All sorts
by nightmareking
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots of Starco with some Jarco. Rated casue I'm paranoid today.
1. Chapter 1

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, a couple of 16-year-old best friends sat in the living room of the Diaz house with the A/C on high and a few fans, "Marco?" Star moaned and Marco looked at her, "Why is it so hot if the sun's down? Is Ludo attacking or something,"

Marco sarcastically chuckled, "No Star, it's called high humidity and the news said it was going to be brutal all week."

"Can't I use magic and stop it?"

"Not unless you want your parents to send you to Saint Olga's,"

"Saint…" Star grunted, "Forgot it, it's too hot I can't even panic right," Marco smirked and they heard their parents snoring from upstairs, "How do they sleep through this mess?"

"The A/C in their room is real powerful." Marco then got an idea, "Hey Star, since it's just us, why don't we go for a swim."

Star half smiled, "That sounds like a plan. Let's get changed and get in the pool," They stood up and walked up to their rooms.

Marco walked out of his room in his red trunks and walked up to Star's bedroom door and knocked, "Hey Star, are you ready?"

"Just go outside Marco," Star's voice called back, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Whatever you say," he then walked away.

He walked outback, turned the searchlight on and jumped in the pool. He heard the sound of the sliding door open and close. He looked back and his eyes widened in shock. Standing a few feet from the pool was Star in a pink bikini that showed more skin than it covered, "Is everything ok, Marco?"

"I uh…how in…but when…" Marco struggled with his words.

Star smirked slightly, "Are you going to finish any of these sentences?"

Marco looked shocked and shook his head, "I get it. The heat is affecting my brain. I mean, and I hope we can still be best friends, but you look like you're wearing a sexy bikini."

Star continued to smirk and play with him, "Oh? And what does this bikini look like?"

"Well, it's uh…pink and um…and well…I can see and lot of your chest…sorry and butt, again sorry…but it looks really…sexy."

Star walked into the pool and up to Marco, "And what if it's not the heat?" Marco looked shocked again, "What if I'm wearing you just described? What if I wanted to wear something like this?"

"But…why? The pool should cool us down by itself,"

Star turned her back towards him and started grinding on him, "Maybe I wanted to be a little sexy for my best friend. He's been helping me ever since I came to earth you know."

Marco's face went red, "Star maybe we shouldn't…"

Star put a finger to his lips, "Shh…don't speak,"

"What about Oskar?" Marco questioned, "You know, the guy you supposedly like?"

Star smirked, turned around and wrapped a leg around him, "If you help me forget about Oskar, I'll help you completely forget about Jackie."

Marco was about to argue when he felt Star's lips touch him. Marco looked stunned for a moment and then swam back, "Alright, I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it and come back here," Star smirked and Marco swam back to Star.

The next morning, Marco woke up with blonde hair blurring his vision. He looked down and saw Star sleeping on his chest. He lightly nudged her and she slowly opened her eyes, "Star, what the hell happened last night?"

Star looked up with a tired smile crossing her face, "We went for a midnight swim and then it got a little heated remember?" Marco's face went red and remembered his and Star's heated make out session they had only after swimming for about twenty minutes, "Well…we continued in here."

Marco looked under the covers and saw that he and Star were both completely naked underneath, "Uh Star, we better get dressed before my parents walk in."

"Ok," Star jumped off the bed, "I'm kind of hungry anyways." Marco stood up and the two of them got dressed before going downstairs into the kitchen.

 **These are going to be random one-shots out of pure boredom. Mainly Starco with some Jarco-JannaxMarco-so please don't judge me and enjoy the craziness of my bored mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco walked up to his crush since the age of six, Jackie Lynn Thomas. He cleared his throat and the blonde looked up, "Oh hey Marco,"

"Hey uh Jackie…I was uh…wondering," he cleared his throat again, "If um…you wanted to see a movie tonight?"

Jackie studied his facial expressions for a moment before giggling that turned into laughter, confusing Marco. Soon the laughter stopped and she looked at him, "Marco, you're a great guy and all, but I got plans tonight,"

"Well you didn't need to laugh," Marco muttered. He saw Oskar walk up behind Jackie and wrapped his arm around her, "Wait, you're going out with Oskar?"

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, later Marco."

The two walked away and Marco looked annoyed, ' _Man that guy really rubs me the wrong way. Wait, Oskar and…crap, Star,_ ' he turned and started running home.

He made it to the house and saw burst of magic escaping from Star's window. He swallowed hard before walking inside and headed towards the stairs, "Just…leave her alone right now Marco."

He looked over to the couch and saw his parents sitting down and watching TV. Marco shook his head, "I can't. She's my best friend and she's upset,"

"Mijo, Star's very angry right now." His father said. Marco simply nodded and continued walking up the stairs, ignoring his parents.

He walked up to Star's door and knocked, only to hear her yell, "Go away!"

Marco sighed, "Star, it's me. Please let me in,"

"No," Marco flinched, "Leave me alone!"

Marco frowned and slowly reached for the doorknob. Carefully turning it and quietly pushing opening the door, he stepped in and Star fired a spell at him, "I said leave me alone!"

Marco dodged the spell, looked at her and held up his hands, "Star, please calm down. I know what it's like,"

"No you don't," Star angrily fired a spell, destroying part of her wall, "I got the courage to ask him out and he told me he already asked Jackie out!"

She was about to fire another spell when Marco grabbed her wrist, "You're acting like a child, Star." She panted, "I know how you feel because I just asked Jackie out. She laughed and told me she had plans tonight."

"She…she did that?" Marco nodded, "I'm sorry Marco…I thought just getting turned down was bad, but she laughed at you."

"Yeah,"

Star sat on her bed and looked around her nearly destroyed room, "I overreacted, huh?"

"Maybe just a little," Marco sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "You were just upset and you also have a magical wand at your disposal."

"Yeah," she stared at her wand, "I better fix this before my parents call and decide to send me to Saint O's," she waved her wand, "Mega Room Awesome Cleanup!" the damaged walls, burnt stuffed animals and fallen ceiling titles were returned to normal before Star's angry outburst.

She let out a sigh, "Feeling better?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not fair. I wanted to ask him out."

Marco frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Well uh…maybe if um…since we're not doing anything I was uh…" Star looked at him and he was sweating a little, "If um…you wanted to uh…hang out tonight, just the two of us."

Star stared at him for a few seconds before her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and a small smile hit her face, "Yeah…sounds fun," she stood up and pulled Marco up and started pushing him out, "Let me get changed first." She shut the door and Marco looked down and decided to change too.

Soon the two of them met up in the hall, Marco wearing his usual clothes and Star wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue tight skinny jeans. She looked at Marco and half smiled, "Ready to go?"

' _Don't stare, don't stare, don't…crap,_ ' Marco shook his head, "Yeah, let's go angel…I mean Star!"

Star caught Marco's mistake and lightly laughed. They walked downstairs and walked out the door, "I knew they'd get together," Mrs. Diaz said, holding out her hand.

Mr. Diaz rolled his eyes and put a ten dollar bill in her hand, "I've got to stop making bets with you."

Star and Marco were walking down the street and Star asked, "So where are we going?"

"Well there's a midsummer concert later tonight, but how about we just hang out until then." Star nodded and they went to the movies.

Later, the two of them were sitting on the ground at the park, enjoying the concert. Marco looked over and saw Star had a huge smile on her face, "You look like you're doing better!" he yelled over the music.

"I am," she had to yell back, "This is the best earth concert I've been to!" Marco chuckled and the two of them continued to enjoy the music.

The concert ended around eleven and the two headed back to the Diaz house. Marco looked at Star and saw she still had the smile on her face, "So did you enjoy yourself?"

Star nodded as they walked up the front steps, "Very, thanks for helping get over everything."

"Uh, we both needed to forget them,"

Marco unlocked the front door, opened it and allowed Star to walk in first, "Yeah, I guess." She turned and faced him, "Can you call me it again?" Marco looked confused, "Don't play dumb, can you call me angel again?"

"I um…I never uh…" he saw the smile slightly starting to fade from her face, "Alright angel."

The smiled returned to her face and she yawned, "Well I guess we should get some sleep. Goo..."

Before she could finish, she felt Marco push his lips onto hers, "Goodnight Star," He raced upstairs, leaving Star downstairs and a wide grin crossing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before anything is said, characters are going to be slightly/more than slightly OOC. This is going to be a Jarco one-shot and like I stated at the end of the first one-shot, don't judge me, all of these are done out of pure boredom. Enjoy**

Star knelt down next to a badly beaten Oskar. She glared at Marco and hissed, "Why would you do something like that? Why would you ruin my date?"

"Star, I…"

"Shut up with your pity excuses!" she looked down and said, "It's going to be ok Oskar,"

Oskar slowly sat up and dug in his pocket, handing Star some money, "Take the bus home. I'm going to make sure this loser didn't do any internal damage."

He stood up and limped to his car before Star could say anything else. Star glared at Marco, "What's wrong with you? You ruined the Blood Moon Ball for me and now you ruined my date with Oskar!"

Marco looked annoyed, "I overheard him talking! He's working for Ludo, Star! I was just looking out for you!"

"I told you before I don't need a hero! And besides, Oskar doesn't know who Ludo is and Ludo doesn't know who Oskar is!" the bus pulled up in front of them and Star got on. Marco was about to get on when Star kicked him out, "I don't have enough money for both of us Marco!"

"I have my own money," he tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Well wait for the next bus!" Marco looked shocked, "I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"But the next bus…" the doors to the bus closed before he could finish and the bus drove off, "Won't be here for another hour and a half." He checked his phone and saw it was past ten and he sighed, "I might as well walk," He put his phone away and started walking home.

After walking nearly sixteen blocks, Marco saw his street and dreaded every step he took. He got to the corner and a figure walked out of the shadows and pointed a gun at him. Marco held up his hands and backed up a little, "Alright kid, give me your money and you won't get hurt."

Marco reached in his pocket and handed the stranger four ones, "That's all I have,"

The figure took the money, smirked and pulled the trigger, hitting Marco in his chest and ran off. Marco put pressure on his injury and looked up when he saw a porch light turn on and an obviously drunken voice called out, "Who's there?"

Not wanting to chance another injury, Marco ran the remaining block. He walked through the front door, panting and holding the bullet wound on his chest. He looked up and saw his parents and Star glaring at him on the couch in the darkened living room lit only be the TV, "What?"

"You ruined Star's evening and sent that poor boy to the hospital!" his mother snapped.

"Mom, I was just…"

"I told you I don't need a hero, I need a friend!" Star interrupted, "I'm sixteen now, I can look out for myself!"

"Star if…"

"Now apologize to Star," his father ordered, "We raised you better than little punk!"

Marco was getting angry and he snapped, "Fine! Star, I'm sorry I ruined your night, but I'm not sorry for beating the shit out of that talentless fucker! Now can you guys take me to the hospital? In case you didn't realize I was just fucking shot!"

The three stared at him before his parents stood up, walked over to him and his father grabbed him by his free arm and they lead him upstairs. They threw him into his room and his mother said, "When you can properly apologize, not talk like a sailor and learn not to lie, you can come down." His father then slammed the door and they walked back downstairs.

Marco stood up, flicked his light on and sat at his desk, "Damn," he muttered, taking off his hoodie and shirt, "That hurt,"

He pulled out a first aid kit under the desk and opened it. He looked through it and heard someone say, "Hey Marco."

"What is it Janna?"

Janna Johnson frowned and said, "What's wrong? Ain't you happy to see me?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to taunt or something?"

"Nah," Janna smirked, "The boy I like is either too shy or too stubborn and bleeding from his…bleeding from his chest?" she looked at the bullet wound in his chest, "What happened?"

"I was shot down the block," Janna looked shocked, "I walked in and my parents and Star started scolding me because I attacked Oskar because he was going to hurt Star."

"Why didn't they take you to the hospital?"

Marco sighed, "Because of my lack of a good apology. I apologized for ruining Star's night, but not for attacking Oskar and I used some pretty good words too."

Janna smirked and lightly laughed, "Didn't think you'd be one to cuss. So what happened?"

"I told them I was shot and asked them to take me to the hospital. My parents accused me of lying, brought me up here, threw me in my room and slammed the door." Janna looked shocked, "How did you get in here anyways?"

"Climbed the tree outside," Janna grabbed a pair of small scissors, thread and a needle from the first aid kit, "Hold still, lucky for you, my parents are doctors and they teach me a lot of this crap."

She started cutting down the bullet hole and Marco flinched in pain. She then used a pair of tweezers and removed the bullet, causing Marco to hiss in pain, "Damn, can't you be a little gentle?"

"Sorry," Janna smirked, "Almost done." She started stitch up the injury with the needle and thread. Marco flinched each time the needle touch his skin. Janna soon finished, "There, and to make sure you're still alive tomorrow, I'm going to be spending the night,"

"Alright, whatever," Marco sighed, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Not happening Diaz," Janna said firmly, "It's your room. We'll share a bed,"

She started stripping and Marco's eyes widened, "Do you um…want to borrow some clothes or something?"

Janna shook her head, "I always sleep naked and just because it's your room doesn't mean I'm going to change my sleeping habits." She crawled into bed and looked at Marco, "Come on Marco, you should get some rest after that injury."

Marco nodded and crawled into bed next to her. Janna rested her head on the uninjured side of his chest. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and half smiled, "Thanks for the help Janna." The two of them fell asleep without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Two teenagers raced down the streets, avoiding bullets as they did. They quickly turned towards a darkened alley and hid behind a dumpster as dozens of officers ran past the alley. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked at the brown haired, brown eyed boy next to her and poked at his chest, "Alright hoodie, who the hell are you and why are they after you?"

"I should ask you that blondie," the boy retorted, "Why are they after you? You don't look like the type of person to do anything illegal."

"Says the kid who almost shat himself at the sight of a stupid thug!" the girl snapped and the boy looked annoyed, "Who are you?"

"None of your business,"

The girl looked annoyed as the two of them sat on the dirty floor of the alley. Soon, the sound of a helicopter could be heard coming from the distance. Looking up, they saw the edge of the searchlight of the helicopter. The boy grabbed the girl's hand and ushered her to the back of the alley, where to two of them hid under an old, rusted truck. They covered their mouths as they watched the searchlight scan the alley and vanish.

They stepped out from under the truck and the boy looked at the girl and whispered, "I have a place to hide not far from here but we have to stay quiet."

"How can I trust you?" the girl asked, "How do I know you won't knock me out, rape me, kill me and steal what little money I have?"

"Yeah, the guy that kept you from getting your ass caught is totally going to rape you." He held out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

The girl carefully examined his face and then took his hand, "Yes. Let's just get to your safe place," nodding, the two raced out of the alley.

He led her to another alley and to a metal door. Opening the door, the two of them walked inside and the boy closed and locked the door. The girl sat on the couch and looked around, "Not bad. This like your house or something?" the boy frowned, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"My parents were killed two years ago in a drive by shooting and I was forced to leave our home." The girl's eyes widen and then she looked down with a frown herself, "Are you alright?"

"What you said about your parents being killed reminded me that my parents died in a similar way, minus the gun. Hit-and-run,"

"I'm sorry," the girl just nodded, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

The girl looked up, "Do you have strawberry wine coolers? I know it's a stupid thing to ask, but I need a quick drink,"

"Lucky for you, I do have some because my ex loved that stuff. Be right back,"

He walked past her and the girl started looking around. She stopped when she saw a picture of the guy she was running with along with two adults that looked to be in their thirties, "These must be his parents."

The boy soon returned with a bottle of wine cooler and a can of beer. He handed the girl the bottle and sat down next to her, "I still don't know your name, you know."

"And I don't know yours and I asked first." The boy opened his beer and starting drinking it, "Look, if we're going to be stuck together for a while, we need to trust each other."

He looked at her, took another sip of his drink and sighed, "My name is Marco Diaz."

"Star Butterfly," Marco looked at her, "That's my name, Star Butterfly." Marco nodded, "Now why were you being chased?"

Marco frowned, "Since I lost my parents, I've had to steal to live. Not just me, but I also stole for little kids. And I accidently killed more than a few people."

"How the hell do you accidently kill people?" he looked up, "It doesn't make sense to kill people accidently."

"I got involved in some messed up shit. Not proud of it at all," he looked at her, "Your turn, why were you being chased?"

Star frowned and started to drink her drink, "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of to survive. Long story short, they saw me robbing a bank and they started chasing me." She slammed her bottle down, "And my supposed best friend Salina Poinback betrayed me. She called the cops on me when I went to her for help tonight!"

"Star, please try to calm down," Star panted, "I don't know what it's like to have friends betray you, but I also know that I don't turn on any of my traveling partners."

The two looked at each other. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a loud banging at the door and a voice yelled, "Diaz, Butterfly, come out with your hands up and we won't shoot!"

Marco jumped up, grabbed Star's hand and led her away towards the back. They ran out of the building as the heard the door being knocked in. Marco looked at Star, "You need to run. I'll hold these pigs off,"

"No!" Star snapped, shocking Marco, "I won't lose another person that showed me a little humanity." The two were blinded by the searchlight on a helicopter, "Damn it!"

They looked up and a voice yelled, "Don't move or we'll shoot! Hands up you scum!"

"It looks like our run is finally fucking over!" Star groaned, "I don't know how long you've been running, but I've been running from these bastards for three years."

"Same," Marco answered, "And I'd like to do one thing before they kill us."

"Wha…" before she could finish, she felt Marco kissing her.

The two of them pulled away and looked up at the police and saw they had their guns trained on them. They held each other and closed their eyes tightly and waited for them to pull the triggers.

As the police were about to shoot, the sound of a car quickly approaching broke their focus and looked up, only to see an oncoming Impala heading straight towards them. They backed away and the Impala stopped in front of Marco and Star and the passenger door opened, "Get in, both of you!"

They did as they were told and the Impala drove off. They looked at the driver and Marco smirked, "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you Janna."

The driver, Janna Johnson looked back and smirked, "Yeah well, I can't leave my former partner to die, can I?" the sound of sirens caught their attention and Janna's grip tightened around the steering wheel, "Hold on tight guys!"

She started going faster and Star looked at Marco, "Um…we uh…need to talk later." Marco nodded, "Where is she taking us?"

"Canada," came the answer, "We have a hiding point there and we can stay there until everything dies down." Marco looked at her and said, "Anyway, I was thinking, traveling alone is kind of boring, so I was wondering if…"

He paused and Star looked at him, confused, "If what? Didn't anyone tell you it's rude not to finish a sentence?"

"If um…you'd like to stick together for a while."

Star looked shocked for a moment and then slowly nodded with a half-smile, "Yeah, sounds fun. I mean we make one hell of a team and you're right, it does get boring on your own."


	5. Chapter 5

Star let out a scream before pointing her wand at the zombie in her room and knocking it back with a powerful spell. The zombie groaned and stood up, "Should've gave you a warning first,"

"Marco?" Star sounded confused. Nodding, Marco took the mask off and gave her a weak smirk, "What the hell Marco? Are you trying to scare people as a joke or something?"

"No Star, its Halloween." Star looked confused, "Halloween is the one night of the year when people dress up as monsters or whatever they want really and little kids go trick-or-treating."

"Alright, but why were you trying to scare me?"

"Because that's the other part of Halloween, scaring people, pulling pranks," Marco continued to explain, "Teenagers are little too old to trick-or-treat, so we just scare the hell out of people. But maybe I should've told you instead of forcing you to hit me."

"Sorry," Star nervously chuckled, "So uh…what were you doing?"

"Well there's a bonfire in the woods and everyone at school is going."

Star looked at him, "You…Marco Diaz the Safe Kid…"

"Not a safe kid!"

"Want to go to a bonfire?" Star finished and smiled, "Sure, when is it?"

"We have to leave now," Marco answered, "Do you have a costume?" Star tapped her wand on her head and she was now wearing a black, tight dress that stopped right above her knees, fishnet stockings, a ruby necklace and a black cape. Plastic fangs were shown when she grinned, "Vampire?"

"A sexy vampire," Star corrected, posing, "Let's go," Marco nodded and the two of them left the house.

They soon made it to the woods and were greeted by their friends Ferguson and Alfonzo, "Hey guys, you made it." Ferguson said.

"Wouldn't miss the annual bonfire for the world, Ferg," Marco commented. He looked over to Star and saw she was looking around, "Something wrong?"

"Where's Oskar?" Star asked and Marco's face hardened, "I'm going to look for him, later Marco."

She ran off and Marco sighed, "Just tell her, dude," Alfonzo suggested, "It can't be any worse."

Marco looked at him before looking towards Star and walking up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her out of the conversation she was having with Jackie, "Yeah Marco?"

"Star I…" before he could finish, Janna walked up to the two and handed them each a can. Marco looked at the can and shook his head, "Janna, we're too young to drink."

"Really," Star teased, "Where did the 'I'm not a safe kid' Marco go? C'mon Marco, it can't be that bad."

She opened her can and started drinking. Marco sighed and muttered under his breath, "Well there's no turning back,"

He opened his can and began drinking. While he was drinking, he felt someone pat him on the shoulder, nearly choking him on his beer. He looked back and saw Janna smirking at him, "So Marco, are we going to have a little fun after the fire?"

"What no," Marco dejected, "Look, Janna, you're a cool person, but I uh…" he looked back and saw Star flirting with Oskar. He groaned in annoyance, "You know what?" he chugged the rest of his beer, "Give me another one. I need to work up the courage to do something stupid." Janna handed him another can and he downed it in a matter of seconds before walking up to Star and Oskar.

Star leaned onto the stump Oskar was sitting on, "So Oskar, we've known each other for a…" before she could finish, she felt someone pulling her up. She looked back and saw Marco standing two feet away from her, "Marco?! What the he…" before she could finish her sentence, she felt Marco push his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened and she felt everyone staring at them, "Goddamn it, so close!" she heard Janna snap.

"I knew it," Jackie smirked, "I win the pool. Buy up asses,"

The two heard everyone groan around them and heard them walking up to Jackie. The two broke apart and Star looked shocked. She looked back at Oskar and saw he was gone, "Marco, are you out of your fucking mind!" she looked back and saw the hardened look on Marco's face, "I was finally going to ask Oskar out!"

Marco looked annoyed and unintentionally snapped, "Oskar's no good for you Star!" Star looked shocked, "I love you and I understand that you don't feel the same!" Jackie groaned and gave everyone their money back, "But I don't care!" he turned around and stormed away from the group.

Star stood still, staring at the place Marco had been standing not even a minute ago as his words slowly sank in. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her, some confused, others shaking their heads. She looked at the directions Marco ran off to and started walking away, "Um…sorry for ruining everyone's fun."

Marco was sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods when he heard the sound of snapping twigs. Looking back, he saw Star slowly walking up to him, "Hey Marco."

Marco turned back around, "I haven't seen Oskar,"

"I wasn't looking for Oskar. I wanted to talk to you." Star said, sitting next to him, "I shouldn't have acted like that. I was way out of line,"

"It's not your fault Star. I shouldn't have done that and then snapped at you." Star looked at him, "But that tiny bit of alcohol got me and I did something and probably ruined your chance with Oskar." Star frowned and the two sat in an eerie silence for a few moments. A chilled wind blew and Marco took off his hoodie and gave it to Star, "Go back to the bonfire and have some fun."

"Not without you," Marco looked at her, "It won't be any fun if you're not there…I mean our friends are there but my best friend isn't right now." She stood up, "C'mon, you invited me to the bonfire and we're going to the bonfire." Marco sighed, stood up and they started walking back.

The group of teenagers looked up at the sound of feet walking towards them. Star and Marco emerged from the woods and Sabrina asked, "So are you two together or not?"

The two looked confused and saw her pointed downward. They looked down and saw that during their journey back, they started holding hands. Marco quickly let Star's hand go and held his hands up defensively, "No, we're ju..."

He was cut short when he felt Star's lips meet his and everyone looked shocked. Star looked back and smirked, "My Marco, no one else's." Everyone groaned again and each gave Jackie twenty bucks.

 **Bored on Halloween isn't fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on a door was followed by the sound of the door opening, revealing a woman in her mid-thirties, "Hello…Janna right?"

"Uh yeah," Janna said, uneasily, "No one has seen Marco all week. Is he all right Mrs. Diaz?"

Mrs. Diaz looked back and then back at Janna and sighed, "He's fine but…ever since Star left for Mewni he hasn't been the same."

"Can I see him?"

Mrs. Diaz bit her lip before stepping aside. Janna walked in and saw a girl sitting on the couch around her age, watching TV and eating nachos. Confused, she asked, "Is this another exchange student living with you guys?"

Mrs. Diaz sighed, "No, this is…Marco."

"Marcia now,"

They looked at him and saw he was glaring at them, "Marco, what's going on? What are you doing?"

He ignored Janna's question and went back to watching TV, "He said it helps him deal with the pain of Star's leaving, that he feels like she's still here and we tried to get him help, but the psychiatrist said that he refuses to listen to reason." She looked at him, "Marcia," he looked up, "Your father and I are about to run to the store, do you need anything?"

"Root beer,"

Mrs. Diaz nodded, "Alright honey, we'll be back soon and Janna's going to keep you company." Janna looked at her with a confused look on her face and Mrs. Diaz whispered in her ear, "Please, you're friends with him. Maybe you can snap him back to his normal self."

Janna sighed and nodded as Mr. Diaz walked out of the kitchen and Marco's parents walked out of the house. Janna sat down next to Marco and said, "So Marco." Silence filled the air, "Marco?" she went ignored again, "Marcia?"

"Yes Janna?"

"Why are you doing this?" Marco looked confused, "Why are you dressing up like a girl? So Star went back to her home dimension, it's not the end of the world."

"It's the end of my world," Marco muttered, "Star was everything to me and she left. Dressing like this helps fill a void and I'm going to continue this until Star returns from Mewni."

"There are other people though," Marco ignored her again and continued eating nachos, "Star isn't the only girl in your life you know. What about Jackie?"

"She's a lesbian and she and Chantelle are dating," Marco countered.

Janna lightly groaned, "Alright, how about Hope?"

"Not my type,"

Janna growled, "Fine how about Brittney…oh wait, she's a total snobby bitch, never mind." Marco rolled his eyes, "Sabrina?"

"She's a walking, talking accident magnet."

"Damn you have an answer to everything." Janna was getting annoyed, "Can I ask you something real fast before I continue naming girls?" Marco nodded, "Why does dressing up like a girl fill a void and a follow up question, boxers or panties?"

"I helped Star concur her fear in a dress, don't ask, so I feel like she's still here and panties."

Janna shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Alright, back to getting you back to normal Marco."

"Marcia!" Marco snapped.

Janna sighed and sat in silence for a few moments as she thought. She looked at Marco and then at the TV. She looked back at Marco and asked, "Me?" he looked at her, "What about me?"

Marco sighed and looked at the TV, "You're a great person…or were great person until you fell in with a bad crowd."

Janna frown and then smirked slightly, "What if I can be a great person again?" she stood up and held her hand out, "Come with me,"

Marco stood up and followed Janna upstairs. They walked into Marco's room and Janna closed and locked the door, "Janna? What are you doing?"

Janna gave a mischievous smirked before taking her shirt off, shocking Marco, "Janna…Janna what are you doing? My parents are going to be home soon and…"

Janna silenced him when she placed her index finger and smirked, "I'm just trying to get the old Marco back," she took her skirt off, standing in front of Marco in her underwear. She looked down and lightly laughed, "It looks like little Marco what's to be back to normal too."

Marco looked down and his face turned red, "It's Mar…and my…going to be home…" Janna continued to smirk as she slipped her bra off, "Janna no! My parents are going to be home soon!"

"And," Janna asked, innocently, "I don't think they'll mind." She slipped out of her panties, kicking them aside and Marco looked away, "What? Don't like what you see Marco?"

"It's Marcia…I mean Marco, I…and it's rude to stare at a lady when she's naked."

"Oh, but I'm just trying to help you," Janna continued to tease, "And it really does look like little Marco wants to come out and play."

Marco refused to look at her, not noticing her walking up to him and pulling his hoodie off, "Janna!" Janna ignored him, undid his belt and pulled his pants down, "Janna what are you doing?"

She ignored him and started sucking on his manhood, shocking Marco entirely, "Janna…Janna," she looked up, a playful look on her face.

She stopped and asked, "Yes Marco?"

Marco opened his mouth and before he could answer, Janna continued what she was doing. Marco grunted and spilled his seed in Janna's mouth. Janna moved back and looked at him with a playful grin on her face, "Delicious, but I want the main course."

She pushed him onto the bed and jumped on the bed, lining herself up against his manhood. Marco looked at her in shock, "Janna, my parents are going to be…" before he could finish, he felt Janna's wet vagina slide onto his manhood, "…home soon."

"I don't care!" Janna snapped, moving her hips, "I'm getting the old Marco back and that's final!" she started moving up and down, causing her breasts to bounce. Marco stared at them in wonderment and Janna laughed, "Play with them,"

Marco hesitantly lifted his arms and started caressing Janna's breasts, causing her to moan slightly. Marco sat up and started sucking on Janna's neck, leaving a hickey. Janna smirked and bounced up and down a little faster.

Marco wrapped his arms around Janna's waist and added to the speed, surprising Janna, "Oh, you want to play now?" Marco didn't answer her. Instead he began sucking her nipples and Janna bit her lip.

Marco stood up, holding Janna's bum to keep her from falling, "Marco?" Marco turned around and put Janna on the bed, "Oh you want to be a little dominating. I like that."

Marco sucked on Janna's as he continued to move inside of her. Janna started scratching Marco's back as he started to pick up speed. Soon, Marco groaned, "Janna I…"

"Do it," Janna ordered, "Do it Marco! Do it now!" the two panted and soon climaxed. The two laid on the bed and Janna scooted closer to Marco, resting her head on his chest, "So Marcia." The room feel silent, "Marcia?" again, silence, "Marco?"

"That's my name," Marco smirked, "Thanks Janna,"

Janna smirked, "Nah, I couldn't leave you in a depressed state. Besides," she yawned, "Your mom asked me to help." Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair.

 **First lemon-sort of-not real good at writing lemons.**


	7. Chapter 7

Janna and Marco sat in detention. Marco glared at Janna, "I don't understand why I have detention because you drug me into the janitor's closet."

"Oh c'mon Marco, don't pretend you didn't love it." Janna teased and Marco groaned, "Don't be such a safe kid."

Marco glared at her again and Ms. Skullnick snapped, "Silence!" the two jumped at her voice, "In case you two haven't noticed, I'm stuck watching you two to make sure you lovebirds stay out of trouble."

"We're not lovebirds." Marco tried to explain, "Janna's just…"

"I said silence!" Marco jumped back and Ms. Skullnick stood up, "I'll be back later, I don't want to hear a sound." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Marco looked back at Janna and she smirked and waved at him. Shaking his head, he looked forward and started working on his homework. Janna stood up and slowly walked up behind Marco. Once she was right behind him, she said, "So Marco," Marco jumped slightly and looked back in annoyance, "I say we ditch detention and continue our little game."

"No Janna," Marco rolled his eyes, "In case you forgot, it was your game that got us in here in the first place."

He turned back around and continued his homework. Janna walked around him, pushed him back and sat on his lap, "Janna what the heck! Ms. Skullnick is going to be back and we'll get in trouble."

"But we're already in trouble," Janna played, rubbing his chest, "So we should have some fun."

Marco tried to push her off of him to no avail. He looked at her annoyingly, "Janna, get off. I don't think this is a good idea and I do…"

Before he could finish, he felt Janna crush her lips onto his. Janna pulled away and smirked at Marco's shocked face, "So, ready to ditch detention? I know a few ways of tricking Ms. Skullnick."

"I…I uh…" he looked at the door and heard the clicking sound of Ms. Skullnick's heels approaching, "Let's um…"

Janna grabbed him by the arms and pulled him towards the windows. Opening one, she put his hands on the outside of it and then hers, "Let's go." She pulled him to the closet and closed it.

Marco looked at her and asked, "Janna, I thought…"

"Shh," Janna hushed him, "We're going to leave, but what's a prank if you can't see the victim's face?"

They heard the door open and heard Ms. Skullnick yelled, "Where did you kids go?!" Janna opened the door slightly and the two peeked through the crack and saw Ms. Skullnick searching the room frantically. She saw the opened window and her eyes narrowed, "No one escapes detention from me!"

She charged at the window and broke though the wall before running away from the school. Janna opened the closet and Marco looked shocked, "Ms. Skullnick just ran through the wall like it was nothing."

"Well she is a four hundred pound troll, I doubt she felt anything." Janna walked over to the hole in the wall, "C'mon, our escape route is waiting."

"Right,"

The two walked through the hole and went in the opposite direction from Ms. Skullnick. They walked down the block leading to Janna's house, "…anyway, she misunderstood everything I said and turned the entire football field into a minefield."

"Damn, I can't believe I missed that." Janna laughed, "It sounded like it was a lot of fun, especially the part where Brittney ran only to be swallowed by a giant worm and the Warriors running like scared little girls."

"It was kind of funny," Marco smirked.

Janna walked up to a house and looked back, "C'mon, my parents are at work and Star knows you won't be home until later."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside. Janna walked into the kitchen, "I'll get us some soda."

Marco nodded and sat on the couch. He looked around and saw a book on the table, "What's this?" he picked it up and opened it, "Dear Diary…fuck! Wait, why is my name in here?" he started scanning the page, "Today I was almost successful. I had something Marco needed and he was completely oblivious about my hints so I took his house keys. But unfortunately mom made me give them back to him so I couldn't use them to get a date with him."

Marco looked surprised. He didn't hear Janna walk back in, "Hey I hope Pepsi…Marco!" Marco jumped, dropping the diary. Janna put the two glasses on the table and picked the diary up before opening it, "How much did you read?"

"Only the page where you explained that you took my house keys," Marco answered. Janna's eyes widened, "If uh…you know if you wanted a date, you could've just asked…and not steel my house keys."

Janna looked at him in disbelief, "Are you asking me out?"

"I don't know, are you saying yes?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I say I'll see you by the fountains tomorrow after school,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

Before Janna could respond, Marco quickly kissed her cheek and turned to leave, "Sorry Janna, but I have to get going. Star probably forgot to tell my parents I had detention. See you tomorrow," He walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Janna stood in the living room in shock as she touched her cheek. She half smiled as she took her diary and a pen and began writing in it. As she put her diary down, the door opened and her parents walked in, "Hi Janna, what do you want for dinner tonight?" her mother asked.

"Anything's good mom," Janna started running upstairs, "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

The two looked up the stairs as they heard Janna's room door close. Looking at each other, Janna's father asked, "What brought that burst of energy on?"

His wife looked at the diary and the two glasses of soda on the table, "I think that Diaz boy finally asked her out."


	8. Chapter 8

Star walked down the stairs and headed to the door. She looked at Marco who was sitting on the couch and said, "I'll see you later Marco, I'm going to go see Oskar."

Marco put on a sad smile and waved, "Alright, have fun."

Star smiled before waving and walking out the door. Marco sat back and sighed, "You should tell her," he looked up and saw his parents walking out of the kitchen, "Go tell her honey." His mother encouraged.

Marco shook his head, "Nah, she's happy, so there's nothing I can really." His parents looked at him, "Really, I can't. Just go enjoy your anniversary guys."

"Alright Hijo," his father said, "If you're sure." They walked past him and out of the house.

Star walked into Oskar's house and looked around, "Oskar? Where are you?" she heard movement from upstairs. Looking at the stairs, she smirked, "Oh, want to play hide-and-seek huh?" she walked over to the stairs and quietly walked up them.

She walked towards his room and heard a female moaning, "Oh yeah, right there baby." Star's eyes widened and got closer to hear a little better, "When are you going to break up with Butterfly?"

"Soon baby, soon," she heard Oskar pant, "Just don't bring her up."

Looking through the cracked door, her blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. On Oskar's bed were Oskar and Brittney, both of them naked and Oskar toying with Brittney's breast. Star quietly growled before kicking the door in, surprising the two, "Star…baby what are you…"

"Shut up you cheating bastard!" Star snapped, "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Men have needs,"

"It's not just about sex," Star looked at Brittney and hissed, "Whore! He was mine!" she was about to fight her be decided against it at the last second.

Brittney smirked, "Well Butter-face, what are you going to do?" Star frowned, turned around and left.

Star entered the Diaz house, face red with anger, "Star?" she sat on the couch and crossed her arms, "Star what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

Marco shook his head, "It's not nothing. C'mon Star, you're my best friend and I want to try and help you."

She looked at him and for the first time, she allowed a few tears to fall. Marco rubbed her back, "He was sleeping with Brittney." Marco looked shocked, "He said he'd wait, but I guess he was lying."

Marco's fists tightened, "Star, why don't you get something to eat or drink or whatever."

He stood up and Star looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"Out," he walked out of the house. Star frowned slightly. She knew exactly where he was going.

Marco kicked in the front door if Oskar's house, surprising the two teenagers walking down the stairs, "What the hell safe…"

Before Brittney could finish her sentence, Marco ran up to her, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her towards the door and threw her out before slamming the door shut. He glared at Oskar and slowly started walking towards him, "Hey man, I don't know if you know this, but I don't swing this way."

"You hurt her!" Marco barked before throwing a punch.

Oskar barely dodged the attack and looked at Marco, "Hey like I told her, men have needs."

"You son of a bitch, you made her cry!"

Throwing another punch, Marco's fist made contact with Oskar's jaw. Oskar fell back onto the stairs. Oskar looked up and tried to explain, "Look man…" before he could say another, Marco punched him across the jaw again.

After a few more punches to the stomach an across the jaw, Marco backed away, knuckles bleeding, "If you ever go near her again or look at her the wrong way, I'll kick your ass again!" he turned and walked out of the house.

He walked through his front door and looked around, "Star?"

"In the kitchen," came the reply.

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink and started washing his hands. Star looked at Marco's knuckles and asked, "Did you beat him up?"

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Don't be," Star frowned, "Marco, we're friends right?"

Marco chuckled a little, "Of course," he turned the water off, "We're the best of friends."

"Yeah, right," Marco looked at her, "We do everything for each other and look out for each other, right?"

Marco looked confused and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"I need you to do me a favor," Marco nodded, "Lie to me."

Marco looked surprised, "What?"

"Lie to me," Star repeated, "Tell me Oskar was wrong, that he'll realize his mistake and that everything will be ok."

Marco stared at her for a moment before blinking, "You want me to lie to you?" Star nodded, "Can I choose the lie?" Star nodded again and Marco sighed, "I…don't…love…you."

Star stared at him, "What?"

"I don't love you," Marco repeated, knowing he meant the exact opposite, "I haven't loved you for a while now. I was happy when you started dating Oskar. I regret throwing Brittney out of Oskar's house and beating the crap out of Oskar. I don't regret you giving up your wand. Oskar was right for doing that to you and I didn't want to comfort you at all when you came home." He looked at her for a second, "And Star, everything won't be ok."

The two stared at each other in total silence for a few moments before Star asked, "You love me?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, no lie." Star's eyes widened, "Now, you lie to me. Tell me you love me too to make me feel better and not like a total idiot."

Star nodded and started, "I don't love you and haven't loved you for months now. I wanted you to go out with Jackie and I wanted to go out with Oskar. I wasn't hurt when I saw Oskar with Brittney. I'm angry that you beat Oskar up. I regret saving you from Toffee and I don't want you to rule Mewni with me when I go back."

The room fell silent. Marco walked up to her and she looked at him, "So what does this mean for us Star?"

"Well…we could try," Star slightly blushed, "I mean, I doubt Oskar would try anything to me after your visit…how bad did you hurt him."

"Pretty bad," Marco shamelessly admitted, "I also told him if he goes near you or looks at you the wrong way, I'm going to kick his ass again." Star smiled, "So…do you want to have a nachos movie night?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Marco was about to make the nachos when Star stopped him and hugged him, "Thanks Marco."

Marco half smiled and hugged her back, "No problem Princesa Estrella Mariposa." He kissed her temple, "Now go pick a movie and I'll get started on the nachos." Star nodded and the two went in separate directions.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked through the front door to find the two teens sleeping on the couch with Star using Marco's chest as a pillow and Marco's arm wrapped around her. The two smiled before locking the door and Mrs. Diaz put a blanket on the two and they quietly walked up the stairs to keep from waking them.

 **I don't know why wrote this one, I just don't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Deadshoot12345: Yes Brittney because she looks like the type of person who will do something like that.**

 **Guest: No, I do not like the pairing, but I'll be willing to try to write a Jackie x Marco one-shot. I'm not guaranteeing anything though, but here goes nothing.**

Star and Marco were walking to school when Star leaned towards Marco and playfully shoved him, "So are you going to try and talk to Jackie today?"

"What?" Marco's face turned red, "And ruin my 23-step plan? Not happening,"

Star rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm just saying she's not going to wait forever." Marco rolled his eyes and they continued walking to school.

They soon made it and Marco leaned against the lockers, waiting for Jackie to skate past him. Students walked pasted him, looking confused as he stared out in the courtyard. As time grew closer for the bell to ring, Marco looked up and saw Jackie turned the corner looking real sluggish and flushed. Concerned, he walked over to her, "Hey Jackie?" she looked at him, her face pale, "Are uh…are you alright?"

Jackie nodded, "I'm fine Marco, don't worry."

She tried to walk past him when he stopped her. Feeling her forehead, he frowned, "Jackie, you're hot."

"You're not bad yourself," Jackie gave a weak smile.

Marco's face turned slightly red, "No, I mean you have a fever." He picked her up bridal style, "C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

Just as he started walking, the bell rang and the students hurried to their classes, "Forget about me and let's get to class."

"No way, you look awful and I'm getting you to the nurse."

"Gee, thanks Marco,"

Marco's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that…I mean I uh…not like that, you look like you're about to fall over." Jackie slightly frowned as Marco sighed and walked to the nurse's office.

Walking into the office, the nurse looked up from her desk and asked, "What happened?"

"She has a fever," Marco answered, putting her on the bed.

The nurse started taking Jackie's temperature, "I can handle it from here Diaz, get to class before the second bell."

Marco looked at the nurse and then at Jackie, "Go Marco," Jackie said, "I'll be fine," Marco slowly nodded and walked out of the nurse's office.

The day slowly dragged and Marco hasn't seen Jackie since he took her to the nurse's office. The final bell rang, Marco walked out of the classroom with Star following him, "Marco where are you going? School's over."

"I know Star," Marco answered, approaching the nurse's office, "I need to get to the nurse's office and see what was wrong with Jackie." Star looked at him as he entered the nurse's office, "Nurse Dar?"

She looked at him, "I'm about to…"

"No, I was wondering about Jackie."

"Oh, she has the flu so I sent her home." She walked past him, "Now I believe school ended, see you kids tomorrow." She walked out of the school and soon so did Star and Marco.

Before walking down the block where Jackie's house is, Marco walked into a small shop on the corner and bought a light blue teddy bear, "Marco when are we going home?"

"Really," Marco asked, "You asked me if I was going to talk to Jackie today and I'm going to see if she's alright and you rush me." Star nervously chuckled.

The walked up to Jackie's house and Marco rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened and a blonde woman looked at them, "Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Thomas, we're friends of Jackie's and we were wondering if she's home." Marco said.

"She is, but she's resting right now. She isn't feeling well,"

"I know. I'm the one who took her to the nurse at school." Mrs. Thomas looked at Marco, "Please, I'd like to see her,"

Mrs. Thomas sighed and stepped aside, allowing the two teens to walk in, "Her room's upstairs, second door on the right."

"The girl can see Jackie, the boy's going to wait down here," a rough male voice said.

"Jake, leave them alone," Mrs. Thomas told her husband, "He's the one who took Jackie to the nurse." She looked at the two, "Don't mind him, go right up," the two nodded and walked up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs and Marco knocked on Jackie's bedroom door, "Come in," they heard Jackie say. Opening the door, they saw Jackie lying on her bed, "Hey guys…Marco, thanks for taking me to the nurse today."

She couched and Marco half smiled, "No problem Jackie."

"How are you feeling?" Star asked.

"Great, I just love getting the flu,"

Marco looked at Star and nodded towards the door. Nodding, Star said, "I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

She walked out of the room and Marco looked at Jackie, "So uh…you um…I got you something."

He handed her the bear and she smiled, "Thanks Marco," she sneezed as she held the bear, "You're a great friend."

"You two better hurry up," they heard Jackie's mother call from downstairs, "Jackie needs to rest,"

Marco looked at the door and then back at Jackie, "I uh…me and Star better leave, but I'll see you later and hope you feel better."

Before Jackie could say anything, Marco kissed her burning forehead and walked out of her room. Jackie half smiled and lay back down with the bear in her arms.

 **Trial and Error. Let me know what you think and I might add these two into my series of one-shots.**


	10. Chapter 10

**acw28: It's cool, people wanted this so I might as well as add some more of them…not as much as Starco or Janna x Marco, but still, some.**

Marco stare in shock as Star's body fell to the charred ground lifeless. Limping over to her, he fell to the ground and started shaking her, "Star? Star, please wake up."

"Fools, grab the wand while karate boy is distracted." Ludo ordered his minions.

The monsters slowly approached them with caution, "Star please," Marco pleaded with tears running down his face, "I told you I wanted you to stay and I meant it." He held her lifeless body close, "Don't die please…I'd be lost without you."

The monsters reached for the wand only to fall back as lightning surrounded it. Marco carefully put Star down, grabbed a tight hold of the wand, stood up and turned to face the monsters, "You assholes had to do it, didn't you!" he looked up with tears running down his face, teeth clinched, "You had to kill the person I love more than life itself just to get her wand!"

The monsters started to coward in fear, "Karate boy please…" before Buff Frog could finish, Marco waved the wand, slicing his throat open.

The other monsters stared in shock as the amphibian monster choked to death on his own blood. They looked at Marco before trying to run. Marco waved the wand again and three monster spontaneously combusted, "But you're a good guy!" Ludo cried out, "Good guys don't kill!" Marco ignored his pleas as he continued killing Ludo's army.

Soon, the spells stopped firing and Marco looked at Ludo standing alone. Ludo nervously pulled out his Dimensional scissors only to have them knocked out of his hand. He looked at Marco and saw the wand was pointed at him, "Please karate boy show mercy."

"Mercy," Marco growled, "You want mercy after your band of misfits killed Star? Why in God's holy hell will I give you something you know nothing about?"

The wand started glowing and before a spell was fired, a voice said, "Marco?" Marco looked back and Star moving slightly, "Marco?"

"See, Star Butterfly is alright," Ludo said in a panic, "Now you can let me go and no one will ever know about her near death experience."

Marco glared at Ludo before waving the wand and surrounding Ludo in a ring of fire. Ludo cried out in pain as Marco continued to set him aflame. Soon, the crying and fire stopped and all that remained of Ludo was his skull crown. Marco looked back and walked over to Star, "Star?"

"Marco?" Star slowly opened her eyes, "What…happened to…Ludo and…the others?"

Marco shook his head, "They won't be bothering anyone else ever again…but how are you alive? I thought they killed you."

Star weakly smiled, "The wand responded to you Marco. It felt the pain you felt when I was hurt…it feeds on emotion…the love you feel for me and the anger you felt towards them saved me." Marco knelt down and slowly helped Star up. Star looked around the remaining outcome of the fight before looking at Marco, "Marco, why did you do this?"

Marco looked ashamed, "I…I'm uh…sorry I…" he handed her the wand, "I won't bother you anymore. I'm just a cold blooded murderer,"

Before Star could interject, Marco walked into the house and went to his room. Star frowned and looked at the wand before walking into the house.

Star opened the door to Marco's room and saw him sitting on the bed facing away from her. She walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Marco looked back in surprise, "You're not a killer," Star whispered, "Thinking about it, if it had been you, I probably would've done the same thing."

"Star, I don't think you should be around me anymore." Star looked at him in shock, "I killed fifteen monsters and Ludo mercilessly, that makes me worse than them and I'm sure if your parents were to find out, they'd separate us and send you to that Reform School."

"I don't care! I'll break out to be here with you!" Star snapped, "Marco, killing a few monsters doesn't make you a murderer. I don't think you're a murderer just for acting on an emotion like that, no one can and no one's going to take me away from you." Marco looked surprised as Star hugged him, "I love you and no one will ever separate us. No your parents, not my parents and not a bunch of second rate guards at Saint Olga's."

Marco frowned and hugged her back, "I love you too Star. And I'm sorry I killed," Star backed away from him, "When I saw you fall limp, my first intention was to kill the bastards responsible and then stop at nothing to try and get you back."

Star smiled and kissed him, "Don't be sorry for something like that."

"If you say so," Marco sadly smiled, "C'mon, we've had a rough day, why don't we go to the mall." Star half smiled and nodded and the two walked out of the Diaz house.

 **Two one-shots in one day thanks to a stupid cold. Hate being sick.**


	11. Chapter 11

Star and Marco sat in the living room of the Diaz home, glaring at each other in silence before Star broke the silence, "This is your fault Marco!" Marco sighed, "No, no sighing! Because of _you_ Ludo almost got the wand! Do you know how bad that would've ended?"

"My fault," Marco taunted, "It's my fault that I wasn't going to let Ludo use a dirty trick and almost get you killed? It's my fault that you weren't aware of your surroundings?"

"Don't turn this around Marco! I could've handled it myself!"

Soon Marco's parents walked in and his mother said, "Uh…kids?"

"Stay out of this!" they snapped in unison before glaring at each other again, "Look Star, I'm not turning anything around, I'm just saying if it weren't for my quick thinking, you would've been dead and Ludo would've gotten the wand!"

"Kids," Mr. Diaz tried to intervene.

"We said stay out of this!" Star looked at Marco, "I told you before, I don't need a hero! I could've handled all of those monsters myself! I regret being sent here and I'm starting to regret meeting you! I'm starting to question our friendship!"

The room fell silent for a brief moment before Marco shook his head, "Well that makes two of us."

He walked up the stairs and went to his room. When they heard the door slam, Star groaned, "So infuriating!" she walked up the stairs and went to her room.

Marco's parents stared at the stairs and heard Star's bedroom door slam. Sighing, Mrs. Diaz sat down, "What are we going to do Rafael? They've been at each other's throats for the past week and now they said some pretty horrible things to each other."

"I know Angie," he sat next to her, "But unless they try to calmly talk to each other, we cannot fix this." The two then looked at each other with grins on their faces before standing up and walking out of the house.

Star was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard a knock at the door and she sat up. Staring at the door, she heard another knock and she got up and walked over to it. Opening it, she saw a note taped to the door, so she took it off of the door and read it, "Meet me in the backyard a 10, Marco." She sighed and crumbled up the note, "Idiot. He better have a good reason for this,"

Marco was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock at his door. Not looking back he growled, "Go away." There was another knock and he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw a note taped to it and he read it, "Meet me in the backyard at 10, Star." He ripped the note off of the door, "What in the hell does she want?"

10 o'clock soon arrived and the two teenagers walked into the backyard. Staring at each other, Star started the conversation, "Well I'm here. What did you want?"

Marco looked confused, "Me? You were the one who put a note on my door."

The two stared at each other in silence and Star snapped, "No, you put a note on my door!"

Marco shook his head, "I don't have time for this shit tonight!" he walked over to the door and tried to open it, only to realize it was locked, "Damn it! And I left my keys in my room!"

"Just bang on the door, moron!"

Marco glared at her about to say something when music started playing. Looking around, Marco thought out loud, "Why is the song my parents danced to at their wedding playing?"

"They danced to this?" Marco nodded, "How do you know?"

"I watched their wedding video," he sighed and held out his hand, confusing Star, "We're not going to be able to get in until the song is over because every time my parents hear it they dance."

Star looked at him, "Are you…asking me to dance?"

"Are you declining?" Star hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

" _I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
I could lie to myself but it's true.  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl I'm out of my head over you._

 _And I lived so long believing all love is blind  
but everything about you is telling me this time._"

Marco's parents stared out from them bedroom window and watched as the two danced in silence, "Do you think this is going to work?" Mr. Diaz asked.

Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes, "Yes, we agreed to this and you know we used to be like them until we heard this song." Mr. Diaz half smiled and nodded before they continued watching the two teenagers.

" _It's forever, this time I know it and there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be loving you forever._"

Marco twirled Star around once before holding her again, both refusing to look at each other as the song continued to play.

" _I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own.  
Those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't want to go it alone._

 _I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
but everything about you is telling me this time._"

Star rested her chin on Marco's shoulder as the earlier events flashed through her mind.

" _It's forever, this time I know it and there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be loving you forever-yeah._"

Marco held Star close and lightly rubbed her back as the song continued to play.

" _I see my future when I look in your eyes.  
It took your love to make my heart come alive.  
Cause I lived my life so long believing all love is blind  
but everything about you is telling me this time._"

Marco dipped Star for a brief second before they continued dancing and the song continued playing.

" _It's forever, this time I know it and there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be loving you forever._

 _It's forever, this time I know it and there's no doubt in my mind  
forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be loving you forever._"

The song ended and the two looked at each other and Marco sighed, "Star I…"

"No," Star interrupted, "I should be the one who's sorry. You're just looking out for me and I've been a bitch."

"And you have a right to be. I should trust you a bit more. I know I could be a total pain in the ass with worrying about you,"

"Maybe," Star swiftly kissed his cheek, "But I shouldn't snap at you because you're just trying to help me. Can we go back to being friends?"

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "We're the best of friends Star and a stupid fight isn't going to change that."

Star smiled and the two hugged, not noticing the door unlocking and opening up behind them.

 **Somewhat of a song-fic by the song Forever by the band KISS. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Janna walked past the Diaz house and looked up at Marco's room. Picking up some pebbles, she threw them at the window. The window opened and Marco looked at the ground, "Hey babe," Janna half smiled, "Come down,"

Marco sighed, "Baby girl it's like two in the morning. What are you doing out?"

"Checking to see if my boyfriend is still alive," Janna answered, "Now c'mon," Marco rolled his eyes and walked away from the window.

Two minutes later, the door opened and Janna walked inside and kissed Marco on the cheek, "How's your chest feeling?"

"Fine," Marco said, glancing at the clock, "Babe what are you doing out at this hour?"

"I got worried. I mean it's only been two weeks since you were shot." Marco looked at her, "And my parents got caught up with their work and I decided to sneak out."

Marco sighed, "Janna it's not safe to walk the streets at this hour." Janna smirked, "Were you careful?"

"I know how to protect myself, Marco."

They looked up when they heard the stairs creaking and saw Star walking down the stairs, "Marco?" she said, "Why is Janna here?"

Janna rolled her eyes and hugged Marco, "I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?"

Star's eyes widened and Marco looked at Janna, "Baby girl, I haven't told them that we were dating. Hell I haven't spoken to them since I was shot."

Janna half smiled and Star frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in disgust, "Were you really shot?"

"Yes!" Marco snapped, "If it weren't for Janna, I would've died! I apologized for ruining your night but not for sending that talentless fucker to the hospital!"

Star looked shocked and Janna rubbed Marco's back, "Baby?" Marco looked at her, "Remember what my parents said. If you exert yourself, your stitches could come undone."

Marco took a deep breath before touching his scar, "Thanks babe,"

Janna nodded, "Marco." They looked at Star looking at the floor, rubbing her arm, "I uh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything that night."

"Star, you kicked me off the bus, you didn't listen to me when I told you Oskar's a sneaky bastard who was working for Ludo, you and my parents didn't hear me out and like I said, if it weren't for Janna, I'd be dead." Star frowned, feeling slightly ashamed, "I could forgive you for almost anything, but we're supposed to be best friends."

Tears started falling down Star's face, stinging her eyes. Marco frowned at the sight of the saddened Star and sighed, "Star, go back to bed. I uh…just go back to bed, you look tired."

Star slowly nodded and started walking back up the stairs. Marco sighed, "Are you going to forgive her?" Marco looked at Janna, "She did look like she was sorry and she looked really upset too."

"Yeah I guess I am," Marco looked at the stairs, "Are you staying for the night?"

"Duh," Janna stuck her tongue out, "You said it's not safe at night."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Well let's go to my room."

"Marco, I didn't think you'd be so forward." Janna laughed and they walked up the stairs.

They made it to the top of the stairs and Marco looked at Star's bedroom door. Janna pushed him towards the door and he looked at her, "Go talk to her. I'll be in your room," Marco nodded and Janna walked into the room and Marco walked up to Star's room.

Knocking on the door, he heard movement from in the room and a moment later, the door opened and Star stood in front of him, eyes slightly red and tearstains on her cheeks, "What is it Marco? I'm going to bed," Marco frowned and pulled her into a hug. Shocked, she said, "Marco?"

"I'm sorry," Marco pulled away from her, "I shouldn't have snapped at you or said those things."

"It's fine,"

"No it's not," Star looked at him, "Star you're my best friend. I ruined your date with Oskar, even though he was working for Ludo. I snapped at you because I was angry and didn't care who got hurt at the moment and I didn't even give you a proper apology."

He hugged her again, "So does this mean we're going Dimension hopping again?"

"Yeah," Marco half smiled, 'We'll start going to different dimensions again tomorrow." Star nodded, "Now get some sleep,"

"Alright, goodnight Marco,"

She closed the door and Marco turned and walked to his room. Entering his room, he saw his naked girlfriend lying on the bed, "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah," Marco got in bed net to her and Janna laid her head on his chest, "Goodnight babe,"

"Night," Janna yawned before the two fell asleep.

 **Slight continuation from chapter 3. Don't know why I did this**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: Yeah. I was trying to give him the attitude of I don't give a crap—bad name I know—and I think it sort of worked.**

18-year-old Star paced her room in a panic, hyperventilating, "What do I do what do I do what do I do?" the door opened, "Get out!'

"Star," Star looked back and saw Mrs. Diaz standing in the doorway, "Star, what's wrong sweetie?"

Star shook her head, "It's nothing, really Mrs. Diaz. I just thought you were Marco, that's all."

Mrs. Diaz nodded, walked into the room and sat on the bed, "Star, sit down and talk to me." Star nodded and sat on the bed, "Star, while Marco and Rafael are on their father/son hunting trip I'm going to ask you something." Star looked at her, "When are you going to tell Marco?"

Star's eyes widened for a moment before acting calm, "What are you talking about Mrs. Diaz?"

"Don't play dumb," Mrs. Diaz said in a stern voice, "I'm not going to lie, I'm not entirely happy about this." Star frowned and looked at the floor, "You have to tell him."

"I don't know…he'll hate me and my parents will be angry and…"

"Star," Star stopped and looked at her, "You're overthinking this honey. Marco won't hate you. You two are inseparable." Star nodded, "I can't say anything about your parents, but Marco deserves to know first."

"Right," Star hugged her, "Thanks Mrs. Diaz,"

Mrs. Diaz smiled, "Of course Hija," she stood up, "They should be home shortly," Star nodded and Mrs. Diaz walked out of the room.

An hour later, the family's sedan pulled into the drive and Star walked down to the living room. The front door opened and a drunken Mr. Diaz walked in and Marco limped a few feet behind him, "Rafael," Mrs. Diaz groaned, "You weren't supposed to drink on your trip. Marco what did your father drink?"

"Tequila," Mrs. Diaz rolled her eyes and helped her husband to their room.

Star watched as the two older Diaz's walked past her before looking at Marco sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and sat next to him, "Uh…Marco?"

Marco looked up and half smiled, "Hey Star. Sorry I wasn't here all day, but me and my dad…"

"Have a yearly hunting trip, I know." Marco nodded and started rubbing his left ankle, "What happened?"

"Sprained my ankle halfway through the hunting trip." He looked at her again, "What's on your mind, Starlight?"

Star half smiled at the pet name he had given her a few months back, "Well there is something we need to talk…."

"Marco," Mrs. Diaz called from the upstairs, "Can you bring up a glass of water and some aspirin?"

Marco quietly groaned, "Sure mom." He looked at Star, "I'll be right back." Star nodded and watched Marco stand up and limp into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Marco sat back down next to Star and looked at her, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Alright uh…we're best friends, right?" Marco looked confused, but nodded, "Like we tell each other everything?"

"Star if you're going to say you're ending our friendship or that you're going back to Mewni earlier than expected please don't."

"No, God why would you think that?"

"The way you said it," Star looked at him, "You made it sound like you didn't want to be friends anymore or that you were leaving earlier than expected."

Star thought for a second and then shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean we don't keep secrets from each other." Marco nodded, "Well uh…you see…let's say that um…there uh."

"Star," Star stopped stuttering and looked at him, "What's wrong? I'm usually the nervous one of our duo."

"Yeah, you are," Marco rolled his eyes, "Um…the thing is…" she started muttering.

Marco looked confused, "What?" Star muttered again, "One more time?" once again, Star muttered, "Star, I've been hunting all day with my dad, the gunshots are still ringing in my ears, so whatever you're trying to say…"

"I'm pregnant goddamn it!" Star blurted out before covering her mouth.

Marco looked shocked and slowly asked, "Like, with emotions?"

Star moved her hands away and sighed, "With a baby." Marco's eyes widened, "I didn't want to tell you because I was actually scared that you might hate me."

Marco shook his head, "No, I couldn't hate you. But…Star you're pregnant."

"Yes, we're going to have a baby Marco." Marco looked at her in shock, "Why do you think I was telling you?" the two fell silent and the tension between them started growing, "Marco?" Marco didn't look up, "Marco please talk to me."

"Well uh…" Marco scratched his head, "Um yeah…it's not every day I'm told my best friend is pregnant with my child…so uh…yeah. But how did this happen?"

"That's all you're going to say?" Star frowned and Marco remained silent, "Marco, please tell me you have something else to say."

"Um yeah actually," Marco dug in his pocket, "I um…I was going to save this to surprise you at graduation in three weeks, but I guess uh…damn," he pulled out a small velvet box and Star stared at him in shock, "Star Butterfly, you've been my best friend for the four years and we've been through rough times and I don't think I could imagine my life without you…Star Butterfly," he opened the box, reveling a silver band and a diamond with two sapphires on each side of the diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Star stared at the ring for a few minutes before wrapping her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "Cheesy much? And yes." Marco slipped the ring on Star's finger and then looked at her, "So uh…you want to know how I got pregnant?"

"I know how a woman gets pregnant. I more like to know when it happened."

"At Jackie's birthday party, after Janna snuck in some liquor and everyone got really drunk." Marco nodded, "And then we woke up naked next to each other."

"Oh right," Marco smirked, "Sorry,"

"Don't be," Star smiled, "I'm just trying to think of a way to tell my parents."

"Not it," Marco limped towards the stairs, "If you need me, I'll be hiding in my closet."

"No you're not Diaz!" Star called and ran up to him.

 **Thank you deathshot12345 for the idea and please enjoy everyone and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Red the Pokémon Master: Hmm, I might actually write that fiction after posting this chapter. For the time being, enjoy my second attempt at Jackie x Marco everyone.**

Jackie walked around her living room, anxiously waiting1 for someone to arrive. Checking the time on her phone, she growled, "Where is he? He said he'd be here in a few minutes."

The doorbell rang and she walked over to open it. Opening the door, she saw Marco standing on the porch, "Hey Jack…" before he could finish, Jackie grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him towards the kitchen, "Whoa Jackie, what's wrong? You said there was an emergency."

They entered the kitchen where Jackie pointed to the countertop, "That!" Marco looked and saw an innocent daddy long legs spider just staring at them, "Get it the hell out of my house, Diaz!" Marco stared at her in disbelief before he started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You ride your skateboard everywhere, not even worrying about being hit and the most harmless spider scares you?"

"It's not funny damn it!" Marco stopped laughing when he saw Jackie's red face, "I don't like spiders and I hated them since I was like three."

She shuddered a little, "Jackie?" she looked at Marco, "Do you have arachnophobia?"

"Yeah," Jackie frowned, "It happened when I was three. I went to spend a weekend with my grandparents. I um…went into their attic and started walking around. I tripped over something, I don't know, but I fell forward and landed face first in a giant spider web and there were five spiders crawling all over me. I thought they were going to bite me and poison me."

"So what happened?"

"You probably could guess that being the 3-year-old girl that I was, I screamed and started running around until my pop-pop came up and got the spiders off of me." She looked at the spider on the counter and shuddered again, "Just get that demon bug out of my house."

She walked past Marco and back into the living room. Marco sighed and looked at the spider, "Sorry buddy, but Jackie doesn't want spiders in her house." He held out his palm against the counter and used his other hand to push the spider on his palm.

He started walking towards the living room and Jackie looked up and backed away from him, "Are you fucking holding that thing! Are you insane or something?"

Marco ignored her, opened the door and put the spider on the cement ground before walking back inside, "There, all…"

"Go wash your hands!" Jackie ordered and Marco looked confused, "I'm not joking, go wash your fucking hands after you touched that damn thing!"

Marco sighed, "Jackie, daddy long legs are completely harmless, their fangs…"

"I don't want to hear it, just wash you goddamn hands!"

Marco just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. After washing and drying his hands, he made his way to the living room and saw Jackie sitting on the couch, "Well I should get home. See in school,"

He walked up to the door and opened it. Before he could take a single step outside, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Looking back, he saw Jackie hugging him, "Can you keep my fear between us?"

"Sure," Marco nodded, "Now I need to go home, see you later."

"Right, later Marco," Jackie let Marco go and watched him walk away. She closed the door and sat back down on the couch, "Well, now that that's over, back to movie night." She turned the TV on and saw Camel Spiders were on, "Oh you son of a bitch!" she turned the TV off and stomped up the stairs.

 **Just something really random I wrote when I learned my cousin is afraid of daddy long legs and I know it's short but it was the most random thing going through my mind.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Red the Pokémon Master: I don't know the movie you're referring to, but there was another spider related movie that I watched with my family. It was like Arachnophobia or something like that.**

 **Any who, enjoy this Starco one-shot that's coming and I have a feeling it will be M rated, you have been warned. Also AU.**

The door swung open and a short man with a long beard stared at the young man in a dark tuxedo standing in front of him, nervously shaking, "Hello Mr. Butterfly, is uh…is Star ready?"

"She'll be down in a minute," River Butterfly answered. The young man swallowed hard, "Marco, I'm not going to kill you. Moon will kill me if Star doesn't get to me first." Marco Diaz nervously nodded, "Just promise me you'll take care of her tonight and not hurt her."

Marco shook his head, "No sir, I won't, I mean I'll take care of her…not like that, I mean…damn it,"

River started laughing, "Marco, relax son, I was joking. I know you won't hurt Star," he looked around, "Your parents couldn't make it?"

"I'm not letting my parents take pictures of me and Star."

"Oh really," a voice said from behind him. He looked back and saw his parents, Rafael and Angie Diaz, "We knew you were going to sneak out."

Marco was about to say something until they heard two sets of feet walking down the stairs. They saw Moon Butterfly walk down first and was soon followed by Star. Her hair was in a loose bun and dark pink dress ran down to her ankles, "Uh…uh you uh…" Marco stuttered.

Angie smiled and started to tease her son, "Aren't you going to complement your date, Marco?"

"Uh…you look really beautiful."

"Thanks Marco," Star smiled.

Marco walked past River and over to Star and took her hand before putting a corsage on her wrist. As soon as it was on her wrist, two flashes blinded them temporarily. They looked up and saw their mothers holding cameras, "Picture time!" the two said in unison.

"No," the two teens blushed.

"Yes," Moon stated firmly, "This is your prom and there will be pictures." The two sighed in defeat and let their mothers take the pictures.

After several blinding flashes, a limonene pulled up in front of the house, "Well have fun kids and remember, be safe." Angie teased and the four adults laughed as the teenagers faces turned red. The two walked out of the house and got into the limo and the adults watched as it drove away.

Once the limo turned the corner, Star let out a loud groan, "I was trying to avoid the whole picture cliché."

"Why do you think I tried to sneak over without my parents?"

"And you didn't think my mom wanted to take pictures?" Marco's face went slightly red and Star laughed, "Didn't get that far in your plan?" Marco shook his head and joined the small laugh fest happening between the two of them.

They soon made it to the school where they heard music blaring out of the gymnasium. Getting out of the limo and walking over to the door, Marco opened the door and allowed Star to walk in first. Looking around, they saw streamers hanging from the ceiling in their school's colors and balloons in the same colors, strobe lights and an actual DJ, "Damn, I guess greedy ass Skeeves decided to be nice to the seniors." Marco said.

Star hummed as she looked around. Spotting certain people at a table, she grabbed Marco's hand and started pulling him towards the table, "C'mon Marco, I found our friends!"

They made it through the chaos that was the dance floor and made it to the table. Their friends Jackie Thomas, Tom Damon, Jackie Johnson, Oskar Greason, Salina 'Pony Head' Poinback and Rex Williams, "About time you two showed up," Oskar smirked, wrapping his arm around Janna as the two sat down, "Got caught doing the nasty?" the two blushed and Janna jabbed him in the side with her elbow. He looked at her, "What'd I do?"

"It's none of our business why they're late, even though the probably did," Janna started laughing, "Sorry guys, but that's the only explanation."

"Taking pictures," Star rolled her eyes, "Seriously, our moms wouldn't let us leave without getting about a hundred pictures,"

"Yeah huh," Salina smirked, "Was that before or after the dirty deed."

The six friends started laughing while Star and Marco groaned, "I'm beginning to question our friendship with you assholes," Marco sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get us something to drink Star, do you want anything?"

"Just some Coke, thanks,"

Marco nodded and walked to the refreshment table. Soon the three guys stood up and followed him. Once they were far enough away, Jackie asked, "So what were you two really doing?"

"Our moms wouldn't let us _leave_ without getting _pictures_ , God!" Star groaned.

"Relax girl," Salina said calmly and Star started panting, "But in all seriousness, are you?"

"None of your business Pony Head," Star's face tuned red. They looked at their dates at the refreshment table.

Marco picked up two cans of soda, he turned around and was facing his friends, "What?"

"So you and Star, huh," Tom teased, "What were you two doing before you got here?"

"Tom, for the love of…our moms were taking pictures, alright?"

He tried to walk past them, when Rex stopped him and handed him a small box, "What the heck is this?"

"Just in case you two do decide to go crazy,"

Marco looked down at the box of condoms before throwing them in the trash, "Hey whatever man, we're just looking out for our friends." Oskar said as the four of them headed back to the table.

After hours of dancing, laughing and generally having a good time, Principal Skeeves walked on the stage and over to the microphone. Tapping the mic and clearing his throat, the students looked at him, "Welcome to Prom for the Class of 2018. Unfortunately it is nearing the end and so it's time to name this year's King and Queen." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and ripped it open. Taking the piece of paper that was inside the envelope and unfolding it, he spoke into the mic again, "And your Senior Prom King and Queen are Justin Holmes and Brittney Wong."

Everyone cheered as the snobby cheerleader and the quarterback walked on the stage to receive their crowns, "And as traditions, they get the last dance. Alone," Skeeves spoke before leaving the stage and music started playing.

After the prom, the group of eight friends climbed into the limo and drove to Jackie's house. Within minutes, the limo pulled up in front of Jackie's house and Jackie, Salina, Janna, Oskar, Tom and Rex got out of the limo. Jackie looked back and asked, "Aren't you guys coming too?"

"No, we're going to drive around for a bit," Star looked at the driver, "Is that all right sir? We'll pay you extra if we have to."

"No trouble and no extra pay is needed," the driver said, "Just tell me where you want to go."

"Just around the city sir," Marco said before looking at their friends, "Later guys," waving as they watched Marco closed the door before the limo drove away.

Star leaned against Marco and Marco wrapped his arm around her, "So did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah," Star half smiled before looking at the driver, "Uh sir, is there a way we can have some privacy?" the drive hit a button and a window rolled up, separating them from the driver, "Good."

She rolled on Marco's lap and half smiled, "Star? Is everything alright?"

"Marco, we're best friends right?" Marco nodded, "And we do anything for each other,"

"Star what are…" before he could finish, he felt Star lightly press her lips against his. Pulling apart, Marco looked at her, "Star, um…are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Star softly smiled and nodded, "But I don't have any protection. Hell I threw out the box of condoms Rex handed to me at the prom."

"I trust you Marco," Star stood up, put her hands on her hips and wiggled slightly until her pink panties fell to her ankles. She turned her back to Marco, "Unzip me?"

"Are…are you sure?" Star nodded and Marco did as he was asked. Her dress fell off of her and she unhooked her bra before turning around to face Marco, "Whoa."

"Glad you like what you see," Star smirked, "But it's not fair, you get to see me and I can't?" She undid his shirt buttons and took his shirt and tie off.

Soon, the two of them were standing in front of each other, naked. Star pushed Marco back on the seat, "Star, this is your last chance."

"I know," Star said, about to sit on his lap, "But I want my first to be with the man I love." Marco looked shocked, "Yes, I love you Marco…I'm just a little upset that you asked me out as a friend last month."

"That was a lie," Marco sighed and Star looked confused, "I only said it like that so I wouldn't ruin our friendship…I love you too Star." The back of the limo fell silent for a moment, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"I'm sure," Star whispered before sliding onto his manhood.

She let out a slight moan and Marco asked, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Marco,"

Marco half smiled and nodded before the two stated a heated make out session. Marco played with Star's breasts as Star bounced on his lap. They pulled apart and Star panted, "I love you Marco."

"I love you too Star," Marco started sucking on Star's neck, causing her to moan again and scratch his back.

Marco stopped sucking on Star's neck and started sucking on her nipples, cause her to jerk and bite his shoulder hard, drawling blood, "Ha, sorry. Let me clean that up for you," she then started lapping up the blood.

Star stopped and the two started making out again as Marco caressed Star's breasts. Marco backed away, "Star I can't…"

"Do it Marco," Star panted, "Give me your child!"

They picked up speed and panted before they both climaxed. Star felt Marco's seed filling up her whom before falling limp. Star panted and laughed a little, "I love you Marco."

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Estrella."

The driver paid attention to the road and shook his head and lightly laughed, "Just ignore what's going on in the back Jimmy and everyone's happy…and hope to god they clean up after themselves."

 **Second lemon one-shot, and again, not real good at writing them, but either way, please enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Red the Pokémon Master: Thanks for the advice. Hopefully it'll help with the next lemon fic.**

 **Deadshoot12345: The ending came to me completely at random and decided to add it in.**

 **Hehe14: Janna x Marco is my second ship and it's good to see other people ship them too.**

 **And here's another Janna X Marco fic, please enjoy.**

Janna Johnson walked into a bar and sighed before sitting on a stool at the bar, "What can I get you?"

Looking up, her brown eyes met with another pair of brown eyes. Shaking her head, she answered, "Strongest drink you got, and keep them coming."

"Coming right up," the man smiled before pouring the drink and putting the glass in front of her. Janna took a big gulp and the man asked, "So, not to intrude, but what's bugging a pretty girl like you?"

"Look man, don't lie," Janna sighed, "I'm not beautiful, not even pretty. And besides, you don't know me and I don't know you,"

"Fair enough," the man laughed, "My name is Marco Diaz. May I have your name?"

"Janna Johnson," Janna frowned, "Anyways, since I have no one else to vent to, I guess I can tell you. It's about my boyfriend,"

"Ah, boyfriend," Marco scratched his chin, "That was my first guess."

"Yeah right," Janna snapped, "People look at me and they're surprised that I'd even have a boyfriend!"

"Calm down and hear me out," Janna started calming down, "You shouldn't care what other people think, no matter what. I mean you're pretty, and I don't lie no matter what." Janna half nodded, "So your boyfriend?"

"Right, Oskar, that's his name…well I went to see him today and saw him in bed with my best friend since grade school Hope. I confronted him and he acted like he didn't know who I was and Hope gave me a smug look and called me some very nasty names."

Marco hummed as he scratched his chin again, "Well the way I…oh excuse me for a moment." Janna nodded and Marco walked away to tend to other customers.

She took a swig of her drink and put the glass down, "Don't get ahead of yourself Janna, he's only being nice."

Twenty minutes later, Marco returned and smiled, "Hey, I'm back." Janna looked up and half smiled, "So as I was saying, if your boyfriend and best friend act like that, you should just leave them."

"I did, but I lost the only boy who doesn't think I'm a lesbian or a pug,"

"Stop selling yourself short," Janna looked at him, "I told you that you're pretty and that I don't lie. You're not supermodel beautiful, but you are very pretty, don't let anyone tell you different."

"Right," Janna looked down and the two of them talked throughout the night while Marco served drinks to customers.

After hours of drinking and talking, Janna stumbled on her feet, "Whoa, hold up. I can't let you drive home in your condition."

"Didn't drive…walk…here," Janna slurred, "Don't worry…I'm…fine,"

"Well that's even worse, wait here." Marco looked back, "Alfonzo!" a dark skinned man wearing glasses looked at him, "Cover for me, I'm going to call a cab for this woman and wait outside with her," Alfonzo nodded and Marco lead Janna out of the bar.

The two stood outside of the bar, waiting for the cab to pull up. While they were waiting, Janna leaned back on Marco's chest, "You don't need to wait with me. I'm a big girl, Marco,"

"I'm not letting a pretty woman like you wait outside a bar, drunk and alone."

"I'm…not pretty,"

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "We've been through this inside Janna. You're not supermodel beautiful, but you are pretty and you shouldn't let anyone else tell you different."

The cab pulled up in front of the bar and Marco helped Janna climb into the cab. Marco looked at the driver and handed him two twenties, "Make sure she's get home safely."

The driver nodded and Janna slurred, "I can take care of myself, Marco."

Marco looked at her and smiled, "And I don't doubt that, I'm just making sure one of my customers get home safely. And whenever you're in a better, feel free to stop by again." He closed the door and watched the cab drive away.

Janna looked out the window as the cab turned the corner and saw the neon light flash The Dojo and weakly smiled, "I'll defiantly come by again."

 **Another random one-shot, so please enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Red the Pokémon Master: Hmm, not a bad idea, thank you for the idea.**

 **Everyone please enjoy this next chapter.**

Rain poured from the darkened sky as Star and Janna ran down the street. The two of them stopped by an alleyway and panted for a moment. Star looked at Janna and asked, "Why are…you out in this mess?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Janna panted, "I was going to see Marco and you came into his room and started chasing me."

"Marco's on a date with Jackie, and you broke into his room." Lightning flashed and thunder roared, "We better get inside before we die from being struck by lightning."

They turned to walk out of the alley when two pair of hands pulled them back. They were thrown against a brick wall and winced in pain. Looking up, they saw two shadowy figures walking up to them and Star reached for her wand, "I don't think so Starship." One of the figures said.

Star's eyes widened, "Tom?! What are you doing and who's with you?" the second shadowy figure hummed slightly before a keytar started horribly playing, "Oskar! What the hell are you doing with this demon?"

"Simple, we have one thing in common," Oskar answered, "We both hate that Diaz guy. So in a twist of…"

"Quiet grease ball," Tom ordered, walking over to Janna and Star, "Let's just get this started before Marco shows up."

Janna looked confused, "Wait…how do you know Marco will show up?"

"Because I had a friend contact him, you stupid girl, and when he gets here, we're going to kill him!" Tom knelt in front of Star and started lifting her skirt. Star struggled to aim the wand at him, only to watch Tom snatch it away, "C'mon Starship, you're going to enjoy this!" Star started to kick and Tom held her legs down.

Oskar knelt in front of Janna and reached up her skirt and felt her kick his jaw. He rubbed his jaw and gave a bloody smile, "So, you want to play rough? That's cool,"

He reached up her skirt again and was quickly tackled to the ground. Janna looked up and saw Marco and Jackie staring at Oskar in disgust. Tom looked back and sighed, "Well looks like my fun can wait until after…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Marco punched him across the jaw and then used his forearm to pin him against the wall by his throat, "You son of a bitch! If you ever try to hurt my friends again…fuck if you even go near them or even say hi to them, I will throw your goddamn ass in a pool of holy water and laugh as you turn to ash!"

"You piece of…"

"Hey Marco," Jackie called, "What are we going to do with Oskar?"

"Kick him in the nuts, throw him under a bus, do whatever, but this damn demon is mine!" Marco glared at Tom, "Go back to the underworld and never let me catch you near my friends ever again."

Tom raised his arm, about to hit Marco. Marco moved back, causing Tom to miss and fall forward, "Bastard!" he pulled out a bottle of holy water and started splashing it on Tom.

Tom screamed in pain as fire emerged from the underworld and dragged Tom back. Marco turned around and saw Star, Janna and Jackie were all kicking a badly beaten Oskar. He smirked and walked over to them, "The useless loser has had enough…surprised he isn't dead."

Star took one more kick and looked at Marco, "Can we go home?"

Marco nodded and looked at the other two, "Do you two feel like hanging out for a bit?"

"I uh…kind of locked myself out and my parents are away, so sure," Janna answered.

"My parents are away with Janna's parents, my sister has my keys and our date isn't over." Jackie said, "Let's get out of here." The four of them walked out of the alley and headed to the Diaz house.

After walking in the house, the four of them went upstairs to get out of their wet clothes. Once they were changed, they met up in the living room and Marco walked into the kitchen, "Anyone want nachos?"

"Sure," the three answered in unison and Marco started making nachos.

Sitting on the floor with an empty plate in front of them, Star rested her head on Marco's right shoulder, Janna rested her head on his left shoulder and Jackie sat on his lap, "Are you two all right?" Jackie asked.

"I'm fine," Star answered, "Tom didn't really do anything and if he didn't take my wand, I would've destroyed him."

"And I got a good kick in before Oskar could do anything," Janna said, "Thanks guys,"

After watching several comedies, Marco looked at Star and saw she had fallen asleep, "Alright, Janna I need…" he looked at her and saw she was sleeping too, "Okay Jackie, we…" he looked at Jackie and saw she was sleeping as well, "Oh boy. It's going to be a long night," he looked around and sighed, "I need to pee,"

 **I don't know, I have nothing to say about this one except enjoy or try to enjoy. I got the last part of this one-shot from one of the case closed movies…can't remember which one though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest: Really? In all honesty I haven't even noticed.**

 **Hehe14: Glad you enjoy it and had a laugh too.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Dude you're just full of ideas aren't you? Lol. Well you suggested it, so here you go.**

 _Screaming could be heard over the sight of a raging fire and a keytar being played awfully. A pair of brown eyes stared in shock at the ever-growing flames as he heard a female voice cry out, "Marco, run before they kill you too! Don't worry about us, just leave! You and Star look out for each other and take care of each other!" the screaming started again as two figures laughed manically._

Marco Diaz shot up in his bed, panting and sweat running down his face. Checking the time to see it was slightly past midnight, he groaned, "Damn it, that's the fourth time this week." He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser, "What the hell can I do about it?"

He picked up a picture of his parents off of his dresser and sighed, not hearing the door creek open, "Marco?"

"Go back to bed Star,"

"And what are you going to do?"

Marco walked up to her and gave her a sad smiled, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Go back to bed and don't worry about me." Star Butterfly reluctantly nodded and walked back to her room.

Marco grabbed a small bottle and a Desert Eagle .45, loaded with a single bullet, from his desk before walking out of his room.

Marco walked up to a 24-hour gas station, the anger in him growing. Walking up to a group of teenagers, the looked at him and one of them said, "What's wrong mutt? Miss mommy and daddy?" Marco growled and pulled out the gun. The group moved back, holding up their hands, "Hey man, I was just joking. C'mon buddy, have a sense of humor."

"Shut up!" the group nodded in fear, "Where are they? And don't play dumb!"

"In the back," another teenager stuttered, "Just…just don't kill us man." Marco ignored him and walked around to the back of the gas station.

He turned the corner and saw Oskar Greason and Tom the demon leaning against the wall, both smoking joints. Marco cleared his throat loudly, catching their attention, "Well if it isn't the bastard who stole my dance with Star," Tom hissed, his eyes glowing red, "What do you want?"

"No mercy," Marco held up the gun, "I've been waiting to kill you bastards for three weeks now!"

Tom started laughing, "You're really an idiot if you think a bullet can hurt me! Fool, in case you forgot, I'm a demon!"

"Speak for yourself," Oskar noted, "You're a demon but I'm a human. He can easily kill me."

"Think about this thoroughly Oskar, there's two of us and only one of him. We're going to kill this annoyance without a single problem and when we win, the first rounds on me."

Oskar scratched his chin and smirked, "Fair enough."

The two looked at Marco before running at him. Oskar picked up a rock and tried to hit Marco on the side of his head only to miss and sloppily fall forward before receiving a knee to the stomach. A bright light caught Marco's attention and he grabbed Oskar by the collar and moved back and fire passed them.

Marco looked at Tom and reached in his pocket for the small bottle. Hearing the sound of running feet coming from behind him, he ducked and saw Oskar swing his keytar, hitting Tom in the face and destroying his instrument, "My keytar!"

"Your keytar, my face," Tom whined.

"Who cares about…?" Oskar froze when he felt the cold barrel of the gun press against his temple, "Uh…dude?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Marco pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was followed by the sound of Oskar's dead body hitting the ground. He looked at Tom who started laughing, "Do you think killing him is going to scare me Marco? I'm a demon,"

"I know that you moron." Marco said coldly, pulling the small bottle out of his pocket and opened it.

Tom's fist started burning as he charged at Marco. He started throwing punching at Marco which he easily dodged. Tom growled in anger and annoyance, "You damn bastard! Hold…" Marco shoved the bottle into his mouth and emptied the context into his stomach. Tom started coughing as he fell to the ground and held his stomach, "What…what the hell did you do?"

"Holy water," Tom's eyes widened, "I told you no mercy, you ugly son of a bitch."

"You idiot, holy water is…" He screamed in pain as he started to dissolve into ashes. Marco turned around and walked away from the screaming demon.

He walked through the front door of his house and saw Star was still in bed, sleeping. Sighing, he tiptoed into the kitchen and put his gun and the empty bottle on the counter. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he started scribbling a note.

Folding the paper in half, he grabbed a knife from the drawer and walked into the living room, where he put the note on the coffee table, "I'm sorry Star." He stabbed himself in the side and screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Star came racing down the stairs and her eyes widened, "Marco no!" she ran over towards him and knelt down next to him, "Marco no, don't do this!" She stood up and grabbed the phone, dialing 9-1-1, "Hello? I need ambulance at the Diaz house!"

Marco slowly opened his eyes and looked around the white room, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital," he heard a voice said in a sad tone. He looked next to him and saw a saddened Star, Janna and Jackie standing next to his bed, "Why would you do something like that Marco?"

"Didn't you read the note Star?"

"I read it, you idiot!" Star yelled with tears running down her face, "The three of us did!"

Marco frowned and looked forward. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He looked up and saw Jackie hugging him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Don't do that again Marco. You have people who care about you."

"Who,"

"The three of us," Janna voiced, allowing a few tears to fall, "Star called us when you were brought in five days ago and we never left you side."

Marco looked shocked, "I was out for five days?" the three nodded, "And you three didn't leave my side?" again, the three nodded, "Why?"

The three rolled their eyes and walked over to him. Jackie kissed his left cheek, Janna kissed his right cheek and Star kissed his lips. They backed away and half smiled at Marco's reddened face, "Does that answer your question?" Star asked and Marco slowly nodded, "Will you do something like that again?" Marco shook his head, "Good, let's see if we can't get you out of here." Star and Jackie walked out of the room.

Marco looked at Janna and asked, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"For reasons," Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

After signing several papers and changing into his regular clothes, the four walked out of the hospital and started heading towards the Diaz house. While they were walking, Marco asked, "Hey uh…how will this work with you three and me and…"

"The three of us ae going to date you at the same time and once I go back to Mewni, you three are coming with me." Star explained.

Marco looked at her, "But for now, were just going to stay here," Jackie added, "And for reasons, we're going to share a room for a while."

"Why,"

Janna smiled and wrapped her arm around him, "Because a certain someone is going to be on suicide watch and we're the volunteers to make sure he doesn't ty to kill himself again." Marco looked around and saw the serious looks on Star's, Jackie's and Janna's face. He sighed and just nodded in defeat and the three girls smirked and they continued to walk to the Diaz house.

 **Four Monsters, and seven hours later, this one-shot was written. Enjoy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Acw28: Haha, I'll start on that one now.**

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl: Thanks and yeah, I can do that one-shot after finishing this one.**

 **Or-lan-do626: No, why? Because of the four Monsters?**

 **Anyways enjoy everyone.**

Star stood outside of Marco's room, about to knock when she heard him talking, "One day, just one day." Star lowered her fist and pressed her ear against the door to hear him a bit better, "That's not too much to ask for, is it? I mean, just one day to get closer to Jackie," Star half smiled and silently tiptoed back to her room.

She sat on her bed and opened her magic book and started flipping through the pages, "Okay, what can I do to help Marco? Let's see…Monster Arm? Not again," she continued aimlessly flipping through the pages. She stopped at a certain page and read the spell and before smirking, "Yes, this is the one. Marco will be really happy tomorrow."

In the dead of night, Star swiftly ran down the street, heading towards Jackie's house. She made it to the end of the street and saw Jackie's room was next to a tree and the window was opened. Smirking, she whispered, "Thank you Janna for the lessons." She started climbing the tree.

Jumping through the window, she saw Jackie sleeping soundly in her bed. Star quietly pulled out her wand and aimed it at Jackie and whispered, "Peaceful Slumber Blast." The spell hit Jackie and Star sighed, "Alright, now she won't wake up even if I somehow screw this up." She held Jackie's arm, "Lightning Change Back!"

They landed back in Star's room and Star started dragging Jackie to Marco's room. She looked around Marco's and saw he was sleeping. Smirking, she aimed her wand at him, "Peaceful Slumber Blast." The spell hit Marco and Star continued to drag Jackie into the room. She left Jackie on the floor and dragged Marco out of bed and laid him next to Jackie, "That was a task all its own." Reaching in her purse, she pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, "Now for the easy part." She cuffed Marco and Jackie together and aimed her wand at the handcuffs, "Restricted Rainbow Bond!" the spell hit the handcuffs and Star smiled at her work before going back to her room.

The next morning, Jackie and Marco woke up on the floor next to each other. Their eyes widened as they looked down and spotted the handcuffs that bound their wrists together and they started screaming, "What's going on what's going on what's going on!" Jackie panicked.

"I don't know," Marco said, equally panicked, "I remember talking to myself last night before falling asleep and now we're cuffed together!"

The door creaked open and they looked at to see Star with a playful smirk on her face and tossing her wand in the air, "Star, are you responsible for this?" Marco asked.

"Yes," Star admitted and the two stared at her in disbelief, "Marco, I overheard you talking last night about how you wanted one day to be…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Marco snapped, face turning red.

Jackie looked at him and then at Star and said, "What did he want? One day to be what?"

Star looked at Marco who shook his head and she smirked, "He wanted one day to be closer to you. So I…"

"Kidnapped me and cuffed us together,"

"That's half of it," the two looked confused, "I had to use a spell on you two while I cuffed you so you wouldn't wake up and then I put a spell on the handcuffs so they won't break."

"Well use a reversal spell and get us out of these." Marco ordered.

"Yeah, that's not how the spell works," Star giggled, "You need to use the key and I'm the only one who knows where it is. And I'm not telling you," they looked at her in annoyance, "Thank god it's Saturday, right?"

She walked out of the room and went back to her room. Marco sighed, "Great. How is this going to work?"

"Uh-oh," Marco looked at Jackie, "I uh…I need to go to the bathroom."

They looked away from each other, faces red, "Let's um…let's ask Star for the key. She might give it to us for this." Jackie nodded and they stood up and walked out of the room.

Marco banged on Star's bedroom door and they heard, "You're not getting the key until you two spend the whole day together!"

"C'mon Star, Jackie needs to go to the bathroom and so do I!" Marco yelled.

"Sorry, but you two are going to spend the entire day together, figure something out!' The two groaned and went back to Marco's room.

Marco was looking through his drawer and Jackie sighed, "Marco what are you doing?" Marco pulled out a red bandana, "And you got that out because?"

"Blindfold," Marco started using the bandana to cover his eyes, "This way we can go to the bathroom without the other seeing."

"Alright," Jackie headed towards the door, "I'm trusting you not to peak,"

The two soon walked out of the bathroom, bandana in Marco's hand and both red in the face, "Let's hope that we don't have to do that again." Jackie said and Marco slowly nodded in agreement.

They went back to Marco's room and sat down, thinking of a way to get the key from Star, "We could sneak into her room and trash the place until we find the key." Jackie suggested.

"No," Jackie looked at him, "Star's my best friend, and just because she kidnapped you and cuffed us together doesn't mean we can destroy her room."

"Fine," Jackie groaned, "By the way, why did you want to spend a day with me?" Marco's eyes widened and he looked away from Jackie, "Well Marco?"

Marco looked at he and got ready to answer when Jackie's phone began ringing, "Hold on." She answered her phone, "Hello...Hey mom, what's…what...But mom, it's yours and dad's…when?" Marco listened and saw Jackie's face turn pale, "Alright, love you too mom. See you soon," she hung up, "We need to get that key now!"

"Wait what's wrong?"

"My parents were away this weekend for their anniversary, but dad screwed up and got drunk and bothered an important guest at the resort and now they'll be home in two hours!"

Marco looked shocked, "Alright, calm down and we'll tell Star that we need that key." Jackie nodded and they left the room.

Marco started banging on Star's door, "I told you two…"

"Star," Marco snapped, "Jackie needs to get home now!"

Star opened the door and stared at the two and Jackie pleaded, "Please Star, if my parents get home and I'm not there, they're going to think I snuck out and I'll be grounded and they'll take away my skateboard!"

"Alright, I'll give you the key if Marco does something for me first." The two nodded in agreement.

Star leaned closer to Marco and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and his face turned red as he whispered back, "No, I can't do that. That'll ruin my 23-step plan." Star rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear again, "No."

"Fine, then Jackie's grounding can be on you." Star smirked.

"Marco, whatever it is she's asking, just do it." Jackie ordered, "I really don't want to get grounded and have my skateboard taken from me."

Marco looked at her and saw the pleas in her eyes. Sighing, he nodded, "Alright, but please don't hate me for this,"

Before Jackie could respond, Marco put his free hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer and pushed his lips onto hers. Jackie looked shocked as Star smirked and unlocked the handcuffs that dawned around their wrists.

They pulled apart and Jackie's face turned red, "I uh…I'll see you two in school on Monday. Bye," She quickly ran out of the house and raced to her house.

Marco looked at Star and saw she was smirking, "Well Marco, if it weren't for her parents coming home, you would've been able to spend the whole day with Jackie."

Marco opened his mouth and sighed while shaking his head, "I can't be mad at you, you were just trying to help." Star nodded, "But next time, try a plan that doesn't involve kidnapping Jackie and handcuffs."

"Deal," Star smiled, "Now let's go, I want some breakfast," the two went down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 **Well acw28, here you go. I hope everyone enjoys this Jackie x Marco one-shot. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Acw28: I'll do that one-shot soon enough, I have some other's to do and there will be a continuation of that last chapter in the near future.**

 **Or-lan-do626: No I just had a lot to do and Monster was the closest thing with caffeine in it that was next to me.**

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl: Here's the one-shot you requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

18-year-olds Star and Marco tiredly walked through the interdimensional portal leading to Star's room. Looking around Star yawned, "Alright, we're going to have…I don't know, I'm tired."

"Me too Estrella," Marco yawned, "We were at the bounce lounge for a while and then…Wicked Knights Club and…"

"Bed," Star stumbled towards her bed, only to fall forward. Marco caught her and she smiled, "Thanks Marco." She kissed his cheek, "Bedtime, let's go." The two walked forward and fell on Star's bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, the two were woken up to the sound of Star's mirror ringing. Squinting, Star's eyes shot opened, "Crap, Marco get under the bed! My parents are calling!"

Marco jumped off of the bed and crawled under it as Star walked over to her mirror. Hitting the button on the side, the image of her parents appeared, "Hi mom and dad."

"Hello Star darling," Moon Butterfly greeted her daughter, "We're just calling to remind you that you are returning to Mewni at the end of the week."

Star groaned, "I know mom, but why? You've been calling all month and telling me that I have to go back to Mewni, but you haven't told me why yet."

"Because Prince Phillip from a few kingdoms over and you are betroth," River answered, shocking Star and causing Marco to quietly growl, "You need to meet him this week."

"But dad, I don't want to leave earth, and I don't want to marry Prince Phillip."

"You don't have a choice," Moon said firmly, "You will return to Mewni at the end of the week, marry Prince Phillip and we're going to merge the two kingdoms together. End of discussion!"

Her parents ended the call and Marco crawled out from under the bed as Star sat on the bed and sadly sighed, "I don't want to go back to Mewni, or at least I don't want to marry someone I don't even know."

"I know Starlight," Marco sat down next to her and began to comfort her, "I don't want to see my girlfriend go and get forcibly married." Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco rubbed her back, "Is there a way around this betroth thing?"

"I don't know," Star sighed, "It's one of the few stupid laws my parents don't want to change."

Marco frowned and then half smiled, "Star, you're going to Mewni sooner than expected." Star jolted up, staring at him in disbelief, "And I'm joining you."

"Marco we've been through this five months ago. The reason I didn't tell my parents we were dating isn't because I'm ashamed of you, but because they'll separate us."

"Who said we're going back as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Star looked confused and shocked. Marco reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, "Star, you're the most important person in my life and I refuse to sit back and see you marry someone you don't even know." He opened the box, revealing a simple silver band and diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Star stared at the silver band in the box and then at Marco, "Marco, you do know my parents are going to cause us trouble when we go back." She stared at the ring again and sighed, "Yes." Marco smirked and put the ring on her finger, "How'd you get this anyway? Where did you get this?"

"Remember last night when I asked to borrow your Dimensional Scissors at the bounce lounge and I wouldn't tell you why?" Star nodded, "Well, I went to get this,"

"Cool," Star smiled, "We better get dress and get ready to go to Mewni."

"What now?" Marco sounded shocked, "I was thinking about in a day or two."

"Now Marco, the sooner we get this over with the better." Marco sighed and nodded before walking out of Star's room.

Moon and River stared in confusion at the opened interdimensional portal and looked surprised as Star and Marco walked through it, "Star?" Moon sounded confused, "We told you that you have a week left on earth. Why are you here now?"

"Mom, dad, you know my best friend Marco Diaz," Star causally said.

They nodded and River said, "Of course, how are you dear boy?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking King Butterfly."

"Anyway, we need to tell you two something." Moon and River looked at Star and she held Marco's hand, "We're not just best besties. We were boyfriend and girlfriend," her parents looked shocked, "And we are now engaged."

The shocked faces of Star's parents turned into that of angry ones, "Absolutely not!" Moon hollered, "I will not allow my daughter to marry a commoner! Star, go to your room and boy, get out of this castle!"

"Mom," Star barked and looked at her father, "Dad, you understand, right?"

"No, I don't," River shook his head, "I'm agreeing with your mother. Go to your room and Marco, you best leave now!"

"He isn't leaving!"

"Yes he is!" Moon snapped.

"Then I'm going with him!" the three stared at her in shock, "I'm not marrying Prince Phillip, I don't even know him! Marco's been my best friend since you sent me to earth and our feelings for each other grew over the years!"

"Star, sweetheart, think this through," River said calmly, "Marco won't be able to…"

"Won't be able to what, dad?" Star had tears of anger in her eyes, "What won't Marco be able to do?"

Her parents stared at her and Marco started rubbing her back, "Calm down Starlight. It won't do any good if…"

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, boy!" Moon ordered.

Marco growled and looked up with darkened eyes, "Excuse me for saying this, your majesties, but fuck off!" they jumped back slightly, "All you two care about is merging two kingdoms! Star obviously doesn't want to marry this guy, so why are you forcing her to do it!"

The room fell silent for a moment and Star sighed, "Don't worry about them Marco, I'm not letting my parents run my life and ruin the best thing that happened to me."

"Star, don't do anything rash," Moon warned, "Send Marco back to earth and…"

"Mom, were you forced to marry dad?" Star asked and her parents looked at her, "Did grandma and grandpa force you to marry dad or was there someone else?"

"There was someone else, but this is…"

"Then why are you forcing me to marry someone I don't even know when I want to marry Marco? Why could you go against your parents and be happy and I have to suffer?"

"Well, unlike your father, Marco isn't royalty and…"

"Marco isn't royalty, but it's still the same thing with you and dad, no matter how you say it." Her parents looked shocked and Star handed them her crown and the wand, "If you won't let me marry Marco because of our status, then I don't want to be royalty anymore."

River shook his head, "Sweetheart please, hear…"

"Marco," Star and Marco looked at each other, "Let's go home. We have a wedding to plan,"

Marco gave her a sad smile, "Right, let's go Starlight."

Star opened an interdimensional portal leading back to the Diaz house. They stepped through the portal before Star's parents could say anything else.

They landed in Star's room and Star fell on her bed and sighed, "Are you alright Star?"

"I'm fine Marco," Star assured, "I'm sorry my parents acted that way."

Marco frowned and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry you gave up your wand and crown."

"Don't be," Star softly smiled, "I destroyed the wand to save you from Toffee and I'd give it up to be with you."

They were about to kiss when they stop to the sound of an interdimensional portal opening. They looked up and saw Star's parents walking through the portal. Star scowled and turned her back towards them, "Star?" her mother said. Star refused to look back, "Star darling please look at us." Star didn't budge and Moon looked at Marco, "Can you ask her to talk to us?"

"Queen Butterfly, why should I?" Marco calmly asked, "Star's rightfully upset with you two and no one can blame her."

Moon and River sighed before River looked at Star, "Sweetheart please talk to us." Star looked back briefly before turning away from them again. Her parents frowned and River looked at Marco, "Please dear boy, we need to talk to both of you."

Marco rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Star, "Let's hear what they have to say." Star looked at him in disbelief, "We'll hear them out and then they can leave Estrella."

Star sighed and turned around and coldly said, "What?"

The two frowned and Moon sighed, "We're sorry darling."

"Fine, goodbye," Star said quickly.

"Star," River said, "Your mother wasn't finished."

Star groaned before Moon continued, "We shouldn't have tried to force you into a marriage you didn't want. It was wrong of us just because we wanted the merge the two kingdoms." The two 18-year-olds looked at her, "Star, you're old enough to make your own decisions and rather we like it or not, we can't stop you."

"Mom," Star sighed, "I don't want to marry Prince Phillip, I don't care if you guys wanted the kingdoms to merge. I want to stay here, marry Marco and have his babies."

Marco kept quiet while the three talked, "And that's your decision Star," River sighed, "We shouldn't have acted the way we did. It was out of line and we're sorry for that."

Star looked away for a second, "Star," she looked up and saw her mother handing her the wand and her crown, "These still belong to you."

"Are you…going to force me to marry someone I don't want?" they shook their heads, "Can I…stay here and marry Marco?"

"Yes," Moon answered, "As we said, you're old enough to make your own decisions now."

Star half smiled as she took the crown and the wand. Her parents hugged her and her mother said, "We'd like an invitation to the wedding."

Star hugged her parents back, "Sure mom."

Moon and River backed away from Star and looked at Marco, "Please take care of Star, Marco."

Marco nodded, "Of course your majesties. We'll see you at the wedding." The two nodded and walked through the portal, "Well that went better than expected."

"Yeah," Star whispered, "But now everything's good and we can start planning for the wedding without any problems." Marco nodded and the two of them went downstairs to tell his parents.

 **Well HaLoReAcHgIrl, I hope this was close to what you wanted, if not, I apologize. Please enjoy and let me know what you think everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**PROJECT K: Yeah, I could do that. But right now I have this and another request and I have one that I want to get out for the upcoming holidays.**

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl: Yeah, maybe. And it wasn't a hassle. It's actually fun trying to fulfill requests. I don't know why though, maybe because it's a challenge.**

 **This idea came from deadshoot12345. Enjoy everyone and thanks deadshoot12345 for the idea.**

Star Butterfly, 16-year-old princess watched he best friend walk into the bathroom to get a shower. Sighing she looked around, "Damn, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Diaz know how to kill boredom." She walked to their bedroom door and opened it quickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz..." her eyes widened when she saw them quickly covering themselves up, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I was…Mr. Diaz? You have a wand too?"

The two adults looked at the bump under the blankets and Angie looked up, "Star, wait in the hall and I'll be out in a minute to tell you what's going on." Star nodded, walked out of the room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Angie stepped out wearing a robe. Closing the door, she looked at Star who flinched back slightly, "I'm not mad and neither is Mr. Diaz, honey." Star slightly nodded, "But you really should've knocked first."

"I know and I'm sorry. But Mrs. Diaz, did you know Mr. Diaz had a wand?"

Angie's face turned red, "I'm guessing your parents never had the sex talk with you?" Star shook her head and Angie sighed, "Alright, so you know how you and I have vaginas?"

"And men have wands between their legs?"

"No," Angie quickly said, "No, it's not a wand, it's um…it's called a penis." Star looked confused, "When a man and a woman love each other, the man would…oh boy…the man would stick his penis inside the woman's vagina."

Star looked surprised, "But wouldn't that hurt?"

"For a little bit, but after a while it feels good." Star looked at her, "Anyway Star, you can't tell anyone what you saw in there."

"Alright, but why?"

"Because everyone will get the wrong idea and think Mr. Diaz is a pedophile and he could get in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, alright," Star nodded and looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Marco walk to his room, "I'm going to do this with Marco."

She quickly walked into Marco's room while Angie held her arm out, "Wait Star don't."

She saw Star enter Marco's room and close the door, "Star what are you doing in my room?" Angie heard a small clicking noise, "Why did you lock the door?" a moment of silence passed and she heard Marco yelled, "Why are you getting undressed?"

"You're going to put your penis in my vagina," she heard Star said boldly followed by a bunch of screaming.

Angie sighed, "Dios Mios. Rafael, I think we're going to have magical grandchildren." Her husband started cheering and Angie shook her head.

 **Just a quick, short one-shot. Thank you again deadshoot12345 for the idea. Enjoy everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest: Glad you had a good laugh.**

 **Acw28: Here's the Mewberty one-shot you requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Marco stared in shock as purple hearts landed on the female students, causing purple hearts to spread all over their bodies, "I got to get that book." He looked up when he heard screaming saw Alfonzo and Ferguson running with Brittney and Chantelle chasing them and he nervously chuckled, "Well they always said that they were a couple of ladies men. Now where's that book?"

He started walking around carefully. Turning the corner, he came face-to-face with Janna who was covered in purple hearts, "Hey Marco,"

"Uh hey Janna…I uh…where did you put Star's book?"

Janna cutely frowned and touched Marco's chest, "Who cares about the book? You're here and I'm here, so let's have some fun."

"Uh Janna, as much as I would _love_ that, I'm going to say…bye!"

He turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Looking back, he crashed into someone and the two fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Jackie covered in purple hearts, staring at him, "Oh no,"

"Oh did Marco fall down and get hurt?" Jackie said seductively, crawling towards him, "Does he want me to kiss it all better for him?"

"Great, the one time you talk to me and I'm actually scared shitless." Marco stood up and ran towards the courtyard.

Looking around, he saw every female student, covered in purple hearts and chasing the male students all over, "Star I hope you didn't know that Mewberty was contagious."

The quarterback, Justin Holmes fell at Marco's feet, "You got to help me, man!" Andrea jumped at him and grabbed his ankles and started dragging him away, "You got to help me!"

They disappeared around the corner and Marco swallowed hard, "This is just a really bad dream, none of this is real." He continued to look around, "Where's that stupid spell book? I need to talk to that little blue guy." He blindly turned the corner and bumped into an auburn haired cheerleader, knocking her down, "Oh crap, I'm sorry Sabrina." He helped her up and saw her arms started sprouting purple hearts.

He let her go and jumped back slightly, "Oh, Marco. You knocked me down and you're not even going to ask if I'm alright?" Marco shook his head, slowly backing away, "Awe, but why? You're not the bad boy type,"

Marco continued to back away as Sabrina continued to walk towards him. Soon Jackie and Janna joined Sabrina and Marco felt his back press against a locker, "Can't we discuss this like normal people?"

Instead of getting a response, the three girls grabbed him by the hoodie and inched their faces closer to his. Looking around, he spotted Star's spell book. He wiggled out of his hoodie, slipped past the girls and dove for the spell book. Opening the pages, he yelled, "Glossaryck, where the hell are you!"

The pages flipped open and Glossaryck looked at him, "Look kid I don't have…"

"Why didn't you warn me Mewberty was contagious?" Marco yelled and Glossaryck looked around and saw the girls were covered in purple hearts chasing boys around, "How do we fix this?"

"What do you mean we, kid?" he questioned, "I told you at 3:57 everything will go back to normal. Now, I'm officially off the clock, so I don't have to care."

He jumped back into the pages and the book closed, "You little blue bastard!" he heard the sound of wings flapping and he looked up to see Star staring at him, "Oh…hey Star…you're looking nice," Star just stared at him, "I was just going to…" he slowly reached for the book only to jump back when Star covered it in purple webbing, "Right, that's your book, not mine, sorry."

Star started slowly flying towards him and Marco started backing up, "Star? Star let's reasonable here," he looked around and saw one of his classmates running in terror, "Francis, you got to help me out!"

"Sorry Marco, but I'm in a bit of a bind myself!" Francis called, running away Hope.

Marco looked up and saw Star hovering in front of his face. Turning left, he ran, only to be cut short by Janna, who gave him a seductive smile, "Where are you going Marco?"

"As far away from here as freaking possible,"

He turned around and tied to run only to run right into Sabrina's arms, "You came to apologize for knocking me over earlier?" Sabrina smiled, holding onto him tightly, "You do care."

Marco's eyes widened as he broke free from her grip, "Nothing against you, but see you later!"

He turned to run for a third time, only to run into Jackie again, "Is Marco ready for me to kiss his little boo-boo all better?"

He looked around and noticed the four of them had him trapped. He quickly checked the time, 'Two minutes, I can hold..."

Before he could finish, he was drug to the ground by the four and they started kissing him and ripping his clothes off, ' _Shit,_ ' he looked at Star and sighed, "Please forgive me!"

He kissed her hard as his phone started beeping as the purple hearts on the female students started to vanish and Star turned back to her normal self. Star stared at Marco in shock and they heard Janna groan, "Almost had him!"

The three walked away, leaving Star and Marco there, alone, "Marco?"

"Star," Marco smiled, hugging her, "you're back!'

Star half smiled and hugged him back, only for them to back away when they heard the sound of wings fluttering, "What the hell was that?"

Star turned around and pushed her hair aside, revealing two tiny pink wings, "Whoa. Marco look, I got my Mewberty wings!" she put her hair in a ponytail, "Let's see if they work!" she grabbed Marco's wrist and tried to fly, only for them to face plant on the concrete, "Okay, they don't work yet."

"Well it's good that you're back," Marco stood up and helped her up, "But we better get home before anything else could happen." Star nodded and the two left the school as Ms. Skullnick walked into the courtyard, yelling.

 **Here you go acw28, hope this was what you wanted. Let me know what you think everyone.**

 **PROJECT K I'm going to start on the one-shot you requested either after this is post or the holiday one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Acw28: Request as much as you want, I see them as a challenge and I love challenges, but I don't recall seeing the AU you're talking about.**

 **Hehe14: Thank you and it's been awhile since I wrote one for them. After I finish with this request, I'll make like two for them.**

 **PROJECT K: Here's the one-shot you requested.**

Star and Marco stood in the backyard of the Diaz home, waiting for the interdimensional portal to open and Ludo and his army to walk through, Marco checked the time and Star groaned, "Where are they? They can be early because they're _evil_ but they can't be here on time?" the sound of an interdimensional portal being opened was heard and they looked back, "About time!"

Ludo walked through the portal with a smug look on his face, "You seem confidante. Finally realize you can't get Star's wand?"

"Oh karate boy, sweet stupid karate boy," Ludo mocked, "I'm going to get the wand and my new friends are going to help me."

"New friends," Star questioned, "Ludo, in case you haven't realized it yet, no matter what you throw at us, you never win."

Ludo smirked as the ground began to shake and a loud hissing sound was heard. A giant, heavily armored ogre armed with a razor sharp battle-axe and a giant snake stepped out of the portal, "Say hello to my new friends Paboi," he pointed to the ogre, "and Gristle," the two stared at the new monsters standing in front of them, "Now, get the wand!"

The ogre and the snake charged at the two and Gristle charged at Star, about to bite her, "Narwhal Blast!" artic whales hit the snake and it seemed unaffected by the spell, "What?"

"Star look out!" Marco pushed Star out of the way just as the snake clamped its massive jaw next to them, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but watch out!" Star pulled Marco away as the axe swung past them, "Alright we…"

The ogre punched them and they fell back, hitting the fence and shattering it, "You fools were saying?" Ludo mocked.

They slowly stood up and Marco looked at Star, "Star…"

"I'm fine Marco. I'm not going to let this little green monkey win!" Star aimed her wand at the snake and ogre, "Crystal Cupcake Meteor!" Crystal cupcakes fell on the two monsters and the teenagers stared in shock as the monsters went unharmed, "What?"

The ogre punched Star again, sending her against the brick wall, "Star!"

The snake whipped its tail, hitting Marco. The two sat up and Marco held his side, "Marco you're hurt."

"I'm fine Star," Marco gave a weak smiled, "These sons of bitches don't like to talk, but they pack a powerful punch."

"And my magic isn't working." Star struggled to stand, so Marco carefully helped her, ignoring his pain, "Let's try to slow them down. Syrup Tsunami!" the wave of syrup rushed at the monsters, hitting them directly, "Ha, take that." Star and Marco stared in shock as they saw the syrup slide off of the two monsters, "But, that never happened before."

"Allow me to explain, Gristle is a rare snake from the Zino Dimension and magic can barely harm her and Paboi's armor keeps him safe from all of your little magic tricks and gives him even more immense strength." Ludo explained, "Maybe you need an example, Paboi, Gristle, show them what you can do."

The ogre and the snake charged at them again and Paboi raised his battle-axe and swung at the two, laughing deeply as he barely missed them. Gristle hissed, whipping her tail at the two and slamming them on the ground, burying them under her massive tail. The snake hissed as she moved her tail off of the two slowly, causing the two to cry out in pain.

"Marco," Star panted with tears in her eyes. Marco looked up and Star frowned, "I don't think…"

Before she could finish, Paboi kicked them, sending them to the brick wall again and the two cried out in pain again, "Stop, it hurts!"

Ludo laughed as he watched his two minions approach the teenagers, "Marco, try to crawl inside. I can handle this,"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Marco panted, "These two broke almost every bone in my legs and cracked a few ribs."

"Mine too," Star frowned, "Is this the end for us Marco?"

"I don't know," the monsters got closer as Marco crawled closer to Star and hugged her tightly, "But if we are going to die, I'm dying with you in my arms."

Star frowned and hugged him back, "Then I'm dying with you in my arms too." The ground started to shake under them as the two got closer to them. Star tightly closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her face, "I'm scared Marco. For the first time in my life, I'm scared."

"Don't be," Marco said, not noticing the monsters hovering right above them, "I'm not going to leave you Star. I love you,"

Paboi raised his axe and Gristle revealed her fangs, "I love you too Marco,"

The battle-axe and fangs lunged towards them only to stop centimeters away from the two. The monsters backed away as they saw a bright light illuminating from the wand. A woman with long black hair and wearing a white dress appeared in the light and glared at the two monsters, "Fools, you should know better than to try and kill the carrier of the wand and her lover!" the ogre and snake charged at the woman, only to stop to the sound of thunder roaring, "Your ancestors were warned over five hundred years ago, never go near the wand carrier or you will suffer!"

She picked the wand up and aimed it at the monsters and Ludo laughed, "You're just as stupid as Star Butterfly, they can't be harmed by magic!"

Ignoring his rant, the woman started chanting an ancient spell over and over. Shots of light fired out of the wand, causing Ludo, Paboi and Gristle to scream in pain.

The screaming soon stopped and the light and the woman vanished. Star and Marco, confused as to way they weren't killed yet, looked up and saw that the three of them were turned into solid stone statues. Marco looked at Star, "Did you do this?"

"I didn't do anything Marco," Star admitted, "I don't even know how to turn living beings into statues." Picking up the wand, she healed Marco and herself, "But whatever it was, let's just be glad it was on our side." Marco nodded in agreement as they stood up and saw the statues start to turn to dust.

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think everyone. PROJECT K, if this isn't what you were looking for, I'm sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**PROJECT K: Glad you enjoyed it and you're welcome and if you have any more requests, please feel free to let me know.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: That will be a challenge. Let me get this one-shot taken care of and then I'll work on yours. And is Sally the older or younger sister of Marco? Just asking here.**

 **Unknown: Trapped where? A store, a cave or at school? No matter, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Hehe14: I said I was going to and here's another Jarco fic.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Janna sighed as she rang up a customer for about the fortieth time that day. Handing the customer their bags, she said, "Please come again." The customer walked away and Janna groaned, "On my day off." She looked at the clock and sighed, "Two and a half more hours and then I'm out of here."

"Janna," she heard a voice say from beside her. She looked up and saw a man around her age with brown hair, brown eyes and a familiar red hoodie, "Janna it is you. I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Hey Marco," Janna's mood changed in an instant, "What's up?"

"Nothing, what have you been up to? No one's really heard from you in a couple of years."

"Nothing besides trying to live every day and taking care of Carly," Marco looked confused and Janna reached in her pocket, pulling out a picture and handing it to him, "She's the result of a one night stand with Oskar."

Marco looked at the picture of what he believed to be a 2-year-old girl and he growled, "Where is the talentless grease ball at?"

"In hell for all I care," Janna answered, "I told him I was four months pregnant. He jumped in his car and sped away." Marco growled again, "So my mom watches her during the day while I'm working."

"Where are you two living?"

Janna frowned and looked away, "I don't want to talk about it." She looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat, "Look Marco, if you're not going to buy anything, you need to leave before I get fired." Marco simply nodded and walked out of the store.

Her shift soon ended and Janna walked out of the store and saw Marco standing in the parking. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him, "What? Are you going to stalk me until I answer your stupid question?"

"I'm not going to stalk you, but I'd like to know if my friend and her daughter are alright or not."

"We're fine considering we're living in a cramped one bedroom apartment!" Marco looked taken aback, "Yeah, we're living in a one bed room apartment, alright! I struggle to make ends meet and sometimes I go hungry just so I know Carly has something to eat, are you happy?" she looked over and saw a bus pulling away from the stop, "And now you made me miss my bus!"

Marco frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, "I'll give you a ride."

Janna calmed down a bit and sighed, "Thanks Marco. It's just been…"

"And I want you two to move in with me," he interrupted.

Janna was taken by surprise, "What?"

"I didn't stutter Janna. I want you and Carly to move in with me. I have plenty of room and the only thing you have to worry about is dropping Carly off at your mom's when we go to work."

"Are you sure?" Marco nodded, "Are you really sure? I don't want us to be a problem,"

"It's no problem at all Janna," Marco walked over and opened the driver's side door, "Get in. We'll pick up your daughter, get your stuff out of your apartment and get you two settled in." Janna nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat.

They pulled up in front of Janna's parents' house and they got out of the car and walked up to the door. Opening the door and walking inside, Janna called, "Hey mom, I'm here."

A little girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair ran into the living room, "Mommy!"

Janna smiled and picked the girl up, "Hey Carly, were you good for nana?" Carly nodded and looked confused at Marco, "He's a friend of mine. His name's Marco and he's going to let us live with him for a while."

Janna's mother Hayley walked into the living room, "Janna, you're a little early." She looked at Marco, "Marco, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Johnson," he looked at Janna, "Are you two ready?"

Janna nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow mom." Hayley waved as they walked out of the house.

They pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building and Marco looked at Janna, "We're living off of one income, what did you expect?"

"At least better than this," Macro unfastened his seat belt, "Let's get your belongings and get back to my place." Janna nodded and the two got out of the car and Janna took the sleeping Carly out of the backseat and they went inside.

After forty-five minutes of getting everything they need and putting in the trunk of the car, Janna put Carly in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat while Marco got into the driver's side, "Alright let's go home."

Janna nodded and took out her phone, "I need to call my landlord and let him know that I'm leaving. Can you be quiet for a few minutes?" Marco nodded and Janna dialed a number.

The car pulled up in front of a two-story house as Carly woke up. She looked out the window, "Mommy?" Janna looked back and half smiled, "Where are we?"

"This is our new home, baby." Janna answered, "I told you we're living with my friend for a while." The two got out of the car and Janna got Carly while Marco got their bags and they walked into the house.

Later that night, Janna put Carly on the bed in the room she was staying in as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Janna carefully walked out of the room, only to stop at the door when she heard, "Mommy?" Janna looked back, "Where you going mommy?"

"I'm going downstairs and watch some TV with Marco," Janna answered, "Don't worry Carly, I'll leave the hall light on and the door cracked for you." Carly nodded and fell back to sleep as Janna walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving it cracked as she promised.

Janna walked down the stairs and saw Marco sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. She sat down next to him, "Hey,"

"Hey," Marco half smiled, "How are you adjusting to your new home?"

"I'm fine, but I think Carly's going to scream tomorrow when she wakes up and I'm not next to her." She took a handful of popcorn before standing up, "Is it cool if I get something to drink?" Marco nodded, "Alright cool," she swiftly kissed his cheek, "And thanks for offering us a place for a while."

She walked to the kitchen and Marco smirked, "This is going to be interesting having her and her daughter as housemates." He turned the TV on and started the movie.

 **Hope everyone enjoys this one-shot and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright I have like four requests to continue the previous chapter so here it is.**

 **PROJECT K: That's what I was trying for and don't we all want to kill him?**

 **Xboxrica: Glad you liked the chapter and Marco would do something like that, huh?**

 **Acw28: So you just want one where Marco's a bad boy and Star's like a proper princess?**

 **MacMan27: Thanks and no not really.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'm still writing your idea down, it'll be up soon. Another quick question, do you want me to use your version of Slender Man or the classic faceless monster we all know and love? Again, just asking, not wanting any anger if I screw up in anyway.**

 **Any who, please enjoy.**

Four months have passed since Janna and Carly moved in with Marco. Marco walked into Janna's room and saw she was sitting at the desk, playing on the computer. Marco smirked and walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. Janna jumped up and looked back, "You dick!" Marco chuckled, "What is it?"

Marco stopped chuckling and scratched the back of his head, "Well uh…do you think um…if your mom could watch Carly for the night?" Janna looked confused, "Well…I wanted to um….you know…take you out…if you wanted."

"We've been living together for four months and now you act nervous around me?" Janna rolled her eyes and Marco scratched the back of his head, "I'll call my mom and see if Carly wants to spend the night there." Marco nodded and walked out of the room.

Later, after dropping Carly off at Janna's parents' house, they pulled up in front of a four-star restaurant and got out of the car. Janna looked around and then at Marco, "Kind of fancy for a first date, huh?"

Marco half smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "I uh…reasons to bring you here tonight."

"Reasons to bring me here tonight," Janna chuckled, "Not to be a grammar Nazi, but that was horrible." Marco smirked and the two walked into the restaurant.

After eating dinner and talking, Janna sighed, "So why did you finally ask me out? What made you ask me out in the first place?"

"Oh right," Marco smirked, digging in his pocket before looking around, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" everyone looked at them and Marco looked at Janna, "Janna Nicole Johnson, you and I have been friends for the past 20 years and inviting you and your daughter to move in was one of the best decisions in my life and I'm about to make the best decision right now." He pulled out a small black box, surprising Janna, "Janna, in front of all these people, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and Janna stared at the white gold diamond ring in silence, "Answer the guy," someone shouted.

"Don't leave him wondering," another voice called.

Janna stared at Marco and slowly nodded, "Y…yes, I'll marry you." Everyone cheered as Marco slipped the ring on Janna's finger.

Later, the two walked into Janna's parents' house, confusing her parents, "What are you two doing here?" Janna's father William asked.

"Mommy, Marco!" Carly smiled and ran up to the two. She spied the diamond on Janna's finger, "Oh, pretty,"

"That's right Carly," Janna said, "And guess what, mommy and Marco are going to be married."

Carly looked confused and Janna's parents looked shocked, "That's great Janna." Her mother smiled.

"Well at least Marco's better than that grease ball punk," William muttered under his breath, "Welcome to the family, Marco." Marco nodded and the adults talked while Carly sat in between her grandparents.

 **Small continuation from last chapter. Please let me know what you think everyone and enjoy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Red the Pokémon Master: Here's the one-shot you suggested, hope I get it right.**

The students of Echo Creek Academy sat out in the courtyard as a gentle wind blew. Star yawned and rested her head on Marco's lap, "It's so boring today!" Marco chuckled slightly, "Seriously, I'm hoping Ludo attacks or something."

"Well something might happen today Star," Marco lightly stroked her hair, "Just be patient." Star half smiled.

The sound of a keytar being played could be heard and everyone around groaned, "When will he get some damn lessons to play that thing?" Star snapped and Marco looked surprised, "What?"

"It's just…"

Before he could finish, fire erupted next to them and they jumped up. Looking around, they saw Tom stand twenty feet away from them, "Tom? What is your problem?" Star asked.

"Relax Starship. I'm just getting back what belongs to me." Tom answered, "And this time, I got a little help." An interdimensional portal opened and Ludo, Toffee and Ludo's army stepped through, "And let's not forget the final person helping. Grease ball, get over here!"

Oskar jumped off of his guitar and walked over to the small army of monsters. Star looked annoyed, "Oskar, why are you helping these monsters?"

"They gave me money to get a new keytar," Oskar answered without any emotion.

"Enough talking," Ludo ordered, "Monsters, grab the wand!"

The monsters charged at the two teenagers. Marco looked at Star, "You take half of the monsters. I got Tom, Oskar that lizard dude and the other half of the monsters."

"Why are you given me the easy one," Star mocked, "No problem."

They separated and Star went to fight half of the monsters while Marco went to fight Oskar, Tom, Toffee and the other half of the monsters. Star stared at the monster she was fighting and smirked, "Well this is probably going to be the easiest fight ever." The monsters charged at her and she aimed her wand at them, "Dagger Heart Blast!" dagger sharp hearts shot out of her want and painfully cut the monsters, "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!"

Honeybees started swarming around the monsters and they retreated, "Ha, I told you this would be easy, right Marco?" She looked up and saw Marco get repeatedly slammed into the ground by Toffee, "Marco!"

She fired a spell at Toffee, knocking him back. She ran up to Marco, not noticing Janna and Jackie running up to him too. Kneeling next to him, Star asked, "Are you alright Marco?"

"I'm fine," Marco groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Damn that hurt."

"Let me look," Janna ordered, moving Marco's hand away.

The three stared in shock and Marco groaned, "What? What happened?"

"Marco, your head is completely uninjured." Jackie said, a little uneasy, "Normally after getting your head slammed repeatedly on the ground, you'd usually die or at least crack your head open…"

"What are you talking about Jackie?" Marco asked, "My head hurts yeah, but it's not that bad."

"Look at the ground Marco," Star ordered and they looked at the ground where Toffee repeatedly slammed him on the concrete and saw a crater starting to form, "Normal people will die from that, yet all you're saying is your head hurts?"

Marco looked shocked as he rubbed his head, "I don't think…" a loud static noise filled the air. They looked back and saw a pair of emerald cat eyes staring at them.

The tall thin man with shoulder-length black hair looked at the monsters and growled, "Hey man, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Janna questioned.

Her question went ignored and a voice yelled, "Marco!" a brunette 10-year-old girl with green eyes and blood running down her face ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Marco, are you okay?"

The four looked at her with concerned looks on their faces, "Uh…no offense kid, but you're the one with blood dripping from your face."

"I'm fine, but that lizard man hurt you," the girl said and looked at the man standing behind them, "Are you going to take care of them?"

The man nodded, "Jeff, Jane, Toby, Clockwork, BEN, Hoodie, Masky, Jason, Smile, Silver, Jack, Jill, Eyeless, Liu!"

The four teenagers looked up and saw a man with a horribly burned face and a permanent smile on his face holding a knife, a woman with flowing black hair and black eyes, also holding a knife, a man in a mask and orange glasses holding two hatchets, a woman with brown hair and a gauze pad covering one of her left eye holding two long swords, a kid dressed as Link, a teenage wearing a brown hoodie and a black mask with a sledge hammer at his side, another teenager wearing a brown sweatshirt and a white mask with a red fire axe resting over his shoulder, a ring leader with a weird smile with two long swords resting at his sides, a demonic dog with a horrifying smile, two black and while clowns, a teenager missing his arms and eyes, creatures floating around him, a demonic being with a blue mask and empty eye sockets, satanic daggers in its hands and a man with scars covering his face and holding a hammer, "What is it boss?" the kid dressed as Link asked.

"Take care of these bastards, but leave the lizard to me." The man ordered and everyone nodded.

The man's facial features vanished and tentacles shot out of his back as he teleported behind Toffee, "Shit that's Slender Man!" Janna cried out and watched everyone fighting the monsters, "That means…Jeff the Killer, Homicidal Liu, Jane the Killer, Jason the Toy Maker, Lost Silver, BEN Drowned, Ticci-Toby, Smile Dog…Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack and Jill…Clockwork…Masky…Hoodie…and you're Sally, right?" the girl nodded, "What are you doing holding Marco you monster?"

"Hey, if I want to hug my brother, I'm going to hug my brother!" Sally snapped, "And I'm not a monster!"

"Calm down kid," Jackie said, "What do you mean brother? Marco's an only child,"

"Maybe to humans," Sally answered, "But I'm his little sister from the underworld…don't worry, everything will be explained soon."

They heard screaming and looked up to see Eyeless Jack dig one of his daggers into Oskar's sides, pulling out a kidney and began eating it, "Oh god that's disgusting." Star stated as the four teenagers looked away and Marco covered Sally's eyes.

Soon the screaming came to a halt. The teenagers looked up and saw Silver using his Unknown and Missingno to harm Tom silently, Jane and Jeff were repeatedly stabbing Man Arm, Smile Dog was growling, snapping and biting Three-Eyed Potato Baby and Slender Man was torturing Toffee. They looked around and Marco asked, "Where are the others? Where the hell did they go?"

"They come and go as they please really," Sally answered, "Daddy doesn't like it when they do that though, but in this case, I don't think he'll know."

"Who's your daddy, Sally?" Star innocently asked.

"Slender Man," Sally smiled before looking up at Marco, "He's Marco's daddy too,"

The four looked shocked and Marco shook his head, "You're lying…my dad's name is Rafael Diaz."

"She speaks the truth," they heard the Slender Man say and they looked up to see him with his facial features walking past a torn in two Toffee, "Tell me, how do you think you survived something as brutal as that attack?"

"Pure dumb luck,"

The Slender Man shook his head, "You're part monster, my son to be exact." The four looked shocked, "I met your mother sixteen years ago and what happened following our encounter was you."

Marco looked down, fear embedding in his eyes, "But…Star…I love…but her family hates monsters."

"You're only half monster," the Slender Man explained as Star hugged Marco, "I can't help you with your friend's family hating us. But no one sees you as a threat."

"We do," Ludo called out only to come face-to-face with Smile Dog.

While Smile Dog started chasing Ludo around, Slender Man handed Marco a five and a half foot long scythe with a crimson blade, "This is your weapon. I wasn't supposed to give it to you until you turned eighteen. I wasn't even supposed to be in your life until you turned eighteen." Marco took the scythe and felt a wave of power rush over him, "And now, you have to return to the underworld with us to help you learn how to control your powers."

"No," the girls yelled, holding Marco tightly, "I don't care if my family hates monsters, I love Marco and he isn't going to the underworld!"

"He has people up here who care about him!" Janna snapped, "No one's going to care that he's the son of Slender Man! They'll be upset if he leaves!"

"If you take him, you're going to have to fight us first!" Jackie growled, "We don't care what you are, he isn't going anywhere!"

Slender Man looked at the three of them and then at Marco, "It looks like your friends care about you." Marco nodded, "However, you do need to come to the underworld to learn how to control your powers unless you want to be unstable and destroy the world." Marco frowned, "Don't worry. I'll let your mother know what's going on."

"He isn't going we said!" the girls snapped in unison.

Slender Man looked at them and sighed, "You three are more than welcome to join us if you'd like." The girls looked at him, "But I'm warning you, we're going to be down there for two years while Marco's in training."

The girls looked at each other and gave non-verbal nods before looked at Slender Man and Jackie saying, "Alright, we'll go with you, but we'd like to have time with Marco."

"During his down time, but any other time, he's going to be training." Slender Man opened a portal to the underworld and Sally jumped in first, "Let's go."

"Wait," Marco said and looked back to see Alfonzo and Ferguson slowly and with caution, walked up to them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You're leaving us, aren't you dude?" Alfonzo asked and Marco nodded, "Well, I guess being the son of Slender Man means you need to live in the underworld."

"Don't forget us man," Ferguson patted him on the back, "And who knows, maybe you'll surpass your dad while you're gone."

"Maybe," Marco smirked and looked at Slender Man, "I'd like to tell mom in person, and Star, Janna and Jackie need to tell their parents." Slender Man nodded, before closing the portal and they left the school and headed to the Diaz home.

Entering the house, they saw Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Marco's mother staring at them, "Marco, where did you get that thing?" his mother demanded. Slender Man walked in and Mrs. Diaz looked shocked, "Mark? Marco isn't eighteen yet, what ae you doing here?"

"I need to take him to the underworld to start his training. I had to intervene with his life today because if I hadn't, he would've been killed."

"What's going on?" Janna's mother asked, all four of them confused.

"Marco's the son of Slender Man," Jackie answered, shocking her parents and Janna's parents, "He has to go to the underworld for two years and the three of us are joining him."

"And nothing you say is going to change our minds." Janna said firmly when she saw her parents standing up, "We're old enough to make our own decisions."

The four looked at them and Star started walking up the stairs, "I need to call my parents, I'll be back." Marco followed her.

The four looked at Janna and Jackie and Jackie's father sighed, "You're not going to listen to us no matter what, are you?"

"No dad, I'm going to the underworld with Marco and so are Janna and Star,"

Janna's mother frowned, "We really should've seen this coming." She looked at Slender Man, "You have to promise nothing will happen to them while they're gone."

"You have my word that no harm will come to them while they're in the underworld." Slender Man swore as Star and Marco walked down the stairs, "Are we ready?"

They nodded and Slender Man opened then portal again. Before stepping inside it, Janna hugged her parents, Jackie hugged her parents and Star and Marco hugged Mrs. Diaz, "You kids be careful and look out for each other," Jackie's mother said and the fur of them nodded and the five walked through the portal.

The five adults watched as the portal closed and Janna's father sighed, "Did we do the right thing, Hayley?"

"They would've found a way to get there if we hadn't of let them go." The adults nodded in agreement and stared at the wall for a few moments.

 **Hope everyone enjoys and Red the Pokémon Master, I don't know if this is what you wanted, but here you go.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Acw28: Shit, I forgot about Star for a moment. Let's just say she went back to Mewni. Hurray, everyone wins. The Bad Boy AU will be posted when I can get around to it and I'll give the Pirate AU a look and no, it's not weird to ask for a one-shot where Janna uses a ritual to summon Tom. *evil devil face* He might be in for a world of pain though.**

 **Hehe14: Glad you liked it.**

 **PROJECT K: I don't know, I just don't know.**

 **Bigmike33321: Yeah, I know, but like I said, I don't know why.**

 **Any who, please enjoy this one-shot everyone and happy holidays and a happy new year.**

16-year-olds Star and Marco sat in the Diaz living room looking at the lights and the tree, "I love this time of the year," Star thought out loud, "Its real pretty,"

"Yeah, Christmas is awesome, but sadly not a lot of people have good views on the holidays." Marco picked up the remote, "Feel like watching a corny Christmas special?"

"Actually I need to take care of something in my room," Star said with a slight smirk before standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Do you need any help?"

"Maybe in a bit, but I'll call you when I need help," Marco looked confused as Star darted up the steps.

The door opened and Marco's parents walked in, "Feliz Navidad kids." Angie said and looked around, "Marco, where's Star? Did you two have a fight?"

"What, no," Marco answered, "She said she has something to do in her room and that she'll call me if she needs help."

"Alright Hijo, we'll be in the garage if you need us." Rafael said and Marco watched his parents walk to the garage.

"Marco, can you help me for a second?" he heard Star call. He walked up the stairs and went into Star's dark room. Reaching for the switch, he heard, "Shut the door first Marco." Marco looked confused, but closed the door and turned the light on to see Star kneeling on her bed with nothing but a long string of ribbon covering her and a smirk crossed her lips, "Merry Christmas Marco."

"Star…I…my parents are…and you're…why are you doing this?" Marco asked in a panic.

"Well I wanted to give my best bestie a special gift this year," Star answered, removing the ribbon covering her breasts, "Oops,"

"Star," Marco snapped, face turning red, "My parents are home! What if they walk in?"

Star rolled her eyes and waved her wand, allowing a massive light to overpower the light in her room, "There, now they won't be able to hear us and they can't enter unless either of us opens the door." Marco looked at her, "Now Marco, time for your gift. Magical Grab!"

Marco flew at Star and Star hugged him tightly, smirking, "Star?"

Star kissed him hard and started to unzip his pants and pulled out his manhood. She stopped and started playing with Marco's manhood, "Star, you should…"

He stopped when he felt Star sucking his cock. Star slipped her hand through the ribbon covering the lower half of her body and began rubbing her vagina. Star began to pick up speed slightly. Marco grunted and spilled his seed in Star's mouth. Star backed up and smirked, "Yummy. But now it's my turn," she sat up and took the second ribbon off, "Come have a lick,"

"Star, I…"

"C'mon Diaz, I deserve a little something too."

Marco looked at her and saw the determined look on her face. Sighing, he climbed on the bed, got closer to Star and started licking her vagina. Star bit her lower lip, "God this feels good." Marco slightly smirked and stuck two fingers in Star's vagina and continued to lick it, causing her to moan a little, "No, not fair Marco. You're going to make…" she moaned louder as she climaxed, "You dick," she pushed him on the bed and lined up with his cock before sliding down and moaning, "Merry Christmas Marco,"

"Star we shouldn't be…"

"Shut up and enjoy your present!" Star ordered before bouncing up and down.

Marco sighed, wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up and sucked her right breast. Star sighed and started to grip Marco's shoulders. Marco stopped sucking Star's breast, causing her to frown, "Why'd you stop?"

"You have two, right?" Marco smirked before sucking her left breast and Star half smiled.

Marco held onto Star's bum as he stood up and pushed Star's back against the wall and began pumping harder. Star ruffled Marco's hair and moaned, "Keep going Marco." Marco continued even faster as he sucked Star's breasts.

With a few final thrusts, Star dug her nails into Marco's shoulder as the two climaxed and Star felt Marco's semen filling her womb.

The two feel limped onto the bed and panted in each other's arms, "Merry Christmas Marco. I love you,"

Marco half smiled, "Feliz Navidad Estrella," he kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them, "I love you too." The two yawned and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Third lemon and I personally think it's better than the past two.**

 **Any who, please enjoy and happy holidays everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Red the Pokémon Master: Okay? And glad you like the previous chapter.**

 **PROJECT K: Right…if by Star keeping it up…I'm at a loss for words right now.**

 **Xboxrica: I could make a continuation from that chapter if that's what you want.**

 **Nobly: Code Geass? I'm going to have to say no to that one, wasn't a real big fan of the Anime. Sorry.**

 **Any who, acw28, here's the Bad Boy AU you requested. Enjoy everyone.**

The bell of Echo Creek Academy echoed through the entire courtyard and a group of four friends smoking cigarettes behind the bleachers groaned, "God…screw it, I'm not going," a 14-year-old boy with brown hair and fake fangs said.

"You're not alone," a 14-year-old woman with reddish-brown hair said before taking another puff of her cigarette.

"Lucky bastards," a 14-year-old with brown eyes, brown hair and red highlights put his cigarette out, "If I miss class one more time this year I'm off to military school."

He was about to walk away, when a 14-year-old with blue hair and brown eyes rubbed his back, "Good luck big brother."

He sighed, "Janna, we've been through this before, we're not siblings."

"Maybe," Janna smirked, "But we grew up together so technically you're my big brother, Marco." Marco rolled his eyes, "You better go before you're damned to military school." Marco nodded and walked away, "Well Oskar, Hope, it looks like it's just us today."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Hope groaned.

"I'm having so much fun I can barely contain myself," Oskar said sarcastically and Janna rolled her eyes.

Marco entered the building as the principal came on the PA system, "Marco Diaz to the principal's office! Marco Diaz to the principal's office,"

Marco groaned, "What the hell did I do? The second bell didn't even ring yet." He turned and started walking towards the principal's office.

Entering the office, he saw a girl around his age with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the office. He looked at the principal and said, "So what is it Skeeves? I was just going to class so I can't get detention."

"If you don't learn to respect the staff, you will." Skeeves warned before gesturing to the girl, "This is our new exchange student, Star Butterfly. Star, this is Marco Diaz, the guy that's going to show you around."

"A pleasure to meet you Marco," Star politely said.

Marco looked at her and then at Skeeves, "What the fuck? I didn't agree to this!"

"Marco, that's why you're going to help Star," Skeeves said in a serious tone, "Her polite nature should rub off on you and keep you out of trouble." Marco groaned, "Now, you two better get to class before you get in trouble."

"Yes sir," Star nodded, "Let's go Marco." The two walked out of the office and headed to class.

While they were heading towards class, Star looked at Marco, "Thank you for showing me around Marco."

"Look, I don't know what the hell Skeeves is planning, but it won't work. I'm the school's toughest bad boy and that's that."

"Principal Skeeves," Star corrected, "You shouldn't disrespect authority figures like that."

"And who the hell are you to tell me what I should and shout not do?"

"My name is Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension." She took out her wand and cast a simple spell for an example and accidently lit a nearby fountain on fire, "Oh no." she quickly extinguished the fire, "It was an accident, honestly."

Marco stared in shock as his eyes started twitching, "Well…that's more than enough reason to get the fuck out of here! I'm going home, screw it, I'll go to military school." He turned and before Star could stop him, he sprinted away from her.

"Hey Marco where are…" his friends tried to ask before he ran past them.

A few hours later, Marco entered his house and saw his parents sitting on the couch, talking to Star. His mother looked up and frowned, "Marco, why did you leave school early today?" Marco growled and Angie rolled her eyes, "Anyways, come meet the new exchange student that's going to be living with us."

"Hello again Marco," Star half smiled, "I hope I didn't scare you and we could try to be friends."

She walked up to him and stretched her arm out, "No way," Marco shook his head, "We're not going to be friends."

"Marco," his father snapped, "This is why we agreed to take Star in. Her good nature is going to affect you rather you like it or not."

"Fuck I feel like I'm talking to Skeeves again,"

"Marco," his parents snapped in unison and he looked at them, "That's not how you talk young man." Marco crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Take Star's trunk up to the guest room." Marco sighed and started dragging the trunk up the stairs with Star behind him.

Entering the spare room, Marco put Star's trunk down and Star sat on the bed, "Thank you Marco." Marco ignored her, "I really am sorry if I scared you with my magic. I'm still learning how to control the wand and it acts up at times."

"Whatever, I'm leaving,"

He headed towards the door and Star frowned, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Out!" Marco snapped, shocking Star, "I'm going to see my friends and I'll probably be gone all night! Damn, I'd rather be homeless than share a house with a polite goody-goody like you! People like that make me sick to my stomach!" he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut and Star's frowned deepened.

Marco leaned against a tree, the sun had gone down and the only source of light was the light on his cigarette. He heard a twig snap and he looked back to see Star standing behind him, "I'm not apologizing."

"I'm sorry," Star frowned and Marco looked confused, "I didn't have much of a choice coming to earth…just like you didn't have a choice dealing with…me." Marco looked sad but quickly covered it up, "I'll…I'll go find another family to live with."

Marco looked behind Star, "Hey, who are you losers!"

Star looked back and saw an army of monsters, "Ah, Star Butterfly," a green winged creature said.

"Ludo," Star said in shock, "How did you know I was here?"

"Interesting story, Buff Frog…hey I don't need to tell you anything. Get the wand fools!"

The monsters started running towards her. Star reached for her wand only to stop short when Marco jumped in front of her and kneed one monster in the stomach punched another in the throat and gave a third a right uppercut, "You can fight?"

"Me and my friends' street fight to defend ourselves," Marco answered, "Am I going to get some help or what?"

Star nodded, pulled out her wand and aimed it at the monsters, "Honeybee Swarm Tornado!"

Honeybees stared stinging the monsters as they ran screaming. Ludo looked at a monster and growled, "You said she was unguarded! You fool! Does that look unguarded to you?"

"But Ludo, master, she was unguarded when she first arrived." The amphibian creature answered.

Star continued firing spells while Marco continued to throw punches and kicks. Ludo moaned, "Not good," pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors, he opened a portal and yelled, "Quickly, retreat!" the monsters groaned and ran towards the portal. Ludo looked back and swore, "One day Star Butterfly, your wand will be…"

Marco picked him up and smirked, "You know, you're an annoying little jackass, but I have a gift for you." He cocked his arm back before punching Ludo across the jaw, sending him into the interdimensional portal, "And don't come back!" he howled with excitement, "Man, that was the most fun I had all day!"

"Well that's good I guess," Star smiled before frowning, "Well, I guess I'll go pack my trunk."

She walked past Marco and Marco put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back, "You know…I might've been a bit too harsh when we met earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…and I want you to stay with us."

"Really," Marco nodded and looked surprised when Star hugged him, "Thank you Marco, I really didn't know where else to go." She sighed, ' _I guess being friends with a bad boy might be good. I just hope my parents don't find out._ '

' _So she's a goody-goody, she's still pretty cool._ ' Marco broke the hug, "Let's get home Star."

"Of course Marco," Star agreed and the two started walking back to the Diaz home.

 **I feel like I screwed this up somehow. But you know what…here you go.**

 **Acw28, is this close to what you wanted? If not, I'm sorry. Enjoy everyone.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Acw28: Another AU huh? Yeah I could try and I'll do a continuation when I get around to it of the last one to introduce Jackie.**

 **Xboxrica: Sure, I'll do a continuation when I can, no problem.**

 **Nobly: I just don't like the Anime dude, no big deal. It's cool you like it, I don't though, sorry.**

 **PROJECT K: Hehe14 actually requested one where they met in school and I completely forgot about it until now.**

 **I'm sorry Hehe, I completely forgot about this, so enjoy everyone.**

The sound of screaming kids as their parents started dragging them into the kindergarten classroom. A woman carried a little girl through the door and put her down, "Alright Janna, mommy needs to go to work, but I'll be here later to pick."

"Mommy no," Janna whined, "Stay,"

Janna's mother smiled, "I can't, I have to get to work sweetie." Janna crossed her arms and pouted, "Don't worry I'll be here this afternoon to pick you up. Why don't you go play with some of the other kids?"

"No,"

Her mother sighed and looked around and spotted a boy in a red hoodie walking up to them, "Well it looks like that little boy wants to play."

Janna looked up and saw the boy standing in front of her, "Hi."

"Hi," Janna shyly said.

"My name's Marco,"

"My name's Janna,"

Janna's mother watched and smiled as the two children talked, "Wanna play with blocks?" Marco asked, pointing to the area with the blocks.

Janna smiled and nodded, "Sure." She looked at her mother, "Mommy?"

"Go play sweetie and I'll see you this afternoon." Janna nodded, "Now go have fun with your little boyfriend." Janna's face turned a little red and her mother laughed before hugging her daughter and walking out of the classroom.

The two were sitting on the floor, playing with the blocks, "Hey Janna, what's a boyfriend?"

"My mommy's funny don't listen to her."

"Yeah, your mommy's funny and you're an ugly mutt," a voice said from behind them.

They looked up and saw an Asian girl with a small group of other kids standing next to her. Janna frowned, "Leave me alone."

"Are you going to make me, you ugly mutt?" the girl asked before looking at Marco, "C'mon cutie, leave this ugly mutt and play with us."

Janna had tears running down her face and Marco picked up a block and threw it at the group of kids standing in front of them, hitting the girl on the side of her head, "She isn't ugly! She's real pretty and I'm not leaving my friend!"

The girl held the side of her head and began crying before running away from the two and the other kids soon followed her. Marco sat down next to Janna, who looked surprised, "Marco…you can get in trouble."

"Then they shouldn't have called you ugly." He hugged her, "You're not ugly, you're pretty."

Janna's eyes widened and her face turned red as she hugged him back, "Thanks Marco."

A few hours later, the parents walked into the classroom to pick up the kids. Janna ran up to her mother and smiled, "Mommy,"

"Hey Janna, did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Janna nodded, "Mommy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Some of the kids were being mean to me and Marco told them to leave me alone and he called me pretty."

Her mother smirked, "Well it sounds like your boyfriend cares about you."

"Mommy, he's not my boyfriend,"

Marco walked up to her, "Hey Janna," Janna looked back, slightly blushing, "See you tomorrow?"

Janna smiled, hugged him and said, "See you tomorrow Marco." She let him go and walked out of the classroom with her mother and Marco left with his parents.

 **The only way I could've done this. Enjoy and sorry if its crappy, but please try to enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is going to be a two birds one stone deal, future continuation from the last chapter and Unknown's request, enjoy everyone.**

The students of Echo Creek Academy walked through the forest while their science teacher was given a boring lecture. Janna groaned, "This is so boring." She looked around and saw a path that was off limits. Smirking, she grabbed Marco by the arm, "Follow me."

Marco snatched his arm away, "Janna what are you doing? If we leave, we'll get in trouble."

Janna rolled her eyes, "C'mon don't be such a safe kid." Marco growled at his hated nickname, "C'mon we're not missing anything here."

Janna started dragging him by the arm towards the path, "Janna, we can't…"

"One more word and I'll make sure everyone calls you a safe kid for the next four years." Janna warned and Marco stared at her in disbelief, "Just c'mon," Marco growled and followed her to avoid being called safe kid again.

While they were walking down the path, they came to a warning sign, "Keep Quiet, Very Unstable." Janna read and smirked.

"No Janna,"

Janna took a deep breath, "Boring!" she smirked as her voice echoed.

The smirk turned into a look of confusion when they felt the ground vibrated. They looked up and saw stones rolling down the side of the mountain and heading towards them, "Janna watch out!"

Marco pushed Janna in a cave as the stones fell on the ground. Several huge stone piled up in front of the entrance to the cave and the two looked back, "Why did you have to yell Janna?"

"I was just having some fun on this damned fieldtrip!" Janna snapped, "It isn't my fault!"

"It is your fault!" Marco snapped, shocking Janna, "You steel my house keys constantly, you get both of us in dangerous situation and now we're trapped in this cave because you didn't listen to the warning! You're a total pain in the ass!" Janna looked away, feeling hurt at his words, "Why? Why do you do those things?"

"Why would you care?" Janna snapped, looking back as tears fell from her eyes, "Thanks for telling me what you think of me asshole!"

Marco looked shocked and Janna turned her back towards him. Marco sighed and walked over to her, "Janna,"

He put a hand on her shoulder and she moved away, "Don't touch me!" she looked back, tears still running down her face, "I thought you were the nicest guy in school, but now I know you just think I'm a pain in the ass!" she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

Marco frowned and checked his phone, "No service. We might be here awhile," Janna ignored him and Marco sighed before sitting on the floor of the cave.

About forty minutes passed and Marco heard Janna rubbing her hands against her arms, "Are you cold?"

"No, jerk," Janna muttered, "Just leave me alone."

She shivered slightly and Marco sighed before taking his hoodie off, "Here," Janna looked back and saw he was handing her his hoodie, "It isn't much, but it is warm. Use it,"

Janna sighed and took the hoodie. When she put it on, she gave a sarcastic, "Thanks."

Marco frowned, "Janna?" Janna looked back, "I'm sorry, I just want to know why you do the things you do. Why do you steel my house keys? Why do you get us in dangerous situations?"

Janna sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" Marco nodded, "Alright, do you remember our first day in kindergarten when we were playing with the blocks?"

"Yeah, I walked over to you and invited you to play blocks with me."

"Right," Janna frowned, "And Brittney and her friends came over and she started calling me ugly?" Marco nodded and ushered her to continue, "You threw a block at her and said I wasn't ugly, that I was pretty and you weren't going to leave me."

"I remember that," Marco rubbed the back of his head, "But Janna, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I realized that I loved you for doing that, but didn't know how to approach you." Janna frowned and Marco looked shocked, "I thought if I took your house keys, you'll talk to me to get them back and I probably could get a date out of it."

"Janna, I…"

"And when that didn't work, I decided to show you some amazing stuff and have some fun in dangerous situations, but then I remembered you were always cautious," Janna interrupted, "And I brought you with me here to get away from them lecture and have some fun but it obviously didn't work. Thanks for telling me how you feel about me though."

Silence filled the air between the two and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry, you're not a pain in the ass." Janna looked at him, "I shouldn't have called my first friend that," he walked over to her and hugged her, catching her off guard, "This might be a lame thing to ask, but when we get out of here, do you want to get some pizza?"

Janna's eyes widened and her face lit up as she hugged him back, "It is lame, but sure."

Marco broke the hug and looked at Janna before kissing her. Janna looked shocked for a second before kissing him back. When they broke apart, the heard rumbling. Looking at the cave entrance, they saw the giant stones blow up and Star standing on the other side of the entrance, "Star!"

"There you guys are." Star smiled, "C'mon, trip's over, we're going back to school." The two nodded, stood up and walked out of the cave and the three headed to the bus. Star looked back and saw Janna and Marco holding hands and she smirked, ' _This looks interesting…Marco you have questions to answer later._ '

 **Unknown, here's your request. Let me know what everyone thinks about this somewhat continuation and enjoy. Also the Slender Man one is being worked on.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Cool Guy: I'm going to make another fic where they're adults when I can and probably another one where they're kids.**

 **Xboxrica: You asked for it and here it is.**

 **Also I want to thank Red the Pokémon Master for helping with the ideas of this one. Enjoy everyone.**

The trio of 18-year-old women walked into a room and saw a man around their age, standing at 6' 10" standing in the center of the room, his back facing them, "Marco?" the blonde princess said.

Marco Diaz, his hair shoulder length and white at the tips turned, his iris's yellow and his lens's red, "Yeah?"

The three of them stared at his new attire. Marco was now wearing a skintight onyx black hazmat suit, crimson fingerless gloves, crimson boots, a crimson waistband with a crimson colored version of his father's symbol on his chest, a large hooded leather jacket with crimson chains on it and a white gold chain with an oval on it around his neck.

Marco looked annoyed at them staring at him and he snapped his fingers a few times. Star, Janna and Jackie shook their heads and Janna said, "Sorry, your dad wants you and he said bring your scythe."

Marco sighed, picked up his scythe and slid it into the sheath on his back, "Let's go see what my dad wants." The three nodded and walked out of the room.

Slender Man sat in his study, reading a file and shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm about to send him on his first mission. Well at least I'm sending some of the others to help him." He heard a knock at the door, "Come in,"

The door opened and the girls walked in followed by Marco, "You wanted me dad?"

"Marco," Slender Man stood up and walked over to them, "You have been here for over a year and you've been training hard," Marco nodded, "I feel like you ready to go on your first mission."

The four looked shocked and Jackie shook her head, "Slender Man, sir, no offense, but Marco just learned how to teleport and he's barely began his fire training."

"Settle down Jackie," Slender Man said calmly, "I'm not sending him alone." He looked at Marco, "Tonight is Halloween and a monster known as the Bunny Man is going to be terrorizing a town in Virginia," Marco nodded, "Your job is to stop him. I don't want this creature walking around Taiga because of his history."

"What does he do?" Star asked.

He looked at the three and asked, "Do you mind leaving us for a few minutes? I don't want you three getting an uneasy feeling."

"Dad, they see Eyeless Jack eat organs, they seen Jane and Jeff butcher people, I think they can handle whatever Bunny Man does."

Slender Man sighed, "Alright, the Bunny Man kills, skins and eats people half way." The four looked disgusted and Slender Man gave a pity laugh, "I warned you. Anyway, every year on Halloween night, he gets his physical body back. You, Jane, Jeff, Liu, Toby and Jason are going to take care of him tonight."

"And we're going too," Janna said in a serious voice.

Marco ignored Janna for a minute and asked, "Dad, what do you mean take care of him?"

"Marco…Crimson Reaper, we are Proxies and we really don't harm anyone unless they're evil." Slender Man explained, "Some of us do tend to go overboard such as Toby, but he's bipolar and loses control of himself at times." Marco nodded, "Now, the Bunny Man isn't a Proxy, he's just a monster that enjoys killing, so what are you and your team going to do?"

"Kill him?" Slender Man nodded, "Right and Janna, you girls are staying here with the others."

"What," the three yelled in unison, "But Marco…your dad just said that this…"

Marco silenced them when he raised his hand in a stopping motion, "I have Jeff, Jane, Liu, Toby and Jason to help me. We're Proxies, so we'll be fine."

Marco turned around and walked out of the study. Once the door closed, the girls glared at Slender Man and Slender Man looked confused, "Train us!" Star ordered, "Train us to be Proxies so we can join Marco on his missions!"

"Star, understand that…"

"We don't care what happens!" Janna snapped, "Train us to be Proxies or we'll ask Marco!"

Slender Man sighed and buried his face in his hand, "I'll think about, but for right now, spend the next few hours with Marco. He and the others aren't leaving until tonight," the three nodded and left the study. Slender Man sat down and sighed, "They just want to be Proxies to be with Marco." He lightly laughed and shook his head, "He has very determined mates. More power to you son,"

Star, Janna and Jackie walked into Marco's room and saw him sitting on his bed, staring at something in his hands. They walked over to him and sat down next to him and looked at what he was staring at. It was three pictures that were in the locket that was around his neck, one of the four of them, one of the Proxies and the third one of Sally, Marco and Slender Man, "These were taken when we first got here." Jackie said out loud.

Marco nodded, closed the locket and tucked it under his suit. He sighed and stood up, "Are you three going to be okay when I leave tonight with Jeff, Jane, Liu, Toby and Jason?"

"We'll be fine," Janna answered, "Just come back in one piece."

Marco looked at them and smirked, "They can't hurt me. I'm the Juggernaut,"

The girls rolled their eyes and Star said, "No, you're the Crimson Reaper." She then sighed, "Just be careful out there tonight." Marco's smirked turned into a soft smiled and nodded.

Marco, Jane, Jeff, Liu, Toby and Jason stared at the bridge that the Bunny Man is rumored to appear every Halloween. Liu looked around before looking at Marco, "Hey Reaper," Marco looked at him, a bored expression on his face, "How do we know he's going to show?"

"Are you questioning my dad?" Marco growled, "My dad said he comes to this town every Halloween and it's our job to kill him."

"Calm down Reaper," Jane tried to calm him down, "We don't want two Proxies fighting and if we go back and you're injured, your dad's going to question all of us. And those girlfriends of yours won't be too happy with us."

Marco sighed and nodded, "We kill them now?" Toby asked, clicking every few seconds.

"Soon Toby," Marco calmly said, "Two more minutes and then we can kill,"

"And why should we listen to you?" Jeff questioned, "You're the youngest one out of the six of us and you barely have control of your powers and…"

"I am the son of Slender Man who is your boss!" Marco snapped, "And I'm in charged or did you forget my dad's orders. Listen to me while we're out in the field!"

Jason, Liu and Jeff looked horrified as Marco's eyes started glowing crimson red while Toby just stared at him and Jane put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, "Think about your girlfriends." Marco's eyes softened, "If they hear you lost control like this over something stupid, they'll get scare and go back to their families." Marco sighed and pulled out the locket from his suit and opened it to stare at the picture of him, Star, Janna and Jackie, "Just remain calm and this mission will be over before you know it." Marco closed the locket and tucked it back under his suit.

They looked up when they saw a bright light emerging from the top of the bridge, "That's our cue! Let's go!" Marco ordered and the six of them started running down the hill towards the bridge.

Entering the tunnel of the bridge, they saw a being in a horrific bunny creature, carrying a hammer-knife like weapon. The six charged at the being, weapons at the ready. Swinging their knives, Jeff and Jane looked shocked as the Bunny Mon ducked and plunged his weapon into Jeff's side and threw his body at Jane.

Toby started swinging his hatchets while Liu gripped his hammer tightly and the two of them ran at the Bunny. One of Toby's hatchets cut a scar across the Bunny Man's chest and Liu's slammed his hammer on the Bunny Man's foot. The Bunny Man laughed a demonic laugh and picked the two up by their collars and threw them against the wall of the tunnel.

Jason drew his swords and smirked, "Never send a bunch of amateurs to do a professional's job."

He ran towards the Bunny Man, smirking all the way, "Back down you idiot!"

Jason stopped and looked around for the source of the voice, "Crimson Reaper, was that you?"

"It wasn't me, Jason," Marco answered.

Two white blurs and a black blur raced past them and the Bunny Man began effortlessly swinging his weapon as cuts appeared on his arms. The Bunny Man began howling in pain as two pale creatures and a young man wearing rectangular glasses, hiking boots, black onyx jeans, a black onyx shit, an onyx leather hooded jacket and two katanas at his side appeared in front of the team of six, "You're ours!" the young man howled, holding out his arm.

The Bunny Man howled in pain as his chest ripped opened and blood poured out of it. The three turned around and they saw the two white creatures, one with DD sized breast cups and the other with D size breast cups, the male of the group had should length snow white hair with golden highlights and crimson tips, a white symbol **(XANA eye)** on his shirt and he was wearing a hockey mask. Marco's eyes widened at the symbol burned into his neck, "Who are you three?"

"My name is Hemo Kyrios," the mask wearing young man said, "This is Rachel,"

He pointed to the creature with double D sized breast, who nodded, "Hello, how do you do?"

"And her daughter and my mate Amber,"

"We don't mean any harm, we're just trying to cleanse this world." Amber half smiled.

Jeff, Liu, Jane and Toby stood up and stood along Jason and Marco. Marco cleared his throat, "Well you three should come with us back to the mansion. But first, Kyrios, why do you have my father's symbol burned into your neck?"

"Why should we go anywhere with you," Kyrios asked, "And what are you talking about? Slender Man is my father!"

"He's my father, you fool!" Marco's eyes started to glow crimson.

He reached for his scythe and Hemo Kyrios was about to point his finger at him. Amber put her hand on top of Hemo Kyrios and Jane put her hand on Marco's shoulder, "That's enough!" the two shouted in unison. Jane looked at the three, "Come with us to the mansion. We work for the Slender Man to rid the world of Creeps and people who hurt for no reason."

"We don't even know who you six are," Amber countered.

"Fair enough, I'm Jane," she pointed to the four standing behind her, "The guy in the hoodie is Jeff, the google wearing guy is Toby, scar face is Jeff's twin Liu, the ring master is Jason." She then patted Marco on the shoulder, "And this short tempered guy is Marco but he rather go by his alternative name Crimson Reaper and he is the son of Slender Man."

"That's cool," Hemo Kyrios said slowly, "But I'm the son of Slender Man too. Rachel and Amber saved me after I was abducted. A few years ago, I learned who my father was and asked Rachel to do this for me."

The six stared at him and Jason coughed, "Great story kid, but all of us should get back to the mansion." The nine of them walked out of the tunnel and started walking to the mansion.

The nine of them made it to the mansion and Star, Janna and Jackie ran up to Marco and started searching him for injuries, "You three do this when I'm done training for the day and now you're doing it when I get back from a mission?"

"You heard what you dad said, what the Bunny Man does." Janna said and looked at the three new monsters, "Who are they?"

"Busty is Rachel, her daughter Amber and my apparent brother Hemo Kyrios," Marco answered, shocking the girls, "If you excuse us, we need to go talk to my dad."

Marco, Star, Janna, Jackie, Kyrios, Rachel and Amber walked into the mansion and headed for Slender Man's study while the others went to their rooms.

Marco knocked on the door to his father's study, "Come in," he opened the door and saw Slender Man sitting behind his desk. Slender Man sighed, "Good, you guys were successful?"

"We didn't kill the Bunny Man, Rachel, Amber and Hemo Kyrios did." Marco answered, gesturing the monsters behind him, "Dad, is Kyrios my brother? He has your symbol on his neck."

Slender Man looked shocked and looked at the young man, "Logan?" Kyrios confusingly nodded, "Logan, I thought you were lost after your mother was killed. Why at you doing in Atria?"

"Rachel and Amber rescued me when I was abducted," Kyrios looked at Marco and then back at Slender Man and asked, "So this bad tempered guy is my brother?"

"Older brother to be exact, but they'll be time to explain in the morning." Slender Man stood up and ushered Marco, Star, Janna, Jackie, Amber and Kyrios out of his study, "Right now, everyone needs to get some sleep." The five nodded, "Rachel, I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

"What can I do for you Slender Man?" Rachel asked as the five walked away.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco entered Marco's room. The girls sat on the bed while Marco slid on the floor and leaned against the wall, "So how was it here while we were gone?"

"Your sister playing pranks, Jack and Jill threatening to hurt her, your dad threatening them for threatening Sally," Jackie answered, "So how was the mission?"

"It would've been fine if Rachel, Amber and my brother didn't interrupt," Marco lied and the girls nodded and yawned, "Get some sleep you three, you can use my bed. I'll sleep on the floor,"

"Alright," Star yawned and the three fell back, "Goodnight Marco," the three fell asleep instantly. Marco half smiled before falling asleep leaning against the wall.

 **Rachel, Amber and Hemo Kiros belong to Red the Pokémon Master and I want to thank him for his help in this continuation from the past Slender one-shot and helping design Marco's look and name.**

 **Please let me know what everyone thinks. And I know I said it before, but happy holidays.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Acw18: Dark Princess, Necromancy and a Nightmare Mermaid for them? Probably and I have noticed a slight raise in Jackie is a mermaid fics and I've tried writing one but abandoned it for reasons, but I feel like I want to revive it now.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'll do that one soon, I have a few ideas floating in my head at the moment and want to get some of them out.**

 **Xboxrica: Same thing I said to Red the Pokémon Master, soon. Just let me get one or two ideas out of my head.**

 **Here is the continuation from chapter 19, enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked through the courtyard of the school Monday morning. Star looked back at Marco and frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked up, "We haven't seen Jackie since Saturday. Do you think she's mad at me for cuffing you two together?"

Marco shook his head, "No Star, I've known Jackie for a while and it takes a lot to get her angry. Hell, I accidently broke her skateboard one time and she wasn't mad at all. Upset maybe, but not mad,"

"Yeah, but you also replaced it a few days later so of course she wasn't going to be mad." Marco nodded, "But Marco, I was going to keep you two in those handcuffs for the entire day. I forced you two to go to the bathroom at the same time. How could she not be mad? How could you not be mad?"

"Because you're my best friend and you were just trying to help." Star frowned turned into a sad smile, "And Jackie isn't the type of person to hold a grudge, so I'm more than certain that she forgave you." Marco started rubbing her back, "Besides, just because we haven't seen her yesterday doesn't mean anything. She could've been busy is all?"

"Yeah, maybe," the two heard the sound of wheels on a skateboard coming towards them from behind. Looking back, they saw Jackie skating towards them. Jackie stopped in front of them, "Hey Jackie, I'm real sorry about Saturday. It's just I wanted to help Marco and…"

"Its fine Star, I'm not mad." Jackie assured, "But I want to talk to Marco alone," Star nodded and walked away, leaving the two alone. Marco looked nervously at Jackie, "You never answered my question."

"Uh…yeah I did," Marco lied, "You were just in too much of a panic that you didn't hear it."

"Don't try to lie to me Marco Diaz," Jackie got serious and Marco held his hands up, "I would've remembered you telling me." Marco had a bead of sweat running down his face, "Why did you want to spend a day with me? What's your 23-step plan? Why did Star make you kiss me to get those handcuffs off?"

"Well you see…" the bell rang, interrupting him. Marco breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's the bell. We better get to class,"

He turned to walk away only to feel Jackie grab him by the arm. He looked back in fear, "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Jackie it can wait until…"

"Now, Diaz," Jackie ordered, eyes narrowing, "What's going on?"

Marco looked around and saw the students were already in their classes. He sighed and looked at Jackie, "I…I love you Jackie," Jackie looked shocked, "I loved you since kindergarten and was too nervous to talk to you so I made this stupid 23-step plan to make you my girlfriend and it clearly got me nowhere. Damn it I'm a fucking idiot!"

"So that nodding thing we've been doing for years was part of your 23-step plan?" Marco shamefully nodded, "Idiot, you could've just talked to me."

"What part of too nervous didn't you get?" Marco asked, "I choked every time you walked by that my mind reverts to that stupid nod we do and I feel like a damn fool every time."

"So that's an answer to two of my questions, now why did Star make you kiss me?"

"She wanted me to jump to step 17 and it was either continue my plan my way and let you get in trouble, or risk you hating me and getting what I wanted. I obviously went with that one." The two stood in the middle of the courtyard in silence for a few moments before Marco broke it by sighing, "Let's get to class."

He turned to walk away again only to feel Jackie put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and felt Jackie pressed her lips against his. He looked shocked when Jackie backed away with a playful smirk on her lips, "You're an idiot, but you're a cute idiot." Marco just stared at her, "You know, we didn't get to hang out on Saturday because my parents came home early from their trip so I was wondering since I'm not doing anything after school if you wanted to hang out. Just the two of us,"

"Uh sure…but uh…the thing with…"

Jackie smiled at his nervousness and kissed him on the cheek, "Meet me by the fountains after school," she skated past him, leaving him dumbfounded. She looked back and laughed a little, "This is going to be fun."

 **Well, here's the continuation from chapter 19. What do you think everyone? Let me know and please enjoy.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jonacool: Do you mean write a continuation or write another Jackie x Marco one-shot? I'm just asking because I'm a little confused at your review.**

 **Guest: It's cool. That's your opinion, but I did say that they were going to be slightly/more than slightly OOC in that one-shot, plus there are people who do ship them. Hope you can enjoy some of the other one-shots though.**

 **Any who, here's a continuation and then I'll do another Slender Man one. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat on the couch in their apartment, watching TV while Marco rubbed Star's swollen belly. It had been eight and a half months since they graduated high school and the two had moved into an apartment together, and are now in college during the day and work in a small convenient store in the late afternoon, "I can't believe my parents didn't kill you." Star commented with a smile.

Marco chuckled, "In my defense, both our parents knew this was coming and so did our friends." He looked at Star's belly and half smiled, "Isn't that right? Your grandparents knew what mommy and daddy were going to do." Star smiled and Marco looked at her and the two kissed.

A knock at the door caught their attention and they broke apart and groaned. Marco stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, their friends walked in, "I don't remember saying come in,"

"And I don't remember telling you to throw away the condoms at prom," Rex smirked and the others snickered.

Marco rolled his eyes and they walked up to Star, "Hey girl, what's up?" Salina asked.

"Nothing really, just waiting for the baby, Salina," Star answered, rubbing her stomach.

"Speaking of the baby, did you two read what was in that envelope?" Jackie asked.

Star pulled an unopened envelope out of her purse and handed it to them, "We agreed to surprised, but you six can read it if you want."

They took the envelope and they opened it as Marco stood next to Star. Reading the letter, Janna smirked, "I was right and you idiots were way off. Pay up bitches,"

The five groaned and headed her fifteen dollars each, "Wait, where you morons making bets or something?" Star asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Tom answered, "And if it weren't for you two, we would've won."

"Wait what did we do?" Marco asked confused.

Oskar smirked, put Marco in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "You knocked Star up, you stud." Everyone laughed as Marco tried to break free.

Star looked down and her eyes widened, "Uh-oh. Marco?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her, "Yeah Starlight?"

"Marco, either I just peed my pants or…"

"Or,"

"My water just broke," everyone's eyes widened and Marco helped Star out of the apartment and into their car with the others following.

After sitting in the waiting room and listening to Star make verbal threats to Marco for a few hours, the group of friends heard a faint sound of a baby crying. After a few moments of silence passed, Marco walked out into the waiting room with a huge grin on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's a girl!"

The six of them cheered and Janna smirked, "I knew it."

The six of them followed Marco into the room and saw Star cuddling with a small infant. Star looked up and gave a tired smile, "Hey guys," The six of them smiled and talked for a bit.

After a few hours after their friends went home, Marco was holding his newborn daughter while Star slept and he smiled, "…anyway, daddy loved your mommy since we were thirteen, but daddy was too scared to tell mommy.." He looked back to Star's sleeping form and half smiled, "But let's not tell mommy that part, okay?" the young girl named Penelope, looked up with sparking blue eyes and yawned before falling asleep and Marco half smiled before kissing the infant on her forehead, "Goodnight princess,"

He carefully placed her in the bassinet before sitting on the chair next to the bed and falling asleep.

 **Continuation from chapter 15. Let me know what everyone thinks and please enjoy.**


	34. Chapter 34

**PROJECT K: Thanks man.**

 **Jonacool: Alright, just let me do this Slender Man one and then I'll make another Janna x Marco one.**

 **Guest: Do you mean a full blown fanfic of that chapter? Not a one-shot?**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone**

Marco, Star, Janna and Jackie were standing in the living room of the mansion, staring at Jack, Jeff and Liu chasing after Sally, who giggled as she ran away from them. Marco growled, raised his scythe and hit the three in the head with the handle. They looked up and Jeff growled, "What the hell man? What did we do?"

"Why are you idiots chasing my sister?"

"She started it," Liu answered, "She threw her dresses in the washer with Jeff's hoodies, turning them pink, she put makeup on me when I was sleeping and Jack…what did she do to you again?"

"I just don't like kids,"

Marco's eyes narrowed and he raised his scythe. Ready to strike, he stopped when they heard, "Marco, Logan, Sally, Jill, Clockwork and Toby, come to my study please!"

Marco sighed, lowered his scythe and he, Sally, Star, Janna and Jackie walked up to Slender Man's study. Entering the study, they saw the others waiting for them and Slender Man standing behind his desk, "Alright, everyone's here."

"What gives dad?" Kyrios asked, "Why did you ask us here?"

"You six are going to go after a sneaky monster known as Mr. Widemouth. He resides in New Vineyard, Maine." he then looked at the girls, "I'm glad you three decided to come too. I decided to train you three, starting today."

The three looked excited and Marco held up his hand, "Hold up dad, a few things. One, Sally shouldn't be going, she's only twelve and what do you mean you're going to train the girls?"

"Marco," Star said and he looked at her, "On Halloween, we asked your dad to train us to be Proxies…"

"Demanded," Slender Man corrected.

The three rolled their eyes and Janna continued, "So we could help you during your missions."

"We told him we didn't care what happens and if he didn't train us, we were going to ask you and he said he'll think about it." Jackie finished.

Marco looked concerned and Jill said, "Well that's sweet and all, but the six of us need to get going."

Marco pointed his scythe at her, "I'm going to let you know, I don't trust you. Star, Janna and Jackie told me that you and Jack threatened my sister on Halloween."

"Only because she ruined my time with Jack," Jill countered, "I love kids, really, it's Jack that doesn't."

Marco growled and Clockwork said, "We better leave," she looked at Slender Man and swallowed hard, "Slender Man looks like he's going to break a blood vessel."

They looked up and the six hurried out of his study, leaving Slender Man, Star, Janna and Jackie. They looked at him and Janna said, "Well, train us." Slender Man sighed and nodded.

Marco, Kyrios, Sally, Jill, Clockwork and Toby entered an empty house in New Vineyard, Maine and looked around, "So does anyone know what this Mr. Widemouth look like or what he does?" Kyrios asked.

"Must be bad if the boss wants him dead," Toby answered, ticking a few times.

Clockwork smiled at her lover and rubbed his back, "Calm down Toby." She looked up at the others, "From what I've learned at the Academy, he looks like a Furby doll and he normally targets children."

"So dad told Sally to come with us to flush this bastard out!" Marco and Kyrios asked in unison both clearly annoyed at their father, "Split up everyone and find this damned Furby." Marco ordered, "Sally, stay with…"

"She can stay with me," Jill offered and Marco and Kyrios looked at her, "I won't let anything happen to her." Rolling their eyes, the six separated and started searching the house.

While searching through a room, Kyrios looked at Marco and asked, "So why did you look so concerned about your friends becoming Proxies?" Marco looked at him, "If they're Proxies, they could help us kill even more Creeps."

Marco sighed, "You're an idiot." Kyrios looked angered, "Star's family hates monster and plus, I don't want them getting involved in this mess."

"They got involved the day they came to Atria and you know it."

"But I didn't want them to become Proxies!" Marco snapped, eyes glowing red, "Now once their training is finished, dad's going to send them on missions and if they get hurt, dad's going to have a seriously pissed off son to deal with!"

Kyrios looked at him and sighed, "Look Reaper, I don't know your history with those three, but…" they heard screaming and they ran out of the room and towards the screaming.

Marco, Kyrios, Jill and Sally ran into the room where Clockwork and Toby were in and saw Toby swinging his axes at the bed while Clockwork stabbed the bed, "What are you two doing?" Sally asked.

"That damn this is under the bed!" Toby answered as he continued to attack the bed.

"Move aside!" Jill ordered and Marco glared at her, "I'm just going to check under the bed."

Clockwork and Toby moved over while Jill looked under the bed, "Well do you see him?" Clockwork asked, "He's under there. We saw the fur ball run under the bed when we walked in."

"You two are idiots. There is nothing under here."

"But we saw him," Toby ticked, "He's a fast bastard."

The four Proxies stared at them and they heard scratching coming from the attic. Marco and Kyrios raced out of the room and headed towards the attic with the others close behind them. Bursting through the door leading to the attic, the two brothers saw a creature sitting under the window, "Are you Mr. Widemouth?" Kyrios demanded.

The two stared at the motionless creature as the others entered the attic. Clockwork and Toby stared at the creature and said in unison, "That's Mr. Widemouth!"

They stared at the creature as Marco raised his scythe and Kyrios' arms turned into crimson scythes. Before they could attack, the creature growled and lunged at them with knives in each hand, cutting their checks before running towards Sally. He moved behind her and held one of the knives to her throat, "If anyone comes near me, the girl dies!"

"Let her go!" Marco ordered, raising his scythe.

He lowered his scythe when he saw Mr. Widemouth press the blade closer to Sally's throat, "Good, you understand. Now I'm going to leave and the girl's coming with me." He slowly backed away, "No funny business and don't follow me."

He moved back a few more steps and felt a fire poker stab him through his chest forcing him to let Sally go. Sally ran up to Marco and Kyrios and hid behind their legs.

Mr. Widemouth looked back in annoyance and saw Jill smirking and holding a fire poker, "You damn clown! Were you going to really risk that little girl's life?"

"You little furry moron," Jill laughed, "You don't know who I am do you?" Mr. Widemouth growled, "My name is Laughing Jill and unlike Laughing Jack, I actually care for kids and anyone who threatens a child will have me to deal with!"

She lifted him up by the fire poker and threw him against the wall. Mr. Widemotuh slowly stood up and put pressure on his chest, "You damn bitch!" he looked up and his eyes widened, "Where did you go? Where did you freaking go!"

He looked back when he got a cold feeling down his spine and saw Jill's grinning face as she plunged the fire poker into his throat and his eyes widened, "Surprise you little bastard! Say hi to the Bunny Man in hell!"

She sliced his throat opened and Mr. Widemouth fell to the ground as blood poured from his throat and he gasped for breath. The six Proxies stared at the dying monster as they saw the life leave his eyes. Marco raised his scythe and decapitated Mr. Widemouth and Kyrios turned his left arm into a sword and cut Mr. Widemouth's torso in half.

Jill laughed as she lit a match and set the dead body on the floor in front of them on fire and the six of them left the house.

Marco walked around the back of the mansion and saw Star, Janna and Jackie tiredly sitting under a tree. He half smiled and walked up to them, "So how was your first day of training?"

"Your…your dad's a…fucking slave driver." Janna panted, "How the hell did you survive basic training?"

Marco smirked, moved behind the three of them and rubbed Star's shoulders and then Janna's and then Jackie's. The three of them moaned and looked back and Jackie asked, "So how was the mission with this Mr. Widemouth?"

"Jill killed him after he threatened Sally." Marco answered, "If Kyrios or I had done something, he would've killed her."

"Well as long as everyone's safe," Star yawned.

Marco nodded, "So do you three know anything about your abilities yet?"

"No," they answered in unison and Marco continued rubbing their shoulders.

 **Another Slender Man one. Let me know what everyone thinks and please enjoy. If you want me to continue this, what should their abilities be? I already have two suggestions.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Red the Pokémon Master: Good idea having the readers guess what they're based off of and I'll make another Slender soon. Recap on Marco and Logan.**

 **Marco: Skin tight onyx black hazmat suit. Crimson boots, gloves and waistband. Large onyx black leather hooded jacket with crimson chains.**

 **Logan: I already gave you the symbol on his shirt. Black rectangular glasses, brown hiking boots, onyx black jeans and shirt and leather jacket with crimson hood.**

 **Xboxrica: More is underway soon enough.**

 **Guest: No it's not. *goes back and reads the chapters* crap you're right. Let me get this one taken care of and I'll make more Starco.**

 **Jonacool: Here's a Janna x Marco fic.**

 **Please enjoy everyone.**

Janna jumped through the window as snow heavily fell from the sky. She looked around and smirked, "Alright, I'm in."

"I'll be right back Star," she heard a voice call and her eyes widened, "I need to get something out of my room."

Janna looked around in a panic as she heard footsteps walking towards the door. In a hurry, Janna hid under the bed as the door opened.

Marco looked confused at the opened window, "Was mom or dad in here earlier and forgot to close the window." Turning the light on, Marco walked over to the window and looked around. Confused when he saw snowy footprints on the carpet, he knelt on the floor and looked under the bed, "Janna!" Janna crawled out from under his bed on the other side and smirked, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"This is your room?" Janna sounded surprised, looking around, "I wouldn't have guessed, I thought I was over Hope's house." She stood up and walked over next to Marco and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Well since we're both here and it's really bad out right now, why don't we make a little magic."

Marco gingerly moved her arm off of him, "Look Janna, you need…" his eyes widened when his thumb ran across something on her wrist, "Janna, are you…"

Janna snatched her arm away, "Yeah, I'm going to go home! Have a fun snow day Marco!"

She tried to run out of the window when Marco grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her back. After a few failed attempts of breaking form his grasps, the two were on the bed with Marco on top of Janna, both of them panting.

Marco rolled Janna's sleeves up and his eyes widened when he saw two deep scars on her wrists, "Janna, why the hell are there scars on your wrists?"

Janna wiggled free from under his weight and sat on the edge of the bed, covering her wrists, "It's nothing Marco."

Marco put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up with tears threatening to run down her face, "What's wrong Janna?" Janna tried to fight the tears that build up behind her eyes and wrapped her arms around Marco's waist and buried her face in his chest, "Janna? It's not nothing if you're crying. The only time I've seen you cried was in kindergarten." She looked up, "What's wrong?"

"It has to do with my parents," Janna shifted her body weight and forced Marco to lay down and she laid on top of him, "Everyone thinks Hope's home life is bad, but she's living in paradise compared to me."

"Well tell me what's wrong. I want to try and help,"

The door squeaked opened and Star stuck her in and her eyes widened when she saw Janna and Marco lying in bed, "My parents are heavy drinkers and they've been drinking since I was ten,"

Star eyes widened even further when she heard this and continued to listen, "Well what happened? Why do you have scars on your wrists?"

"They always become extremely abusive when they're drunk. I usually avoid them when they're drinking, but once in a while I get caught in the crossfire and get hit a lot. That's how I got these scars last week."

Marco started stroking her hair and Star frowned at Janna's story, "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? This could've been avoided altogether."

"Because I don't want to be taken away from school, my friends and you, dummy."

Star and Marco looked confused, "Janna, what are you..."

Before he could finish, he felt Janna press her lips against his. Marco looked shocked and Star covered her mouth in shock. Janna pulled away and sighed, 'That's what I'm talking about you idiot." She stood up, "I better go. With any luck, my parents are passed out."

She walked towards the window again and Marco again stopped her. She looked back, "Stay with us,"

"What?" Janna sounded shocked, "Marco, I can't do that. My parents will have a search party looking for me."

"Stay with us," Marco repeated, "We'll talk to my parents and with any luck, they can get custody over you and your parents, and I'm sorry to say this, can go to jail where they belong."

Janna looked at him and then to the floor and sighed, "Alright, if you insist."

"Good, now let's go tell my parents before it gets too late," Janna nodded and they walked out of the room.

Opening the door, they met up with Star, who looked saddened, "How much did you hear?" Janna questioned.

"Enough," Star admitted, "Marco's right Janna, you should've told someone sooner and everything could've been avoided."

"I know," Janna frowned, "But right now, let's go talk to his parents about all this." Star nodded and walked down the hall. Marco was about to follow her when Janna grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, shocking him when she wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks Marco, you're a great friend."

Marco half smiled and hugged her back, "It's no problem Janna. Now let's go talk to my parents," Janna nodded and the pair walked down the stairs.

After telling his parents everything, they agreed to allow Janna to stay for a few days while they got everything sorted out.

 **Well Jonacool, here's the Janna x Marco one-shot. PROJECT K I just read your review as I was finishing this and yes, yes I can. It sounds like it'll be crazy if that happens. I'll start it right now.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think. I know everyone seems OOC and everything towards the end, but whatever, just try to enjoy it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Acw28: Thanks. A genderswap or role reversal and more Jackie x Marco? Genderswap and the role reversal one might be fun. Request as much Jackie x Marco as you want because I'm warming up to the ship. But I need to get back to Starco right now. Also I just remembered you asked for one where Janna summons Tom and I completely forgot about it. Sorry.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Oops, my bad. Logan also has a red and blue hockey mask.**

 **Jonacool: Maybe after I take care of a few requests and Starco ones.**

 **PROJECT K: Here's the one you requested and hope I don't screw it up somehow.**

 **Please enjoy everyone.**

Star slept in her room one night and an interdimensional portal opening went unnoticed and Ludo and Lobster Claws walked out of the portal, "So are we steeling the wand while she's sleeping?"

"Quiet you fool," Ludo quietly hissed, pulling out a vial, "It'll be pointless if we just take the wand and have Star Butterfly and karate boy take it back." He tiptoed over to Star and poured the context of the vial in Star's ear.

He quietly walked back to the portal, "What did you do to her?"

"I said quiet," Ludo hissed again, "When Star Butterfly and karate boy wake up tomorrow, she's going think he's the enemy and annihilate him and then we'll simply order her to hand over the wand. Now get back in the portal," he pushed Lobster Claws into the portal before jumping in it himself and closing it.

The next morning, Star and Marco met up in the hall, "Morning Star,"

"Hey Mar…" Star grabbed her head and moaned in pain. She looked up at Marco and saw a concerned look on his face, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Marco slowly nodded, "Um…alright. Let's get some breakfast,"

He walked down the stairs and Star growled, "I can't do anything yet. His parents are too nice to me. I need to wait for the right moment."

She walked down the stairs and joined Marco in the kitchen for some breakfast. While they were eating, Marco's parents left for work and Star smirked, "Perfect,"

"Did you say something Star?" Star slowly reached for her wand when the sound of an interdimensional portal being open could be heard. Marco looked up and sighed, "Let's go kick some monster butt."

The two of them walked out of the house as Ludo and his minions walked out of the portal, Ludo smirking and crossing his arms, "What's with the smug look Ludo?" Marco asked, "You never win against us."

"Normally you are right karate boy, but today we have a secret weapon." Ludo taunted.

Marco looked confused when he heard, "Narwhal Blast!"

He was slammed to the ground and looked up in shock and confusion, "Star?!" Star's eyes were glowing red as she aimed her wand at Marco, "Star what are you doing? Ludo's over there! He's the evil one!"

"Don't lie to me, Marco Diaz!" Star growled, wand glowing, "You're the one who's been trying to steel my wand since I came to earth!" before Marco could respond, Star cried out, "Glowworm Blast!"

Marco jumped out of the way as the ground exploded. Marco looked at the hole in the ground and then at Star, "Star, I don't want to do this! I don't want to fight my best friend!"

"Best friend," Star mocked as the monsters and Ludo watched from the sidelines, "You think we're best friends? My best friend is Pony Head, you idiot!" Marco looked shocked, "Cupcake Blast!"

Marco was slammed into the fence and Star started to walk over towards him, "Yes Star Butterfly, end him." Ludo cheered and the others soon joined him.

Star stood over Marco and he tripped her before kicking her in the stomach and sending her against the tree. The two struggled to stand up, "Marco," Star sounded hurt, "You'd hit a girl? Well maybe you should be taught a lesson. Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

Marco jumped out of way of the oncoming attack, only to get cut in the leg by three of the heart daggers. Marco put pressure on the wound and looked up to see Star was about to attack again, "Star, this isn't you! You don't attack friends!" he looked at Ludo laughing, "What the hell did you do to her you green monkey!"

"It doesn't matter rather I tell you or not karate boy," Ludo laughed, "Destroy him, Star Butterfly!"

"Honeybee Tornado…" before Star could finish the spell Marco punched her across the jaw. Star looked up and wiped the blood dripping from her mouth, "You son of a bitch! Stardust Daisy Devastation!" Marco fell back from the attack and struggled to stand on his feet, "Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam!" Dolphins and starfishes slammed against Marco, sending him against the wall.

Marco slowly stood up and looked at Star, "Please Star…I know you're in there. Fight whatever Ludo is doing to you."

Star aimed her wand at Marco again and grinned as Marco looked shocked, "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!"

Honeybees flew at Marco, some stinging him and others slamming him against the wall again. Marco stood up and slowly walked over to Star, "Please…Please Star…you're not evil…remember…we're best friends." Star readied her wand again, "Remember…I helped you…break Pony Head out….of Saint…Saint Olga's."

He started coughing up blood and Star laughed, "You poor, poor naïve fool. Do you really think I care that you helped me? You fool. I couldn't stand you the day I came to earth with all your safety talk bullshit. But you can do me one final favor and die." Marco looked hurt at Star's words, "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

A nuclear explosion emerged from the wand, destroying the backyard. Once the dust cleared, Marco's limp body could be seen under a pile of debris, "Ha, ha. We won," Ludo cheered, "Now Star Butterfly, hand over your wand." Star turned around to face Ludo and slowly started walking towards him, "C'mon, c'mon, we don't have all day you know."

She reached Ludo and was about to hand him the wand when a hand held hers back. They looked up and saw a badly beaten Marco standing next to her, panting, "No. I…I won't…let you do this…I'm going…to break what…ever Ludo has done…to you…damn this hurts…and we're going to finish…finish him as a team." Star stared at him emotionlessly, "I…I know you didn't…mean anything…you said or…did. You are….my best friend Star…but if you have to…kill me…I want to tell you…that I…love you…Star."

He fell back, letting Star go and falling to the ground. Star stared in shock as the monsters laughed, "How pathetic!" Buff Frog commented, "His final words are his love for her!"

Star stared silently as the words Marco had just said to her hit her. Her eyes widened as reality her her, "Marco!" the monsters and Ludo stared in shock as Star knelt down next to Marco, "Marco? Marco? Marco, wake up! Don't do this Marco, please don't die!"

"Uh…so we'll be…"

"Getting your butts kicked!" Star said coldly, looking at them, "You turned me against my best bestie! You made me kill him! You idiots are going to suffer! Nuclear Turbo Butterfly Blast!"

A second nuclear explosion, more powerful than the last one, emerged from the wand and the monster screamed in pain. Once the dust settled, the monsters were nowhere to be found. Star looked over to Marco and frowned, "Marco."

Marco opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in his room, "What? Was it a dream?"

He heard the door open and he looked up to see his parents walking in, looking worried, "Marco! It's good to see you're awake!" his mother exclaimed.

His parents walked up to him and hugged him, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Hijo." His father smiled.

Marco smiled and then frowned as he looked around, "Where's Star?"

His parents backed away from him and frowned, "She's been in her room all week honey." Angie answered, "She blames herself for your injuries and almost death."

"She shouldn't, it was Ludo's fault," Marco tried to stand up only to feel his father's hand on his shoulder, "Dad let me go. I need to talk to Star now."

"Marco," Rafael tried to say.

"Now dad," Marco ordered, "It's important." His parents sighed and nodded before helping him up and out of his room.

Star sat on her bed, facing away from the door, frowning, "Why? Why did that have to happen?" she heard a knock at the door, "Go away." There was another knock at the door, "Go away!" a third knock at the door and Star growled, "Go away!" she heard the door open and she growled again, "I said go away!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Star looked shocked as she saw Marco limping into the room, "Hey." Star frowned as he limped to her bed and sat down next to her, "Star, I don't…"

Star wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry Marco. I don't know what came over me."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "It's okay Star, it was Ludo's doing." She looked up, "Whatever Ludo did to you made you lose control, but you took care of it and we're both fine."

"But you almost…"

Marco silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back and she looked shocked, "It's alright Star. I forgive you,"

"Marco," Star muttered, "Did…did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Marco nodded, "Good…because I love you too." Marco smiled as they hugged, not knowing they were being watched through the door by Marco's parents.

 **In a span of a few hours, this one-shot was written. PROJECT K, is this what you wanted? Anyway enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This is something that's been floating in my head for a while now. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco stood in front of an interdimensional portal, both looking very depressed, "Well I guess this is it." Star frowned, "I'm going to miss you Marco."

"I'm going to miss you too," Marco frowned and the two hugged, "You'll remember me while you're ruling Mewni, right?"

Star let out a half-hardy, "It's kind of impossible to forget my best bestie."

They pulled away from each other and they heard Star's mother call from the portal, "C'mon Star, we need to return to Mewni."

Star frowned, "Well, goodbye Marco,"

She turned and walked through the portal and Marco watched in sadness as it closed, "Goodbye Star. I love you."

He turned around and slowly walked up the stairs and his parents stared at him and frowned as his disappeared before following him.

They saw Marco walk into the room Star used for the past four years and followed him, "Marco?" Angie said, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Star said that the room will return to normal a few hours after she leaves," Marco frowned, looked around, "I just want to look at the last piece of my best friend as long as I can."

His parents frowned and Rafael sighed, "Hijo, why don't…"

"Hold on dad," Marco said, picking up Star's Dimensional Scissors, "She must've forgotten these! I need to get to Mewni to return them to her!" he opened a portal and jumped through it, "I'll be back before dinner!" his parents looked concerned as the portal closed.

Marco landed inside the Butterfly Castle and was instantly tackled to the ground by six guards. Picking him up and placing a sword against his throat, the lead guard asked, "What business do you have of being here?"

"I'm here to see Star!" Marco snapped, angering the guards, "I have to return something that belongs to her!"

The guards growled and pushed the blade closer to his throat, "How dare you! Don't you know anything about respect? It's Princess Butterfly to you, boy!"

"Star's my best friend, you moron! Take me to her now!" the guards looked annoyed and dragged him away.

They made it to the dungeons and one of the guards threw Marco in a cell, "Get in there!" Marco looked back and saw the guard close the door to the cell, "The Royal family will be here soon enough to decide your fate, kid."

The guard chuckled ad walked away as Marco sat against the wall with his knees to his chest, "What do I do? I could use the scissors to escape but that'll get me in more trouble or I could wait for Star and her family to get here and explain everything and hopefully get out of here alive." He sighed and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards the cell and people talking. Soon, the guard that put him in the cell along with Star's parents came into view, "Here's the disrespectful kid, your majesties."

The two looked at him for a moment, "Your majesties, I know you know who I am. I'm friends with your daughter."

The two glared at him for a second longer before King Butterfly said, "Have him executed."

"What?" Marco snapped.

"In the courtyard in one hour," Queen Butterfly ordered. The guard nodded and the three of them left.

Marco sighed and looked out the window, "Well there's no point on running. They'll just find me," he looked at the scissors, "Please be there Star. I still need to give you your scissors back,"

The hour seeped by slowly and soon, a guard walked into the cell and threw a sack over Marco's head and tied up his hands before dragging him away. The guard drug Marco outside where Marco heard cheering, demanding the execution. The sack was removed from his head and he looked around and saw Star standing in between her parents, staring at him in shock.

He was forced to his knees and felt the blade of a razor sharp axe touch the back of his neck, "Marco! Bunny Rocket Blast!" he heard Star cry out.

Before the axe came close to him, he felt Star's arms wrap around him and heard the guard say, "Step aside Princess."

"No," Star ordered, "You lower your weapon and untie him this instant!"

"I have orders from your parents to execute him."

"Then you're going to have to kill me too!"

Marco looked back in shock, "Star? Star what are you doing?"

"Saving you," Star looked back and half smiled, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here one way or another."

The guard looked at the podium and called out, "Your majesties, Princess Butterfly refuses to move unless I let the prisoner go or kill her as well!"

"Star, get away from him," Queen Butterfly ordered.

"No," Star shocked everyone in the crowd, "You sent me to earth, I met Marco, the greatest person in my life and then you forced me to leave him behind! Well if he dies, then so do I!"

A few moments of silence passed and they heard King Butterfly sigh, "Untie the prisoner!"

Marco felt the rope that bound his hands together cut and he stood up with Star still holding him. Marco wrapped his arms around her and heard her asked, "Marco what are you doing on Mewni?"

"I came to give you these back," they separated and he handed her the scissors, I mean they do belong to you." Star sighed and smiled as she took the scissors, "And I…I need to tell you that um…"

Star looked confused and tilted her head to the side, "Tell me what? What's wrong Marco?"

"You know what, screw this." He cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers, shocking Star and everyone around them.

Star closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, ignoring everyone around them. When they separated, they smiled and heard Queen Butterfly order, "Execute the intruder now!"

Star quickly turned around and pressed her back against Marco as the guard raised his axe, "You're not to touch my husband!" everyone gasped and Marco looked shocked, "Everyone here heard right! Marco's going to be the next King Butterfly and he's going to rule Mewni beside me and if anyone has a problem with it can either say so now or keep it to themselves!"

The courtyard fell silent and King butterfly cleared his throat, "Star, sweetheart, think about what you're doing." Star glared at her parents, "Marco isn't from a royal family. It wouldn't be right if you two married. People will frown at the Butterfly name,"

Star growled, "If you won't let us marry and be the next King and Queen Butterfly, then we're going back to earth and be the next Mr. and Mrs. Diaz,"

"Star, you will do…" before Queen Butterfly could finish, Star opened a portal.

Before Jumping through it, Star looked up and shouted, "You two are invited to the wedding if you want to come, but it's not going to be a royal one!"

The two jumped through the portal and landed in Marco's room before Star closed the portal. Marco looked at her and said, "Star why would…"

Before he could finish, Star pressed her lips against his. Separating, she answered, "Because I love you too, Safe Kid." Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes, "If my parents can't accept that we were going to be the next King and Queen Butterfly then we're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, rather they like it or not."

"Well I hope this didn't cause an uproar with your parents,"

"I wouldn't care," Star calmly said, "They were going to kill you just because you came to see me. That's a little extreme if you ask me."

Marco chuckled, "Right, well let's go tell my parents you're back." Star nodded and they walked down the stairs, not noticing the portal opening up behind them.

While Star and Marco were talking to Marco's parents, Star's parents walked down the stairs. Star gave the each a hateful glare while Marco gave them a cold glare and Marco's parents looked confused, "Star," her mother started, "Mewni needs a ruler and is you're determined to marry Marco…well we're not going to stop you."

Star stepped back a few steps, "Wait what?"

"You and Marco have our blessings dear. Just come back to Mewni," Queen Butterfly looked at Marco, "I'm sorry we nearly had you killed dear boy. But you did enter the castle without permission and no matter whom you are, that results in an execution."

Marco simply nodded and Star looked at her father, "Dad, is mom being serious right now?"

"She is Star, she is. You know Mewni won't survive without a ruler and you and Marco do seem like you're inseparable."

Star nodded and looked at Marco, "Marco what do you think we should do?"

"It's your choice Star," Marco half smiled, "I'm not going to force you to do one thing when you want to do the other option."

Star half smiled and looked at her parents, "We'll be back on Mewni at the end of the week." Her parents smiled and nodded, "But, I want Mr. and Mrs. Diaz at the wedding too."

"That sounds reasonable," her mother said. The three hugged and King Butterfly opened a portal and the two stepped through it.

 **Noting much and probably not my best work, but like I said it's been in my head for a while now. Enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks.**


	38. Chapter 38

Star stared at the partygoers in confusion before she found Marco. She walked up to him and tapped him on shoulder, causing him to look back, "Marco why are all these people here? What's going on?"

"It's New Years' Eve, Star," Marco answered, "Everyone's celebrating until midnight to welcome the New Year."

"What's the point though? It's just another day right?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, I guess, but there's also the tradition behind it." Star looked at him, "Legend states that whoever you're with at midnight, you're with that person for life."

"Like the Blood Moon Ball?"

Marco nodded and then looked surprised, "Wait that was…"

"Everyone, the ball's dropping," someone called over the crowed.

"Ball," Star sounded confused, "You said it's the New Year,"

"It is," Marco shouted over the people counting down, "The Ball is just to signify the New Year. Another fun tradition we have."

"Oh, then I better find Oskar," Star walked away, not noticing Marco frowning.

Marco parents walked up to him and Angie said, "Why don't you follow her?"

He looked back and sighed, "She wants Oskar. I ruined her night at the Blood Moon Ball. I don't want to ruin her New Year's."

"Bullshit," Rafael said and Marco looked shocked, "Go to her Hijo, don't back down for this Oskar person!"

Marco frowned and looked around when he heard the countdown start, "Ten!"

"Go after her Marco," Angie encouraged, "Go before it's too late!"

Marco nodded and ran through the crowd, "Nine!" Marco looked left and right and spotted Star walking through the crowd and he ran after her, "Eight!" he soon made it up to her as she reached Oskar, "Seven!" he reached his arm out towards her, "Six!" he put his hand on her shoulder, "Five!" he turned her around and she looked shocked, "Four!"

"Marco?" Star sounded confused, "What are you doing?"

Marco took a deep breath, "Three!" he looked at her and half smiled, "Two!" he slowly moved closer to her, "One!"

"Marco, what are you…" before she could finish, Marco pressed his lips against hers, shocking her for a brief second before wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered as confetti fell from the sky.

The two separated and looked at each other, "Happy New Year, Estrella." Marco half smiled, "I'm sorry, but you're just too good for that grease ball. Hell, you're too good for me."

Star half smiled and smacked him playfully on his chest, "Shut up and kiss me again dork," Marco smirked and applied to her request.

Marco's parents looked at them from a few feet away, "Well it looks like it worked out for both of them," Angie commented.

"Si," Rafael agreed before wrapping his arms around his wife, "Happy New Year Angie!" Angie smirked and the two kissed.

 **Happy New Year's everyone, enjoy. Also check out Mega Man Returns, a story Red the Pokémon Master is writing and I'm posting for him.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's another Starco one-shot, enjoy everyone. Happy New Year's everyone.**

Star and Marco walked up to the cabin in the woods as snow began to fall. Unlocking the door, the two stepped inside and Star half smiled, "I can't believe your parents' trusts us enough to let us stay in their cabin by ourselves."

"Yeah, but what did you say to them to make this happen?" Marco asked confused, "They wouldn't let me bring anyone up here and you talked to them for…did you use magic?"

"No, I just talked to them and they agreed." Marco stared at her in confusion, "Maybe because I'm really good at convincing people we won't cause any trouble." Marco rolled his eyes and turned the heat on before walking into the kitchen and started making dinner for the two of them.

Once they were finished eating dinner, the two were sitting on the couch in the living room, playing Xbox 360 with some mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front of them. After ending his killing spree, Star looked at Marco and laughed as he eyes bugled, "I'll be right back Marco."

Marco paused the game and put the controller on the table, "Alright, I need a break to before I lose my mind anyways." Star stood up and walked up the stairs as Marco pulled out his phone.

Marco looked at his messages and frowned, "Man, Jackie why aren't you answering my messages? I know you moved to Ohio and everything, but…I don't know anymore."

"Marco, I need some help with something!" he heard Star call from the master bedroom, confusion him.

Marco put his phone away, stood up and started walking up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, he walked into the master bedroom and saw Star lying on the bed in the dimly lit room, wearing a lacy blue bra and matching panties and a small smile crossing her lips. Marco looked shocked for a moment before speaking, "Star? Is there a reason you're lying in your underwear?"

"I wanted to show you that Jackie isn't the only girl in the world, Marco." Star answered, as she stood up and seductively walked up to him, "I know you've been upset since she moved, but Marco, I'm still here." Marco stared at her and he felt her undo his belt and pull his pants down before taking his hoodie and shirt off, "Marco, I wanted you to know…I love you, for about a year now, but you were so focused on Jackie."

"But…but Star, I thought you liked Oskar," Marco stuttered.

"I did," Star admitted, "But I couldn't get a proper sentence out of the guy, he's just so focused on his keytar and you've been helping me since I came to earth and you helped me get Pony Head back to her normal self."

"But Star, you…" before he could finish, Star leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Marco looked shocked as Star pulled back, "Star, you do know if we do this, there's no turning back and I don't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship."

"I don't care Marco. I know you won't hurt me and you won't ruin our friendship," Star started walking back to the bed, a slight sway in her hips. She turned around, sat on the bed and spread her legs slightly, "Please Marco?" Marco swallowed hard and walked up to her.

The two were on the bed, in a heated, yet awkward make-out session. Marco's hand slipped under Star's bra and lightly squeezed her right breast. Star let out a low yelp and Marco's face turned red, "Oh man Star, I'm sorry…I don't know…I'm an idiot."

Star smiled and unhooked her bra before tossing it aside, "Well let's get rid of this so you can play with them." Marco looked at her pale breasts and Star frowned, "I uh…I know they're not as big as Jackie's…but um…"

"No, no, they're prefect Star," Marco interrupted and she looked at him, "It's just…I never thought I'd see you…like this,"

Star smiled before kneeling on the bed, "Well consider yourself lucky, Diaz," she slowly pulled her panties down, revealing her freshly shaven vagina and Marco felt the blood rush from his face, "Your turn,"

She pushed him back on the bed before she took his boxers off. She smiled at the sight of Marco's manhood before grabbed ahold of it and stroking it, "Star what are you doing?"

"I'm just having a little fun by teasing you," Star smiled and began sucking his manhood.

Marco tried to back up to no avail. Star soon stopped and got on to of Marco, her vagina wiggling in front of his face, "C'mon Marco, I want to feel good too." She began sucking his cock again and Marco began licking her vagina.

They soon moaned and climaxed in each other's mouths. Star looked up, cum dripping from her mouth and smirked, "Ready for the real thing?"

Marco looked confused as Star wiped the cum off of her mouth and stood up before lining herself up with Marco's cock and slowly sliding down. She moaned and Marco looked at her, "Star, are you…"

"If I wasn't sure before, I am now," Star interrupted, "Marco, don't argue and just enjoy this."

She placed her hands on his chest and started bouncing up and down. Marco sighed and grabbed ahold of Star's bum, making her pick up speed as he squeezed her bum. Star let out a light moan and looked down with a small smile, "Marco, I didn't think you'd be this comfortable with this. A minute ago you were asking if I was okay with this."

"Well you told me to enjoy this, and I am a teenage boy," Marco quickly flipped over on top of Star and held her leg over his shoulder while sitting on the other leg and continued pumping in and out of her vagina.

Star moaned slight as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, "Yes, god Marco, fuck me hard!"

She began playing with her right breast while Marco tweaked Star's left nipple. Star moaned and panted, "Yeah, that's good Marco, don't stop!"

Marco moved his hand off of Star's leg and started massaging her bum before giving it a tight squeeze, "Marco?" she looked up and saw Marco smirking at her and she smirked before licking her lips and then her right nipple.

Marco soon felt Star's walls tighten around him before grunting and filling her womb with his seed and Star gasped. Marco pulled out of Star and they saw semen leaking out of her vagina, "Ha, sorry Star."

Star half smiled before sitting up and kissing Marco on the cheek, "Don't be sorry for something like that. I wanted to do this to show you Jackie wasn't the only girl,"

She then forced her body weight against him, forcing him to lay down with her resting her head on his chest. Marco half smiled before kissing the top of her head and asked, "Hey Star?" Star hummed, "How exactly did you convince my parents to let us use their cabin?"

"Oh, I just told them how I was going to cheer you up. They seemed more than okay with the idea and said we could stay for the weekend."

Marco chuckled as he rubbed Star's back, "I bet I know why they were alright with this," he pulled the covers over them, covering their naked bodies, "Thanks Estrella." She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. Marco kissed the top of her head again, "I love you."

"I love you too Marco," Star smiled as she slowly fell asleep.\

 **Well, enjoy everyone and whenever the reviews get fixed, let me know what you think.**

 **Also, please give the story I'm posting for Red the Pokémon Master a read titled Mega Man Returns.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's another Slender Man one. Please enjoy everyone.**

The Proxies enjoyed the stillness of the mansion. Marco looked over to Star, Janna and Jackie as they got ready for their training, "So did you three learn…"

"We're going learn our abilities after training today Marco," Star interrupted, "How's your elemental training?"

"You tell me," Marco smirked, holding out his hand and a spark started.

A second later, Marco was holding a small flame in his hand, "It looks like it's coming along nicely," Janna commented.

"Well we better get to training before your dad…" Before Jackie could finish, Slender Man, Logan, Sally, Jane, BEN and Silver walked up to them, "We were just about to get to training."

"That's fine Jackie, but right now I need Marco, Logan, Sally, Jane, BEN and Silver to do a little mission for me." Slender Man said and Marco stood by the five, "A monster just came into Atria, Alice is her name and we've actually been waiting for her." **(Didn't know who else to add.)**

"Well where is she?" Jane asked, looking around.

"You six are going to go get her and bring her back here before Zalgo and his minions get to her and corrupt her."

"But I read the story of Alice and she's not a real nice person." Janna chimed in.

Slender Man rolled his eyes, "Most of those 'stories' are just that, stories. I mean, do I look like the type of being that stalks children?" they shook their heads, "Good, now you six, go." The six nodded and walked out of the mansion, "Right, you three." Star, Janna and Jackie looked at him, "Let's start training," they nodded and started their training.

The group of six walked around city, searching for the new monster, "So does anyone have any idea what this Alice looks like?"

"We'll just look for someone looking confused as all fuck," BEN answered.

Marco and Logan sighed and Marco punched BEN on the head, "Try not to cuss in front of Sally,"

"It's okay I've heard worse," Sally admitted, "Jeff, Jack and Liu say a lot worse when I prank them."

"Yeah well try not to…"

"Look over there," Silver called, pointing to a young woman with brown hair and wearing a blue dress, "I've never seen her around before."

The six slowly walked up to her and Logan said, "Excuse us," the woman looked back, revealing her green eyes and blood stained dress and clutching a knife, "Are you Alice?"

"I am," she answered, readying her knife, "And who are you morons?"

Jane, BEN, Logan and Silver looked annoyed and got ready to attack her when Marco stopped them when he separated them from Alice with his scythe, "You guys heard what dad said."

"And you heard what she called us," BEN glared at Alice.

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at Alice, "I'm sorry for their behavior. My name is Marco, but I'd like it if you call me Crimson Reaper."

"I'm his brother Logan, but you'll call me Hemo Kyrios," Logan introduced himself, crossing his arms.

"We're not here to introduce ourselves," Jane pointed out, "We're here to get Alice back to the mansion before Zalgo and his minions find her and turn her against us."

Marco nodded and looked at Alice, "Come with us, my dad has place for you to stay and keep you safe."

"And why should I trust six people I just met?" Alice asked rudely.

Before anyone could answer, the ground started shaking and fire began spitting out of the ground. A shadowy figure stood in the flames, eyes blood red and jagged teeth covering its body. Marco grabbed Alice by the wrist and tossed her towards Jane, Sally, BEN and Silver, "Get her to the mansion and we'll meet up with you guys later!" The four nodded and Jane grabbed Alice by the wrist before they started running off.

Marco and Logan stared at the figure before them, "You do know dad's going to kill us for trying to fight Zalgo, right?" Logan asked, "And that's if the girls don't get to us first,"

"Who said anything about fighting him?" Marco questioned, readying his scythe, "We're just going to run distraction and then teleport back to the mansion in a few minutes."

"You're either really brave or really stupid, Reaper." Logan readied his katanas, "So just run distractions and you'll teleport us home. Easy enough,"

Zalgo looked around before looking at the two standing in front of him, "So Mark sends his two sons to fight me? He must be pitiful to sacrifice his children like this." He extended his hand, "Come with me children, I won't let you rush into a suicide mission."

"Not a chance, you ugly son of a bitch!" Logan snapped and swung one of his katanas at the monster's hand.

Zalgo moved his hand away and looked at the small scratch on his palm before healing it, "I gave you two the option and you made your choice. Shadow Walker, Scarecrow, come to me."

A dark cloaked figure and a scythe wielding female scarecrow emerged from the fire. The two stared at the new monsters, "I'll take the scarecrow! You get the little dude in the cloak!" Marco ordered and the two separated to fight the monsters.

Logan swung his katanas at the figure and growled, "How the hell am I supposed to kill someone named Shadow Walker?"

"Just try!" Marco called, swinging his scythe, cutting Scarecrow's left arm off, "Ha, take that!"

Marco stared in shock as the disembodied limb started moving towards Scarecrow and reattached itself to her. Scarecrow looked at Marco and laughed, "Do you think your little toy can harm me? Fool, I'm not easy to kill."

She swung her scythe at him. Blocking it with the handle of his scythe, Scarecrow smirked and scratched his cheek with the blade, causing him to jump back and hold his cheek, "Damn it!" he charged at her, hands beginning to spark.

Logan swung his katanas at Shadow Walker again and Shadow Walker chuckled as his dodged them. Raising his hand, Logan felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw Shadow Walker had pieced his leg with his claws. He cut his claws and glared at Shadow Walker, "Hey Reaper, what are we going to do?" he looked over to his brother and saw he punch Scarecrow in the chest, his fist on fire, "Ha, elementals, right." He got ready to attack Shadow Walker again when he felt Marco's hand on his shoulder and the two vanished.

Scarecrow pleadingly looked at Zalgo, "Please Lord Zalgo, save me!"

Zalgo stared at her and chuckled, "It looks like your usefulness has ended." Scarecrow looked shocked, "Come Shadow Walker, let's leave our friend to suffer." Shadow Walker nodded and the two vanished in the fire as Scarecrow screamed in pain from the fire before turning into a pile of ashes.

Marco and Logan landed in the garden of the mansion and looked around, "It's quiet," Logan noted, "Do you think we made it home before the others?"

"Either way we'll get in trouble. Let's just get inside,"

They walked up to the door and slowly opened it before stepping inside. Walking through the door, they saw their father, Rachel, Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie glaring at them. They looked into the dining room and saw Jane, Sally, Alice, BEN and Silver sitting at the table. They looked back at the six in front of them and Logan said, "You see…this is what happened…they wanted to race and we lost."

Slender Man sighed and smacked him in the back of the head, "Would you like to explain what happened, Marco?"

"Well…we got separated looking for Alice and then we thought the others found her and…"

"We know the truth, you two," Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie snapped in unison.

Amber started checking Logan while Star, Janna and Jackie looked Marco over for any injuries. While they were checking the two over, Rachel sighed, "Why would you two try to fight Zalgo, a being feared by many?"

"We didn't try to fight, we were just distracting him while the others got away." Logan answered. Amber saw the cut on his leg and slapped a peroxide soaked rag against it, "Damn, Amber that hurt!"

"Good!" Amber snapped back, "Maybe next you'll learn not to fight Zalgo."

Marco chuckled as his brother's torment and he felt three hands slap him in the back of the head. He looked up and saw Star, Janna and Jackie glaring at him, "You're not much better," Jackie warned, "You really wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off mermaid."

"Or a Necromancer," Janna chimed in.

"Or a princess who learned some vicious spells today." Marco looked confused and Star rolled her eyes, "I'm a dark magical princess, meaning my spells can be lethal if I need them to be. Janna's a Necromancer, meaning she can pretty much summon an army of the undead and Jackie's a nightmare mermaid, not your typical mermaid."

"Well it's good to see you learned your abilities,"

Marco felt them hit the back of his head again, "And that's for trying to fight this Zalgo person," they said in unison and Marco smirked and nodded.

 **Here's another Slender Man one. The reviews are still down, but hopefully they'll be up soon. Enjoy everyone.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Acw28: Here's a genderswap one. I'll do another Jackie x Marco soon. In like two chapters.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Comet Dragonfly stared out the window of the classroom at his crush Rebecca **(I couldn't think of a name for Oskar.)** Greason, sitting on her car and horribly playing her keytar that he didn't notice the bell ringing, "Comet," a voice said and his best friend Marcia Diaz walked up to him, "The bell just rang, time to go." She started walking away before looking back, "You got some paint or something," she pointed to her forehead, "Right here,"

Comet's eyes crossed looking up before peeling a blue star off his forehead and he looked surprised, "Marcia, this is not paint."

"Well looks like you grew another star,"

"Be quiet Marcia, this is serious." Comet stated, "I think I might be going throw Mewberty,"

Stars started sprouted all over his face and he covered his face with his hands, "What? Mewberty? Right, we have something similar here on earth."

"Don't confuse this with your earth things Marcia, I'm from Mewni!" Marcia looked at him, "Things are going to get really weird," he grabbed her by her red hoodie, "You need to keep me away from girls. Wait a second…Marcia's a girl,"

Marcia looked scared and backed away from Comet, "When you say weird, do you mean like typical Comet weird, or destroy the school?"

"Destroy the school,"

"That's what I was afraid of," Marcia sighed, "Let's get home before anything could happen,"

The two of them walked out of the classroom and Comet looked around in shock as various girls passed him, "Alright, just look away. Don't pay attention, just look away," stars sprouted over his face and he gasped, "Marcia I don't think this is…whoa,"

"What was that Comet?" she looked back and saw he was hovering over a girl getting a drink from the fountain.

He plugged the water up with his index finger and smirked, "My turn,"

"Whoa," Marcia said before grabbing Comet by the hand, "Let's hurry up and get home."

She turned around and a blue wedding shot from Comet's hand, connecting to a nearby locker. The two stared at it in shock for a moment before screaming. Comet tried to free himself, only to open the locker and fall flat on his back, "I'm stuck,"

"Well let me help you," Marcia offered.

"No," Comet ran into the locker and shut it behind him, "Your little girl hands are the problem."

"Well maybe there's some help in your spell book."

Comet was quiet for a second before answering, "Maybe."

"Alright don't go anywhere, I'm going to run home and get it."

She started to run away and stopped when she heard Comet, "It's not at home. I gave it to Frances."

"Why would you give it to Frances?"

"I lost a bet, okay? Do you want to help me or not?"

Marcia sighed, "Okay, but we're going to have to talk about that betting thing later." She then ran in the opposite direction.

Frances and a few other students were sitting in Spanish Class, "Yo ponche," the teacher said.

"Yo ponche," the students repeated.

"Que perfora,"

"Que perfora,"

Marcia walked up to the window and saw Frances sitting at her desk, "Frances," she whispered, "Frances!"

Frances looked over before continuing to pay attention, "Hola Senorita Marcia, Yo puede solo hablar Español."

"Where's Comet's book?" Marcia asked.

"No, no, no se pronuncia libro, libro," Frances spoke in Spanish.

Marcia sighed in annoyance, "Where is Comet's libro?"

"Buenos, Yo dio el libro para Joey,"

Marcia looked shocked and then annoyed, "You gave it to Joey?"

She groaned and walked away, barely hearing Frances say, "De nada."

Comet peeled the final star off his and slipped it the locker and fall back against the wall and sighing. The school bell rang and his eyes widened as the students filled the hall and stars started sprouting all over his body again, "No, no, no, no!" the bell rang again and he looked down, "Oh, that wasn't so bad."

"Alright ladies," Comet's eyes widened again as he looked through the locker and saw three female swimmers in bikinis, "Because the indoor pool is being clean, Principal Skeeves gave us permission to use the outdoor one. Let's start stretching," Comet's eyes stared at them as stars unnoticeably continued to sprout all over his body.

Joey Johnson stood in front of two of his friends with a sack slung over his shoulder, "So you dudes want to see a dead opposable?" the two looked concerned, "Nah, I'm just joking. It's a spell book," he ripped open the sack, revealing a large book, "Check it out. We could do all kinds of crazy stuff with this thing."

"Can we make my parents stop fight?"

"Totally,"

Marcia ran up to them and yelled, "I've been looking for this," the two ran off and Joey gave her a sly smirk, "God, why did Frances give you this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Joey stood up and walked up beside her, "Well since you've got your little book, let's make some magic happen."

Marcia looked panicked and moved him away from her, "No, Comet needs my help right now Joey!"

"Whatever," Joey sighed, rolling his eyes, "You'll need me soon enough Marcia," he turned and walked away before looking back, "Cause I've got your house keys."

He turned and continued to walk away and Marcia opened the book, "Okay…right? Does this thing have a glossary or something?"

The pages flipped open and a small blue guy appeared, "Did someone say glossary?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Glossaryck and…wait, you don't look like a prince,"

"What? No, I'm a misunderstood bad girl who's trying to help her friend."

"Oh well too bad, this book is for magic princes only," Glossaryck said before the book closed.

Marcia's eyes widened as she tried to open the book again, "No, you need to help, it's about Comet."

"Ah, Comet Dragonfly," the book opened again, "What's wrong with him?"

"He says he has Mewberty."

"Well maybe I can help you but first I want something from you. Pudding,"

"What?"

"High School students have the best pudding ever, get me some pudding and I'll help you."

"Fine," Marcia sighed before walking away.

The locker Comet was hiding in opened and a female student listening to music looked at the mirror on the door. Comet reached his arm out and touched her on the cheek, shocking the girl, "Girl,"

The girl looked in the locker and Comet fell into the cocoon of blue stars. Shrugging her shoulders the girl walked away, head banging, not noticing the glowing eyes in the center of the cocoon.

Marcia retuned to Comet's spell book, holding a cup of pudding, "Here's your pudding," the book opened again the Glossaryck opened his mouth, "What now?"

"Feed it to me," Glossaryck said and Marcia rolled her eyes before feeding the pudding to him, "Okay, the first thing you have to know is that life is like a run-away trash tuck, hot, stinky and full of garbage." Marcia looked confused as she continued feeding Glossaryck.

Some of the students looked in confusion at the blue cocoon. One of the female students walked up to it and placed her hand on it and jumped back when she saw a hand on the other side. The cocoon started cracking. Breaking completely, a completely blue Comet fell forward before sprouting dragonfly wings and began flying. Students began screaming and ran away as Comet swooped down nabbing a few female students.

Marcia looked at Glossaryck as he ate the pudding, "So are you going to tell me how to help Comet?" Glossaryck opened his mouth and Marcia looked down, "It's empty,"

"Scrape the sides," Glossaryck demanded and Marcia rolled her eyes before scraping the last bit of pudding out of the cup and feeding it to Glossaryck. Once he finished, he half smiled, "Look kid, your friend will be back to his normal self at..." he looked at his watch and began setting it, "…3:57,"

Marcia groan and heard screaming before standing up and running towards the screaming, not noticing Joey poking his head around the corner, smirking at the abandoned book.

Marcia walked around the courtyard, seeing blue webbing hanging from the walls and students running around. She felt a hand grab her arm and she looked over to see a few female students trapped in the lockers, "You got to get us out of here."

Marcia heard banging and looked up to see Comet break through a door, holding a girl. He flew over to the lockers and broke one open and threw her into it before covering it with blue webbing, "Comet, you have to stop this, you're scaring everyone." Comet paused for a second and looked back before continuing what he was previously doing, "Hey, I said stop!"

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand and Comet looked at her, "Now he's mad," the girl in the locker whispered.

"Comet," Marcia said in fear before Comet started covering her in webbing.

They soon heard a keytar being played and Comet flew away. Spotting where the music was coming from, he smiled, "Rebecca,"

He dove for her as Marcia broke free from the webbing and began to chase after him. Grabbing a nearby volleyball net, she threw in in front of Comet, catching him in the net. Comet continued to fly towards Rebecca and drug Marcia behind him.

They passed Joey feeding Glossaryck pudding and Glossaryck yelled, "You're only making it worse!"

Marcia looked at him and then back at Comet and frowned as she let go of the poles and fell to her knees and saw Comet cover Rebecca's car in blue webbing before flying away. Marcia looked at the sky and frowned before looking down, "Goodbye Comet."

A blue star fell on her nose and she looked confused. Looking up, she saw blue stars falling from the sky. Rebecca's car fell next to her and then Rebecca landed on top of her car, followed by her keytar, "What's up?"

A figure plunged into a pile of stars and Marcia ran up to it. Slowing down, she looked in the pile of stars, "Comet?" Comet stood up, holding his head, "Comet!" she ran up to him and hugged him, "You're back!" Comet looked shocked for a second before hugging her back. They heard a flapping sound and they separated, "What was that?"

Comet looked back and he smiled at the sight of two small dragonfly wings, "Marcia, I got my Mewberty wings!"

"Does that mean you can fly now?"

"Let's test it out," he grabbed Marcia by the wrist and jumped in the air. For a brief second, they were flying, only to fall flat on their faces soon after, "Okay, can't fly yet."

"Well, flying or not, it's good to have you back." Marcia commented with a smile and Comet smiled back.

 **This one was a little tricky but here you go.**

 **The reviews are still down and that sucks, but you guys can still enjoy it, I hope. Until the reviews get fixed if you have any requests PM me.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Acw28: Here's the Tom x Janna one you asked for a while ago, again, sorry I forgot about it, and then I'm doing your Jackie x Marco request.**

 **Jonacool: I could try to make something like that, but it'll be awhile because I have acw28's requests, a request from Red the Pokémon Master and I want to do a continuation of a past chapter.**

 **Hehe14: More Janna x More is coming soon.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone. Also, the reviews are working again, so if you have any requests, feel free to post them.**

Janna sat in her dimly lit room, reading several books on rituals. She sighed as she put the fourth book down, "Marco had to take Star's spell book off of me because he wanted to help her." She picked up a random book, "Now I'm stuck…wait, summon your own demon? Hello," she smirked and read the book.

A few hours later, Janna jumped through the window leading to Marco's room and saw him sitting at his desk, his back towards her and headphones on. Janna smirked as she walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and look back. She smiled and waved at him, "What the hell Janna? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" she asked, sitting on his lap. Marco tried to push her off of him, but Janna wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just came over to ask a small favor."

"No, no way. You asking for a favor is going to end badly,"

"No it won't, just do me this one little thing and I'll leave you alone." Realizing he had no choice, Marco sighed and nodded, "Alright, so you and Star go to different dimensions, right?" Marco nodded again, "And you meet other people from those dimensions, right?" Marco looked confused, but nodded again, "Do you happen to know any demons?"

Marco raised his eyebrow and asked, "Janna, why do you want to know something like that?"

"Just answer the question and I'll go home."

Marco sighed, "Fine, the only demon I know is Star's ex-boyfriend Tom."

"Thanks," Janna smiled, kissed her cheek and stood up, "See you tomorrow." Marco watched as Janna walked across the room and jumped out the window.

Janna enter her room and closed and locked the door. She started spreading some ashes in the shape of a pentagram on the floor and placing lit dark candles at the five points of the pentagram and she sighed, "Alright, I hope I don't screw this up." She started chanting the chant she found while saying Tom's name.

Soon the candles blew out and fire shot out of the pentagram. Soon the fire died down and Tom stood in the center of the pentagram and looked around in confusion, "Okay? Where am I?"

"In your new master's room," Janna gave a devious smirk.

"New master," Tom's eyes lit up, "I don't have a…"

"Sit," Janna ordered and Tom fell to the floor with a force. Janna smirked and got undressed. She walked up to Tom and ordered, "Now lick, and if you burn me, you'll suffered ten splashes of holy water." Tom looked frightened and did as she ordered, being careful not to burn her. Janna moaned, "I think I'm going to like being the owner of a demon."

The next morning, Star and Marco walked through the courtyard and saw Janna with Tom standing behind her, "Watch out Janna!" the duo cried out.

They ran up to them and Janna stopped them, "He's not dangerous, trust me."

Star looked confused, "Janna what are you talking about? I dated him a year and a half ago. He's a dick,"

"Watch your mouth you stupid…"

"Sit!" Janna ordered before Tom could finish and he fell to the concrete ground. Star and Marco looked shocked and Janna looked at them, "I used some weird ritual and summoned him last night and now he has to do what I say."

Tom looked at the two with pleading eyes and Star laughed, "How did you summon Tom? That's the funniest thing that's happened to him."

"Thank Marco for that," Star looked back at Marco and saw he was sweating, "I came by last night and asked him a few questions and he told me the name of a demon." Star stared a Marco, "Well I'll see you two later. Come slave," Tom stood up and the two walked away.

"Marco, why would you do that?"

"I didn't know what she was going to do…"

Star kissed him and smiled, "Now he can suffer in a relationship." Marco half smiled and nervously chuckled as they watched Janna and Tom walk through the school's doors.

 **Short, yes, but it was still fun and a little funny to write. Please enjoy and let me know what you think everyone.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Acw28: Here's the Jackie x Marco one. And yeah, I'll continue that one when I have the time.**

 **After this one I'm going to make another Janna x Marco one and then continue with the Slender Man one. Enjoy everyone and please give the story I'm posting for Red the Pokémon Master called Mega Man Returns.**

Jackie walked down the halls of Echo Creek Academy. Turning the corner, she came face-to-face with a grinning Brittney. Confused she asked, "Hey Brittney is everything okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," Brittney answered, the grin never leaving her face. She pulled two pictures out of her purse, "Are you okay, you big baby?"

She showed her the pictures and Jackie's eyes widened. Both pictures were from the night before, one was of her putting on a pull-up and the other was her sleeping in her bed, sucking her thumb and holding a plushy that had a small red hoodie on it. Her face turned red as she tried to snatch the pictures away and Brittney quickly put them back in her purse, "Where did you get those?"

"I have my sources," Brittney answered and tears formed behind Jackie's eyes, "Don't worry baby, no one will know about these pictures as long as you do as I say, not even Diaz." Jackie's eyes widened and her face turned red, "I know that little plushy is supposed to be a copy of him. Just do as I as say," Jackie frowned and nodded, "Good girl, now carry my books."

"Okay," Jackie took Brittney's books and they walked to class.

Entering the class, the students looked confused as they saw Jackie carrying Brittney's books, face red and Brittney had a smirk on her face. Marco looked concerned, stood up and walked over to Jackie, "Hey um…Jackie is uh…is everything alright?"

Jackie opened her mouth and Brittney spoke before she could say anything, "She's fine. She's just doing a favor for me, right Jackie?" Jackie looked at Marco and then at Brittney who whispered, "If you don't agree, I'll show the pictures."

Jackie sighed and nodded, "Everything's fine Marco, really. Don't worry," Marco was about to say something, but the teacher walked in and everyone sat down.

After class, Marco followed Jackie and Brittney out of the room with Star right behind him. Marco hugged the locker and peeked around the corner when he heard the two talking, "Hey Marco, what are you…"

Marco covered Star's mouth and looked back signaling her to keep quiet, "Something's not right. I got a bad feeling Jackie was forced to carry Brittney's books." He looked back and saw they were gone, "Damn it, where did they go?"

He was about to turn the corner when the bell rang and Star grabbed him by the arm, "C'mon Marco, we need to get to history. You can talk to Jackie when we get to class," Marco sighed and nodded before the two walked to their next class.

They sat in the class and Marco kept glancing at Jackie who kept looking down, her face red and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He barely heard the teacher say, "Alright, pair up in groups of three and study chapters 12 to 14,"

Star and Marco stood up and walked over towards Jackie, "Jackie," Star said and she looked up, "Can we be your…"

"Jackie," Brittney called from across the room, "We need a third partner here."

Jackie shook her head and Brittney reached in her purse, causing Jackie's eyes to widened, "I'm sorry guys, maybe some other time."

She stood up and walked over to Brittney and Chantelle as Janna sat in her place and smirked, "Well looks like we're partners."

Star and Janna began reading the assigned chapters while Marco looked over towards Jackie, ' _What is she doing to you Jackie? What has you so frightened?_ ' he sighed and then started reading the chapters.

School ended slowly and the students left the school. Marco saw Brittney talking to Jackie and saw Jackie frown before nodding and skating away. Marco looked at Star, "Star, you get home. I need to check on something."

"Does it involve Jackie?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll let your parents know you'll be home late."

"Thanks Star," the two hugged and went their separate ways.

Marco walked up to Jackie's house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jackie stared at him, "Marco? What are you doing here?"

"What was wrong with you today?" Marco got right to the point, "Why did you look nervous and what was that thing with Brittney?"

"It's nothing," Jackie answered quickly, face turning red, "I answered your question, goodbye!"

She was about to close the door when Marco stopped, "It's not nothing if you were about to cry. What is she doing to you?"

"You'll think I'm weird and won't care about me if I told you!"

"Try me!" they both fell silent, "Please, if there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

Jackie frowned, "Do you promise not to think badly of me?" Marco nodded and Jackie stepped aside, "Come in, I'll tell you." They walked inside and sat on the couch in the living room, "Alright, I'm about to tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Star."

"You have my word, whatever is said between us, stays between us."

Jackie nodded, "Okay, well…somehow Brittney…she got some pretty embarrassing pictures of me from last night." Marco looked confused and ushered her to continue, "I uh…suffer…from sleep paralysis and can't move until 7:21 in the morning, I don't know why."

"Alright, but sleep paralysis effects about eight percent of the world, not embarrassing about that."

"I wasn't finished," Jackie stated and Marco looked at her, "Like I said, I can't move at all…not even to um…go to the bathroom." She looked away, feeling her face begin to burn from embarrassment, "So I…have a slight bed wetting…problem and I wear pull-ups at night." Marco was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she continued, "And I sleep with a plushy and stuck my thumb and if anyone sees those pictures, they're going to think I'm a big baby!"

Marco hugged her and she looked back in confusion, "I'm sorry that happens, but we both know Brittney's a bitch and you shouldn't let her use those pictures to control you."

"But Marco, she'll show every…"

"We'll have Janna steel them from her and burn them," Marco assured with a smile, "I mean she finds a way to get my house keys without me knowing. And I don't think she'll judge you like that."

Jackie smiled, turned around and hugged him back, "Thanks Marco, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime Jackie," Marco stood up, "Well, I better…"

"Wait," Jackie pulled him back down on the couch, "My uh…parents are away for the night, so I was wondering if…you can stay for the night. Please?"

Marco looked at her pleading eyes and nodded, "Sure Jackie, I'll just call Alfonzo and ask him to lie for me and then I'll call my parents and let them know." Jackie nodded and Marco started making the calls.

Later that night, the two were lying on Jackie's bed, watching some TV when Jackie stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back." She walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back in and lay back on the bed with her head resting on Marco's chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. Marco nervously wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to um…you know,"

"Get a pull-up on?" Jackie's face went red and she nodded, "Hey it's okay, your secret's safe with me. And I bet you look cute in a pull-up," Jackie looked up in shock and Marco's eyes widened, "I mean uh…what I uh…you um…"

Jackie kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too Marco." Marco looked at her, half smiled and kissed her forehead. Jackie then nuzzled into Marco's chest, "Goodnight Marco,"

"Goodnight Jackie," Marco smiled as he watched Jackie drift off to sleep and a second later began sucking her thumb, "Ha, she really does look cute." He turned the TV off and fell asleep with Jackie still in his arms.

 **Well here you go. Acw28, is this close to what you meant? Well either way, enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Acw28: Thank you, but I already did her fear in like chapter 14 or something like that and can't the plushy be counted as a stuffed animal? Also, do you mean Chantelle x Marco or something else?**

 **PROJECT K: It is not a laughing matter, you're right. Also, thanks for pointing out my error.**

 **Or-lan-do26: Yes, yes she will.**

 **Nobly: Not to sound like an ass, but I looked it up.**

 **Unknown: Um…sure, but you should catch up on my harem fic. Up to you though, totally not forcing you. *insert subliminal message here* Yeah, totally not forcing you.**

 **Anyway, here's another Janna x Marco, enjoy everyone.**

Star, Janna and Marco walked into the Diaz house, covered in snow after having a massive snowball fight, laughing. Marco's parents walked out of the kitchen and walked over to the teenagers, and looked at Janna, "Janna," Angie said, "We have good news and bad news."

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"Your parents are in prison waiting for their court date." Angie answered.

"And the bad news,"

The two sighed and Rafael answered, "We know you wanted to stay here, but it looks like your uncle wants custody of you."

"No," Janna's eyes widened, "No, not Uncle Mike! He'll bail my parents out and send me back to them and it'll get worse!"

She started panting as her eyes shifted left and right. Marco rubbed her back to calm her down a bit, "Don't worry Janna, I'm my parents are working on that."

Janna calmed down and Angie nodded, "We are. We're not letting you go anywhere near your family if you were being abused by your parents."

Janna sighed, "Thanks Mrs. Diaz,"

Angie nodded and Rafael said, "We'll be back soon. We're going to get something for dinner." The two adults walked out of the house, leaving the three teenagers alone.

Star looked at Janna and Marco and smirked before walking up the stairs, "I need to go call my parents. Don't so anything I won't," she walked up the stairs and stopped at the top of the stairs and carefully peaked back down to watch the two.

Janna and Marco looked at each other and Marco asked, "So uh…do you think your uncle will really do something like that if he got custody over you?"

"Defiantly," Janna sighed, "My uncle isn't much better than my parents. He's just this huge dick that drinks as much as my parents and can be abusive."

"Well my parents already said they're not going to let that happen. It might take a while, but they'll get custody of you and your parents will go to prison."

"Yeah, I know," Janna half smiled and hugged Marco, "Thanks again for inviting me to stay with you guys."

Marco smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, of course Janna. I told you before it's no problem."

Star looked at the two in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "This is so boring. Is this all they're going to do?" she looked at them again and looked shocked when she saw Marco move back, tilt Janna's head up and kissed her, "Well this is getting interesting."

Marco pulled away from Janna and smirked at her shocked face, "But…why did you do that?"

"Payback," Marco stuck his tongue out, "That's for shocking me your first night here." Janna frowned slightly, "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time, just the two of us."

Star and Janna looked shocked for a few minutes. After about three minutes, Janna shook her head and nodded, "Sure, sounds fun."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again and Marco wrapped his arms around Janna's waist. Star smiled at the sight and pulled a camera out of her purse and snapped a picture of the two. The clicking noise caught their attention and the looked up to see Star standing on the stairs, holding the camera, "Hey guys."

"Star," Marco said smiling, "Give us that camera."

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Star put the camera back in her purse, "Have fun you two."

She ran up the stairs with Janna and Marco following her. She ran into her room and closed and locked the door before they could get in. the two stopped and the door and sighed, "Great,"

"Don't worry, I'll get it off of her later," Janna smirked, "But right now, let's go make a little magic happen." Marco looked confused as Janna started dragging him to his room.

 **Short Janna x Marco continuation from chapter 35. Please enjoy and let me know hat everyone thinks.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Acw28: Hmm. I suppose you're right, I could give the Chantelle thing a try. And Star paired with someone other than Marco? I don't know, I could try, but nothing is guaranteed.**

 **Cool Guy: Next one what? Be a little specific please.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Another part from that one-shot? Yeah I could do that, I got a few requests to take care of, but I'll get to that one when I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Just trying to lighten up her situation a little. Glad you had a laugh at that.**

 **Here's something someone named brave kid requested in PM. Enjoy everyone, also this is probably going to be the shortest one-shot I've done.**

Ludo looked around, empty and abandoned by his minions. He sighed and stated walking around the streets, not paying attention where he was going. Bumping into someone, he heard a voice say, "Watch where you're going you freak!"

"Wait," Ludo looked up, "You're that girl who hates Star Butterfly."

"My name's Brittney," Brittney stood up, dusted herself off and walked away.

Ludo followed her and called, "Wait, wait!" Brittney groaned and looked back with an annoyed expression on her face, "Well, you hate Star Butterfly, I hate Star Butterfly…"

"Whatever you're trying to pull, I'm not interested,"

Brittney turned and was about to walk away again when Ludo said, "I just need a place to stay for a few days so I can destroy her since my….friends shall we…kicked me out of my own castle!"

"So your friends threw you out?" Brittney began laughing at his misfortune and Ludo growled, "And why should I let you stay at my house?"

"Because you want to see Star Butterfly hurt, right?"

Brittney hummed as she looked at Ludo before sighing, "Alright, I let you stay with us and you'll get rid of Butterface?" Ludo rapidly nodded, "Alright, I guess, as long as you get rid of her. Let's go,"

The two started walking to the Wong house and Ludo said, "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship Brittney,"

"Don't push it you little goblin."

 **Like I said, shortest one-shot I've done. Here you go brave kid, hope you enjoy everyone. Also brave kid, I'm still trying to word the other one you requested and so far I'm coming up with next to nothing so I might not be able to do that one, sorry, but I'll give it a few more tries.**

 **Anyway let me know what you all think.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Acw28: Here's a Chantelle try, don't know how it's going to turn out.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'm going to write another continuation from chapter 3 after this and I'm working on another Slender Man.**

 **Unknown: I'll write your request soon enough.**

 **Brave kid: Like I said, I'm still trying to word it.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Chantelle Hackman, age 22, sat on a swing in an empty park. She frowned and sighed as the chilled wind blew though her hair. She looked back and her frown deepened as she turned back around, "Well Chantelle, you're in your twenties and your booty still doesn't get anyone's attention." She heard a twig snapping and she looked back to see a man around her age in a gray t-shirt, black pants and a hoodie slung over his shoulder, "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled, "You don't recognize me, Chantelle?" Chantelle looked shocked, "I mean we've known each other since kindergarten."

"Who are you?" Chantelle repeated slowly, "We've never met before."

The man turned his back towards her, "C'mon, let's get some coffee."

He started walking away, "Hey wait!" he stopped and waited for her to speak again, "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are!"

"So you really don't recognize me?" the man looked back, "It shouldn't be that hard, I recognized you right away."

"Yeah and how was that?"

"Your booty," Chantelle's face turned red, "I mean in high school, you were the cheerleader with the best booty and you still have it."

Chantelle's face got redder and she shook her head, "You're just a pervert! I bet we never met! I bet you just heard me talking to myself!"

The man sighed, "I'm not a pervert, you can be sure of that." She glared at him, "Look, if I can guess just three things about you, will you join me for some coffee?"

Chantelle thought for a second and then nodded, "Alright, you got yourself a deal, pervert. I'll ask you a couple of questions and you have to guess them right. If you do, I'll join you for coffee, if you don't, that proves that you're just a pervert, deal?" the man nodded, "Alright, you already know my first name, but what's my last name?"

"Hackman," Chantelle's eyes widened at his answer.

She shook her head and groaned, "Lucky guess. Alright, when's my birthday?"

"April 16th, too easy,"

Chantelle looked shocked, "Okay, I'm changing my view on you from pervert to perverted stalker." The man chuckled, "Fine last question, and it won't be easy," she thought for a second and smirked, "Alright, you say we've known each other since kindergarten, right?" the man nodded, "Okay, that means you might know this question. When I was eight, I had a pet that I loved more than anything else. What was that pet, what was its name and where did it sleep?"

"Ha, you said it wasn't going to be easy,"

"Answer the questions!"

The man held up his hands, "Alright, alright, you had a brown tabby who you named Buttercup and she slept next to you on your pillow. You only to me, Sabrina, Andrea and Brittney, now you should know who I am," Chantelle's eyes widened, "Are you putting the pieces together now?"

"But…you're…Marco?" Marco Diaz smirked, "But you left the state to go the Harford after high school."

"And now I'm back," Marco turned his back towards, "So…coffee?" Chantelle stood up, walked over to him and the two walked out of the park and headed towards a local café.

After a few hours of catching up and laughing, the two walked down the street leading to Chantelle's house. They soon made it to her house and stopped for a second. Marco sighed and turned around, "Well, it's been good seeing, but I need to leave."

Chantelle's eyes widened, "What, leave? But you just got back into town."

"I got a few more months in Harford Chantelle. I need to be at the airport by four tomorrow."

He started walking away and Chantelle growled before following him. She caught up with him and threw her arms around him. Confused, Marco looked back, "Chantelle?"

"You're not leaving," Chantelle whined like a small child, "I finally get someone decent in my life and I have to see him leave!"

"In your life? What are you…?" before he could finish, he felt Chantelle press her lips against his.

They soon broke apart and Marco looked confused, "Chantelle? What the heck?"

She hugged him, "Stay here in Echo Creek. Finishes your classes online and stay here."

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I'll be back before summer." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you in June." The two separated and Marco started walking away.

Chantelle sighed and called out, "When you come back, this booty is yours!" Marco looked back, smirked and gave her a thumb's up before turning around and continuing to walk away.

 **Acw28 you wanted a Chantelle and someone and I went with Marco. Hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also check out another story I am posting for Red the Pokémon Master titled Secrets of Chaos.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Joancool: Here's the one you requested a few days ago.**

 **Also brave kid I'm still having trouble wording your other request. I don't know when and if it will be posted. I'm still trying though.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star, Buff Frog and Ludo peeked around the corridor and saw Toffee sitting at a long table, the other monsters standing around and Marco sitting in a glass case, looking board as ever. They looked back and Star whispered, "Alright, we go on three,"

"Uh…that's not a good plan," Buff Frog noted.

Star readied her wand and turned her back towards them, "Three!"

She turned the corridor and started running towards the monsters. Buff Frog was about to join her when Ludo stopped, "Chad wait, while Star Butterfly is kicking their butts, we can steal the wand!" Buff Frog huffed and ran past Ludo to join Star in the fight against Toffee and the others.

Star blasted the monsters coming at her before jumping on the table, firing a powerful spell at Toffee. Toffee smirked and lowered his head as the spell past him, destroying the chair.

Star landed in front of him, her and aimed at him and glowing, "Let Marco go! Now or I'll send you to oblivion!"

"Yes, yes, of course dear princess, but first,"

He held up his fist, opened his palm and blew a white powder on her face, "What the hell was that?"

Toffee smirked before hitting a button on a remote, opening the case Marco was in, "Now, kill Marco."

Marco looked confused, "Look, Lawyer dude, Star isn't going to…"

"Glowworm Blast!" he heard Star yell.

He looked up and saw a dozen glowworms flying at him. Quickly jumping out of the way, the glowworms stuck the glass case and self-destructed, not even scratching the case. He looked at Star in horror, "Star? Star why are you listening to a monster? I know we've had an argument earlier, but a stupid fight over a sandwich isn't worth killing me, is it?"

"Rainbow Avalanche!"

A rainbow blast shot from the wand and slammed Marco onto the table. He looked up to see Toffee smirking at him, "What did you do to her?"

"Well since you're not going to live much longer, I'll tell you. You see that powder that I blew in her face a moment ago was a special drug called Devil's Breath. Its effects include the receiver, your little friend there, to do whatever the person who gave her the drug, me, says. And in twenty-four hours, she won't remember a single thing." **(This drug actually exists and it does as said.)**

Marco looked shocked, not noticing Star yell, "Narwhal Blast!" the artic whales slammed Marco against the wall. Marco struggled to stand up and Star yelled, "Narwhal Blast!" Marco was slammed back against the wall again and he started coughing up some blood, "Glowworm Blast!'

Three glowworms landed on Marco's right leg and the self-destructed, destroying his leg. Marco yelled in pain and looked down at the mangled mess that used to be his leg. He looked up and saw Star walking towards, her wand at the ready, "Star please. Fight this drug that he used on you, you're stronger than that."

"No she's not," Toffee commented, "No one can fight the effects of Devil's Breath, she won't stop."

Marco looked at Star in horror and swallowed hard, "Star…I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry for underestimating you, I'm sorry for our fight and I'm sorry for the Blood Moon Ball." He looked at her cold dead eyes, "I love you Star,"

"Glowworm Blast!" A glowworm landed on Marco's forehead and self-destructed.

Marco's body fell limp and Toffee clapped his hands, "Good, now destroy your wand." Star nodded and started the whispering spell.

The spell soon ended and a spirit of a unicorn came out of the wand and whispered in Star's ear, which she completely ignored and then the spirit disappeared. Toffee took the wand out of Star's hands and looked at the other monsters, "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure."

The wand started vibrating and cracking as dark energy shot out of the now blackened star. The monsters coward and began running out of the castle as Toffee smirked at the wand and Star just stood there, staring at Marco's lifeless body. The wand soon self-destructed, taking the castle, Toffee, Star and Marco's body along with the explosion.

The knights soon arrived to the scene and stared in shock at the crater in front of them and a female's screaming could and they looked back to see Angie Diaz jump off of warhorse and started running to the crater, only to be stopped by her husband, "Get them out of here!" the lead general called and then sighed, "And please alert King and Queen Butterfly of their daughter's passing."

The ride to the castle was quiet and long. Angie and Rafael kept looking back with tears in their eyes from the loss of their son and someone they wanted as a daughter-in-law someday.

News soon reached River and Moon Butterfly and they sat on their throes in shock, tears threatening to fall from their eyes, "Your majesties, I want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss and that my husband and I know what you're going through."

"Yes, and we're sorry for your loss as well," Moon sniffled, "Please, stay in the guest chambers of the castle for a few days…until you feel ready to go back to earth." The two sadly nodded and they had the guards ready the chambers.

 **Well Jonacool, here's your request, hope I got it right. And before anything is said, not all stories have a happy ending.**

 **Please let me know what you all think and enjoy.**


	48. Chapter 48

**SonicELITE: And don't forget it. But nah, I just wanted to make one without a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I like the Harry Potter series. Which book was your favorite? I like the third one. And I agree with you man.**

 **Jonacool: Glad you enjoyed it and another one? Well they are already dead and the wand's destroyed, but if I can find a way to word it, sure.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Here's the one you suggested.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Janna and Marco all sat in Marco's room with Star sitting on the bed and Marco sitting at his computer chair with Janna sitting on his lap, rubbing his chest, trying to avoid his scar. Star let out a loud sigh, "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Janna asked, looking up, "Star, Marco's parents ignored the fact that he was shot. His dad roughly threw him in the room a few minutes after being shot."

"Yeah, but I ignored his pain too," Star frowned, "I didn't mean it,"

"Star, it's fine," Marco assured and she looked up, "I can't stay mad at you even if I try. I forgave you the other day, don't worry okay." Star smiled and nodded, "Alright, so what are our options."

Angie passed by the cracked door and heard the teenagers talking and decided to listen in, "We need to get the police involved, that's for sure," Janna said and Angie looked confused as she continued to listen, "I know Marco, I know, but if it weren't for me, you said so yourself that you'd be dead."

"Dead," Angie whispered in confusion, "Did Alfonzo and Ferguson let Marco get hurt and Star refused to help him because of the incident with that nice boy?"

"But wouldn't they know something's wrong when they show up?" Star asked, surprising Angie.

"Marco and Star are talking again? Well maybe he got over himself,"

"I don't care," she heard Marco say in a cold voice, "Star in case you forgot, they did nothing to help me. I apologized to you for ruining your night twice. The first one was shitty, I admit, but then I gave you a proper one the other night."

"Wait, what are they talking about?" Angie asked herself, "He would've been dead from what? How did Janna help him? Why did he apologize to Star the other night? Is he going to apologize to us?"

She decided to make her presence known and knocked on the door before entering, "Hi kids," she said and the three looked at her, "Are you three alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Diaz," Star assured.

Janna nodded, "Me too, thanks for asking."

Angie looked at Marco, who gave her a cold glare, "Marco, are you alright Hijo?" Marco continued to glare at her, "Marco?"

Marco leaned closer to Janna and whispered in her ear and she nodded, "He said he's fine,"

"Uh…okay. Do you kids want some lunch?"

"Sure," Janna and Star said in unison and Marco whispered in Janna's ear again, "Marco said sure too."

Angie sighed, "Marco, why aren't you talking to me? What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't talk to me yourself,"

"Janna, can you get up real fast baby girl?" Marco asked, rolling his eyes and shocking Angie. Janna nodded and stood up and soon Marco stood up too. He took his hoodie and shirt off and Angie stared in horror in at the diagonal scar on the right side of his chest with a circular scar in the middle of it, "This scar is the end result of the night when I told you and dad that I was fucking shot!" Angie looked shocked, "I apologized to Star, twice actually, the first one was shitty and I openly admit that, but I refuse to apologize for sending that talentless fucker to the hospital!"

Angie looked shocked and then looked down, "Marco…Marco I'm sorry," Angie choked back tears and the three teenagers looked at her, "I shouldn't have yelled at my son for something like that. I should've driven you to the hospital instead of making you feel worse. I shouldn't have allowed your father to throw you in your room like that."

The three stared at her in shock and Marco turned his back towards, "Mom…just make us some lunch please."

He heard the door close and he looked back to see his mom had left the room. He sighed and looked back, "Was I a complete ass to my mom?"

"You were a little bit of an ass," Star answered, "Marco maybe you should talk to your mom. She obviously feels bad about the whole ordeal."

Marco sighed and Janna walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Janna half smiled, "We'll go down with you." Marco half smiled and nodded before the three of them walked out of the room.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Angie sitting at the table, her face buried in her hands, "Mom?" Marco said.

Angie looked up, her eyes red, "Kids! I'm about to make lunch for you three, just give me a few minutes." Marco frowned, walked up to her and hugged, "Hijo?"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell at you." Angie sighed and hugged him back, "I was just mad that you cared more about someone I beat up rather than your own son being shot."

"I should be the one who's sorry Marco. I was angry that you ruined Star's evening and that you sent someone to the hospital that I completely ignored my son's pain and almost let you die." The two separated and Angie half smiled, tears still running down her cheeks, "I'll make you kids some lunch, it'll be ready in a few minutes." The three nodded and walked away.

The three teenagers sat in Marco's room shortly after eating their lunch, talking, "So you forgave me and your mom," Star pointed out, "What about your dad?" Marco shook his head, "Why not?"

"Star, he roughly threw Marco in his room after being shot." Janna explained, "Shot or not, since Marco's still a minor, that's child abuse and he can get in trouble for that."

"So we call the police and tell them what happened?" Janna and Marco nodded, "Alright, I guess that's fine. But wouldn't your mom get upset if your dad gets arrested?"

"I think my mom is angry at my dad too," Marco spoke, pulling out his phone, "We'll call the police and have them handle this."

Rafael arrived home and saw two police cars parked outside of the house. Confused, he continued walking up the house and walked inside to see three police officers, Angie, Marco, Star and Janna staring at him, "Um…hello? Is this a problem?"

"Rafael Diaz?" one of the officers asked as the three approached him.

"Si," One of the officers turned him around and began cuffing him, "Hey wait, what are you doing?"

"Rafael Diaz, you are under arrest for endangering the welfare of a child, assault and the attempted murder of Marco Diaz. You have the right to remain silent, if you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Wait, what do you mean under arrest? I don't understand,"

"You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

They started leading him out of the house and to one of the patrol cars with him looking around confused and then at the four in the house before being placed in the car and driven away.

Once the patrol cars turned the corner, Angie shut the door and sighed, "Alright, so now that your father is going to prison, I have one question." The three looked at her, "Marco, why did you call Janna baby girl earlier?"

Janna smirked, threw her arms around his neck and answered, "We've been dating since I helped him that night." Angie sighed and Star cheered for the two.

 **Here's another continuation from chapter 3, enjoy everyone. Also to get caught up with requests, I'm going to try to post three one-shots today.**

 **Let me know what everyone thinks.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Brave kid: Here's your request, also thanks again for helping me word it.**

 **This might be another short one, but hey enjoy everyone.**

The events of the day were finally over. King and Queen Butterfly have just sent Star back to earth with the Diaz's and the two have contacted Glossaryck. Once the called ended, Moon Butterfly turned and headed to her chambers, "Where are you going dear?" River asked.

"I have something to take care of," Moon answered without looking back, "I don't want any distractions." She walked away without another word.

She entered the chambers, closed and locked the door before placed the damaged wand on the bed. She sighed and pulled out a pair of Dimensional Scissors and opened a portal before stepping inside it.

On the other side of the portal was a single bed with an inhabitant. The queen walked up to the bed and a pair of pale eyes looked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Never better, your majesty," a raspy voice tried to laugh.

The queen gave a pitiful smile, "Try not to laugh, you won't heal properly." The room fell silent and the queen sighed, "I'm sorry I put you through this. I had no idea that this would happen."

"Don't blame yourself your majesty," the voice tiredly said, "I knew what I was getting into when I pledged my loyalty to you."

"Still, I want to thank you," the pale eyes met with hers, "If it weren't for you, everything would've been for nothing."

"Yes well you asked me for that favor and I can't say no."

The queen half smiled and ran her thumb across the figures cheek, "Well get some rest, you've earned it." She stood up and walked towards the portal. Before walking through the portal she looked, "And one more thing." The figure looked up, "You should stay away from Star and Marco when you fully recover, Agent Toffee,"

She walked through the portal and it closed and Toffee let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, I should stay away from those two." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Another short one. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Here's another Slender Man one. Please enjoy everyone.**

The sun was high above the mansion and the Proxies were enjoying their day. Jackie jumped out of the water, wearing a dark green bikini, her hands and feet webbed and a fishtail embedding in her lower back. Her black and purple eyes spotted Star and Janna standing by the trees, Janna reading from her new Necronomicon and Star firing some lethal spells at a tree. She walked up to them and said, "Hey guys," they looked back, Star's right yellow eye, her left one covered with an eyepatch and Janna's black and neon green eyes met hers, "Where's Marco at?"

"We haven't seen him all day," Star answered, Straightening up her spiked skirt, "Maybe he's in Slender Man's study getting ready for another mission."

"Well let's go find him," Janna suggested and the three of them walked inside.

The walked through the door and saw Marco heading towards the stairs, "Marco?" Star asked and he stopped at looked at them, "Where are you going?"

"Dad wants to talk to me, Logan, Sally, Jane, BEN and Silver." Marco answered, "Probably for another stupid babysitting mission. You three want to join me?" the three nodded and the four of them walked up the stairs.

They walked into the study and saw Sally, Jane, Silver and BEN waiting for Marco and Logan. Slender Man looked up from his desk, "Good, now all we have to do is wait for your brother." He looked at Star, Janna and Jackie, "I didn't ask for you three, you may go."

"Marco doesn't keep any secrets from us," Janna pointed out, "So rather we stay and find out now or Marco tells us after you're finished, we're going to find out what he's doing today."

Slender Man got ready to argue when Logan walked in with Amber following him and Slender Man groaned, "Is it 'Bring your mate to the meeting day' and I missed the memo?"

"Say what you want, but after his last mission, I'm going to hear this one," Amber countered.

Slender Man sighed and leaned back, "It's just a simple rescue mission that's all, now you four can go." The four stared at him viciously, "You're not going to leave without the full details, are you?"

"Right," Jackie answered, "What are you hiding Slender Man?"

Slender Man looked at the four staring at him and then at the six he summoned. The door creaked open and Rachel walked in, "I'd like to know too. Where are you sending these kids, Mark?"

Slender Man sighed in defat, "Fine," he pointed to the six he summoned, "You six are going to rescue a monster known as ." everyone nodded, "And here is where I get torn to shreds. He is being held captive by Zalgo and his minions."

"What?!" Rachel, Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie yelled in unison, "Are you insane? They're just kids Mark, they won't be able to survive against Zalgo!"

"Rachel, in case you've forgotten, Marco and Logan went against him before,"

"And they got hurt!" Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie yelled.

"Enough!' Marco and Logan yelled and everyone looked at them. The two looked at their younger sister and Marco said, "You're not coming with us."

"What, yes I am, dad already said I am."

"We said you're not," Logan countered, "We're in charge out in the field and we're not taking you with us."

"She's going with you five and that's final!" Slender Man snapped and they looked at him, "I want you two to train Sally on the field. Her time of training is getting close and I want her to be prepared for everything. Now go!" sighing, the six turned and left the study. Once the door closed Rachel, Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie glared at Slender Man and Slender Man swallowed hard.

Marco, Logan, Sally, Jane, BEN and Silver stared at Zalgo's castle surrounded by fire. Marco and Logan looked at Sally and Marco said, "Stay close and don't go running off."

Sally rolled her eyes and nodded, "So what's the plan?" Jane asked.

"We're going to go in, get out of there and get back to the mansion."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," BEN noted, "What if Zalgo or one of his morons catch us?"

Logan sighed and punched him on the top of his head, "Then me and Marco will run distractions like last time, you annoying elf."

BEN rubbed his head and Silver said, "And what happens if we get separated again and your dad and mates find out you two were fighting Zalgo again?"

"That's not going to happen," Marco and Logan said and started running towards the castle. The others sighed and followed them.

They peered around the corner and saw Zalgo sitting on his throne and in a cage hanging on the ceiling and trying to break out. Zalgo looked up and chuckled, "Save your energy you annoying hedgehog. You'll need it," Zalgo laughed and continued to try and break free.

The six moved back and started whispering, "So what are we going to do?" Jane asked.

"We'll wait for Zalgo to leave and then get and then get the hell out of here."

"That's a good plan," they heard a voice from behind them say, "But Lord Zalgo almost never leaves one of his captives."

They looked up and saw Shadow Walker and another monster, a spirit, standing behind them, "Looks like we have a couple of unwanted guests." The spirit chuckled.

"Right you are HABIT, and you know what we do with unwanted guests." Shadow Walker chuckled.

Marco took out his scythe while Logan drew out his katanas, "You four get Sonic and get back to the mansion as fast as you can!" Logan ordered. The four nodded and began sneaking around to avoid detection from Zalgo.

The two brothers looked at the two monsters standing in front of them and Marco asked, "So spirit guy, what's your name?"

HABIT smirked, "Shadow Walker just said it, but in case you are that dumb, I'll tell you. My name is HABIT,"

"Shut up," Logan growled and stared at Shadow Walker, "I owe you some pain from our last encounter." The two charged at the monsters and they just stood still, smirking.

Logan started swinging his katanas at Shadow Walker while Marco tried to hit HABIT with his scythe. Shadow Walker laughed and pierced Logan's right shoulder, "Logan!" Marco called out before having a strange feeling shoot down his spine.

He walked over to Logan and raised his scythe above his head, "Marco?" Logan questioned.

Marco quickly lowered his scythe and Logan shielded his eyes. He looked up and saw the blade to the scythe inches from his face. He made a pained filled face before HABIBT shot out of his body, "Damn, no one usually fights me when I possess them."

"You're getting soft, HABIT!" Shadow Walker growled, piercing Marco's side and then threw the two around the corner.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sons of Mark Slender," the two looked up in pain to see Zalgo holding Jane, Sally, Silver and BEN in one hand and the cage that held in the other, "You two got lucky last time, but this time you're in my territory." The two growled in annoyance. Logan threw his katanas at Zalgo's right arm and Marco threw his scythe at Zalgo's left arm.

The blades of the three weapons cut Zalgo's arms deeply, forcing him to let go of the five. Sally grabbed Logan's katanas and Jane grabbed Marco's scythe before the five of them ran up to the two.

They grabbed ahold of Marco's jacket while Marco held Logan's arm and teleported the seven of them away. Zalgo looked at and growled, "No! Not again!" he looked at the corner where they were thrown from, "Shadow Walker, HABIT, get out here!" the two slowly walked around the corner, "You were supposed to kill those two! What happened?"

"The Crimson Reaper fought my control sir," HABIT answered, "I don't know how it happened." Zalgo growled and started howling as fire surrounded the three of them.

The seven landed in the living and Star, Janna, Jackie, Amber, Rachel and Slender Man looked at them, "Alright kids, let's see the damage," Rachel ordered.

Jane, Sally, BEN, Silver and Sonic stood up and she began examining them. She then looked at Marco and Logan, "That mean you two as well," they ignored her and applied pressure to their wounds.

They noticed the blood dripping from Logan's shoulder and from Marco's side. Amber, Star, Janna and Jackie ran up to them and started taking care of their injuries, "Who did this?" Amber asked.

"It was Shadow Walker," Logan answered in a pain filled voice, "And Marco almost killed me."

Everyone glared at Marco and he explained, "All because…someone name HABIT possessed me," the four shook their heads and continued to help them.

"I told you this will happen," Rachel smirked and Slender Man just rolled his eyes.

 **Damn, writing three one-shots at the same time is a pain in the ass and very confusing. Anyway, let me know what everything thinks and enjoy.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Red the Pokémon Master: I don't know why they cut Sonic out like that.**

 **SonicELITE: Okay? And thanks.**

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl: Answer to the Moon/Toffee one, it was suggested by someone named brave kid and I was just as confused when I wrote it but did as best as I could, I might have a background story on them a little while later. Answer to Slender Man one, yes, I actually will do that in the next Slender update.**

 **Unknown: Here's the one you asked for a few days ago.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Rain poured from the sky and an auburn haired woman sat on the curb with her face buried in her knees. A car sped by, sending a wave of water at her, which she ignored. She sighed and heard someone say, "Sabrina?" she looked up and her mint green eyes met with a pair of brown eyes, "Sabrina, what are you doing out in this mess? Why aren't you home?"

"Oh you know Marco," Sabrina sighed, "My luck isn't exactly good. Someone complained to my landlord that I was being too noisy and instead of doing the sensible thing and asking me to keep down, even though I wasn't doing anything wrong, dickhead threw me out and he wouldn't even let me get my stuff." She looked down and frowned, "And my parents aren't very helpful right now." Marco frowned and Sabrina looked up, "Why are you out here?"

"Just getting some milk," Marco gestured to the bag he was holding, "C'mon, my place isn't too far from here. You can live with me until you can find a place of your own." Sabrina smiled and nodded at the invitation. She stood up and the two started walking towards Marco's house.

Entering the house, Marco walked into the kitchen to put the milk away while Sabrina looked around, noticing pictures of Star and Marco. She frowned, not noticing Marco walking up to her, "Hey, if you want you can take a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes,"

Sabrina half smiled, "Thanks Marco…uh…where's the bathroom?"

"Oh right, I need to go upstairs anyway to get you some clothes," the two started walking up the stairs.

While Sabrina stood outside of Marco's room while he was getting clothes for her, she asked, "You miss her, huh?" Marco looked back in confusion, "Star, you miss her." Marco gave a sad smile and nodded, "It was sad when she went home to Mewni."

"Yeah, it was, but she explained that Mewni needs a ruler and she was next in line." He walked up to her and handed her the clothes, "Bathroom's right down the hall." Sabrina nodded and walked to the bathroom while Marco went back downstairs.

Later that night, the two were sitting on the couch, watching a few movies. Marco looked over to Sabrina and saw the saddened look on her face, "Are you alright Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked up, "What?"

"Are you alright," Marco repeated, "You look like something's bugging you. Did something else happen?"

"No," Marco looked at her, "Really Marco, I was just having a bad week, thanks for offering me a place to stay." Marco sighed, stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, "Hey where are you going?"

"You're in obvious need of a Diaz Special," Sabrina looked confused, "Quick question, do you like spicy foods?"

"I do but not too spicy," Marco nodded, "Marco what are you doing? What's a Diaz Special?"

Marco looked back and half smiled, "It's something I do for a friend when they're having a bad day. I make my famous nachos and we eat them while watching whatever crappy movies are on," Sabrina nodded and watched Marco disappeared into the kitchen.

After finishing a big plate of nachos and three cheap horror movies and a few good laughs, Marco turned the TV off while the two tried to catch their breaths. Marco looked over to Sabrina and saw her holding her sides as she chuckled, "You look…like you're…better."

"Yeah," Sabrina chuckled, "My sides hurt, but that was something I really needed to help me feel better." She sighed, moved over next to Marco and hugged him, surprising him, "Thank you Marco. You didn't need to take me in at last minute notice."

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I wasn't going to let you live on the street because your landlord is a dickhead as you put it," Sabrina let out a light giggle, "And I don't know why your parents wouldn't help you, but I wasn't going to sit back and let someone I know live on the streets." The two separated and Sabrina stared at Marco, "Sabrina? What are you…?"

Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his, shocking him for a second before wrapped his arms around her waist. The two soon separated and Sabrina smiled as she laid her head on Marco's chest, "Thanks Marco…for everything you've done for me today."

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Anytime Sabrina. Like I said, I wasn't going to let you live on the streets because people are being complete assholes."

 **Here you go Unknown, hope it's what you wanted. I had like three different ideas for these two and want with this one. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**

 **Also I am posting another story for Red the Pokémon Master titled Pokémon Indigo: The Fighter's Fire so if you have the time, give it a read.**


	52. Chapter 52

**SonicELITE: Let's hope a lot of the background characters get some screen time in season 2.**

 **Brave kid: Glad you liked the Moon/Toffee one. I'm actually going to try a background on that one.**

 **Unknown: No problem.**

 **Nobly: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star and Marco panted as they glared at the monsters standing in front of them. Toffee walked up to them and smirked, "Here's the deal you two. If Star destroys the wand, you two will live. If she doesn't, then…well it wouldn't be pretty,"

The two glared at him and Star shook her head, "No, I'm not going to destroy the wand and you're not going to be able to kill us!"

"Star's right," Marco added, "We took on these monsters and Ludo dozens of times, so fighting them with a new…"

Before he could finish, Toffee smacked the two with his tail, sending them into a pit. Toffee looked back, "SpikeBallz, bury them!" SpikeBallz nodded and threw boulders down the pit before the monsters left the two in the pit to die.

The two opened their eyes, "Star?" Marco moaned, "Are you alright?"

"I think I broke my arms…are you alright?"

"I think…ah, my legs!" the two sat up and looked up to see the boulders blocking their way out, "Great, now what?"

"I don't know," Star frowned, "That guy is more brutal than Ludo ever was." She moved next to Marco and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Call your parents Marco, they'll be able to help us." Marco nodded and dug his phone out only to frown at it, "What's wrong?"

"It's dead," he put his phone away, "Can't you use your wand to…"

"I can't even grip my wand, so no," she looked up and their eyes locked, "So this is how we die? In a pit buried under a bunch of boulders?"

"Let's try not to think about our situation, it'll make it a lot worse." Star nodded and laid her head on his shoulder again and Marco wrapped his arm around her waist.

An hour and a half past with the tow sitting in silence and Star started coughing. Marco looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just a little thirsty, I'm fine,"

Marco rolled his eyes and reached in his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, "Lean back,"

Star leaned back into his arm and he gave her some water to drink. Star sat back up and half smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco smiled and put the water down, "Wait, aren't you going to get some?"

"I'm not thirsty right now, but thanks for your concern." Star nodded.

Another hour past and the water bottle sat empty in between the two. Star looked at Marco and asked, "Do you have any more water?"

"No, sorry Star,"

Star looked at him in shock, "Marco why didn't you have any? You're probably thirsty as hell."

"I am, but I care more about you than myself," Star looked confused, "Star, I don't know when and if we're getting out of here, and if worst case scenario we don't make out of here, I need to tell you something."

He paused and Star looked confused, "Well are you going to tell me?" Marco didn't answer, "Marco!"

"I'm still alive Star," Star sighed, "Anyway, I want to tell you that…for a while now, I've been having feelings for you,"

"Marco?"

"Star please," Marco asked and Star nodded, "I loved you a few months after you came to earth, but you wanted to date Oskar, so I just stood aside so you could be happy and plus I didn't want to screw up our friendship."

Star sighed, "Marco, you're an idiot," Marco looked at her, "You could've just told me. You wouldn't have ruined our friendship." Marco looked confused and Star's face lit up a little, "I've loved you for a while too, but you were always trying to talk to Jackie that I thought you only saw me as a friend," she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Marco sighed, placed his index and middle fingers under Star's chin and tilted her head up confusing her, "Marco?"

Before she could say anything else, Marco kissed her. Star looked shocked for a moment and then kissed him back. They broke apart and looked at each other, "I love you," they said in unison.

The sound of rumbling caught their attention and they looked up to see the boulders moving. Marco shielded Star with his body as some rocks fell towards them. Soon the rumbling stopped and the rocks stopped falling and they heard, "Kids?" they looked up and saw Marco's parents being lowered down by a crane, "There you kids are! We've been looking all over for you two." Angie said.

"Mom, dad/Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," the two yelled in unison. Rafael picked the two up and Angie pulled on the cord and they were pulled up.

Star and Marco laid in their hospital beds. Marco looked at Star and half smiled, "I'm sorry I almost got you killed Star,"

"You're sorry?" Star sounded confused, "Marco we fight monsters all the time because they want _my wand_ , you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Marco chuckled, "Are you kidding, I chose to help you, you didn't force me, so don't be sorry, okay?" Star sadly smiled and nodded, "Now, when we get out of here and fully recover, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah sure," Star's smiled widened.

 **Here you go Nobly, a quick Starco you asked for.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what everyone thinks.**


	53. Chapter 53

**SonicELITE: Yeah it could be.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I don't see why there wouldn't be a season 2. The first season ended with questions.**

 **Nobly: I'll get to it soon, I want to do a continuation from the AU chapter that acw28 asked for a while back.**

 **Acw28: If you still read this, here's another Bad Boy AU.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked through the halls of Echo Creek Academy and Marco leaned against the lockers while Star began opening hers, "Marco, can I ask you something?" Marco looked at her with his arms crossed, "Why are you this bad boy? You seem like a good guy,"

"It's complicated Star, don't ask me again." Star frowned and nodded as Janna, Hope and Oskar walked up to them, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Oskar pulled out his cigarettes and smirked, "Join us for our morning smoke?" Marco nodded and Oskar looked at Star, "You want to join us?"

"I don't smoke, sorry." Star answered politely.

The three shrugged their shoulders and started walking away with Marco following them and Star followed him. They went behind the bleachers and each lit a cigarette. Star stared at them and Hope said, "Hey you useless goody-goody, if you have something to say, say it!"

Star looked shocked and Marco sighed, "Lay off her Hope. I'm her guide to make sure she stays out of trouble." He chuckled, "Why Skeeves had the worst kid be a guide to keep someone out of trouble is the dumbest thing he could do."

"Marco," Marco looked back, "Can…can I talk to you please?" Marco nodded, put out his cigarette and the two walked away from the three.

When they were far enough away from the three, Star turned and looked at Marco, "I don't know how to say this, but I don't like your friends." Marco looked shocked, "I know that's very impolite of me, please don't tell my parents."

Marco frowned, "Star, Janna and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Hope and Oskar came into the picture about a year ago." He looked at the bleachers, "They've helped me get over a bad relationship."

"Is that why you act like this bad boy?" Marco looked at her and she frowned, "I'm sorry, I know you said not to ask you again, but I just wanted to know."

"He's not going to tell you the truth," they looked back and saw a girl around their age with platinum blonde hair with turquoise highlights. Marco glared at her, "He's the worst of the worst. He doesn't give a damn about anyone other than himself."

"Jackie what the hell are you doing here?"

Star looked at the two in confusion and asked, "Marco, who is this? Is she a friend of yours?"

Marco growled, "No, she's my…ex-girlfriend. Star, this is Jackie Thomas,"

Jackie smirked, "Well at least you tried to be nice when you introduced me." Marco looked annoyed and Jackie held out her towards Star, "My name's Jackie Thomas. What's your name and why are you hanging out with this bastard?"

Star looked disgusted at her and answered without shaking her hand, "My name's Star Butterfly and I'm with Marco because he's my guide while I'm on earth and he's not…what you called him."

"What's wrong with you? You can't say bastard or something? Because that's what he is,"

"It's inappropriate for a proper princess to use such language." Jackie scuffed, rolled her eyes and walked away. Star looked at Marco and saw his back was turned towards her and his hood up, "Marco?" Marco ignored her, "Marco talk to me. I want to help,"

Marco took a deep breath, "Star, nothing against you, you're a great person, it's just…I don't want to talk about it."

Star frowned, walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back, "Marco, you're helping me while I'm on earth. I want to try and help you."

"I said no goddamn it!" Marco snapped, revealing his bad boy side again, "Let's just get to class!" Star frowned and followed Marco to class.

After school ended and everyone went home for the day, Star sat in her room, hearing loud music coming from Marco's room with an occasional thump against the wall. She sighed, stood up and walked out of her room, heading towards Marco's room.

She entered his room and saw he was throwing punches against the far wall. She turned the radio off and he looked back, "Hey!" she jumped, "I don't know if you know this Star, but no one enters my room but me!"

"I'm sorry Marco. I just wanted to help you."

"Well you can't, now kindly get the fuck out of my room!"

"Why can't I?"

"You just can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because unless you can turn back time and stop Jackie from sleeping with someone I thought of as a brother, you can't help!"

The room fell silent. Star looked shocked and Marco was panting, "Wait, what?"

Marco sighed, sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, "It's stupid. Me and Jackie have been dating for about six months…I don't know, and she wasn't feeling good one day, so I decided to go see her."

"Well that was nice of you," Star commented, "Your girlfriend wasn't feeling well so you went to see her."

"Almost wish I hadn't," Star looked confused again, "I went up to her room with a teddy bear, you know a little get well gift for her." Star nodded before Marco continued, "Anyway, I opened the door to her room and load and behold to my fucking surprise, Jackie and my once good buddy Alfonzo were in her bed, fucking each other's brains out!"

Star looked shocked as she saw tears freely fall from Marco's eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry Marco. I don't think premarital sex is right, and doing something like they did is just as wrong. She led you on and did…that with your friend."

"And then she openly admitted that she's been doing that for the whole six months we were dating." Star pulled away and looked at him, "I got angry and threw the bear at her, almost hitting her in the eye and then I punched Alfonzo not once, not twice but three times in the face, breaking his nose, knocking out a few teeth and giving him a black eye. God I'm fucking so stupid for falling for someone like that!"

Star frowned, sat down and hugged him again, "I'm sorry Marco. It must've hurt a lot to see someone you thought of as your brother doing that with your girlfriend." Marco sat still in pettiness, "Was that your first act of becoming a bad boy?" Marco nodded, "Well just know Jackie isn't the only girl in this world." She pulled away and swiftly kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to do my homework, but if you need to talk, I'll be in my room."

She stood up and Marco watched her walk out of the room. Once she left his room and closed the door he sigh, put his arms behind his head and laid back, "I'm not falling for a princess…I'm not falling for a princess. Am I?" he closed his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to get some sleep,"

 **Enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Acw28: Good to see you're still reading and your question will be answered because I'm going to make another one. Another Tom x Janna one? Yeah no problem just let me take care of a Slender Man one and Nobly's request and then I'll take care of that one.**

 **Ilikecartoonsandzombies: Thank you for the review.**

 **Nobly: I said I was going to do yours just let me get this Slender one done and then I got you.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

It had been a whole day after the last mission of rescuing Sonic . EXE and Marco and Logan were still recovering. Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco sat under the giant oak tree behind the mansion. Marco sighed and stood up and the three looked at him, "What's wrong Marco?" Janna asked, "Bored that you won't be able to go on missions for a while?"

"No, it's not that," Marco answered and looked at the three, "The four of us have been here for a while and I remember my dad saying something about the four of us being able to hang out during down time from training, but then he started sending me on missions and started training you three…"

"Marco what are you trying to say?" Star interrupted and Marco looked at her, "Whatever you're trying to say, say it."

Marco sighed and nodded, "I've been thinking…I want to start taking you three out." The three looked at him in shock, "I mean Jeff and Jane hang out during their down time, Jill and Jack do the same and even my own brother and Amber and I feel like a bad guy ignoring my mates."

"So you want to take us out?" Jackie asked and Marco nodded, "Wouldn't that be awkward?" Marco looked confused, "You taking the three of us out at the same time."

"Oh no, I mean I take one of you out today, one tomorrow and one the next day."

The three looked at him and then at each other and then nodded before looking back at Marco and nodded, "Alright, but wouldn't we get in trouble if we skipped training?" Star asked.

"Blame it on me," the three looked at him, "I don't care if dad gets angry at me if I want to spend some time with my mates."

"Okay," Star stood up and walked up to him, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want as long as you two don't leave the boundaries of Altria," they looked back and saw Slender Man walk up to them, "You kids could go anywhere you want as long as you stay out of the shadowed areas and away from the outer boundaries." They nodded and Star and Marco walked out of the backyard.

Janna and Jackie looked at Slender Man and Jackie asked, "So why are you being so easy on us now? You usually get pissed if we're late for training or skip training altogether."

"I heard the whole thing and Marco's right, you kids deserve some fun." Slender Man explained.

Star and Marco were walking down the street, heading towards the park. Marco looked at Star and sighed, "I'm sorry Star," she looked at him in confusion, "I've been a dick since we got here. Ignoring you, Janna and Jackie…"

Star rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Stop, alright? You're making it up to us and our training is almost finished."

Marco frowned and sighed again, "Star, you know your family hates monsters, right?" Star nodded, "Why did you want to become a Proxy then?"

"We've already been through this, to join you on your missions." Star gave a smug smirk, "And like my parents will hate me." Marco half smiled and nodded.

They made it to the park and Star's yellow eye widened with excitement, "Marco, the carnival, let's go!" She pulled him by the arm and dragged him to the carnival.

The two stood in line waiting to ride the roller coaster. Star groaned impatiently, "This is boring!" she looked around and reached for her wand only to feel Marco's hand on her shoulder. She looked up in annoyance, "What? I wasn't going to do anything."

"You were going to use a spell to get up to the front of the line faster, right?" Star gave a sly smile, "Star, we're Proxies. We use our powers to help others and save people, not for our personal gain."

"Oh c'mon, one time wouldn't hurt will it?" Marco gave her a stern look and shook his head, "Please,"

She gave him a cute look and he sighed, "We're going to have to keep this between us." Star smiled and nodded, "Nothing lethal,"

"No problem, it'll be a spell I knew before I became a Proxy." She aimed her wand to the front of the line, "Rainbow Flash Forward!"

The line started to move faster and soon Star and Marco were in the front of the line, "Let's go Marco." She ran to the front car and Marco half smiled and followed her.

The day slowly died down and the two headed back to the mansion. Marco looked at Star and asked, "So…did you enjoy the carnival?"

"Yeah, it was fun," Star hugged a stuffed turtle close to her, "But you have to admit, using your height in that game to win me this was cheating."

Marco chuckled, "It's not my fault Slender Man's my dad and I'm 6'10"." Star rolled her eyes and they walked into the mansion.

Walking into the living room, they saw someone lying on the couch, "Um…are you a new Proxy Slender Man saved?"

"I'm a new Proxy, but Slender Man didn't save me." A voice said and Marco's eyes widened as he reached for his scythe.

He moved in front of the couch and pushed the back of the blade against her throat, "How the hell are you still alive Scarecrow? I set you on fire!"

"Well maybe you should've stayed to make sure I died." Scarecrow calmly said, "A wonderer came by and preformed a ritual to revive me. They did it only to try and kill me again. I got away, but got caught in a trap."

Star looked at the two in confusion and asked, "Marco what's going on? She said she's a Proxy."

"Star, she used to work for Zalgo! She tried to kill me and Logan in our last encounter!" Marco raised his fist, fire forming around it. He was about to punch her when he felt a blade enter his shoulder. Looking back he saw Logan pulling one of his machetes out of his shoulder, "What the hell Logan! She can't be trusted!"

"She's been purified," Logan calmly answered, moving next to Scarecrow, "Amber and I ran into her in the woods. She was caught in a bear trap and believe me, I was going to kill her at first too, but I sensed she had no evil in her, freed her and Amber and I brought her back here." He kissed Scarecrow's forehead, shocking Star and Marco, "Right?"

"Right," Scarecrow smiled.

Star shook her head, "Does Amber know you're cheating on her?"

"Hey, just because Amber's my mate doesn't mean I'm cheating and my brother has three,"

Marco looked at him and then glared at Scarecrow and pointed his scythe at her, "One step out of line and you're mine." Scarecrow glared at him viciously and nodded before Star and Marco walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco entered Marco's room and saw Janna and Jackie sitting on the bed waiting for the two, "So how was your day you two?"

"It was fun," Star answered, sitting on the bed, "We were originally going to go to the park for a while and see where it goes from there, but the carnival was there so we just hung out there for the day. And Marco cheated in a basketball game and won me this,"

She held her turtle and Jackie rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's cheating if Slender Man's his dad,"

"That's what I said,"

Janna and Jackie smirked and stood up, "Well we'll see you two later, I'm going for a swim and Janna wants to learn a little more from her Necronomicon."

The two walked past Marco, Jackie putting a hand on his cheek and Janna running her hand under his chin. He looked at them and saw they had a very seductive sway in their hips as they moved. He looked at Star and saw she had a grin on her face, "I uh… shower," he walked out of the room and closed the door only to heard Star laughing.

 **HaLoReAcHgIrl asked for a little romance between the four and here's a Starco one in the Slender universe. Please enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks.**

 **And I know the carnival thing is a little cliché but my dad kept messaging about him working at a carnival this summer that it got stuck in my head.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah coming right up.**

 **Acw28: I'm working on the Star x Justin one. I'm trying.**

 **Prinny Ramza: Right? Um…enjoy the other one-shots I guess.**

 **Nobly: You said guess and I can see your request happening a few ways so I'm going for the ladder and say it's this one. Let me know if I somehow screw it up.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

It was past midnight when the four teenagers staggered through the front door. One bumped into a table, knocking over a lamp and giggled. Another shushed them before laughing, "We're going to wake my parents."

"But…but your…they're on their second honeymoon," another voice giggled.

"Then you know what we should do?" a voice slurred.

"Go back to the party," a fourth voice joined the conversation, "I can go another round."

"No, we can go upstairs and have…have some fun," The four laughed and started walking up the stairs.

The made it to one of the rooms and flicked the light on. Jackie Thomas, Star Butterfly Janna Johnson drunkenly stripped down to their underwear and jumped on to the bed before turning around and gave Marco Diaz seductive looks, "Marco," Jackie hiccupped, sliding a strap of her bra down, "There's plenty of room. But you…you need to lose…the clothes."

"Dios Mios if this is a dream don't wake me." Marco drunkenly laughed, stripping down to his boxers and joining the three on the bed.

The sunrays danced on the four teenagers' faces and they stirred before waking up. Star look up and saw she was on Marco's chest, Jackie was on his right shoulder and Janna was on his left shoulder, all four of them staring at each other in shock before screaming.

They grabbed their heads a few minutes later and groaned, "Alright, let's think. What happened last night?" Marco thought out loud.

"Well we went to Justin's party and then it became a blur," Janna answered, groaning as she held her head, "I think everyone got drunk."

Soon reality hit the four of them and they looked under the covers and to their horror, they saw that they were undressed. They looked at each other in shock and Marco asked, "Um…do you three feel funny?"

"I have a hangover and my lower region hurts a little," Jackie answered and Janna and Star agreed with her. The four looked shocked and agreed that they wouldn't discuss the night's event before standing up and getting dressed.

Three months have passed since that night and Marco heard banging on his bedroom door. Standing up from his desk, he walked over to the door and opened it to see a panic looking Star, Janna and Jackie, "Um…are you three aright?"

"Marco we uh…you need to uh…Marco," Star stuttered.

Marco looked confused and Jackie rolled her eyes, "Marco…do you remember the night of Justin's party…when everyone got drunk?"

The four blushed and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…look, I'm sorry if I hurt you three, but we were dunk and I was around three beauties and…"

"Marco!" Janna snapped and he looked at them.

The three each pulled something out of their pockets and Marco looked shocked, "Uh…it isn't April Fool's guys,"

"And this isn't a joke!" Jackie yelled.

Marco stared at the three and saw tears were building up behind their eyes. Marco frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry you three," the three looked confused, "If I stayed sober, I wouldn't have ruined your lives."

"Marco, would you be sorry when these babies are born?" Marco shook his head at Star's question, "Then don't be sorry it happened. We were all drunk so it's all our faults."

"Right," Marco sighed.

 **I don't know what else to say but enjoy and let me know what you think. Nobly let me know what you think. I doubt there'll be a continuation of this one.**

 **Kids, Star had a girl name Nova**

 **Jackie had twin boys James and Daniel**

 **Janna had twins, one of each, Jessica and Derrick.**


	56. Chapter 56

**SonicELITE: Thanks man. I originally did these out of boredom and people started making request and it was fun trying to fulfill them.**

 **Acw28: One from the kids' POV? I guess it could work when I can write it.**

 **Nobly: Sorry it wasn't what you were looking for but glad you liked it anyways.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, I guess it'll work. I'm working on another Slender one right now. For now enjoy the one that you suggested.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

The door slowly creaked opened and three people tiptoed inside. Two of them looked around before looking at the third person, "Janna…I don't think this is a good idea…this is breaking and entering."

"Sabrina's right, we could get in trouble."

Janna looked back with a smug look on her face, "No we won't Jackie. I used the keys to get in,"

"And how did you get Marco's keys?" Sabrina timidly asked.

Before Janna could answer, the three of them heard a crashing noise coming from the hall upstairs. The three of them looked up before running up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, they saw Marco on the floor, holding his bleeding fist and broken glass in front of him and Star kneeling next to him.

They looked at the wall and saw a picture of Marco's parents with the frame broken, "What happened?" Jackie asked, the three walking up to the two.

"I punched the picture frame," Marco muttered.

"No shit Sherlock," Janna said sarcastically, "A better question is why you did it?"

Marco ignored her and Star sighed, "He's been acting strange all day and then he saw a picture of his parents and he just snapped."

They looked at him and saw blood dripping from his fist, staining the carpet and tears running down his face, "Marco are…are you okay? Sabrina asked and Marco shook his head, "Do you want to talk about it?" Marco shook his head again.

The four frowned and Star healed his hand and helped him up. Marco looked at the three guests, "You three might want to stay for the night. A bad storm's coming," the three simply nodded.

That night, as the storm raged outside, Star, Jackie, Janna and Sabrina sat in Star's room, "So you really don't know what set him off like that?" Jackie asked.

Star shook her head, "No, he just…found something and it made him really upset and then he saw the picture and he…snapped. I never seen Marco like this,"

"Neither have we," Janna joined the conversation, true concern in her voice, "We've known Marco since preschool and he always had reasons for his actions."

"I uh…I actually known Marco since we were babies," Sabina chimed in, "Our moms were friends since before we were born and we became very good friends."

"And he's been my best bestie since I came to…" before Star could finish her sentence a crashing noise from Marco's room caught their attention, "Not again."

The four stood up and ran out of the room and raced to Marco's room. Opening the door, the four stared in shock at the sight. Marco was lying on the floor with a noose around his neck, the broken ceiling fan on his left side and a near empty bottle of whiskey on his right side, "Marco!" the four cried in unison and ran up to him.

Star pulled out her wand, "Healing Candy Showers!"

A wave of candy flew at Marco and they stared at him in anticipation and breathed a sigh of relief when they heard him cough and began breathing normally. He slowly sat up and looked around, "Marco!" the four hugged him, tears freely falling from their eyes, "Why would you do something so stupid? Why would you try to kill yourself?" Jackie snapped.

Marco sighed, dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. He handed the paper to the four and they looked confused, "Read it. It was for my grandmother from my mom. Your questions should be answered after you finish,"

Star took the piece of paper, unfolded it and the four of them began to read the neatly cursive writing,

" _Dear mom,_

 _As you know, Rafael and I both agreed not to have any children and you and dad were fine with that. However, within seven months of our marriage, I am now three and a half months pregnant, Both Rafael and I are really upset and went to an abortion clinic the other day, but the abortionist told me that if I went through with the procedure it will kill me as well._

 _I am writing to let you know that in less than six months, Rafael and I will be stuck with an unwanted child for the next eighteen years and I hope you can forgive me for everything that I have written in this letter, but you said it was my decision of having children or not._

 _Love Angie,_ "

The four stared at the letter in shock before looking up at Marco who had tears running down his reddened face, "Marco…Marco don't let them get to you." Sabrina said and the four hugged him, "They're, they're wrong…your mom shouldn't have written that letter."

"I tried to kill myself to make them happy," Marco said in a shaky voice, "The one thing I would do to make them proud of me."

"Marco, don't think like that. You matter to people,"

"And who…" before he could finish his sentence, he felt Star kiss, and then Jackie, followed by Janna and then Sabrina. Marco looked at them in shock, "But…why?"

"Because we care about you Marco," Jackie answered, "Your parents are wrong and nothing they do can change that. But Star's right, you matter to us."

Marco frowned and Star half smiled, "C'mon Marco, the five of us are going to sleep in my room tonight." Before Marco had a chance to argue, the four girls started pulling him to Star's room.

The five teenagers were lying on the floor. Marco stared at the ceiling, listening to girls' even breathing as they slept. He looked over to their sleeping figures and half smiled, "Damn, I must be some kind of idiot if I thought killing myself because my parents never wanted me was a good idea."

Marco stood up, quietly walked over to Star and kissed her temple. He the tiptoed over to Jackie and kissed her forehead. He snuck up on Janna and kissed her cheek. He walked up to Sabrina and kissed her fore head before going back to where he originally was and fell asleep, not noticing the smiles on the girls faces.

 **You asked for something like this Red the Pokémon Master and I hope I got it close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Acw28: Here's a Star x Justin attempt, not guaranteeing anything good though. Apologies in advance if it's bad.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star stared teary eye at the headstone she stood in front of. She read the name and tears started falling from her eyes, "Marco…you goddamn idiot!" her voice echoed through the cemetery, "I told you before I don't need a hero! I never wanted one because I knew this would happen!" She looked at the headstone expecting an answer back. She sighed as the events of a week prior played through her mind.

 _Star and Marco were fighting Ludo and his monsters in the Diaz's backyard, "You fools you're embarrassing yourselves and me! Get up and get the wand!"_

" _Jellybean Hallucination Spray!" Star cried, hitting Three-Eyed Potato Baby, causing him to lose focus._

 _Marco punched Deer Beard in the stomach and then chopped Baricorn in the throat. Ludo groaned and Star looked at him and smirked, "Ready to give up Ludo?"_

" _Not yet Star Butterfly," Ludo growled, "I'm going to get your wand today, one way or another your wand will be mine!"_

" _And how are you going to do that?" Marco asked, tripping Big Chicken, "You always lose,"_

 _A glare briefly flashed in his eyes. He looked up and saw a silhouette standing on the roof of the next house over, holding what appeared to be a rifle aimed at Star, "Star look out!"_

" _What," Star asked, confused._

 _Marco pushed her out of the way as a loud popping sound could be heard. Marco felt a sheer pain in his chest and he flew back. Star looked up and groaned, "What the heck Marco? Why did you…Marco?" Marco lay motionless on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his body, "Marco?"_

 _The hearts on her cheeks started glowing as tears spilled from her eyes. Ludo and his army looked visibly afraid, "Uh…maybe we should…"_

 _Before Ludo could finish, a loud crack cut him off. They looked around and saw Lobster Claws had a huge hole in his chest. He looked at his friends before falling forward, dead._

 _The others looked at Star and saw she had an angry look on her face, "Wait, you're not allowed to kill!"_

 _Star ignored him and fired another spell, turning SpikeBallz left arm into a bleeding stub and firing another spell, decapitating him. The others stared at her in shock and began pleading for their lives, "No," Star said in an icy cold voice, shocking all of them, "You monsters took the one person that mattered more to me than anything, you won't be given any type of mercy. Super Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"_

 _An explosion consisting of five nuclear explosions erupted from the wand, destroying the entire backyard and the monsters that stood in front of her. The explosion soon stopped and the wind blew, carrying the remaining ashes of the monsters._

 _Star sighed and looked at Marco's body and frowned before a few tears slipped down her cheeks, "This is why I never wanted a hero Marco. I didn't want you to get hurt,"_

Star freely cried as she continued to stare at the stone, "Star?" she heard a voice say from behind her.

"Marco," she gasped in surprise, turning around to see Justin Holmes, the quarterback of Echo Creek Academy. She frowned and sighed, "Oh sorry Justin."

Justin looked at the stone behind Star and sighed, "Star I know it's only been a week, but he wouldn't want this of you. He'd want you to move on and be happy,"

"I know, but I miss him,"

"I'm sure you do," Just wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, I'll buy you some lunch,"

Star gave a faint sad smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Sure, that sounds good right now." The two walked out of the cemetery and Star looked back one last time, "Goodbye Marco,"

 **Here you go acw28. Let me know what everyone thinks and please enjoy. Again, apologies if it's bad.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Okay, before I do the usual shout outs, I'm going to explain chapter 56. I had the whole idea written down and it was just going to be a little depressing, Marco's parents died in an accident and his grandparents took him and Star in but are dying of cancer, but then I learned a few things that I probably shouldn't have and it sent me into a depressed state and I thought my original idea seemed too light. Sorry for the depressing chapter everyone.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Sorry, I explained and I really didn't mean for it to be that dark.**

 **SonicELITE: We do, yes, but I really hope people who are battling depression are getting help and know there are people in this world who care about them.**

 **Acw28: Yeah on both ones and thanks for the little commend on chapter 57, I know it was a little depression, but I didn't know how else to put it.**

 **Jonacool: I could try. No promises though.**

 **Guest: Sure, no problem. Just let me do acw28's one first and then I got you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone and another Slender is still being worked on.**

Marco walked out of his room one morning and looked back, "Morning S…Star?" he looked around in confusion, "Huh, did she wake up earlier? No, she would've woken me up too."

He walked up to her bedroom door and knocked. A few seconds of silence were followed by moan, "Star? Star, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he heard Star moan.

He frowned and opened the door and saw Star lying on the bed. He walked up to her and saw her face was pale and her eyes were dull. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned, "Star, you're burning up pretty badly."

"I'm fine Marco, m y stomach just hurts a little," Star tried to sit up and started coughing.

Marco carefully laid her back down and shook his head, "You need to rest. I'll have my mom make a doctor's appointment…"

"No!" Star interrupted him and Marco looked confused. Star grabbed her wand and tapped it on her head, "There, I'm better." Marco felt her forehead again and frowned, "Give it a few minutes, it'll work."

Marco sighed, "Alright, if you say so. I'm going to get you some water. I don't want you moving until the spell completely heals you." Star nodded and Marco walked out of the room.

Marco walked into the kitchen and started pouring some water into a glass for Star. Marco's parents walked into the kitchen, "Hijo is everything alright?" Angie asked, "You and Star usually are up at the same time."

"Everything's fine mom, Star's just not feeling good right now." He put the water away, "She cast a spell and said she'll be fine, but I'm leaning towards the idea of taking her to the doctor's."

"Good idea, I will go call them,"

Rafael was about to walk out of the kitchen when Marco stopped him, "Don't dad, I promised her that if the spell didn't work then we'll call a doctor." His parents looked concerned, but nodded and Marco smiled and walked back up the stairs.

He walked into Star's room and saw she was sitting up and throwing up, "Star?"

He walked up next to her and handed her to glass. She took it and started drinking the water. When she was finished, she placed the glass on the table, "I'm feeling better. Let's go,"

"Look at me Star," Star looked up and Marco saw that her face was still pale. He felt her forehead again and shook his head, "You're still burning up. You're not going away except to the doctor's,"

"No," Star grabbed the glass and threw it at him. Marco ducked and the glass shattered against the wall, "I don't want to go to the doctor! Get out, get out!"

Marco frowned, stood up and walked out of the room. Closing the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "I'm going to need some help,"

A few minutes later Jackie, Janna, StarFan, Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up the stairs and met up with Marco in the hall. Marco looked at them and half smiled, "Alright, I called all of you here because Star's not feeling well and I need your help to convince her to go see a doctor."

StarFan walked over to the door and turned the knob, "I got this. Give me a few minutes,"

"Uh, Ashley," StarFan looked back, "Fair warning, she's throwing up, coughing and she's not her usually cheery self."

"Don't worry Marco, I can do this," she assured, "Wish me luck," she walked inside and walked over to the bed, "Hey Star,"

Star looked up and smiled, "Hey StarFan, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go to a hospital," Star looked confused, "A hospital is a great place. They have nice people, but it might be a little cold and the doctors are…"

"Leave!" Star snapped, surprising StarFan, "Get out of my room!"

StarFan quickly turned around and ran out of the room as Star readied her wand to fire a spell. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed, "Okay, maybe someone else could try,"

"I got it," Janna smirked, snaking her way past the others, "No one can out connive me,"

She walked into the room and saw Star starting to throw up. She closed the door and asked, "So how are you feeling Star?"

"I'm not going to a hospital!"

Janna smirked and held up her hands, "Whoa, whoa, who said anything about a hospital?" Star looked back, "I just came by to see if one of my friends were alright. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess,"

"Good, now what say we go for a little walk? Maybe get some ice cream, go to the arcade. Grab some burgers maybe from the hos…"

"No!" Janna jumped, "I refuse to go anywhere near doctors! Get the hell out of my room!"

She grabbed her wand and aimed it at Janna who quickly ran out of the room. She looked at everyone and shook her head, "She's stubborn. I'm going home,"

"Wait for me," StarFan called and the two of them walked down the stairs and walked out of the house.

The remaining teenagers looked at the door and Jackie walked up to it before opening it and walking in the room. Star raised her wand at Jackie as the door closed, "Uh…I come in peace?"

"Yeah right," Star threw up and coughed, "I bet Marco sent you here to convince me to see a doctor! I'm not going, no one can make me! Narwhal Blast!"

Jackie's eyes widened and she quickly turned and ran out of the room as the artic whales slammed against the wall. She looked at the three and shook her head, "Marco I don't know how you put up with her, but she's in a really, _really_ bad mood. Alfonzo and Ferguson save yourselves and don't bother going in there unless you want to be smeared against the wall."

She quickly turned and left the three in shock. Marco looked at the two and said, "Well uh…you two want to…"

"Sorry dude," Alfonzo said, walking past him, "I plan on living past sixteen."

"Me too," Ferguson followed him, "And I have a higher chance of getting a date from a cheerleader then surviving Star's rage."

The walked down the stairs and Marco scratched the back of his head, "What did Janna and Ashley say to her? I just asked them to talk to her into seeing a doctor,"

He looked at the door and sighed before opening it. Star looked back in annoyance and Marco held up his hands, "You! You think it so…" Star began to throw up again before continuing her rant, "…it's funny to get our friends to try and trick me! I'm not going to a doctor Marco!"

"Trick you?" Marco sounded confused, "Star, I only asked them to help me convince you to see a doctor. I didn't tell them to trick you."

"Yeah right StarFan tried to get me to go to a hospital and then Janna tried to sneak it in about going to one!" Star growled, "I don't want to go!"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "They shouldn't have done that." He slowly walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her, "Star I'm sorry they did that, but please go to the hospital?" Star shook her head, "Please Star, you look like you're getting worse…what would my parents say, what would _your_ parents say if we don't get you help?" Star crossed her arms and turned her back towards him, "Please Star, a lot of people care about you. Your parents, my parents, Pony Head…me,"

"What?"

"Star you're important to everyone and if something happens to you I'm more then certain your fate will be mine because…Star I can't imagine anything bad happening to you if I know I can help you." He hugged her and she looked shocked, "Please Star, go to the hospital. I promise they won't hurt you."

"Will you be there with me?" Marco backed away and looked at her, "I don't really like doctors Marco, but if you want me to go, I'll go, but will you be there?"

"Of course Estrella," he kissed her forehead, "Let's go tell me parents," Star nodded and Marco helped her up and the two went downstairs.

After sitting in the waiting room for a few hours, a doctor walked up to Marco and his parents and they stood up, "She's fine, she has a mild case of the flu, pneumonia and her appendix was inflamed."

"Can we see her," Angie asked.

"She's resting right now, but I'll let one of you see her and the other two will have to wait out here. She's in room 436,"

The doctor walked away and Marco thought out loud, "So who's going to…"

Before he could finish, his parents pushed him forward. He looked back and his parents smiled, "Go to her Hijo," Rafael said, "We'll be out here." Marco nodded, turned around and walked through the doors.

He walked into the room and saw Star sleeping on the bed. He quietly walked into the room and sat on the chair next to the bed and held her hand. Star opened her eyes and looked at him and weakly smiled, "You're here,"

"I am," he ran his thumb across the back of her hand, "Get some rest. You need it more than anything."

"Okay," she closed her eyes again, "I love you Marco,"

Marco looked shocked before smiling and kissing her temple, "I love you too Star,"

 **Is this what you were aiming for acw? If not, I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Red the Pokémon Master: Glad you liked it and glad you liked the original idea for chapter 56.**

 **Acw28: Glad you liked it and Marco will get closure soon enough. However, I am not a fan of Oskar and I don't think I will ever like the guy. I'm sorry man, but I'm going to have to say no to that one.**

 **Guest: Yes I did. And I don't judge anyone if their parents get pregnant before getting married.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks man**

 **Guest: Here's the one you requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star and Marco walked up to the school when Marco's phone went off. Answering, he sighed, hung up and looked at Star, "Hey Star…Alfonzo and Ferguson what's to talk to me real fast. Why don't you get to class and I'll meet you there,"

"Um…okay, see you later Marco," Star walked to class and Marco turned and walked out of the school.

Marco walked behind the bleachers and saw Alfonzo and Ferguson waiting for him. He walked over to them and said, "So what's so important that you guys dragged me away from school?"

They looked at him and Alfonzo started scratching his arms, "Hey…hey Marco…we can help you get Jackie." Marco looked concerned about his friends as he slowly walked up to them, "Yeah…just…just do what we're doing and she'll be all over you."

He handed him a small needle and Marco backed up, holing up his hands, "C'mon buddy," Ferguson pressured, "It won't hurt you…it isn't as bad as they say."

"No," Marco shook his head, "Look guys, we need to get you help."

"Oh don't be a baby," Alfonzo continued to pressure, "Jackie's doing it and she said she'll go out with you if you tried too."

Marco looked shocked and stared at the thin needle. He slowly reached for it. He rolled up his sleeve. Before poking it into his arm, Ferguson stopped, "Wait, you can't do it like that." Marco looked confused and saw Ferguson tie a giant rubber band around his arm, "There…now you can really get to the veins." Marco slowly moved the needle closer to his veins. Feeling it puncture his vein, he pushed down the plunger and felt the contents of the vile enter his body and his eyes widened.

Weeks have passed and Star noticed Marco's behavior changing dramatically. She peaked out her bedroom and saw Marco sneaking downstairs in the darkened house. She tiptoed out of her room and followed him. She made it to the landing and saw Marco in the dining room, desperately trying to open the china cabinet, "C'mon! I need to get some!"

"Marco?" Star said in a hushed tone and he jumped and looked back, "Marco what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Star…hey," Marco gave a smile and Star saw his messed up teeth, "Can you do me a favor and break the lock on this cabinet? My mom asked me to take something to my grandma,"

Star looked at him and shook her head, "Marco I'm not going to do that." Marco looked annoyed, "I really think you need some help."

Marco growled, "What the hell do you know!" Star looked frightened as Marco picked up a chair and threw it at the cabinet, shattering the glass and he grabbed a few knickknacks and ran out of the house.

Star frowned as she heard Marco's parents. She walked into the living room and looked at them, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco's…"

"On heroin," Angie interrupted her and Star looked confused, "It's a very addictive drug and has negative side effects."

"So are we going to go after him?"

"No," Rafael answered and Star looked shocked, "We talked to him about his addiction a week ago and he refused to listen. We tried to talk to him a number of times this week and he wouldn't listen. So we gave up on him,"

"But…but he's your son,"

"And we love him, but he refuses to listen and get help so we can't do anything for him." Angie explained and Star shook her head, "We're sorry if he dies, but he wouldn't listen so we can't do anything."

"You're wrong, both of you," the two adults looked at her, "I'm going to convince him to get help because I care about him and I'm not going to stop." Star ran out of the house and began looking for Marco.

Star looked around the park until she saw Marco sitting on a stone bench, fidgeting as she saw him bring a needle up to his arm. She felt the tears fall down her face as she watched her best friend fall apart before her eyes.

She slowly walked up to him and calmly said, "Marco?" Marco looked up. His eyes sunken into skull, panting unevenly, "Marco please don't do this. You're better than this,"

"Get away from me and leave me alone Star!" Star continued to walk up to him, "Get away. My parents gave up, Jackie won't talk to me, Alfonzo and Ferguson moved away, Janna stopped annoying me and you probably hate…"

He felt Star slap him across the face. He looked at her in shock as the tears fall down her face, "Shut up and listen you idiot!" she snapped, "I don't hate you! Your parents are goddamn fools for giving up on you and who gives a damn about Jackie! You're far too good for her! And if she doesn't see how much of a great guy you are then it's her loss!"

Marco felt his lower lip quiver, "Star, I…"

"I'm not finished!" Marco closed his mouth, "So Janna stopped annoying you, you should be happy! Alfonzo and Ferguson moved? Who cares? They were the sons of bitches who got you in this mess so you shouldn't care about them!"

"Star…please,"

"And I'm not giving up on you because you're my best friend!" Star cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I don't want to lose my best friend! I don't want you to die!" she walked up to him, slapped the needle out of his hand and tightly hugged him, "Please…please get some help. Please Marco…I hate to see you like this."

He felt Star violently shaking and he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Star looked at him in shock as she saw real emotions behind his eyes for the first time in several weeks, "I…I don't want to hurt you anymore Star. I don't want to make you cry again,"

"Then get help, please?" Star pleaded, "For me? I don't like you when you're like this."

"I'll try," Marco sighed, "But it's going to take time and I'm scared I'll have a relapse moment and fall back."

"That's why I'm going to help," Star promised as Marco dried her eyes, "I'm not going to give up on you because you were tricked. I'm not going to leave you because of something that's not entirely your fault." She lightly kissed her jawline, "We're going to take little baby steps, okay?" Marco nodded, "We're going to go to a center and get you some help tomorrow. But you have to promise that you'll at least try,"

"I promise. Will you be there with me?" Star half smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll get help tomorrow and try to get through this." He looked down at the needle, sighed and stomped on it, shattering it in half, "I shouldn't have listened to them."

"We all make mistakes, it's what makes up human and Mewman," Star said, "Let's get home and get some rest before we get you some help tomorrow."

Marco nodded and the two walked out of the park, Star's arms wrapped around Marco's waist and Marco's arm around Star's shoulders.

 **Well Guest I hope this is close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	60. Chapter 60

**SonicELITE: Truer words have never been spoken.**

 **Acw28: A Nightmare Before Christmas crossover? Yeah sure just let me take care of a few things and then I'll write it.**

 **Unknown: Um…sure? I have a few ahead of your request, but I got you soon enough.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah coming up dude.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

The summer air calmly blew over the city of Echo Creek. Star and walked through the gates of the park when Marco frowned and sighed, "Are you alright Marco?"

"I'm fine Star, don't worry,"

"Upset because Jackie wasn't in school today?"

Before Marco could answer the sound of explosions could be heard and the two looked up and saw Tom, Toffee, and a few monsters standing in the center of the burning football field. The two ran up to the monsters and got ready to fight, "What do you bastards want?" Marco asked.

They just stared at the two and a loud cracking noise filled the air and Marco felt a sheering pain in his shoulder. The two looked back and saw Oskar standing a few feet away, aiming a simple 9 mm at Marco, "Oskar?" Star sounded shocked, "What are you doing?"

Oskar ignored her and shot again and Star quickly summoned a shield over her and Marco. They looked back at the monsters and Star asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really Starship," Tom smirked, "You see, we only told him that we wanted to kill Marco because we have…"

"Don't tell them fool!" a monster on a hover board snapped, "The kid said he'll help only because the kid in the red hoodie is trying to get the attention of a girl named Jackie."

"And who are you?" Marco demanded, "One of Ludo's minions?"

"Minion? I am the Hobgoblin you idiot!"

He raised his hand and threw a pumpkin at them. Marco pushed Star out of the way as the pumpkin landed in front of them and exploded. A bruised Star looked up and saw a bloody Marco struggling to stand up, "Marco!"

She tried to run up to him but froze when she heard, "Go near him and he's dead, Butterface!"

She looked back to where Oskar was and saw Brittney standing next to him, holding a knife, "Brittney? Why are you trying to hurt Marco?"

"Because you two ruined my birthday party!" Star glared at her, not noticing Toffee wrapping his tail around Marco.

Toffee began slamming Marco against the goalpost and Star looked back in terror, "Marco!"

Before she could ready her wand, Tom shot a fireball at her and shook his head, "Now, now Starship, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to…"

Before he could finish, he was tackled to the ground and figure in a onyx black body suit with a white webbing design on the front of it, "Venom? What are you doing?" Hobgoblin hissed.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago!" Venom answered, completely oblivious to the monster with dark red skin walking up behind him. The figure wrapped its arms tightly around Venom, "Ha, is that the best you got Carnage? Now!"

The creature known as Carnage looked confused and felt a strong kick hit him in the side, knocking him back. He looked up and saw a figure wearing a red wine and cerulean blue body suit with a black webbing design, "Spider-Man, how kind of you to show up!"

"Well what can I say? I hate to keep my fans waiting," He quickly looked back and shot webs at Toffee, trapping him and forcing him to let Marco go, "Try picking on someone your own size next time, huh?"

Star saw that everyone was getting distracted and quickly ran towards Marco, not realizing that eight others were following her. Star knelt down next to Marco, "Marco? Marco wake up, we need to get out of here."

"Try to use a spell,"

She looked up and saw Jackie, Janna, Sabrina, Hope, Chantelle, Andrea, StarFan and a female demon, "Lily? What are you doing on earth?"

"No time to explain," Lily looked towards Tom, "Just help him. I'll take care of my brother!" Star nodded and Lily ran at Tom while Star tried to use every healing spell she knew to help Marco.

During the fight with Spider-Man, a small red and blue spider crawled down his leg and walked towards the right teenagers.

Marco opened his eyes and looked at the eight staring at him with concerned faces, "Marco? Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"Yeah I think I'm…" his eyes widened as he felt the sting of a bite enter the side of his head.

He grabbed his head and began screaming in pain and everyone looked over towards them. Spider-Man looked around, "Crap! Venom, Al got lose and bit Marco!" **(I named the spider Al because I wasn't going to just say the spider.)**

"Isn't that good? He could help us now," Venom felt a punch hit his arm, "I'm just saying it could be good."

"Let's just finish these rejects and get everyone out of here!" Spider-Man ordered and began fighting Carnage and Hobgoblin while Lily continued to fight Tom and Venom started to kick Toffee and caught Oskar and Brittney in his webbing.

A few hours later, Marco woke up in his bed with Star lying next to him, sleeping, "Star?"

He lightly shook her and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank god you're alright. We were worried about you,"

"We?"

"Yes, me, Janna, Jackie, StarFan, Chantelle, Andrea, Sabrina and my friend Lily and two guys who call themselves Spider-Man and Venom."

Marco's eyes widened as his door opened and the others walked in, "Good to see you're alive kid." Venom chuckled.

Marco looked at him and then at Spider-Man, "Spider-Man it's Venom! Kick his ass!"

"Easy Marco," Marco looked shocked, "Me and Venom worked out our differences and we're working together now."

The girls walked up to Marco and hugged him, shocking him, "Uh…what's going on?"

"We'll explain later Marco," Sabrina answered, "We were worried about you when those monsters, Brittney and Oskar tried to kill you in the park earlier."

Marco sighed and looked down, "C'mon Marco, mom made lasagna for dinner." Spider-Man said and everyone started walking towards the door.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," they looked back, "Why did you call my mom, mom?"

Spider-Man sighed, "Well…you're my twin brother," Marco's eyes widened, "Mom and dad separated when we were like two. Dad got me and you went to live with mom. Dad died and I went to stay with Aunt May and Uncle Ben and Uncle Ben…I got into an argument with him and that day he was killed…anyway mom will explain everything to you. Now let's go,"

The teenagers left the room and went downstairs.

 **Here you go Red the Pokémon Master. I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm not going to lie, crossovers are a little tricky for me at times.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Red the Pokémon Master: Okay, he'll be like Batman. And I'm still working on the Slender Man one, you said you wanted a lot involved.**

 **Acw28: A sports one and Jackie's secret interest in Martial Arts? Yeah I could do that.**

 **SonicELITE: I'm actually going to use that right after I do a continuation and it'll be a two for one with Unknown's request.**

 **Guest: Star and LSD and doing lemony things to Marco? I wouldn't have thought about it…when I can get around to it. I have a few requests a head of yours.**

 **DanaGlama: Sure, I'll do that soon enough.**

 **Enjoy everyone and brave kid, I still got you, don't worry I didn't forget.**

Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina sat in Star's room, playing the events from earlier that week in their heads while Marco was at karate practice. Sabrina caught their attention when she sighed, "So…how are we going to handle this?"

"We'll get our parents to help us," Jackie suggested, "You said you and Marco knew each other since you were babies, right?" Sabrina nodded, "So your parents will be able to help a little bit more. And Janna and I have known him since preschool, so they can help."

"And I've been his best friend and been living with him since I came to earth." Star voiced, "My parents already met him and I'm sure they can help."

Janna crossed her arms and frowned, "Let's call them. The sooner we get this done, the better and hopefully get Marco some closure,"

The three looked at her, "What happened to your conniving spirit?"

"I can drop it if I need to. Let's just call our parents," the others nodded and Janna, Jackie and Sabrina got out their phone and called their parents while Star walked up to her mirror to call her parents.

Marco walked up the stairs, having returned from his karate practice. He was about to walk into his room when he heard Star's bedroom door open, "Marco?" he looked back, "We need to talk to you. It's kind of important,"

"Okay…but who are 'we' Star?"

"Me, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina," Marco sighed and walked up to the door and followed Star into her room.

Entering the room, he saw Sabina, Janna, Jackie, Star's parents, Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Sabrina's parents looking at him. Marco looked at Star, "Star, you said that only you, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina wanted to talk."

"I didn't use the word only Marco,"

Marco sighed and tried to walk out of the room when Sabrina said, "We…we're only trying to help Marco." Marco stopped and looked back, "Please…talk to our parents and see if they can help."

"Marco, honey they told us that you tried to commit suicide. Is something wrong?" Sabrina's mother asked.

Marco crossed his arms and looked away. The four girls sighed and Jackie walked up to him, "Marco?" he looked at her, "You have two choices, talk to them or we're showing them the letter."

Marco didn't answer and Star sighed, "Okay, here's another option, I can use a spell to summon your grand…"

"No you won't!" Moon snapped, "Bringing anyone back from the dead could…"

"They're not dead, but they live across the country, your majesty." Marco coolly said and then sighed, "Show them the letter, I don't care."

The four frowned and Star reached in her purse and pulled the letter out and handed it to the adults.

The adults began reading the letter and looks of horror began growing on their faces. They looked at the five and Sabrina's mother said, "Sweetie, your parents seemed real happy that they…"

"Behind closed doors the masks go down."

Everyone looked at him and the door opened, "Hi kids, what's going on in here?"

They looked back and saw Marco's parents standing in the doorway. Jackie's mother took the letter and threw it at them, "You care more about your own life over your son's? What's your problem Angie?"

They stared at the letter and Angie looked up, "We didn't write this, I didn't say any…"

"Marco tried to commit suicide earlier this week!" Sabrina snapped, "If Star didn't help him, he would've died!"

The two stared at the guests and Rafael shook his head, "Maybe it would've been better. Kids are anchors that drag you down."

"No they're not," Janna's mother said, "So you two didn't want to have kids but you had one. You didn't have to write that and make him feel bad."

"And how should we have handled this?" Angie asked, getting annoyed, "I wanted to get an abortion, but it would've killed me as well."

"Good to see your priorities are in order," Jackie's father said sarcastically.

Marco's parents were getting annoyed with the guest and his father pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at Marco. Before anything could be said, he pulled the trigger and Marco fell back in shock, "Marco!" everyone yelled.

The adults started to hit Angie and Rafael while Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina knelt down next to him, "Marco? Marco, please don't die! Candy Healing Showers!" Star cried, casting the spell. They stared at him and saw he was unresponsive, "No." they four hugged him as tears freely fell from their eyes.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

The door opened and the girls walked in, "You're um…you're in my room," Sabrina answered.

"What happened?"

"Your dad shot you, our parents took care of them, I tried to heal you and when it didn't work my mom took the wand and cast the proper spells." Star answered in a shaky voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, but what about you four?"

They half smiled and hugged him, "We're fine Marco," Jackie answered.

The door opened again and a voice said, "Well it's good to see our friend is up," they looked back and saw the adults looking at them, "Girls can you give us a moment with Marco?"

They nodded, kissed Marco on his cheeks and walked out of the room. Once the door closed, Marco looked at them and asked, "So…where are my parents?"

"In prison," River answered, "After my wife healed you, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin managed to suede them and the police were called."

"You and Star are going to be living with us until you kids graduate," Sabrina's mother said, "And…well the girls are going to want to talk to you later."

"Why…why did my mom write that?"

"Because she's one of the people in this world who are cold like that and the same could be said about your father." Janna's father answered.

"And how long have I been out?"

"For about a week," Moon answered, "Everyone's been worried about you, dear boy. Especially the girls,"

Marco frowned and Jackie's father said, "We're going to leave and send the girls back in." Marco nodded and the adults left.

The girls walked back in, "Hey,"

"Hey," Marco half smiled, "Star, we're living here until after graduation?"

"And then the five of us are going back to Mewni." Star answered, "We talked while you were…dead? And came to an agreement."

Marco looked at them in confusion, "And that will be what exactly?"

The four smirked and kissed him before Janna answered, "You'll have to wait and find out for yourself Diaz."

Marco looked at them and Jackie said, "Get some rest, you really need it right now."

Star, Janna and Jackie walked out of the room while Sabrina got on the bed and lay next to him. Marco looked confused, "What? I'm just keeping you company and it is my room."

Marco shrugged his shoulders, closed his eyes and felt a little extra weight on his shoulder as he felt Sabrina snuggle closer to him and heard her breathing even out.

 **Here's a continuation from chapter 56, I know it isn't much closure, but he did get help. Let me know what everyone thinks and enjoy. I'm also going to try and post a couple of these today to get caught up with requests again.**


	62. Chapter 62

**SonicELITE: Here's the one you asked for and like I said it's going to be a two for one with Unknown's request.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Sabrina Griffin sat in the back of her parents' car and looked out the window towards the darkened sky and let out a sigh, "This day couldn't get any worse."

"What did you say Sabrina?" her mother asked, looking back.

"Nothing mom, just talking to myself, that's all."

"Having a good conversation," her father joked, trying to lighten up the mood in the car. Sabrina ignored her parents and continued to look out the window.

They were about to turn the corner, when another car came speeding up behind them, slamming their bumper and pushing them into the other lane. They moved out of the ay from oncoming cars. Hitting the curb, the car jumped up and slammed into a tree.

Sabrina's parents looked up as the car caught on fire. They looked over and saw Star and Marco trying to break the windows to the doors, "Save Sabrina first!" the called and the two looked confused. They pointed to the backseat and they saw Sabrina, unconscious, "Save her first!"

They ran to the back of the car and punched the window in and unlocked the door before opening it. Marco unfastened Sabrina's seat belt and pulled her out of the burning car.

When they got her far enough from the burning vehicle, they were about to run back and help Sabrina's parents when the flames made its way to the gas tank and exploded.

They stared in shock and looked at their unconscious classmate and frowned, "She's having a really hard life right now." Star whispered.

Marco nodded, carefully picked Sabrina up bridal style and started walking away, "We need to get her out of here. If I know one thing about Sabrina is that she hates hospitals. We'll take care of her injuries at the house." Star nodded and followed Marco, the two ignoring the sirens filling the air.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes, covered in bandages and feeling pain course through her. She tried to sit up when a voice said, "Try not to move much,"

She looked up and saw Marco standing next to her, wrapping her arm, "Marco? Where am I? What happened? Where are my parents?"

Marco frowned, sighed and looked at her, "Alright in order my room, you were in an accident and…Sabrina I'm sorry." Her eyes widened, "We were going to save them, Star and I, they told us to save you first. When we were about to run back to the car…Sabrina, please understand we tried to help them." Tears threatened to fall down her face, "C'mon Sabrina, please don't do this."

"Do what?" Sabrina snapped, "Cry because my parents are dead? Because of a little screw up in last week's routine I got kicked out of the cheer squad? Because people I thought of as friends turned their backs on me!"

She started crying and Marco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her, "I'm sorry all of that happened. I know what it's like to lose loved ones." Sabrina started shaking as she cried into his shoulder, "It'll be okay, I promise,"

The door opened and the two didn't notice Star walking in, "Hey Marco how's our…oh she's up." She saw Marco comforting the crying Sabrina and she frowned, "I should leave them alone for a while," she turned around and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Sabrina started hiccupping from crying so hard, "C'mon Sabrina, we're going to ask my parents if you can stay with us."

He was about to let her go when she pulled him back, forcing him to lay next to her, "Not right now. Can we just stay here for a while?"

"We? As in the two of us?" Sabrina nodded and Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Alright, we'll talk to them when you're ready." He started stroking her auburn hair to comfort her a little more and the two soon fell asleep.

The two woke up a few hours later and Marco looked at Sabrina and saw her eyes were red and puffy, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Sabrina frowned, "I mean my life is falling apart, but I'll be fine."

Marco frowned, sat up and helped her up, "C'mon, I'll make us something to eat." Sabrina gave a sad nod and the two quietly walked out of the room and quietly walked down the stairs.

Sabrina sat at the table, a blank expression on her face. She didn't notice Marco walk up to her and set a plate of food in front of her, "Eat up,"

"I'm not really hungry, thanks Marco," Sabrina muttered.

Marco frowned and sighed, holding her hand, "Sabrina, if I could've I would've saved them. The same could be said for Star. But they wanted us to save you first." Sabrina sniffled a little, "I'm sorry, I really am, but you have to understand that there are people who care about you and are going to help you through this."

"Marco," he looked at her, "Can…can I sleep in your room while I stay here?"

"I uh…I guess so, I could sleep down…"

"With me," Sabrina suggested, "I rather not be alone after what just happened and no offense to Star, but you and I knew each a little longer and I feel a bit more comfortable with you.'

Marco half smiled and nodded in agreement, "Alright, but you need to eat first. None of us want you getting sick."

"Okay," Sabrina sighed before eating.

Once they were finished eating and everything was cleaned up, they quietly walked back up the stairs and walked into Marco's room. Marco was about to lie on the floor when he felt Sabrina pulling on his arm towards the bed, "It's not right Marco. We can share,"

"Sabrina, I don't want to do this if you're not comfortable," Sabrina looked back, "You…know what just happened and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Sabrina kissed his cheek, surprising him, "I trust you Marco. I just need some company for the night. Please,"

Marco sighed and nodded and the two got on the bed and under the covers. Sabrina rested her head on his chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her and started rubbed her back.

After a while, he looked down and saw she had fallen into an uneasy sleep. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, "I promise we're going to help you through this Sabrina."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. The door creaked open and Star looked through and saw the two on the bed fast asleep. She gave a faint smile, "They make a cute couple." She then sighed, "I hope Sabrina feels better soon." She turned around, quietly closed the door and went back to her room.

 **Here you SonicELITE and Unknown, I hope this is what at least one of you wanted. Anyway enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Acw28: Here's another Tom x Janna one.**

 **Also it's a going to be a continuation from the last one.**

 **Please enjoy everyone.**

Tom sat in the room while Janna was in the bathroom, taking a shower. He stood up and began pacing the room, "I need to get out of here. I need to find a way to break free and get away from her grasp,"

He heard the water stop running and he looked at the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Janna walked in the room, "That feels so much better." She looked at Tom in confusion, "What? Are you trying to escape again?"

"What, escape? Me? I am shocked that you will think something that," Tom answered in a nervous tone.

Janna glared at him and he tried to avoid her gaze, "Sit!" Tom fell to the ground and groaned, "Now tell me the truth, were' you trying to find a way to escape?"

"Y…y…yes,"

He looked up and saw Janna scowling and shaking her head, "Oh Tom, Tom, Tom, I give you a nice place to stay, food to eat and all this," she gestured to her body, "and you thank me by trying to leave?" she walked up to her dresser and grabbed a small bottle, "You know what that means Tom."

"No…please, not that. Anything but that. I promise never to do it again,"

Janna started splashing him with the contents of the bottle and he began screaming. She soon stopped and Tom started shaking, "Now are you going to try and escape again?" Tom shook his head, "Good," Janna dropped her towel, turned around and leaned forward on her bed, "I'm going to be a little nice to you and give you some power tonight, but the rule of burning me stays!"

Tom hesitated, "Hey, I summoned you and you have to do as I say! You're my play thing until I get bored with you and then I'll send you back to the underworld, Tommy boy." Tom stood up and walked up to Janna.

He lined his cock up with her vagina and was about to enter when she said, "No, no, no. The other hole," Tom looked at her, "Now!"

Tom sighed and growled, "Yes mistress," he lined his cock up with her ass and roughly pushed in and Janna let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure, ' _This girl is going to end up killing me if I remain here as her sex slave. I need to talk to Star and Marco and maybe they can talk to her into lightening up and setting me free…damn it I'm supposed to be the demon here,_ '

"What are you thinking about?"

"No…nothing,"

Janna looked back and glared at him, "Really? Do I need to get the holy water again?"

"Really, it's nothing, just trying to please my mistress," Tom groaned.

Janna smirked and started wiggling her hips, "Good, now go rougher my pet." Tom groaned and started to pick up speed.

The next morning at school, Tom quickly ran up to Star and Marco with pleading eyes, "You two got to help me! She's turning me into a sex slave and if I try anything, she hits me with holy water!"

"Sorry Tom, but this is karma getting to you when we were in a relationship and you abused me." Star smirked, "Have fun."

Tom looked annoyed and then looked at Marco in a panic, "Marco, look I know I tried to kill you before, but can't you help me, buddy, pal?"

"We're not buddies and no," Tom growled, "Sorry, but I was willing to help Janna before but I'm still afraid of her, so you're on your own."

Tom continued to growl and they heard a voice, "There you are," they looked back and saw Janna walking up to them, "You were supposed to carry my stuff! Why did you run off like that?""

"Janna…mistress, I…"

"Sit!" Tom fell to the floor and groaned, "Are you going to run off like that again?" Tom shook his head, "Good, now carry my books."

Tom stood up, took her books and the two walked away. Marco looked at them as they turned the corner and then he looked at Star, "Is it wrong if I feel bad for the guy?"

"Marco he needs to be taught a lesson and who better than Janna to teach him?" Star half smiled as the bell rang, "Well don't worry about Tom, he's a demon and can handle anything really. We better class," Marco nodded and the two walked away from their lockers and headed to class.

 **Well here you go acw28. I don't know if this isn't what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Brave kid: Here's the one you asked for.**

 **Please enjoy everyone and it's going to be another short one.**

Queen Moon Butterfly entered the room and walked up to the bed to see Toffee smirking and chuckling, "What's so funny?"

He looked up, hummed and shook his head, "Nothing, just remember _that_ night."

"And what night might that be?"

"The night we went to the Blood Moon Ball," the queen looked away, "It was fun…a rebellious princess going against her parents and going on a date with a monster. You remember?"

 _Moon and Toffee, both age 16, stood in the room, looking around at the monsters conversing. Moon sighed, "What's Moon? Thirsty, hungry,"_

" _I don't know Toffee. I just have a bad feeling that my parents are going to find out about this and send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."_

" _Well just ignore that feeling and just enjoy yourself,"_

 _The sound of someone tapping on the microphone on the podium caught their attention and everyone looked up and a demon said, "Ladies and gentle, in a mere few moments, the light of the Blood Moon will flood the room and choose two special souls, binding them for eternity in its crimson chain."_

 _The music began playing and the demons and monsters began dancing. Soon the room was flooded with moonlight and the rays stopped on Moon and Toffee. Everyone looked at them and Toffee looked at Moon and extended his arm out. Moon took his hand and the two danced as the music played and the moonlight followed them._

 _The music soon stopped and the two stood in the center of the room as the moonlight faded away and some monsters cheered while others looked on in disgust._

Moon slightly smiled, "I remember. It was fun, even though my mother had me sent to Saint Olga's a few days later."

"And you married River a few years later,"

Moon looked at him with an amused look on her face, "Are you telling me that you're jealous? That isn't the Toffee I know," he looked at away and Moon sighed, "Yes, I married River, but part of me still cares about you." Toffee looked up and half smiled, "Now get some rest, I need to address the people of Mewni." Toffee nodded and fell asleep while Moon left the room.

 **Another quick Moon/Toffee one. I hope this is what you were aiming for brave kid.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what everyone thinks and like I said it was going to be short.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Acw28: No, that was my original idea and I decided to abandon it for reasons. And sure, I'll do your request soon. As for the other Moon/Toffee one, brave kid asked me to do a continuation. And karma striking back? Yeah sure.**

 **Jonacool: Sure I can do another one no problem.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks man. I did it to get caught up with the requests.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Oh, okay I get it.**

 **Brave kid: Glad you liked it.**

 **Dana Galma: Here's your request.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star and Marco walked down a darkened alley and they were approached by a man in a black hoodie who stood in their path, "Hi kids," Marco stood in front of Star and glared at the strange man, "I don't want to give you kids any trouble, I just want to give you two a little gift."

"Oh a gift?" Star said with excitement, "What is it?"

The man smiled as Marco looked back, "Star, never accept a gift from anyone who looks shady. It won't end well."

"But Marco, it's a simple gift," Star whined, "It can't be that bad."

They looked at the man and he pulled out a Ziploc bag that had a few tablets in it, "Here you go kiddies," Star took the bag and Marco looked at the contents carefully, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you kids, I swear."

"Oh yeah," Marco looked at him, "Then you won't mind telling us what it is."

"Well, I could, but that could ruin the surprise and who doesn't like surprises?"

"I love surprises!" Star smiled, grabbing Marco by the wrist, "Thanks mister. Let's go home Marco and see the surprise!" Before Marco could argue, Star started pulling him away and the man quietly chuckled.

Star rushed into her room and dumped the contents of the bag on her bed. Marco walked into the room and said, "Star, I don't think you should do this. I don't trust that guy,"

Star rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Fine safe kid, you can go to your room and stay safe and I'll find out what the surprise is."

Marco opened his mouth, ready to say something when Star pushed him out of the room and shut the door in his face. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm not trying to be bossy or anything. I'm just making sure you're safe." He turned and walked to his room.

A little over an hour later, Star walked into his room, eyes wide and a smile forming on her face, "Star what's…" before his could finished, Star wrapped her arms around his neck and forcibly pressed her lips against his.

Pulling away, Marco looked confused, "Star, what's gotten into you?"

Star reached in her purse and pulled out a tablet, "Try this, the man was right. It's a good surprise,"

Marco looked at the tablet and then at Star, "Star, I don't think…" she looked at her, her happy eyes turning into sad ones and a frown began forming, "Star…Star I…okay, if it'll make you happy."

Star's smile returned as Marco took the tablet off of her and placed it in his mouth. He looked at Star and she said, "Give it time, you'll see the surprise."

After about a half an hour, Marco started to see the lights moving around and his eyes widened, "See?" Marco nodded, "Hey, do you want to know how to make this better?"

"How," Star smiled, walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Marco smiled and nodded as he turned the light off.

Star and Marco kissed, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. They separated, gasping for air and a trail of saliva in between them. Star smiled, slowly removed her shirt, revealing her bare breasts and walked towards Marco's bed with a small sway in her hips.

She turned around, pulled her pants down, down on the bed and struck a sexy pose, "I'm waiting wild man."

Marco smiled and walked up to her and the two continued their make-out session. Marco hadn't noticed that Star had unzipped his pants and pulled them down, "Want to get down and dirty already?"

"Not yet," Star answered, stroking Marco's cock, "I want a taste first."

She began licking his cock and Marco smirked, "God Star, you're good," she moaned as she continued sucking.

Marco soon grunted and released his seed in her mouth. Star stopped and looked up with a sly smirk on her face, "Okay, now I'm ready."

She pushed him on the bed and lined herself up with his cock. She slid down and moaned and Marco wrapped his hands around her ass, "Star you're so tight."

"I was saving myself for the man I'm going to married," Star answered, bouncing up and down, "God this feels so good." She looked at Marco and saw he was enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing in front of him, "I told you this was going to be fun." Marco smirked and sat up and began sucking on Star's neck, causing her to lightly moan, "Oh god Marco," Marco laid back down and smirked as Star looked down with a smile and they kissed.

Marco flipped over and started going faster in Star, causing her to moan louder. She started clawing at him back, making him go faster, "Yes Marco, fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Marco chuckled before sucking on her neck again and her lips slightly quivered. Marco stopped and whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," came a harsh reply, "Keep going." Marco smirked and started picking up speed again. Star moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Keep going Marco! Don't stop! Make me pregnant! Give me your babies!" The two started making out again and their tongues began dancing once again.

Marco thrusted in her two more times and began filling her womb with his seed. Star's eyes widened and moaned in his mouth. The two separated and panted, "I love you Marco," Star said with her eyes wide and a smile still formed on her face.

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Thank you for showing me whatever it was that we took." The two yawned and fell asleep next to each other and in each other's arms.

The next morning, the two woke up, still in each other's arms and naked. They looked at each other before screaming and jumping away from each other, "What happened?" Star yelled in a panic, "Why am I in your room?"

"You came into my room last night, looking strange and then offered me something and…" Marco's eyes widened, "Star…that stuff in that bag, do you know what it was?"

"No, do you?"

"I might have an idea," Star looked at him, "It's a drug called LSD and it's a hallucinatory…Star…I think we had sex last night." Star's eyes widened, "I'm sorry…I don't know how this…"

"Marco stop," he looked at her, "It wasn't your fault it was mine. I should have listened to you instead of calling you safe kid."

Marco frowned, "It's not your fault Star. We didn't know what was in that bag and that guy tricked you. I should've grabbed that bag off of you and roofed them as soon as we turned the corner." He hugged her, "I'm sorry Star."

"Don't be," Star hugged him back, "Let's get rid of the rest of those tablets before something else happens." Marco nodded and they got dressed before walking into Star's room, get the bag of tablets off of her dresser and walking into the bathroom, dumping the tablets down the toilet and flushing them.

 **Well you here go Dana Galma, I hope this was close to what you wanted.**

 **Let me know what everyone thinks and enjoy everyone.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Here is another Slender one, enjoy everyone.**

Marco, Star, Janna, Jackie, Logan, Amber, Scarecrow, Jill, Alice, Clockwork, Toby and Jason stood in Slender Man's study while Slender Man sat behind his desk, angrily reading up a several files. The twelve looked confused and Logan said, "Hey dad?" Slender Man looked up, "You called us in here. Are we going somewhere?"

"Right, let me collect my thoughts." Slender Man sighed, "Alright, I need you twelve to go to the Abandoned Disney kingdom and bring back Suicide Mouse before you know who gets to him."

Marco's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Dad, I'm not letting Star, Janna and Jackie go if…"

"We're going and that's final Marco," Janna said in a stern voice, "We're not going to let you go without us and have Zalgo hurt you again."

Marco got ready to argue and Slender Man snapped, "No fighting! You twelve are going and get this creature before Zalgo recruits him in his army! Now go!" the twelve looked scared before turning and running out of the study.

The twelve stood at the entrance to the abandoned amusement park. They looked around and Amber asked, "So how are we going to do this? This place is huge."

"We're going to split up into two teams,"

"And who put you in charge Reaper?" Scarecrow growled.

Marco glared at her and reached for his scythe only to be pulled back by Star, Janna and Jackie, "Marco and I are in charge when we're out in the fields," Logan explained, "And to make sure we don't lose anyone, you, Amber, Alice, Jill, Jason and I are one team and Star, Janna, Jackie, Clockwork, Toby and Marco are the other team."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Logan, Amber, Scarecrow and Alice walked through the gate. Jill and Jason were about to follow them when Marco stopped them. They looked back in confusion, "Look, I don't entirely trust Scarecrow. I want you two to keep a close eye on her,"

"Okay, but can't you trust her a little?" Jill asked, "She's dating you brother and everyone seems to like her."

Marco glared at them and Jason sighed, "Alright Reaper, we'll keep an eye on her," the two turned and walked through the gate and followed their team. The remaining six entered the gate and walked in the opposite direction.

The six past a lake and Jackie jumped in instantly. Emerging to the surface, she splashed the five using her mermaid's fin, "Jackie, get out and focus!" Clockwork hissed.

"No way," Jackie smirked, splashing them again, "C'mon, we could have a little fun while we're looking for this Suicide Mouse."

Clockwork and Toby looked at Marco and Toby snapped, "Are you going to yell at her?"

"Yeah, you have no problem yelling at us if we screw up! Yell at Jackie, she's goofing off!"

Marco sighed, "Jackie, you're going to have to get out before Zalgo finds Suicide Mouse." Jackie looked at him and cutely frowned, "I'm sorry, but they are right. When we get back to the mansion, you can swim as much as you want."

"Fine," Jackie groaned, retracting her fin before stepping out of the lake.

Logan led his team through the reptilian house and he heard Scarecrow snap, "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

He looked back and saw Jason and Jill staring at Scarecrow, "Sorry, but the Crimson Reaper asked us to keep an eye on you."

Scarecrow groaned, "I'm not evil anymore! Why doesn't the jerkoff understand that?"

"Easy Scarecrow," Logan calmly said, "I'm seeing this from both yours and his point of view. You're not evil and a lot of the Proxies accept you. My brother doesn't because you did almost kill us and Marco doesn't seem like the type of person to let something like that go lightly,"

"But she's trying to prove that she isn't evil," Alice voiced in an uninterested tone, "He's not helping by treating her like a common criminal."

"Give him time, he'll understand. Hell he hated me when we first met and I'm his brother,"

"Yeah, but you were going to attack him too," Amber voiced, "It wasn't his fault or your fault. You're both just stubborn." Logan rolled his eyes. The ground began shaking and the six looked shocked before running away.

The twelve met up in the center of the island and looked around, "He's coming!" Logan snapped, pulling out his machetes, "Everyone, get ready!"

"Shut up Logan and keep focused!" Marco grabbed his scythe and looked at Star, Janna and Jackie, "If things get too heated…"

"We're helping Marco!" Janna interrupted, "Your dad told us we're joining you guys on this mission and we're going to help!"

Fire spat out of the ground and soon Zalgo, Shadow Walker and HABIT walked out of the flames. The team glared at them and Zalgo looked at Scarecrow and laughed, "You're still alive? Well no matter, none of you will survive today."

He waved his hand in the air and the twelve, Shadow Walker and HABIT were surrounded by fire, "Don't disappoint me you two."

Zalgo vanished and the two looked at the two as Marco and Logan got ready to attack them. HABIT began chuckling, "Well looks like we have an audience to see us kicking their asses this time."

The two laughed and the two brothers growled, "Shut your mouth," the two stopped and glared at them, "You idiots are foolish for coming here today. And you're even more foolish to think you'll win." The two charged at the monsters and started swinging their scythes to no avail.

Shadow Walker looked at the ten and a wide smirk crossed his face and he raised his hand and five shadowy spears shot out of the ground. Four of the spears hit Star, Janna, Jackie and Amber in their stomachs while the fifth one knocked Scarecrow back in the fire, causing her to scream in pain.

Marco and Logan looked back in horror and then looked at Shadow Walker and HABIT in anger. Before they could get ready to attack them, the two laughed and vanished, "Damn it!" Marco barked and ran up to Star, Janna and Jackie while Logan ran up to Amber and Scarecrow.

Looking around, they saw the fire had died and a small lake nearby. Logan picked Scarecrow up, ran to the lake and put her in, extinguishing the fire, "What do we do know?" Alice asked and they looked at her, "You two are in charge, right?"

"There should be a medical tent not far from here." Logan answered, picking up Scarecrow, "We'll take the girls there and then figure out a plan."

Nodding, Marco picked up Star, Toby picked up Janna, Jason picked up Jackie and Jill picked up Amber and they began heading towards the medical tent.

Entering the tent, they sent the five girls on the beds and Logan and Marco began tending to their injuries, "Now what?" Jason asked, "We can't wait for them to heal and we can't go…"

"You five go and search for Suicide Mouse," Marco calmly ordered, "We'll take care of the girls,"

The five looked concerned and Jill said, "But that won't…"

"We said go!" Logan snapped, "Listen, we're not in the mood to fight you guys, but we won't hesitate a single second to kick your asses if you go against our orders right now! And Jill, you're in charge while you five are out there!"

The five looked shocked and ran out of the tent. Marco looked at Logan, "Logan," he looked back, "You and I both know they're going to be fine. It takes a lot to kill Proxies,'

"I know," Logan nodded, "But for right now we better take care of their injuries." Marco nodded in agreement and they began taking care of the five.

The five walked through a restricted area ad began looking around, "So what does this Suicide Mouse do really?" Toby questioned.

"Causes terrors in all forms," Jill answered, "Didn't you pay attention in the academy, you damn psychopath?"

"No,"

Jill rolled her eyes and Clockwork slapped her shoulder, "Just because Marco and Logan put you in charge doesn't mean you can be rude to us."

"Hey shut up and…"

"All of you shut up!" Jason snapped, "Look, we have five people injured and Marco and Logan are ready to kill anyone who crosses them, so let's just agree to disagree and find Suicide Mouse!"

The others looked at him in shock and Alice put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Jason, we don't want more injuries here." Jason took a few deep breaths and sighed, "Better?" Jason nodded, "Alright, let's keep going." They nodded and continued walking.

After about twenty minutes of walking, they came across a black and white Mickey Mouse looking depressed as he slowly walked past them, "There he is!" the five shouted and started running towards him.

The Mickey Mouse looked back, smirked and his face began to warp into a horrifying image, shocking the five. They were about to run at him again when a wall of fire appeared behind Mickey and Zalgo, Shadow Walker and HABIT walked up behind Mickey.

Mickey looked back was about to scare them when HABIT and Shadow Walker grabbed his arms, "Don't fret my friend, we're only here to help you." Zalgo said in a manipulative tone, "We mean you no harm."

He looked at the five staring at them in shock, "Well, it looks like Mark's team of Proxies failed this one. Give my regards to the damn fool would you?"

The four vanished in the fire and the five looked shocked before looked terrified, "Oh shit!" Clockwork yelled, "Now we're going to get in so much trouble! Slender Man's going to kill us and that's not saying if Marco and Logan get annoyed first!"

"Let's get out of here before they decide to come back and kill us," Alice suggested and the others nodded in agreement and started to walk back to the medical tent.

They made it and saw Marco and Logan finished taking care of the girls' injuries. They looked at the five and looked around, "Where's Suicide Mouse?" Logan asked.

"Suicide Mouse?" Toby sounded confused, "Who's that? Never heard of him,"

The brother stared at the two and Marco growled, "What the hell did you idiots do? Where's Suicide Mouse?"

The five flinched and Jill sighed, "We found him but…Zalgo, Shadow Walker and HABIT got to him and vanished." The two stared at her, "We did try to get him, but the first attempt he scared us and then Zalgo and his goons showed up."

Marco shook his head, "You five idiots are going to explain to dad what happened." Logan grabbed his shoulder and held Amber's hand.

Marco held Star's and Jackie's hand, "Get over here," Logan growled, "Marco's going to teleport us home!" The others walked up to them and held onto Marco and Jill held Janna's hand and Jason held Scarecrow's hand and the twelve of them vanished.

They landed in the living room and Slender Man looked at them in confusion, "Where's…"

"Let them answer you, dad!" Marco snapped and looked towards the dining hall, "Jeff, Liu, Eyeless, get our here and help me and Logan take Star, Janna, Jackie, Amber and Scarecrow to their rooms!"

The Proxies he called walked into the room and Marco picked Star up, Logan picked Amber up, Jeff picked Janna up, Liu picked Scarecrow up and Eyeless picked Jackie up and the five of them walked up the stairs as Slender Man glared at Alice, Jill, Clockwork, Toby and Jason.

Star, Janna and Jackie slowly opened their eyes, "Welcome back to the world of the living." They looked up and saw Marco half smiling at them, "I was worried you three were seriously hurt."

"We're fine Marco, thanks," Star gave a weak smile.

Marco nodded and turned to leave only to stop when he heard Jackie, "Wait, you're not going to stay with us?"

"I'm just going to check on Amber and Scarecrow," he assured, "I'll be right back."

"Alright, take you time," Janna yawned and Marco walked out of the room.

Marco entered Amber's room and saw Amber, Scarecrow and Logan talking, "Well it's good to see you two are alright." The three looked up, "Amber, how are you feeling?"

"Never better," she joked, "I just love almost getting killed."

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at Scarecrow, "And what about you Scarecrow?" she looked shocked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, but why do you care? Don't you hate me?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes, but anyone who's with me on the field shouldn't get hurt and when they do I actually care. Even if I can't stand them,"

"Well your brother has been very helpful since we got up,"

"Good to hear, keep up the work Logan," Logan nodded. Marco turned and left the three, returning to Star, Janna and Jackie.

 **Here's another Slender one, it took me awhile. I don't know if this is something that you wanted Red the Pokémon Master.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Quick AN: I looked back on the reviews and chapter 65 was requested by Guest, not DanaGlama. I apologize for the slight mix-up. DanaGlama here's the actual one you requested. Hope I get it right and I'll make it a two for one deal with Unknown's request.**

 **SonicELITE: Glad you liked them and LSD is a trippy drug. There'll be another Slender installment soon.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, and I'm also going to do the one you suggested with Sexual Offender Man too. Three Slender Updates? That's going to be fun.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Janna sat in a booth in a café and looked at the door with a bored expression on her face, "He's late…again,"

The door swung opened and Marco scrabbled inside. He looked around and saw Janna and walked up to her, "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You're always late," Marco rolled his eyes, "But you're here now and we can celebrate Sandbox Day."

"Right…why do we call it that again?"

Janna groaned and rolled her eyes, "Really?" Marco nodded, "You don't remember our moms setting up playdates for us and our first one was in a sandbox?"

"Oh yeah," Marco rubbed the back of his head and Janna smirked, "But what's so important about our first playdate? We had better ones,"

Janna's eyes widened and a slight hint of blush creeped a crossed her face, "I know that you idiot, but our first one was special. Now let's go," Before Marco could speak again, Janna stood up, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the café.

The two were standing on a roof of an abandoned building, watching cars speed by. Marco looked at Janna, "And we're up here because?"

Janna took her backpack and pulled out a carton of eggs. Marco looked at her and she took out an egg, looked over the edge and threw it at an oncoming car and ducked. Marco's eyes widened as the egg hit the car and it stopped and he ducked down next to Janna, who was suppressing her laughter, "What the heck Janna?"

Janna looked at him with a wide grin, "C'mon Marco, it's my year to pick what we're going to do today. By the way, how did you manage to get away from Star?"

"She was called back to Mewni for some stupid meeting, but Janna, I thought we were going…"

"My year to choose what we're doing," Janna handed him an egg, "C'mon Marco, don't be scared, it's just a little harmless fun." Marco stared the egg, "Marco, we did whatever you wanted to do last Sandbox Day, it's my turn."

Marco sighed, nodded and took the egg. He stood up and threw it at the oncoming truck and quickly ducked back down as the egg smashed against the windshield. The two laughed as they heard the driver get out and started swearing, "Alright maybe this is a little fun,"

"Told you," Janna picked up another egg, "And we have ten eggs left before moving to our next fun adventure." Marco half smirked as Janna tossed the egg over the edge.

After a day of throwing eggs at traffic, causing trouble at the mall, various stores and at the park, the two walked down the street, leading to Janna's house, laughing, "One of the best Sandbox Day's ever,"

"Totally," Janna smirked, "I'm surprised you joined me for the entire day. I thought you'd leave after the incident with the eggs."

"Are you kidding? Sandbox Day is sacred to us. I wouldn't abandon you on the most important day of the year for us." He looked at her, "Now can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Janna laughed.

"Funny, but seriously," Janna looked up, "Why was our first playdate so special? I'm a little confused about that one."

Janna's face turned red, "Are…are you sure you want to know?" Marco nodded and Janna sighed, "Okay, so do you remember when our dads went to get us some snacks and our moms were talking on the bench?"

"Yeah, we were in the sandbox trying to build sandcastles and a group of kids came over."

"And they started picking on us, yeah," Janna said, "And then two of them took my beanie, filled it with sand and then put it back on my head."

"Yeah, I remember that," the two fell silent for a moment, "And then I did what any brave 2-year-old boy will do and picked up and handful of sand and threw it at their faces when you started crying." Janna chuckled and nodded, "But Janna, just because something like that happened, why does it make it special?"

Janna bit her lip and looked away. Marco looked confused and tried to look at her face. Janna looked down and sighed, "Marco I hope we can still be friends and still celebrate Sandbox Day after this and if not I'll understand!"

"What are you talking about Janna?" Marco sounded confused. Janna turned to face him and inched closer to him, "Janna? Janna what you doing?"

Janna wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his hard. Marco looked shocked as Janna backed away, blushing, "That's why I wanted to name it Sandbox Day. So I can remember how nice you were and how much you mean to me." Marco looked confused, "I love you Marco, ever since that day, but I was stupid because you obviously like Jackie and I probably just ruined our friendship." She turned towards her house and started walking away, "Well see you later Marco…or not, I don't care."

She tried to pick up speed a little but felt Marco grab her wrist. She looked back in confusing and Marco pushed his lips against hers, shocking her. Marco pulled away and saw Janna's began to turn red and he chuckled, "Remember Janna, I always get the final win on Sandbox Day." He then hugged her, "You mean a lot to me too Janna and don't worry about Jackie."

Janna continued to look shocked as Marco let her go, "I'll see you later Janna," he walked away and Janna stared at him for another moment before walking into her house.

Marco walked through the front door and Star sitting on the couch, "Hey Marco, where were you all day?"

"It's Sandbox Day," Star looked confused, "It's just a day where Janna and I hangout…no one else, just the two of us."

"Oh, well did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Marco nodded, "So how was Mewni?"

Star groaned, "Boring! My parents kept giving me lecture after lecture! I swear I thought going to the paper clip museum would've been more fun than listening to them!" Marco chuckled, "Well since we're both here go make us some nachos,"

Marco sighed, "Okay," he walked into the kitchen and started making some nachos.

 **Here you go DanaGlama and Unknown. I hope this is what at least one of you wanted. If both of you wanted something like this, cool.**

 **Well enjoy and let me know what you think everyone.**

 **Also, if you guys can, check out the stories I'm posting for Red the Pokémon Mater titled Mega Man Returns, Secrets of Chaos and Pokémon Indigo: The Fighter's Fire.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Here's another Bad Boy AU. Enjoy everyone**

Star stared at Jackie in slight anger as she laughed with her friends. Marco sat down in front of her and looked at her, "Hey princess, you might want to eat your lunch before the bell rings." He then looked at the direction she was facing and sighed, "Star don't get involved with them."

"Marco she did that to you," Star said as calmly as possible, "She's the reason you're this bad boy and I've seen some good in you."

Marco sighed, "I'm trying really hard not to yell at you Star, but let it go before I say something I'll regret."

Star ignored him, stood up and walked over to the table where Jackie was sitting. She made it up to the table and cleared her throat, getting everyone at the table's attention, "Excuse me Jackie, but I need to know why you would be that cruel to Marco."

They looked at Jackie and she chuckled, "What, the bastard told you his side and you're not going to ask for mine?" Star looked at her and ushered her to explain, "Yes, I did that to him, but he cheated on me first. I caught him behind the school with Janna and…"

"You're lying," Star tried to remain polite, "Marco isn't like that. He's a good person and wouldn't hurt anyone."

"He gets into fights almost on a daily basis," one of them said, "You really think he's a good…"

"Calm down Alfonzo," Jackie stopped him, "Okay, you want the real story? Marco was a good kid, and pretty rich too thanks to his grandparents. I knew he's liked me for a while, so I went out with him."

"Because of the money," Star questioned and Jackie smugly nodded, "Why? Why would you lead someone on like that and then have premarital sex with someone he thought of as a brother?

"That and plus Marco's not well equipped." Jackie began to look annoyed and growled, "And that's all I'm saying you annoying little princess! In fact you shouldn't have stuck your royal nose where it doesn't belong!"

She raised her hand and got ready to slap her when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up and aw Marco giving her an icy cold glare, "You know what Jackie there are two things that are pissing me off right now! The one that's pissing me off the least is the reason you went out with me! And you really pissed me off when you tried to hurt Star only because she was trying to be a kind hearted person!"

He threw her back onto the chair, looked up and saw Alfonzo standing up, getting ready to punch him. He grabbed Star by the arm and moved the back a few steps and Alfonzo sloppily fell forward and felt Marco punch him across the jaw, "Really Alfonzo? You don't remember the ass kicking I gave you a year ago!" he looked up when he heard a couple of chair scrape against the floor and saw an overweight teen with red hair and a blonde haired jock running towards him.

Marco smirked and ducked before punching the overweight teen in the stomach, forcing him to fall to his knees. He then grabbed the jock's arm, ran behind him and pulled his arm back before slamming his elbow against his shoulder, causing the jock to cry in pain.

Janna, Hope and Oskar walked over to the scene and Oskar said, "We're here to help man."

"You guys can help by getting Star away from here!"

They looked at him and Star said, "Marco…I've seen you fight before. When I first got here and Ludo tried to steal my wand."

Marco looked back and half smirked, "Just go Star. It's not going to be pretty." Star looked shocked as she felt herself being led away by Janna and Hope.

Marco looked back and saw a few other students running towards him, "Alright you bastards, let's see how brave you really are!"

He ran at them and started throwing punches and kicks at the students and stopped when they heard a voice, "What's going on in here?" they looked back and saw Skeeves walking up to them. He's eyes fixated on Marco, "Marco Diaz! You know the rules. We have a zero tolerance when it comes to fighting on campus. You'll serve detention today after school with me and you better be there or I'll call your parents!" Marco shrugged his shoulders, shoved his hands in his pockets, turned and walked away.

Marco walked out of the study hall, leaving detention and saw Star standing in front of him, "Star? What are you still doing here? You know where we live."

"I know, but it'll be rude if I left you here alone and went home like everyone else did." Star answered in her usual polite tone, "I'm sorry Jackie did that. Did you have any idea?"

"No, I was just a goddamn fool and thought nothing of it." He looked at the clock, "Well we better get home. Its meatloaf night and mom makes the best meatloaf ever."

"Okay and you're not a fool Marco," he looked at her, "Never think like that Marco, you're nothing like a fool. Jackie was the fool and I'm sorry to say that, but she didn't have to do that to you."

"Still a goody-goody as ever, huh?" Star smiled and nodded, "Well let's get home princess before something else happens." Star nodded and the two walked out of the school and headed for the Diaz house without any further incidents.

 **Well I don't know what to say. Enjoy and let me know what you think everyone. Two in one day thanks to this blizzard.**

 **And before anything is said about the way had Jackie acted here, let me explain. I like her, she's a good character, but I needed a plot for her from the previous Bad Boy AU and I used a similar event that happened to my friend.**


	69. Chapter 69

**SonicELITE: Adorkable? Yeah I guess it was.**

 **Guest: My friend's alright. He's just a little—a lot—annoyed and pissed at her.**

 **Hunter: It's a good thing I moderate the guests reviews. No, that was messed up big time. I'm sorry but I had to delate your review and save everyone from seeing it.**

 **Unknown: I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted, but I'm glad you still liked it.**

 **Acw28: Thanks and more continuations are coming. And it's not weird to ask that. Right now I'm going to work on the sports one you requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Marco leaned against his locker with several flyers in his hands, "Football? No, not built enough. Wrestling? I think I'll be cheating since I know karate."

Star walked up to him and smiled, "Hey Marco," he looked up and smiled before looking at the flyers again, "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to think of what sports team I want to join."

Star looked confused, "Why would you want to join a team? That's going to take up your free time for kicking some monster butt,"

"No it won't Star. I'll just have to find out the right schedule," Marco looked at another flyer, "Basketball? I like it, I mean I'm tall and Jackie might like it," He turned and started walking towards the gym, not noticing the saddened expression on Star's face.

Marco walked into the gym and saw a few other students sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the coach. He walked up to the bleachers and before he had a chance to sit down, the coach walked in, "Alright, welcome to basketball tryouts. Let' get started!" the students stood up and walked onto the floor.

After tryouts ended, the coach said, "Alright, I'll have a list up by tomorrow. Good luck to all of you," the students panted as they walked out of the gym.

Marco walked up to his locker, opened it and started taking his books out, "So how did tryouts go?" he looked back and saw Star standing there, "Did you get on the team?"

"I won't know until tomorrow Star," he looked back and closed his locker, "What are you still doing here? You know where the house is,"

"But what was I going to tell your parents if I walk through the door and my best bestie isn't with me?"

"The truth…that I stayed behind to try out for the basketball team," the two turned and headed for the doors and headed to the Diaz home.

The following morning, the students walked through the halls of the school and Marco stopped in front of the gym when he spotted the list for the new members of the basketball team. He scanned it and smirked, "Yes! I made the team!"

Star gave a sad smile and patted him on his shoulders, "That's great Marco, now maybe Jackie will notice you…does she even like basketball?"

"Well rather or not she does it wouldn't hurt to find out." He looked back at her, "C'mon, we have to get to class." Star nodded and they headed to class.

Weeks have passed and Marco got ready for his first game, "Alright guys, let's go out there and show these Wildcats who the best team is!" the coach said and the entire team roared and went to the court.

During the game, Marco glanced at the bleachers and saw almost everyone in the crowd, including Jackie cheering. He half smiled until he saw Star looked at them with an angered look on her face, "Pay attention Diaz!" He looked up and caught the ball before hitting him in the head and ran down the court and passed it to one of his teammates.

The game ended with Echo Creek being the winners, the final score being 53-49. The crowd and team cheered.

Jackie walked up to Marco, threw her arms around his neck and smiled before kissing him. Breaking apart, Marco looked shocked as he scanned the gym to see Star walk out of the gym, "Hey Marco," he looked back to his fellow teammate, "We're all going to my place to celebrate, you and Jackie in?"

"We're in," Jackie answered, hugging Marco.

Marco looked at her and then at the door and sighed, "Sorry, I can't," they looked at him and Marco looked down at Jackie, "I have something more important to take care of. I can't believe I was this much of an idiot,"

He started walking away when he heard Jackie call out to him, "Marco where are you going? Don't you want to go to a party with your teammates and girlfriend?" Marco stopped and looked back in shock, "C'mon Marco, let's go."

Marco frowned and sighed, "No, I need to check on Star, you guys go have fun though." Before anything else was said, Marco turned and ran out of the gym.

Marco ran though the empty halls, panting, "Star? Star where are you?"

He checked all of the classrooms with no luck. He came across the door that lead to the roof of the building and saw it was opened slightly. Opening it the rest of the way, he ran up the stairs and saw Star leaning over the railing on the roof, "There you are,"

"Why are you here?" she asked, not looking back, "Don't you have somewhere to go with your team and Jackie?"

Marco looked confused, "Well yeah, but it wouldn't be much of a party without my best friend." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she moved away, "Star what's wrong? You've been acting differently for a while now."

"Why do you care?" Marco looked confused, "Ever since you joined the team, you've been focusing on trying to impress Jackie! She's no good for you Marco!"

Marco stared at her, "Star what are you talking abo…" she turned around and pushed her lips against his hard with tears running down her face.

Star pulled away and stared at the shocked expression on Marco's face, "That's what I'm talking about you goddamn idiot! I love you and you didn't need to join a sports team for me!" she walked past him, "Go have fun with your new friends,"

Marco turned around and grabbed her by the wrist and he looked back, "I uh…I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like that…or at all really," he looked at her and aw tears were still in her eyes, "You're right, I am a goddamn idiot for hurting my best friend like that."

"Well at least you admit it, but you better go before they leave you."

Marco shook his head and Star looked shocked and confused, "Like I said, not without you, but I have a better idea." Star stared at him, "Let's go back to the house, I'll make some of my famous nachos and we'll have a private party, just the two of us."

"Marco you're stupid. You'll lose Jackie if…"

"Better than losing you," Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "C'mon, I've been ignoring you long enough." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she looked shocked as they started walking home.

The next morning, Marco's parents walked down the stairs and saw Star and Marco on the floor with Star resting her head on his shoulder, an empty plate in the middle of them and the TV still on. Angie looked back and smirked, "Well it looks like everything is good down here."

"Yes I agree, Angie," Rafael smirked, "Let's go before they wake up," they quietly tiptoed out the front door without disturbing the two sleeping teenagers.

 **Well was this close to what you wanted acw28? If not, I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Here's another Janna x Tom, please enjoy.**

Tom sat in the darkened room, reading a book while Janna was out with her parents for the afternoon, "There's got to be a loophole somewhere…there's got to be one!" he turned the page and growled, "A summoned demon cannot go back to the underworld unless given permission by the one who summoned them…damn it I already know this! But can I at least get a damn…hello, what's this?" He read the other paragraph and smirked, "Finally, I'll have my freedom back!"

Later that night, Janna and her parents returned home and Janna ran up to her room and shut and locked the door before turning around, "Well is my little play thing ready to…Tom? Hey demon, where the hell are you?"

Janna felt a hand grab her and pushed her against the wall. She looked up and saw Tom glaring at her, his eye glowing red and a demonic smirk crossing his face, "What the hell? Si…"

Before she could finish speaking, Tom covered her mouth, "I don't think so. I finally learned a few things and I'm going to get my freedom back tonight!" Janna's eyes widened as a tear trickled down her face, "Judging by the look on your face, you know what's going to happen, right?"

Janna muffled and nodded, "Good…don't worry, this is only going to hurt a lot!" ripping her skirt and her panties, she let out a muffled scream and began squirming, "Oh don't be like that. This is why you summoned me, right?"

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his demonic cock and Janna's eyes stared in fear, "Now, now, mistress, there's no need to be afraid."

Tom violently shoved his cock into her vagina and she let out a muffled scream of pain, "I'm getting my freedom back and no one is going to stop me!" He roughly pumped in and out of and tears spilled down Janna's face.

Janna's eyes widened when she felt herself climax and felt Tom released his seed in her. Tom let her go and she fell to the floor, "No, give me an order. I want to see if I really am free."

"S…sit,"

They looked around and Tom was still stand. He laughed and opened and portal to the underworld, "I'm free from your evil ways. And don't try to summon me again or I'll kill you!" he jumped through the portal, leaving Janna to clean herself up.

Janna nervously jumped through the window and saw Marco sitting at his desk, listening to music. She sighed, walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and look up, "Janna? What the hell?" he saw a tear run down her face, "Are…are you alright?"

"I uh…Marco, for reasons I don't want to explain, I was wondering if I can stay here tonight."

Marco looked confused and asked, "Did…did Tom hurt you?" tears started building up behind her eyes and her face turned red, "Janna, what happened? What did that lousy bastard do?"

Janna through her arms around him and silently cried into his chest. Marco frowned, hugged her and rubbed her back, "I won't ask again. You can stay for the night," Janna nodded, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Janna looked up, eyes beginning to turn red, "I sort of ran out before dinner was done. I told my parents I was spending the night at a friend's house."

"Alright, let's get something to eat." Marco offered and led her downstairs.

 **Well here's another one you requested acw28. You said something about Tom reversing roles and I gave him a little revenge. Hope it's what you were looking for and if not, I'm sorry. I just decided to add that little moment between Janna and Marco at end for a little moment of comfort for Janna.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Acw28: Glad you liked them and I really didn't want it to be that violent, but I wasn't going to make it safe either. Sorry.**

 **Unknown: Grammar Nazi? Why? Well thank you for pointing out my mistake.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks man, good to hear.**

 **Hehe14: Yeah another lemon. And the same thing I said to acw28, I didn't want it to be that violent but I wasn't going to make it safe.**

 **ZellaDay: A sad love story of Starco? I suppose I could try, just let me take care of a few things first.**

 **Jonacool: If you mean the one where his parents break out of jail, here you go.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Sabrina and Marco walked into the classroom. It had been three whole weeks since the incident involving Marco's parents and everyone was getting past the whole ordeal. Janna and Jackie walked through the door and stopped in front of the three and Jackie, "So how are you three doing?"

"I'm fine," Star said in her usual cheery tone.

"Me too," Sabrina calmly said, "Having Star and Marco as housemates is actually fun."

The two nodded and the four of them looked at Marco, who had a piece of scrap paper on his desk and a pencil in his hand. He looked up and asked, "What?"

"Are you okay?" Janna asked.

"Yeah, never better," Marco began drawling on the piece of paper, "I mean my parents tried to kill me, but I'm good."

They looked at him and he went back to drawling. The four tried to get a look at what he was drawling to no avail, "Are you sure you're alright Marco?" Star asked, "I hear you cry at night."

Marco looked shocked and stopped drawling, "Me too. Marco…if you need to talk…we're here and so are our parents."

Marco ignored them and looked at Janna and Jackie, "Are you two alright?"

"Don't change the subject Marco," Jackie said sternly, "Do you need to talk?"

"No and I'm not changing the subject," Janna snatched the piece of paper from under his arms, "Hey!"

The four looked at what he was drawling and saw it was a drawling of himself hanging from the ceiling by a noose. They looked at him in shock, "Marco," Star calmly said, "You're not okay. Please talk to us."

Marco sighed and buried his face in his face, "Part of me feels like they're not in jail and they won't stop until I'm dead and they'll even go after you four…I just want to nightmares to end!"

The four frowned as he started hyperventilating and Jackie rubbed his back, "They're not getting anyone Marco, they're in jail."

"Jackie's right," Sabrina voiced, "They can't…"

Before she could finish, the P.A. system came on and the principal's voice said, "Star Butterfly, Sabrina Griffin, Janna Johnson, Jackie Thomas and Marco Diaz to the principal's office. Star Butterfly, Sabrina Griffin, Janna Johnson, Jackie Thomas and Marco Diaz to the principal's office."' The five looked confused as they started to walk out of the classroom and walk down the hall.

Entering the principal's office, they saw Janna's parents, Sabrina's parents, Jackie's parents and Star's parents staring at them. Confused, Star asked, "Mom, dad? What are you guys doing away from Mewni?"

"Sabrina's parents contacted us Star," Moon answered, confusing the five even more, "We need to get you kids as far away from here as possible."

"Wait what's going on?" Sabrina asked, looking at her parents, "Mom, dad?"

The adults sighed and Sabrina's mother answered, "Marco's parents…they…they escaped late last night."

Marco's eyes widened as he backed away slowly, "Marco," Janna's father said and everyone looked at him, "C'mon Marco, we're getting you kids away from here."

Marco turned and ran out of the office in a panic, "Marco!" everyone called to him and followed him.

They came to a crossing in the hall and saw Marco fall after being hit on the sides of his head with a baseball bat. Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and their parents looked shocked as Marco's parents walked around the corner, Rafael holding a bat. They glared at their bleeding son with hateful looks on their faces, "Marco!" Star, Janna, Sabrina and Jackie yelled.

"Stay out of this," Angie ordered, "Family only!"

Rafael raised the bat above his head, about to swing when the bat disintegrated into ashes. They looked back and saw Star with her wand aimed at them and a serious look on the faces of her, Janna, Sabrina and Jackie while the adults just glared at them in disgust, "I said stay out of this!"

Angie pulled a pistol out of her pocket, shocking everyone as she aimed it at the four and pulled the trigger and hit the four in the shoulders, "Kids!" the adults yelled and knelt down next to the four.

Marco looked up when he heard the yelling and his eyes widened at the sight of Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina on the floor, bleeding from their shoulders. He began panting and shaking with anger. His parents looked down and smirked, "Well Angie, looks like he's still alive,"

Angie aimed the pistol at him, "Well maybe I can finish this waste of…"

Before she could finish, Marco jumped up and punched his father across the jaw. He looked at his mother and saw the pistol aimed at him. He grabbed her by the wrist, raised her arm and growled, "I don't give a damn if you try to kill me, but I'll send you to hell for hurting the girls!"

He pushed her elbow back with a force, causing her to yell in pain and drop the pistol. He pushed her to a locker and stood in front of the gun. They looked up and Marco glared at them, blood covering his left eye, "You sons of…"

"Marco!" he heard Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina yell. He looked back in shock as they stood up, Moon casting a few healing spells on them, "They're not worth it. They're not worth you getting in trouble," Jackie said calmly.

Marco panted and looked at his parents before throwing his fist at them, "Marco don't!" the four cried out.

The sound of Marco's fist hitting the locker rang through the halls and everyone looked at him a he stood up, and pointed to Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina, "They…they saved you. I don't know why, but they did." They looked at him with blank expressions on their faces, "Now do yourselves a favor and turn yourselves in!"

He turned and walked up to the others, not noticing his father reaching for the gun. He stood up and fired twice, hitting him in the back, "Marco!" they glared at Rafael and Star took the wand off of her mother and aimed it at Rafael, "You damn bastard! Mega Narwhal Blast!" artic whales slammed Marco's parents against the wall, "Honeybee Swarm Tornado!"

As the honeybees stung them, Moon snapped, "That's enough Star!" she stopped and Moon took the wand, "We need to heal Marco, call the police and take you kids home before anything else could happen."

Marco woke up in the back of Sabrina's parents' van, sitting between Star and Sabrina and Jackie and Janna sitting in the middle row, "What happened?"

"You father shot you…again," Sabrina's father answered, "What was that back did there, Marco? What set you to fight your parents like that?"

Everyone looked at him and he sighed, "When I saw Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina hurt…I snapped…I don't know,"

"Well thanks Marco," Janna smirked, "If it weren't for you, your parents would've killed us."

Marco looked at her and sighed, "Back to your morbid shelf, Janna?" Janna continued to smirk and everyone chuckled a little, "So um…where are my parents?"

"In prison again," Sabrina's mother answered, "We're going to get you five kids transferred to a different school. Hopefully one far away from them,"

 **Hope this is what you were looking for Jonacool. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Acw28: Here's your suggestion from chapter 55**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Nova, James, Daniel, Jessica and Derrick looked around in confusion as the other kids parents picked them up from kindergarten. They looked at each other and Nova asked, "Why does everyone else have one mommy and one daddy and we have three mommies and one daddy?"

"Maybe their other mommies aren't here," Derrick thought out loud.

"Or maybe you five are just weird," they looked up and saw Tommy and Sarah Hayne, "You five have three mommies because you're just weird."

"Everyone else has one mommy because we're normal," Tommy said with a teasingly laugh, "See you five weirdos," the two left, leaving the five siblings feeling hurt.

The door opened and Star walked in, "Mommy," Nova cried running up to her mother.

"Mommy-Star," the other four followed.

"Hey kids," Star smiled, hugging them, "Let's go, your other mommies are home and daddy's going to be home soon."

"Mommy-Star, are we weird?" James asked.

Star looked confused and shook her head, "No, why would you ask that?"

"Sarah and Tommy said we're weird because everyone else has one mommy and daddy and we have three mommies and one daddy," Jessica answered, "Why do we have three mommies, mommy-Star?"

Star's eyes widened and she nervously laughed, "Well um…why don't we get home and ask your other mommies and daddy when he gets home." Before the five siblings could argue, Star ushered them out.

They soon made it to the house and walked through the door and were greeting by Janna and Jackie, "Hey kids, how was kindergarten?"

"Mommy/Mommy-Janna/Mommy-Jackie," the five said in unison and Daniel asked, "Are we weird?"

They looked confused and Jessica said, "Tommy and Sarah said we're weird because everyone has one mommy and daddy, but we have three mommies and one daddy."

Janna and Jackie's eyes widened and their faces turned red, "Well um…you see…let's wait for daddy to get home." Jackie nervously said and the kids pouted.

About twenty minutes later, Marco walked through the front door and the five kids ran up to him and hugged his leg, "Daddy!"

Marco looked down and smiled, "Hey kids."

"You're home, now we can hear why we have three mommies and one daddy," Nova said and Marco's eyes widened.

"Why is that daddy?" Jessica asked, "Why does everyone have one mommy and daddy and we have three mommies and one daddy?"

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Kids, go sit down and me and your mommies are going to explain a few things."

The five children let him go and went to sit on the couch. They stared at their parents, eyes as wide as saucers and Star started, "Okay, so before Nova was in my tummy, Daniel and James were in Jackie's tummy and Jessica and Derrick were in Janna's tummy…" the five sat forward, "Okay, someone else take over."

Janna rolled her eyes, "Fine, the four of us went to a party and well um…you see, the four of us…we um…uh,"

"What mommy-Janna?" James asked in an innocent voice.

Janna stared at them, "Jackie you're up."

Jackie sighed, "Right. So we went to a party and we had some…let's say drinks, and went to daddy's house a little while after and well…we weren't really um…Marco?" Marco looked surprised and shook his head, "Marco?"

"No," the three sighed, walked up to him and whispered in his eyes and his eyes widened, "Okay, so um, we went to my house when me and mommy-Star was living with your grandparents and went up to her room…well, the next morning…we were in an…awkward position and…Star?"

The five children began to look confused and Derrick asked, "Okay, but why do we have three mommies?"

Star frowned, "Because a little while later, me, mommy-Janna and mommy-Jackie found out that we had babies in our tummies."

"Us," the five said cheerily and the four of them nodded, "But what happened?"

"We told daddy about this and he was a little afraid and he said he was sorry," Janna answered and the five looked confused, "He thought he ruined our lives when he did that."

The five frowned and Jackie continued, "But he didn't and we were happy. A few months later, you five were born. It was a little difficult at first, but we managed."

"Is that why we have three mommies and one daddy?" Daniel asked, "Because you went to a party?"

"Yeah," the four answered in unison and Star said, "But we wouldn't change it for anything. Yeah you five have more than one mommy, but don't let anyone tell you that you're weird. There's nothing wrong with a family having more than one of the same parents."

The five half smiled and nodded, "Good, now go wash your hands, dinners almost done." Janna ordered and the five of them walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom, "Well, I hope that didn't confuse the kids." The others nodded in agreement.

 **I said I wasn't going to do a continuation, but acw28 suggested something like this a while back and I hope I got it right. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	73. Chapter 73

**SonicELITE: That is true and okay?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: More Spidy is coming soon enough. Still trying to work on it. The same with the Slender ones.**

 **Jonacool: Glad you liked it.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yes they will**

 **Acw28: Thank you. I'm still trying to work on your previous requests and others as well. For now, enjoy the sleepover one you just requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Hope and Sabrina were about to walk into Star's room when they heard someone walking up the stairs. They looked towards the stairs and saw Marco walking up in his karate uniform, "Hey Marco," Marco looked up, half smiled and waved, "How much do you love your best friend?"

"Nachos?"

"Please and thank you," Star smiled, "It's not a sleepover without nachos,"

Marco shrugged his shoulders, turned around and started to walk back downstairs. He looked back when he heard Sabrina call, "Not too spicy Marco."

"Okay," he called back before finishing his journey down the stairs.

The five walked into Star's room and the four stared in wonder at the size of the room, "Wow,"

"It's not that impressive," Star explained, "My room on Mewni is bigger and has a pool."

They stared at her in shock and Hope asked, "Can I go home with you?" the others laughed a little, "I'm serious. I want to get away from my parents constant arguing." They continued to laugh,

There was a knock at the door and Star called, "Come in,"

The door opened and Marco walked in with a plate of nachos, "Nachos are done." The five smiled as he placed the plate on the table, "Have fun and Star…try not to cast any dangerous spells."

"Will I do that?" Star innocently asked and Marco looked at her, "Alright, no dangerous spells. Thanks for the nachos Marco," Marco nodded and walked out of the room.

While the five were eating the nachos, Janna looked at the door and smirked, "Hey you four want to play a little game?"

The four looked at her and Sabrina said, "Um…no offense, but any game you come up with can't be good."

"C'mon, don't be scared, it's just a little game of Truth or Dare, no harm in that." They looked at each other and then at Janna and uneasily nodded, "Good and since it was my idea, I'll go first. Star, truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth," Star answered in an uneasy tone.

Janna half smiled, "Alright, how close are you and Marco?"

"Oh that's easy, he's my best bestie, even more than my other bestie Pony Head," Star answered honestly, "Okay, so is it my turn?" they nodded, "Okay Jackie, truth to dare?"

"Dare,"

Star looked confused and Hope explained, "You can dare her to do anything you want."

Star nodded and thought for a second, "I uh…I dare you to…stand on your head during your turn?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, stood up and walked up to a wall and stood on her head, "Okay, this might be a little challenging. Hope, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you know why your parents fight?" Hope frowned and shook her head and Jackie stopped standing on her head, "Okay, not again."

"Sabrina?"

"Truth," the cheerleader answered.

"Why do you idolize Brittney? I mean she's a bitch to everyone including the cheerleaders,"

Sabrina frowned, "I um…was hoping to be popular like her, but she's got me sent to the hospital a few times and then gave me a black eye on her birthday…I don't, I guess I'm an idiot." Janna rolled her eyes and groaned, "Janna,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to not steal Marco's house keys for a week," Janna's eyes widened and she glared at the cheerleader, "Now you have to leave him alone…"

"No I don't," Janna smirked, "It's my turn and I'm just going to assume all four of you are going to pick dare." The four looked confused, "I dare all five of us to…go into Marco's room and…" she looked around at the confused faces, "Try to seduce him."

The four looked shocked and Star shouted, "No! We're not going to do that! We didn't even pick!"

"Star," Jackie calmly said, "We have to since she made the dare. That's sort of a rule,"

Star frowned and Janna stood up, "Alright, let's go girls," they all stood up and walked out of the room and went across the hall.

Star stood in front Marco's door and lightly knocked. She turned around and started walking away, "Well he didn't answer, let's go."

"Hold up," Janna stopped him, "Since you live here, let's just walk in,"

"Janna stop," Hope said as she opened the door and pushed them inside.

Marco was lying on his bed, his eyes closed and earbuds in his ears. Janna smirked and looked back at the others and signified them to keep quiet as she started to take her skirt and shirt off, shocking the four, "Janna!" Jackie snapped, "What are you doing?"

"The dare," Janna stuck her tongue out, "C'mon you four, you know the rules of the game." The four frowned and copied what Janna was doing.

Soon Star was standing in her light blue bra and matching panties, Jackie stood in her white lacy bra and panties, Sabrina was standing in her purple bra and panties, Hope was standing in her red bra and panties, the four of them red in the face while Janna stood in her black lacy bra and panties with a smug look on her face, "Okay, now time to get his attention."

She flicked him on the forehead and he sat up and looked at them in shock. He took the earbuds out and stared in shock. He looked at his arm, pinched it and looked back up, "Well I'm dreaming, but why are you five standing in my room and in your underwear?"

"Well…you see Marco…it's um…" Sabrina struggled to say, "You…truth…dare and Janna…"

Star sighed, "We were playing Truth or Dare and Janna dared us to do something and…Marco I hope we can still be best besties after this."

He looked confused as Janna sat at his right side and Hope sat at his left side and they started rubbing his chest. His eyes widened and Sabrina knelt behind him and rubbed his shoulders and blew in his ear, "Uh…girls? What are you doing?"

The five ignored him and Jackie and Star knelt in front of him, pressing their breasts together and licking their lips while giving Marco seductive looks. Marco's right eye began to twitch as he felt the blood leave his face.

The girls looked down and their eyes widened as they saw a lump forming, "Well I don't think this is fair," Sabrina said as seductively as she could, pulling his hoodie over his head, "You get to see us in our underwear and you're fully clothed."

"Wait what are you…"

Before he could finish, Hope and Janna took off his undershirt and felt Jackie and Star remove his pants. He looked down to see he was only in his boxers, "What the hell?"

"We're just being fair Marco," Janna answered and pulled his cock out, "Wow. I wish I had jumped you earlier."

Marco looked confused and felt Janna, Hope and Sabrina pushed him down and crawled on top of him. He looked up in surprise as he saw all five girls seductively licking his cock at the same time, "These girls are trying to kill me." He muttered to himself.

Star soon stood up with a smirk on her face, "This is fun, but I'm thinking of something a little more." She pulled her panties down, stood on the bed and lined her vagina up with Marco's cock, "You girls can keep licking, but I get first." She looked at Marco's face, "And judging by the look on his face, I think this was a good dare."

She slid down onto his cock and moaned when she felt it enter her vagina. She began bouncing up and down, moaning while the others licked her juices off of Marco's cock.

Marco glanced at them and at Star and said, "Star...I…I don't think…" she looked down at him, "You could…pregnant,"

Star smiled, leaned forwards and lightly kissed him, "Maybe I want to get pregnant Marco." She started to pick up speed, "Go head Marco, fill me with your seed. You know you want to,"

Marco's eyes widened as he felt a twinge though his body and Star moaned as she felt his seed enter her vagina. She got up and the others began cleaning Marco's cock. Star pushed Marco back down and laid her head on his chest. Soon Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Hope joined them on the bed, "Hey wait, what are you…"

"We're just resting here Marco," Hope smiled, "Nothing wrong with that, is it?"

Marco shook his head and Janna yawned, "Whatever, all I know is, next round, he's mine."

Marco looked shocked as the girls decided whose turn was next, ' _These girls are trying to kill me._ '

 **Well here you go acw28. I hope it was close to what you meant. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Here's another Bad Boy AU installment. Please enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat on a park bench and Marco took out his pack of cigarettes, "I wish you wouldn't do that Marco." Marco looked at her with an annoyed look crossing his face, "Marco, smoking is a filthy habit and you can do better. I know why you act this why, but can you try to do better?"

"Star just leave me alone with my habits," Star looked surprised at the coldness in his voice, "I told you why I act this way, you heard from Jackie and now everything's good."

"But…" she stopped when he gave her a cold look as he lit his cigarette. She sighed as he took a drag, "Marco, I don't want you to die and I'm sure your parents don't want you to either,"

"My parents?" Marco laughed, "The people who instead of helping me when I found out Jackie was cheating on me, lectured me for snapping at her and beating the fuck out Alfonzo and threatened to send me to military school on more than a few occasions? If that's not the fucking joke of the day, I don't know what is!"

"Marco,"

"What?" he snapped and Star flinched, "I don't care what you say! I'm happy you helped me with my problem with Jackie, but I'm not going to change for anyone!"

He took another drag ad Star frowned. Marco blew the smoke out and Star held his hand. He looked up in annoyance, "Marco, please stop smoking. I read what it could cause and I don't like it…I don't think it's a good idea to throw your life away."

Marco frowned and looked away, "Don't worry about the waste of life," they looked up and saw a member of the football team, "C'mon cutie, leave the loser, he doesn't need any friends."

Marco looked annoyed and was about to stand up when he heard Star say, "Excuse me, but it's not very polite to eavesdrop on a conversation that doesn't concern you."

"Probably, but you were talking to this little punk and I thought hey if I save you from him, I could get something out of…"

Before he could finish, he felt a fist hit him in the stomach. He looked up in pain and saw Marco glaring at her, "If you so much as think that way about her, I won't hesitate to send you to the hospital! Do you understand you single brain moron!" the jock nodded, "Good, now get the fuck out of here before I decide I was being too nice!"

The jock stood up and ran away, still clutching his stomach. Marco sat back down and took another drag from his cigarette, "Marco," Star said, "Please don't solve problems with violence, it'll lead to more violence."

"Star that's my thing, that's what I do." Marco shook his head, "Besides I wasn't going to let him think you were easy just because you're a goody-goody."

"Well that was very nice of you, but you don't need to use your fists to solve problems like that." She stood up, "Marco, I would like to get some ice cream, please."

Marco sighed, nodded and stood back up. He pulled his cigarettes out again and was about to pull one out when he saw the concern look crossing Star's face and her eyes widened. Marco felt a tang in his chest and sighed, "You know, I've been smoking these fuckers for a fucking year now." He tossed them into the nearby trashcan, "My lungs are as black as shit right now, so I think I did enough damage." Star half smiled, "C'mon you goody-goody princess, let's get that ice cream."

Star nodded and they walked away while she thought, ' _He's slowly losing his bad boy act. I like him when he's this nice guy. Maybe when he loses it completely, something good will come out of it._ '

"What's on your mind?"

Star shook her head, "Nothing really, just some silly thinking." Marco rolled his eyes as the two walked out of the park.

 **A brief Bad Boy AU update. Let me know what everyone thinks and please enjoy.**


	75. Chapter 75

**SonicELITE: That's true and thanks.**

 **Unknown: Lemony goodness? Okay I guess.**

 **Trentlar-guest: Really? Uh…okay. I originally did it as a request by acw28.**

 **ZellaDay: You wanted a sad love story with Starco, well here you go. Also this is going to be an AU.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Two 15-year-olds were in a hospital room, both looking pale and sick. The male looked over to the female and half smiled, "Hey beautiful," she looked over, "Come here often?"

She rolled her sapphire eyes, "Really? You're going to use that cheesy line in a hospital?" the male frowned, "Care to try again?"

"Look, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here." He looked away, "If you don't mind, why are you here?"

The female frowned and looked down, "Brain tumor." The male looked at her in shock, "I had it since I was five…I'm scared because the doctors said it's getting worse."

The male frowned when he saw tears falling down her cheeks, "Don't be scared…I know what it's like." She looked up, "I've had a brain tumor since I was four…I'm in the same boat as you." He looked over at her, "My name's Marco by the way. Marco Diaz,"

"Star Butterfly," she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry I was rude. I'm just scared…my parents think their business is more important and don't even care that I'm dying and…"

"Star," she stopped ranting and looked at him, "I know what it's like to have your parents abandon you." He carefully stood up and slowly walked up to her bed and held her hand, surprising her, "But uh…I um…if you were…"

Star gave a weak smile and squeezed his hand, "We have chemo tomorrow morning, but after that I think we're free. We could try to walk around the hospital for a while,"

Marco half smiled and nodded as the door opened, "Diaz what are you doing up?" they looked back and saw a nurse walking into the room. She looked at the two and saw they were holding hands and chuckled, "Well Casanova let's get you back to your bed." Marco let Star's hand go and went back to his bed, "Anyway kids, your dinner's here." She rolled a cart with two trays on it and gave on to each of them.

Before leaving, she looked back and saw the two talking and she laughed a little.

The next morning, a couple of doctors and nurses walked into the room and put the two into a couple of wheelchairs and wheeled them to their chemo therapy. Before turning the corner, Marco said, "Wait," the doctors stopped and Marco leaned over towards Star and kissed her cheek and her eyes widened, "I'll see you later."

Star nodded as the two were separated and the doctors and nurses chuckled a little, "Yeah, see you later." She was wheeled to the room where she was going to get chemo therapy in.

Star slowly opened her eyes and looked towards Marco's bed and saw the nurse from the previous night, removing the sheets, "Uh…nurse?" the nurse looked up and frowned slightly, "Where uh…where's Marco at? Why are you stripping his bed?"

The nurse frowned and sighed, "I…the doctors made a huge mistake." Star's eyes widened as tears began to build up behind, "They…introduced him to too much radiation during his therapy and his body just quit." Star looked down, a blank expression on her face, "I'm sorry honey." She continued stripping the bed as Star continued to stare blankly down.

The nurse soon left and Star stared out of the window to the grey sky. Rain started to pour down and Star sighed, "We were supposed to go for a walk after our therapy Marco. You bastard you lied to me!" she hugged her knees to her chest, "Marco…Marco I'm scared." She began to violently shake. Doctors rushed in and began helping her as best as they could.

After an hour and a half of trying to save her, Star's heart monitor flat lined. The doctors and nurses looked at it and one of the doctors sighed, "I'm calling it…time of death 3:41 P.M." she pulled a sheet over her, "Someone try to contact her parents." A nurse nodded and walked out of the room, "Let's get her to the morgue."

"Um Dr. Reshell?" the nurse who had tried to comfort Star earlier said, "If I made, could we possibly put her next to Marco Diaz?" the doctor frowned and nodded as they took the body away.

 **Well ZellaDay, you wanted a sad love story…I think this was more sad than love, but I hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, there's a petition going around to keep congress from shutting down sites like FanFiction. If you have not signed it yet, please do so.**

 **MAJOR ALERT, MAJOR ALERT!**

 **I just got a message from another author about a petition or law that Congress is trying to pass quietly that is basically like SOPA & PIPA.**

 **Here is the link to the online petition to help stop it, just fix the link by just adding the 3 w's and a full stop at the beginning of it and it will lead you to the petition.**

 **/sign/stop-the-trans-pacific**

 **Please sign it as it could spell the end for all Fanfiction writers permanently!**

 **This was sent to me by magical fan18. Please take time out of your day and sign the petition to keep sites like this up. Thank you.**


	76. Chapter 76

**SonicELITE: If you use the last part of the URL in a search engine, it should come up. It should be the first one.**

 **TMNTLittleTomyboy: One where they have sex? I think you're right, it hasn't been done before. I could try, I guess.**

 **Guest: Because someone asked for a sad love story between the two and…I think I made it a little too sad. Sorry.**

 **Bigmike33321: Okay? Have fun?**

 **ZellaDay: Thank you.**

 **Starco Diazfly: A karate Marco and princess Star? I'm going to have to ask you to be a little specific.**

 **Anyway enjoy another Slender Man installment everyone**

The mansion was near empty except for Star, Janna, Jackie, Scarecrow, Amber, Logan and Marco. Logan paced the mansion with anxiety. The six looked at him and Amber groaned, "Pacing isn't going to help Logan. Your dad told Star, Janna, Jackie, Scarecrow and I to stay back until we recover and you and Marco to stay because you two will lose control if you saw Shadow Walker."

"But that bastard has to die!"

"Chill, Hemo Kyrios!" Marco snapped and everyone looked at him after he shouted out Logan's field name, "You heard what dad said earlier. The girls are to stay here while they recover and we're here so we don't give Proxies a bad name after killing a Creep just because our mates were injured."

Logan panted, shook his head and headed towards the door, "I need to clear my head. I'm going to walk around the grounds for a bit." Scarecrow and Amber stood up and followed him.

Marco sighed sat down and Star, Janna and Jackie walked up to him, "Are you alright?" Jackie asked and he looked up, "We never hear you call anyone by their field names like that."

"I'm just trying to keep everyone from getting in trouble," he sighed, "So how are you three feeling?"

"We're fine Marco," Star answered, "We're slowly recovering."

"Yeah, and it's helping a lot when your dad gave us a week off from training." Janna smirked and Marco simply nodded.

Logan angrily walked the grounds of the mansion with Amber and Scarecrow a few feet behind. Logan drew one of his machetes and began stabbing a nearby bush, "Logan maybe you should calm down a little," he looked back in anger, "Marco's right, getting angry like this won't end well."

"You don't get it Amber!" Logan snapped, surprising the two, "He should be as angry as me! You two, Star, Janna and Jackie almost died!"

"We know," Scarecrow snapped, "But Marco's thinking things through. If you were to kill just for something like this will give Proxies a bad name."

"But Steph…you two and…goddamn it!"

The two stared at him in shock. Amber walked up to him, "Logan, maybe you should…"

Before she could finish, she was tackled against the wall. Logan and Scarecrow looked up and saw she was being pinned to the ground by a grey, hairless creature with razor sharp claws. Logan glared at the creature, "Hey, get away from her!"

The creature looked back, its eyes dark and sharp teeth. It let out a horrendous cry before turning back to Amber, "Hey I said…"

"Be careful Logan," Scarecrow quietly warned, "He's the Rake…he's like Amber and Rachel, but he's really, _really_ violent."

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you two…" the two looked up when they heard the sound of fabric tearing. They saw the Rake tearing Amber's clothes off. Logan started running at him, "You ugly son of a…"

The Rake turned and slashed at him, cutting deeply across the chest. Logan fell back with blood falling from his chest. Scarecrow walked up to him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Amber…"

They looked back up when they heard muffled screams and saw the Rake had ripped Amber's bra and panties off and ran one of his claws against her vagina, "Let her go you sick on of a bitch!" Scarecrow snapped.

The Rake ignored her and let out a raspy laugh as he continued to rub his claw against her and began licking her breasts. Scarecrow looked at Logan and saw he was shaking and panting, "Logan? Logan are you okay?"

Logan's pupils virtually became invisible as he continued to shake. Eight tentacles shot out of his back, his arms began to turn black and the veins crimson and his fingers began to turn into blades that resembled scythes.

He glared at the Rake and the Rake smirked and let out a raspy laugh, "So…the rumors are true…you're one Slender Man's sons."

Logan ignored him as two of his tentacles reached for his katanas. The Rake dropped Amber and started running at him. He started swinging his claws at him and they were met with Logan's katanas.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco ran up to Scarecrow and Marco asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"The Rake…that grey bastard over there tried to rape Amber,"

"Well where's Logan?" Jackie asked.

Scarecrow pointed to him and they looked up and Marco's eyes widened, "Oh no,"

The four looked at him and Janna asked, "What? Marco what's wrong?"

"Full potential!" Marco hissed, "Goddamn it, dad told us about this and I thought he was joking!" the four looked confused, "Logan, snap out of it before you do something you'll regret!" Logan ignored him and continued to fight the Rake.

Marco growled, "What's full potential?" Star asked and Marco looked at her, "Your dad didn't tell any of us about this."

Marco sighed, "Only because you don't have it. There's only four people who live in this mansion who do. Logan, obviously, Sally, dad and me." Star, Janna and Jackie looked shocked while Scarecrow looked at Logan and then at Amber, "Sally's too young to tap into it, dad only does it if one of the Proxies or one of his children are in serious danger, Logan obviously does it when one of his mates almost gets raped."

"And you," Scarecrow questioned, "What does it take to get you to tap into your potential?"

"I'm not going to. I'm not going to scare Star, Janna and Jackie with it." He looked at Logan, "Logan, dad put me in charge while he and the others are rescuing Suicide Mouse and I order you to stand down!"

Logan looked back, eyes pure white and then looked at the Rake who was running full force at him. He pointed one of his katanas at him at the Rake ran straight into the blade. He swung his claws and hut Logan's arm.

The Rake smirked only to look shock a second later as his saw Logan's arm heal, "Not bad," Logan said in an icy cold voice, raising his hands, "Let me show you how it's done!"

He plunged on of his hands into his chest, next to his katana and his other hand into his neck. The Rake looked shocked as Logan ripped his chest and throat open.

The Rake fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest and throat as he looked up with pleading eyes. Logan slowly walked up to him until he saw the Rake burst into flames. He looked back and saw Marco holding up his hand, "I said enough! You won, the Rake lost, Amber is fine!" Logan looked shocked as he looked at the horrified faces.

The tentacles shot into his back, his arms and fingers turned back to normal and his eyes returned to their regular color. He turned and ran from the six.

Amber stood outside of Logan's room, banging on the door, "Logan! Logan, open this door right now!" Marco walked up to her, "I can cut this door down! You know I can!"

"Don't, you two will get in trouble," she looked at him, "C'mon, let's give him some space."

"No!" Amber snapped, "He needs to know I'm not angry at him!" Scarecrow walked up behind Marco, "What are you doing here Stephanie!"

"The same reason you're here," she answered calmly.

Marco looked at the two and sighed, "C'mon, I'll teleport you two into his room." Amber panted as she tried to calm down and walked up to him and Scarecrow, "Fair warning before we do this, you're going to feel like you're being sucked through a small tube."

"Just get us in there," Scarecrow said and Marco nodded and held hers and Amber's hands before they teleported.

They landed in Logan's room and saw Logan sitting on his bed, facing away from them, "Go away."

"Logan, Amber and Stephanie want to talk to you," Marco calmly said, "I'm going to leave and you three are going to talk."

Without another word, Marco vanished and Amber and Scarecrow walked up to Logan, "Logan…we don't think anything bad about you…we don't see you as a monster." Scarecrow said, "You just…tapped into your full potential to kill the Rake because of what…"

"I know what he was going to do," Logan let out a sad sigh, "But I should've thought it through before acting that way…I could've gotten you two hurt!"

"But you didn't and you stopped him," Amber said in a firm tone, "Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop beating yourself up!" Logan looked back with a small frown, "Look, we're all going to get some lunch and you're going to join us."

Before Logan had a chance to argue, Amber and Scarecrow grabbed him by his arms and started dragging him out of the room.

 **Okay Red the Pokémon Master, I know you wanted something different, but I went with the Rake first. I don't know which one is going to be next though.**

 **Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Acw28: Thanks and yeah they'll make an appearance.**

 **Cool guy: That might be later on, but it'll happen.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Alright and sure, I got you soon enough.**

 **Starco Diazfly: Oh, alright. No problem. Here you go I guess. Apologies in advance if it's not what you're looking for.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Star stood in the kitchen, holding a knife. She sighed as she brought the knife up to her cheeks and cut the hearts on her cheeks. She began to cry as she felt the warm blood trickle down her shirt.

Marco walked into the kitchen and sighed, "Hey Star I…Star!" he kicked the knife out of her hand and looked at her. He held her and felt her shake, "What the hell Star? What are you trying to do?"

"You…you underestimated me," Marco backed away and looked at her, "You made me feel like a child, like I'm too stupid to do anything on my own."

Marco sighed and hugged her again, "I'm sorry…I only underestimated you because…you never go anywhere without me and I know you have your wand…but Star…there are a few things in this world that magic can't stop." Star shook and began crying a little, "Let's get you cleaned up." Star nodded and they went up to the bathroom.

They soon walked downstairs and Star had gauze pads on her cheeks. They sat on the couch. Marco looked over at Star and saw she was looking, "Star?" she didn't look up, "Star?" Marco said with a little more force.

Star frowned and sighed, "Star?!" she jumped and looked at him, "We need to talk about this."

"Can you make nachos?"

"After we…"

"With extra cheese,"

"Star we really need to…"

"And maybe some jalapeños,"

"Star!" she looked at him, "Why would you think cutting yourself like that will help in any way?"

"I thought it might make some of the pain go away," Marco frowned and looked at her as she turned away, "I thought if I felt a different kind of pain, I'd forget the fact that you underestimated me."

Marco sighed, "Star, doing something like that doesn't help, trust me." She looked at him as he rolled his sleeves up. Her eyes widened at the sight of his arms covered in scars, "Before you came into our lives, I was badly bullied and cut myself to help ease the pain."

"But what about Alfonzo and Ferguson? Didn't they help you where bullied?" Marco shook his head, "Why? You spoke highly of them when I first came to earth,"

"Only because they're nerds and some of my bullies," Star looked shocked, "I thought if I put a good word in for them, everything will be fine, but whenever you're around, it happens again."

"But…why would me being around stop them?"

"Because they're afraid…all of them are. They think you'll use magic on them if you saw your best friend being bullied." He cupped her cheeks, "Star, promise me you won't cut yourself again."

"I…I promise," Star frowned, "Can you promise me the same thing?" Marco looked confused, "Can you promise me you won't cut yourself again?" Marco sighed and nodded, "And…can you make nachos?"

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sure." He stood up and turned around, "They'll be ready in a few minutes." He walked into the kitchen and Star half smiled

After eating nachos and watching some TV, Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Uh…Star?"

"Marco…sorry," he looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep, "Shouldn't cut…I'm sorry,"

Marco sighed and began stroking her hair, "Star, it's fine. I shouldn't have underestimated you like that, but like I said, there are things in this world magic can't stop."

"Hurt…sorry," Marco frowned and continued to stroke her hair, "I…love you," Marco's eyes widened and he looked at her, "I love you Marco."

He sighed and kissed her temple, "I love you too Star. Just don't cut yourself like this again…I'm sorry I underestimated you…get some rest Estella."

He was about to carry her up to her room when she shifted and forced him to lie on the couch, "Don't…move…comfy," Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Don't tell Marco…I love him,"

Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes, "Okay Star, your secret's safe with me. Just get some sleep,"

Star snuggled into his chest as he continued to rub her back. He turned the TV off and fell asleep with Star wrapped in his arms.

 **Well Starco Diazfly, like I said, apologies if it wasn't what you wanted. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	78. Chapter 78

**SonicELITE: Yes, you're right.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Spider-Man is coming up.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Xboxrica: Yes, yes they do.**

 **Guest: I usually write some ideas down on scrap paper or in my note book when I have a free moment.**

 **Starco Diazfly: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this Jackie/Marco idea suggested by acw28.**

Jackie flipped through the mail and her eyes widened when she came across a certain piece of mail, "Mom, I told you to give me this once it came!"

"Sorry Jackie I forgot!"

Jackie groaned and rolled her eyes, looking at the letter in her hands, "Okay…but how do I do this?" she went to her room and placed the letter on her dresser, "Okay…Marco likes martial arts and if he sees me there…no, he won't think anything bad, would he?" she fell on her bed and she buried her face in her hands and sighed, "What am I going to do?" she shot up and half smirked, "I got it!"

The convention was packed with a number of people. Marco looked around in his karate uniform and smirked, "Alright, it's finally here." Star rolled her eyes with a half-smile and the two began to walk around.

They turned the corner and Marco bumped into someone wearing a black ninja outfit and sunglasses, "Oh crud, I'm sorry," he helped them up and looked confused, "Hey…do I know you?" The person in the ninja outfit quickly shook their head, "Are you sure? You look familiar,"

The person shook their head again, turned around and ran off, "Hey!" Marco snapped and he and Star followed them.

The person wearing the ninja outfit ran into the women's bathroom and Marco groaned, "Who the hell was that?"

"I'll find out Marco," Star walked into the bathroom, "Be right out," the door closed behind her and she turned the corner.

She peered around the corner and saw the person in the ninja outfit staring at the mirror. The figure sighed and took off the mask and Star's eyes widened to see someone she knew, "Jackie?"

Jackie jumped and looked back to see Star approaching her. She tried to put her mask back on but failed. She sighed and looked at Star, "Okay listen to me. You cannot tell Marco about this,"

"That you're the ninja girl?"

"No, that I like martial arts…it's sort of something that I do in my free time away from skate boarding."

Star looked confused, "Okay, but why?"

"Because…because I know Marco does marital arts and I wanted to learn too so I could…um…"

Her face began to turn red and Star smiled, "Oh…you like Marco?" Jackie's eyes widened as her face got brighter and Star's smile got wider, "Oh, I have to tell Marco this."

She turned and was about to leave when Jackie grabbed her arm and she looked, "Didn't I just say not to tell him?" Star gave a sheepish smile, "Look, I like Marco a lot, but I don't want anyone knowing about it or that I like marital arts."

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, but you should tell him."

"I…I can't okay," Star looked at her, "Let's just get back out there and try to enjoy this convention." She put the mask and sunglasses back on before walking out of the bathroom.

She and Star walked out of the bathroom and met up with Marco, "Hey," she stared at him, "Seriously, do we know each other? I feel like we've met before,"

Jackie shook her head and ran past him. Marco sighed and Star walked up next to him, "Don't feel bad Marco. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Marco half smiled and nodded and the two walked away.

During the convention, Marco kept glancing around and caught Jackie's eye before she turned and got lost in a crowd, ' _Is she someone from my karate class? School? Or am I just going insane?_ ' Marco shook his head and paid attention to the various questions Star was asking.

The convention soon ended and almost everyone had left. Star and Marco were about to leave when Star felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jackie, "Hey, it's you."

Marco looked at her, "You know who she is?" Star nodded, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Sorry, can't," Marco looked annoyed as Star looked at Jackie, "So what can I do for you?" Jackie handed her a folded up piece of paper and then pointed at Marco. Star nodded, "Alright,"

Jackie gave Star a thumb's up and walked past the two. Marco looked confused as Star handed him the paper, "Here, she wanted you to have this,"

"Well why didn't she give it to me herself?" Star ignored him and Marco unfolded the paper, "It's…a phone number." Marco took his phone out and began dialing the number, "Finally, I'll find out who ninja girl is."

He put the phone to his ear. After the third ring, someone answered, " _Hello?_ "

Marco's eyes widened as he looked at the paper and then at his phone to make sure he dialed the correct number, "Jackie?"

" _Hey Marco, what's up?_ "

"Jackie, you're ninja girl?"

The line went silent for a moment and Jackie sighed, " _Yes…I have a small thing for martial arts. I have my reason though._ "

"And are you going to tell me? I mean you and Star have been keeping me in the dark all day."

" _Because…well because I like you Marco,_ " Marco looked shocked, " _I've liked you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you._ " Marco fell silent and Star stared at him, " _Marco? Are you still there?_ "

"Uh…yeah…but Jackie, I uh…I've liked you for a while too." Star smiled at the conversation, "Hey um…I was uh you…wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?"

Star's smile continued to grow and waited for Jackie's answer, " _Sure, I'd love to,_ "

"Great um…I'll uh…see you later ninja girl," he ended the call, "Yes, finally!"

"She said yes?"

Marco hugged Star, grinning like a mad man, "She said yes! I finally asked Jackie out!"

"Well that's great Marco, but we better get home before your mom gets worried." Marco nodded and the two started walking home.

 **Here you go acw28, hope it's at least close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Here's the Spider-Man one, enjoy everyone.**

Peter and Marco sat in his room while everyone sat in the living room. Marco looked at his brother and asked, "So…what the hell is going on?" Peter looked confused, "I felt a strange pain enter my body shortly after I was tossed around like a ragdoll…like a bite."

"Oh, you mean when Al bit you," Marco looked confused and nodded, "Alright well…the spider that originally bit me…well he decided to hang around and he got lose earlier and bit you."

"So I have powers?"

"Well, yeah, but we should train you before you dive in head first," Marco nodded, "Alright, let's start with the basic wall climbing," Peter walked over to the far wall and began to scale it until he was on the ceiling, "Alright, your turn,"

Marco nodded, walked over to the wall and placed his hands on it. He tried to move only to panic when he realized his hands were stuck. Peter chuckled, "Just relax. If you're too tensed up you're a sitting duck." Marco sighed and began scaling the wall, "Nice," Marco smirked, "Next…let's try your reflexes!"

He quickly shot some webbing at him. Marco's eyes widened as he quickly jumped off of the wall and started shooting webbing at Peter. Peter easily dodged the webs coming at him.

The door opened as he past it and Sabrina walked in. Marco started in shock as he shot a web at her. Shooting another web, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, "Sabrina what are you doing in here?"

Sabrina looked at him for a moment in wonderment. Peter cleared his throat and they looked at him, "Well I think that's enough training for right now. I'll just leave you two alone,"

The two nodded as he walked out of the room. Marco looked at Sabrina and asked, "So why are you in my room?"

"Oh…well everyone heard banging and we thought your brother went psycho…what the hell happened here?"

"Just trying out my new spider powers," Marco looked around his now web covered room, "We made a bit of a mess, huh?" Sabrina nodded, "Anyway, I'm glad you're here,"

Sabrina looked surprised as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "You are? Why?"

Marco sighed, "Well…for whatever reason, you girls ran up when I almost died…"

"Because…we had reasons, let's keep it at that." Marco looked at her, "Trust me, okay?"

"Right," Marco took a deep breath, "Well…I was thinking…if I'm going to be helping my brother and Venom…I don't think it's a good idea if I have you…"

"Don't," Sabrina interrupted firmly, "Don't finish that sentence. We heard you got bit, we know what happened and no one, not your brother, not your parents, not _our_ parents, not Venom and certainly not you are going to stop us from helping you."

"I don't want you girls getting hurt!"

Sabrina slightly flinched at the tone of his voice, but stood her ground, "We don't care Marco. We want to help you and I already told you nothing's going to stop us." Marco frowned, "Don't make me get Star, you know I will!"

Marco sighed, "Sabrina, why do you think no one is traveling with Peter or Venom?" Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "Because they don't want…"

"How do you know they're alone?" Marco looked at her, "Marco…please…stop trying to push us away, please?" Marco frowned, "Marco…maybe the others should be a part of this." She held his arm, "Let's go downstairs…we can all be mature about this and try to talk this through like young adults and try to come to an agreement."

Marco sighed and nodded, "Alright, let the way…and when did you grow a backbone?"

Sabrina shyly smiled, "Don't tempt me and you'll be fine. Let's just get downstairs," Marco nodded, and the two walked out of the room and went downstairs to discuss everything with the others.

 **Quick? Yes, but it was simple and it's only the second installment of the Spider-Man one. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Brave kid: You wanted another Moon/Toffee one, well here you go.**

 **Don't know how this is going to work, but try to enjoy everyone.**

Moon walked into the chambers and saw Toffee doing a few pushups, "Toffee!" she snapped, shocking him and causing him to slip. He looked up and saw Moon was given him a stern look, "You're supposed to be resting!"

"But your majesty, if I can move, I believe I am fully recovered." Moon glared at him, "But if you say I should rest, I'll rest." He got back on the bed and Moon handed him a bowl of soup, "So…what's going on in the outside world?"

"I got a call from Star," Toffee looked at her, "Apparently this boy Oskar was treating her like dirt…" Toffee began growling, "Don't even think about it, first of all, she isn't your daughter."

"I know that, but it still doesn't give him a damn right to treat her that way!"

"I know, but if you keep this up, you'll never heal!" Toffee panted and began to calm down, "Now as I was saying, Marco spent the entire afternoon cheering her up," she looked at him and he gave her a questionable look, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to threaten to tear him apart?" Toffee shook his head, "And why not? You were ready to tear that Oskar boy to shreds,"

"Marco's a good kid, I know your daughter's safe with him,"

Moon rolled her eyes, "If you say so. Eat your soup and stay in bed, that's an order." Toffee smirked and nodded, "Good, now I must be going."

She turned and left Toffee. Toffee smirked as he took a spoonful of soup and gave a disgusted look, "French onion? I hate French onion." He looked at the closed door and sighed, "But her intentions were always good."

 **Another quick Moon/Toffee for you brave kid.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Acw28: Yes we did need a comical one. I don't know what's going to happen with the Spider-Man ones yet and I don't know about the Moon/Toffee ones either.**

 **Brave kid: Thank you.**

 **SonicELITE: Um…okay?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Its coming, its coming.**

 **BB: Sure, I got it and thanks.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: Sure, no problem.**

 **For now enjoy a Star/Marco/Janna one-shot.**

The night was calm as three figures hugged the wall in a dark alley. One peered around the corner and saw someone locking up a building and walking away to their car. Once the car drove away, the person looked back, "Alright, we're good!"

The three turned around and ran down the alley to a giant green steel door. A young 16-year-old beanie wearing woman smirked and pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, "First security is always easy. Marco, make sure you have the cameras down before this door is opened."

Marco Diaz nodded, sat on the ground with his back against the wall as he pulled a laptop out of his backpack, opened it and began typing away at the keys, "Alright Janna, the cameras will be down in two minutes and then you can open the door and Star can do her thing and then we got what we came for."

Janna Johnson and Star Butterfly nodded and waited. A few minutes later, the two heard the laptop beep and Marco smirked, "Alright girls, you're up." Janna smirked and began picking the lock on the door.

Once the door opened, Star quietly ran inside. Star hid in the shadows behind a couple of pillars. She peered around them and saw three guards sitting at a desk, " _How many, Star?_ " she heard Janna ask over her earpiece.

"Three and they look green so I got…"

" _No Star,_ " she heard Marco whisper, " _Remember looks can be deceiving. That and I still need to knock out the lights and the sensors…give me fifty seconds._ " Star sighed and leaned against the pillars.

A few seconds later the power cut off and she heard one of the guards say, "Damn it, we blew a fuse."

She looked around again, "No we didn't you idiot, the generators would've kicked in!" another one said, smacking the one sitting in the center in the back of his head, "A pesky squirrel must've chewed through the wires or something."

"Wouldn't the generators still turn on?" the third guard questioned.

"I uh…shut up and let's check out the generators!" the guard snapped and the three of them stood up and walked away.

Star peered around the pillars again, " _Alright Star, you should have enough time. Grab our meal ticket and let's get out of here._ "

Star smirked, "I knew those idiots were green." She ran around the pillars and began searching for the area.

She came across a large dark blue greyish diamond and smirked, "Hello beautiful, come to mama."

As she grabbed the gem the lights came back on and her eyes widened as she looked back and saw the three guards standing behind her, "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…leaving," Star answered sweetly. She was about to walk towards the door when the guards grabbed her, "Hey assholes you could at least give me a head start."

"I don't think so," the one in the middle said, "I know who you are. You're Star Butterfly, a member of the troublemaking trio. Where are your friends Janna Johnson and Marco Diaz?"

"Right behind you, you ugly bastard,"

The three guards looked back and saw Janna and Marco running towards them. The three reached for their guns only to look back when they heard the sound of a gun being fired was heard and saw Star smirking with a gun pointed at them, "Surprise you sick fucks."

One of the guards pointed his gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger when three more gunshots were heard and the three guards fell to the ground, holding their knees. Janna and Marco stood in front of Star and looked at the guards, "You sons of bitches weren't going to hurt one of my girlfriends, were you?" Marco grinned, pointing his gun at one of the guards' temple, "Because if you fuckers were, I'd be really pissed."

Star sighed, "Calm down Marco, I told you these guys a green."

Marco looked back, "Alright so they're green and we got what we came for." Janna took the diamond off of Star, "Let's go meet this fucking rich client and get our money."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Right, let's go you two."

They started walking away and Janna asked, "So why the hell do we get clients that want cursed objects,"

"It's better not to ask Janna," Star answered, "As long as the Hope Diamond doesn't stay in our possession we shouldn't give a shit."

"Ha, you're right,"

The three walked out of the museum and left the guards on the floor in shock.

 **A short little thief story of the three. Let me know what you all think and enjoy.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Ghost Rider coming up. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco stood on the roof of the school and stared down at the student running track. He smirked as he heard the door fly open, "Marco?"

"Hey Star," he looked back, "What's up?"

"You tell me," Star sounded annoyed, "Marco this is the third time you skipped gym, is something wrong?"

"Nothing Star, for some reason I just don't feel like going to gym." He looked back at the students running, "By the way, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Yeah, but something's been bothering you so I decided to skip class and see if you're alright."

Marco was about to answer when the sound of people screaming cut him off. They looked down and saw Toffee, Tom and several demons. Marco sighed, "Ready to kick some butt?"

Star smirked and took her wand out, "You know it." The two ran down the stairs and out of the school.

Walking out of the school, Tom glared at them and smirked, "Starship, o good to see you again. I really hope you can forgive me for my temper at the Blood Moon Ball."

"Shut up Tom," Star snapped, aiming her wand at him, "You said you changed and you almost fried Marco because he danced with me."

Tom's eyes started glowing and he shot a fireball at the two. They moved out of the way and the blast hit against the wall, almost hitting Sabrina Griffin, Chantelle Hackman, Andrea Hollander, Ashley Dingley, Janna Johnson, Hope Grey and Jackie Thomas.

Marco looked at him and growled, "Hey bastard, your fight is with us, not them!"

"Don't blame me, you're the moron that moved!"

"Now, now Tom, we shouldn't use this much violence, but it does look like the girls want to join." Toffee snapped his fingers and three of the demons ran past Star and Marco and grabbed the girls before returning and placing the girls next to Star and Marco, "There, now it might be interesting."

"Hey bastard, Marco just said leave them alone! Honeybee Swarm Tornado!"

Before Star could fire the spell, she felt someone slap her across the face. She looked up and saw Brittney Wong standing next to Tom, smirking, "Brittney?"

"Surprised?" Brittney taunted, "You see, this demon guy and giant lizard told me they wanted to get rid of puke boy and since you two are always hanging out, I thought you might be a target and asked to help."

Marco looked at her and asked, "Are you al…" before he could finish, he felt something hit him on top of his head. He looked back and saw Oskar Greason smirking, "What the fuck man!"

"Marco," the girls said in unison.

"I'm fine," he looked at Star, "Let's finish this before someone else gets hurt."

"Right," Star and Marco began fighting the demons, Toffee, Brittney and Oskar.

Marco was about to punch a demon when it moved and he was now facing Tom. Tom smirked, clutched his fists and he formed a fireball around it. Marco's eyes widened as he felt Tom's fist punch a giant hole in his chest, "Marco!" he heard Ashley call.

He looked at her and saw Toffee rush at her. Before he could yell at her, Toffee raised his claws and scratched her across the cheek and she fell to the ground full force. Marco began shaking with anger as Toffee yelled at her, "Stay out of his fight, you stupid little girl! Or you'll be next with a hole in your chest!"

He smirked and looked at the fight to see Marco shaking and panting. Tom removed his fist out of Marco's chest and everyone stared in wonderment when they saw the wound begin to heal. He looked at the demons, Toffee, Brittney and Oskar and let out an unholy wail. His body began to catch fire and his skin and muscle tissue began melting.

Marco stood a skeleton covered in blue flames and stared at the army of demons, Toffee, Brittney and Oskar. Most of the demons charged at the skeleton and everyone around stared in shock to see them get turned to ashes.

A large demon, standing roughly fifteen feet tall started walking towards Marco and stared him down. He took a few more steps and his body began to wrap in fire. The demon chuckled until the fire began entering its body and melting its bone structure.

The demon began howling in pain until it started turning into to stone. Everyone began backing away at the sight. The demon stood motionless until it collapsed into a pile of ash.

Marco's muscle and skin grew back and he turned around and walked up to Ashley. He held his hand out and gave a small smile, "Hey, are you alright Ashley?"

Ashley looked at him, took his hand and he helped her up. She stared at his eyes and a slight blush creeped across her face, "I uh…I'm fine, thanks Marco."

Marco nodded and they heard, "Hey puke boy, if your little fit is over, we still need to…"

Marco began growling as the skin and muscle on his face began melting again. He looked back, a flaming skull for a head and he howled, "Get out of here!"

The four looked in horror and Tom vanished in a wall fire, Toffee began crawling away while Brittney and Oskar turned and ran away from the small group. Marco's face returned to normal and Jackie said, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Marco, what the hell was that? You were a skeleton and on fire and…what the hell?"

Marco looked around and saw the concerned faces of the girls. He sighed, "I think I need to talk to my parents."

"We'll go with you," Sabrina timidly offered, "We want to know what's going on too." Marco got read to argue, but saw the glared the girls were given him. He sighed, shrugged his shoulders and they walked away.

They walked soon made it to the Diaz house and walked through the front door to see Angie sitting on the couch. She looked at them in confusion, "Kids? What are you doing home?"

"Mom…did something happen to me when I was a baby?" Angie looked confused, "Was I in an accident that caused my skin and muscles to melt and my skeleton catch fire?"

Angie sighed, "I was afraid of this day," she looked at them, "Kids, what I'm going to say can't be said in front of Rafael." The nine teenagers looked confused but nodded, "Rafael isn't Marco's father…in fact he's unable to have children."

"Then who is Marco's dad?" Janna questioned.

"His name is Johnny," Angie answered, "Johnny Blaze." Marco, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea, Ashely and Hope looked shocked while Star looked confused, "Yes, the Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider. I'm not going to get in detail of how it happened, but after a few days of riding and a few nights of fun, I was pregnant with Marco."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who's Ghost Rider?" Star obliviously asked.

"He's a…it's said that he's more powerful than Satan and God…he's like an antihero and…Marco's his son." Hope stuttered.

Marco looked at his mother, "So…do I, you know, have a chain and a bike like dad?"

"You do, but for right now, don't worry about it." Marco looked confused, "Your chain and scythe are in the attic in the far right corner, but you won't get your bike until you turn seventeen." Marco sighed and nodded, "Good, and remember, no one breaths a word to Rafael." The nine nodded, "Okay, do your homework kids, I'll make you kids some snacks."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen while the eight girls talked and Marco stared at the stairs and frowned, "Dad…is Ghost Rider?"

 **Here's the first installment Red the Pokémon Master and hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you think. Damn I wrote this in a span of like three hours.**

 **And Selli B, I read your comment and yeah, I could do that one soon enough.**


	83. Chapter 83

**SonicELITE: Thank you, thank you and um…right? I have no idea.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Glad you picked Ghost Rider because I'm going to be honest, I'm not a big fan of Deadpool.**

 **Acw28: Yes they are or will become some form of immortal anyways.**

 **Catalyst56: I'm not familiar with it, but I could ask my cousin or one of his friends.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one requested by BB. Hope I get it write dude. And it's just going to Starco, sorry.**

Marco was a normal teenager living a normal life. He sat in his classroom when he heard the teacher say, "Class, we have a new student joining us today." Marco looked up and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed girl around his age standing next to the teacher, "Her name is Star Butterfly and her family just moved to Echo Creek."

Star's eyes scanned the classroom and stopped when they landed on Marco. Star gave a seductive smile and licked her lips. Marco shivered and looked down at the book he was reading but still felt Star's gaze on him.

The teacher looked around the classroom and saw an empty seat, "Well looks like you're sitting next to Marco Diaz…the boy in the red hoodie."

Marco growled under his breath, "Of course she is."

Star walked over to him and saw down next to him, "Hi…Marco is it?"

"Uh yeah," Star smiled and licked her lips again and Marco shivered, "Uh…please don't lick your lips. That's a little disturbing."

"Oh, no problem," Marco sighed and went back to his work with an uneasy feeling crawling down his spine.

The school day ended and the students left the building as the final bell echoed throughout the halls. Marco looked left and right as he walked, "Hey Marco," he heard a voice say from behind him, causing him to jump.

He looked back and saw Star, staring at him, "Remember when I told you that licking your lips is a little disturbing?" Star nodded, "Well so is sneaking up on me and staring at me like that."

"Oh sorry," Marco rolled his eyes and continued to walk away, "Anyway, my parents are away and I don't want to be alone so…"

"Forget it Star, my parents are out too and I can't have _anyone_ over," Star's eyes flashed, "Look, I'll see you in school on Monday."

He walked across the street and Star cackled a little, "Oh no you won't," she turned and walked away.

Later that night, as Marco was brushing his teeth, he heard a thump coming from his room. He spat the toothpaste out, rinse his toothbrush and walked out of the bathroom. Slowly opening the door to his room, he saw Star on his bed, wearing an oversized shirt. Her shoulders slipped out of the shirt and she smiled, "Oh, hey Marco."

Marco's eyes widened, "Star…what the hell? How did you get in my room? Better question, how the hell did you know where I lived?"

Star stood up and walked over to him. She placed her index finger on his lips as he continued to rant. He looked at her with an annoyed look and she mustered a cute pout, "My parents are still away and I don't like being alone, Marco."

Marco groaned, "Fine, you can use the guest…"

"Thanks Marco," Star pulled him back to the bed, "We're going to have so much fun."

She pushed him on the bed and sat on top of him. Marco looked up in confusion as Star started to take her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts. Marco's eyes widened as he felt the blood rush to his face, "Don't be shy, touch them."

She took hold of his hand and brought them up to her chest, "How about a little squeeze."

She made his squeeze her breasts and she let out a light moan, "Oh geez I'm sorry."

Star looked at him with a seductive smile, "Maybe we should try something different." Standing up, she took off her panties and ripped Marco's pants off and licked her lips, "Now just relax."

She began sucking his cock and Marco's left eye began to twitch, ' _This is just a dream. There's no way this crazy girl is doing this right now._ '

Star stopped, stood up again and lined herself up with his cock. Grinning, she went down with a force, moaning loudly. She continued moving her hips while Marco stared in shock at what Star was doing.

Marco felt Star's walls tighten around his cock and he groaned, "Star, you might want to…"

Star thrust one final time and moaned as she felt Marco's seed spill into her. She lay down next to him and smirked, ' _Now go to sleep little boy._ '

A few hours later, Marco was woken up by heavy breathing. He looked over and saw Star standing over him, "What the fuck Star?"

She smiled and then frown, "You…we're going to…I…" Star stopped and looked terrified, "What am I doing?

"Star?" Star stood up and grabbed her clothes, "Star, it's a little late to be going out,"

"I need to go Marco," Star said in a panic.

Marco looked confused and then shocked as Star turned, revealing a small tale on her lower back. He looked at her and said, "You're a…sex demon…a succubus!"

He jumped up and got ready to attack her. Star looked back, tears forming behind her eyes and Marco stopped. He cupped her cheek and looked at her, "Star…can a succubus cry?"

"A half succubus," Marco looked confused, "There are only a handful of us and our succubus side takes over when we find a guy and then we screw them and kill them and then our human side takes over and then…"

She began violently shaken and Marco held her, "I can't be near you," Star whispered, "I'm going to end up killing you soon."

"Then do it," Star looked back in shock, "Star, you're a succubus, but you obviously know right from wrong. If you were to kill me, you would've done it by now." Star looked away in shame and Marco hugged her, "How about this, you can stay here as long as you want and whenever your succubus side takes over, I'll be right across the hall and then I'll help you get your human side in control again."

Star let out a forced chuckle, "You just want an excuse to see me naked again, huh?"

"Can't blame me, you're cute and sexy," Star half smiled, "C'mon, it won't be that bad."

Star sighed and hugged him, "I'm apologizing in advance if I kill you one day." Marco chuckled, "I'm serious Marco,"

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "I know Star, but you shouldn't worry about something like that, okay?" Star nodded, "Alright, we better get some sleep."

They lay back down and got under the covers and fell asleep as a real smile formed on Star's face.

 **Well BB hope this is something like you wanted. Let me know what everyone thinks and please enjoy eberyone.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Cool Guy: Soon, I have two more slender updates and then I got yours.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Um…uh…I uh…I have nothing to say right now.**

 **Acw28: Yeah, there'll a continuation and I'll do one where Marco gets a dragon or a griffin soon enough.**

 **SonicELITE: Okay, uh…yeah.**

 **Guest/BB: Thanks and like I said to acw, a sequel is coming.**

 **Selli B: Right after this one.**

 **Enjoy another Slender update everyone.**

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco were sitting in Marco's room, playing a game of cards as rain poured from the sky over Altria. The sound of an interdimensional portal opening caught their attention and they looked up. They saw the portal, jumped up and got ready to attack until they saw Star's parents, Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Marco's mother walked through the portal.

The four looked confused and Jackie asked, "Wait…what are you guys doing here?"

"You four were only supposed to be gone for two years and…what are you wearing?" her parents questioned her bikini.

Jackie looked down and smirked, "Oh, Star, Janna and I are Proxies now. I'm a nightmare mermaid, you don't want to me in the waters when I'm around."

The seven adults looked shocked and Moon asked, "Star…does this mean you're a…monster?"

"I don't…think so…Slender Man didn't tell us really," she looked at Marco, "Are we monsters, Marco?"

"No, you have the appearance of monsters, but you're still human,"

The adults looked confused and Angie said, "Hold up, why would you three want to become Proxies? What was the cause for…?"

"We were going to join Marco on his mission no matter what," Janna answered, "So…how did you guys get to Altria? It's only accessible to Proxies and…god Zalgo's freaking Army."

"And me," Angie corrected, "Or did you forget that I had Mark's son?"

"No," the four answered, "But mom, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well you four were gone for almost four years and we were wondering if you forgot about us."

"No, Star, Janna and I are still in training and then we'll be home." Jackie answered, walking out of the room, "Now if you all excuse me, I think I'm going to stretch my tail in the pool."

"It's raining," her father obviously stated.

"There's an indoor…"

"No there's not," Star cut her off, "Slender Man still didn't fix the filter so he closed it for the week."

"Ugh goddamn it,"

The door swung open and Sally ran in and was being chased by a soaking wet Jason and Alice. Sally ran and his behind Janna and Marco moved in front of her. He glared at them and Alice said, "Out of the way Reaper!"

"What did Sally do to you idiots?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Jason growled, "Do you not see us…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a stinging slap across his face. He looked back and saw Angie glaring daggers at him, "Don't you dare cuss at my son!"

"Mom,"

Jason looked annoyed, "Who the hell…"

Angie slapped him again, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Look lady just get the fuck…"

Jason got slapped again, "Do you like getting slapped?"

Jason looked at her, growled and reached for his swords only to freeze when the blade of Marco's scythe came across his throat, "Now Jason, I know you aren't going to try and kill anyone here, right?" he looked at him, fear behind his eyes, "Now, what did my sister do?"

"We were watching some TV in the living room and then this little…" Alice stopped when everyone glared at her, "…brat, spilled a _bucket_ of water on us."

"And you idiots had the bright idea to chase her!" the two backed away as Marco's voice began to rise, "Get the hell out of here before I turn you morons into sushi!"

The two turned around and ran out of the room. Marco turned around and saw Jackie looking frightened and holding her tail, "Oh shit, Jackie I was…"

He felt a stinging slap across his face and he looked up to see his mother glaring at him, "Same thing I said to your friend!"

Marco chuckled, "Marco?" he looked at Jackie, "Why would you make a sushi joke in front of me? You know since I learned my abilities, I hate sushi jokes."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, how about I make it up to you later on tonight?" Jackie nodded, "Cool."

"So uh…what was that all about?" River asked.

"Later, right now let's get something to eat dad," Star answered and the twelve walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

 **Just a little step away from the monsters of Slender and bringing their parents in for a while. Sorry it's a little short, but I lost most of my papers today that had my ideas on them. Anyway please try to enjoy and let me know what you think everyone and Red the Pokémon Master, the purified Mr. Widemouth will be the next Slender installment.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Here's your request Selli B. Hope I get it right. Enjoy everyone.**

Star was walking home, replaying the scene she had just witnessed over in her mind.

 _Star was sitting in the locker room when Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea walked in, "So he really gave you one?" Chantelle asked._

 _Star looked back with curiously, "Yeah," Brittney smirked, pointing to a dark mark on the side of her neck, "It's okay, I gave him one too."_

" _But won't people think you're a slut?" Andrea asked._

 _Star looked at them and asked, "For having a bruise on her neck?" they turned their gazes to her, "Why would they think that if she just has a bruise on her neck?"_

 _Chantelle and Andrea started laughing, "You really have no idea what a hickey is? Are you that stupid?"_

 _Star looked hurt and Brittney raised her hand, "Now girls, it isn't her fault. She is the princess of Moonie and has no clue what we're talking about." She walked up to her and pulled her hair to get her up, "Now listen Butterface, if you tell anyone about my hickey, I'll make sure you never see Diaz again." She dropped Star and continued to talk to the other cheerleaders._

 _Star frowned and finished up when she was doing before walking out of the locker room unnoticed._

She walked through the front door and saw Marco sitting on the couch. Marco looked up and half smiled, "Hey Star, decided to take the long way?"

"No um…just thinking," Marco nodded, "So…can I talk to you real fast?"

"Of course Star, what's wrong?"

"Up in my room?" Marco looked confused but nodded and the two walked up the stairs to Star's room.

Once they were in Star's room, Star shut the door and Marco looked at her, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well um…Marco what's a hickey?" Marco's eyes widened at her question, "Brittney has one and she said she gave one to someone and that if I told anyone she'll make sure I won't be able to see you and Andrea said…"

"Star," he cut her off, "Listen, a hickey is nothing to worry about, okay?"

"But Marco," Star sounded like a wounded puppy, "Everyone knows what it is but me and I want to know…please, for you best bestie,"

She mustered up the best pout she could and Marco sighed, "A hickey is nothing more than broken blood vessels and it's usually given when someone sucks on skin and…"

"Can we give each other one?" Marco's eyes shot open, "I mean, Brittney gave someone one and they gave her one. We should give each other one,"

"Um Star, uh…no offense, but if we give each other hickeys, people will think that…"

"I'm a slut?" Marco looked at her in shock, "That's what Andrea said to Brittney. That people will think she's a slut,"

"Don't say that about yourself!" Star jumped, "No…no they won't and even if they do, I'll break their damn necks." Marco sighed and took a couple of deep breaths, "No, they'll think we're dating and…"

"I don't care," Star answered honestly, "Just…please Marco,"

She continued to give him a cute pout and Marco sighed and lowly nodded before walking up to her. He belt down to her neck and lightly began sucking and Star moaned a little.

Marco soon backed away from Star and saw a small mark beginning to form, "Okay, I gave you one Star. I'll just…"

He turned only to be pulled back, "Wait," she pressed her chest against his back, "It's my turn to give you one." Before Marco could argue, Star began sucking the side of his neck. She soon stopped and saw a mark forming. She smiled and hugged him tighter, "Now we're hickey besties." Marco sighed and Star frowned, "What's wrong Marco? You're not happy about being hickey besties?"

Marco turned around and saw tears forming behind her eyes. Marco sighed, half smiled and hugged her, "Yeah, I'm happy we're hickey besties Star, but we might want to be careful around my parents."

Star smiled and nodded, "Alright." She hugged him back.

Unbeknownst to the two, the door silently creaked opened and Marco's parents peeked in and grinned at the sight.

 **Here you go Selli B, hope it was what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	86. Chapter 86

**You asked for this one TheNiceCommenter and here you go. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat in their Life Science class as the teacher was talking. Star leaned back and groaned, "Damn this is so boring."

"Shh," Marco shushed her, "Star, we really need to get a good grade or we fail the year,"

"Diaz, Butterfly!" the teacher snapped and they looked up, "Since you two love talking, you get to be the proud parents of the first baby!"

She handed them a baby doll and Star looked confused, "I'll be collecting these dolls at the end of the week and you'll be graded on the condition of the doll. If you lose the doll, that's an automatic F, if you try to replace the doll, you get an F and don't think I won't know!"

The final bell rang and Star and Marco were walking out of the school. Star looked at the doll in confusion, "So…how is taking care of a doll going to help us?"

"It'll help us understand how to care for babies and it's not going to be e…Star!" he looked over and saw she was holding the doll upside-down by its ankle. He took the doll off of her and sighed, "Star, we can't do that. We have to treat it like it's a real baby." Star looked confused as they continued to walk home.

A few days have passed and Star was in her room, franticly looking around, "Where is it? Where the hell did it go?" She looked under her bed, under the covers and in her closet, "Baby? Baby where did you go? Come to mommy, baby,"

She looked in her trunk and her door opened, "Star?" Star jumped up and hit her head. She turned around and saw Marco standing by the door, "Are you okay?"

Star rubbed the top of her head and smirked, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking Marco." Marco nodded and looked around, "What uh…what are you doing?"

"Star, where's the doll?" Star's eyes widened and she looked away, "Star, what did you do?" Star bit her lip and briefly looked up, "Star, where did you put the baby doll?"

Star sighed and frowned, "Okay, you have to promise me you won't get mad." Marco looked curious and nodded, "Okay, so I thought that caring for a baby doll will be too easy so I uh…brought it to life and it kind of crawled away."

She closed her eyes, "What?" Star flinched, "Star, why would you do that? This grade is important and if we fail…"

"Marco you said you wouldn't get mad."

"Yeah, but I just thought that you misplaced the doll, not brought it to life and lost it!" he began looking around the room. He looked up and saw the pain behind Star's eyes and his eyes widened, "Oh hell, Star, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…god I…Star I didn't mean to yell at you."

He tried to hug her and she backed away, "It's fine Marco, let's just find this baby before something else could happen." Marco frowned and the two began searching the room.

After a few hours of searching the entire house, the two failingly sat on the couch and sighed, "Well it looks like we might fail."

"No thanks to me," Star muttered. Marco looked over towards her, frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and started walking towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow or something."

She walked up the stairs and Marco sighed, "Damn it." He buried his face in his hands, "I shouldn't have been short with her. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that,"

The week ended and the baby hadn't turned up anywhere. Star and Marco sat in their Life Science class and the teacher walked up to them, "Diaz, Butterfly, where is your doll at?"

"I…"

"We lost it," Marco cut Star off, "We were careless and it was misplaced."

The teacher glared at the two and Star looked at Marco in shock, "Well I'm sorry, but you two are both getting F's." Marco nodded and Star just stared at him.

The day ended and Star and Marco were walking down the street, "Why Marco?" Marco looked at her, "Why would you share the blame if I'm the one who lost the baby?"

Marco sighed, "Star, I shouldn't have been short with you the other day. I should've kept my promise and not get angry." He hugged her and shook a little, "I'm sorry. Star, I never meant to hurt you like that."

Star frowned, "Its fine M…"

"No it's not, you were just trying to make the assignment a little more fun and I snapped for no reason." He backed away, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. Are we still friends?"

Star half smiled and hugged him, "Of course, we're best friends." Marco half smiled and the two continued walking home.

The two walked into Star's room and stared in shock at the baby doll that was on her bed, "Well…I guess after the spell was over, it came back to my room." She picked it up, "I'm sorry Marco.

"Are you kidding," Marco smirked, "It was fun trying to find it and now we get to keep it."

"Yeah…I'll bring it back to life." She tapped her wand on the doll's head and it began squirming, "No, no, no. You're not getting away from me again," Marco rolled his eyes, kissed her cheek, shocking her and walked out of the room, "Hey Marco, what the heck?"

Marco closed the door and Star sat on her bed and sighed, "What the heck?" she looked down and her eyes widened at her empty hands, "Not again!"

 **Here you go TheNiceCommenter, hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Here's what's probably going to be the final installment of Janna x Tom. Enjoy.**

It had been close to two months since Tom regained his freedom from Janna and Janna had been spending nearly every night at the Diaz house. She woke up one morning with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, not caring that she pulled Marco out of bed.

Marco got up off the floor and walked out of his room. He walked to the bathroom and saw Janna throwing up, "Janna?" she looked up, vomit hanging from her chin, "Is…is everything okay?"

Janna nodded, "Yeah, just a stomach bug."

She started throwing up again and Marco looked concerned, "Are you sure it isn't something else…maybe you're pregnant?"

Janna looked shocked as Star walked up next to Marco, "What's going on?"

"Janna said she has a stomach bug, but I think she might be pregnant and she looked like a really cold snowball hit her in the face."

"Excuse me," Janna shoved the two out of the bathroom, shut the door and began looking around the medicine cabinet.

A few minutes later, Janna opened the door, face pale and looking shock, "Janna?" Star said slowly, "Is something wrong?"

She slowly held up a pregnancy test with a small pink plus on it. The two stared at her in shock and Marco asked, "What…how did this happen?"

"Tom," Janna said, barely above a whisper. Marco growled, "He…he raped me two months ago to get his goddamn freedom back and I would've given it to him and I don't want a demon baby!"

She began sobbing. Star hugged her and Marco groaned, "Star, Janna, get dressed. Ask my mom to drive you two to the abortion clinic."

Star looked at him in confusion, "And where are you going?"

He held out his hand, "Give me the scissors," Star looked shocked, "C'mon Star, we don't have all day."

She reached in her purse, pulled out the scissors and handed them to him, "Marco, what are you planning?" Janna asked.

"Just go to the abortion clinic and get this taken care of. I'll be there before you get called back," Janna stared at him and nodded and she and Star walked into Star's room.

Marco stepped through the portal, an angry expression on his face. Tom looked up in annoyance, "Marco? What are you doing here? If you want…"

Before Tom could finish, Marco punched him in the chest, knocking him back, "Hold up, hold up, hold up, we can walk this out and talk…"

Marco delivered a quick jab to Brian's stomach and he doubled over in pain. Marco glared at Tom and growled, "You sick son of a bitch! You raped her to get your fucking freedom back and got her pregnant!"

Tom looked confused for a second before smirking, "Ah you mean Janna…hot piece of ass on…"

Marco punched him in the mouth and he fell back again, "Keep talking bastard, it'll make easier to kick your fucking ass!" Tom growled and shot two fireballs at him. Marco ducked, feeling the burn from the flames pass him back and he laughed, "Your temper is affecting your pitiful excuse of an aim."

Tom growled and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat. Tom's eyes began glowing as he tried to strangle Marco, "You think you're so funny? Well funny man, try laughing now!" Marco let out a choked cough, "I can't hear you!"

"Ha, ha," he choked out before Tom felt a pain in his stomach and he jumped back.

He looked up and stared at Marco, who was holding a small bottle, "What the fuck? What the fuck is that?"

"A little something called holy water," Tom's eyes widened as he began to back away, "Remember Tom, had Janna used this when you pissed he off?"

He started splashing Tom with the holy water and he began screaming in pain. He looked around, looking for one of his demon friends to help him. Everyone stared at him and backed away as Marco continued to attack him.

Marco stopped for a second and Tom looked up, "If this doesn't kill you, I don't want you near Janna or Star ever again!" he shoved the bottle in Tom's mouth and poured the rest of the contents down his throat.

Tom began choking a Marco opened a portal and walked through it.

Marco stepped out of the portal as he heard, "Janna Johnson,"

Janna looked up and saw Marco standing next to her, "You made it,"

"I said I was going to before you got called back, didn't I?" Marco smirked, "Go on, we'll be out here when you're finished." Janna nodded, stood up and walked towards the back, ignoring the whispers.

Marco sat down next to Star, "So what happened?"

"Let's just say if Tom somehow lives, he'd think twice before contacting you or Janna."

"You killed him?" Marco shrugged his shoulders, "Damn…I knew you were pissed but…damn."

"Hey if he had done that to you I still would've killed him." Marco admitted, "I have no regret doing it either."

Star sighed and lightly punched his shoulder, "You dork…next time just give a person a warning or something." Marco rolled his eyes and smirked as they waited for Janna.

 **Well here you go. Not much Tom x Janna I know, but I hate the guy so yeah. I might do another one for the two though because these ones were actually fun. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you all think.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Red the Pokémon Master: Dude, it's just a story. I know there are people who are against abortions, myself included, but I wasn't going to add a demon child so…uh…yeah. Sorry if you got offended though.**

 **Guest: Glad you like them and yeah, I could do that one after I take care of a few requests.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: Yeah, I could both of them ad I still got you for the Bad Boy AU too.**

 **Selli B: Thank you.**

 **ZellaDay: Glad you liked it.**

 **SonicELITE: She is and thank you.**

 **Unknown: Yeah, sure. Let me take care of a few request first.**

 **For now, enjoy the Bad Boy AU TMNTLittleTomboy suggested.**

Marco looked out of the window of his room listening to music ad watching cars drive by. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a B.B. gun. He aimed it out of the window and pulled the trigger when he heard the sound of a car approaching and hid against the wall. He heard a cracking noise and then the sound of the car stopping and someone getting out of the car, "Damn kids!"

He heard the person get back into the car, slam the door and speed away. Marco laughed and his music stopped playing. He looked up and saw Star next to his radio wearing her nightgown. He growled, "Star, what the hell did I say about entering my room?"

Star held up her hands and took a few steps back, "Marco can we talk please? Marco sighed and gestured to his bed.

She sat down and Marco sat down next to her, put his hands behind the back of his head and lay back, "So what warrant you to enter my room this time, goody-goody?"

"I've been thinking," Marco looked at her, "Marco…your friends…and then Jackie and your other friend…they were,"

"Star," Marco sat up and she looked at him, "If you don't know how to say it then kindly get the fuck out of my room."

"I know how to say it, but it's embarrassing." Star admitted and took a deep breath, "It goes against what I was taught…my parents will be furious if they find out…Marco, can you please have…you know…with me?"

Marco looked confused for a second before his eyes widened, "Star…are you…the goody-goody princess who has an opinion on anything and everything that is wrong, asking me, the bad boy of the school, to have sex with you?" Star slowly and shamefully nodded, "But why? I thought you said premarital sex is wrong?"

"I did and it is," Marco looked confused, "But…the other week, when you told me what your parents had done…and what Jackie had done…Marco please, I just want to try and make you happy."

Marco shook his head, "Why?" Star tilted her head, "I've been a total dick to you the first day you arrive and my attitude didn't change much."

"But I want to show you that not all people are like your parents, Jackie or your friends." Marco growled and Star held his hand, "You have been changing Marco. You quit smoking, you don't yell…not at me at least and I know that you care about them, but people who make you smoke like that aren't good people." He looked at her, "Your parents shouldn't have done that to you. They should've have helped you instead of yelling at you and threatening you with military school. Jackie and Alfonzo shouldn't have done that be…"

She was cut short when Marco pressed his lips against hers. Marco backed away and sighed, "For a goody-goody princess, you sure can talk a lot." Star softly smiled, "Star, as much as I want to get laid, I…I uh…"

Star leaned against him, "Please Marco, I'm going against everything I stand for, for you. Please,"

Her eyes widened and Marco chuckled, "Damn goody-goody, I can't…I don't know…" Star kissed him before he could finish, "Star?"

"I think breaking the rules might be fun once in a while," Marco sighed and leaned towards her and Star leaned back on the bed.

Star was on top of Marco, slowly bunching up and down with Marco's arms wrapped around her waist. She lightly moaned and Marco asked, "Are you sure you wanted this?"

Star looked down and smiled, "Yes, Marco I wanted to show you happiness. You gave a lot and then you faced some hardship,"

She moaned a little louder and Marco's eyes widened, "Oh shit, fuck! Did I hurt you?"

"No," Star half smiled, "It feels good." Marco half smiled and moved his hands up to her breasts and lightly massaged them and Star moaned again, "That's it…massage them," she looked down, "Marco?" Marco looked at her, "I…I love you." Marco's eyes widened, "It's okay if…"

Marco sat up and pressed his lips against hers, "Shut up you goody-goody," Star looked shocked, "I can't believe you managed to make me fall for a goody-goody princess, but I did."

"Marco I…I…I," she began moaning louder as Marco felt her walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed.

Star looked down and smiled and Marco half smiled back. Star leaned down and laid on his chest and Marco wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Marco."

Marco rolled his eyes, "I love you too princess, even if you are a goody-goody." Star yawned and Marco rubbed her back, "Goodnight Star, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Marco," Star yawned again before falling asleep.

Marco watched Star's sleeping form and sighed, "I…damn I don't…fuck, I can't believe it. But I can't tell anyone because I don't want her to get in trouble." He looked down when he felt Star begin to stir. He half smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight you little goody-goody princess."

He yawned and soon fell asleep himself.

 **Here you go TMNTLittleTomboy, hope it was close. I don't know if there's going to be another Bad Boy AU, but hey, no one knows. Anyways, let me know what you all think and please enjoy.**

 **Five updates in one day, I hate being bored.**


	89. Chapter 89

**TMNTLittleTomboy: Glad you liked it.**

 **SonicELITE: Right so uh…um uh…I'm lost?**

 **Acw28: No, she's not. And sure, a werewolf could be fun.**

 **TheUnknownMaster: Well since you're not going to be specific, I'll write it when I take care of a few requests, just don't blame me if it wasn't what you wanted.**

 **Star-Alissa: Sure, I'll make another for them…probably a friendship one.**

 **Right now, enjoy the zombie one that guest requested.**

Star and Marco nervously ran through the interdimensional portal and landed in Star's room. They looked back and saw two creatures walk through the portal. Marco grabbed Star by the wrist, "We need to get the hell out of here!" he pulled her away, not noticing she dropped her dimensional scissors.

They ran out of her room and ran into Marco's room. Marco shut and locked the door and moved his bed in front of it. He sighed and looked at Star, "Star, I want you to calmly tell me what dimension you took us too."

"I tried to take us to the Bounce Lounge but my scissors must have…" she reached in her purse and her eyes widened. She looked around with a panic expression on her face, "My scissors…my wand…where are they? No, no, no, no!" She grabbed Marco by the hoodie and pulled him close, "Marco, I think I left my wand and scissors in my…"

Marco covered her mouth and looked towards the door. A few seconds passed and the sound of someone hitting the door could be heard. The two looked panicked and held each close until the noises stopped. They breathed an uneasy sigh of relief until they heard two people screaming, "My parents!" Marco snapped and moved the bed out of the way and opened the door.

The two ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw Marco's parents standing at the counter with their backs towards them, "Mom, dad?"

They slowly turned around, their eyes dead and bite marks on their arms. They began moaning and started limping towards the frightened teens. Marco looked at the breakfast bar and saw a knife lying on it. He looked back at his parents and slowly reached for the knife.

As his parents stood in front of them, Marco swung the knife, hitting his parents in their temples and they fell to the floor, dead, "Marco!" Star snapped in surprise, "What are you thinking? They're your…"

Marco covered her mouth and brought his index finger up to his lips, "Star, listen to me…we need to get the hell out of this house as quietly as possible unless you want something really bad to happen."

Marco moved his hand and Star whispered, "But what about my wand and scissors?"

"These bastards are in your room and your wand and scissors aren't worth it." He walked up to his dead father and snatched a key from around his neck. He walked up to a locked drawer and opened it and pulled out his father's .45 semi-automatic and 10 mm Glock as well as two small boxes of ammunition, "We need to leave now."

He handed her the Glock and one of the boxes, "Marco, what's going on?" Marco looked at her, "Why did you give me this? Why did you kill your parents? What are these things?"

Marco sighed, "In order, we accidently went to a dimensional that humans and Mewmans wouldn't be able to survive, to defend yourself, because they weren't my parents anymore and…they're zombies Star," Star's eyes widened, "Just shoot them in their heads and we'll get away from them." Star slowly nodded.

They turned around and saw three zombies standing behind them. Marco moved Star out of the way, held the gun up and shot them in the head. Marco smirked until they heard moaning getting louder and louder.

Star and Marco looked towards the living room and saw a few more zombies inching their way towards them, "Shit!"

"It's okay Marco, we can take them." Star aimed the gun at them only to be pulled away by Marco, "Marco? We could've taken them."

"No we couldn't," Marco led them through the backdoor, "Star, we need to save bullets in case something happens." They ran out of the backyard and heard the corpses following them.

The two made it to the park and stopped running and began panting. They looked behind them and sighed. Star raised her fist and punched Marco's arm. Marco looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Marco we could've stopped those zombies, but now they got out of the house and people are getting bitten!"

"Better them than you!" Marco snapped, surprising Star, "Star, I wasn't going to risk you getting bit. I don't care if Alfonzo gets bit, Ferguson gets bit and even if I get bit, as long as you don't."

Star turned around and the air blew her hair back. She sighed, "Can we go back to the house and get my wand?"

"I don't think so," Star looked back, "We forgot to close the portal and those undead bastards are still coming out of it." Star frowned and Marco put his hand on her shoulder, "I know it was an important heirloom in your family, but Star no matter, nothing is more important than your own life. No matter what your parents, my parents and even I say."

Star frowned and was about to hug him when they heard screaming. They looked back and saw a few zombies biting children and adults alike.

They raised their guns and began shooting. Soon their magazines were empty and Star reached for the box Marco had given her earlier and was about to grab until Marco grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her away, "Marco? What the hell are you doing now?"

"Saving our asses!" Marco snapped, "We don't have enough time to reload and start shooting again!" Star groaned in annoyance and continued to run with Marco.

They ran into a windowless shed and Marco closed the door and began barricading it. He leaned against the far wall and Star sat down next to him, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Why are you against helping people?"

"I'm not against helping anyone Star, but I'm trying to make sure we survive too." He checked the time, "It's going to be dark soon."

"So what are we going to do?" Marco took the box of ammunition out and began reloading his gun and Star did the same.

Once they finished, Marco checked the time again, "We're going to stay here tonight."

"And why are we going to do that?"

"Because we only have five minutes of sunlight left and I doubt we'll be able to find any form of safety within that timeframe." He wrapped his arm around her, "We'll wake up at the crack of dawn…if we're still alive,"

Star half smiled and nodded before frowning and laying her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Marco." Marco looked at her, "I'm the biggest mess up twin in our duo. I screwed up and my parents sent me to earth, I turned your arm into a monster, I thought that those fortune cookies were true and almost caused a big mess and I caused this to happen."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back calmingly, "Star, we're both mess up twins. We both have our little faults, but you shouldn't take blame for this. I believe you when you said we were going to the Bounce Lounge, but the scissors were acting up apparently and this happened. Don't blame yourself for this, okay Star?"

Star looked up and gave a force smile, "Okay Marco,"

Her stomach rumbled and Marco chuckled, "It's a good thing I have some snacks in my backpack." Star half smiled as Marco took out the snacks from his backpack and the two began eating.

A few hours later, Star was sleeping with her head reading on Marco's lap. Marco was stroking her hair and glaring at the door, gun in hand. He looked down and saw Star slightly shivering and he sighed. Putting the gun down for a second, he took his hoodie off and carefully draped it over her.

He half smiled and continued to stroke her hair and bent down and kissed her temple before picking the gun back up and looking at the door again, "C'mon you undead, flesh eating bastards. I dare one of you motherfuckers to break down that door. I'm just itching to blow your brains out."

 **Zombie one, here you go guest. Hope it was close and there are going to be more of this one. I'm not ending it like this and I'm a fan of TWD, it's a good show. Anyways, let me know what you all think and please enjoy everyone.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Here's one that TMNTLittleTomboy suggested, enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked into Star's room. Before closing the door, Marco looked up and down the hall. He turned to look at Star and Star gave him a seductive smile, "Are you ready Marco?"

"I'm ready Star," Marco smirked, "But are you sure about this?"

Star rolled her eyes and began unzipping her dress. Her dress fell to the floor and she stood in front of Marco in her light blue bra and matching panties, "C'mon Marco, every couple does this. Everyone at school thinks we're lying,"

"I just don't want to hurt you and screw our friendship up,"

Star half smirked and pulled Marco towards the bed, "Marco, you won't hurt me. I trust you," Marco smirked and nodded.

Soon Star was on top of Marco, sucking his cock while Marco licked her vagina. Star moaned as Marco released his seed in her mouth and she climaxed. Star stood up and with her back still facing him, placed his tip of his cock in her vagina and slid down with a force.

She started bouncing up and down until Marco sat up, "Marco?" Marco pushed her forward and she smirked, "Oh you want to try doggy style? Well okay,"

Marco continued to pump in and out of Star and Star began to moan a little louder. Neither of them heard the door opening. They heard a loud gasp, "Kids?" they looked up in shock to see Marco's mother Angie standing in the doorway.

"Mom/Mrs. Diaz!" the two yelled as they jumped up and tried to cover themselves, "I thought you and dad were going to the store,"

"We uh…were, but halfway there your father decided to just order pizza tonight." Angie answered with a red face, "So um…it'll be here in an hour and uh…please when you come downstairs, make sure you two are dressed."

Marco nodded and Star said, "Mrs. Diaz, can we not tell my parents about this. I don't want them to send me to Saint Olga's."

"Don't worry honey," Star sighed, "Just uh…lock the door next time or hang a sock on the knob." The two nodded and Angie walked out of the room and closed the door.

The two teenagers looked at each other before nervously laughing, "Well um…that killed the mood."

"It's my fault. I should've locked the door,"

Star half smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's not your fault Marco. It was just an accident." Marco nodded, "Alright. Let's get dress and get downstairs before something else happens."

Marco chuckled, "Right." They stood up, got dressed and went downstairs and Angie stared at them with an awkward look before looking away.

 **Here you TMNTLittleTomboy, hope it's close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Red the Pokémon Master: Don't worry they'll live and I have a plan for Oskar and Brittney and it is, isn't it?**

 **SonicELITE: Yes it is, sure and I didn't notice the zombie reference in the show.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: Good to know you liked it.**

 **FalconPuncher: Alright, I'll make more Bad Boy AUs.**

 **Jonacool: Yeah sure, I'll be making more zombie ones soon.**

 **Acw28: It was already awkward and I didn't want to make it anymore awkward. Yeah, I could do a wild west AU and I still got the werewolf for you.**

 **Bigmike33321: Glad you had a good laugh.**

 **ZellaDay: Ha, sorry. TMNTLittleTomboy requested something like that and I thought everyone needed a little chuckle. Glad you like the stories though.**

 **Cool guy: Here you go.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

The Proxies walked through the door of the mansion, some grinning and some looking annoyed, "That mission must've been the most fun we had in a long time." Jack laughed.

Jackie groaned, "Just shut up Jack!"

She, Janna and Star stormed up the stairs and Marco sighed and followed them. Everyone looked confused, "What was that about?" Clockwork asked.

"Who cares, did you see how we took those Creeps out?" Jeff chuckled.

Marco walked up to Star, Janna and Jackie before they entered their rooms, "Wait up you three," they groaned and looked back in annoyance, "What the hell is wrong? You've been acting this way ever since the mission ended."

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Star snapped, "Marco, you should know what's wrong!" Marco looked confused, "You interrupted our fights! For what, huh?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to sit back and watch my mates get killed!"

The yelling echoed through the halls and four doors opened and Star's, Janna' and Jackie's parents and Marco's mother walked up to them, "Kids?"

"Stay out of this!" the four snapped, "Marco, we know your intentions are good, but we're Proxies now and we can handle ourselves! Hell, we could've handled ourselves when we weren't Proxies!"

Marco's right eye began to twitch, "You're so irritating at times!" Janna snapped, "Understand that we don't need your help!"

The three walked into their room and slammed the door shut. Marco groaned, turned around and started walking towards his room, "Hijo?"

"Not now mom!" Marco walked into his room and slammed the door, leaving the seven adults in the hall, confused.

Marco paced his room and growled, "Irritating? Just for trying to keep them safe? Fucking hell!" he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, "Whatever, this will be all be over by tomorrow morning."

The next morning, Marco walked out of his room and walked up to the girls' room and knocked on the door, "Star, Janna, Jackie?" no one answered, "C'mon you three, I want to talk you," he still received no response, "I'm going to teleport in there if you don't answer." A few seconds passed and he sighed before teleporting into the room.

He looked around and saw the room was empty. Confused, he walked out of the room and started walking down the hall, "How did it happen?" he heard Jason ask.

He stopped and listened in on the conversation going on in the room next to him, "It happened last night," he heard his father answer, "We need to get them back before he finds out they're missing."

He looked confused and continued to listen, "What if he asks something. He's going to notice that they're missing sooner or later," BEN voiced.

"Who's missing," Marco made his presence known, opening the door and stepping inside. He looked around and everyone in the room looked at him, "Guys…who is missing…tell me!"

They looked at each other and Rachel sighed, "Star, Janna and Jackie." Marco's eyes widened, "Your father believes it happened late last night. He thinks Zalgo sent some of his minions after…" before she could finish, Marco turned and ran out of the room, "Marco!"

Marco raced down the hall and ran into his room. He grabbed his scythe and slung it over his shoulders, "Marco?" he turned around and saw his mother, Star's parents, Janna's parents and Jackie's parents walk into his room, "We want to help you," Janna's father said.

Marco shook his head, "Yes," Jackie's mother said firmly, "You four have been fighting a lot lately. They need help now and…"

"I'm going to rip Zalgo and his goddamn minions' a part limb from fucking limb!" he snapped, shocking the seven, "It's my fault they were captured! I shouldn't have snapped at them last night!"

"Then let us help you!" Star's father ordered, "You're only one kid and you're going against an army."

Marco started panting, "Hijo, please let us help you." His mother calmly said, "We know we're not Proxies, but you going in alone will be foolish."

Marco growled, "Fine!" he grabbed the seven adults, "Just a bit of a heads up, you're going to feel like you're being sucked through a small tube!" He sighed and the eight vanished.

The eight of them landed on brimstone covered grounds and Marco glared at the darkened castle in front of them. The adults looked around and Jackie's father asked, "So how are we going to get in…" Marco started running towards the castle and the adults sighed and followed him.

Teke-Teke sadly leaned against the door and felt it vibrate and felt forward. She looked up and saw Marco with his scythe out and the blade against her throat, "Alright you useless bitch, you're going to take us to where your boss put those girls last night and you're going to take us now!"

Teke-Teke reach for one of her scythes, only to stop short when she felt Marco's scythe cut deep into her arm, "Unlike your scythes, my scythe was crafted by Slender Man himself and will send you to hell if I damn well choose to! Now take us to where he put those girls!"

Teke-Teke pushed Marco off of her and started crawling away. Marco jumped up and the right followed her. She led them to a giant room where they saw Star, Janna and Jackie hoisted by chains, their torsos bare, their back turned towards Zalgo and their mouths taped shut.

Marco stared in shock as Zalgo stood up and walked over to the girls, "Now, let's see how long it takes to break you three. Let's see how loyal you are to the Proxy community."

He raised a whip and stuck the girls across their backs. They let out muffled screams as the burning sensation hit their backs and tears fell down their faces, "Marco what do we do?" Janna's father asked.

Marco continued to stare as Zalgo raised the whip again and struck the three once again. The girls let out another muffled scream. Marco started shaking and panting at the sight of his mates in pain, "Marco?" Star's mother questioned.

"Well, you three are brave, many surrender after the first, but you three took two. Let's try another,"

He raised the whip again and stuck them for a third time. The girls screamed as the tears poured down their cheeks. Marco growled and swung his scythe, decapitating Teke-Teke, "Marco!" his mother said in surprise.

"Get away from them…get away from them…get away from them!"

Before Zalgo stuck them with the whip again, he looked towards the source of the yelling and saw Marco glaring him down at him. He smirked, "Well, if it isn't Mark's oldest son. Come to save your little friends? Or maybe you decided to join my army."

"Shut up," Zalgo growled, "I will never join you. For as long as I live, I will hunt you down and make you suffer for what you did to Star, Janna and Jackie!" he held his scythe with two hands as the blade started glowing and began growing a blade on the other side.

Everyone's eyes widened as Marco grew, now standing 12 feet even, his scythe now 13 feet long. He opened his eyes and everyone saw they were glowing pure crimson, "Hmm pohmhmm!" the three muffled.

Zalgo smirked, "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Marco glared at him as the adults stared at Marco, "Well guess what child, I'm not. Shadow Walker, HABIT!" the two appeared next to him, "Take care of our guest,"

The two looked up and saw Marco glaring at them and began to coward, "No," Shadow Walker said, earning a glare from Zalgo, "That kid is different from our last encounter…he's far more dangerous now."

"Fine!" Zalgo snapped, banishing the two, "If you want something down right, you have to do it yourself!"

Marco jumped down and started running towards Zalgo. Zalgo reached for him when Marco swung his scythe, releasing the blade, sending it up his arm.

Zalgo looked shocked as Marco ran up his arm to his shoulder. He reconnected the blade to the handle and growled, "Burn in hell you motherfucker!"

Before he swung, Zalgo grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The adults stared in shock. Angie started to make spears out of razor sharp stones, sticks and twine. The others looked at her and Janna's mother asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping the kids!" she handed them each four spears.

Zalgo walked up to Marco and laughed, "I must appraise you for your bravery boy. Not many would have tried to kill me in such a bold manner."

He was about to attack him when he felt spears poking his arm. He looked up and laughed at the sight of the adults throwing spears at him. He reached up and grabbed them, "Humans? You brought humans to help you, you damn fool?"

Marco looked up, blood covering his face, "You know what? I'm going to let you live, I'm going to make you watch as my minions kill these humans and then take turns with your girls."

Marco's eyes wide and started turning pure white. He felt a burning sensation in his body and he howled. Zalgo looked frightened as Marco stood up and raised his scythe. Swinging it, he cut Zalgo's wrist, forcing him to let go of the adults. Swinging it again, he cut the chains that bound the three girls.

The adults ran up to them and got the tape off of their mouths, "Are you three alright?" Janna's father asked.

"We're fine dad," Janna looked up, "But Marco?"

They looked up and heard Marco growl, "You damn excuse for a monster, you torture the innocent for your own personal gain and then when one of your teammates are in paroral or goes against your orders, you abandon them."

"I won't be lectured by a child!"

He reached out to grabbed Marco and was cut short when Marco swung his scythe, slicing his hand in half, "Your biggest mistake was whipping my mates and then threatening them with your minions raping them!" he looked at him, coldness behind his eyes, "Your life belongs to me now!"

He raised his scythe and two more blades began forming. Everyone stared in shock as he swung and released the blade, sending it up Zalgo's arm again.

Zalgo howled in pain as Marco ran up his arm and reconnected the blade to the handle, "Don't worry Zalgo, I hear hell is lovely this time of year!"

He pierced Zalgo's neck with the scythe and began raising it up and Zalgo's head began separating from his body. He screamed in pain and everyone present were forced to stare in shock a Marco brutally decapitated him.

Zalgo's body fell to the ground and the ten stared before Star, Janna and Jackie stood up and began running up to him, "Marco!" they stopped when they saw him being to shake and started coughing up blood, "Marco!" they ran up to him as fell to the ground, still coughing up blood.

They knelt down next to him and stared in horror as they watched him cough up more blood, "Hang in there Marco!" they yelled in unison, "Hang in there!" Marco closed his eyes and the three looked shocked as tears formed behind their eyes.

Marco slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital wing of the mansion. He looked around and saw Star, Janna and Jackie staring at him, "Hey," he gave a weak smile, "Are you three alright?"

Janna sighed, "You idiot, we should be asking you that." Marco looked confused, "Marco, you tapped into your potential, you killed Zalgo but…but you almost died too."

Marco sighed, "I'm sorry," they looked at him, "I was trying to keep you three safe. I know you three can look out for yourselves, but once in a while…"

"We understand Marco," Jackie half smiled, "We're sorry too. We shouldn't have snapped like that."

Marco looked away and frowned, "So how are your backs? How long have I been out?"

"Our back healed the same day and you've been here for a few days." Star answered, "Your dad teleported to Zalgo's castle and he looked furious. When we explained to him what happened, he teleported us back here and tended to your injuries."

Marco nodded and the three kissed him on his cheek, "Get some rest. We'll be back in a few minutes with some food," Marco looked up, half smiled and nodded as the three walked out of the hospital wing.

 **Here you go Cool guy. I had to look for my papers with the ideas on them, couldn't find them, so I wrote what I could remember and took shots in the dark with the rest. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, I want to wish Red the Pokémon Master a Happy 15** **th** **Birthday! Have an awesome birthday dude!**


	92. Chapter 92

**Here's the werewolf one you suggested acw28. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco and his two friends Alfonzo and Ferguson were camping in the woods one weekend. Marco was getting water while Alfonzo and Ferguson were setting up the tent. Marco returned and chuckled at the two, "You morons still haven't set that thing up?"

"It hates us," Ferguson retorted. Marco rolled his eyes and started helping them with the tent.

After the tent was pitched and the fire started, the three friends were sitting around the fire, cooking some food and joking around, "Alright I got one, would you rather be an alcoholic or a junkie?" Alfonzo asked.

Marco glared at him and Ferguson answered, "Oh that's easy, I'd rather be a junkie, they have those crazy awesome trips."

"I'd say junkie too," they looked at Marco and Alfonzo asked, "Marco?"

Marco stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, "You ruined the game. We agreed no addiction questions."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I need to use a tree," Marco answered before he continued to walk away.

He walked about fifty feet away from them and went behind a tree. He sighed a he relieved his bladder, "Damn idiots…breaking the freaking rules of the goddamn game." He heard growling and began looked around, "Uh…hello? Is anyone there?"

He continued to look around nervously before fixing himself up and began to walk away. Before he could take three steps, he heard the growling again and looked around, "Um…maybe it's just a wolf or something."

He turned around and heard rustling in the bushes, "Alright you damn canine, I know karate and I'm not afraid of hurting an animal!" he turned around and got ready to fight.

A grey blur jumped out of the bushes and started running towards him. Marco moved out of the way and the creature ran past him before turning around and looked at Marco, eyes glowing yellow, "Okay, that's a big wolf,"

The wolf growled and snapped before jumping at Marco again. Marco once again stepped out of the path of the wolf and punched it in its side. Once the wolf was far enough away, Marco shook his hand, "Damn, that actually hurt. What the hell is this thing made out of, steel?"

He looked around for a weapon and the wolf began running at him once more. Marco picked up a stick and held it up as he wolf lunged at him. The stick pierced the wolf in the chest as the wolf scratched Marco's chest, leaving a deep cut.

Marco let the stick go and grabbed his chest as blood poured out of his wound. He fell to his knees and cringed his teeth before yelling in pain, "Marco!" he heard Alfonzo and Ferguson yell.

He heard their footsteps running towards him and saw the light of their flashlights. He looked up and saw them coming into view, "Marco are you alright?" Marco panted before falling forward, "Marco!"

Marco opened his eyes and began looking around, "I'm in my room? How? And how am I still alive?" he sat up and cringed in pain, "Damn it, that wolf really did a number on me. Fuck this hurts like hell."

He was about to get out of bed when his door opened, "It's good to see you're awake," he looked up and saw his parents, Rafael and Angie Diaz, "You were passed out for almost a whole day."

"Mom, dad, what happened?"

"You went camping with your friends, they say a man attacked you and he left a few scars in your chest. It's a good thing you should him what we Diaz men know how to fight, huh?" Rafael answered.

Marco eyes widened and looked down to his chest, ' _A man? No, it was a wolf. Wasn't it? No, I'm not insane, I know what I saw. They're the ones who are mistaken. It was a large wolf, not a man._ '

"Hijo," Angie said and Marco looked up, "Are you alright? You look pale,"

"I'm fine mom, I just want to be alone right now." His parents nodded and walked out of his room.

Marco stood up, walked to his door and locked before turning his radio on and turned the volume up to max, "Damn it! I know what I saw and it wasn't a guy, it was a fucking wolf!" he began pacing his room, sweat falling from his face, "It wasn't a guy! Alfonzo and Ferguson need to get their eyes checked!"

He began panting as he began to grow claws and fangs and his eyes turned yellow. He started howling as hair grew all over his body and he face began to morph into a canine snout, "Those fucking idiots!" Marco howled.

Marco looked around his room and started scratching the walls and throwing his desk and chair around. He picked up his bed and growled as he threw it, knocking over his bookshelf.

Marco woke up the next morning and looked around his destroyed room, "What…what happened last night? What happened to my room?"

There was a knock at his door and Marco stood up and walked over to it. Unlocking it and opening it, his parents walked in and looked in horror, "Marco, what did you do to your room?"

"I don't know mom," Marco answered, "I don't remember anything from last night." They looked at him and saw tears falling from his eyes, "I'm scared, I don't what happened last night, but I think it had something to do with that wolf,"

"Hijo it was a guy that…"

"It was a wolf! I should know what attacked me!" Marco snapped, shocking his parents. He grabbed some cleaned clothes and began changing in front of his parents. When he was finished, he walked past them and headed towards the stairs, "I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before dinner,"

"Hijo you might want to eat some breakfast before you…"

"I'll get something from the store down the street," Marco sighed, "I'll get something while I'm out, okay mom?" his parents sighed and nodded and he walked out of the house.

His parents looked out the window and saw him walking down the street with his hood up and head down, "Rafael I don't know what to do with him. He said it was a wolf that attacked him, even though Alfonzo and Ferguson saw a man in front of Marco when they found him. His room looks like a cyclone went through it last night and now he's acting very rebellious."

"I know Angie," Rafael put his arm around her shoulder, "But we have to excuse this behavior right now. He did almost die the other night," Angie frowned and nodded as they saw Marco turn the corner in a depressing way.

 **First part of the werewolf series, here you go acw28. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **This is an AU, Star doesn't live with them but Mewni doesn't exist.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Acw28: Yes, even though Mewni doesn't exist, Star will still be in the sorties.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Teke-Teke is the restless spirit of a girl from Japan who was nearly beaten to death and wondered onto train tracks and the train split her in half. She wonders the streets carrying two scythes or hacksaws, depending on which version you read. She crawls on her hands to travel and if she catches you, she slices you in half at the waist. And I don't think so.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, I'm going to work on it soon.**

 **For now, enjoy here's a Star/Justin friendship one Star-Alissa requested.**

Star and Marco were sitting on a bench in the park, enjoying a peaceful afternoon. Justin Holmes walked up to them and nervously said, "Hey Star?" she looked up, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she stood up, "I'll be right back Marco." Marco half smiled and nodded as he watched Star walk away.

Once the two were far away from Marco, Justin turned and looked at Star, "Star…I um…damn I'm the quarterback but doing this is harder than trying to win a game."

Star looked confused, "What's wrong Justin? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying…screw,"

He kissed her, surprising her. Once he back away from her, she stared at him in disbelief, "What the heck Justin?" Justin looked hurt, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because Star, you're an amazing person and I love you," Star's eyes widened, "I should've told you, but I didn't know how. God I'm an idiot,"

Star frowned and sighed, "Justin, you're a great person and you know how to party." Justin smirked, "But," Justin's smirk turned into a slight frown, "I'm dating Marco and I'm happy." Justin turned and was about to walk away when Star put a hand on his shoulder, "But we could still be friends. I don't mind,"

Justin frowned and sighed, "I guess I'll get what I can take. Diaz is a lucky bastard if he's dating you." They hugged, "You just let me know if he treat you badly and I'll beat the crap out of him.

Star laughed a little, "That won't be needed. Marco's very kind." Star moved away and swiftly kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for understanding Justin."

Justin smiled and nodded and Star tuned and walked away from him and back to Marco. Justin sighed, turned around and walked out of the park and a slight smile on his face.

 **Here you go Star-Alissa, a short one-shot of a starting friendship between Star and Justin. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	94. Chapter 94

**The queen smut: Hmm…yeah I could do that one soon enough. I might make it a two or three parter.**

 **SonicELITE: Yea…wait no…I don't know. Thanks though.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: She is a creepy pasta as well and they did make a movie for her.**

 **KarateMan: Marco saves her from bullies? It might be an AU but it will be up when I can get to it.**

 **Werbenmanjensen: I'm just trying to get caught up with the requests.**

 **Acw28: Thank you. I don't have a plan for 100 yet, but I'm working on it.**

 **Jonacool: It's coming, I'm still writing down some ideas for it.**

 **I'm Crazy: Yeah, I could do that one soon.**

 **Princess Goofy: I'm not a real huggy person. Glad you enjoy the stories though. And yes, I can write something like that.**

 **Sun or son: I'll make more Bad Boy AUs soon enough. And something like that might happen.**

 **Bob: …Okay.**

 **Star-Alissa: Good to see you liked it and I just wrote it the way I saw it in my head.**

 **ZellaDay: Thank you.**

 **Super Star: Star masturbating and Marco masturbates to the sounds of her masturbating? Wow, that's perverted, but sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Here's the Star Bounty Hunter one shot SonicELITE requested. Enjoy everyone.**

Star Butterfly, notorious bounty hunter, sat in her living room, polishing her guns. She looked over towards her computer and sighed, "Damn it. I haven't had any work for four days, I'm dying of boredom here!" a noise came from her computer and he stood up and walked over towards.

She opened the new piece of mail and began reading it, "Marco Diaz: Wanted for six armed robberies, two murders, attempted murder and resisting arrest. Hmm…95,000…better than nothing I guess. Look out Marco Diaz, because I'm coming for you." She grabbed two of her guns and car keys before leaving her house.

Star parked her car in an alley and patiently waited. Soon, someone in black skinny jeans and a red hoodie with the hood up walked past the alley. The person looked around and Star saw his face. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a mole on his left cheek and a light tan skin tone. Star looked at the poster on her dashboard and smirked, "Got'cha Marco."

She got out of the car and yelled, "Hey!" he looked up in a panic, turned around and began to run away, "Damn idiot! They always run!" She closed her car door and started following him.

Marco turned down an alleyway and Star smirked, "I got you, you son of a bitch!"

She turned the corner and looked confused at the empty alley. She looked around. She heard clanging noises and he looked up to see Marco scaling the faire escape, "C'mon damn it." She heard him swear. Star jumped up the ladder and began following him up the fire escape.

Marco ran on the roof and ran towards the edge only to look down in terror to see that he was seven stories above the ground. He slowly turned around and saw Star with her gun pointed at him, "You're one of the dumbest criminals I've ever met. Why would you climb a fire escape to a roof when you know you have nowhere else to run?"

"I was trying to get away from you. I didn't think you'd actually follow me."

"Well it looks like I did follow you and it looks like," she shot him, hitting him in the right leg and watch him fall to the ground, "you're not going to be running away from me again."

Marco put pressure on his leg and growled, "You dumb bitch! I wasn't going to run! I know when I'm caught! You didn't need to freaking shoot me!"

"Relax, it's only a minor wound, you're not going to die." She walked up to him, forced him to lay on the ground and started putting his hands behind his back, "If I don't bring you back alive, I won't be able to get my bounty." She pulled him up and started escorting him down the fire escape.

The ride to the police station was silent as Marco sat in the back of the car, staring at his injured leg. Star looked though the rearview mirror and asked, "Well are you going to give me it or not?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The whole 'it was a big misunderstanding' speech. The 'it wasn't me', 'I didn't do it', and 'I'm totally innocent' speeches."

Marco sighed, "Does it matter at this point in my life anymore?" Star looked back in confusion, "My best friends don't believe me, my ex-girlfriend doesn't believe me and hell even my own parents don't believe me." Star's eyes widened as she turned to focus on the road ahead of her, "I know I didn't do any of those things I'm being framed for. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

The car fell silent for a few minutes and Star sighed, "So…until we get to the station, do you mind explaining what happened?" Marco looked at her, "I mean if you said you didn't do any of those things, I'd like to know your side of the story."

Marco sighed, "During the days of the robberies, I walked into the stores that were being robbed as the ones responsible were walking out. We all bumped into each other and I guess one of them stuffed a gun, a mask and a pair of black gloves on my person and before anything else could be said, they ran off as police showed up. Since the clerks only saw the weapons involved, I got blamed for the robberies because I had one of the guns one me.

I want to my friends, hoping they could help me, but they said that they refuse to help anyone who will hold up convenient stores like that, so I tried my girlfriend, but I had to run as I saw her about to call the cops and then I tried my parents." Marco stopped and sighed, "They said a few nasty things and then slammed the door in my face."

Star frowned, "Wow that was just…wow." Marco nodded, "And the two murders and one attempted murder?"

"Similar situation, I heard three gunshots while I was walking down the street and afterwards I heard yelling, like someone was pissed because they argued with their boss or something. I ran to where I heard the shots were fired and saw three bodies on the ground bleeding.

I dialed 9-1-1 and asked for an ambulance. While I was waiting for one to arrive, I tried to save them as best as I could. The ambulance and police arrived. I didn't see the gun next to the bodies until the police shined their flashlights at me."

"Well what happened?"

"I had blood on my hands and they instantly believed I was at fault after seeing the gun. Not wanting to cause any trouble or wanting to get shot, I did the only thing I thought was sensible at the time and ran. I tried my friends again and surprise, surprise, they were more terrified than before. I tried my girlfriend again and this time she tried to stab me to death."

Marco paused and Star frowned, "And what about your parents?" Marco looked up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "What? You didn't try to get help from your parents that time?"

"I did," Marco frowned and looked down again, a few tears falling from his eyes, "They wouldn't listen, they kept saying things how they have no son and that they never wanted one. That was probably the nicest things they said." Star frowned and the rest of the ride to the station was quiet.

They pulled up in front of the station and Star sighed. Marco looked at her, "Hey, lady, we're here…aren't you going to turn me in?"

Star turned around and got ready to answer when they heard, "It's Star Butterfly and she brought Marco Diaz to us!"

They looked up and saw five members of S.W.A.T. walking up to the car, "Oh hell no!" Star shifted the car in to drive, "Hold on Marco, it's going to get a little rough!"

Marco looked confused as Star slammed her foot on the acceleration and they sped away. Marco fell back, hitting his head against the seat. He looked at her and asked, "What the hell? Why would you do something like that?"

"I said hold on," Star continued to drive in a fast manner, "I don't know why, but I feel like you're not lying to me. I can't explain it right now,"

Marco looked shocked. They heard gunshots and the back windshield broke in, "Oh fucking bastards!" Star turned a corner sharply and started driving towards the freeway, "Don't worry Marco, we're going to get away from them!"

"Won't you lose your bounty hunter's license for doing this?"

"Like I said Marco, I believe your stories for some reason that I can't explain right now and I'm not going to let you get rot in jail for something you didn't do!"

She drove onto the freeway and began driving faster as S.W.A.T. teams and police cars began chasing them. Marco looked back, "Don't worry Marco I have a place where we can hide! These bastards won't be able to fine us! Just hold on!" Star began driving off the side of the road.

A few hours later, after losing the police and S.W.A.T., Star and Marco sat in a small cabin in the woods. Marco looked around and then at Star, "I'm the only one who know about this cabin, so don't worry." She assured, "I usually use this cabin for anyone who might be hiding in these woods and you'd be surprised at how much bounty I got from here."

Marco took a deep breath and sighed, "Star, was it?" she nodded, "You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to go rouge and help me. You could've turned me in and collected the reward."

"I wasn't going to let an innocent man lie in prison while I collected money for it." She stood up and walked over towards him, "Let's take care of them leg before it gets infected." Marco gave a small smile and nodded as Star rolled up his pant leg and began tending to his gunshot wound.

 **I got a feeling there's going to be more of this. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Here's the Wild West AU you requested acw28. Please enjoy everyone.**

Marco Diaz walked through the town and chuckled to himself as he saw people either running inside their houses or pressing themselves against buildings as he passed them. He walked into a tavern and sat at the bar, "Hey, what's a guy have to do to get a beer around here?"

"You could try saying please," the person behind the bar looked up and his eyes widened, "But you…you're…M…M…"

"Marco Diaz, now get me a beer!"

The person nodded and quickly placed a mug of beer in front of him. Marco grumbled and picked up the mug, "Worthless bastard."

He began drinking his beer when he heard, "Butterfly, you were seven pieces of silver short last week." He looked back and saw three men around his age surrounding a blonde haired woman around the same age, "But don't worry, I know how you can repay us."

Two of them grabbed her while the third one began reach up her dress, "Hey!" Marco snapped, slammed his beer down and ran out of the tavern.

He ran up the small group. He ripped one of the guys off of her arm and then punched the other back, not noticing he accidently ripped parts of her dress, "Watch it," she snapped.

He looked down at the man reaching up her dressed and grabbed him but the shirt. Lifting him up by the collar, he caused the man to rip part of her dress and she screamed, "Hey! Are you some kind of pervert?"

Marco glared at the man and shook his head, "You truly are an idiot. Do you know whose town you're in?"

"No, and I have no idea who the hell you are."

Marco smirked, "I'm Marco Diaz," the man's eyes widened as his friends looked shocked, got up and began to run away, "I see you and your friends have heard of me." He dropped the man and pulled out a revolver, "Now here's how this works, I give you a five second head start and then I take one shot. If you live, you leave and I don't want to see you in this town and near this woman again."

"And if I don't live?"

Marco smirked and spun the chamber of the gun, "Well I'll find a good spot to bury you. 5…4…3…"

The man stood up in a panic, turned around and began running. He managed to get two feet away from Marco before he heard a gunshot and fell forward. Marco smirked, "…1." he looked back and helped the woman up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but you own me a new dress," she snapped and Marco looked confused, "You ripped my dress, you idiot!" Marco looked down before looking away, rubbing the back of his head, "So are you going to pay me for a new one or what?"

"Well um…"

"Hey you," Marco looked up and saw the sheriff glaring at him, "I told you Diaz, never to come back to this town."

Marco smirked, "What can I say sheriff? I love the taverns here and the views aren't that bad either." The sheriff reached for his gun, "Well I tried to explain."

Marco aimed his gun at the sheriff and pulled the trigger. Hitting him in the hand, Marco turned around and started running away, "Hey, wait up!" the woman called and started following him.

Marco ran behind a building and began laughing, "So are you going to pay me for a new dress or not?"

He looked back and met up with a pair of blue eyes, "Look, I don't even know who you are. And why should I pay you for saving your life?"

"You ruined my dress!"

Marco sighed, "Like I said, I don't even know who you are."

The woman sighed, "My name's Star Butterfly," Marco looked at her, "I gave you my name…Marco, was it?" Marco nodded, "Now can you please pay me for my dress?"

Marco turned around and began walking away, "When I get around to it. Until then, try to stay out of trouble." Star groaned and walked up next to him, "What now?"

"If you won't pay now, then I'll just go with you."

"Do you know who I am?" Star looked at him, "I am Marco Ubaldo Diaz, a notorious outlaw. I don't think it'll be a good idea if you travel with me unless you want to get into some trouble."

Star sighed, "Then just pay me and I'll leave you alone." Marco shook his head, "Well you leave me no choice then, where are we going?" Marco sighed and continued walking away, "Okay? So…where are you from?" Marco ignored her, "Look, if I'm going to be traveling with you, I should know…"

"I don't want a traveling companion," Star looked at him, "I travel alone so no one gets dragged into the same mess that I'm in."

Star looked away from him as they continued to walk, "Well I'm not given you much of a choice. Since you don't want to pay for ruining my dress, I'm staying with you." Marco grunted, "Can I ask a quick question?" he looked at her, "If you're that skilled with a gun, why are you living the life of an outlaw? You can be a deputy or even a sheriff."

"I have my reasons, let's just leave it at that." Marco sighed, "Look if you're going to be staying with me for a while, you better get used to traveling a lot because I'm not stopping in every town."

"That's fine," Marco looked at her, "I'll just travel with you until you're ready to pay me for my dress that you ruined."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"If it bothers you so much, just give me the money and I'll leave you alone."

Marco scuffed, "That won't be happening anytime soon."

"Then it looks like I won't stop bothering you." Star smirked as the two began to leave the town.

 **First installment of the Wild West AU, here you go acw28. Let me know what you all think and please enjoy everyone.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Here's a Janna x Marco one Unknown asked for. Enjoy everyone.**

The school was near deserted except for two students walking down the lone hallways. The red hoodie wearing male looked at the green beanie wearing female and asked, "Janna, why are we at the school at midnight? How did you manage to get the keys off of…you know what, I learned to never question your key snatching skills."

"Relax Marco we're not going to get in trouble." Janna stuck her tongue out, "I just decided to be nice to one my friends and throw him a little private party."

Marco looked confused as Janna opened one of the classroom doors. In the center of the room was a table with several snacks, some games and a radio. Marco looked at Janna with an impressed look, "Wow, so why are you doing this? And do we have anything to drink?

"Like I said, I'm just trying to be nice to one of my friends with a little private party and for drinks," she walked over to a table covered with a sheet. She removed the sheet and Marco's eye widened at the sight several bottle a liquor, "Ta-da."

"Janna," she flinched, "This is one of the reasons I stopped hanging out with you!" she looked at him and frowned, "When we turned thirteen, you started sneaking this shit out of your parents cabinet and then you started smoking weed!"

"Marco I'm just trying to have a little fun. Don't be such a safe…"

"No," Janna jumped at the tone of his voice, "If you want to smoke weed, get high and get drunk, fine! But leave me out of it! If you want to throw your life away, be my guest, see if I care if you die!" he turned around and walked out of the room, "I need to go to the bathroom and then I'm heading home." Janna had some tears falling from her eyes as Marco walked away.

Marco was in the bathroom and sighed as he washed his hands, "Damn Janna, I thought this was going to be a normal night too."

" _You didn't mean what you said to her._ " He heard a small child's voice say.

He looked around in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, " _Janna is, was and always will be important to you._ "

"Alright who the fuck's there?" Marco snapped, looking around, "Look, I know karate and I'm not afraid of kicking someone's ass!"

" _I know karate too,_ " the voice said, " _I'm going to be the best at martial arts. But back to Janna,_ "

Marco chuckled, "Look kid, I don't know who you are or how you know Janna, but she started throwing her life away when we turned thirteen."

" _But Janna was your best friend at one time,_ " Marco's eyes widened and then he began to get annoyed, " _Remember that time when you were eight and you went to Janna's house…how you two spent the entire day playing games in her tree house._ "

"How in the hell did you know that!" Marco snapped, "No one besides the two of us, Janna's parents and my parents knew about that!"

" _It doesn't matter. You need to help Janna now. She's drinking whiskey and a lot of it. You need to help her before she falls over and dies from alcohol poisoning._ "

"And I told her that I won't care if she dies!"

The bathroom was almost silent if it weren't for Marco's panting. He sighed, straightened himself up and got ready to leave, " _You better hurry! Janna's needs help now. She's crying real hard! Hurry before it's too late!_ " Marco looked around the bathroom again, " _Get going you idiot! You know you still care about her a lot! Go before you lose her for good!_ " Marco's eyes widened and he ran out of the bathroom.

He ran up to the classroom where he was with Janna a few minutes ago and saw the door was closed. He looked through the window and saw Janna by the table with a bottle up to her lips as she drank the liquor inside, "Janna!" he began to bang on the door, but Janna didn't seem to notice.

Marco groaned, grabbed the handle and rammed into the door. After ramming into the door for the fifth time, the door flew open and Marco ran up to Janna. He knocked the bottle out of her hand and held her as the bottle shattered against the floor, "Marco," Janna slurred, her breath smelling of alcohol, "Why…are you he…here? I thought…you don't…c…c…care about….me."

Marco frowned and began rubbing Janna's back, "Don't be stupid, of course I care." He felt his shoulder get damp. He looked at Janna and saw she was crying. He sighed, stood up and picked her up bridal style, "C'mon Janna, let's get home."

"I don't want to…I want to die,"

Marco frowned and held her tighter, "Janna, a lot of people will miss you if you do myself included." Janna looked up, eyes bloodshot and tears falling from them, "C'mon, let's get back to my place, you can stay for the night." Janna nodded, rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "Janna? Janna?!" her breathing began to even out and Marco breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god…whatever that voice was…well I'm glad it contacted me or whatever you call it or something bad would've happened." He walked out of the school and started walking towards his house.

The next day, Janna woke up, drool dripping from her mouth and her head was pounding. She tried to move only to grab her head and groan, "Try not to move so much." Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Marco half smiling at her, "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon."

"Marco," Janna groaned, "I thought you said you didn't care if I died."

Marco sighed and hugged her, "Of course I'd care. Janna I didn't mean anything I said last night. I just want you to stop smoking weed and drinking. I miss the girl I grew up with."

"Why? Why would you come back for me?"

Marco half smiled and back away, "Because you're one of my friends Janna, of course I was going to come back for you." Janna looked down and frowned, "Janna?" she looked up and looked shocked when Marco pressed his lips against hers, "Never do something like that again."

Janna gave a small smile and hugged him, "Alright Marco, if you want me to stop, I will." Marco smiled and hugged her back, not noticing a pair of blue eyes looking through the cracks of the door.

"Janna and Marco, huh? Ha, who knew," Star said to herself.

 **Here you go Unknown, since you didn't give any detail for them, I went with the first thing that came to my mind. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	97. Chapter 97

**SonicELITE: No, I can't read your mind like a book. More will be coming soon enough and the same could be said with the Wild West AU. And you're right, it was Marco's past self. Or inner child, however people want to put it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: You're already given ideas for the 100** **th** **one-shot? Yeah I remember the other spiders, don't worry.**

 **FalconPuncher: Good to hear and thank you.**

 **Big Pig: That will be an easy challenge. Sure, I'll do it when I can.**

 **Mr. Man: That seems like it could be a sad one and I haven't done one of them in a while. Sure, I got it soon enough.**

 **Xboxrica: Sure, just tell me what you want.**

 **Female Marco: Hmm…challenging. I'll write it when I can.**

 **: Alright, when I get to it, I'll write it.**

 **Pacster: Um…okay? Glad you like the story though.**

 **For now, please enjoy the queen smut's suggestion.**

It was a peaceful summer afternoon and everyone in Echo Creek was enjoying themselves. Star and Marco walked into the park and Marco walked up to the swings, "C'mon Star, I'll push you."

"Push me?" Star sounded confused, "Marco I thought we were friends, why would you…"

"Just sit down, princess," Marco smirked and Star sat down and Marco began pushing her.

The two smiled as they enjoyed themselves. They didn't notice an unmarked van pull up in front of the park. The passenger side window rolled down and a man in sunglasses glared at the two, "What about the blonde girl?"

"She looks fine, but we'll have to do something with her boyfriend." A voice said.

"Don't worry about him, he won't be able to get in our way." Another voice said and the van began to pull away.

After a few hours of hanging out in the park, the duo started to walk home. Star smiled as they turned the corner, "That was fun…people actually go there and goof around?"

"Yeah, pretty much every day."

Star nodded. As they got to the end of the corner, they felt something hit them on the back of their heads, knocking them unconscious.

Marco woke up and noticed he was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw Star tied to a bed, "Star!"

"Marco?" Star said in confusion, "Where are we?"

"Oh, you two are awake," they heard a voice say and they looked up to see three men walk into the room, "Good, we were beginning to worry that we hit you two a little too hard."

Marco growled, "What do you want?"

"You'll see," the man in the middle said, "James, Bruno, turn him around and hold him still, I get first."

The two other men walked up to Marco, turned the chair to face Star and held his head still. The other man walked up to Star as she struggled, "You better watch yourself, I'll use my wand…" her eyes widened as she looked around the room in a panic, "Where's my purse! Where's my wand?"

"Your belongings are all downstairs," the man answered in a husky voice, "Don't worry, I promise not to hurt you."

He ripped Star's dress and she screamed, "Leave her alone!"

The man proceeded to rip Star's bra and panties off before groping her breasts, "Nice, very nice,"

"You perverted bastard, I said leave her alone!"

The sound of a zipper coming undone could be heard. Star's eyes widened and tears began to flow from them as she felt something enter her vagina, "Marco! Marco, please help me!"

"Get the fuck away from her!" Marco cried as the two men forced him to watch his best friend get raped.

The man grunted and Star began to scream and cry. The man back away and chuckled, "Well, that was a little fun. Bruno,"

"No, I'm good for right now boss, let these kids have a moment to themselves before we continue our little fun with the girl."

"Right," the three men walked out of the room and Marco stared at Star.

Star had tears running down her face, "Marco?"

"Don't worry Star, there has to be something to cut these ropes." He looked around and saw a piece of broken glass on the floor.

He began hopping towards it. One he was a few feet away from the glass he began rocking the chain until it fell over. He grabbed the glass and began cutting the ropes that bound his wrist, "Marco? What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Star, I'll be with you in one second." His hands were soon freed and he untied himself before standing up and untying Star from the bed. He took his hoodie off, put it on her and then hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Star. If those bastards didn't hold me down, I would've done something to help you. I would've protected you."

Star shook and hugged him back just as tight, "I know Marco, I know." She looked at him with tear running down her cheeks, "Let's…let's just get out of here…before they decide to come back."

"I promise Star, they won't touch you again,"

They walked to the door and Marco tried turning the knob, "Goddamn it!" Star jumped, "It's locked and the lock is on the outside!"

"So we're stuck here?" Star frowned and walked back to the bed and sat down.

Marco walked up to her and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Star sighed ad laid her head on his shoulder, "Marco?" Marco looked at her, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Star, name it."

Star looked up and frowned, "Sing for me? Please? Just to calm me down a bit?"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Sure, here's the song my cousin sang to his wife at their wedding a few years ago." he took a deep and began singing,

" _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._

 _Try as I may, I can never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing._

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll if ever I fall._

 _You say it best  
when you say nothing at all._"

He started rubbing her back as a small smile formed on her lips and her eyes started closing.

" _All day long I can hear  
people talking out loud.  
But when you hold me near  
you drown out the crowd._

 _Try as they may, they can never define  
what's been said between your heart and mine._

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._

 _You say it best  
when you say nothing at all._"

He looked over to Star and saw she had fallen asleep. He lay down with her in his arms and glared at the door, "Don't worry Star, I'm going to stay up all night to make sure those bastards don't come back. We'll get your wand back, kick their asses for what the old bastard did to you and get out of here before anything else could happen." He kissed the top of her head, "I promise Star, even if I have to die to make sure that they won't hurt you again, I'll see to it that you stay safe." He continued to glare at the door, hearing the occasional voices, footsteps and bumps in the hall and the cricket chirping outside.

 **Here you go The queen smut, hope it was close. And don't worry, this isn't the end for these two. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Here's the Sabrina x Marco Unknown asked for. Enjoy everyone.**

Three weeks have passed since Sabrina moved in with Marco. The two were walking down the street, returning home from the store when they heard a faint cry. They looked around and heard the cry coming from a dark alley. They walked into the alley and saw what looked to be a 3-year-old girl, "Hey, hey," Sabrina said and she looked up, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm lost and scared," the little girl answered.

Sabrina and Marco looked at each other and then at the little girl and Marco asked, "Where um…where are your parents at kid?"

"They left me."

Sabrina looked shocked and Marco felt his blood boil. Sabrina looked at Marco and whispered, "We can't just leave her. It's supposed to go down below freezing tonight. She won't be able to survive."

Marco angrily nodded, "Kid?"

"Nina,"

Marco sighed, "Right, Nina?" she looked at him, "Look, my friend and I live a block away. We'd like you to come home with us."

"Why?"

"Because Nina, it's going to be very cold tonight and it wouldn't be right if we leave you here like your parents did." Sabrina answered, "C'mon, you don't want to get sick, do you?" Nina shook her hand, stood up and took Sabrina's hands before the three walked away.

They soon made it to the house and walked in. Nina looked around and Sabrina looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"I…I don't know your names," Nina answered sweetly.

Sabrina half smiled, "My name's Sabrina,"

"Brina,"

"No, no, Sabrina,"

"Brina,"

Sabrina sighed and half smiled, "Alright, my name's Brina then."

Nina smiled and looked at Marco, "Oh, my name's Marco,"

"Maco,"

"No, Marco. Can you say Marco?"

"Maco," Nina repeated.

Marco half smiled, "You know what, you can call me whatever you want."

Nina stared at him, wide eyed and then smiled, "Daddy."

The two looked at her in shock, "What?"

"Daddy," Nina then looked at Sabrina, "Mommy."

The two looked away, faces red and Nina giggled a little. Sabrina looked at her and sighed, "Alright, you can call us mommy and daddy if you want." Nina smiled and nodded, "Now let's give you a bath before anything else gets done." She took Nina by the hand and led her upstairs. Marco stared at the stairs, sighed and sat on the couch.

A few hours after returning home, they put Nina to bed and walked back down to the living room. Marco turned the TV on only to have Sabrina turn it off, "Marco we need to talk about this." Marco looked at her, "Nina…she called us mommy and daddy after knowing u for a few minutes and…her parents, if you can call them that, left her out in the cold to die possibly. If it weren't for us passing by, she probably would've…"

"Sabrina," Marco said in a firm tone, "Calm down, you're starting to hyperventilate." Sabrina took a few deep breaths as Marco rubbed her back.

Sabrina started to calm down and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm okay." She looked at Marco, "But Marco, what would've happened if we didn't find Nina tonight? She could've died."

"I know, but we were there and got her out of the cold." Sabrina sighed and nodded, "Tomorrow we'll go to the police station and report this…can we do that? Whatever and we'll see if we can adopt Nina."

Sabrina sighed again, "Alright," she looked at the stairs and half smiled, "It might be fun having her around for a few days."

"Yeah, it will be," Marco stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, "I don't know about you, but I feel like a Diaz Special,"

"Not too…"

"Spicy I know," Marco looked back with a half-smile, "Alright…and again, don't worry about Nina, we'll get this mess straightened out tomorrow morning." Sabrina smiled and nodded as Marco walked into the kitchen.

Upstairs in the room where Nina was, she was lying in the bed, a small smile crossing her lips, "Mommy and daddy want to adopt…what does that mean? They want me?" she looked up at the sky and sighed, "Please god, let mommy and daddy keep me." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Well Unknown, here you go. A slight continuation from chapter 51. And I'm going to admit, I got the whole girl calling them mommy and daddy thing from an episode of SAO. Anyway, please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Here's another Spider-Man one everyone. Enjoy.**

Marco, Peter and the others were in the backyard of the Diaz house. Everyone was running around while Peter sat at his laptop, tapping at the keys. Marco looked at him and smirked before firing some webbing at him. Peter ducked before it hit him and continued working, "Nice try Marco, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to get past my Spidy-Sense."

Marco growled and walked away. Venom walked up to Peter and asked, "So what the heck are you doing, Parker?"

"Just checking to see if any of the other special spiders were located," he answered, "Ever since Doctor Octopus broke into the lab last week, those spiders got out and now I'm seeing if anything's been reported." Venom scratched his head and looked confused.

The ten teenagers sat under the tree in the backyard and Star sighed, "Marco?" Marco looked at her, "When are we going to have fun? It's been a few days since your brother and that other guy got here and nothing really interesting happened."

"I know Star, I know." Marco sighed, "But what are you going to do? Peter's a stuck up hero type and I'm guessing Venom's more along the line of an antihero and since I've been bitten…"

"We get it," Janna snapped, "But we should be having fun, school ended the other day."

"We know Janna, we know," Ashely sighed, "But ever since Marco's brother showed up, things have been kind of boring."

The ten of them heard a beeping noise coming from Peter's laptop and they looked up. Peter looked towards them and said to Marco, "Marco, go pack your clothes. You're coming with us,"

"To where,"

"Hawaii, little tiger," Venom answered.

"We're going too," the girls said in unison.

Before Peter or Venom could argue, the nine of them ran inside, leaving the three confused. The two looked at Marco and Peter said, "Alright, they can't…"

"Yes they can," Marco interrupted him, "Star and I are inseparable and for some reason, the other girls want to go too, so they're going to join us."

They stared at him and Venom began laughing as he patted Peter on the back, "He's defiantly your brother. Look he has your stupid attitude,"

Peter groaned, "You're not helping Venom." He looked at Marco, "Fine, just go pack your stuff. We're leaving first thing in the morning." Marco nodded and walked inside, "Damn it, mom's going to probably kill me for doing this." Venom looked at him and smirked.

 **A small Spider-Man update. Don't worry Red the Pokémon Master, the other Spiders will be in the next update. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also, either tomorrow or the next day with be my 100** **th** **one-shot. If you have any ideas that you'd like to see, just post them in the reviews.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Here we go. Number 100. I read up on the comments and saw the suggestions and all of them seemed really good. It was hard to decide which one I wanted to write. I'm not going to say which one I chose just read and enjoy. Also, the ones that I didn't choose I'll use in future one-shots.**

 **Also acw28, I'm going to make Flash Thompson Venom.**

 **Please enjoy everyone.**

Star opened her eyes as the rays from the sun hit her face. She smiled as she shot out of her bed and raced out of her room and ran up to Marco's door. She started knocking and said in a sing-song voice, "Marco, wake up." A few moments of silence passed and Star looked confused, "Marco?"

She reached for the knob and heard a voice say, "It won't do you any good." She looked up and saw Marco's parents Angie and Rafael standing outside of their room, holding a couple of suitcases, "He ran out early this morning."

Star frowned and looked at the door again, "Oh," she looked at them and asked, "Why are you carrying those bags? Are you two going somewhere?"

"Si," Rafael answered, "We are going to a sculpture convention outside of town and we'll be there all week."

Star looked down, her frown deepening. Angie softly smiled and walked up to her, "Don't worry Hija," Star looked up in confusion as Angie handed her a neatly wrapped box, "We didn't forget and neither did Marco. He'll be back with your present soon." Star smiled as Angie kissed her forehead, "Happy Birthday."

Star continued to smile as she watched the two adults walk away. She looked at the gift and put it in her purse, "I'll open it later." She turned to Marco's room, opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to the computer, "Marco said I could use the computer whenever I want." She powered it up and sat down, "Let's see what we can find."

Marco sat on at a table in the food court at the mall and groaned, "What does a guy get his best friend for their birthday? Jewelry? No, too stupid and a freaking cliché. Chocolate? That makes me look cheap. Damn it. Okay…uh…perfume? No, that'll tell her that I think she smells bad and the same could with shampoo and body wash…goddamn it!"

"Need help?" he heard a voice ask.

Marco looked up and saw a man in his mid-twenties standing behind him, "Look sir, unless you can tell me what I can get my best friend for her birthday, you can't help me."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Just go with the classic jewelry." Marco glared at him and the man held his hands up, "I know, I know, cliché. But my grandpa always told me when I had the same problem that it's the thought that counts."

Marco looked down for a second before looking back up and noticed the man was gone. He looked around and groaned, "Right, I get it. I'm fucking going insane from stress." He sighed, stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket, "Well I better get her gift and get home before he thinks I abandoned her." He turned around and began walking away.

He walked through the front door and looked around, "Star?" He walked into the kitchen, looked outback and in the garage.

He walked back into the living room and scratched the back of his head. Hearing a thump coming from upstairs, his head shot up and he walked towards the stairs.

Getting to the top of the stairs he called, "Star?"

"In my room, Marco,"

Marco looked confused and asked, "Could you come out? I have something for you,"

"Why don't you come in here," Star asked back, "I have something for you too and it's a little impossible to get out in the hall right now."

Marco looked confused and slowly walked up to Star's room. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw Star, Jackie, Janna, StarFan, Chantelle, Sabina, Andrea and Hope all kneeling on the double king-size bed, all wearing different colored lingerie, "Uh…what who…why now?"

Star had a playful smile crossing her lips as she stood up and walked over to him. She laced her arms around his left arm, "I know what I want you to give me for my birthday Marco." Marco looked at her, head tilted to the side in confusion, "I was on your computer earlier and…Marco, we...please don't think low of me for this."

"Star?" Marco blinked, "What do you want for your birthday? And why would I think so low of you for it?"

Star's face began to burn red as she looked away. Seeing she wasn't going to answer, Janna sighed and shouted out, "She wants an orgy!"

Star looked at her, her face completely red and Marco's head snapped up before he looked down at Star, "Uh…Star, do you even know what an orgy is exactly?"

"Yes," Star hissed, "An orgy consists of a group of people in sexual intercourse." Marco looked at her in half shock and nodded, "Seriously Marco, I traveled dimensions before we met, I knew what an orgy was since I was thirteen and like I said, I went on your computer earlier." Before Marco had a chance to say anything, Star began to pull him to the bed by his arm.

Within minutes Marco was on his back with Star on top of him moving at a steady pace with Hope, Chantelle, StarFan and Jackie licking he juices off of his cock and began fingering themselves. Sabrina and Andrea on each side of his face, making out with one another while Marco fingered them and Janna lowered herself to his face.

She bit her as she felt Marco's tongue run against her vagina and she began squeezing her breasts. She licked her lips and looked at Marco, "That's right Marco, lick my pussy."

Marco looked at her in shock, ' _These girls are trying to kill me. I don't want to die until I at least give Star her present._ '

The girls soon climaxed and moved away from Marco. Jackie turned her back towards him and wiggled her ass in from of him, "C'mon Marco, it's my turn for your cock." Marco looked at her in wonderment, "C'mon Marco, you know you want to."

Star pushed him towards her and Marco lined himself up with Jackie's vagina and carefully pushed him. Jackie moaned and Janna walked up to them. Sitting on Jackie's back and facing Marco, she smirked, "I want to taste my pussy in Marco's mouth."

Marco looked at her as she threw her arms around his next and pulled him towards her. Pressing her lips against his, Marco looked around the room in shock. To his left, he saw Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea playing with each other while making out with one another.

He looked to his right and saw Star and StarFan scissoring each other and StarFan licking Hope's vagina while Hope and Star made out, ' _I might as well enjoy myself before I die._ '

He forced his tongue into Janna's mouth. Janna looked surprised for a second before hers and Marco's tongues swirled around in each other's mouth. Marco slipped his right hand between Janna's legs and began rubbing her vagina. Janna closed her eyes and moaned in his mouth.

StarFan soon stopped what she was doing and looked over to the three in excitement, "It's my turn with Marco." Marco looked towards her and saw she was crawling towards him.

Janna got off of Jackie and Jackie moved as StarFan pushed Marco back and crawled on top of him. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her ass and went down with a force before moaning. Marco looked at her in shock, "I want you to fuck me in the ass first Marco."

She began to slowly move as she moaned and Janna and Hope squeezed her breasts and licked her nipples. Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina licked Marco's cock with every movement StarFan made. Star shoved her vagina in Marco's face and moaned as he licked and tightly squeezed StarFan's ass, causing her to moan.

Star started making out with Jackie and began fingering her as Jackie squeezed Star's breasts.

After several hours of various styles, the nine were laying on the bed, Janna, Jackie, StarFan, Hope, Chantelle, Sabrina and Andrea were spread across the bed, sleeping. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco wrapped his arm around her and asked, "So…how did…you put this…together Star?"

"I called…every girl…in school…and they were the…only ones that showed up." She kissed his cheek, "Thanks for…the birthday…orgy Marco."

Marco weakly smiled and kissed her forehead, "Hand me my…hoodie Star," he moved his arm and Star leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed Marco's hoodie. Marco reached in the pockets and pulled out a neatly wrapped box, "Happy…Happy Birthday Estrella."

Star half smiled before she took the gift and unwrapped it. She opened the box and pulled out a gold chain with seven Labrador Retrievers, "I know you love puppies and…"

He was cut short when tar swiftly kissed him. She backed away and put the necklace on, "Thanks Marco…I love it…I love you."

She fell asleep and Marco kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you love it Star…I love you too," He wrapped his arm around her again, yawned and then fell asleep.

 **Here you go, the 100** **th** **one-shot. You wanted smut, you know who you are, and I hope this was close to what you wanted. Don't worry everyone who made requests, like I said at the beginning of this, I will use them in future one-shots. Please enjoy this one-shot everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Monster Marco: Yeah sure, no problem. Let me take care of a few things first and then I got yours.**

 **ZellaDay: What's with the shock face?**

 **Lick pussy 4ever: Yeah, I'll do that one. Let me take care of a few other requests right now.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, smut and don't die laughing man.**

 **Starco trash: Baby? Um okay? I guess I could try to make something like that.**

 **Acw28: Thank you, and a mermaid one will be posted soon enough.**

 **Xboxrica: Thank you and I'm working on your request.**

 **Mama needs love: Yeah I could do that and I might make it a multi part one too.**

 **Tyrone7491: A serial killer one? I don't know about a GF one even though I like the show, but I'll think of something.**

 **SonicELITE: Thank you.**

 **: Smut, my friend, you just read smut. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Maxwell: Yeah, I could do that without a problem. Just let me take care of a few one-shots first.**

 **I like parties: I could do that but it will be awhile, but it'll get done soon enough.**

 **Sexy Kitten: Abusive, semi dark, my type of story. Sure, as long as Oskar gets his ass kicked in the end I could write it.**

 **Pacster: Um…okay? Right, and uh…okay. Enjoy I guess? And more will happen.**

 **Abomb: Yeah no problem, I'm going to make a continuation of that chapter anyways.**

 **Guest: I am going to make more, but what suck-ups? I'm just a little confused here.**

 **Love doctor: So one where Star is sad and Marco's perverted? I'm just confused with your suggestion. But I could write it without a problem.**

 **Star light: Tom/Star/Marco threesome? Has that ever been done before? Well whatever, yeah I could write that soon.**

 **Vampire Prince: xboxrica actually PMed me and requested a vampire one. I like the idea and I'll write it when I can.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: It hasn't been suggested and as far as I know it hasn't been done either. Yeah I could do something like that.**

 **Miss Pixie: I could try but it might not be word the way you want it to be. It might be awhile, but it will be up soon.**

 **Any way this request is from Big Pig, enjoy everyone.**

Star sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. Fire shot out of the middle of her floor and she looked back in shock as a figure walked out of the fire and walked up to her, "Hey Starship."

"Tom!" Star hissed, reaching for her wand. Pointing her wand at him, she asked, "What do you want?"

Tom smirked and held up his hands, "Calm down Starship, I just came to talk." Star looked at with curiosity. Tom reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black spider with yellow symbols on it, "Here, I brought you a simple peace offering. It goes in your hair."

Star looked at it and then looked back at Tom and asked, "Why? I told you already I have my own thing going on." She pointed to her headband, "So why would you give me a spider like that?"

"Oh you know just to hold your hair back, keep your bangs out of your face. And it styles your hair without a problem…here let me help you."

He walked behind her, pulled her hair back and put the spider in her hair. Star's eyes turned red before she fell limp into Tom's arms and he smirked, "Don't worry Star, I'll get you away from here and make sure you never leave me again."

He looked back when he heard the door opening, "Hey Star, are you ready for our movie night?" Marco walked in and his eyes widened when he saw Tom holding the unconscious Star, "Tom! What the hell are you doing to Star?"

Tom chuckled and started walking away, "Do yourself a favor Marco and stay away from us."

Tom turned and began walking to the fire in the center of the room. Marco looked at Star and noticed the spider before she and Tom vanished. Marco growled and ran towards Star's mirror, "Mirror, mirror, call my parents!"

The mirror began ringing and Star's parents soon appeared, "Star darling how…Marco?" Moon said in confusion, "What is the matter dear boy?"

"I am sorry to bother you, your majesties, but Star was just taken from her room by Tom." Moon and River looked at the young man in confusion, "She was unconscious and had a spider in her hair with strange markings on its back." The two stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Marco, did you happen to see these markings?" River asked and Marco half nodded, "Draw them out for us, please,"

Marco ran to his room. A few minutes later, he returned with a piece of paper and a pencil. He began drawling on the paper before turning the drawling to Star's parents.

The one on the right resembled a cursive uppercase T and the one on the left resembled four squares centered in a larger square, "Marco, you must get to the underworld at once before it's too late!" Moon ordered and Marco looked confused, "We don't have time to explain, just please get to the underworld and save Star before it's too late."

Marco looked confused. Before he could say anything, Star's parents ended the call. Marco sighed and looked at the dimensional scissors sitting on Star's dresser.

Star opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Tom and she asked, "What's going on Tom?"

"You passed out on our date, Starship," Tom lied, "I brought you back to the underworld so nothing could happen to you."

Star smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Tom, you're the best."

She squeezed her face against his, nearly crushing the spider, "Whoa, careful. That spider is taking care of any injuries you might have."

Star looked confused and opened her mouth to say something when the sound of the sound of an interdimensional portal opening was heard. They looked up and saw Marco step through the portal. Tom growled, "Marco!"

Star looked at him and then at Marco and then back at Tom, "Is he a friend of yours?"

Marco looked hurt, "Star? You really don't recognize me? Your best friend?" Star looked at him and shook her head. Marco looked at Tom and hissed, "What did you do to her!"

"Me? Well I didn't do anything to her but get her away…"

Before he had a chance to finish, he felt Marco punch him across the jaw. Star looked at Marco in shock, "Hey! I don't know who the hell you are but I don't think you have the right to attack my boyfriend like that!"

Marco looked shocked as Star raised her wand. Marco started running as Star began firing spells at him.

Hiding behind a wall, Marco panted, "Damn it. What the hell did Tom do to her? Why would she forget me like that?" he sighed, "Okay, think Marco…once you explained to Star's parents what happened they looked shocked…what does…the spider!"

He looked around the wall and spotted Star walking up to Tom. He spotted the spider in her hair and saw its eyes glowing, "Okay, now how do I take care of this without hurting her?"

Marco looked at Star again and his eyes widened as he saw she was about to kiss Tom. Thinking quickly, he picked up a stone by his foot and threw it at them.

Knocking the spider off of Star's head, Star fell unconscious and Marco ran towards them. Grabbing Tom by the collar, he pinned him against the wall and growled, "Listen and listen well you useless demon bastard." Tom's eyes started glowing and Marco hit him across the jaw again, "If you _ever_ try to control Star like that again, I promise that even the underworld won't protect you from my fucking wrath!"

He threw Tom against the pillar and walked over to Star. Picking her up bridal style, he walked through the portal again without looking back at the furious Tom.

Star's eye fluttered opened and she looked around her room. She looked to her side and saw Marco dabbing a damp rag on the side of her head, "Marco?" Marco looked at her and half smiled, "What are you doing? And why does my head hurt?"

Marco sighed and kissed her forehead before explaining, "Tom did something to you that…I don't know…and he took you to the underworld. I called your parents and explained what happened to them and they told me that I had to help you.

I went to the underworld and saw you and Tom…there was a strange spider on your head and you acted like you were still dating the guy."

Star rolled her eyes, "Bastard. He had to have used a brainwashing spider. Anyways, why does my head hurt? What did you do?"

Marco bit his lip and sharply inhaled, "You started attacking me after I punched Tom. You then walked up to him and got ready to kiss him but I threw a rock at you, knocking the spider off of your head." Star looked at him in shock, "I know, I probably could've done something else, but I couldn't let my best friend do something like that…so I uh…yeah, you know."

The room fell silent and Star sighed, "Well you could've done something other than hitting me with a rock." Marco looked away in shame, "But thank you. If you didn't do anything, I would've been stuck with that demon." She sat up and hugged him, "Thanks Marco, you're the best."

Marco half smiled and walked away from Star, "Get some rest Star. I'm going to get you some water," Star nodded and lay back down, "When you fully recover, I think it'll be a good idea if you call your parents."

"Alright, and thanks again Marco." Marco looked back, winked and turned around again before walking out of the room. Star rested her head on her pillow and felt the side of her head, "Well that did hurt, but Marco meant well. He always means well," she looked at her mirror, yawned and closed her eyes, "I'll call my parents when I wake up. Too tired right now," her breathing began to even out as she lowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Quick? Yes. But please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think. Sorry Big Pig, this was the only idea I could think of for this one. Hope it's close to what you wanted. If not I'm sorry.**


	102. Chapter 102

**This is going to keep me up all night if I don't write it. Enjoy the vampire one xboxrica and Vampire Prince requested everyone.**

Star and Marco walked down the street one night. Marco wrapped his arm around Star and held her close. He kissed her temple and Star half smiled.

The two looked up when they heard a portal being opened. A man with his hair slicked back and wearing all block clothing and red eyes stepped through the portal. He looked at the two and Star asked, "So what? Are you a new henchman of Ludo's or what?"

The man smiled, revealing pure white fangs and the glared at the two, "What are you? A vampire or something?" Marco asked, "C'mon dude, it's considered rude not to answer when someone asks you a question."

The man opened his mouth and lunged at the two. The two moved away from the man before he could get close to them, "What the hell?" Star snapped, "Look, we don't know who you are, but you shouldn't attack people like that!"

The man looked at them and smirked, "You're right, how terribly rude of me. You see, my name is Michael Hellsing and now since you know my name…well I already wasted enough time."

He lunged at them again and Star and Marco went in separate directions, "What the fuck!" Marco snapped.

He looked at Michael and saw he was glaring at Star with lust in his eyes. He opened his mouth and lunged at her while she was trying to stand up, "Watch out Star!" He jumped up and started running towards her.

Star looked up and saw Michael was standing in front of her, bearing his fangs and getting ready to attack her. She felt Marco pushed her as Michael tried to sink his fangs into her. She looked up in horror to see Marco's face twist with shock and pain as Michael's fang sunk into the side of his neck, "Marco!" she aimed her wand at Michael, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

Michael looked up and felt the daggered hearts began to pierce his skin and he laughed, "Foolish girl, you can't kill me, I'm…" he froze when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked own and saw four crystal hearts piercing his chest. He looked up and smirked, "It didn't work." Star growled and started running towards him, "That's it, come at me girl!"

Star got three feet away when Marco stood up and grabbed Michael by the arm an flipped him over his shoulders. He looked up and saw a pale faced Marco with glowing red eyes glaring at him. Star looked at Marco in confusion, "Marco?" she slowly walked up to him, "Are you…"

"Stay away from me Star," Star stopped and looked hurt, "Star…you need to trust me here, for your own safety, stay away from me."

Star frowned and looked down. Michael smirked and laughed, "I only meant to drink your blood, not transfer the venom. No matter, you still have no chance against me."

Marco glared at him and started running towards. Marco pinned him against the tree and started punching him. Michael grabbed Marco's wrist and in one swift movement pinned Marco against the tree. He snapped a branch off of the tree and glared at Marco, "I know how to kill vampires. Your vampire life was a short one!"

He aimed the branch towards Marco's chest. Marco grabbed his wrist and began bending his arm back, "Don't try to fight a born vampire you filthy day crawler! I'm going to end you and then feast on your girlfriend!"

Marco's eyes started glowing as he growled, desperately trying to get the branch off of Michael. Michael began laughing as Marco struggled until he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked up and saw Star holding a rock and glaring at him, "Leave him alone, asshole!"

"Why you little…"

Marco snatched the branch out of Michael's hand and thrusted it in his chest. He looked at Marco in shock as he fell to his knees and slowly began to turn to ash.

As he began burning, Star walked up to Marco and saw his pale face clearly, "Marco?" Marco looked away, "Marco?" Marco didn't respond, "Marco answer me damn it!"

"I'm a monster Star," Marco muttered without looking back, "You can't be around me. I'm a filthy monster and your parents are going to take you away when they…"

"To hell they will," Star snapped, forcing Marco to face her, "I don't give a damn if you're a monster and I don't care what my parents say. Nothing's going to separate us, we've been through too much to let something like this end our friendship."

Marco frowned and sighed, "Star, I…"

His eyes widened and he began screaming in pain, "Marco!" Marco fell to the ground and Star knelt down next to him, "What's wrong Marco?"

"My body…my body is shutting down!"

"You must be hungry. I read that after being turned into a vampire a person will be real hungry." She held out her arm in front of him and he shook his head, "Yes,"

"No,"

"Marco,"

"No!" he snapped, "I'm not biting you! I refuse to! I'd rather die of starvation that hurt you like…"

He was cut short when Star slapped him across the face. He looked at her in shock, "You idiot I don't care if you bite me! I don't want you to die because you're being stubborn!" she held out her arm again, "Please. I trust you enough to know you won't infect me with the venom and I know you won't take a lot of blood." He looked up at her and saw tears forming behind her eyes, "Please Marco. I don't want to lose my best friend, please."

Marco sighed, bared his fangs and carefully sunk them into her arm. Marco kept in fangs in her arm for seven seconds before backing away. He looked up and saw the pain filled look in Star's eyes, "Oh hell, I didn't take too much did I?"

"No Marco, you didn't," Star gave a small smile, "It just hurt a little when you bit me, but I'll be fine." She kissed his dead cold forehead, "Honestly Marco, I'm fine and thank you. I don't want to lose my best bestie."

The two stood up and Star hugged Marco. Marco frowned and hugged her back, "I'm sorry…for being stubborn."

"And I'm sorry I got you…"

"I rather have been bitten that let you get bit." Star looked up, "I wasn't going to lie there and watch that bastard kill you."

Star half smiled and hugged him tighter, "But getting turned is going to have a major downside." Marco sighed, "I'm immortal and you're going to eventually die and I'm going…"

"Mewmans are immortal too," Star interrupted, "We can die, but some of us don't for reasons…in all honesty I was going to let myself die the same die you were going to die."

Marco looked shocked, "So that means…"

"We're besties for all eternity!" Star cheered in a sing-song voice.

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Well that's good to know." They separated, "C'mon, we better get home and try to explain to my parents what happened." Star nodded and they turned around and headed back towards the Diaz house.

 **Here you go xboxrica and Vampire Prince, I hope it was somewhat close to what you two wanted. This is the first installment for the vampire one. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	103. Chapter 103

**SonicELITE: I just wrote what was at the top of my head and a relation with Dalek Prime's vampire Marco? I haven't noticed, but thanks.**

 **I'm too sexy: That might explain her hatred towards him I suppose.**

 **Pillow talk: Ha, ha, that sounds like it might be worth a good laugh.**

 **Bad boy Marco: More Bad Boy AUs are coming up soon, I don't know when though.**

 **King or queen: Wow that sounds like Clannad. Sure, I could try to write something like that.**

 **Acw28: I'm going to be adding more donors soon and yes to the Mewberty thing and the female population one.**

 **Lovely duo: O_O. Right uh…okay, sure.**

 **I'm funny: Another funny one. Yeah, I got it soon enough.**

 **ZellaDay: Oh…well I hope you can enjoy the other one shots.**

 **Soul sucker: One where he meets the father? That might be a little awkward…sure.**

 **My first kiss: A little cliché but I think I could try.**

 **Ludo is back: A dark themed one? I like it.**

 **Random: How will he find out that she isn't a virgin? Oh well I could try I guess.**

 **Bot: A small lemon? I guess I could write it.**

 **Suck yo titties: As long as I can write the way I see it, sure.**

 **Abc: Uh…sure? I could write that soon enough.**

 **Anyway enjoy a cliché valentine one-shot everyone.**

Star and Marco walked through the doors of the school and saw red and pink hearts hanging from the ceiling. Star looked around and then looked at Marco, "Marco? What's going on? Did someone die or something?"

Marco lightly laughed, "No Star, it's Valentine's Day. Something celebrated on earth," Star looked confused and tilted her head. Marco scratched the back of his head, "It's uh…a holiday to celebrate people you love…"

"Well I better go do something for Oskar then,"

She walked away and Marco sighed, "Right…Oskar, it's always Oskar,"

"Well if she wants Oskar why don't you find someone else to be your Valentine?"

"Because Janna, I got over my crush on Jackie months ago." Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away, "Just…look, don't go saying that I like…"

"I won't, on one condition," Janna smirked and Marco looked back, "Be my Valentine?"

"I'd rather be the lonely loser than hang out with you," Janna frowned, "No offense to you, but no." He walked away and Janna's frown deepened.

Marco was sitting in the library, reading a few books, "Poetry? Nah, too tacky. Uh…write her a song? Nope, no one can know I can sing. How about…chocolates? Shit, that's a major cliché."

He sighed and laid his head on the table, "Marco?" he looked up and saw his fellow classmate Hope Grey sitting in front of him, "What is your problem?"

"Hope, what are you…"

"Janna you idiot," Hope quietly hissed, "She just asked you a simple question and you said you'd rather be a lonely loser than hang out with her?"

Marco sighed, "Hope, I don't think…"

"Did you know she's had a crush on you since second grade?" Hope questioned and Marco looked confused, "Are you that oblivious? Did you not see the looks she was given you until earlier this year when she decided to start stealing you keys to get you to talk to her?"

"Hope…"

"And how she still likes you is beyond me because you treat her like shit under your feet." Marco frowned, "And you still ignore her no matter what. You won't give her the fucking time of day."

She stood up, turned around and got ready to walk away from him until he sighed, "Hope?" she looked back, "I uh…you're right. I've been an ass to Janna and I have no real reason for my actions."

"Well at least you admit it,"

"Can you help me?" Hope looked confused, "I um…I want to give Janna something for Valentine's Day, but I'm drawling a blank here."

"Are you trying to be funny? Because I'm not laughing," Marco shook his head, "Well I'll try to help you, but you need to apologize to her when you give her whatever we decide you should give her."

"Deal," Hope sighed and sat back down as the two began brainstorming.

The students were in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Hope leaned towards Marco and nudged him in the side, "Alright, get going." Marco sighed, nodded and stood up before walking to the podium in the center of the cafeteria.

He tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and he sighed, "Hello, I've uh…been treating someone like dirt and today I made her feel worse and I'm going to try and make it right. I hope she can forgive me. And just so everyone knows, I don't do this often." he sighed again and music started playing. ( **It might be an old song but I searched like crazy to find something.)**

" _How can I convince you what you see is real?  
Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?  
I was always reaching, you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted, the friend I have in you._

 _I was living for a dream  
loving for a moment  
taking on the world  
that was just me style.  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever  
the search is over  
you were with me all the while._"

The students stared in shock as Marco sang. Janna's eyes widened and felt her face being to burn slightly.

" _Can we last forever?  
Will we fall apart?  
At times it's so confusion  
the questions of the heart._

 _You followed me through changes  
and patiently you'd wait  
till I came though my senses  
through some miracle of fate._" He walked up to Janna and pulled her up and twirled her around a few times as he continued singing.

He soon finished and the two stood in the center of the cafeteria and the students cheered for the two. Hope walked up behind Marco and lightly pushed him and his lips collided with Janna's.

The two looked shocked as they separated and Marco sighed, "I'm uh…Janna I'm sorry for being an ass earlier."

Janna half smiled and hugged him, "It's fine you idiot. I know you didn't mean it." Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

 **A quick Valentine's Day one. I was going to originally make it Starco, but I've noticed more than a few of them were already made so I went with Janco. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also brave kid, the one you request through PM will be up soon.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Acw28: Yes, yes she does.**

 **Guest: Um….okay?**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks.**

 **Jonatha-jovelsanchez: A continuation and a cat fight? Yeah sure, no problem.**

 **Zoom: That's a bit dark…sure when I get to it.**

 **Punks: Another dark request. Yeah, I could try to write it.**

 **G: Um…I guess I could try, but nothing is guaranteed.**

 **Girl power: That might be an easy one…sure, I can write it soon enough.**

 **Sleepy: Dark much? I don't know but I could try when I get to it.**

 **Need to know: Yes there's going to be a continuation. I'm not going to leave our heroes like that. Just let me write the idea down first.**

 **Beiers: A touching one. Alright, I could try.**

 **Need more smut: Alright, I'll write more soon.**

 **ZellaDay: Good to know.**

 **Brand New Day: Easy one I suppose. Yeah, I could try.**

 **Forces of love: As long as I can make it awkward sure.**

 **Xicx: Sure, hell I already have a plot for that one too.**

 **ZemaEcz: Hey as long as I can write it the way I see sure.**

 **Godlegend: Um…yeah uh…no but…he was sort of a dick to her in that chapter.**

 **Team up: Um…yeah okay?**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, it seems like it will be worth a few laughs. Let me take care of a few things and then I got yours.**

 **BigWheelers: As long as I could write it the way I see it sure.**

 **Fugu: A Bad Boy AU where Star's going through Mewberty? Yeah, that might be interesting. Sure, I'll write it soon enough.**

 **Jdhansi: I suppose I could give it a try.**

 **Sagi: Sure without a problem.**

 **Thea: That might be a little hard on my end since I'm actually afraid of clowns as well, but I could give it a try.**

 **Shucks: It won't end with Tom winning, I can guarantee it.**

 **TheUnknownMaster: I'm trying to write a plot down for it. I had something but I lost my papers. Sorry it's taking this long, please bear with me.**

 **Quinn: Sounds funny, sure.**

 **Anyway, here's another zombie one. Please enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco slowly and quietly walked down the street as they looked at the corpses stagger over the street. Three weeks have passed since the first incident. Star looked at Marco, "Marco?" he looked back, "Do you think we could try to get my wand back? It's been almost a month,"

Marco sighed, "I don't know Star," Star frowned, "How long does a portal stay open?"

"I don't know. We never keep one open long enough to find out." Star sighed, "But Marco we're running low on food and water and we're almost out of bullets." Marco ignored her and continued walking, "Marco we need a plan goddamn it!"

The corpses stopped moving and looked at them before moaning and began walking towards them. Marco grabbed Star by the wrist and hissed, "If it'll get us away from here then let's go!" the two began running as the zombies began following them.

The two looked around the fence and saw two zombies walking in the Diaz yard, "Well let's get going."

Star tried to walk past him when Marco grabbed her shoulder, "No, there's only two so let's try a different approach."

"The guns?" Star said in annoyed tone.

"Think Star, noise attracts them, so if we shot them…"

"More will come," Star sighed, "But Marco how are we going to get inside?"

Marco got ready to answer when they heard screaming. They looked back and saw their former schoolmate Sabrina Griffin running as six zombies followed her, "Goddamn it!"

The two zombies in the yard looked up and started moaning as they began walking towards the two, "Marco, what do we do?"

"You take the two, I'll help Sabrina!" Star nodded and pointed the gun at the two.

Star fired two shots and smirked as she saw the zombies fall. She looked back and saw Marco running towards the six that were chasing Sabrina. She sighed and ran up next to Sabrina, "Were you bitten?"

"What? No, I was…trying to help…my brother but…and my parents are lost…"

She started hyperventilating and Star soothingly rubbed her back, "Calm down." Sabrina looked up, "I'm sorry your brother was bitten, but I'm sure Marco won't mind if…"

"Well we're fucking screwed!" they looked up and saw Marco running towards them with more zombies following him. He helped the two up and started shoving them away, "I'm sorry Star, but your wand and scissors are lost! Let's get the hell out of here!" He helped the two up and the three began running down the alley.

The three soon found a safe area and Sabrina began panting, "Thanks you t…" she looked up and looked shocked as Marco pointed the gun at her, "No I uh…no."

"Marco!" Star snapped and he looked at her, "She wasn't bitten! She lost her brother and her parents were separated!"

She panted and Marco looked at her before looking at Sabrina, "Is she telling the truth or do I have to fill your head with lead?"

"It's true!" Sabrina answered in a panic, "It's true! I wasn't bitten, but my brother was and my parents are lost and I just want to see my parents again!"

She started hyperventilating and Star stood next to her and began rubbing her back. Marco sighed and put the gun away, "I'm sorry," she looked him, "But Sabrina ever since this mess began I have a hard time believing in people."

"But…Marco we've known each other since we were three, you should know if I'm lying."

"We can understand Sabrina, Marco wasn't really going to kill you." Star assured.

Sabrina nodded and Marco sighed as the two looked up at him, "Sabrina…why don't you travel with us for a while. Just until you could find your parents,"

"But Marco, we're barely getting by as it is and if someone else joins us we'll run out of food and water before…"

"You two will eat and drink before I do," Marco cut Star off, "And besides, we'll be able to find some supplies in our journey." He looked at Sabrina, "So what do you say? It's better than traveling by yourself,"

Sabrina half smiled and nodded, "Thanks Marco," she threw her arms around his neck and Marco's eyes widened, "I know I wouldn't have been able to make it,"

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it Sabrina." He looked up and saw the sun beginning to set, "We better find shelter soon before these undead bastards come pick us for their next meals." The two nodded and the three of them began walking away to find a safe haven for the night.

 **Well another zombie one done, I couldn't think of much for this one, but I hope everyone can enjoy and let me know what you all think.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Here's one that Red the Pokémon Master requested a while back. Enjoy everyone.**

The final bell rang, indicating the end of the school year for the summer. Jackie walked up to Star and Marco and handed Star an envelope. Star took it and looked at Jackie in confusion, "I'm having a sleepover tonight and um…inviting the girls um…if you want to come that's fine."

Star looked at the envelope, "Jackie that sounds fun but it's mine and Marco's…"

"Go on Star," Marco urged, "Go have some fun,"

"Are you sure?" Marco half smiled and nodded, "Alright…what time Jackie?"

"Just uh…be there around six," Star nodded and Jackie slowly skated away and Star and Marco walked out of the school.

Jackie sat in her room and looked at the mirror, touching a large red mark on her cheek, "Thank god he's gone. I just hope he doesn't come back…" she heard the doorbell and sighed, "Quick cover up and I'll let them in."

Star, Janna, Hope, Chantelle, Sabrina, Andrea and StarFan stood outside Jackie's house and Star rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jackie half smiled at her guests, "Hey guys. Come on in."

She turned and walked inside and the others followed her. The seven guests looked around as Jackie walked to the kitchen, "Make yourselves at home. I'm going to get the drinks and snacks,"

She walked into the kitchen and Star looked at the others and asked, "Um…when Jackie gave you guys the invitations was she acting a little strange?"

"I've noticed she was acting strange," Janna commented, "When I asked her what was wrong she simply ignored me and skated away."

"The same with me," Hope said and everyone looked herm "She's been acting strange for a while and I asked her about it a few times, but she wouldn't answer."

The seven of them looked up when they heard the backdoor being kicked in and heard a raspy voice say, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The sound of a hand slapping against a cheek followed by the sound of someone crying could be heard. A rough looking 40-year-old man walked into the living room and glared at seven. He looked back and growled, "Hey bitch!" everyone's eyes widened as Jackie poked her head out of the kitchen, tears running down her face and a clear red mark on her cheek, "Who the hell are these people?"

"My…my friends, dad," Jackie timidly answered, "Mom said I can invite a few…"

"To hell with what that woman said!" Jackie flinched and everyone glared at her father, "Did I say you can have friends over?"

Jackie bit her lip and Chantelle yelled, "Hey why don't you leave her alone you damn prick!"

Jackie's father looked at her before raising his hand and slapping her across the face, "Learn your place. I was talking to my daughter, not any of you."

"Hey you big bully!" Star snapped and aimed her wand at him, "Tornado Honeybee…"

Jackie's father grabbed the wand off of Star and slapped her, sending her to the floor, "You should learn some manners. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to point? It's not very polite." He looked back at Jackie, "I'm going to take a shower. I want your friends gone by the time I'm done." Jackie frowned and nodded and her father walked up the stairs, still holding Star's wand.

Star stood up as Jackie walked into the living room. They looked at her and Sabrina asked, "So uh…how…how long has this been a thing?"

Jackie frowned and looked down, "A couple of years and it gets worse than a few slaps across the face." Everyone stared at her in shock, "My mom wants to leave him but she's afraid that my dad will somehow get custody of me so she's going to wait until I turn eighteen." They looked up when they heard the water running, "I really hate to do this, but you seven have to…"

"I can't go anywhere without my wand, it's a family heirloom."

"I'll take it off of my dad after he falls asleep and give it back to you in the morning, just please leave before it gets worse."

The seven looked at each other and then at Jackie, "Come with us," Star said and Jackie looked confused, "We'll go back to Marco's place and still have the sleepover and Marco won't…"

"No, we can't tell Marco!" Jackie's face turned red, "He can't know. He'll…"

"Jackie," Andrea said and she looked up, "We'll just go to Marco's. He's a nice guy and won't let your dad do anything."

Jackie's face continued to burn and StarFan asked, "Wait…do you like Marco?"

"What? No, why would…you know what, let's just leave!" Jackie began pushing the seven out of the house.

Marco walked down the stairs and walked past the girls sitting on the couch, "Hey girls, what's…wait, what's going on here?"

He looked at them and Star, Chantelle and Jackie looked down, "Well…we thought it was a little boring at Jackie's and…well we wanted to…"

"Sabrina," she looked up, "We've known each other since we were babies. I can tell when you're lying." He looked at Chantelle, Star and Jackie, "Why are you three looking at the floor?"

"Um…admiring the carpet?" Chantelle answered and felt Marco's gaze, "You're not buying that one?"

"No. Look up you three," they flinched as they slowly looked up. Marco's eyes widened when he saw the red marks across their faces, "Who did this?"

"No one…we were just goofing around and they got hurt." StarFan answered.

Marco sighed, "Ashley?" she looked at him, "Like I told Sabrina, I know when you're lying."

"M…my dad," Marco looked at Jackie, "He's been doing this for a while and sometimes it gets worse and my mom's afraid to leave him because he might get custody of me and…"

"Star why didn't you Narwhal Blast that bastard to the wall?"

"I was going to attack him, but he took my wand off of me and he still has it."

Marco growled, turned and started walking towards the door, "Marco?" the eight asked in unison.

"I have to run to the store for my mom. Help yourselves to whatever's in the fridge,"

He ran out of the door and Andrea sighed and looked at Jackie, "He's going to kill your dad." Jackie ignored her and stared at the door.

Marco kicked the backdoor to Jackie's house in, startling her father for a second, "Who the hell do you think you are boy? You just don't go around and kick…" before he could finish, Marco grabbed by the shirt and threw him against the wall, "Hey, are you that ignorant that you attack a man in his own…"

Marco kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, "How do you like it bastard?" he looked up in pain and confusion, "You think you're a big man when you attack and hit girls?"

"You little punk!"

Jackie's father tried to punch him. Marco grabbed his wrist and chopped him in his ribcage, "Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't kill you!" he looked up, "I just recently got my black belt, so killing you will be as easy as 1, 2, 3."

Jackie's father smirked, "Wouldn't want to scare those bitches…"

He felt Marco punch him across the jaw, dislocating it, "Say that word one more time."

"What? Bitch,"

Marco punched him across the jaw again and let him go, allowing him to fall to the floor, "What did I say?"

"Uh…you bastard…you broke my jaw!"

"And yet you continue to talk," he looked back and saw Jackie's mother staring at them, "Mrs. Thomas has he been abusing you as well?"

"He's…been a little troubling." She answered in a slightly shaken voice.

"That's because I'm the ruler of this house and you and our daughter should listen to me you stupid bitch."

Marco glared at him and then looked at Jackie's mother, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"By all means,"

Marco looked back at Jackie's father and quickly dropkicked him, sending him down the basement stairs, "I warned you." He looked at Jackie's mother, "Mrs. Thomas, your husband took something from my friend…"

"Is this it," she held out Star's wand and Marco nodded, "Take it," Marco took it and shoved it in his pocket.

He sighed, "Your daughter is safe at my house. I think she'd want you there too." She looked at the basement door and then back at Marco before nodded and the two walked out of the house.

They walked through the front door and Jackie looked shocked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Your friend here started fighting your father and he kept calling us bitches and your friend broke your father's jaw and then kicked him down the stairs."

Everyone looked shocked as Marco walked up to Star. He handed her the wand and she half smiled, "Thanks Marco."

"Of course," Marco smirked, "Well I'm going to go to bed and prepare to get yelled at by my Sensei tomorrow."

He began walking towards the stairs. When he put his foot on the first step, he heard Jackie say, "Marco?" he looked back in confusion and looked shocked when his lips met with Jackie's.

When they separated, he felt Star kissing him, followed by Chantelle and then Sabrina, Ashley, Andrea, Hope and then Janna. He looked at them and shook his head, "Uh…good um…goodnight," he walked up the stairs and heard light laughing coming from downstairs.

 **Here you go Red the Pokémon Master. I hope it was somewhat close to what you wanted. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also Shins kana, I read your review and it sounds like it could be a good one.**


	106. Chapter 106

**Brave kid: It's coming along, please be patient.**

 **SonicELITE: Not really, just them showing their thanks to him and thanks. If Marco had done any more damage he would've killed the guy.**

 **Godlegend: Okay…uh…yeah?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know dude.**

 **Jonatha-jovelsanchez: Marco fucked him up, that's for sure.**

 **To be: That's okay, I hope you can enjoy the other one shots.**

 **Gnash bug: Hmm…I suppose it could happen, but I probably see it ending differently then you want. I could try to write it.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks, and Andrea is one of the cheerleaders that's always around Brittney.**

 **Txt nge: That's evil. I could try to write it.**

 **Tone club: Too easy. Yeah, I got it soon.**

 **Zed: Sounds funny, but I think someone's already writing a fanfic about that.**

 **Huge huffy: And he gets what's coming to him. Ha, yeah, give me some time and I'll write it.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Uh…yeah, okay.**

 **Knucklehead: Another one for those chapters? Well they're some of my older work, but I could try.**

 **Ribcrusher: So…another holiday one? I guess I could try.**

 **Guest: What's with people asking me to make more of my older one-shots? Ha, kidding, I could try.**

 **Kodak: Yeah, Marco seems like he'll be pissed about that happening though. Let me take care of a few things.**

 **I love au's: I could try to write something like that. Just let me take care of a few things first.**

 **Gaya: Sure, I could see something like that happening.**

 **Guthrie: Easy, I got it soon.**

 **Got it: I'm sorry, that chapter was rushed because I was having a bad panic attack while writing it, I don't know why, and I didn't think twice about rereading it before post it.**

 **Shy person: Can Oskar get his ass kicked? Wait, why the hell am I asking if I'm writing it? Ha, yeah, sure, soon enough.**

 **Noogie: I think someone wrote a similar one-shot, but I could write it with a different ending.**

 **Aupay: Hmm…Oskar being a dick, Star pregnant? How would that work out? If I can find a way to word it I guess.**

 **Awry: Dark, crazy and just down right messed up. My type of story, yeah, let me take care of a few things first.**

 **Ire qgreg: That might be an easy one. Sure.**

 **Acw28: He might make an appearance for a while, but I have it planned out. I'm not going to write another Spider-Man one yet since I lost most of my papers a few days ago but the Ghost Rider one is almost ready. And hell, I'm sorry man. I completely forgot about the Star Wars AU, I'm sorry. I'll write it right now.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Three people walked up to the High Council. Everyone sitting in the circle looked up and a man in a brown cloak said, "Thank you for coming you three,"

"Why did you ask us here, Master Windu?" the one with blonde hair, standing in the center asked.

"We need you three to take care of a rouge Jedi for us," a female said in a stern voice.

The three looked at each other and then at the Council and the one with green eyes, standing on the right asked, "Won't this rouge Jedi kill us Master Sabla-Mandibu?"

"No," a man with a light brown beard said, "He has his standards. He's more along the lines of a Hit Jedi."

"So he works for money?" the one on the left, wearing an olive green cloak asked, "But why wouldn't he kill us, Master Obi-Wan?"

"He doesn't attack women or children, and you three are our best students." Mace Windu answered, "So Janna, Star, Jackie, you three will have to go and find him and bring him back here to be reeducated."

"Go now, you must," a small wrinkled green man said in a raspy voice, "Before the Dark Side, he turns to."

The three nodded, "Yes Master Yoda," they turned and left the Council.

Star, Janna and Jackie looked around as different race of beings passed, "They didn't give us a name or a description." Star thought out loud.

"Ha, we don't need a name, all we have to do is tell people we're looking for the Hit Jedi. He'll turn up." Janna said with a smug look.

"And what if that doesn't do anything but cause a panic?" Jackie questioned, "He's a Hit Jedi and some people might fear him and just walk away from us if we mention him."

Janna and Jackie glared at each other while Star looked around. She saw someone in a red cloak walk into Mos Eisley Cantina, "Hey…I think I might know where he is. Follow me," The two stopped glaring at each other and followed Star.

The three walked into the Cantina and looked around. Star walked up to the being behind the counter and asked, "Where is he?" the being looked confused, "The Hit Jedi?"

The being looked shocked and looked around to see the patrons haven't noticed anything. He pointed to the booth in the far left corner and the three began walking towards it.

The three walked into the booth and sat down in front of a young man around their age wearing a red cloak. He looked up, revealing his brown eyes and asked, "Um…may I help you three?"

"Are you the Hit Jedi?" Jackie asked in a hushed tone.

He looked shocked and took a sip of his drink in front of him, "I guess that depends on who's asking."

The three groaned and Star sighed, "My name is Star Butterfly. My friends Janna Johnson and Jackie Thomas were sent by the Council to bring you in for reeducation."

He chuckled and shook his head, "And what do you find funny?"

"Reeducated? It can't be done after what I've done," he answered, "Look, do yourselves a favor and get out of here before someone gets hurt."

He started to stand up and Star asked, "What's your name?" he looked back, "We gave your our names, it's only fair if you give us yours."

He smirked and shook his head, "Damn…everyone wants my name. Fine, it's Marco Diaz,"

Marco continued to stand up and was instantly met up with a green glow from a Light Saber. He looked back and saw Janna glaring at him, "I was really hoping to avoid confrontation."

He grabbed his Light Saber and the red light shot out of it. Jackie and Star got their Light Sabers out and glared at him. Marco looked at the three before raising his hand and knocking them back.

They looked up and saw Marco running out of the Cantina. "Hey, wait up!" they stood up and began running after him.

As Marco turned to try and get away, Jackie raised her hand, pushing Marco against a building. The three surrounded him and he looked up, "I thought I was the rouged one. What was that for?"

"You attacked us first," Jackie answered, "If you just came with us without any problem we wouldn't have done this."

Marco sighed, "Look, there's a reason I went rouge and it involves both the Council and the Sith," the three looked at him with confused gazes, "My village was attacked a few years ago by the Sith and the Council didn't do a thing about it. I took my father's Light Saber after mine was destroyed in the raid and started traveling around the galaxy."

"But red Light Sabers are usually owned by Sith Lords," Janna pointed out.

"I changed the crystals after a few weeks of traveling," Marco stood up and dusted himself off, "Do me a favor, pretend you couldn't find me because I don't even want to look at the Council at the moment."

He turned and started walking away, "Why are you named the Hit Jedi?" he stopped and looked back, "If you were just traveling, how did you earn the title Hit Jedi?" Star repeated.

"I'm a hand for hire, I take care of situations that others can't take care of themselves and they usually pay me a sum of money." He turned back around, "And at times they ask me to kill someone…but I refuse to attack or kill women and children."

"You had no problem attacking us," Janna noted, "What was that about?"

Marco sighed, "Look I'm sorry, but I wasn't about to go to the Council." He started walking away, "Take care of yourselves," The three watched as Marco walked away before biting their lips and quickly following him.

 **Well, first Star Wars installment…sorry for the long wait acw, but I completely forgot it, hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**

 **Also I was originally going to make Janna a smuggler, but I thought that'd be too obvious.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Acw28: I have my bounty hunters picked out.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks, and I still have you on your requests.**

 **Wigwag: Perverted much? I could try.**

 **Su kca: Thanks.**

 **Jonatha-jovelsanchez: Huh, I guess I could make another one then.**

 **Rebel: Alright, I could try something like that.**

 **Egret: I could do that one without a problem.**

 **Godlegend: Confusion it is not, bail the ship you shouldn't. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **SonicELITE: I like the first three movies but after that it got old. Hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Hmm…I'm not sure, but I could try.**

 **Cops: Probably, but I might make another one for that explaining things or whatever.**

 **Nite: I'm not sure how that will go. I could try, but I'm not making any promises on how it'll turn out.**

 **For now please enjoy the request by A lazy person. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco Diaz glared at his parents through the window as they talked to King and Queen Butterfly, "What are they planning?"

He continued to watch them as they talked. Soon, King Butterfly handed his parents a black suitcase, which they took with glee. Marco looked confused as the four adults stood up and shook hands.

The King and Queen walked out of the house with Marco's parents following them. They looked at Marco and Queen Butterfly said, "Go pack your bags, boy," Marco looked confused, "Just don't stand there, go pack your bags."

Marco looked at his parents, "Mom, dad? What the hell is going on here? Why do I have to go pack?"

The two looked at each other and then at Marco and his mother answered, "Hijo, we were very tight on money lately and we made the hardest decision and had to sell you to…"

"Hardest decision," Marco snapped, "You assholes seem like you were very happy when they handed you that suitcase!" his parents looked down in shame, "So assholes, how much did you sell your only son for?"

Marco glared at his parents and they turned and walked inside. Marco walked over to the door, only to be stopped by King and Queen Butterfly, "You had your chance to get your belongings, but now we have to get going." King Butterfly said, leading him away from his house.

During the ride back to the castle, the two looked at Marco and saw he was staring out the window, "Now boy," Queen Butterfly said and Marco's gaze fixated on them, "Before we get to the castle, you will be told your duties."

"Fuck off," the two looked shocked, "My asshole parents sold me to you bastards, that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to either of you."

He looked out the window again and King Butterfly cleared his throat, "You will be the personal servant for our daughter Star." Marco looked back at them again, "You will clean her room, make sure she has clean sheets on her bed, and prepare her meals and…"

"Like I'll do any of that,"

"You will if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeon!" Queen Butterfly said firmly and Marco sighed, "Now about your attire,"

"I'm not changing my look for anyone," he looked out the window for a third time, "I'll be your daughter's servant, but my hoodie, skinny jeans and shoes stay,"

King Butterfly sighed, "You really are stubborn,"

"Can I ask a quick question," they looked at him, "How much…how much did they sell me for?"

"$100,000.00," Queen Butterfly answered and Marco growled, "Don't growl at us."

They soon made it to the castle and went inside.

Star was in her room, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door and then it opened and her parents and Marco walked in, "Hi mom and dad, who's this?"

"This is Marco Diaz, he's going to be your personal servant, sugar plum," King Butterfly answered.

Star stood up, walked up to Marco and looked him over, "We'll leave you two alone for now." The Queen said and she and King Butterfly walked out of the room.

Star looked at him and hummed, "So you're going to be my servant?"

"Don't get cocky princess," Star looked taken aback, "I'm only here against my will and unless I want to live in the dungeon, I'm here to serve you." He looked around the messy room, "Do you ever clean your room?"

"Well that's what you're here for," Star walked back to her bed and sat down, "So um…get to work," Marco rolled his eyes and started cleaning Star's room.

Star watched as Marco walked around the room, cleaning and grunting at times. She frowned as she heard her stomach growling at her, "Hey," Marco stopped and glared at her, "I uh…I'm getting hungry,"

"What would you like?" Marco asked in annoyed tone.

Star frowned and looked away, "Anything will do. I'm not very picky today." She looked up and saw Marco was still glaring at her, "Well get going. My parents said that you're my personal servant." Marco sighed and walked out of the room.

Marco returned later with a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread and handed it to Star, "Enjoy your dinner, you royal pain in my ass."

Star frowned as she took the plate and Marco went back to cleaning her room. She sighed and took a bite of the food Marco had brought her and her eyes widened, "Marco?" Marco stopped again and looked at her, "Which uh…which chef cooked this? This is amazing. Most of the chefs here aren't this good."

"I did," Star looked surprised, "I'm glad you like it,"

"Thank you," Marco looked at her before continuing with his task, "Marco, why are you being this cold on your first day?"

"It's none of your concern, just let me clean your room." Star frowned and continued eating her food.

Once Marco was finished cleaning up Star's room, he looked at Star and saw she had finished eating, "I'll take that for you."

"Um…it's okay really, I could get one of the other…" Marco picked up the plate and began walking out of the room, "I could've gotten someone else to take it down. Or I could've done it myself,"

"I don't think your parents will like that. I am your personal servant after all," he walked out of the room and Star sighed.

Marco was in the kitchen, washing the plate and grunted, "Goddamn Butterfly's, goddamn parents! What did I…oh damn it!" he began panting, "Why am I stuck here? I could've made a run for it and been at my friend's house when I was making her damn dinner. Or better yet when we first arrived."

"You're not escaping," he looked up and saw King Butterfly standing next to him, "My wife and I paid for you," Marco growled and looked away, "You're stuck as my daughter's servant and that's all you will be doing. I don't want you to take advantage of her or fill her head with rebellious thoughts, do you understand boy?"

"Yes, your majesty," Marco hissed, turning off the water, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see if the princess needs anything else." He walked past King Butterfly and headed for Star's room.

Star paced her room with a frown on her face, "Why didn't he listen to me when I told him I'll get someone else to take that plate down? Why is he acting so coldhearted?" she heard a knock at her door, "Come in," the door opened and Marco walked inside, "Marco you didn't have to knock, I knew you were coming back."

"I didn't want to walk in on you if you were indecent," Star nodded, "Anyway, do you need anything else?"

"Can we…talk?" Marco looked at her, "Please," Marco shook his head, "That's an order. We talk, now." Marco groaned, "Why are you acting this way? Why are you acting so coldhearted?"

"Because my parents sold me and your parents bought me!" Marco snapped, shocking Star, "So not only do I have hatred for my parents, but I also have a burning hatred towards you and your family!"

He panted and Star frowned, "But…I wasn't involved in that," he looked at her, "I told my parents that I didn't want a servant, but they said I was going to get one. I thought they were kidding though,"

Marco frowned and sighed, "Look princess, I don't think you being involved in the trade or not is going to kill my hatred any. But," she looked at him, "you are the first person to show me any type of kindness all day…even though I have been completely cold towards you."

"Well I didn't want someone to lose their freedom like that," Star walked over towards him and hugged him, "I'm sorry my parents bought you and your parents had the nerve to sell you, but I'm not like my parents." He looked away, "Can we…try to be friends while you're serving me?"

"I'll think about it," Marco whispered, "Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Let's go for a walk around the castle and yes, that's an order," Marco nodded and the two walked out of the room and began wondering the castle.

 **This is going to be a multi parter, I can feel it. Anyway, enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Here you go brave kid.**

Moon Butterfly walked into the room and saw Toffee sleeping on the bed with an empty glass on the table. She sighed, "Well at least you took your medicine willingly this time," she walked up to him and sat on the chair and began stroking his hair and half smiled, "You were always the type to do stupid things." She sighed as she remembered the events following her return from Saint Olga's.

 _Moon walked around the courtyard and Toffee leaning against the wall in the shadows. Moon walked up to him and whispered, "Toffee? What are you doing here? If my parents see you here, I'm going to get sent back to…Toffee?" Toffee walked out of the shadows and Moon saw the bruises covering him, "What happened to you?"_

" _The others…they were making fun so uh…I said something and they ganged up on me."_

" _And you didn't fight them because?"_

" _I tried but it was fifteen on one," Toffee panted, "It's good to see you're out of that school, Moonlight."_

 _Moon lightly smiled and sighed, "Come, I'll heal…"_

" _No, I'll be fine," Toffee assured, "But I am glad you're here."_

 _Moon looked confused as Toffee dug into his pocket. Pulling out a dagger, Moon's eyes widened as she backed away, "Toffee, what do you think…" she froze in midsentence as Toffee brought the dagger up to his free hand and sliced his middle finger off, "Toffee!"_

 _Toffee winced in pain as he picked up the disembodied finger and handed to Moon, "Here Moonlight," Moon looked at the finger as she grabbed it out of Toffee's hand, "It's a sign,"_

" _A sign of what,"_

" _Loyalty," Moon looked at him, "Now…until the day one of us, most likely me, dies, I will be your shield and sword, waiting for your orders and to defend you from any assassins that wish to harm you."_

 _Moon clinched the finger tightly and hugged him, "Thank you Toffee,"_

 _Toffee half smiled and hugged her back, "Moon!"_

 _They looked up and saw Moon's parents searching for her, "I better go before your parents release their hellhounds on me." Moon nodded and Toffee scaled the wall to escape the courtyard._

Moon reached in her pocket and pulled out Toffee's finger. She frowned as tears threatened to fall down her face. She placed something in Toffee's hand, stood up, turned and walked out of the room.

Toffee awoke a few hours later and looked around. Looking at his hand, he saw he was holding a light blue flower and he sighed, "Moonlight." he sat up, poured another glass of water and put the flower in the glass.

 **Here you go brave kid. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Here's a continuation from chapter 97. Enjoy everyone.**

Star's eyes fluttered open and saw that she was still in Marco's arms. She looked up and saw Marco angrily glaring at the door, "Marco?" Marco snapped out of his trance and looked down with a small smile, "When did you wake up?"

"I was up all night Star," Star looked shocked as Marco lightly rubbed her back, "I wasn't going to risk them coming back and hurting you." The two stood up, "C'mon, there's got to be a way out of here."

"But Marco my wand,"

Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Don't worry Estrella, we'll get it and make these bastards pay." Marco walked up to the window, opened it and looked down, "Well that won't work."

The sound of the locks clicking caught their attention and they looked back to see the knob beginning to turn. Marco looked at Star and saw the sweat running down her face.

Marco quickly grabbed Star hand and led her to the closet. He closed the door as the door opened and the three men stepped into the room, "What the hell?" they heard James snap, "How did they escape?"

"The window," Bruno answered in oblivious tone.

"We're up too high, they would've died when they hit the ground, Bruno," the heard their boss say, "We need to find them."

They began searching the room and Marco covered Star's mouth, ' _Damn it! They're going to find us. I'll murder these bastards if they try to go for Star again._ '

"Marco," Star whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Marco quietly growled as he thought. He looked at her and whispered, "Okay, when they open the closet, we're going to have to knock them down and make a run for the door." Star nodded and they looked at the closet door.

The knob began to jiggle and the door flew open, revealing Bruno on the other side. He smirked and looked back, "Hey boss, I found…"

Marco tackled him to the ground before he could finish, "Star, go get your wand now!"

Star nodded and ran out of the room. James and the other man tried to chase after her. They fell forward. Looking back, they saw Marco had grabbed them by their ankles, "You damn bastard!" James snapped and pulled out a butterfly knife.

Stabbing Marco's hand, Marco jumped up and quickly ran to the door, "You assholes aren't going anywhere near Star!" he held his bleeding hand and shot venomous looks at the three, "You think you three are these important people to society and for what? Just because you kidnap and rape teenage girls?"

"You son of a bitch," the man who had raped Star the night before pulled out a gun, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I think I'm dealing with a bunch of perverted old ass…" the sound of a gun going off cut him short and he felt himself falling backwards.

The three laughed as they began to stand up, "Marco!" they heard Star yell down the hall.

Star knelt down next to Marco as blood poured out of his chest. Tears fell down her face and James laughed, "Looks like your little boyfriend won't be around to…"

Star shot a spell at him, sending him to the wall. They looked back and saw the wand glowing and Star growling, "Narwhal Blast!"

Artic whales slammed against the three men and Bruno said, "Wait, can't we all be…"

"Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!" the three felt the stinging pain of the crystal daggers and they began screaming, "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!"

The three began yelling as bees began stinging them, "Please show mercy!" the man who had hurt her cried out.

"Stardust Daisy Devastation!" The three continued to feel pain as Star continued to fire spells at them, "Super Rainbow Dolphin Slam!" the three were crushed by dolphins and starfish, "Now," they looked up in pain, "To make sure you never hurt anyone else ever again. Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

A nuclear explosion erupted from the wand and began destroying the room. The three men began howling in pain.

The explosion soon ended and the room was destroyed beyond recension. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Please, work for me. Candy Healing Shower." The spell washed over Marco and Star stared at him with anticipation. Marco coughed and opened his eyes, looking at Star. He closed his eyes again and began breathing normally. Star sighed and half smiled, "Let's go home Marco." She grabbed his arm, "Lightning Change Back!" in a quick flash, the two were gone.

Marco slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in Star's room. He struggled to sit up and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Star softly smiling at him, "Hey."

"Hey Star, what happened?"

Star frowned and sighed, "They shot you and uh…after I saw the blood, I kind of…went crazy and started attacking them." Marco looked at her in confusion, "I used a lot of spells and then…Marco, you'd still care about me even I killed them, right?"

Marco sighed, "Of course I will Star you're my best friend. Hell, I was going to kill them myself for what that bastard did to you last night."

"A few days ago," Marco looked confused, "You've been asleep for two days." Marco's eyes widened, "But I uh…I used the Nuclear Butterfly Blast and they suffered for what they did. I then healed you and brought us home." Marco looked shocked, "Are you okay?"

"Are you," Star looked confused, "Star, you killed three men,"

"Because they almost killed you!"

Star began hyperventilating. Marco slowly sat up and rubbed Star's back, "That's not what I meant." Star's breathing began calming down and she looked at him, "I mean, are you okay with that. I never knew you would kill anyone,"

"The same could be said about you, Marco," Star frowned, "You admitted that you wanted to kill them for hurting me."

"And I would've," Star continued to frown, "But hey, they were worthless scum anyways. So let's pretend this never happened and no one will ever have to know about this and your parents won't send you to Saint Olga's."

Star half smiled and kissed his cheek, "Right," they stomach began lightly growling, "Let's get something to eat." The two stood up and walked out of the room with Marco leaning on Star for support and went to the kitchen.

 **Here you go everyone. There's going to be one more part to this, I don't know when though, but I decided to kill the bastards off in the second part because I have a plan for the third one already.**

 **Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think. And Pure, I read your review and I think I could do something like that soon.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Brave kid: Good to know. If you want more, let me know.**

 **Acw28: I might make that a multi chapter one. And I still have you for the Marco getting infected and the female population.**

 **MaFx98: Good to know you like them. I haven't forgotten the Bad Boy AU. I'm making more, although I am a little stuck.**

 **The queen smut: The third part is under works and will be up when I can finish it.**

 **Ehainy: If I could think of a way to word it sure.**

 **SonicELITE; Thank you and I hope to see more of your one-shots.**

 **Feedback 2.0: More is coming, don't worry.**

 **ZellaDay: Request all you want, it doesn't bother me.**

 **Real Person: I think someone requested a similar one shot, but I'll look back and see. And if not, then sure, I got you when I can.**

 **Xags: Hmm…that seems like it might be a good one to write. Let me take care of a few one-shorts.**

 **Sid: So a lemon or smut? I'm only asking because I'm a little confused but either way yeah, I could try.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: I think someone requested something similar to that, but I could try. And I'm trying to reword your other request too.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the request by Sexy Kitten everyone.**

Star sighed as she pulled out a hand mirror from her purse and looked at her reflection, "What are you doing?" she heard a voice ask with a slur. Star looked back and saw a horribly drunken Oskar standing behind her, "Well?"

"I'm uh…just covering up the uh…you know, so the Diaz's don't…"

Oskar grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, "Don't you dare tell them about our activity or I'll break up with you." He slapped her across the cheek and Star's eyes widened and she nodded, "Good," he kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, and get ready for our little fun next week." he let her go and walked away.

Star stood up and quietly walked up to the door. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed through the door. Once she closed the door, a light flicked on causing her to jump, "Star?" she looked back and saw her best friend Marco sitting on the couch staring at her, "Are um…are you alright?"

Star's eyes widened and she looked away, "I uh…I'm fine Marco, just leave me alone."

She started to walk up the stairs. She looked back when she felt Marco grab her wrist. Marco pulled her back and stared at her and ran his thumbs across a few dark marks on her face, "Star…how…how did you get these bruises?"

"Nothing, fighting monsters, leave me alone Marco." Star answered in a panic, shoving Marco away. She tried to run up the stairs again when Marco caught her by the arm once again, "Marco please…"

"No, you please," Marco pleaded, "Star, these aren't from fighting monsters, I fight monsters alongside you and I never seen you get hit once." Star looked down as her face began to redden, "Star, I'm worried about you," she looked up, "You've been coming home late, you reek of alcohol and now you have bruises on your face and arms…please tell me what's going on."

"It…it's nothing Marco, jut please leave me alone,"

She tried to break free from his grasp and Marco sighed, "Star if it was nothing then you wouldn't be covered in bruises." She looked back with tears glistening in her eyes, "Please Star…I'm you best friend and I want to help you."

Tears fell from her eyes and Marco held her, "He'll leave," Marco looked confused as Star began to shake, "I'll be alone,"

"Who," Marco questioned, "Who's been hurting you Star? Who will leave? How will you be alone?"

"Oskar, Oskar, and no one loves me!" Marco's eyes widened as Star cried into his shoulder. He growled and lightly rubbed her back, "You can't tell him I told you. He'll…"

"How long has that vampire copycat been hitting you?" Star looked at him, tears falling down her face, "How long has he been doing this?"

Star bit her lip and fought the tears that threatened to further fall. Marco hugged her again and tightly held her, "He…for…since…he was…he threatened…"

"Shh…it's okay Star," Marco soothingly said, rubbing her back, "Just tell me what he's been doing to you."

"Since we started dating!" Marco's eyes widened as he felt Star shake, "He told me if I told anyone he'd break up with me! He said that I'd be alone!"

Marco growled as he continued to rub her back, "Star why didn't you tell me…"

"And he said he's going to take me all the way next week!" Marco growled and held her closer, "Marco?" Marco continued to hold her, "What does that mean?"

Marco sighed and moved away from Star, "It means go to bed and let me handle this Star," Star looked confused as Marco slipped his shoes and hoodie on, "Go to bed Star, everything will be fine."

"Marco, what are you…"

"Please go to bed Star. It's a school night," he looked back, "I'm just going for a nightly run. I'll be home soon,"

He opened the door and got ready to run out when he felt Star hug his torso, "Can um…can we share a bed tonight? Like we used to when I first came to earth?" Marco looked back, "Can we cuddle tonight?"

Marco gave a force smile and rubbed the top of her head, "Sure Star, just go upstairs and I'll be up when I get home." Star nodded, let Marco go and watched him run out of the front door.

Oskar sat on the hood of his car, playing his keytar horribly. He stopped and heard a twig snapping. Looking around, he said, "Um…is someone there?" the wind blew and he sighed, "Must be the weed wearing off."

He hit a key on his keytar and heard rustling in the bushes, "Alright, who the hell is there? Show yourself coward!"

"So I'm the coward?" he heard a voice taunt, "You're the one who bullies girls into relationships, treat them like dirt and then threaten them if they let someone know your secret and I'm the coward?"

Oskar nervously looked around, "I uh…I'll have you know, I just started studying karate."

The voice laughed and Oskar felt an icy chill run down his spine, "So, you're a white belt? You fool I'm nearing my red belt!" Oskar continued to look around, "And you were going to rape my friend next week? You goddamn bastard, only cowardly faggots rape their girlfriends!"

"Look man, whoever you're talking about is…"

"Is what?" he heard the voice growl, "Lying? Impossible, she is the sweetest person anyone will be lucky to know. A slut? If that word even crosses you lips, I'll rip your tongue out of its seams." Oskar began shaking in fear, "Now how about you decide where you want to be buried." Oskar heard the sound of running feet. Looking behind him, he felt someone kick the side of his head.

Star sat on her bed and stared at the clock before sighing, "It's almost one in the morning. Where is he? Did he get in trouble?"

She heard her doorknob jiggle and she looked up. The door opened and Marco walked in wearing his pajamas, "Hey Star, sorry I'm a…" Star hugged him and Marco half smiled, hugging her back, "Sorry I'm a little late, Estrella."

"Where the hell…"

Marco silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He backed away and continued to half smile at her, "I had a little chat with someone who was cornering a girl. He was threatening her pretty badly,"

"You moron," Star tightly hugged him, "I thought something happened to you."

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "Don't worry Star, I just had to talk to someone." He kissed the top of her head, "Ready for bed?" Star nodded and they crawled into bed and got under the covers.

Marco wrapped his arm around Star's shoulder and Star wrapped her arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest, "Thanks Marco," she yawned and snuggled deeper into his chest, "I love you,"

Marco looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair and smiled, "I love you too Star. Goodnight," he yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Not my best work, but hey, it was the only way I could see something like this happening. Anyway, please enjoy everyone and let me know what you think. Sorry Sexy Kitty if this wasn't what you wanted, but I might make a prequel to this one, you never know.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Stark: I could do that, but it might be awhile.**

 **A big eater: Seems like it could be sad. It'll be awhile, but I could do it.**

 **SonicELITE: Always a reason to hate him, always a reason.**

 **Godlegend: Um uh…okay so uh…hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Brave kid: Okay.**

 **ZellaDay: Sure, no problem.**

 **Cake: Sure, it'll be awhile since I have a few requests a head of yours, but it will be up.**

 **Sydug: Wow, talk about sad. I suppose could try. And it's cool.**

 **Ghoul: A little perverted? Well as long as I can write it the way I see it, sure. It might be a while, but I got you when I can.**

 **Feen: I could try, but like I said a few times already, it will be a while.**

 **Henna: It will be a while.**

 **Sexy kitten: You're welcome and yes, I am in the process of making a prequel.**

 **Cowgirl: Hmm…I suppose I could try but it will be a while.**

 **Gasbag: Oh a little humor huh? I suppose and I know I've said like a million times already it will be a while.**

 **Shadow: Another one where Oskar is the bad guy. Yeah, I could do that, no problem.**

 **Yardbird: Sure, I could get that one done when I can.**

 **Kirby 3099: I'm I the process of making a prequel for that chapter. It'll be up when once it's finished.**

 **Jarvis: An easy one. Sure, when I can get to it.**

 **Jonatha-jovelsanchez: Coming right up, I haven't forgotten.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door and Star flopped on the couch and let out a depressed sigh, "Star?" she looked up, "Is um…is everything alright?"

"Oskar said no," Star frowned, "He wasn't real nice about it either," Marco growled and clinched his fists, "Well at least you got Janna to be your Valentine today."

Marco took a few deep breaths and half smiled, "Well Star, why don't you pick out some bad horror movies because I think I know a certain someone who's in dire need of a Diaz Special." Star gave a weak smile and nodded before walking to the TV and Marco walked into the kitchen.

Star and Marco were sitting on the floor with a half-eaten plate of nachos in between them. The two laughed at the bad fakes deaths in the movie Star had picked out. Marco looked over to Star and saw she was holding her sides. He smirked and turned the movie off, "Well…you look like you're doing…better."

"Thanks Marco," Star laughed, "I really needed a Diaz Special." She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, "Thanks Marco."

"Anytime Star, yo…" He felt Star press her lips against his and his eyes widened.

The door opened and Janna walked inside, "Hey Marco, I was wondering…what's going on?" they separated and looked at her, "Marco, what are you doing?"

"Janna…you see uh…Star was upset because Oskar…and I tried…I got nothing."

"He gave me the Diaz Special and asked me to be his Valentine," Star lied, hugging Marco closer.

Marco's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Star and Janna. Janna sighed and let out a force chuckle, shaking her head, "I can't believe this. You finally notice me and it was a fucking joke?"

"Janna I…"

"And what if it was," Star stood up, "He was my best bestie and you were just someone who annoyed him!"

"Annoyed him?" Janna questioned, "Well you little slut in case you forgotten, he never said…"

"He vents to me every night,"

"Wait, why am…"

"Shut up Marco," Janna snapped, walking up to them. She punched Star in the stomach and pulled Marco closer to her, "He's mine. It sucks you couldn't get the guy you wanted, but just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can steal my Valentine."

"Janna maybe you should…"

"Narwhal Blast!" they heard Star yell.

Janna moved her and Marco out of the way of the artic whales. She glared at Star, "You stupid…"

"Enough!" Marco snapped and they looked at him. Marco broke free of Janna's grasp and sighed, "Why the hell are you two fighting over me like this?" they looked away, "Look…I'm probably going to be a total jerkoff for this and I hope you can forgive me one day, but I want my Valentine to be…"

 **I'm not one to usually do this, but jonatha-jovelsanchez wants the readers to vote on who Marco should choose. Anyway I wrote it like this because my friend got stuck in a similar situation and I laughed at his misfortune a little.**

 **Anyway please enjoy everyone, let me know what you all think and if you want, feel free to vote. Also sorry for the shortness.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Here's the Mewberty one acw28 requested. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco were walking down the street, getting over the whole Mewberty ordeal. Marco stopped walking and began scratching his arm, "Marco?" Marco looked up as he continued to scratch his arm, "Is something wrong?"

"Just uh…really dry skin, Star, I'll be fine." Star looked confused, but nodded before turning around and walking away. When she was far enough away, Marco rolled up his sleeve and saw red stars forming on his arm, "Damn, what the hell? This can't be chickenpox because I've have that when I was seven. A strangely formed rash maybe?" he sighed, fixed his sleeve and ran to catch up to Star.

Marco ran into his room later that night, panting. He threw his hoodie and shirt off and looked down to see red stars continuing to sprout all over his torso, "What the hell! What's going on with me?"

The door opened and he looked back to see Star walk in, wearing her nightgown, "Marco are you okay? You've been acting a little weird."

His eyes widened and he felt his heart race, "Star um…do you uh…you look cute in your nightgown,"

Star blushed and looked shocked, "Marco…are you…" she looked at his bare torso and gasped as she saw a few more stars appearing, "Marco, why are stars just sprouting on your body?"

"I um…I thought it was just a rash,"

"Well we better tell your parents, let's go."

She grabbed him by the hand a red webbing shot out of his hand, hitting the far wall. They stared at the webbing for a second before panicking. Star managed to get her hand free and Marco fell on his back, "Well…this is lovely,"

"Marco, are you secretly from Mewni?" Marco shook his head, "Well I think I might need to call my mom. I'll be right back," she walked out of the room and Marco sighed.

Star walked up to her mirror and frowned, "Mirror, mirror, call mom." The mirror rang twice and her mother picked up, "Hi mom,"

"Star darling, what a nice surprise," Moon said, "Why are you calling for today?"

"Well mom, I went through Mewberty today," Moon nodded, "And well um…is it possible for someone, namely a boy, to get infected with Mewberty?"

Moon's eyes widened, "Star what happened?" Star looked away, "Star, tell me what's going on." Star looked at her for a second and then looked away again, "Star, tell me why you're asking something like that."

Star sighed and looked up, "I…I was with Marco and I grabbed his hand and red webbing shot out from his arm and he's covered in red stars and he's been…"

"Star darling, you need to stay away from your friend until tomorrow morning." Moon ordered and Star looked shocked, "It's for your own good, unless you want him to end up raping you." Star frowned and looked down, "Please Star, for once, listen to me and stay away from your friend until tomorrow."

"Can I at least tell him what's going…"

"No," Moon said firmly, "Stay away from until tomorrow,"

The call ended and Star sighed. She looked at the door and frowned, "Maybe I could just talk to him real quick and then I'll leave him alone for the rest of the night." She walked out of her room and went back to Marco's room.

She entered the room and saw red webbing covering the walls. She looked at the bed and Marco had his back towards her, "Marco?" she slowly walked up to him, "Marco are you okay?"

Marco turned around, revealing a completely red face. His eyes were in the shape of light red stars. Dragonfly wings expelled from his back and he began floating, "Marco?"

Marco lunged towards her in a flash. Star ducked down as Marco swooped over her. She looked up and swallowed hard, "Okay Marco…I don't know what's wrong, but uh…my mom said I have to stay away from you until tomorrow and well…I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned and ran towards the door. The door closed and got covered in red webbing. She looked up and saw Marco staring at her. Swallowing hard, she slowly backed up, "Marco? Marco, listen to me. I'm your best bestie, remember?"

Marco slowly floated up to her. Star pulled out her wand and aimed it at Marco, "I don't want to hurt you Marco, just back up." She looked at the digital clock on Marco's dresser and frowned, "A few hours." She looked at a wall and sighed, "I'll fix your wall tomorrow Marco." She pointed the wand at the wall, "Glowworm Blast!"

Four glowworms landed on the wall and exploded and Star began running with Marco chasing after her. Star ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She looked at her mirror and panted, "Mirror, mirror, call mom!"

The mirror rang and Moon soon appeared, "Star darling, what seems to be the matter?"

"Mom, why is Marco going through Mewberty?" Moon looked crossed, "Mom tell me why my best friend doing this."

Moon gave her a stern look and sighed, "One of your hearts must've touched him somehow and it infected him." Star frowned and looked down, "Your friend will be fine dear. But when he's finished…he will have wings as well."

"Mom is he going to hate me for this whole…"

"No," Moon assured, "You had no idea and your friend seems to be very understanding." Star nodded, "Stay in your room and away from him for the night and then explain things to him in the morning."

Star nodded, "Okay mom, I'll talk to you later." The call ended and Star looked at the door, gripping her wand, "Okay, just stay away from Marco until tomorrow and everything will be fine." She yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

The sunrays shined through the window and Star opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by red stars. She looked down and saw she was still dressed and saw Marco was sleeping next to her with his arm wrapped around her. She nudged him, "Marco?" Marco opened his eyes, looked up and his eyes widened, "Marco do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember you saying you were going to call your mom and then that was it," Marco looked around, "Did…did I hurt you,"

"I don't think so. Turn around please," Marco did and Star lifted up his shirt and saw two small dragonfly wings on his back, "Well it looks like mom was right."

Marco looked back and saw the wings, "What happened? Why do I have wings? How do I have wings?"

"Did one of my hearts touch you yesterday?" Marco nodded, "Well…it infected you with Mewberty. You went through Mewberty last night and my mom told me to stay away from you because you'll end up raping me and…"

"No, I didn't…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Marco began hyperventilating and Star rubbed his back, avoiding his wings, "You didn't Marco, don't worry." Marco slowly began to calm down, "Anyway you went a little crazy last night during the phase and well…we're wing twins now." Marco sighed, "If you want, we could call my mom and she could try to explain it a bit better."

"After breakfast," Marco half smiled, "I'm kind of hungry right now." Star nodded and they stood up and went downstairs.

 **Here you go acw28, hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Here's another werewolf one. Enjoy everyone.**

The weekend had ended and the students sat in the classrooms. Marco's head was on his desk and his eyes were closed, "Marco?" he glared up to see Alfonzo and Ferguson staring at him, "Dude you look awful. Are you okay?"

"Do you guys know what attacked me this weekend?"

"It was a guy, dude," Alfonzo answered and Marco shook his head, "What? Yes it was. We saw him lying on the ground in front of…"

"It was a wolf," the two looked at him, "But whatever, I'm really…"

"Watch where you're going Butterfly!"

They looked back and saw the captain of the cheer squad Brittney Wong slapping the bubbly blonde Star Butterfly's books out of her hands. Marco inhumanly growled and stood up, "Excuse me."

He walked up to them and heard Brittney say, "And another thing, what makes you think…"

"Excuse me!" Marco barked and they looked up. Marco stood in front of Star and glared at Brittney, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this…"

"I said what are you doing!" Marco growled, eyes glowing yellow. Brittney looked taken aback and stepped away from Marco, "Look you annoying brat, stop treating people like shit under your feet! You're not as important as you think!"

Brittney shook a little and swallowed hard, "Look Diaz, I am Brittney Wong, the…"

"Leave!" Marco howled and everyone stared at him.

Brittney turned around and left the two. Marco looked at Star and panted, "Are…are you alright Star?"

"I'm fine…but what was that?" she questioned and Marco looked confused, "Marco, you growled like an animal and you went up against Brittney Wong, the queen of the school."

"Well she shouldn't have been treating you like that." He looked around and noticed the other students were staring at them, "What are you looking at!"

The students jumped and looked forwards. Marco growled, feeling Star force him to look at her, "I'm fine, thank you Marco." Marco lightly growled before nodded, "And um…do you mind if I sit next to you today?"

"Sure,"

They went back and sat down at their desks. Marco's fell on his desk and he closed his eyes again. Star looked at him and lightly nudged him. He opened one eye and looked at her, "Um…are you okay Marco?" Marco nodded tiredly, "Then you might want to sit up. Class is about to start,"

Marco yawed and closed his eye again, "Okay, just give me five minutes."

Star sighed as Marco's breathing evened out, "Marco?" Marco hummed, "What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept all weekend."

"Attack by wolf," Marco answered without looking back and Star's eyes widened, "Wake me when the teacher gets here." Star simply nodded.

It was lunch time and the students were in the cafeteria. Star walked up to the table Marco was sitting at and saw he was sleeping again. She sighed and sat across from him, "Marco?" Marco didn't look up, "Marco." She said with a little more force and again Marco didn't look up, "Marco!" Marco jumped up and looked at her with an annoyed look crossing his face, "I talked to Chapman and Torrance and they said that it wasn't a wolf that attacked you and that it was a man."

Marco groaned, unzipped his hoodie and lifted up his shirt, revealing the scars across his chest. Star looked shocked, "Do you think a man could do this? No, it was a damn wolf!" he put his shirt down and zipped his hoodie back up and put his head back on the table, "Let me sleep."

He was about to close his eyes when he heard Star say, "Marco?" he looked up and saw the saddened expression on her face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you like that. You're the most honest guy in the whole school and if you said it was a wolf, I should've just believed you."

Marco sighed and sat up, "I should be the sorry one Star, I yelled at you for only for saying what Alfonzo and Ferguson told you. My parents think it was a guy too, but I know what it was," he looked at her, "I uh…I didn't mean to upset you. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Star sighed and looked around. She looked back at Marco and saw he was leaning back, "Marco?" he looked at her, "I was wondering," he raised a brow, "I'm not doing so well in history and we have that test this week and I know you're one of the best in history so I was wondering…could we study today after school?"

"Sure, we'll go to my place," Star half smiled and nodded.

Star and Marco walked through the front door. Angie poked her head out from the kitchen and half smiled, "Marco, you brought a friend over."

"Yeah mom, we're going to be studying for a test,"

Angie nodded and walked back into the kitchen, "I'll bring you kids some snacks,"

The two walked up the stairs and went to Marco's room. Once they were in his room, Star looked around in horror at the claw marks along the wall and on the carpet, "What happened in here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she looked at him, "It started the night after I was attacked. I don't know what happens at night, but in the morning when I wake up I see new marks on my wall." He looked at her and sighed, "Sorry it's a mess. Do you still want to study?'

Star nodded, "Yeah and don't worry about it." The two sat on the floor, got their history books out and began studying.

A few hours later, Star and Marco walked down the stairs and Marco walked Star to the door, "Thanks for helping me Marco," Marco nodded and opened the door.

Looking outside, they saw rain heavily pouring door and lighting flashing, "Well unless your parents can come get you, you're going to have to spend the night."

"My parents' car is in the shop," Star explained, "Can't your parents give me a ride?"

"Same," Marco closed the door and sighed, "Give your parents a call and then I'll show you the guest room." Star nodded, took out her phone and called her parents.

Marco opened the door to the guest room and Star stepped inside to see a twin bed and a computer sitting on the desk, "Sorry, we rarely have guests over."

"It's fine Marco," Star half smiled, "Thanks," Marco nodded, turned and walked away.

Star woke up in the middle of the night and heard growling. She got out of bed, walked towards the door and looked out in the hallway. Hearing the growl coming from Marco's room, she walked up to the door and knocked lightly, "Marco? Marco, are you okay?"

"Ugh, no…go away!" he growled.

Star grabbed the knob and opened the door. She saw Marco on the ground with his back towards her, holding his head, "Marco?" Marco growled, "Marco Diaz!" he hesitantly looked back and Star's eyes widened at the sight of Marco's glowing yellow eyes, "Marco, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Marco shook, "I don't know,"

Star frowned, walked up to him and knelt down next to him. She rubbed his back and sighed, "Calm down Marco…it's okay, it's okay." Marco began panting, "When did this start?"

"When I was attacked," Marco panted, "I'm scared," Star frowned, "Stay here…please. I'm scared,"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Sure, no problem," she continued to rub his back as he continued to hyperventilate throughout the night and Star calmly talked to Marco.

 **A simple werewolf update. I'm still working on this one. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	114. Chapter 114

**Here's another Ghost Rider. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco sat in the attic and looked at the boxes sitting in front of him. He sighed, stood up and walked over to the small box, "Well…this is mine, huh?" he pulled out a heavy chain, "This could hurt those bastards."

"Marco?" he jumped and looked back to see Ashley walking up the stairs, "You've been up here for a while. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Ashley looked confused, "Ashley, that monster attacked you."

"And you dealt with them," Ashley half smiled, "Thanks again." Marco nodded and continued what he was doing. Ashley walked up to him and looked over his shoulder, "So those are your weapons your dad left you?"

"Yeah," he stood up, flung the chain over his shoulder and opened the box that contained the scythe and picked it up, "Hey, what say you, me and the others go on a hunt for my bike?"

Ashley's eyes widened, "Marco you heard what your mom said. You don't get your bike until you turn seventeen,"

"Yeah," Marco walked past her, "But I'm the son of a legend. So are you and the others in?" Ashley bit her lip and looked around before nodding, "Cool." They walked downstairs and told the others and with some convincing, they agreed to join the journey.

The nine were riding in a bus thinking of where to start looking for Marco's motorcycle, "Do we even know if it exists?" Janna thought out loud ad everyone looked at her, "I mean for all we know your mom could've been lying. The chain and the scythe? Just a bunch of…"

"How could you explain me turning into a flaming skeleton?" Marco calmly asked, "My bike's somewhere in this city, I know it is."

"And what if it isn't?" Jackie inquired, "What if you really can't get it until you turn seventeen?"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Well I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time then."

The bus soon stopped in front of a storage unit and the nine got off of the bus. The eight girls looked around in confusion while Marco walked up to the gate. He jiggled the gate a looked down to see a chain and lock on it, "It's locked," Sabrina pointed out, "Let's go back before…Marco!"

Marco started climbing the gate. He jumped on the side and looked around, "Marco!" he looked back and saw the eight glaring at him, "Get out of there," Andrea hissed, "This is trespassing."

"And they have something that belongs to me. That's stealing, so this is even," he summoned his scythe and sliced through the chain and lock, "C'mon you guys, we don't have all day."

They looked at each and then at Marco, "What?"

"You just used your scythe to cut through the lock," Hope said in an annoyed tone and Marco nodded, "You could've done that before jumped the gate?"

"Where's the fun in that?" the eight groaned in annoyance, "What?"

"Nothing Marco," Chantelle sighed, "Let's go find your bike that you claim they have." The eight walked through the gate and the nine of them began searching the entire lot.

After searching for a few hours, they walked into the center of the lot and Star said, "Marco, we checked almost everyone unit and your bike wasn't in any of them. Can you just admit that you were wrong and we can go home?"

"One more, and then we could go home," Marco walked up to another unit and jiggled the lock.

He gripped it and pulled it off. Opening the door, the nine saw a black motorcycle with red flames painted on it. The girls looked at Marco and Ashley asked, "Are you sure it's yours?"

Marco nodded and walked up to the bike. Getting on it, he started it up and a wicked grin on his face, "Marco," Janna said and he looked up, "You found your bike, but we need to keep it here or you could get in trouble with you mom."

"A little run first,"

"No!" the eight yelled in unison, "Marco you can't ride your motorcycle. You have no idea how to ride it and if you crash and your mom finds out we'll all get in trouble." Jackie explained, "Just get off the bike and let's leave before…"

"Before what," a voice said from behind them.

They looked back and saw Angie glaring at them, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, didn't I tell you you're not to get your motorcycle until you're seventeen?"

"Mom, I was just…"

"Get off of the bike, get out of that storage unit right now and let's go home." Angie said in a stern voice, "You're grounded for three weeks," Marco swallowed hard and Angie looked at the girls, "And you eight are in trouble for being here as well,"

Marco got off of the motorcycle, walked out of the storage unit and closed the door. The ten of them walked out of the lot and the eight glared at Marco, "I'm uh…I'm really sorry you eight, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"You better be," Star sighed, "But at least you found your bike."

 **A quick Ghost Rider update. More is coming soon. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	115. Chapter 115

**Acw28: Nope and I hope you enjoyed the Mewberty chapter.**

 **Keixag: Whoa dude that's a little dark. I guess I could try, but I'm not promising anything here.**

 **Jonacool: Well that's one vote and so far it looks like she's going to win by default.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks dude.**

 **Whirl: Uh…Oskar as a bad guy again, I like it. I could write it when I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks dude.**

 **Harold: Hmm…I could try something like that. It might be awhile, but it'll be up.**

 **Sacra: A little dark, some friends helping…hmm…give me time to take care of some other requests.**

 **Duke: Isn't that a little cliché? Whatever. Give me some time and I'll write it.**

 **Too many ships: Okay? Uh…oh boy…I could try to write something like that. Just let me take care of a few requests first.**

 **Eve: And now we're entering into some humor. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Shrugs: From humor to dark again. I don't know if I'm that evil to have him kill himself in front of them like that. But I'll see what happens in a few days.**

 **Val: Uh…I think someone already requested something similar, but um…sure, just give me some time.**

 **Diaz Butterfly: Hmm…I could try to write it.**

 **Janis: Back to the humor, I guess. So he's basically going to be sending out mixed signals to the two? Or do you want to it be the typical overprotective father?**

 **Kunt: A lemon fic? Haven't written one of them, I'm not counting the smut one, in a while. Sure, just give me some time.**

 **BangBang: That's a pretty messed up order. I could try to write only because I can see Brittney actually doing something like that. It'll be awhile though.**

 **Rjrab: Easy one. Sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Goldie: Um…sure, but I accidently forgot to mention it's an AU and they are still on earth. But I could add the whipping part without a problem.**

 **Verge: More Bad Boy AUs are on the way. I might actually post one today, don't know yet.**

 **Bushing: Uh…sure, no problem. It might be awhile but it will be up when I can get to it.**

 **Milo: I don't think that's ever been before. Let me take care of a few requests first.**

 **Mudexx: Hmm…a simple bonding between Jackie and Marco? I suppose I could try, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Isnxia: Something similar was requested, but I'll make both versions. It might be awhile though.**

 **Ofed: Wow, that's a tad extreme, but it seems like it could be worth a few laughs. If I can word it I'll try.**

 **Spike: Two votes for her. I'll post the final part either tomorrow or Wednesday.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Alright, I'll make more.**

 **Anyway, here's a one-shot Mr. Man requested a while ago. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco walked into the living room and saw his wife Star sitting on the couch, smiling and rubbing her swollen belly. He half smiled, walked over to her and sat down next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he rubbed her stomach and asked, "So how's the little guy doing today?"

"He's very energetic," Marco chuckled as he continued to rub Star's stomach, "Marco?" he looked up, "I'm a little hungry."

Marco stood up, "I'll make you something to eat."

"You're the best," Marco walked into the kitchen.

Marco opened the refrigerator and scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Okay, what do I cook Star this time? My famous nachos? No, the last time I made them for her, I got an earful. Maybe some…"

"Marco!" he heard Star call from the living room.

"I'm making your food, just be…"

"Something's wrong!" he jumped back, slammed the door shut and ran into the living room and saw Star panting and sweating while holding her stomach. Marco ran up to her and she looked up in pain, "Marco, I think the baby's coming!"

"What?" Marco said in shock, "But you have like four weeks before that! Are you…" Star moaned in pain and Marco nodded, "Right uh…let's get you to the hospital!" Marco carefully helped Star up and led her out of the house and to the car.

The drive to the hospital was quick and the doctors took Star to the back and Marco followed them. A nurse turned around and stopped him, "Hey, that's my wife! I have every right to be there with her!"

"Please lower your voice Mr. Diaz," the nurse calmly said, "You're in a hospital."

Marco groaned, "Then please let me in there so I can be with my wife,"

The nurse looked into the room and then at Marco, "Okay, but please stay out of the…"

"I'm staying next to Star," Marco said in a firm tone.

The nurse looked shocked as Marco into the room and stood next to Star and held her hand. She looked up with tears blurring her vision, "I…I'm scared Marco."

Marco gave a weak smile and ran his thumb across the top of her hand, "Don't be, these are some of the best doctors, you know that." Star sadly nodded.

Soon the room was filled with loud beeping noises and Star looked worried, "What? What's going on?"

The doctors began running around the room, yelling. Marco looked annoyed and barked, "Hey, my wife just asked you a question. What the hell is going on?"

"Get him out of here!" one of the doctors ordered, pushing him out of the room.

Marco tried to enter the room again, only to be stopped by the same nurse, "Out of my…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Diaz, but you need to wait in the waiting room," the nurse interrupted, causing Marco to groan, "Please sir, your wife will be fine."

She walked back into the room and closed the door. Marco frowned, sighed and walked into the waiting room. Sitting down, he buried his head in hand, "It's not just her I'm worried about. I mean she is my main concern, but I'm also worried about the baby."

After hours of pacing the waiting room an annoying the other people in there, the nurse from before walked up to him, "Mr. Diaz?" he looked at her, "Your wife is in room 3225, she's most likely resting."

"Is she alright?"

"I wouldn't exactly say alright," Marco looked confused, "But yes, she will be fine."

Marco breathed a sigh of relief, "And the baby?" the nurse's face paled slightly, "What? What the hell happened?"

The nurse sighed, "We had to perform an emergency C-Section on your wife to try and save the baby. Unfortunately, the umbilical cord was tightly wrapped around the baby's neck…Mr. Diaz, please understand we had no idea what was entirely with the baby." Marco sighed, feeling numb, "Are you going to…" He walked past her and started walking towards Star's room.

He walked through the door and saw Star sitting on the bed, tears falling down her face. He sighed and knocked on the door. Star looked up, red in the face and eyes puffy, "Star…are you okay?" she shook her head and Marco walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "Star I…"

She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. She began crying and Marco frowned as he rubbed her back, "Marco, our…our baby…our baby boy! He didn't…he wasn't…he's gone!"

Marco frowned as he continued to comfort her, "I know Star, I know." A few tears fell down his face, "But Star, understand that something like this happens at times and there's nothing that can stop it." Star violently shook in his shoulder, "I'm sorry…that's something you probably didn't want to hear."

She continued to cry in his shoulder as Marco continued to comfort her. Star moved away and looked at Marco with red eyes and tears running down her face, "Marco…why?"

"I don't know, Star. If I have the answer, I'd gladly give it to you."

Star frowned and shook, "Can…can we try again? We wanted more than one child, right?"

Marco sadly smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Star we can try as many times as it takes." He hugged her, "But I think you should rest up first and recover from this before that."

"Marco,"

"Yeah,"

"Can you sing for me?" Marco moved away and looked at her, "Like you did when we first started dating?"

Marco nodded, "Any requests?"

"The first song you sung for me?"

Marco sighed, kissed her forehead, laid her on the bed and stood up, "Sure Estrella," he took a deep breath and began singing and Star slowly closed her eyes.

Once Marco finished, he looked at Star and saw her breathing was even and a small frown was formed on her face. Marco sighed, kissed her temple and sat on the chair next to her. Holding her hand, he sighed, "I'm sorry Star, I'm sorry."

 **Well here you go Mr. Man, if you're still reading this. Sorry it took a while. Hope it was close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	116. Chapter 116

**Here's one that TMNTLittleTomboy requested. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco glared angrily at each other, both refusing to speak to one another. The front door opened and Marco's parents walked in, "Hi kids," Angie called and looked at them, "Um…are you kids having a staring contest?"

"No," the two snapped, still glaring at each other.

Angie sighed and looked at her husband, "Go put the groceries away. I'll try talking to them."

Rafael nodded, "Alright, good luck,"

He walked away and Angie looked at the two, "Okay kids…"

"This is your fucking fault, Diaz!" Star snapped, shocking Angie with her language, "Every time, every damn time I get close to Oskar, you're there and he ignores me! And let's not forget whose ass I have to save on a daily basis because he's being too much of a showoff to try and impress Jackie!"

"Check your math princess!" Marco growled, "I save your royal ass as much as you save mine! And leave Jackie out of this! And another thing who gives two shits about that talentless fuck? He's probably too thickheaded to even say hi to you!"

Angie stared at the two in shock and carefully stepped around them, "I uh…I'm going to help your father."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving the two in the living room. The two crossed their arms and turned their backs towards each other.

Angie looked at them from the kitchen and sighed, "Rafael I'm concerned. They've been fighting all week and it's not getting any better."

"I know Angie," Rafael sighed, walking up to her and looking at the two, "But they refuse to listen or even try to talk to each other calmly."

"Perhaps I can help," they heard a Russian accident said. They looked back to see Buff Frog standing in the middle. Their eyes widened and they got ready to yell when Buff Frog held up his hands, "Please, I mean you no harm. I too want to help Star Butterfly and karate boy end their bickering."

"But you are a monster and they fight monsters," Rafael pointed out, "You'll just make things worse,"

"We have a mutual understanding," Buff Frog walked past the two, "Please, I can help them. I exchange I will like a meal tonight." Angie nodded and Buff Frog walked into the living room, "Hello," they looked up and then looked away, "I have been watching you two and you two shouldn't fight like this."

"He/She started it!" they yelled in unison, pointing at each other.

They glared at each other and Buff Frog sighed, "Enough, from what I've been seeing, you two should not be fighting like this." They looked at him, "I will be moderator and you two will talk. Star Butterfly will go first,"

Marco groaned and looked away, "He is never given me some space, he doesn't let me have some alone time with Oskar and it's really irritating."

Buff Frog nodded and looked at Marco, "Karate boy?" Marco looked at him briefly, "How do you feel about that?"

"Oskar's no good for her, he's going end up hurting her. She deserves someone who will treat her right."

"Shows what you know!" Star snapped, "Oskar wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Yes he will! He's only focused on that keytar which everyone hates…"

"Everyone should love it, it's amazing!"

"No it isn't, it's pure shit,"

"Enough!" Buff Frog snapped and they jumped, "Clearly this is going nowhere. Karate boy, why do you think Star Butterfly deserves someone better?"

"Yeah Marco, why do you think that?"

Marco looked at the two staring at him. He sighed, turned his back towards them and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I just think Star could do better. The guy doesn't even acknowledge the people around him and he's going to make Star cry."

Star tilted her head, "Marco, I don't accept that as a valid answer. How do you know he's going to make me cry? What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't date?"

Buff Frog stared at the two and allowed them to talk, "I just know you can do better…there are other guys in school that you could try."

"Like who," Star countered, "Justin? He's an idiot who only screams I rule, even though it's true, Ferguson? He paints a face on his stomach and makes it talk. Alfonzo? No, he's not my type."

"What about me?" Marco snapped, surprising Star and Buff Frog, "Did you consider given me a chance? I might not be the bad boy Oskar's claimed to be, but I know you exist and I won't make you cry damn it!"

The room was heavy with silence. Buff Frog cleared his throat and got ready to speak, "So…you're jealous? Of what? Losing me to Oskar? Marco we'll still be best besties even if I do…"

"It's not just that," Marco sighed, "You're this amazing person Star and you could do whatever you want. This past week when we were arguing constantly was killing me. I hated seeing you like that and I hated it more knowing I was the cause."

"Okay, so we got to root of…"

"But Marco," Star interrupted Buff Frog, "That doesn't explain your jealousy."

Marco sighed and looked down, "Maybe karate boy has certain feelings for you."

Star looked shocked and stared at Marco, "Is…is that true?"

Marco looked up and sighed again, "Star…I uh…I wanted…damn, our friendship is probably already ruined, I don't think I can screw it up even more." He looked at her, "I wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but I was too nervous you'd say no and it'll be awkward and might put a huge strain on our friendship."

The room fell silent again. Buff Frog looked at the two, "Well uh…I think that was a good session…"

"Marco," they looked at her, "I uh…thought you liked Jackie." Marco shook his head, "But why? You had a crush on her since you were in wha…"

Marco cut her off by pressing his lips again hers. He backed away and sighed, "I love you Star. I'm sorry I was a total jerk,"

He and Buff Frog looked at Star. She sighed and hugged him, "Maybe…maybe we can give it a try," Marco half smiled and hugged her back, not knowing that Buff Frog and his parents were staring at them.

 **Well…I um…TMNTLittleTomboy, I hope this was close to what you wanted. I really tried to think of other ways to end it, but I couldn't. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	117. Chapter 117

**MaFx98: I'm trying to write something for him, I don't know when it'll be up though.**

 **SonicELITE: Glad you liked it.**

 **Acw28: Thank you. I don't know, I have noticed that, but I don't have a straight answer for that. I might write one or two of them, depending on how I can word them, but I don't know about the rest. Yeah, that one might be fun to write and I think I might have the first part done soon.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: I'm working on a second one with a better ending. Don't know when it'll be up though.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks. Your requests will be done when I can finish them. I'm just trying to get caught up with some of the other requests right now.**

 **ZellaDay: Thank you and good to know.**

 **Feeling sick: I could write that one without a problem. Give me some time I got a few requests to take care of.**

 **Hydra: Sure, it'll be awhile, but I could write it.**

 **Shards: Hmm…that might be a new one. Huh, I guess if I could word it.**

 **Mr. Man: You're welcome very much.**

 **Cork: Wouldn't he get mad too? Oh well, I could write it when I can.**

 **Thurber: That's another new one. It might be awhile and a multi chapter one, but I'll write it when I can.**

 **Gary: Another one will be made and like I said to TMNTLittleTomboy, it'll have a better ending.**

 **Marksman: Alright, that'll be a little easy. It'll be a while.**

 **Trophy wife: Ho, ho, that's a little risky on Star's end. But then again, I don't think they'll entirely mind. Yeah, let me take care of a few requests and I'll get yours when I can.**

 **Nova butter fly: That makes three for her.**

 **Pacster: More will be up soon.**

 **King of love: Hmm…I'm not sure. If I can word it, I guess.**

 **Eggs: That is Brittney through and through. I could do that one but it'll be awhile.**

 **Kin: Typical Oskar. I could write it, but it might be awhile.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the request by Lovely duo everyone.**

Janna walked up to Star who was sitting in the library. She sat in front of her and Star looked up, "Hey Janna is something wrong?"

Janna sighed and looked away, "I need a favor, and it involves Marco too."

Star looked confused, "Um…okay? What do you need?"

"I uh…okay, don't think I'm weird because this something I've wanted to do for a while now." Star looked curious and slowly nodded, "I uh…I want to have…sex with Marco and have you watch us." Star's eyes widened, "I know it's a weird request, but I have a fetish. I want someone watching me and Marco while we have sex." Star looked shocked and Janna sighed, "I uh…you don't have to, but I thought since you live with him, it might be…"

"Sure," Janna looked up in shock, "I mean if it's something that you want to do, I don't have a problem with it. But how are we going to convince Marco?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd come over tonight, you call him in your room and we tie him to the…"

"No," Janna looked at her, "The Diaz's have been nice to me during my stay on earth. We'll have to try a different way." Janna groaned and the two began thinking.

Marco was in his room doing his homework. There was a knock on his door and the door opened. He looked up as Star walked into his room, "Hey Star is everything okay?"

Star looked out in the hall and then at Marco and sighed, "Marco can we talk in my room?" Marco looked confused and looked around his room and then back at Star, "It's kind of important that we talk in my room."

Marco sighed, stood up and walked towards her, "Alright, let's go." Star turned around and the two walked out of the room.

They walked into Star's room and they saw Janna standing in the middle of the room. Marco turned to leave only to see Star closed the door and lock it with a spell, "Star, what the hell is Janna doing here?"

"She wants to talk to you, and um…I hope you say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Marco," Janna said and Marco looked at her, "I um…there's this thing I want to try and it involves you." Marco looked confused, "I want to have sex with you while Star watches." Marco's eyes widened and his face turned red as he rapidly shook his head, "Marco, if you do this for me, I promise not to bother you for the rest of the year."

Marco bit his lip and began thinking, ' _Okay, pros and cons time. Pros, she'll leave me alone for the rest of the year, I could get lucky…no don't think that…but she is hot…damn it Diaz, she's your friend. Cons, parents are home, this is a type of rape and Star's here. I'm uh…I know what to do._ ' He sighed, "Do you swear you won't bother me for the remaining year?" Janna's eyes widened and she nodded, "And Star has to watch why?"

"Because it's a fetish I have," Janna answered, "Are we doing this or what?" Marco sighed and hesitantly nodded and walked up to her.

Soon the two were on Star's bed with Star sitting in a chair, watching the two. Marco bent down and began lightly sucking Janna's breasts. Janna let out a light moan and looked at him, "No fair Marco, I only wanted to have sex in front of someone not this foreplay crap."

Marco looked up and smirked, "Sorry Janna, but if you want to get something you wanted, I get to have a little fun teasing you."

He kissed her neck and Janna bit her lip a little. Star's eyes widened as she watched the two of them have sex in front of her.

Marco pushed Janna and carefully pushed his cock into her vagina. Janna let out a moan as Marco moved in and out of her.

Star felt her hand wonder down her panties and began fingering herself at the scene that was unfolding in front of her, ' _This is kind of hot._ '

Janna backed away from Marco, turned her back towards him and got on her hands and knees, "Doggie style, now Diaz."

Marco chuckled, "So you want to be the dominate one? Okay, doggie style it is,"

He crawled over towards her, knelt down behind her and lined her cock up with her ass. Janna looked back with a lustful look in her eyes and nodded. Marco took a deep breath before carefully pushing his cock into Janna's ass.

Janna moaned and bit her lip, "Yes Marco, fuck me like a bitch!"

Star licked her lips as she continued to finger herself, "Damn Janna, you're tight!" Marco grunted.

Marco began to pick up speed as Janna panted as Star continued to masturbate to the two and began panting herself.

With one final thrust, the two climaxed and fell on Star's bed as Star let out a loud moan and climaxed herself. She pulled her hand out from her panties and half smiled at the sticky liquid covering her fingers, "You two should do that more often while I watch. It was hot," she stood up and walked to the bed. She fell on the bed and closed her eyes, "You two can stay here tonight. Goodnight guys,"

Marco rolled his eyes and panted, "Well if you say so."

"Thanks Marco," Janna smirked and Marco nodded, "Next time we should try it in the shower."

"Slow down you kinky girl," Janna laughed and closed her eyes.

 **Well Lovely duo, if you're still reading these, here you go. Hope it was somewhat close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	118. Chapter 118

**Here's another vampire one. Enjoy everyone.**

A few days have passed since the encounter with Michael. Star was sitting in her room, a deep frown on her face. She looked at her bedroom door and sighed, "Marco,"

She stood up, walked out of her room and went to Marco's room. Opening the door and stepping inside, she saw that the blinds were down and Marco was asleep on his bed. She quietly walked up to him and shook him. Marco's red eyes shot open and he looked at her, "Star?" he checked his phone and yawned, "Star what are you doing? The sun's still out, it could kill me."

"Can we talk?" Star gave a forced smile. Marco moved over and Star lay next to him. Star let out a deep sigh, "Marco, I know what I said about this happening and how you said you're glad it was you and not me, but…"

"Star," she looked at her vampire best friend, "I don't blame you, my parents don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself." He wrapped his arm around her, his cold hand touching her shoulder, "Don't worry. I told you that I rather have been bitten that allow it to happen to you." Star frowned and looked down, "And besides, weren't you the one to say we were going to be besties for all eternity?"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she checked the time, "Are you hungry? I could give you a little snack since I'm here." Marco shook his head, "Marco you haven't eaten anything last night, please eat."

"Star I took more than enough blood from you the other night." He looked at her, "When the sun goes down and I wake up, I'll go find a few mice to eat or maybe a frog or something."

"You can't survive eating animals alone." Marco looked at the ceiling, "If you don't want to drink my blood, I might have a solution," Marco didn't look back down at her, "What if we can find others to help feed…"

"No Star," Marco cut her off in a firm tone, "I don't want people to know what happened. I can live off of mice and frogs."

Star sighed, "You're being stubborn again," she stood up, "Get some sleep and please consider what I said. This way you don't have to constantly come to me and not worry about hurting me all the time." Marco half smiled and nodded before falling back to sleep. Star sighed and quietly walked out of the room.

Star was sitting in the living room, watching TV. The door opened and Marco's parents stepped inside, "Hello Star," Angie greeted and Star gave them a sad smile, "Are you okay? You've been a little upset lately."

"It's Marco," Star frowned, "He's been a vampire for almost a week not and he's starting to refuse to drink my blood. I don't want him to die of starvation."

"Well look at it from his point of view," Rafael said, "He doesn't want to drink your blood because he doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you because he cares about you."

"I know and I care about him," Star stood up, "That's why I came up with an idea." She picked up the phone and started walked up the stairs, "I'll be in my room," the two looked confused as Star ascended up the stairs.

Marco walked down the stairs and yawned, "Damn it's been four days and I still can't get used to my new sleeping habits." He made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Star with Janna, Jackie, StarFan, Sabrina and Hope. Marco looked at Star and asked, "Star, what's going on?"

Star sighed, "Marco I uh…you see there's…" Marco raised a brow, "Marco, I didn't want to wait for you decision, so I called a few people and…say hello to your newest donors."

Marco looked shocked and looked away from the six, "Marco," Jackie walked up to him and he looked at her, "Star told us what happened earlier this week. How you kept that vampire from biting her. And now she wants to help you and asked us to help as well."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You five do know by helping me you would be allowing me to drink some of your blood."

"We know, and we don't care," Janna said in a seductive tone as she walked up to him, "Do you want to bite me first, Prince of the night?"

Marco's eye twitched and StarFan pulled Janna away from him, "We're here to help Marco, not be his sex slaves…although that does sound kinky."

Star rolled her eyes and looked at the vampire turned Marco, "Marco, you cannot survive on mice and frogs alone. You're going to need blood and the six of us are willing to…"

"How did you get Janna…forget it all you had to do was say my name and she'd drop her panties…Jackie, Ashely, Hope and Sabrina to agree to this?"

"I told them what you did for me and how I want to help you and that I needed more people and they agreed without a problem."

Marco frowned, "So since we're here to help you," he looked up and saw Hope standing in front of him, "Are you going to bite one of us or is Star going to have to force you to bite us."

Marco sighed and looked at Sabrina, "Sabrina," she fidgeted a little, "You and I knew each other since we were babies…I was wondering if…"

She hesitantly held out her neck, "Please…don't take too much."

"Just hold out your arm," she looked at him, "Hold out your arm. This way I won't accidently kill you or infect you with the venom." Sabrina nodded and held out her arm.

Marco closed his eyes and bared his fangs before biting Sabrina's arm. After seven seconds, he moved away and looked at the pain filled face Sabrina was making, "I um…hope I didn't take too much."

Sabrina shook her head, "No, it just felt like I was getting a needle for a second, you're fine Marco."

Marco nodded, "Thank you," Sabrina half smiled and nodded, "Now if you six will excuse me, I'm in the mood for some field mice." He ran out the front door ad the six just made disgusted faces as they saw Marco turn into a bat and fly away.

 **And another vampire installment is done. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Here's the mermaid one acw28 requested. Enjoy everyone.**

Jackie stared out in envy as people enjoy the nice warm summer day on the beach and going into the ocean. He turned and faced her laptop and groaned in annoyance, "It's not fair!" her door creaked open and her parents walked in, "Mom, dad, why do you guys bring us here if you know we can't swim with everyone else?

"You could enjoy your summer without going in the water like we do." Her mother pointed out, "Just sit on the beach, it won't be that bad."

Jackie groaned again and fell back, "We're about to go on the beach. Do you want anything?"

"I want to go swimming dad!"

Her parents frowned and her mother sighed, "We're sorry Jackie, but you know as well as we do that we can't," Jackie frowned and turned on her side away from her parents, "We'll be back later tonight."

They walked out of the room and Jackie sighed. Turning on her back, he stared at the ceiling and sighed, "It's not fair. Everyone else gets to go swimming when it's nice out, but I can't." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and looked out the window to see that the beach was empty and that it was dark out. She quietly got off her bed and tiptoed out of her room. She quietly walked down the hall and peeked in her parents' room and saw that they were asleep.

Smirking to herself, she turned and started walking down the stairs, "A little midnight swim won't hurt any. And I'll be back before my parents wake up," she walked out the door and headed towards the beach.

Jackie stood on the shoreline staring out into the darkened ocean, "Alright, here we go."

She ran into the water and dived under the currants. She emerged from the water and shook her head. She lay on her back and smiled as she floated on the water, "Finally, I was waiting for this all day."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Jackie?" Jackie shot up and looked towards the shore in shock to see Marco staring at her, "Jackie, the beach is closed. What are you doing out here?"

Jackie's eyes widened and she quickly dived under the water. She tried to go deeper in the water, but felt something grab her hand. She looked back in shock to see Marco holding her hand with his eyes wide. He looked down to see a tail in place of her legs and slightly webbed hands.

Jackie looked away in embarrassment. She looked back and saw Marco was struggling to breath. Jackie's eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and swam to the surface. Reaching the surface, Marco started coughing and looked at Jackie, "You…you're a…Jackie, you're a mermaid?"

Jackie looked away and got ready to swim away from hm. Marco grabbed her by the wrist and she sighed, "Marco please just let me…"

"Jackie," she looked back, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," she sighed, "Because the merpeople were being hunted by humans. My parents managed to escape and we began living in Echo Creek. We wanted to go back, but the merpeople were close to extinction and my parents were more concerned with my safety above everything else." She looked at him, tears slipping down her face, "Please Marco, you can't tell anyone about this. Not your parents, not Star and you can't tell my parents that you know our family secret. They'll lecture me to no end ad then we'll have to move and I won't be able to see my friends and…"

"Jackie," she began hyperventilating and Marco hugged her and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay, your secret's safe with me." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry what happened to your kind, but I won't let anyone get close to hurt you."

"I don't need a hero you dork. I just want you to keep my secret." Marco chuckled and nodded, "Thanks Marco,"

"Anytime Jackie," he looked up and saw some lights turn on, "But uh…we might want to leave before someone sees us." Jackie looked up and saw the lights. Nodding, the two swam up to the shore and ran back to the hotels they were staying at.

Jackie walked into her hotel room, get changed and laid on her bed, "I can trust him, Marco's a good guy." She closed her eyes and half smiled, "He won't tell anyone…I know he won't."

 **For some reason I feel like there's going to be more of this one. I hope this is what you wanted acw or close to it. Anyway, enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Acw28: Um…yeah uh…okay?**

 **Questions: I actually just started doing that. If there's one that I might not be able to word, I usually put a question mark next to it.**

 **Duff Diff: As long as Oskar gets his ass kicked in the end sure.**

 **Jay: Okay, I could try that one.**

 **Sulk Wisconsin: Hmm…seems like it could be fun to write. I could try, but it might be a while before it's up.**

 **Skates 2 much: Evil Jackie teases Marco. I like it. Sure, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Touches myself: Huh, I could try, hell I might have a plot for it soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No lemons? Well I might have to rewrite some parts for the cruise one then. This one might be worth a few laughs too. I could try.**

 **Cold heart: Whoa dude, that's a bit much don't you think? I could try, but it might be awhile.**

 **Sodbusters: I could try but I'm not guaranteeing anything good though.**

 **Tags: Huh, I could make something like that, sure.**

 **Miss Greed: What is it with people asking for Star to be bodily harmed or raped? I mean I like dark as much as the next person, but still. I'll write it, but it might be a little different then what you wanted.**

 **Big D: Yes it was.**

 **Droid: Hmm…I could try I guess, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Basted: Ha, that might be an easy one. It'll be up when I can get to it.**

 **Sassy pants: I uh…I don't know. I could try I guess.**

 **VeenCho: Hmm…that might be fun to write. It'll be awhile, but it'll be up when I can get to it.**

 **Jiffy: A little comical thing going on? Sure, just let me take care of a few requests first.**

 **Jonacool: Soon. I'm having a really rough time right now, but I'm posting as much as I can.**

 **Jagger: Family, comedy, it might be fun. I'll write it when I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Yes it is, but people have weird fetishes. And I haven't forgotten about the bounty hunter one.**

 **Here you go everyone. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the cabin in the middle of the woods, listening to the radio, "And in other news Star Butterfly, bounty hunter and Marco Diaz, thief and murderer, are still hiding from police." Star turned the volume up a little, "It's been a week since the bounty hunter went rouge and no one has heard from her or Marco since. Investigators believe they are hiding somewhere along the east coast."

Star turned off the radio and sighed, "Well the good news is that they'll be on a wild goose chase for a bit." She looked at Marco and saw he was holding his leg, "Let's get your bandage changed,"

She picked up the first aid kit and walked over to him. She began changing his bandage and he sighed, "You should've turned me in," Star looked at him, "We've been out here for a week now and you're forced to live in a cabin,"

"Don't worry Marco, I'm the best bounty hunter the police ever seen and they only know about a third of my tricks." She half smiled, "Besides, I told you before that I wasn't going to let an innocent man rot in jail while I collected money for it." Marco sighed and nodded as Star continued to wrap his leg up.

Once she was finished, there was a loud bang at the door, "Star Butter and Marco Diaz, this is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

Marco looked at Star and frowned, "Well…thanks for given me an extra week of freedom."

Star looked confused and shook her head, "Why do you think we're going with them?" Marco watched as Star walked to the center of the room and moved the rug, revealing a trapdoor, "I added a few features to this cabin in case I got into some trouble," she opened the door and looked at Marco, "Let's go,"

Marco nodded and walked over to her. Star grabbed the rug and tried to make it as straight as possible before the two jumped down the hole, closing the door behind them.

Marco looked around the tunnel and asked, "So uh…where you planning on going rouge for a while or what?"

"Are you crazy? I said it was for getting out of trouble, as in when someone I was looking for found me and I didn't have my gun."

"Right," the two started walking down the tunnel.

They soon reached the end of the tunnel and Marco looked around at the empty shoreline, "We're close to my parents' house." Marco looked at her, "Don't worry, when you fell asleep on the first night, I contacted them and told them everything. They're very understanding at times and they want to hear our side of the stories."

She started walking away and Marco asked, "Aren't they going to kill me because they'll think I forced you to go rouge or something?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said they're understanding and that they want to hear our side of the stories before deciding rather or not to turn us in. And even if they try, we'll be able to get away before they hit the 9 on the phone." Marco sighed and followed Star.

They walked through the backdoor and Star's mother, Moon was in the kitchen. She looked at the two and sighed, "Okay Star, you better explain why you saved a felon and brought him here." She then looked at Marco, "And you better have a convincing story as well."

"Mom, we'll explain everything to you and dad in the living room." Moon looked at Star and nodded and the three walked into the living room.

Once in the living room, Star began explaining everything to her father, River and Moon. While she was explaining her side, the two kept looking at Marco with suspicious looks. Once Star finished, River cleared his throat, "Well that's fine and all sugar plum," he looked at Marco, "Now why don't you explain your side, Marco."

Marco sighed and nodded before he began explaining the events that got him in trouble. They're eyes widened as he explained how his friends, his girlfriend and his parents refused to hear him out or offer him any type of help.

Once he finished, Moon sighed and looked at Star, "Star, we'd love to help you two, but until you can prove that Marco is innocent, you two can't stay here because we'll get in trouble for harboring a felon." Moon looked out the window and saw several S.W.A.T. trucks drive down the street, "You might want to use the back door to get away from S.W.A.T." Star and Marco nodded before quietly walking to the back door, "I don't think we're doing the right thing, River. He's a felon and Star could get in trouble for traveling with him."

"Moon we need to trust Star. They'll find the evidence to prove Marco's innocence and Star will get her job back." Moon frowned and nodded, "Don't fret love. They'll look out for one another."

"I suppose you're right,"

 **Bounty hunter update. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Acw28: Thank you and that makes a little bit more sense. Sure, I could try to do something like that.**

 **SonicELITE: Thank you, more will come soon.**

 **Zei: Dude isn't that a bit much from her parents? I mean I'll write it and everything, but I'm just asking, isn't that a bit much?**

 **Debbie: Ha, sounds like it'll be worth a few laughs. Sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Thank you, I'll write more when I can.**

 **Rubio: How would I word that? Hmm…if I can think of a way, sure.**

 **Check mate: Dude that's just…that's just…dude…I could try.**

 **Kool beans: Uh I uh…I don't think I can do that one, but I'll try to word it.**

 **Home slice: That might be a little funny. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Oshkosh: Huh, I might be able to write something like that. Give me some time first.**

 **Butterfly wings: Yeah, I could write something like that. Just let me take care of a few things first.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem, it was my bad for misunderstanding and the idea you pitched seems like a good one.**

 **Patriots13R idea: Sure, I could write something like that. It'll be awhile though.**

 **Server: Huh, piss Marco off, you get your ass kicked. Sure, I'll write when I can because I have a few requests a head of yours.**

 **Winkler: No I did not know. I suppose something like that could happen.**

 **Suck it off: Huh, a little kinkiness going on in the kitchen. Yeah I could write that as soon as I can.**

 **Thomas: Hmm…that might be an easy one. I'll get to it when I can.**

 **Go pro: That's a little cold for her. I suppose I could write it when I take care of a few requests.**

 **MingMong: Huh, that happened to me and my girlfriend and we were scared shitless. It's a funny idea and I'll try to write it when I can.**

 **Saiki: That's a similar one that Red the Pokémon Master requested, except it was Jackie and not Janna. I could try when I can get to it.**

 **Sweet Times: Hmm…a little sweet moment between the two. I guess I could try to write it.**

 **Lovely duo: You're welcome.**

 **Big fat lie: I could see her doing something like that. I'll get to it when I can.**

 **Chai: Uh…Yeah. Only because Brittney will do something like that. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Badass: That's a little extreme. Not really. I'll get to it when I can.**

 **Xxxxoooo: A little tender moment between the two. Sure, when I can, I'll write it.**

 **121212: Wow, Marco acting like a badass because someone threatened Star. When I can, I'll write it.**

 **Geked: I could actually see them as some form of siblings. I guess I could try.**

 **Flab: I could try something like that. It'll be awhile.**

 **Dr. Harvest: Something between Janna and Marco? I don't think I've written one for them in a while. Yeah, let me take care of a few requests first.**

 **Devi: A little dark. I could try to write, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Thane: Sure, that will be an easy one, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Sorb: Huh, I could write that without a problem. Let me take care of a few requests first then I'll write yours.**

 **Tot: Classic Janna, sure. It'll be awhile though.**

 **Nasty Worms: Um…if I could think of a way to word it, sure, but it might be awhile.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the one shot requested by King or queen everyone.**

Star and Marco were in a delivery room with Marco holding Star's had as she panted, "You're doing great honey," Marco half smiled at his wife.

Star panted as she tightened her grip around his hand. She looked at Marco with sweat running down her face, "When this is all over, we're going to be a happy family, right Marco?"

Marco nodded and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, of course Estrella."

Star gave a weak smile and panted. Machines started beeping and Marco looked around, "This isn't good!" the doctor yelled, "Nurse, check the I.V. and get me 30 cc's of…"

"What's wrong with my wife?" Marco snapped.

A few doctors pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He got ready to open the door, when a nurse walked out of the room and shook their head, "I'm sorry Mr. Diaz, but you can't be in there right now."

The nurse walked back into the room and Marco sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Well it's a stress reliever." He turned and walked out of the hospital.

Marco walked back into the hospital after finishing his cigarette and saw the nurse from earlier walking out of the room, "Can I go in there to see my wife now?" the nurse looked at him and nodded and Marco walked into the room.

Marco walked up to Star and held her hand, "Hey,"

"Hey," Marco half smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Never better," Star gave a weak smile, "Our baby's almost here."

"One more push, Mrs. Diaz," the doctor said, "Just one more push and your baby will be here."

Star nodded and grunted as she pushed. She screamed in pain as a baby's cry filled the room, "It's a girl."

Marco looked at Star and smiled, "Did you hear that Star? It's a girl. We have a baby girl," Star sighed and closed her eyes, "Star? Star?" the heart monitor began beeping and Marco's eyes widened, "Star no, please don't leave!" he looked at her still body as tears blurred his vision, "Star please don't leave me! I need you!" the doctors and nurses stared in sadness as Marco cried over his unresponsive wife.

Two years have passed and Marco drove down the street with his daughter Nova in her car seat, "Daddy," Marco sighed, "Daddy where are we going?"

Marco looked in the rearview mirror and sadly smiled, "We're going somewhere special sweetheart. We're going to visit mommy."

He turned into a cemetery and pulled up in front of a gravestone. He got out of the car and took Nova out of her car seat before walking up to the gravestone. Nova looked at the stone in confusion and then at Marco, "Daddy?" Marco allowed a few tears to slip down his face, "Why is mommy a rock?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "Mommy's not a rock angel. Mommy was this amazing person that everyone loved. She uh…she went to heaven a few years ago and a lot of people were very upset."

"Were you sad daddy?"

Marco let out a force chuckle and nodded, "Yeah, I was very sad when mommy left. I thought my life was over until I remembered I have to take care of you." He turned to the car and started walking towards it, "I'm going to put you in the car for a bit. I need to talk to mommy alone," Nova nodded as Marco put her in her car seat.

Closing the door, he turned and walked back to the grave, "Hey honey, how are you doing?" the wind blew and Marco sighed, "I miss you…I've missed you for the past two years." Tears fell down his face, "You um…you should see our daughter…she's a lot like you. Energetic, so full of life and no worries in the world."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a light blue rose. Setting on the grave, he gave a sad smile, "I need to go. I need to get Nova home before it gets dark." He stood up and dried his eyes, "I uh…I'll be here on our anniversary Estrella. I love you,"

He turned and started walking towards the car again. As the wind blew, he heard Star's voice, " _I love you too, Marco._ " He half smiled and got in the car and started driving out of the cemetery.

 **Well King or queen, rather you still read these or not, here you go. I hope it was close or close enough to what you wanted. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	122. Chapter 122

**Here's the one the Maxwell requested. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco were at their lockers, putting their books away. Brittney walked up to them and sighed, "Hey Star," Star looked back, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today."

"Don't do it Star," Marco whispered, "If Brittney is involved, it can't be good."

Star looked at her best friend and then at Brittney and nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you outside after school." Brittney nodded and walked away, "Well that was weird, but it'll be fun,"

"Star, what did I say about getting involved with Brittney?"

Star sighed and rolled her eyes, "Marco, you need to trust me. Brittney isn't evil, she won't do anything." Marco frowned as he closed his locker and walked away.

Brittney sat on the stairs outside of the school once the final bell rang, talking on her phone, "Yeah…it was easy…she's going to be here soon…just make sure everything's ready."

She ended the call and looked back to see Star and Marco walk up to her, "Look Diaz, this is going to be a girls day. So…"

"I don't trust…hell I have a better chance of throwing an elephant across the football field by its tail."

"Marco," Star calmly said, "You trust me, right?" Marco nodded, "Then please trust me enough to make my own decision. I'll see you later at home,"

She walked away with Brittney and Marco sighed, "Trust her. You don't want a repeat of the Blood Moon Ball. Just trust your best friend," he turned and started walking home.

Star and Brittney turned the corner and Star was pinned to the wall by Chantelle and Andrea. Star looked around and then at Brittney, "What's going on Brittney? I thought we were going to hang out."

"Hang out," Brittney laughed, "Who the hell will ever want to hang out with you?"

"But…" Brittney slapped her across the face, "Why?"

"Because I'm the queen of the school, not you!" Brittney hissed, "Chantelle, did you bring what I asked for?"

"Right here Brittney," Chantelle smirked, reaching in her backpack and pulling out a pair of scissors.

Brittney took the scissors and Star stared with eyes wide, "What…what are you doing with those?"

"Shut up," Andrea hissed, slapping Star across the face again.

Brittney walked up to Star, pulled her hair and started cutting it with the scissors. Star's eyes widened as she watched her golden hair fall to the ground and tears began to fall as the three girls laughed as Chantelle and Andrea continued to slap her and Brittney cut her hair.

Soon Brittney stopped and smirked at Star's now short hair, "There, see if anything thinks you're the princess of Moonie now, ugly."

Tears fell from her eyes as Chantelle and Andrea let her go and she fell to the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried, "See you later ugly bitch."

The three walked away and Star reach for her wand, "Lightning Change Back!" she landed on her bed and cried.

Her door opened and Marco walked in, "Star?" Star got under her covers and Marco sighed, "Star, let's talk." Star shook her head and Marco walked up to the bed, "Yes Star, I heard you crying from my…" he moved the covers away and his eyes widened at her short hair, "Star…what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," she choked. Marco glared at her and she whimpered, "Brittney! You were right Marco she was up to no good. She, Chantelle and Andrea pinned me to a wall and Brittney cut my hair. They called me ugly and hit me and then left me."

Marco frowned, sat next to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry Star," he rubbed her back, "Don't worry, we'll take care of them soon enough, but right now let's try to cheer you up." Star looked at him, "C'mon, a beautiful princess like yourself shouldn't be crying."

Star let out a force smile as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Marco," Marco half smiled and kissed the top of her, "Let's go," Marco nodded and the two stood up and went downstairs.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Maxwell, but I hope this was close. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Here's a continuation from 111. Enjoy everyone.**

The two stared at him and he sighed, "Star," Star smiled widely as Janna, "Janna, I'm sorry but…"

"Why?" Janna snapped, causing Marco to jump, "You asked me first! She attacked me! She…"

"Well let's start from the beginning," Marco said as calmly as possible, "You called her a slut, and rather or not you're in front of me, you don't bad mouth my best friend,"

"Marco I was…"

"Second, you attacked her first just because she said something that angered you," Marco's voice began rising, "Then you were going to insult her again! Why? She's the nicest person anyone should have the honor of even knowing!" Janna looked shocked as Star stared at the two, "Star's right, you annoy the fucking hell out of me! I asked you because Hope somehow guilt tripped me into singing for you! You're a sneaky, conniving bitch that gets under my skin every waken moment of my life!"

Tears began forming behind her eyes, "Marco I was just trying to…"

"You steal shit, you sneak into my house during the night, and you trick people into giving what you want! How the hell you managed to survive high school is because your friends fucking help you out of trouble!" Marco continued to yell, "How you managed to even keep friends is beyond me because you treat people like they're either invisible or like shit!" he walked up to Star and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Now will you kindly get the fuck out of my house!"

Janna stared in shock as she slowly back away, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She turned around and ran out of the house.

Marco started to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, "Marco," he looked at her, "You didn't have to pick me just because we're best friends. You could've picked Janna…I mean yeah, it would've hurt, but I'd be…"

"Star, she called you a slut, and no matter who you are, no one deserves to be called that." Star looked at him, "Yes, I'm mad at you for Narwhal Blasting her and lying, but it's okay, you were just upset."

Star frowned, "We're going to hear a lot from Hope tomorrow."

Marco smirked and rubbed her back, "Don't worry Estrella, there isn't much that she can do." Star half smiled and nodded, "Alright, now let's finish celebrating."

"Right," Star agreed and the two walked out of the house.

 **Well here you go everyone. I didn't know how else to end this, so sorry for the shortness. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Here's Egret's request. Enjoy everyone.**

Janna walked down the street slowly with her head down and her hands in her pockets. She walked onto the bridge and stared at the river below. She blinked and a stray tear fell from her eye, "Oh well, I guess this will be easier than running away."

She climbed over the rail and sighed before letting go of the rail and falling forward. She felt a couple of hands grab her wrists. Looking back, she saw Marco and Star trying to pull her back over the rail, "Let me go you two."

"Janna stop being foolish and got back on the sidewalk now," Marco snapped as he continued to pull Janna's towards them.

Eventually they pulled Janna over the rail. Janna fell to the ground and cried, "Why? Why wouldn't you two let me die?"

She looked with tears running down her face and the two frowned. Star knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Janna, why would you want to die? What would your parents…"

"Send them to hell after me!" Janna barked, "I heard what they said! They think I'm just a waste of time and space! They don't care about me! They've called me so many names I don't think they cared if I died!"

The two looked shocked and Marco asked, "What about your friends?"

"Who? Leah and Hope? They just hang out with me because they feel sorry for me! Jackie? She stopped hanging out with me when I accidently took something of hers and she was convinced I was stealing from her!"

She continued to cry as Star hugged her and Marco rubbed her back. Marco looked around and sighed, "Janna, why don't you come back to the house with us."

Janna looked up with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, it'll be fun," Star said with a smile, "Marco could make his famous nachos and we'll have a Diaz Special."

"The Diaz Special," Janna sniffled and looked at Marco, "You haven't done that for me since we were eleven." Marco half smiled and held out his hands and helped the two up.

The three teenagers were sitting the living room with Star asleep and an empty play in between them. Janna rested her head on Marco's shoulder and looked at the sleeping Star, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she usually goes on a heavy binge when I make nachos and she falls asleep." He looked at her, "Janna just because your parents are being asses, Leah and Hope only hang out with you because of that and Jackie stopped hanging out with you because of a misunderstanding just know that Star and I are here."

Janna half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know." She closed her and nuzzled closer to him, "And the food coma's setting in." she yawned, "Thanks Marco, I love you…night,"

Marco looked shocked as Janna lightly snored in his ear. He sighed and half smiled, "Get some sleep Janna. I uh…I guess I love you too." He wrapped arm around her and lightly rubbed her back.

 **This might be a first installment on this one, I don't know yet. I hope it was close to what you wanted Egret. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	125. Chapter 125

**Brave kid: Thank you. Your requests are almost finished.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Some anonymous reviewer named King or queen and more Spider-Man is coming soon.**

 **SonicELITE: That is true and thank you. I wasn't really going to end it like that but someone asked that Marco be a jerk.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Funny, it sounds real funny.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: It was a sad one. Hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Pacster: She is a jerk and thank you.**

 **Agfaf: Ha, all I had to do was read your review and I got like four ideas for it already. It'll be up in a while, sorry but I have a lot on my plate right now.**

 **Kent: Well at least she won't get hurt. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Patriots13R: Thank and you're welcome. I like the idea of the children going on an adventure and getting into trouble. It might be fun to write.**

 **Shen: Huh, sneaky bastard. That might be a good one to write, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Dr. Ogre: Hmm…that might turn into something funny. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Lowe: Huh…how would I word that? Hmm…if I can think of a way to word it, I'll write it.**

 **Zaoma: Ha, that could be interesting to write.**

 **Retta: Easy, I'll write it when I can.**

 **BlueBerryJones: Ludo better run for his life if he does something stupid like that. I'll write it when I can.**

 **MaFx98: Thank you and I think you're right with Nova being a popular name for Star and Marco's kids. Hmm I could write something where she goes a little crazy. I had people vote because someone wanted that.**

 **Proud parent: Huh, I could try something like that. It might be easy, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Creepy Loner: Wow, you want me to write one where they have rough sex? Sure, it'll be awhile though.**

 **Nipple Flicker: I uh…well um…how would I word that? I suppose if I can find a way to, I'll write it, but it might be awhile.**

 **Penske: Easy one, I'll write it when I get caught up with some of the other requests.**

 **My Sharp Fangs: Hmm…I could write it, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Catalyst56: So far it doesn't look good with your request. I'm still trying though and thank you.**

 **Spike: Uh dude, people battle depression and have suicidal thoughts. Besides, someone requested and I decided to write it.**

 **JamJuice: Huh, it might end differently than how you see, but I'll write it when I can.**

 **Rococo: Ha, a little risk taker Janna is. I could try to write when I can get to it.**

 **Outburst: I'm actually working on a friendship one between the two right now.**

 **Bug: Sure, on both of them. I'll make more Vampire ones soon enough.**

 **Nexion: Huh, it'll be awhile, but I'll get it done when I can.**

 **Yuna: Wow that might be a good one. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Dern: Wow…maybe I could…uh…wow. So they can't have babies? I think I could make something for them. It'll be awhile though.**

 **Oxfor: Ha, pedophiles pissing Marco off by commenting about Star's ass? I suppose I could try to write it.**

 **Whoop: Hmm that might be a little awkward. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Gland: I might have an idea for that and when I can I'll write it.**

 **King or queen: You're welcome and sure, I'll write something like that soon enough.**

 **Money Grabber: How will Star react to these lies? Huh, I'll write it when I can.**

 **14 Kat: A slightly easy one. It'll be up when I can write it.**

 **Small Slugger: Teen pregnancy? Well…yeah I'll write it when I can.**

 **EllaBella: That sounds like it'll be a sad one. How will Star react seeing her friend being killed in front of her? I'll write it when I can.**

 **Prince of sex: that might be a little kinky for the two. When I can I'll write it.**

 **Nyman: He'll get his ass kicked, just saying. When I can it'll get done.**

 **ZellaDay: Thank you and your request is coming right up.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

The Diaz family and Star were sitting down for dinner when the doorbell rang. Marco stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and saw a familiar face, "Gustav, long time no see buddy," Star's eyes widened, "So what are you doing here?"

"Hello Marco, I come to visit again."

Star stood up and walked into the living room to see Marco and Charlie do their special handshake, "Gustav, can I talk to you upstairs real fast?"

"Of course Star,"

The two walked up the stairs and went to Star's room. Once in the room, Star closed the door and glared at Charlie, "What the hell Charlie? I kept your secret and you agreed to never come back.

"I know, but there's a reason I came back." Star looked confused, "I want to thank you for keeping my secret by taking you out for lunch tomorrow."

Star sighed and saw on her bed, "Charlie, I wasn't going to reveal your secret, all you had to do was leave. And besides, I'm kind of looking for something else in a…"

"Oh no, no, not like a date, just like two friends going out for lunch, nothing more, nothing less."

Star looked at him and sighed, "Alright I guess. But just as friends," Charlie half smiled and nodded in agreement.

The following afternoon, the two walked into a small café and sat down at a booth. Star looked around and then at Charlie, "So what are you really doing in Echo Creek?"

"I came by to see the Diaz's and like I said, I wanted to thank you for keeping my secret." Charlie picked up the menu in front of him, "Anyway, order whatever you want. It's on me." Star nodded and picked up her menu.

While they were enjoying their lunch, the two were laughing and Star said, "And then I used my wand and he ended up dressed as a princess in a pink dress."

"Oh I'm really sorry I miss that," Charlie chuckled, "Thanks again Star for keeping my secret. You're a real good friend," Star Half smiled and nodded.

Later, the two were walking down the street, talking and laughing. They turned the corner as Marco walked up to them and looked at them, "Well it looks like you're starting to like Gustav, Star,"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy,"

"And your new friend is cool too, Marco," Charlie said in his fake accent, "Bad sadly, Gustav must be going now."

"What, no," the duo said in unison, "Why Gustav? You just got here,"

"Gustav was only in country for one day," he answered, "But don't worry, Gustav will be back," the three turned and went back to the house so Marco's parents can see Charlie off.

Later, Star and Marco were sitting in the backyard and Marco looked at Star and said, "So you finally had a chance to get to know Gustav." Star half smiled and nodded, "Well it's good to see you got over your little jealous fit."

"Ha, I wasn't jealous Diaz," Star smirked and Marco looked at her, "Alright, maybe I was a little jealous, but only because I thought you guys were going to send me away and replace me with Gustav."

"Nah," Marco laid back against the tree, "I told you before that you're our favorite exchange student and we're not going to send you back to Mewni until you're parents say you need to return." Star half smiled and lay against the tree and closed her eyes.

 **Alright, well…I don't know if you wanted this ZellaDay, but I tried to write it the way I saw it. Hope it was at least close. Anyway please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	126. Chapter 126

**Here's the one acw28 requested.**

Marco walked through the door of the school behind Star. He half smiled at her childish wonders, "C'mon Marco, we need to learn more about earth things,"

Marco chuckled. "Don't worry Star, the world won't end if we're a little late." He heard faint crying and he looked around, "Uh Star," she looked back in confusion, "I uh…I need to check something out, go to class and I'll be there when I'm done."

"Oh alright, I'll see you in class Marco," Star walked away and Marco looked around for the source of the crying.

Turning a corner, he saw Hope on the floor, leaning against the lockers and slightly crying, "Hope?" Hope jumped and looked up, "Hope…what's wrong?"

Hope dried her tears and shook he head, "It's nothing to worry about Marco, just get to class before you get in trouble. Don't worry about me,"

Marco sighed and sat down next to her, "If it was nothing to worry about then you wouldn't be crying," Hope frowned and looked away, "C'mon, let's go outside and get some fresh air. Classes can wait a bit," He stood up and helped Hope up and the two walked outside.

The two walked around the courtyard in silence. Hope let out a heavy sigh and said, "It's my parents," Marco looked at her, "They…they're fighting…and it's getting worse every day and things are being said and stuff is being thrown and I feel like I'm developing anxiety from their constant fighting and…"

"Hope, take deep breaths," Hope took a few deep breaths and began to calm down, "Now listen, you shouldn't stress over the fights your parents have. I know you love them and all, but you shouldn't stress because it'll lead to a lot of troubles and no one here wants anything bad happening to you." The warning bell rang and Marco half smiled as he rubbed Hope's back, "Well we better go." He walked away and Hope stared at him with wide eyes.

Marco was walking down the hall and heard screaming coming from the stairs next to him. Sighing, he held out his arm and caught Sabrina before she could fall onto the floor, "This is the fourth time this week Sabrina and it's only Wednesday."

"I know," Sabrina panted, "But I need to get to class before I'm late and get detention and Brittney will kick me off the squad and…"

"Easy Sabrina," Marco chuckled and Sabrina tried to calm down, "Look, wherever you have to go, it's not worth your safety or your life."

She looked at him in shock, "But Marco, if I get detention, Brittney said she'll…"

"Let's forget about Brittney for a moment." Marco interrupted her, "Just take your time getting to class, because God forbid, one day I won't be here to catch you and you can get seriously hurt. And we wouldn't want that,"

"No, I suppose you're right," she straightened herself up and half smiled, "Thanks Marco."

Marco nodded and patted her on her head, surprising her, "Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time." He walked away and Sabrina stared at him with a small smile forming across her face.

Marco sat down next to Star and sighed, "Are you okay Marco?" Marco nodded, "Well what took you? You're usually here before the warning bell,"

"I was just trying to cheer Hope up and I helped Sabrina before she could fall and get hurt." He got out his phone and sent a quick text before the teacher walked in.

After their first class, Marco stood by his locker and Star stood next to him in confusion, "So uh…what are we waiting for?"

Before Marco could answer, Jackie walked up to them and she said in a bored tone, "What is it Marco?"

"Right," Marco sighed and opened his locker and pulled out a skateboard, surprising Jackie, "I was going to give you this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to." He handed the skateboard to Jackie, "My apology for breaking your skateboard last week."

Jackie took the skateboard and half smiled, "Thanks Marco, you didn't need to do this."

"Well I destroyed your skateboard so…I thought it'd be right if I replace." Marco closed his locker and he and Star started walking away, "Enjoy," Jackie smiled as she got on her new skateboard and skated away.

Later in the cafeteria, Marco sat at an empty table and got ready to eat when he heard Star's voice, "But he was going to pay. I don't have any money with me and I didn't eat breakfast this morning,"

"I'm sorry Miss Butterfly, but Mr. Greason obviously isn't here today and we're not allowed to give free lunches."

Marco frowned, stood up and walked over to the two and handed the lunch lady some money, "Get her whatever she wants." The lunch lady glared at him before nodding. Marco looked at Star and shook his head, "Star, you shouldn't trust that guy. Oskar is as reliable as a dead rat…and what did I say about leaving the house without eating."

Star frowned and sighed, "I know Marco, but Oskar said he was going to buy me lunch today and I got excited that I skipped breakfast." Star got her food and half smiled, "Thanks Marco,"

"I couldn't let my best friend go hungry," he turned around, "C'mon, join me for lunch," Star nodded and they walked to the table.

The school day soon ended and Marco and Star walked down the hall and they heard yelling. Marco looked at Star and half smiled, "Go home Star, I'll see what's going on,"

"But Marco…"

"Go Star," Marco said, "I'll be home soon, I promise," Star frowned and nodded before walking away.

Marco turned and followed the yelling to the source. He soon saw two other cheerleaders, Chantelle and Andrea along with StarFan, backing away from Brittney Wong. Marco growled and walked around the corner and stared at her, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this Diaz," Brittney hissed, "This is between me, Chantelle, Andrea and the little Butterface copycat so…"

"Shut up Brittney," Marco hissed through his teeth, "Get the hell out of here! Stay away from Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley and for the love of god, stop threatening Sabrina and treating her like shit!"

The four stared at him in shock and Brittney shook her head, "Look Diaz…."

"Get out of here you spoiled bitch!" Marco barked and Brittney jumped back, "Your money might be able to get you the position as captain, but you're just a pathetic excuse for a human being! You're the type of person who believes that their money could solve everything!"

Brittney stared in wide eye, "Diaz…"

"Leave, now!" Brittney jumped before turning around and leaving the four. Marco turned and looked at the three, "Are you girls okay?"

"We're fine, but Marco…"

"If you're fine, then you three should leave before something else happens." Marco half smiled, "Don't worry, I doubt that Brittney is stupid enough to try anything right now." He turned and walked away as the three stared at him in shock.

Marco was walking down the street and heard rustling in the tree next to him. He sighed and held out his arms as Janna landed him his arms bridal style, "Eighth time this month Janna," he looked at her and shook his head, "Why don't you stay out of the trees before you get seriously hurt."

Janna smirked and jumped out of his arms, "Well how could I get close to you? You wouldn't let me fall, would you?"

Marco sighed and half smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "Just stay out of the trees for a while. I don't want to see one of my friends get hurt." He continued to walk away and Janna stared at him wide eyed.

 **First installment of this. I don't know where I'm exactly going with it, but I hope it was close to what you wanted acw28. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	127. Chapter 127

**Erick: A slightly easy one I guess. When I can, I'll get to it.**

 **Acw28: Thank you, I don't know what's going to happen in that one yet, but I'll make a continuation soon.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Nope, he was just at the right place at the right time.**

 **Heiskci: And let's bring in the laser pups. Yeah, I'll write it when I can.**

 **2aiker: Wow that is a little sad. I guess I can try to write it when I can.**

 **Ahisfo: Hmm…a couples concealing one? I don't know. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Level G: Huh, if I can find a way to word it I guess, sure.**

 **GamerMan27: Good to see you liked it and he was a Good Samaritan.**

 **Bloody poodle: Huh, typical Brittney. If I can find a way to word it sure.**

 **Otto: Okay, getting a little kinky in the shower. Sure.**

 **Brave kid: Thank you and getting closer to finishing with your requests. Sorry it's taking a while.**

 **Magic Man: Yes, yes he is.**

 **SonicELITE: He didn't? Oh well, hope you enjoyed the updates and I don't know what's going on with that chapter yet. So don't check it off as a harem just yet.**

 **ZellaDay: You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it and yes she is.**

 **Ash: Hmm…that might be fun to write. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Jubbo: Uh…um…okay I guess? I'll write it when I can.**

 **Kahexo: Yes it is. I'll write it when I get to it.**

 **Faiea: A cute moment between the two. Sure, I'll get to it soon enough.**

 **Star Mendes: Sure, I can write that one without a problem.**

 **Uske: I uh…I don't know. I suppose if I can word it, sure.**

 **Guest: Another drug abuse one? Hmm…I can write it, sure. And thank you.**

 **Maji; Easy, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Shiitom: Whoa…that's a bit…yeah. Okay, I'll try to write it when I can.**

 **Hexi: Huh…older/younger brother bond between them? Hmm…I guess I can try.**

 **Naro Carb: I don't think that has ever been done before. Sure.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the final part of chapter 97 everyone.**

Star violently tossed and turned on her bed with sweat running down her face one night. It had been close to two months since she and Marco escaped from the three men who kidnapped them and raped her.

She shot up and panted as the cold sweat continued to run down her face. She got out of bed and walked over to her wall and flicked the light on. She placed her hands on her stomach ad looked down with a frown, "No, please tell me this is just me acting paranoid." She opened her drawer, pulled out a box and ran out of her room.

Star soon walked back into her hand, carrying a plastic stick, "Okay…please show one line…one line…one…" her eyes widened as a pink plus appeared. She dropped the plastic stick and hugged her knees to her chest, "No," she cried into her knees and shook, "No. Why did this happen?"

Her door opened and she looked up as Marco walked into her room, "Star? Are you okay?" Star frowned and looked away from him. Confused he walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Star, I'm not a mind reader you need to tell me what's wrong." Star shook her head and Marco sighed, looking down.

His eyes widened as he picked up the object Star was holding a moment ago and looked at it carefully, "Star…is this yours?" Star violent shook as she started crying, "Star look at me." She looked back with tears running down her face, "Was it that bastard who raped you?" Star bit her lip and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Star?"

Star threw her arms around his neck and cried silently into his shoulder. Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. A few minutes after standing in silence, Star backed away from Marco and shook her head, "I don't want a rapist's baby, but I don't want to kill it because of its father."

"Star," she looked at Marco, "If you want to keep it, keep it. If you want to choose a different route, do it. Just know that no matter what you choose to do, I'll be by your side."

Star sniffled and dried her eyes, "Thanks Marco, but you're not the father so…"

"Whatever baby comes out of you is mine," Marco cut her off, shocking her, "Star I love you and I felt really pissed off when I was forced to watch that bastard rape you. I wanted to kill them and hold you and comfort you all night." He took a deep breath and sighed before hugging her again, "Why don't you sleep on it and decide what you want to do in the morning?"

Star nodded and turned to get under the covers. Marco stood up and was about to leave when Star asked, "Would you stay with me?" Marco looked back, "Stay with me, please? I've been having really bad nightmares about that day and I don't want to deal with them alone." Marco half smiled and nodded before crawling into bed next to her.

The next morning the two woke up and saw up while Star placed a hand on her stomach and frowned, "Did you sleep on it last night?"

Star nodded and sighed, "I uh…I want to keep it. Just because its father was a rapist asshole doesn't this baby doesn't deserve to live."

Marco half smiled and rubbed Star's stomach, "Well then I'll help raise it." Star looked at him and got ready to argue, "Yes Star, I already told you that any baby that comes out of you is mine. I'm not going to let you take care of a child by yourself."

Star half smiled and hugged him lightly, "Thanks Marco, you're the best."

"Anytime Estrella," Marco half smiled and the two stood up, "C'mon, I'll buy us something breakfast." Star nodded before waving her wand and dressing them. The two walked out of the room and left the house to the small diner in the mall.

 **Well…this is all I got for this one. I'm highly doubting they'll be a fourth part, so…yeah. Hope this is something that you were looking for The queen smut. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Here you go brave kid. Enjoy everyone.**

Toffee, Ludo and the others watched the screen and Ludo smirked, "So Buff Frog will get the wand and I will destroy the entire Butterfly family." Toffee silently growled as he clinched his fists, "And I'll start with Queen Butterfly."

Toffee growled again and took a deep breath, ' _Settle yourself Toffee, even if these idiots manage to get the wand, they won't be able to even get close to Moon. And if they do…well they'll have a very angry lizard on their hands._ ' He sighed, "Don't set your goals too high Ludo. Sometimes it can lead to heavy disappointment." Ludo ignored him and continued to stare at the screen.

Moon sat on her throne and let out a disgusted sigh, "This dreaded holiday. I feel sorry for pour Toffee, he hates more than anyone I know." She looked out the window towards Ludo's castle, "I suppose he'll be fine. As long as they keep those bumbling idiots away from Star, everything will go according to plan."

The monsters stared at the screen in anticipation as they watched Buff Frog reach for the wand, "Ferguson?" he looked up and saw Star staring at him. His eyes widened and was soon kicked by the warhorse, "Ferguson!"

Star waved her wand and separated everyone surrounding Buff Frog and jump off of the balcony and ran up to him, "Ferguson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Star's eyes widened and looked up to see Ferguson in the bushes.

Toffee smirked to himself and quietly chuckled, ' _Toffee you mad genius. You prevented them from getting the wand and you kept Moon safe once again._ ' He looked at the Butterfly castle and sighed, "Don't worry Moon, these morons won't harm you while I'm around to stop them."

 **Just a small Moon/Toffee one for brave kid. Hope it was close dude. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	129. Chapter 129

**Here's The Cowardly Christian's one request. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco along with Marco's parents were standing on the deck of a ship and Star smiled as she looked around, "This is so cool, we're going on a cruise! What's a cruise?"

Angie and Rafael laughed as Marco groaned, "It's like a vacation on a ship Star. We've been through this already." Star looked confused but nodded and they separated from each other to go to their chosen rooms.

Marco entered his room and looked around with a frown at the sight of the old condemned boiler room, "Oh goody, I got the worst possible room ever." He threw his suitcase down and laid on the old cot, "Damn it," he looked at the ceiling and his eyes widened at the sight of people in the pool, "Glass ceiling? Great, not only am I stuck in the shittiest room, but I'm forced to watch people go swimming." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Whatever,"

Marco opened his eyes and looked at the time on his phone, "Midnight? I guess staying in this room depressed me so much that I…wait, is that Star?" he looked up at the ceiling and saw Star's figure walking on the diving board. She dived into the pool and Marco's eyes widened at the sight, "She's…she's skinny dipping?" she swam past him and Marco scratched his head, "Can…can she see me?"

He watched as she swam around the pool as he felt the blood rush from his face. He looked down and saw a budge starting to form, "Uh…I can't believe I'm about to do this. Star if you can see me, I hope you can forgive me,"

He unzipped his pants and looked up as he and began masturbating as Star continued swimming. Star soon pulled out her wand and Marco's eyes widened as she cast a spell, destroying the ceiling and flooding the room with water, "Boy that was fun…Marco?" Star looked around in confusion and asked, "What uh…what are you doing here?"

"I um…this is the room they…you know, gave me."

Star looked down and saw his cock out and her eyes widened and she looked up and pointed to what used to be the ceiling, "Were…Marco were…you masturbating to me?" Marco frowned and looked away, "Well…wow this is…this is um…a little awkward." She waved her wand and a bathing suit wrapped around her body, "I'm…tired…going to go to bed…um…sorry for the room,"

She ran out of the room and Marco sighed as he laid back on the now soaked bed, "Good going Diaz, you just made a situation between you and your best friend real awkward." He closed eyes and frowned, "I'll explain this to her tomorrow." He turned on his side and tried to fall asleep.

 **I had to cut a lot out since you didn't want lemons The Cowardly Christian. I hope this was close to what you wanted though. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	130. Chapter 130

**Brave kid: Thanks and you're welcome. I'm working on your other request.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…no, they don't want any lemons in their request, just awkwardness. But please enjoy anyways.**

 **The queen smut: You're welcome. I might make a fourth part but I'm still thinking about that one and if I do I might use your suggestion. Glad you liked it.**

 **Iraso: Comical one. I'll write it when I can.**

 **ZellaDay; 15 maybe close to 16. I'm sorry, I didn't really give an age on the first installment, but I hope you liked it and he is, isn't he?**

 **Star Mendes: Oh my. Well do take care and please don't die laughing. Glad you had a good laugh.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: It was awkward and perverted. I might make another one soon, I don't know yet though.**

 **SonicELITE: I don't know if it's the final installment. I have a few requests to make another, but hey, who knows. And okay…right?**

 **Pownz: Uh…okay I guess. I'm not promising anything right now though.**

 **My Beloved: Uh…I might need a little detail for that one. Sorry, but I'm just a little confused right now with your request.**

 **Guest: Good to see you had a good laugh. They just wanted to be awkward, I added the masturbating part.**

 **Tobin: Well that's another suggestion for a continuation on that chapter. I might, I just don't know yet.**

 **Ebi: Huh, but wouldn't Star cum in her panties and Marco cum in his boxers? Well whatever, I could try to write it.**

 **Igbo: Are you suggesting some smut? I'm just asking because that's the way I'm seeing it right now, but either way, I could try.**

 **Bobbi: Uh…you're like the fourth…fifth? Person to suggest something involving the two and so far I can't think of anything. I'm trying though, if I can, sure.**

 **Tanner: An easy one. I'll write it when I can.**

 **McWolf: I might have an idea for yours soon enough. Just give me some time to take care of a few requests first.**

 **Drew: Hmm…I think someone requested something similar and I'm still having a hard time wording it. But if I can, sure.**

 **Flore: That might be a good one, but wouldn't he be upset that they lied to him his whole life? I'll wire it when I can.**

 **Oldest sibling: Yes I am, I'm working on it right now and it'll be up soon.**

 **Diameaor: Huh, another suggestion where Brittney is being a bitch. I'll write it when I can.**

 **ExtraFatMan: No, I wasn't going to allow him to live, however I might have a plan for a fourth installment because two people suggested it. I'm still debating on that one though.**

 **Aqua: When I first read your review I thought you were going to go on a different route. I'll try to write it when I can.**

 **Brent: You're not the first person to suggest something like that. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Curious person: I'm actually writing them down and I'll write the ones that I find interesting. Which means a lot of them and I like it because it's a challenge and I like challenges.**

 **Acw28: I try to balance out the humor and the seriousness. When I read your review I was like what fake relationship one and then I read my notebook of suggestions and it hit me. Anyway here's your animal one, enjoy.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco stood in Star's room and Star nervously stared at Marco, "Are you sure Marco?" Marco half smiled and nodded, "Marco the last time I used magic on you, you grew tentacle and…"

"Star, you've been practicing and you've been getting better with your magic," Marco interrupted her, "I trust you, okay?"

Star smiled and nodded as she pointed her wand at him, "Right, hopefully we can understand the laser puppies. Animal Translation Rainbow!" a flash of light of flooded the room for a second. Once the light faded, Star opened her eyes and saw a puppy standing in front of her. She looked around in confusion, "Marco?" the puppy barked and she looked at it, "Marco?" the puppy barked again and Star's eyes widened, "Okay uh…Marco, don't freak out, but I think I accidently turned you into a puppy."

The puppy barked, ' _What are you talking about turned me into a puppy! Star?_ ' the puppy looked down and then back at Star, ' _Okay, I get it, and I'm guessing you can't understand me._ '

"Marco I'm so sorry. I really didn't know this was going to happen," Star knelt down and frowned, "How do we fix this?" Marco walked towards her mirror and barked a few times, "No, Marco my mom will have me sent to Saint Olga's if I tell her I turned my best friend into an animal." Marco barked again, "Marco, please…" Marco tackled her and began licking her face and she giggled, "Marco I know you want to get turned back, but mom will…" Marco licked her again and Star sighed, "I'll go talk to her in person." She stood up and walked over to her purse and pulled out her scissors, "I hope you know my mom's going to lecture me to no end." Marco barked, "But it'll be worth it to have you back to normal I guess." She opened and portal and looked back, "I'll be back when I can, don't go anywhere."

She walked through the portal and Marco whimpered, ' _Don't go anywhere? Where the hell am I supposed to go? I'm a freaking puppy,_ ' he looked towards the window and saw the trees slightly bend as the wind blew, ' _Although it does look like a nice warm day. I don't think it'll hurt too much if I step outside for a few moments._ '

He jumped on the chair and then on the windowsill. Jumping onto the roof, he slipped and fell to the ground, hitting his head on a rock. He sat up and shook a little, ' _And that didn't kill me how?_ '

"Oh look at the little rabbit,"

Marco looked up and saw StarFan staring at him. He looked around and then back at StarFan, ' _Ashley you need new glasses because I'm a puppy._ ' He looked down and saw his shadow was in the form of a rabbit, ' _What? But…Star turned me into a puppy. How the hell am I a rabbit now?_ '

Ashley scooped him and held him close, "Don't worry, I'll give you a nice home and all the vegetables you can eat…what should I call you?" Ashley thought for a second and half smiled, "How about Fluffy?"

' _Fluffy? First off, that's not original, secondly do I look like a Fluffy?_ ' Marco thought, ' _And who said I want to go with…wait vegetables? Well I am kind of hungry I guess._ ' Marco's red eyes slightly widened, ' _Oh no, I'm beginning to think like an animal. Star, hurry up please._ '

Ashley stood up and started walking away, "Good, let's go Fluffy."

They entered Ashley's room and Ashley set Marco on her bed. Marco looked around and saw pictures of him and Star, "Oh…they're Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, but you probably wouldn't know that."

' _Of course I know that, I'm Marco!_ '

"Can I tell you something Fluffy?" Marco looked at her, "Since you can't talk and I want to tell someone this, you're the best candidate." She took a deep breath, "I uh…sort of have a crush on Marco."

' _Wait what?_ '

"Yeah, it started when we were ten." Marco looked around, "You see, I was being bullied badly by these group of kids and Marco stood up for me. He even invited me to stay at his house for the weekend."

' _Yeah Ashley, I remember that. I even gave you my bed and slept in the living room. Get to the point,_ '

"And he was so sweet. He gave me his bed while Marco slept in the living room." Ashley smiled, "He didn't have to do that…but anyway, I woke up in the middle of the night, went downstairs and slept next to him on the floor…not that I wanted to…but because I uh…don't like being alone."

A blush creeped across her face and Marco's nose twitched, ' _I remember that too. You were lying on top of me, not next to me. When I asked what was wrong, you simply_ blushed _and stammered._ '

"But hey, I'm being rude right now," she turned and started walking towards the door, "I'll get you some lettuce Fluffy. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. Marco looked back and saw the window was opened and his nose twitched, ' _Ashley, you're a great girl and I hate to leave you like this, but I need to get home before Star does so she can change me back to normal._ '

He started to hop towards the window. Making on to the windowsill, he jumped out and fell into the guarding, hitting his head against a pavestone.

 **First installment of the pet Marco one. Hope it was close to what you wanted acw28. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yes and no. Yes because he's turning into other animals, no because he can't control it.**

 **SonicELITE: I'm trying to make it last as much as I can.**

 **Acw28: It's good to know and sure. I was actually planning on something creepy for her like a spider, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Guest/Tanner: Uh…yeah I normally look at the name not the name under the name. Sorry if it sounded a little confusing.**

 **My Beloved: Oh thank you. Sorry, but the way I saw it you were asking that he was setting her up on a date with someone, sorry. Sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Wild Princess: Ha, kinky. Well…when I can, I'll write it.**

 **Lazo: Uh…I uh…how would I word that exactly? Hmm…if I can find a way to, sure.**

 **Pacster: You want one where Jackie rapes Marco? Well…okay, when I can, I'll write it.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Is that a Bad Boy AU? I haven't written one of those in a while. I guess when I can, sure.**

 **Amelia: …how would I word that one? Why would that happen? If I can word it, I suppose I can try.**

 **Orbon: Well…that was the first time something like that was suggested. I suppose I can try.**

 **Rem: Another suggestion for that chapter. I might make another one soon, I just don't know yet.**

 **Posner: A Yoai one? I'm working on a sort of Yuri one, I guess I could try. It might be awhile though.**

 **Oswald: I think someone made a one-shot of that, but I could try but it might be awhile.**

 **Top ten: Um…uh um…how? I don't have a problem with transgender people, but I'm just wondering how will that happen and how will I word it.**

 **Toodles: It depends on the request. It could take me a few hours or a few days really. I listen to music, play games or just watch YouTubers make asses out of themselves when I'm not writing.**

 **ZellaDay: Glad you liked it. Don't worry, it'll end with Starco.**

 **Blank: Huh…wasn't that accomplished in the show like twice or something? I could try and write something, but it might be awhile.**

 **Bait and switch: So…they kidnaped him because why? I guess I can try to write it, but I have a few requests before yours.**

 **X: I uh…I don't think…Romeo and Juliet huh? If I can find a reason for her to read the story and a way to word it, sure.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy a Bad Boy AU installment everyone…man I haven't done one of these in forever.**

Star and Marco walked down the hall and Star looked at the floor with a slight frown on her face. Marco looked at her and said, "Hey goody-goody," she looked up, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Marco, but can you not call me goody-goody after we…you know,"

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Don't look at it like an insult. I'm trying to use it as a term of endearment." Star sighed, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Marco can you not tell anyone what we did? If my parents were to find out, I could get in trouble and…"

"Chill Star," Marco smirked, "Look, I won't tell anyone."

Star half smiled and sighed, "Thank you," Marco just shrugged his shoulders, "Do you mind waiting for me? I need to use the restroom."

"Take your time goody-goody," Marco leaned against the lockers, "I'll be waiting." Star half smiled and nodded before walking into the bathroom.

Star was washing her hands when a door to one of the stalls opened and Jackie walked out, "So you think you're so special." Star ignored her and continued to wash her hands. Jackie growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Hey, do you know when someone's talking to you that it's rude to ignore them you bitch!"

"Just leave me alone please." Star said as calmly as possible, "I don't want to call Marco."

Jackie chuckled, "He has his standards. He won't come barding into the girls' room."

"Marco!" Star yelled and felt a stinging slap across her face.

She looked at Jackie and Jackie glared at her, "He sent Alfonzo and Justin to the hospital that day! He's just a worthless, hotheaded bastard who doesn't deserve anything in life except…"

"Except what, Jackie?" they looked towards the door and saw Marco glaring at Jackie, "Well…are you going to finish that sentence or what?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Star called me," he walked up to them and separated the two and looked at Star, "Are you okay, goody-goody?"

"I'm fine Marco, thank you for asking." Marco half smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "But you shouldn't be in here, you could get in trouble."

"Screw that, I'm not going to stand there and let you get hurt," he glared at Jackie and shook her head, "You should've learned that I don't listen to the rules…but I do have my standards."

He got out his phone and sent a quick text before smirking and looking at Jackie, "What? What the hell did you do?"

The door opened and Janna and Hope walked in, "What's wrong Marco?" Hope asked.

"Janna, Hope, our class bitch here was harassing Star and I feel like she needs to be taught a lesson."

The two looked confused and Janna said, "Are you sure brother? Star's just a goody-goody and…"

"Just teach her a lesson." Marco sighed, "Don't question it." Janna and Hope nodded ad Marco looked at Star, "C'mon you goody-goody princess, let's get out of here before the fight starts." Star nodded and the two walked out of the bathroom as Janna and Hope started yelling at Jackie.

Star and Marco walked down the hall and Star looked at him, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her, "You shouldn't have walked into the girls' restroom like that, you could get I trouble. People will call you horrible names."

Marco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to stand in the hall while Jackie was going to hurt you. Let these assholes call me a pervert, let them call me a faggot, I don't really care. You, Janna and Hope know why I did what I did." He looked at her, "Are you sure you're okay, goody-goody?"

"I'm fine Marco, really. Jackie just slapped me, that's all," Marco looked at her, "Marco, I'm fine, honestly."

Marco sighed, "If you say so good-goody." He checked the time and turned around, "Well I'm going out to the football field."

"But Marco we have history,"

"I know," he looked at her, "Why do you think I'm going outside? I fucking hate history," Star frowned, "Do you think you can be a bad girl for one class and join me?" Star bit her lip and looked down the hall and then at Marco, "I promise, if we get caught that I'll take full blame."

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright Marco, but promise me that we'll stay out of trouble." Marco rolled his eyes and nodded and the two walked out of the school and headed to the football field.

 **Slight Bad Boy AU update or whatever you want to call. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	132. Chapter 132

**Acw28: Good to know. I'm still working on your other requests.**

 **SonicELITE: Good to know you enjoy the Bad Boy AUs.**

 **Born Lucky: Thanks. I'm making more Vampire Marco, Bad Boy AUs, the animal one, and you're like the third one that asked for more from 127, so I'll make more when I can and I'm still working on continuations from 107.**

 **MaFx98: Thanks, I didn't know where I was going with this installment, but glad you liked it.**

 **Ericbarrera38: More is coming soon and the one where he…are you talking about chapter 3? Hmm…I guess I can make another installment on that one soon.**

 **Pan: That might be funny I suppose. I'll try to write it when I can.**

 **ZellaDay: Glad you liked it and to answer your question: That they had sex in the last installment. Chapter 88.**

 **Jonno: A simple black eye? Huh, I guess I can try to write it soon enough.**

 **Hello it's me: Uh…I think I could try…it might be awhile.**

 **Cob: Yes…I could write something like that, but it'll be awhile.**

 **Fruit loop: Uh…um I uh…don't know if I can word it, but if I can, sure.**

 **Toro: One where someone other than Star is raped? I suppose I can try to write it, but it might be awhile.**

 **2Love4Ever: Comical? Yes. Can I word it? More than likely, but it might be awhile.**

 **Pal: Uh…since he knows karate and Star has her wand, wouldn't they like kick their asses before they could try anything? I don't think I can do anything with this, but I could try.**

 **CandyLover: Uh…I um…I could try and write something like that, but it might be awhile until I can get to it.**

 **Becker: I uh…I don't know. You're not the first person who suggested that, but I don't think I can word it. If I can, sure.**

 **Franch: I'm going to make another installment of that chapter soon.**

 **Shooting star: Uh…sure, if I can word it and it'll be awhile.**

 **Hp: I'm usually busy during the days, but when I get a moment, I write some ideas down on scrap paper or in one of my notebooks. Star going to a family reunion with the Diaz's? Hmm…I think I could try something for that one, but it might be awhile.**

 **Red: Normally I would disagree when it involves Brittney, but you're…you're right, no one deserves that. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Ispeno: Huh…how would I…word exactly? Hmm…if I can find a way, sure.**

 **Anyway enjoy the request by Zei.**

Star and Marco sat outside as the gentle warm breeze blew and the puppies chased each other around the backyard. They laughed as the puppies tackled one another and bit each other's ears. An interdimensional portal opened in the center of the yard and Star's parents walked through it. Shocked and confused, Star stood up, "Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to speak to you Star," Moon answered and glared at Marco, "Alone in your room if possible."

Star shook her head, "Mom, I don't keep secrets from Marco and he doesn't…"

"Now Star,"

The two teenagers looked shocked and Star led her parents into the house and they walked up to her room. Marco looked concerned and quietly walked into the house and snuck up the stairs and stood outside of Star's room and listened to the conversation between Star and her parents.

"Star, we are here to inform that your mother is pregnant," he heard River say.

Marco looked confused and scratched the top of his head, "Okay, but why would her parents want to keep awesome news like that a secret."

"That's great mom," Star said in a cheery voice, "So am I going to have a brother or a sister?"

The room fell silent for a few moments. Marco looked worried and heard Moon sigh, "That's another reason we're here." Marco listened in harder and heard Moon walking around in the room, "You see Star, you haven't been getting much better with the wand."

"Yes she has," Marco whispered, "Hell, she's been getting better with each passing day."

"Mom I've been practicing every day, I've been doing well, and I've…"

"Nearly burnt all of Mewni to the ground on your fourteenth birthday," Moon interrupted her, "You've been using the wand to make your life easier, even though that's not its true purpose,"

"Mom I…"

"And let's not forget your parallel journeys across different dimensions, even though your father and I told you that you were not to leave earth." Marco's eyes widened, "Glossaryck has been telling us of your adventures, Star. You and that Diaz boy,"

Marco heard Star let out a shaky breath, "Mom, we weren't hurting any…" she stopped and Marco heard her say, "Why are you holding out your hand mom?"

"Hand over the wand, your crown and your dimensional scissors." Moon said in a stern voice, "I'm sorry dear, but your reckless nature nearly destroyed Mewni, almost got the wand captured multiple times and you went against our orders when we told you to stay on earth."

Marco growled, "Leave her alone. She's just a teenager trying to have fun."

"Now Star, don't make this any harder than it has to be," River said as calmly as possible, "Give your scissors, wand and crown to your mother so we can leave."

Marco growled and kicked in the door and ran up to Star, "Boy, I believe we asked to speak to Star in…"

"Fuck off!" Marco held Star, "What the hell are you assholes planning on during?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Well since you are already here, we might as well say it." She looked at Star, "Star, from this day forth, you're no longer welcomed on Mewni and you are no longer our daughter." Star's eyes widened as she felt the stinging words hit her, "You're destructiveness has brought the name Butterfly great shame a number of times."

Star took a few deep breaths before swallowing hard, "But…mom…where will I live after my supposed training is finished."

"That isn't our concern anymore," Moon answered, "Just…hand over your wand, scissors and crown and we'll be on our way. And with any luck and proper education, the baby will be a better successor than you."

Star had tears running down her face as she looked at her father for some support only to see him given her a stern look and shaking his head. She took out her wand, scissors and crown and threw them at Moon, "Take them! See if I care what happens! See if I care if I go homeless in a few…"

"You won't," Marco cut her off and they looked at him, "You can move in with me when I move out. I can't promise you the luxury of living in a castle or even a moderately big home, but I make can promise that you'll have a roof over your head. I won't let my best friend go homeless because your parents are being dicks."

The room fell silent. Star let out a shaky sigh and hugged him, "Thanks Marco, you don't have to do that."

Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Of course I do Estrella. What kind of person will I be if I allow my best friend to live on the streets?" The room was near silent except the sound of a portal opening.

They looked up and saw Star's parents had left. Star sighed and looked at Marco, "Thanks Marco," she hugged him again, "But…what if our friends stop being my friends because of this?"

"Then they're not really your friends Star," Marco sighed, "People who only saw you as a friend because you had a magic wand doesn't make them your friend." He hugged her and rubbed her back, "Are you going to be okay?" Star shook her head, "Well uh…why don't we go downstairs…I know a certain someone who needs the Diaz Special very badly right now."

Star half smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yeah, thanks Marco." They started to walk out of the room, "Marco?" Marco looked back, "When you said you want me to move in with you…did you mean it?"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Of course Star, I'm not the type of person to let my best friend go homeless." He rubbed her back, "Don't worry, everything usually gets better in time, I promise."

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks for that Marco." Marco smirked and nodded and the two continued walking down the stairs.

 **Well uh…I um…Zei you wanted something like this or something different? Well either way this is how I saw your request and I hope it was close to what you wanted, if you still read these that is.**

 **And Star's parents might seem OOC, but that's what Zei requested.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Red the Pokémon Mater: No, not really, but their decision is going to bite their asses soon…probably.**

 **Zei: You're welcome, I'm actually working on another part and I'm hoping to get it up soon.**

 **Xels: Hmm…isn't that a little cliché? I could try to write something like that.**

 **Guest/Tanner: I'm making another one and it'll be up soon.**

 **SonicELITE: You're right, it's time to bring that Marco back in this one-shot.**

 **Oops: Comical. I love it. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Nova Diaz: Yeah, I'm making another one now.**

 **Dill weed: Good Samaritans? Huh…yeah I can try to write something like that, but it might be awhile.**

 **Mimi: How? Why? Well no matter, I'll find a way to word it when I can.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: You're like the second person that said that. Thanks.**

 **Link: Tornado? Haven't been suggested yet, I guess I'll write it when I can.**

 **Goga: Hmm…Ludo gets annoyed by their flirting while his minions think it's cute? It could be funny I suppose. I'll write it when I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Oh…uh…sorry, I didn't know. But I'm glad you liked it other than that part. Another awkward one between them sounds good.**

 **ZellaDay: That's cool. I hope you can enjoy this one-shot through.**

 **Big shots: Uh…hmm…yeah, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Pegtv: I've got a few ideas for another part. It'll be up soon.**

 **HugeDong: How will they get…you know, never mind. I'll see what I can do with it and if I can word it, sure.**

 **Dove: More comedy. I'll right it when I can.**

 **123STARCO456: It might be awhile, but sure I'll write it when I can.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Thanks and they are, but we'll see what happens in the second part. Now for your request, are you asking for lemon, smut or for them to go on rule 34? I'm just asking because I see your request happening one of three ways.**

 **Rhok: Huh, that might be somewhat easy. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Manzo: Huh what will they do to him? Hmm…I could try to write it when I can.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy a Janna x Marco one-shot everyone. Damn, I don't think I written one for these two in a while.**

Rain poured over the city of Echo Creek while the residents slept soundly in their beds. Marco opened one of his eyes and scanned the room as he heard the sound of the window opening and then closing again. Close his eye again, he yawned only to shoot up from his bed when he heard a sneeze. He grabbed the flashlight from under his bed and shined it to where he heard the sneeze and saw a very wet, very pale face Janna smirking at him, "Hey Marco."

She started sneezing and coughing and Marco got out of bed and walked over to her and said, "Janna what are you doing here? Last I heard, you had to stay home from school today because you're sick."

"Nah," Janna weakly smirked, "A little cold won't stop me from…" she sneezed into her sleeve, "…from seeing you Diaz." Marco felt her forehead and frowned as he led her to his bed, "Marco, I didn't know you were so forward."

Marco's eyes widened and his face turned slightly red, "No…Janna, you're burning up. I want you to lie down and I'll get you some soup and tea."

Marco dried Janna with a towel before handing her some dry clothes and Janna frowned, "But I don't want to lie down!" Marco couldn't help but crack a smile as Janna's nasally voice, "You meanie."

Marco rubbed the top of her head, "I'll be right back up. Just get changed, get into bed and don't move,"

He turned and walked out of his room and silently closed the door. Turning around, he saw Star standing in her doorway, rubbing her eyes, "Marco, what are you doing up? And who were you talking to?"

"Star uh…just go back to bed," Star looked at him and Marco sighed, "I'm…getting some soup and tea for Janna."

"Janna? What's she doing here? Isn't she sick?"

"Yes, she snuck over and she is," Marco answered in order, "That's why I'm making her soup and tea." He looked at his bedroom door and then back at Star and sighed, "Look…just don't go telling my parents or go in my room right now. I don't think you'd want to get sick,"

Star half smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Marco. Goodnight," she walked back into her room and Marco sighed as he started walking down the stairs.

Marco soon walked back up the stairs carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. He walked into his room and saw Janna lying on the bed, looking at him, "Hey Marco," she said in a nasally voice.

Marco chuckled to himself as he walked up to her and set the tray in front of her, "Here, eat up." Janna sighed and began eating the soup Marco had made for her.

After twenty minutes, Janna laid back down, "Done," Marco looked at the bowl and cup and then at Janna, "I'm done, I want to get some sleep."

Marco smirked and picked up the tray, "Well you did eat almost all the soup and you drank all the tea, so I guess that's good enough." He turned and started to walk away, "I'm going to clean these dishes. I'll be right back up and you better be sleeping."

Before Janna could argue, Marco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Janna sighed and crossed her arms, "You're not my mom,"

Ten minutes later, Marco walked back into the room and saw Janna was still awake and he sighed, "Janna, you should be resting."

"You're not my mom, Diaz," Janna sniffled and watched Marco walk to the closet, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting my sleeping bag," Janna frowned as Marco unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor and got in it, "Goodnight Janna."

He got ready to close his eyes when he heard Janna, "Uh…Marco?" Marco sat up and looked at her, "Uh…can…can we…cuddle?" Marco's eyes widened, "I know you do that with Star when she's sick and…"

"Janna I uh…I do that with Star, yes, but only with Star…how do you know that?" Janna looked down, "Were you spying on us?"

"Maybe…just…goodnight Marco," Marco frowned as Janna turned away from him.

He sighed, stood up and walked over towards the bed, "Scoot over," Janna looked up in confusion, "I uh…well if you want to cuddle and you're not feeling well…well who the hell am I to deny you anything right now…so uh…yeah, scoot over."

Janna half smiled and scooted over and Marco lay down next to her. Janna laid her head on Marco's chest and Marco hesitantly wrapped his arm around her and drew lazy circles on her back as her breathing evened out, "I'm sorry," Marco looked down in confusion, "If I get you sick…sorry."

Marco half smiled and continued to rub her back, "It's alright Janna. Just try to get some sleep." He lightly kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Janna."

He felt Janna's body fall limp and heard her snoring lightly. Marco yawned and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep himself with a small smile on his face.

 **This wasn't a request, I just wanted to do one for Janna and Marco since it's been a while since I did one for them and this idea has been floating in my head for a few days. Anyway, please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Here's acw28's request. Please enjoy everyone.**

Jackie's aqua eyes and she looked down and saw her sleeping girlfriend Janna with a smirk across her lips. Jackie half smiled as she reached down the covers and started caressing Janna's breasts, causing her to moan lightly. Janna opened her eyes and looked up, the smirk never leaving her face, "A little early to be getting kinky, isn't it?"

"You weren't complaining last night,"

Jackie leaned down and kissed Janna as her phone began to ring. The two separated and groaned in annoyance and Jackie answered the phone, "Hello?"

" _Jackie,_ " a deep voice said and Jackie's eyes widened, " _It's your father,_ "

Janna hugged Jackie and listened in on the conversation, "Hey dad, what uh…what are you calling me for?"

" _Well your mother and I will be back in Echo Creek around twelve today,_ " Jackie looked shocked, " _And you know your mother. She wants to spend the next two weeks with you. So…_ "

"Uh dad, if you and mom can call back when you're in town, I'll give you my address." Jackie said quickly, "Love you guys," she quickly hung up and laid back and sighed, "Great, real fucking great!"

"So your parents are going to be in town, big deal,"

Jackie looked at Janna and frowned before sighing, "Janna, you know if I tell my parents I'm a lesbian that they'll find ways to separate us." Janna frowned and laid down next to her, wrapping her arm around her, "It's not that I don't love you Janna, I do, I really do, but my parents are really against anyone who is gay and everything and…"

"I know," Janna kissed her cheek and then rested her head on her breasts, "But what the hell are we going to do? Whenever your parents come for a visit, they usually try to set you up on blind dates."

Jackie closed her eyes and groaned, "I know," her eyes shot opened and she sat up with a smile on her face, causing Janna to jump, "I got it. Janna you're a genius,"

Janna smirked and chuckled, "Tell me something I don't…wait, for what?" Jackie grabbed her phone and dialed a number, "Who are you calling?"

"Hello…Marco?"

"Marco?"

" _Jackie?_ " Marco's voice sounded horsed, " _Jackie it's good to hear you and everything, but I normally like to sleep in on my day off._ "

"There'll be time for that later Marco," Jackie said in a firm tone, "I need a huge favor from you and I'm going to swing by in a little bit to explain it to you."

She heard Marco yawn on the other end of the phone, " _Okay, you and Janna can…_ "

"Thanks, we'll be there a little later," she hung up and laughed a little.

Janna looked at her lover in confusion and asked, "So do you mind telling me what you're planning?" Jackie started to calm down and take a few deep breaths, "Well?"

"Right," she sighed, "I'm going to ask Marco to pretend to be my boyfriend while my parents are in town." Janna looked at her and ushered her to continue, "They'll think that we're together and get off my back with these guys that they want me to date and when they leave, everything will go back to normal and we can continue our little activities."

Janna smirked and kissed her hard, "Smart…but how did you think of that plan just by me saying blind date?"

"Are you going to ask stupid these questions or are you going to get rewarded," Jackie smirked, forcing herself on top of Janna before making out with her.

Janna and Jackie walked up to the door and Jackie knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and Marco stood in front of them. He looked at them and yawned, "Okay, what did I do to be woken up on my day off?"

"Marco, this favor I'm going to ask for is really huge and if you do it, I'll be eternally grateful." Marco looked at Jackie and she began explaining everything to him.

Once she finished, Marco looked shocked and rubbed the back of his head, "So uh…you…the girl who kindly rejected me, but still rejected me, in high school, wants me to pretend be your boyfriend while your parents are here so they don't find out you're a lesbian?"

Jackie frowned, "I know it might be a lot to ask for but it'd be really…"

"We're going to have to hide some pictures then," Janna and Jackie looked confused, "What? I have pictures of Star and I refused to get rid of them after she went back to Mewni to become Queen, so we'll just hide them while your parents are in town."

Jackie looked surprised, "So…you'll really help me out with my problem then?" Marco nodded and Jackie smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Marco, this means a lot to me." She moved away from Marco and she and Janna started walking back towards their car, "I'll be back before twelve with some of my stuff. Thanks again Marco,"

They got into the car and drove away. Marco closed the door and sighed, "Marco what the hell have you gotten yourself into? You're going to pretend you're dating Jackie, who's a lesbian and is dating Janna, to impress her parents, who can't learn about her sexuality or they'll take her away and…and," he sighed, "Damn it, it's only ten in the morning and I feel like I need a beer right about now." He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee.

 **Well acw, here you go. I really didn't know who you wanted as Jackie's girlfriend so I went with Janna. I hope it was a good first installment. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Acw28: Thank you and glad you like it. More of that one, the animal one and the female population are coming soon.**

 **Ayo: Uh…um uh…Okay, I guess I can try to write it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Spiders? I'm working on the other Spider-Man one, it's been real stressful in my house, sorry. It should be up either tonight or tomorrow…Thursday at the latest. Again, sorry it's been awhile.**

 **King of France: Uh…thank you for that invitation, I suppose, even though I have no idea what the heck you're talking about.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Hmm…I like the one where Star gets captured and where it'll go, I don't even know. The invisible one…how will Marco turn invisible? I might write it because it seems like it could be funny.**

 **Gem: Wow that will be awkward for them and kind of funny too. Yeah, I can try to write it.**

 **Siono: I…uh I don't…I could try to write it.**

 **SonicELITE: I am not a fluff ball, I am the vessel of evil…kidding…glad you liked it and more of the last chapter is coming soon.**

 **Skelly: Whoa, that's fucked up for Toffee. I suppose I can give it a try and write it.**

 **Silver: Provided enough info? Lol, um…yeah I can write that one soon.**

 **Cate: Huh, I don't think I have written one for them in a while. I'll write it soon.**

 **3dazzo: So is she going to constantly tease him about it or try to make him flirt with her?**

 **Star Mendes: Thanks and uh…I looked back on the reviews and in my notebook. Sorry, I almost completely forgot about it. I'll work on it right now.**

 **ZellaDay: Ha, well I hope you liked it and I really don't see what's wrong with homosexuals, but that's your boyfriend's opinion.**

 **Lin5per: Wouldn't that be a little awkward for them or at least Marco? Well either way, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Okay, no problem and thank you.**

 **Spike: Um…thanks? I really don't see what was wrong with it, but hope you can enjoy the other one-shots.**

 **Jairo: Um…I might have a plan for that one. Sure.**

 **12Yogay: Wouldn't that be a cliché? I try to avoid them as much as possible. But I suppose I can try to write it.**

 **GlitterTown: Huh…Marco might get in trouble in that one. I'll try to write it when I can.**

 **Loop: Hmm…huh, okay? I think I could do something for that. It might be awhile though.**

 **Anyway here's the request…I uh…I don't really know who requested this. My notes are all messed up, but enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco raced down the halls of the castle, the events of Toffee and the other monsters were behind them. Stopping in front of a slightly ajar door, the two began panting. They looked at each other and laughed, "So what do you want to do now?" Star asked.

Marco opened his mouth and got ready to answer when they heard River say, "But we need to tell her,"

They looked at the door and heard Moon say, "What do you expect to tell her? Star darling, the wand holds a terrible secret. If the whispering spell is ever performed then the holder who performed will lose their magic and along with it their life within a short few months?"

Star's eyes widened and Marco looked at her, "Are you okay Star?"

Star shook her head and Moon sighed, "Honestly River, its best if we keep this to ourselves. It'll only cause panic."

"I suppose you're right dear,"

Star slowly backed away, "Don't worry Star, we'll find a…" Marco looked back and saw Star running away from, "Star!" He ran after her, not noticing the door opening as he chased her

Marco walked into Star's room and saw she was sitting on the bed, hyperventilating, "Star?"

"I don't want to die Marco," Star shook, "I don't care if I lose my magic, but I'm only fourteen,"

Marco sighed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and began rubbing her back as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I know Star. I don't want to lose my best friend, but we'll find a way around that, right?"

"I don't know Marco," the door opened and her parents walked inside, "What? I already know I'm going to lose my magic and life, what do you want?"

"To talk to you," Moon looked at Marco, "In private,"

"No, Marco already knows and…"

"Star," she looked at him, "Just talk to your parents, okay? I'll be right back," he hugged her and stood up before walking out of the room.

Star looked at her parents and sighed, "Why wouldn't you tell me this before? I don't want to die," her parents frowned and began explaining everything to her.

Marco walked into Star's parents' bed chamber and saw the spell book sitting on the bed. Looking around, he sighed and walked up to the book. Opening it, he said, "Hey, Glossaryck,"

The keeper of the book appeared and looked at Marco, "Oh it's you. What can I do for you kid?"

"I need some help,"

Glossaryck hummed and stroked his beard, "Well what's in it for me?"

"All the pudding you can eat, just as long as you help me."

Glossaryck held out his hand and smirked, "You got a deal, kid." Marco half smiled and shook his hand, "Now what do you need help with kid? Magic tricks? Talking to girls?" Marco glared at him and he chuckled, "Kidding, but what do you need help with?"

"Star and I…we overheard her parents and we know…she's dying and…I want to know if there's a way I can take her place." Glossaryck looked shocked and looked away as he shook his head, "Please, I'll do anything. I don't want to live without my best friend,"

"Look kid, the only way you can help her is pricy and I'm not talking pudding pricy,"

"I don't care," Marco snapped at the blue man, "Whatever it is will be worth it!"

"Even if it means you lose your life!" Glossaryck snapped and Marco looked shocked, "There's a way to save Star Butterfly, but it'll cost you your own life." Marco frowned and fell silent, "I thought so. If you'll…"

"What do I have to do?"

Glossaryck looked at him in shock, "You…you're being serious, aren't you?"

"You obviously never been in love, dude," Marco stood up straight, "Just…tell me what I have to do to save Star."

Glossaryck sighed, "You're wrong, I know what it's like to feel love." He looked at Marco, "Alright kid, I need you to collect a few things and then we'll get started." Marco nodded as Glossaryck told him what he'd need.

Star frowned as her parents walked out of her room, "It's not fair…it's just not." She looked at the door, "Marco?" there was no response, "Marco my parents left. You can come back in." she stood up and walked up to the door. Opening, she looked down the empty halls and frowned, "I guess he didn't care about me." She turned, closed the door and walked over to her bed, collapsing on it.

Marco walked back into Moon and River's chamber and walked up to Glossaryck holding a vile of green liquid, a cup of water and salt. Glossaryck looked at the three ingredients and shook his head, "Where's Star Butterfly's hair? You need to get a strand of her hair," Marco groaned and looked at his shoulder to see two strands of golden blonde hair on his shirt, "Well looks like you had the ingredient the whole time."

"Great, now what do I have to do?" Glossaryck began to tell him how to mix the ingredients together and Marco carefully followed his instructions.

Star opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door open and she saw Marco walking in, holding two glasses, "Hey Star,"

Star sat up and frowned, "Where were you Marco? I thought you'd want to spend as much time together,"

Marco walked up to her with a sad smile and handed her a glass, "Sorry Star, but I went to look for something for us to drink and I got a little lost…maybe a lot lost,"

Star gave a weak smile and took the glass. The two drank the contents of the glasses and made disgusted faces as they finished. A blinding white light filled the room and Star looked confused, "Marco, what was that?"

"I don't know, the person I got the drinks from said it would make the two drinkers friends for eternity." Marco lied, "But it tasted like…"

"I was talking about the light Marco,"

"And so was I," Marco nodded, "Well uh…it's getting late…we better go to bed,"

He turned and started to limp out of the room. Star looked concerned, "Are you hurt?" Marco slightly nodded, "Uh…well…Marco can you stay tonight?" Marco froze and looked back to see Star's pleading eyes, "Please,"

Marco bit his lip and sighed, "Sure, let's get to bed." He limped back to the bed and crawled in next to Star. Star rested her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her and gave a sad smile, "Goodnight Star,"

"Goodnight Marco," Star yawned.

The sun shined through the window and hit Star on her face. She opened her eyes and let out a loud yawn. She looked up to see Marco still sleeping, "Marco," she shook him and he remained unresponsive, "Marco? Marco wake up,"

Star looked down and saw Marco wasn't breathing, "Marco! Marco, get up now!"

Her parents and Marco's parents walked into the room. Star looked up with tears running down her face and they looked at Marco. While Angie and Rafael tried to wake their son up, Moon and River walked over to Star and Moon said, "Star, what happened last night after we left?"

"Marco went to get us something to drink and it tasted disgusting and then we went to bed." Star answered in a short breath.

The two looked shocked and River asked, "Sweetheart was this drink a light green color?" Star nodded, "And was there a light after you two drank it?"

Star nodded again and Moon frowned, "Darling, I think your friend found the swap potion." Star looked confused, "The swap potion is what its name suggests. For example, if someone was sick with the Mewbenflu and that person and a healthy person took swap potions, the healthy person will get sick."

"So…because the wand was killing me…and me and Marco had that potion…" her eyes widened as tears began falling from her eyes, "He knew…he knew and let it kill him!" she cried as her parents started to comfort her. Soon Marco's parents walked away from their son and began comforting Star as well.

 **A little sad, but I didn't have much for this one. Sorry, whoever suggested this, but I didn't see it ending much differently, but I hope it was close to what you wanted. Anyway, please enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Here you go Star Mendes, sorry for the wait.**

Star and Marco ran down the hall of Saint Olga's Reform School with Pony Head tucked under Star's arm. They turned a corner and hugged the wall as they panted and guards ran the opposite direction. They sighed as Pony Head said, "Guards, we're over here. Gu…"

Marco covered her mouth and groaned, "I liked her better when she was her old self."

"Me too Marco," Star frowned as she and Marco slid to the floor. They looked around and saw the other princesses looking depressed in their cells. Star looked down at her disembodied head of a best friend and frowned, "Pony Head, please snap out of it."

Pony Head stared at her for a second and shook, "Would you like some tea and crumpets?"

Star's eyes as she set Pony Head and she let out a shaky sigh, "She's too far gone. She's not going to be coming back,"

Tears slowly began falling from her eyes. Marco sighed and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "Marco what are you…"

She was cut short when she felt Marco's lips press against hers. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist. Star felt Marco's tongue brush against her lips, begging for an entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to wrestle.

The other princesses stared in shock and Pixie Princess yelled out, "Look, they're lesbians!"

The guards looked back and saw the two against the wall with the other princesses laughing at them and Pony Head staring in shock at the two. The guards started running towards them and Pony Head's eye started to twitch, "B-fly…and earth turd…making out?" she looked towards the guards and saw them running at them, "Gu…gu…hey lovebirds snap out of your love session and let's get out of them wasteland!"

They broke apart ad looked up to see Pony Head attack one of the oncoming guards. Marco looked at Star and helped her up, "Good to have you back Pony Head!" Marco called, joining the fight.

"Yeah save the sappy talk for when we escape earth turd,"

"Leave that to me," Star smirked, taking out her wand, "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

"Star no!" Pony Head and Marco cried in unison as a bright light surround them.

An explosion added up to a nuclear explosion was heard, destroying half of the school. Star looked at the tower containing the crystal and aimed her wand at it, "Raspberry Rocket Blast!" A missile shot at the tower, knocking it down and Star pulled out her dimensional scissors, "Alright let's get out of here!"

She opened and portal and she, Pony Head and Marco jumped through it.

They landed in Star's room and Star closed the portal before looked at Pony Head, "Well are you ready to get your birthday-day started?"

"You know it girl," she saw Marco walking out of the room, "Aren't you joining us earth turd?"

"Let me get out of this dress first. I'll be right back," he walked out of the room and the two princesses couldn't help but giggle a little.

 **Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the shortness Star Mendes, I've just been having a bad day, but I hope this was something that you wanted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Red the Pokémon Master: Nothing. I have nothing against homosexuals.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Okay, that makes sense. And that's something Brittney would do…hmm…I could try to write it.**

 **SonicELITE: No emotions? Well okay I guess.**

 **Bird: A little dirty moment between them. I could try to write it.**

 **Xtras: Comical? Maybe. Awkward? Most probably. Sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Doc Dot: Whoa, you want them to have sex in the living room? I'll write it when I can.**

 **Wyeno: Hmm…I suppose I can write something like that later, sure.**

 **Star Mendes: Good to know and thank you.**

 **Peja: Why would they breakup? Anyway, they would be a little awkward and I think I can have a plot soon enough.**

 **Wapper: She could do magic so…how will she be impressed? If anything, she'll try and show him up.**

 **Rexo10: Brittney being Brittney? Yeah, when I can sure.**

 **JedOx: Huh…I could try to write something, but I'm not promising anything right now.**

 **Tomaiz: If I do Wyeno's request, I'll make yours the second part to it.**

 **C. Kratto 200: Huh…I think I can write something for that, but it might be awhile.**

 **Anyway, here's a continuation from 107. Enjoy everyone.**

Star opened her blue eyes to see Marco walking in her room, carrying a tray. Setting the tray in front of her, he half smiled, "Enjoy your breakfast Star," Star smiled and Marco looked around the room, "How is it that you can mess up your room in one night?"

"Well I make it a mess so my friend can spend the day with me." Marco looked at her with a slight cold look and Star frowned, "What? You don't want to be friends?"

Marco sighed and patted her on the top of her head, "Of course I do. You're the only person who's been showing me kindness since I arrived here." Star half smiled, "I'm just worried what your parents will do."

"Don't worry about them," Marco looked at her, "So I'm friends with the help, big deal, they can't do anything about it."

Marco sighed, "Right, eat your breakfast while I clean your room…for like the tenth time this week." Star smiled as Marco cleaned her room and she ate her breakfast.

While she was eating, she said, "Marco?" Marco looked back, "Do…do you wish you could leave the castle and go home?"

"No," Star looked confused, "If I were to get home somehow, I'd end up killing my parents for selling me and besides…I don't think it'll be very nice to abandon my new friend." Star half smiled and nodded.

Later, Star and Marco walked around the castle. Star grabbed Marco's hand and Marco looked at her, "I know my way around the castle and I know you know your way so…"

"There's nothing wrong with two friends holding hands," Star interrupted him, "So it's fine." Marco sighed and nodded.

Turning the corner, they saw Star's parents standing in front of them, staring at them intently. They saw the two teenagers holding hands and they looked at Marco, "Boy, what are you doing holding my daughter's hand?" Moon demanded.

"I uh…um you uh…I…" Marco stuttered.

Moon and River looked at Star and River said, "Did he force you to hold his hand?"

"No dad, we were just…" before she could finish, River grabbed Marco by the hoodie and pulled him away from Star, "Guys don't hurt him."

"Silence Star and go to your room right now young lady," Moon said, glaring at Marco, "Your servant will be there when we're finished talking to him."

Star frowned and nodded before turning around and walking away. Marco looked at the people who bought him a week ago and groaned, "Look, we were just holding hands. Nothing more, nothing…" They began pulling him away before he could finish his sentence.

Marco was knelling in the dungeons, his back bare and his wrist chained to the floor in front of him. He looked around when he heard two sets of footsteps, "Now boy, we told you that you were going to be the personal servant to Star, nothing else." He heard Moon said, followed by the sound of a whip cracking. He flinched, "Take your punishment boy." He felt the stinging pain of the whip hit his back and he yelled in pain. He felt another stinging crack hit his back and he screamed again.

Star sat on her room, hugging her knees. She looked at the door as it opened and Marco slowly limped in, "Marco!" she shot up and ran towards him, "Are you alright? You were going for nearly an hour."

"I'm fine princess," Star looked confused, "Do you need anything?"

Star hugged him and he screamed in pain, causing her to jump, "What did my parents do?" Marco looked away and Star turned him around and lifted up his shirt. Her eyes widened at the red marks along his back, "Marco…what happened?"

"Your parents whipped me," Star looked shocked, "They told me I shouldn't have been holding your hand. So princess…"

Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the bed. Sitting behind him, she lifted up his shirt and opened her drawer and pulled out a tube, "Marco, this might sting a little but it'll help with the pain."

Marco looked back and got ready to ask something when he felt a stinging pain being rubbed across his back, "Hold still," Star ordered, "This is going to keep your scars from getting infected."

Soon Star was finished and Marco looked at her with anger behind his eyes. Star scooted back a little in fear, "Marco I was just…" her eyes widened when she felt Marco hug her, "Marco? What's this for?"

"Thank you," Marco muttered, "If you hadn't of use whatever you used then my back would've gotten a lot worse and I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."

Star softly smiled and carefully hugged him back, "Don't mention it Marco, I can't let my new friend be in pain."

They separated and Marco kissed her forehead, surprising her, "C'mon princess, let's get outside and get some fresh air." Star smiled and nodded as Marco put his shirt back on and they walked out of the castle.

 **Small continuation from 107. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Here's another Spider-Man one. Enjoy everyone.**

The group of twelve walked into the hotel they were staying in during their trip to Hawaii. Peter looked back and said, "Alright Venom, Marco we…"

"We meaning you two," Marco moved away from them, "I'm still learning my abilities, so we be Peter and Venom, not Peter, Venom and Marco."

Peter got ready to argue when Venom covered his mouth and laughed, "Alright little tiger, you guys enjoy yourselves."

Venom led Peter out of the room, leaving the nine alone. Marco looked confused as he turned around and saw the girls pulling out bikinis from their bags and his eyes widened and his face began to turn red. Jackie looked at and gave him a sexy smirk, "Marco, do you mind waiting out in the hall for a few minutes?" Marco slowly nodded and walked out of the room.

Peter ad Venom stood on the roof of a building, looking over Honolulu, "You know he should've been here…how else is he going to learn how to control his powers?"

"Give him a break Parker," Venom chuckled, "C'mon you know how Gwen was when you'd vanish. Let him and those girls enjoy each other's company."

Peter groaned, "Yes I know, but still…"

"Still nothing," Venom said in a firm tone, "You get your freedom to do whatever the hell you want. I get away and get my freedom. So give him his freedom to have some fun," Peter sighed, "Besides, you wouldn't want your own brother to think you're nothing more than a slave driver, right?"

Peter sighed, "I guess so," he looked up and saw three figures swing around, "Well let's go," he put his mask on and he and Venom started swinging towards the figures.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea, StarFan, Hope and Lily walked out of the room and Marco stared in shock, "What wait who how…what when…sexy,"

The nine slightly blushed and walked past him, "Thanks Marco," StarFan half smiled, "But this isn't a private show. The ten of us are going to enjoy the beach. Go get your trunks on,"

Before Marco could argue, Lily pushed him into the room and closed the door.

Peter and Venom landed on a roof and panted, "They're not human,"

Peter glared at him, "Of course they're not. Their DNA has been altered. My question is how are they this much faster than us? From what I've read, they were only been last week."

"Maybe they're just better than you Parker,"

"Shut up and keep following them," the two began swinging again.

The eleven teenagers were on the beach enjoying the warm weather. Marco soon grabbed his head and screamed in pain, "Marco," the nine yelled and ran up to him.

Marco looked at them in pain and grunted, "My head hurts damn it."

The nine of them began looking around and then back at Marco, "What's making your head hurt?" Star asked with concern in her concern in her voice.

"Spidy senses," Marco whispered, "Something's making them act up,"

The nine began looked around again and soon three figures landed fifteen feet away from them and Peter ad Venom landed beside them. They looked at Peter and Venom and Lily asked, "So um…who are they?"

"The three people who were bitten and…damn it!" Peter snapped as the three figures raced off again.

Marco stood up and groaned, "Just forget about them," Peter glared at him, "Who cares about them? We're in Hawaii so let's just have some fun."

"I like the way you think kid," Venom laughed.

Everyone looked at Peter and he sighed, "Let me and Venom get out of our suits and we'll join you guys," they walked back to the hotel while the ten continued to have fun on the beach.

 **Uh…well first off, sorry for the shortness. Second, sorry for the delay. More will be coming soon Red the Pokémon Master. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	139. Chapter 139

**Red the Pokémon Master: I may have made a few changes, but they'll still be there.**

 **Wapper: Oh, well in that case, I think I can write it when I can get to it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Huh, I might write both, only to give the other a different ending.**

 **June: I'm not going to say because I have it planed out, but yes.**

 **Ouch: Yeah, poor Marco.**

 **Red the Pokmon: Uh…who are you talking to?**

 **Pendle: Huh…I suppose I can try to write it when I can.**

 **A lazy person: You're welcome, I was going to make a continuation sooner than this.**

 **ZellaDay: Good to know and it'll eventually turn into Starco.**

 **Hakeo: Soon yes. But it won't be for a while.**

 **82kp: Huh…they could be funny. Sure.**

 **Meadlo: Whoa chill dude. Yes, he's going to get whipped if her parents think they're getting too close and she might get a lecture or two out of it as well.**

 **Turk can't wait: Good to know. I update these as much as I can a day.**

 **Anyway, here's another animal Marco one. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco walked out of the bush and shook his head, ' _Star's spell must be protecting me. That's good, wouldn't want to die…_ ' he started scratched his head and he looked at his hands and saw tiny paws staring back at him, ' _What? Am I a rat? A mouse? What am I?_ ' he heard growling and looked up to see a cat inching closer to him. He jumped, turned and began to run as the cat began chasing him, ' _Down side, I hate running for my life!_ '

He swiftly climbed up a leg and hid behind a mess of black hair, "Ugh…go away you foul beast!" Marco tiny black eyes widened at the voice and a hand grabbed ahold of him, "How dare you try to hurt this adorable hamster,"

Marco looked up in shock and saw he was being held by Brittney, ' _Okay, I miss being Ashley's rabbit. Let me go woman,_ '

Brittney looked at him and smiled as she lightly petted him, "Don't worry, that mean kitty won't hurt you." She looked at the hamster closer and hummed, "Huh, you look clean, but who will leave a hamster outside and near a cat?"

' _Well first I was a puppy that turned into a rabbit and not apparently I'm a hamster._ '

"Well would you like to come home with me for a while?" Marco started squeaking, "I knew you would…what should your new name be? I got one, how about Princess."

' _Princess? Okay, again, not original and I'm not a girl, you moron!_ '

Brittney smiled as she continued petting Marco, "Yes, you like that name too, huh?" Marco continued to squeak, "Okay, let's get you home." She started walking away, still holding Marco.

Entering Brittney's room, Marco looked around and saw posters of Brittney's favorite bands on every wall except for one. That wall had pictures of him and Star with red marker going through them, "Oh, they're just Barfo Diaz and Star Butterface, two losers from school."

' _Losers? Well you cum dumpster, at least we don't abandon our friends,_ ' Marco squeak.

"You know Princess, I think I might hate Marco more than I hate Butterface," he looked at Brittney, "If that's even possible. It started when we were five and it was the first day of school,"

' _Oh boy, I know where this is heading. Yeah, you're going to say something involving…_ '

"Me and my friends walked over to him and this ugly bitch Janna,"

Marco let out a small sigh, ' _Yup, I saw this one coming._ '

"At first I thought Diaz was cute," Marco stared at her in shock, "I even said it to his face. But when we started taunting Janna, he got angry and yelled at us. He even threw blocks at us,"

' _Well that's what you get for insulting my friend and you thought I was cute?_ ' Marco squeaked, ' _Okay, Star's crazy stalker has a crush on me and the biggest bitch in school thought I was cute when we first met. This day can't get any worse,_ '

Brittney stood up and smiled at her new pet, "I'm going to get you some yummy sunflower seeds, Princess. By right back," she walked out of her room.

Once the door was closed, Marco began looking around, ' _Okay, hamsters aren't good a jumping really, so the window isn't an option here._ ' His eyes scanned the walls and stopped at a small hole along the molding under the window, ' _It's a long shot, but it's better than being Brittney's pet and being named Princess._ '

He carefully climbed down off the bed and quickly ran to the hole in the wall and started gnawing it. He soon made it to the outside and looked back, ' _See you later crazy._ ' He tried to carefully scale the wall and slipped and began to fall.

Landing on his head on a root of the tree, he stood up and shook slightly. He looked around in confusion, ' _Did I grow?_ ' he looked down and then back to see a long thin tail, ' _And I'm a cat now. Is the spell changing me to various animals at various times or…_ ' he looked at the root that he hit, ' _Is it the fact that I keep hitting my head? Well I better get going before Brittney returns to her room and sees that 'Princess' isn't there anymore._ ' He left the yard and began running down the block.

He started crossing the street when he heard the sound of a car horn approaching fast. He looked up with wide eyes as a car got close to him and he ran across the street at full speed. He looked back and panted, ' _Is this what a cat goes through? God this is horrible,_ ' he felt two hands grab his sides and lift him up, ' _And who the hell found me this time?_ '

"Are you the cutest black cat ever," Marco's eyes widened with fear when he looked back to see Janna smiling at him, "Hmm…a clean cat outside? Well that's just messed up," she looked around and smirked, "Well I don't see any owner looking for a black cat,"

' _Yeah she is. Her name's Star Butterfly and she'll be looking for me!_ ' Marco started meowing.

"Well we better see what you are before taking you home,"

Marco looked confused, ' _Find out what I am? I'm a…no, Janna no,_ '

Janna held him up and laughed, "A boy cat. Okay…Lucky? Do you like that name?"

Marco began meowing again, ' _I've been violated._ "

Janna chuckled, "Okay Lucky, let's introduce you to your new family." She started walking away and she scratching Marco under his chin and he uncontrollably purred.

Janna walked into her room, still carrying Marco. Marco looked around and saw the third shrine of him in a girls room, "Marco Diaz," Marco looked up and saw Janna had a seductive smirk on her face, "The hottest guy in the school. And everyone in school knows I have a crush on him."

' _No you don't. You constantly steal my keys and try to get…oh, I see. Yeah, I'm an idiot._ '

Janna sat down on her bed and set Marco down, "Well he doesn't know, or he's just playing hard to get." Marco looked at the creepy shrine and then at Janna, "The first act of kindness he showed me was our first day of school when Brittney started harassing us…well me, and he stood up for me and threw a block at her."

' _I heard this story today…hell I'm part of it,_ ' Marco meowed, ' _But that doesn't give you the right to steal my keys and try to get in my pants._ '

"He called me pretty and hugged me and even spent the entire day with me." Janna frowned, "I try to talk to him so many times that I get nervous and revert to stealing his house keys. I don't need them, I just take them so he has to talk to me first and I dot make a damn fool out of myself."

' _Jana you don't have to steal my house keys for something like that. Hell, I would've talked to you if you didn't steal my keys._ '

Janna looked at her new cat and scratched him behind the ear, "But hey, let's not worry about Marco right now Lucky. Let's get you some tuna to eat, you must be starving."

She picked him up and started carrying him down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened and Janna's parents walked in. Marco squirmed free and started to run towards the door, "Janna what's a cat…"

"Stop him, dad!" Janna yelled.

Her parents looked down and saw Marco ran past them and across the lawn.

Janna ran out the door and watched Marco running down the street and began chasing after him, "Lucky!" Marco looked back and hid in a bush.

He saw Janna run past him and he sighed, ' _Okay, I'm still a cat, so I have to hit my head._ ' He looked around and saw a rock, ' _Please be right,_ ' he hit his head and began to black out.

 **Here you go acw, another animal Marco installment. I decided to go with your black cat request. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Brave kid: Thank you and I'm still working on the story ideas that you sent me.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I made some slight altercations, but everything will till work.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah no problem and dude you really like awkward situations, huh? Lol, yeah I like it, it looks funny.**

 **Acw28: Yeah, you said you wanted both positive and negative feelings towards Marco, so yeah. I have a few ideas on the animal for Jackie, but since she'll be the last girl he meets in his animal state and I have two others ahead of her, I'll think of something.**

 **2000quren: Uh…hmmm…I uh…I suppose I can try.**

 **Zoda8Pod: Yeah, I might have a plot for that one. Give me some time, it'll be up.**

 **Unapx: A gun? In the Diaz house or outside? Well either way, I can try to write it.**

 **ZellaDay: He's going to turn into three more animals and then he'll get home as a puppy. And thank you.**

 **Nen4: Sext message? Huh…I might be able to write something like that soon.**

 **Ty: It probably was painful and everything. I'll make more of that chapter soon enough.**

 **Spike: Thank you, I uh…I don't know if I can, but I can try.**

 **SonicELITE: It's cool, we all get side tracked and thanks.**

 **Anyway here's the request by Naro Carb. Enjoy everyone.**

Angie Diaz and Moon Butterfly cradled their newborn babies. Angie looked at Moon and asked, "So what did you say your baby girl's name was?"

"Star Marie Butterfly," Moon half smiled and looked at Angie holding her son, "What did you name your son?"

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz," Angie smiled at her son falling asleep.

The two mothers put their children in the crib. Marco turned on his side and put a protective arm around the sleeping Star and fell back to sleep himself. The two mothers smiled and Angie took a few pictures of the two before walking out of the nursery.

The 5-year-old blonde ran through the park and up to the 5-year-old brunette boy and smiled, "Marco!" Marco looked up to see his best friend running at him. Hugging him tightly, Star smiled, "I missed you Marco."

Marco laughed, hugging his best friend, "You saw me yesterday Star."

"Star," the two looked up to see Moon walking up to them, "What did I say about running off like that?"

"Sorry mommy, but I wanted to see Marco,"

Moon sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just go have fun kids and Star, next time we're going to see the Diaz's, don't run off like that." Star nodded and the two started to race towards the slide. Moon sat down on the bench next to Angie and Angie laughed, "I fail to see the humor here, Angie,"

"Well I find it a tad funny that whenever the kids have a playdate, they tend to run away from us." Moon sighed and shook her head.

17-year-old Star and Marco walked down the hall of Echo Creek Academy and saw posters hanging along the wall, "Come to spend a midsummer evening at this year's Senior Prom," Star read, "Huh, knowing Skeeves, it'll be cheap and lazy," Marco chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Well, wait for me, I need to go to the bathroom." Marco nodded and Star walked into the bathroom.

While he was waiting, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After the third ring, a voice picked up, " _Hola?_ "

"Dad,"

" _Marco, is something wrong Hijo?_ "

"No dad, I need some help," he took a deep breath and sighed, "I want to ask Star to the prom and I don't know how to without making myself look like a fool."

" _Hmm…the only thing I have to tell you is to just ask her, Hijo,_ " Marco rolled his eyes, " _The worse she could do is say no._ "

"Yeah, that's helpful, dad," Marco sighed, "Alright, thanks," he hung up and looked at the bathroom door and waited for Star.

Star splashed water her face and sighed, "He won't. He doesn't see me like that." She frowned and turned the water off.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Marco waiting for her. Marco walked up to her and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Hey,"

"Hey," Star held back a giggle, "Are we going to act like total strangers?"

"Uh…no, um…Star, if uh…no one asked you yet and I'm more than certain someone has…but uh…will you…prom…me?"

Star's eyes widened as her face turned red. She looked away and rubbed her arm, "Uh…sure, it might be fun if two best friends go together," Marco frowned and nodded, taking what he can get and the two headed to class.

Prom night soon arrived and the two stood outside of the gym. Star wore a light blue dress then went down to her ankles and Marco wore a matching suit. Marco looked at Star and held out his hand, "Well um…ready to go in?"

Star half smiled and nodded as she took his hand, "Yeah, let's go." They walked inside and joined everyone.

After hours of everyone dancing, laughing and having a good time, Skeeves walked up to the microphone and tapped on it, catching everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen, as the prom draws to a close, it is my pleasure to announce this year's king and queen." He opened an envelope and read the content that was inside, "And your king and queen are Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly."

Everyone but Brittney Wong cheered, "What? After my family paid you, you didn't rig the damn election!" Everyone either didn't hear her or ignored her entirely as Star and Marco walked on stage.

Soon, Star and Marco were standing in the center of the gym and music began playing as the two danced and everyone watched them. Brittney crossed her arms and huffed, "Stupid election,"

Marco soon stopped dancing with Star and everyone stared at him and Star looked confused, "Star, I need to tell you something."

"Okay…what is it?"

Marco sighed, "Star, I was hoping you'd accept my invitation as a date, not as friends." Star's eyes widened and everyone looked shocked, "And I uh…oh boy…I hope I don't screw up our friendship at all." He knelt down at Star's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Star Marie Butterfly, you have been my best friend since the day we were probably born. You and I have been by each other side through thick and thin and I can't even imagine my life without you." He pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Even stared at the two and Star had a smile forming on her face, "Yes."

Almost everyone cheered and Marco slipped the ring on her finger and the two kissed, "No!" they looked back and saw Tom Damon approaching them, "You knew I liked and you had to take the one thing that I wanted away!"

"Really," Marco said in a mock tone, "I knew you liked her? How? I don't recall you ever telling me anything about liking Star,"

Tom growled and Star rolled her eyes, "Even if I did know you liked me, you had no chance," Star wrapped her arms around Marco shoulders, "I love Marco," Tom growled again and stormed out of the gym.

The newly engaged couple kissed again as the students around cheer. Unbeknownst to them, their parents walked in and smirked, "It's about damn time,"

 **Well Naro Carb, I don't know if this is what you wanted or what. If it wasn't, sorry, if it was, cool. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Lil toot: Hmm…wouldn't Marco beat the crap out of anyone who tries to hurt Star? And besides, Star has the wand. Huh, if I can word it, sure.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Well at least you admit to liking awkwardness. An awkward situation on the beach huh? I suppose I can try.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Who uh…who are you talking about?**

 **Acw28: Thank you. I have heard a theory or two about that. Huh…yeah, I can write it when I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, but they were best friends since they were born so…yeah.**

 **Tebuaiz: Well…I uh…I guess I can try, hell who knows, I might be able to write a plot for it.**

 **Eiwo: Yeah, alright.**

 **Vic Wienerman: No, I don't know that show, sorry. I saw like three minutes of it and had to turn it to Mickey for my cousin.**

 **Yens: Easy, I think, I can write it soon.**

 **Farda: Ha, that will be funny. I might have something for that soon enough.**

 **Edwem: Don't worry, there'll be like two or three more parts to that one.**

 **Sexy 4ever: I uh…I don't know if I can word that really. If I can, sure.**

 **71keo: So…one where…Star dresses and acts like a slut? Hmm…I could try I guess.**

 **Flans: Risky, risky, risky. Someone requested one like this, but instead of Star it was Jana and Marco. I'll write both soon.**

 **2big4pusy: Easy…wait which car? The Diaz's? That's a risk taker. But sure.**

 **The Fat Lard: All of those will be updated soon enough. In fact, here's a Vampire Marco update.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Marco walked down the stairs to see an empty living room. Looking around in confusion, he called out, "Mom, dad, Star?" his parents walked out of the kitchen, "Guys, where's Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley?"

His parents looked confused and Angie answered, "Hijo, didn't Star tell you that they have a pep rally tonight?"

Marco looked confused, "Si, this girl from your school called and said that there was a pep rally tonight."

His parents walked past him and walked up the stairs. Marco scratched the back of his head, "If Star was going anywhere at night, she would've woken me up and told me." He looked around and his eyes widened and turned red, "Just as I thought. They're not at the school."

He continued to look around and he saw six figures at the park, being cornered by eight figures, "Who the hell is that? No matter, they need help!"

His eyes turned back to normal and he ran out of the house and turned into a bat and began flying towards the park.

Nearing the park, he heard Brittney's voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Diaz and Butterface, Sabrina!"

Marco growled as he picked up speed, "Answer me!"

She raised her hand and felt a cold hand grab her wrist. She looked back to see Marco's red eyes glaring at her, "What in the hell do you think you're doing, Wong?"

Brittney struggled to break free from his grasp, "Let go, Barfo!"

Marco tossed her towards Justin and Oskar before looking at Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope "Are you six alright?"

They nodded and Star answered, "We're fine Marco, but…"

"Then use your wand and teleport you six back to the house Star," Marco calmly said and they looked at him and he growled, "Now goddamn it!"

The six jumped and tar took out her wand, "Lightning Change Back!"

The vanished in a flashed of lightning and Marco looked at the eight and laughed as his eyes began to glow red, "Now I don't have to worry about scaring them!"

"What are you talking about safe kid?" Justin asked.

Marco laughed maniacally, glaring at him, "Safe kid? Tell me Holmes, does this look safe in anyway?" he grabbed him by the shirt and bit his neck and began drinking his blood.

Everyone screamed in horror as Marco threw Justin's dead body onto the ground and his lifeless eyes stared at them. Brittney turned and began to run. Marco smirked and ran up to her, grabbed her by the arm, "Now, now, I'm still hungry and it's very rude to leave when a quest is hungry."

She screamed as she felt Marco's fangs pierced her neck and he began drinking her blood. He dropped her corpse and ran up to Oskar, "Well let's see. You're just this cry baby vampire wannabe and I'm a real Prince of the Night. Let's see how this is going to turn out,"

"Screw you man," Oskar yelled and swung his keytar.

Hitting Marco across the head, the keytar shattered and Marco smirked at the now shocked Oskar, "My turn you waste of life."

He bit his neck and began draining the blood from his body while the remaining two cheerleaders and three football players stared in horror. Marco dropped Oskar's body and panted, "Looks like the real vampire is better than any copycat." He looked back to see the five running away from him and he coldly chuckled, "I love a good chase after a good meal." He turned into a bat again and began chasing the five.

Chantelle and Andrea panted as the hid behind a tree. Chantelle looked at Andrea and asked, "Do you think we lost him?"

"He probably went after the guys first." Andrea panted.

"Or maybe he's in the tree right above you two." They heard a chuckle and looked up to see two red eyes glaring down at them. They screamed as the vampire lunged at them.

The three football players looked back in horror as the screams from the cheerleader filled the air. They looked around and one of them said, "What do we do?"

"Try hiding?" another answered.

"You moron, he's a vampire, he can see far away and has x-ray vision. Hiding from him will just be a game for the freak!" the third hollered.

"Or maybe you should've just left those lovely ladies alone instead of following Brittney's orders and you morons would've lived longer."

They slowly turned back to see Marco staring at them angrily, holding the two dead cheerleaders, "Did you really think that standing around like a bunch of morons will be helpful!"

The three began to coward, "Look man, we were just…"

"Going to get the blood drained from your damn bodies!" Marco dropped the cheerleaders and raced towards the cowering football players.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina and Ashley sat in Star's room and nervously waited for Marco, "Should we have stayed?" Ashley thought out loud and everyone looked at her, "Should we have stayed and helped him?"

"He's fine," Janna assured, "He's Marco, he's a vampire, there's no way they could hurt him."

"But what…what if they have holy water or maybe a steak…couldn't they kill him?" Sabrina asked.

Jackie sighed, "I don't think they knew of Marco's problem and I don't think they're the type of people to be carrying around something like that for no reason."

"But he still didn't need to yell at us," Hope commented, "I know he was just looking out for us and everything, but he could've just talked to us and calmly told us to leave."

"He was angry that they were going to hurt us and that Brittney almost hit Sabrina," Star frowned, "He was just worried about us. I'm sure he didn't mean it," a bat flew through the window and turned into Marco, who was about to walk out of the room, "Hold on Marco," Marco stopped, "Turn around,"

Marco sighed, "I can't Star, trust me,"

"Turn around,"

"Star…"

"Now!" Marco sighed and turned around, revealing his ruby red eyes and blood around his mouth. The six gasped, "Marco, what happened?"

"I…I kind of…I overdid it, badly," Marco frowned, "I killed…I killed them. I killed them and I don't regret it,"

"Marco, just calm…" Jackie tried to say.

"I fucking killed them!" Marco barked, "I killed eight people and I don't fucking regret a moment of…" Janna slapped him across the face and everyone looked frightened and Marco looked at her with normal eyes and sighed, "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime Marco," Janna half smiled, "Now are you hungry? You can't bite me if you want."

Marco sighed and frowned, "Thanks Janna, but I had eight meals, so I'm pretty full right now." Janna crossed her arms and frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Thanks for your concern though Janna, I appreciate it."

Janna half smiled and Sabrina walked up to Marco, "Um…can I get a pet, Marco?"

Marco half smirked and rubbed the top of Sabrina's head and she half smiled, "Alright, how about I make you lovely ladies some of my famous nachos." The six smiled and nodded and the seven of them walked out of the room and went downstairs.

 **Well vampire Marco lost control for a bit, but his donors snapped him out of it. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Acw28: Um probably, but uh…huh, I might make two or three of them vampires. I don't know yet.**

 **SonicELITE: Or the lesson could be don't mess with someone when they have a vampire for a best friend. Ha, more is coming.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Brittney for not being crowned queen? But whatever, he got rejected too.**

 **Who am I: You're the second person that requested he'd bite Star. Yeah he's going to lose control again, I don't know when though.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks, and your one story will be up soon and I'm still working on your requests.**

 **Leno Nado: That is a sad one. How will she react when she learns Marco died in an accident? If I can word it, sure.**

 **Jonacool: So…one where he kills Lars and Lars' ghost is stalking him? If that's what you mean, sure.**

 **Nova Diaz: One where he dies but doesn't die? Or does she see his doppelganger? I'm just a little confused, sorry.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Another awkward one…and how many girls are we talking about at the peep show? I'll write it when I can.**

 **VanPie12: I could try that when I can.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Thank you and more is coming.**

 **Usai: Yeah, I can do that one.**

 **Unknow: No, I don't watch Attack on Titan, sorry.**

 **Anyway here's another part to 121. Enjoy everyone.**

14-year-old Nova walked through the front door and looked around, "Dad?" she walked up the stairs, "Dad?"

"In the attic honey,"

She looked down the hall and saw the staircase leading to the attic was down. She walked down the hall and up the stairs and saw Marco sitting on some boxes and looking through a box with a sad smile on his face, "Hey dad what are you doing?"

Marco looked up and half smiled, "Oh, just looking through some of your mother's old things. How was school, sweetie?"

Nova walked up to him and sat down next to him, "It was fine, Ms. Skullnick was being a real…" Marco shot a glare at her, "You know." She looked into the box and saw a picture of him and Star, "Was that mom?"

Marco picked up the picture and sighed, "Yeah, Star Butterfly. She was my best friend when we were your age."

Nova frowned and looked into the box again, "Hey, what's that?"

Marco looked into the box again and pulled out Star's wand, "It was your mother's." he looked at her, "You see, you and your mother aren't human. Your mother was from a dimension called Mewni and this wand is a very important heirloom in her family. And since you turned fourteen yesterday," he handed her the wand, "It's yours now."

Nova took the wand with caution. Once she grabbed it, the wand flashed and turned blue with a lightning bolt on top, "What the heck?"

Marco chuckled, "Looks like that's the style the wand picked for you."

"So, I'm magic?" Marco half smiled and nodded, "Cool." Marco chuckled again and went looking though the box once more, "Hey dad?" Marco stopped and looked at his daughter, "How did mom die?"

"It's probably better if you don't know, Nova," Marco sighed.

"But dad I want to know," Nova pleaded, "It's not fair that nana and poppy know and grandma and grandpa too. I'd like to know what happened to mom," Marco frowned, "Please dad,"

Marco took a deep breath, "Alright, just don't get upset, okay honey?" Nova nodded, "During her pregnancy, your mother was having complication and I was the only who didn't know. Your grandparents didn't tell me, the doctors didn't tell me, your mother didn't even tell me."

Nova frowned, knowing where he was going, "So…what happened dad?"

"It was in the delivery room that she looked weak. I just thought it was because she was given birth," Marco let out a shaky breath, "You were soon born and your mother…your mother slipped away a few moments after."

Nova frowned and stood up, "No…mom died…mom died because of me,"

"Nova," Marco tried to ay and Nova ran out of the attic, "Nova!"

Nova sat on her bed, hugging her knees and tears silently fell from her eyes. Her door opened and Marco stepped in and walked up to her bed, "Nova," Nova didn't look up and Marco sat down next to her, "Nova it wasn't your fault. Stuff like that happens all the time,"

"But dad…if mom had gotten an abortion, she still would've been here."

"Don't say that!" Nova jumped and looked at him, "Nova, rather it was you or your mother I still would've been upset. When your mother died I felt like I wanted to die too. But then I looked at this beautiful baby girl and knew I had a reason to keep living. I had to make sure you were taken care of." He hugged her, "No one blames you honey, it was just one of those things that happened. Promise me you'll never think like that again."

Nova bit her lip and hugged her father, "I'm sorry dad." Tears fell from her eyes, "I promise I won't think like that again."

"Alright good," Marco let out a shaky breath and stood up, "C'mon, I'll take us for dinner tonight."

"Can we go to the restaurant you take us to once a year?" Marco half smiled and nodded, "Can I order what I want?" Marco nodded again, "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not,"

Nova chuckled a little, "Can't blame me for trying." They started to walk out of the room and Nova asked, "Hey dad, how come you never remarried after mom died?"

"Because I loved your mother too much to do that, angel." Marco answered, "I had plenty of chances to remarry too, but I couldn't bring myself to because your mother is and always will be important to me."

Nova laughed a little, "God dad that was cheesy. Now let's go, I'm starving."

She ran out of the room past Marco and ran down the stairs. Marco looked out the window and saw the clouds rolling by, "I hope I did the right thing by telling her what happened Star. I still miss you and there won't be a day that I don't miss."

"Dad c'mon, I'm hungry!" he heard Nova call from downstairs.

"Coming sweetie," Marco shook his head and chuckled, "I better go before our daughter has a starvation fit. I still love you Star," he walked out of the room and down the stairs and the two of them walked out of the house and got in the car before driving away.

 **Just a little moment between Marco and Nova from 121. King or queen, if you still read these, I hope this was close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Here's another female population acw28. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco walked through the front door and felt the pain of a bat hitting him in the back of the head before he fell unconscious.

Marco opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room, tied to a chair. He sighed and leaned back, "One of Ludo's plans to get Star's wand?"

"Not really," he heard a voice say and he looked around.

He heard several sets of footsteps and soon saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Sabrina, Chantelle, Ashley and Hope walking out of the shadows. Confused, Marco asked, "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"Marco uh…please don't say anything until you hear us out." Star pleaded and Marco let out a frustrated and nodded.

Each of the girls began explaining everything to him and he looked annoyed towards the end of it, "Okay, so first you hit me in the head with a bat, assault, you kidnap me, a felony, you tie me to a chair and now are…what are you eight doing exactly?"

"We're having a little competition to see who you want to date." Janna answered boldly, "I say it should be me, but we're all going to be fair here and you have to follow the rules. We're all going to have little 'dates' with you and then at the end of the competition, you decide who you want as your girlfriend."

Marco looked confused, "Can't I just decide now and the nine of us can get the hell out of here and go home?"

"We could, but where's fun in that?" Jackie said in a seductive tone, sitting on his lap and wiggled her hips.

Marco's eyes widened and his face went red. Hope sighed and pulled her off of him, "Remember, it was agreed that we go in the order that he helped us, so you're third."

"Wait if you're going in that type of order, what's going to happen when it gets to Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley? I helped them at the same time and why am I talking?"

"We decided that we'll go on that one by names," Andrea answered, "So it'll be me, then Ashley and then Chantelle."

Marco's eye started twitching as Andrea, Ashley, Chantelle, Star, Jackie, Janna and Sabrina walked out of the room and Ashley said, "Have fun with him Hope."

Marco nervously looked up when he heard a door close and saw Hope sitting across from him, "Uh…so um…I say as a reward for comforting you earlier, you untie me and let me go."

"No, that's not going to happen until our little game is over," Hope pulled put some food from under the table, "We're going to enjoy a little snack and talk. Fair waring warning, this is how it might be with the others too."

"And I have no say in the matter, right?" Hope nodded with a smirk crossing her lips, "Hope, I'm glad I was able to comfort you earlier, but kidnapping is against the law."

"We know, but your parents seemed fine with it," Hope admitted and Marco's eyes widened, "We told them what you did for us today and that we want to see which one you'd pick as a girlfriend and told them what we were going to do."

"And what did they say?"

"As long as we don't get hurt or kill someone to have fun,"

Marco groaned and looked around. A strong silence filled the room which Marco broke, "Can I ask you something, Hope?" Hope nodded, "Do uh…do you know why your parents argue?"

Hope frowned and sighed, "No. They've been arguing for a while now and it gets really frustrating and they won't try to talk to each other without it turning into a fight."

Marco frowned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to ask you a personal question."

"It's alright Marco," Marco looked at her and saw Hope had a small smile on her face, "You were just asking. There's no harm in that."

Marco nodded and looked around, "Can I at least get one of my hands free so we can eat?"

"Sorry but no," Marco looked at her and saw she was now smirking and saw she was trying to feed him, "C'mon Marco, open."

"I can feed myself, thank you."

Hope frowned, stood up and walked up behind him, "If you want to play stubborn, let's see how long you can play stubborn." She began rubbing his shoulders and Marco began to tense up, "No need to be all tense Marco, it's just the two of us." She whispered in his ear.

She nibbled on his earlobe and he shivered, "Please tell me this is against your rules or something."

"Nope," Hope giggled, "As long as we don't try to have sex with you, flash you or have you flash us, we can do just about anything we want." Marco swallowed hard, "Now, are you going to let me feed you or can I continue teasing you?"

Marco let out a defeated sigh, "I'll eat."

"Good boy,"

She held a cupcake up to him and he took a bite and began chewing, ' _Is this how I die? Being forced into these dates with these girls? Star when it's your turn, you and I are going to have a long talk._ '

He swallowed and Hope smiled as she sat on his lap. Marco looked confused until Hope inched closer to him and his eyes widened as he felt Hope's lips pressing against his, ' _Well at least I get to have a little fun before I die._ '

Hope pulled away and half smiled, "So is that enough to pick me?"

"Hope this was on…" Marco felt her lips against his again, ' _Well, this one isn't going anywhere fast…next is Sabrina, then Jackie, yes, then Star, awesome, Andrea, Ashley, Chantelle and finally…oh god, Janna!_ '

Hope pulled away, "Let's get back to eating." She stood up and walked to the other side of the table and continued feeding Marco.

 **A small installment of the one you requested acw. I really didn't know what I was doing with this one, but here you go. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Red the Pokémon Master: Well I did say that I was going to make two or three of them vampire so sure, yeah, I might have something planned for those two.**

 **Acw28: Well rather it be Janna or someone else, one of them will get handsy in this series.**

 **Jonacool: Alright, no problem.**

 **Finn1880: More is coming.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Uh…I know you don't like lemons or whatever, but uh…the only way I can see that one is involving t least one lemon. So if that's what you're aiming for sure, if not, I might need a little more information.**

 **SonicELITE: No, abortion isn't an answer and sometimes adoption isn't either…nah, I just didn't want him to give the only connection he had left of Star. And uh…I don't know if it counts as a date rape, but thanks.**

 **Yana15: Alright, I'll make another chapter of that where she learns how to use the wand.**

 **Ear wax: Just like I said to Yana, I'll make another chapter, hell I might have a plot for that soon.**

 **Japo16peno: She already met Star's parents but she didn't know about her family heritage. I'll add a chapter where Marco explains it a bit better.**

 **ZellaDay: Uh…I hope I don't lose a reader if I say I have three picked out and Hope is one of them.**

 **Suimi: Hmm…I might have something for that one soon enough. I'll write a few ideas down first.**

 **Star Diaz: Huh, so uh…alright, I'll write a few ideas down and see which one is best fitting. Sure.**

 **Star Mendes: Hmm...I suppose I can write a chapter like that, sure.**

 **Spike: Yeah that series might be a little…strange, but hey, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **101bloodred: Alright, you're like the fifth person to ask me that so…I guess I can make another part.**

 **Unknow: Uh…whatever you're talking about, I'm a dude.**

 **Sen: Pantsed by…you know what, never mind, I have a few people in mind.**

 **Fzak: More Bad Boy AUs are coming soon.**

 **Anyway here's Sorb's request. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked through the gate and Star stared in wonder at the in ground pool and Marco chuckled, "Just dive in Estrella, it'll be fun,"

Star smirked and ran past Marco and dived into the water. Marco chuckled and looked around. He stopped when he saw Janna leaning against the fence, hugging her knee to her chest. Confused, Marco walked up to her and said, "Hey Janna,"

Janna looked up and half smiled, "Hey Marco, is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Janna looked confused, "It's a pool party and you look like you're scared shitless." Janna frowned and looked down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think something is wrong?" Marco looked at her in confusion and she sighed, "Promise you won't laugh if I told you?" Marco nodded with caution, "I uh…I, that is…"

She mumbled under her breath, "What?" Janna whispered a little louder, "Janna I don't have razor sharp hearing, you'll need to speak up." Janna looked up, "I promise, whatever it is, your secret is safe with me."

Janna sighed, "I really don't know how to swim." Marco looked surprised, "I haven't tried swimming since I almost drowned when I was three."

"Well then, let's go." Janna looked up with wide eyes, "C'mon, I'll help you get over your fear."

"It's not a fear Marco. It's not a fear,"

Marco chuckled, "Right, but seriously, let's go." Janna shook her head, "Yes, I promise, if you start to go under, I'll dive in and keep you from drowning." Janna sighed and took Marco's hand and the two of them ran to the pool.

Jumping into the water, Janna kicked frantically to the edge and held on the side. Marco swam up to her and sighed, "C'mon Janna, you won't learn if you hang on the side like that." Janna frowned, "I promise Janna, nothing will hurt you."

Janna rolled her eyes, "I know that you idiot." Marco held out his hands and Janna sighed as she pushed off of the side and grabbed his hands.

Marco chuckled and Janna slapped him across the chest, "Alright, relax your body and allow your lower body to float up along with your torso."

Janna sighed as her legs began to rise and she looked at Marco, "And no start kicking your legs."

Jana did as Marco said and he led her as she started moving forward. After a few minutes, Janna's legs began cramping and she stopped as Marco held her, "Nicely done Janna, you almost got it done right,"

Janna smirked, "I knew I could do it," Marco chuckled and started swimming away, "Hey…Marco?" Marco stopped and looked back at the reddened face of Janna, "Uh…can you hang out with me for a while? Just to make sure I don't drown or anything."

Marco looked confused, "Janna, you learned how to basically swim, so you should be fine." Janna frowned and Marco sighed, "Janna I need to make sure Star doesn't get in trouble or cause any trouble so…" Janna's frown deepened and Marco sighed, "Alright, just as long as I can keep an eye on Star, sure. We'll hang out for a while Janna."

Janna half smiled, "Cool,"

She began swimming and Marco's eyes twitched, "Did…did you lie to me? You knew how to swim the whole time?"

Janna looked at him and sighed, "Not entirely, I knew how to swim, but not a whole lot." Marco looked at her, with a cross look on his face, "I didn't know how to swim real well and I was actually afraid of drowning." Marco crossed his arms and stared at her, "C'mon Marco, I know I haven't given you any reason to believe me before, but I really didn't know how to swim all too well."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Janna, next time you plan on half lying to me, don't make it about a serious subject like drowning." Janna frowned and Marco swum up to her and patted her wet hair, "I'm not mad Janna, I'm just a little annoyed that you'd like about something like that,"

Janna sighed, "Alright party pooper," Janna hugged him and smirked, "Next time you can help me with something else."

Marco's eyes widened before they began twitching, "Uh…I think Star needs help with something. Later Janna," he swam away and Janna lightly laughed and began swimming herself.

 **Well Sorb, I didn't know if this is what you were looking for, but this is how I saw it because it involved Janna. Hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Here's one that brave kid asked for. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Jackie were in Star's room and Jackie watched as Star paced the room, tightly holding the wand, "You know, there is an easier way to this."

"Maybe but this is way more fun," Star said in a sing-song voice. She aimed her wand at Jackie and smiled, "Rainbow Connection Blast!"

A flash of light filled the room and the two girls screamed. The light soon dimmed and Jackie opened her eyes and looked around. Stopping at the mirror, she saw that she had Star's golden blonde hair and her light blue streak. Star's blue eyes and her skin tone. Panicked, Jackie yelled, "Star what the heck happened?"

"I don't know…I just…." Her eyes widened, "I think I used the wrong spells and…oh boy,"

The door opened and they looked up to see Marco walking in the room. Marco looked up to see the girl and his eyes widened, "Uh…Star? Or Jackie…who am I talking to?"

"Marco, don't get mad, but I think I messed up," Marco looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, "I think I accidently created a spell that…"

"Made you and Jackie into one person," Marco sighed, "Awesome…so uh…what the heck went wrong?"

"Star said something uh…Rainbow Connection or something and now we're stuck and Marco did you always look this cute?"

Marco's eyes widened as his right eye began to twitch, "Sorry Marco but…Jackie's right." The girl said in Star's voice.

Marco nervously laughed before looking around, "Right uh…Star…Jackie uh…what the heck are we going to call you until this mess is fixed?"

The girl looked confused for a moment and then answered, "Luna."

Marco tilted his head in confusion, "But that's not a combination of either of your…"

"We know Marco, but I need to keep it cosmetic," Star's voice said, "And how are we going to fix this without my parents finding out? I don't want to go to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Don't worry Star…Jackie…Luna…whatever you want your name to be right now…We'll find a way to fix this without your parents finding out." Luna half smiled and nodded, "The only thing I have to say I that thank god it's summer, right?"

 **A small first installment for brave kid. Sorry it's short dude, I'm just drawling a blank right now. I'll make it a two or three parter, maybe four. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Acw28: Huh…I think I saw a mini comic of something like that. And I have no idea where I'm going with the shared body one.**

 **Brave kid: Thank you.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and that one was comical and more is coming soon.**

 **Guest: Uh…thanks?**

 **Guest: Soon, I'm trying to get caught up with some of the other requests. I'll make another one right after this one.**

 **: Thanks, more of that one if coming soon.**

 **Coolguy: Yeah, another update of that one is coming.**

 **For now, enjoy the one that TheNiceCommenter suggested. Sorry for the wait dude.**

Marco stood in front of an interdimensional portal and took a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing,"

He stepped through the portal and looked around the castle décor and hummed to himself, "Marco dear boy," Marco jumped and looked behind him to see Star's father River Butterfly standing there, "How are you dear boy?"

"Uh…I'm fine, King Butterfly, thank you for asking." Marco looked around, "I'm just here to see Star."

"Oh well sorry to disappoint you, but Star and Moon are spending the day together." Marco frowned and nodded and started walking through the portal only to be stopped by River, "But that does not mean that I can't get to know my daughter's friend a little better."

Marco swallowed a little, "Uh…it's okay your majesty, I really need to get home."

"Nonsense," River began leading Marco away from the portal, "Come dear boy, we have an archery range in the fields. You and I can have a little target practice." Marco looked nervous as he and River walked down the corridors.

An arrow hit a target dead center and River chuckled, "Top that one, boy."

Marco picked up an arrow and cocked it in the bow. He aimed at the target, sighed and allowed the arrow to fly. The arrow hit the target and landed next to River's arrow, "Ha, you're like the modern day Mysterious Archer."

Marco looked at him in confusion, "I'm sorry your majesty, is the Mysterious Archer like Robin Hood?" River looked at him with an arched brow, "Robin Hood, he's a fictional character that stole from the rich and gave to the poor with his group of merry men."

"Hmm…I suppose the Mysterious Archer is like this Robin Hood fellow." He picked up another arrow and chuckled, "Alright, let's make this a little challenging," he cocked the bow and turned it sideways and allowed the arrow to fly. Hitting the target, River shook his head, "Five points. See if you're a better shot,"

"Um…okay?" Marco picked up an arrow and cocked it before turning the bow sideways.

The arrow flew through the air and hit the target. River stared at the arrow in amazement, "Fifteen points? I am starting to believe that you are the Mysterious Archer." He put his bow down, "Well let's get something to drink dear boy. I am quite thirsty." Marco nodded in agreement, put his bow down and the two walked back into the castle.

The two sat in the main corridor, laughing and exchanging stories. After a while, Marco checked his phone and sighed as he stood up, "Well your majesty, thank you for allowing me to stay for a few hours, but I need to get home." He pulled out the dimensional scissors Star had given him, "Can you let Star know that I was here?"

"Or perhaps you can tell her yourself when you visit her tonight."

Marco looked shocked and nervously laughed, "King Butterfly, I have no idea what you're…"

"Don't lie to me boy," Marco sighed, "I've known of your late night visits for a while now. And I'm going to let you know now that…that uh…oh who am I kidding?" he held out his hand, "Just promise me that you'll take care of my daughter, Marco."

Marco nodded and shook his hand," Of course your majesty, I wouldn't hurt Star in any way."

"I know you won't dear boy," River smirked, "You know, you'll make a fine King Butterfly one day." Marco looked shocked and rubbed the back of his head. Rive laughed and patted his back, "Go home Marco and get ready for your night. Just remember what I said,"

Marco nodded rapidly, "Yes King Butterfly, thank you sir…I uh…thank you, your majesty."

He ran through the portal and it closed. River chuckled and shook his head, "He'll defiantly make a fine king one day. Now if I can only get Moon to see how good of a lad the boy is and she'll agree." He checked the time, "I have some time to spare before Moon and Star return. I better get to the archery range and practice my shot if I want to be better than Marco on his next visit."

He walked out of the corridor and headed to the archery range where he began practicing his aim.

 **Well TheNiceCommenter, first I want to say sorry for the delay and sorry for the shortness. I hope this was close to what you wanted. I had two ideas written down and I want with the archery one. The other one was just them hanging out. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	147. Chapter 147

**TheNiceCommenter: Good to know and again, sorry for the long delay.**

 **Agju4: Huh…I uh…yeah I can write that one.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks dude.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Cool bean: I'll make more Jackie and Marco ones and not really. They fell asleep on him.**

 **Guest: Uh…that's good?**

 **Pacster: Thanks and a continuation from that chapter? Huh, I might write it, don't know yet.**

 **Shoo9: So something similar from the last chapter? I uh…I could try.**

 **Mr Green: Hmm…easy, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Phazzooo: I'm going to assume you mean Star and Marco. If not, you'll have to let me know. Either way I can write it when I can.**

 **Ericbarrera38: Alright, I'll make another part when I can.**

 **Ex: More Vampire Marco is coming and he'll lose control again soon.**

 **The Grand Storm: You gave some decent information, you did, but I don't know if I can write that one. I'll see if I can word it and if I can, sure, but it might be awhile.**

 **Kerf: Huh…I'm one against abortions and all, but I think I can try to write it.**

 **RB: Easy one, I'll write it when I can.**

 **A reader: Huh…I haven't really done a smut one since my 100** **th** **one-shot. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Hakka: A little swapping around in their sex life. Hasn't been suggested and as far as I know, hasn't been done either. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Anyway here's another mermaid one. Enjoy everyone.**

A few days have passed since Marco learned Jackie's secret and Jackie and her family were back in Echo Creek and she was skating down the street. She turned the corner and bumped into Marco, sending them both to the ground. They stood up and dusted themselves off, "Are you alright Jackie?"

"I uh…yeah, I'm fine Marco." Jackie looked around, "Where's Star? You didn't tell her did you?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Jackie," Jackie took a few deep breaths, "Star got a cold, which sucks because its summer, so she's at home resting and I'm just running to the store for her and no." Jackie breathed a sigh of relief, "By the way, um…do you want to come over or something later?"

"Uh…how about I go to the store with you, I need to get a few things and I'll go with you to your house to see how Star is doing." Marco nodded and they headed towards the store.

Jackie and Marco walked into Star's room and saw Star lying on her bed. She looked up and gave a small smile, "Hey guys," she greeted in a nasally voice, "Marco did you get what I asked for?"

Marco half smiled and walked up to her and handed her a bottle of Ginger Ale, "My mom's making the soup for you now." Star half smiled and opened the soda and drank some of the soda.

Marco sat on the bed and stroked Star's hair. Soon a portal opened and Ludo and his minions walked through it. The three looked at them and Ludo said, "Ah, Star Butterfly, too sick to fight, so we'll just be…" he looked at Jackie and then at Marco and Star and asked, "I thought the people from Atlessna were killed." Jackie's eyes widened, "How is someone from Atlessna here?"

Jackie looked at Marco and shook her head, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone you jerk!"

She turned and tried to run out of the room when Lobster Claws jumped in front of the door. The three looked at the monsters and then Star looked at Jackie and asked, "You're…you're a mermaid Jackie?"

Jackie sighed, "I'll answer your questions in a few minutes. Right now let's take care of these monsters." Star looked confused as Jackie and Marco began fighting the monsters.

After about twenty minutes, Ludo and the monsters retreated. Jackie glared at Marco in disbelief and shook her head, "You promised me Marco. You promised you wouldn't tell,"

"But I didn't…"

"How are you from Atlessna?" Star asked and they looked at her, "I was told that the merpeople from Atlessna were destroyed a few years ago and that there were no survivors."

Jackie frowned and sighed, "Atlessna was destroyed, but my parents managed to escape with me before the flash happened that killed the merpeople." She looked at Marco and then frowned, "I hope you feel better Star. I need to get home."

She hurried out of the room and Marco looked at Star, "Star, I hate to leave you while you're sick, but I really need to talk to Jackie." Star frowned and nodded as Marco ran out of the room.

He caught up with Jackie on the top of the stairs, "You promised me that you wouldn't…"

"I didn't," Jackie frowned and looked away, "Jackie, I promise I didn't tell anyone. How Ludo found out your secret is a mystery, but I promise you that I didn't tell him."

"But then how did he know I was from Atlessna?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "I uh…Jackie I…I don't have an answer." Jackie glared at him, "I know outside of your parents and you that I'm the only one who knew and it looks like I'm the one who told Ludo, but I swear I didn't. I really don't know what happened and how he found out, but I promise you that I didn't tell anyone."

Jackie sighed, "I don't know Marco. I find it a little convenient that that monster knew about me a few days after you found out. I just…"

"Jackie," she looked at him, "I know I don't have any evidence to prove I didn't tell him about you being a mermaid, but you and I have known each other since preschool and you know that if I say I'll keep a secret that I'll keep it." Jackie frowned, "Please believe me Jackie. I swear I have no idea how Ludo found out that you're a mermaid,"

Jackie looked at him and sighed, "I just want to get home Marco. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." Marco frowned and nodded, "I just…I just need to be alone right now Marco. If my parents find out that someone learned our family secret, I'll get in trouble."

"Right," Marco sighed, "Just uh…just take into consideration of what I said at keeping your secret." Jackie nodded and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Marco sighed and walked back into Star's room.

Jackie walked through the front door with a depressed look on her face, "Are you alright Jackie?"

She looked up and saw her parents looking at her. She sighed and nodded, "I'm fine guys, thanks for asking," her parents looked concerned as Jackie started walking up the stairs, "I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Jackie didn't wait for an answer and rushed up the stairs and went to her room.

Entering her room, she flopped on her bed and let out a long sigh, "I don't know…maybe…I guess Marco didn't tell anyone. He isn't the type of person to lie about something like that." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll talk to him later."

 **Slight mermaid update and I took your suggestion that Star learns that she's a mermaid, acw. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Here's one that Guest requested. Man there's a lot of anonymous reviewers named Guest. Enjoy.**

Star staggered down the street and walked towards her house. She walked inside and turned the light on and heard someone clear their throat. She jumped and looked up to see her parents staring at her, "Hi mom…dad…what's wrong?"

"You are," Moon snapped at her daughter and Star looked at her, "Star you promised us that you'd get help for your problem and you're still taking pills like they're candy!"

Star's eyes widened, "Mom I…"

"And you've been taking pills tonight," River cut his daughter off, "You walk through the door every night high off of those pills you take with your friends,"

"Dad…"

"So you leave us no other choice," Moon handed her a suitcase, "Since you refuse to clean up your act, you can't live here anymore."

Star looked shocked as her parents led her out of the house. Star frowned as the door closed on her face and she began walking down the street, carrying the suitcase.

Star sat on the corner after going to everyone she knew from her boyfriend Oskar to her clumsy friend Sabrina. She let out a sigh and buried her face in her knees as she shook, "Butterfly?" she heard a voice say and she looked up to see her classmate Marco Diaz staring at her, "Not that I care or anything, but uh…are you alright?"

Star frowned and looked down, "My parents threw me out, Diaz," Marco looked shocked, "They…it was…I…"

"Drug problem," Star bit her lip and nodded as she felt tear begin to build up behind her eyes, "Um…where are you staying for the night?" Star shook her head as she shook a little. Marco frowned and sighed, "I uh…I don't normally talk to people who take drugs, but uh…I can't sleep well at night if someone I know is sleeping on the streets."

Star dried her eyes and shook her head as she looked up, "I don't need your pity Diaz, I'm fine sleeping…"

"Look Butterfly, if your friends won't help you then they're not your friends," Star looked surprised, "Just…look, I'm trying to keep you off of the streets for the night and give you a warm bed."

"Why," Marco looked at her, "I hang out with people who like to take pills, I take them myself and I cause so much trouble that people have been given me names like the slut princess, the cock sucking queen and those are some of the nicer…"

"Are you going to accept my invitation or not Butterfly?" Marco held out his hand and Star took it and he helped her up, "Just…look I uh…do you want to get something to eat before we get to my house?"

Star shook her head, "Can uh…warm shower?"

"Of course," Marco nodded, "C'mon, my place is around the corner." Star nodded and grabbed the suitcase and the two of them began walking.

They walked up to an apartment building and Star looked at Marco, "You and your parents live in an apartment?"

"What," Marco looked at her, "Oh, I just live here. I mean I turned eighteen a few weeks ago and I needed to get away from my parents." He walked up to the door and unlocked it, "Let's get inside," Star frowned and nodded and followed Marco inside.

Star was sitting on the bed in the spare bedroom of Marco's apartment with her knees tightly hugged to her chest. The door opened and she looked up and saw Marco walking into the room, "Hey Butterfly, are you alright?" Star shook her head, "Want to tell me what's wrong? I am working on getting my PhD."

"After tonight I'm going to be homeless," Marco looked at her, "I mean my parents threw me out and my friends won't help me and you don't want me…"

"Star," she looked at him in shock, "Look…um…I uh…it's the middle of winter and I can't have someone go homeless and it gets lonely around here and well…if you want, you can stay here until you can find a place to live." Star looked surprised at Marco's words, "But uh…I want you to go to rehab if you decide to live here. I don't know my roommate to come home every night high off of whatever pills she had that night."

Star frowned and looked down, "I don't know Marco," Marco looked at her, "My friends said that it helps fight all these negative emotions and that they will stop hanging out with me and Oskar will break up with me if I stop and get help."

Marco sighed and sat down next to her. He rubbed her back and shook his head, "Then they're not your friends and Greason is a bastard if he threatens to break up with you because of that." Star frowned and looked away, "If you want, I'll go to rehab with you for support."

"Why? We don't even know each other that well," she looked up and Marco shrugged his shoulders, "But…I…I don't…" she started crying and Marco hugged her, "I'm scared that I'll ignore everything the people at rehab say and continue to take pills and you'll throw me out and then I'll be homeless and be giving blowjobs on the corner for money and…"

"Star," she stopped ranting and looked up, "Calm down, I'm sure there'll be moments when you feel like you're relapsing, but know that I won't throw you out and that I'll help you and won't let you give blowjobs for money for your fix." Star frowned and rested her head on his shoulder, "Just promise me that you'll at least try to get help."

Star let out a shaky sigh, "Alright, I'll try." Her stomach growled and they looked down, "Uh…can uh…can I get something to eat?"

Marco chuckled, "Yeah, c'mon, I'm a little hungry myself." Star half smiled and the two stood up, walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

 **Well Guest, which ever one you are, you wanted another drug abuse one and I tried to go for Star abusing pills. I don't know why I did this one though. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	149. Chapter 149

**Acw28: Yeah, that's what's going to happen for a bit.**

 **Guest: You're welcome and it is. And thanks. Also, if you have another request, could you possibly use a different name? Sorry, just too many Guests that it gets confusing.**

 **Jonacool: Soon, I have one more installment on that and then I'll write yours.**

 **SonicELITE: Some are good for the body, yes. But aren't there drugs out there that are both good and harmful at the same time? Don't quote me on that, I'm just second guessing here. And thanks.**

 **Kirby 3099: Uh…thanks.**

 **Anyway here's a request by The Cowardly Christian 'du911. Enjoy everyone.**

Gym had ended for the day and Marco was the last one in the locker room getting changed. He heard the door creak open and he looked around, "Hello?" He didn't hear anything and sighed, "Damn, I guess I'm just being paranoid." He continued to get changed and heard the sound of a phone's camera going off.

He looked back and saw Brittney Wong staring at him and laughing, "Is that all you have Diaz? You're a tiny guy, aren't you?"

Marco quickly wrapped a towel around him and ran after her, "Give me that phone Brittney!"

Brittney snickered as she put her phone away, "Come get it Diaz,"

She ran out of the locker room and Marco looked down and sighed, "Okay, I can do this. Get dressed as quickly as I can, get out of here and get that phone before anyone sees those pictures." He sighed and began to get dressed as quickly as he could.

Marco walked out of the locker room and looked around the empty hall. He sighed and began walking down the hall as the bell began to ring and his eyes widened as students began filling the hall. Marco looked around and saw Brittney standing by the lockers, holding a megaphone, "May I have everyone's attention." Marco's face dropped as the students looked at her, "I recently learned an embarrassing secret of one of the students here and I'm here to share it with everyone." She looked at Marco with a smirk as he shook his head. Brittney nodded and pulled out her phone, "It appears that Echo Creek Academy's own Safe Kid has a needle dick!"

The students stared at the picture that Brittney had sent them as Marco's face began to burn red. The students looked at Marco and pointed at him and began laughing as they began calling him names. Marco looked around and saw Star, Janna and Jackie looking at him with saddened expressions on their faces while the other students continued to taunt him.

He frowned, turned around and started running out of the school, not caring if he'd miss any classes and ran home.

Marco sat on his bed in his locked room with his back to the wall and his knees to his chest. He heard a knock on his door and heard Star's voice following the knock, "Marco, it's Star." Marco frowned and let out a sad sigh, "I'm here with Janna, Jackie and Sabrina."

"Go away,"

"Marco, unlock this door or I'm Narwhal Blasting our way in."

Marco sighed, stood up and walked over to the door. Unlocking it, it opened and Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina stepped inside, "So you want to have a private laugh at me? Well, go ahead, the whole school's laughing at me."

The four looked at him and Jackie shook her head, "We want to talk to you."

Marco looked at them and stared at Janna, "Even me," Janna held up her hands, "I promise I won't try to steal your house keys during our talk." She handed him her house keys, "You can hold onto mine if you don't trust me."

Marco held up his hand and walked back to his bed. Sitting down, the four walked up to him and Sabrina spoke first, "There's um…Marco there's nothing to be ashamed of." Marco glared at her and she frowned, "Okay, so the school knows you have a…"

"Don't say it or remind me!" the four looked at him and frowned.

Star sat down next to him and soothingly rubbed his back, "It's going to be okay Marco."

"No it's not, Brittney hit me where it counts and now I'm the laughing stalk at school."

The four continued to frown and Janna sat on the other side of him and hugged him. Marco frowned as tears slipped down his face. Jackie looked at Sabrina and whispered, "You're on the cheer squad. Do you have anything on Brittney to cheer Marco up?"

"No, but we can sneak over her house and find something."

Jackie nodded and looked at Marco, "Marco?" Marco silently looked up, "Janna, Sabrina and I need to go out and check on something. We'll be right back and Star's going to keep you company."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Whatever."

The four frowned. Before standing up, Janna kissed his cheek, followed by Sabrina and then Jackie and then the three of them walked out of the room. Marco looked at Star and asked, "So you're really not going to laugh at my condition?"

"Marco you're my best friend, why would I laugh at your…problem?" she hugged him and rubbed his back, "Don't worry Marco, we'll find a way to fix this." Marco sighed in Star's ear and hugged her back.

Sabrina, Janna and Jackie snuck into the girls' locker room and saw Brittney was alone, getting undressed. They looked at her and soon she took her bra off and they stared in shock as tissue paper fell out, "Damn it," they heard her cuss, "At least I'm alone."

"Let's go," Janna quickly said and ran out from hiding.

She grabbed Brittney by the arms and pulled them behind her back. She looked at her and growled, "Let go of me you damn bitch!"

Janna looked up and saw Jackie and Sabrina walking up to them, "Quick, one of you get a picture or video of our flat chested friend here."

"Sabrina if you do that, you're off the squad."

Sabrina shook for a second and growled, "Do it!" Brittney looked shocked, "You deserve this after embarrassing poor Marco like that!" she took out her phone and began recording her, "You see students of Echo Creek; Brittney Wong is actually as flat as a board!"

Brittney's eyes widened as she struggled to break free from Janna. Janna threw her to the floor and the three quickly ran out of the locker room as Brittney had tears running down her face.

Janna, Jackie and Sabrina walked into Marco's room and the duo looked up and Marco sadly asked, "Where did you three go?" Sabrina smirked as she took out her phone and showed the two the video of Brittney. Marco chuckled a little, "She's…flat?"

The four half smiled and Janna hugged him, "There was a small laugh there."

"And to make you feel even better, we're going to send it to the student body and they can laugh at her instead of you." Jackie said and Marco looked at her, "Do you want to get revenge? She's been a bitch to a lot of people and she thinks she can…"

"Send it," the four half smiled and Sabrina sent the video to everyone in the school.

Star half smiled and stood up, "Alright, Brittney will be the ne laughing stalk…let's go downstairs and have some nachos." They looked at Marco and Star asked, "Um…are you…are you up to making nachos?" Marco sighed and nodded as the five of them walked out of the room and went downstairs.

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911, if uh…this is what you wanted good. I added the awkwardness that you wanted, a little friendship and a few other elements. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Here's another vampire one. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco groaned as he flipped through the channels. He looked at the time and sighed, "A little after three and I'm bored as all hell. Star's sleeping, the girls are home and I'm too full to go out and do anything." He heard a faint knock at the door and he stood up and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, his eyes widened and he opened the door and glared at Chantelle and Andrea, "I thought I killed you fools like six and a half hours ago!" they looked up, shaking slightly with a pale look on their faces, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

They opened their mouths, revealing fangs and Marco's eyes widened, "Help us." Chantelle whispered.

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Come in, come in." they did as Marco said and sat on the couch. Marco closed and locked the door and began pacing the room, "So…I somehow infected you two with the venom instead of killing you and why do you two look sick? Did you drink any blood after turning?"

"Two people," Andrea panted, "Two guys were trying to hurt us. We killed them by drinking their blood." Marco groaned, "What?"

"You two drank too much blood on your first night that it's making you sick." He walked into the kitchen. He soon walked back and handed a pot to Chantelle and a pot to Andrea, "I'm going to go upstairs and get something to help settle your stomachs. If you feel like you need to throw up, use the pots." The two nodded and Marco walked up the stairs.

Chantelle looked at Andrea, "Do you think…he regrets attacking us?"

Andrea shook her head, "You saw the bloodlust behind his eyes. He didn't care who he killed because of what happened. We'll try to explain everything to him,"

Chantelle nodded as Marco walked down the stairs. He walked over to the two and handed each of them a mouse. Chantelle looked up with a disgusted look on her face, "Please tell me you're joking Marco." Marco shook his head, "Well…what do you expect us to do?"

Marco sighed, "Eat them," their eyes widened, "I had the same reaction, but rodents, amphibians, mosquitoes and blood are a natural part of a vampires diet and they'll help settle your stomach."

The two undead cheerleaders looked down at the mice, held their noses and began eating them with disturbed looks on their faces. While they were eating, Marco asked, "Can you two tell me why you thought it was a good idea to attack one of your friends and some of mine?"

Andrea stopped eating the mouse and sighed, "We didn't know what was happened. Brittney told us that…it was a new orientation for new cheerleaders and then she started attacking Sabrina and that's when you showed up."

Marco frowned and looked away, "We wanted to get away before anything serious happened, but you…well you know what happened."

"Right," Marco sighed, "I'm…I uh…look, I'm sorry for infecting you two and I might be a little sorry for trying to kill you as well." They stared at him, "But…when I saw they were being cornered and that Brittney was trying to hurt Sabrina, the venom took over, forcing me to lose control and I got a very high bloodlust and just started attacking."

The two frowned and Chantelle asked, "Is there a way to reverse the curse?" Marco shook his head, "So we're stuck like this for…"

"All eternity," Marco nodded, "I'm sorry." The two frowned and Marco sighed, "Um…look, we have a spare guest room with a couple of beds in it, if you want…you're more than welcomed to stay here tomorrow and then tomorrow night you can explain everything to your parents."

Andrea frowned, "Marco, my parents are devout Christians. If I tell them I've been turned into a vampire, they'll kill me."

"Mine too," Marco sighed and looked around, "And we can't hide something like this from them, they're going to…"

"I'll go with you two to keep them from trying to kill you." The two breathed a sigh of slight relieve and nodded.

The next night, the three vampires stood outside of Andrea's house. Marco looked at Andrea and asked, "Are you ready to tell your parents?"

"You guys are telling them now?" they heard a voice say and they looked back to see Star staring at them, "Marco, I know they explained everything to us, but telling their parents…"

"Star, go home before they decide to attack," Marco whispered, "We'll…or at least I'll be home as soon as this is taken care of."

Star frowned and sighed before hugging her undead best friend, "Just be careful Marco. I almost lost you once," Marco half smiled and hugged her back, "And when you get home, bite Janna because she's getting a little annoyed that you keep finding reason not to bite her."

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head as he moved away from her. Star pulled out her wand, "Lightning Change Back!" in a flash of lightning, Star was gone and the three vampires walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door and Andrea's parents along with Chantelle's parents stood in the doorway. The four adults looked at the three teenagers and Andrea's mother asked, "So you kids needed to tell us something?"

"Can we come in?" Andrea sighed and the adults looked confused before stepping aside and allowed the three to walk in.

The three teenagers stood up while the adults sat down and stared at them in confusion, "So is someone going to explain what's going on?" Chantelle's father asked.

"Uh dad…you and mom will still love me no matter what, right?" Chantelle asked.

Her parents looked confused, but nodded. Andrea looked at her parents, "And the same with me and you guys, right?"

"Of course Andrea," her father answered and glared at Marco, "Did you get my daughter pregnant?"

The three looked shocked and Marco held up his hands, "No sir, I didn't. I'm only here for support."

The four looked confused and Chantelle sighed, "Last night…Andrea and I were involved in something and…well…Andrea?"

"Marco he…he was just trying to keep…friends safe and…please don't hate us." She and Chantelle turned into their bar forms and their parents stared in shock.

The two turned back and Chantelle's mother asked, "How…how did you to do that?"

"This is where I explain things," Marco spoke up, "I was bitten by a vampire named Michael Hellsing after I protected my best friend Star Butterfly three weeks ago. Last night, as Andrea said, she, Chantelle, along with Brittney, Oskar and five members from the football team were ganging up on my friends. Andrea and Chantelle believed it was an orientation for new cheerleaders, but at the time, I didn't know that and did what a vampire is known to do." The adults stared with wide eyes, "My original intention was to kill them by drinking their blood, but I didn't drink all their blood and infected them with the venom."

The adults began shaking and Andrea walked up to them and they backed away, "You four did promise you'd love us…"

"We thought you two were pregnant or maybe wanting to switch schools, but this." Her mother shirked, "Unacceptable!"

Andrea and Chantelle looked shocked as their fathers reached in their pockets and pulled out a couple of revolvers. Marco's eyes widened and started to glow red and the four adults froze in place, "Let's get out of here!"

The two looked at Marco and Chantelle asked, "What did you do?"

"Froze them, but we need to leave because it only last three minutes." The three turned into bats and flew out of the house and into the night.

Marco walked into the guest room where Andrea and Chantelle were staying in and saw the two were on the beds crying, "Are you two alright?" they shook their heads and Marco frowned, "I'm sorry…instead of trying to kill you last night, I should've known you weren't there with the true intention."

"It's fine Marco," Chantelle sighed, "We just…our parents…they were…they were going to kill us."

Marco frowned as his guilt grew, "We're homeless now." Andrea frowned, "Our own parents want us dead and if we try to go to our homes then we…"

"You two can stay as long as you want," they looked at him, "I talked to my parents and explained how it was my fault and about your parents and since they already have one vampire living with them they said two more won't be so bad."

The two sadly smiled and Chantelle said, "Thanks Marco, but we'd like to be alone right now. We'll talk to you later tonight when everyone else is asleep." Marco nodded slowly, turned and walked out of the room and closed the door before walking down the hall and going into Star's room.

 **Another vampire update. I said I was going to think about making two or three of his victims vampires and here you go. Jonacool your request will be the next vampire installment. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	151. Chapter 151

**SonicELITE: Yeah, that's how Karma works. I wasn't planning on making anymore vampires, so yeah, just the three.**

 **Isom: A different Blood Moon Ball ending and a different tactic on the Mewberty? Hmm…the Blood Moon Ball one might be easy while the Mewberty one…I see it involving lemons…yeah, I can write them when I can.**

 **Guest: Um…alright, but for future reference to you and any other anonymous reviewer, please don't use the name Guest if you're making a request. Sorry, but it gets confusing after a while.**

 **ZellaDay: Hope will be one that he picks. I also have two others that he'll choose, but I won't say who. Also my notebook finally got organized, thank you for asking.**

 **Teno4: He'll lose control and bite her, don't worry. I'm just writing a few plots down.**

 **Yonder: How will that play out? If I can, sure.**

 **Guest: I could try, but nothing is promised yet.**

 **B. Bandit17: Sure, no problem.**

 **And that being out of the way, here's a continuation from one of acw28's request. Enjoy everyone.**

Jackie, Janna and Marco had just finished putting some of Jackie's belongings into Marco's house as her phone rang, "Hello?"

" _We're in town Jackie,_ " she heard her father say, " _Now if you can…_ "

"3041 N. 18th Street," Jackie gave him Marco's address, "So see you and mom soon dad,"

She hung up and swiftly kissed Janna, "I'm sorry to do this babe. I love you, but my parents are going to be here soon and…"

"I know, I'll see you when your parents leave," she gave Jackie's ass a quick squeeze and laughed as she jumped a little. Janna looked at Marco, "Make sure she stays out of trouble Marco,"

She walked out of the house and got in her car and drove away. Marco closed the door and looked at Jackie and shook his head, "I think someone should make sure _she_ stays out of trouble."

Jackie smirked and rolled her eyes, "Janna isn't much of a troublemaker as she was back in high school." She sighed and sat on the couch, "And thanks for doing this Marco. Again, really, I appreciate it and everything."

"Right," Marco sat down next to her, "But maybe you can explain it to me a little bit better. Why exactly do you not want your parents to know about you and Janna?"

Jackie frowned, "Because Marco, if they find out that I'm a lesbian and dating Janna, they'll either take me away from here and force me to live with them again or disown me and well…you get it." Marco sighed and nodded as a knock caught their attention.

They stood up and walked up to the door. Marco opened the door and a couple in their fifties looked confused and then looked at Jackie and the woman said, "Jackie, who is this?"

Jackie smiled and wrapped her arm around him, "Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Marco Diaz. Marco, my parents Chelsie and Robert,"

Marco extended out his arm and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you two,"

"It's nice to meet you too Marco but," Robert looked at his daughter in confusion, "What happened? Eight months ago when we were visiting, you said you were more interested in looking for a place to live instead of…"

"Oh uh…five months ago, I was still looking for a place to live and Marco bumped into me and we talked and he offered a place for me and then a few months ago we started dating."

Jackie's parents looked at them in confusion. After a few minutes, Chelsie smiled, "Well that's good. We all should go out for lunch to celebrate."

"Good idea mom," Jackie half smiled, "You and dad can follow us in Marco's car."

Before her parents could say anything, Jackie and Marco walked out of the house and Marco closed and locked the door as he and Jackie went to his car.

During the ride to the restaurant, Jackie looked at Marco and said, "I'll uh…since I forced you to help me, I'll pay for lunch."

Marco shook his head and sighed, "Jackie, you didn't really force me, just asked me so you don't have to pay. Besides, I don't think your parents will like it if I make my girlfriend pay for lunch," Jackie half smiled and nodded.

The four sat in the restaurant and Jackie's parents looked at the two sitting across from them while they whispered amongst themselves, "Marco," Robert said and Marco looked up from his conversation with Jackie, "What is it that you do exactly? What's your line of work?"

"Oh, I just recently got my PhD and got a job as a child psychiatrist,"

"A 23-year-old that has a PhD, that's nice," Chelsie looked at her daughter and smiled, "He's a keeper,"

Jackie half smiled and looked away. Marco leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You need to play along if you want them to buy this act, Jackie."

Jackie looked at him with a small frown, "I know Marco, but I really want them to say that about Janna and I know what I said and everything, but it'd be nice if they accept my sexuality."

"Well how long are you parents in town for? Few days? A week?"

Jackie sighed, "Whenever they come and visit, they stay for three weeks." Marco's eyes widened and she let out a forced laughed, "Are you starting to regret helping me now?"

Marco shook his head and chuckled, "Not at all. Even if it's an act, it's nice to be hanging out with my high school crush. And besides, after those weeks are over, you can go back to living with Janna and you two can do whatever it is you two do."

"What we do is no one's business but mine and Janna's, Diaz." Jackie stuck out her tongue as they food arrived.

After spending the day together with her parents, going to the park, the gym and other various places, Jackie, Marco and Jackie's parents went back to Marco's house and they led Jackie's parents to the guest room. Jackie's parents looked at the two and Chelsie said, "Well that was a fun day. We must do that again some time,"

The two nodded, "Right, night mom, night dad," Jackie said as she and Marco walked away and went to Marco's room.

Jackie flopped on Marco's bed and looked around the room, "So uh…where do I sleep?"

"The bed," Jackie looked surprised, "I'll sleep on the floor, no problem."

"Marco…"

"It's fine Jackie," Marco half smiled, "I have my sleeping bag, so it's fine," Jackie half smiled as Marco walked out of the room to give her privacy while she changed.

Marco was woken up a few hours later to the sound of Jackie tossing and turning. He looked up and saw Jackie violently jerking on his bed. Sighing, he stood up and walked up to her and lightly shook her, "Jackie?" Jackie shot up and looked at him, "What's wrong? It sounded like you were having a nightmare,"

"Sorry," she whispered with a sigh, "I'm just so used to sleeping next to Janna that it feels weird sleeping by myself."

"Jackie, Janna can't come over because one, it two in the morning and two, your parents are here."

Jackie frowned, "I know," she looked up with a questionable look on her face, "Would you mind if you slept next to me?" Marco arched a brow, "Just so I can get comfortable and sleep and actually be able to work tomorrow. And I'm sure you want to be able to work tomorrow too."

Marco sighed and nodded and Jackie scooted over. Marco lay down next to her and Jackie curled up in a ball close to him and fell asleep. Marco let out another sigh and looked at the ceiling, "It's not real Marco. You're just helping her out." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **A fake relationship update. Here you go acw. I didn't know where I was going with this, but I hope you like it. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	152. Chapter 152

**SonicELITE: Thanks and a little conflict? Hmm…that could be fun. I might add some later in the series.**

 **Acw28: Good to know and SonicELITE asked for some conflict so I'll probably be adding Star soon.**

 **Guest: Another succubus one? I haven't written that for a long while. I guess I can make another one soon.**

 **ZellaDay: Ask as many questions as you want. Uh…I guess you can say that. I'm not really sure how to put it right now. And good to know your boyfriend's thoughts on homosexuals changed a bit.**

 **Guest: More from that chapter? That's an old one but I…I uh…I guess I can try to write another one, no promises though.**

 **Ywiso7: I could try to write something for that.**

 **And here's a request by Pure. God I wanted to write this one a lot earlier, but whatever. Enjoy everyone and Pure, if you still read this, I hope I get this close.**

Star and Marco sat in their backyard, enjoying the warm summer day. Marco wrapped and arm around Star and rubbed her pregnant stomach, "Six more weeks," Marco kissed Star's stomach.

"Marco," Marco looked up, "We didn't read the letter the doctor gave us, do you want to play the guessing game?"

Marco chuckled, "Honey, we only have two options here, not much of a game really."

Star rolled her eyes and smirked, "Afraid to lose?"

Marco smirked and got ready to say something when an interdimensional portal opened up and Ludo and his army of monsters stepped through. Marco checked the time and chuckled as he shook his head, "You losers are early."

"Yes well we really don't have a set seclude, karate man, you see we're evil." Ludo cackled and looked at Star, "Now Star Butterfly hand over the wand."

Star looked confused, "Or else what? In case you haven't realized Ludo, you never win."

"I'm glad you asked. Monster, get the wand!"

The monsters began running at the two, Lobster Claws raised his left claw and was about to strike Star when he hit Marco's arm, "You bastards will attack my pregnant wife?"

Star rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Marco I'll be fine. Go fight half of the monsters and I got the other half." Marco got ready to argue when Star kissed his cheek, "Go. I'll be fine, just trust me."

Marco frowned, "Star, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that…"

"Marco I'll be fine, now go before I Narwhal Blast you," Marco sighed and stood next to Star and got ready to fight, "Somewhere else Marco, I can handle these idiots."

"But Star…" before he could finish, Star pushed him away and got ready to fight the monsters standing in front of her.

Marco kicked Man-Arm in the stomach and punched Big Chicken in the throat. He looked back and saw Star firing spells at the monsters she was fighting, "Alright Marco, Star is handling herself pretty well. Don't worry, your wife will be fine."

He looked up and saw the giant giraffe running at him. He jumped and kicked the giraffe in the throat and the giraffe gasped for air. Marco chuckled until he heard a crashing sound. He looked back and saw Star pinned against the wall by Spikeballs, "Star!"

He ran up to them and punched Spikeballs in the side, forcing him to let Star go. Marco walked up to Star and knelt down next to her, "Star, are you okay?"

Star opened her eyes and looked at Marco as blood spilled out of her mouth. She gave a weak smile, "I was wrong Marco…I got cocky."

"Don't say that Estrella," Marco pleaded, "C'mon, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No," Marco looked at her in shock, "It'll be useless Marco…me and our baby…we're…I'm sorry Marco, I love you."

Marco looked down and saw blood pouring from between Star's legs. He looked up and saw Star's eyes were closed, "Star? Star?" he shook her, "Star please wake up." He checked her pulse and his eyes widened as tears slipped down his face, "No,"

The monsters looked shocked and Ludo pulled out his dimensional scissors, "So we are going to…"

Marco ripped the scissors out of his hands and threw them on the roof. He turned and looked at the monsters with pure hatred behind his eyes, "Karate man, please…" Buff Frog tried to say.

"Silence!" Marco snapped and the monsters flinched, "You bastards wanted a fight? Well you've got one. But before I kick your asses, there's a saying I want you to hear: Don't pick a fight with a man who has nothing left to lose!"

The monsters looked confused as Marco tackled Spikeballs and began punching him. He looked back when he heard someone walking up to him. Seeing Lobster Claws about to attack him, he jumped out of the way, causing Lobster Claws to pinch Spikeballs throat.

The monsters stared in shock as Spikeballs died, gasping for air. Marco looked at Lobster Claws and kicked him in three of his legs, forcing him to fall to the ground. Marco laughed as he repeatedly kicked Lobster Claws in the side.

Ludo watched in horror as Marco killed his army, one by one. When he saw his final monster fall to the ground dead, Ludo turned and began quietly walking out of the yard. He felt someone grab him by the throat and pinned him against the fence. He looked up and saw an enrage Marco staring at him, "Please karate man, two wrongs don't make a right."

Marco coldly chucked, sending shivers down Ludo's spine, "That's another saying and it is as true as my saying. Should I explain mines to you?" Ludo looked at him, "Don't pick a fight with a man who has nothing left to lose. Since you and your goddamn monsters killed my wife and unborn child, I don't give a damn about what happens to me or the people around me anymore."

Marco tightened his grip and Ludo began gasping for air as he hit Marco's hand in a desperate move to get free, "And in other words, it means I'm going to kill anyone who pisses me off."

"Please…karate…man," Ludo gasped, "I…don't want…to die."

"Oh, you don't want to die?" Marco slammed him against the fence again, "Did you think my wife wanted to die? Did you think my child wanted to die before they had a chance to even be born?" Ludo shook his head, "That's probably the only smart thing you said in your life." Marco's grip tightened even more and he threw Ludo towards the tree.

Ludo struggled to stand up, only to be pinned on the ground under Marco's foot. Ludo looked up in fear, "Please…show…" Marco stomped his foot, crushing some of Ludo's bones and Ludo screamed in pain. Marco continued to stomp on Ludo as his screams of pain filled the air.

The screaming soon stopped and Marco sighed as he looked the bloody mess in his yard. He walked over to Star's limp body and knelt down next to her and stroked her hair, "I should've stayed next to you. I should've ignored you and stayed by your side." He kissed her temple and frowned, "I'm sorry honey. I'm really sorry,"

Three years have passed and Marco stood in front of Star's headstone, wearing a black trench coat and a shotgun slung over his shoulders. He sighed as the wind blew, "Hi honey…sorry I haven't been here lately, I've been taking care of people who turned to a life of crime." He shook his head, "I'm sorry everything went wrong. When I lost you, I started killing people who abuse their partner or who kill…I'm a fucking antihero and…" he took a deep breath and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, "We agreed that we'd be surprised, but I say we should find out what we would've had."

He unfolded the paper and read it and halfheartedly laughed, "It looks like we were going to have a Nova and a Comet." He placed the piece of paper on the headstone and then a few roses, "I need to go now, Estrella. I'll be back to visit you when I can. I love all three of you,"

He straightened himself up, turned and walked out of the cemetery as storm clouds began rolling over the city.

 **Well Pure, if you're still reading these, here's your request. Sorry for the delay and everything. I hope this is what you were looking for. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Since I updated a sad one, here's a moderately happy one, I guess. It was requested by Faiea. Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Janna and Jackie sat in Star's room one night, talking and laughing. Star let out loud yawn and check the time, "Well it's two in the morning. I think it's time to get to bed,"

Her guests nodded as she stood up and walked over to the light switch. Janna's eyes widened, "Uh…what are you doing?"

Star looked back in confusion, "Um…turning off the lights and we're going to get some sleep." She turned the lights off and started walking towards her bed, "Seriously Janna, it's like you're afraid of the dark or something."

"No, just asking what you were doing because I…needed to take care of something, but it's fine." Janna turned on her side, "Night guys," the two looked confused, but ignored her, turned on their sides and fell asleep.

Janna sat up and looked around the darkened room. She let out a shaky sigh as she stood up and walked carefully out of the room. She tiptoed across the hall and went into Marco's room and quickly turned the light on. Marco shot up on his bed and shielded his eyes with his hand, "Janna? What are you doing in my room?"

"I uh…went to the bathroom and got locked out of Star's room."

"So?" Marco yawned, "Just pick the lock like you normally do and you can get back in." Janna frowned as Marco turned his back towards her, "Just turn off the light before you leave."

"My stuff to help me pick locks is in Star's room." Janna at Marco and saw he was breathing evenly, "Mar…"

"I heard you, just turn the light off," Marco groaned. Janna looked at the switch, "Flick the switch and turn off the…"

"Where uh…where am I supposed to sleep?" Marco groaned and sat back up and looked at her, "I can't get into Star's room and I don't want to get in trouble if I sleep in the living…"

Marco stood up, walked over to her and turned the light off. He lay on the floor and sighed, "You can use my bed. Just let me sleep," the light turned back on and Marco moaned, "What now Janna? It's almost three in the morning and I'm tired."

"I uh…was just seeing where your bed was?" Marco looked back in annoyance, "What? I was just…"

"You saw where the bed was, so why put the light back on?" Janna frowned and looked away, "Turn the light off, go on the bed and go to sleep." Janna stood still and Marco groaned and stood up, "Fine, I got this…again." He walked over to the switched and turned it off.

Once the light went off, Marco felt Janna grab him by the arm and tightly squeezed it. Marco looked at her and felt her shaking a little, "Janna?" Janna looked up, "Janna…are you…are you afraid of the dark?"

Janna looked shocked and shook her head, "Are you crazy? I love the dark," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I just…was trying to scare you." Marco shook his head, broke free of Janna's grip and lay back down on the floor.

Janna shuffled across the floor and got on the bed. Sitting on the bed, she looked at Marco on the floor, "Marco?" Marco groaned, "I uh…I feel a little bad about stealing your bed from you."

"Its fine Janna just let me sleep,"

Janna frowned and sighed, "I uh…just please…I…" Marco sighed and sat up, "I…can you keep a secret?" Marco rolled his eyes and nodded, "I am afraid of the dark."

Marco's eyes widened and he asked, "Are you going to explain why?"

"Yeah," Janna took a deep breath, "I was about four and for some reason my parents decided to go out for the night without getting me a sitter. So I stayed up and watched horror movies until like…I don't know, close to midnight. I went to my room and tried to get some sleep. I opened my eyes and the shadows looked like the monsters from the movies that I watched that night."

"Sounds like a reasonable way to have a fear of the dark, but why wouldn't your parents hire a sitter?"

Janna shook her head, "I don't know, and I wasn't finished." Marco held up his hands and Janna continued, "I flicked the light on and my luck, the fuse blew."

"Maybe the bulb…"

"I thought that too, so I opened the door and tried the hallway light, but it wouldn't work either. I was in my darkened house alone. A 4-year-old in a darkened house by herself after watching hours of horror movies. I crawled into my bed, got under the covers and uh…there um…I had uh…"

Marco looked confused, "What happened?"

Janna let out an uneasy sigh, "I um…don't laugh, but I cuddled with my stuffed dog my nana got me a few weeks before and cried myself to sleep." She frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, "To this day, I'm still afraid of the dark and I'm almost sixteen."

Marco frowned, stood up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he sighed, "That must've been rough," Janna slowly nodded, "But Janna, fear of the dark is a common fear, just like clowns, heights, spiders and snakes. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is, I'm almost sixteen and whenever I'm alone or home and it's dark, I still cuddle with that stuffed dog,"

"And that's your sense of security," Marco rubbed her back and lay down, confusing Janna, "If uh…if sleeping next to you will be the only way either of us can get some sleep, well…c'mon." Janna nodded, lay down, wrapped her arm around Marco's torso and laid her head on his chest, "Janna?"

"Sense of security," Janna yawned and closed her eyes, "Night Marco,"

Her breathing evened out and she lightly snored as Marco sighed. He gently rubbed her back and looked at the ceiling, "One night, this is just for one night." Janna nuzzled closer to him and he lightly chuckled, "Ha, she's actually kind of cute when she's sleeping." He yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep with Janna still in his arms.

 **Well Faiea, I don't know if you still read this, but here you go. I couldn't see any other way for this to happen, so I hope I was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	154. Chapter 154

**Red the Pokémon Master: Hmm…I've been ignoring the Slender ones for a while. I might write one for that series next.**

 **Acw28: Thanks. I don't know how Jackie and Star will react yet and I am making updates to your requests, Nova's story and other requests as much as I can.**

 **SonicELITE: It was dark, thanks. And fear of the dark is, I don't know, 4** **th** **most common fear? Again, don't quote me, just second guessing here.**

 **PDavis32: Thanks, and its god to see that copycat took the story that belonged to you down.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome and thank you. I kind of needed the information because I didn't want to lose a reader for a misunderstanding. Yeah, I could write that one without a problem. As for the Tarzan and Jane one…wouldn't the director get in trouble for pedophilia? I mean I like the idea and all, but that's…huh…if I can find a way to, sure.**

 **Patriots13R: I could try something like that when I get a chance.**

 **Non-Animal: I write as many as I can. When you have a request, feel free to let me know.**

 **ZellaDay: Yeah, someone named Pure asked for it and it was sad and my name is nightmareking and…you get it. And I'm going to continue Bond and my harem story soon. Sorry, I just took a little break from them, but I'm back and will be writing.**

 **Pure: You're welcome. Sorry for the wait, my notes were messed up for a while.**

 **Cushie: That is a sad one but…how would that be word exactly? If I can find a way to word it, sure.**

 **Anyway here's a Slender update. God, someone go back and tell me how long it's been since I updated this one. Just kidding, enjoy everyone.**

An entire day has passed and Marco was free from the hospital wing. The four were outside in the back garden. Star was practicing some new spells, Janna was summoning a small army of demons, Jackie was swimming in the pool, occasionally splashing Star and Janna and Marco was lying under the tree with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

While the three had their backs turned and Marco was resting, Logan, Amber and Stephanie walked over to them. Stopping next to Marco, Amber knelt down and flicked his forehead, causing him to shoot up and look at the three. He lay back down and groaned, "What?"

"Who's your favorite brother?" Logan asked with smirk.

"You're my only brother, dumbass,"

"Fine, who's your favorite sibling?"

"Sally," Marco sat up and looked at the three with an angry glare on his face, "Now what do you three want?"

"We need a small favor from you," Amber answered.

Star stopped firing spells, Janna stopped summon demons and Jackie stopped swimming. Jackie got out of the pool and the three of them walked up to them. They sat down next to Marco and stared at the three, "Marco can't do anything for anyone right now. He's still recovering," Star growled.

"We just need a tiny favor," Stephanie said.

The three girls shook their heads and Marco sighed, "What do you three want?

"We were wondering if you could teleport us somewhere." Logan answered.

Marco groaned, put his hands behind his head and lay back down, "Go ask dad, I'm not allowed to use much, if any, of my powers for the next week."

"But dad's busy,"

"And he told you that he's not allowed to do much of anything for the next week," Janna retorted, "So either ask your dad or start walking."

Amber growled and Marco raised his scythe, "Don't temp me, I will kill you three,"

"You're not allowed to use your powers, remember?" Amber chuckled, "Just teleport us and we'll leave you alone."

The four glared at them and a voice said, "If he does what?" they looked back and saw Angie glaring at them, "Don't tell me you were going to have my injured son do anything that can cause strain on his body for you three."

The three looked at each other and then at Angie and Stephanie said, "We were just…"

"Going somewhere else and leaving my son and his friends alone."

They stared at her and Angie gave them a stern look. The three sighed, stood up and walked away. Angie looked at the four and Jackie said, "Thanks Mrs. Diaz. If you hadn't have shown up, we would've had a few dead Proxies."

"Don't worry about it kids," Angie looked at her son, "Are you alright Hijo?"

"I'm fine mom, really," Angie half smiled and nodded.

Amber, Stephanie and Logan walked through the halls of the mansion and Amber looked at Logan, "So you wanted to go to New Vineyard for god knows what and the only ones that can get us there without a problem are your dad and brother."

"What I want in New Vineyard is nothing more than a hunch. I'm not entirely sure if what's out there is still out there."

Amber and Stephanie looked at each other and then at Logan and Stephanie questioned, "Are you going to tell us what you think is in New Vineyard? From what I've heard while serving under Zalgo, Mr. Widemouth was killed."

"I don't know," Logan sighed, "I just have a feeling something is out there. Something we missed the first time,"

The two looked at him in confusion as her walked down the hall further, "Well what are we going to do?" Logan stopped and looked back, "You said so yourself that your dad's busy and Marco's still recovering from his fight and if he tries anything, his mates, his mom, your dad and anyone who cares enough about him will jump down his throat and our throats,"

Logan sighed, turned around and walked down the hall, "We better start walking. It's going to be a hike." Amber and Stephanie looked confused and followed Logan.

In the late hours of the night, the three stood in front of a house in New Vineyard. Amber looked at Logan and asked, "What exactly do you expect to find here? It looks rundown and abandoned."

"This is where Widemouth lived and I have a bad feeling." Logan walked past them and up to the house.

Opening the door, the three looked around the dust covered living room. Looking around, Stephanie said, "Alright, this is empty let's…"

Before she could finish, the three heard the sound of pattering feet coming from upstairs. Logan growled and drew out one of his katanas and race up the stairs, being followed by the two who accompanied him.

Logan leaned against a door and heard scratching coming from the other end. Raising his foot, he kicked the door in and saw a blur racing around the room upon entering. He slammed his katana into the floor and it shook as the blur ran head first into it. Looking down, Logan's eyes narrowed at the sight of the monster he believed was dead years ago, "Well, well, looks like Jill doesn't know how to kill a fur ball." He raised his katana and smirked, "Goodbye for good, Widemouth!"

He got ready to strike when he felt two hands grab him by the wrist. He looked back and saw Amber and Stephanie staring at him, "No," Stephanie said in a firm tone, confusing Logan.

Logan looked at Amber and she gave him a firm look at he sighed, loosening his grip on his katana. Stephanie let Logan go and walked up to the frightened creature. Kneeling in front of him, she stared long into his eyes, "Please, I don't mean any harm." Mr. Widemouth whimpered.

"Be quiet before we decide to let Logan kill you," Amber ordered.

Mr. Widemouth swallowed hard as Stephanie continued to stare at him. After what felt like an eternity, she sighed and stood up, "He's…he doesn't have a drop of evil in him…it's just like what happened to me."

"So what do we do with him? Leave him here or what? Because he did try to kill my sister in our first encounter,"

"We're going to take him back to the mansion," Amber answered as Stephanie picked up Mr. Widemouth, "We'll let your dad decide on what to do with him. Rather he becomes Proxy or your dad kills him will be up to your dad."

Logan sighed and nodded as they left the house and began walking back to the mansion, "You know my dad's going to kill us for sneaking out this late, right?" his mates sighed and nodded as they continued to walk.

 **Well after a long hiatus, another Slender one is written. I might not let Widemouth live on the grounds that he's one of my least favorite monsters, but I'll decide that later on. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**

 **P.S. Noticemepls, I read your review and I think I can write something like that. I'll try to see what I can do with that suggestion first.**


	155. Chapter 155

**Red the Pokémon Master: I almost forgot about it myself.**

 **Plsnoticeme: Yeah, but it'll be awhile before it's up.**

 **That guy: Has that ever been done before? I think I could try when I can get to it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Well that is true, they're pretty much idiots in the show so uh…yeah, I'll write that one. Now for your serious one…huh…I like the idea and everything…huh…I suppose if I can word it, sure.**

 **ZellaDay: Yeah just joking around. Thanks.**

 **Non-Animal: Alright, that might be worth a few laughs. Sure, when I can get to it.**

 **And here's an update of animal Marco. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco walked out of the bush and heard slaws scraping against the concrete. Looking down, he saw that he had long, thin claws and three toed feet. Looking back, he saw a thin tail coming out of his lower back, ' _So I'm guessing that I'm a…_ '

"Hey cool lizard," he looked up and saw Hope reaching for him. She picked him up and looked around, "Well I think I'll just bring you home until your owner comes for you."

' _Are you going to put up posters? No, I doubt it and you're going to give me a stupid name, right?_ '

Hope rubbed Marco's back and half smiled, "I don't know your name…how about Larry." Marco looked around, "It's sort of original so yeah, your name will be Larry."

' _So we went from Fluffy, to Princess, to Lucky and now I'm Larry. What's next?_ '

Hope started walking to her house with Marco still in her arms, "You'll like staying with me Larry. We have plenty of crickets that you can eat." Marco looked around, trying to find a way to escape from the girl who was carrying him.

They walked through the front door of Hope's house where her parents were arguing in the kitchen. Hope sighed, "I'm sorry Larry. My parents have been fighting like this for a while now." She started walking up the stairs.

Entering her room, she set Marco on her dresser and he began looked around. He stopped at a picture of Hope and Janna and stared at it, "My best friend Janna," Marco looked back at Hope, "She's been helping me with my parents. The only thing I have against her is her crush on Marco Diaz,"

Marco looked confused, ' _Why? Because she steals my house keys? I agree with you on that one._ '

"I really don't see what she sees in him," Marco looked around, "There's nothing special about the guy,"

' _Noting special? Well Hope, who the hell do you call at three in the morning to vent about your parental issues?_ ' Marco shook, ' _See if I care that you call me crying again. But at least you are nicer than Brittney._ '

"I mean I do wake him up at times to talk about my parents and even though he sounds frustrated, he still tries to help me."

' _Not if I can't get home,_ ' Marco mentally frowned, ' _I need to get home before Star does or I'm stuck like an animal for the rest of my life._ '

Hope sighed, "Anyway, Marco's an alright guy, but there's nothing special about him." She started walking towards the door, "I'm going to see if I can find some crickets for my little Larry."

Marco watched Hope walk out of the room and closed the door, ' _Forget this one._ ' He began scaling down the dresser, ' _It's a good thing I have claws otherwise this would've been a pain in my ass._ '

He quickly ran over to the window and looked up. He saw the blinds moved from the wind, ' _Well at least the window is opened. This will be easy,_ ' he began to climb the pull string of the blinds and got on the windowsill. He looked out the window and put his claws on the screen, ' _Of course. I thought this was going to be easy, but I have to tear her screen open to get out of here._ ' He looked back at the door and looked back out the window, ' _Well I better hurry before she comes back with disgusting crickets._ '

He began scratching at the screen, ripping it open. Once he got a big enough gap to fit through, the doorknob start turning, ' _Well here I go!_ '

He jumped out of the window as Hope walked in the room, "Larry!"

Marco landed in the garden and looked around, ' _Damn it. I didn't hit my head,_ ' he looked at the brick wall and frowned, ' _Well this is going to give me a monster headache._ '

He closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall. He opened his eyes and looked around, ' _What the hell am I now?_ ' he heard the front door open, ' _Well there'll be time for that in a minute._ ' He ran out of the garden and ran past Hope, where was looking through the garden.

He soon made it to the end of the street and looked down, ' _Paws? So am I a cat or a dog again?_ '

As he looked around as someone picked him up. He looked back and saw the school's jinx Sabrina smiling at him, "Well aren't you the cutest Bangel Cat ever?" ( **Yeah, another cat, but I didn't know what animal to pick and I wanted to add Sabrina so…yeah. The Bangel Cat looks like a leopard if no one knew.** )

Marco's eyes closed and he unintentionally purred, ' _Why me? Why am I being punished? Is it because I stole a candy bar when I was six?_ '

Sabrina half smiled and scratched behind his ear, "You're very affectionate, aren't you? Do you want to come home with me? I mean my parents promised I could have a pet,"

' _No, I want to go home. My home,_ ' Marco meowed.

Sabrina smiled and scratched under his chin, "I knew you would…Ronan," Marco looked at her, "That'll be your name. Ronan, I like it," she started walking to her house, holding Marco against her chest, "You're going to like your new home. You'll have yummy cat food, fun toys, catnip and I'll sneak you some tuna once in a while."

Sabrina walked into her room and closed the door before putting Marco on the bed. Marco looked around the cheerleader's room and saw several pictures of the two of them together. Sabrina looked at him and then at the pictures and half smiled, "Oh that's Marco Diaz, we were friends since we were babies."

' _Yeah I know Sabrina. We'd hangout every weekend and sometimes sleep over each other's houses._ '

"I stopped hanging out with him when we started school and it's not because I met Brittney. It's because he threw a block at us when we started making fun of Janna," Marco looked at her and saw her smile turn into a frown, "And before that incident I wanted to tell him something."

Marco frowned and walked up to her and ran his face into her arm, "You want to know what I was going to tell him Ronan?" Marco meowed, "Well I was going to tell him how important he is, or was, to me and that I hope one day we could be more than friends."

' _Best friends? Sorry Sabrina, that title belongs to Star and she's always going to have that title._ '

Sabrina let out a depressed sigh and looked at him, "I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend," Marco's eyes widened, "I know we were kids and everything, but I loved him since our first official playdate."

' _The jungle gym incident? Sabrina I only helped you because you were my friend,_ '

"We were at the park and playing on the jungle gym," Sabrina continued to explain with a frown, "The neighborhood bully walked up to up and pushed me off of the jungle gym. I scraped my arm and was crying. Marco pushed him back and then jumped down." Sabrina paused for a second and Marco ran his face in her arm again, "Right. He helped me up, looked at my arm and said I was going to be okay and he got out some Band-Aids from his pocket and put it on the scrape. He even kissed and said he did that to help it feel better."

Marco frowned and licked her hand, ' _Sabrina I'm sorry I was a jerk on our first day of school. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to protect Janna and you know how much I hate bullying._ '

Sabrina half smiled and stood up, "C'mon Ronan, let's get you some tuna and then we'll play for a while." Marco jumped off of the bed and the two walked out of the room.

Walking into the living room, they saw Sabrina's parents walking out of the door. Marco looked up at Sabrina and then at the door and ran full speed, "Ronan!"

Marco slipped past Sabrina's parents as Sabrina tried to chase after him. He looked back and saw Sabina tripping and landing on her butt. She looked at him with tears glistening behind her eyes, ' _I'm sorry Sabrina._ _I promise I'll help you later. Right now I need to get home before Star gets back and can't find me._ '

He turned the corner and hid behind the fence. Looking around, he looked at the fence, ' _Please work._ ' He closed his eyes and moved back and hit his head as hard as he could against the wooden fence and he began to black out.

 **Another animal update for acw. I didn't know what to pick for Sabrina, so I went with the Bangel Cat. There's going to be like two or three more updates of this one, I don't know yet. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	156. Chapter 156

**Here you go brave kid. Enjoy everyone.**

Star put the wand on the empty plate and looked at Toffee, "Take it, just let Marco go."

Toffee stared at her coldly as he pushed the plate back towards her, "I don't want your wand," Star looked confused at his words, "Destroy it,"

"What?" Star and Marco said in unison.

Toffee smirked, "Surprise!"

He face turned back to its sober self and Star shook her head, "I…I can't, I don't know how to."

"Yes you do, it was the first spell your mother taught you,"

Star looked at the wand with a sad expression on her face, "The whispering spell."

"Exactly," she looked up at Toffee, "You better hurry. Marco's waiting."

Star looked at Marco and saw he was struggling with the glass prison he was in, "Don't worry about me Star, I got this."

Star looked back at Toffee and then at the wand before kneeling down and picking it up and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She began the whispering spell the wand began to dissolve and the star in the center began to darken. Toffee watched as Star continued to cast the spell. Soon the whispering spell was finished and Star put the wand down as tears fell from her eyes. A spirit of a unicorn came out of the wand and circled around Star before whispering in her ear. The spirit vanished and Star gasped. Drying her eyes, she looked at Toffee and said in a stern voice, "Now let Marco go."

Toffee pushed a button and the prison Marco was in stopped before it could crush him and began to rise back up. Star jumped up and ran to the prison as the door, "Star…" Marco tried to say as Star kicked him back into the prion.

She was about to close it when she looked at Buff Frog and whispered, "Run."

She closed the prison and Buff Frog looked at the tadpoles, "My babies."

He picked them up and began running as the other monsters gathered around Toffee. Toffee picked up the wand and smirked, "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure,"

The wand began to vibrate as dark energy began to shoot out of the wand. The monsters looked frightened before running away. The star began cracking and Toffee smirked as he reached in his back pocket, "Well this went about according to plan as possible."

He pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal behind him and stepped inside. Before he had a chance to close the portal, the wand exploded, sending him back to the wall with a force. He struggled to stand up with server burn marks and scars covering his body, "Well…that could've gone better." He limped over towards the portal and closed it before sitting down.

A few hours later, a portal opened and Moon Butterfly walked through it and looked at him and shook her head, "I thought you weren't going to get hurt,"

"The explosive radius was a bit more powerful than anticipated," Toffee coughed and then smirked, "But the task is finished, your majesty."

Moon sighed, "I suppose you're right, but you could've gone about it a little differently instead of kidnapping that boy."

"But you said you wanted to see if your daughter was willing to give up everything and the only way I saw that happening was take the boy,"

Moon frowned and shook her head, "Just…Toffee, get some rest. You've more than earned it after that little adventure you had. And before you argue, that's an order."

Toffee half smiled and nodded before he got on the bed and fell asleep. Moon sighed and shook her head as she opened another portal and left Toffee to rest.

 **Here you go brave kid. I sort of went with the first Moon/Toffee one in Toffee's POV. Hoe this was something that you were looking for. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Brave kid: No problem. Anytime dude.**

 **Acw28: Yeah hopefully something good will come out of this when it's all over.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Right. Uh…well the No Service parody might be easy and funny as for the other one…I could try.**

 **SonicELITE: I don't think it counts if he had no idea of about them having crushes on him. And that one was a bit quick, sorry.**

 **ZellaDay: Uh…I might have a reason behind it when the story is finished, probably.**

 **Anyway here's a request by Zei. Dude if you still read this, here's the second part to 132. Enjoy everyone.**

Fifteen year have passed since Star's parents disowned her and she and Marco were sitting in their backyard while their 6-year-old twins Comet and Nova ran around playing. They smiled as a portal opened and Star's parents and her 15-year-old sister walked through.

Star looked at them with a cold look, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We wanted to introduce you to your little sister Luna," Moon answered, "It's been a few months since she came into receiving the wand and she wanted…"

"Get out," Star snapped and looked at her younger sister. Luna had bright blue eyes and short blonde hair and spades on her cheeks. She smirked as she twirled the wand in the air "And take that with you."

"Sugar plum…"

"Don't call me that, River!" her parent looked shocked, "You two disowned me and for what? Just because I made a few mistakes? Well it's your loss," she looked at her children and called, "Nova, Comet, c'mon you two, time for lunch."

The two children, Nova with brown hair and blue eyes with crescent moons on her cheeks and Comet with blonde hair and brown eyes and stars on his cheeks, ran up to their parents and went inside. Moon watched as the two children ran inside and then looked at Star, "Please tell me you two adopted and somehow managed to get the royal markings on them."

Star rolled her eyes in annoyance, "No you idiot, Marco and I have been married for nine years and three years into our marriage we had Nova and Comet."

Moon and River looked saddened and Luna shrugged her shoulders, "Well who the hell cares? They look like little brats anyway."

"No one cares about your opinion, you spoiled pampered princess," Marco hissed.

Luna looked annoyed and Moon cleared her throat, "Well Star, it would've been nice to at least receive an invitation to the wedding."

Star scuffed, "I'm sorry Moon, but it was friends and family only." She turned her back to them, "Now if you three will excuse us, we have two children to feed."

Marco half smiled as he watched his wife walk into the house, "Marco dear boy," Marco growled and looked back at the unwelcomed guests in his backyard, "Please understand we only did what we did to…"

"To what!" Marco snapped causing Moon and River to flinched, "So you were pregnant Moon, big fucking deal! That didn't give you two the right to disown Star like that!" he looked at Luna and then back at Moon and River, "Get your pitiful excuse of an offspring and get the hell away from here before Star decides to freshen up on her karate skills."

"That's why we're here," Luna chimed in, "I wanted to see how the former princess was living and it looks like it's a sad life."

Marco ignored her and turned to walk into the house, "We're actually here for another reason," Marco looked back with anger behind his eyes, "We need a place for Luna to train and…"

"She can go homeless," Moon and River looked surprised, "I mean it's only fair, right? You were less than worried about Star when you disowned her, so why should we care about Loony?"

"Luna!"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he walked inside and shut the door.

Later, as Nova and Comet were in their room playing a game, Star and Marco sat in the living room and watched some TV. Another portal opened and Moon, River and Luna stepped through, "Okay that's it," Marco reached behind the couch and pulled out a 12 gage and aimed it at the three and cocked it, "You went from basic harassment to breaking and entering, we can legally kill you now."

Moon and River held up their hands while Luna gave him a smug look. Star sighed and pushed the shotgun down, "Don't do it Marco. They're not even worth the bullets." Marco sighed and put the gun down. Star looked at her former family and crossed her arms, "Now what in the hell do you want? You took almost everything from me. You're not getting my children,"

Moon and River shook their heads as the children came running down the stairs. They stopped on the third step and looked at their parents, "Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" Nova questioned innocently.

Star looked up and softly smiled, "Noting sweetie, just go back upstairs and play your game."

They looked at the three and Comet asked, "Who are they?"

"We're…"

"…no one, buddy," Marco cut River off and they looked at him, "They're just a couple of strangers asking for a favor. You and your sister go back and finish playing your game."

"Okay," the twins turned around and ran back up the stairs to their room.

Once the kids were out of sight, Moon questioned, "Why wouldn't you let us tell them that we're they're grandparents and Luna is their aunt?"

"Because you're not!" Star snapped, "You lost your privileges the day you disowned me." Moon and River frowned and looked down, "What do you want?"

"Well first sug…Star, we'd like to know what you've been up to,"

Star rolled her eyes, "You mean after you abandoned me?" Moon and River didn't look up and Luna smirked, "Fine, a few months after you left me, Marco and I graduated and moved into an apartment together. We got jobs and eventually got married. A few months into our marriage, Marco's parents bought us this house as a late wedding gift because they said raising a family in a cramped apartment isn't right and then a few years later, Nova and Comet were born. Does that help you with everything?"

"Well um…I suppose it does," Moon whimpered, "Now we need a simple favor," Star glared at her, "You see, Luna needs a safe place to train and where better than with her older sister and brother-in-law."

Star groaned, "Forget it, Moon. I will not have a Butterfly in my house for more than a few moments! I don't care if she destroys Mewni, I don't care if she loses the wand and I don't care what happens to you three!"

Moon and River looked confused, "But didn't Marco take…"

"I took his name,"

"Because you're an embarrassment to the Butterfly name," Luna snickered, "Oh my, no wonder mom and dad disowned you. Look at the way you're living. Two bratty kids, a worthless husband and a house that makes a small hut look like a castle."

Star balled her fist ad groaned in anger, "Get out," they looked at her, "Get out,"

"Star…"

"Get out of my house!" Star snapped, surprising the three unwanted visitors, "Go back to Mewni and never come to back to my house! I don't want you in my life and I don't want you near my house or my children!"

"Star if you will…"

"Leave goddamn it!" Star continued to snap, "Jut get the hell out of here and go bother someone else!"

Moon and River frowned as they turned and led Luna back through the portal. The portal closed and Star panted. Marco frowned and soothingly rubbed her back, "I know you're angry Estrella. I am too," Star rested her head on his shoulder and Marco kissed her temple, "Are you going to be alright?"

Star took a few deep breaths and sighed, "I'll be fine. It's just what Luna said got to me and how Moon and River didn't say anything to her upset me even more." Marco frowned and continued rubbing her back, "Marco?"

"Yeah,"

He looked down and saw Star was looking at him, "Do you think your parents could watch the kids tonight and we spend the night together? I mean it's been almost a whole month since we were alone and I'm sure your parents want to see their grandchildren."

Marco smirked, kissed her forehead and stood up and put the shotgun back behind the couch, "Sure, I'll go give them a call right now." Star smiled as Marco walked away and she went back to watching TV.

 **Well here's the second part to 132. Zei, if you still read these, I hope this was something that you wanted. I really didn't know how I was going to word this, so I took a lot of guesses and this one-shot was made. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Here's a request by Jagger. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco were in the nursery and looked at their sleeping child, Nova. Star looked at Marco and lightly pushed him away, "C'mon, we better get some sleep too before she starts her little tantrum,"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, let's go," they walked out of the room, not noticing the baby monitor wasn't on.

A few hours into the night, a portal opened in the nursery and Ludo quietly tiptoed over to the crib with Man-Arm behind him. Man-Arm looked around and then at Ludo and asked, "So what are we doing again?"

"Quiet you fool," Ludo hissed, pointing to the crib, "Carefully grab the baby," Man-Arm looked confused, "Just do it, I have a great plan to get the wand."

Man-Arm shrugged, reached in the crib and carefully picked Nova up a not to wake her. Ludo scribbled a note on a piece of paper and put it in the crib, "Alright, let's go."

"But what about…"

"She comes with, just move it you idiot." The two walked through the portal and it closed behind them.

Star opened her eyes from the rays of the sun and she looked at the clock, "Eight? Wow, Nova didn't wake up once last night," she looked at the monitor and noticed no sound was emerging from it. Her eyes widened and she turned to face Marco and shook him, "Marco," Marco moaned a little and Star rolled her eyes, "Marco, get up!"

She lightly slapped the back of his head and he jolted up, "I'm up, I'm up." He looked at Star in confusion, "What? Did Nova wake up?"

"No, do you notice something wrong with the monitor?" Marco looked at the monitor, "The other end isn't on! Marco, Nova could've been crying and we wouldn't hear her!"

Marco sighed, "Well let's go see if she's alright before the neighbors call child services on us." Star nodded and the two got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Entering the nursery, they stared in shock and horror at the empty crib. They began racing around the house, making sure the doors and windows were locked. After seeing that the doors and windows were locked, they went back to the nursery and slowly walked up to the crib and cried a little.

Noticing the note through their tears, Star picked it up and began reading it, "I have taken your child. Do not worry, she is safe. If you want her back, bring the wand to me by sundown, Ludo."

The two stared at the note in shock and Star tightened her fists, crumbling the note and growled, "I'm going to kill that green skinned, beaked bastard!"

"Join the club, Star," he pulled out his phone, "I'm going to blow his freaking brains out!"

He hit the nine on the dial pad and Star took his phone off of him. He looked at her in confusion and Star shook her head, "Calling the police won't do any good Marco. When we did that when Toffee kidnapped you, the idiot thought I was joking and decided to join in and make jokes himself."

"Well what do we do? From what the note said, if Ludo doesn't get the wand by sundown, he'll kill Nova."

"I don't know," Star groaned, leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, "If I give him the wand, he'll kill everyone in Mewni, including my parents, come for me and Nova and kill us too. If I don't, he'll kill Nova without a problem."

Marco frowned and sat down next to her, "So he'll kill Nova no matter what you decide to do." Marco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, "I'm sorry Estrella. I should've made sure the monitor was on,"

Star shook her head, "Marco it wasn't you fault. It was my turn to make sure the monitor was on and I wasn't paying attention and Ludo kidnapped our daughter and…"

Marco pressed his lips against hers to calm her down a bit. After backing away, he looked at her and shook his head, "Star it doesn't matter whose turn it was to make sure the monitor was on. What matters is the fact that Ludo has our daughter and no matter what the outcome is, he'll still kill her and if he gets the wand, he'll kill you too." Star frowned and nodded.

A few hours passed and the two were pacing the living room, thinking of several plans on saving Nova from Ludo. After pacing for what seemed like an eternity, Star sat down and frowned, "I have no choice," she reached in her purse and pulled out her wand and dimensional scissors, "If it's the only way to get our daughter back, he can have the damn wand,"

Marco looked concerned as Star stood to and got ready to use the scissors, "Are you sure honey?" Star looked back, "If you give him the wand, he'll eventually come after you and Nova and kill both of you."

Star frowned and sighed, "I know Marco, but at least we'll have Nova back for a short amount of…"

Before she could finish, a portal opened and a weeping Ludo holding a screaming Nova walked through. Star ran up to them and grabbed Nova out of Ludo's hands, "Please take her, it's not worth it!" the two parents glared at him, "I'd rather try to steal the wand without kidnapping her. She won't stop crying and she smells awful and I just can't take it anymore."

Star glared at him and then looked at Nova and softly smiled, "What's wrong baby? Do you need a change? Are you hungry?" the baby continued screaming, "Well don't worry, mommy's going to make it all better."

She walked out of the living room and Marco glared at Ludo who was still weeping, "So you had this bright idea to kidnap my daughter for Star's wand? What makes you think we're going to let you live?"

"Please, the child was torture enough, I don't need anymore,"

Marco grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, "Listen and listen good, if you so much as look at my family I swear I will through you head first into a volcano, do you understand?" Ludo tearfully nodded, "Good," he threw him through the portal and used Star's scissors to close it, "And don't come back."

Star came walking back into the living room, feeding Nova, "The nerve of that bastard."

Marco chuckled and hugged his wife, "Don't worry honey, I don't think Ludo will be a problem anymore." Star half smiled and continued to feed Nova.

 **Well Jagger, rather or not you still read this, I hope it was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	159. Chapter 159

**Red the Pokémon Master: I normally don't do alternative versions of my stories, but I suppose I could give it a try when I can.**

 **Acw28: Probably. Yeah, I'll do another continuation of that one when I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: An awkward situation where Marco doesn't get bit but the girls think he did and Star thinks she needs to suck the poison out. Wow, that is…wow, talk about a major awkward moment between them. Yeah, I can write it when I get to it. Sorry, I have a lot to write at the moment.**

 **SonicELITE: No…she's uh…just um…okay maybe she is. And does anyone expect anything from my one-shots?**

 **Guest: No he was just going to kill them for breaking and entering and harassment. He doesn't want to screw anyone's day up.**

 **ZellaDay: Well thank you and I hope you don't take your anger out on anyone.**

 **EMPEROR Awesome: Thanks, yeah more of that chapter is coming.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: Glad you had a good laugh. Yeah, I'll make another kidnapping one when I can.**

 **Pacster: Thank you and more is coming when I can write it.**

 **Jagger: You're welcome, if you have any more requests, feel free to let me know.**

 **Zei: You're welcome and that'll be the third part and acw28's will be the fourth part. That'll be a good order I think.**

 **Star Mendes: Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Nova walked up to the school, her brown hair draping over her blue eyes and the crescent moons on her cheeks. She looked at the wand and a few tears fell from her eyes, "Why mom? Why didn't you tell dad about your complications? I know he said it wasn't my fault, but I feel like it is. I still feel like if you had done something, then everything would've been alright."

"Nova?" she heard a voice say and looked up to see her childhood best friend James Greason staring at her with a concern look in his eyes, "Is everything alright?"

Nova nodded and dried her eyes, "I'm fine James, thanks for asking."

James frowned and pushed Nova's hair aside and revealed her blue eyes. He looked at the wand and pointed to it, "So what's with the toy?"

Nova looked down and sighed, "It's not a toy James. My dad told me that it's a family heirloom from my mom's side and then he told me how mom died."

She went on and explained everything to him as tears began blurring her vision again. She soon sank down to the ground and began crying into her knees. James frowned and sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Nova looked up with slightly red eyes and James smirked, "C'mon, let's skip today and go have some fun."

Nova shook her head, "I can't James my dad will ground me,"

"C'mon beautiful, rules were meant to be broken," he stood up, not noticing the faint blush on Nova's cheeks. James held out his hand, "C'mon, if we get caught then the blames all mine," Nova hesitantly took his hand and stood up and the duo began walking away from the school.

The two walked around the mall, causing trouble in every store they entered. The two laughed as they sat down on a bench to catch their breath. James looked at Nova and saw a small smile perched on her lips. He reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Hey I got you to smile, my first victory of the day."

Nova rolled her eyes and punched his arm, "Shut up you dork." James smirked and Nova leaned back, "Thanks James, I really needed this."

James nodded, "Nova?"

They looked up and saw Marco's parents a few feet away from them and Nova's blue eyes widened in shock, "Oh crap, it's my nana and poppy." She jumped out and grabbed James by the arm, "We need to get out of here!" James looked confused, but stood up and followed Nova out of the mall with her.

They stopped in the park and panted. Nova looked back and sighed as she saw that no one was. She pulled her brown hair back and put it in a tight ponytail. James looked at her and poked the pink crescent moons on her cheeks, "So uh…do you know why you have these? Are they from uh…you know?"

Nova frowned and nodded, "Yeah. My grandma Butterfly has diamonds on her cheeks and my mom…my mom had hearts on hers."

She let out a depression sigh and sat one of the swings. James frowned and sat on the swing next to her, "Nova I know you feel guilty, but your dad sounded like he had a good reason not to tell you what happened."

"He kept a secret from me my whole life!" Nova cried, "He knew what happened to my mom and he probably kept nana, poppy, grandma and grandpa from telling me!"

She started hyperventilating and James rubbed her back, "Hey calm down Nova, I see where you're coming from." She looked at him, "But look at it from your dad's point of view. He didn't want to tell you because he knew you'd blame yourself like this and he didn't want you to feel guilty about something that no one had any power over." Nova frowned and began swinging a little, "Just try to think about what I said, beautiful."

"Right," Nova sighed and stood up, "Well I better get home and see how long dad will ground me for,"

James smirked and stood up, "Hey just tell him that school was completely boring and that we had like four tests today. I doubt your grandparents got a good look at us."

Nova laughed a little and hugged him, "Thanks James, I'll see you later." She started to walk out of the park while James began walking in the other direction.

Nova walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room. She sighed until she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she slowly walked through the living room and dining room to the kitchen to see her father standing at the counter, chopping some vegetables, "Hi dad,"

He looked back and half smiled, "Hey Nova how was school?"

"Oh you know boring as usual, we had four tests today and everything," she walked up to him and looked at the vegetables, "So what are you doing?"

"Preparing the vegetables for dinner," he put the knife down, looked at her and crossed his arms, "Now Nova, why did nana and poppy call me and said that they saw you and James at the mall today?"

Nova looked shocked and looked around as she nervously chuckled, "What? Nana and poppy know I was at school. Maybe they thought they saw me, but it really wasn't," Marco gave her a stern look and she sighed, "I can't lie to you dad. It's not fair you know when I'm lying."

Marco smirked and nodded, "So sweetie, are you going to tell me why you skipped school today?"

Nova looked down and sighed, "I told James about mom and then I started crying because I still feel like it was my fault. So he said that we should skip today and have some fun and we went to the mall and then we went to the park before nana and poppy could catch us." She looked at him with a frown, "So dad how long am I grounded for?"

Marco sighed, "Nova, first off, we've been through this already. It wasn't your fault, it was just one of those things that happen," Nova slowly nodded, "Now, since you skipped school today and lied about it you're grounded for a week."

Nova's eyes widened, "Dad no. Its Natalie's sleeping over this weekend and I really want to…"

"I didn't say which week," Nova calmed down a bit, "You can go to your friend's sleep over this weekend, but all of next week you're in. Deal,"

Nova sighed and nodded, "Alright," she hugged him, "Thanks dad,"

Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Of course honey, now go clean your room while I make dinner." Nova nodded and walked out of the kitchen and Marco continued making dinner.

 **Well Star Mendes, here's the appearance of Nova, I hope it was what you were looking for. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Here's another population one. Enjoy everyone.**

Soon the time was up and Hope stood up and walked out of the room. Marco let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, "How long have I been tied up for? Ten hours, twelve hours? How much of my life is getting wasted right now?" the door opened and Sabrina stepped in, "Sabrina, can you please untie me?"

"Sorry Marco, but if I untie you, you're just going to…" before she could finish, she tripped and fell forward.

Marco sat up as best as he could and saw Sabrina struggling to stand up. Marco looked at her with a concern look on her face, "Ae you alright?"

Sabrina stood up and rubbed her head, "I'm fine Marco, don't worry." She sat down across from him and sighed, "See, I'm fine," Marco looked at her, "What?"

"Untie me," Sabrina shook her head, "Sabrina just untie me so I can help you." Sabrina looked away and Marco sighed, "I promise I won't run away. I don't even think I can if I wanted to and believe me, I do,"

"Then I shouldn't untie you," Marco groaned, "I can take care of myself Marco, don't worry."

"I'm just looking out for my friend Sabrina," Sabrina looked at him, "I know you can take care of yourself, but with the amount of accidents you've been having, I was just looking out for you."

Sabrina frowned for a second before picking up an apple and handing it to Marco. Marco moved his head back and Sabrina frowned, "What? You don't want me to feed you?"

"I'm good Sabrina," Sabrina's frown deepened, "It's not that I don't want your help, it's just that Hope made sure I ate,"

"Oh," Sabrina put the apple down, sat up and walked around to him, "So do we talk?"

"You can untie me," Sabrina shook her head, "C'mon Sabrina, I promise not to leave,"

Sabrina half smiled as she sat on his lap, "Sorry Marco, but you admitted that you want to escape, so you're going to have to stay tied up," Marco sighed and looked down, "Marco," Marco looked up, "Why…how…why do you always help me before I have a chance to fall face first on the floor? I mean anyone else would've just let me fall and then laughed at me."

Marco sighed, "Because Sabrina, we've been friends since we were babies and…why did you end our friendship? And another question, why do you hang out with Brittney if all she does is tortures you and threatens you?"

Sabrina frowned and looked away, "I hang out with Brittney because I want to be popular and I thought if I idolize her, she'd help me with that."

"But if she's doing all this rotten stuff to you, why do you continue to hang around her?" Sabrina didn't look at him, "It isn't worth your safety Sabrina. Brittney just walks on people because of her family name."

"Yeah well…at least she didn't hit me on our first day of school," she looked at him with a stern look crossing her face and Marco looked confused, "You don't remember? You threw a couple of blocks at me, Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea on our first day of kindergarten,"

His eyes widened and he looked at her, "Is that why you ended our friendship?" Sabrina nodded, "Sabrina I…Sabrina, please untie me, I give you my word that I won't run off."

Sabrina stared him down before untying him. Once he was free, he wrapped his arms around her, shocking her, "Marco?"

"I'm sorry," he moved away from her, "I shouldn't have done that to my friend, but you know I don't like bullying and you and the others were bullying Janna and I did what I thought was best and…I'm sorry,"

He hugged her again and Sabrina frowned and hugged him back, "It's fine Marco, I'm over it, really."

Marco backed away from her and picked up a cupcake. Sabrina looked at him as he held the cupcake up to her. She sighed and took a bite and Marco half smiled, "Sabrina," she looked at him while she chewed, "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have attacked my first friend like that,"

Sabrina swallowed and sighed, "Marco that hurt when you did that…it hurt a lot. I thought you hated me and didn't care about me or the fact that we were friends since we were babies."

Marco frowned and rubbed her back, "Of course I did, but like I said, you know how I feel about bullying and no matter who you are or what you are to me, I'm not going to sit back and let you bully someone just because they're a little different." He raised the cupcake up to her and she took another bite, "Now can I ask another question?" Sabrina looked at him, "What's the real reason you girls are doing this? It can't just be because of earlier today, I mean I just don't understand."

Sabina swallowed, "Well it's because you always put others first and you're willing to risk your life and safety for people you care about." Marco got ready to say something, "You're wondering why we didn't just let you pick who you wanted as a girlfriend?" Marco looked surprised and nodded, "We were originally going to do that, but then everyone figured you'd either pick Jackie or Star, so to give all of us a fair shot, we went with the kidnapping plan. And we already talked to your parents…"

"…and as long as no one gets hurt or killed, they're fine with it. Hope already explained that part," he sighed and looked around, "Well we have about fifteen minutes left before Jackie co…" before he could finish, he felt Sabrina's lips press against his and he mentally sighed, ' _Yeah, I should've seen this coming from the beginning. Whatever, just enjoy yourself Diaz before these girls decide to murder you._ '

 **Another female population one. I really had no idea where I was going with it, but here you go acw. Well, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	161. Chapter 161

**SonicELITE: It isn't cute or maybe…I don't know. And there's no need for the evil laugh, is there?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: From acw28's female population request. I don't know where the first part is, but I think it was between 130 and 140. Sorry that isn't much information.**

 **Acw28: Thank you, it's good to know and it is Janna. You're not being pushy. Yours will be up right after this one.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: That will be awkward. Like seriously. I can try to write it.**

 **Star Mendes: Well…I hope that means you liked that one-shot.**

 **Butterfly queen: I'm sorry, but I don't give any type of information minus my first name, sorry. I guess I could write your request when I can.**

 **Neeen: Someone name Touches myself requested something similar where Star masturbates while smelling Marco's hoodie. I think I can do this one too. Just give me some time.**

 **Kitty Lier: Uh…I don't think I can…I mean it involves rape and everything and I am against that type of stuff. But if I can word it, sure.**

 **Good boy: So one where Tom is understanding? I don't think I can pull that off, but I'll try. No promises though.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: Another one where they're at St. O's. Yeah, that one might be funny. I'll write it when I can.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Well thank you. If you do have a request, feel free to let me know.**

 **Anyway, here's a request from The Cowardly Christian. Enjoy everyone.**

The school day had ended and everyone was going home. Star stared at Marco in shock, "I can't believe that humans had so many wars. I mean you had the French and Indian war, the Civil war, the Revolutionary War, World War I, World War II and so many others."

Marco smirked and rolled his eyes, "Star, don't they have wars on Mewni?"

Star nodded, "We do, but we only fight monsters, not other Mewmans," Marco chucked before a stinging pain hit him in the back of his head.

Opening his eyes, Marco looked around to see the darkened streets. He looked at his side and saw Star was missing, "Star? Star where are you hiding?" he looked around in confusion and rubbed the back of his head and felt a piece of paper taped to his head.

Pulling the paper off his head, he looked at it and read the note, "Barfo, I have your little girlfriend. If you want to see Butterface, come to this address alone. Brittney," Marco read the note over and over again before growling and running home.

Running into Star's room, he ran up to the mirror and pushed the button on the side, "Mirror, mirror, call mom!"

The mirror rang and soon Moon appeared, "Star darling, what a pleasant…Marco?" Marco frowned and nodded, "What are you doing on Star's mirror dear boy? Where's my daughter?"

"I…your majesty, I don't know what happened, but this girl from our school…she…she kidnapped her and I think…please understand that I would've protected her if I knew what was going to happen."

Moon's eyes widened as she saw the tears falling down his face. Moon sighed and frowned, "Don't go away, dear boy, River and I will be there as soon as possible." The called ended and Marco sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

A few minutes later, a portal opened and Star's parents stepped through. Marco stood up and politely bowed, "Your majesties, please believe me when I say I would've done something if I had known someone was…"

"Marco, we believe you," River calmly said, "But we better think of a plan to help Star." Marco sighed and the three of them began planning.

Marco stood in front of an old, rundown building and held a hand to his ear and tapped his chest, "Can you guys hear me?'

"We hear you Marco," he heard Moon's voice, "This trick you devised should go real well. Just go in there and get Star before anything else can happen." Marco sighed and walked up to the building.

Entering the building, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him into the building before he was knocked unconscious.

Marco opened his eyes and saw that he was tied to a chair. He began looking around and saw tied to a chair opposite of him, "Marco? What's going on?"

"I really don't know what's going on, but Brittney had you kidnapped and…"

"And your idiot friend thought it was a good idea to actually follow the rules and come alone," a voice chuckled and three men walked out of the shadows, "It appears Miss Wong was right, you're the type of person that follows the rules."

"What are you planning on doing to Star?"

The man in the middle smirked and pulled out a pocket knife, "I'm glad you asked, my idiotic friend." He opened the knife and held the blade to Star's throat and their eyes widened, "You see, we're a special group and Miss Wong hired us to take care of a little problem she's been having."

"Let her go,"

The man on the left walked up to him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to lean forward in pain, "Marco!"

Star tried to get free, only to feel the cold steel of the blade press against her throat again, "Now, now, you don't want to do anything stupid, right?" he looked over at Marco, "Tell me kid, what exactly did you plan on accomplishing tonight? There's three of us and one of…"

Before he could finish, the door was kicked in and five guards, Star's parents and Marco's parents came running in. The guards pulled the three men away from Star as the parents untied the two teenagers. Moon looked at them with a stern look crossing her face, "Now you three, I demand an explanation for this. What were you planning to do to my daughter and her friend?"

The man on the right smirked, "You see, Miss Brittney Wong called us and asked us to take care of a problem for her. We're not going to go into detail,"

"You were planning on killing my daughter and then kill her friend," River determined, "Now you're going to put an end to your little group this instant."

"Or second option," the man on the left pulled out his phone and dialed and number, "Yeah…get ready,"

He put his phone away and Angie asked, "Who was that? Who did you call?"

"A little friend known as the governor of Florida," the man in the middle laughed, "And we asked him to prepare for war against Moonie,"

"Mewni!" everyone snapped and the three men jumped. Moon took out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal, "Come Star we need to return home."

Star and Marco looked at each other and then Marco asked, "Your majesties, is it possible if me and my parents go back to Mewni with you?"

Star's parents and Marco's parents looked shocked and River said, "Boy, you do know if you three come with us, you won't be able to return,"

"And I'm fine with that," he looked at his parents, "Mom, dad, please. I can't be away from Star after this,"

They looked at him and Rafael sighed, "Alright Hijo, if it is all right with King and Queen Butterfly, we can go with them." Moon and River sighed and nodded as they walked through the portal.

The three men looked in shock as the portal closed.

 **More than likely first installment of this one. If this is what you were aiming for The Cowardly Christian 'du911, cool, if you wanted something else, I'm sorry. Well, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	162. Chapter 162

**LilTeddyUrsa: So how many girls kidnap him? Well I'll write it when I can.**

 **Acw28: Thanks and yeah, but I'll admit I wasn't in the right state of mind when I wrote it. I might come back to it or something.**

 **B. Bandit17: Would that be a different version from my 56** **th** **one? Maybe. I'll write it when I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright, sorry for a few screw ups here and there. It will be done when I can get to it.**

 **SonicELITE: Thank you and you should get that checked out. Kidding, I'll write a bounty hunter update after this one. Sorry, I'm just trying to get some other requests finished too.**

 **Noticemepls: Thanks.**

 **ZellaDay: The Cowardly Christian requested it. It's going to have another part. Also I updated Bond if you want to give that a read.**

 **Phazzooo: I don't know when another Star Wars one will be up, but another Wild West one will be up as soon as I can write it.**

 **Secret person: That might be one of the easiest ones someone requested. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Shob109: That was originally the final part for that ark, but I might add one more because besides you, there were, I think three, other people to ask for another part.**

 **Anyway here's a request by acw28. Enjoy everyone.**

Janna smirked as she walked up to Star and Marco and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and he looked back, "So Marco, are we still on for tonight?"

Marco looked confused as he gingerly moved her hand off of his shoulder, "On for what exactly?"

"You're going to come over for dinner tonight and meet my parents," Janna looked at Star and chuckled, "I love this guy. He always tries to find ways to get out of his promises."

She walked away and Star looked at Marco in confusion, "You're going over Janna's tonight? Why didn't you say anything?"

Marco sighed, "I wasn't going to go, but if I don't go Janna's going to come to the house, tie me up and drag me there." He checked the time, "Well school is over in…" the bell rang and he put his phone away, "Now, let's go home."

"So you can get ready for your date with Janna," Star teased and Marco groaned.

Janna sat in the living room with a smug look on her face. Her mother, a woman with blue hair and dark eyes walked into the living room and smirked, "Alright Janna, who is he? Janna gave a playful confused look, "I know that look. It's the same one I gave your father and the one your aunts gave your uncles. What's his name?"

"Mom, can we wait until he gets here and don't intimidate him,"

Her father, a man with a dark beanie and dark eyes walked down the stairs, "Intimidate who?" he looked at the look on his daughter face and sighed, "I feel sorry for the poor boy," his wife smacked his shoulder, "What? I'm just saying Marie that that's the same look you gave me when we were her age, the same look May gave Ed and let's not forget the look Lee gave Eddy."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Edd, we're having a guest for dinner."

"Alright, alright," the two adults walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door and Janna shot up and ran to it. Opening the door, she saw Marco standing outside with an annoyed look on his face. She smirked and motioned him to come in, "C'mon Marco, my parents are making dinner."

Marco walked in and Janna closed the door. Marco gave Janna a cold look before sighing, "Why would you invite me over without inviting me over?"

Janna had a small smile on her lips and shook her head, "What are you talking about Marco? We had this conversation last week." Marco looked confused, "I walked up to you and said my parents wanted to meet you and…"

"…That never happened. I remember you walking up to me, but I walked away as quickly as I could."

Janna rolled her eyes and pulled him by the arm, "C'mon, I want you to meet my parents." She continued to pull him away as Marco struggled to break free. They walked into the kitchen, "Mom, dad, this is my friend Marco Diaz,"

The two looked over their shoulders. Marco sighed for a moment and then froze at the glare Janna's mother was given him.

The two turned and her father held out his arm, "A pleasure to meet you Marco, my name is Eddward, or Edd or you can call me Double D."

Marco shook his hand and looked towards his wife, "Uh…ma'am if there's a problem, can you tell me?"

She walked up to him and began circling him, "Scrawny, timid, a little intelligent…you got good taste Janna. You get that from me," she patted Marco's shoulder, "My name's Marie and don't worry, I don't bite."

"Mom, that's what I'm supposed to say to him," Janna groaned, pulling Marco away, "We'll be in the living room,"

They walked out of the kitchen and Marie laughed, "Ha, I knew it, I knew she'd get the Kanker trait."

Edd rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about, dear? The only Kanker's I really know are you and your sisters and I don't see any trait you are talking about."

"Don't worry about it oven mitt, let's just finish dinner." Edd sighed and nodded as the two of them continued making dinner.

After the four ate and talked for a while, Marco stood up and started collecting the dirty dishes, only to be stopped by Marie, "Oh you don't have to do that Marco, we'll take care of them."

Marco looked at her, "Um…are you sure, Mrs. Johnson? I mean you guys, more than likely you two didn't know I was coming over, had me for dinner. I can clean the dishes,"

Marie rolled her eyes, stood up and took the dishes off of him. She put the dishes on the table, turned Marco around and pushed him out of the room, "Me and Edd can handle this. Besides, I think it's about time you headed home."

Marco checked the time and nodded, "Thank you for inviting me over, or not inviting over, I don't know which."

He turned and began walking out the door with Janna following him. Marie smirked and ran up to the window and peered out. Edd looked at her in confusion, "Marie? Why are you spying on the kids? Maybe Janna just wants to talk to Marco before his travels."

"Oh yeah, come here and see what's going on smarty pants." Edd walked up to the window and looked out to see Marco struggling to break free from Janna's hug and Marie laughed, "Remind you of anyone?"

Edd sighed, "Yes, they're just like us when we were their age and if this is going to happen I wish more power to Marco," he moved away from the window, "Well dear, let's clean up,"

Marie groaned and moved away from the window, "You're really no fun, love muffin," Edd rolled his eyes as the two of them began to clean up.

 **I don't know if this is something you were looking for acw, but here you go. I have nothing to say except enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Here's another bounty hunter one. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat on the white sands of an abandon beach. Marco looked over at Star and asked, "Shouldn't we keep moving?" Star looked at him, "Star if they find us, they're going to shoot first and asked questions later."

Star sighed, "Marco, we've been running for two and a half weeks now and look around us," Marco looked around the empty beach, "We're away from civilization and no one at the force will bother looking for us here." She lay on her back and closed her eyes, "Just give me some time to think. I haven't been running this long ever in my life."

Her breathing evened out and Marco frowned as he looked out into the ocean, ' _She had the chance to…hell she had many chances and she's still trying to help. She's this amazing person who has a big heart and…I need to do something nice for her._ ' He looked back at her and saw she was now lying on her side and a half smile formed on his face as he stood up and carefully tiptoed away.

The tide began to rise and hit Star's legs, waking her up. She looked around the dark beach and soon frowned, "Marco?" she looked around and when she didn't get a response, she groaned, "Marco you idiot where did you go?" she didn't receive a response once again, and she looked down, "Did he leave? Did he not want my help?"

She sighed and heard the sound of someone kicking the rocks and that a moan, "Damn it,"

She jumped up and got her gun out before quietly running towards the voice. Making it to the abandoned shack, she peered around it and saw a shadowy figure stumbling over the rocks, "Damn it, that one actually hurt,"

She growled, jumped out from hiding and pointed her gun at the figure, "Alright you son of a bitch, don't move!"

The figure's hands raised and said, "No, don't shoot Star,"

"Marco?"

Marco turned around, holding a plate of nachos and he half smiled, "Uh…surprise,"

Star let a frustrated sigh out as she put her gun away and walked up to him. Smacking him on the back of his head, she hissed, "Where the hell did you go? You idiot, don't you know that you could've been caught or killed!"

"Ha, sorry," he handed the plate to her and she looked at it, "I was…well I…Star you've been helping me when you should've turned me in when you had your chance. We've been helping each other out during the past few weeks and I wanted to try and cheer you up with my famous nachos."

Star frowned and sighed, "Marco we need to stay hidden or we'll be caught and all this running around, trying to prove your innocence, will be for nothing." She looked at the nachos, "So um…how exactly did you make these?"

"I had to um…you see, I needed to…damn it, I stole the ingredients," Star looked at him in shock, "I wanted to use the freshest ingredients and so I began to wander around and eventually found a few stores and the skills I developed to keep from being caught before I met you came in handy,"

Star closed her eyes and half smiled, "Thanks, I was getting a little hungry."

She reached for the nachos, when a bullet pierced the plate and the nachos fell on the sand. They looked up and began to scan the area. Another bullet was fired and hit Star's leg, causing her to fall on the ground and hold the wound, "Star!"

He ran up to her. Kneeling down next to her, he looked at the wound and Star grunted, "I'll be fine Marco, just get out of here. Don't worry about me," Marco looked shocked. Looking up, he began looking around and heard footsteps moving around behind the bushes, "Go you damn idiot!" he looked back, "Just get out of here and don't worry about me!"

Marco shook his head and scooped her up bridal style, "Sorry Star," he stood up and turned around, "I'm not going to leave the only person who's been helping me through this mess."

He began to run full speed down the beach as the sound of bullets zipping through the air was the only thing that they heard.

The two were sitting in a dark cave as they panted. Marco moved closer to Star and began looking at her leg, "Why Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion, "Marco, you could've left me to die, but instead you pick me up and began running from them. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wasn't going to let a partner get hurt or killed if I could've done something to help her." Star looked shocked as Marco began to clean her leg up, "It doesn't look entirely bad, but it's going to be sore,"

While he continued to work on Star's leg, Star's lower lip quivered slightly, "We're…we're partners?" Marco nodded, "Why? I shot you the first time we met and I was going to turn you in."

"But instead, you sped away from the station and you've been helping me find evidence to prove my innocence. That's why I called you partner,"

Star was about to say something when they heard the sound of people shouting. Marco carefully picked Star up again and ran deeper into the cave before hiding behind a decent sized rock. Peaking around the rock, they saw four figures standing at the entrance of the cave, "Are you in there?" one of them chuckled, "Come on out,"

A gunshot rang through the cave and the two covered each other's mouths to keep from screaming, "Well maybe we'll just…" before the voice finished, five more gunshots rang through the cave.

The two held each other close and kept their mouths shut, "Ha, they might actually have some brain cells. They won't be stupid enough to hide in a cave. There's nowhere to hide and it leads to a dead end too. We better keep searching,"

Marco peered around the rock again and saw the figures walking away. He quietly sighed before he turned around and went back to tending Star's leg, "Are you alright?" Marco looked back up, "None of those bullets hit you, did they?"

Marco shook his head, "I'm fine," Star half smiled, "Other than your leg, were you hit?"

"No, I'm alright Marco," Marco nodded and went back to cleaning her leg before pulling out a pair of tweezers and removing the bullet.

Star bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. Her lip began bleeding as Marco carefully pulled the bullet out, "Sorry," he whispered, "But it would've gotten worse if we kept the bullet in."

He tore a sleeve off his hoodie and began tying it tightly around the injury. Star half smiled and sighed, "Thanks Marco," Marco half smiled and nodded as he leaned his back against the rock. Star closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, "We're stuck here for the night," she yawned, "We'll run first thing in the morning."

Marco looked at her in shock as he saw her chest rise and fall at a steady pace. He carefully removed his hoodie and wrapped it around Star and looked back at the entrance, "Okay, I'll stay up and keep watch tonight. Get some rest Star. You need it more than I do."

Besides Star's breathing and the sounds of the night air, the night was near silent and the two were left undisturbed.

 **Quick bounty hunter update and a little role reversal with the injury. Here you go SonicELITE, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And Happy Easter everyone.**


	164. Chapter 164

**Acw28: Good to know. If you have any one one-shot request, let me know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Can Janna tease him through the whole ordeal? Sorry, like I said before, I don't want to lose a reader because of a misunderstanding.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yes they did and I heard a few theories of them being her parents.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, I saw a few pictures floating around that theory, and I'm trying to bring more Bounty Hunter.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Alright and I haven't heard of that theory of Frida or Zoe being her mother. I heard a theory of Marie being her mother or Marceline from Adventure Time being her mother.**

 **ZellaDay: Yeah I remember that one. Good to know you liked this one.**

 **Mr. Drawer: It has been awhile since I wrote a lemon. I'll write one after this.**

 **Tem: Every student except Marco, he's going to comfort her. Yeah, I can write that one soon.**

 **Bigmike33321: Thank you, but I don't think they would've had a kid around…wait would they? I don't know. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway enjoy here's another vampire one.**

Marco, Chantelle and Andrea walked down the darkened street as the streetlights burned out as they passed them. Marco looked at the two saddened undead cheerleaders and asked, "Are you two doing alright?"

Andrea sighed, "I'm doing alright. I mean my parents are probably still trying to kill me, but I'm fine,"

Marco nodded and looked at Chantelle, "What about you Chantelle?" she looked up, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Marco," he looked confused, "I mean it was nice of your parents to take us in and everything, but our parents want us dead and they've been getting close to killing us."

Marco frowned and sighed, "I know it's been a hard week for you two, but your parents will eventually get…" they heard a scream and looked up.

Marco's eyes turned red, Andrea's eyes turned blue and Chantelle's eyes turned green. The two cheerleaders stared in shock as Marco looked angered at a large bodily person towered over another person on the ground and the three ran up to the two and stood in between them, "Lars!" Marco growled.

"Sabrina?" the two cheerleaders said in unison.

"Sabrina?" Marco looked back and saw one of his donors on the ground. He looked back at Lars, eyes glowing red and narrowed, "What in the hell were you doing, Lars?"

Lars smirked and shook his head, "What? I was just offering her a little company on her walk home."

The two undead cheerleaders looked at their friend and Chantelle asked, "What was he really doing Sabrina?"

"He pushed me down and reached up my skirt,"

"What?!" The three vampires snapped and glared at Lars, "Chantelle, Andrea, take Sabrina and get back to the house."

The three looked at him in shock as he stared Lars down, "But Marco, we can help you take care of…"

"Just get going, Chantelle," he looked back with an icy cold glare, "I'll handle this cowardly bastard. You three just get back to the house,"

The two undead cheerleaders shuttered as Sabrina quivered slightly. The two turned into bats and Andrea grabbed Sabrina by the back of her shirt and they started flying to the Diaz house. Marco looked back to a shocked Lars, "What did I just witness?"

"Something that your tiny, idiotic brain will never be able to comprehend," Marco slowly started walking up to him and Lars got ready to fight, "Tell me, Steele, why did you think it would be a good idea to rape a girl, Sabrina, one of my blood donors and friends in the middle of the night?"

Lars looked confused, "Blood donor? What are you talking about?" Marco's eyes turned red again and he bared his fangs. Lars's eyes widened as he began to back away, "What? What the hell are you!"

Marco rushed at him and picked him up by his shirt. Lars began shaking and Marco's eyes narrowed, "I'm your worst nightmare come life! I'm the Prince of the Night! I'm the immortal enemy of day! I'm the strongest goddamn vampire you'll ever lay eyes on, you overweight son of a bastard!"

He threw Lars against the lamppost and the light went out. Lars struggled to get on his feet and looked up and saw Marco making his way towards him. Lars painfully backed away in fear and held his hand up, "Please man, I didn't know she was your…"

"Shut up!" Lars flinched, "Even if she wasn't a friend of mine, that still doesn't make it right, you dumbass!"

Marco continued walking up to him as Lars stumbled into the street, "I…you…It's illegal to kill man,"

"Oh really," Marco chuckled coldly, "And I bet you knew that rape was too and yet you were going to hurt one my…hell, my childhood friend." He sprinted towards him and glared down at him, "And just so you know, I killed six people before, so killing a lowlife bastard wouldn't bother me at all."

He punched Lars, sending him into a car. Before the alarm could go off, Marco waved his hand and silence filled the air, "No distractions. It's just you and me," Lars began coughing and Marco growled, "Stand up, it'll be a poor way to kill you otherwise,"

"P…please," Lars knelt down, "Ju…just drink…drink some of my blood…just don't kill me."

Marco smirked and wickedly laughed, "Sorry Lars, but I had a decent meal when I woke up and I'm not really hungry right now." Lars looked up with fear dancing behind his eyes, "Besides, too much blood for a vampire isn't entirely healthy."

Lars groaned as he held on to the car as he struggled to his feet. He shakenly looked at Marco and held his fists up, "You really think fighting a vampire is a smart idea?" Lars panted and Marco sighed, "Well I'm a reasonable guy," he walked up to him and turned his face, pointing to his cheek, "Go head, right here. One free shot,"

Lars looked shocked as he got ready to punch Marco. Before his fist made contact, Marco held his hand up and grabbed his fist, "Sorry, you were too slow."

He threw Lars back and Lars hit the car again. Lars looked up, blood dripping from his mouth, "Why?"

"Why? You have the nerve to ask why?" Marco smirked, "You almost raped one of my friend's and you ask why I'm beating the hell out of you?" he raised his fist and glared down at Lars, "This is going to feel so good. Think of this as a little payback for all the people you bullied!" he began attacking Lars and his screams of terror filled the night air.

Star, Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea sat in the living room. The door flew open and Marco walked in, eyes still red. The three cheerleaders stared in shock as Star sighed, stood up and walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He looked at her with his normal brown eyes and he sighed, "I am…this isn't good."

"Lost control again?" Marco nodded, "Marco, do you think you keep losing control because the way people treated you before you were a vampire?"

"I don't know, but right now I'm not entirely worried." He looked at Sabrina, "C'mon, I'll fly you home."

"I can't," they looked at her, "I lost my house keys after Lars knocked me down and my parents are on their second honeymoon."

"Right," Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright, you can stay during the time your parents are away." Sabrina nodded, "You can either sleep with Star, in the guest room because Chantelle and Andrea are up all night or you can use my room because, again, up all night."

"Um…I'll share a room with Star," she looked at her, "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Star said in a cheerful tone, dragging Sabrina up the stairs and Chantelle and Andrea followed them.

Marco chuckled before groaning and holding his head. He looked and heard a whispering voice, "That's right. You're going to lose everything,"

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm probably just hungry. Beating the crap out of Lars took a lot out of me." He began walking up the stairs, "I wonder if there are any mice in the attic." He continued to walk up the stairs, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 **Well Jonacool, I said your vampire request was going to be the next installment of the ark and here you go. The next vampire one is going to center around him and Star, don't know what's going to happen though. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	165. Chapter 165

**Here's a request Rocco asked for. Enjoy everyone.**

Janna walked down the hall of the school with her face buried in a book about magic. She looked up and saw Marco walking down the hall opposite of her, not paying attention to his surroundings. Janna smirked as she quietly snuck into the bathroom next to her.

Marco walked past the bathroom and Janna smirked as she reach out and grabbed him and covered his mouth as she started dragging him inside. Marco looked up in annoyance and aw Janna standing in front of the door, "What the hell Janna? Why did you drag my into the girls' room?" Janna half smiled and Marco heard the slight sounds of a clicking noise, "Why uh…why did you lock the door?"

Janna reached in her jacket's pocket and pulled out Marco's house keys, "I've still got your keys Marco," he jumped up and reached for them, only to be stopped by Janna, "No, no, you have to earn them."

"Earn them? Janna, they're my keys," Janna just stared at him and Marco groaned, "Fine, I'll take you on a date tonight, just give me my keys."

"Tempting, but that's not what I want," Marco looked confused as Janna leaned closer to him and pushed her lips against his. Once Janna pulled away, Marco looked around dumbstruck and noticed Janna's green panties were around her ankles. He looked up and saw Janna teasingly lifting up her skirt, "I want you to fuck me hard and then you can have your keys back."

Marco's eyes widened as he felt the blood rush from his face, "Janna, we're at school and someone…"

"The door is locked, remember?" Janna knelt down in front of him and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. She looked down in wonder and licked her lips as she played with him, "Looks like we're going to have some fun,"

Marco looked confused and then shocked as Janna began sucking his cock. He leaned back and groaned as Janna began to pick up speed, "Janna, you might want to stop before…"

Before he could finish, he felt his seed spill in her mouth and stared in shock as Janna swallowed it without a problem. She looked up, saliva and Marco's cum dripping down her chin, "Yummy." She stood up and lifted her skirt up before shoving her vagina in his face, "My turn," Marco looked confused, "Just lick, Marco, or you won't get your house keys back."

Marco sighed in defeat and began licking as Janna ordered. Janna sighed and bit her lip as Marco continued licking her, "Keep going Marco, make me cum."

She panted as Marco licked a little faster. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she panted as she climaxed. Marco moved away, Janna's cum on his face, "Alright Janna, I did what you wanted, now give me my house…"

Janna removed her skirt and lower herself down while holding Marco's cock against her vagina, "Janna we can't do this. You could get…"

"Don't worry about it Marco," Janna smirked, "I'm on the pill. Just do this for me and I'll give you your house keys."

Marco groaned and Janna pushed down and moaned as she felt Marco's cock enter her vagina. She looked down at Marco, "Put your hands on my hips," Marco sighed and did as he was told.

Janna placed her hands on Marco chest for balance and she began to move up and down. Marco moved her left hand of Janna's hip and snaked it up her shirt and began caressing her breasts. Janna looked down in shock and then smiled, "That's right bad boy, play with them, just let me take care of everything else."

Marco looked confused as Janna took hold of his right hand and led it up her shirt. Marco sighed and began rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan, "You seemed a little more relaxed about this."

"Not that I have a choice," he rubbed Janna's nipples and Janna bit her lip, "And you seem to be enjoying yourself,"

"Well I wanted this for a while now," Janna answered as she picked up speed, "Marco, I need to tell you something." He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, "I…I…I love you. And I know you might not feel the same, but…"

Marco sat up and kissed Janna, surprising her, "Goddamn woman, just shut up and let's enjoy this so I can get my house keys back."

Janna half smiled and Marco began sucking on her neck, causing her to moan a little louder, "God, if you keep this up, we'll both get detention."

Janna began picking up speed again as Marco continued to play with her breasts. Soon the two of them grunted one last time as Janna felt Marco's seed fill up her womb and drip out of her vagina.

The two panted on the floor with Janna on top of Marco and Marco lightly rubbing her back. Janna held up her hand and dropped Marco's keys on his chest, "Well…you kept your end of the deal so here are your keys." Marco took the keys and put them in his pocket as Janna stood up, "Well we better get going because the bell's going to ring in a little over two minutes." Marco nodded and stood up and they began cleaning themselves up.

Just as the two were about to leave, Janna looked up with a playful smile on her face, "Oh, and Marco?" Marco looked at her, "Just to let you know, I lied."

Marco looked confused, "About loving me?"

"Nope, I'm not on the pill,"

Marco's eyes widened as Janna ran out of the bathroom. A second later, Marco shook his head and ran out of the bathroom and began chasing Janna, "Janna get back here!" Janna looked back and laughed as she continued to run away from him. Marco groaned, "Goddamn it, I just hope she isn't pregnant or mom will kill me."

The two continued to run down the hall as the bell rang and classroom doors began to open and the hall filled up with students.

 **Well Rocco, if you still read this, I hope this was close to what you wanted. Also Mr. Drawer wanted me to bring back the lemons and it has been awhile since I wrote one. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	166. Chapter 166

**Noticemepls: Yeah, probably, or maybe he secretly enjoyed it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: They're floating around tumblr and deviantart.**

 **ZellaDay: Yeah, a quick one for the two and I swear I didn't write it to make your boyfriend puke. Yeah, I can write one for either of them getting help with their family issues.**

 **A reader: Soon, I'm just trying to take care of a few older ones, but I'll write that one soon. As for this one, I like it. It could be funny. Yeah, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Acw28: In all honesty, I was a little stuck on the werewolf one, but I'm bringing it back. Now for this other AU, I can try to write, nothing is certain yet though.**

 **Jonacool: Alright thanks.**

 **Nova butter fly: Yeah, sure.**

 **SonicELITE: No Batman around, just vampire Marco.**

 **Anyway, here's another werewolf AU, it's been awhile but here you go. Enjoy everyone.**

Star walked down and street and Marco tiredly followed her. Star looked back and frowned, "Marco we need to talk," Marco looked up with burning eyes, "Marco…what was wrong last night? You were growling and you couldn't sleep,"

"Did I keep you up all night?" Star nodded and Marco groaned, "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what's wrong with me,"

Star hummed, "You said this has been happening the night after you were attack," Marco nodded, "Could you be suffering from PTSD?"

"What? No, I don't think so," Star looked confused and Marco began hyperventilating.

Star frowned, walked up to him and rubbed his back, "Calm down Marco, it's just a thought."

Marco panted and began to calm himself down. He looked at Star and simply nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud screech pierced their ears. They quickly covered their ears and Marco looked at the direction the screech was coming from. Eyes narrowing and teeth gritting, he growled and began running towards the source of the screeching and Star followed him.

Lars Steele, Tom Damon and Oskar Greason stood in front of Jackie Thomas and Janna Johnson while Lars held Alfonzo and Ferguson up by their shirts as they struggled to break free. Lars chuckled and looked at the two, "Alright boys, have your fun, but don't forget I get a turn too."

"Right Lars," Tom smirked, "No problem, we'll just,"

"Just what?" they looked up and saw Marco with narrowed eyes glaring at them, "What in the hell are you three doing?"

Star ran up next to him and Oskar chuckled, "Well looks like the safe kid brought us a new toy to…"

Before he could finish, he felt the air leave his lungs and he doubled over in pain. He looked up and saw Marco glaring at him with a look of anger in his eyes, "What did you just say?"

He looked up and felt Tom punch him across the face, "Listen prick, save yourself and…"

Before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the throat and threw him on top of Oskar while everyone looked at him in shock. He looked at Lars and inhumanly growled, "Let my friends go!"

Lars began shaking and dropped Alfonzo and Ferguson and held his hands up, "See? Your buddies are alright," Marco began walking up to him and Lars began to coward in fear, "Look man, I let your friends go so you don't have to…"

Before he finished, Marco punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He looked up and Marco punched his stomach again and then for a third time until he felt someone grab his wrists. He looked back to see Star staring at him, wide eyed and he sighed before unclenching his fist. Lars looked up and Marco growled, "Get out of here."

Without the slightest hesitation, Lars stood up and began running away. Marco looked back at the five staring at him and he sighed, "Get to school. I need to get home and take care of something."

Alfonzo and Ferguson stood up and began to run off, "You don't need to tell us twice dude!"

Marco sighed, turned and began walking home. Star, Janna and Jackie looked at each other and began following him.

Turning the corner, Marco stopped and looked back, "You thee need to get to school. I'm not going today, I have my reason,"

"Look Marco, we have two tests today and unless your parents call you out, you can get in trouble," Janna pointed out, "So let's go,"

"You three go, I said I'm not going,"

He started walking again and Jackie said, "Marco…"

"Go!"

The three jumped back and Marco panted before burying his face in his hands and falling to the ground. Star frowned, walked up to him and knelt down in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "Is last night still bothering you?" Marco slowly nodded, "Then let's go," Marco looked confused, "I'm going back with you. It won't be right leaving you in this state of mind,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star, go to school, we both shouldn't get in trouble because of my problem,"

"Done you mean four," Marco looked up and saw Jackie and Janna walking up to them, "We'd like to know what the hell is going on and we want to know now."

Marco looked at the three beaten bodies on the ground and stood up before helping Star up, "Let's go to the park," the three looked at him, "I go there whenever something is bothering me and it might be a little easier to talk about." The three sighed and the four of them began walking away.

They soon made it to the park and the three girls sat on the bench while Marco leaned against the tree. Janna and Jackie looked at Marco and Janna asked, "So what happened last night?"

"It wasn't last night, it was all weekend," Marco sighed and the two looked confused, "I went camping with Alfonzo and Ferguson. When I went to go use a tree, a wolf attacked me. Scratching me across the chest, I passed out and woke up the next evening in my bed."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jackie slowly asked.

Marco frowned and Star rolled her eyes, "He said he's been having trouble sleeping at night and wakes up tired. It happened last night and I tried to comfort him," they looked at her, "I went over to study for that history test this week and my parents couldn't pick me up and Marco's parents couldn't drive me home, so I spent the night."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything,"

"Star thinks I have PTSD from the attack, but I think it's something else," He checked the time and shook his head, "I'm going to get some breakfast," he began walking away, "You three want to join? My treat," the three looked at him and nodded before standing up and following him.

 **Slight werewolf update I suppose. Anyway all I have to say it enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Phazzooo: Another part of that one? I originally did that as a quick AU, but I guess I can try to make a second part.**

 **Acw28: Moral compass yes, anger issues? I don't think…yeah I guess he does.**

 **ZellaDay: Ultimate Star? Did you make a request and I not see it?**

 **Anyway here's a request by B. Bandit17. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco were walking towards school and Marco started cracking his knuckles. Star sighed and pushed his hands down and he looked at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Please don't do that Marco," Marco looked annoyed, "Please, it's a disgusting habit and I really don't like it when you do that,"

"Well why don't you just kill me goddamn it," Star looked shocked, "I already gave up smoking, what more do you fucking want?"

Star frowned and sighed, "Marco, I know it's rough for you to quit a habit, but I don't want anything to happen to you." Marco looked away, "I know you have your friends, but I'm trying to show you that other people care for you and even though it is just Janna, Hope, Oskar and myself right now, that's better than having no one."

Marco groaned and began walking a little faster. Star walked in front of him and stopped him, "Marco, please stop and listen to me."

"Look princess, I'm just trying to get my head wrapped around people caring about me," Marco muttered, "So…yeah…we better get to school unless you want to get in trouble." Star's eyes widened and she nodded as the two of them continued walking.

Walking in the courtyard, they saw the school bully Lars Steele cornering the school's weakling Francis Williams, "Hey loser, I broke my calculator, so give me yours."

Before Francis could say anything, Lars reached in his backpack and pulled out his calculator before shoving him to the ground, "Thanks nerd,"

Marco growled and began walking up to them, "Marco don't do this," Star pleaded.

He ignored her and walked up to Lars and tapped him on his shoulder. Lars looked back and Marco punched him across the jaw, forcing him to fall to the ground. Marco reached down and picked up the calculator, "I don't think this is yours, you jackass." He looked at Francis and Francis jumped back a little and Marco held out the calculator, "Here man, don't take any bullshit from this jackass."

Francis took the calculator and nodded, "Thank you, good sir," he put the calculator away and walked away.

Marco turned around and saw Star staring at him, "Marco," he rolled his eyes, "Marco why don't you try talking instead of fighting to solve problems? It's not entirely healthy to always be fighting people,"

"Sorry princess, but as the school's bad boy, I use my fists to do my talking for me."

Star frowned and they heard, "Marco Diaz!" they looked back and saw Skeeves storming towards them, "I am getting sick and tired of you always bodily injuring other students."

"Look Skeeves…"

"Two hours detention after school!" they looked at him, "Be there,"

He turned and walked away and Marco gave him the finger before grunting. He sighed and Star frowned, "Maybe now you will stop fighting?" He looked at her, "It's just a suggestion Marco. I don't want you to constantly get in trouble,"

Marco let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know, I'll think about." The bell rang and Marco shoved his hands in his pockets, "Let's get to class before Skeeves gets pissed off again," Star frowned and nodded before they walked to class.

School ended for the day and Star stood next to Marco in the hall, "I'll wait for you until your detention is finished, Marco."

"Just go home Star. I'll be there when I can get out of this damn school." Hope, Janna and Oskar walked up to them, "Guys make sure Star gets home safely,"

The three looked confused and Hope asked, "And why would we do that?"

"Because I said so!" Marco snapped and the three jumped, "Just make sure she gets back to my house without a problem!"

The three nodded and Oskar looked at Star, "Right this way, you little goody-goody."

Star frowned, looked at Marco and hugged him, "Please be careful Marco,"

Marco smirked and gave her a half hug, "Don't worry about me princess. It's just detention, not prison. I'll be home soon," Star nodded and moved away from Marco and followed the three out of the school as Marco sighed and walked into detention.

Detention slowly ended and Marco walked out of the school, "Goddamn it, that was the longest two hours of my fucking life." He checked the time and sighed, "Well I better get home before the princess gets worried." He began walking down the street.

Turning the corner, he saw the entire football team, Alfonzo, Ferguson and Lars staring at him. He looked at the people standing in front of him, cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Hello misplaced aggression,"

He ran up to Lars and got ready to punch him when he felt a knee hit his stomach. He looked to his side and saw Justin smirking at him, "How does it feel? How does it feel to have your ass kicked?"

Marco smirked and laughed, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

He got ready to kick Justin when he felt an elbow his side. He fell back a little and looked up and saw Alfonzo staring at him, "Looks like the school's bad boy isn't as tough as everyone believes,"

Marco growled and charged at him. Before got close, he was knocked to the ground and everyone circled him and started punching and kicking him.

After several punches and kicks, the group stood up and walked away from a badly beaten Marco. Marco looked up and saw them walk around the corner and he growled and coughed a little, "You bastards are mine tomorrow." He slowly stood up and began limping the rest of the way home.

Marco limped through the front door and was greeted by the stern stares of his parents, "What?"

"Why did we get a call from your principal today saying that you attacked another student, Marco?" his mother demanded.

Marco looked shocked and shook his head, "Yeah don't worry about your son who's all bruised up and just limped through the fucking door, worry about the guy whose ass I kicked to get something back that stole from another kid."

He applied pressure to his side and flinched a little, "Do not speak to us that way," his father snapped, "You are grounded for…"

"Shut up!" Marco groaned, "Holy fucking God, I swear I cannot wait until I turn eighteen and get away from you damn assholes!" he began limping up the stairs, "Just leave me alone. Can you two do that one favor for me and leave me the hell alone?" His parents looked shocked as he continued to limp up the stairs.

He walked in room and fell on his bed and winched in pain, "Ouch, fucking hell that hurts." His door opened and he looked up to see Star walking into his room, "Well it's good to see that the others got you home safely." Star gave a weak smile, "Are you alright, princess?"

"I'm fine Marco, but," she walked up to him and he looked confused, "let me help you." Marco arched a brow, "Marco you're hurt. I can help you."

Marco sighed and buried his face in his pillow, "I guess I have nothing to lose. Go ahead," Star nodded and waved the wand in front of Marco and he felt the pain leave his body. He looked up and looked surprised, "Wow, that went better than expected. Thanks,"

He was about to stand up when Star placed a hand on his shoulder, "I only got rid of the pain," he looked at her in confusion, "I want to tend to your cuts and bruises without using magic." She got on the bed and knelt down behind him and conjured a first aid kit, "Please remove your jacket and shirt, Marco."

Marco sighed and did as he was told and soon he felt Star rubbing his back and a cooling sensation followed. He looked back and saw she was placing some cream on her hands before rubbing his back again, "Uh…thanks Star,"

Star looked at him and gently smiled, "You're welcome Marco, just hold still because this is going to take some time." Marco sighed and nodded as Star continued to tend to his injuries.

Star soon finished wrapping the final cuts on Marco's arms and she looked at him, "Alright, you should be fine Marco."

Marco sighed and hugged her, surprising her, "Thanks Star, you didn't need to do that, especially since you told me a dozen times to stop fighting."

Star half smiled and sighed as she hugged him back, "It's fine Marco, I'm trying to let you know that people do care about you."

Marco nodded and stood up and held his hand out to her, "C'mon you goody-goody princess, there's a burger place not too far from here," Star looked at him, confused, "C'mon, I want to treat the person who treated my injuries to something to eat."

Star hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up. The two left the room and went downstairs, Marco ignoring the glares his parents were sending him and they walked out of the house and down the street.

 **Another Bad Boy AU and B. Bandit you wanted one where Marco got hurt and Star nursed his injuries, so here you go. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	168. Chapter 168

**Red the Pokémon Master: Like I said, I normally don't do alternative versions of my stories, but I am trying, nothing is written yet.**

 **Acw28: Sure, and to make it a little easier on myself, I'll make it a two for one deal with Isom's suggestion.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thank you. Another lemon one and one with the actual background story to why he's like this? I like it, but I made him give the rough version of his story, but I guess I can try something. I'll write them when I can.**

 **Isom: Who's back? Well whatever. The Bride of Monster Arm one I don't know and your request for the bad boy one, same thing I said to acw.**

 **ZellaDay: Oh, that one. Yeah, I'll make them meet somehow. And crap it is April fool's.**

 **Rorscarch: Well I'm glad acw asked you to continue reading and that you gave it a second read and everything. Another Pet Marco one will be coming up soon.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Maybe a little, but glad you liked it and more is coming.**

 **Peg fop: Ha, that might be a good one to write. I'll write it when I can.**

 **Anyway, here's a request by The Cowardly Christian. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco leaned on the rail as the cruise ship moved across the ocean. It had been an entire day and a half since the incident involving him and Star and the two hadn't spoken to one another. He sighed and felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He jumped and looked back to see his mother staring at him, "Oh hey mom, is something wrong?"

"Hijo, this is a little embarrassing, but your father and I lost an important package on a different deck and I was wondering if you could get it for us,"

"Uh…sure, what deck did you leave it at?" Angie nervously chuckled a little, "What? Mom where exactly are you sending me?"

"You see, your father and I decided to…spice up our marriage a little and we…"

"Mom, please spare me the details!"

"Right," Angie sighed, "Anyway, we accidently left the package on the um…well on the unclothed portion of the deck." Marco's eyes widened as his mother turned and walked away, "Thank you Hijo, just look for a black and white box,"

She walked into the cabin section and Marco groaned, "Alright, just get the package and get the hell out of there, no problem." He turned and began walking away.

He started to walk up to the entrance to the deck when a man stood in front of him. Marco looked up and nervously laughed, "Hey man, what's up?" the man glared down at him, "Okay look, my parents left something on this part of the deck and asked me to get it for them and so if you can just step…"

"Read the sign, kid,"

Marco sighed and looked at the sign, "Clothes are prohibited on this section. Alright that's cool and everything, but I just need to get in there and…"

"Rules are rules kid," Marco groaned and the man handed him a towel, "If you're embarrassed about this, you are allowed a towel, but you need to…"

"I get it," Marco growled and took his clothes off before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist, "Can I at least carry my clothes with me,"

"I will put them in the holding room," the man answered, "Now you better get what your parents sent you for." Marco sighed, nodded and walked past the man.

Marco walked around the deck, looking left and right, "Alright, where the hell would that package be?"

He heard laughing and his eyes widened. He hid around a corner and looked back to see Star talking with Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina and Leah. His eyes widened and he hid behind the corner, "Alright, just try to get past these girls without being seen, find the package and get the hell out of here."

He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw that Janna was missing, "Looking for someone, Marco?"

He jumped and looked back to see Janna smirking at him, "Janna? What uh…what are you doing here?"

Janna looked down and her smirk turned into a grin when she saw a lump forming under the towel, "Oh you know, just walking around,"

"Well that's cool and all, but I need to get something for my parents," he tried to walk past her and Janna blocked him with her arm, "C'mon Janna, my parents need whatever they sent me here to get."

"I'll let you by, if you do something for me first," Marco looked at her with a concern look on his face, "Don't worry, it's nothing that can get us in trouble or anything." Marco breathed a sigh of relief, "All you have to do is drop your towel and let me have a little look."

"What? Janna no," Marco quietly hissed, "I'd rather have you tie me down to a chair and force me to make out with you instead of that,"

"Or another option is I can rip you towel off and push you into view of the others," Marco groaned, "Just give me a little peak and you can go." Marco looked at her and she held her hands up, "You have my word that no one will know about this."

Marco groaned as he realized he had no other choice and looked down and began unwrapping his towel. As the towel fell to the floor, he looked at her with an annoyed look crossing his face, "Happy?"

"Yes and before you do anything else I need to…now!"

Marco looked confused before looking down and saw Leah grab the towel and ran to the edge of the deck, "Hey give me that!"

Leah threw the towel into the ocean and looked back with a sly smirk on her face, "Oops, look what I did completely by accident."

Marco growled and Jackie walked up to him and rubbed his back, "Don't worry Marco, we'll get you a new towel," Marco half smiled and nodded, "But you need to stay here and hang out with us for a while first."

"No,"

"Okay," Hope smiled, "Have fun walking around naked then,"

Marco groaned and looked at the six and saw Star was looking away from him, "Alright, fine, but I want to talk to Star in private first."

Star looked shocked as the others nodded and pushed her towards him and the two walked around the corner. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco please don't do what I think you're about to…"

"I'm sorry," Star looked confused, "I shouldn't have masturbated to my best friend like that, but know that I did it because I thought that you looked, well sexy, skinny dipping like that." Star's eyed widened and her cheeks turned a light red, "Now can we go back to talking to each other and being best friends?"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure," they quickly hugged and Star began pulling him back to the others, "Now c'mon, you promised you'd stay with us for a while." Marco groaned as Star forcibly pulled him.

Marco sat in between Star and Sabrina and sighed as he looked around, ' _Alright, nothing bad here, just hanging out with some friends…naked…and everything…nothing bad can happen. Right,_ '

"Hey Marco," Sabrina said and he at her only to have to press her breasts in his face, "Are you having fun?"

Marco tried to back away only to have Sabrina pull him back. Red in the face and he nodded as he stuttered, "Uh…yeah it's um…yeah,"

Jackie smirked as she stood up and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and wiggled her hips a little and laughed as she felt him fighting himself, "Are you sure you're alright Marco?"

"Uh Jackie can…can you get off please? This is really uncomfortable,"

Jackie smirked and stood up and walked away as Sabrina moved away from him. Marco sighed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind and a pair of breasts press against his back. He looked back and saw Hope grinning at him, "Are you alright Marco? You look like you have a fever,"

"Can uh…can I get my personal space back,"

Hope looked around and smiled as she moved away from Marco. Marco sighed and felt his muscles tense up again when he felt someone else sitting on his lap and a hand run across his chest. He looked back and saw Leah rubbing his chest, "You're so tense Marco. You need to calm down and relax a bit."

"Leah, you're invading my personal space,"

Leah laughed and nodded before standing up. Marco looked around as his left eye began to twitch. When he saw no one was moving, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and saw Janna was now next to him in place of Sabrina and leaning on him, "Marco, you said you'd hang out with us for a while, you can't go back on your promise,"

"I'm not going to. Just give me some space, please." Janna smirked and slowly backed away, "Thank…" before he could finish, he felt someone hugging him from behind. He looked back and saw Star was hugging him with a smile on her face, "Star? Not you too,"

"I don't know what you're talking about Marco." Star teased and began rubbing his chest, "You know Marco, Leah is right, you're really tensed up. You should relax and enjoy yourself a little."

Marco looked around and saw the girls giving him seductive looks and he swallowed hard before jumping up, "You know, I think whatever my parents are looking for can wait until later, I need to get out of here and get ready for dinner!" he ran off and heard the girls lightly laugh and talked to one another. He sighed and shook his head, "Those girls…they're a little too crazy for me to handle right now," he sighed as he continued to walk away to the holding room to retrieve his clothes.

 **Was this what you were looking for The Cowardly Christian? If not, I'm sorry, but you did want awkwardness, right? Also, I don't think you answered my question about another request of yours: Can Janna tease Marco during the strip search? Well either way, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Acw28: I didn't put what they were wearing, I knew I forgot something. They were naked and I don't know what's going to happen in this series yet. Yeah, I suppose I could so something like that. And the monster arm thing sounds like it could be good. I'll write it when I can.**

 **B. Bandit17: I could try to write something for that, just give me some time to see what I can come up with.**

 **SonicELITE: It's cool. I saw your post on your series that you were helping a friend. I don't know if a cruise ship has something like that or not.**

 **Rorscarch: No, no they're not. Well maybe. Yeah, I think it's been awhile since I wrote one for them. If you have any particular requests for those two, let me know.**

 **ZellaDay: Yeah they asked for the lemons to be brought back and good to know that. Leah is a friend of Janna's and I decided to add a different background character.**

 **Kirby 3099: Um…if you say so I guess? But I only saw the reason it was weird, but hey, it's cool. I'm writing more and what pressure?**

 **Anyway here's a request by TheNiceCommenter. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco's eyes shifted left and right as the guards' drug him into a room and put him on the chair before locking up his wrist and walked out of the room and closed the door. He looked around and smirked to himself before regurgitating the bobby pin before leaning forward and began picking the lock bounding his wrist. His wrist was soon freed and he spat the bobby pin in his hand and began picking the lock on his other wrist, "Alright, careful, careful." The lock soon came undone and Marco chuckled, "Now time to fine Star and Pony Head,"

He lunged forward onto the floor and heard a tearing sound. He looked back and saw the back of the dress he was wearing got stuck on a loose nail on the chair and ripped off. Marco groaned and ripped the rest of his disguise off, "Screw it, this damn thing got me caught in the first place." He crawled across the floor and up to the door before carefully opening it and rushing out of the room.

Marco ran down a hall and stopped when he heard voices. He hugged the wall and peered around the corner to see four guards walking around, "So the princess escaped from the reformation room? Miss Heinous doesn't sound too happy about it."

"Of course she isn't happy," another guard retorted, "The last time this happened was in 1987 when Miss Heinous was the music instructor and we all know how well that went."

Marco quietly growled as he looked around. Seeing an opened door a few feet away from him, he smirked and ran towards the door. Stepping inside, he looked down the hall and carefully closed the door, "Alright, these guards are as dumb as a fencepost." He heard several gasps and his eyes widened as he turned around to see the other princesses staring at him, "Uh…hi," they stared at him in silence, "So…I'm just going to snake my way to the back and get out of here and just leave you lovely ladies alone so you can do whatever it was you were doing."

He began walking through the room when a Pixie princess flew in front of him, "Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" she repeated, "I promise I'm nothing like my crazy mother. I won't try to eat you,"

Marco nervously chuckled as he held up his hands and began to slowly back away, "I'm uh…I'm flattered, really, but I'm kind of looking for someone else." The Pixie frowned, "No, it's nothing against you, honest. It's just you're a pixie and I'm a human…it just won't work out real…"

Before he could finish, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked back and saw a two-headed princess grinning at him, "What about us? We're not a Pixie."

"But the situation is the same, you have two heads, I only have one and people will start talking…" she stared at him, "I'm flattered, really…but uh…I need to go help my friend so…"

He began shuffling past her and walked into the arms of a three-eyed demon princess, "I could be your friend. I could make all your wildest dreams come true. All you have to do is marry me."

Marco wiggled out of her arms and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I have a bad history with demons and this will feel…bye!"

He turned to the door and began running towards it. As he grabbed the knob, he was pulled into another hug. He looked up and saw a blonde haired princess with a pointed nose, "But you should stay here for a while. Just until the guards leave. And besides, we're lonely and could use the company,"

Marco groaned in annoyed and broke free from her hug before running towards the door and running out of the room, "Get him!" the Pixie Princess ordered and they began chasing after him.

Star stared at the poster on the wall and hissed, "This is your fault! You did this to my friend!"

She began throwing a stool at the poster and soon fell to the floor and began crying. Pony Head floated behind her and looked at the poster as she began tearing with her horn and started laughing. Star looked back and saw Pony Head's mane flow out of its braided ponytail and she laughed, "Yeah!"

"Pony Head," Star jumped up and hugged her, "You're back,"

"You know it, girl," Pony Head smirked and the two of them heard screaming, "I know that girly scream anywhere. That's earth turd,"

They heard the screams again and Star looked confused, "Yeah, that's Marco, but that doesn't sound like the screams of reformation."

They slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Looking down the hall, they saw Marco running full sprint towards them, "Hey Marco."

Marco stopped, grabbed Pony Head and tucked her under his arm and then grabbed Star by the wrist and began running again, "What's going on earth turd?"

"Good to see you're back to normal Pointy Head, now we need to get the hell out of here!"

Star looked confused as they continued to run, "Marco what's going? And where's your disguise?"

"I'll answer that as soon as we…"

Before he could finish, the Pixie Princess flew in front of them, "Go out with me!"

Marco's left eye twitched as he turned and ran in another direction and ran into the demon princess, "Marry me!"

"Marco," Star said slowly, "What's going on here?"

"When I got caught, I broke free, but lost my disguise and ran into a room with the other princesses and now they've gone boy crazy over me and run!" They began running while avoiding the other princesses.

They made it to the outside of the castle and started running towards the wall as the alarm started to ring through the air. They looked around and Pony Head looked at Star, "B-fly tell me you have a way out of here,"

"I don't know. Marco,"

"Wand, crystal, now!" Marco ordered.

Star looked at the tower housing the crystal and smirked as she aimed her wand at it, "Raspberry Rocket Blast!"

A rocket shot out of her wand, hitting the tower and it began to fall. Star quickly pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal, "They're getting away! Stop them!"

They looked up and saw the guards and other princesses running towards them, "Alright the portal's opened, let's go through! Move, move, move!" Marco ushered the two through the portal as the guards and princesses got close to them.

The portal closed as they reached it and the guards began cussing while the princesses frowned, "Oh," the two-headed princess moaned, "There goes our new friend."

"Still," the demon princess gave a slight smirk, "It was really fun trying to get him to go out with us and he's pretty cute when he screams and runs in terror like that." The other princesses smiled and nodded as they walked back into the school.

Star, Pony Head and Marco landed in Star's room and the portal closed behind them. Marco stood up and panted before looking at Pony Head, "Next year, we're doing what normal people do and send you a damn card."

Pony Head rolled her eyes and scuffed, "Whatever earth turd," she looked at Star, "Ready to go party B-fly?"

"You know it," she pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened another portal before grabbing Marco's arm, "C'mon Marco, let's party."

"Wait what?" the three of them stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

 **Well TheNiceCommenter, I didn't know what you were really aiming for, but I hope this was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	170. Chapter 170

**SonicELITE: Yeah, but TheNiceCommenter wanted something like that so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: In all honesty I kind of forgot too. So um…hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Rorscarch: Yeah alright, in the next Pet Marco update it will be Jackie's turn to find him and everything, so yeah.**

 **A reader: Thanks. Yeah, that can happen because it's only fair he gets a little show too, right? Anyway here's one that you requested.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star opened her eyes and looked up to see her husband, Marco, still sleeping. She half smiled and poked his sides, causing him to jump up and look down, "Hey Estrella," he kissed her forehead, "Happy anniversary baby,"

Star smiled and kissed his jawline, "Happy anniversary," the two sat up, "You better get ready for work,"

"No, I was planning on calling out and spend…"

"No you're not," Marco looked confused, "Just get to work and when you get home we can spend the rest of the day together." She stood up, walked over to the drawer and threw Marco some clothes, "Just get ready, I have plans of my own right now and you're not allowed to know anything." She walked out of the room and Marco sighed as he got ready for work.

Star walked around the house and noticed Marco was gone. Smirking to herself, she walked up to the computer and powered it on. She opened the internet browser and laughed, "Alright Marco, you're in for a surprise when you get home tonight."

Star sat in the living room staring at the six guests. Jackie Thomas, Janna Johnson, Sabrina Griffin, StarFan, now going by her real name Ashley Dingley, Hope Grey and Brittney Wong ( **Yes Brittney, I'm trying something new here** ) stared at her in confusion. Star's eyes shifted between the six until Jackie cleared her throat, "Um…Star not to be rude or anything, but why did you ask us to come over?"

"Oh right," she shook her head, "Well today is mine and Marco's anniversary and I wanted to do something special for him tonight."

"Why did you call us to get something for your husband?" Brittney rolled her eyes and stood up, "I have better things to do today then hang out with you and…"

"I want to um…okay I need you six to hear me out," they all looked at her and she sighed, "Alright, our sex life is great, probably the best, but I'm not comparing to anyone's, but…I'm going to interview all of you and see who's the better candidate for what I have in mind." She stood up, walked up to Jackie and grabbed her by the wrist, "I'm going to interview everyone one-by-one and then I'll decide what's going to happen." Everyone looked confused as Star led Jackie up the stairs and to hers and Marco's room.

Jackie looked around before looking at Star, "So why did you call us here? If it's yours and Marco's anniversary, shouldn't you two do whatever you two want to by…?"

"Jackie," Star interrupted her, "I wanted to do something special for Marco, like I said downstairs and I called you and the others here because…well um…alright, don't think I'm weird for doing this or anything."

"Someone from another dimension, can do magic and has wings is afraid of being thought of as weird for doing something for her husband on their anniversary?" Jackie laughed, "What do you have planned for him tonight?"

Star bit her lip and looked around. Jackie stared at her and Star sighed, "I want to give him…a three-way." Jackie's eyes widened, "Yeah, I know it sounds strange and everything, and I know we have a great sex life, but I want to do a little something different in it and I couldn't think of anything else so…"

"Shouldn't you be interviewing me?" Jackie questioned, "I mean you love Marco enough to do something like this, so I think it's only fair that we give it a try." Star nodded and began asking her questions.

Soon, Jackie started walking out of the room and Star said, "Send Janna up and please don't tell the others. I'll explain everything to them myself," Jackie nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Janna walked into the room and closed the door, "So what's going on? What's the reason for us being here?" Star sighed and explained everything to her and a playful smirk crossed Janna's lips. Soon Star began interviewing her.

After interviewing Janna, she interviewed Ashely, followed by Hope, and then Sabrina and finally Brittney. Once Brittney left the room Star sighed and began to look over the notes of everyone's interview. She soon stood up, walked out of the room and went downstairs to see the six looking at her, "First I want to thank the six of you for coming and that I decided who will help me tonight." They looked at her and she sighed.

Marco drove down the street and grunted as he ran his hand through his hair, "Stupid manager, stupid dead-end job," he sighed and tried to calm himself down, "Relax Diaz, you're going home to see your beautiful wife and it's your anniversary and…oh crap, I need to pick her gift up." Turning his car around, he started driving to the jewelry store.

Marco walked into the store and a woman behind the counter looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up something for Diaz,"

The woman nodded, "Right, we actually thought you forgot,"

Marco shook his head, "I can't do that. My wife will be pissed if I forgot her anniversary present," the woman handed him a rectangular velvet box and Marco paid and then walked out of the store before continuing his journey home.

Marco walked through the front door and looked around the darkened living room, "Star? Are you here?"

"I'm in the room honey," he heard Star call from upstairs, "C'mon up. I have a surprise for you."

Confused, Marco closed the door and started walking up the stairs. Entering the room, he saw Star in blue lingerie kneeling on the bed and Jackie in turquoise lingerie, also kneeling on the bed. Marco looked at Star and slowly walked up to her and whispered, "Star? Honey what is Jackie doing here and why are you and her in lingerie?"

"Well Marco, this is your gift," Marco looked confused, "I invited some of our old classmates over today and talked to them and well…happy anniversary."

"And what exactly is the gift?" Instead of getting an answer, Star grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him on the bed.

Marco looked at the two as they rubbed his chest. He leaned towards Star again, "Star what the heck is going on?"

Star frowned and Jackie asked, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Marco looked confused and Star sighed, "I'll tell him," Star looked up at him, "You know that our sex life is great, better than great, right?" Marco arched a brow and nodded, "Well, I decided to add a little spice to it for our anniversary and well…like I said, I made a few calls and…Jackie is here and we're going to have a three-way."

Marco looked at her and then at Jackie and then back at Star, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Star slowly nodded, "Well I guess I can't complain." Star half smiled and kissed his cheek.

Soon Jackie was lying on her back with Star's vagina in her face and Marco's cock in her vagina. Marco looked at Star with a hint of fear behind his eyes, "I uh…Star um…wouldn't this count as cheating if I do…"

"It isn't cheating Marco, don't worry," Marco sighed and nodded, "Now play with my breasts." Marco began rubbing her breasts and she began moaning.

They heard Jackie moan under Star and Star looked down and half smirked, "My turn," she got up and Marco moved away from Jackie, "Alright Jackie while Marco is fucking me senseless, you lie on top of me and lick his cock."

Jackie nodded as Marco pushed his cock into Star's vagina. Jackie got on top of Star and began licking Marco's cock with every movement he made. Star moaned and soon began licking Jackie's leaking vagina. Jackie stopped when she was doing and looked back in shock, "Star?"

"I'm having some fun too," Star smirked, "It's mine and Marco's anniversary and I planned a three-way for him, not a he fucks the two of us while they don't have fun." Jackie sighed and went back to what she was doing while Star continued to lick her vagina.

After nearly three hours of various positions and styles, the three were lying on the bed with Jackie's arm wrapped around Marco's torso and nuzzled into his side and Star lying on Marco's chest. She drew lazy circles on his chest and looked up with a slight smile, "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Yeah," Marco smirked as he reached over the edge of the bed. He pulled the box up and handed it to Star, "I didn't know what to get you, so I went to the jewelry store two weeks ago and had these customly made." Star opened the velvet box and saw a gold chain with a light blue butterfly hanging from it and two light blue butterfly shaped earrings, "I looked all over for something like these and no one old them, so I asked someone for a custom order." ( **I know these are easy to find, but here they're not.** )

Star half smiled, closed the box and put it on the bedside table before turning around and kissing his cheek, "I love them, thanks Marco." Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "Happy anniversary Marco."

"Happy anniversary honey," he looked down at the sleeping Jackie, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Let her sleep here for the night," Star yawned, "She can stay for breakfast tomorrow and then everything will go back to normal and it'll just be the two of us again." She closed her eyes, "Goodnight Marco, I love you."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Goodnight Estrella, I love you too." He yawned, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep himself.

 **Well A reader, I don't know if this is what you wanted or not. Also I didn't know who you wanted to be interviewed so I went with five of the girls I usually favor and Brittney because I wanted to add a little something new. Also I didn't know who you wanted to be part of it so I went with Jackie.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	171. Chapter 171

**Red the Pokémon Master: That's fine. A lot of people dislike her I'm sure.**

 **A reader: Oh well I um…yeah I didn't know so…okay, sorry. And the Jackie getting pregnant thing? I think someone asked for something similar where Marco and Jackie are dating and he got Star pregnant. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Ty: Thanks.**

 **That guy: A one-shot to live up to my name? Yeah I can do that, no problem. Let me take care of a few things first.**

 **Kamp Lin 8: Some anonymous reviewer named A reader. I didn't write it the way they saw it and I'm a little sorry for that, but we all make mistakes.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright, she's going to go completely crazy then. Now for your newer request, I think I can do something like that and to answer your question about the time skip making sense. Yes and no, yes because you don't like lemons, no because I normally don't write time skips like that, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Kirby 3099: Thanks, and don't worry, writing these one-shots causing the lease amount of stress for me.**

 **Top fakku: A little raciest one? I guess I can try something like that. Give me some time to see what I can come up with.**

 **ZellaDay: Right after this one and the Bond story is coming along. I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week hopefully.**

 **Here's another Pet Marco one. Enjoy everyone.**

Marco opened his eyes and looked around slowly, ' _What am I now? And why does it feel like I'm carrying bricks on my back?_ ' he looked back and saw the edge of a shell and he sighed, ' _This is fantastic, just fan-fucking-tastic. I'm a goddamn turtle now,_ '

He got ready to hit his head again when he heard the sound of wheels running across the ground. He looked up and saw Jackie on her skateboard, riding towards him, ' _No, no, just skate past me Jackie and everyone will be…_ '

"Oh cool," he heard Jackie say. He looked up and saw Jackie, now carrying her skateboard and looked down her him, "A turtle," she knelt down and put her hand up and Marco's head retreated to the shell, "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Marco's head poked out of the shell and Jackie carefully picked him up, "I love turtles. They're one of my favorite animals,"

' _Jackie…talking…me,_ ' Marco thought absentmindedly.

He felt Jackie stand up and he looked around, "Don't worry little guy, I'm going to take you home so no one will hurt you." She dropped her skateboard and got on it, "Good thing we both have protection on right?" Marco's eyes widened as Jackie began skating away.

They entered Jackie's room and Jackie sat on her bed before placing Marco down. Marco looked around the room and Jackie patted his head, "You know what? I didn't really give you a name yet."

' _And here's the part where I hate my life. First I was Fluffy, and then Princess, Lucky, Larry and then Ronan. What name are you going to give me?_ '

"How about Chester," Marco continued to look around the room, "Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

' _No not really, but it's not like I have a say in the matter at the moment._ ' He mentally sighed, ' _Okay, so now my new name is Chester. At least it's somewhat original._ '

He looked at the bedside table and saw a picture of them in kindergarten. He walked up to it and stared at it. Jackie looked at the picture and picked it up, "Oh, this is me and my friends Janna and Marco when we were in kindergarten." She flopped on her back and sighed, "It's funny, ever since like third grade, I had a crush on Marco,"

Marco's eyes shot opened and he looked at her, ' _Wait what? Really? I guess this day got a little bit better for me then, huh?_ '

"And I'd do anything to have him just talk to me, but all we do is that stupid nod thing when I pass him every morning at school."

' _Stupid nod? Jackie, I only do that because I'm too scared to talk to you and I made a 23-step plan that I follow._ '

Jackie turned on her side and rubbed Marco's shell, "I just wish he'd say hi to me, or something. Hell I'll even be happy if we talk about the weather and I swore to myself that I'll rip anyone apart if they try to talk about to weather with me."

' _But Jackie…I…I thought the nod was special to us. Like a secret handshake or something._ '

"I know this might sound a little selfish and everything, but I want one day, just one day where he and I just hang out and do whatever the hell we want." Marco looked at her, "Just the two of us, no friends or family, just me and him,"

Marco looked away and at the window, ' _Alright Jackie I need you to leave so I can hit my head so I can get home and Star can change me back to normal and I can give you what you want._ '

"But if all we do is that stupid nod thing, I won't even be able to talk to the guy, goddamn it!" Jackie shot up, "I don't know what he's doing, but it's infuriating sometimes and I just want to spend some damn time with him, is that too much to ask for!" She looked down and saw Marco was retreating to his shell again. She sighed and picked him up, "I'm sorry Chester I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just that…well I want Marco to at least talk to me. I don't know, maybe it is a little selfish of me,"

She sighed as she put Marco back down on the bed and she stood up, "I'll be right back up. I'm going to get you some juicy tomato slices."

She ran out of the room and Marco continued to look around, ' _I need to wait until she leaves the house and then I'll get out of here._ '

A few moments later, the door opened and Jackie walked back in, holding a plate of tomato slices. She placed the plate in front of Marco and kissed the top of his head, "Here you go Chester." She put her helmet on and picked up her skateboard, "I've got to go somewhere real fast Chester. Don't worry I'll be home soon."

Marco watched as she left the room and closed the door. A few minutes later he heard the sound of wheels running along the ground and he sighed, ' _Alright, let's see how fast a turtle can move._ '

He began to move as fat as he could to the edge of the bed. Six minutes passed before he looked down to the floor, ' _Damn it, turtles are really slow._ ' He swallowed hard, _'Alright, just land on your head and hope you turn into a good animal so you can get out of here._ '

He closed his eyes and leaned forward as he began to fall of the bed. Hitting his head on the hardwood floor, he sat up and shook his head before looking around, ' _Okay, the shell feels like it's gone. What sound do I make,_ ' he barked and looked back to see a tail wagging, ' _Alright, I'm a puppy again. Perfect. That's exactly what I want to be._ ' He jumped on the windowsill and started scratching at the screen.

Making a hole in the screen, he slipped through the hole and looked down to the ground, ' _Alright, this is going to be easy. Just don't hit your head on your way down or when you land, run home and hope that Star got the spell she needs to fix all of this._ ' He closed his eyes and jumped down to land in a bush. He crawled out of the bush and looked back to see the same tail still wagging, ' _That was pure dumb luck. Now time to get home,_ ' he began running full speed out of Jackie's yard and began running home.

Running through the doggie door on the front door, Marco raced up the stairs and went into Star's room and jumped on her bed as a portal opened. Star stepped through the portal and groaned, "Sorry it took this long Marco, my mom was lecturing me for the past two and a half hours on how I should be more responsible and crap. But I did get the spell, so are you ready to be human again?" Marco barked and Star half smiled, "I knew you would." She aimed the wand at him, "Animal Cyclone Flashback!"

Flashes of light filled the room. Soon the lights died down and Marco was sitting on Star's bed, "Well it's good that you're back to normal," Star half smiled and sat down next to him, "So what was it like to be a puppy?"

Marco sighed, stood up and stretched, "I'd rather not talk about it right now Star." Star looked confused, "C'mon, I'm hungry and exhausted, let's get something to eat."

"Right, wait why are you exhausted?" Marco looked away, "Marco what did you do while I was gone?"

"Don't worry about it right now Star," Marco began walking towards the door, "Let's get something to eat. Like I said I'm hungry," Star sighed and slowly nodded before standing up and following Marco out of the room and down into the kitchen.

 **Well there's going to be like one or two more parts of this ark, I don't know yet. I tried to make it last as long as I could. I was originally going to have him a frog when Jackie found him, but I went with a turtle for her because it's a water animal and I don't think a fish would work and didn't think the frog would work either.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Acw28: Good to know and the next installment will show their reactions and everything.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks but what's with the question mark at the end of your comment? Anyway, your requests are being worked on.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I like it, it's got comedy, but wouldn't he like get sick or something during the winter games or will they be in an indoor stadium?**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah, it was and he does.**

 **Ericbarrera38: He's going to talk to her. I don't know if that's how the series will end, but he will talk to her.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and good to know.**

 **PDavis32: Um okay? Thanks and I already know how it's going to end. I think.**

 **Pacster: So you want one with blood and violence? Yeah, alright, when I can.**

 **Rorscarch: You're welcome and I'm in the process of writing another Jackie x Marco one-shot. Don't know when it will be up though.**

 **Z6: Yeah sure. When I can, I'll make another part for that.**

 **VD: Alright, I'll make more lemons for those two. Hell I have more than a few requests for them, Janna and Marco, and Jackie and Marco in my notebook. I really need to get back to the older requests.**

 **Anyway, here's ZellaDay's request. Enjoy everyone.**

Nova sat in front of her mother's headstone with James standing next to her. He looked at the headstone and then at the saddened face of his best friend, "Hey beautiful, why don't we get some ice cream or something."

"I'm fine," Nova sighed, "I don't want any ice cream right now."

James sighed, "C'mon Nova, I'll take you home. It's getting close to dinner time,"

"You go. I have my wand to protect me," she looked up and saw James was about to say something, "Just go James, my dad and grandma have been teaching me a few spells and I can protect myself. I just want to be alone with my mom right now,"

James groaned and shook his head, "Fine, if you say so." He turned and began walking away, "If you need anything give me a call, okay beautiful?" Nova nodded and James walked away.

Nova stared at the headstone in front of her and frowned, "Star Diaz?" Nova jumped and looked back to see a woman with reddish brown hair, "Did you know her? You look too young to know who she was,"

Nova frowned and looked back at the stone, "She was my mom," the woman looked shocked, "My dad kept it a secret from me about how my mom died, it was because she was having complications when she was pregnant with me and shortly after I was born, she died." She looked back again, "How do you know my mom?"

"I know your dad too," Nova looked confused, "I used to go to school with them. My name's Hope Grey," Nova didn't move, "And I know what it's like to have family issues,"

Nova looked up in confusion, "You do?"

Hope sat down next to her and nodded, "My parents always argued. No matter what it was about, they'd fight over the littlest of things until they divorced when I was eighteen. To this day, I feel like it was my fault." She looked at Nova, "I know it isn't the same as losing a parent, but it's still parental issues all the same."

Nova sighed and looked down, "Thanks Miss Grey, that helped a little,"

Hope frowned and heard a small growling sound. She looked at Nova and saw her face was a little red, "Are you hungry?" Nova looked up, "C'mon on Diaz, let's get something to eat and then I'll drive you home."

"Miss Grey, no offense, but my dad…"'

"Like I said, I know your mother and father." Nova looked, "Your father's name is Marco Ubaldo Diaz, correct?" Nova looked shocked and nodded, "Then you'll be fine. But if you still feel a little uneasy, give your dad a call."

Nova thought for a moment before getting her phone out and dialing a number. After a moment of silence, she half smiled, "Hi dad,"

" _Hi Nova, is something wrong angel?_ "

"Uh nothing dad," she looked up at Hope, "Dad, I um…I know you said not to go to the cemetery without you, but I wanted to visit mom and James was with me and I told him to leave and now…"

Marco sighed, " _Nova, what are you doing there? I told you I'd take you to see your mother whenever you wanted._ "

"I know dad, but anyway, I stayed and this woman named Hope Grey said she knew you and mom and said she's going to take me to get something to eat and then she's going to drop me home and if…"

" _Go get something to eat with Hope,_ " Marco interrupted her, " _And remember your manners. I'll see you when you get home sweetie._ "

Nova ended the call and looked at Hope before nodding. Hope half smiled and led Nova to her car. The two got in and Hope began to drive away from the cemetery.

The two sat at a small table in a diner and Nova looked at Hope, "Miss Grey?" Hope looked up from the menu she was reading, "How uh…how well did you know my mom?"

Hope sighed and put the menu down, "I knew her enough to know that she was probably one of the nicest people ever. She'd use her magic to try and cheer people up,"

"Did she not care that your parents were always fighting?"

Hope frowned and shook her head, "She did care, she even tried to use some spells to keep them from fighting, but it didn't work. She told me that they really didn't love each other anymore and that no amount of magic was going to help it." Nova frowned, "You know, I don't think I ever got your name,"

"Oh, my name's Nova Stella Diaz," she gave a sad smile as Hope's eyes focused on the menu again, "Miss Grey?" Hope looked up again, "Did you…did you blame yourself whenever your parents argued."

"All the time," she sat back, "My parents have been arguing since I was about six and I always felt like it was my fault for some reason. And it only got worse over the years." Nova frowned, "Why? Do you blame yourself because of what happened to your mother?" Nova nodded and Hope sighed, "Nova, I'm sure your father tried to explain how…"

"He did, but there are days when I wake up and think that if mom had just gotten an abortion then she'd still be here."

Hope frowned, "Nova think about your father for a second," she looked at him, "He lost his wife, your mother, and he sees his daughter slipping into depression and he's probably trying his best to cheer you up and let you know that he cares about you and would be very depressed if something were to happen to his only child." Nova looked down and their food soon arrived and they ate in a heavy silence.

Hope and Nova drove down the street while Nova ate the ice cream cone that Hope had bought her after they left the diner. They pulled up in front of Nova's house and she looked at Hope and half smiled, "Thanks for dinner and the ice cream, Miss Grey."

Hope half smiled and nodded, "Of course Nova," she got out a pen from her purse and scribbled something on a napkin before handing it to Nova, "Here," Nova took it with a confused look on her face, "It's my number. If you need to talk about anything and your father isn't around, feel free to give me a call."

She got out of the car and walked up to the house. When she walked through the door, she saw Hope drive away and she closed the door. She looked back and saw Marco looked up from watching the news, "Hey honey, did you have fun hanging out with Hope?"

"Yeah, she even bought me some ice cream," she sat down next to him and he looked at her, "I said thank you, dad. Don't worry," Marco nodded and went back to watching the news, "Dad?" Marco hummed, "Do uh…do you think you can give Miss Grey a dating chance?"

Marco sighed, "Honey we've been through this before. I'm not going to remarry because I still love…"

"I know you still love mom, but I only asked if you can go on a date with Miss Grey. She seems really nice,"

"I don't know Nova, I'll think about it." He stood up and started to walk into the kitchen, "Go do your homework, I got to clean the kitchen." Nova nodded, stood up and walked up the stairs.

Nova walked into her room, sat at her desk and opened her math book, "I hate homework, but I don't have a choice." She looked up and saw a picture of her mother when she was still pregnant with her and Marco with his arm wrapped around her and his hand rubbing her stomach. A frown formed on her lips and she placed her head on the desk, "Why mom? You and dad looked so happy in this picture." She pulled out the napkin and got her phone out before dialing the number. A moment later, he sighed, "Hi Miss Grey its Nova." The two talked for several hours as Nova continued her homework.

 **Well ZellaDay, you wanted one with Hope and Nova and their family issues. I hope this was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	173. Chapter 173

**Acw28: I don't know what's going to happen yet.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Oh uh…I'll see what I can do with the mascot one. For your newer one. Yeah I can write it because one, Brittney will do something like that, two Janna will do something like that, three I can see Jackie doing that to tease Marco, four you have the cliché nose bleed with Sabrina and finally the awkwardness with Star. And yes, you can request sequels from other requests.**

 **That guy: No, it's cool, request as much as you want and when I can I'll write them. Yeah I can do that one and I'm still working on the behind the scenes one and the Child's Play one.**

 **ZellaDay: Oops, sorry. Thanks anyway.**

 **69 princess: Wow. Someone requested one where they find they can't have kids. I'll write both because you asked for lemons and they didn't. So yeah.**

 **Anyway here's a third part of Zei's request. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat on a bench in the park and watched Nova and Comet run around and laughed as they played. Star sighed and rested her head on Marco's shoulder. Marco looked at her and asked, "Everything alright Estrella?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, "Just enjoying the peace and quiet." Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The sound of a portal opening caught their attention. They looked back and saw Moon, River and Luna standing behind them. Marco groaned and turned around, "Nova, Comet, c'mon kids, we need to go home."

The kids stopped running around and whined as they walked up to their parents, "But daddy we just go here!"

"Daddy's right kids," Star glared at her parents and sister, "We need to get home. We'll come back tomorrow,"

The kids frowned and Comet looked up and saw the three looking at them, "Is it because the strangers are here? Are they bad?"

Moon got ready to speak, when Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of his son's head, "Yeah buddy, they're not real nice."

The two parents stood up and grabbed their children's hands and started walking away. Once they took the forth step away from the three, they heard Moon say, "Star, please let us explain,"

Star looked back and growled, "Explain? Explain what? Why you disowned me? Why you thought I'd let you know my children? Why Marco and I should let Luna live with us? What is it Moon?"

Moon looked shocked and her eyes cast downward, ashamed of herself. River cleared his throat, "Please sugar plum…"

"We've been through this before River, don't call me that!"

River sighed and nodded, "Of course, but please allow Luna to live with you two." They glared at him, "Just for a week and then we'll find her a new host family, we promise."

Star and Marco looked at each other and they heard Nova say, "Mommy, daddy," they looked at her, "You tell us to be nice, you need to be nice too."

The two half smiled as Star rubbed the top of her head. Marco looked back and quietly growled, "One week and then she's out. Rather you find a new host family or not,"

Moon and River frowned before nodding and looking at Luna, "Be on your best behavior dear, we'll contact you next week,"

"Of course mother," Luna smirked as Moon and River walked through the portal. Once the portal closed, she looked at the family of four and said, "Alright, this is how this is going to work. You four…"

"Use one spell, just one spell in our house and you're out!" Star hissed, "You will follow our rules. Go against one of them and you're out! If you harass any of us, especially our children and you are out. Do you understand?" Luna scuffed and rolled her eyes and she nodded and the five of them began leaving the park.

Two days have passed since Luna moved in with the family of four and Star and Marco were sitting in their room, "I really hate this Marco," Marco looked at her, "I really didn't want this bitch of a sister of mine stay here, but Nova and Comet always know how to tug at our heartstrings."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "I know honey, but we're trying to teach our kids a few life lessons and I think they're taking them a bit literal," Star half smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple.

Luna walked down the hall and peeked in on the twins playing with some of their toys. She half smiled as she stepped in the room and cleared her throat. The twins looked up and smiled, "Hi Luna," Comet said, "Do you want to play?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to play," she slowly walked up to them as she forced the smile down, "Let's play on of my favorite games called…keep away!"

She grabbed the toys and held them high above her head while the two jumped up and began crying as they tried to reach for the toys, "Give them back!" Nova whined.

Luna stared at her and slapped her across the face, "That's not how you speak to a princess." Nova held her cheek and looked up with tears in her eyes, "Now you two little brats can get your toys back if you do what I tell you do."

Comet looked at his twin sister and then at Luna and yelled, "Don't hit my sister!"

He hit her leg and Luna looked down at him before she growled and shoved him to the floor, "You don't hit a princess like that. You two will respect me and you will get your toys back without a problem."

The two looked up as tears fell from their eyes, "Please give us our toys back. Our mommy and daddy gave them to us,"

"Oh, your mommy and daddy gave them to you? Well too bad, unless you listen to me, you're not getting them back!"

The two stared at her and soon began crying. Luna growled and waved the wand in front of them, sending them back to the wall, "You two are really annoying. How the hell are you're parents not in a mental hospital is beyond…"

"Luna!" they heard from the door.

They looked up and saw Star and Marco glaring at her. Luna growled and aimed the wand at them, "Narwhal…"

Before she could finish the spell, Marco snatched the wand out of her hands and Star slapped her across the face. Luna looked at them in shock with a red handprint on her cheek, "We told you to follow our rules, no magic, don't harass us or our children and you can stay for the week." Star stated, "We gave you a place to stay for the week and you not only used magic on my children, but you took their toys and you hit them."

Luna growled, "Give me my…"

Star grabbed her by the wrist and began leading her out of the room. Marco looked at his children and half smiled, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine daddy," the two walked up to him and hugged his legs, "Thanks daddy,"

"Don't worry about it kids, you know me and mommy won't let anyone hurt you," Marco looked down the hall, "Why don't you two continue playing, I need to help mommy." The two nodded and picked up their toys as Marco walked out of the room.

Marco walked into the guest room and saw Luna sitting on the bed and Star standing in front of the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, call…mom."

The mirror began ringing a few times and Moon soon appeared, "Luna darling, how are…Star?" Star narrowed her eyes, "Is everything alright dear?"

"That all me that Moon," Moon jumped back at the tone of her voice, "Come get this bitch of a daughter of yours and don't bring her back!"

Moon looked surprised, "Star, what on earth is…"

"She was harassing and bullying my children!" Star hissed through her teeth, "Come get her before I decide I was being too nice when I slapped her!"

Moon looked over to Luna and saw the red mark on her cheek. Moon frowned and sighed, "We will be there shortly." The call ended.

The two glared at Luna and Star shook her head, "I admit, when I had the wand, I was a little reckless, but I never bullied a single person, much less a child."

"Just give me the wand back,"

"You'll get it when your parents get here," Marco said, "We don't trust you in the slightest."

Luna growled as a portal opened. Moon and River stepped through the portal and Marco hand the wand to Luna before pulling her off the bed by the arm, "Get her out of this house and don't come back."

The two looked at him and River said, "Marco, my good man, maybe you two can reconsider this and allow…"

"No!" Star began pushing them through the portal, "Get the hell out of my house, you bastards! I never want to see you three again!" she pushed them one last time and the portal closed. She groaned before she sat on the bed, "Goddamn it! I knew we shouldn't do that!"

"I know honey," Marco sat down next to her, "But I highly doubt that they will come back," he began rubbing her back and Star lightly moaned, "Are you going to be okay?" Star looked at him and half smiled as she nodded and kissed his cheek.

 **Well a third part of Zei' request. I don't know if this is what you wanted Zei, but I hope it was close. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Red the Pokémon Master: I'll see what I can muster for an alternative version.**

 **B. Bandit17: I'm making more of this and Rosario? Really? Never heard that one before, but thanks and it is good Star put her in her place.**

 **Acw28: I'm still going to make that one. I did Zei's idea as the third part and I'm going to use your idea for the fourth part.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome. So you want one where it's from their point of view. No lemons I'm guessing. I'll write it when I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Yes she is and thank you. More is coming.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Thanks. Roast asshole? Well that's a new one. But alright.**

 **Zei: You're welcome and I'll make that the fifth part. Sorry, but I'm making acw's idea as the fourth part. I'll have it planned out.**

 **Ofte 6: Alright I'll write it when I can.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks and here's one of your requests.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Marco looked around and noticed he was bound to a chair. He looked up and saw a lizard in a suit, "So I'm guessing you're a monster." The lizard stared at him, "Look, if this is an attempt to get Star's wand, it won't work. Countless people have tried,"

The lizard hummed and nodded, "That's nice, but for the time being until your friend gets here, let's talk."

"And why would I talk to a monster dressed like a lawyer? Hell I don't even know who the hell you are,"

"Ha, you're correct, my name is Toffee and you are going to answer my questions rather you like it or not." Marco growled, "Or you can completely ignore them and I can have your little friend out there killed."

"If you touch a single hair on her head I swear I rip your head off!" Marco barked and Toffee glared at him, "Ask your damned questions, but I swear, if one monster lays their claws or hands or whatever the hell they have, you're mine!"

Toffee smirked and nodded, "Fair enough. First question, what is Princess Butterfly to you?"

"Why do you care?" Toffee continued to stare at him, "She's my best friend, happy?"

Toffee nodded and started scratching his chin, "Let's see…alright, how close are you two?"

Marco arched a brow, "Are you fucking stupid lizard dude? I just said that we're best friends, did you not hear me?"

"My apologies child, I misspoke, what I meant to say is there nothing you two will do for one another?"

"We do everything for each other, we have each other's back," Marco stared at him, "Just like I know she's going to forget about our little argument earlier and she's going to get here and help me."

"Argument?" Toffee sounded surprised, "And what was this argument about dear boy?" Marco frowned and looked away, "Remember, if you don't answer any of my questions, your friend will suffer."

Marco looked up and saw he wasn't joking. He sighed and looked down, "We went to a different dimension to get this special sandwich. We only came back with a small portion of it because I used Star's dimensional scissors to get us out of there before we were killed by this strange creature." He looked up and sighed again, "Words were exchanged and we got into an argument, but I know we'll forgive each other and she'll get me out of this rat hole."

Toffee hummed once again and began walking around the prison that held Marco. After the second lap around the prison cell, Toffee stopped and looked at Marco, "What makes you think she'll save you?"

"Because like I told you before, she and I are the best of friends and we always look out for each other, even if the other person gets mad about it!" Marco growled and looked at Toffee, "Here's a question of my own, what the hell does any of this have to do with you? Why do you want to know about mine and Star's relationship?"

"I will be asking the questions here," Toffee scratched his ear and a smirk crossed his face, "Alright, next question. Was there a special event involving you two?" Marco groaned and looked away, "Remember my terms. Miss one question and your dear friend will die."

"And I told you that if you or anyone harms her, you're mine!" Marco looked up and saw the uninterested look on Toffee's face, "The Blood Moon Ball," Toffee's eyes widened, "She was invited by her ex-boyfriend, an asshole demon named Tom and I thought he was up to no good, so I went to the Ball uninvited and we ended up dancing under the moonlight, but that's just a superstition with the whole bounding souls for eternity thing, right?"

Toffee looked away and cleared his throat, "Uh…yes, just a little game everyone plays during the Blood Moon Ball," he began walked away from the cell that held Marco. He picked up a plate with a sandwich on it and walked back to the cell, opened it and placed the plate on the table in front of Marco, "Eat up, you'll need to keep up your strength,"

Marco looked at the sandwich and then back and Toffee and shook his head, "No, that's the same damn sandwich that cased me and Star to argue!"

"Just eat for it may be the final meal you have," Toffee walked out of the cell, closed it and then hit a button that unbounded Marco's hands.

Marco watched as Toffee walked back to the table and sat down before he got ready to eat. He looked at the sandwich in front of him and heard his stomach growl. He sighed and picked the sandwich up, "Whatever, I'm hungry goddamn it."

After a few moments of an eerie silence passed, Star came running into the room and Marco half smiled at the sight of his best friend blasting her way through the monsters. Star stood in front of the cell and fired a spell, destroying the cell that held, "Star,"

Marco tried to escape the cell only to watch in horror as the cell began to rebuild itself. Star stared in shock before a scowl formed on her face as she began walking up to the cell, "No," she waved her wand and a magical barrier protected her from the monsters running towards her.

The hearts on her cheeks and her eyes began glowing pink before her wand began glowing. She fired a powerful spell at the cell only to see the cell was unaffected by it, "That won't work," Star looked back at Toffee, "That case is made out of a special crystal and it is now twice as strong." He pushed a button and the cell began enclosing on Marco.

Star looked at him with a worried look on her face, "Marco,"

"Don't worry about me Star, I can handle this."

He tried to hold up the cell and began struggling. Star looked back at Toffee and walked up to him, handing him the wand, "Take it," Marco looked shocked, "Just let Marco go."

"I don't want your wand," the two looked confused, "Destroy it,"

Star's eyes widened, "But…I don't know how to."

"Yes you do," she looked at him, "It was the very first spell your mother taught you."

Star frowned as she looked at her struggling best friend and then at the wand before sighing, "I'm sorry," she began whispering to the wand and the wand began dissolving.

After the wand was destroyed and a spirit of a unicorn whispered in her ear, her eyes widened, "Now let Marco go."

Toffee pressed the button and the cell stopped and began to rise again. The door opened and Marco was about to step out of the cell when he was shoved back by Star, "What the heck Star?"

"Shh, it's not over," she closed the door and looked out the cell.

Marco looked confused and looked too, he saw the darkened energy from the wand and soon, a darkened cloud covered everything in front of those two.

The cell opened and the two walked out and stepped into the now decline wasteland. Marco walked up to the stand that Toffee had place his jacket on and cleaned the mirror with his hand, "Ha, lawyers." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked back to see Star hugging him, "Star?"

"I'm sorry Marco, I didn't mean it."

Marco frowned and hugged her back, "I'm sorry too, Star, but I only did what I did earlier because I didn't want my best friend to get hurt or killed." Star looked up with silent tears falling down her face, "Star, nothing is worth your life. We can always get another sandwich, but you can't replace your life."

Star half smiled and hugged him tighter as the sound of horses galloping towards them was heard.

 **You wanted one where Toffee integrates Marco, right brave kid? Well I hope it was close. Well enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Brave kid: Good to know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Uh…I'll see what I can do. I might do the Star being a nudist. I don't know yet.**

 **B. Bandit17: Alright, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Aw28: Alright and a different Blood Moon Ball? Yeah, I'll see what I can do. For now, enjoy another fake relationship update.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Jackie sat in the break room and looked around to see she was the only one there. She sat back and sighed, "It's been a week and I already what my parents to go home so I can go back to Janna,"

She closed her eyes and felt someone tapping her on her shoulder, causing her to jump and look back to see Janna smiling, "Hey babe," she kissed her and Jackie frowned, "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad? We haven't seen each other for a week,"

"It's nothing Janna, but you can't come here and do that while my parents are in town." Janna looked confused, "They come visit me at work and they think I'm dating Marco and we need…"

"And what about me?" Janna snapped, "We haven't seen each other for a week, I visit you and kiss my girlfriend and I get rejected?"

Jackie sighed, "Janna it's not like that. I just don't want my parents to know we're dating because they'll separate us and…"

"I don't care," Janna interrupted her, "I just want to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend and just because her parents are in town I can't do that? I have to sit back and let her 'date' someone else to make her parents happy?"

Jackie frowned as Janna turned and began walking away. "I was hoping you'd at least be happy to see me after a week."

She walked out of the break room and Jackie sighed as she took her phone out and dialed a number. After a minute, she sighed, "Hey Marco, I need a really huge favor."

" _Your parents harassing you or something?_ "

"Something," Marco sighed on the other end, "Listen, I need you to take my parents out for the day. Tell them I couldn't make it because I'm spending the night with a few friends from school."

" _Uh…sure Jackie, no problem, but what happened?_ " Jackie frowned as she looked at the door of the break room, " _Jackie? Are you still there?_ "

"Yeah, I'm still here," she answered, "Janna came by today and I told her that she couldn't kiss me in public like she did because my parents might show up and I think she took it the wrong way and then she left and she looked really pissed." Silence filled the conversation and Jackie frowned, "Please Marco, I want to let Janna know that I love her and that I don't want my parents to separate us."

Marco sighed, " _Yeah alright,_ " Jackie half smiled, " _I'm guessing you'll be spending the night at your place?_ "

"No, I'll be back sometime tonight. Don't worry, I'll be there before you go to bed," Jackie said, "Thanks Marco, I owe you one…or probably two at this point." The two laughed a little, "Really, thanks Marco."

" _No problem, go have fun with Janna,_ " the conversation ended and Jackie got ready to go back to work.

Janna walked through the front door with an annoyed look on her face. A smell hit her nostrils and her eyes widened as she ran into the kitchen to see Jackie cooking, wearing nothing but a white apron. Jackie looked back and smirked, "Hey Janna,"

Janna looked shocked and then shook her head, "What the hell are you doing here Jackie? Shouldn't you be with Marco and your parents?" Jackie frowned, "What? You decided you've wanted to stay here or something?"

"No," she walked up to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry baby, I ignored you for an entire week and then I pushed you away when you came to visit me at work."

"So what are you doing here?"

Jackie half smiled and walked away, "Well I'm making some dinner for me and my sexy girlfriend and then I was hoping to spend some time with her." Janna smirked and nodded.

After eating, the two were in their room and Janna looked over at Jackie and asked, "So what are we…"

Jackie half smiled and kissed her as she pushed her down on the bed. Her hand reached down Janna's pants and began rubbing her vagina. Janna moaned in Jackie's mouth and Jackie moved back and smirked, "I figure I'd give my girlfriend the special treatment after being so rude to her earlier."

She reached up her shirt and began rubbing her breasts and sucked her neck, causing her to moan again, "Jackie?" she stopped and looked up, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Janna. You don't need to be jealous that Marco is helping us," she sat up and took the apron off, "I'm given you the special treatment, but I deserve something too, don't you think?" Janna half smiled and began rubbing Jackie's breasts and sucking her neck. Jackie smiled and moaned as the two fell back onto the bed.

Jackie walked through the front door and saw Marco and her parents looking at her, "How was your night, Jackie?" her mother inquired.

"It was fine mom, we watched a few movies and everything," she looked at Marco, "Marco, can I talk to you in the room?" Marco nodded, stood up and the two of them walked up the stairs.

Entering the room, Marco closed the door and Jackie turned around and hugged him with a smile on her face, "Thanks Marco, I really needed a few hours with Janna."

Marco half smiled and hugged her back, "No problem Jackie, but I hope you know that won't be able to happen again until after your parents leave,"

"I know," Jackie moved away from him, "I just needed to let Janna know that I still love her and I wanted to spend a few hours with her and it was fun."

"Alright," he checked the time, "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself with Janna, but right now your parents want to go for a late night drive and they want us to join them." Jackie nodded and the two walked out of the room, went downstairs and the four of them left the house.

 **A quick fake relationship update I guess. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	176. Chapter 176

**Acw28: More conflict will be happening soon enough. And the pool/beach one will be coming soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright, but um…yeah, I'll write it when I can.**

 **ZellaDay: Starco will never die. I'm slowly bringing back the lemons because a lot of people are asking for them. I already have a few plots on how that ark will end.**

 **Star Mendes: She's going to appear soon and it won't be pretty. I think.**

 **Here's a request by TMNTLittleTomboy. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco walked up to Marco's parents with their 4-year-old daughter Nova, "Nana, poppy!"

Nova ran up to her grandparents and Angie smiled, "Hi Nova, how are you?"

"Good nana,"

Angie half smiled and looked at the two and Marco said, "Thanks for watching her guys,"

"No problem, Hijo," Rafael said, "It's always fun watching Nova,"

"Go enjoy yourselves and we'll see you two tonight,"

The two nodded and looked down at Nova and Star smiled, "We'll be back later, sweetie. Be good for nana and poppy, okay?"

"Okay mommy," she walked up to them and hugged them, "I love you mommy and daddy,"

The two smiled and Marco rubbed her head, "We love you too angel," Star and Marco walked away and the three walked into the house.

Star and Marco sat at a table in a restaurant and Star looked around before sighing, "Something wrong honey?"

"I don't think it was a real good idea leaving Nova with your parents," Marco looked confused, "Marco it's been four years since Ludo tried to kidnap Nova and what's stopping him from trying again?"

"My little threat, my parents, a whole lot of things is stopping him," he looked at her and half smiled, "Don't worry Estrella he won't be stupid enough to try and kidnap Nova." Star sighed and nodded as they waited for their food.

Nova sat in the guest room, playing with some toys when a sound caught her attention. She looked up and saw Ludo and Lobster Claws walk out of a portal. Confused, she asked, "Who are you?"

"We are…friends of your parents," Ludo chuckled, "They called us and asked us to watch you until they get back."

"Oh okay, let me tell my nana and poppy,"

She stood up and walked towards the door when Ludo stopped her, "No, you don't need to do that, your parents already told them." He led her to the portal, "Just walk through the portal and my friends and I will be there shortly."

Nova nodded and stepped through the portal and Lobster Claws leaned towards Ludo, "Hey boss, what are you doing? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Ludo smacked him across the back of his head, "Quiet fool, she won't be crying this time because she's older now." Lobster Claws rubbed the back of his head, "Now through the portal, go you imbecile," Lobster Claws nodded and walked through the portal and Ludo followed.

Star and Marco walked through the door and Marco's parents looked at them, "Hi you two," Angie greeted, "How was your night?"

"It was fine mom," Marco answered and Star looked around.

Rafael looked confused and asked, "What are you looking for Star?"

"Where's my daughter?" she asked, "We need to get home,"

Angie stood up and began walking towards the stairs, "She's in the guest room. She's been up there all day playing," Star and Marco followed her up the stairs.

They entered the guest room and stared in shock at the empty room, "But she was up here all day. She couldn't have gone anywhere,"

Star growled and pulled her dimensional scissors out of her purse, "I'm going to kill that damn bastard!" She opened a portal and she and Marco jumped through it before it closed.

Ludo sulkily walked around the grounds and sighed before he was tackled and pinned under a foot. He looked up and saw Marco standing on top of him and Star aiming her glowing wand at him, both glaring at him, "Where's Nova?" Star hissed.

"In her castle," Ludo groaned and the two looked confused, "She is a troublemaker,"

"What in the hell are you talking about, Ludo?" Marco asked, "Nova doesn't have a castle,"

"She took mine," the two looked surprised, "And I thought I was the evil one. At least I don't steal someone else's castle. That's just cold,"

Star and Marco looked at each other and then back at Ludo, "What happened to your army?"

"They like her more than they like me, those morons !" Ludo huffed, "What's wrong with them? I'm very likable," Star and Marco rolled their eyes before turning and walking towards Ludo's castle.

They walked through the doors of the castle and walked down the corridors as they heard laughing. They entered the main hall and saw Nova playing with the monsters with dolls and various children's toys, "Nova!"

Everyone jumped and looked up and Nova smiled, "Mommy, daddy!" she stood up and ran up to them, hugging their legs, "Is it time to go home?"

The two sighed as Marco picked her up and Star began looking her over, "We're about to go home," after seeing no visible injures on Nova, Star took her scissors out and opened a portal, "Alright, let's go,"

"Okay," Nova looked at the monsters, "Let's go,"

The monsters began walking up to them and Marco stood in front of the portal, "Where do you guys think you're going?"

"With you three," Spikeballs answered.

The two parents stared at the monsters and Nova pleaded, "Please mommy and daddy. They're my friends,"

They stared at Nova in shock and Buff Frog said, "Yes, she is very nice and very fun. We like her better than Ludo,"

They looked back at the monsters and Star sighed, "Honey we can't bring them with us." Nova pouted, "We don't have the room,"

"They can sleep under my bed and in my closet," Star and Marco sighed, "Please mommy and daddy, they're nice. I don't want to leave my friends,"

Star and Marco looked at each other and then at Nova and then at the pleading monsters. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Sorry angel, they still can't come with us," Nova and the monsters moaned, "But they can come visit whenever they want as long as it's not too late,"

Nova and the monsters cheered and then Nova yawned before resting her head on Marco's shoulder. Star half smiled and gently rubbed Nova's back, "We need to get home and get you ready for bed." She looked at the monsters, "As long as you don't take her anywhere without us, you can come over and stay for a few hours tomorrow, alright?" The monsters nodded and the two walked through the portal and it closed,

Ludo walked into the main hall and stormed up to the monsters, "You idiots! You had the child and you could've gotten the wand in…"

Before he could finish, Man Arm grabbed him as Buff Frog opened a portal and they threw Ludo into the portal and then closed it, "Finally," Buff Frog said, "Now let us rest so we can play with our new friend tomorrow." The others nodded and got ready for bed.

Star and Marco put Nova in her bed and put the covers on her before kissing her temple and quietly walked out of the room. Once in the hall, Star sighed, "Are we doing the right thing?" Marco looked confused, "Inviting those monsters over, do you think we should reconsider?"

"Honey they didn't hurt Nova and we did promise," Marco half smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be here and to keep an eye on them." Star sighed again and nodded before the two walked down the hall and went downstairs.

 **Another kidnapping one and I made it a sequel to my last one. Hope this is what you were looking for TMNTLittleTomboy. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	177. Chapter 177

**The Cowardly Christian: Aright, I'll write it when I can and no, it isn't overwhelming. I was going to say that if you keep suggesting awkward situations that I might accidently make a lemon out of one.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks. You think? Well TMNTLittleTomboy asked for another one and I thought it'd be funny to make one more.**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy: I know the feeling of being too lazy to log in. You're welcome and I'll see if I can make a separate story for them.**

 **Ericbarrera38: I have a small plan for the ending of the series. It's just spit balling at the moment, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **LilteddyUsa: After this one.**

 **Noticemepls: It's no rush, I'm just having trouble wording it at the moment. Sorry.**

 **ZellaDay: How will that work? Oh whatever, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Some random guy: People wanted lemons, I guess I can bring another one in. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat in Star's room after a day of school, tests, homework and fighting monsters. Star sat up on her bed and sighed, "Marco?" he looked at her, "How do earthlings kill boredom? We already fought monsters, did our homework, what else can we do?"

"Well we could play a friendly game of truth or dare," Star looked confused, "It's a game people on earth play just for fun," Star tilted her head and Marco sighed, "Alright I'll start the game, truth or dare." Star stared at him, "You just pick one or the other."

"Oh uh…truth,"

"Alright, why do you like Oskar's annoying music?"

"Because everyone should like it, it's angelic," Marco rolled his eyes, "Is it my turn?" Marco nodded, "Alright um…truth or dare?"

"Truth," Star looked at him, "You can ask me anything you want and I have to answer it,"

Star nodded, "Right, why do you like Jackie so much? What's so special about her?"

Marco half smiled and sighed, "Ask me this two months ago and I would've told you it was because I thought she was the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Star slightly frowned, "But I found someone even more beautiful," Star looked at him, "Don't worry about it. My turn, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare, I guess?"

"Alright, I dare you to stand on your head during your turn." Star looked at him, "I'm just giving you an easy dare so you won't have to embarrass yourself,"

Star looked confused and nodded before walked up to a wall and flipping on her head. Her arms began to struggle under her weight, "Alright, this might not be as easy as I thought." Marco chuckled, "Alright, truth or dare,"

"You know what, I'll be a little fair, give me a dare,"

"Alright…can I stop standing on my head while I give you a dare?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You meanie…fine, I dare you to do to me what your parents do to each other every night." Marco eyes widened, "Can I stop standing on my head?"

"Uh…sure Star," Star sighed and summersaulted back down, "Star are you sure about your dare? I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything,"

"I dared you Marco, you can't back down," Star smirked, "So are you going to do the dare, or are you a chicken?" Marco frowned, "C'mon Marco, it's a dare,"

Marco sighed before moving next to her and kissing her. Star's eyes widened as Marco rubbed her back. Star backed away and looked at him, "Marco?"

"You dared me to do what my parents do, right?" Star hesitantly nodded, "Do you want me to stop?"

Star shook her head, "No, keep going," Marco sighed before kissing her again and Star kissed him back.

Marco's hand roamed up Star's shirt and began lightly stroking her breasts and Star lightly moaned. Marco moved away and Star half smiled, "Keep going Marco," Marco sighed and continued what he was doing.

A few minutes later, the two stood in Star's room naked. Star looked at Marco with a red face, "Are you sure your parents do this at night Marco?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah. Do you want us to…?" Before he could finish, Star tackled him and began kissing him again.

A few moments later, Star was on top of Marco with his cock in her vagina. Star brushed her hair behind her ear a she panted, "Marco…can I ask you something?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "Of course Star,"

"Who do you think is beautiful?" he looked confused, "You said ask you two months ago and you'd answer, but you found someone else more beautiful. Who is she?"

Marco sighed before sitting up and kissing her. Star looked shocked and began kissing him back as he rubbed her breasts. The two separated with a trail of saliva in between them, "You are Star, I don't know why, but I just find you beautiful that I'm considering myself lucky to be your best friend."

Star half smirked and rolled her eyes before kissing him again, "You dork. Can you be any cheesier?" Marco half smiled and ran his thumbs across her nipples, causing her to lightly moan, "I…Marco I…I love you Marco," Marco looked up in shock, "I know I said I liked Oskar, but you've been helping me adopt to earth life and keeping me out of trouble and Oskar just plays his keytar, ignoring everyone around him." She looked down and slightly frowned, "I know you said I'm beautiful, but I also know that I have to go back to Mewni after my training is finished and…"

"If you want, I'll go with you," she looked at him in shock, "If you want that is," Star half smiled and nodded as she began to pick up speed.

Marco soon grabbed Star by the waist and flipped her around with her legs over his shoulders a he continued to pump in and out of her. Star panted as she squeezed her breasts, "Yes Marco, keep going! Give me your babies!"

Marco grunted, "Star, I'm about to…"

"Do it!" Star ordered, "Do it Marco! Give me your babies now!"

The two panted before Star screamed with pleasure as she felt Marco filling her whom. The two fell limp and panted before Marco pulled the covers over them, "I'm sorry Star."

"Don't be," Star panted before kissing him on his cheek, "I love you Marco."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Estrella," he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, mi Princesa Estrella Mariposa, sweet dreams." He yawned and soon fell asleep himself.

 **Alright, you wanted lemon/fluff Starco, here you go. Also this was a request by an anonymous reviewer named Guest. Please stop using that name if you want to make a request as an anonymous reviewer everyone, it's really confusion. Anyway Guest, I hope this was close to what you wanted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Acw28: Yeah, people wanted the lemons to come back and I brought them back. One where his parents first started dating? I could have something for that soon I guess.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Again, I lost interest and it isn't because I could follow the storyline. I'll try to watch the series again, but I don't know what will happen.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and who do you want to be the nurses and do you want it to be lemony or smut or just something fluffy?**

 **Person: Thanks and thank you for using a name other than guest.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks. Do you want me to put a warning at the beginning at the chapter if it's going to be a lemon or are you going to dive in head first? Just asking here.**

 **Star Mendes: You want more lemons or smut? Do you have any requests in mind or can I write what I want to?**

 **Spike: Well thanks. Usually when it comes to me, everything is unpredictable, but hey it's cool.**

 **Anyway here is LilTeddyUrsa's request or at least the first installment. Enjoy everyone.**

The bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Star and Marco were at their lockers getting their books before leaving the school.

The two walked down the street when Star looked at Marco and smiled, "Hey Marco, let's race home."

Marco sighed, "Star that won't be entirely…"

"Ready, set, go!" she said in one breath before running down the street.

"Safe," Marco sighed again before running after her.

He turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground. He groaned and heard a voice, "Ouch," he looked up and saw Sabrina Griffin rubbing her backside, "That hurt,"

"Oh crap, sorry Sabrina," he jumped up and helped her up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marco, just a little sore," she began walking away and winched in pain, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

He stopped her and she looked back, "C'mon, I'll walk you home." She looked confused, "I mean it is only fair right? I'm the reason you got hurt,"

Sabrina half smiled and nodded, "Alright, thanks Marco," the two began to walk away.

They walked through the front door and Sabina sat down on the couch. Marco looked around before looking at Sabrina, "So um…yeah, I'll see you tomorrow and again, sorry for knocking you down earlier."

He was about to leave when he heard Sabrina say, "Hey Marco," he looked back in confusion, "So you mind staying for a bit? Just for a few minutes,"

He sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry Sabrina, but I have to make sure Star got home alright." Sabrina frowned and looked down, "But you have my number, so if something's wrong, feel free to give me a call,"

"Alright, thanks Marco," Marco walked out of the house and Sabrina crossed her arms and sat back, "Damn it, why is it always Star?"

Marco ran down the street and checked the time, "Alright, Star's going to call me slow when I walk through the door and even if I tell her the truth, she won't believe it."

He stopped at the corner and waited for the light to change. While he was waiting, he heard a depressing sigh next to him. He looked up and saw Hope Grey looking down, "Hey Hope?" she looked up, "Are you alright?"

"No, my parents are fighting again and this time they're throwing stuff at each other," Marco frowned, "Thanks for asking Marco."

He checked the time again and sighed, "Well I'm already running late, how about I buy you some ice cream?" Hope looked at him, "C'mon Hope, ice cream is one of the best comfort foods and I already said I'm running late."

"Alright Marco, let's go," the light changed and the two walked across the street.

Hope sat at a table while Marco was getting them some ice cream. Marco walked up to the table and put the ice cream in front of her, "Cookie dough,"

Hope half smiled and took the frozen treat, "Thanks Marco, Marco half smiled and sat across from her and the two began eating their ice cream.

While they were eating, Marco looked at Hope and asked, "Hope can I ask you something and I hope it's not too personal," she looked at him with a confused look crossing her face, "How long have your parents been fighting?"

Hope frowned and sighed, "Since I was about nine. They've been having marital problems for a while now and I think my mom is cheating on my dad." Marco frowned, "I know my dad is cheating on my mom, and now their fights are getting worse as the days pass and it's really stressful,"

"I'm sorry," she looked at him, "I don't know what it's like to have your parent argue like that, but you shouldn't let their fights stress you out like that." Hope got ready to say something, "I know they're your parents and you love them, but here's some friendly advice: if they're arguing and you feel like it's getting to you, go for a walk or find something that calms you down."

"What?" Hope sounded confused, "How will that work."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Controls," Hope tilted her head, "Something that calms you down and kills any stress you might have. If you like drawling then draw, if it's something else then do that. As long as it calms you down then you should do it,"

Hope half smiled, "You should have gotten your PhD by now," Marco half smiled, "You'll make a great therapist one day." They stood up, "Thanks for the ice cream Marco. I'll pay you back,"

"Don't worry about it Hope, just try your best to ignore your parents when they have their fights." Hope nodded and walked out of the ice cream shop.

Marco half smiled before walking out himself and began walking home, "Alright, so I helped Sabrina when I accidently knocked her over and I gave a therapist session with Hope. Good day so fair…I think,"

 **Well LilTeddyUrsa, you wanted one where they kidnap him, but I swapped a few things around. I hope that's alright. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	179. Chapter 179

**Alright for whatever reason the review system is down again but I checked my email.**

 **LilTedddyUrsa: Good to know, I'll make more when I can.**

 **Acw28: Uh…not really, I'm going to change a few things here and there and no. I only added that song in my harem fic because I looked it up, sorry.**

 **Unknown: If you're the same unknown from like chapter 100, long time no hear and I'm working on your request. Damn fool like how? I'll see what I can do.**

 **B. Bandit17: Cool and fluffy smut? I never heard of it, but I like the sound of it.**

 **Star Mendes: Alright, you want spice, you get spice. I might have something in the next one.**

 **Pacster: Uh…okay? But do you want it to turn into lemon or are you aiming for something else here?**

 **Man that was a pain in the ass because my computer is being a pain in my ass today. Anyway here's a request by Sweet Times, enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco stepped through the portal leading to Star's room and they heard rain pelting against the window. They looked up and saw lightning flash and Marco sighed, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to get ready for bed."

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, me…" before she could finish, a clap of thunder roared in the sky and Star jumped slightly.

Marco looked out the window and smiled, "I love thunderstorms, they're so calming," he looked at Star and saw her eyes were wide and she was shaking, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Marco," he looked confused, "Really, I'm fine," she began pushing him out of her room, "Goodnight Marco,"

Marco looked back and saw the door closing in on his face. He sighed and shook his head, "Um…alright, goodnight Star," he turned and walked into his room.

Star sat up in her bed, wide awake as the storm continued to rage outside. Lightning flashed and she sighed, "Alright now if we can skip the…" a loud clap of thunder roared and Star squeaked before hiding under the covers and shook a little.

She peaked out of the covers and looked out the window and saw the rain continue to fall heavily. She sighed and got out of bed, "I'll go downstairs. Maybe it's a little bit better down there,"

She carefully walked across her room and quietly opened the door before walking out of her room and walked down the hall to the stairs.

Star sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest, "I don't get it, I fight monsters, I travel to different dimensions and yet a little thunder and I become a scared little girl,"

"Star," she heard from the stairs and she looked up to see Marco staring at her, "What are you doing down here?" she frowned and looked at the floor, "Star it's after three in the morning, you should be sleeping."

He walked down the stairs and walked up to the couch. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Marco I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep."

Marco looked confused and got ready to say something when thunder roared overhead and Star screamed before she grabbed Marco and held him tightly. Marco looked shocked as Star looked up in surprise with red cheeks, "Star…are you…are you afraid of thunder?" Star frowned and let him go and looked away. Marco frowned and hugged her, causing her to look back, "Star, fear of thunder isn't something to be ashamed of."

"But Marco, I'm from Mewni, I fight monsters, we travel to different dimensions together so I shouldn't be afraid…"

Another clap of thunder shook the windows of the house, causing Star to silently scream. Marco frowned and hugged her a little tighter, "Star it's perfectly normal to be afraid of something."

"I'm a Mewman Marco. We don't know anything about being afraid. We're strong, brave and…"

Another clap of thunder cut her off and she turned and hugged Marco. Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Star, everyone, no matter how strong or brave, is afraid of something." She looked at him, silent tears falling down her face, "I'm afraid of heights, but every other week I go to the Bounce Lounge with you because it makes you happy."

"But Marco, heights is a common fear and thunder…"

"Is another common fear believe it or not," he cut her off, "Star I bet even your parents have a secret fear that no one knows about." Star frowned, "C'mon on, let's go back to bed,"

"But Marco,"

"I'll stay with you if you want." Star sighed and nodded before the two stood up, walked up the stairs and went into Star's room.

The two were lying on the bed as the storm slowly began to die down. Star looked at Marco, "Thanks Marco," he looked at her, "I really don't like thunder, but you're helping me and the storm is almost…"

A low rumble sound soon turned into a loud crack and Star swiftly and tightly hugged Marco. Marco chuckled and Star looked up with a hurt expression on her face. Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Star, it's just a loud noise."

Star scuffed and rolled her eyes, "I know that you dork," she rested her head on his chest and slowly began closing her eyes, "It's just when I hear the crack of it, I usually think a monster from the sky is invading and we'll be completely powerless to stop it," Marco chuckled again and Star punched his chest, "It isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you, honest," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Star you and I both know that no matter what monster comes our way, we'll kick their ass," Star sighed and then yawned, "Get some sleep Star, we've had a hectic day."

"Alright," she yawned again before nestling into his chest, "Goodnight Marco,"

Marco half smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Estrella, I love you." Marco saw a small smile form on Star's lips before he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

 **Well Sweet Times, if you still read these, first off, sorry for the delay, second, I hope this is close to what you were looking for. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	180. Chapter 180

**SonicELITE: Sorry I didn't give you a shout out, like I said my computer was being a pain. I have no idea what's going to happen in this arc, but thanks.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks and I know I said I'm going to do a spice one next, but I'm going to have to put that one on hold because this on has been floating in my head.**

 **Here's another Bounty Hunter update. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco traveled down a nearly abandoned street, both wearing black clothes and black hoodies with the hoods up. Star began limping and winching every so often. Marco looked back in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she quietly hissed, "We need to keep moving, we need to get evidence of your innocence so this was S.W.A.T will get the hell off our backs." Marco frowned and stopped her, "Marco we need to keep moving so get out of the way."

"Star it's been two days since you were shot. You should get off that leg for a while." Star growled, "Besides its nearing lunchtime, let's find a place to hide and I'll see if I can't get us something to eat." Star pouted and crossed her arms. Marco sighed, "Alright, if you want to be stubborn, let's be stubborn,"

He picked her up bridal style, surprising her, "Marco put me down this instant!"

"As soon as we get to a place where you can get off your leg," Marco smirked and started walking.

After walking for almost forty minutes, the two made it to a wooded park and Marco put Star on a bench. She looked up at him with a cross look on her face, "C'mon Star don't look at me like that, you had to get off your leg."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Whatever Marco," Marco frowned, "I guess its fine. I wanted to try and get some more walking in and get as far as possible, but it's fine."

"Good," Marco turned around, "I'm going to get us something to eat. Keep your hood up,"

"You too, they want you dead more than they want me dead," Marco nodded and walked away. Star frowned and sighed, "This is getting worse as the days pass. We were almost killed, they're probably interrogating my parents…I hope I did the right thing…who am I kidding, I told him I wasn't going to let an innocent man rot in prison, I'm not going to go back on my word."

She heard people walking around and she quickly lowered her head, "Did you hear that latest news about Diaz and the rouge bounty hunter?" she heard someone ask, "Apparently they've been planning this since before the whole ordeal started. She was going to turn him in, collect the money and then later that night she was going to break him out and they were going to leave the state, but their plans had to be changed because they thought that Diaz was going to be murdered."

"He deserves it," she heard another voice, "He robbed convenient stores and killed people and he's been hiding from law enforcements for a while now. If you ask me, they both should be taken out into a field and get a bullet in their heads,"."

Star lowly growled, "He's a maniac," a third voice chimed in, "I heard he threatened Star Butterfly that he was going to break out, kill her parents, hunt her down and repeatedly rape her before killing her in a very gruesome way."

' _These morons have no idea what the story is,_ ' Star thought angrily, ' _Marco didn't threaten me or my parents, he didn't commit any crime outside of stealing to live and he even helped me the other day when I was shot. I'm going to help prove that he is innocent._ '

She heard someone walking up towards her. She looked up slightly and saw Marco walking up towards her with his head down. He sat across from her and handed her two hotdogs and a can of soda, "Sorry it isn't much,"

Star half smiled and shook her head, "It's fine, it's better than nothing." Marco nodded and the two of them began eating while they listened to the people talk about them.

Once they finished, Marco stood up and walked next to Star before kneeling and looking at her leg. She looked at him with a slight annoying look on her face, "Marco what are you doing?"

"Changing your bandage," he whispered, "Just hold still and don't say our names out loud like that." He began removing the wrap on Star's leg. He looked up and saw the look of annoyance on her face, "Star please, you took care of me when you shot me in the leg and it's my fault you got shot, so it seems right to take care of you."

He started cleaning her leg and Star frowned, "Marco?" he stopped and looked up again, "What if we can't find any evidence to prove you're innocent and they kill us?"

"Well if that happens then it happens," Marco sighed, "Thanks by the way. I know I've said it before, but I can't thank you enough for helping me. You gave up your job and you are now being chased by S.W.A.T and you probably put your parents in danger and…"

"Marco, calm down," he sighed and Star lightly hit the back of his head, "I told you as many times as you thanked me, I wasn't going to let someone innocent rot in jail while I got paid for it. It isn't right and my parents might be in danger, but we'll be fine and there's only so much that S.W.A.T and police can do while interrogating and my parents might not look it, but they are strong,"

Marco looked at her with a concern look on his face, "Are you sure Star? I don't want my partner to be upset or anything because we couldn't help your parents,"

"It's fine Marco, really," Star reassured, "Don't worry, since they didn't commit any real crime, they can't be held for more than 72 hours and then they have to let my parents go," Marco sighed and nodded, "Good, no uh…can you finish cleaning up my leg?"

Marco as about to answer when they looked around and saw S.W.A.T trucks racing down the streets, "Do you think you can make it without a bandage for a few minutes?"

"Is the sky blue?" Star stood up and Marco allowed her to lean on him for support, "We better hurry though," Marco nodded and they quickly ran deeper into dense woods as they heard shouting coming from all directions.

 **Well here's another bounty hunter update. I'll write a spice one that Star Mendes requested and hopefully get this and that one posted today.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Here's Star Mendes request. Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson walked through the gates of the park and Jackie began riding her skateboard, Janna began reading a book on magic, Alfonzo and Ferguson began running around while Star and Marco looked around.

Marco looked at Star and saw her twitching with an uncomfortable look on her face, "Star?" she looked up in embarrassment, "Is everything alright?"

"Uh…yeah, don't worry about me Marco," Marco looked at her and she bit her lip, "Really Marco, I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Star looked down, "Star I'm not trying to get into your business, but you've been acting a little stranger than usual lately. Tell me what's wrong,"

Star bit her lip again and looked at the four enjoying themselves before looking back at Marco, "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Marco looked concerned and nodded, "Alright, so you know last month I uh…Mewberty?" Marco nodded again, "Well there's a downside other than being boy crazy and um…this is embarrassing but…Marco when a Mewman goes through Mewberty, they tend to get…well they um…get aroused and if they don't take care of it…it can hurt them."

Marco's eyes widened as Star's eyes looked down, "Star…are you trying to say that you're…"

"Horny…hornier than a hellhound and it hurts…a lot," Star looked up with a frown, "When I get like this I'd normally handle it myself, but I don't think…Marco what can I do?"

Marco frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Star…do you want to go home and…do you want me to uh…you know, help?" Star looked shocked, "If you want."

"But Marco, I'm not Ja…"

"I don't care, I can't have my best friend in pain," he extended his arm out, "Do you want me to help?" Star sighed and nodded before taking his hand and the two walked out of the park without the other's noticing.

They made it back to the house and ran up the stairs to Star's room. Star closed and locked the door quickly and looked at Marco with lust behind her eyes before tackling him to the bed. She crushed her lips against his and began rubbing herself against his cock. Star moved away and panted, "Fuck me Marco, please, it hurts."

Before Marco could answer, Star unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and began sucking it as she pulled her panties off. Marco looked surprised at his best friend's actions. Star got on her knees and panted, "Alright Marco, you said you'll help me with my problem."

Marco nodded and Star lined up with his cock and sunk down, moaning a little loudly as she did. Marco looked at her, "You're wet already?"

"I told you, I'm hornier than a hellhound," Star panted, "Please don't judge me and just help me like you promised."

Marco sighed and nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her ass, causing her to moan a little more. She looked down, the lust in her eyes retuning, "Thanks for doing this for me Marco, I really appreciate it,"

"Don't mention it horny…I mean honey…I mean Star!" he stuttered and Star giggled as she began to move up and down.

Marco half smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Star's vagina around his cock. Star moaned before stopping and standing up, "Huh? Are you alright now Star?"

"No, I want to try something new," she turned around and got on all fours and wiggled her ass, "Doggy style, now,"

Marco nodded and crawled up to her. He lined his cock up with her vagina and pushed in, causing Star to moan once more, "Oh god Marco, that feels good," Marco smirked and reached around, reached under her shirt and began groping her breasts and pinching her nipples, "That's it Marco, keep going."

Marco began to pick up speed and kissed the back of her next. He looked at the wings and stopped groping her breasts and touched her wings, causing her to moan even louder, "Yes, make me horny Marco. Touch my wings!"

Marco looked confused and continued to rub Star's wings. She bit her lip as she fought the urge to moan and Marco smirked, "You like that?"

"Yes, don't stop, keep going!"

Marco continued to rub Star's wings and reached over with his right hand and started rubbing her right breasts. Star looked back and smiled, "Thanks…Marco so much for doing this…I didn't know what I'd do if you didn't."

"No problem Star, anything for…Oh Star, I'm going to…"

"In me," she barked, "I want you to fill me up!"

Marco picked up speed and the two began panting until Star felt Marco's seed release inside of her and she moaned with pleasure. The two fell on the bed and Star panted, "Thanks…that helped a lot."

"No problem…but how do you…usually help yourself?" Star looked back in confusion, "You said you usually take care of it yourself. How exactly do you do that?"

"I uh…I masturbate," Marco's eyes widened, "Yeah, rather it's my fingers, the wand or something else, but I wanted to try something different today." She turned on her side and scooted closer to Marco, resting her head on his chest, "If you want, you can stay and rest for a while."

"Thanks Estrella," Marco wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Marco," he looked at her, "The next time I feel like this, can you help me again? That was really fun,"

"Yeah, sure." Marco answered and Star half smiled before closing her eyes, Marco smirked and kissed her forehead, "That was the most fun I expected we'd have today." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Get some rest Estrella and not to sound like a bastard or anything, but I hope I have to help you again soon."

 **Well you wanted spice Star Mendes and I hope I got it right or close to it. Also I feel like someone made a request like this a while back, but I forgot to write it in my notebook, so if you made a request of this, here you go, whoever you are, sorry. Two in one day. I'm trying to write a bit more every day to try and get caught up on the requests.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	182. Chapter 182

**B. Bandit17: Thanks.**

 **SonicELITE: Yes they are and more is coming.**

 **Star Mende: I guess it was and good to know.**

 **Anyway here's a request by that guy. Enjoy everyone.**

Star and Marco sat in the darkened living, watching a verity of movies. The movie they were currently watching ended and the duo caught their breaths from laughing so much. Marco sighed and stood up as he calmed down a bit, "Alright, it's getting late. We should get to bed,"

"One more," Star pleaded before racing to the TV, "I love these earth movies. They're so fun to watch." Marco half smiled as he watched his best friend look through the movie collection. Star turned around with a smile on her face, "How about this one?"

She held up the DVD and Marco's eyes widened at the title, "Dead Silence? ( **I know you said Child's Play and I was going to put that, but when I wrote this I was watching Dead Silence, hope that's okay.** ) Are you sure Star? It's not exactly a good idea to watch something like that before we go to bed,"

"Ha, what's wrong safe kid? Scared," she put the movie in the player before hitting play and sitting next to Marco, "C'mon Marco, it won't be that bad, we fight monsters all the time. What's a little movie going to do?"

' _Well I don't think you're ready to watch anything produced by Twisted Pictures, but I don't want to hurt your feelings either._ ' He sighed and nodded, "Alright Star, we'll watch Dead Silence before we go to bed." Star widely smiled as they began watching the movie.

Star looked a little frightened during the scene where Mary Shaw was being turned into a doll during her autopsy. She then crawled back a little when the body was knocked to the ground and started rising and began floating over towards the boy. Marco looked at her and half smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Huh," she snapped up, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just enjoying this earth movie." Marco rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie.

Star's eyes widened in shock as she saw Mary rip the old man's tongue out, killing him. Her face slightly twisted as she watched Mary swallowing the tongue. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped slightly before looking over and saw Marco staring at her, "Do you want to stop watching or something?"

"What?" Star forcibly laughed, "Are you kidding, this is getting good. Now stop talking, it's rude," Marco frowned and continued watching the movie with Star.

The movie ended with photos of the victims of Mary Shaw staring at the viewers as her poem could be heard in the background, "Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, she had no children only dolls, and if you see her in your dreams, make sure you never ever scream, or else she'll rip your tongue out of its seems."

Before the credits began playing, Marco tuned the player and TV off and stood up before stretching, "Well let's get to bed," he looked at Star and saw her eyes were wide and she was shaking, "Star?"

"What?" she looked at him, "Oh right, bed, let's go." She ran past Marco and went the stairs. Marco sighed and walked up the stairs.

Star lay on her bed as she tossed and turned in an uncomfortable sleep. She sat up and looked around to hear nothing but the wind blowing outside. She looked at her door and saw a shadowy figure standing next to it.

The figure slowly floated towards her and she soon saw the face of Mary Shaw. Her eyes widened as she stared directly in her eyes. Star shook her head as Mary started smirking. Star began panting a little and Mary reached up to her face, causing her to scream.

Marco came running into her room and turned the light on. He looked towards the bed and saw Star was hugging her pillow and shaking, "Star?" she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"What? Am I alright? You're the one who entered my room in the middle of the…"

"Only because you were screaming," Marco walked closer to the bed and sat down, "What happened? Why were you screaming?" Star frowned and turned away from him, "Star I can't help you if you don't tell me why you were screaming."

"Uh…a spider was crawling on my face," Marco looked at her, "I accidently summoned a snake and it tried to kill me?" Marco shook his head, "Uh…clowns?" Marco rolled his eyes, "Will you believe me if I say I saw something out the window?"

"No," Star turned around, "What happened Star? Why were you screaming like that?"

Star sighed and frowned, "You were right about that movie Marco. We shouldn't have watched before bed,"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Star shamefully nodded, "Then tell me what happened. I want to see if I can help,"

"Mary Shaw…she was here and she wanted me to scream. She wanted my tongue, Marco. It felt like it was real and that she was really here," she looked at him, "I guess you're going to laugh at me for being afraid of something as childish as a nightmare."

"No, not really," he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "If the movie was scaring you why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm from a dimension that fights monsters, I fight monsters on a daily basis, we go to dangerous dimensions at least once a week and I didn't want to feel weak because of a movie or a nightmare,"

Marco sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Star it's normal to be afraid of something once in a while and it doesn't make you weak,"

Star frowned and hugged him back, "Marco?" Marco hummed, "Can uh…can you um…well I was wondering if uh…"

"Do you want me to stay here tonight Star?" he backed away and Star slowly nodded, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if you're not entirely sure."

"I'm sure Marco. Remember when I first came to earth and accidently sucked your room into a black hole?"

"And you said that we'll share a room until you can fix it and…"

"We shared a bed, yeah," Star sighed, "Marco I don't feel uncomfortable because we did this before and we fall asleep on the couch at times when we cuddle so I'm fine with this."

Marco sighed and nodded before standing up, confusing Star, "I'm just going to turn off the light. I'll be back in a second." Star half smiled and nodded as Marco walked to the light switch and turned the light off.

Marco walked back to the bed, crawled next to Star and got under the covers. Star laid her head on his chest and hugged his torso, "Thanks Marco, I really appreciate this,"

Marco half smiled and stroked her hair, "Don't mention it Star, I couldn't let my best friend suffer like that." He checked the time and sighed, "But we really do need to get some sleep. Don't forget we're going out with my parents tomorrow."

Star nodded and fell asleep almost at once. Marco sighed and looked out the window, "The things I do for this girl." He soon fell asleep with Star in his arms.

 **Here you go that guy, you said you wanted one where she has a nightmare from watching a horror movie and like I said in my A/N, I was going to put Child's Play like you wanted, but when I wrote this I was watching Dead Silence. I hope it was at least close to what you wanted.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	183. Chapter 183

**Here's another vampire one. Enjoy.**

Marco groggily walked down the stairs and looked around only to see Star looking at him in concern, "Hey Star is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine with me Marco, but you've been having trouble sleeping during the day, haven't you?" Marco sighed and nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Well I had the girls do whatever they want tonight so I can talk to you alone," soon Chantelle and Andrea walked down the stairs and Star said, "Did Sabrina call you two?"

They nodded and Chantelle said, "We're going to get a quick bite and then we'll be spending the night at her place."

"Excuse us Marco," Marco walked down the rest of the stairs and the girls followed before walking out of the house, turning into bats and flying away.

Marco looked at Star and yawned, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping?" Marco ignored her and Star sighed, "Marco if you don't talk to me then I can't help you. When did your sleeping troubles start?"

Marco looked at her and sighed, "About the same day I killed Lars. I go to sleep and a half hour later, I hear him laughing and see him taunting me." Star frowned and walked up to him, "I don't know what's wrong with me. This has been going on for nearly a week and a half now and I can't take it!"

Star hugged him and rubbed his back, "Calm down Marco, no one wants you to lose control," Marco panted as he tried to calm himself down, "Good," she moved back and held her arm out, "Drink, it might help a little," Marco shook his head, "Yes Marco, you've barely had a drop of blood since the night you killed Lars." He looked at her, "Please, even if it's just a little…please drink," Marco frowned and bit her arm for seven seconds before he backed away, "Better?"

"A little," he gave a small smile, "Thanks Star, but I don't think that's going to help completely."

"I have a little plan for that," Star took him by the hand, "Follow me," Marco looked confused as Star led him up the stairs again.

They entered Star's room and Marco looked at her, "Star what are we doing in here?"

Star sighed and looked down, "Marco I've been studying more about the vampire culture and I read that um…outside of hungering for blood, they have very high lust levels and well…and I was thinking that if I helped you with that part…maybe you could sleep a bit better."

Marco looked shocked and shook his head, "Star I don't think it's a good idea. I mean it's awesome that you'd want to help me, but I'm not…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer right now Marco," Star said in a stern voice, "Marco, I can't stand to see you exhausted when you wake up and I look in on you before I go to school and I see you're having trouble sleeping." She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest, "If it doesn't work, we could try something different."

"It's not that I'm afraid that it won't work, it's that I'm afraid that I might accidently hurt you." Star looked confused, "Star, I have immense strength and I can accidently hurt you and I won't be able to forgive myself if I do."

"I trust you Marco," Star admitted, "I know you won't hurt me intentionally and I want to help you." She hugged him and Marco hugged her back, "I promise, if it doesn't work then we'll never talk about it again and we'll still be best besties."

Marco sighed in her ear, "What do I have to lose, let's try it." Star half smiled and moved away from him before leading him towards the bed.

Marco was lying on his back with tar mounded on top of him, both of them naked and Marco's hands on her waist as he gently moved her up and down. Star moaned and looked at him, "You can go a little rougher Marco."

"I'm not going to risk hurting…"

"I'm from Mewni Marco. We have a higher pain resistance than humans,"

"That's cool and everything Star," Marco frowned, "But I'm a vampire now and I'm stranger than humans and I…"

"Remember Marco, I trust you," Marco sighed and nodded a he began to pick up speed.

Marco was now sitting up with Star lying sideways and her left leg over Marco's shoulder as he went a little rougher like Star had requested. Star panted and looked up at Marco, "Keep going Marco, please keep going."

Marco frowned and reached up and began squeezing her breasts hesitantly and Star smiled, "Its fine Marco, you can play with them. Don't be gentle, though," he nodded and squeezed a little tighter and Star moaned in a mix of pleasure and slight pain, "Keep going…faster Marco, faster!"

"Are you sure Star? I don't want to hurt…"

"I said faster!"

Marco frowned and moved a little faster and Star moaned as she pushed Marco's hand down and began rubbing her breasts and bit her lip. Marco grunted and Star looked back, "Uh…tar should I stop? I feel like I'm about to…"

"Keep going Marco!" Star ordered, "It'll be fine, just finish up!" Marco nodded, put his hands on her waist again and began going faster.

Marco grunted one last time and Star's eyes widened as she moaned with pleasure and felt her womb starting to fill up with Marco's seed. Marco moved away and the two teens panted, "Well hopefully that'll help you sleep a little tomorrow,"

Marc half smiled and nodded, "Thanks Star," he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the black and blue marks on Star, "Oh hell! Star I gave you those bruises! I knew I was going to…"

Star kissed him and moved away from his shocked face, "Its fine Marco, I knew you were going to." Marco looked confused, "Mewmans can deal with pain more than humans can, but we can still get hurt."

"Alright but if…"

"It proves I'm yours," Marco looked confused again, "It means no one, human, Mewman, vampire, demon or any other species can claim me because they'll sense your presence and run in fear."

Marco frowned, "Are you sure you wanted this Star? I basically forced you into marriage and now…"

"I'm sure I wanted this Marco," Star tiredly smiled, "So it worked out for both of us. You got rid of some of the lust you have and I'm yours." She yawned and closed her eyes, "I love you Marco."

Marco half smiled and kissed her temple, "I love you too Star." She nuzzled deeper into her pillow, "I'm going to go mouse hunting, alright?"

"Alright," Star yawned again, "Be careful and I'll see you when I can,"

She fell asleep and Marco pulled the covers on her before turning the light off and quietly walking out of the room. He walked into his room, opened the window and sighed, "Alright, time to see what I can do tonight." He turned into a bat and quickly flew out the window into the night.

 **I forget who, but they asked for Star and vampire Marco to have sex and he gives her bruises, claiming her as his own. Anyway, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Acw28: Moonlight? Okay?**

 **SonicELITE: It's a pretty decent movie and thanks.**

 **That guy: Sorry, but I could try a reboot without watching TV and hopefully get it right. The Freddy/Jason one might be up before the behind the scenes, but I'm trying.**

 **ZellaDay: It's a pretty decent movie.**

 **Anyway here's the fourth part of Zei's request. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat outback and watched their children run around. Marco looked over towards Star and saw a small smile forming on her lips, "You look like you're doing a lot better,"

"Yeah, I am," Star sighed, "It's been four days since we threw Luna out and we haven't heard from her or Moon or River and it's very peaceful. Just the four of us,"

Marco half smirked and rubbed her back, "Yeah, it's peaceful,"

They heard screaming coming from the distance. Nova and Comet stopped running around and the family of four looked up to see Luna running down the street with a mob of monsters chasing after her, "One day, one goddamn day without her!" Star stood up and looked at the kids, "Nova, Comet, let's go inside."

"But mommy, those monsters are going to hurt Luna," Nova stated, "You and daddy have to help her."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Sorry honey, but not after she tormented you and your brother."

"But daddy she can get hurt," Comet said, "You and mommy need to help her."

The two parents got ready to say something when they saw the pleading looks their children were given them. They sighed and Marco looked at Star, "What do you think Estrella? We haven't fought monsters in a long time."

Star frowned before looking at the monsters chasing Luna and then at Nova and Comet and saw their eyes were as big as saucers. She sighed, "You two go inside and let mommy and daddy take care of this." The two nodded and ran inside only to peek out the window to watch their parents.

The two parents walked out of the backyard and stood in between the monsters and Luna. The monsters stared in shock at the two and Luna growled, "What do you two think you're doing? I can handle these monsters!'

"Yeah, you were doing such a great job!" Star snapped and continued to look at the monsters, "Well, well, looks like you guys are surprised to see us."

"Star Butterfly?" Ludo said in shock, "What happened? We heard you died?"

"Well first off Ludo, it's Star Diaz now and since my husband and I feel like kicking some monster butt and you and your army are the only monsters around so it looks like you guys are the volunteers,"

The monsters looked horrified as the two cracked their knuckles. Spikeballs growled and stepped forward, "You don't have the wand so you can't do a damn…"

Before he could finish, the two punched him in his sides and then kicked him in his kneecaps. Spikeballs looked shocked as he crawled back to his friends. Man Arm growled and charged at them only to feel Marco punch him in his stomach and Star kick him in his throat, knocking him back to his friends.

Luna growled in annoyance, "I order you two to stand down! I am the wand barer now and if I want to fight monsters, I'll fight…"

"Goddamn you're still an annoying little brat," Marco growled, "You'd think after being thrown out of our house earlier this week would teach you some goddamn manners."

Luna glared at him, "Don't worry about her, honey," Star commented, "We need to finish these monsters and then she can get away from here!"

Marco looked back as Buff Frog walked up to them, "I will handle them master," the two were about to attack him when Buff Frog grabbed Star by the throat and laughed, "Now you will be squished like little bug,"

"Hey get your monster paws off my wife, you son of a bitch!" Marco punched him across the jaw, forcing him to let Star go. He helped Star up and asked, "Are you alright Star?"

"I'm fine, but I need to take care of something," She jumped on Buff Frog and repeatedly punched him across the face, "Who's the bug bastard? Who's the bug?"

The monsters and Luna stared in horror at Star's outburst. Marco smirked as he calmly walked up to her and began pulling her off of Buff Frog, "I think he got the message Estrella, we don't want to murder any of these jackasses."

Star panted before stomping on Buff Frog's groin, causing him to double over in pain, "Call me a bug again and I won't be nice."

Luna looked at the two and then at the house and smirked before looking at the monsters, "Hey guys," they looked at her and she pointed to the house, "There's two little kids in there," Star's and Marco's widened in horror, "If you get them, these two will stop hurting you."

Star and Marco glared at her before looking back at the monsters. Ludo tapped his chin and hummed before looking at the house, "Monsters, get the kids!" Star and Marco looked shocked as the monsters began running through their yard and they chased after them.

As Deer Beard reached for the knob, he was knocked back with a force. The monsters looked up to see the hate filled look behind Star and Marco's eyes, "You idiots were going to attack defenseless children?" Star hissed, "What in the hell is wrong with you morons!"

"We were just…"

"Shut up!" Marco snapped and they flinched, "You were fighting us, not our kids!"

"Oh they are your kids?" Lobster Claws questioned, "We didn't know that, I mean we were just going to hold them and…"

"Silence!" the monsters flinched again and began cowering in fear, "That doesn't give you the right to try and attack a child, much less my children!" Star snapped.

Before another monster could utter a word, Star and Marco attacked them without hesitation. Once the two finished, the monsters began limping away as Ludo opened a portal and shook his head, "This was supposed to be easy, get the wand off of Luna Butterfly and we finally win, you idiots!"

The portal closed and Luna growled. She looked up to see Star and Marco making their way towards her. Her eyes widened as she fumbled to get her dimensional scissors out. Pulling the scissors out, she was about to open a portal when the scissors were snatched out of her hand. She looked up and saw Star and Marco staring down at her, "So if you will just give me my scissors, I will be on my…"

Before she could finish, Star grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the fence behind her, "You spoiled bitch you were going to have them attack my children! For what?"

"I uh…well I thought they could try and…"

"They're only six!" Marco barked, "You were going to allow innocent children to get hurt so you can save your own ass!"

"I didn't do anything!" Luna snapped back, "Now give me my scissors!" Star and Marco looked at each other and Marco opened a portal, "Wait what are you…"

Before she could finish, Star threw her through the portal and Marco closed it. He looked at Star and handed her the scissors, "Looks like we can go dimension hopping again,"

"Maybe when the kids are a little older," Star took the scissors and put them in her pocket, "We better make sure the kids are alright," Marco nodded and they walked towards the house.

Walking through the door, Nova and Comet ran up to them and smiled, "Mommy, daddy that was so cool! You beat those monsters up!"

The two half smiled and Star sighed, "Yeah, mommy and daddy knew what we were doing because we fought those monsters before."

"Can you teach us how to fight?" Nova pleaded with wide eyes.

The two chuckled and Marco shook his head, "Maybe when you two are older." The two moaned, "Why don't you kids go play," they nodded and walked away from their parents.

 **Here you go Zei and like I said acw, I was going to make your request the next update of this one. Anyone enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	185. Chapter 185

**Here's another part from chapter 165. Enjoy.**

Janna sat in her room with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She put a hand on her stomach and frowned before sighing, "What's wrong with me? It couldn't have been dinner, and I've been feeling crappy for a while now." she stood up, walked up to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a box before walking out of her room, "I need to be sure,"

The following day at school, Star and Marco walked down the hall and Star smiled widely, "C'mon Marco, we need to learn more about more earth things."

Marco chuckled, "Star I'm sure we can wait until…"

"No we can't, earth culture is so cool and I want to learn more about it, let's go,"

Marco smirked, "Alright Star, let's…"

"Marco," they looked up and saw Janna walking up to them, "Marco I need to talk to you," Marco arched a brow, "I don't have your keys, but I really need to talk to you."

"Alright what's wrong," Star questioned.

Janna looked at her and shook her head, "Just Marco, Star. It doesn't involve you,"

"But if Marco finds out, he'll tell me so I'll make it easier and…"

"Star," she looked at Marco, "I'll tell you later, get to class and I'll be there soon. I promise," Star frowned and nodded before walking away. Marco looked at Janna and sighed, "What is it Janna? I finally got my keys from you two months ago and you're not getting them again."

Janna frowned and sighed, "I should've taken you up on your offer," Marco looked confused, "About getting your keys back for a date instead of what I had in mind." Marco shook his head as Janna reached in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic stick, "Well surprise,"

Marco shook his head, "Alright Janna this isn't funny,"

"And it isn't a joke either," Marco looked shocked, "Marco…Marco I know I'm known for conniving and everything, but this is real." Marco fell silent and Janna sighed, "I uh…I'll just go somewhere right now and leave you alone."

She walked past him and felt his hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and Marco sighed, "I think we should skip school and talk about this a bit more." Before Janna could say anything Marco began leading her out of the school as the bell rang.

The two were at the park and sat on the swings. Janna started kicking a little and Marco looked at her, "So Janna…um…how long did uh…how long did you know you were pregnant?"

"I found out last night," Jana stopped kicking, "Marco what are we going to do?" she looked at him and saw he was looking at the ground, "Marco? Marco did you hear me?"

"You're pregnant…with my child and you found out last night?" he looked at her, a cold distant stare in his eyes. Janna frowned and nodded, "Janna…Janna why would you lie to me about being on the pill like that?"

"Because I wanted to, alright?" Janna panted, "But Marco we have a fucking bigger problem right now than me lying to you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Marco snapped back, shocking Janna, "For fuck sake Janna, I got you pregnant and probably ruined your life!" the two fell silent and Marco shook his head, "Look I'm sorry Janna, but I got you pregnant and everything and…"

Janna sat up, walked over to him and sat on his lap, shocking him, "Marco it's my fault. I should've just took your date offer and everything would've been fine," Marco fell silent, "Uh…just so you know, since it's my fault this happened, you don't have to feel obligated to help me." Marco looked up at her in shock, "I mean I basically forced you to have sex with me, but because I lied about being on the pill, you can just turn around and run, pretend you never heard about this or even worry about the child."

"Goddamn it, just shut up Janna," Janna looked at him, "I mean I didn't expect you to get pregnant or anything, but in all honesty I did want to have a family later in life and even though you told me to run, I'm going to ignore you,"

He looked down and began rubbing Janna's stomach, "You're being serious, aren't you?" Marco nodded without looking up, "I hope it's not out of…"

"It's not obligation, I said that I wanted to have a family and just because you're being stubborn at the moment doesn't mean I'm not going to be in my kid's life,"

Janna half smirked and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork," Marco looked up, "But that's what I like about you,"

Marco smirked and scooted Janna off of him before standing up, "Let's go get something to eat before we tell our parents that you're pregnant." Janna nodded and the two left the park.

A few hours later, the two stood in the Diaz living room with Marco's parents and Star staring at them, "Hijo if you two need to say something say it because we need to get dinner started." Angie said.

"I know mom, but we kind of need to wait for Janna's parents," he turned and whispered, "You called your parents, right?"

"I'm not an idiot Marco, my parents said that they'll be here in a few…" before she finished, her phone began ringing, "Hold that thought." She turned around and answered her phone, "Hello?"

" _Janna we can't make it,_ " she heard her mother say on the other end, " _We're stuck in traffic. Why don't you just tell us what's wrong so it'll be a little easier?_ "

Janna looked shocked and Marco whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"My parents can't make it and they want me to tell them now," Janna whispered back, "What should we do?"

Marco bit his lip and then sighed, "Put them on speaker and we'll tell them." Janna hesitantly nodded before hitting the speaker, "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, can you hear us?"

" _We can hear you,_ " Janna's father answered, " _Now can one of you explain to us what's going on?_ "

Janna and Marco looked at each other and then Janna sighed, "Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I uh…I'm pregnant." The room fell silent for a moment, "And you can probably guess why we're telling Marco's parents."

After another moment of silence passed, incoherent yelling boomed from Janna's phone before the call ended. Janna sighed and the two looked at Marco's parents and Angie said, "It doesn't sound like your parents are too thrill about this at all," she stood up and walked over to the two and hugged Janna, "You can stay here until we get everything straightened out,"

"Thanks Mrs. Diaz," Janna frowned. Angie nodded before she and Rafael walked into the kitchen.

Star looked at the two and smiled, "So there's going to be another Diaz running around? Oh, can I be the godmother?"

"We'll think about it Star," Janna sighed and walked up the stairs.

Marco frowned and walked up to his best friend and rubbed her back, "Star just don't worry about her right now, she's going to through a rough time." Star nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Janna. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Marco," Star reassured with a smile, "Go check on Janna," Marco half smiled and nodded before walking up the stairs to talk to Janna.

 **Not a request just something a friend of mine dared me to do. For some reason I feel like I want to turn this into a miniseries now. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	186. Chapter 186

**SonicELITE: Yes she is, she is evil. And thanks.**

 **Star Mendes: Thanks. Uh…I guess if you guys want another update of that one, sure, I'll add her parents and their facial expression and everything.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I don't think an alternative is happening yet and yeah, I don't know why but I lost interest again. I think it might be the art style or something. For now, here's a Slender update.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco walked down the long hall of the mansion and Marco applied pressure to his side. The girls looked back and asked, "Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

Marco nodded, "Don't lie to us Marco," he looked at Star, "You look like you've had a rough night,"

"I'm fine really," Marco assured, "I didn't use any powers to help Amber, Scarecrow and Logan yesterday and everything's fine,"

"If you say so," Janna half smiled, "Let's get some breakfast and then enjoy the day," they nodded and continued to walk down the hall.

They passed Slender Man's study and heard him yelling, "You three were irresponsible last night!" they stopped and listened to him, "Not only did you three sneak out, but you traveled to New Vineyard without anyone knowing and you brought back him! Do you three know how much trouble you are in right now?"

"Dad we were just trying to…"

"Quiet Logan," Slender Man snapped, "Angie told me how you three went to ask Marco to teleport you three there and you know that he is on recovery!"

"Slender Man we were just…" they heard Amber try to explain.

"Silence!" he roared, "You three know the rules! You cannot leave the mansion without telling me or a responsible Proxy and traveling to an old location is not only foolish and pointless but it's also dangerous!"

"Slender Man if you will just…"

"Quiet Scarecrow!" he ordered, "I took you in because Logan talked me into it! You might have been purified, but that doesn't give you the right to go against any of the rules! And now we're stuck with Widemouth until we can figure out what to do with him!"

The three looked at Marco and saw his eyes flashing red, "Marco you need to calm down," Star whispered, "Remember you're on recovery,"

He ignored her and growled and he ran through the door. The three looked up and saw Marco walk in pain and winch as he held his side, "Where is that Furby bastard?"

"Marco go downstairs," Slender Man said calmly, "You can't do anything at the moment so just go…"

"Where in the hell is Widemouth?"

Slender Man sighed, "He's in the holding room now go down…" before he could finish, Marco rushed out of the study, "He's a stubborn one."

Marco ran down the hall with Star, Janna and Jackie following him. He stopped in front of a locked door and he growled, "Marco don't do anything stupid," Janna said calmly.

Marco ignored her, took out his scythe and swung it with a force, destroying the door. The three looked at Marco and saw he was kneeling on the floor, holding on his scythe for support and applying pressure to his side, "Marco we could've opened the door for you," Jackie offered.

"No," Marco struggled to stand up, "This furry bastard tried to kill my sister. He's mine,"

"Hijo," the four looked back and saw their parents staring at them, "Marco what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be recovering and we see you using your scythe to open a door?"

"Mr. Widemouth is in there," Marco panted, "He tried killing Sally, I'm going to kill that bastard!"

He began walking into the room when he heard River say, "We could take care of him for you," Marco looked back in anger, "I mean, your mother and father, Star, Janna and Jackie will get very angry…"

"And we will," Star, Janna, Jackie and Angie said in unison.

"If you try to do anything,"

Marco growled Janna's father said, "Yeah, let the three of us handle this Mr. Widemouth character and you kids go…"

"He's mine," he quietly growled and began walking into the room, "Just stay out of my way,"

The adults looked shocked while Star, Janna and Jackie sighed before following him. They looked around the room and saw Mr. Widemouth sitting on a chair in the corner. Marco growled as he walked up to the creature. He raised his scythe and Mr. Widemouth began shaking in fear, "No, please no,"

"You threatened my sister when we first met,"

"No please, I don't want to die," Mr. Widemouth pleaded.

"I'm not giving you a choice," Mr. Widemouth's eyes widened as Marco's eyes narrowed, "Now burn in hell!"

He was about to swing his scythe when Star, Janna and Jackie grabbed it. He looked back and saw the frightened looks on their faces, "That's enough Marco," Jackie snapped, "You're putting too much power into this and it could in turn end you."

Marco growled and looked at the quivering Widemouth, "We can kill him for you," Janna offered, "But you need to calm down before you end up in the hospital wing again or worse."

He growled and stared at Widemouth, "Please Marco," he looked at the glowing eye of his best friend, "Don't do this, let us handle him before you hurt yourself,"

Marco frowned and took a few deep breaths before relaxing his muscles and lower his scythe, '"I'm sorry," the adults looked through the door, "Please just kill him because if I see him again, I'll kill him rather or not I'm fully healed."

The three nodded and looked at the creature, "Please, I didn't mean anything. Spare me please,"

"Quiet," Jackie growled, "We know what you used to do. You lured children to their deaths by having them juggle knives, jumping out of a window and playing with fire. You're a pathetic excuse of a monster and should pay for your crimes."

Before the former member of Zalgo's army could utter another word, the three Proxies attacked him and the seven at the door stared in horror as the screams of pain from Mr. Widemouth filled the room.

Their attack stopped and Mr. Widemouth stood in the corner, looking shocked before turning into a pile of ashes. The three panted and Marco sighed, "Are you three alright,"

The three began to calm down and Janna sighed, "We're fine Marco, thanks for asking."

"Are you three sure?" Jackie's mother asked and they looked back, "You three killed that thing mercilessly,"

"It was either us or Marco mom," Jackie explained, "We knew Marco was going to kill him and with his internal injuries are still an issue, we did it so he wouldn't have to spend any more time in the hospital wing."

They looked at the four and sighed and Moon said, "Maybe returning home for a while will be good for you four."

"We can't," Janna countered, "We need to stay because we are now Proxies and we're stuck here. We can leave whenever we want, but I doubt that anyone will accept us outside of Altria,"

The seven sighed as the four Proxies walked past them and walked down the hall, "I knew allowing them to go with Marco was going to have consciousness," Moon commented before they followed the four.

 **Like I said in the last Slender one I might not let Widemouth live and I didn't. Sorry to anyone who favors the bastard. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	187. Chapter 187

**Here's another bad boy AU. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on a bench in the courtyard of the school. Marco looked at Star and aw she was looking around with a look of fury on her face, "Hey princess," she looked up, "Is something wrong?"

Star softly smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine Marco, thank you for asking." Marco looked at her, "Really Marco, I'm fine, thank you."

Marco sighed, "Look princess, I know that look. I've had it many times before. You're angry about something…wow I never thought I'd say that the goody-goody princess is angry."

Star frowned, "Marco I'm not angry, I'm just upset about what happened to you last night. I'm upset your parents, instead of offering assistance, tried to make you feel guilty after defending that student."

Marco rolled his eyes and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it princess, I'm used to their shit and everything."

Star half smiled and they heard laughing, "You're used to shit?" they looked up and saw the football team, Lars, Alfonzo and Ferguson standing a few feet away from them, "Were you used to us beating the hell out of you last night?" Star's eyes widened, "No? I thought not. Do yourself a favor Diaz and jump off a building."

Marco growled and Star stood up and Ferguson smirked, "So you're getting smart and leaving this piece of…"

Before he could finish, he was knocked back. They all looked at Star and saw her wand was pointed at them and a scorn look on her face, "Marco fights people, yes, but it's usually to protect people. You people attacked him last night because you were tired of him fighting you. Here's an idea, stop being such hateful bullies and Marco won't hurt you."

"Oh you made a big mistake blondie," Lars commented and slapped Star across the face.

Marco jumped up and punched Lars across the face, "Don't you dare hit her, you ugly bastard."

Everyone looked at him in anger, "Marco Diaz…"

"Shut up Skeeves," Marco looked back in anger, "You were there when he hit Star and you said nothing, so you lost your chance to step in." he looked at the group in front of him and cracked his knuckles, "And don't go anyway Skeeves, I'd like to show you exactly why I'm the school's bad boy." Skeeves looked shocked.

"You idiot," Lars stood up, "Do you think we'll let you…"

Before Lars could finish, Marco punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain, "Let's see what you had for breakfast this morning." He punched him again and then a third time, "Still not puking? Well let's keep going."

He was about to punch him for a fourth time when Star said, "Don't Marco," Marco stopped and looked back, "You're better than they are, you shouldn't worry about that." She walked up to him and put a hand on his fist, "Please, you're better than that, I know you are." He looked at her before sighing ad unclenching his fists. Star calmly smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Marco. I know you mean well,"

"Any time princess," Marco hugged her back. Looking up, he saw Skeeves sneaking away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going Skeeves?"

Skeeves looked back and saw Marco walking up to him, "I'll have you that as the principal, I'm…"

"Finished with abusing you position," Marco grabbed him by his shirt, "You know Skeeves, if you want to ignore it when they attack me first, that's fine, my friends? That's less fine, but it's still okay. Star? That's a major no-no." he hoisted him up, "You're a greedy bastard Skeeves, and everyone knows what I do to bastards,"

"Give them a friendly warning,"

Marco smirked and raised his fist. He got ready to punch him when he heard Star, "Marco don't," Marco stopped and looked back to see Star walking up to him, "If you do this Marco you'll give your parents more reasons to send you away and I don't think Janna, Hope and Oskar will like that very much…I know I won't like it at all if you left."

She looked down with a frown and Marco sighed. He looked at the cowering Skeeves and dropped him, "Do your job and punish the people who start the problems, not the ones who finish it." Skeeves looked in horror as Marco turned around, "C'mon princess, we don't want to be late for French," Star half smiled and nodded before the two walked away.

The school day ended and Star and Marco walked through the door to see Angie and Rafael waiting for them. They stared at Marco and shook their heads, "You got into another fight today and you threatened…"

"Enough," Star snapped, shocking Marco's parents, "Since I arrived on earth all I hear is people saying how bad Marco is and that you two want to send him to military school." They stared at her, "When he walked through the door last night all bloody and limped, you two should have ran up to him and offered him assistance, but instead you yell at him!"

Marco's parents looked shocked and Marco half smiled, "Star I think that they…"

"No Marco, they need to hear this," Star took a calming sigh before continuing, "You two are more worried about the safety of someone who was bullying another student rather than the safety of your own son." Star shook her head, "I don't really know much about earth's cultures but on Mewni, we care about our loved ones and family members before worrying about someone who causes trouble."

Angie and Rafael frowned and looked down. Marco put a hand on Star's shoulder and she looked back, "C'mon princess, we have homework and you need to report to your parents."

Star nodded and frowned, "I'm sorry I acted that way Marco. I'm just tired of people pushing you around. I know you're this good person with good intentions, but not a lot of people seem to notice that,"

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it princess, it's nice to know someone cares and notices." Star softly smiled and the two walked upstairs, leaving the still dumbfounded parents in the living.

The pair walked into Star's room and Star sighed, "Something wrong princess?"

"What if my parents think negatively about me for helping a friend like that?" Marco looked confused, "They'll think that I'm an improper princess and send me to Saint Olga's."

"Star you helped a friend, I don't think they'll care about anything else," Star looked at him, "Besides if those people who work at this Saint Olga's want you, they're going to have to go through me first."

Star half smiled and hugged Marco, "Thanks Marco, you're the best." She separated from him, "We better get homework started if we don't want to get in trouble." Marco rolled his eyes and nodded and they began doing their homework.

 **Well Star revealed that she can fight and argue when needed. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	188. Chapter 188

**SonicELITE: Thanks and it is. Some people wanted her to break from the princess thing and a few people asked for her to take care of the bullies and Marco's parents.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: He's dead, like I said before I am not a fan of Widemouth and I have my reasons. Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You can still make them, I'm just saying I might accidently slip. Why don't you like lemons anyway? Just asking.**

 **Anyway here's something from brave kid.**

A few hours have passed and Marco watched as Luna flipped through the pages of Star's spell book, "Star…Jackie…goddamn it can I just call you one of your names?" Luna shook her head and Marco sighed, "Fine, Luna what exactly were you two doing before this happened? Why were you going to use magic and what was the spell for?"

The fused girls stopped and looked up with wide eyes, "It's better if you don't know Marco,"

"I think I might be able to help if you tell me what the hell was…"

"Marco," he looked at her, "Just trust us…me…god now we're getting confused. Just help us and we'll explain everything when this mess is taken care of."

Marco sighed as he walked up to her and sat down next to her. They continued flipping through the pages until the book flew opened and Glossaryck looked at them. He looked at Marco, "Look kid, I told you before that this book is for magical princesses only."

"Not now Glossaryck," Luna snapped and he looked at her, "We need a spell to separate two people fused together."

"And who are…" his eyes widened, "Princess Butterfly?" Luna frowned and nodded, "How did this happen?"

"There's no time to explain anything at the moment," Luna answered, "Can you help us or not?"

Glossaryck shook his head, "I'm sorry princess, but I must report this to your parents." He raced to the mirror as Luna's eyes widened.

He made it to the mirror an before he could make a single call Marco grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. Glossaryck looked up in annoyance, "Listen to me you little blue bastard, if you want to torture me, fine, but I'll be damned if you do anything that'll cause Star to go that goddamn Reform School."

Glossaryck growled, "Look kid, I'm old enough to be your great, great, great…"

"Shut up," Marco hissed, "You're going to find the spell to separate my friends and you're going to keep this conversation between us, do you understand?"

Glossaryck growled before sighing and nodding. Marco let him go and he dusted himself off, "It might take some time, but I'll find a spell to help your friends,"

"Thank you Glossaryck," Luna half smiled.

Glossaryck nodded and was about to head towards the book, "If Star's parents find out about this, I'll be adding a new ingredient to my famous nachos," Marco coldly warned.

Glossaryck stared at him and nodded before returning to the book. Luna looked back at Marco and asked, "You really wouldn't do that Marco, would you?"

Marco sighed, "You know I won't, I know I won't, but he thinks I will so that'll buy some time from him telling your parents Star,"

"What about my parents?" Marco fell silent, "Marco my parents are going to wonder where I am and if they find out what happened they'll freak,"

"Just give them a call," Luna looked at him, "Give them a call and tell them you'll be spending a few days with your friend so they won't call the cops or anything." Luna nodded and got Jackie's phone out before dialing a number.

Luna ended the call and sighed, "Alright, my parents said its fine, but to call every few days." Marco nodded, "Now what?"

"Let's go enjoy the rest of the day," Marco offered, "Glossaryck is looking for the reversal spell, so we don't have to worry about anything really," Luna nodded and she and Marco walked out of the room before walking out of the house and down the street.

 **I know what I said in PM brave kid and it'll still happen. I don't know when, but it'll happen. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	189. Chapter 189

**Here's a request by B. Bandit17. Enjoy.**

The students were in class, all looking off in the distance, board expressions on their faces. They looked up when they heard the P.A. system come on and heard Skeeves' voice, "Marco Diaz to the principal's office please, Marco Diaz to the principal's office."

Everyone looked at him and he looked at Star who just shrugged her shoulders. Marco sighed and stood up before walking out of the classroom and went down the hall.

Marco walked through the door leading to the principal's office and saw two uniformed officers standing in the center of the office. Confused, he walked past them and looked at Skeeves, "So uh…what's up sir?"

"Marco…these officers are…here to talk to you."

Marco looked confused and turned towards the officers. One of them sighed and stepped forward, "Marco Diaz?" Marco nodded, "Son I'm sorry, I really wish we were here on a happier note."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

The second officer sighed, "There was an accident downtown. Your parents were involved and…we're sorry, they didn't make it." Marco's eyes widened as he felt his body go numb, "Would you like us to drive you home?"

"Uh…no thank you, I um…I need to make sure my friend stays out of trouble." The officers sadly nodded and Marco walked out of the office.

The lunch bell rang and the students headed to the cafeteria. Star sat down next to a depressed looking Marco and she frowned, "What's wrong Marco?" he looked up, "Are you hungry? You're not touching your food,"

Marco sighed, "I'm not really hungry," Star looked confused, "Star my parents were killed in an accident earlier today." Star's eyes widened in shock and Marco frowned, "So uh…it's just going to be the two of us for a while."

"Are you okay?" Marco shrugged his shoulders, "Well if you need to talk, I'm here," Marco slowly nodded and the two ate lunch.

The final bell rang and the students started walking out of the school. Marco absentmindedly walked past Star and she stopped him, "Hold on Marco," he looked back with a depressing look on his face, "We're going to have some company tonight."

Soon the door opened and Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and StarFan walked out of the school and up to them, "Are we ready?" Jackie asked and Marco looked confused, "Star didn't tell you?"

Marco shook his head and Janna said, "Well she told us your parents were killed…sorry…and uh…asked if we wanted to help cheer you up. So let's go," Marco frowned as the five girls walked past him and he followed them.

The six of them walked in the arcade and the five girls lead Marco to a few games. While they were playing some games, Sabrina looked at Marco and asked, "Are you alright Marco?"

Marco looked at her and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Sabrina," he turned back around and continued the game he was playing. After a few hours of playing some more games, the six of them left the arcade.

Marco looked back and saw Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and StarFan following him and Star to his house, "Where are you four going?"

"Star invited us over for the night," StarFan answered, "She said that the six of us are going to skip homework tonight and skip school tomorrow and try to cheer you up again."

Marco let out a depressed sigh, "Thanks Ashley, but right now I'd rather be alone," he turned and started walking up to the house and the five frowned, "I'll be in my room if any of you need me."

"Marco," he stopped and looked back, "We're here too you know. If you need to talk, let us know," Marco nodded before turning back around and walking inside.

The five sighed and Star said, "Well that went about as well as expected."

"Give him some time," Sabrina frowned, "He just lost his parents. He isn't going to completely heal after just a few hours."

"Besides Marco's strong, he'll get through this," Janna commented, "He doesn't take shit from anyone."

"Let's hope," Jackie looked up at Marco's room, "We've never seen him like this, not even after his dog Smoke was hit by a car." The five of them looked up to Marco's room and saw the light turn on, "But hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." The others nodded before walking inside.

Marco tossed and turned before sitting up on his bed. He looked out his window and saw the night sky and he frowned, "I can't. I just can't," he got out of bed and quietly tiptoed to the door.

Poking his head out of the door, he saw that Star's bedroom door was closed and he sighed, "I'm sorry Star," he walked down the hall and went into the bathroom for a second.

He walked out of the bathroom and quietly walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer and sighed, "Well…I got nothing. Star's going back to Mewni in a few months, my parents are dead and I lost everything." He set the can down and pulled out a bottle from his pocket.

Opening the bottle, he downed the contents before opening the beer and downing the alcohol. He groaned as he looked around the saw the room beginning to spin, "I don't feel so…" Before he could finish everything went back and he fell forward, hitting his head on the cold title floor.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Ashley stood outside Marco's room the following morning with Star knocking on his door, "C'mon Marco, we have a day of fun ahead of us." After a few minutes of silence passed, the five looked confused and Star knocked again, "Marco?"

Janna reached for the knob and opened the door. They looked inside and saw that his room was empty, "He's up already? Did he go downstairs?" Closing the door, the five turned and walked towards the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they turned and looked in horror at the sight of an unconscious Marco on the kitchen floor, "Marco!"

The five of them ran into the kitchen and knelt down next to him. Ashley placed a hand on his cheek, "He's cold,"

Star's eyes widened and she began shaking him, "Marco? Marco c'mon get up, this isn't funny!"

Sabrina looked around and frowned when she saw the empty bottle of sleeping pills and the empty beer can. She sighed and shook her head, "It isn't going to work," they looked at her and she pointed at the bottle and the can.

They looked at the items and then at the unresponsive Marco and tears began blurring their visions, "Marco!" they yelled in unison.

A little while later, a couple of paramedics put Marco's body in a body bag and put it on a stretcher before wheeling it out to the ambulance outside and the five girls watched with saddened expressions on their faces. The ambulance sped away, "Let's…let's just…I don't," Jackie sighed, "Let's go inside, I guess." The others nodded and slowly walked back inside.

 **I hope this was close B. Bandit. You said you wanted one where his parents died and he committed suicide and the girls tried to help him and I wrote it the best I can. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	190. Chapter 190

**Isom: Um okay? And they're coming.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I don't know yet, I'm trying to get as much done as I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and it has been a while since I wrote something for that. No suicide isn't an answer and never will be you're right.**

 **B. Bandit17: Oh, sorry, but thanks anyway. I'll update her pregnancy one soon and I have the bitchy sister ones too.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks, good to know.**

 **A bomb: I know, but I haven't done a suicide one in a while and B. Bandit requested it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright, I was just asking, no harm in that. Alright I'll add that little piece to your squeal request right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Marco sat in the library. It had been a few days since the incident and it all but died for everyone. Marco looked around the library and saw the students were all studying. He shook his head and sighed before looking back at his book. The girls looked at him and Janna asked, "Are you alright Marco?" he looked up, "Is something wrong?"

"Am I evil?" they looked confused, "I made you girls send that video of Brittney and people know that she's flat chested now and…"

"Marco," he looked at Jackie, "Are you saying you feel guilty because the school knows her secret?" Marco slowly nodded, "Are you forgetting she sent an embarrassing picture of you to everyone?"

"No but…I don't know," Marco frowned.

Star sighed and rubbed his back. He looked up at her and she half smiled, "It'll be okay Marco, it's our weekly movie night and the five of us will go to the house, you can make some nachos and we'll watch a lot of movies tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sabrina chimed in, "It could help all of us relax," Marco sighed before half smiling and nodded.

The five walked through the front door of the Diaz house and Janna looked at Marco, "Are you up for making nachos?"

"I don't know," they looked at him, "I just…I don't feel like a man after having you girls send that video of Brittney out to everyone." Janna hummed before reaching up and ripping the sleeves of his hoodie off, "Hey! Janna what the heck? This was my lucky hoodie!"

The girls ignored him and Jackie ripped part of the hoodie, revealing a developing six pack, "I'd say you're a man," she commented.

He looked at her in shock as Sabrina began ripping his pants, "Sabrina,"

"What," she innocently looked up, "I'm not doing anything. They just looked dirty Marco. I'm just trying to help."

His right eye began to twitch and felt Star rip the rest of his hoodie before pushing him onto the couch. He looked up in confusion as Star sat on his lap and Jackie and Janna sat on his right side and Sabrina sat on his left side, "Forget about the nachos Marco, let's just enjoy some movies." Star stood up, walked over to the TV, turned it on and put a movie in the player before walking back to the couch and sitting on Marco's lap again.

Marco looked at her and then at Sabrina and then at Janna and Jackie. He looked at the TV and sighed, ' _I don't know what the hell I was worried about. Just ignore that feeling and watch some movies with your friends,_ '

The movie ended and Marco scooted Star off of him, "Marco?"

"I'm just putting another movie in Star, I promise," Star nodded and stood up and Marco stood up and started walking to the TV.

After taking the second step, his torn pants fell to his ankles and took his boxers along with them. He looked back with a red face and the four girls staring at him in shock before slowly looking down. They covered their mouths and fought back the chuckles that threatened to escape.

Marco slowly backed away in embarrassment as the girls began roaring with laughter. Marco quickly pulled his pants and boxers up before turning around and ran out of the house. Star stopped laughing and watched as Marco ran down the street, "Marco!"

She ran to the door as the others stopped laughing too. They walked up next to Star and Janna asked, "Why did he leave?"

"He must've thought we were laughing at his condition," Star sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "I'm an idiot. I promised I wouldn't laugh about it and then this happens,"

"Well we better go after him,"

Star looked at Jackie and Sabrina spoke, "She's right. Marco obviously has low self-esteem when it comes to his problem," Star sighed and nodded before the four of them ran out of the house and in the direction Marco ran off in.

Marco sat on a boulder in front of a riverbank and sighed, "She said she wouldn't laugh about it." He threw a rock into the river, causing small ripples, "I was a damn fool. Everyone fucking laughs about it!"

He sighed and shook his head. Hearing a twig snap, he looked up and saw Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina walking up to him. He jumped off of the boulder and got ready to run from them when he was tackled to the ground.

He looked back and saw that Star was sitting on top of him, "Hear us out Marco, please."

"Why," he snapped, "You promised you wouldn't laugh and an hour ago, after a small accident, you four laughed!"

"We're sorry," Sabrina muttered and he looked at her, "We weren't laughing at you, honest."

Marco scuffed, "She's telling the truth," Jackie chimed in, "We really weren't laughing about…about your condition."

"Then what the hell were you laughing at!" Marco demanded, "What the hell was so funny damn it?"

The four frowned and Marco began to struggle to break free from Star. She forced him down again, "The silly awkwardness," he looked at Janna, "It was just funny, we really didn't think you'd lose your pants like that and we just found it funny. We weren't laughing about your condition."

"And why in the hell should I believe that?"

The air fell silent between the five and Star stood up, allowing Marco to get off of the ground. Marco dusted himself off and Star sighed, "You don't have to believe it," he looked at her, "We know you have more than enough reasons to believe it was for another reason, but Marco, you're my best friend, why would I lie to you?"

Marco stared at her and Sabrina said, "We know we can't prove that we weren't laughing at your…condition, but you need to believe us. We really didn't mean it anything like that,"

Marco looked away and sighed, "Given the circumstances, we don't blame you for not talking to us," Jackie sighed, "We don't have any evidence to help us and you have enough evidence not to believe us, but we're hoping you'd hear us out when we tell we didn't mean it like that or to make it look like that,"

He looked at their saddened faces and he sighed, "Let's go finish watching some movies, it's still our movie day." The four breathed a sigh of relief before nodding, "But first, I need to do one little thing."

The four looked confused as Marco slowly walked up to them and swiftly pantsed them and quickly ran off as the girls screamed, "Marco you're a dead man!" Marco looked back and laughed as he saw them fixing themselves up before chasing after hime.

 **Well The Cowardly Christian, I hope this is what you wanted and I hope you don't mind, but I added a little revenge for Marco getting laughed at. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	191. Chapter 191

**Here's a request by Proud parent. Damn another old one I wanted to get out a lot earlier. Enjoy.**

Nova Diaz walked down the school's hallway and walked into the principal's office. She sat down and the principal looked at her, "Well Miss Diaz, I was told by Ms. Skullnick that you got into a fight with Helen Holmes,"

"She started the damn…"

"And unless I'm mistaking, this is your fifth fight this week," Nova's eyes widened, "And you know school policy, I am sorry, but I called your parents."

"No," she whispered as the door opened and her parents Marco and Star Diaz walked in. They stood next to her and she hesitantly looked up, "Hi mom, hi dad,"

"Nova," Star said calmly and Nova swallowed hard, "Why did we get called here after you got into a fight?" Nova looked away, "What happened, Nova?"

"Mom, Helen is a…she's the…mom, dad, forgive me for saying this, but she's the school's bitch," Star and Marco looked shocked, "She thinks because her mom was the queen of the school when she went here, she can bully people and order people around like she's her mother Brittney,"

Star and Marco looked at each other and then at their daughter and Marco asked, "Honey are you sure her mother's name is Brittney?"

"She boasts about every day and if I say something about her being a…well you know," they nodded, "She'd day that me and mom should go back to Moonie. I told her it's Mewni and she said Mewni is made up and said a few things about being from another dimension make us aliens and that no one will love us."

Star and Marco frowned and then looked at Skeeves, "Let me guess, Brittney and Justin 'donated' some money for you to ignore their daughter's behavior." Marco said with narrowed eyes.

"Well uh…you see that thing is being…with Brittney Wong and her…money donations…it's uh…"

"Shut the hell up Skeeves," Star scuffed, "You did this when we were in school and Brittney treated people poorly and now you're doing it with our daughter and letting her daughter do the same damn thing." She looked at Nova, "C'mon honey, we're taking you home."

"Alright," Nova stood up and the family of three walked out of the office.

The family drove down the street and Nova stared out the window with a saddened expression on her face. Star looked back and asked, "Are you alright Nova?" Nova nodded and Star sighed, "Nova, just ignore this Helen person, if she is Brittney's daughter then she is just a bitch as you put it, like her mother."

"But mom why did she say those things," Nova asked, "What did we do to her family?"

"Nothing baby girl," Marco sighed, "It's just the way her family is raised. She treats people like dirt because her mother was spoiled when she was growing up." He looked through the rearview mirror and saw her frowning.

Star and Marco glanced at each other and then Star looked back, "Hey honey," Nova looked up, "Why don't the three of us stop somewhere and get some ice cream and then go to the park."

Nova sighed, "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't think going to the park will help at all,"

"But you're never too old for ice cream and a day at the park," Marco half smiled, "C'mon Nova it might help cheer you up. It always worked when you were little."

Nova looked back and forth at her parents and sighed, "Alright…and I want Reese's Peanut Butter please." ( **I personally like it. It's pretty good actually.** ) Her parents nodded before Marco turned the car around.

The three were sitting at a table in the center of the park. Star and Marco looked at Nova as she ate her ice cream and looking down, "Nova," Star sighed and she looked up, "Nova we're proud that you took care of Helen the best way possible, but if you keep fighting like this then we're going to have to send you to your grandparents to make sure you stay out of trouble,"

"No," Nova's eyes widened, "Not nanny and poppy! Nanny will send me to Saint Olga's if I screw."

She began hyperventilating, "Nova calm down," Nova looked at her mother, "Nanny can't send you to Saint Olga's only your father and I can and you don't have to worry because we won't send you anywhere near that place." She began calmly breathing, "We're just trying to tell you that if you keep fighting like this, you'll eventually get into trouble and we won't be able to help you."

"But mom, I can't let Helen get away with that, it's not right." Nova stated, "She treats everyone like their beneath her, she treats poor Emily like a scapegoat and Emily falls for it every time and whenever James is around, she just…god it gets to me!"

"Nova, you need to calm down sweetie," Marco said calmly and she looked at him, "If Helen ever starts again, just tell her that at least your parents love you."

Nova nodded and Star slapped Marco's shoulder, "Don't have her do that."

"You know it's true Estrella, Brittney didn't care about anyone but herself during high school and even through college."

Star sighed and looked at Nova, "Don't do that honey, just ignore her and eventually she'll get tired of bullying you and leave you alone."

"But if she continues I'm going to do what dad said," Nova smirked, "It'll be fun to see her cry for a change,"

"Nova no," she looked at her mother, "Just ignore her. Be the better person and walk away. It'll work, I promise."

Nova frowned and sighed, "Alright mom," she stood up and flung her backpack over her shoulder, "C'mon, I have homework to do," her parents nodded and they threw their cups away before standing up and the three walked out of the park and to their car and driving home.

 **Well Proud parent, if you still read this, I hope this is close to what you wanted. If it's not, then I'm sorry, if it is, then cool. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	192. Chapter 192

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Good to know, you're welcome. It's cool, no problem.**

 **Jonacool: Yeah, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Guest: Uh, okay?**

 **ZellaDay: Good to know, yes they are and alright.**

 **EMPEROR Awesome: Thanks and she is, isn't she?**

 **Isom: It is and I guess. I'll see what I can do with the requests.**

 **For now here's the Mewberty one you asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco looked around the school in shock and saw purple webbing covering the walls and lockers. He watched in horror as the students tried to break free from behind the webbing, "This isn't good. Where in the hell could that damn book be?" he heard a voice and he looked up to see his fellow classmates Janna, Hope and Leah with a sack thrown over Janna's back, "Star's book!" he began running towards them.

"Check it out," Janna ripped the sack opened and sat in front of the book, "We can do all sorts of crazy stuff with this thing."

"Can we make me parents stop fighting?" Hope asked with a smile.

"Totally,"

Marco ran up to them and sat next to the book, "Give me that," Hope and Leah ran away while Janna gave Marco a smirk, "I've been looking all over for this,"

"Well since you found your little book, let's make some magic happen."

"No way Janna," he grabbed her by the arms, "I need this to help Star,"

He let her go and looked at the book. Janna rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever," she looked at Marco, "You'll need me sooner or later Marco," she ran off and looked back slightly, "Because I got your house keys."

Marco rolled his eyes and began flipping through the pages, "Let's see. Mewberty? Mewberty? Mewberty? Damn it does this thing have a glossary or something that can help?"

"Did someone say glossary?" a voice asked and the pages flipped opened, revealing a blue man with a long white beard, wearing yellow clothing, "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Glossaryck and…hey wait a minute. You don't look like a princess,"

"What? No, I'm not a princess. Hell I'm not even a girl,"

Glossaryck hummed as he stroked his beard, "Well you could've fooled me kid. Goodbye,"

He jumped back into the book and the book closed, "No wait, I need your help."

"Sorry, but this book is for magical princesses only."

"It isn't for me though, it's for Star,"

"Ah Star Butterfly," the book flew opened and Glossaryck looked at Marco, "What's wrong with her?"

"She said that she has Mewberty,"

"Well I think I can help you, but first you must do something for me," Glossaryck floated up to him, "Pudding,"

Marco looked confused, "What?"

"High school students have the best pudding ever, get me some and I'll help you." Marco groaned before standing up and walking away.

The students ran around screaming as Star chased after them. She looked around and grabbed a few male students before surrounding them in webbing before she flew off again and started chasing some of the other students.

Marco ran up to the book, holding a single pudding cup, "Here's your pudding," the book opened and Glossaryck looked at him before opening his mouth, "Now what?"

"Feed it to me," he demanded. Marco rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance and began feeding him the pudding, "Alright, so you say that your friend is going through Mewberty, right?" Marco rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded, "Right, so the first thing you need to know kid is that life is like a runaway dump truck, hot, stinky and full of garbage,"

"I don't care about any of that I just want to know how I can help my friend!"

"Look kid, your friend will be back to her normal self at…" he looked at his watch and began synchronizing it, "…3:57 this afternoon. Problem solved,"

"Isn't there another way to get her back to normal? Anything that can help her out of this mess faster?" Glossaryck's eyes widened and he looked away, "Look blue guy, if there is a way to help her faster and you know it, you better tell me or else I'll make sure the puppies have a new chew toy by the end of the day,"

Glossaryck sighed and looked up, "Kid, just trust me when I say that for your own good and for Princess Butterfly's own good, just wait until everything takes care of its…"

"No, I'm not letting my best friend suffer! You're going to tell me how I can help her, now!"

Glossaryck studied the serious look on his face and sighed, "Alright kid, if you say so but don't say I didn't warn you. You need to break her mind out of her Mewberty state." Marco looked confused, "You need to please the Mewberty that's burning inside of her, if you know what I'm trying to say here." Marco tilted his head to the side with a blank stare on his face, "You need to have sex with her, kid."

"Wow you're not even going to try and sugarcoat it a little?" Glossaryck looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. They looked up when they heard screaming, "Whatever, there's no time to argue. I need to help Star right now,"

He threw the remaining pudding at Glossaryck, stood up and ran off, "Hey kid, wait up, I need to warn you about the consequences first!" Marco turned the corner without looking back and Glossaryck shook his head, "I guess he'll have to find out the hard way then." He looked at the pudding cup and smirked, "Hello delicious,"

He began eating and saw a shadow cast over him. He looked up and saw Janna holding a few pudding cups, "All this pudding is yours if you teach me some magic,"

Glossaryck looked at the pudding at then at Janna with a slight smirk, "You've got yourself a deal girly,"

Marco walked down the hall and looked in horror at the webbed covered walls and students trapped behind the webbing, pleading to him for help, "Hey man," he looked up and saw someone reaching out from the webbing, "You need to get us out of here."

Marco slowly backed away and tripped over some loose webbing. He looked up when he heard banging noise and saw Star in her Mewberty state, holding a terrified looking student before flying towards the lockers. Using her webbing to open of the lockers, she threw the frightened student into the locker and began covering it with the webbing, "Star, stop,"

Star stopped for a second and looked back before continuing what she was doing, "Hey didn't you hear what I said? I said stop!"

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and glared at her. She looked at him and Marco looked shocked as the student whispered, "Oh no, now she's mad,"

"S…Star?" she began flying and started covering him in webbing, "Star stop, you're scaring everyone! You're scaring me!" Star ignored him and continued to cover him in webbing.

Marco managed to break one of his arms free and reached out, grabbing Star's chest. She looked down and hen back at Marco who had his other arm freed and reached out and grabbed her chest again. He lunged forward and tackled her to the ground.

He sat on top of her and she began struggling to break free, "I'm sorry for this Star. I just hope it works and that we can still be best friends,"

He pressed his lips against hers and she slowly started to calm down. Marco snaked his hands under Star's shirt and ran his thumbs across her nipples and Marco heard her moan slightly and he began lightly pinching her nipples, causing her to moan a little more. He backed away and looked at Star and frowned, "I'm only doing this to help you, nothing more, nothing less. I promise I'm not trying to take advantage of you."

He moved his hands out from under her shirt and reached up her skirt and began rubbing her vagina through her panties. She moaned a little more and some of the hearts began to dissolve from her body, "It's working…but do I really…well you know…do I really have to have sex with you to completely help you with your problem?" Star began violently flailing and Marco frowned before nodding, "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Just remember that this is to help you and I hope you can forgive me or at least understand why I did this."

He lifted her skirt up and pulled her light blue panties down. He looked at the sight in front of him and he sighed, "Please forgive me Star, you're my best friend and you know that I will never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

He undid his pants and pulled out his cock before kneeling in front of Star and lining his cock up with Star's vagina. He looked up and saw a pleading look on her face. He sighed and pushed in with a small force and heard Star moan with pleasure.

Star sat up and wrapped her six arms around him and buried his face in her chest. Marco looked and sighed before sitting up and lightly sucking on Star's neck. Star moaned even louder and her wings began flapping wildly and the two began to pick up speed slightly.

Star looked down at him and kissed him. Marco slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues began to wrestle as Marco put his hands on Star's ass and squeezed it a little.

She moaned in pleasure in Marco's mouth as she felt her vagina tightened around Marco's cock and the two climaxed as an explosion of purple hearts covered the area and the two fell limp. The two sat up and Star looked in shock at the position the two were in, "Marco, what have you done?"

"I helped you," Marco answered, "I wasn't going to wait until almost four until your Mewberty was over." Star frowned and pulled her panties up and pulled her skirt down, "What? What's wrong Star?"

"Marco, because of your help we're married now," Marco's eyes widened and Star began to explain, "If someone from Mewni has sex before their married, then the person they had sex with automatically becomes their significant other and there's no way of reversing it or a way out of it."

"So…so we're married? Like, really married? As in we're husband and wife married?" Star slowly nodded to all three questions and Marco hugged her, "Damn it, I'm sorry Star. I didn't know anything about that, but I didn't want you to suffer with Mewberty until 3:57 and I wanted to help you as soon as I could and everything just went all crazy and now I'm probably the biggest jerk every, huh?"

Star hugged him back, "It's alright Marco, I know you didn't mean it and I didn't expect you to know the laws of Mewni. And no, you're not the biggest jerk ever." she looked around the mess that was left behind from her Mewberty state, "I think we better get home before we get in trouble."

"Right," Marco sighed, "And uh…should we…should we tell our parents about…all of this or just keep it a secret between the two of us and that blue guy that lives in your book?"

Star frowned and nodded, "Either we tell our parents or Glossaryck will and I think it might be easier if we tell them because I'm sure Glossaryck will lie to my parents. My mom's going to freak, but she knows there's nothing she can do about it now,"

"Right," Marco stood up and fixed himself up and held his hand out, "Let's go home and think of a way to tell our parents," Star nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and the two left the destroyed courtyard and began walking him, "So are we really married for the rest of our lives?"

Star nodded, "Yeah, and like I said there's no reversing it nor is there a way around it." She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk, "Thanks for helping, Marco."

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Don't mention it Star, I couldn't let my best friend stay like that or risk her getting in trouble for destroying the school when she couldn't control herself." She looked up, "It's good to have you back Star," Star half smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again and Marco kissed the top of her head as the two continued to walk back to the Diaz house.

 **You wanted an alternative Mewberty Isom and I said it was most likely going to be a lemon. I hope it was close to what you were looking for. And I know she didn't break out of the locker until after Marco's talk with Glossaryck, but I changed a few things around since it is an alternative version of the episode.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	193. Chapter 193

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah I guess.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks. I guess I can try to write that one.**

 **Isom: Good to know. I'll write one where he gets fired soon. I might be able to write one where she discovers Creepy Pastas and the prancing spree one? I could try.**

 **For now enjoy another Nova befriending monsters one.**

13-year-old Nova groggily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal, the milk and a bowl before sitting at the table. Star and Marco looked at each and then looked at their daughter, "Uh…good morning?" Marco said.

"Blah," Nova looked up and stuck her tongue out.

The two rolled their eyes and Star said, "Well you better get ready. Don't forget your monster friends are coming over today and Buff Frog said he's going to bring his son. He's about your age,"

"Whatever," Nova poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate, "Just leave me alone until after I ate breakfast," the two parents rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

A few hours later, an portal opened in the backyard and the monsters walked out with a teenaged frog monster standing next to Buff Frog, "Hello human friends, this is my son Tuff Frog but you can call him Henry," Buff Frog greeted.

Everyone said their hellos and Nova walked up to Henry, "Want to play some games?"

"Whatever," Henry answered in an uninterested tone and the two walked inside.

The two teenagers entered Nova's room and Henry looked at the games Nova had and then looked back at Nova, "Don't you have any shooting games?"

"They're at my nana and poppy's house," Nova rolled her eyes, "So we either play the games we have here or we die of boredom,"

Henry shook his head and looked back at the games, "Mario Party, lame. Mario Kart, lame. Need for Speed, lame. Sonic 2, lame. Man your games are as dumb as hell."

"No one asked for your opinion you know," he looked back at the scorn look on Nova's face, "There's no way you're uncle Buff Frog's son. You're too ignorant."

Henry scuffed, "And you're just like your family. Monster hating assholes," Nova looked annoyed, "I mean your grandparents killed a lot of monsters before you were born."

"So," Nova snapped, "My parent don't fight monsters anymore and in case you don't know this, I'm friends with monsters." Henry scuffed and shook his head, "Look, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but it's considered rude to come over someone's house and talk shit about them and their family!"

"And so is fighting innocent families and killing them!"

The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Henry walked past Nova, "Whatever, I don't have time to fight anyone right now."

He walked out of the room and Nova looked back to see him walk into the bathroom, "Don't make a mess in there!" she didn't hear anything and shook her head, "Annoying bastard," she walked up to her TV and turned it on and began playing Mario Party, "Who the hell does he think he is? Does Uncle Buff Frog know his son is this ignorant?"

A few minutes later, Henry walked back into the room and shook his head, "You couldn't even set up two players? You're very ignorant to your guests,"

"You're one to talk, you bastard," Nova looked back, "You said that this game is lame, so why should I waste my time setting up two players when you're not going to play?"

Henry rolled his eyes, sat down next to her and picked up the second controller, "Just set it up, Diaz," Nova rolled her eyes and reset the entire game in annoyance.

The two were playing in silence when a small fire erupted behind them. They looked back and saw a demon around their age standing behind them, "Nova Diaz,"

Nova groaned, "What are you doing here Will?"

Henry looked at her and then at the demon and then at her again, "You know him?"

"My mom used to date his dad and his dad came by a few years ago with his son and it wasn't a nice visit," she looked at the demon in annoyance, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well you see, there's a special party in the underworld tonight and I asked my dad if I could bring a date and he said yes." He pulled out a fiery rose, "So what do you say?"

Nova stared at the rose and then at the demon, "I say go back to the hellhole you crawled out from," Will looked angered and Henry fought the urge to laugh, "You do this every month and it's really annoying. I don't like you at all Will. You're ill-tempered like your father." Will growled in anger, "Now get the hell out of my room before I decide to test my karate skills on you."

Will's eyes began glowing and he slowly walked up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and growled, "You will go out with me, rather you like it or not!"

Nova tried to break free from his grasp, "Hey man, get the hell off of her!" Will looked up and was met with a fist, sending him to the floor and forcing him to let Nova go, "She annoys me too, but you don't treat someone like that!"

Will looked up, "You damn pest!" he threw a fireball at him and hit him in the chest. Nova looked shocked as Will began to stand up, "Now that that's taken care of, how about that date Nova?"

Nova knelt down next to Henry as he struggled to stand, "Are you alright?"

Yeah, I'm fine," he grabbed his chest and winched, "Okay, maybe not that fine,"

Nova glared up at the smirking Will and growled, "Stay here," she stood up and began walking towards him.

Will smirked, "So, are you going to abandon this little sissy boy and join me for that…"

Before he could finish, he felt a strong pain on both sides of his next and then doubled over in pain when he felt a knee his him in his stomach. He fell to the floor when he felt a kick hit his back and he looked up, "Get out of here Will before I decide to get the holy water out."

Will's three eyes widened before he vanished behind a wall of fire. Nova turned around and walked up to Henry, who was now sitting against the wall, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Henry smirked, "We amphibian monsters have rock hard skin."

Nova rolled her eyes and knelt down to examine his chest. She saw a few burn marks and sighed before standing up, "Wait here. I need to get the first aid kit," before Henry could say anything, Nova walked out of the room.

Nova soon returned with the first aid kit and knelt down next to him, "You're lucky my dad was known as the safe kid when he was in school."

"I guess so," Nova began tending to his injury and Henry winched, "Yeah, that burns,"

"Hold still,"

After several minutes, Nova wrapped Henry's chest up and half smiled, "Well I'm no nurse, but I think I did I good job."

Henry looked down before looking up and smirking, "You did a great job, thanks."

Nova half smiled and nodded, "Tuff Frog," they heard Buff Frog call from downstairs, "Come my son, we need to get home before your mother sends the hounds after us."

"Coming dad," he called back before looking at Nova, "I guess I'll see you later then,"

Nova sighed, closed her eyes and held out her hand, "I'll hopefully see you next week, Henry."

Henry looked at the door and then at Nova, who still had her eyes closed. He sighed before he swiftly kissed her cheek and ran out of the room, not noticing the shocked look on Nova's face.

Nova sat on her bed and touched her cheek, "I guess he's not that bad of a guy after all." She picked up her controller and started playing her game again with a small smile on her face, "I hope he comes again next week. T could be fun,"

 **And another Nova one finished. I forget who, but someone asked for something involving her and Buff Frog's son and I hope this was close to what you wanted. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	194. Chapter 194

**Guest: I'll make the Creepy Pasta one soon and I know the Russian Sleep Experiment well and the picture isn't disturbing. At least I don't think it is.**

 **Isom: Uh, okay? And that makes a lot more sense. Yeah I can do that one when I can.**

 **Phazzooo: Yeah, they do. But what can you do?**

 **Anyway here's a request by B. Bandit17. I know it's a recent request, but I want to give it a try. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked out of science class and Star looked at Marco, "So if we split an atom, it can cause an atomic explosion?" Marco nodded, "Cool, let's do that!"

She pulled out her scissors. Before she could open a portal, Marco grabbed her by her wrist, "No," she looked at him, "First off Star, that's extremely unsafe and we wouldn't be able to escape in time,"

"Oh Marco, I have my wand. We'll be fine,"

Marco groaned, "Fine, if we do manage to escape and your parents were to find out, they'd send you to that reform school." Star's eyes widened, "Still want to split an atom?"

"No thank you," Star said in a hurry, "Let's get to our next class." She ran off and Marco half smirked as he followed her.

Marco turned the corner and saw a depressed looking Brittney leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed and tears falling down her face. He checked the time on his phone and sighed before walking up to her, "Hey Brittney," she looked up with an annoyed expression on her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Barfo, just leave me alone."

Marco scuffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever I didn't want to help you anyway," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Later,"

He walked past her and he heard Brittney sigh, "It's Justin," he stopped and looked back, "We are…we were dating, but he broke up with me because he heard that I was easy and a lot of people believe that, but I'm not, so he left after I wouldn't give him what he wanted."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're crying over Justin? The idiot who thought a California Roll was a dance move and believes Black Widows won't kill you?" he walked back up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up, "He isn't worth it, just forget about him, alright?" Brittney sighed and nodded, "Good, because there's a lot more people out there that'll be lucky to date you."

The bell rang and they looked up, "Right, we better get to class before we get in trouble," Brittney pushed off the lockers, "Thanks Diaz, I really needed that."

"Don't worry about. Just don't cry over that idiot, alright?" Brittney nodded and the two headed to their math class.

While the students were taking a test, Brittney looked up at Marco and saw his head was down, focusing on the test, "Maybe he's right. I don't need to worry about Justin, he's just a damn idiot." She looked down and began working on the test.

Lunch soon came and the students walked to the cafeteria. Star and Marco sat at a table and began eating. While they were eating, someone walked up behind Marco and tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to choke on his food. He looked back and saw Brittney standing behind him, "Do you two mind if I join you guys for lunch?"

Star and Marco looked at each other and gestured to the empty seat at the table. Brittney sat down and Marco looked at Star, "So are we still on for the Bounce Lounge today?"

Brittney looked at the two, who didn't pay her any attention, "You know it," Star half smiled, "It wouldn't be our weekend trip without going to the Bounce Lounge."

Marco nodded, "What's the Bonce Lounge?" they looked at Brittney, "What? If you guys are going to have fun this weekend, I want to join." Star and Marco looked at each other, "So when should I be at your house?"

Marco sighed, "Brittney…"

"Be there around six and the three of us will have some fun," Star cut him off,

Brittney nodded and before swiftly kissing Marco's cheek and stood up and walking away. Marco looked at Star and asked, "Why would you invite her to something that's supposed to be just to the two of us? Better question, why did she do that before she left?"

"Because it could be fun and I don't know, but let's not worry about it Marco," Star explained, "So what's the plan after the Bonce Lounge?" The two began planning their night of fun with Brittney as they ate their lunch.

 **You wanted something like this B. Bandit and I might make one more part to this to see Marco's reaction to Brittney's feelings for him and it might not end well for either of them. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	195. Chapter 195

**Here's another part to Zei's request. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco and their children walked into the Diaz house and Nova and Comet ran up to Angie and Rafael, "Nana, poppy!"

"Hello kids," Angie smiled and looked at the annoyed look and Star's and Marco's faces, "What's wrong you two?"

"Luna came to earth the other day," Star sighed, "She was being chased by monsters and Marco and I wanted to leave her, but our kids know how to really pull at our heartstrings."

"Well maybe you two can try talking to her," Rafael suggested and they looked at him, "I am just saying."

Marco sighed, "Talking to her will be like talking to a wall, dad."

The room fell silent for a moment for a moment and the sound of a portal opening caught their attention. The six looked up and saw Moon, River and Luna walk out of a portal and Star's and Marco's eyes narrowed.

Angie and Rafael looked at the two and then at the kids and Angie said, "C'mon kids, let's go outside while your parents talk to our guests."

The two led the kids outside. Once the door closed, Luna held out her hand and demanded, "Give me my scissors."

"That's not happening, Luna," Star hissed, "Why should we give you them after you were going to allow monsters to attack my children?"

Luna growled and Moon spoke up, "Now hold up, Luna said that you told the monsters to go after the children to see if she can defend them and after she did, you took her scissors and threw her through the portal."

Star laughed, "And you believe that shit, Moon?" Moon l0oked visibly annoyed, "Why in the hell will I purposely put my children in danger when this worthless bitch…"

"That's enough, Star!" Moon snapped, "Just because Luna is a better successor than you were, doesn't give you the right to call her names."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Moon, River you two need some serious mental help if you believe any of that shit," they looked at him, "Loony…"

"Luna,"

"Loony," Marco glared at Luna, "Learn some goddamn manners, it's not polite to interrupt someone when they're talking. Loony told the monsters that if they went after our children that Star and I will leave them alone."

Luna looked at her parents and shook her head, "They're lying. I will never put my niece and nephew in harm's way."

"We know sweetheart," River looked at the two, "Now if you will kindly return Luna's scissors, we will leave."

"Tough shit River," they looked shocked at Star's words, "She was going to allow my children to get hurt or even killed to save her own ass. I don't think she deserves the scissors, much less the wand,"

The five stared at each other in silence. Soon, Luna walked up to Star and pointed her finger in her face, "Why is that? Because I'm not as careless as you? Because I didn't destroy most of Mewni on my first spell? Or because I don't cause destruction with the wand? Because in case you haven't notice, I'm a far better wand bearer than you ever were or ever will be!"

Star growled and grabbed Luna by the wrist before twisting it and forcing her to the ground. Luna looked up in pain and Star hissed, "I don't care that you have the wand, I don't care that Moon and River disowned me! What I care about if that you deliberately put my children in danger and then lied about it, making us look like bad parents!"

"Get off of her!" Moon snapped. Star growled and released Luna before moving back next to Marco. Luna stood up and ran back to her parents, "Now return the scissors you stole at once."

"You want them Moon?" Marco held out his fist, tightly clinching the scissors, "Come and get them."

Marco's eyes narrowed and the family of three dared not get close to him. River cleared his throat and walked up to him, "Enough of this silly game."

He reached for the scissors only to be cut short when he felt a foot kick him across the jaw, sending him back with a force. Moon and Luna stared at Marco as he put his foot down, "Too slow, old man."

Moon grunted and straightened herself up before walking towards him, "Enough of this poppycock. Hand over the scissors this instant,"

She held out her hand and Marco just stared at her with narrowed eyes. Moon looked annoyed and reached for the scissors and felt an elbow strike her in the stomach, causing her to take a few steps back before looking up and saw Star glaring at her, "Too bad, so sad Moon." She looked at Luna, "Do you want to try? You're the one complaining about us taking your scissors."

Luna growled and aimed the wand at them, "Magical Grab!"

A light green aura surrounded the scissors and Marco felt a force pulling them out of his hands. He growled and pulled his hand back, forcing Luna to fall forward. Luna looked up and came face to face with Star's venomous glared, "You can't do a single thing to…"

Star hoisted Luna up and pinned her against the wall. Luna looked up with anger and fear in her eyes, "If you want to boast about having the wand, that's fine. But when you have someone attack my children and then lie about it, that's where I say something." Star slammed her against the wall, causing her to wince in pain, "Go back to Mewni and never come to earth ever again. Because if I see you, I promise that Ludo and his army will seem like harmless kittens compared to what I can do,"

She dropped Luna and looked at Marco, "Open a portal so these assholes can leave." She glared at the injured Moon and River before looking down at Luna, "Remember what I said about coming here again. I wasn't joking. Marco and I will kill you if you come near us or our children again."

Luna looked shocked as the sound of a portal opening was heard. Star picked her up and shoved her towards the portal before picking Moon and River up by their arms and shoving them towards the portal as well. The family of three looked in shock before turning around and stepping through the portal.

Marco closed the portal and looked at Star who was taking a few deep breaths, "Are you alright, Star?"

Star looked at him and half smiled, "I'm fine Marco, thanks for asking." Marco looked at her, "Really, I'm just trying to calm myself down."

Marco nodded, "Alright, let's go see what my parents and the kids are doing." Star nodded and the two of them walked outside.

 **Another update to Zei's request. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	196. Chapter 196

**SonicELITE: Probably, but thanks, and it's cool and it was.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and like I said, I have no idea what's going to happen yet.**

 **Bigmike33321: Uh…more than likely yeah.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks. I got two more parts for this one before ending it and the Bond story is being worked on.**

 **Anyway, here's another animal update, probably the second to the last one, I don't know. Anyway enjoy.**

Marco woke up to the next morning to the sound of someone screaming outside. He got out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it. He looked down and saw Ashley searching through his yard and screaming, "Fluffy? Fluffy where are you?"

Marco felt a tang in his chest and he sighed, "Hey Ashley," she looked up with a saddened expression on her face, "What's uh…what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I lost my rabbit," Marco frowned, "Fluffy ran away yesterday and I can't find him. I thought maybe he came back here, but I don't know where he's at."

' _You're not going to find him because I'm Fluffy,_ ' Marco sighed, "I'll be right down," he closed the window and walked out of his room.

He walked out the front door and up to her, "Alright, where was Fluffy when you last saw him?"

"He was in my room and I left for one minute to get him some lettuce and when I got back he was gone."

Marco sighed, "Do you have a picture of Fluffy?"

"No, but if you want I can draw you a picture?" Marco shrugged his shoulders before nodded and leading Ashley inside.

The two sat at the dining room table while Ashley carefully drew a picture. A few minutes later, she handed the picture to Marco and he looked at it. The rabbit had all brown fur except his ears and tail which were white and red eyes.

Marco looked at her and Ashley frowned, "I know it isn't much and a lot of rabbits look like that, but if you can find him that'd be great."

Marco sighed and folded up the piece of paper before putting it in his pocket, "Go home Ashley. I'll look for Fluffy for you." Ashley frowned and nodded before walking out of the house. Marco shook his head, "If she's looking for Fluffy that means the other girls are going to be looking for their pets and I don't know what to do."

"What pets Marco," he looked up and saw Star staring at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Later Star, I need to check something out," he stood up and walked past her, "I'm going to be out pretty much all day. Don't worry, I have a few things to take care of," he walked out of the house before Star could say anything.

Marco walked down the street and looked at a piece of paper, "Alright, Ashley is looking for Fluffy, Brittney will be looking for Princess, Janna will be looking for Lucky, Hope will be looking for Larry, Sabrina will be looking for Ronan and Jackie will be looking for Chester." He sighed and shook his head, "The things I do I swear."

He turned the corner and saw someone in a cheerleader uniform searching in the bushes, "Sabrina?" she jumped and turned before falling on her butt, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marco," Sabrina answered and Marco helped her up, "I'm just uh…I'm looking for something." He looked at her and she sighed, "I found a Bagel Cat yesterday and he ran out of the house as my parents were leaving. His name is Ronan and like I said he's a Bangel Cat and his eyes are light blue."

Marco frowned and sighed, "I'll uh…I'll keep my eyes open for your cat if you want," Sabrina sadly nodded, "Alright, um…I'll see you later." He walked away without another word.

Marco sat on a bench in the park and sighed as he shook his head, "Why? What did I do?" he sat back and sighed again, "I'm glad Star managed to reverse the spell, but now the girls are going to be upset about their lost pets and I'm going to feel guilty about it and fuck, why?"

Someone sat next to him and he looked over to see a depressed looking Hope, "Hey Hope," Hope ignored him, "Are um…are your parents arguing again?"

"No," Hope sighed, "Well yeah, but that's not what I'm upset about."

' _Not Larry, please don't say anything about Larry,_ ' Marco cleared his throat, "So why are you upset?"

"My lizard Larry escaped," Marco mentally sighed, "He's a bearded dragon to be exact and he climbed up to my window yesterday and then clawed his way out of my screen."

Marco frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Well uh…what does Larry look like," Hope looked at him in confusion, "I'm just asking because I want to try and help you."

"He's all brown but the tip of his tail is red," Hope stood up and turned away from him, "I'm going to keep looking. If you find him, let me know," Marco nodded and Hope began walking away.

Marco frowned and shook his head, "I better go see if Janna, Brittney and Jackie are alright." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I hate this, I really do." He turned and walked out of the park.

Marco walked down the street and heard someone walking around the yard next to him. He looked up and saw Brittney shuffling around her yard and frantically looking around. He shook his head and called, "Brittney."

Brittney looked up and growled, "What do you want Barfo?"

"Are you alright?" Brittney scuffed and looked away as tears stung her eyes, "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

Brittney shook her head, "You know what she's probably dead by now so I might as well tell you." Marco frowned, "I found a hamster yesterday, a cute little thig. She has brown fur and a white belly. Her name's Princess and she chewed through the wall yesterday and I still haven't found her yet, happy?"

She turned and continued searching the bushes. Marco frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry," she quickly turned around and gave him the finger before searching the bushes again, "I'll tell you what if I see a hamster matching that description I'll let you know." Brittney looked back with an annoyed look on her face, "Will that make you feel better?"

"Whatever," Brittney rolled her eyes, "Now just get away from my yard. I'm trying to find my Princess," Marco slowly nodded and walked away from the yard and Brittney continued to look around the yard.

Marco walked up to a corner and stopped and looked down at a piece of paper, "So far Ashley, Brittney, Hope and Sabrina are looking for their pets and I'm then certain that Janna and Jackie are…"

"Watch out!" he looked up and was tackled to the ground by Janna. He looked up and saw Janna was rapidly looking around, "Lucky? Lucky come to mama. Where are you Lucky?"

"Whoa, calm down Janna," Janna looked at him and panted, "What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

"My black cat, Lucky," she answered and Marco frowned, "I found him yesterday and I was going to give him something to eat, but he jumped out of my arms and ran out and I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

' _Yes you have, you're talking to him right now._ ' Marco sighed, "So he's just a black cat?" Janna looked at him, "Is there any specifics about?"

"Black fur and green eyes," Janna answered, "Why do you want to know? Did you see him?"

Marco held up his hand and shook his head and Janna frowned, "I only asked because I was going to offer to keep an eye out for your cat." Janna looked around, "I'll look for your cat and if I find him, I'll bring him to your house."

Janna frowned and sighed, "Thanks Marco, you're a great friend," Marco nodded and the two stood up, "I'm going to keep looking. If I find him, I'll call you so you don't look like an idiot."

"Right," Janna walked away and Marco looked at the sky, "I'm a good person. Why are you doing this? Star made a mistake and I was able to turn into animals and six different girls found me in my animal states and they're really upset about it and I don't know what to do." He looked ahead and continued walking.

After walking for about ten more minutes, he came across a depressed looking Jackie, dragging her skateboard behind, "Jackie?" she looked up with a blank stare, "Jackie…what's wrong? Why are you riding your skateboard?"

"Don't worry about it Marco," she tried to walk past him and he grabbed her by her arm. She looked back and snapped, "I said don't worry about it!"

"I just want to try and help," Jackie fell silent, "What's wrong?"

Jackie frowned and sighed, "I lost my new turtle,"

' _Why? Now Jackie's upset? Goddamn it!_ ' he sighed, "What…what happened?"

Jackie shook her head, "I don't know, I just went somewhere yesterday and when I got home he was gone and there was a hole in the screen for my window. I haven't seen him since then,"

Marco frowned and asked, "What uh…what did the turtle look like?"

"He was brown with a brown shell," she looked at him, "The only other thing I can tell you is that he had a red spot in the center of his shell. Why?"

"I'm going to try and keep an eye out for your turtle…"

"Chester,"

"Chester," Marco nodded, "And if I find him, I'll let you know."

Jackie sighed, "Thanks Marco," she hugged him and Marco felt his face begin to burn, "You're the best if you can find him." She moved away from him and turned and got on her skateboard, "I need to get home and get ready to go out with my parents. If you find him before five, just hold on to him for me,"

Marco nodded and Jackie skated away and Marco sighed, "I need to get home and have Star help me find Chester. Hell I might as well make the other girls happy too," he turned and began walking back to the house with several thoughts running through his head,

 **An animal update. The next one will be the last one and it might be a bit shorter than the others. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	197. Chapter 197

**SonicELITE: Yeah and it might end well…possibly.**

 **Acw28: It's coming and sure, no problem.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I'm already writing the final part. I have it planned out already.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks and I'll see what I can do.**

 **The Dix Man: Alright you're like the fifth person who asked me to make another part for that chapter and I feel like I want to now. I'll see what I can piece together. And here's another servant one.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco roamed down the castle corridors and sighed, "Marco?" He looked up and saw Star walking up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying my little break your parents were oh so generous to let me have," Star slightly frowned and Marco looked confused, "Do you want something Star?" Star shook her head, "Are you sure? I don't mind cutting my break early for you."

Star shook her head again and half smiled, "I'm fine, thanks Marco," He looked at her and Star sighed, "I was hoping you'd make me a smoothie, but I could…"

"Coming up," He walked past her and headed towards the kitchen.

Star walked into the kitchen and saw Marco preparing her smoothie, "Marco you didn't have to cut your break short," he looked at her in confusion, "I could've waited a few minutes."

"Its fine Star," Marco half smiled, "I mean I am your servant and everything." Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry. It's fine, really."

Star half smiled and they heard Moon's voice, "Get your hands off my daughter!" they jumped and looked up and saw Moon and River staring at them. They walked up to them and they pushed Marco away from her and looked at Star, "What was he doing to you?"

"Nothing mom, we were just talking,"

Her parents looked at her and then at Marco, "What did we tell you before boy?" River demanded.

"I was just comforting…"

Before he could finish, River grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him away. Star bit her lip as she watched her father drag her friend away, "Star darling," Star looked at her mother, "If he ever touches you again or tries to touch you let us know and we'll take care of it."

' _And by that you mean you two are going to whip him over nothing. And just for making physical contact with me doesn't mean you should hurt him,_ ' Star rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes mom,"

They heard screaming and Star looked up, "Don't worry dear, your father is just teaching your servant a lesson or two." Moon walked out of the kitchen, "I believe I'll go have a talk with him as well."

She vanished from view and Star frowned, "Be strong Marco. I'll take care of your back when everything is finished, just be strong until then." She walked out of the kitchen and went up to her room.

Marco felt a stinging pain hit his back and yelled. He looked back and felt a burning pain growing on his back, "Stop, no more,"

"We told you not to touch our daughter," River reminded before whipping his back again and Marco cried out in pain, "You must like being in pain,"

Marco panted and heard footsteps. He looked back and saw Moon walking up to River and reaching for the whip, "Let me have a try dear, I'd like to teach this boy a lesson," Marco shook and closed his eyes, embracing himself for the pain he was about to endure.

Marco felt the whip lashing against his back and his facial features tightened as he felt the pain in his back increase.

The whipping soon stopped and Marco felt blood trickle down his back and he panted, "If you keep going against our orders, the punishments will become harsher do you understand?" Moon said and Marco nodded, "I said do you understand!"

She cracked the whip against his back again and Marco howled in pain, "Yes your majesty I understand,"

"Good," Marco looked and saw Moon hanging up the whip and he mentally breathe a sigh of relief, "But to make sure you understand completely, one more wouldn't hurt for good measures,"

Marco heard the whistling noise of a whip and felt a stinging pain of metal tip strike his back and he let out a loud cry of pain. He looked back once more and saw Moon holding a different whip with a metal tip at the end, "Now get yourself cleaned up boy and go tend to our daughter's needs," River said before he unchained Marco and River and Moon walked away.

Marco struggled to stand up. He took a few steps and winched in pain, "Goddamn bastards. Fucking assholes. They don't care that I was just comforting Star," he slowly walked over to the table where his shirt and hoodie were and picked them up before sighing, "I can't put these on. That last whip really did me in." he turned and began walking towards the stairs, "I hope Star can fix this." He began walking up the stairs, "Holy fuck this hurts."

Star nervously paced her room as she bit her lip, "Where is he? What are they doing to him?" she looked up when she heard her door open and saw Marco limping in with a single bowl, "Marco!" she ran up to him and hugged him only to feel him tense up. She backed away in confusion, "What happened?"

"Nothing you should worry about, princess." he grunted and handed her the bowl, "Sorry it isn't much, but I couldn't stand any longer."

Star looked at the bowl before taking it and setting it aside. She looked at him and ordered, "Show me your back," Marco shook his head, "Marco I need to see your back," Marco shook his head, "Show me your back now, Marco!"

He looked at her pleading eyes and sighed before turning around. Star gasped at the freshly made scars and blood on his back, "It's a lot worse than it looks, trust me."

Star frowned and grabbed him by the arm before pulling him towards her bed. She forced him to sit down and she sat behind him, examining his wounds, "I don't have any more cream, sorry, but I want to clean your back up before it gets infected." She put a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to have to sit still for a while. Can you do that?"

Marco sighed and reached up to hold her hand. He looked back and half smiled, "Are you sure you're their daughter?" Star looked confused, "You're far too kindhearted to have any relations to them."

Star half smiled, "Thanks Marco, but I am their daughter," she looked at his back once more before standing up, "I'll be right back." Before Marco could say anything, Star walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, she walked back in the room, carrying a bowl of water, a cloth and a towel. She set the bowl and the small table next to her bed and sat behind Marco again. She soaked he cloth in the water and looked at Marco, "This might sting a little. Are you going to be okay?"

"Princess with the amount of pain that I'm in at the moment, stinging a little sounds like it might help." He looked back with a small smile, "I trust you." Star half smiled and nodded before carefully dabbing the cloth across his back, "Okay, that actually hurts."

"Sorry, but I don't want your back to get infected," Marco looked back, "I'll try to be gentle," Marco nodded and Star continued to clean his back.

Star finished after about twenty minutes and was now carefully drying Marco's back. She looked his back over and sighed, "Well the bleeding stopped, but there's going to be a lot of scarring. I'm sorry,"

Marco shook his head before looking back and carefully hugging her, "At this rate I'm going to owe you my life." Marco rubbed her back, "Thanks, that helped a lot,"

Star smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as to not hurt his back, "Any time Marco, like I said before I can't have my friend in pain."

They separated and stared at each other for a moment before shaking their heads Marco stood up, "I uh…I better go somewhere else before your parents think we're doing something and I get in trouble again." Star nodded, "And thanks again Star." He swiftly kissed her cheek before turning around and walking out of the room.

Star looked shocked and touched her cheek. A small smile formed on her lips as she stood up and walked to the door. She closed it and shook her head, "It's actually getting fun with having Marco around." She picked up the bowl he had brought her and began eating.

 **A servant update and man it's been a while since I did one for this arc. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	198. Chapter 198

**SonicELITE: Thanks and I guess he's a little OOC.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: She will in the next update. Shits going to hit the fan.**

 **Rprimahuda12: Something's going to happen soon and I mentioned it before, they're still on earth. He might escape ad Star might join him though.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Probably, I might. I don't know yet.**

 **Rachet: Thanks, more is coming.**

 **Person: Thanks, good to know. More will be coming soon.**

 **For now, enjoy a request by Yard Bird. Another one I wanted to get out earlier.**

Star woke up one morning and looked up to see Marco was still sleeping. She half smiled before laying back down, "That was a crazy party last night."

She closed her eyes again only to have them shoot open once more. She jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, nearly knocking Marco off the bed. Marco looked up and sighed, "Eighth time this month," he got up and walked out of the room.

Star ran into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet before throwing up. The three Diaz's walked up to the bathroom and looked in as Star raised her head with vomit dripping down her chin. She looked at them and said, "I'm alright,"

"Are you sure?" Marco asked, walking up to her, "Star you've been throwing up for the past month and a half now. Do you need to go to a doctor?"

"I'm fine, really Marco," Marco looked concerned, "Don't worry,"

She began throwing again and Marco walked into the bathroom and knelt down next to her to hold her hair back. Angie looked at her son and then at Star and sighed, "Marco?" he looked up, "Do you mind given me and Star a moment,"

He looked at Star and she slightly nodded. Marco sighed, kissed her temple and stood up before walking out of the bathroom. Angie walked in and closed the door before looking at Star with a slight frown on her face, "Mrs. Diaz am I getting sick?" Star asked, "Why am I throwing up constantly?"

"Star, you and Marco have been dating for a while now, right?" Star slowly nodded, "During your relationship with him…have you two been…well sexual active?" Star's face turn red and she looked down, "How many times have you two done that?"

"A few times," Star looked up, "But we always use protection." Angie arched a brow, "Well the last time we had sex we had a problem. The condom snapped and we were worried but didn't really think much about it. It was one time,"

"That's all it takes," she sighed and Star frowned, "I'm not mad honey, and I'm sure Mr. Diaz won't be mad either and I highly doubt Marco will be anywhere near angry about this." Star slowly nodded, "You need to tell him…but how will you two tell your parents."

"I don't know," Star sighed, "Can you send Marco up? I want to tell him in private." Angie nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Marco walked back into the bathroom and walked up to Star, "How are you feeling?" Star frowned and looked away from him, "Star, my mom said you wanted to tell me something. What's wrong?"

"I uh...I um…Marco how do you feel about babies?"

Marco looked confused, "Babies? I think they're cute and squishy and pretty much everything a baby is. Why,"

"Alright so you think positively about babies," Marco nodded and the room fell silent. Star stood up and straightened herself up before walking towards the door, "Alright, that's all I want to know."

She reached for the knob and Marco stretched his arm in front of her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and Marco shook his head, "That's not what's bothering you. You just don't randomly ask someone about babies and then say that's all you wanted." Star looked down, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to try and help."

Star sighed and looked up, "In my room?" Marco sighed and nodded, lowering his arm and opening the door and the two walked out of the bathroom.

The two sat on Star's bed. Marco looked at Star and waited for her to start the conversation. Star took a deep breath, "Marco, we've been dating for a while, right?" Marco looked confused and nodded, "And we've had sex more than a few times." Marco nodded again, "And the last time we had sex, the condom broke,"

"Yeah," Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I remember that. We panicked and were worried, but decided to ignore the whole ordeal." He looked at her and sighed, "Star, I can probably guess what's coming next."

"Yeah," Star frowned, "Your mom isn't mad about it and she said your dad won't be mad about it either, but I'm worried about my parents." Marco looked at her, "If they find out, they're going to take me away, terminate the pregnancy and then send me to Saint Olga's."

Marco's eyes widened and he growled, "They'll be that cold?" Star looked up, "They'll be that cold? They'll allow an innocent unborn die because…because why?"

"Because it isn't a pure royal," Star looked down at her stomach, "They'll say that it isn't proper for a, and I'm sorry to say this, but it isn't proper of a princess and a commoner to have a baby together." Marco's eyes narrowed and her quietly growled. Star sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and he looked at her, "I don't want that to happen. I want to keep my baby and I don't want to go to Saint Olga's."

Marco sighed and calmed himself down, "Is there a way we can keep the baby and keep you out of that reform school?"

"I…I...I don't know, we'll have to talk to my parents," Star stood up and took her scissors out before opening a portal, "C'mon Marco, we need to get this out of the way as soon as possible." Marco sighed and nodded before walking up to her and the two walked through the portal.

Moon and River sat on their thrones and looked shocked at the portal and saw Star and Marco walking through it, "What is the meaning of this?" Moon demanded and looked at Star, "Star, you're supposed to stay on earth. Why are you here?"

Star looked at her parents and frowned, Marco took hold of her hand. She looked at him and he nodded towards her parents. Star nodded and sighed, "Mom, dad, I'm pregnant," their eyes widened in shock, "And Marco is the father."

The room was silent and Moon yelled, "Guards!"

Three guards ran into the room and rushed at the teens. Marco stood in front of Star and glared at the guards and growled, "Back down!" they stopped and Marco looked at Star's parents, "Is there a way around this stupid rule of yours? Is there a way star can keep the baby?"

Moon and River looked at each other before looking back at the teenagers. River nodded, "There is, but are you willing to pay the price dear boy?"

Marco slowly nodded, "Good," they looked at Moon, "In order for Star to keep the child she is carrying, you will have a fight to the death with our greatest warrior,"

Star's eyes widened and she leaned towards Marco, "Don't do it," Marco looked at her, "It isn't worth it. We've had a lot of fun, but I guess I need to end my pregnancy and go to Saint Olga's. I'll always remember you,"

Marco shook his head and looked at her parents, "You have a deal," Star looked shocked and her parents smirked, "If you go back on your word after I kill this guy, I swear that they won't be the only dead body!"

Moon nodded, "The fight will begin as soon as you're fitted for armor and get your weapons." She looked at the guards, "Take him to get fitted."

The guards took Marco away and Star looked at her parents, "Are you two insane?" they looked at her, "Otis is going to kill him!"

"And then you will terminate the pregnancy and be sent to Saint Olga's," Moon's eyes narrowed, "So you better enjoy your final moments of entertainment and the final moments with your friend." Star growled before walking out of the room.

Marco stood in the arena as people around cheered for the upcoming fight. He looked up and saw Star looking at him worryingly, "Runaway Marco," she ordered, "I don't care what happens, I don't want you to die."

"No Star," she frowned, "I'm going to kill this bastard and no one is going to force you to end your pregnancy afterwards." He looked back and saw a heavily armored guard walking up towards him. He looked up and half smiled, "Wish me luck." Star frowned and nodded as Marco walked away.

River stood up and cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, we will have our best warrior Otis fight the earth child Marco. This is a fight to the death match, begin!"

Otis ran at Marco as Marco raised the sword at his side. Once he raised the sword, Otis punched him, sending him to the wall, "Marco!"

Marco slowly stood up and looked at the warrior, "You got lucky!"

He ran at him and got ready to swing the sword, only to be caught by his throat and pinned to the ground. He looked up and saw Otis smirking, "This was a fight? I was hoping to at least have a scratch when I left the arena." Otis pulled out his sword and held it high above his head, "Goodbye kid,"

Marco looked back and saw the look of terror on Star's face. He looked back at Otis with narrowed eyes and began squirming as Otis plunged his sword at him. The tip of the sword hit the ground as Marco felt the blade cut his arm and he rolled away. He looked at Otis, holding his wound, "This is the only scar I'll get in this fight."

Otis looked annoyed and walked up to him, "You annoying little pest." He picked him up by the throat and tightly squeezed, "I don't need a weapon. I'll just squeeze the life out of you."

Marco began flailing as he gasped for air. He looked around and saw Star's parents waiting for his death and the audience cheering Otis on. He looked at Star and saw a few tears run down her face and his eyes widened.

He looked at Otis and saw the look of anger behind his eyes, "You're a stubborn one! Just die already!"

Marco struggled to raise his sword. He quickly swung, hitting Otis across the face. Otis dropped him and moved back, holding the fresh cut on his face. Marco stood up and panted, "Sorry," he looked at him in anger, "I kind of like living right now."

"Annoying little pest!" Otis ran at him, "When I tell you to die, you die!" Marco felt a knee hit his stomach and he fell back with a force to the wall. Otis smirked for a second before noticing Marco's empty hand, "Where the hell is your weapon?"

Marco looked up and smirked, blood pouring out of his mouth, "Look…down," Otis did and saw the sword had pierced his stomach. He looked back up and saw Marco coughing up blood, "You never run at a person who has a sword. It's completely unsafe."

"But…but I never lose!" Otis yelled, "I was supposed to kill you, boy!"

"Guess what…I have a reason not to lose," he looked at Star and panted, "Did I win?"

Star looked up at Otis and saw blood pouring out from his wounds before falling forward. Star jumped out of the crowed and walked up to him, "Yeah Marco, you won," she kissed his cheek and smiled, "Now we can keep our baby,"

"That was quick," Star helped Marco up and he leaned on her for support, "I won't lie, that hurt a lot. It feels like he broke a few bones."

"Well that's how Otis works," Star looked around and saw her parents looking very unhappy and guards coming at them from all directions, "We better get out of here!"

Before Marco had a chance to say anything, Star opened a portal and rushed them through it. Marco looked up and saw Star closing the portal and then sat down next to him. She looked over his injuries and Marco sighed, "I guess your parents tried to go back on their word,"

"And you're surprised?" Star looked up, "They're not only upset because I'm pregnant, but because their best warrior was killed in the arena."

Marco frowned and the door opened. They looked up and saw Marco's parents walking in the room, "How was your trip…Marco!"

They ran up to him and Star stopped them, "I can take care of this, just stay back." They stepped back a little and Star looked at him and got her wand out, "Candy Healing Showers!"

A verity of lights showered over Marco and his injuries began healing. He looked at Star and half smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Star, that's feels much better."

Star half smiled and hugged him back, "Alright, hijo," Marco looked at his parents and Rafael asked, "What happened to you? Why were you covered in cuts and bruises?"

Marco sighed, "It's a long story dad," he and Star stood up, "Right now I think we all should celebrate Star's pregnancy." The teenagers pushed the adults out of the room without another word.

 **Damn I wanted to get this one done a lot sooner. I'm finally making time for some older requests. Anyway Yard Bird, if you still read these, I hope this was close to what you were looking for.**

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	199. Chapter 199

**Red the Pokémon Master: I gave up on it, I kept losing interest so I'm not going to force myself to watch it, sorry. If you have another challenging request, feel free to let me know.**

 **VikingAC12: It is. I actually wanted to get this down a lot sooner. Thanks.**

 **Trentler Kane: Halloween stories? I don't know which ones you're talking about, but it's usually only on certain holidays ones like that get done.**

 **Spike: Yes it was and are you talking about Judas from the Bible? Well either way I think you're right.**

 **Anyway here's the final animal one. Enjoy.**

Marco walked through the front door and looked up and saw Star sitting on the couch. She looked up and half smiled, "Hey Marco," she stood up and walked up to him, "So since you came back, are you ready for a day of fun?"

"Not yet Star," Star looked confused, "Star, this is important and I need your help." Star slowly nodded and Marco sighed, "Alright," he began explaining everything from the previous day's events.

Star's eyes widened at the story Marco was telling her. After the story, the two stood in silence for a few moments and the Star shook her head, "So instead of just being a puppy yesterday, whenever you hit your head, you turned into a different animal?" Marco nodded, "And six girls found you, all different animals and now you want to help find they're lost pets?"

"Yeah, but finding the bearded dragon and the turtle might be a little more challenging," he sighed, "So I was hoping you could summon the rabbit, hamster, the black cat, the bearded dragon, the Bangel Cat and the turtle and I'll give them to the girls." Star looked at him before raising her wand. Marco caught her by her wrist and she looked at him, "They have to be normal animals, no lasers, no extraordinary powers just normal animals."

"You're no fun Marco," Star pouted, "But fine," she lowered the wand and a pile of six animals appeared in front of her, "So what's the plan Marco?"

Marco picked up the rabbit and looked at Star, "You stay here and make sure the other animals escape. I'll run around like a chicken with their head cut off getting these animals to the girls."

Star sighed, "Alright," Marco turned and walked out of the house and Star at down and watched the animals, "I was really hoping this day was going to be fun,"

Marco walked up a house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ashley walked out and her eyes widened when she saw Marco holding a rabbit, "I'm guessing this is Fluffy?"

He handed her the rabbit and she hugged, "Fluffy, you naughty rabbit." She looked at Marco and asked, "Where was he?"

"Hiding in my mom's vegetable garden," Marco lied, "He's lucky I found him and not my mom otherwise…well you could probably guess what was going to happen."

Ashley frowned and nodded before looking at Fluffy, "You are very lucky," Fluffy twitched his nose and Ashley looked back at Marco and hugged Fluffy close, "Thanks for finding him for me. I was really worried about him," Marco nodded and turned to walk away.

Marco walked through the front door and Star looked at him, "Alright, so who are you going to see now?"

Marco picked up the hamster and sighed, "Brittney, I'm going in the order they found me in," Star nodded and Marco walked out of the house again.

Marco stared at Brittney's yard and sighed. He walked up to the fence and peaked in to see Brittney sitting under the tree, looking forlorn, "Hey Brittney,"

"What is it Ba…" she looked up and saw Marco holding a hamster. Her eyes widened and she stood up and ran up to Marco. She quickly took the hamster out of his hands and looked at it carefully, "Princess is that you?" the hamster squeaked and its nose twitched as tears began to form behind Brittney's eyes. She carefully hugged the hamster, "You naughty thing, where in the hell were you?"

She moved away from the hamster and she scratched under its chin, "I was really worried about you Princess. Did you run off because I didn't get the sunflower seeds fast enough?"

"Well it's good to see you got your hamster back," Brittney looked at him and he began to walk away, "If you excuse me, I have a lot to take care of today."

Before Brittney could say a single word, Marco ran off in full sprint, "Alright, Ashley found me first, and then Brittney and now I have to get Lucky to Janna." He shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this one."

He ran up to his house and went inside. Star looked at him and asked, "Marco won't they become suspicious if you return their pets the same day they told you they ran away?"

"I don't know and I don't care," he picked up the black cat, "I'm the reason they're upset. If it was just Brittney, I'd probably ignore it, but I made six girls upset." He sighed, "I need to get Lucky to Janna. Wish me luck," Star rolled her eyes as Marco ran out of the house again.

Marco ran around, looking left and right for Janna, "Where is she?" Lucky meowed in his arms and he looked down, "We're looking for your new owner," the cat meowed again, "No, she's very nice. I guess," he shook his head, "I'm either going insane or guilt is eating me alive, because I swear I can understand this cat."

"Lucky!" he heard a voice cry and he looked back to see Janna searching alleyways.

He sighed and walked up to her, "Lucky where are you?"

"Janna," she looked and saw Marco holding a black cat. Her eyes widened as she reached up and carefully petted the cat on its head, "I guess this is…"

Before he could finish, Janna pushed him down and hugged the cat as a few tears slipped down her face, "Lucky! I was worried about you. I thought you were hit by a car or something, naughty little kitty." Marco looked up and half smiled, "Just for running away from me, no tuna for a week." Lucky purred and rubbed his face against hers, "I missed you too Lucky."

Marco half smiled and stood up, "Well it's good to see you have Lucky," Janna nodded, "I have a few things to take care of. You might want to get home before Lucky runs off again,"

"Yeah," she turned away from him, "Thanks Marco, I was really worried about him." Marco nodded and turned before leaving.

Marco walked through the front door and panted. Star looked at him and said, "Marco you should take a break. Get some water or something,"

Marco shook his head and picked up the bearded dragon, "I'll take a break after I get Ronan to Sabrina." Star tilted her head, "Jackie isn't going to be home until later today, so I'll take a break after I take Ronan to Sabrina."

Star frowned and nodded before Marco walked out of the house once more. Star looked at the door and shook her head, "He's a stubborn one." She looked down at the remaining two animals and smiled, "I really hope Jackie and Sabrina don't want you two. You two are too cute,"

Marco ran through the park and looked around. He looked down at the bearded dragon and saw his eyes were shifting around, "We're here to see Hope. She's going to take you home." He looked up and saw Hope sitting on a bench, hugging her knees to her chest, "And there she is." He slowly walked up to her.

Hope let out a depressed sigh, "My life is full a disappointment. My parents constantly argue, my friends barely help at times and I lost Larry,"

"Are you sure about that last part Hope?" she looked up and saw Marco sitting next to her with his hands behind his back, "Are you sure you lost Larry?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "Yes you idiot, I lost…" she felt a tongue touch her cheek. She looked down and a wide smiled crossed her face, "Larry!" she took him out of Marco's hand and put him on her shoulder and pointed her finger in his face, "Bad Larry, bad, bad Larry." Larry tried to scratch her finger, "Do you know how much I missed you? I was afraid that you fell in the sewers or something." She took him off her shoulder and petted him, "Don't you run away like that ever again." She looked at Marco, "Where did you find him? I looked almost everywhere I can think of,"

"The little idiot…"

"He's not an idiot!"

Marco held up his hands, "If you'd hear me out, you'll be yelling at him instead," Hope stared at him, "He was chewing on some exposed wire around my house. He's lucky I found him before he could chew through it entirely."

Hope shook her head and looked down, "You naughty little lizard. You're lucky Marco got you before you got hurt,"

Larry looked around and Marco sighed, "Alright, I have something to take care of, just get home and get Larry in a cage or something so he doesn't escape again." Hope nodded and Marco stood up and walked away.

Marco walked up to his house and sat on the front step. Star opened the door and looked down before sitting next to Marco, "Are you alright?"

"I've been running all over the place this morning and I still need to take Ronan to Sabrina and wait until five for Jackie to get home and get Chester to her." Star half nodded, "Where are the other animals?"

"Inside," Marco sighed and stood up, "If you want, I can take Ronan to Sabrina."

"I got it, don't worry Star," he walked inside for a moment. He walked back outside, carrying Ronan, "I'll be right back and we'll have a little fun without leaving until Jackie gets home." Star frowned and nodded as Marco ran off.

Sabrina searched a bush next to her house, "Ronan? Ronan where are you baby?"

"Is this Ronan?" she jumped and looked up, "Well you said that he was a Bangel Cat and this little guy was trying to get in our trash cans. Is he…"

Sabrina tackled him to the ground and hugged Ronan, "You bad kitty, mama was worried sick about you." She looked down and her face went red when she saw the position she and Marco were in.

Marco was flat on his back with Sabrina on his groin and her skirt pushed up slightly. She quickly stood up and pushed her skirt down, "Sorry about that Marco." Marco stood up and nodded, "Um…thanks for finding Ronan for me."

She was about to run into her house when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and Marco sighed, "Before you go, I want to ask you something?" Sabrina nodded, "Why did you stop hanging out with me?" Sabrina looked shocked, "We were inseparable up until we started school. What happened?"

Sabrina frowned and sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" Marco nodded, "It was because you threw blocks at me on our first day of school." Marco frowned, "I know you don't like bullying, but I was hoping you'd overlook that because it was me."

Marco sighed, "I'm sorry," he looked away, "I shouldn't have acted out on violence, epically towards my first friend."

Sabrina shook her head, "Its fine Marco, I'm over…"

"But it's not fine," Marco held his hand out, "I'd like to start over…if you want that is." Sabrina looked at him and then frowned before shaking his hand, "And if you're not busy on Monday, I was hoping that just the two of us could hang out and do something together."

Sabrina half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds fun,"

Marco half smiled and swiftly kissed her cheek before running off, "I'll see you later," Sabrina stared in shock for a few moments before touching her cheek and smiling and walking inside with Ronan still in her arms.

Marco walked down the street and sighed, "Alright, I have a few hours before Jackie gets home and I can take Chester to her and everyone will be happy." He sighed once again and walked home.

It was a little after five and Marco stood outside of Jackie's house with Chester in his hands. He looked down and shook his head, "Alright, last pet of the day." He took his phone out and dialed a number. After a few rings he said, "Jackie, come out front." He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket and put the turtle behind his back.

The front door opened and a still depressed looking Jackie walked out, "What is it Marco?" Marco moved his arms out from behind his back and a small began to twitch on Jackie's face, "Chester!"

She took the turtle off of him and held it close and kissed his head. Marco half smiled, "It's good to see that you're happy." He turned around, "I need to get home."

Before he could take a single step, he heard Jackie, "Wait Marco," he looked back and felt Jackie kiss his cheek and his eyes widened and he looked dumbstruck, "Thanks, I appreciate it. You didn't need to waste your day finding Chester,"

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, "Don't mention it Jackie," Jackie nodded and was about to go inside, "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Jackie looked at him in confusion, "No, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow," Jackie's eyes widened, "You know, just the two of us."

Jackie half smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sounds fun," Marco nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, tomorrow," Marco turned and began running away.

Jackie walked inside and looked down at Chester, "You have to be a good luck charm. I told you that I wanted Marco to talk to me and have a day where it's just the two of us and we're hanging out tomorrow." She kissed the top of her head again, "Let's get you some tomatoes. You must be starving,"

Marco walked down the street with a small smile on his face, "Alright, I'm hanging out with Jackie tomorrow and I'm going to try and repair my friendship with Sabrina on Monday." He chuckled as he shook his head, "I guess Star accidently turning me into a puppy was a good thing,"

 **And done. Well I hope everyone liked reading this arc because I actually had fun writing it. Also, if anyone wants to see his date with Jackie or him hanging out with Sabrina, let me know.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	200. Chapter 200

**B. Bandit17: I have and I might actually start.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Alright, few rules though. Characters can be only OOC and no OC. When you can, tell me the plot.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and I don't know what's going to happen yet and thanks again.**

 **Ac28: Thanks, you're welcome and alright. I'll write those events when I can.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Its coming, its coming.**

 **Or-lan-do626: You want one for Star in that series? Alright I'll write something for them too.**

 **And here's the 200** **th** **one-shot. Damn I can't believe I made this many. Anyway, enjoy.**

Star stared out the window of her room and watched her father lead the officers down the street. She shook her head and sighed, "They're not going to find him. He's too sneaky," she looked around her room, "It's so boring today." She walked out of her room and went downstairs, "Bye mom, I'm going out."

She raced to the door and heard her mother, Moon say, "Hold on Star," she froze and looked back, "You know your father is out looking for the notorious thief Marco Diaz,"

Star rolled her eyes, "Mom I'll be fine, don't worry." Moon looked at her, "Trust me mom, dad taught me a few self-defense moves so if Marco decides to mess with me, I'll just fuck him up."

"Star,"

"Sorry mom," Star smiled sheepishly, "I'll be back later. Love you mom," before Moon could argue anymore, Star ran out of the house.

Star walked down the street while looking down. She was soon tackled to the ground. She groaned and looked up to see a boy around her age with brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a red hoodie, "What the hell?"

She looked at his hand and noticed he had a tight grip on a necklace. She looked at him and asked, "Did you pay for that?"

"What's it to you?" Star looked annoyed. Sirens filled the air and the boy growled, "Damn it," he looked at Star, "You're coming with me."

Before Star could say anything, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the alley. He pulled her behind a dumpster and held her tightly and covered her mouth. Star struggled to break free and he looked at her, "If you don't move a single muscle I promise I won't rob you."

Star narrowed her eyes and nodded. The boy looked dumpster and saw four patrol cars speeding down the street. He turned back around and sighed. "That was too close," he looked at Star and carefully let her go, "Sorry, but I'm not…"

Before he could finish, Star punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, "What in the hell was that and who are you?"

The boy looked up with a smirk, "If I told you anything then I'd have to kill you and it's more of a crime to kill a pretty face like yours than it is stealing."

"So you stole that necklace?" the boy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "What's your name?" the boy shook his head, "Will it help if I told you my name first?"

"Probably, but either way I'll call you beautiful,"

Star's face turned a light shade of red and she looked annoyed, "Bastard," he smirked, "My name is Star Butterfly, daughter of the chief of police," the boy's eyes widened and he looked away, "Now who are you?"

"It's probably better if you don't know," he stood up, "I'm going to start running. You'd probably be better off if you don't follow me."

He was about to walk away when Star pulled him back and pinned him to the dumpster. He looked at her, "I told you my name and I helped you evade police, against my will I might add, so the very least you can do is tell me your name or I'm getting the cops!"

He sighed, "Alright…my name is Marco Diaz," Star looked shocked and let him go and moved back a few steps, "Yeah, the notorious thief is nothing more than a 15-year-old trying to survive everyday life." He looked at her, "But before you call for help, can you at least hear me out?" she stared at him in disbelief, "Please, the police won't let me explain anything. They're just going to kill me when they catch me."

"Then tell me," he looked at her, "If you're so afraid of dying without someone knowing about your made up story I might as well let you tell someone."

Marco sighed and slid down. He hugged his knees to his chest and shook his head, "It isn't made up, but I don't expect anyone to believe me. Just as long as I tell someone," Star arched a brow, "I lost my parents when I was ten. They died in a fire and I didn't have any family members to take care of me,"

"So what happened?" Star questioned, "Didn't you have friends to help you or something?"

"No," Star frowned, "I thought I did, but it turns out they were just using me." Star looked confused, "I can't explain it really, they thought since I knew karate I'd be able to defend them from bullies or something. Anyway, I had nowhere to go and I literally struggled to even find a simple bite to eat."

He paused for a few moments and let out a shaky sigh. Star frowned and sat down next to him, "So in order to live I started stealing and I became good at it. So much so that people want me dead now,"

The two looked up and heard more sirens speeding down the street. Marco sighed and stood up, "I better leave," Star looked at him, "I don't like it when innocent people get involved."

He took a step forward and felt Star grab him by his wrist. He looked back with a look of desperation on his face and Star looked at him with a pleading look, "Meet me at the entrance of Echo Creek Park at midnight." Marco frowned, "Please Marco, just meet me at midnight." Marco sighed and nodded. Star let him go and he ran off.

Around midnight, Star paced back and forth in front of the park's entrance, "Where is he? Did he get caught?"

"Or maybe he's being punctual," she looked back and saw Marco walking up to her. Star frowned and Marco asked, "So why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Right," she walked up to him, "Marco I don't know if your story was true or not," Marco rolled his eyes, "But rather or not it's true, I want to try and help you."

"How,"

"Start by telling me everything," Star said, 'It doesn't make any sense. You had to do a lot more than just steal a few things if everyone wants you dead," Marco frowned and looked away, "What exactly did you do?"

Marco sighed, "I killed a few people," he looked up and saw the shocked expression on her face, "It wasn't to steal or anything, it was out of defense but with the circumstances of me being involved they assumed I murdered them to rob them."

Star frowned and took his hands. He looked at her with a frown, "Marco I don't know if your story is true or not, but I promise that I'll help you as much as I can."

"How," Marco asked, "You're the police chief's daughter, how and why would you help me?" Star looked around and bit her lip, "Star? Why would you help me?"

She sighed and looked at him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marco looked shocked and Star moved away from him, "If my parents find out about this they'll kill me."

Marco shook his head, "No," he grabbed Star by her arms, "I promise Star if try to hurt you in any way, I will kill them."

"No Marco you can't," he looked confused, "Marco trust me you can't do anything to my parents. They want you dead as it is,"

Marco frowned and looked up to see a patrol car coming towards them. He grabbed star by the wrist and pulled her behind some bushes. They peaked out of the bushes and saw the patrol car drive by. Marco sighed and looked at Star, "I'm guessing the entire force knows you because of your father." Star nodded, "C'mon, I need a lot of backways. I'll take you home," Star slowly nodded and they quietly tiptoed away.

They stood outback of Star's house and Marco looked at her, "I'm sorry beautiful, but this is where I take my leave."

"Whatever you dork," Star half smiled, "Be careful out there," Marco nodded and kissed her cheek before running away. Star shook her head and sighed, "Dork, you better be careful." She walked in her house and went up to her room.

The next morning Star was startled awake by loud banging and her mother entered her room. She looked confused and asked, "What's going on mom?"

"Your father finally caught him," Star's eyes widened, "Marco Diaz was hiding in a crawlspace down the block and before he could run, your father and his team arrested him."

Star jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, not caring about anything. She ran out of the house and saw Marco being led to a police car by her father. She took a deep breath and ran at them full speed. She tackled her father off of Marco and grabbed Marco by the arm, "Let's move!"

"Star,"

"No talking just run!" Marco took her advice and the two began running away.

River looked up and saw his daughter running away with Marco. He growled and looked at his men, "Arrest them!" The officers ran after the two teenagers.

The two made it to the corner and were tackled to the ground by two police officers. They were hoisted off of the ground and River walked up to them. He looked at Star and shook his head, "Why? Why would you help this murdering thief sweetheart?"

"He's not a murdering and he only steals to survive dad!" Star snapped, trying to break free, "Now let us go!"

River shook his head, "I'll let you go, but Marco is going to die," he looked at Marco, "I don't know what you did, but I really don't appreciate you talking to my daughter,"

"Fuck off old man," Marco growled, "She was the only one nice enough to talk to me kindly. Everyone else shooed me away or tried to murder me for nothing."

"They tried to murder you for stealing and killing," River explained, "And now that you've finally been caught we can…"

He froze in midsentence when he saw Star break free and kissed Marco. His eyes widened as she looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You're not going to kill him. I love him,"

River looked shock and one of his officers whispered in his ear, "Sir, we need to do something before a riot starts." He looked at the officer, "The entire town wants him dead and it appears that your daughter won't move out of the way. What should we do?"

River looked down and then at Star, "Star, please move aside so we can take care of this murderous thief. We don't want our town to live in fear because of him,"

"No dad. If you want to kill Marco then you'll have to kill me first,"

Everyone stared at her in shock. River looked up and saw Moon was staring in surprise and slowly shook her head. He frowned and sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry then. Execute them both!"

The officers looked shocked and Moon looked dumbfounded. Star and Marco looked surprised as to officers led them away to two patrol cars. Moon walked up to River and hissed, "Are you insane? You'd kill our only daughter?"

"I'm going to talk her out of helping the damn bastard before the execution takes place." River sighed, "I wouldn't kill her. I just want to scare her a bit,"

"And what if she doesn't want to take you up on any offer unless you let Marco go?" River frowned, "Have you thought about that?" River shook his head, "Well you better think of something and think of it quick." River ignored her and walked over to his patrol car.

Star and Marco sat in separate holding cells. Marco looked up and frowned, "You should've saved yourself Star." Star looked at him, "I told you I don't want innocent people to get involved."

"I'm not leaving you to die Marco," Marco sighed, "And I meant what I said back there." He looked confused, "I don't know why, but I love you and I couldn't leave you alone like that." She half smiled and Marco half smiled back.

River walked up to Star's holding cell and Star's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"Your mother wants…"

"I'm not changing my mind," Star hissed, "If you kill Marco, you're going to have to kill me too! If you want me to live then you'll have to let Marco go."

"I can't do that," River shook his head, "He has to pay for his crimes."

Star frowned and sighed, "Then you're going to have to kill me too. I promised him I wasn't going to leave him and I'm not breaking that promise."

River frowned and he looked between the two and saw the serious look on Star's face. He sighed and shook his head, "Take them to the fields," Star and Marco looked shocked, "If she wants to side with a murderer then so be it."

Their cell doors opened and officers began leading them away. Before they walked through the door, Marco said, "Chief Butterfly," he looked at him, "Just so you know, if you're going to allow the blood of an innocent be spilled then I will haunt this damned town until the end of time. My word should be taken seriously,"

"And I don't believe in that crap boy," River assured, "Get them out of my sights." The officers nodded and led them out of the room.

Star and Marco were thrown to the ground and looked up to see an officer pointing his gun at them. They stared at him and he pulled the trigger and the two fell back with a force.

River sat at his desk with a saddened expression on his face, "I tried. I really did." He looked at a picture of Star on his desk, "My little cadet…you were better than him but you wouldn't listen to reasoning." The lights began flickering and he looked around, "I'm just being paranoid. He's dead and can't do a damn thing anymore," he stood up and walked out of his office, feeling a dark presence following him during his whole trip home.

 **Well this wasn't a request but something I wanted to do for the hell of it. I don't know if I'll make another part, but here's the 200** **th** **one-shot.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think, though I feel like this wasn't my best work.**


	201. Chapter 201

**LilTeddyUrsa: Thanks and I'm trying to figure out the second part of your request.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks, and I knew it wasn't one of my best works but thanks and thanks.**

 **Jonacool: Yeah no problem.**

 **Xboxrica: Thanks.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and that movie is what caused me to be afraid of clowns. I'll write it when I can.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks and it might get a little more violent.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bed and heard the shower running. He cupped his hands over his eyes, "I told you that you'd lose everything, Diaz," he heard Lars' voice chuckle, "And soon your little friends will see what you really are and leave you to rot in hell like me!"

He heard Lars laughing and his eyes snapped open and he began panting, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Andrea and Chantelle looking at him with concern looks on their faces, "Is everything alright?" the short haired undead cheerleader asked.

Marco sighed and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking Chantelle."

Chantelle and Andrea looked at each other and then at Marco and Andrea said, "Well the two of us are about to go hunting. Do you want to join us?" Marco shook his head, "Are you sure? You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm sure and don't worry about me, I'm fine," Marco half smiled, "Have a good hunt you two." The two sighed and nodded before walking away.

Marco fell back with his arms behind his head, "What? Getting frustrated? You're not going to get rid of me," Lars' voice cackled.

Marco groaned and grabbed his pillow and buried his face, "Go away!" the water stopped and Marco moved his pillow aside, "Alright, Star's almost finished and hopefully we can go to the Bounce Lounge." His eyes widened as he caught a whiff of the air, "That scent. It's amazing…I must have it!" His eyes turned red as he shot up and ran out of his room.

Star was in her room, drying herself off in her room. The door swung open and she looked back in shock to see Marco staring at her with red eyes. She quickly covered herself with the towel, "Marco?! What are you doing in here?" Marco looked at her and slowly walked towards her, "Marco?"

Marco grabbed her by her arms and growled, "You smell nice tonight Star,"

He opened his mouth and bared his fangs. Star's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Marco if you're hungry, I could give you a quick bite."

"A quick bite?" Marco asked in a demonic voice, "No, I want more than that."

Before Star could say anything, she felt Marco's fangs bite her neck and her eyes widened. She screamed in pain as she felt Marco begin to drink her blood, "Marco stop that hurts!"

Marco ignored her and continued to drink her blood as Star cried. He soon felt two pair of hands and pulled him away from Star. He looked up and saw Chantelle and Andrea staring at him and standing in front of Star, "What the hell are you doing Marco?" Andrea snapped, "You almost killed Star!"

Marco ignored her and tried to rush at Star only to be pushed back, "Enough Marco!" Chantelle snapped, "You're acting like a total dick! If we had left, Star would've been dead because of you!"

Marco looked at Star and saw the look of pain in her eyes as some blood trickled down the side of her next. Marco's eyes turned back to normal and widened, "Star…Star I'm sorry," he slowly walked up to her and reached out for him, "Please…"

Before he could finish, Chantelle and Andrea punched him and he fell back. He looked up and Star frowned as she looked away from him, "Just go away Marco," Marco's eyes widened as he reached out for her again, "I said go away!"

Marco jumped and he looked at the other vampires and they shook their heads and tried to help Star. Marco frowned and sighed before leaving Star's room and went back to his room.

A few hours later, Star walked down hall. She passed Marco's room and heard him talking to himself, "Why?" she stopped and pressed her ear against the door, "I didn't mean to bite her like that. She's my best friend and I wouldn't hurt her in anyway but I don't know what came over me." She heard him sigh, "I don't know. Maybe if I left for a week or something everything will go back to normal."

Star's face fell as she looked at the floor in complete shock. She heard the door open and she fell forward. She looked up and saw Marco frowning at her, "Star what are you doing? You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Marco…can uh…can we talk?" Marco slowly shook his head, "Please Marco, it's about earlier."

"What's there to say?" Star frowned, "I bit you, you, Andrea, Chantelle, the other girls and my parents yelled at me. I think everything's done so what can we…"

Before he could finish, Star tackled him and he looked up and saw a look of determination on her face, "We're talking, rather you like it or not!" Marco frowned, "Marco I'll use a spell on you if I have to."

Marco growled and then let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, just let me get up." Star got off of him and he stood up. He looked at her and asked, "So you wanted to talk? Are you going to yell some more before I fly out of here?"

Star sighed, "Marco everyone's been given you a hard time all night and no one even bothered to hear you out…myself included." Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I shouldn't have snapped like I did, I was just hurt and scared when you bit me and your eyes were red like that." Marco frowned, "Well can you tell me what happened and why you nearly killed me?"

Marco sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. He patted a spot next to him and Star hesitantly walked up to the bed and sat down next to him. Star looked at him and the room fell silent for a few moments before Marco spoke, "I uh…I kept hearing Lars' voice taunt me. And then when you got out of the shower…my bloodlust was…it was high for some reason and I lost it…and because of that I almost lost my best friend."

Star frowned, "But Marco if something was bugging you why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to have anyone worry about me. I thought I could handle it myself."

He stood up and turned into a bat and got ready to fly away. Star quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. He turned back into his human for and looked confused as Star held him, "Next time something is bugging you, tell me." Marco frowned and shook his head, "Marco if something is bugging you, you need to tell me," Marco looked at her, "I just want to help my mate."

"Mate," Marco sounded confused, "Are you referring to the fact that we had sex a few days ago and I gave you those bruises." Star sighed ad nodded, "What good would…"

"Marco just trust me here," Star looked at her and leaned in on his shoulder, "I want to try and help you as much as possible, but I can't do that if you keep everything bottled up."

Marco sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry," she moved her head slightly, "I should've tried to fight the urge to bite you. I'm sorry I almost killed you,"

"It'll be okay," Star frowned, "It'll be okay."

She yawned and fell asleep on his shoulder. Marco sighed and lay down and rubbed Star's back, "I really hope you're right Star."

He looked around and heard Lars' voice again, "Don't think this is over Diaz. The next time you might actually kill someone and everyone will want you dead." Marco shook his head, "You can't escape. You're trapped for all eternity."

Marco groaned, "I need to find a way to get of this problem." He looked at Star's sleeping figure and sighed, "Tomorrow night I'll have Star help me." He continued to rub her back as he frowned.

 **A vampire update and a lot of people wanted one where he lost control and bit Star. She's going to be the only one that still cares for him and I highly doubt I'll restore any of his other friendships or his relationship with his parents. At least not for a while.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	202. Chapter 202

**SonicELITE: Thanks, I have no idea where I'm going with it yet though.**

 **B. Bandit17: Sure, I'll write something like that on Mother's Day.**

 **Anyway here's another pregnant Janna one. Enjoy.**

A few days have passed since Janna learned of her pregnancy. Janna, Star and Marco were in Marco's room with Janna sitting on Marco's lap, "Have you heard from your parents?" Marco whispered and Janna shook her head, "Janna you need to get a hold of them. Maybe if everyone is calmed down a little, then we can explain everything to them and they'll understand."

"I don't know Marco," Janna sighed, "I mean they sounded pretty angry when we told them over the phone and they sounded pissed."

"What are you two talking about?" Janna and Marco shook their heads, "Well you two really didn't answer my question. Can I be the baby's godmother?"

"Sure Star," Janna answered and Marco lightly pushed her off of him, "Marco?"

"Just going for a walk Janna," Marco stood up and walked out of the room and Star and Janna followed him.

The three walked down the street in silence. They made it to the corner and a car pulled up beside them. They looked at the car as the driver side and the passenger side doors opened and Janna's eyes widened as two adults got out of the car, "Mom, dad?"

"Janna get in this car now!" her mother ordered and Janna shook her head, "Now Janna!"

Marco stood in between the two and asked, "Why do you want her to get in that car?"

"What we want is none of your business boy," Janna's father answered, "Now Janna get in the car,"

Janna stood still and the three teenagers glared at the adults in front of them. Janna's parents groaned and took a few steps towards them and Star took her wand out, "Lightning Flash!"

A flash of blinding light surrounded them and Janna's parents shielded their eyes. Once the light began to dim, Janna's parents looked up and saw the three were nowhere to be found, "Damn it," her mother growled as she crawled into the car, "Where did they go?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be dumbfounded," her husband got on the driver's side, "We need to find them and get Janna to the clinic."

They closed the doors and the car sped away. Once the car as far enough, Star, Janna and Marco rose up from the bushes, "Clinic?" Star sounded confused and looked at her friends, "What does that mean?"

Janna growled and placed a hand on her stomach, "They want me to kill the baby," Star's eyes widened, "I don't know why, but I'm not giving them what they want."

"Right," Marco rubbed her back, "Let's get home before they decide to turn around and come back and look for us." He looked at Star, "We'll need a little magic here Star,"

Star nodded and held up her wand, "Lightning Change Back!" a flash of light surrounded them and they were soon standing in Star's room. Star looked at Janna and asked, "Are you alright Janna?"

"Yeah," Janna sighed, "I just want to be alone right now."

She walked out of the room and Marco frowned, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Can Janna's parents really kill her baby?"

"I don't know Star," Star frowned, "I'm going to try and talk to Janna." He walked out of the room ad Star sat down while thoughts ran through her head.

Marco walked into his room and saw Janna sitting on the windowsill and looking out the window, "Janna?" he slowly walked up to her, "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Marco, thanks," Marco nodded, "I just want to be alone right now,"

"Are you sure?" Janna nodded, "Alright, me and Star will be downstairs and my parents will be home in about an hour so…yeah, just call if you need anything."

Janna looked back with a half-smile, "Yeah, alright Marco," Marco walked out of the room and closed the door and Janna looked out the window again while she placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm not getting rid of this baby. No one will tell me different," she watched the cars speed by and frowned, "Damn parents. They won't even hear the story leading to my pregnancy. Assholes,"

Star and Marco walked into the room a few hours later and saw Janna had fallen asleep on the bed with an angry expression on her face. Marco sighed and walked up to the window and closed the blinds, "So what are we going to do about her parents?"

"Nothing," Marco answered, pulling the covers over Janna, "We can't do anything except avoid them until Janna enters her third trimester and then they can't say anything…well they could, but they legally cannot do anything to her or the baby."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Marco looked at her and saw she was tossing her wand in the air, "I can help with a little magic."

Marco shook his head, "No Star," Star stopped and frowned, "I'm sorry, but this doesn't involve you. It involves Janna and myself and we need to think of a way to deal with her parents."

Star huffed and crossed her arms, "You're no fun Marco."

Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes, "Nope, I'm just a total buzzkill and love making people miserable."

"You are and you do," Marco quietly chuckled as he shook his head, "And now for making your best friend unhappy, you must make me some nachos." Marco nodded and the two quietly walked out of the room and closed the door before walking back downstairs.

 **Well here's another pregnant Janna one. I knew more of this was coming after making the second part and people wanted to see her parents' reaction. I might have one or two more parts for this one, I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Narutoricky9: Uh…thanks, even though that's one of my oldest one-shots.**

 **And here's a request by Fugu. Enjoy even though I wanted to get this one out sooner.**

Star, Marco, Hope, Janna and Oskar walked down the halls of the school. As they walked, students pressed themselves against the lockers and Star looked confused, "What's wrong with everyone?"

"You're little display of anger the other day, you goody-goody," Janna smirked, "Everyone's afraid that you might hurt them."

Star frowned and looked at the floor, "Leave her be, Janna," they looked at Marco, "She didn't know, you don't have to make her feel bad."

"Whatever Marco," Hope shrugged her shoulder, "We're going to have a quick smoke, are you going to join us?"

Marco shook his head, "Dude you've become soft since you…"

Before Oskar could finish, he was slammed into a locker. He looked up and Marco growled, "What did you just call me!" Oskar looked visibly afraid, "I am the school's bad boy and nothing will change my status! Even if I did quit smoking,"

"Marco," Janna calmly said and he looked up, "We were just joking. Everyone knows that no one can outmatch you and your status. Just let him go, we're your friends, remember?" Marco sighed and dropped Oskar, "Alright the three of us are going to have a quick smoke break and we'll see you two later,"

Marco let Oskar go and he dropped to the floor. He stood up and patted Marco on the shoulder, "You need to chill dude. I'm not even dumb enough to fight you." The three walked out of the school and Marco shook his head.

"Um…Marco," he looked at Star, "Do you mind waiting for me? I need to use the restroom,"

Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the lockers, "Take your time, princess." Star nodded and walked into the bathroom. Marco sighed and shook his head, "I am not soft. I don't care if it was a damn joke,"

Star was washing her hands and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She half smiled and then her eyes widened when she noticed a purple smudge on her forehead. She pushed her bangs aside and her lip began to quiver, "No, it can't be happening."

She turned the facet off and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into Marco and he looked at her, "Is everything alright princess?" Star looked at him and her eyes and purple hearts began sprouting on her face, "Whoa, are you getting sick or something?"

He put a hand on her forehead and Star jumped back as more hearts sprouted on her body. Marco looked confused and Star stuttered, "It…I…I'm not sick Marco, its Mewberty." Marco arched a brow, "It's something Mewmans go through and it can be dangerous."

"Dangerous as in I have to kick some ass dangerous or different dimension dangerous?"

"Different dimension,"

"Right," Marco sighed, "Alright let's get you home."

He reached for her hand and she jumped back. Marco looked confused and Star shook her head, "Marco I just said I'm not sick. It's Mewberty and…and Marco," she stared at him before shaking her head, "Marco…you're a…you need to keep me away from boys!"

Marco sighed, "Star you need to tell me what the hell is wrong and what this Mewberty crap is."

Star frowned, "It's something Mewmans go through and they become attracted to the opposite sex and it could end in disaster if left unattended." Marco looked confused, "It could end badly Marco, just trust me please."

"Okay, but how do we help you?" Star frowned, "C'mon princess, tell me how to help you."

Star sighed and looked down, "It goes against what I was taught."

"Premarital sex," Star nodded, "Well what's the big deal? We've done it before so what's stopping us this time? I mean this time it's to help you."

Star frowned, "I don't want to hurt you," she looked at him and saw the confused looking crossing his face, "Marco my strength will be immensely high during my Mewberty state and I can accidently hurt you."

"And I really don't care if you hurt me or not," Marco shook his head and rolled his eyes, "C'mon princess, let's get home and take care of your problem." Star looked at him in confusion, "C'mon you're obviously paranoid about this Mewberty shit and I wouldn't be a good guide if I left you in this state."

"But we have and our teachers will notice that we're…"

"I think this can count as you being sick," Marco walked away, "C'mon on, I need a day away from this dump anyways." Star frowned and looked down the hall before looking back at Marco, "I swear princess, if we get in any type of trouble you can blame me anyway you want."

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright," Marco smirked and the two walked out of the school.

The two walked through the door and Star was visibly shaking. Marco closed the door and looked at her, "Are you okay?" Star shook her head, "Is it that Mewberty crap?" Star nodded, "Well let's go take care of it then," the two walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco walked in Star's room and Marco closed the door. Star turned around and threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his. She moved back and panted, "Marco, I really appreciate you doing this for me. Thank you," before Marco could reply, Star pulled him to the bed.

The curtains surrounding the bed were down and small moans could be heard coming from behind the curtains. Marco was on his back with Star on top of, bouncing up and down and squeezing her breasts as more hearts sprouting across her bed. Marco looked concerned and asked, "Hey you goody-goody, are the hearts normal?"

"Yes," Star panted, "Just keep going please. This is really helping me,"

Marco nodded and saw up and began sucking Star's neck, causing her to moan a little more. In one swift move, Marco had Star on the bed with her right leg pinned and her left leg one his shoulder. He reached up and began stroking her breasts as he continued to pump in and out faster. "Are you alright?"

"Yes keep going!" Star moaned, "I love your dick in my pussy!" Marco looked at her in surprise, "I'm sorry for my foul language, but Mewberty works in strange ways!"

Marco smirked, "Don't be sorry, I think it's sexy,"

Star looked at him and the bit her lip, "Uh…shut up and keep going!" Marco chuckled and continued to go faster as hearts rapidly sprouted around Star's body.

Star was on her hands and knees while Marco was behind her with his hands on her waist. Star arched her back and panted, "Almost there Marco, please finish!" Marco smirked and picked up speed.

After a few more pumps Marco felt Star's walls tighten and the two climaxed and a cloud of purple dust exploded in the room. The two coughed and looked around to see piles of purple hearts around the room. Marco looked at Star and asked, "Alright princess that didn't happen our first time. What the hell was that?"

"Mewberty dying out," Star panted and pushed Marco down and lay on his chest, "Thanks for helping me Marco. I'll clean up after resting for a bit,"

Marco rubbed her back and saw the sound of wings flapping could be heard. He quickly moved his hand away, "What in the fuck was that?"

"My wings," she looked up and saw the confused look on Marco's face, "When a Mewman goes through Mewberty they get wigs afterwards." She nuzzled closer to his chest and lightly yawned, "Now if you excuse me, can you please keep it down? I want sleep for a bit,"

Her breathing soon evened out and Marco rolled his eyes and rubbed her lower back, "You never cease to amaze me you little goody-goody princess and I don't know how I really feel about that but I guess I'm glad you came into my life," he yawned, closed his eyes and smirked as he fell asleep.

 **Here you go Fugu, if you still read these. I also made it a two for one deal because B. Bandit17 wanted another Bad Boy Lemon and I didn't know how else to word it so I combined it with this one. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	204. Chapter 204

**SonicELITE: They're together but Marco's going to use the term Friends with Benefits. Anyway more is on the way.**

 **Shoji: Yeah sure, no problem.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Good to hear and I'm not struggling with your requests. Thanks for asking though. Here's one right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Janna leaned against the wall with a bored expression on her face as people walked past her through the terminal. She let out a sigh, "Damn, I thought this job would be more exciting. The most that happened today was a couple of teenagers were running around the terminal and bothering everyone." She crossed her arms and looked out the window, "If I had known it would be this boring I wouldn't have even tried for this job."

"Damn it Star, pick up your feet!" she heard a voice say and she looked up to see a man and woman around her age and she smirked, "C'mon you've been on earth for ten years now, you should know how everything works." Janna looked over ad saw them heading to a specific gate and walked up to it.

"I'm sorry Marco, but I love flying so much and it's really fun. It really doesn't feel like we're off the ground." Star half smiled.

Marco half smiled and shook his head, "Alright Star, but we're going to San Francisco to meet up with my parents and have fun, not to talk about the plane and flying." Star looked at him, "Yeah flying's amazing and everything, but it's not that amazing."

Star rolled her eyes and they walked up to their gate, "Tickets?"

They handed the service agent. After hitting a few keys on the keyboard, the two reached up for their tickets when Marco felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Janna staring at him with a stern look, "Sir you have been randomly selected for a search. If you'll follow me,"

"What?" Marco moved back, "Very funny Janna, but I'm about to go on a trip with my wife and we're going to visit my parents. So if you'll just leave us…"

"Sir," the agent said and Star and Marco looked back, "Miss Johnson is our head of security and she told you that you were selected at random for a search. If you don't go with her, we're not allowed to let you on this flight." ( **Is that right? I wouldn't know, never flew a day in my life.** )

Marco groaned, "Just go Marco," Star looked at him, "The sooner you get this done, the sooner we can get on the plane and we'll be able to see your parents."

Marco sighed and looked at the slightly smirking Janna and held his arms out, "Frisk me so we can…"

Janna grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away, "If you'll follow me sir, we can get this down and over with." Marco looked back and Star smiled and waved as Janna continued to lead him away.

The two were in a small room and Janna looked at Marco, "Look, just frisk me so I can get back to my flight,"

Janna half smiled and began frisking him. After she was finished patting him down, Marco headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Janna, "Uh, uh, uh," Janna waved her right index finger, "I need to perform a strip search and a cavity search."

"Are you out of your damn mind, Janna?" Marco snapped, face completely red, "There's no way that's going to happen."

"Fine," a small smile played on Janna's lips, "Then you can just miss your flight and tell your parents and Star why you couldn't go anywhere." Marco groaned, "You better thin fast unless you want to plane to take off without you and Star," Marco sighed and began taking his signature hoodie off.

Marco was soon standing in front of Janna, his clothes on the table and his hands covering himself. His eyes narrowed and growled, "Quick question, how in the hell did you get this position?"

"No time for questions, we need to hurry up if you want to catch your flight and meet your parents," she walked up to him and moved his hands aside and half smiled, "You know Marco, it's just the two of us in here." She looked up as she cupped his tentacles, "We could goof around and no one will ever know."

"What? Janna I'm married to Star and I won't do that to her,"

"You went from safe kid to safe man," Janna sighed, "Whatever. It's your loss," she continued looking, "Alright, turn around." Marco glared at her, "Cavity search. So turn around and we'll be finished."

"No," Marco reached for his clothes, "You frisked and strip searched me. I think that's more than…"

Janna grabbed him by the arm and pinned him against the wall. He grunted and looked back, "If you try that again I'll break your arm," Marco tried to break free and Janna pushed him against the wall again, "Now, now Marco, everything will be okay. Just relax," she squeezed his ass and smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to take my offer Marco? We won't tell Star and it could be fun." Marco looked at her in annoyance, "C'mon, a little fun before leaving the city?"

Marco groaned and knocked Janna back and quickly slipped his boxers and pants on, "Sorry Janna, but like I said I'm married and Star and I are about to visit my parents."

He put his shirt and hoodie on before reaching for the knob. He felt Janna put something in his pocket and he looked at her, "Give me a call when you and Star get back and you two are feeling a little kinky." She kissed his cheek and slapped his ass, "Now go before you miss your plane."

Marco groaned and shook his head, "You're still a pain in my ass Jana,"

"And you love me for it," Marco rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, "Well that was a total bust, but it was a little fun I guess." She smirked as she watched Star and Marco walk through the gate, "And who knows, maybe I can mess with him so more when they get back."

She walked out of the room and closed the door before walking up to the gate and leaning against the wall. She looked out the window and saw the plane Star and Marco were one take off and she sighed, "And we're back to being bored as hell." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a small smirk on her face.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted or not Cowardly Christian, but I hope I got it close. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	205. Chapter 205

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No what? Did I screw up on something? If I did I'm sorry, but you're welcome.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, I didn't go for the lemon because Coward doesn't like lemons, hope you liked it.**

 **Anyway here's the second part to B. Bandit's request. Enjoy.**

Six o'clock rolled around and Star and Marco heard a knock at the door. Marco sighed and muttered, "Well our weekend is ruined."

Star rolled her eyes, "Don't think like that Marco, it'll still be fun," she walked up to the door and opened it, allowing Brittney to step inside, "Alright, the three of us are ready, let's go!"

She took her scissors out and opened a portal before walking through. Brittney and Marco looked at each other and Marco gestured to the portal, "Ladies first,"

Brittney looked at him and sighed, "Marco can we…"

"Brittney you asked if you can tag along this weekend and nothing is going to stop us from going to the Bounce Lounge." He cut her off, "Just walk through the portal. I promise you'll be completely safe."

Brittney took a deep breath and nodded before walking through the portal. After a few seconds, Marco followed through. The three stood as still as they could as they lightly bounced up and down. Brittney looked around, "So the Bounce Lounge is an interdimensional dance club?"

"Yup," Star jumped back onto a cloud couch, "We come here all the time to chill. Just stay away from the edge,"

"Stay away from the edge?" Brittney sounded confused, beginning to walk around, "Why would I need to…"

Before she could finish, she started to fall forward. She flailed her arms and screamed. She felt a hand grab her by the wrist and pulled her back onto the bouncy surface. She looked up and saw Marco staring at her. He sighed, "To be a little safer, stay close to me or Star."

"Alright," she moved slightly closer to Marco, "Is this good?"

Marco's muttered under his breath as the music began booming out of the speakers. Marco half smiled and grabbed Brittney by the wrist, "C'mon I love this song,"

Before anything else could be said, Marco grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to the dancefloor. The three teenagers were on the dancefloor, enjoying themselves. Star looked over and Brittney and Marco and saw Brittney grinding against an oblivious Marco. Star half smiled to herself, "Well this might be a littler interesting."

After spending two hours in the Bounce Lounge, Star pulled out her scissors and opened a portal and looked at the two, "Let's go, it's time to go to the Wicked Knights Club,"

"Another dance club," Brittney questioned.

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking hold of her wrist, "Just stay close and whatever happens in this club, stays in this club." Brittney looked confused as Star jumped through the portal and Marco led Brittney through it.

Brittney looked around and saw people from different dimensions, drinking and listening to music, "So it's a…"

Marco covered her mouth and shook his head, "We don't talk about it. We're here to have fun," he looked at Star and saw she had a wide smile on her face, "What? What's with the scary smile Star,"

"Nothing," Star said in a sing-song voice, "Let's get a few drinks." She walked away and Marco looked confused before leading Brittney to a booth.

After four hours of drinking, Star and Brittney swayed back and forth in the booth. A slightly sobered Marco took Star's scissors and yawned, "Alright, let's get home."

"Oh but Marco, I want to have more fun," Star giggled, "We need to show Brittney the other places we go to."

Marco sighed, "Star, you and Brittney are drunk, I'm feeling the buzz, we need to go before something happens." He looked at Brittney and saw she was leaning on his shoulder, "Since you're too drunk to go home, you can crash at our place," He opened and portal and carefully led the girls through it.

They landed in Star's room and Marco looked at the two, "Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Diaz," Brittney hiccupped, "Can…can…can I talk to you? In private," Marco looked confused and nodded as the two walked out of the room.

Star checked the time and yawned, "Whatever, I'm going to go to bed," she walked over to her bed and flopped down on her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Marco and Brittney walked in Marco's room and Marco looked at Brittney, "So uh…what did you need to talk about?"

Brittney sighed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marco looked shocked for a few seconds before carefully pushing her away, "What the heck Brittney?" Brittney sighed and leaned on his chest, "Problem?"

"Marco…Barfo…you were very nice when you…you tried to comfort me…Justin broke up…very nice." Marco looked confused, "Be my boyfriend please."

Marco's bloodshot eyes widened, "Brittney you're drunk, you have to idea what you're saying."

"I do," Brittney burped, "Please…I love you Marco," Marco's eyes began twitching and Brittney bent down and threw up on Marco. She looked up at him with vomit dripping from her chin, "Sorry,"

Marco sighed and used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe Brittney's chin, "C'mon Brittney, let's get cleaned up and get ready for bed," he walked away and opened his drawer before pulling out a pair of boxers, shorts and a shirt. He turned back to Brittney and handed them to her, "Here, I'll wait out in the hall while you get changed." Brittney half smiled as Marco walked out of the room and she started to get undressed.

Marco walked back into the room and saw Brittney had fallen asleep on his bed. He sighed and shook his head, "Alright, get changed and get your sleeping bag before going to…I don't know,"

He quietly got changed before unknowingly got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Brittney and Marco woke up in each other's arms and Brittney lying on top of Marco. They looked at each other in shock and then jumped off of the bed, "What the heck Barfo? What am I doing in your room?"

"Really," Marco asked, "Alright recap from last night. You, me and Star went to the Bounce Lounge for a few hours and then to the Wicked Knights Club, got drunk and came home. You asked to talk to me in private, we came in here and you told me you love me before you threw up on me." Brittney's eyes widened and she fell silent, "I'm just going to assume it was the alcohol talking last night,"

"You're wrong," Brittney muttered and Marco looked at her, "It wasn't the alcohol, I mean it played a big part, but it wasn't a lie." She looked up and saw the confused look on Marco's face, "Look Diaz, you're nice to like everyone, even if they're total assholes to you. You comfort people and don't expect people to help you when you need it."

She walked up to him and hugged him, "So will you go out with me?"

Marco sighed, "Brittney I…"

Before he could finish, Brittney kissed him. Marco's eyes widened for a moment until Brittney pulled away. She sighed and hugged him again, "Just a chance Diaz, that's all I'm asking for."

Marco frowned and sighed before hugging her back, "Fine, but you have to drop the bitchy attitude," Brittney nodded and they saw a flash. They looked at the door and saw Star smirking by the door, holding a camera, "Star, can I see that…"

"Nope," Star cut him off, "Have fun you two," she turned and slammed the door shut before running back to her room.

 **Here you go B. Bandit17. I actually decided to have it end with the two because it's something new. I hope this was what you wanted or close to what you wanted. And this might be a onetime thing, but I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	206. Chapter 206

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright, I was just asking.**

 **B. Bandit17: Alright and Nightmareking-dono? Well that's a new one.**

 **Trentlar Kane: Thanks, I've noticed some spelling errors after I post them too. You're welcome and I don't think I'll stop writing for a while.**

 **Anyway here's something that kept me up last night. Enjoy. Also going to be OOC.**

The group of six friends stood in front of a rundown abandoned hospital. Star and Marco took the first steps leading towards the hospital, "So this is the infamous haunted hospital of Echo Creek, huh?" Star looked back at her friends and saw Janna had a grin on her face, Jackie had a slight bored expression and Alfonzo and Ferguson looked paranoid at the rundown building, "Hey what's wrong with you two?"

Marco looked back and sighed, "These idiots. They're afraid of hospitals, doctors' offices and nurses' offices." He walked behind them and started pushing them towards the hospital, "C'mon you chickens, it's only for one night." They headed towards the hospital without hesitation.

The six stood in the darkened halls and Jackie looked around before letting out a sigh, "So much for skating. These floors look like shit,"

"We're not here to skate around, we're here to have fun," Janna smirked, taking a bottle of vodka out of her backpack, "I got the drinks,"

"Of course you do," Marco chuckled, "Star and I have the radio and games,"

"I got the food," Jackie said, looking at Alfonzo and Ferguson, "What did you two bring?"

They looked at her and Alfonzo sighed, "We uh…we brought weed," the four looked at them, "Hey we thought we were going in the woods, not a damn hospital!"

The four looked at each other and then back at the two, "Don't look at us like that," Ferguson said, "Just be lucky we brought something with us." The four sighed and shrugged their shoulders before the six of them walked down the hall.

The six sat in the cafeteria of the hospital and Janna put a few bottles of vodka on the table while Marco put a radio on the table, Star pulled a deck of cards and a few board games from her backpack and Jackie put several snacks on the table. They looked at the two remaining people of the group and Alfonzo asked, "What?"

"The weed," Star answered and the two looked dumbfounded, "You did say you brought it, right?"

"Yeah but we didn't think we were actually going to bring anything with us except ourselves," the group groaned, "Like we said, we thought we were going to the woods, not a damn hospital,"

"Even if we were going to the woods," Jackie sighed, "You brought nothing with you?" the two nodded, "You wouldn't have survived for one night then."

"Yeah but…"

"Just go find something because this night will be a bust if all we have are games and drinks," Janna shook her head and they looked at her, "Go!" the two jumped and ran in through the darkened halls, "Alright, let's start this night by playing a friendly game of bullshit," the remaining three rolled their eyes as Janna started shuffling the deck.

Alfonzo and Ferguson looked around as their footsteps echoed down the hall, "Why do we have to do this?" Alfonzo looked at Ferguson, "We're not going to find anything except for some old medical equipment and dust in this place."

"So you want us to go back empty handed and let the four of them yell at us?" Alfonzo shook his head, "You're insane dude."

"No, I mean we leave and go home," Ferguson explained, "The four of them are going to be too drunk to notice out disappearance," Alfonzo looked down the hall and then back at Ferguson and nodded before the two began walking away.

Star took a shot of vodka and placed two cards face down in the pile, "Two sevens,"

"Bullshit," Star looked at Janna, "I'm calling bullshit," Star smirked and picked the two cards up before turning them over, revealing two sevens, "Damn," they laughed as Janna picked up the pile.

"Where's the exit at," Alfonzo questioned, "This is why I don't like hospitals!"

They made it a four way corridor and they looked around. Soon they heard footsteps coming from their left. They looked up and saw a figure slowly walking towards them, "Hey, hey buddy, do you know where the exit is?" the figure ignored them and continued to walk towards them, "Buddy?" they saw the blade of a knife reelecting the light of the moon. The figure ran towards them and the two screamed as they turned and began to run.

The four friends laughed as a drunken Jackie danced on the table. Janna looked at the hall and Jackie stopped dancing, "What's wrong Janna?"

"Where in the hell are they with the weed," Janna slurred, "This is slowly getting boring."

Marco turned the radio off and the four of them looked up towards the darkness. After two minutes of silence passed, Marco groaned, "Damn chickens must've seen a rat and ran off." He stood up and shook his head, "We better go find them before they get hurt." The three groaned and Janna and Star stood up and Jackie got off the table and they started walking down the hall.

Alfonzo and Ferguson ran down the halls, panting as they heard footsteps following. They ran a little further and Ferguson tripped, "Ferg!"

Alfonzo turned back and tried to help him up. As they stood up, they heard a horsed laugh. They looked up and felt a pair of eyes staring at them. They screamed for a few moments before the halls fell silent once more.

The four teenagers drunkenly walked down the halls, catching their footing once in a while. Star sighed, "Can't we just go back to the party?" they looked at her, "If they did run off, they probably went home and told their parents. We might as well enjoy what time we have left here before our parents show up and ground us forever."

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "One more hallway and then we can go back." The three groaned as they turned and walked down the hall.

About walking halfway down the hall, Janna tripped and grunted as her body hit the old titled floor. Everyone stopped and looked down, "Are you alright Janna?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," Janna sat up and rubbed her side, "I don't know what the hell I tripped over though." She felt her shoes and shook her head, "Shoes are still tied." She looked up, "Who has their phone?"

The three took their phones out and opened the flashlight app. They looked in shock at Janna's blood covered body. The looked down and saw a puddle of blood in the middle of the floor, leading towards a door.

Slowly walking up to it, Marco opened it and jumped back as something fell out from behind the door. They flashed their lights on it and the four looked horrified at the butchered corpses of Alfonzo and Ferguson. The four stared at the bodies for a moment before screaming. They heard footsteps and shined their flashlights down the hall to see a crazed, dirty looking man running full sprint towards them, carrying a knife and an insane smile on his face.

They quickly helped Janna up and scrabbled into a nearby room. Closing the door, the four of them began pushing the old bed and some old furniture in front of the door and Marco pushed his body against the barricade. He looked up and barked, "Someone call the cops,"

The three looked at him and Star said, "Are you crazy? Marco we're trespassing and we've been drinking…"

"And Alfonzo and Ferguson are dead!" he snapped, "Just call the fucking cops!" Star looked shocked as Janna dialed 9-1-1 and Marco felt the man trying to force the door open.

Marco fell back and the door flew open as the man stepped inside the room. He walked up to the four and cackled wickedly as he kept jabbing the knife at them, causing them to scream in terror. Before the man could stab them, sirens grew in the background and soon red and blue flashing lights flooded the room. The man hissed before turning around and running out of the room.

Five armed officers ran into the room and aimed their guns at the four, "Arms in the air!" they stood in shocked, "Arms in the air I said!"

The four slowly raised their arms and the officers walked up to them and put their arms behind their backs, "You four are under arrested for trespassing on private property."

"You might want to get them for underage drinking too," the one cuffing Janna said, "These four smell like a brewery," the officers led the four teenagers out of the hospital. Once outside, they put them in the patrol cars and called for an ambulance.

Once the ambulance came and the paramedics removed Alfonzo's and Ferguson's dead bodies from the hospital, the officers got into the cars and sped off. The teenagers looked up at the hospital and felt a pair of eyes following them as they were taking away from the abandoned property.

 **This wasn't a request it was just something I wanted to get off my chest and like I said they're going to be OOC. And before anyone asks why Star didn't use her wand it's because Mewni doesn't exist in this story.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	207. Chapter 207

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah alright.**

 **B. Bandit17: I just wanted to write something different and like I said that one has kept me up so I wrote it.**

 **SonicELITE: No need for sarcasm dude, I know it wasn't spooky. But glad you enjoyed reading it.**

 **ZellaDay: Alright and you're welcome. I might need a little more information on your friend's request.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: That's good and I didn't mean to sound like you were, sorry.**

 **Anyway here's Jackie's and Marco's date from the animal arc. Enjoy.**

Marco walked up to Jackie's house and sighed before knocking on the door. A moment later the door opened and Jackie's parents, "Hello Marco," Jackie's mother half smiled, "Jackie will be ready in a few, why don't you come in."

Marco followed them inside and sat on the couch. Chester slowly walked up to him and Marco half smiled as he patted him on his shell, "Jackie was very upset when she thought she lost that turtle yesterday," Jackie's father said and Marco looked up, "It was pure luck you found him before something happened."

Marco nervously laughed, ' _Yeah luck. Let's go with that,_ ' they looked up as Jackie walked down the stairs and he half smiled, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah," she looked at her parents, "I'll see you guys later," she quickly petted Chester, "And don't you go wandering while I'm out." Marco stood up and the two walked out of the house.

The two walked down the street and Jackie half smiled, "Thanks Marco," he looked at her, "I know I've thanked you already, but I was worried about Chester and I really didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

' _Wouldn't want that…eve if it's my fault that Chester escaped the first time,_ ' Marco shook his head, "Don't mention it, some good did come out of it,"

"Yeah…let's uh…let's go," Jackie said, "We've got the entire day together." Marco nodded, took her by the hand and led her down the street.

Jackie looked around the empty skate park and smiled as she put her helmet on before getting on her skateboard and kicked away, "C'mon Marco, catch me if you can!"

Marco half smiled before putting a helmet on and pulled a black and red skateboard out of his backpack. He got on the board and sighed, "Alright, you're on a date with Jackie so just try to ignore your safety side and have fun." He kicked away and sped off and screamed in slight terror.

Jackie turned, her board skidding across the ground. Marco tried to turn, only to have the board skid on the ground and he fell back off the board. Jackie stopped for a second before turning around and skating back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just not that good on a skateboard," he looked up and saw the concerned look on Jackie's face, "Go on Jackie, I'll just…"

Jackie helped Marco up and shook her head, "C'mon safe kid, let's do something else."

She walked away and Marco growled, "Not a safe kid!" he sighed and followed Jackie.

The two walked through the door to an arcade and Jackie looked at Marco and half smirked, "Alright Diaz, next to skateboarding, I'm the best at games."

Marco rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that," the two started roaming around the arcade.

The two hammered on the buttons on the console and panted. Soon the game ended and Jackie howled, "I told you Diaz, I'm the best!"

Marco shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah, I was just having a bad game, that's all," he checked the time and sighed, "Well let's get something to eat before e continue with our day."

"Right," they walked away from the console and Jackie asked, "Hey how did you manage to get away from Star today?"

"I told her I was hanging out with you today and she was more than understanding about it." Jackie nodded and they walked out of the arcade.

They two sat in the dining area of a restaurant and Jackie sighed. Marco looked up and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Marco, it's been bugging me since last night, where did you find Chester?"

"Does that really matter?" Jackie looked at him, "You have Chester back and we're hanging out." Jackie stared at him and Marco sighed, "He uh…he was going to um…fall into an opened manhole until I grabbed him. Couldn't have him fall in and have you upset because I lost him,"

"Yeah, thanks again for finding him," Marco nodded and they ate as they avoided the whole conversation involving the turtle.

After spending some time at the arcade, a skate park and seeing a movie, the two walked down the street towards Jackie's house, "Thanks Marco," he looked at her, "It was fun today. I kicked your ass in almost every game we played,"

"I was having an off day,"

"And it was kind of funny seeing you fall flat on your as when you tried to turn on your board," Marco rolled his eyes, "But all in all, it was fun."

"Well I'm glad you had fun today," Marco half smiled.

They walked up to the door and looked at each other in silence for a moment. Jackie broke the silence by sighing, "Well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

She turned and reached for the knob when Marco grabbed her hand. She looked up and Marco kissed her, shocking her for a moment. Marco backed away and sighed, "Uh…Jackie I um…."

"Yeah," she blinked, "What's wrong Marco?"

' _Well no turning back now. Just ask her,_ ' he thought, "Jackie, I've…I've loved you since kindergarten and I know that sounds weird and everything but uh…I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend." Jackie's eyes widened, ' _Alright Diaz, just prepare for the rejection of your life,_ '

Jackie cleared her throat, her face lightly red, "Marco uh…I loved you for a while now too," Marco half smiled, "I uh…sure, I'll love to be your girlfriend," she kissed him and moved away before opening the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Marco." She walked inside and closed the door.

Marco half smiled and began running home. Marco soon walked through the front door and Star looked at him and smiled, "So how was your day with Jackie?"

"Awesome," Marco screamed at the top of his lungs, "I finally asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!"

"That's great Marco," he looked at her, "But we better get ready for school tomorrow."

Marco nodded, "Right and don't forget, I'm going to try and rekindle my friendship with Sabrina tomorrow, so I'm sorry, but you're going to be on your own again tomorrow." Star sighed and nodded and the two walked up the stairs.

 **Here's the date one you want acw. I really didn't know where I was going with it, but what are you going to do? Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	208. Chapter 208

**Brave kid: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **ZellaDay: Alright, I'll write it soon and I don't think I want to ask, but you're welcome.**

 **B. Bandit17: Yeah sure, I'll write it when I can but for now, here's the Mother's Day one you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star looked confused as Marco ran around the kitchen, "Marco?" he looked at her, "What are you doing in here? Your mom usually makes breakfast for us,"

"Yeah, but its Mother's Day and I usually do everything for my mom,"

Star arched a brow, "Mother's Day?" Marco nodded "What's that? We don't have anything like that on Mewni,"

Marco sighed and began explaining, "It's a day celebrating mothers all over the world and…hey why don't you invite your mom over so you can celebrate it with her?"

"I don't think my mom will leave Mewni for something earth related Marco, but I guess I could at least try." She walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs as Marco continued what he was previously doing.

Marco was setting up the table when Star walked into the dining room, "Well my mom said she's going to stop by and see what this Mother's Day is about," Marco nodded and Star helped him.

Angie and Moon sat in the living room a few hours later and Moon looked confused, "So what exactly are the kids doing and what is this day about?" Angie looked at her and began explaining everything to her.

Star and Marco were in Marco's room and a slightly annoyed expression crossed Star's face, "Can't I just summon gifts for our moms? That'll be much easier,"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Maybe, but your mom might send you to Saint Olga's for abusing your magic like that and plus it means a lot more if we either just buy something for them or try to make something ourselves." Star looked confused, "And since we're a little short on cash right now, we're going to explore my kindergarten days and make something for our moms." Star arched a brow and nodded before they started looking through the room.

Star and Marco walked down the stairs and saw their mothers sitting on the couch. Their mothers looked up and Angie asked, "What's wrong you two?"

Marco walked up to her and handed her a necklace he made a few moments ago, "Happy Mother's Day, mom," she took it with a half-smile, "Sorry it isn't anything special, I didn't have any money and I decided to make something for you."

Angie smiled and hugged him, "I love it Hijo, thank you." Marco smiled and hugged his mother back.

Star nervously walked up to her mother and handed her a similar necklace that Marco had given Angie, "Um…here you go mom, Happy Mother's Day."

Moon looked at the neck and then at Star. She took the necklace and half smiled before hugging her, "Thank you dear, it's lovely."

Star looked shocked for a few moments before hugging her mother back. Marco looked at the two and half smiled, "Hijo," he looked at his mother, "Aren't you going to make your famous pepper steak for dinner tonight?" ( **Something I do for my mom every Mother's Day, or almost every Mother's Day.** )

"Yeah, I'm going to get started right now," he looked at Star, "Want to give me a hand Star?" Star nodded and the two walked into the kitchen.

Moon looked at the necklace, "It usually makes it more special when your child makes it for you," Angie said, "Marco used to make all my Mother's Day gift when he was in kindergarten and all the way up until fourth grade."

"Well I guess I shouldn't complain then," Moon sighed and put the necklace on, "It is a really nice gesture."

Angie nodded and looked into the kitchen and saw Star and Marco scrambling over some pots and pans and she laughed a little, "Yes it is and we have such good kids,"

 **Here's a small Mother's Day one and I don't know if you wanted this or something else B. Bandit. Anyway tell your moms that you love them and if you don't live with them call up your moms and tell them you love them and try to do something nice for them.**

 **And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	209. Chapter 209

**B. Bandit17: Good to know.**

 **SonicELITE: It was and more is coming. And for some reason your review was posted twice.**

 **ZellaDay: That's good and I hope you and your friend liked it too.**

 **Anyway here's a request by that guy. Enjoy.**

Star Marco, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson sat in the Diaz living room watching Freddy vs. Jason. Star sighed and leaned towards Marco, "Marco this movie is so boring and stupid." ( **Not really, I actually liked it.** )

Marco rolled his eyes, "Star you're the one who picked this movie. Just try to enjoy it okay?"

Star moaned and sat back before taking out her wand, "Cinematic Excitement Blast!"

Everyone looked at her for a moment before being blinded by a light. Everyone opened their eyes and looked around to see that they were in the middle of a cornfield, "Cool," Janna smirked, "This movie night just got exciting."

"Janna this is completely unsafe," Marco looked at Star, "Star why would you teleport us into the movie?"

"I was just…I wanted to make it a little more fun," Star frowned, "I'm going to get sent to Saint Olga's for this, right?" Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Marco?"

"It was a mistake, you can fix this,"

"No way," Jackie said and they looked back and saw the four begin to wander away, "C'mon guys, as long as we follow the survival guide to horror movies we'll be fine. I mean everything's just a prop in here."

"Guys we need to leave now," Marco demanded.

The four ran off and Marco groaned, "C'mon Marco," he looked at Star, "I'll teleport us home and get the others out before they get hurt." Marco sighed and nodded, "Entertainment Rewind!" they looked around and saw nothing happening, "Huh? Entertainment Rewind!"

They looked around and saw that they were still standing in the cornfield. Marco looked at Star and got ready to say something when they heard screaming. They looked up and saw a fire engulfed Jason emerged from the fields. Marco's eyes widened and he grabbed Star by the arm, "We need to get away from here!"

Star looked confused and pulled back, "What are you talking about Marco? Jackie said everything is just a prop so…"

Before she could finish, Marco pushed her and the blade of a machete whistled past their face, mere inches from hitting them and cut some crops down. Star looked shocked, "Do you think a prop can do something like that?" he snapped and ran past Jason, picking Star up, "We need to run!"

Star looked at him and then looked at Jason, "Narwhal Blast!" they stood still as nothing happened, "Narwhal Blast!" once again nothing happened, "Narwhal…"

Before Star could finish, Marco pulled her back away from the swing of the machete again. Star looked at him and Marco shook his head, "That obviously doesn't work Star! We need to get the hell away from here and find the others!"

Before Star could get a single word, Marco began pulling her away and started running away. Star looked back as the fire engulfed being began killing teenagers in the area and the screams of pain and terror filled the air. She looked down at her wand before looking ahead and continued to run.

After running after for about fifteen minutes, the duo stopped and began panting, "Why…isn't my…magic working?" Marco looked at her, "Why isn't my magic working Marco?"

Marco shook his head, "I don't know Star, but I do know that we have to find the others and find a way out of here without getting ourselves killed."

Star frowned, "I really Starred this up, huh?"

"Star now's not the time to be worrying about Starring things up, we should be worried about getting the hell out of here." Star sighed and nodded before the two started walking away.

Jackie skated down the street in a calm state. She turned the corner and slammed into something, knocking her off her board. She rubbed her lower back and muttered "Damn it." She looked up and saw Jason standing over her, "Oh Jason," she stood up and smirked, "You here to kill me with your little toy?" Jason stood silently, "You're not scary at all. You're just a low budget horror movie monster. ( **Not true, Friday the 13** **th** **series is one of my favorites.** ) Hell a baby teething is more frightening than you are."

Jason took a step forward, stepping on Jackie's skateboard and snapping it in half, "Hey!" she looked annoyed, "That was my skateboard you asshole! It's special to me because Marco bought it!"

Jason raised the machete over his head and swung, barely missing Jackie as she moved back. The blade slammed against the pole next to them and a loud echo filled the streets. Jackie's eyes widened as Jason moved the machete away and Jackie saw a huge dent and a cut on the pole. She looked at Jason wide-eyed and slowly backed away, "You know what? You can keep the board!" she turned and ran off leaving Jason behind.

Janna sat next to a few people drinking and she picked up a bottle, "Hey girly," she looked up to see a drunken teenager looking at her, "Who said you could have one?"

"The person who invited me," Janna smirked, "You wouldn't want to get in trouble and get kicked out of this party, would you?" the guy looked at her and then looked up.

His eyes widened and he began to scream. Janna looked back in confusion to see Jason hovering over them, "Of course it's Jason because I'm not sleeping." She stood up and crossed her arms, "So tall, dark and ugly, what are you doing here?" Jason stared at her, "C'mon, I know killers in horror movies might get paid a little extra if they stay in character, but you can talk to me."

Jason raised his machete and swung, hitting Janna in the shoulder and forcing her to fall down. She grabbed her shoulder and growled, "Hey dick I said talk not kill!" she moved her hand away and looked at it in horror to see blood caked on her palm.

She looked up and saw Jason was getting ready to swing again. Janna barely jumped out of the way as the machete dug into the ground. Without the slightest hesitation, Janna turned and began running while applying pressure to her injury, "I need to find the others. Star should be able to help me."

Alfonzo and Ferguson sat in the park, "So are we famous or something?" Alfonzo looked at him, "We're in a movie so are we famous?"

"I don't know Ferg, but for the moment let's just think we are." Alfonzo smirked.

Ferguson nodded and they jumped up when they heard a twig snapping. They looked back and saw Jason slowly approaching them, "Should we run and give him a little chase before ditching him?"

"No, it's just someone in a costume," Ferguson looked at him, "You want to be famous? Well this is how we do it, just stare the killer down."

"Alright," the two looked at Jason.

Jason slammed his machete down and the two jumped aside as the blade hit the bench they were sitting on a moment ago. The blade cut through the top board of the bench and the two stared in shock, "Convincing prop?"

"Probably, or probably we should just started with the chasing!" the two turned and started running away as Jason stared at them as they go further away.

 **Alright, I'm going to make this one into a three parter. Next part they're going to meet Freddy and then in the third on Freddy and Jason are going to fight and I'll either let them live, kill them all or let some live and kill some off. It's not a voting situation so please don't vote on anything. I also don't know if you wanted something like this that guy and I'm sorry if you didn't.**

 **Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you all think.**


	210. Chapter 210

**SonicELITE: Thanks and it is a good movie although I think the ending was anticlimactic. More is coming.**

 **That guy: Good to know, yes it is and thanks. I can see what I can muster up for this request, it might be a little tricky, but it'll get done.**

 **Anyway here's another fake relationship. Enjoy.**

The bedroom door swung, slamming against the wall causing Jackie and Marco to jump up. Jackie's parents walked in and Jackie growled, "Mom, dad? What the hell you two?" she checked the time, "It's not even six and what if we were naked?"

"Sorry Jackie, but we need to hit the road if we want to make it to the shore," Robert apologized, "Get up you two and get ready."

The two groaned as Chelsie half smiled, "C'mon you two. It's supposed to be beautiful this weekend and we have a little less than a week left," the two left as Jackie and Marco got out of bed.

While they were getting dressed, Jackie saw a picture of Marco and Star and she sighed, "Marco?" he hummed, "Why do you have so many pictures of you and Star?" he stopped and looked back, "I know you two were best friends and everything, but why so many pictures?"

Marco sighed, "I…well there…it was the day you rejected me," Jackie looked confused, "I told her what happened and she spent the entire day cheering me up and then a few days later we tried dating and it went well…until she had to go back to Mewni and her parents, well her mother, is very strict on certain rules and we had to breakup. We still talk from time to time, but it isn't the same."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Marco half smiled, "C'mon, we better get ready before your parents barge in again," Jackie nodded and they continued to get dressed.

A few hours later, the four stood on the beach as the wind blew. Robert stretched, "Well I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Chelsie offered while Jackie and Marco shook their heads.

Marco looked over at Jackie and saw her biting her lip, "Is something wrong Jackie?" she looked at him in confusion, "You look as nervous as hell. What's wrong?"

"Marco we're at the shore for the weekend with my parents," Marco nodded, "Women tend to wear bikinis to the shore,"

Marco smirked, "I know isn't great and…oh, right. You're attracted to women and you don't want your parents finding out." Jackie nodded and Marco scratched the side of his head, "Uh…all I can really say is try to ignore your sexuality and this weekend should be fine."

"Easier said than done Marco," Marco just shrugged his shoulders and Jackie sighed, "I guess I really don't have a choice unless I want to break up with Janna and be forced to leave town." Marco nodded as Jackie's parents began walking up to them.

The four of them were playing a game of volleyball and enjoying their time at the shore. Jackie looked up and saw three women around her age, wearing small matching bikinis and her eyes widened and she felt her lip quiver as she watched them and her mind went a hundred miles a minute, "Watch out Jackie!" she heard Marco yell and she looked up to see the volleyball heading towards her.

She hit the ball out and Marco walked up to her, "What happened Jackie? You were doing so well and then you got distracted." He looked past her and saw the women she was just staring at, "Ah you got distracted by those sexy ladies."

"Shut up Marco," Jackie quietly hissed and he looked at her, "My parents are right there and if they hear you, they're going to think something is up."

Marco sighed and shook his head as he looked around. He looked back at Jackie, "Alright switch places with me. So this way if you have the urge to look over there again, you'll see me instead and your parents won't be suspicious,"

Jackie looked at her parents and then back at Marco and nodded before running past him. Marco retrieved the ball and got back in the court before severing.

During the game, Jackie looked at Marco and she felt a light blush creep across her face, ' _A fully developed six-pack and a decent amount of muscles? Why didn't I at least give him a chance in school?_ ' she shook her head before looking forward, ' _Stop it, you love Janna and Janna loves you. Marco is only helping us during my parents visit,_ ' she looked back at Marco and bit her lower lip, ' _But still, I wonder what it'll be like to be in…no, dot think like that. Just continue with our little game and when mom and dad go home next week, I can…can uh…I don't know._ ' She paid attention to the game once again.

Jackie was sitting on the deck, staring at the night and sighed before her phone went off. She answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey sexy,_ " Janna's voice came on the other end, " _So your parents are going to go home soon and this little act will be over._ "

"Yeah,"

The conversation fell silent for a moment and Janna asked, " _What's wrong? Your parents staying longer or something? Because if they are I don't…_ "

"It's nothing Janna," Jackie assured, "My parents aren't staying any longer than they planned. I just had a long day and I'm pretty tired."

" _Oh I'm sorry baby,_ " Janna sighed, " _Well I'll let you get some sleep. Love you,_ "

Jackie half smiled, "Yeah, love you too,"

She ended the call and sighed, "Are you sure you're tired?" She looked back and saw Marco leaning on the doorframe, "What's wrong Jackie? Ever since our volleyball game today you've been acting a little strange."

Jackie looked away as she felt her face begin to warm up, "It's nothing important Marco. Just battling some inner demons right now," she stood up, turned around and walked up to him. She kissed him and felt her heart beat faster slightly and Marco looked shocked as Jackie backed away, "Thanks Marco. You didn't have to put up with me and my parents during these three weeks."

He half smiled and gave her a half hug, "Don't mention it Jackie, it was fun. It was like we were actually dating."

Jackie sighed and nodded, "Kids," they looked back and saw Jackie's parents standing a few feet away from them, "C'mon, we're going to the casinos for a while. We might as well have some fun while we're here." The two walked past them and Jackie and Marco sighed and followed them.

 **And here's a relationship update. I really didn't know how this update was going to turn out, but here you go. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	211. Chapter 211

**Acw28: Yeah she's going to be confused through the entire weekend and more is coming soon.**

 **SonicELITE: No drama, just…I don't know. Yeah, it makes her bisexual and more is coming soon.**

 **Star Mendes: Your request is coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco quietly walked the halls of Saint Olga's Reform School. Marco looked left and right before sighing, "Star which room is Pony Head in?" he looked back at the mesmerized Star staring at his ponytail, "Uh Star? Pony, where is she?"

"What? Oh uh…I don't really know, so let's continue looking," she looked at Marco, "Lead the way Marco,"

Marco arched a brow, "Star I really don't know the layout of this place so…um…yeah,"

Star frowned and they looked up when they heard a few voices coming from around the corridor, "I don't think we got all of the rouge princesses."

Marco quickly grabbed Star hand and pulled her into a room and closed the door. The guards ran past the door and Marco sighed, "Alright they're gone." He looked down and saw Star holding his ponytail and stroking it, "Uh Star, what are you doing?"

"Um…nothing," she looked back and half smiled, "Hey look, there's Pony Head,"

She walked up to her and turned her around only to be greeted by an eerie smile, "May I help you?" Star looked shocked and slowly moved back, "Would you care for some crumpets?"

"That's not the Pony Head I know and love,"

Marco picked up a teapot and took the sheets off the bed and shook his head, "Don't worry Star, when we get out of here, she'll probably be a better person for society," he began tying the sheets to the chandelier before stepping off of the bed and began tying the teapot to the sheet. He felt a tug on his hair and he looked back and saw Star stroking his ponytail, "Star why are you playing with my hair? We need to get out of here,"

Star nodded, grabbed Pony Head and they quietly walked out of the room. They looked down the hall, "Oh escaping is most inappropriate, guards, guards!" Pony Head called and Star and Marco panicked as they ran down the hall and guards began chasing them.

They ran into a room and closed the door as the guards ran past. Star and Marco sighed, "Keep your pinky at ninety degrees," they heard before sipping sounds filled their ears, "More tea please."

The two looked shocked as the zombie like princesses continued the process. A loud thud came from the door and they jumped up and ran to the back of the room. They hid behind the table in the back as the door flew open. Marco peaked around the table and saw several guards looking around, "Alright we need to think of a way out of here without getting caught," he heard Star humming and he looked back to see her playing with his ponytail, "Star," she looked at him, "What are you doing to my ponytail? We should focus on getting out of here,"

"I'm not doing anything," Star quickly let go of Marco's ponytail, "I was just thinking of what spell to use. I mean it will…" Marco shook his head and reached up to the table and grabbed a cup of tea, "What are you doing?"

"If you use magic, we're caught," he peaked around the table, "Just get ready to run," he stood up and yelled, "It's not criminal to be an individual!"

He threw the cup at the lead guard, hitting him and shattering the cup on him and spilling the tea. The princesses looked shocked before they started throwing their cups and chanting, "It's not criminal to be an individual!"

Star stood up with Pony Head tucked under her arm and she and Marco began running. Pony Head laughed a little, "He really got burned on that one,"

Star half smiled, "She's going against authority figures. The real Pony Head is in there somewhere." Marco nodded and they continued running.

They made it to a laundry shoot and Marco opened it, "Alright Star, you and Pony Head jump down here and I'll follow you," he felt a tug on his ponytail again and he sighed before turning around and saw Star playing with his ponytail again, "Can I help you?" Star stopped and looked at him, "This is like the fifth time you did this Star. Why are you playing with my ponytail?"

"What?" Star laughed nervously, "I'm not doing anything," she walked past him, "See you in a minute,"

She jumped in the laundry shoot and Marco followed her, only to be cut short, "Uh…my poofy dress won't fit,"

Marco was pulled out of the shoot and Star reached up, "Marco!"

Marco sat on a chair in an empty room with his wrist bound. He moved his jaw around and spat out a bobby pin and clinched it in his teeth. He leaned down and began picking the lock bounding his wrist until the bobby pin slipped out of his mouth, "Damn it!" he looked up and sat a machine lower down towards him.

He screamed as the machine attached itself to his head and forced his eyes open as the screen in front of him began playing the reform video and Marco began scream in terror.

Star looked at the poster to her left and read it before growling and standing up, "This is your fault! You did this!"

She began hitting the poster with a stool while Pony Head stared at her. Star soon threw the stool at the poster and began crying as Pony Head floated over to the poster. She looked at the poster and then at Star and then at the poster again before ripping it apart with her horn and laughed. Star stopped crying and looked at Pony Head as her ponytail came undone, "Yeah,"

"Pony Head," she smiled and hugged her, "You're back,"

"You know it girl," Pony Head smirked and they heard a scream fill the air, "Uh-oh, I know that girly scream anywhere, that's earth turd."

"Yup, they got Marco,"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Star thought for a second and then smirked.

Marco tried to look away from the screen as he felt his eyes twitch. Star and Pony Head jumped down from the ventilation system and landed in front of Marco, "I'm using magic to blast our way out of here, is that alright with you Marco?"

Without waiting for an answer, Star destroyed the machine that was attached to Marco and she and Pony Head helped him up. Marco looked at Pony Head, "It's good to see you back to normal."

"You too earth turd," Pony Head smirked, "That dress looks good on you,"

Marco couldn't help but smirk. He felt a tug on his ponytail and looked at Star and saw her playing with his hair once again, "Star, I really think we should be focusing on getting out of here."

"Right," Star snapped and the three began running.

The soon made it to the courtyard as the guards began to close in on them. Star looked at the tower housing the crystal and aimed her wand at it, "Raspberry Rocket Blast!" the spell hit the tower and it began to fall, landing on some of the guards. Star quickly took her scissors out and opened a portal, "Alright you two let's go!" The three of them jumped through the portal and it closed.

They landed in Star's room and Marco stood up, "Well happy birthday Pony Head and…" before he could finish, he felt Star tug at his ponytail again and began playing with his hair, "Star you've been doing this all day and I just want to know, why are you playing with my ponytail?"

"It's just so big and fluffy, I couldn't resist," Star smirked, "But for now let's celebrate Pony Head's birthday," she was about to opened when Marco walked towards the door, "Marco?"

"I'm getting out of this dress and losing the ponytail before we go," Marco opened the door.

"What, no," Star whined, "Keep your disguise on, just until we get back? You look good in it and your ponytail is fluffy,"

"She's right Turdina," Pony Head joked, "You do look good,"

He looked back and saw Star giving him the cutest pouty face she could muster. He sighed and shook his head, "Open the portal before I change my mind." Star smiled and opened the portal and she and Pony Head stepped through it, "The things I do to make her happy, I swear," he stepped through the portal and it closed behind it.

 **I don't know if this is what you were aiming for or not Star Mendes, but ZellaDay said something about her playing with his ponytail. I hope I got it close and if not, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	212. Chapter 212

**Star Mendes: Yeah, I usually apologize after writing a request. I don't know why though. And it's not crap, it was pretty fun to write. Anyway if you want hot and spicy let me know.**

 **Anyway here's a request by Tags, another old one I wanted to get out earlier. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Marco stopped and looked around for a moment, "What's wrong Marco?" he looked at Star and saw a confused look on her face, "Why are you looking around? If you're trying to find monsters then don't bother because you know Ludo will just come out from hiding when he's ready to steal the wand."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know, but I feel like someone's following us." He looked back and then at Star, "I guess I'm just being paranoid right now. Let's go," Star nodded and they began walking away.

Janna poked her head out of the corner of the building and saw Star and Marco walking across the street. She smirked as she clutched a set of house keys in her hands, "That was too close. I can't get caught until I try to get a date from him in exchange for his keys." She walked out from behind the building and began walking across the street.

The sound of an oncoming horn caught everyone's attention and Janna looked up to see speeding a car coming towards her and she felt her legs buckle under her, "Look out Janna!"

She looked back to see Marco push her out of the way of the oncoming car. She looked up in shock to see Marco flip over the car and his motionless body landed on the ground as the car came to a screeching halt.

The driver and the passengers of the car got out as people began to surround Marco's limp body. Janna felt her lip quiver as the sound of sirens and screams began filling the air. An ambulance pulled up to the scene and two paramedics got out of the ambulance and put Marco on a stretcher before putting him in the back of the ambulance and Star followed them. Closing the doors to the ambulance, they sped away as Janna stared in shock.

Janna slowly walked down the halls of the hospital with her head down. She heard Star's voice coming from a room a few feet away. She sighed and continued walking until she came to the room. She walked into the room and saw Star sitting on a chair next to the bed where a badly injured Marco was lying in. They looked up, "What is it Janna?" Star demanded, "If it weren't for you, Marco wouldn't be here!"

"Calm down Star," Marco weakly smiled and held her hand, "It's a hospital and you can get in trouble if you yell like that." Star looked at him and frowned, "I don't want them throwing my best friend out….that and I'm on a lot of pain killers and I need someone I can trust around."

Star sighed and nodded, "Marco," Janna muttered and they looked at her, "Can um…can I talk to you for a minute? In private,"

"What, no," Star quietly snapped, "Why would he want to talk to you after you nearly got him killed?"

"Star, calm down," he looked at Janna, "Sure, we can talk," he looked up at Star, "Can you wait in the hall for a minute?" Star looked at him and then at Janna and sighed before nodding and walking out of the room. Marco looked at Janna and gave her a goofy smile, "So what do you need Janna?"

Janna frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Marco,"

Marco looked confused, "Sorry?" he looked at his injuries, "For this? Janna its fine, better me than one of my friends,"

"You're not talking like your usual safe kid self,"

"Like I said I'm on a lot of pain killers and I am high," Marco laughed, "But what happened to back there?" Janna frowned slightly, "Janna?"

"I was going to give you an offer," she took his keys out and placed them in his hand, "I was going to give you your keys in exchange you'll have to take me on a week worth of dates."

She sighed and turned around and got ready to leave, "I'll pick you up when I'm fully healed," she looked back and saw Marco's head bobbing, "I mean you owe me a date for nearly getting me killed today." Janna frowned, "So arcade when I get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure," Janna sadly smiled, "I'll hold you to that,"

She walked out of the room and Star walked back in. Looking at Marco, she asked, "What was that all about?" she looked at the keys in his hands, "So she wanted to give you your keys in private? That's weird,"

"She told me what she wanted," Marco yawned, "She was going to give me my keys for a few date before the whole incident earlier. I told her she owes me a date so I agreed to take her out when I get out of here," Star looked shocked and Marco fell back and lightly laugh, "Ha, I feel funny,"

He closed his eyes and lightly snored as Star sighed and shook her head, "You're too kind for your own good Marco, even when you're in a hospital after a life threatening event." She kissed his temple and sat back down, "It's good to see the pain killers knocked your ass out, but I hate to see what your parents will say when they get here though." She yawned before falling asleep herself.

 **Well Tags, I don't know if you still read these or not, I highly doubt that you do, but if you do then cool and I hope this was close to what you wanted and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	213. Chapter 213

**ZellaDay: So one with Star as a bi and she's dating Leah? Huh, yeah and no lemon or smut? Okay, that might be a bit of a challenge, but I'll write it when I can.**

 **Emperor AWESOME: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **For now, here's a request by brave kid. Enjoy.**

Star, in the dress she had worn to the Blood Moon Ball a few weeks ago stood in front of a portal and looked back at Marco, who was wearing the skull mask and tuxedo he had worn during the Blood Moon Ball and he tugged at the collar, "Why did you agree to go to this thing and why did you invite me?"

"I go every year with my parents and I invited you because what else are you going to do while I'm out?" Star smiled and grabbed him by the wrist, "Let's go, wild man," before Marco could say anything back, Star jumped through the portal, dragging him with her.

They landed outside of a rather large mansion, Star half smiled and pulled Marco by the arm, "Well let's get inside."

They stood in the room and looked around as music played and people talked to one another. Marco looked at Star and asked, "So uh…what the hell is this exactly?"

Star rolled her eyes, "It's Shikona. ( **the most random thing that came to my mind** ) A festival where dimensional beings gather together and have some fun," she took him by his arm and began leading him through the room.

They stopped at the refreshment table and got something to drink when a couple of beings walked up to them. The two stare at the short orange furred, green hat wearing creature standing next to a green skinned, pink eyed woman, towering over him. Marco eyed the woman suspiciously, "Hello," Star said in her usual cheerful way, "I'm Star Butterfly and this is my best bestie Marco Diaz,"

"Hiya, I'm Wander and this…" before he could finish, the woman next to him kicked him, "What? What did I do?"

She knelt down and quietly hissed, "You know I'm wanted all throughout the multiverses. Don't introduce me at all,"

Wander sighed and nodded, "What's your name?" Marco arched a brow and they looked at him, "You know our names, why can't we know your name?"

"Don't worry about it," she warned, "You don't need to know who I am and just enjoy your time with your little girlfriend." She grabbed Wander by the hand and pulled him away.

Everyone was enjoying themselves while Marco's eyes until he saw the green skin woman and his eyes narrowed, "I don't trust her. Something about her pink eyes really bothers me."

"C'mon Marco, stop being a party pooper and have some fun," he looked back and saw Star smiling, "C'mon, just ignore her. So she didn't want to tell us her name, big deal. It's not like it'll kill us or anything,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Yeah, alright." Star half smiled and they continued to enjoy themselves. The two stayed in the mansion for a few hours while Marco occasionally eyes the green skin woman.

Star and Marco walked through the portal and stepped in Star's room, "Not the best Shikona, but it was fun." She looked back and saw Marco's puzzling look, "Marco?" he snapped and looked up, "Are you still thinking about that green skinned woman?"

Marco sighed, "Nah, just a little confused at this celebration." Star tilted her head, "But hey, let's not worry about that, let's go get some nachos and watch some movies." Star smiled and nodded as they walked out of the room.

Wander landed in the room and sighed, "That was fun. We met a lot of nice people," he looked back, "Sorry I almost told everyone your name Dominator." She glared at him, "So uh…no hard feelings?"

Dominator smirked and reached behind her, "Sure Wander," she slowly pulled out a whip from behind her back, "No hard feelings. Right after you have a nice long chat with Mistress Dominator."

"No," Wander's eyes widened, "Not Mistress Dominator, she's my least favorite one of your personas!" he began running around with Dominator laughing and chasing after him, cracking the whip every so often.

 **Well you wanted a crossover between the two, brave kid and I hope I was close. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	214. Chapter 214

**Red the Pokémon Master: When you figure something out for the designs, message me and we'll talk.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **ZellaDay: It's an okay show.**

 **Anyway here's a request by Red. Not Red the Pokémon Master, just some anonymous named Red. Enjoy.**

The student body sat in the gym as the cheerleaders began a pep rally. Marco sighed and leaned back in annoyance, "Is something wrong Marco?" he looked at his interdimensional best friend and shook his head, "Are you sure? We can ditch this pep rally and go to the Bounce Lounge."

"I'm sure Star," he half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Just a little annoyed at this stupid pep rally." Star nodded and they looked forward when they heard Brittney's voice yelling through the megaphone.

Everyone watched in awe at their routines while Marco rolled his eyes and began scanning the gym. His eyes stopped when he looked at the window and saw three figures standing in front of it, "What the fuck? Who are they? Trespassers,"

He heard cheering and he looked down and paid attention for a moment before look back up and saw the figures had left. He sighed and shook his head as he paid attention to the pep rally again.

The rally soon ended and everyone began to walk out of the gym, "What was that?" Brittney snapped and Marco stopped at the door and looked back to see her yelling at the other cheerleaders, "That was pathetic! All of you almost screwed the entire thing up!"

"This is why I hate pep rallies," Marco sighed.

Star looked at him, "Did you say something Marco?" he looked at her, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange through the entire rally."

"It's Brittney," he sighed and Star looked confused, "She treats the other cheerleaders like dirt only because she's the damn cheer captain," Star got ready to say something when the bell rang and Marco shook his head, "Never mind Star, let's just get ready to go home." Star frowned and the two walked out of the gym, leaving Brittney to yell at the cheerleaders.

Brittney shoved her books in her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. She grunted and shook her head, "Useless, every last one of them," she looked around and saw the halls completely empty, "I don't care, I don't want to be bothered by anyone right now." She began walking out of the school as the sun began to set.

She made it to the corner of her house when she heard a car's breaks screeching behind her. She looked back and was tackled to the ground by three men in black. She began to struggle, "Hey you losers get off of me."

"Quiet girl," the man in the middle said and began lifting up her skirt, "You looked real cute in that pep rally today."

Brittney's eyes widened as she felt the man's hands rub against her thighs, "Look…if…if you want money, I could get you some. Just…just let me go,"

"Money," the man on the left laughed, "No, we don't want money, you little whore,"

Brittney looked down in horror as the man pulled her panties down and lifted up her skirt as the other two held. She was about to scream when the man on the right covered her mouth, "Now, now, we wouldn't our fun to be ruined, would we?"

She looked at him and down at the other man and saw him begin to undo his zipper. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, "Narwhal Blast!" they heard a voice yell.

The man looked up only to be knocked back by several artic whales. The man groaned and looked up only to be kicked back again. They looked up and saw Star and Marco glaring at them, "What the hell are you three doing?" Marco growled and they glared him and then at Brittney and then at Star, "If you go near her they won't find the bodies. Get out of here,"

The three stared at them and Star waved her wand, "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!"

Honeybees flew out of the wand and began swarming the three men before repeatedly stinging them. The men screamed in pain as they stood up and began running away with the bees following them.

Star walked over to Brittney and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Brittney snatched her hand, "I'm fine Butterface," she looked at Marco and saw his back turned towards her, "Hey Barfo aren't you going to be nice and ask if I'm alright?"

"After you get yourself fixed up," Brittney looked down and saw her panted around her knees and her skirt was still lifted up.

She quickly fixed herself up and looked back up, "Alright Diaz, you can turn around," he looked back, "Look…I uh…I normally don't do this, but thanks," they nodded, "But if you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it."

"Whatever," Marco rolled his eyes and half smiled at Star, "C'mon Star, let's get home and I'll make some nachos,"

"Oh, nachos," Star smiled and they began walking away.

"Uh…" they stopped and looked back at Brittney, "Just um…my parents aren't home and those guys still need to come back for their car and I don't feel like dealing with them alone…and I think I have ingredients for nachos and…"

"Brittney," she looked at Marco who had his eyes slightly narrowed, "What are you trying to say? We'd like to get home sometime today."

She sighed, "Just stay over until my parents get home you idiots." They stared at her, "It'll stay a secret because I don't want people knowing I asked two people that I hate to stay at my house."

Marco got ready to answer when Star said, "Sure," she grabbed Marco by the wrist and followed Brittney to her house.

The three sat in the dimly lit living room, watching some movies with an empty plate in between them. Star yawned and slowly closed her eyes, "I'm just going to rest my eyes."

Marco looked at her and half smiled, "Diaz," he looked at Brittney and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I want thank you," Marco arched a brow, "If you and Butterface didn't come then who knows what could've happened."

Marco sighed, "You might be the biggest bitch in school and you might treat the other cheerleaders like shit, but no one deserves whatever those bastards had plan for you." She looked up at him, "Just…I hope this little experience makes you a bit nicer and stop being a bitch to everyone, including poor Sabrina. She worships you and you put her in dangerous situations almost every day."

"I guess," she moved closer to him and lightly kissed his cheek and his eyes widened, "That didn't happen and if you tell anyone I'll have the football team beat the crap out of you."

Her breathing evened out and Marco sighed, "Great, and now we're stuck here until tomorrow." He looked at Star and saw her sliding down until her head as resting on his lap, "Of course, why wouldn't I be motionless in this situation." He looked at Brittney again and saw a small amount of drool dripping out of her mouth, "At least she's alright,"

He stroked Star's hair and lightly rubbed Brittney's back as he yawned and fell asleep himself.

 **Well Red, if you still read these I want to apologize for the delay and that I hope this is what you wanted and if it's not then I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	215. Chapter 215

**Red the Pokémon Master: I'm trying to get around to it. I've got a lot to write, but I'm trying.**

 **Star Mendes: Uh…yeah, someone named Red requested it and I completely forgot about it until I looked through my notebook and saw it was requested a while ago. I don't think I'm going to be writing something like that for a while.**

 **B. Bandit17: A lemon for them? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway here's the second part to that guy's request. Enjoy.**

The six friends soon met up in front of a hospital, panting and yelling. Marco's eyes scanned around until he saw Janna's bleeding shoulder and he growled, "Shut up!" everyone looked at him and he walked up to Janna and looked at her shoulder, "What happened?"

"Oh that bastard decided to take a swing and it actually hurt," Marco looked around and nodded towards the hospital and the six of them began walking towards it.

They walked down the empty halls with the sound of the footsteps echoing down the hall. They looked around and Star asked, "So uh…where is everyone?"

"It's one of the biggest clichés in horror movies," Jackie answered, "Police stations, hospitals, churches, schools and forests are usually eerier than normal." ( **If anyone knows of a horror movie without any stupid clichés, please let me know.** ) She looked at her, "Well since we got you caught up on one of the dumbest clichés, do you think you can help Janna?"

Star frowned and sighed, "I can't…I…my magic isn't working." Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at her, "I tried to get me and Marco out of this movie and then get you four out before you got hurt, but it didn't work."

They looked confused and Alfonzo arched a brow, "What do you mean? Did you cast the right spell?"

"Shut up Alfonzo," he looked at Marco, "Star tried to Narwhal Blast Jason and it didn't work." He took Janna by the hand and led her to a room while the other's followed.

Janna sat on a chair while Marco looked around the room, "Marco?" he looked back at Ferguson, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for…found it," he reached between the wall and a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. He looked back, "Star, Jackie, I need you to help me tend to Janna's injury. Alfonzo, Ferguson, you guys watch the windows and the hall in case our new friend decides to pay us a visit."

The two looked at each other and then at Marco, "Why do we have to be the lookout?"

"Because I said so!" they jumped and Alfonzo ran towards the window while Ferguson poked his head out of the door and looked down the hall while Star and Jackie walked up to Marco and helped him.

While Marco was cleaning and wrapping up Janna's shoulder, Janna asked, "So what are we going to do?" everyone stopped and looked at her, "Star's magic is useless and we all know what happens in this movie."

"We're going to try and survive," Marco sighed, tightened up the wrap on her shoulder. He taped it up and then reached in the first aid kit once again and pulled out a pack of pain killers, "Take these. They should help,"

Janna took the pills and without hesitation put them in her mouth and swallowed, "Now what?"

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments until Marco sighed, "Alright, you five get some sleep," they looked at him in confusion, "I'll stay up for the first watch, after two and a half hours I'll wake Alfonzo and he'll take the second watch. After another two and a half hours Ferguson will take the final watch and we'll wake up anyone we see struggling in their sleep."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Alfonzo and Ferguson walked away from the window and door and leaned against the wall before closing their eyes.

Marco groaned, "Marco," Jackie said and he looked at her, "Are you sure about this plan? It's a pretty unusual plan,"

"I'm more worried about you three than how my plan sounds right now," Star looked confused and he looked at him, "Star, Freddy Kruger is the demonic bastard that haunts peoples dreams and he usually goes after young women, if you know what I mean," Star's eyes widened and Marco lightly rubbed her back, "Just get some rest, I'll stay up to keep an eye out for everyone."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright, just be careful," Marco nodded as Janna and Jackie crawled on one of the beds and Star crawled on the other and the three fell asleep as Marco continued to walk back and forth from the window and door.

Star opened her eyes and looked around the empty hospital room, "What? Janna, Jackie? Alfonzo, Ferguson?" she looked around, "Marco? Marco you wouldn't leave your bestie behind, would you?"

She didn't hear a reply and sighed before standing up and walked out of the room. She looked up and down the hall as the lights flickered, "Okay? Well this is weird," she shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the hall.

She looked around as the lights slowly began to die and the sound of her footsteps began to quiet down. She stopped and looked around to see a light faintly glowing from behind a door. She looked around, "Guys? Hello?" she sighed and reached for the door.

Opening the door, she saw a staircase leading to a boiler room. She slowly walked down the stairs and the door slammed shut, causing her to jump slightly, "Guys?" her eyes scanned the room waiting for a reply, "C'mon guys, I might not be able to use magic, but I'll still be able to kick your asses."

She continued to look around until she heard metal scraping against metal. She looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing overhead, "Who are you?"

She heard a deep chuckle and then felt a hand grab her arm. She looked down and saw a horribly burnt man in a red and green striped, tattered sweater, a fedora and his right hand bore a glove with razor-sharp claws. Star slowly backed away, "What's wrong girly," he chuckled with a horsed voice, "You're not afraid of old Freddy, are you?

"No," Star said in a stern voice, "I…I'm not afraid of a cheap horror movie monster."

Freddy looked slightly confused, "Horror movie? Girly I think you might be a little drunk," he held her tightly and reached up her skirt, "I like that,"

Star was about to punch him when Freddy raised his gloved hand and swung down, cutting her shirt before she vanished. Freddy smirked and chuckled, "Fresh meat? They'll fear me soon enough."

Star jumped up and screamed, waking the others up. Marco moved away from the window and ran up to her, "Star?" she panted, refusing to look at him, "Star what happened?"

"A burnt man," she looked at him and everyone looked shocked, "I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. I felt weak and he was going to kill me and I didn't know what to do,"

Marco looked at Star's now torn shirt and sighed and hugged her before standing up, "I think that's enough sleep for right now. No one wants to meet Freddy right now and I don't think anyone wants to die in this damned movie." They nodded in agreement and Marco walked over to the door and looked down the hall.

Noticing no one was around, he nodded his head and began walking down the hall and the others soon followed him.

 **He wasn't going to make a grand appearance because he attacks people in their sleep, but I said that the second installment Freddy was going to be introduced. One more and this arc is finished.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	216. Chapter 216

**That guy: Thank you and you're welcome. The third part should be up soon.**

 **ZellaDay: It's cool and if you're talking about Star playing with Marco's ponytail its chapter 211.**

 **Mafioso Malone: A Doctor Who crossover? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Jonacool: Uh…I'm not sure when the next zombie one will be up, but I'm hoping soon. For now, here's your request.**

 **Enjoy.**

River trudged through the front door and sighed, "You look awful," he looked up and saw Moon looking at him, "Rough day?"

"Rough week," he corrected, "We've barely been able to put an end to any crimes and me forces look like they haven't slept for the past few nights."

He sat on the couch and Moon hummed. River looked at her with a questionable look, "This has been happening ever since you had our daughter and that troublemaker executed." River arched a brow, "Do you think you and the others are feeling guilty because you killed someone who was innocent?"

"Innocent?" River questioned, "Nonsense, for all we know she could've been helping the kid from the beginning. She refused to listen to reasoning and saw that she'll only avoid the execution if we were to let Diaz go."

He stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Moon sighed and shook her head, "That man is an idiot."

"You said it mom," she heard a voice say.

She looked back and saw Star standing behind her. She fell back and panted before rubbing her eyes. She looked back up and saw Star was nowhere to be found. She looked around and sighed, "I'm tired. I'm just tired," she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

River drove down the street and yawned, "This week isn't real well. That bank robbery went south, those murderers got away and to top it off I had to execute my own daughter. But it had to be done,"

"It had to be done? You could've allowed her to live you moron." he heard a voice and looked at the passenger seat to see Marco leaning back with his feet on the dashboard, "Hey chief where are we going?"

"I had you killed!" River snapped, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Marco.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet shattered the window and a window of a nearby store. River looked shocked a Marco had vanished, "What's wrong dad?" he looked back and saw an angry looking Star staring at him, "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

River's eyes widened and he rubbed them. Looking back he saw that Star had vanished and he shook his head, "Don't worry River. You're just a little paranoid. Marco's final words can't be true. You're just letting them get to you and your mind is playing tricks on you," he looked at the corner and saw a bar and he shook his head, "I think I might need a drink." He parked the car, got out and walked into the bar.

He sat on a stool and sighed in his beet, "This should help."

He began drinking and heard a voice say, "Drinking away your troubles?" he nearly choked on his beer and looked around, "You know that alcohol is a depressant, right? It won't bring your daughter back."

He growled and shook his head before looking forward. He took another drink, "You love ignoring people, don't you old man?"

"Get out of my head!" he snapped and began looking around.

Everyone in the bar looked at him in concern and the bartender asked, "Uh…are you alright sir?"

River looked at him and a voice chuckled, "Don't be so surprised dad, they can't hear us."

"Shut up," he pulled out his gun and aimed it around the bar causing some people to panic, "Show yourself! You're not my daughter!"

He panted as the bartender twisted his arm around and began leading him towards the door. He threw him out of the bar ad shook his head, "I don't know what you're going through, but even if you are the chief of police, I can't have you acting that way in my bar." He closed the door and River sighed before standing up and walked up to his car.

The sun had gone down a few hours ago and the moon was high as River drove down the nearly empty streets. He came to a red light and stopped. He sighed and cupped his hand over his eyes as he sighed and shook his head, "What a day. I keep hearing voices and I saw Star and that little bastard all over the place and I feel like I'm losing my mind." He yawned, "I really hope it's all from exhaustion." The light changed and he started driving again.

He drove down a darkened and he looked around to see no signs of civilization anywhere. He looked ahead and saw Star and Marco standing in front of his car, holding each other's hands and smirking at him. River growled and the two gave him the finger, "You nosiness, I know I'm not crazy! I ordered my men to kill you!"

"You ordered them to kill me dad?" Star taunted, "But why? I didn't do anything except stand by Marco. All I wanted to do was prove he was innocent and instead of doing the logical thing that you were trained to do you had your men kill us."

River growled and stomped on the gas pedal. The tired screeched as the car sped forward. Star and Marco continued to smirk as River's eyes narrowed.

His eyes widened as they disappeared and a tree came into his view. He hurried slammed his foot on the break and the tires screeched once again. He looked up as the car colliding with the tree could be heard.

He slowly moved in pain and looked out the window with blood dripping down his face. He saw Star and Marco staring at him and he asked, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" Marco snapped, "You killed Star for no reason other than trying to help me and I warned you that this town will suffer. And who better than the person who started the whole thing!"

"Please…let me live…I'll retire and move…I'll give up my position, just show mercy."

"Why dad," Star questioned, "Did you have your men show mercy when you ordered them to kill your little cadet? Did you show mercy in anyway when you said you were going to have us executed for nothing?" River's eyes began to weld up with tears, "Marco stole to survive after he lost his parents and he only killed out of defense, but you and your squad wouldn't listen and you ordered our deaths." River closed his eyes as the world around him grew dark and cold.

The following morning squad cars, an ambulance, a fire engine a few news vans and several onlookers surrounded the wreck as the fire fighters used the Jaws of Life to peel the roof of the car off in order to remove the body trapped inside.

Moon came running through the crowd and stared in shock and horror as the paramedics placed River in a body bag and zipped it up. The world around her froze as she watched them load him in the back of the ambulance and speed away. The ambulance turned the corner and Moon felt her entire weight collapsed under her knees and she began panting.

 **Well here you go Jonacool. I don't really know if this is what you wanted, but I hope it was close. I might make one more, but I seriously doubt right now.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	217. Chapter 217

**MasterDuelistMichael: Thanks and I'll see what I can do with your request.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks.**

 **Catalyst56: No sympathy for him and I might make one more and I'm writing your request down.**

 **ZellaDay: Oh, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the door of the school and walked over to their lockers. Leah walked up behind Star and lightly kissed her cheek and Star half smiled and looked back, "Hey cutie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time together before class starts,"

Star nodded, "Sure," she looked over at Marco, "Marco do you mid covering for me if I'm late?"

Marco sighed, "Sure Star, what are best friends for?"

Star frowned and tilted her head, "Is something wrong Marco?" Marco shook his head, "Are you sure? You've been a little depressed lately."

"I'm fine Star," Marco half smiled, "Just go have fun with Leah. I'll lie to Miss Skullnick if you're running late." Star frowned and slowly nodded before she and Leah walked away.

Star and Leah were relaxing on the bleachers in the gym and Star was resting her head on Leah's lap. Leah was stroking her hair and Star sighed. Leah arched a brow, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Marco," Leah looked confused, "Ever since I told him I was into girls and that I might be spending a little extra time with you he's been acting differently."

Leah frowned, "I'm sorry," she reached in her purse and pulled out a couple of tickets, "I know what'll cheer you up. My cousin gave me two tickets to the midnight premier of Warcraft." ( **I know it's not out yet. Just go with it.** )

Star half smiled and sat up before lightly kissing her. The bell rang and they looked up and sighed, "We better get to class." Star and Leah nodded before they stood up and walked out of the gym.

Later that night, Star got ready to walk out the front door when she saw Marco walking through the front door, "Hey Star," Star half smiled, "Are you ready?"

Star looked confused, "Ready for what?"

"It's our weekly night to go to the Bounce Lounge and then the Wicked Knights Club and…"

"Marco…I'm sorry, but I'm going to see a movie with Leah," Marco's face fell, "We can go next week,"

Marco sighed and gave a forced smile, "Yeah, alright. Have fun Star,"

Star frowned as Marco walked past her and sat on the couch. She turned and walked out the door and began walking down the street.

She walked up to Leah's front door and knocked. A moment later, the door opened and Leah walked out, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

Leah arched a brow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leah stared at her and she sighed, "Marco. He's upset that I forgot our weekly hangout night and I think he thinks I'm replacing him." Leah frowned, "Leah…is it alright if we go to the movies some other time? I want Marco to know that he's still my best bestie,"

Leah sighed, "Yeah sure," Star frowned, "Let's go." Star looked confused, "Just because Marco is feeling lonely doesn't mean we're going to ignore our date night." Star half smiled and nodded before they began walking away.

Marco flipped through the channels with a bored expression on his face. He looked up when he heard the door opened and he saw Star and Leah walking in. Confused, he asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought you guys were going to see a movie?" he looked at Star, "Star?"

Star walked up to him and sighed, "Marco I'm sorry I've been a poor best friend,"

"Poor best friend? Star…"

Star kissed him and his and Leah's eyes widened. She backed away and she looked at Leah with a half-smile, "I'm sorry Leah, but I had to shut him up somehow." She walked up to her, "You should try it though."

"Star, why would…"

"Leah," she looked at Marco, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Star to do that. I know you two are dating and I wouldn't do anything like that to anyone and…"

Before he could finish, he felt Leah's lips press against his and his eyes widened. Leah backed away and half smiled, "I see what you mean Star. We have to shut him up somehow,"

Marco scratched the side of his head in confusion and looked around. After seeing the rime, he sighed and looked at the two, "Well since you two missed your movie, why don't the three of us just enjoy some movies and nachos here." They nodded and sat down as Marco walked into the kitchen.

The three sat on the couch with Marco in the middle and an almost empty plate on the table while they watched Halloween Resurrection. ( **Personal favorite in the Halloween series,** ) Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and he looked at her and asked, "Are you alright Star?"

She frowned, "Marco I'm sorry I haven't been the best bestie."

"Star…"

"It isn't alright so don't so it is," she looked at him and then at Leah who was nuzzled in Marco's side with a slight smile on her face. She looked back at Marco and slightly smiled, "Marco the next time we go out, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us and hang out." She looked back at Leah, "You don't mind if Marco's joins us on some of our dates, right?"

"Not at all," Leah wrapped her arm around Marco's torso, "It might be fun,"

She kissed his cheek and paid attention to the movie again. Star half smiled and kissed his other cheek, "See Marco. Now you won't have to feel lonely,"

She rested her head on his shoulder and Marco sighed before kissing the top of her head and half smiling, "Cool. And Star," she looked back up, "You're not a poor best friend, don't think like that," Star half smiled and they continued to watch the movie.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted ZellaDay and I'm sorry if it's not. If you want another part let me know.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Though I feel like this isn't my best work.**


	218. Chapter 218

**Or-lan-do626: Yeah probably.**

 **ZellaDay: Good to know and it comes out June 10** **th** **.**

 **Anyway here's another Bad Boy AU. Enjoy.**

Marco stood in his room listening to music while punching the wall. The door flung open and Star came running in, hyperventilating. Marco sighed and stopped throwing punches and turned off the music, "What's wrong princess? Why are you running into my rom this early?"

"It's terrible Marco we're going to be late!" Marco arched a brow, "Marco if we're late for school, my parents are going to think I'm trying to be rebellious and are going to send me to Saint Olga's!"

She began panted and Marco shook his head, "Chill the hell out princess," she looked at him and Marco walked over to his bed and flopped down, "Just use a spell. I mean you have a wand right?"

Star sighed and sat down next, holding the wand, "It isn't that simple though Marco. It's night like I can say Easy Breezy Time Freezy."

The wand shook and lights shot out of it for a few moments. The two looked around and Marco asked, "What the fuck was that?" he looked at Star who looked confused, "Well goody-goody, what happened?"

"I…I don't know," Star looked at her wand, "I think…Easy Breezy Time Un-Freezy!" they looked around and saw nothing happened, "Oh no, I'm going to get in trouble for this." She frowned, "Marco, can you please not tell my parents until we get this fixed."

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry princess, I won't tell your parents even after this mess is fixed." He looked around, "But first let's have a little fun." He stood up and looked out the window and saw cars, people and animals perfectly still, "Wow, you really froze time."

Star frowned, "Don't say it like it was intentional." Marco looked at her and she stood up and pulled out a pair of scissors from her purse, "We have to see Father Time and get this fixed before my parents find out."

She opened a portal and Marco sighed, "You're no fun," she looked at him and frowned, "But if it'll keep you out of trouble, let's go."

He walked over to her and was about to step through the portal when Star stopped him and he looked her, "You really think that of me?" Marco looked confused, "That I'm no fun, that I'm just a little goody-goody?"

"Look princess, the no fun comment was a joke, not something that you were supposed to take literal," Star looked at him, "And I told you that the goody-goody thing is more of a term of endearment."

"I guess," she sighed and looked at the portal, "We better go and get everything fixed." Marco nodded and the two walked through the portal.

They looked around and saw clocks scattered around. Marco looked at Star and asked, "So where in the hell is Father Time?"

"I don't know Marco,"

They heard laughter and looked up to see a blue skinned giant sitting in the mud. They looked at each other before looking at the giant and running up to him. They saw the giant shake with laughter and Star said, "Excuse me sir?" the giant looked back, "Are you the famous Father Time?"

He hummed, "I am, little lady, and who might you be?"

"I am Princess Star Butterfly, good sir and this is my…my…"

Marco looked at her and leaned closer and whispered, "Hey princess, what's wrong?

"I'm sorry, but I can't introduce you as my…boyfriend because if my parents find out they'll send me…"

"Chill princess," she looked at him, "Like anyone will believe this crazy old man,"

Star frowned and nodded before looking back at Father Time, "This is my boyfriend Marco Diaz,"

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Father Time said before standing up and began running away.

"Hey asshole," Marco snapped and they began following him.

They ran all around the land as Father Time chuckled and continued to run away from them. The two jumped across the ocean of time and landed on one of the clocks, turning them into infants. They looked back and saw Father Time climbing out of the ocean and they continued to follow him.

The two ran up a set of stairs and entered a hall filled with monitors. They looked around and Marco muttered, "What the fuck is this shit?"

"I…I don't know,"

A green tentacle slithered down from the ceiling and stopped in front of Star and an eye stared at her. Star looked confused before the tentacle moved away and the monitors turned to static for a moment before a video of Star as an infant began playing on the monitors, "I…it's me,"

They watched as Star ripped apart the stuffed toy she held before the image changed to her and a guard practicing with some swords. Marco looked at her in shock and the image changed again to her riding down the road in her parents' carriage with her father following her.

The image changed once again to Star in a spiked skirt, leather jacket and sunglasses, chewing on some bubblegum before the monitors went dark. Marco looked at Star and said, "Star?" she looked back, "What the hell was that you goody-goody?"

Star frowned and sighed, "That was me before my parents sent me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

"Why would they send you to that damn school because of that?" Marco asked, "You were kickass girl and your parents sent you to a reform school?"

"It isn't like that Marco, my parents said that I wasn't a proper princess and that I need to get y morals straight. They sent me there to try and get me reformed and it worked."

"Whoa, deep," they looked back and saw Father Time standing behind them.

The same tentacle slithered up to him and the eyes stared at him for a moment before backing away and the monitors turned to static for a few seconds. An image soon came on the monitors and the three saw Father Time running on the wheel of time and his facial expression slowly turned into a bored one and he frowned, "Wow, I've been running in place my whole life and watching it is really depressing."

The two looked at him and looked around to see a few giant hamsters. They looked at each other and then at Father Time and Star said, "Uh…sir," he looked back, "We have an idea. You can use some hamsters to run the wheel and you can have as much fun as you want."

Father Time hummed and stroked his beard, "Hmm…I like it, I thank you,"

Star half smiled and Marco looked at her, "Well it looks like we'll be able to get to school and your parents won't be able to accuse you of being rebellious."

"Yeah," Star smiled, getting ready to open the portal. She looked at Father Time and saw him carrying one of the hamsters to the wheel, "I apologize for accidently destroying the timeline sir,"

Father Time looked back and half smiled as he shook his head, "Don't worry. It was real fun to actually run to different places. But you might want to be careful because next time you might not be too lucky," Star nodded and opened a portal and the two jumped through it.

They landed in the courtyard and began walking into school as time began slowly restoring itself. Marco looked and Star, "Hey princess," she looked at him, "Do you think you'll be able to show your bad girl self sometime in the future?"

"I don't know Marco. I don't what my parents sending me to…"

"I told you goody-goody, if anyone at that reform school wants you then they'll have to go through me first." Star looked at him and half smiled before nodding slightly and they continue walking into school.

 **Here's another Bad Boy AU and this was requested by Shoji and I hope I got it close to what they wanted. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	219. Chapter 219

**B. Bandit17: Thanks and maybe, but I have a plan for that one in the next update on that arc.**

 **Anyway here's another fake relationship update. Enjoy.**

Jackie sat on the bed, eyes cast down and a slight frown on her face. The door opened and she looked up to see Marco walk in, "Hey are you alright Jackie?"

She looked away as she felt her face begin to heat up, "Everything's fine Marco, don't worry about me." Marco arched a brow and Jackie's eyes scanned the room before looking back at Marco, "Really, I'm fine,"

Marco sighed and walked up to her. Jackie looked down and Marco sighed, "Jackie I'm not a therapist for nothing. I might be a child therapist and everything, but I'm still a therapist," she sighed, "You've been acting a little strange ever since the game yesterday."

"No I haven't,"

Marco shook his head and sat down next to her and she turned her head away from him, "Do you miss Janna? Is that what's been bugging you?"

Jackie frowned and stood up, "It's not that Marco," she started walking towards the door and Marco stood up, "Marco I just want to go for a walk alone right now. I hope you understand,"

"Yeah I do, but if you leave wouldn't your parents think that we're…"

"I'll just tell that I want to be alone for a while," Jackie interrupted, "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble," Marco sighed and nodded as Jackie walked out of the room.

Jackie sat under the boardwalk and sighed, "Alright, it's just the pressures from your parents. These feelings you are having towards Marco are simply delusional," she picked up a few seashells and tossed one in the ocean, "Let's think this through thoroughly, you love Janna and Janna loves you. Logic," she sighed, "Alright, let's try and think…Marco was nice enough to help us during my parents stay and even told several lies so I can spend a few hours with Janna."

Sighing, she tossed another seashell to the ocean, "But…he…he's always been helpful, from grade school all the way through high school. He looked pretty good yesterday too." She groaned, "Damn it, knock it off. Stupid brain, I love Janna," she tossed another seashell into the ocean, "Alright, let's look at the pros and cons with dating Janna and then do the same with Marco. Pros for Janna, she's hot, we've been together since high school, we rarely argue and our sex life is great."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Cons, whenever we do argue we won't talk to each other for a few days, or maybe even a few weeks. We have to keep our relationship a secret because of my overbearing parents, even though I really care for her." She thought for a few seconds and she shook her head, "That's pretty much it for her cons. Let's do Marco's pros, he's been nice and allowed me to stay at his place for these past three weeks and posed as my boyfriend. He's always been helpful no matter what. He covered for me when I went to see Janna and he took care of the volleyball incident yesterday."

She tossed two more shells into the ocean, "Now for the cons. I love Janna and I won't cheat on her for anything. I rejected Marco in high school and it's possible he still holds that against me, even though he said he's fine. He might think I'm lying and tell my parents the whole thing involving me and Janna."

She sighed and then groaned before throwing the rest of the seashells into the ocean and she stood up. She kicked some sand up and frowned, "Goddamn it, I love Janna, so why the hell am I thinking about this shit?" she looked around and saw no one was around and she shook her head, "I don't have time for this. My parents are going home in a few days and I get to go back home with Janna and everything can go back to normal."

She walked out from under the boardwalk and off of the beach and she began walking back to the hotel.

She walked through the door and saw Marco sitting on the couch, watching TV. She looked around and then at Marco and asked, "Where are my parents at Marco?"

"They went for a walk about ten minutes ago and said they'll be back and then the four of us will go out for lunch and then go to the boardwalk for a while." he turned the TV off and looked at her, "Now what's wrong Jackie? And don't say it's nothing because it's obviously something."

Jackie sighed and sat down next to him, "It's just some stupid thinking Marco. If something's wrong and I can't vent to Janna then I'll let you know."

"You know if you want, you can tell me even if your parents aren't in town." Jackie looked at him, "Seriously, if something's bugging you and you can't tell Janna about it just give me a call alright?"

Jackie half smiled and nodded, "Alright." She turned the TV back on and rested her head on Marco's shoulder and felt her heart race slightly. Marco looked at her, "Sorry, it's just been a crazy morning and I just want to relax for a bit. And if my parents walk in they won't suspect a thing,"

"Uh…yeah, right," he looked at the TV, "Are you sure there isn't something bothering you? If there is you can tell me,"

"I know, but I was just doing some thinking, that's all," Marco sighed and nodded, "But I'll keep what you said in mind,"

"Alright,"

They turned and watched some more TV without any more distractions from one another.

 **Well here's another fake relationship one and like I said before she is going to be confused for the entire weekend they're at the shore. There's going to be about two or three more updates in this arc.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	220. Chapter 220

**SonicELITE: Alright and thanks. And here is another Bounty Hunter Update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the streets under the cover of night. They came to a newspaper dispenser and Marco stopped and looked at it for a second. Star stopped and looked at the dispenser and then at Marco, "Let's go Marco we need to find a place where we can sleep tonight."

"One minute," he pulled out a few blank slugs and put them in the dispenser.

Opening it, he grabbed one of the papers and Star sighed, "Really? You have to use slugs like that?"

"Sorry, but we have to see if we're still in trouble or not." He looked at the front page and groaned.

Star walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see the headlines, "Rouge hunter and murderer still at large. Rouge bounty hunter Star Butterfly and murderer Marco Diaz have been running from law enforcement for nearly two months and citizens remain in fear. Governor Gerald Brown issued a State of Emergency and has shut the borders down until these two criminals are caught. Law officials believe they will apprehend the two within the next week."

Marco sighed and tossed the paper in the nearby trash bin. He looked at Star and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to continue trying to prove your innocence and hope we get some evidence soon because with the borders closed off it'll be harder to travel." Marco frowned and hugged her, surprising her, "Marco?"

"I cannot thank you enough," he moved back, "You've been sacrificing so much to help me and you put yourself in danger,"

"Marco we've been through this enough times that you know what I'm going to say. I'm not going to get paid while an innocent man rots in prison," Marco sighed and nodded as the sound of thunder caught their attention.

They looked up and rain began to fall. Without a single word, the two began running down the street as the rain started to fall harder.

They soon came across a rundown house and ran up the steps. They looked at the door and saw the two boards across it were loose, "Alright, this will be easy," they pulled on the boards.

After a few moments of pulling on the boards, they fell off the door. Marco opened the door and they walked inside to see dust and cobwebs covering the entire room, some covered up furniture and some empty boxes in the corner. Marco looked back and pulled the two boards into the house before closing the door.

Star pulled a sheet off of one of the pieces of furniture and a small cloud of dust filled the air, causing the two to cough slightly. They looked up and saw an antique couch ad Star placed the sheet on the floor in front of the fireplace and sat down as Marco began ripping the boxes apart and tossing the pieces into the fireplace before starting a small fire.

He sat down next to Star as the farm began to warm and dry them. Marco looked at the couch and then at Star, "You sleep on the couch tonight. I can sleep on the floor."

"Shut up Marco," Marco arched a brow, "I don't think we're going to be getting any type of sleep tonight. With police and S.W.A.T looking for us and the boarders are closed it'll be easier for them to find us."

"If you say so," Marco sighed, "Can I ask you something?" Star looked at him, "What made you want to become a bounty hunter? I told you my story and what happened that led to our meeting, but I don't know why you became a bounty hunter."

Star sighed and looked forward, "Everyone always asks that and I usually don't have an answer. My aunt and uncle were killed by a bastard who was running from the police. He was only trying to escape, but my uncle was a bounty hunter and he was about to tackle the guy, but he shot my uncle and then my aunt."

Marco looked at her and frowned, The police soon kicked in the door, but the man had ran out the back door before they arrived. I was spending the weekend with them when that happen and when they heard someone screaming and banging on the door, my aunt quickly put me in the closet and closed it before the man kicked the door in."

Marco rubbed her back to comfort her and she let out a shaky sigh, "The closet was opened enough for me to see everything and when he shot my uncle I was about to run out and tackle him, even though I was only seven, when I saw him turn the gun on my aunt and killed her. The police found me after they heard me crying. They took me to the station and called my parents. After that, I swore I'd become the best bounty hunter and find the asshole that killed my aunt and uncle."

"Did you find him?" Star shook her head, "I'm sorry," Star looked at him, "I don't know what it's like to lose a family member like that…hell I don't know it's like to lose any family member because of the incidents."

"When your parents practically disowned you?" Marco nodded, "I'm sorry,"

She lightly yawned and Marco half smiled, "Don't worry about it," he reached in the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a bottle of water and a few packs of peanut butter crackers and handed them to Star, "Here, you should eat and drink before getting some sleep."

Star sighed, "Marco we can't sleep and run the risk of police and S.W.A.T barging in and killing us. I'm more than certain that they know this house was abandoned."

"We'll barricade the door," Marco smirked, "Don't worry about them. You need to eat, drink and sleep. I'll stay up and keep an eye on the door,"

Star studied his face and sighed as she took the crackers and water off of him. She stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at Marco and saw the smirk still on his face. She half smiled as she ate the crackers and drank the water.

Once she was finished, she yawned again and lay down and slowly closed her eyes. Marco stood up and carefully began moving some furniture in front of the door.

After moving one more table in front of the door he sat in front of the fireplace and kept his eyes on the door with an angry scowl on his face, "C'mon you damn bastards. I'm waiting for you to show your damn asses."

The room fell near silent minus Star's breathing and the crackling of the slowly dying fire.

 **Here's another Bounty Hunter one. There's going to be two more for this one. I don't know how it's going to end and like the Freddy vs. Jason one, it is not a voting situation so please don't place a vote.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	221. Chapter 221

**SonicELITE: Alright cool and yeah?**

 **ZellaDay: That arc is almost finished and it was pretty decent English.**

 **Mafioso Malone: It's cool and I'm just trying to get caught up with all the requests I have. Making those ones into separate series? I have had a few people suggest that and I just might go for it. Your Dr. Who one is being worked on and I hope to have it out soon.**

 **Anyway here's a request by 69 princess. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through a set of doors and looked around to see people around the room fancily dressed. Marco looked at Star and chuckled, "I didn't think this type of thing was for you,"

"Shut up Marco," Marco arched a brow, "My parents throw these stupid parties every year and I have no choice but to attend them and I decided to bring so you wouldn't die of boredom back home and I wouldn't be bored myself."

Marco half smiled and kissed her temple, "That's one of the many things I love about you." Star half smiled, "I'm going to get us something to drink," Star nodded and Marco walked away.

Star walked up to a table and sat down and waited for Marco to return. While she was waiting, a prince walked up to her and sat down in front of her. Star looked at him and he said, "Hello Princess Butterfly," she looked up in slight annoyance, "Come now princess, don't be like that." He stood up and extended his arm out, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone," he looked at her, "Just go away. My boyfriend is getting us something to drink and he'll be back soon,"

"Well maybe you can just leave him and you can…"

"Shut up!" he jumped, "Just go away and leave me alone!" he groaned, stood up and walked away.

Marco turned and bumped into someone, spilling the drinks he was carrying. He looked up and groaned at the person he had just bumped into, "Hey that was for my girlfriend Star, you asshole!"

"Star," the person arched a brow, "Star Butterfly?" Marco was grabbed by the arm and led towards the doors, "We're sorry, but you weren't invited to this social gathering."

The doors opened and Marco was thrown outside. He looked back up, "You best go home before you cause any trouble."

Marco stood up and walked towards the door only to have to close when he reached the fourth step. He groaned and looked around, "Damn it. Now I have to find another way in," he jumped off the steps and began walking around the grounds.

Star looked around and saw Marco was nowhere to be found. The prince from earlier walked up to her, "I'm guessing your boyfriend decided to abandon you." He extended his arm again, "So how about that dance?"

"No," the prince looked annoyed, "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave, but I need to ask a question real quick," she groaned, "Was your boyfriend the earth kid?"

"Yeah, why," the prince chuckled and Star looked confused, "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, but if you somehow manage to marry that idiot I hope you know because of your DNA being too different from him, you two will never be able to have kids and then he'll get annoyed that his family name won't be able to continue and he'll divorce you and marry another human from earth and you'll die old and alone." He turned and walked away as a look of shock played on Star's face.

Marco peaked through a window and looked around to see Star sitting in a lone corner, sulking. Confused, he jumped through the window and walked up to her.

Star sighed and felt someone tapping her on her shoulder. She looked up to see Marco looking at her with a concern look on his face, "Star? Is everything alright?"

"Nothing," she sighed and Marco arched his brow, "Marco, you'll love me no matter what, right?" Marco looked confused and nodded, "Even if we can't have kids?"

"Star I'll love you rather we can have one kid, a hundred kids or no kids," Marco assured with a half-smile, "What's wrong?"

"Because of our different DNA, it'll be impossible for us to have kids," Marco sighed and hugged her, "I want to go home,"

"Alright, open the portal," Star nodded and took her scissors out before opening a portal and the two walked through it.

They landed in Star's room and Star walked over to her bed and sat down, her back towards Marco. Marco frowned, walked up to her and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and Star looked up, "Why don't you ignore the person who told you that crap, I'm fine if you can't give me children."

"I know, but I really wanted children Marco,"

Marco sighed and kissed her temple. She looked up and he half smiled, "Then we'll adopt. There's more than one way to have children Star," Star half smiled and kissed him as she threw her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later Star was on Marco's lap, both of them naked. Marco lightly sucked on Star's neck and put his hand on her waist and roughly moved her up and down. Star arched her back and moaned, "Yes Marco, fuck me,"

Marco smirked as he moved her a little faster. Star pushed Marco down on his back and put her hands on his chest, "I want to do some of the work, Marco."

She pressed her lips against his and moved her lower body in a steady rhythm and moaned in Marco's mouth. Marco reached up and began stroking her breasts and slipped his tongue into Star's mouth and their tongues began to wrestle.

Star moved away with a trail of saliva in between them and she panted, "I love you Marco. Please fuck me harder."

"As you wish princess," he smirked and wrapped his hands around her waist again and began moving her a little faster again before he reached up and began stroking Star's wings, causing her to moan louder.

They panted as sweat ran down their bodies. They grunted and climaxed before falling on the bed. Star panted as she rested her head on Marco's chest, "Thanks Marco," Marco looked at her, "I really needed that. It really helped,"

Marco half smiled and kissed her sweaty forehead, "Anytime Estrella. I couldn't sit back and watch you sulk because of something someone said." She smiled and nuzzled closer to his chest before closing her eyes and her breathing began to even out. Marco pulled the covers over them and lightly rubbed her back, "I love you Star,"

He yawned and closed his eyes and he held Star closer.

 **Here you go 69 princess. I don't know if you still read these or if you this is what you wanted or not and I'm sorry if it isn't. I did try to get this out earlier though.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	222. Chapter 222

**Red the Pokémon Master: It was only a one-shot so I don't think another one will be happening, but it might.**

 **B. Bandit17: Yeah I probably could've, but I wasn't in the right state of mind when I wrote it and that was a mess up move on my end and I apologize. Also how do you want your lemon request done? I'm just asking in case I screw up.**

 **ZellaDay: You're welcome and probably not but I'll see what I can do. And another Nova is coming right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Nova and James sat in the backyard and Nova cast some minor spells, summoning butterflies, snails and other various creatures, "Are those the only things you can do with that wand?"

"No," Nova summoned some more butterflies, "Dad told me some spells my mom used and he told me that I can't use any of them unless monsters are attacking."

"Monsters," James chuckled, "Are you telling me monsters are real?" Nova rolled her eyes and nodded, "Really?"

"Yes," James looked at her, "I mean my grandma and I can do magic and my…my mom was able to do magic too before he died, so I'm not surprised monsters are real."

James scratched the side of his head and the door opened. They looked up and saw Marco walking through the door, "Hi dad,"

Marco half smiled, "C'mon kids' lunch is ready." They stood up and walked inside.

Nova and James sat at the table and began to eat the lunch Marco had prepared for them. Nova looked into the living room and saw Marco sitting on the couch with his hand cupped over his eyes. She frowned, stood up and walked into the living room, "Dad?" he looked up, "Are you alright dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie," he half smiled, "Go finish your lunch, it's not polite to leave your guest like that."

Nova looked down and saw a picture in his hand, "Is that a picture of mom?" Marco frowned and nodded, "Dad, why don't you call Miss Hope and ask her for a date?"

"I don't know honey," Marco sighed, "Just go back and finish your lunch."

Nova got ready to say something when the sound of a portal opening caught their attention. They looked to the front yard and saw a dark portal had opened and Marco's eyes widened, "Dad?" Nova looked at him, "Is the portal that grandma and grandpa use a mood portal or something?"

"No," he stood up, "Just stay here Nova," he ran out the front door with Nova following him.

They stood in front of the portal and watched a band of monsters emerge from it. Marco looked at their leader and growled, "What in the hell do you want Ludo?"

"Well you see, Buff Frog has told me that strange happenings have been going on and he told me the wand has returned," he looked at Nova and Marco moved in front of her, "Monsters, get the wand!"

They began charging at the two and Marco punched Spikeballs in his throat. They looked at him and he growled, "Stay the hell away from my daughter you bastard."

Ludo chuckled and shook his head, "Karate man, we heard what happened to Star Butterfly. She died before she could teach any spells to your daughter, so this will be easier is she just hands over the wand."

Nova's eyes narrowed, "Easier? I'll tell you what's easier," she aimed the wand at them, "Crystal Dagger Heart Attack!"

The monsters felt the stinging pain of the heart shaped daggers pierce their bodies. Marco kicked Big Chicken and punched Lobster Claws. Ludo watched as his army fell and growled, "Get up you fools and get the wand!" he looked at Buff Frog, "You said that this was going to be easy." He pointed at Nova and Marco, "Doe this look easy?"

"But Ludo, master, Star Butterfly died before she can teach her daughter any spells."

Nova raised the wand and shouted, "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

The wand started to glow and the monsters looked horrified and Marco's eyes widened, "Nova no!"

While the monsters ran around screaming and Marco tried to run up to Nova to stop her, the wand got bright before the spell climaxed and destroyed the front yard. Nova looked around the destroyed front yard and then at Marco on the ground and frowned, "Sorry dad, I didn't mean it."

"I know honey, but you have to remember what I told you," Marco struggled to stand up, "I told you to only use it as a last resort."

"You imbeciles!" they looked back to see Ludo yelling at the others while he opened a portal, "I can't believe we lost. I was certain we were going to get the wand." He looked at the monsters and growled, "Alright, walk of shame time, let's go." The monsters groaned and began walking through the portal, "Yes, yes, we lost again."

He walked through the portal and it closed and Marco chuckled, "They always lose,"

He lightly groaned Nova looked concerned, "Dad? Dad are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetie," Marco smirked, "Just not as young as I used to be. I haven't fought Ludo since your mother and I were your age." Nova frowned slightly, "C'mon Nova, James is probably confused and I told you that it isn't polite to leave your guest like that." Nova nodded and they walked back inside.

James was staring out the window and looked at Nova in shock, "That was awesome you kicked those monster asses like it was nothing." Marco looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Uh…sorry Mr. Diaz," he looked at Nova, "Hey do you think I can help fight them when they come back, beautiful?"

Nova looked at Marco who half nodded and then she looked back at James and smiled, "Uh…sure, it could be fun. We could be a team like my mom and dad were,"

"Cool," James said before he and Nova walked back outside.

Marco half smiled and sighed before sitting down on the couch. He looked at a picture of Star and sadly smile, "Well Estrella it looks like there's going to be a new team against Ludo and his army. I just hope Nova learns how to use the wand properly," he looked into the kitchen and sighed at the sight of the mess and stood up, "Well I better clean this mess." He looked at the picture and sighed, "I still miss you Star. I don't know I'll ever stop missing you," he walked away and began cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

 **Here's another Nova one. It's been a while since I updated this series, but hey. Someone requested something like this and I forget who, but if you still read this, I hope this was what you were looking for.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	223. Chapter 223

**Red the Pokémon Master: Which fan ones are you talking about?**

 **B. Bandit17: I'll update that one a soon as I can and I'll try to add some better details when I write yours.**

 **ZellaDay: Oh hell, I'm sorry. I hope you feel better.**

 **Mafioso Malone: Thanks and I had her killed off because someone asked for it. I don't know when the Dr. Who one is going to be out, I'm trying though.**

 **Anyway here's acw28's request. Enjoy.**

Marco watched as Star walked into the carriage and he sighed, "Maybe I should go with you."

He began walking towards the carriage when Star kicked him out, "You weren't invited Marco," he looked at her, "And besides, I already have a few friends coming with me,"

Marco looked both confused and hurt as the door opened and Jackie, Chantelle and Sabrina walked in, all wearing red dresses and walked over to the carriage and climbed in. They looked at Marco and Jackie asked, "Are you coming too Marco?"

"No, he's going to stay here," Star said, punching the roof of the carriage, "Let's get this show on the road."

The doors closed and the carriage began riding down towards hell. Fire shot up and Marco shook his head and sighed, "Right, invite three people from school but screw your best friend." He looked around, "Well I might as well have my own little party."

The carriage soon arrived in hell and the four stepped out and Tom walked over to them, "Star Butterfly, you look lovely."

"Uh, thanks?" she saw Tom was looking at the others in confusion and she explained, "Oh I invited some friends from school, I hope that's okay."

Tom shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Star looked back and saw the three looking around in confusion, "So this is hell?" Jackie said out loud, "It's too nice looking to be hell,"

"It's usually a lot worse, but since it's the Blood Moon Ball they decided to clean it up," they looked at Star, "What?"

"Uh…nothing," Sabrina said and they followed Tom.

Star and Tom stood in line to get their picture taken, "Are you angry that I invited some of my friends?"

"What? No, it's cool,"

They heard a splashing noise and Star looked up to see the couple in front of them covered in a red liquid. She looked at Tom with a questionable look, "It's a tradition, when couples get their pictures taken, a pool a blood falls over them, but don't worry it's not real. It's unicorn blood,"

Star looked annoyed, "One of my best friends is a unicorn Tom,"

"It's fine they're probably not even related,"

"I'm not bathing in unicorn blood Tom," Star moved away from him, "You can do what you want to do, I'm going to get a drink." She walked away and Tom groaned in annoyance.

Star, Jackie, Chantelle and Sabrina stood around the punch bowl and Star smiled, "C'mon Henry, you can do it," a skeletal worm jumped out of the beverage and then back in, causing Star to giggle, "That's Henry,"

The three looked at her in confusion and Chantelle said, "Henry? Why Henry?" Star hummed and shrugged her shoulders.

Marco sat in Star's room, eating nachos and listening to music, "Woo, this is some party," he looked up at the moon and then sighed before eating some more nachos.

"Blood Moon tonight," he heard a mysterious voice say and he looked around in confusion for a second, "The moon of lovers,"

He stood up and looked at a picture of an old sea captain with a confused look on his face. He looked over to Star's table and saw the bell she used to summon the carriage and he got lost in his train of thought.

Everyone stood in the center of the room of the dance hall and chatted with one another. They heard someone tapping on the microphone and they looked up to see a demon standing on the podium and heard him clear his throat, "Good evening. In mere moments, the light from the Blood Moon will shine through, binding two lucky souls together for eternity."

The music began playing and tom groaned, "That's the wrong music. This is going to ruin everything," he looked at Star, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Star said and the four of them began wandering around.

Marco, in a black suit and skull mask pushed through the crowd and whispered, "Hey guys," he began following them though the crowd, "Guys,"

He walked up to them and grabbed one of their hands and turned her around to see Jackie was now standing in front of him and his eyes widened. The music stopped and the moonlight shone through, landing on them and they looked up as the music started playing once again.

Marco sighed and took hold of Jackie's hands and they began dancing around the room with the moonlight following them. Jackie looked at him and smiled as they danced, "Jackie,"

Jackie smiled and asked, "How did you know my name?"

"It's me," he lifted up the mask, "Marco,"

Jackie gasped in surprise, "Marco? What are you doing here?"

"Let's get the others and get out of here, this place is terrible,"

He heard growling and looked up to see Tom push him away from Jackie. He looked up as the moonlight vanished. Tom looked at Marco and his eyes started to glow as he walked up to him, "That dance…was meant…for me and Star!"

Fire began filling the room and everyone began screaming in terror and ran to hide while Marco backed away in horror. Star looked up and her eyes narrowed as Tom get ready to attack Marco, only to be frozen in a block of ice.

Star sighed and began walking away, "Let's go you four,"

Chantelle, Jackie and Sabrina followed her while Marco stared at the frozen Tom for a second before jumping up and following them.

The carriage that took them to the ball dropped them off in front of Star's room and Star looked up at the demon carrying the carriage and smiled, "Thanks for the lift."

The four girls jumped out of the carriage and Chantelle groaned, "So infuriating."

"Well I hate to say it, but I tried to warn Star about Tom,"

"No, you," they turned to face him and Sabrina snapped, "You're infuriating!"

Marco looked confused, "Me? I was just trying to…"

"You don't trust us enough to do things on our own," Star said, "We're fourteen and I'm more than certain we can handle a demon." She walked over to the balcony and leaned on it, "We don't need a hero Marco we need a friend,"

Marco frowned and sighed before taking off the mask, "You're right, I should've trusted you four a bit better. I'm sorry I ruined your night,"

They looked at him and Jackie half smiled, "Well it wasn't a complete and total disaster," she took his hat and put it on her head, "Now I know you can dance,"

They looked at Marco's messy hair and laughed as Jackie and Marco spoke in unison, "Ha, hat hair," they looked shocked, "Whoa we just said…the same thing…okay stop that,"

The two covered their mouths and Star looked at them with her wand pointing at them. They laughed for a few minutes and Chantelle said, "Well that was probably the weirdest thing that happened tonight."

"Yeah you have no idea Chantelle," Marco chuckled.

Star pointed to Marco and ordered, "Now go make us some nachos,"

Marco frowned and sighed, "Yeah okay," he turned and walked away from the four as they continued to laugh.

 **Sorry for the wait acw, but I hope this is what you were looking for. If it isn't then I'm sorry. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	224. Chapter 224

**Acw28: Alright cool and yeah I'll do a continuation when I can.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and do you want Bad Girl Star written alongside the Bad Boy AU's or separate? I'm just asking so I don't screw up.**

 **ZellaDay: Thanks and yeah sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

Janna sat on a swing in the park in the middle of the night. Marco walked through the gate and walked up to her. She looked up with a slight smirk on her face and Marco groaned, "Alright Janna, why did you call me at one in the morning and asked me to meet you in the damn park?"

"What? I can't ask my friend to meet me for a friendly chat in the middle of the night and to have some fun?" Janna smirked and Marco groaned again. Janna jumped up and walked past Marco, "Now c'mon, we're going to have some fun,"

He looked back and saw Janna walking out of the gate. He shook his head and sighed, "Alright, this week officially sucks. Star had to go back to Mewni for a few months because of some stupid tradition or something and now I'm forced to hang out with Janna." He began walking away and followed Janna.

The two walked down the street and Janna howled at the top of her lungs. Marco rolled his eyes and covered her mouth. Janna looked at him and Marco sighed, "Janna, it's one in the freaking morning and normal people are sleeping while we're walking the streets and you're howling like a damn idiot."

Janna moved away from Marco and lightly laughed, "Calm down Marco, I'm just having a little fun."

She walked away from him and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Why am I friends with her?" he shook his head and followed her.

They came across a darkened street and Janna looked down it with a mischievous smirk on her face before he began running down the street without hesitation. Marco sighed and shook his head before following Janna.

Janna laughed as she raced down the street. She ran into something, knocking her down with a light thud. Marco ran up to her and helped her up, "And that's why you shouldn't run down a dark street."

She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face, "Shut up safe kid, I just didn't see where I was going."

"Well you better learn to watch where you're going," they heard a deep male voice say.

They looked up and saw a pair of eye glaring at them, "Uh…sorry sir, we didn't see where we were going." Marco apologized.

The man stared at them as they started to walk away from him, "I can't let you two go," they looked back as the moon peered through the clouds and saw the pale moonlight reflecting off of something made of chrome and their eyes widened, "You bumped into me. I may need some medical attention and I don't have any insurance and I'm a little short on cash."

Marco stood in front of Janna and stared the man down. Janna looked at him and growled, "Hey asshole it was an accident. What the hell were you doing in the middle of fucking nowhere anyways?"

The man stared at her and growled. Marco's eyes shifted to Janna and he whispered, "Janna, it isn't a very smart idea to call a guy who has a gun pointed at us an asshole."

"I don't care," Janna glared at the man with an annoyed expression on her face, "Why the hell do you have a gun? Is your dick too small that your girlfriend laughs at you? Huh? Had to get a gun to make yourself feel more like a man?"

The man growled and Marco swallowed hard, "Janna just shut the hell up before he does something that gets us both killed,"

"Annoying little bitch,"

Marco's eyes widened and he looked at Janna, "Look out!"

He pushed her to the ground as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and Marco fell forward as he felt a sharp pain hit his side. Janna's eyes widened as Marco landed next to her with a look of pain twisting on his face and blood pouring out of the wound in his side. The man growled and backed away, "Fuck this! You kids probably don't even have any money!" he turned and ran the opposite direction as Janna pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Janna sat in the waiting room with a look of panic on her face as she looked towards the doors leading to the emergency room. She sighed and shook her head, "Damn it. Damn it," she buried her face in her hands, "If I had just listened to Marco then he wouldn't have been shot and everything would've been fine." She groaned and sat back, "Damn it all to hell." She looked towards the doors again and frowned as she anxiously waited for it to open.

A few hours have passed and Janna fell asleep on the chair. She felt someone nudging her and she opened her eyes and looked up to see a doctor standing next to her with a blank expression on his face. She frowned and the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, but the bullet pierced completely through your friend's left lung. We tried to save him, but he's lost too much blood," Janna's facial expressed turned to shock and the doctor frowned, "I'm sorry. We did try to save your friend."

"Yeah,"

The doctor looked concerned and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," she stood up and walked away before the doctor could say anything.

Janna sat in her darkened room, the door locked and her knees hugged to her chest. She let out a shaky sigh as tears silently fell from her eyes. She buried her face in her knees and she shook and she quietly growled, "Goddamn it! Marco you stupid jerk, I could've handled that asshole myself. I didn't need your help!"

She heard a knock on the door and she looked up. The door opened and her parents walked in, "Are you alright Janna?" her mother asked and she silently nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad," Janna gave a force smile, "Thanks for asking," her parents looked at her with a concern look on their faces, "Really, I'll be alright," her parents nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Janna sighed and opened the drawer next to her bed and took out a picture of Marco, "You idiot, why would you do that?" she lay down and held the picture close to her with a tearstained face, "You fucking moron. You shouldn't have worried about me. Your life is actually worth living," she sighed and closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep with her dreams filled with Marco's death.

 **You wanted a sad one and you said you didn't care what it's about ZellaDay, but I hope this was something close to what you were looking for and again I hope you feel better.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	225. Chapter 225

**Austin3of3: Um alright?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Oh, I don't know. I have a lot though.**

 **Catalyst56: I don't know but I might make a continuation for that one, I don't know yet.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **B. Bandit17: Yeah alright, I'll write it in the next update or something.**

 **ZellaDay: That's good and you're welcome.**

 **Mafioso Malone: Thanks and I probably could've written the Blood Moon Ball a bit better, but what are you going to do?**

 **Anyway here's another fake relationship update. Enjoy.**

Jackiepressed her head against the window as Marco drove down the street. She sighed and Marco quickly glanced over to her before paying attention to the road again and he asked "Are you alright Jackie?" Jackie looked at him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jackie half smiled and then yawned, "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when we get to your house," Marco nodded and Jackie leaned against the window again and fell asleep.

Jackie felt someone shaking up and she shook before sitting up and looked towards Marco, "Hey we're home,"

"Alright," she yawned as they got out of the car and Jackie's parents got out of their car.

Jackie's parents walked up to them and Chelsie said, "Jackie we're sorry we have to cut our visit short, but your father and I have been called into work for an emergency. Is that alright?"

"It's fine mom," Jackie half smiled, "We'll see you around the holidays." They nodded before going into the house to get their remaining belongings.

Marco looked at Jackie and smirked, "Well in a few minutes you'll be back with Janna and everything should be back to normal." Jackie let out a small sigh and Marco looked confused, "Jackie? Is something wrong?"

"Marco I know I said the favor was only for my parents visit, and I appreciate it," Marco nodded, "But I'm not going home until tomorrow," Marco arched a brow, "I uh…I need one more favor from you and if it doesn't work we'll keep it between us."

"Okay? But what's the favor?" Jackie looked away, "Jackie?"

Jackie looked at him and got ready to answer when her parents walked over to them, "Well Jackie we'll see you for Thanksgiving." Robert looked at Marco and extended his arm out, "Take care of Jackie, Marco,"

Marco nodded and shook his hand, "Yeah of course sir," Jackie's parents turned and walked to their car. Climbing into the car, they drove off and Marco looked at Jackie, "So what's this final favor you need?"

"Um…just follow me," Marco looked confused as Jackie walked towards the house and Marco followed her.

They walked into Marco's room and Jackie closed the door. Marco looked at her with a confused look on his face and got ready to say something when Jackie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Marco backed away and looked confused and asked "Jackie? What the heck was that for?"

Jackie frowned and sighed, "I uh…there was…Marco since the volleyball game I've been having strange feelings and I just need to make sure it was because of your kindness and nothing else," Marco looked confused as Jackie began taking her shirt off, "Marco if this doesn't work, we'll keep it between us and we'll never bring this up again."

"Are you sure Jackie?" she looked at him, "If we do this and rather or not it work, you do realize that…"

"I know, but like I said we're going to keep this between us," Marco looked down and saw her nearly revealed chest, "Just please Marco. I just want to know what's wrong with me."

Marco sighed and grabbed Jackie by the arm and nodded, "Alright," Jackie half smiled and they walked over to the bed.

After a few moments Jackie was sitting on Marco's lap, kissing and both of them naked. Jackie backed away and panted, "Marco…please fuck me," Marco's eyes widened, "It'll help Marco, just do it." Marco sighed and nodded as Jackie pushed Marco down on the bed.

Marco looked up at Jackie's bare chest and carefully reached up and lightly pinched her nipples, causing her to moan slightly. She looked down with a small smile on her face, "That's right, play with them."

She sat up and lined herself up with his cock before slowly sliding down and moaned. Marco placed his hands on Jackie's hands and carefully moved her. Jackie moaned and looked at him, "C'mon Marco you can do better than that."

Marco looked at her and half smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her of her butt before standing up and walked over to a wall. He pinned her to the wall and her back arched slightly as she felt Marco's speed pick up.

She looked at him, "I love this. I love feeling your dick in my pussy," Marco's eyes widened, "Don't look so surprised. Me and Janna always talk dirty when we're in the middle of our nightly activities! Just keep fucking me!" She squeezed her breasts as Marco continued to pick up speed.

Marco kissed the side of her neck and Jackie pointed towards the bed, "Carry me to the bed, big boy,"

"As you wish," He grabbed hold of Jackie's butt again and turned around before walking back to the bed,

They fell on the bed and Jackie wrapped her legs around Marco waist as Marco sucked on the side of Jackie's neck. Jackie moaned as her nails dug into Marco back. He stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Jackie looked at him and panted as she shook, "I'm fine and you better not stop or I'll kick your ass." Marco chuckled and nodded before he began sucking on Jackie's breasts.

The two grunted as Marco felt Jackie tightening around his cock and the two climaxed. Marco pulled out of Jackie and looked at her as he panted, "So…did that help…with your problem?"

Jackie weakly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know what to tell Janna," Marco looked confused as he laid down next to her, "Marco…if I do decide to date both you and Janna, you won't mind if Janna's a bit more important to me than you are, would you?"

Marco arched a brow, "Wait I'm confused,"

Jackie sighed, "I'm still attracted to women and I love Janna, but I have some feelings for you, that's why I asked for this favor." She wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest, "So you wouldn't mind if it comes to that, would you?"

"Ha, I wanted to date you for the longest time and if I have to be second best to do that, I don't see why not," he chuckled and rubbed her back, "But how are you going to explain this to Janna?"

"I don't know yet," Jackie frowned as several thoughts ran through her mind.

 **Another update for this arc and it is nearing the end. I don't know if you wanted it played out like this acw and I'm sorry if it's not.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	226. Chapter 226

**Austin3of3: Alright and thanks.**

 **Acw28: Oh, sorry. I might have her make an appearance in the last update, I don't know yet.**

 **Mafioso Malone: Yeah it did and good to know**

 **B. Bandit17: Who said there won't be girl on girl action? I might have a plan for the next update.**

 **Catalyst56: Nothing could wrong. And I'm having some slight troubles writing it, but I'm not giving up yet. It might be awhile, but it'll be up.**

 **ZellaDay: Well that's good to hear and I'll write that one when I can.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the stairs in a seemingly silent house. Once they got to the landing, Marco felt a burning pain and he fell against the wall and cringed in pain as he slid down the wall, "Marco!"

Star knelt down next to him and touched his shoulder, "Don't touch that monster, Star!" they looked up and saw Marco's parents standing a few feet away from them and Angie held a bottle of holy water, "Get away from that monster, Star,"

"Monster," Star stood up and clinched her wand, "He isn't a monster, he didn't do anything wrong."

"He tried to kill…"

"It wasn't his fault!" Star snapped, "He's been having troubles with sleeping and his bloodlust has been acting up and he tried to fight it. He didn't mean to attack me,"

They stared at her ad Rafael shook his head, "He almost killed you, he shouldn't be allowed to live."

Star looked shocked and Marco struggled to stand up and groaned "Don't worry about them Star," he looked at his parents with glowing red eyes, "Just be lucky Star's here to stop me otherwise I'd attack you two for attacking me like that."

The adults stood their ground, but shivers of fear ran down their spines. Star sighed and lightly rubbed Marco's back. Marco looked at her with a calm expression on his face, "Don't worry about them Marco, let's just go enjoy the night air. Maybe you'll be able to catch some mice,"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Alright, but first I want to treat my mate to some ice cream." Star smiled and nodded as they walked out of the house, leaving Marco's parents in a state of fear.

Star and Marco walked down the dark streets with Marco's arm draped around Star's shoulder. Star looked at him with a slight frown and asked, "Are you alright Marco?" Marco looked at her, "Your parents splashed some holy water on you. Are you okay?"

"I fine," he reassured with a small smile, "A little holy water won't kill me." Star sighed and half smiled, "But hey, let's not worry about that. Unless I'm mistaken, I promised to treat you to some ice cream."

Star nodded, "Yeah, you did," they continued to walk down the street.

The two sat on a bench in the park, eating their ice cream. They heard movement coming from behind them and they looked back to two figures with glowing blue and green eyes glaring at them before Marco was knocked back.

Star growled and aimed her wand at the two figures, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" The heart shaped hit the two figures before Star jumped up and over to Marco.

Marco stood up and groaned and he held his head, "Are you alright Marco?"

"Yeah," he looked at the figures with glowing red eyes and he growled, "Chantelle and Andrea? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What? You can attack someone for no reason but when we have a reason to attack you, we're in the wrong?" Andrea hissed.

Marco's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened. Chantelle looked at Star and spoke in a calm manner, "C'mon Star, get away from this bloodthirsty monster. Stay with us at Sabrina's, it's a lot safer there."

"Bloodthirsty monster," Star snapped, "In case you idiots forgot, you're vampires too and in case you didn't know, Marco didn't mean to attack me!" she aimed her wand at them and growled, "Garlic Order Mist!"

The aroma in the air began to reek of garlic and the three vampires began choking as they held their throats and they fell to the ground. Star helped Marco up and quickly led him away from the area while Andrea and Chantelle continued to choke.

They soon made away from the affected area and Marco panted before throwing up a little. Star frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Marco," Marco looked at her, "I knew you were going to be effected by the spell too, but I don't know any other spell to stop Andrea and Chantelle without hurting you."

Marco sighed and kissed her temple, "It's fine Star, but you might want to learn a new spell for our next encounter with them." Star half smiled and nodded.

They heard rustling in the bushes and Star aimed her wand at them. Marco put his hand on top of hers and she looked at him, "It's just a couple of mice," he licked his lips, "And I can really use a mouse or two after that garlic spell."

Star sheepishly smiled, "I said I was sorry." Marco half smiled and nodded, "Well if a few mice will help you with that, then you might want to get them before they run off." Marco nodded and ran towards the bushes at full speed.

He dove into this bushes and Star heard the mice screeching followed by the sound of bones being crushed. Her face disturbed into one of disgust and she shook her head, "Well he's a vampire and my mate. I guess I can't judge," she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped back and aimed her wand at the person, "Who are you?"

The person walked out of the shadows and Star's eyes widened to see Ashley, "Hey Star, do you want to have a sleepover? We could play games and you can get away for that monster you live with."

"Monster," Star hissed "That monster, as you call him, is my mate, and if you don't know what that means then let me tell you, it means he's my husband." Ashley's eyes widened, "I heard him out a few hours after the incident and he apologized and we talked everything out."

"But it could be fun if you sleepover," Ashley persuaded, "We could watch movies, eat junk food and you won't run the risk of Marco killing you."

Star growled as the wand began glowing. Ashley held her arms up and slowly backed away, "Rainbow Fallback!" Ashley fell back with a force and Star growled, "Leave me and Marco alone Ashley. You don't know what he's been going through, no one does and that doesn't give anyone the right to judge him."

"Judge who," Star looked back and Ashley looked up to see Marco walking up to Star with a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. He used his sleeve to wipe it and looked at Ashley, "What the hell are you doing here? Did you come and try to convince Star to leave me?"

"No, I was just…seeing how my friends were doing," Marco's eyes narrowed as Ashley stood up and dusted herself off, "I um…I better get home before my parents get worried about me." She turned around and ran away.

Marco got ready to chase her when Star placed a hand on his chest and he looked at her, "Leave her be Marco, none of them or worth the time or effort."

"Are you sure?" Star nodded and Marco sighed, "Yeah, alright," he checked the time and half smiled, "C'mon princess, we need to get home and you need to get ready for school." Star half smiled as they started walking home.

 **A quick vampire update and like I said, it might be a while before his relationship with his parents and his friendships are restored or it might not happen at all. I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	227. Chapter 227

**Red the Pokémon Master: Read 201 and you'll understand this chapter.**

 **Anyway here's another slave Marco one. Enjoy.**

Marco groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm. He yawned and moved his arm away from his face, "I better get up before Star's parents get furious and decide to whip me." He heard a light moan and then felt weigh push down on his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Star laying her head on his chest. His eyes widened, "What the hell?" he lightly shook Star and she moaned. Marco rolled his eyes and shook her again "C'mon princess wake up,"

Star slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She half smiled and yawned, "Morning Marco,"

"Morning," Star closed her eyes again and Marco arched a brow, "Star what are you doing in my room? What if your parents see this?"

"Don't worry, there was an emergency late last night and they came into my room to say that they'll be gone for the entire day." She wrapped her arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him, "So since my parents are away, I decided to give my friend a little break."

Marco sighed, "That's nice and everything Star, but I need to get up and clean your room and make you something to eat." Star frowned and sat up, allowing Marco to get out of bed. He looked at Star and asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything will be fine," Marco nodded and walked out of the room.

Marco was cooking Star's breakfast and Star walked up behind him and pulled his shirt up. He looked back in confusion, "Problem?"

"I'm just seeing if your back is healing or if it's getting worse," she looked at the red markings on his back and touched a few of them causing Marco to flinch slightly, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Star half smiled and continued looking at his back.

She soon finished and put Marco's shirt down, "So what's the diagnosis, princess?"

"Your back should be fine," Star answered and her stomach lightly rumbled, "Uh…not to be rude or anything, but is my breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost," Star sighed and sat down.

Marco soon placed a plate in front of Star and sighed, "Alright I'm going to clean your room. Do you need anything Star?"

"I'm fine, thanks Marco," Marco nodded and walked away.

Marco walked into Star's room and looked around before sighing, "Alright, I better get started before Star's parents decide to come back to this damn castle early and whip me again." He walked up to the bed and began making it.

While he was cleaning, he heard a few footsteps walk into the room and he looked up to see two male servants and a female servant enter the room and stare at him. He arched a brow and asked in confusion, "Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson? Shouldn't you three be working?"

"Working," Janna scuffed, "You're joking right? The king and queen are away for the day, so why don't you join us for a relaxing day off?"

Marco looked at them and shook his head, "What? C'mon Marco," Ferguson pressured, "Jackie's get a few games, snacks and drinks set up and we're going to have ourselves a private party,"

"You guys can do whatever you want, but I don't work for the king and queen, I work for the princess," Marco turned around and continued his task, "You idiots can get in trouble if you want, but I'm going to do my job,"

The three groaned and Alfonzo sighed, "Alright, just don't say we didn't invite you to enjoy to have a little fun," Marco ignored them him as they walked away.

Marco began cleaning the window when he heard a loud crash followed by yelling. He put down the cleaner and the rag and ran out of the room ad down the corridor to the stairs. He raced down the stairs to see Star on the floor with Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson hovering over her, "Get the hell away from her!" He ran up to them as they looked up.

Marco punched Alfonzo and Ferguson across their jaws and kneed Jackie and Janna in their stomachs, knocking them back away from Star. Marco stood in between them and stared at the four as he growled, "You idiots want to enjoy a day off while the king and queen are away, fine! But I'm the princess's personal servant and I'm not going to let a bunch of idiots like you hurt her!"

They looked at him and Jackie sighed, "Fine, you want to work on what could possibly be the only day you're free from these assholes, then work. We'll leave the princess alone," they turned and began to walk away as Marco's eyes followed them.

Once they vanished, Marco looked at Star and helped her up. Star looked at him with a bloody nosy, a black eye a bruise on her cheek and a small trail of blood trickling down her chin. Marco looked annoyed and Star half smiled, "Thanks Marco, I don't know what was wrong with them."

Marco shook in anger and sighed before calming down and looking at Star, "Anytime princess. Let's get you cleaned up," Star nodded and they started to walk up the stairs.

Star sat on her bed with Marco in front of her, carefully cleaning up the blood from her nose and mouth with a few cotton balls. He sighed as he put the cotton balls down and brought an icepack to Star's cheek, "They really did a number on you,"

"It's not that bad," Star held the icepack against the bruise, "What's going to be a problem is trying to convince my parents that you didn't do this. But since you're my servant, they're going to assume it was you." Marco sighed and nodded, "But hopefully they'll understand that you were innocent this time…hell you've been innocent every time they decided to whip you."

"I know Star," Marco half smiled, "But there's not much we can…"

Before he could finish the door opened and they looked up to see Star's parents staring at them. They looked over to Star and ran up to her, "Star what happened darling," Moon asked, looking over her injuries before glaring at Marco, "What did you do boy!"

Marco slowly held up his hands, "Nothing your majesties, I was cleaning the princess's room when some of the other servants…"

Before he could finish, River grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him out of the room, "You obviously don't know your place boy. You need to be taught a…"

"Stop dad," he stopped and the three looked at her, "Marco is innocent, it was Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson. They were yelling at me saying I should have given Marco a day off and then they started attacking me. Marco came running down and helped me before he brought me up here and tended to my injuries."

Moon and River looked at each other and then back to Star and Moon asked, "Are you sure Star? Or are you trying to defend him?"

Star quickly glanced at Marco and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' She took a deep breath, "Why would I try to defend him? He's just a lowly servant and I have no reason to try and help him."

Moon stared at her and River voiced, "She is right dear, Marco is just a servant and Star has no reason to defend him like that. We should see what Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson are doing and confront them about this."

Moon hummed and nodded, "I suppose you're right," she stood up and looked at Marco, "Finish what you were doing and then finish cleaning this room, boy,"

"Yes your majesty," River let Marco go and he and Moon walked out of the room.

Marco walked over to Star and started to clean the blood up once again, "I'm sorry Marco, but if I haven't had said that, they would've punished you,"

"Its fine Star, you were just trying to help." He dabbed her nose a few more times and sighed, "Alright, the blood's cleaned up, but the bruises are going to take a while before they heal."

Star nodded and then hugged him, surprising him, "Thanks Marco," she moved her head and lightly kissed his cheek and Marco's eyes widened, "We need to keep this away from my parents too."

Marco smirked and stood up before rubbing the top of Star's head, "Whatever you say princess. But for now I need to get back to work,"

Star nodded and Marco walked over to the window and started cleaning it as Star watched with the icepack still on her cheek.

 **Here's a servant update. I decided to give Marco a break from the punishment and make him a good guy in Star's parents' eyes, I don't know why though.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy the holiday everyone.**


	228. Chapter 228

**Mafioso Malone: That's good and that's going to probably be the last update for that arc.**

 **ZellaDay: I'm sorry and thanks.**

 **Big Man: Thanks and it's been a while since I wrote one for them so here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

The darkened clouds rolled over the city and thunder lightly rumbled. Rain began to fall to fall in a steady manner before it got heavier. A young man in a karate uniform ran down the street as the rain began to pour down in sheets. He ran into an empty building and closed the door behind him and sighed, "I can't believe how fast the storm came."

"Who's there!" he heard a voice snap and he looked around.

Before he could say anything, he was tackled and his arm was pulled behind his back. He looked back to see a young woman around his age and his eyes widened, "Janna?"

Janna looked in annoyance and her eyes widened, "Marco?" she got off of him and stepped back allowing Marco to stand up, "Marco what are you doing in this mess?"

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?" Janna grunted and looked away, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing, just get home safe kid," She walked away and sat against the wall.

Marco frowned and walked up next to her and sat down. She looked at him and then looked away, "Janna what happened? Why aren't you home?" Janna huffed and Marco sighed, "C'mon Janna, if there's something wrong, I'd like to try and help."

"You can't so just leave and go home," Marco looked at her, "Go Marco," Marco arched a brow and put a hand on her shoulder, "I said leave Marco!"

She pushed him away and turned her back towards him. Marco sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Janna if something's wrong I'd like to try and help. Why are you out in this mess?" she looked back with an annoyed expression crossing her face, "I'm out in this mess because my karate class ran longer than my Sensei expected, now why are you out in this mess?"

Janna narrowed and then sighed, "My uh…I…my parents threw me out and told me to never come back," Marco's eyes widened as Janna began to explain, "There uh…was a misunderstanding with something and…"

"A misunderstanding about what," Janna looked at him, "Janna what was the misunderstanding about?" Janna bit her lip and looked around, "Janna?"

Janna looked at him and sighed, "I…I've been drinking for a while." Marco's eyes widened, "My grandparents died on my birthday last year and I started drinking in order to cope." Marco looked concerned as Janna continued, "My parents sent me to AA and tried to get me help. Eventually they got sick of the house smelling of alcohol and they told me if I want to die then I should go drink myself to death and that they won't care.'

Janna let out a shaky sigh and her body lightly shook, "So when did this happen?"

"Earlier this week," Marco's eyes widened, "I've been practically living in this old building and did what I had to so I can get something to eat."

She looked down with a frown on her face. Marco frowned and looked out the window to see the storm was still raging. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her and she looked up, "When the storm is over, why don't you come home with me. We have a spare bedroom and everything and you'll have a bed to sleep in."

"What about your parents? I doubt that they'll let me stay, especially if they learn the reason my parents threw my out." Marco frowned and Janna sighed, "Thanks for the offer though,"

Marco took a deep breath, "Janna my parents won't care that you were thrown out for a drinking problem, but if you are going to live with us, they're going to send you to AA and they're going to make you attend or they will throw you out without a problem," Janna frowned, "Just go to the classes and everything should be fine,"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," she leaned against him, "Thanks for the offer Marco." Marco nodded, "And uh…I don't want to spend another minute in this dump, so do you mind calling your parents and asking them to pick us up." Marco nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Forty minutes have passed and Star, Janna and Marco were sitting in the living room of the Diaz house and Star looked confused, "So…Janna's going to be living with us for a while because her parents threw her out because she was doing something to help her depression?"

"Yes and can we not talk about that," Star shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, I'm going to make us some nachos and we're going to have a Diaz Special," the girls nodded as Marco stood up and walked into the kitchen.

After hours of eating nachos and watching horror movies, Star fell asleep on the couch and Janna and Marco sat on the floor with Marco's arm wrapped around Janna's shoulders and Janna resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned, "Thanks Marco," he looked at her, "For getting me out of that dump,"

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Of course. I couldn't have let my first friend live like that, could I?" Janna tiredly smiled and then yawned again before nuzzling closer to Marco. Marco's eyes widened as he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Janna's breathing soon evened out and Marco half smiled and kissed her temple before lying down, allowing Janna to lie on his chest. He turned the TV off and rubbed Janna's back as he chuckled to himself and shook his head, "The girl who occasionally steals my house keys is going to be living with us. What could possibly go wrong here?" he looked down and saw Janna was still sleeping and he sighed, "I guess I shouldn't complain, it's better than having her live on the streets." He kissed the top of her head and began to fall asleep himself.

 **Well it's been a while since I wrote and Janna and Marco one-shot but here you go. This one wasn't exactly a request, just something I wanted to do and Big Man asked for a Janna and Marco one too.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and Happy Memorial Day.**


	229. Chapter 229

**Hehe14: Long time no hear. I'm going to make a few more Janna and Marco ones.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Alright I'll write that one when I can.**

 **Austin3of3: I don't think it's a bad thing.**

 **B. Bandit17: I'll see what I can do about another part and sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Big Man: Thanks, I'm going to try and write more for them and I don't know, that's one of my older ones, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Godlegend: Uh…alright and right?**

 **Anyway here's another Janna and Marco one. Sorry, but I'm trying to make a little more for these two. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on a branch with his back against the tree. He yawned and looked up at the sky, "Damn it Star, couldn't you have invited a friend to this party or whatever it is you went to?" he sighed and put his hands behind his head and yawned again, "This is so boring."

"You know it doesn't have to be," he jumped up and looked back to see Janna smirking at him, "Hey Marco,"

Marco grunted and turned away from her, "What is it Janna?"

"C'mon don't talk to me like you hate me, I just came by to see how my good friend is doing and you act like this?" Marco looked back and saw Janna still had the smirk on her face, "Anyway, I came to get something that belongs to me."

Marco looked confused before Janna held up his house keys for a few moments and then jumped out of the tree and began walking away, "Janna!" He jumped out of the tree and started following her.

Janna started running as Marco began to pick up speed as well. They soon came to an opening leading to a hill and Marco was right behind Janna. He reached up to grabbed her only to fall forward, causing Janna to fall as well and the two started rolling down the hill.

They soon made it to the bottom of the hill and landed next to the riverbank with Janna on top of Marco, both panting and covered in grass stains. Janna smirked and laughed, "Marco if you wanted to have some fun, all you had to do was ask."

Marco's eyes widened and his face turned red, "What? No, Janna I just want you to give me my house keys back," Janna hummed and then shook her head, "Janna you're acting childish."

"And what are you going to do about?" she swiftly kissed his cheek before standing up and continued to run away from him. Marco groaned and stood up before he continued to chase Janna.

He soon caught up to her once again and reached up to grab her. He tripped and fell forward and knocked him and Janna into the river. They emerged from the water and Janna chuckled, "Oh so now we're going for a swim? I like the way you think Diaz, it is pretty hot out today."

She turned and got ready to swim away when Marco growled, "Enough Janna," she stopped and looked at him, "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why do you torment me and steal my house keys? Do you know how annoying that is?" Janna looked shocked, "God it pisses me off to a new level!" he held out his hand, "Just give me my keys so I can get as away from you as fucking possible and I can get home and get out of these wet clothes!"

Janna growled and held up the keys and threw them to a bush, "Get them, bastard!" Marco looked at the bush and then back at Janna to see a look of hurt on her face, "I was just trying to have some fun and you act like I commented a crime!"

She swam out of the river and began storming away with an angry expression on her face. Marco sighed and shook his head in his hand, "Great Diaz, you did the one thing your parents told you to never do. You pissed one of your female friends off and now I feel bad about it." He swam out of the river and walked over to the bush and started looking for his keys.

Finding his keys, he put them in his pocket and began to travel in the same direction Janna ran off in.

Marco stood in front of Janna's house and sighed before knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Janna's parents stared at him. Marco sighed and refused to look up, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, is Janna home?"

He briefly looked up to see her parents glanced at each other for a few seconds and then back at him and Janna's mother sighed, "Marco, she isn't in a very good mood right now. Maybe it's best if you just went home for now."

"Please, it's really important that I talk to her now,"

Janna's father sighed as they stepped aside, "Go ahead, but if she starts yelling, we have nothing to say but we told you she's in a bad mood." Marco nodded and walked past them and walked up the stairs.

Janna was on her bed, watching TV and flipping through the channels. A knock on her door caught her attention and she looked up, "Who is it?"

"It's…its Marco," Janna groaned in annoyance, "Can we talk?"

"About what," Janna snapped, continuing to flip through the channels, "Do you want to yell at me again? Taunt me? What do you want Diaz?"

Marco sighed, "Will you open the door so we can actually talk please?" Janna grunted and threw a book at the door, "Alright, don't open the door, you don't even have to talk to me, but I'd like for you to hear me out at least."

Moments of silence passed and Marco sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped like that. I should've enjoyed the fun you were having and have some fun myself. I was just annoyed that you kept stealing my house keys that I shouted at you and said a lot of things I shouldn't have." He paused for a second and looked at the door for a moment, "And because of that, I made you angry and upset. I shouldn't have acted like that and I feel like a jerk because of it,"

He patted the door and sighed, "I'm uh…I'm going to head home now. I hope you can forgive me for being a big dick and we can be friends again…like we were in preschool." He turned and started walking down the hall.

He walked down the stairs and Janna's parents looked at him and her mother sighed, "We hope you two can be friends once again too Marco,"

Marco frowned and nodded before reaching for the door. Before he could open it, Janna came racing the down stairs and the three of them looked up, "Hey Diaz, you owe me a day together for your actions." Marco looked confused, "Be here tomorrow at ten and we'll spend the entire day together, you dork." Marco sighed and nodded and Janna walked up to him before kissing him on his cheek, "And I forgive you, you big dork."

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, surprising her, "That's good, but I really need to get home and get out of these wet clothes." Janna smirked and nodded as Marco walked out of the house and started running home.

 **Well here's another Janna and Marco one and once again this isn't a request. Just something I wanted to do. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	230. Chapter 230

**Hehe14: I might make a continuation of that one-shot.**

 **Big Man: Thanks, alright and like I said to Hehe I might make a continuation of that chapter.**

 **Godlegend: And I'm guessing that's a good thing?**

 **Phazzooo: I updated Bond yesterday. I usually like to take my time when I'm writing that and my harem fic. Sorry.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks, it's cool and I did make him a little OOC in the beginning. For now, here's another Bounty Hunter one.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star opened her eyes and turned to see Marco sitting against the wall, sleeping. She yawned and sat up, "Marco. Marco, get up, we need to leave," Marco didn't move and Star rolled her eyes as she picked up the throw pillow she used the night before and threw it at him, jerking him awake, "Good, you're awake." Marco grunted "C'mon, we need to leave before the police get here."

"Yeah alright,"

The two stood up and stretched. Before they could take a step towards the door, they heard a loud bang from the door. Marco walked up to the boarded window and peered through the cracks to see several police cars and S.W.A.T vans parked out front of the house.

Before Marco could say anything, the door flung open and police officers and S.W.A.T agents ran in, weapons drawn. Before Star or Marco could react, they were tackled to the ground while the officers shouted at them and put them in handcuffs. They were led out of the house while news cameras watched them being led to a S.W.A.T van.

They were thrown into the back of the van with a thud and the doors were closed behind them. They sat up and sat against the wall of the van while they heard noises coming from outside. Marco sighed and looked at Star, "You might want to save yourself. I mean this is your last chance," Star looked at him, "Just say I had explosive on me or something and I threatened to detonate them if you didn't do as I said."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Marco looked confused, "We've been running for too long and they know I could've subdued you without a problem."

Marco frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry," Star looked confused, "If I just kept my story to myself, you wouldn't have gotten involved and you wouldn't be in this mess."

Star frowned as they heard the doors to the van open and then slam shut. They soon heard the engine start up and the van began to move. Star sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. They're going to take us away and more than likely have us executed." Marco frowned and looked away.

They felt the van turn a corner and then heard a few loud popping noises and felt the van began to swerve. The heard yelling coming from the driver and the passenger before the van tipped over, causing them to fall against the wall. The van began to skid across the ground. Star and Marco heard a crash coming from outside and the van came to a halt.

They looked at each other and then looked around as the door began to open and a woman around their age with blue hair and brown eyes poked her head through the door and looked at the two with a smirk, "You should've left the state…hell you should've left the country when you had the chance."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "I never thought I'd say this in my life, but for the first time ever, I'm actually happy to see you Janna."

Janna continued to smirk and Star looked at her, "I know you. You're Janna Johnson, the woman wanted for multiple robberies and a few disasters that caused a few buildings to be demolished."

"The very same," Janna said, "But for now we better get you two out of here and fast. More officers are on their way and we don't have much time." Star and Marco looked curious, "C'mon you two, we don't have all day!" For a second, they stared Janna before they stood up and walked out of the van.

Janna led them to a car around the van and the three of the got in. Janna sped away as they heard sirens growing in the distance. Star looked out the back windshield and then Janna with an annoyed expression on her face, "Alright, you got us out of trouble only to get us into more trouble." She then tried to move her arms, "And in case you haven't realized, we're still handcuffed."

Janna rolled her eyes and looked at Marco, "How can you put up with her Marco? She's complaining a lot." Star looked angered and Janna held up a set of keys, "Don't worry, you'll have your arms free when we get away from here." She put the keys down and paid attention to the road as she began to pick up speed.

While they were driving, Marco asked, "So Janna, where are you taking us?"

Janna looked back through the rearview mirror, "The old farmhouse and then in a few days we're going to find a way to head up north to Canada and the three of us should go our separate ways after that."

Marco nodded and Star looked at Marco, "Canada? And what farmhouse is she talking about? I've lived here for ten years and I don't know of any farmhouse. And she does know that the borders are still closed."

"There's a rundown farmhouse not that fair from here and Janna and I are the only ones who know about it because everyone else believes it burned down back in the fifties and we stumbled upon it by accident." Star sighed and looked out the window, "And Janna has a few tricks to get by almost every type of security." Star simply nodded.

Janna turned down a dirt road and soon, dense woods surrounded their view from all corners. Star began to look around and Janna smirked, "Alright, we're approaching the farmhouse," Star looked ahead and saw a rundown farmhouse coming into view.

Janna pulled up in front of the farmhouse and looked back, "Alright you two, turn around so I can get you two out of those handcuffs." They did as Janna said and she took the handcuffs off of them before the three of them walked out of the car.

They walked into the farmhouse and Star looked around to see a fridge, a TV and a few other electronics connected to a generator and a few chairs and cots around the farmhouse. Janna yawned and walked up to the fridge, "You two better make yourselves comfortable because we're going to be here for about a week." Star sighed and the three of them sat in the chairs as Janna turned the TV on to turn to the news to see the story about their escape.

 **Alright I might have one more for this arc, I don't know yet though. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	231. Chapter 231

**Big Man: Thanks and alright.**

 **Godlegend: Thanks and okay?**

 **Anyway here's another Bad Boy AU. Enjoy.**

Star walked up to Marco, who was laying under a tree his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. She sighed and Marco opened his eyes and looked at her, "What's wrong you goody-goody? Do I have to beat the crap out of someone?"

"What, no," she answered and sat down next to him, "Marco I was wondering, you know about my life and how I used to be…I was wondering if you can tell me something about you." Marco sighed, "What were you like before you turned into this bad boy?"

Marco leaned forward, "I was a safe kid," Star looked confused, "I always took everything with caution and made sure the people I cared for was safe. And then I found Jackie and Alfonzo in her bed and then I decided that being the good guy was a fucking stupid idea and then you probably remember the rest,"

"Yes, I do," Star frowned, "But Marco, not everyone is like her. Look at me, you and I have…well you know, and I haven't done anything to hurt you,"

"Yeah," Marco half smiled and stood up, "But you're a goody-goody princess who has a magical wand, so I wouldn't try to fuck with you," Star softly smiled and Marco extended his hand out, "C'mon, we're going to meet the others at the mall," Star took his hand and he helped her up and they walked out of the yard.

They walked through the doors of the mall and up to Janna, Hope and Oskar. They three looked back and Hope crossed her arms, "What the hell? This was supposed to be a day for the four of us, what the fuck is the goody-goody always up your ass?"

Star looked away and Marco growled, "Lay off of her, Hope! I invited her and if anyone here has a problem you better say it now before we continue!" the three looked at them in silence, "Good, let's go," the five of them began walking around.

While they were walking, Star began to fall behind while the four talked. Marco stopped and looked back to see Star turn around and walk in the opposite direction. He sighed and followed her.

Star walked out of the mall and Marco ran up to her, "Hey princess," she stopped and looked back as Marco walked up to her, "Where are you going? The mall's back there,"

"Don't play dumb Marco, you know as well as I do that your friends don't like me or want me around," Marco looked at her, "Just go spend some time with them and I'll go home. I'll be fine Marco, honest,"

Marco sighed, "C'mon princess, it won't be right if I let you walk home alone," Star got ready to argue and Marco smirked, "C'mon, we can do something else. I mean if my ignorant friends want to be assholes then that's on them. This place fucking sucks anyway and if my friends don't like you being around then that's their problem," Star frowned as Marco began to leading her away.

While they were walking down the street, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson and Lars walked around the corner and stood in front of them. Marco's eyes narrowed as he stood between them and Star. Jackie smirked, "Well, where's your little friends at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Marco growled, "Just get the hell out of our way and no one will get hurt."

Ferguson smirked and tried to run past him, only to be knocked back as Marco punched him. Ferguson looked up with blood dripping down his nose and Marco growled, "I know you weren't going to try and hurt Star, right!"

Star flinched slightly and put a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Calm down Marco, I told you that you're better than them."

Marco took a few deep breaths as he felt himself calming down, "Yeah, listening to the blonde hair bitch," Lars laughed.

Marco looked at him with narrowed eyes ad clinched teeth, "What did you just call her?"

"I called her a…" before Lars could finish, Marco punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

Marco brought his knee up to his face and the sound of his knee colliding with Lars' nose popped in the air and Lars fell back, holding his nose as blood dripped through his fingers. Marco looked at Alfonzo and ran at him. Before Alfonzo could react, he began gasping for air as he doubled over in pain.

Jackie's left eye began to twitch as Marco glared at her. He took a step forward and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Star staring at him with a worrying look on her face, "Marco you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret." She hugged him and Marco's eyes widened, "Don't do this Marco, please?" he took a few deep breaths, "Just calm down, you helped me when I made a mistake and I want to return the favor,"

Marco sighed and looked back and rubbed the top of her head. Star half smiled and Jackie snapped, "That's great and all, but what about my friends?" they looked at her and Jackie pointed at Marco, "You fucking bastard! What is your problem?"

"My problem is my ex-girlfriend is blocking our way from walking away and her loser friends tried to assault us for no reason," he lightly pushed her aside, "Now stay the hell away from us because next time Star might not be around and I won't be able to control myself." He grabbed Star's hand and looked back with a smirk, "C'mon princess, it's pretty hot out today so how about I treat you to some ice cream."

Star half smiled and nodded as the two walked away and Jackie began helping the three off of the ground.

 **Here's another Bad Boy update and I know B. Bandit wanted one where Marco dares Star to act like him for a day and everything and that one's coming, it'll be up when I can get to it.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	232. Chapter 232

**Big Man: Alright and more will be coming soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks for giving me a breather, but you can make requests as much as you want. The museum one I can do and the Moon/Toffee one I'm not sure, but I can see what'll happen.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and conflict is coming, and Jackie's jealousy? Uh, okay.**

 **Rprimahuda12: Yeah it might happen in a future update.**

 **Finn1880: Yeah more Bad Boy AU's.**

 **And here's another vampire one. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the roof, staring at the clear night sky. Star yawned and Marco looked at her, "Are you alright? It's too early to go to bed,"

"Just a little tired," Marco looked confused, "I'm just tired Marco, the girls have been harassing me to leave you and move in with them for the entire week and it was really annoying."

"Well the best thing you can do is ignore them," Star hummed and nodded.

They head the sound of a portal opening behind them and they looked back to see three guards from Saint Olga's stepping out of the portal. The two jumped up and got ready to fight. One of the guards looked at them and pointed to Star, "Princess Butterfly you are coming with us to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses,"

"On what charges," Star demanded.

"Befriending and living with a bloodthirsty monster," Star's and Marco's eyes widened, "Your parents have contacted us and asked us to retrieve you and bring you to Saint Olga's,"

Star and Marco stared the guards down as Star's wand began glowing and Marco's eyes began glowing red, "Who told them about my condition!" Marco growled and they stared at him, "Answer me!"

Instead of replying, the guards aimed their riffles at him and began shooting. Star aimed at her wand at Marco, "Rainbow Reflector!" a multicolored light flashed in front of Marco before the shots hit him and reflected back to the guards. The bullets grazed their arms and Star glared at them, "My mate asked you a question. Who told my parents about his condition?"

"We don't need to answer any of your question," the guard on the right said, "You just have to come with us to Saint Olga's." the two stood in place, "Are you going to comply or do we have to use force?"

"I have a better option!" Marco's eyes widened and began to glow even brighter. The three guards fell limp and Marco growled, "Die!"

The guards absentmindedly reach for their pistols and held them up to their temples before pulling the triggers. The three guards fell back. Marco walked over to them, took the dimensional scissors off of the corpse in the middle and closed the portal. He looked to Star and saw the annoyed look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to figure out who told my parents about you." Marco sighed, "How did they find out? I didn't mention anything about you turning into a vampire and even if I did, I'd sooner have them disown me than have them send me to Saint Olga's,"

"I think I have an idea on who told them," Marco walked up to her and picked her up bridal style and jumped off the roof.

The walked up to the front door and Star reach for the knob and turned it only to learn that it's been locked. She growled and started hitting the door with her fist, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz open up!"

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at the window to see his parents looking through the curtains. He clinched his fangs and his eyes narrowed. He put his hands on Star's shoulders and carefully moved her aside, "I'll open it Star," He looked at the door and kicked it off of the hinges and the two walked inside.

Angie and Rafael looked at the two as they walked up to them and they slowly backed away. Star aimed her wand at them and demanded, "What the hell are you doing getting involved in our live!"

"What are talking about Hija? We didn't do anything," Angie said.

Marco growled and they looked at him, "Star's mirror is the only way to contact Star's parents and you assholes are the only ones that will do something like that!"

"Now Hijo, you know we wouldn't do that," Rafael said, slowly reaching in his pocket, "We wouldn't dare anger two people that could…"

He tried to pull his hand out of his pocket only to be pinned to the wall by his throat. Marco reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial of holy water. He glared at his father as his grip tightened, "So you were going to try and kill your own son?"

Rafael began gasping for air as he constantly hit Marco's arm to try and break free, "Marco," Star said and he looked back, "Don't bother with them, they're not even worth it."

"But Star, they were going to separate…"

"I know Marco, but killing them won't do anything," she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Just let him go and the two of us can go and have some fun. Maybe go to the Bounce Lounge or something." Marco sighed and released his father, allowing him to the fall to the floor, "Thanks Marco, if you were to do that then I would've been forced to leave and it would've been a lot worse,"

"And we don't want that," Star half smiled and nodded, "So Estrella, do we have time to get some blood before heading out?"

Star held out her arm, "Make it quick," he bared his fangs and bit her arm for a few seconds before stopping. He looked at Star and Star asked, "Better?"

"Yeah," Marco half smiled as he cleaned the blood from his mouth and ripped one of the sleeves of his hoodie off and wrapped it around Star's arm, "So it doesn't get infected,"

Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "That's the first time you actually acted like a safe kid since you turned into a vampire." Marco smirked and rolled his eyes and Star took her scissors out and opened a portal, "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way princess," Star walked through the portal and Marco followed her as the portal closed, leaving Marco's parents in shock.

Star and Marco landed on one of the couches in the Bounce Lounge and leaned back as they watched the staff set up their equipment. Star sighed and Marco looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him and frowned, "You do know that the guards at Saint Olga's aren't going to stop until they get me."

"Well they'll have get through us and from their lack of skills they're no match for us." Star half smiled and Marco kissed her temple, "Don't worry, they won't get close enough to get you." Star nodded and they stood up and walked over to the bar to get some drinks.

 **And some conflict is going to be happening in the vampire arc. I decided that his relationship with his parents will not be restored and I'm still debating on his friendships with the girls and it's not up for voting.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	233. Chapter 233

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome and like I said, I'll see what I can do for the WWI bit and for your new request, yeah.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Like I said, it's not up for voting.**

 **Acw28: Thanks and I've been ignoring the werewolf one for a long time, sorry. Here's an update on that arc right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco walked up to the Diaz house. Marco looked around and saw his parents' car wasn't in the drive and he sighed before taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and the four of them walked inside. They sat down and Marco closed his eyes, "Marco," Jackie said, nudging him, "Marco?" he growled and opened his eyes, "Aren't you going to explain what's been going on with you?"

Marco moaned, "Nothing, I was attacked by a wolf this weekend and I've been having trouble sleeping." The three looked at him, "Just let me sleep,"

"What about your scar?" he looked at Star, "You showed me your scar on your chest, what about that? And your room is a complete mess too,"

They looked at him and Janna said, "What scar?" Marco frowned and took his hoodie and shirt off. Janna and Jackie stared in shock at the scar across his chest and Janna walked up to him and ran her hand across it, "How the hell did you survive? Hell, how are you not in the hospital?" Marco looked confused, "Marco this looks like its pretty deep and it should have killed you."

"Maybe I was just lucky," he yawned and crossed his arms before closing his eyes, "Now let me sleep,"

"Can we see your room first?" Jackie inquired and Marco groaned as the four of them stood up and walked up the stairs.

They walked into Marco's room to see scratch marks on the walls and floor. They looked around and then at Marco and Jackie asked, "And this has been happening since the weekend?"

"I don't know what happens. I get ready for bed and everything's fine, I wake up, I'm still tired and my room is a mess."

Janna and Jackie looked at each other and Star said, "He's been up most of the night growling. His eyes looked strange too,"

"Well then looks like we're spending the night Marco," Janna smirked and Marco looked at her, "I mean you helped us earlier, it's only right if we help you with your problem." Marco growled, "C'mon Diaz, don't be like that." Marco shook his head and regrettably nodded.

Hours have passed and the four sat in the living room. The door flew open and Star's parents, Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Marco's parents walked in, all with angered expressions on their faces, "Why weren't you kids in school!" Moon demanded.

"Mom, we ran into some trouble and then Marco was falling asleep and we didn't want to leave him so we decided to walk him home to make sure he was alright." Star explained and moon arched a brow.

Angie sighed, "Marco went on a camping trip with some of his friends this past weekend and some strange man…"

"It wasn't a man," Marco growled and everyone looked at him, "It was a fucking wolf!" the adults looked shocked as Marco took his shirt off, revealing the scar once again, "Do you think a normal human can do something like this!"

Marco began panting and Jackie put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the worried expression on her, "Calm down Marco, no one can help you if you're acting like this," Marco took a couple a deep breaths, "Better?" he nodded, "Alright, now the three of us are going to stay here for the night to find out what's wrong with you,"

"And who invited you to spend the night?" her father asked.

Jackie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Dad, Marco helped us earlier, it's only fair if we try and help him with his problem." The parents looked at each other and then at the four, "We just want to try and help him and find out why he's having problems sleeping at night,"

Janna's mother sighed and shook her head, "I guess there's no talking you kids out of this," Star, Janna and Jackie shook their heads, "Fine, if it's alright with Marco's parents, you can stay and help Marco, Janna,"

"All three of them can stay, we don't mind," Angie assured and everyone nodded.

A few more hours have gone by and the moon was high. Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco were sitting in the living room with the TV their only source of light. Marco began panting as the three looked at him in concern. He held his head as he shook, "Are you okay Marco?" Star asked.

The three of them scooted a little closer to him and he growled, "Get away me!" they stopped and stared at him in shock as he looked up with glowing yellow eyes, "Just get away from me!" The three watched in shock as Marco began to grow fangs and claws.

Star slowly walked up to him only to back away as Marco tried to scratch her. Marco glared at them as he panted. Star held her hands up and calmly said, "Marco, it's me, Star. Remember I helped you with you problem last night?" Marco stared at her, "We're just here to help you, Marco."

Marco shook a little as Star walked up to him again. Jackie placed a hand on her shoulder and Star looked at her, "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"And let him get worse? No," Star looked at Marco and moved away from Jackie.

Marco stared at Star as she stood in front of him and he growled. Star hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him. Marco's yellow eyes widened, "Its okay Marco, you're with friends,"

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and growled, "Help me,"

Janna and Jackie looked shocked for a moment before walking up to them and comforting Marco as well. Janna rubbed his back and calmly said, "It'll be alright Marco, we'll find out what's wrong with you soon."

Marco shook as tears fell from his eyes, "I almost killed you three," they frowned and continued to comfort him, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Marco, let's just worry about calming you down first and then we can figure out what's wrong with you," Jackie said and Marco slowly nodded.

 **And after a long hiatus, the werewolf arc is back. Sorry for the delay in this one. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	234. Chapter 234

**Acw28: Yeah and I might add one more girl before his wolf side comes out.**

 **Rprimahuda12: I'll update that one when I can.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and sure, I'll do a gender bent AU soon. For now, here's one that you requested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked up to his locker as the final bell rang and opened it to find a folded up piece of paper in it. He picked it up and unfolded it to see a note, 'Meet me in the gym alone,' Marco arched a brow and rubbed the back of his head, "Is this a prank? Did someone put this in the wrong locker?" he sighed and shoved the note in his pocket, "I might as well humor the idiot and see who it is,"

He closed his locker as Star walked up to him and smiled, "Hey Marco, are you ready to go dimension hopping?"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Maybe later Star, I need to check something out," Star looked confused, "When I get home we can go dimension hopping." Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, I'll be home as soon as I can,"

Star sighed, "Alright Marco, I'll be waiting." She turned and headed towards the door while Marco began walking to the gym.

Marco walked into the empty gym and looked around, "It was a damn prank," he sighed and shook his head, "Well this was a waste of my time,"

He turned and began walking towards the door when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He looked back and saw Brittney Wong walking out from behind the bleachers. Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it just had to be you, right?" he looked at her in annoyance, "So what is it? Did you do this just to waste my time or to somehow humiliate me?"

"Actually I need a favor,"

Marco looked confused as she walked up to him and pressed her lip against his. Marco's eyes widened and he pushed her away from him, "What the hell Wong?"

"I'm trying to see something Diaz," Brittney started taking her shirt off and Marco's eyes widened, "And I need your help,"

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. Marco looked at her in shock as she started to pull her skirt down, "Uh…I don't know what kind of help you need, but um…this isn't right,"

"Diaz shut up and listen you idiot," Brittney sighed and walked up to him in nothing but her matching lacy black bra and panties, "Do you remember the first day of kindergarten and how I walked up to you and tried to get you to leave Janna by insulting…"

"By insulting her and everything," Marco's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I remember that. I threw a few blocks at you and your friends and told you to leave her alone, but what does that have to do with this?"

Brittney sighed, "I said you were cute and I wasn't lying," Marco looked at her, "Look Diaz, just help me here and if nothing happens then we're going to keep it between us because I can't let the school know what I did with the safe kid,"

Marco looked confused and got ready to say something when Brittney pulled him towards the bleachers and carefully pushed him on them. Marco looked up in confusion as Brittney knelt down in front of him and undid his zipper. Marco's eyes widened as he tried to move away from her, "Brittney if you need help with something involving me, wouldn't it be easier if I take you out or something?"

"Just shut up and relax safe kid," Brittney smirked as she pulled Marco's cock out.

Marco's left eye twitched as Brittney began sucking his cock. He swallowed hard and Brittney's eyes looked up, "Are uh…are you sure you don't want me to take you out?"

Brittney hummed and straightened herself up, wiping the drool from her chin, "Are you scared safe kid?" Marco pushed back against the bleachers as Brittney got closer to him, "Don't be afraid, Diaz,"

Marco looked in shock as Brittney pulled her panties down and kicked them aside. Brittney knelt on the bleachers in front of Marco before lining herself up to his cock and pushed down. She let out a moan and Marco looked concerned, "Hey not that I care, but are you alright?"

Brittney looked at him with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine," she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it aside. Marco stared at Brittney's chest and his eyes widened, "Well it looks like you like what you see,"

"Uh…yeah," he began rubbing them without her consent, "Um…I uh…how is this helping you anyway?"

"Just shut up and enjoy this, Diaz," Brittney moved Marco's hands from her breasts to her waist. Marco moved Brittney at a steady speed and she groaned, "C'mon safe kid, you can do better than that!" Marco groaned in annoyance, stood up and walked over to the wall and pinned Brittney against it and began going harder and faster.

Brittney moaned and bit Marco's shoulder to keep from screaming. Marco grunted and looked at her, "Are you trying to draw blood?" Brittney moved away from his shoulder and looked at him, "Damn it Wong, did you have to bite me like that?"

"I could use plan b,"

Marco looked confused, "Plan b? What's plan b?" Brittney smirked and kissed him, shocking him as he felt her tongue slip in his mouth. Marco internally sighed, ' _Whatever this girl has I mind better be worth it,_ ' their tongues battled as Marco held on Brittney's ass and continued to move in and out of her pussy at a rapid pace.

Brittney moaned in Marco's mouth and Marco felt Brittney's walls tighten around his cock. The two grunted as they climaxed and separated with a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They panted as Marco put Brittney down. Brittney smirked and walked over to her clothes with a sway in her hips, "Thanks Diaz, I needed that,"

Marco looked at her, "And why exactly did you want to do this?" Brittney stopped and looked at him, "Why did you want to have sex…with me? All you said was you needed a favor, but that makes no sense,"

Brittney sighed, "Are you sure you want to know, Diaz?" Marco rolled his eyes and nodded, "Do you remember what I said before I insulted Johnson? About calling you cute?"

"Yeah," Marco said slowly as he rubbed the back of his head, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I kept having dreams of you lately and I wanted to make sure that it was just some stupid puppy love thing or something else," she answered, putting her panties on, "And thanks for the help,"

She finished getting dressed and started walking towards the door when Marco put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and Marco sighed, "That gives me another question. Was it puppy love or what?"

"Let's just say keep your weekends free from now on, safe kid," Brittney winked and walked out of the gym, leaving Marco dumbstruck.

The door closed and Marco groaned and shook his head as he zippered his pants up, "Great, so we go from having sex in the gym once to freeing up my weekends. Diaz what are you getting yourself into here?" he sighed and walked out of the gym and out of the school and headed home with mind going a thousand miles a minute.

 **Here you go B. Bandit I hope I didn't screw it up somehow and that this was something you were looking for.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	235. Chapter 235

**Acw28: Yeah sure.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and it was accidental at first and then I decided to keep following the story like that.**

 **Mafioso Malone: Uh…thanks I guess, and I'm currently having trouble wording your request, but I'm trying.**

 **Anyway here's another vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco ran down the streets as several guards from Saint Olga's chased after them. Star looked back and panted as she aimed her wand at them, "Glowworm Blast!"

A row of glowworms landed in front of the guards and self-destructed, destroying the ground in front of the guards. They looked at the two and Marco smirked," Good work Estrella, let me try," he stared at the guards with glowing red eyes.

The guards looked confused until a swarm of bats flew past the two and began attacking them and the guards began fighting the bats off. While the guards were fighting the winged creatures, Star and Marco turned and began running again.

They turned the corner and fell back as they hit a few people in front of them. They groaned and rubbed their heads. They looked up to see Janna, Jackie Sabrina, Ashley, Hope, Chantelle and Andrea on the ground as well. Marco growled as his eyes narrowed and became a hellish red, "What the hell are you idiots doing here!"

Star and Marco stood up as they saw Chantelle's eyes glowing green and Andrea's eyes glowing blue. The three vampires slowly walked up towards each other and Janna and Jackie stood in between them, "Enough Marco," Jackie snapped, "We don't have time for this! A group of people is after us and they're trying to kill us because Chantelle and Andrea are vampires and they want them dead and us dead because we're friends with the two."

"And why should we care?" Star snapped, "Because of you, I almost lost my mate…and it was because of a goddamn misunderstanding!"

Ashley got ready to say something when they heard shouting coming from all directions. They looked around and saw a group of people running up behind the girls and the guards getting close to Star and Marco. Marco growled and picked Star up bridal style, "There'll be time to argue with you morons later." He looked at Star and half smiled, "Hold on tight Star." Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco ran down the street in full speed with the girls following them.

Star and Marco ran into the Diaz house and Marco got ready to close the door when it was forced opened and Janna, Jackie, Hope, Ashley and Sabrina walked through the door and Andrea and Chantelle stood outside the door. The five looked back in confusion and Ashely asked, "Aren't you two coming in?"

Andrea and Chantelle stood still and Marco smirked, "They can't," they looked at him, "Vampires are actually very polite. They won't enter someone else's house unless someone who lives in that house invites them in and my parents are away for the weekend…thank god, and that means that only Star and I can invite them in."

"Please Marco," Sabrina pleaded and the two glared at her, "You were one of the nicest guy's ever and you're going to let Andrea and Chantelle die?" Marco crossed his arms, "You're the reason they were turned into vampires."

Marco continued to glare at her and Star sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion, "Invite them in," Marco arched a brow, "Marco, you and I both know what happened that night and just because these idiots won't listen doesn't mean they deserve this. Be the better vampire?" she kissed his cheek, "Please,"

Marco gave a small smile before looking at the undead cheerleaders with narrowed eyes and he growled, "Come in,"

They raced through the door and Sabrina closed the door. Everyone glared at each other and Marco growled, "Before anyone takes a step further, let's lay out some boundaries,"

Hope crossed her arms in annoyance, "And why should we listen to you?" Marco's eyes narrowed, "We know it's your house and everything, but…"

Before she could finish, she was pinned to the wall. She looked down in fear to meet with Marco's red eyes, "Don't temp me Hope. Star and I have been running from those jokers all night and I haven't had a chance to eat yet." Hope's right eye began to twitch, "Now are you going to listen and follow the boundaries or am I going to get a late snack?"

Chantelle's and Andrea's eyes widened and ran up to them. The pulled Marco off of Hope and threw him back to Star. He looked up and growled, "We'll follow the boundaries, just stay away from us," Chantelle hissed.

"That's one of the boundaries," Marco stood up, "Stay out of my room, Star's room and my parents room. We'll stay away from each other and nothing will happen," they nodded and Marco walked up the stairs and Star followed him.

Star sat on her bed while Marco lifted her dresser with one arm without a problem. Star groaned and put her arms behind her head as she fell back onto the bed, "Marco?" he stopped his weight lifting and looked at her, "Are you comfortable with them staying here? They weren't very understanding at that night and your eyes sung of a high bloodlust,"

Marco sighed as he put Star's dresser down and walked up to the bed and laid down next to her. Star looked at him, "Yeah, but you asked me to let them stay, to be the better vampire and everything. I don't care if they know or not about what happened that night and I don't care, they'll be gone tomorrow or hopefully sooner." He stood up and headed towards the door, "I'm going to see if there are some mice in the attic,"

"Yeah alright, don't cause any trouble," Star smirked and Marco rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

Star sighed and heard voices in the hall. She stood up and walked to the door. She poked her head out and saw the girls don the end of the hall, talking. She growled, "Hey," they jumped and looked back, "You better go back downstairs before Marco finishes his hunt!"

"Star," Jackie calmly said, slowly walking up to her, "We've been talking and well…we feel better if you get away from Marco." Star's eyes narrowed, "You saw that look in his eyes downstairs. He's going to end up killing you if you don't…."

"Enough!" Star snapped and they jumped again, "I'm not going to leave my mate because you idiots refuse to listen! Marco lost control and he felt bad about it and he even offered to leave, but I talked him out of it!" she pulled her wand out and aimed it at them as it began to glow a greenish light, "Now go back downstairs before I convinced Marco to kick you seven out!"

The girls looked shocked and aw the serious look behind Star's eyes. They held up their hands and slowly backed away towards the stairs and walked down them. She lowered her wand and sighed, "Are you alright?"

Star looked back and saw Marco with blood dripping down his chin. She sighed and half smiled, "I'm fine, just trying to tell our guests to stay away from us." Marco gave a crooked smile and rubbed the top of her head, "Now c'mon Marco, I want some alone time with my mate,"

"Of course Estrella," they walked back into Star's room and Marco closed the door behind him.

 **Another vampire update and I'm still debating on rather or not to restore the friendships and once again it is not up for votes.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	236. Chapter 236

**Red the Pokémon Master: Probably, but I don't know when I'm going to update that arc. I had it all planned out but I lost my notes.**

 **Big Man: Thanks and okay?**

 **Anyway here's a small Janna x Marco one-shot. Enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets as thunder roared and lightning flashed. Star groaned and leaned back on the couch, "This is so boring!" Marco looked at his best friend and shook his head as he chuckled. Star looked at him and asked, "How long is it supposed to rain Marco?"

"All day," Star groaned again, "Just relax Star, it won't be that bad,"

"Not that bad? Marco we're going to die of boredom," Marco arched a brow, "I uh…lost my scissors last night and we can't go outside,"

Marco sighed, "Well Star we can't do…" before he finished, a loud thump coming from upstairs caught their attention.

They looked at each other before standing up and walking towards the stairs. They slowly walked up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, they heard shuffling coming from Marco's room. They looked at each other with curious looks before quietly walking up to door and Marco opened it.

They looked around to see the window and screen open and ran pouring into the room. Star looked confused and looked at Marco, "Didn't you close your window?"

"I did," Marco grunted and walked up to the window and closed the screen and window. He looked at the floor and saw mud tracks on the carpet leading to his bed. He looked at Star and half smiled, "Why don't you go back downstairs. I need to take care of something,"

Star shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Marco sighed and walked up to his bed and heard light breathing. He rolled his eyes, knelt on the floor and checked under to bed to see Janna with her back turn towards him, "Janna!"

Janna jumped and hit her head on the bottom of the bed. She rubbed her head and looked back with a smirk, "Hey Marco, what are you doing here?" Marco's eyes narrowed, "What? I was just hanging out with my cousins and I was about to go home when the rain started and I thought I'd stay with my good friend Marco,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Get out from under there," Janna shrugged her shoulders and crawled out from under the bed. The two stood up and Marco looked at Janna, "Why would you sneak in through the window instead of knocking?"

"Well where's the fun in that," Janna grinned as rain water dripped down her hair and Marco sighed, "What?"

Marco held up his hand and walked out of the room only to return a moment later with a towel. He handed the towel to Janna and then handed her a pair of shorts and a shirt, "Get dried off and get changed,"

Janna smirked, "I know you cared about me, Diaz,"

Marco groaned and shook his head, "No, I just don't want you to get sick," he walked out of the room and Janna rolled her eyes as she started to get out of her wet clothes and began drying herself off.

Marco stood in the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He groaned and closed his eyes, "Wait here and then talk to her." He looked at his bedroom door, "Her story doesn't make any sense. She lives right around the corner so she could've run there without a problem."

The door soon opened and Janna walked out, carrying her wet clothes. Marco took the clothes off of her and put them aside as he began leading Janna back into the room. She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "What? Are we going to get a little kinky while Star's waiting downstairs?"

"No," Marco looked at her, "Janna you live right around the corner so why would you break into my room instead of running home?" her face fell and she crossed her arms and looked away. Marco looked confused, "What? What happened, Janna?"

"Nothing, my parents are just out and I forgot my keys. Just throw my clothes in the washer and the three of us could watch TV or play a game," she tried to walk past Marco only to feel his hand on her shoulder. She looked back, "What is it Marco?"

"You're lying," Janna arched a brow, "You're conniving, you can steal, you can cheat and hell you can even break into someone else's house and almost get away with it. You need to work on a few skills there though. Maybe try when it isn't raining or something," Janna gave a small smirk, "But I'm going to be honest, you suck at lying,"

Janna sighed, "You're the only one who said that to me. I thought I could lie my way out of trouble," she looked at Marco, "Uh…I can't go home," Marco looked confused, "My parents found weed in my backpack and I really don't know how it got in there. They didn't believe me and they said a few things that was uh…never mind, and then they threw me out and told me that if I ever come back that they will have me arrested."

Marco's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head, "Whoa. That's uh…that's pretty messed up," he looked around for a moment and then looked back at Janna, "So when did this happen? You didn't seem like you were having troubles at all. And do you know who put the weed in your backpack?"

"No," Janna sighed, "And this mess happened back in February," Marco looked shocked and Janna let out a force chuckle, "Yeah, I've been homeless for part of winter, all of spring and the beginning of summer. I've been breaking into houses and stealing water and food to survive and I normally find a place to stay for a few days,"

Marco frowned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her and sighed, getting her attention, "What about your friends? Didn't they try to help you?"

"Friends, help?" Janna laughed, "You're joking, right? Leah, Hope and even Jackie slammed the door in my face when I explained everything to them and when I tried again, their parents would answer and tell me to leave or they'll call the cops."

"Well if that's not ignorant then I don't know what is," Marco half smiled, "Look, just stay here for a few days," Janna arched a brow, "My parents are on their second honeymoon and won't be back until the end of the week so it's just me and Star here, so we have room and you'll have a bed every night and food every day,"

"Thanks Diaz," Janna smirked and grabbed his wrist, "Let's go, I'm hungry and could use some of your famous nachos right now,"

She started pulling him towards the door when Marco tried to pull his arm away from her, only to pull her back and she head-butted Marco, causing the two to fall to the floor with Janna on top of Marco.

Their eyes widened as they felt their faces begin to burn. Janna stood up and cleared her throat, "You know Diaz, if you wanted to get kinky, all you had to do was ask." Marco sat up and his left eye began to twitch. Janna started walking towards the door with a slight sway in her hips.

She looked back with a slight smile on her lips and winked, "Maybe tonight Diaz. Like I said I'm hungry right now,"

She walked out of the room and Marco groaned, "What the hell did I just do?" he stood up and shook his head, "I just doomed myself, that's what." he sighed and started walking out of the room and walked down the stairs with Janna's wet clothes.

 **A slight Janna and Marco one-shot. Not a request, just something I wanted to do.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	237. Chapter 237

**B. Bandit17: Uh, sure, I'll see what I can do.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and it was.**

 **Anyway here's another slave Marco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the kitchen while Marco was making a fresh icepack for Star. He put some crushed ice in a bag and then wrapped the bag in a cloth before handing it to Star. Star took it and half smiled as she put it over her swollen cheek, "Thanks Marco,"

"Don't mention it," he half smiled, "It's been a few days and you're still covered in bruises,"

Star rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm not going to get rid of them overnight Marco," Marco half smiled, "Now will it be too much to ask for a smoothie?" Marco shook his head before standing up and began making Star's smoothie.

While Marco was working and Star watched him, Moon and River walked into the kitchen and Moon cleared her throat, catching the attention of the two teenagers. Marco's eyes slightly narrowed and Moon said, "Boy, you have some visitors," Marco arched a brow, "You have been doing so well as my daughter's servant and River and I believe you deserve to see other people outside of the castle."

They stepped aside and Marco's eyes widened in shock. His parents stepped into the kitchen, fancily dressed and his father smiled, "Hello son,"

Marco growled and ran up to his parents. Punching his father across the jaw, he barked, "You assholes have a lot of nerves showing your faces here!" Star looked surprised while her parents and Marco's parents looked shocked, "What made you think I wasn't going to kick your asses when I saw you two!'"

"Hijo calm down," his mother pleaded, "We only did what we had to because we were having financial issues,"

Marco looked at her and his eyes narrowed, "Is that why you're in fancy robes?" his parents looked shocked and Marco looked at Star's parents, "Please send them away your majesties. I don't feel like committing murder today." Star's parents looked shocked as Marco walked past them and began making Star's smoothie again.

They looked at the two and River coughed a little, "Well, I do apologize that your son acted this way, but he did politely ask if we could send you away."

"Your majesties please," Angie said, "We'd like to speak with our son without any problems."

Marco growled and looked at them with a cold glare. His parents slowly held their hands up and Moon sighed, "It'll probably be better if you two did leave. We just had the floors refinished and we don't want to track any bloodstains," Marco's parents stood in shock, looking at Marco who kept glaring at them.

River cleared his throat, "We will show you two to the door," the four adults walked out of the kitchen and Marco went back to work.

While he was finishing up, Star stood up and walked up to him, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back in slight annoyance, "Is everything alright? Even when the other servants attacked me, you managed to remain somewhat calm, but you almost murdered your father just now."

Marco sighed and handed Star her smoothie. She looked at him in confusion and Marco half smiled, "I'm fine princess, really. I did say I was going to kick their asses when I saw them again and I wasn't lying." Star sighed and began drinking her smoothie as Marco began cleaning up.

While he was cleaning, Star's parents returned and stared at Marco with slight angered expressions on their faces, "That was very disrespectful boy," Moon snapped and Marco looked at them, "Your parents were worried about you and you act like that?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Your majesty, forgive me for saying this but if they cared about me then they wouldn't have sold me like that." They looked at in with arched brows, "I hate them more than I hate you two and that's saying a lot considering you two whip me whenever I screw up in the littlest of ways." He turned and went back to cleaning, "Call it what you want, but anyone selling their child like that doesn't deserve anything but what I gave my parents a few moments ago."

"Have you no conscious boy?" River asked and Marco looked back up, "Your parents obviously…"

"Are assholes," he interrupted, "I know. Who the hell sells their child for any amount of money is beyond me, but I don't really care at this point." He looked over to Star, "Do you need anything else princess?"

"I'm fine, thank you Marco," Marco nodded and finished cleaning before walking past Star's parents and out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Star stood up and followed him, leaving her parents standing in slight shock. Moon sighed and shook her head, "I knew inviting them over would trigger something in him. I was hoping I was wrong, but it appears I wasn't."

"I know dear, but we had to do this," River assured, "His anger was rising rapidly and something could've happened if we didn't allow him to relieve some of that frustration."

"Yes, but he practically admitted that he was going to murder his parents if we didn't have them leave." River sighed and nodded.

Marco walked down the corridor with an annoyed expression on his face and his hands in his pockets, "Marco!" he stopped and looked back to see Star running up to him. He calmly smiled as tar caught up to him and slightly panted, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Marco shook his head and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm sure I'm fine princess. Thanks for asking." Star slightly smiled, "I'm just going to walk around the castle to try and calm down a bit,"

"Well then let's go," Marco looked confused and Star began pulling him down the corridor, "C'mon Marco, it won't be right if I leave my friend in this state like this," Marco sighed and nodded as Star loosened her grip.

The two walked down the corridor and Marco absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Star's shoulders. Star's eyes widened for a moment before she gave small smile and leaned against him. He looked at her and slightly frowned before looking around, slightly nervous. Once he saw they were alone, he sighed and half smiled and held her closer before they continued walking.

 **Well Marco got a little revenge in this update and he and Star are slowly getting closer. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	238. Chapter 238

**Austin3of3: Uh, thanks, but I really think that the Slender arc is finished. If I can think of something else for that arc I'll add it, but for now it's finished.**

 **Super Gary: I don't know, I originally ended that series there, but a lot of people want another part to it. I might add another part.**

 **Dragon slayer: I'm putting that arc on hiatus for reasons. Sorry, but I'll try to bring it back as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway here's the gender bent AU B. Bandit17 requested. Enjoy.**

Comet Dragonfly grinned widely as he roamed the small forest near the Dragonfly castle. He crept around a tree and saw a werewolf getting a drink from the river. He smirked as he quietly ran up to the beast and hopped on its back, surprising it and it began running towards the castle.

Moon and River stood outside the castle with the family wand in Moon's hand. The two penitently waited for Comet to arrive. Everyone heard footsteps running towards the gates and two of the guards began to open it as the werewolf Comet was riding ran through the gates and everyone around began screaming in terror. Comet jumped off of the werewolf as it jumped over his parents and he panted as he reached for the wand. Moon held up her hand, "Now Comet, this wand is a big responsibility and it could end horribly if it lands in the wrong hands."

"Yeah, yeah," he took the wand off of her and it began glowing for a few moments before it changed shapes and colors. It was now blue with a star on top and fire surrounding the star. He smirked and looked at his parents, "Don't worry mom, I got this." His parents looked worried as he walked away.

A few moments later the sound of screams of terror filled the air as the lands around the castle caught fire. Comet looked down at the wand as he slowly backed away. Moon, River and Glossaryck watched through one of the windows in the castle and Moon and River said in unison, "He doesn't have this,"

Comet walked into his room to see several servants packing his belongings into a truck while his parents instructed what to pack. He looked worried and walked up to his parents, "Uh…mom, dad, what's going on?" they stared at him with stern looks crossing their faces and Comet's eyes widened as his parents and the servants walked past him. He followed them, "No, you guys can't send St. Hugo's! I won't survive!"

He began screaming and Moon and River looked at each other and River said, "Relax son, you're not going there,"

He calmed down and half smiled, "Oh,"

"Yet," his mother said sternly and he frowned.

"No, your mother and I feel it would be safer if you train in another dimension. A place called earth,"

"Earth," Comet sounded confused.

His parents nodded as they ushered him into the carriage and Moon called, "Manfred, open the portal please!"

Manfred opened a portal and the carriage began moving. Comet looked out the window and sighed, "Well goodbye Mewni."

The carriage rolled through the other end of the portal and pulled up in front of a school. The three family members got out of the carriage and walked into the school and headed towards the principal's office.

Principal Skeeves leaned back in his chair and hummed, "So you say you're from another dimension?"

The lights in the office began flickering and they looked up to see Comet playing with the switch. He looked at the adults and smiled, "And you guys said that there wasn't any magic on earth,"

"Yes, he isn't going to be able to fit in here," River held up a chest and opened it, revealing gold coins and several gems and Skeeves' eyes widened as a smirk formed on his face, "He's going to love it here!"

Comet continued playing with the switch and River sighed, "He's going to need a guide," Skeeves nodded in agreement.

Several students sat in a classroom with bored expressions on their faces while a female student was doing her work. The sound of the P.A. system buzzing caught everyone's attention and they heard Skeeves' voice, "Marcia Diaz to the principal's office. Marcia Diaz to the principal's office,"

The girl stopped doing her work and pushed her pencil aside as she grinned, "Oh, someone's in trouble." She stood up and put her hands behind her back, "I guess everyone who voted me as safest kid is feeling pretty embarrassed right now." She looked at the teacher and whispered, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just go already!" the teacher snapped and Marcia quickly ran out of the classroom.

Marcia walked down the hall and met up with Skeeves. Marcia looked confused and Skeeves smiled, "Ah Marcia, I want to introduce you to our new foreign exchange student Comet Dragonfly," he gestured to Comet who got ready to fight a water fountain. Marcia looked at Skeeves with an arched brow, "He needs someone to show him around and who better than the school's safe kid?"

"What," Marcia shirked, "I'm not a safe kid. I'm a misunderstood bad girl,"

She crossed her arms and Skeeves chuckled as he pinched her cheek, "You're adorable." He began walking away, "Now if you excuse, there are 47 flavors of ice cream that are calling my name." He turned the corner and Marcia looked at Comet as he bit the fountain and Marcia groaned.

The two walked down the hall and Comet smiled, "Thanks for showing me around, safe kid,"

"What? I'm not a safe kid," she looked down and pointed towards a title, "Watch out, loose title," she looked ahead and groaned, "You wear a helmet _one time_ to volleyball and you're labeled for life." She looked back and saw Comet was looking around. She looked ahead and saw a locker opened. She ran up and closed it, "Careful Comet," she continued walking, "I don't know if people know this, but I like danger and will welcome it without a problem,"

Comet looked at her for a second before waving his wand and turning a nearby butterfly into a monster. Marcia's eyes widened and she jumped behind Comet as the monster grabbed someone and flew away. Comet laughed, "Whoops. Well you did say you wanted a little danger,"

Marcia moved away from Comet and looked at him in caution, "Who are you?"

"I'm a magical prince from another dimension,"

The wand sparked and one of the sparks hit a nearby wall and it began a small fire that quickly licked up the wall. Marcia's eyes widened and she smiled, "Well that's the end of our tour. I'm going home."

She began to walk away and looked back to see Comet waving, "Goodbye new friend, goodbye!" she smiled and then pulled her hood up and began running faster.

Marcia groaned as she walked through the front door of her house and heard her parents laughing. She looked up and saw Comet sitting in between her parents and her eyes widened. They looked up and Comet grinned as Marcia's mother Angie said, "Oh Marcia, come meet the new exchange student that's going to be living with us."

Marcia stared in shock, "What, what, what?"

"What?" Comet looked at her parents before jumping up and running up to her and held her hand, "I had no idea these were your parents, I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz."

"Isn't this great honey," Angie asked and she looked at her while Comet looked around, "It should be fun having Comet around with his fun loving attitude and his high energy."

Marcia's eyes narrowed, "You know we could've gotten that from a litter of puppies.

Comet gasped as he let her go, "I love puppies,"

He ran away from her and waved his wand. In a flash of light, a litter of eight Siberian husky puppies plopped in the middle of the living room. Angie and Rafael awed at the puppies. The puppies began barking and lasers shot out of their eyes, destroying the living room and the four of them looked shocked.

Rafael chuckled and picked up one of the puppies, "Well they are cute," the puppy shot a laser in his eye and he continued to chuckle.

"Marcia, why don't you go show Comet the guest room." Marci groaned and did as her other asked and the two of them walked up the stairs.

Comet stood in the room and tossed his wand in the air. He hummed and smirked, "Yeah, I think I could make this work." He waved his wand, "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

In a small explosion, the room expanded. Comet hopped on the bed and began jumping up and down. Marcia looked at him and half smiled, "Heh, I wish my room was like this."

Comet jumped off of the bed and landed in front of Marcia, "You do?" he ran out of the room with Marcia following him. Comet opened the door and Marcia stood behind him as he waved the wand, "Mystical Room Suck Transform!"

In a small flash of light, a black hole formed in the center of the room and began sucking the contents of the room into it. The two held onto the doorframe as the force from the black hole began pulling them in. As they began to close the door, one of the puppies flew past them and got sucked into the black hole. The door closed and Marcia leaned against it, "Suck? Why was the word suck in that spell?"

"I don't know, it just came out that way." Marcia groaned and hit her head against the wall, "Uh…I know, how about a little sunshine to help cheer you up."

He cast a spell and a small sun appeared over Marcia's head and Comet smiled. Soon the sun turned into a storm cloud and rain began pouring on her. She groaned and kicked one of the puppies off of her leg, "That's it!" she moved away from the door, "I can't take this! If you're moving in, then I'm moving out!"

She walked past Comet and fell out of the window. Comet ran up to the window and looked down at Marcia, "Are you okay?"

"Good thing the cactus broke my fall,"

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Marcia snapped, as she started to walk away, "Just stay away from me!" she stormed away from the house and Comet frowned.

Marcia leaned against a wall outside of a convenient store. She shook as the rain continued to pelt against her. She head footsteps walking up to her and she looked up to see Comet standing next to her with a look of guilt on his face. She jumped and held her fists up, "What do you want?"

Comet looked down and then aimed the wand at the storm cloud, casting a spell at it and destroying it. Marcia calmed down a bit and Comet sighed, "Look, I didn't get a choice of coming here just like you didn't get the choice being stuck…with me," Marcia's eyes widened and she frowned, "I uh…I'll go pack my bags,"

Marcia's eyes shifted and she slowly backed away, "Comet?"

Comet looked confused and looked back to see a band of monsters standing behind him, "Ah, Comet Dragonfly,"

"Ludo, how did you know I was here?" Comet demanded.

"Well you see it's a funny story. Buff Frog, hey wait a minute, I don't need to tell you anything!" Ludo snapped, "Monsters get the wand!"

The monsters charged at him. Comet got ready to fight when Marcia jumped in front of him. She hit one of the monsters in the chest, and then uppercut him and then kicked him in the head. Comet smiled, "You can fight?"

Marcia blushed a little, "It's called karate,"

Before either of them could say anything, the monsters ran at them and they got ready to fight. While the two teenagers were fighting the monsters, Ludo growled and looked at Buff Frog, "You said that he was unguarded!" he pointed to the two, "Does that look unguarded to you?"

"But Ludo Master, he was unguarded, I swear!" Buff Frog defended.

While the two were arguing, they heard the sound of bones breaking. They looked back and saw Marcia and Comet standing next to each other and the monster badly beaten on the ground. Comet aimed his wand at them and smirked, "Mega Narwhal Blast!"

Artic whales began flying out of the wand and landing on the monsters. The monsters struggled to stand up and Ludo grunted, "You idiots, how hard was it to get the wand!" he opened the portal and looked back, "Alright let's go walk of shame." The monsters grunted as they walked through the portal, "Yes you even retreat like losers." Ludo followed them and the portal closed.

Marcia smirked and began cheering, "That was amazing! I was amazing! We were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess we were," Comet shrugged his shoulders and then frowned, "Well, I guess I better go pack."

He walked past Marcia and her eyes widened slightly. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us,"

"Really," Comet looked back with a wide grin and hugged, "Awesome!"

Marcia looked shocked for a moment and then smiled. They separated and began walking away, "So are there going to be more battles with monsters like that?"

"Yeah probably,"

"Alright, sounds exciting," Comet was about to cross the street when Marcia stopped him, "Whoa, let's cross at the light,"

Comet smirked, "Whatever you say wild girl," they turned and walked to the end of the block.

 **You wanted a gender bent AU B. Bandit and I hope I didn't screw it up. This might be the only art of this arc that followed one of the series, but I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	239. Chapter 239

**Austin3of3: None taken and I guess that's true. Glad you liked that arc.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks.**

 **Rprimahuda12: Thanks and I only followed the first episode because I thought it would've been confusing if I went with something else. I'm not going to follow any more episodes and if I do then it will be rare.**

 **Anyway acw wanted a continuation of chapter 234 and I said I was going to. So enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the portal into Star's and laughed. Star stopped laughing and looked at Marco and asked, "Marco I've been asking you all night and you haven't answered me." Marco stopped and looked at her, "What happened at school when I left? Did something bad happen?"

Marco's eyes widened as sweat ran down his. He coughed and rubbed the back of his head, "It was a stupid prank. I should've known, but I decided to be nice and see what it was," Star looked confused, "Well I'm going to get ready for bed,"

He walked towards the door and Star put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back in confusion, "What's going on Marco?"

"Nothing, really," he grinned, moving away from her, "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he walked out of the room and Star sighed as she got ready for bed herself.

Marco walked into his room and sighed. He reached for the light switch when he heard a light thump hitting the floor followed by a moan. He quickly turned the light on to see StarFan sitting up and leaning forward, holding her ankle, "Ashley?" she looked up and gave a weak smile, "I kind of expect this from Janna but not you. What are you doing here?"

"Uh…nothing really," Ashley half smiled as she tried to stand up, only to winch in pain as she applied pressure on her ankle.

Marco walked up to her and helped over to the bed. He knelt down in front of her and began applying pressure on her ankle and she winched, "Well it doesn't seem sprained just bruised." He stood up and crossed his arms, "Now what gave you the bright idea to try and break into my room, Ashley?"

"What? I need a reason to see my friends?" Ashley chuckled nervously and Marco arched a brow. Ashley sighed and looked down, "Marco we've known each other for a while, right?"

"Since second grade," Marco scratched the side of his head in confusion, "But I don't know where this is coming from. Why are you here exactly?" Ashley bit her lip and looked around, "Ashley what are you doing here and why did you ask that question?"

"I uh…I um…do you mind sitting next to me?" Marco looked confused for a moment before standing up and sitting next to her.

The room fell silent for a few moments and Marco looked at her, "Ashley unless you're going tell me what you're doing here, I'm going to have to call a cab and take you…"

"Just shut up and let me think Marco," Marco looked confused and nodded, "Okay so um…screw it,"

Marco arched a brow and got ready to say something Ashley pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. Marco's eyes widened, ' _What the hell is wrong with Ashley? Why is she doing this?_ ' he internally sighed, ' _First Brittney and now Ashley._ '

His eyes looked down and saw Ashley lifting her skirt up, revealing her star-printed panties. He lightly pushed her up, "Ashley what are you doing?"

"Trust me Marco," Ashley said as she panted, "I want this,"

Marco tried to move away as Ashley reached down and unzipped his pants. He nervously chuckled, "Uh Ashley…I don't know if you know this, but Star's right across the hall and my parents are down the hall sleeping."

Ashley smirked as she pulled Marco's cock out, "Well that just means we have to be as quiet as possible,"

Before Marco could say anything, Ashley began sucking his cock. His eyes widened as he watched Ashley's head bob up and down. Marco grunted as he released his seed in her mouth. Ashely sat up and wiped her chin before grinning, "Well that was fast,"

She started to remove her panties when Marco shot up and held her arms, "Uh…Ashley, what part of Star is across the hall and my parents are sleeping didn't you understand?"

"And what part did we'll have to be as quiet as possible didn't you understand?" Ashley smirked and continued pulling her panties off and tossed them aside.

Marco got ready to argue when he felt Ashley's pussy wrapped around his cock and heard Ashley moan as quietly as she could. Marco looked at her with a worried expression on his face, "Um…Ashley we should stop before someone walks in and sees…"

Ashley kissed him again and Marco's eyes widened. Ashley stood up and balanced herself by placing her hands on his chest and moved her hips and she moaned, "Stop being such a safe kid and have fun."

She slowly began to pick up and moaned louder as the bed began to creak. Marco looked towards the door in a panic and then looked back at Ashley, "Um…Ashley, we should really stop because…"

She kissed him once again and sat up. Marco sighed and sat up and began sucking on Ashley's neck, causing her to moan a little louder, "Yes Marco, keep going."

Marco put his hands on Ashley's hips and moved her at faster pace. Ashley bit into Marco's shoulder to keep from screaming and dug her nails into his back. Marco grunted as he continued to suck on Ashley's neck and increased speed and she bit down harder on his shoulder.

The two soon climaxed and Ashley moaned into Marco's shoulder as the fell back onto the bed and panted. Ashley looked up and half smiled, "Sorry about your shoulder,"

Marco looked at her and saw a bruise starting to form on her neck and he chuckled, "I'm sorry I gave you a hickey,"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and sat up, "I have some makeup to cover that up," she checked the time, "Uh…do you think Star will get mad if I asked to sleep in her room tonight? It's too late to call my parents and I told them I was spending the night at a friend's house."

"You might want to get your panties on and cover that hickey up before you walk out of this room or Star's going to ask you what happened."

Ashley panted as she nodded before standing up. She put her panties on and pulled some makeup out of her purse and began applying it on the now visible hickey. She got ready to walk out of the room when Marco stopped her by asking, "Quick question. What brought this on? Why did you break into my room to have sex with me?"

Ashley looked at him and half smiled, "Do you remember back in fifth grade when my pet rabbit died and I was devastated for a whole month and you spent that whole month trying to cheer me up and help me forgot what had happened?" Marco looked confused and slowly nodded, "That was one of the nicest things anyone could have done for me and I wanted to thank you by showing you something that no one will see for at least another three years."

She quickly kissed his cheek and turned and began walking out of the room with a small sway in her hips, "Just do me one little favor and try to keep you schedule open for me."

Marco's eyes widened as Ashley walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. He sighed, put his hands behind his head and fell back, "So I have to keep my weekends free for Brittney and I have to make time for Ashley." He sighed again and shook his head, "And if I say no to either of them, I'll be an asshole for the rest of my life. Great," he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

 **You wanted a continuation with other girls' acw and I hope I got it right. I don't know how long this arc will be running for, but I know where it's going to end.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	240. Chapter 240

**Acw28: Thanks and yeah he is.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Sorry, but Naruto, Code Geass, Attack on Titan and Neon Genesis are to name a few Anime series that I won't watch. Sorry but I'm going to have to say no that that crossover. The WWI one isn't coming along so nicely and I have no idea when that one will be out and I am having trouble wording some of your other requests. If you want to help, PM me.**

 **DESPAIRING: Is that good or what? And a fic with four million words? Wow.**

 **That guy: Thanks and more is coming right now.**

 **Anyway here's what's possibly the final update to the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Jackie and Marco walked into Janna's and Jackie's house carrying Jackie's belongings. Jackie put down the bags she was carrying and Janna ran up to her. Tightly hugging her, Janna smirked, "So your parents finally went home and we don't have to keep our relationship a secret until the holidays."

"Yeah," Jackie nervously smiled and looked at Marco as he put the boxes down, "Thanks for your help Marco."

"Uh…yeah no problem," he half smiled, "Well I'll see you two later. I need to get ready for work," He turned and walked out of the house.

Janna looked at Jackie and kissed her only to have her back away. Janna looked confused and hurt and Jackie sighed, "Janna, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah and I love you too," Jackie looked around and Janna arched a brow, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Jackie bit her lip and then sighed, "I'm fine, but this past weekend the four of us went to the shore." Janna looked confused, "One the first day the four of us decided to play some volleyball and Marco saw that I was getting distracted at some of the sights."

"You got to see some cuties in bikinis?" Janna teased, "Lucky,"

Jackie shook her head and Janna looked confused, "Like I said Marco noticed I was getting distracted, so we swapped places on the course and everything went fine until…I looked over and got distracted by Marco and…I've been feeling strange and…"

"Jackie," she stopped rambling and looked at her, "What are you trying to say? You're not making any sense right now,"

Jackie frowned and sighed, "I asked him for a favor and…Janna you know that I wouldn't cheat on you and that I love you, right?" Janna's eyes widened and she slowly nodded, "I asked Marco to have sex with me to help me with my feelings and now I feel like I like Marco and…"

Janna sighed and kissed her and Jackie's eyes widened. Janna backed away with a smirk on her lips, "How about I help you a little with that problem," she took her by the hand and the two of them walked up the stairs and to their room.

Jackie was lying on her back on the bed, completely naked. Janna crawled on the and up to Jackie and smirked down at her, "So you asked Marco to help you instead of asking your girlfriend?"

She began sucking on Jackie's neck and Jackie slightly moaned. Janna looked up and Jackie had a small smile on her lips, "I love you Janna. Please fuck me," Janna internally smirked as her hand ran down Jackie's stomach.

Jackie let a loud gasp as she felt two of Janna's fingers slip into her pussy. Janna sat up and smirk as she twisted her fingers in Jackie's pussy. Jackie moaned as she lightly pushed her back and crawled on top of her. She began massaging her breasts and kissing her. Jackie slipped her tongue in Janna's mouth. Their tongues began to dance in each other's mouths and they lightly moaned.

Jackie backed away and shifted her body around and lowered her head between Janna's legs and began licking her pussy. Janna grunted and bit her lip before raising her head and began licking Jackie's pussy. The two moaned as they felt their bodies being to tense up.

Jackie moved away and sat on the bed and Janna sat up and scooted closer to Jackie and the two crossed their legs together. They began rubbing their pussies together and they panted. Jackie looked at Janna with a slight look of hurt behind her eyes, "I'm sorry I cheated on you and…"

Janna kissed her and pushed her tongue in her mouth as she rubbed her breasts. Janna backed away with a trail of saliva in between them. Janna smirked as she panted continued to rub her pussies against Jackie's, "Don't worry about it baby, we'll talk about it later. For right now let's just enjoy our time together." Jackie half smiled and rubbed Janna's breasts as she panted.

The two began to pick up speed and panted a little faster. The soon screamed as they climaxed and fell onto the bed and panted. Janna scooted closer to Jackie, wrapped her arm around her and kissed her, "Are you still feeling guilty?"

"A little," Jackie frowned and hugged her, "But I still have feelings for Marco and I'm still confused."

"Well how about we invite Marco over this weekend and see what we can do about that," Jackie half smiled and nodded as she nuzzled into Janna's breasts.

The two of them held each other in each other's arms and Jackie fell asleep. Janna kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them, "Maybe it will be a little fun if we get Marco involved. And we can have even more fun by teasing him," She yawned and closed her eyes and she slowly fell asleep.

 **I know I said that this was possibly the last part of this arc, but I'm going to add one more where all three of them are involved. Also B. Bandit, you said something about girl on girl action and well here you go.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	241. Chapter 241

**Acw28: Maybe she'll get a little revenge on both of them in the final part.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks for understanding and I'll see what I can do about the crossover and your other ideas. Thanks for the help by the way.**

 **B. Bandit17: Look for the final update. It'll happen.**

 **Catalyst56: Thanks and here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Brittney turned the corner of the hall in school and saw Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson and Sabrina standing in the middle of the hall. She grunted and walked up to them and demanded, "Sabrina, what are you doing with these losers?"

They jumped and looked at her and Sabrina answer, "Well we were…we were just talking about the house…you know, the old, abandoned one on the corner of Central and Orthodox."

Brittney stared at them for a few moments before laughing at them. The seven looked annoyed and Brittney stopped laughing, "You idiots believe in that story? That house isn't haunted. It's just an old pile of shit."

She started laughing again growled as he walked up to her, "You know Wong, why don't you put your money where your mouth is," she stopped laughing and glared at him, "If you're so certain that it isn't haunted then you won't mind if you join us after school to check it out."

Brittney's eyes narrowed and walked past them, "Unless you're too scared," Star teased and Brittney stopped and looked back in anger, "I mean that is a normal reaction. I have my wand and Marco knows karate, so the two of us are safe. Alfonzo and Ferguson know how to hide really well so they should be safe. Jackie has her skateboard and Janna knows how to sneak and Sabrina can…"

"Enough Buttreface," Brittney snapped and glanced at the seven, "Fine, if you idiots are so certain about this, don't be late!" she turned back around and walked away from them and they stared at her in annoyance as the bell rang and they went to their classes.

School ended for the day and the sound of lockers closing overpowered the sound of the bell ringing and the students walked out of the school. The eight walked down the street, heading towards their chosen destination and Brittney glared at Sabrina, "I hope you know because you talked to these losers, you're in trouble and run the chance of being kicked off the squid."

Sabrina's eyes widened and Janna put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Janna smirked, "Just ignore her. She doesn't know anything," Sabrina sighed and slowly nodded.

The eight of them made it to a rundown house with its windows boarded up and vegetation taking over. The eight teenagers looked at it and Alfonzo said, "Well let's go in and have a look." Brittney looked shocked as Jackie and Janna led her towards the house and the others followed them.

They walked through the front door to see dust covering the floor and cobwebs in the corners and on the ceiling with spiders and roaches running around. Brittney looked around and chuckled, "Well there's nothing here. We might as well…"

Jackie shoved her into the house, "You're not scared, are you?" Brittney looked at her as the others walked through the front door, "It's just a dust covered house, nothing to be afraid of."

Everyone walked through the front door and the door slammed shut. Everyone looked back and then Brittney laughed, "Nice try Butterface, but your little tricks don't scare me."

They looked at her in confusion and Star shook her head, "I didn't do anything. My mom has my wand and I won't get it back for a few more days."

Brittney glared at her and Marco stood in between them a crossed his arms, "Leave her alone Brittney, she didn't do anything. The wind must've closed it."

Brittney groaned as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ferguson took a few steps forward and smirked as he looked around, "Well we did come here to see if the house is haunted or not. So let's look around,"

Before anyone could say anything, Ferguson and Alfonzo ran up the stairs, screaming at the top of their lungs. The others shook their heads and Brittney walked towards the door and grabbed Sabrina by the wrist, "We're leaving Sabrina and then we're going to talk about this mess you got us in," she reached for the knob and turned it only to find the door stuck. She looked back and growled, "Who's the idiot who locked the door?"

"No one you idiot," Sabrina snapped, shocking her, "You saw everyone as the door closed and no one locked it. It's probably stuck," she snatched her arm away and walked away from Brittney, "Besides we're here to prove rather or not this house is haunted."

Brittney looked angered and got ready to say something when everyone heard screaming coming from up the stairs and they began running towards the source of the yelling.

The six of them stood in the hallway and slowly looked around, "Alfonzo? Ferguson?" Marco called, "Where are you guys?"

Everyone went pale for a moment, waiting for a reply. Brittney slowly backed away and nervously laughed, "You idiots aren't funny or clever with your pranks. This prank is really lame,"

"It isn't a prank Wong," Janna looked back with fear in her eyes, "Alfonzo and Ferguson are really in danger,"

Brittney's eyes looked around and she saw the others had fear behind their eyes as well. She turned and ran back down the stairs. Everyone began following her.

Brittney jumped down the final two steps and raced towards the door only to feel a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked back to see Star and Marco pulling her back, "Let me go, losers!"

"Not until you help find Alfonzo and Ferguson!" Star snapped, "And besides the door is stuck Brittney!"

Brittney grunted as she took a few steps forward only to be pulled back and landed on Star and Marco with a thud. Brittney grunted and rubbed her head, "Find, since you're persistent, I'll help find the loser twins." The three of them stood up and Brittney dusted herself off, "So what do we do?"

"We go back upstairs and break up into two teams," Marco said and the six of them walked back up the stairs.

Once they made it to the top of the stairs Janna, Jackie and Sabrina turned left while Star, Marco and Brittney turned right and began searching every room.

 **I'm going break this down into a couple of parts to see where it'll go. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	242. Chapter 242

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Well like I said I'll see what I can do for the WWI one and the Saint Row's one.**

 **Catalyst56: Thanks and I'll update it when I can and yeah, I decided to add a powerless Star for reasons.**

 **For now here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco woke up and stretched. He got out of bed and walked out of his room ad up to Star's room. Knocking on the door, he half smiled, "Star, are you ready to go dimension hopping?" A few moments of silence passed and Marco looked confused, "Star? Are you in there?"

He opened the door to see the room was a mess and Star was nowhere to be found. He looked around as his parents walked into the room and Angie hummed, "Well it looks like those nice men got her away from you."

His head jerked up and he hissed, "What?"

"Your mother said…"

Before Rafael could finish his sentence, he and Angie were pinned against the wall by their throats. They looked down in fear and met with his glowing red eyes. Marco growled, "You idiots!" they flinched slightly, "You allowed those bastards to take my mate and potentially put her in danger!" he threw them down the hall without a problem.

The two adults hit the far wall and fell to the floor. They looked up to see Marco hovering over them, eyes narrowed. He picked them up and pinned them by their throats again, "If they harm one hair on her head, I'm coming after you two." He dropped them and raced back to Star's room without hesitation.

He looked around the room frantically, "Did they take them when they took her?" he flipped the mattress over and spotted Star's scissors and wand and sighed, "Don't worry Estrella I'm getting you out of there."

He put the wand in his pocket and got ready to open a portal when he heard a voice ask, "Damn, did you two get into a fight or something?"

He looked back in annoyance to see Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley, Hope, Andrea and Chantelle walk into the room. Marco growled and pinned the two undead cheerleaders to the wall and barked, "How the hell did you idiots get in here!"

Andrea and Chantelle tried to break from his grasp and Sabrina said, "Your parents invited us in." he looked at her with glowing eyes. Sabrina jumped slightly and looked around, "That is…we were going to…"

"Going to try and convince Star to leave me again?" Marco let the two go and walked up to her, "Well you're a little late on that one. She was taken away and I'm going to try and get her back." He turned and opened a portal. Before walking through it, he gave a warning, "No one better follow me." They stared at him, "I'm not going to be bothered saving anyone who refuses to listen," he jumped through the portal and it closed behind him, leaving the seven in shock.

Marco stood behind a bolder and peered around to stare at the castle in front of him. He growled as his eyes widened and began glowing. His eyes began shifting around as he saw two guards standing by the front gate and other guards roaming the castle. He began looking at the rooms and soon spotted Star sitting on a bed with her back towards him. He half smiled as he turned into a bat and flew towards the room at full speed.

Star sighed and heard a light thump coming from behind her. She looked back and saw Marco standing up and dusting himself off. She looked confused, "Marco?" he looked at her and half smiled, "What are you doing here? You're going to get us both in trouble."

"Well I decided that I should come and see if my best friend is alright," he joked and walked up to her before getting serious, "Are you alright? These bastards didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine Marco, don't worry," Marco nodded and then handed her the wand and she half smiled, "Thanks," She took the wand. An alarm began filling the air and Star's eyes widened, "Oh no,"

Marco looked confused, "What? What's that alarm Star?"

"That's the intruder alarm Marco, someone must've seen you fly into my room,"

The door was kicked in and two armed guards entered. They aimed their weapons at Marco and once of them said, "Step away from the princess, monster!"

Marco's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Step away from the princess," the second one said, "We're not afraid to kill you, monster."

"Well it looks like we have something in common," his eyes widened and glow red as bats flew through the window and began attacking the guards.

While the bars were biting the guards, Star aimed her wand at the guards and shouted, "Narwhal Blast!" Artic whales flew out of the wand and landed on the guards and bats. Star sighed and looked at Marco, "Sorry about your familiars,"

"They'll be fine," Marco rubbed the top of Star's head.

They heard gunshots and looked back to see lasers flying through the window. Marco grabbed Star by the hand and ran towards the wall. Punching a hole in the wall, the two walked out into the hall and looked around. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Marco picked Star up bridal style and ran in the opposite direction.

They made to a cross in the corridor and before they could go a step further, they were tackled to the ground. They looked up and saw Miss Heinous walking up to them with a stern look on her face, "Tell me boy, why did you think it was a good idea to come into my school and try to kidnap one of the princesses?"

Marco grunted, "Let us go or I'll kill you!"

Miss Heinous turned around and began walking away, "Take Princess Butterfly to a new room and take care of our unwanted guest."

They two guards that held Star to the ground hoisted her up. She struggled, "Let me go,"

"Quiet," one of the guards said and slapped her cross the face.

Marco's eyes widened as he saw the red mark form on Star's cheek and he began growling. The guards looked at him and Miss Heinous stopped and turned around.

Marco jumped up, knocking the guards that held him down back. He looked at the guards that restrained Star and he ran up to them and punched one of them across the jaw, forcing him to let Star go. The other guard reached for his pistol only to be pinned by his throat. He screamed as he felt Marco's fangs pierce his neck.

He dropped the dead guard and looked at Miss Heinous with blood on his mouth. Miss Heinous looked frightened as Marco slowly walked up to her.

She looked down and quickly picked up one of the riffles and aimed it at Marco. Marco ran at her and pushed the riffle up before she could pull the trigger and grabbed her by the throat. Miss Heinous began to gasp for air as Marco's eyes narrowed, "You should've left Star alone instead of sending your goons after her."

He got ready to bite her when Star ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back to meet with Star's pleading eyes, "Don't do it Marco." Marco looked confused and Star hugged him, "Don't do it Marco. This will just give my parents one more reason to hate you and try to separate us." Marco panted and slowly began to calm down, "Let's just go home,"

Marco sighed and dropped Miss Heinous before glaring at her with a look of anger, "Send one more guard after her and I'm coming after you personally. Rather you take her or not," the two walked away leaving Miss Heinous in shock and fear.

The two walked through the portal to see Marco's parents sitting on the couch. Marco glared at them and got ready to run at them when Star stopped him, "Don't worry about it Marco. They're not worth it," he kept glaring at his parents and Star kissed him on his cheek, "Let' just go out and have some fun before something else can happen." He looked at her and she half smiled, "When I go back to Mewni, I'm taking you with me and we'll never have to see anyone who turned on you again."

Marco growled and then sighed before pointing at his parents, "You're lucky I love Star and I don't want to scare her away, otherwise I would've had a little snack tonight." They turned and walked out of the house, ignoring the calls from Angie and Rafael.

 **Just a quick vampire update. I really didn't know where I was going with this one, but whatever.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	243. Chapter 243

**Red the Pokémon Master: This one isn't up for debate. I have no idea what's going to happen with the bonds between them. Not yet anyway.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Well I'm trying to make the WWI and see what I can do and we're back to the awkward one. I'll see what I can do with that one and I'm still trying with your others but I'm going to be honest, I'm still having some troubles, but I am trying.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Uh thanks and I'll see what I can do about the Saint Olga's one.**

 **Anyway here's a Janna x Marco one. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the street with his head as rain poured down. He sighed as he turned the corner and tripped into a puddle. He groaned and looked back to see Janna leaning against the wall with a depressed look on her face, "Janna?" she looked up with red eyes and Marco stood up and walked over to her, "Is something wrong?"

"Hey Diaz," she gave a forced smile, wiping her eyes, "No, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Marco frowned and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and he looked at him, "You're not fine. You wouldn't be out in this mess if you were," Janna arched a brow with a questionable look, "I'm out here because Star went back to Mewni today and I know she won't be able to come back and I won't be able to see my best friend ever again…but this isn't about me. What's bugging you?"

Janna frowned and sighed as she hugged her knees to her chest. She let out a shaky breath and Marco looked concerned, "My parents died today," Marco's eyes widened, "They uh…they were going to go to the store…something they do every Friday. A crazed driver ran a light…hit them. I was told that they were killed on impact."

Marco looked shocked as he saw what he believed were tears slipping down Janna's face. He hugged her as she shook and he sighed, "I'm sorry," Janna continued to shake as Marco tried to comfort her, "It's going to be okay Janna." She cried into her chest and he helped her up, "C'mon, let's go back to my house and get you into some dried clothes and get something to eat." Janna nodded as tears slipped down her face and the two walked down the street.

They soon made it to the Diaz house and walked inside. Looking around, they saw that Marco's parents had gone to bed and they started to quietly walk up the stairs. Grabbing a towel and handing it to Janna, the two walked into Marco's room and Marco handed her some dry clothes, "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom. Are you going to be okay?"

Janna nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, I'm going to be alright. Thanks Marco," Marco nodded and grabbed some clothes for himself and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and Janna began getting undressed and drying herself off.

The two met up in the hallway and quietly walked down the stairs.

After putting their wet clothes into the washer, they walked up the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get something. While they were looking for something, Marco heard Janna sigh and he looked back to see a distant look in her eyes, "Janna?" she looked at him, "Why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll make us some nachos." Janna looked confused, "It isn't much to eat I know, but I don't think my parents will appreciate it if we left a mess for them in the morning."

Janna frowned and turned around, "Whatever," she walked into the living room and Marco frowned before getting the ingredients out for the nachos.

Marco soon walked into the living room with a plate of nachos and set it on the table in front of them and sat down next to Janna. He looked at her and asked, "Do um…do you want to watch a few movies or something? It might help clear your head,"

"Whatever," Marco frowned before turning the TV on.

While they were watching Child's Play, Marco felt Janna lean on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow. He tried to move only to have Janna shift her weight and forced him to lie on his back with her on his chest. She nuzzled closer to him and he sighed, "Janna," he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

She shook and Marco felt a few tears hit his chest and he frowned, "I promise that everything will get better in time." He kissed the top of her head, pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and put it on them. He turned the TV off and lightly stroked her hair as she uneasily slept. Marco sighed and fell asleep himself.

A few hours later Marco felt his body shaking. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Janna violently shaking. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back, "It's okay Janna, everything's going to be okay." Janna's shaking slowly started to die and Marco held her closer, "I know you miss your parents and that's normal." Janna hugged him as she fought the tears that threatened to fall, "I know there isn't much that can be done at this point, but if you let your sorrow consume you, it could end badly."

"Marco my parents are dead, how can I not feel sorrow?"

Marco sighed in her ear and backed away before pressing his lips against hers. Janna's eyes widened as tears slipped down her face. Marco backed away and sighed, "You're allowed to feel however you want, that's what makes us human. But you can't let it take over," Janna frowned and Marco hugged her again, "Just try to remember the good times you had with your parents. That won't get rid of the pain, but it will help some."

"Yeah, sure," she let out a shaky sigh, "Thanks Marco," Marco nodded and continued to hold her until he heard her breathing begin to even out.

He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep again. He kissed her temple and lay back down with Janna still in his arms. He frowned and sighed before falling asleep again.

 **Not a request, just something I did for my girlfriend for reasons. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	244. Chapter 244

**Red the Pokémon Master: Horror is my favorite gene of movies, comedy is second.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll try. I'll be honest though, awkward situations aren't my strong point, but I'll try.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: I'd figured from the name and shot in the dark, I'm guessing Odd was your favorite character? Anyway I wrote this one for my girlfriend for reasons.**

 **That guy 1: I did it because I was watching Child's Play.**

 **That guy 2: I'll listen to it and see what I can come up with.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and reasons.**

 **Anyway here's another gender bent AU. Enjoy.**

Marcia lay asleep in her bed when the door swung open, causing her to jump out of bed. Comet walked into the room and smirked, "C'mon Marcia, we need to get to school and learn come new things about earth."

Marci groaned and sat up, "Comet, I love to be the bearing of bad news. It's Saturday,"

"Saturday,"

"Yeah Saturday," Marcia stood up and yawned, "On Saturdays and Sundays we don't have school. And normal teenagers tend to sleep in when they don't have school,"

She was about to crawl back into bed when Comet grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her out of her room, "Well that doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" before Marcia could say anything back to him,

The two walked out of the house and Comet looked around the empty neighborhood, "Where is everyone?"

"What part of normal teenagers sleep in on the weekend didn't you understand?" Marcia yawned and walked back inside, "We'll have fun later…after we wake up a little," she walked back into the house and Comet looked around in confusion.

A few hours later the two friends were walking around the mall and Comet looked at Marcia and asked, "So why don't we have school on Saturday or Sunday?"

"Because it's the weekend Comet, don't worry about it," they turned the corner and saw a blonde haired boy on a skateboard and Marcia's eyes widened as she felt her face begin to burn, "Jack Leon Thomas,"

He skated past them and called, "What's up Dragonfly!"

Comet waved as he past them and then looked at Marcia and smirked, "Oh, someone has a crash,"

"What?" Marcia snapped and shook her head, "No I don't, shut up."

She started walked away from him and Comet ran up to her, "C'mon let me help you. I'm great at hooking people up, almost as great at magic,"

The wand began to spark and a red light shot out of it, destroying a nearby plant. The two looked wide eyed and Marcia shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks Comet, I'm good," She continued to walk away while Comet scratched the side of his head and turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Marcia stopped walking and looked back to see that Comet wasn't following her. She looked around and groaned, "Comet where the hell did you go?" her phone began ringing and she answered it, "Hello?"

" _Hey Marcia,_ " she heard Comet's voice and she sighed, " _What's up?_ "

"Comet where are you?"

" _At the house,_ " Marcia sighed again, " _You should come home Marcia, it's no fun without you here._ " Marcia groaned and ended the call before walking out of the mall.

Marcia walked up to her front door and walked inside to see Comet and Jack sitting on the couch, playing some games. Her eyes widened as a blush crept across her face. They looked up and Comet smirked, "Marcia, you're home," he stood up and ran up to her and began pulling her back to the couch, "C'mon, I told you it's no fun without you." He set her down next to Jack and he sat down next to her.

Marcia's face got brighter and Jack looked at her and smirked, "So your family took in the magical kid? That's cool," Marcia half smiled and looked down as she nervously laughed and the three of them began playing some games.

After a few hours of playing games and watching TV, the front door opened and Marcia's parents walked in carrying some groceries. They looked at the three teenagers and Angie said, "Is this a private party or something?"

"N…no mom, Comet just invited Jack over and we didn't…"

"Relax Hija," Angie half smiled, "We don't mind if you have friends over," Marcia breathed a sigh of relief, "Do you kids what anything to drink?"

Jack checked the time before standing up and walking to the door, "Actually Mrs. Diaz, I need to get home and get ready for my cousin's Communion party," he looked back at to the two and half smiled at Marcia, "Cool place, Diaz. I'll see you two at school on Monday." Marcia looked down as she felt her face begin to burn and Jack walked out of the house.

Angie and Rafael walked into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Comet looked at Marcia and lightly nudged her. She looked at him and he gave a wide grin, "I told you I'm great at hooking people up. You got to spend a couple of hours with Jack and he does seem to like you,"

Marcia groaned and rolled her eyes, "Shut up Comet, you're not great at hooking people up." Comet frowned and Marcia looked at him for a few seconds before hugging him, "But thanks for at least trying to help me."

Comet half smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah, anything for my best bestie," he stood up with a triumph look on his face, "Now let's celebrate with some with some of those delicious frozen fruit drinks!"

"You mean coolattas," Marcia smirked, rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Those too, let's go." He pulled her out of the house and the two ran down the street and Marcia couldn't help but giggle a little as Comet howled at the top of his lungs.

 **And here is another gender bent AU. I loosely followed the episode Match Maker with a few things different.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	245. Chapter 245

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks and I'll see what I can do about the new request.**

 **That guy: I didn't forget the Child's Play request. I'm still writing a few ideas down.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Alright cool.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

The students filled in the classroom as the bell rang. Marco sat at his desk with Janna sitting at the desk on his left, Star sitting at the desk on his right and Jackie sitting at the desk behind him. He yawned and looked at the three, "Thanks for the help last night…and I'm sorry if I kept you up."

"Don't sweat it Diaz, we got to sleep around midnight," Janna smirked and Marco half smiled before laying his head on his desk and closing his eyes. The three rolled their eyes and Star rubbed his back.

The class klutz Sarina Griffin walked up to them and looked at Marco in confusion, "Is he alright?" the three looked up, "This is the second time this week he fell asleep in class. Is something wrong?"

"We don't know, I think he's suffering from PTSD, but he says it's something else," Star answered.

Sabrina got ready to say something else when Brittney walked behind her with an annoyed look crossing her face, "Sabrina, what are you doing talking with these losers?" she looked back with wide eyes, "Get away from these losers and get to your desk or your ass is off of the squad."

Marco growled as he opened his eyes and glared at Brittney with glowing yellow eyes. He stood up and walked up to her as they stared at him, "I thought we had this conversation before Wong. Stop bullying people!"

Everyone stared at him in shock as his eyes narrowed and he began panting. Jackie stood up and walked up to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked back with a look of anger and Jackie calmly smiled "She isn't stupid enough to do anything in class Marco. Calm down before you get in trouble,"

He calmed down a bit and looked back at Brittney and his eyes narrowed again, "Sit down before I decide that I'm being too nice to you," Brittney glared at him as the teacher walked into the room and she moved to the back of the class. Marco looked at Sabrina and half smiled, "You're more than welcome to sit up here with us." Sabrina looked shocked and half nodded before sitting next to Janna. Jackie and Marco sat back down as Miss Skullnick began writing on the board.

A few hours later the students sat out in the courtyard, enjoying the gentle breeze. Jackie rode her skateboard around while Janna tried to hustle a couple of students and Star sat by the fountain and Marco lay under the tree. Sabrina walked up to Marco and cleared her throat, getting his attention, "Um…thanks for standing up to Brittney for me this morning. She's been a real bitch lately,"

Marco chuckled, "Lately? You mean she used to be nice?" Sabrina lightly laughed, "Look Sabrina, you shouldn't put up with someone like that. If she threatens you and treats you like dirt, your safest bet is to quit the cheer squad and stay away from Brittney."

Sabrina nodded and Marco closed his eyes with a yawn, "Can um…can I join you?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and Sabrina sat down next to him. She looked at him, "Marco?" he hummed, "What' wrong? You're normally cautious with everything, but you snapped at Brittney twice this week and you've been falling asleep during class."

"I was attacked by a wolf this weekend and Star thinks that I have PTSD, I don't know," Sabrina looked shocked, "Thanks for your concern by the way." Sabrina nodded and Marco yawned again.

The bell echoed through the courtyard and the students got ready to go to their next class. Looking back, Jackie, Janna, Star and Sabrina saw that Marco was still lying under the tree. Rolling their eyes, Star walked up to him and shook him. He opened his eyes and looked up, "C'mon Marco, we better get to class before we get in trouble,"

"Yeah okay," he yawned and stood up and followed them into the school.

School soon ended and the students gathered up their books from their lockers before walking out of the school. Turning the corner, Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Marco met up with Brittney, Lars, Oskar and Tom. Marco stood between them and the girls and his eyes narrowed as his body shook, "Don't think we forgot about yesterday Diaz," Tom said, "We're going to kick your ass!"

"I like to see you try,"

Tom, Lars and Oskar ran at him. Tom tried to punch Marco only to miss and fell a fist hit his side. Marco looked up and saw Oskar running towards him. Moving to the side, he tripped him and the kicked him in his side. He turned and elbowed Lars in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain and fall back. Marco straightened himself up and he chuckled, "That was easy than yesterday's ass kicking." He looked at Brittney and snapped, "What do you want!"

Brittney jumped and Janna walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Diaz, we don't want to cause a scene." Marco panted as he tried to calm down.

Brittney cleared her throat and looked at Sabrina and said, "Let's go Sabrina. Obviously the safe kid is starting to go savage. He can't be trusted around anyone,"

She turned and began to walk away. She stopped when she heard Sabrina said, "No,"

She looked back in annoyance, "What did you say?"

"I…I said no, I'm not going with you and I'm not listening to you anymore," she threw her pompoms at her and Brittney looked shocked, "Marco was right, the safest thing for me to do is quit the squad and stay away from you. Hell I might even be able to cut my hospital visits down,"

Brittney looked annoyed and ran at Sabrina only to be stopped as Marco grabbed her by her throat. She looked at him and saw his eyes narrowed and fangs starting to form in his mouth, "Leave her alone Wong!" he dropped her and growled, "Go home before I decide I want to fight someone else today."

Brittney felt her body shake as she stood up and turned around and ran away from the five without looking back. Marco sighed and Jackie rubbed his back, "Calm down Marco, we don't want to cause any trouble right now."

He looked back and frowned, "I'm going home," he turned and started walking away, "You four are more than welcome to come if you want." They nodded and began following him.

 **Alright his wolf side is going to make a full appearance in the next update. For now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	246. Chapter 246

**Red the Pokémon Master: No Twilight here.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: I'll see what I can do. It's been a while since I saw Code Lyoko.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see about making another part for that one.**

 **Lunaticliuna: It hasn't been don't yet, so I'll write it when I can.**

 **Anyway here's another part from 234. Enjoy.**

Star, Ashley and Marco walked down the street to the school. Ashley looked at Marco and winked before saying, "I need to take care of something. I'll see you guys at school,"

She walked ahead of the two and Star looked confused. She looked at Marco and asked, "What's going on? She walked into my room last night and asked if she could sleep over and then she abandons us on our walk to school."

"I don't know Star, let's just get to school," Marco yawned and Star arched a brow as they continued walking.

They soon made it to the school and walked inside. They were about to walk up to their lockers when Sabrina ran up behind them, knocking the three of them to the ground. They groaned as they sat up and rubbed their heads. Marco looked at the two and asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine Marco," Star groaned ad then looked at Sabrina.

Sabrina rubbed her butt and winced a little, "I'm fine, thanks." They stood up and Star and Marco started to walk away, "Marco…can I uh…can I talk to you for a few minutes?" they stopped and looked back, "In private?"

The two looked confused and Marco nodded, "Yeah sure," he looked at Star and half smiled, "Go on Star, I'll meet up with you before class starts." Star frowned and nodded before walking away. Marco looked back at Sabrina with a questionable look on his face, "So what did you want to talk about Sabrina?"

Sabrina bit her lip before grabbing Marco by the wrist. Marco looked confused as Sabrina started pulling him away, "Follow me," they walked down the main corridor and into the gym.

Marco looked around in confusion as Sabrina pulled him towards the equipment closet. Closing the door, she looked at Marco with a slight blush crossing her face. Marco walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead, "Are you alright Sabrina? You look a little red,"

Sabrina's eyes widened and she quickly moved away from Marco. Marco arched a brow and Sabrina started to look around nervously, "Marco, we uh…we knew each other for a while, right?"

"Since we were babies, damn near inseparable until kindergarten," Marco sighed, "But that raises a question of my own. What does that have to do with us being in this closet?"

"I'll get to that in a minute Marco," Marco jumped at the stern tone in her voice, "Do you know why we stopped hanging out? Why we aren't as close as we used to be?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's because of the whole block incident in kindergarten," Sabrina nodded and Marco frowned, "I'm sorry Sabrina, but you know I don't like bullying and you were bullying Janna…if there's anything I could to make it up to you, name it."

Sabrina looked at him for a few seconds before kissing him, shocking him. He backed away and Sabrina half smiled, "Well we do have fifteen minutes before class starts and you said to name it if there's anything you can do to make it up to me."

Marco looked confused as Sabrina slowly lifted up her skirt, revealing her dark blue panties. Marco jumped back slightly and tripped over some of the equipment. He looked up and saw Sabrina leaning on top of him with her panties in her hand and a small smile on her face, "Look Sabrina, when I said anything, I was thinking a day where the two of us spent time together."

"Maybe, but you gave me the choice," Sabrina unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock before playing with it.

Marco's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, "Uh…Sabrina, look we um…" before he could finish he felt Sabrina begin to suck his cock.

A few minutes later, Sabrina stood up and stood above Marco before lining herself up with his cock and forcibly sliding down and biting her lip to keep from moaning. She looked down at Marco with small tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face, "Are you okay Sabrina?"

"I'm fine, you safety obsessed dork," Sabrina laughed as she bent down and kissed him again.

Marco internally sighed and rolled his eyes, ' _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ ' he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back, causing her to moan in his mouth. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and they did battle, ' _At least she's nicer than Brittney and she didn't sneak into my room like Ashley._ '

He reached up her shirt and lightly squeezed her breasts and she moved away from him and moaned a little louder, "Sabrina you need to keep quiet before someone catches us."

"If you say so," she playfully smirked as she started kissing him again and began moving her hips a little faster.

They felt they bodies begin to tense up and Sabrina's walls tightened around Marco's cock and the two climaxed as Sabrina felt Marco's sperm fill up her whom. The two separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and they panted. Sabrina rested her head on Marco's chest and half smiled as she panted, "Thanks Marco, I needed that,"

Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes as he rubbed her head, "Yeah, no problem Sabrina, but we better get up and get to class before someone comes looking for us and sees us." Sabrina nodded and stood up and they fixed themselves up.

Before walking out of the closet, Marco kissed her temple, shocking her as Marco walked past her, "Hey Marco," he stopped and looked back to see her half smiling, "Keep your mornings open. I like our little session," she winked and walked past him and out of the gym.

Marco frowned and sighed, "Now I got to make time for Sabrina? I have a bad feeling about this," he walked out of the gym.

 **I wasn't going to make this one into a lemon because why not? Anyway I'm going to add like three more girls into this and then I don't know. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	247. Chapter 247

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah maybe.**

 **For now here's an update on the mermaid Jackie arc. Haven't done one of these in a long while. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street. A few days have passed since Star, Ludo and his army had learned Jackie's secret. Star looked at Marco and saw him frowning, "Why did you tell me?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Why didn't you tell me Jackie was a mermaid. You obviously knew before Ludo attacked,"

Marco sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I promised her that I'd keep her secret and now she thinks I lied to her and she won't talk to me."

Star frowned and looked forward to see Jackie skated towards them, "Well maybe you can try talking to her now," Marco looked up and sighed.

Jackie skated up to them and stopped in front of them, "Hey Star,"

"Hey Jackie,"

"Hey Jackie," Marco half smiled and she stared at him with a blank expression on her face. He frowned and sighed, "Jackie it's been days and you still refuse to talk to me. I really don't know how Ludo found out your secret, I swear."

"Whatever," she frowned and got ready to kick away from them, "I need to run to the store for my parents. I'll see you whenever I can,"

She kicked the ground and skated away from them as Marco reached up to stop her. She turned the corner and Marco sighed and frowned as he looked to the ground, "Why don't we follow her?" Marco looked at Star with a questionable look on his face, "C'mon Marco, you're obviously upset about this and maybe talking civilly to her will help."

"When did you learn anything about civility?" Marco half joked and Star smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I mean it wouldn't hurt the situation any more than it is already." Star nodded and they began walking down the street and turned the corner that Jackie had turned a few moments ago.

Jackie walked out of the store and got ready to skate away when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and held her tightly. She looked back to see Spikeballs holding her and Ludo standing next to him, "What do you want, you little goblin?" she demanded as she struggled to break free.

"Relax mermaid girl," Ludo said, opening a portal, "We just need you for a little exchange." They stepped through the portal as Star and Marco ran up to them.

Before the two could run through the portal, it closed and Marco grunted, "Damn it!" he panted and looked at Star, "Star they took Jackie! They took Jackie!"

"Calm down Marco," he walked around and Star put her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down Marco, I have my scissors and we can save her. We've beaten Ludo before," Marco sighed and nodded as Star pulled her scissors out and opened a portal.

The two entered Ludo's castle as quiet as possible. Looking down the main corridor they spotted Jackie in a tank of water, desperately hitting her tailfin against the glass barrier in an attempt to break free, "Jackie!" Marco ran up to the tank with Star behind him.

Marco put his hands on the glass and Jackie looked at him for a moment before mimicking him. She looked at him with a pleading look and Marco's hands tightened into fists, "Ah, Star Butterfly and Karate Boy," they looked back to see Ludo enter the corridor, "I see you found your friend."

Star opened her mouth, ready to say something when Marco growled, "Let her go Ludo," they looked at him and saw he was staring daggers at Ludo, "Let her go."

"Oh don't worry Karate Boy, I'll let your friend go…for the wand of course."

Marco's eyes narrowed as he stepped away from the tank and said in an icy cold voice, "Let Jackie go Ludo. Now," he began walking up to him, teeth clinched and fists tight.

He walked up to him with a look of anger on his face. Ludo held his hands up and slowly backed away. He looked back and saw his army of monsters staring at him in slight fear. He looked back at Marco to see that he was now standing over him, "Look, Karate Boy, just have Star Butterfly hand over her wand and we'll let your friend…"

Before he could finish, Marco stomped on him and Ludo screamed in pain. The screaming soon died and Marco stomped on Ludo again, causing him to scream in pain again, "Are you going to let her go or am I going to have to kick your ass again!"

Instead of waiting for an answer, Marco stomped on him again and Ludo screamed in pain once more, "Marco!" Star ran up to him and pulled him off of Ludo. Marco grunted as he tried to break free from Star's grasp, "Marco I want to try and free Jackie too, but killing Ludo won't solve anything."

Marco panted and tried to calm down. Ludo slowly looked back with blood dripping from his mouth, "The wand for the mermaid girl…final offer, or your friend suffers."

Marco's eyes widened. He wiggled out of Star's arms and ran up to him. He knelt down in front of Ludo and began strangling him. Ludo's eyes widened as he began gasping for air, "Last chance Ludo! Let Jackie go or I'm going to choke the life out of you!"

Everyone stared in shock as Ludo's face began to turn blue as he continued to struggle to breathe. Star frowned and walked up behind him. She aimed her wand at the back of his head and he looked back, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Marco if you kill Ludo we won't be able to safe Jackie, and even if we do, do you think she'll talk to you after doing this?" he looked towards the tank and saw Jackie staring at him in fear before swimming around. His eyes widened in shock, "Let him go Marco. We'll get Jackie out of here. I promise,"

Marco released Ludo and backed away from him. Ludo sat up and began coughing and gasping for air. He looked back at his army and choked, "Don't stand there fools, get the wand!" they stared at him in shock and fearfully shook their heads, "What?"

"Ludo," he looked back at the two in anger, "I kept Marco from killing you, the very least you can do is give our friend back,"

"Never,"

Star frowned and sighed, "I was afraid you'll say that," she looked at the tank and aimed her wand at it, "Glowworm Blast!"

A row of glowworm stuck to the surface of the tank and exploded, destroying the tank and flooded the corridor with water. Everyone looked up to see Jackie on the floor, slowly standing up. Marco stood up and ran up to her and hugged her, "Jackie, you're safe!"

Jackie sighed and pushed him away. Marco looked at her a frown and Jackie looked away from him, "Can we just get out of here? I need to get back home because I'm going out with my parents shortly." Marco frowned as Jackie opened a portal and the three of them walked through it.

They walked out of the portal and stood in front of the park. Jackie got ready to walk away when Marco put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back in annoyance and Marco frowned, "Jackie…I swear to God that I didn't tell anyone. I'd sooner die than betray you like that,"

"Look Marco, I just don't want to be bothered right now," Jackie moved away from him, "I'm still a little skeptical and you did almost murder someone today…"

"Because he kidnapped you," Marco snapped, "Damn it Jackie, what do I have to do to prove that I didn't tell anyone your secret and that I only tried to kill Ludo because he kidnapped you and I wasn't going to let him hurt you because I love you!"

Jackie stared at him in shock. The only sound between the three was the sound of Marco panting. Jackie turned around and sighed, "I don't know Marco," Star and Marco stared at her and Jackie looked at them with a frown, "Let me sleep on it tonight and then I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise," Marco sighed and nodded as Jackie walked away.

Star walked up to Marco and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and she gave a sad smile, "She'll forgive you Marco. She's just a little upset right now," Marco frowned and nodded, "Alright, we better get home before something else happens,"

Marco gave a small smile, "Yeah, you're right Star." They turned and walked in the opposite direction of Jackie without looking back.

 **After a long hiatus, the mermaid arc is back. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	248. Chapter 248

**Acw28: Well maybe just a little, but they did kidnap Jackie in front of them and Ludo did threaten her, so it's all fair.**

 **For now here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star walked out into the backyard to see Marco under the tree with Janna, Hope and Oskar. She frowned and got ready to turn around to walk back into the house when she heard Marco call, "Hey princess, where are you going?" she looked back and saw Marco waving her over, "Come join us,"

She half smiled and Janna leaned closer to him, "What are you doing brother?" he looked at her with slight annoyance, "She's going to ruin our day."

Marco rolled his eyes before standing up and walking up to Star. He stood in front of her and Star gave him a force smile, "Marco it was nice of you for inviting me to spend time with you and your friends but they obviously don't want me around again. I don't know what I did, but they still don't like me."

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look princess, I'm not going to abandon you, but I'm not going to abandon my friends either," Star frowned slightly and looked down, "Look, I've seen how you used to be before your parents sent you to that reform school, why don't you act that way while you're around my friends so this way they won't harass you."

Star's frowned deepened slightly and she sighed, "I don't know Marco, my parents might find out and they'll send me back to Saint Olga's."

Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head. She looked up at him in confusion, "Look princess, don't worry about them. Even if they do find out, which they won't, I'm not going to let some assholes take you to that school,"

She looked past him to see the others talking to each other while occasionally taking a hit from their cigarettes. She looked back at him, "Do you promise that I won't have to go to Saint Olga's?" Marco smirked and nodded and Star sighed, "Alright, I'll give it a try." They turned and began walking back towards the others.

The three looked up and shot cold stares at Star. Star looked at Marco who half nodded and she sighed, "Uh…so uh…are we going to cause some trouble today…assholes?"

"What did you just call us, you little goody-goody princess?" Hope snapped and Star flinched slightly.

Marco looked at her and lightly growled, "Lay off of her Hope, she's trying to adapt to the bad attitude and she doesn't know how it works."

The three looked at him and Oskar shook his head, "Dude she's rubbing off on you. You're getting softer every day."

Marco growled and grabbed him by the shirt. Pinning him to the tree, he barked, "Say that again you rat bastard, I dare you!"

"Hey back off man," Oskar snapped, "I was just joking!"

Marco growled and let him go. Everyone turned and looked at Star, who looked confused, "What?"

"You're the new member, so you have to decide what we do today," Janna smirked, "Unless you're not bad enough."

Star's eyes widened as she looked at them in anticipation. She looked at Marco, silently asking for support. Marco silently motioned her to say something. She sighed, "Let's um…go to the bridge and…fuck with people."

The three looked at her with questionable looks and Hope asked, "Fuck with people how?" Star looked around nervously, "We're waiting you goody-goody princess."

"Throw rocks and eggs at oncoming traffic?"

Everyone looked at her for a few moments before Hope, Janna and Oskar cheered in agreement and started walking away. Star sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is something wrong princess?"

"Marco I don't like swearing, it makes me feel rotting."

Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up and Marco half smirked, "Don't worry about it princess. You can stop cussing if you want. Just act like a bad girl so the others will lay off of you today. And if it doesn't work then we can stop and try something else, okay?"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Alright, thanks Marco," the two started following the others.

The five stood on the bridge and Hope, Janna, Oskar and Marco howled with excitement as cars began approaching and Star looked with a hardened expression. The cars began speeding under the bridge and the five began throwing some eggs at them. A car stopped and they heard a voice yell out, "Goddamn kids!"

They heard tires screeching away and Janna, Hope, Oskar and Marco laughed. Marco looked at Star and saw she had a small frown on her face. He walked up to her and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong princess?"

"I don't like doing this Marco," Star admitted, "Its wrong and it makes me feel really horrible." Marco sighed in frustration and Star's frown deepened, "I'm sorry. I'm ruining your good time, aren't I?"

He ignored her and looked back, "Hey guys," they stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "The princess isn't feeling well. I think I'm going to bail early and take her home."

"What? C'mon Marco, she knows where your house is. She can walk home herself," Janna tried to persuade him.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I can't do that. My parents will get pissed off and have more reasons to send me to military school." He turned and started leading Star away from them, "We'll hang out with you guys later." The two continued walking as the others stared in confusion before they continued throwing eggs at the passing cars and laughing.

Star and Marco walked down the street and Star cast her gaze down, "Marco?" he looked at her and she looked up, "You didn't have to lie to your friends. I could've gotten home just fine by myself."

Marco rolled his eyes and rubbed her back, "Like I was going to abandon you, you goody-goody princess. And besides, throwing eggs at cars like that isn't really my thing, so fuck it."

Star gave a faint smile and slowly nodded. They turned a corner and heard rustling in the nearby bushes. They looked at the bushes and Marco walked up to them. Moving them aside, Jackie jumped back and Marco growled, "What in the hell are you doing? Were you spying on us?"

"What? No," she stood up and crossed her arms, "It's a free country Diaz so I can do whatever I want," she looked at Star and gave a small smile, "Are you sure you don't want to abandon this bastard? He's only going to end up hurting you and everyone is just looking out for you. You can live with me and my parents."

"I'm sure, thank you for your concern though and I'm living with the Diaz's, thank you." Star said through her teeth, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're about to go home."

Jackie lowly growled and turned around, "Fine, when he hurts you, you can't say that no one warned you, you asshole,"

"Get away from us Jackie," Marco said in a cold voice and she looked back, "If you call her an asshole again I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

He walked back to Star and wrapped his arm around her again as they walked away. Jackie looked at them and felt her right eye begin to twitch and she turned and walked in the opposite direction of the two.

 **Just a brief Bad Boy AU update. This one wasn't really going to have much going on, but the next one will. For now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	249. Chapter 249

**Red the Pokémon Master: Alright, that's cool.**

 **Acw28: A little bit of both, mostly jealous.**

 **Dragonbornmatt: Yeah sure. I'll try to write when I can.**

 **B. Bandit17: Yeah sure.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of the opened portal with Marco's parents sitting on the couch in fear. Star looked at Marco and half smiled, "Are you ready to go to Mewni, Marco?"

Marco smirked, revealing his white fangs and he rubbed the top of her head, "You know it Estrella. I can't wait to get away from earth and everyone who turned on me…but won't your parents have me killed?"

Star kissed his cheek and shook her head, "If they try then we'll come back to earth…and besides, it's illegal to kill the spouse of a member of the royal family. So you'll be fine," Marco sighed and nodded and they got ready to walk through the portal when the door swung open.

They looked back to see Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley running in with Chantelle and Andrea waiting outside of the door. Marco's eyes narrowed and he looked at his parents and snapped, "Invite them in!"

"Why can't you do it?" Jackie questioned.

He looked at her and growled, "Because I'm leaving with Star and we officially don't live here anymore!"

Everyone except Star flinched and Rafael called out, "Come in you two."

Chantelle and Andrea walked in and stood by the others. Star and Marco glared at them in annoyance and Star asked, "What? Can't you see we're about to leave for Mewni?"

The seven of them looked at the two and frowned and Ashley sighed, "We were hoping we could talk to you two before you left." The two stared at her with questionable looks on their faces, "Please, we know you two aren't going to come back to earth anytime soon, if at all."

Star's eyes narrowed, "So after trying to separate me and Marco countless times, after refusing to listen to what we had to say about that night, you want to talk to us now?" the seven jumped back slightly, "Why should we listen to any of you when you wouldn't listen to us?" they looked down, feeling ashamed, "We have to leave, my parents are waiting for us," They turned and were about to walk through the portal when they were tackled through it.

Landing in Star's room of the Butterfly castle, Star and Marco groaned as they sat up and looked back to see Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Sabrina, Hope, Chantelle and Andrea slowly sitting up and the portal closing. Star growled and aimed her wand at them, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't Narwhal Blast you idiots!"

They held their hands up and Andrea pleaded, "Please hear us out. You heard Marco out,"

"Because he's my husband and he was going to leave. I felt guilty so I decided to let him explain and convinced him to stay."

Marco sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in confusion and he half smiled, "Let's hear these morons out Star. After that you can open another portal and we'll kick them out," Star frowned and lowered her wand. Marco kissed her temple, "I know Estrella. I want to kick their asses too."

They looked at the others and Sabrina got ready to speak when the door swung open and three guards and Star's parents walked in. The guards started walking towards Andrea, Chantelle and Marco when Star raised her wand again, "Leave us!"

The guards froze and Moon cleared her throat, "Star darling, they're vampires and they must be dealt with immediately."

"Leave Marco alone," Star's eyes narrowed, "After the others tell us what they need to tell us, they're going to go back to earth, but Marco, my _husband_ is staying."

Star's parents and the guards looked shocked and River said, "But sweetheart, he's nothing but a bloodthirsty…"

"Don't finish that sentence dad, don't you dare finish it," the room went silent for a few moments, "Now leave us. Marco and I will be down for dinner after we finish talking with our former friends. Just make sure there isn't any garlic. Marco's highly allergic," the five remain still and Marco growled as his eyes glow a bright red, causing them to jump out of the room and the door slammed shut and locked.

Star and Marco looked back at the others and Marco hissed, "Now start talking!"

The seven of them flinched and Sabrina sighed, "We've…we've been talking lately and we read up on vampire culture." Marco's eyes narrowed and he got ready to attack, "We learned that when a vampire's bloodlust gets too high, they can lose control and attack anyone. We should've just asked Chantelle and Andrea that, but we needed to be sure."

"We knew from the beginning," Chantelle continued, "Andrea and I knew, but after biting us and turning us we didn't trust you much, if at all, but we all should've known you wouldn't hurt Star willingly."

Star laughed and shook her head, "You guys are acting like a bunch of hypocrites right now. We've been saying that since the beginning and now you finally understand it?" the seven of them frowned and looked away, "I mean yeah I did the same thing, but I at least heard Marco out a few hours later and did my best to help him."

"We know, but please understand that we never saw Marco act like that and it scared us," Hope explained, "After helping us and another failed attempt at trying to convince you to leave him, we talked and started reading up on vampire culture and learned more than a few things."

The two glared daggers at them and Janna continued, "We understand that you two are angry at us and that you probably don't want to talk to us ever again, but we didn't mean anything during the whole ordeal."

"That's a lie and you know it Janna." Marco shook his head, "All of you constantly tried to convince Star to leave, even after we explained everything to you."

"And we feel really bad about that," Jackie chimed in, "Marco we've all known you for a few years and like Hope said we never seen you act like that and it scared us. We didn't know what was going to happen and we were afraid that you'd lose control again and come after us and kill all of us without hesitation."

The room fell silent again as Star and Marco stared at them and the seven of them looked down with looks of guilt crossing their faces. Star looked towards Marco and leaned closer towards him, "Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "Should we forgive them?" Marco arched a brow, "I mean they're obviously sorry and they haven't tried anything tonight besides tackling us through the portal. We talked everything out and we're still best besties,"

Marco sighed and scratched the side of his head, "I don't know Star. I want to forgive them, but part of me is saying that they'll turn on us again and try to separate us."

Star hummed and nodded and looked at the others, "You seven can stay for dinner and then Marco and I are going to talk about this in private before we decide what we're doing." they looked up and slowly nodded, "Manfred!"

The door unlocked and opened and Manfred walked into the room, "Yes Princess Butterfly?"

"Please inform my parents that there'll be seven more guests joining us for dinner tonight and remind them that there should not be any garlic."

Manfred nodded, "Right away Princess." He turned and walked away.

Star and Marco looked back towards the others and the seven of them gave weak smiles, "Thanks guys," Ashley barely whispered.

"Don't thank us just yet," Marco warned and they frowned, "Like Star said after dinner she and I are going to talk about this in private and we'll see where it goes from there." The seven of them slowly nodded and the nine of them walked out of the room and walked down the hall heading towards the dining hall.

 **And here's a vampire update. In the next one they're either going to forgive the others or not. And no, it's not up for votes. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	250. Chapter 250

**Here's another mermaid update. Enjoy.**

Jackie sat on her bed with her phone in her hands. She let out a deep sigh before hitting the send button and standing up. Putting her helmet on and grabbing her skate board, she walked out of her room and went downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her parents looked at her, "Going out?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Marco in the park. I'll be back later," she ran out of the house and raced down the street on her skateboard.

Reaching the park's gates, she looked around and saw Marco sitting on a lone bench. She sighed and walked through the gate and started walking towards him.

Marco looked up and saw Jackie walking up to him. He sighed and stood up and began walking towards her. The two were soon standing a few feet away from each other and Marco frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, "If you're here to yell at me, you might want to get it over with."

Jackie frowned and sighed, "Marco, I've been thinking," he looked at her, "We've known each other for a while now and I know that you wouldn't tell anyone my secret. I should've realized that from the beginning, but I'm still skeptical." Silence soon filled the air between the two, only to be broken by a few birds chirping every few moments.

Marco broke the silence, "Jackie I really don't know what to say. If this is a way to get me to put my guard down and then have you yell at me, then you might as well…"

"Marco," he stopped and looked at her, "It's not about that, not right now at least. It's about yesterday," Marco's face fell and took a few steps back, "You looked…I don't know, like you lost all sense of control and you really wanted to kill that monster. And then what you said…Marco what's going on?"

"Like I said yesterday," Marco gave a force smile and Jackie looked shocked, "I almost killed Ludo yesterday because he kidnapped you and I wasn't going to let him hurt you because I love you. I really don't know what I have to do to prove I didn't tell anyone your secret, but I'm willing to try anything."

The air fell silent between the two once again. Jackie looked away with a small blush creeping across her face. She looked back at Marco and saw a frown on his face and his gaze looking down. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Jackie gave a small smile, "Why don't we spend the day together and see where it goes from there."

Marco half smiled and slightly nodded, "Yeah, sure," they turned and started walking out of the park.

While they were walking down the street, Marco looked at Jackie and asked, "So uh…are you okay?" she looked at him in confusion, "From yesterday…you um…you seemed to be in a trance when Star and I found you in that tank."

Jackie half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was just a little shocked at everything that was happening. Thanks for your concern Marco," Marco nodded and unintentionally wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder, "Uh, Marco?"

He looked at her and his eyes widened as he moved his arm away, "Oh crap, sorry," Jackie looked away and slowly nodded and Marco frowned.

Turning the corner, the two were pulled into the nearby alley and their mouths were covered. They looked up and saw Buff Frog covering their mouth and staring at them. He was about to say something when Marco kicked him back, forcing him to let the two go. He looked up and saw Marco staring at him with narrowed eyes, "Did Ludo send you after us?"

"What? No, Karate Boy please hear me out,"

The two stared at him and Jackie sighed, "First, how did your leader know I was from Atlessna? Did someone tell him?"

Marco looked back with a look of hurt in his eyes and Jackie frowned, "No," they looked back at Buff Frog, "It was your necklace." Jackie looked confused and looked at her seashell shaped necklace, "It is the national mark of the merfolk of Atlessna, but that's not important at the moment."

Marco picked him up, pinned him to the wall and growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Ludo hired some new help…he wants Star Butterfly's wand and he wants the mermaid girl. I come to warn you about the dangers that could happen,"

They looked confused and Jackie asked, "Why would you want to help us? Aren't you working for that little green goblin?"

Buff Frog sighed, "Just stay focus and only trust your friends." They stared at him, "Can you let me down now, Karate Boy?" Marco sighed and let him go and led Jackie out of the alley.

Jackie and Marco walked down the street. Jackie looked at Marco with a shameful look on her face, "I'm sorry Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I shouldn't have constantly accused you like I did. We've known each other since kindergarten and I know when you're lying."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Don't worry about it Jackie, but we should take Buff Frog's warning into consideration." Jackie arched a brow, "C'mon, I'll walk you home. It might not be safe if Ludo hired another monster." Jackie slightly frowned and nodded as they continued walking.

The two soon made it to Jackie's house and stood outside the door. Marco looked at Jackie and sighed, "Sorry our day was cut really short, but I don't want to risk you getting captured again."

"Don't worry about it Marco, I knew your safe kid attitude was going to show up eventually," she joked and Marco rolled his eyes, "But thanks for caring about me."

Marco opened his mouth, ready to say something when Jackie swiftly kissed his cheek. His eyes widened as Jackie walked through the door and looked back with a small smile on her face, "I'll see you later Marco. And you better get home too before those monsters decide to kidnap you next." She closed the door and Marco stood in shock for a moment before turning around and slowly walking away from the house.

Jackie looked through the window and watched as Marco slowly walked away. A small smile played on her lips, "You safety obsessed dork, I love you too." She turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring the looks from her parents and ran to her room.

 **And here's another brief mermaid update. There's probably going to be three more parts to this arc, I don't know yet. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	251. Chapter 251

**Red the Pokémon Master: No I didn't forget about it, it was just on a hiatus for a while and I played the Doom games but I didn't know there was a movie called Doom. Well whatever, when you can let me know what your idea is.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

The five teenagers sat in the Diaz's living room. The sun had gone down and the moon began to rise. Star, Janna and Jackie nervously looked at Marco while Sabrina looked confused. Marco violently shook as he growled and grabbed his head. Star slowly walked up to him and calmly said, "Marco? Marco, are you okay?" Marco grunted and Star frowned, "Marco it's us, Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina. We're here to help you, remember?"

Marco looked up with hair growing on his face and eyes glowing yellow. He let out an inhumanly growl, causing Star to jump back. The four girls backed away in fear and watched as Marco started growing hair all over his body and his face began twisting in pain. Marco began flailing and he knocked over the lamp and the room was soon consumed in darkness.

The four girls looked around and Sabrina calmly said, "Marco, are you alright?"

They heard growling and then heard footsteps slowly walking up to them. The four of them slowly backed into the dining room as the footsteps followed them. In the light of the moon peering through window, the four of them saw a brown wolf staring at them with glowing yellow eyes and growling. Star quickly turned the light on and they saw the wolf in full obscurity, "Hey. Where did you come from big guy?" Janna tried to joke with a forced chuckle.

The wolf continued to walk up to them, growling and ears pointed back and fur sticking up. The four pressed their backs against the far wall as they shook in terror and waited for the wolf to pounce on them. The wolf got ready to jump when the door opened catching its attention.

In walked Marco's parents, Star's parents, Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Sabrina's parents. The ten adults stopped and looked in shock as the wolf started growling at them, bearing its fangs. They looked at the four girls and Jackie's father asked, "What's going on? Where did this wolf come from?"

"We don't know dad," Jackie explained, "We were about to help Marco, he started acting funny again and then the lights went out."

"Well where is Marco? If he's not here what happened to him?" Angie questioned worryingly and the four frowned and shrugged their shoulders.

The adults sighed and started walking up to them only to jump back as the wolf jumped in between them and snapped and howled. Everyone stood in fear as the wolf began circling the small space between the adults and the four girls, snapping and growling with its ears still pointing back. Its eyes remained on the adults and they stared wide eyed at the beast in front of them.

The adults looked at the girls and silently nodded them over. They slowly nodded and started to walk away from the wall. The wolf looked back and snapped, causing them to jump back ad hug the wall tighter as the wolf walked up to them and began sniffing them, frightening them slightly. The adults took the opportunity and began running at the wolf only to stop dead when it turned its head and howled and snapped.

The wolf stepped away from the girls and began sprinting at the adults. The adults fell back in fear as the wolf stood over them, growling and bearing its fangs, "Hey don't we get a friendly introduction too, big boy?" Janna's mother asked jokingly.

The wolf lunged and snapped, nearly biting her. The wolf felt something hit its back and it looked back to see Janna holding a rather large book, ready to throw it, "Get away from my parents, bastard!"

The wolf growled and ran at her. Janna threw the book and the wolf stepped aside and jumped at her, knocking Janna down. Everyone looked in shock and horror as the inched closer to Janna's throat, its mouth opened wide and its fangs showing and saliva dripping from its mouth. Janna closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the worse.

Before the wolf bit down into Janna's throat, it raised its head and shook it before stepping back and began whimpering with its tail between its legs and its ears lowered. Everyone looked confused as the wolf slowly continued to back away with a hurt expression on its face.

The adults quickly stood up and began to slowly walk towards the girls. While walking, the floor creaked and the wolf looked back before its ears pointed back and its tail shot back up. It began growling again as it slowly walked up to the adults, ready to pounce with a ferocious look on its face. Everyone looked confused and Star said, "Just…just stay away from us," everyone looked at her, "If the wolf wanted to hurt us, it would have done it by now. It didn't kill Janna and it had the perfect opportunity,"

"Are you mad Star?" River asked, "This beast can't be trusted. It'll kill us once it gets the chance."

The wolf growled and then howled and the adults jumped back and looked down. Jackie sighed, "Just stay away from us. This wolf won't let you near us and it's probably better than having it try and kill all of you."

The adults looked at the four, ignoring the occasional growls coming from the wolf, "Don't worry…we'll think of something. For now just trust us. This wolf obviously doesn't want to hurt us." Sabrina said with a small smile.

The adults looked curious as the wolf backed away from them and lay in front of the girls, sending icy cold glares at the adults. The girls sat down behind the wolf and carefully stroked its fur. The adults sighed and sat down, watching the girls and the wolf closely.

Hours have passed and everyone yawned from exhaustion but refused to fall asleep. Sabrina's mother stood up and started walking towards them when the wolf sat up and started growling and its ears folded back. She stopped and held her hands up, "I'm not trying to hurt the girls or even go near them, I promise. I'm just trying to get something to drink, nothing else."

The wolf glared at her and she carefully slid her way into the kitchen. A few minutes have passed and Sabrina's mother slowly walked out of the kitchen and back up to the adults as the wolf growled at her. The wolf lay back down as Sabrina's mother sat back down and continued to glare at the adults as the girls bravely continued to pet it with a few yawns escaping their mouths.

Hours have passed and the sun slowly began to rise. The wolf lowered its head on Jackie's lap and closed its eyes. The adults stood up and slowly walked up to the wolf, ready to jump it. As they were about to attack the wolf, they stood in shock as its fur, tail and snout began retracting into its body. Everyone stared in shock as they saw Marco in place of the wolf with his clothes torn, sleeping.

His parents slowly walked up to him and roughly shook him awake. Marco shot up and rubbed his eyes before yawning and looking around. He looked at his parents and yawned again, "Morning already?" he looked down and groaned, "What the hell happened to my clothes?"

"We were hoping you can tell us Hijo," Rafael said with a skeptical tone.

Marco arched a brow in confusion before yawning and asked, "What do you mean dad? And why am I still tired?"

"Marco…you're…you've become a…well I don't know how to say this exactly, but you became a wolf last night, Hijo." Angie answered and Marco's eyes widened and looked at her with a strange look crossing his face, "So do you mind telling us what's going on? Did you sell your soul to the devil? You almost attacked everyone last night."

Marco looked shocked as he looked back to the girls and they shook their heads, "Not us, you did try to attack me, but you stopped and backed away in fear for some reason." Janna explained.

Marco frowned and looked down. Jackie sighed and rubbed his back. He looked back up and Jackie gave a small smile, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's going on Marco. I promise," he sighed and nodded, "Alright, so why don't you get some new clothes on and we'll go to school,"

Marco sighed and nodded again before standing up and walking past the adults and up the stairs, still frowning. Everyone looked at him, the adults confused and scared while the four girls looked concerned and worried before everyone walked into the kitchen.

 **I said his wolf side was going to make an appearance in the next update and here you go. I'm going to add a few more people who learn his secret and then we'll see where it goes from there.**

 **Anyway for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	252. Chapter 252

**Acw28: Maybe. We'll see what happens in future updates.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Alright, I'll see what I can do about the crossover and I need to see the movie. Sounds like it could be good.**

 **B. Bandit17: Yeah sure, no problem.**

 **Anyway here's something requested by brave kid. Enjoy. Also AU.**

Moon Butterfly sat at her desk with a bored expression her face, her hand holding her head up as the teacher spoke with their back towards the students. She quietly groaned and her eyes looked towards the window, "I really hate school."

The door opened and everyone looked up to see a rough looking teenage boy with his hair slicked back walk into the classroom. He looked at the students and then at the teacher who said, "May I help you?" he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the teacher. The teacher took the paper, unfolded it and read it over, "Ah, so you're my new student. You're late Mr. Baxter," he just shrugged his shoulders and the teacher looked at the students, "Everyone, this is Toffee Baxter, he's a new student here and I want you all to make him feel welcomed." Everyone ignored the teacher and continued with their work, "This is why I hate my job." She looked at Toffee, "Please have a seat next to Miss Butterfly. She's in the second row sitting next to the window." Toffee nodded and walked away.

Toffee sat down next to Moon, leaned back in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. While he was running his fingers over the screen Moon looked at him with an angered expression on her face, "Are you some kind of idiot?" he paused for a moment and looked at her, "If the teacher catches you, we're both in trouble,"

"When then you better not say anything about this beautiful," he smirked and paid attention to his phone once again, "I'd hate to be the reason for someone like you to get in trouble." Moon looked annoyed, "So desk buddy, how about you give this new student the grand tour of the school?"

Moon hit him across the arm, "I'd rather get in trouble for something I didn't do than help you." Toffee shrugged his shoulder as Moon looked out the window once again and he went back to his phone.

The bell soon rang and the students left their classrooms and went to their lockers. Moon turned the on her locker and opened it. Hearing a loud bang next to her, she jumped back slightly and looked up to see Toffee leaning on the lockers with his arms crossed, "So beautiful…about that tour?"

Moon groaned and pulled her history book out of her locker before closing it, turning around and walking away. Toffee followed her, "So is this the quickie tour or are you going to…"

Moon stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on her face, "This is the leave me alone part of the tour, you idiot." She turned back around, "I already told you that I'd rather get in trouble for something I didn't do than help you. So please just leave me alone,"

She walked away and Toffee looked confused for a few moments before turning around and walking in the opposite direction of Moon and headed to his science class.

School soon ended and the students raced out of school. Moon walked down the street with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Turning the corner, she was pushed back. She looked up and saw a scrawny teenager standing in front of her and her eyes, "Ludo? What do you want, you loser?"

"I want the money you owe me," Ludo Michaels snapped, "So are you going to pay me or am I going to have to get my friends to beat it out of you?"

Moon growled and got ready to say something when they heard a voice say, "So you'll have a bunch of thugs beat up a beautiful woman because she owes you money?" they looked back to see Toffee walking up to them, "Are you that much of a coward?"

"What did you say, pretty boy?" Ludo snapped and Toffee stared at him, "That's what I…"

Before he could finish, Toffee punched him across the jaw, knocking him back. He looked up with blood dripping from his mouth and he felt a foot kick his side. He groaned and felt another kick hit his side. He looked up and Toffee stood over him, "Now I want you to apologize to her for pushing her back like that and threatening her."

Ludo got ready to argue when Toffee got ready to kick him again. He looked at Moon and said with a fear filled voice, "I uh…I apologize Butterfly,"

Moon looked shocked and Toffee's eyes as he picked Ludo up by the collar and pinned him to the fence, "Now thank her for not pressing charges."

Ludo nodded before looking at Moon again, "Thank you for not calling the cops on me and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

Toffee dropped Ludo and growled, "Now get out of here before I decide to do some kick-boxing practice on your sorry ass." He stood up and quickly ran away from the two and growled, "Coward," he looked at Moon and asked, "So are you alright beautiful?"

Moon looked shocked for a moment before shaking her head and walked past Toffee, "I'm fine you idiot, thanks for asking." Toffee looked annoyed an got ready to say something when Moon looked back with a slight smile, "How about I give you that tour tomorrow before homeroom."

Toffee looked shocked and smirked, "Yeah sure, I'll hold you to that tour beautiful…what's your name?"

"Moon," she answered before walking away. Toffee half smirked and turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

 **Here's the Moon/Toffee one you requested brave kid. I don't know how many parts, if any, will be in this one. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	253. Chapter 253

**Brave kid: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Why did the movie suck or something?**

 **Catalyst56: Yeah, brave kid asked for it, so yeah.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

After dinner, Star and Marco excused themselves and walked out of the dining hall while everyone stared at them. Walking down the corridor, Marco looked at Star and questioned, "So what are we going to do?"

"Wait until we get to the room Marco so we can talk in private." Marco sighed and nodded.

The soon made it to Star's room and walked in. Marco closed the door and the two sat on the bed. For a few moments the room was silent which was soon broken by Star sighing. Marco looked at her in confusion, "What are we going to do?" she repeated Marco's question. Marco looked at her and then chuckled and shook his head.

Star looked slightly annoyed and lightly hit his shoulder. He looked at her, "I'm serious Marco. Should we forgive them and let them stay here and run the risk of them turning on us again, or send them back to earth and hold a grudge against them forever?"

Marco sighed and frowned, "I don't know Star, they tried to separate us so many times and this could be another trick to separate us. But I knew them since kindergarten or later…well except for Sabrina. I knew her since we were babies."

The room fell silent again as Star and Marco sat on the bed. Marco stood up and began pacing the room. Star's eyes followed him. She sighed and laid back with her hands behind the back of her head, "Marco?" he stopped pacing and looked at her, "You wanted to be a psychiatrist and you helped me when I was going through some hard times during my little sleep spell episode, so maybe…"

"We already talked to them Star so trying to talk to them again will be pointless."

Star frowned and sighed, "Well should we try a pros and cons thing?" she sat up to see the confused look on Marco's face, "C'mon Marco, a little game of pros and cons can't hurt. If the cons outweigh the pros, we'll send them back to earth."

"And if pros win?"

"Then we forgive them, but we don't have to trust them completely." Star explained, "C'mon Marco, you know it's the right thing to do. Let's be the better ones here and think this through." Marco sighed and nodded before sitting down next to her.

Marco sighed again and started, "Alright, cons. They tried to separate us countless times."

Star hummed and nodded, "They were our friends and you knew them longer than I have." Marco looked at her, "That was a pro. Anyway…five of them were your blood donors for a while, so that's pretty good."

"Yeah I guess," he laid back and frowned, "They wouldn't listen when we tried to explain, so that's another con." Star frowned and lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Marco wrapped his arm around her and the room fell silent for a few moments before Star looked up, "Marco?" he looked down with a questionable look on his face, "I'm going to have Manfred send the girls in."

Marco arched a brow, "But I thought we were going to do pros and cons before talking to those traitors,"

"Trust me on this one Marco, please?" Marco let out a frustrated sigh and nodded, "Manfred!"

The door opened and Manfred walked into the room, "Yes Princess Butterfly?"

"Manfred, please tell our guests that we'd like to speak to them now," Manfred froze and looked at the two, glaring at Marco in fear, "Now Manfred."

Manfred sighed and nodded, "Of course, Princess Butterfly." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Marco looked at Star and saw an annoyed look on her face, "What was that about? I could smell his fear from here,"

"He, like every other Mewman, doesn't really like monsters and will try to kill them, but since I'm here, he or my parents won't try anything to you." Marco looked confused, "You probably didn't smell his fear earlier because we were too busy talking to the others,"

"Well if you say so,"

The door opened and the two sat up to see Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea, Hope and Ashley walk into the room. Marco's eyes narrowed as they began glowing red once the door closed. He stood up and got ready to run towards them only to be stopped when Star put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and Star gave a small smile, "Nothing's going to happen, Marco. Just relax."

Marco took a few deep breaths before sitting back down and Hope asked, "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

The two stared at them, the room fell completely silent. After moments of the silence becoming too eerie, Janna coughed and the two looked at her, "You asked to see us. What's going on you two?"

Star sighed and stood up, "Marco and I talked for a bit and we have every reason to send you seven back to earth and never bother with you anymore."

The seven frowned and Sabrina asked, "So uh…what um…what did you decide?" the two stared at her, "Are we stay or are we going back to earth?"

Marco stood up and leaned closer to Star and whispered in her ear, "Estrella what the hell is going on? We only named few pros and cons and then you had Manfred tell them that we wanted to talk to them."

Star looked at him and slightly smiled, "I know Marco, but just trust me here," Marco sighed and nodded before sitting back down. Star looked back at the others with a stern look on her face, "We decided to let you seven stay," they got ready to cheer when Star held up her hand, "But if one of you tries anything to me and Marco, all of you are going back to earth." They nodded in agreement, "Alright, there'll be a few more rules, but for now let's discuss where you will be sleeping."

They looked confused as Star walked out of the room and Marco followed her. The seven looked at each other in confusion before walking out of the room and followed the two down the hall.

The nine of them walked down a set of stairs, leading to the dungeons. Stopping, Star looked back, "You seven will be staying in the dungeons until further notice,"

They looked shocked and Jackie said, "Ah c'mon Star, you can't be serious about this. We're your friends," Star's eyes narrowed and Jackie sighed, "Fine, but we promise we aren't trying anything to hurt you and Marco."

"That's fine, but until we can prove otherwise, you seven will be staying in the dungeons." Star looked at Andrea and Chantelle, "You two, along with Marco, will be welcomed to any prisoner that is being sentenced to death. All of you are more than welcome to roam the castle freely, but until we can fully trust any of you again, this is where you will be sleeping."

"So what will happen when you trust us again?" Ashley inquired.

"Then everyone will get proper rooms," Star explained, "Just don't try to do anything to me and Marco and you can stay on Mewni with us and don't upset my parents because they'll send you back to earth or have you all killed without any hesitation. And I wasn't joking, if one of you tries to do anything then all of you are going back to earth." They quickly nodded as everyone walked out of the dungeons.

Star and Marco walked down the corridors while the others roamed around the castle freely. Marco looked at Star with a cautious look on his face, "I don't think this is a good idea Star. They can still be lying,"

Star sighed and rubbed his back, "I know Marco, that's why they're going to stay in the dungeons and I wasn't joking when I said that if one of them messes up then they're all going back to earth." Marco sighed and nodded and Star half smiled. They heard a small squeak and looked up to see an injured mouse in the middle of the hall and Marco's eyes widened as he licked his lips, "Go ahead Marco, you probably need it right now."

Marco nodded and kissed her cheek before darting towards the mouse and Star half smiled as she crossed her arms and watched her mate attack the lone rodent.

 **A brief vampire update and they sort of forgave them, but they're not out of trouble yet. There's probably going to be one or two more parts to this arc before it's finished. I don't know yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	254. Chapter 254

**Red the Pokémon Master: Huh, alright, but I'll watch it to see what it's like.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: So you want a different werewolf story huh? Well I'll what I can do, but for now here's one that you requested. Sorry for the dely.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students sat in their class, doing their work while Star tossed her wand in the air with a cheerful smile on her face. Static hissed through the P.A. system, catching everyone's attention and they heard Principal's Skeeves' voice yell through the speaker, "Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz to the principal's office! Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz to the principal's office!" Everyone looked shocked and Star and Marco quietly looked at each other before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

Star and Marco walked down the hall slowly with looks of confusion on their faces. Marco looked at Star and asked, "Star, did you do something to piss Skeeves off?" Star looked at him with a slight hurt expression crossing her face, "I'm just asking because I'm your guide and Skeeves usually never calls me to his office."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco I've only been here for a week. I couldn't have done anything,"

Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave a small smile, "Alright, I'm sorry Estrella." Star gave a weak smile and the two soon made it to the principal's office.

Walking into the office, they saw a crossed looking Skeeves sitting behind his desk with several receipts in front of him. He looked up, "Come in and close the door," they looked at each other before stepping inside the office and closing the door behind them.

Sitting in the chairs in front of his desk, they watched as Skeeves looked over the receipts. He looked up and tightly held some of the receipts, "Do you two know what these are?" they looked confused, "These are receipts, the fire department, contractors…these are to name a few that the school owes money to thanks to your little fire show earlier this week."

Star's eyes widened before she looked down with a frown on her face. Marco looked at her and then back to Skeeves and sighed, "Sir it's my fault. I'm her guide and I should've been keeping an eye on her better."

"Don't worry Marco, I'm not just blaming our new student, you're in just as much trouble as she is." He stood up and walked towards the window. He looked out the window and hummed before looking back, "You two are going to help pay for the damages done." The two looked confused and Skeeves began to explain, "The school's play is at the end of the month. You two will sell tickets and then star in the play." ( **I know this doesn't happen, or maybe some schools do this. But either way just go with it.** )

"What!" the two snapped in unison, standing up, "But principal Skeeves, wouldn't it be easier if we do a fund raiser or something?"

Skeeves held his hand up and the two fell silent, "Normally I would say yes, but where is the punishment in that?" they watched as he sat back down, "You two will sell tickets and star as Tarzan and Jane in the school's play." He began writing a note and looked at the two, "I'll inform Mr. Harrison about the arrangements." They frowned, "You two can go now," they nodded, stood up and walked out of the office.

While they were walking down the hall, Star looked at Marco and asked, "So what's this play about Tarzan and Jane, who are Tarzan and Jane and why do we have to be in it?"

Marco sighed and began explaining, "It's just a simple play, Tarzan is a jungle man raised by apes and Jane is a human from England who tries to teach Tarzan everything about being a human. They eventually fall in love and live in the jungle together. And yes, unless we want Skeeves to suspend us we have to do as he says."

"Well it can't be that bad, it could even be fun," Star smiled and Marco groaned, "C'mon Marco, it could be fun, don't be like that."

Marco sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." The bell rang and he shook his head, "Well we better get to class before Skeeves calls us to his office again." Star nodded and they headed to their next class as the other students began to fill the hall.

School soon ended and everyone had left for the day. Star walked into Marco's room and saw him sitting at his desk, "Marco?" he turned and around and smiled, "Can uh…can we use your computer thingy to learn more about Tarzan and Jane?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and waved her in. Star walked closer to him and Marco opened up his laptop. Opening the internet browser, they began looking up Tarzan and Jane. Star's eyes gazed at the screen and then looked at Marco, "So a hunter tries to kill Tarzan and ends up accidently hanging himself? That's pretty weird,"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?"

Star looked at the screen again for a few moments. She looked at Marco with a slight blush on her cheeks, "They get married?"

Marco looked confused and then looked at the screen for a second before saying, "Well yeah, what did you think I meant when I said they fell in love and lived in the jungle?" Star shrugged her shoulders and Marco sighed before standing up, "Don't worry about it Star, it's just a school play," Star slowly nodded, "Alright, let's go downstairs and get our homework started. We don't want to get in anymore trouble,"

Star smirked and rolled her eyes before playfully hitting his arm, "Yeah whatever you say, you big dork." Marco closed the internet browser and the two left the room.

 **This might only be a two or three parter, I don't know yet. Anyway sorry again for the delay The Cowardly Christian and I hope this was close to what you wanted. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	255. Chapter 255

**Red the Pokémon Master: Not too well, sorry.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks and I'll see what I can do with your two new requests.**

 **Anyway here's another part from 234. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at his desk next to Star and let out a deep sigh. Star shot him a questionable look and asked, "So what did Sabrina want?" Marco looked confused, "Sabrina wanted to talk to you before class started. What was that about Marco?"

"Oh uh…she um…she needed some help with her math homework and she asked me so…yeah," he nervously chuckled and Star hummed as she narrowed her eyes, "Really Star, she just needed some help with her homework."

The teacher walked into the classroom and Star sighed before sitting back, "Alright Marco, if you say so."

She paid attention and Marco sighed before looking around to see Brittney, Ashley and Sabrina all giving him slight seductive looks. He sighed and looked forward, ' _Three girls…I have to make time for three girls. What the hell am I going to do? I can't say no to them otherwise I'll be a complete asshole and I can't say yes because then I'll be signing my own death warrant. What's going to happen if they find out about each other?_ ' he wrapped a hand around his throat and swallowed hard, ' _Okay…let's hope that doesn't happen._ '

Marco felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around and quickly pulled it out and looked at the new message, "Meet me at the far corner in the library near the computers after class." He looked confused as his phone vibrated again, "Come alone," he scratched the back of his head and put the phone back in his pocket.

The class soon ended and everyone walked out of the room. Star looked back to see Marco walking away from her. Confused and hurt, she asked, "Marco, where are you going?" he stopped and slowly looked back, "Marco we have Spanish class, remember?"

He sighed and half smiled, "Star I'll meet up with you at class, I need to take care of something important." He walked up to her and hugged her, "I promise. I just need to take care of this one thing and I'll see you at class."

Star sighed and hugged him back, "Alright Marco, I'll save you a seat. I'll see you in class." They separated and Star walked down the hall and Marco turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Marco walked into the library and saw the librarian sitting at the desk. He looked around and saw the library was empty. Sighing, he walked over to the computers and looked around, "Uh…if this is a joke or a trap, it's not clever or funny." He heard a small laugh and turned around to see Janna walking around a bookcase, "Janna? You sent that text?"

"Maybe," Janna smirked, walking up to him and Marco back away, only to back into a table. Janna stood in front of him and smiled, "You see Marco, I have this problem and I need your help."

' _Say no, just say no. Whenever a girl says those words to you, it usually ends badly for you. Just tell her we have class,_ ' he swallowed hard and chuckled, "Sure Janna, what do you need?" he internally groaned and mentally slapped himself.

"I'm glad you asked," Janna pulled him away from the computers.

She shoved him into a storage closet before stepping into the closet and closing the door behind her. Marco looked at her with wide eyes, "Janna, Ms. Cooper will hear…" Janna smirked and reached in her pocket and pulled it out, "Is that Ms. Cooper's hearing aid?" Janna smirked and nodded, "And how did you get that?"

"She shouldn't leave it sitting on her desk," Janna answered and pushed Marco against the wall and Marco's eyes widened, "So Diaz, about that favor…I uh…oh fuck it."

She pressed her lips against his, hard. Marco's eyes scanned the closet in a panic as he felt Janna reach up his hoodie. Marco lightly pushed Janna off of him, "Janna…look maybe doing this in the library…hell, doing this in school can get us both in trouble." Janna frowned and moved closer to him, their bodies pressing against each other, "Problem?"

"I'm going to be honest Marco. I love you, ever since you stopped Brittney from harassing me back in kindergarten." A look of horror crossed Marco's face as he tried to scoot past Janna. Janna blocked him and quietly growled, "Don't deny me, Marco." Her eyes narrowed as her snaked her left up Marco's hoodie again and her right hand slipped between them.

Marco's eyes casted down to see Janna slowly slipping her panties off and he lightly shoved Janna off of him again, "Janna…"

"Marco, don't deny me," Janna repeated with a slight annoyed tone and knelt down in front of him.

Marco's eyes widened as he watched Janna unzip his pants and pulled them down. He got ready to argue with her when he felt her playing with his cock. He groaned and hissed, "Janna we really should…" before he could finish he felt Janna begin to suck his cock and he grunted, "Janna, we really should stop before someone sees us."

Janna stopped and looked up with a devious smile on her lips, "You know what Marco, you're right." She stood up and wrapped her right leg around Marco's waist. Marco's eyes widened as Janna wrapped her arms and Janna's smile grew into a smirk, "So why don't we finish before we get caught and then we could get to class."

Marco looked confused and got ready to say something when he felt Janna's pussy wrap around his cock. She looked at him and grinned as she took hold of Marco's hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her left leg around his waist, "Now fuck me Marco,"

Marco stood in shock and Janna rolled his eyes before she began moving her hips back and forth. She groaned with a smile on her face, "Since you're too much of a safe kid, I'll do all of the…"

Marco groaned and stepped forward and pinned Janna to the wall and began pushing in and out of her pussy as he fast as he could. Janna moaned as Marco began sucking the side of her neck. Marco stopped and Janna looked at him with a disappointed look crossing her face, "A little friendly warning for you, Janna…don't…call…me…a…safe kid!" He picked up speed with each passing word.

Janna bit her lip to keep from moaning and soon bit into Marco's shoulder. Marco jumped at the sudden pain in his arm and looked at Janna, ' _Okay…another biter. At least she didn't bite as hard as Brittney did yesterday._ ' He went back to sucking on Janna's neck and Janna moaned into his shoulder.

Marco picked up speed as Janna bit harder into his shoulder. They soon climaxed and Janna shot up and quietly moaned and then panted as sweat ran down her face. She looked at Marco with a small smile and lightly kissed him as he carefully put her down.

While the two were straightening up, Janna looked over her shoulder and half smiled, "Hey Marco?" he looked back and Janna lightly kissed his cheek, "Try to keep some of your nights opened for me." Marco's eyes widened, "That was fun. I think I might pay you a visit tonight. If I'm not too tired," She winked at him and swiftly walked out of the closet.

Marco fell back against the wall and held his head, "Four girls now? Why me? What did I do?" he sighed and shook his head, "Someone up there is probably laughing their ass off. If any of these girls find out about each other I am screwed." He sighed again and walked out of the closet and out of the library and headed to class.

 **Two more girls will be added in this one and then I'll see where it goes from there. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	256. Chapter 256

**Lizzie Della-Robbia: Alright I'll see what I can do.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Why?**

 **Guest: Yeah, you're right.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Cool. And for the new requests. I'm going to have to deny the first one, sorry but not a big fan of Ethan Carter, but the second one I can do without a problem.**

 **Dragonbornmatt: Alright more will be coming up soon.**

 **For now here's the real final part to the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Jackie and Janna sat outside of their house, waiting for Marco to arrive. Jackie looked at Janna and asked, "Are you sure about this Janna?"

Janna looked at her with a small smile on her face, "Of course baby," she kissed her cheek, "If you have feelings for Marco then we should invite him to join our fun and I said that it could be fun having him join us once in a while." Jackie sighed and nodded.

Marco's car pulled up in front of the house and he got out. Walking up to the two, he asked, "What's going on? Are Jackie's parents coming back for another visit?"

"No we…we need to talk Marco," Jackie said nervously, standing up, "I told Janna about the incident and she said that the three of us should talk."

Marco looked confused as Jackie turned and walked into the house. Marco looked at Janna who said, "Go on Marco, I need to take care of something out here. I'll be there in a minute," Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked past her. Marco stood next to Jackie in the doorway before their worlds turned black.

Jackie and Marco moaned as they opened eyes to see that they were tied down to separate beds, completely naked, "Good, you two are awake." They looked towards the door to see Janna entering the room, wearing a latex outfit and a smirk on her face, "I was worried I actually hurt you two?"

"Janna," Jackie sounded surprised, "What the hell baby? I thought you were okay with us. What are you doing?"

"I am," Janna walked up to the bed Jackie was tied to and crawled up between her legs, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have any fun with you two." She looked at Marco and gave him a playful smile, "Keep an eye on us Marco. You're about to see what you're in for." Marco looked confused as Janna lower her head and ran her tongue across Jackie's pussy.

Jackie arched her back and bit her lip to keep form moaning. Marco's eyes widened as he watched the two in front of him. Janna looked up and smirked in Jackie's pussy as she saw Marco's cock stiffen. She looked at Jackie and smiled, "C'mon baby, you know you like this and Marco seems to enjoy this little show." She licked her pussy again, "C'mon, you know you can moan."

She continued and Jackie began moaning in pleasure. Janna hummed as she stopped and stood up. Jackie looked at her with a confused expression on her face, "Why'd you stop?"

Janna ignored her and reached under the bed and pulled out a dildo. Janna looked at Jackie with a smirk on her face as she ran the dildo over her pussy and began playing with her breasts.

Marco stared in shock as he felt his heartrate rise, ' _Damn this is hot._ '

Jackie's eyes widened and began to roll to the back of her head. Janna hummed and stopped, walking away from her, "Hey wait, I was almost there."

"I know, why did you think I stopped?" Janna teased, looking at her, "This is punishment for you. I'll bring you to the edge of climax and stop. Besides Marco needs some attention and punishment too," Jackie frowned as Janna turned back around and walked over to Marco.

Marco shook and chuckled, "You know, you can let me go. I mean you and Jackie obviously have a few things to talk out." Janna hummed and knelt down next to the bed and began sucking his cock while she cupped and played with his testicles with her right hand and rubbed her pussy with her left.

Marco stared in shock as he tried to break free and Jackie stared wide eyed as she watched her girlfriend sucking Marco's cock and masturbating and she bit her lip, ' _Damn, why is this hot?_ '

She continued to watch and Marco soon grunted and Janna stopped. Marco looked confused and Janna smirked as she laughed, "Well this is going to be fun." She looked over to Jackie and she walked over to her, "Don't think I forgot about you. Yours and Marco's punishment isn't over." She bent down and began lightly sucking on her neck. After a few moments, she stood up and smiled, "It's going to be a long night so you better get comfortable." She looked back at Marco and smirked, "You too Diaz, wouldn't want our guest uncomfortable."

Marco watched as Janna crawled onto the bed with Jackie, crawled up to her legs and slipped between them. She moved her hips, rubbing her pussy against Jackie's and rubbed her breasts as she panted. Jackie panted and moaned as her lip quivered, "Janna please…please stop teasing me and Marco…I'm sorry and you know I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, sexy," Janna panted with a smirk on her face and sweat running down her face, "But you know what you did and you're going to be punished and so is Marco."

She stopped, moved back and crawled up to Jackie. She kissed her and squeezed her ass, causing her to jerk a little. She moved away and chuckled, "Oh this is going to be so much fun. I have a lot planned for you two for the entire night," Jackie and Marco looked at each other with slightly worried look on their faces and Janna stood up and walked back to Marco.

Janna crawled up next to Marco and began stroking his cock and kissed him while she rubbed herself against him, moaning into his mouth. Janna moved back and forth between Jackie and Marco all night, denying them the pleasure of a climax.

Around midnight, Janna untied them and they sat up, panting, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Janna smirked and crawled into bed with Jackie. She looked back at Marco and half smiled, "C'mon Marco, there's room,"

Marco stared at her and Jackie yawned, "It's alright Marco, there is room for you." Marco sighed, stood up and walked over to the bed.

Lying on it and wrapping his arm around the two, he and Jackie fell asleep. Janna looked at Jackie and smirked before lightly kissing her forehead, "Maybe next time we can do a little roleplay." She yawned and snuggled closer to Jackie before falling asleep.

 **Well here's the final installment of this arc and a few people said that Janna should be angry at them or something, well she got her little revenge. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	257. Chapter 257

**Acw28: Thanks and that's going to be part of a separate arc, don't worry.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks for understanding. The Wick one will be fun because I love that game and the other one might be a challenge so I'll see what I can do.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…see what?**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Marco walked through the school and down the hall. Marco looked at the four and yawned, "Are you four alright?" they stopped and looked at him and saw the concern look on his face, "I…I didn't hurt any of you last night, did I?"

They frowned and Sabrina sighed, "Marco we already told you no. You almost attacked Janna, but you stopped and backed away like you were scared."

Marco frowned and Janna lightly punched him in his arm, "Don't worry about it Diaz, I'm fine," Marco sighed and slowly nodded before walking up to his locker while the four watched him with slight saddened expressions on their faces.

Marco closed his locker and sighed before turning around. Turning the corner, Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up to him, "Hey dude," he glared at them, "You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Marco's eyes widened and Alfonzo asked, "What's wrong Marco? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marco groaned and shook his head, "Nothing, just a rough night." He walked past them, "Look guys, I'll talk to you after class,"

The two looked confused as Marco walked away and Ferguson scratched the side of his head, "But the bell didn't ring yet."

Marco walked into the library and sat a table. Yawning, he rested head his on the surface of the table and got ready to close his eyes when he heard someone hit the table, causing him to jump. He looked up to see Tom glaring at him. He groaned and put his head on the table again, "What do you want? Do you want me to kick your ass again?"

Tom growled and reached over the table, grabbing Marco by his hoodie and pulled him closer, "What in the hell is your problem Diaz? You ruined mine and my friends' fun with those girls and almost sent us to the hospital!"

Marco growled and tightly held his wrists, forcing Tom to let him go. Throwing him back, Tom fell against the far book case and then fell on the floor. He struggled to stand up when he saw a shadow casting over him. He looked up and saw Marco standing over him with yellow narrowed eyes and fangs. Marco picked Tom up and pinned him against the bookshelf and snarled, "If you and your idiot friends try to hurt another female and harass my friends, I won't hesitate to send you to the hospital!"

Tom quivered for a moment and then his eyes narrowed, "And why should we listen to you, safe kid?"

Marco growled and cocked his arm back and Tom's eyes widened. Before Marco had a chance to move, the door opened and the two of them heard, "Marco!" Marco stopped and looked back to see Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina walking into the library.

They walked up to him and Jackie put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Marco, we don't want you turning into a you know what in school,"

"No that would bad and we don't want that," Marco quietly growled.

"Right," Star half smiled and rubbed his back, "So why don't you put Tom down and the five of us will get a little more fresh air before class starts." Marco panted before releasing his grip and nodded.

They turned around and began to walk away, "Wait a damn minute!" Tom growled and the four of them stopped and looked back to see Tom standing up. He looked at the five, "What the hell is going on? Why did Diaz act like that? Turn into a what?"

"What's going on is none of your business. So why don't you just leave us alone." Sabrina hissed, walking up to him.

Tom growled and pushed her back, causing her to hit the back of her head on one of the tables and the four looked shocked as Star, Janna and Jackie knelt down next to her and Marco glared at Tom and began panting. Tom looked at him and smirked, "What? Mad that I hurt one of your stupid…"

Before he could finish, Marco ran at him and punched him in the stomach before he began to strangle him. The four girls stared at him in fear while Tom tried to break free from Marco's grasp. Marco panted as he eyes narrowed and he let out an inhumanly howl. The girls looked shocked and Tom looked confused. Marco looked down at Tom and his eyes widened as he let him go and backed away, "I have to go!" he turned and ran out of the library.

Tom stood up, gasping for air as he looked up to see the others helping Sabrina up, "What in the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing, just leave us alone Tom!" Star hissed and the four of them followed Marco out of the library, leaving Tom confused.

The four girls roamed the school as the sound of the bell ringing echoed across the halls and students began to flood the halls, heading towards their classes. Once the halls were clear, the four looked around before continuing to walk the halls.

Walking out into the courtyard and saw Marco sitting next to the fountain with his knees against his chest and his hands on his head as he panted and shook. The four slowly walked up to him and Janna calmly said, "Hey Marco?"

He panted as his eyes shifted between the four. Jackie knelt down next to him and rubbed his back, "Are you okay Marco? You're not going crazy or anything?"

"Almost killed him, I almost killed someone," Marco began hyperventilating and the four frowned, "No, I'm not evil."

"We know Marco," Star reassured and sat on the fountain, "But if you're stressed about this, why don't the five of us skip homeroom, calm down and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Marco looked up and slowly nodded as Janna and Sabrina sat down. Marco looked at Sabrina, "Are you alright Sabrina?"

"I'm fine," Sabrina rubbed the back of her head, "But right now we need to focus on keeping you calm and keep that little wolf of yours under control." Marco sighed and nodded as the five sat in silence with the occasional bird chirping.

 **Werewolf update and he almost lost control. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	258. Chapter 258

**Red the Pokémon Master: Okay?**

 **Acw28: Yeah sure. Look for future updates.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Sure, that one might be easy to do. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Joseftanti: I PMed you and the same thing I told acw in the last chapter. Separate arc.**

 **Cain360: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Catalyst56: No he's not and soon. I'm writing a few plots down.**

 **Anyway here's a Brittney x Marco one for B. Bandit. Enjoy and also slight OOC.**

Star and Marco entered the rather large mansion and looked around. Marco looked at Star and leaned closer to her, "Star are you sure Brittney invited us to her party? You know she hates us,"

"What? No she doesn't Marco, she's not that mean." Star smiled, walking away from him, "C'mon, Brittney said that the party is in the basement." Marco rolled his eyes and followed her.

They walked down the stairs leading to the basement as the stairs and walls vibrated as the music loudly played. The made it to the basement and looked around as strobe lights flashed, music played and people talked, laughed, danced ate and drank. Star smiled and walked away from Marco, "Star wait."

He watched as Star disappeared in the crowd and he sighed, "What are you doing Diaz?" he looked back and saw Brittney standing behind him arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Well?"

Marco sighed and turned around and narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning Brittney? Why would you invite me and Star to a party?" Brittney gave a playful smirk and refused to answer, "You and me both know that you hate us. What are you planning?"

"Relax Diaz, my parents told me I had to be nice to everyone at school unless I wanted to be sent to my grandparents." She handed him a can and turned and started walking away, "Just don't get use to this Diaz! This is a onetime thing!"

She vanished amongst crowd and Marco shook his head before looking at the can Brittney had handed him, ' _Beer? But we're too young to drink,_ ' he looked around and saw everyone, including Star, drinking. Sighing, he opened the can, "Well whatever. It can't be that bad,"

He started to drink and felt someone patting him on his back, causing him to nearly choke on the alcoholic beverage. He looked back and saw a less than sober Janna grinning at him, "H…hey Marco, ho…how are you?"

Marco sighed and gently pushed Janna to a nearby couch, causing her to drunkenly laughed, "Janna," she looked up, "You should sit down and take it easy before you get in trouble." He rubbed the top of her head and half smiled, "Just sit down and take a few deep breaths." Janna smirked and nodded before Marco tuned and walked away.

As the night progressed, the partygoers continued having fun while drinking. Marco, having more than a few drinks, drunkenly looked around to see someone back into a corner while four others surrounded them with intimidation looks on their faces. He growled and staggered over towards them.

As he got closer to them, he heard one of the figures say, "C'mon Brittney, it won't be that bad." The figure hiccupped, "We…we can have some fun."

"L…leave me…leave me alone….you idiots," he heard Brittney slur.

He continued to stagger towards them when he heard Brittney yelp. He drunkenly growled and started running towards them. He stood in between them and looked up to see members of the football team standing in front of him. His bloodshot eyes narrowed and he hissed, "She…she…she said leave her alone…you morons!" everyone stared in shock, "One more step and I'll show you what a red belt could do."

The football team stared at him for a few moments before turning around and staggering away, muttering to themselves. Marco turned around and got ready to say something when he staggered back as Brittney jumped into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco's bloodshot eyes widened as he looked around, looking for Star, "T…thanks Diaz…I…I don't know…why they were…here but…they weren't just drunk…they smelled like weed."

Marco looked surprised and continued to look around before wrapping his arms around her and lightly stroked her back and drunkenly laughed, "Uh…well why did…why did you invite…invite them?"

"Like I said…my parents will…will send me…and my grandparents are…old fastened and I don't like it…their house smells like old people." Marco sighed and continued to comfort her.

After a few moments, Marco looked down to see Brittney soundly sleeping. He looked around to see the other guests either leaving or sleeping. He looked towards the couch and saw Star sleeping, a trail of drool dripping from her mouth. He looked back down at Brittney and sighed before putting an arm behind the back of her neck and his other arm behind her legs and picked her p bridal style before walking out of the basement.

Entering Brittney's room, Marco carefully placed Brittney on the bed and pulled the covers over he before turning around, ready to leave. As he got ready to take the first step, he felt something lace around his arm. Looking back, he saw Brittney holding on to his arm and snuggling closer to him, "Don't leave Diaz. They'll come back if you leave." Marco looked confused as she continued to mutter, "Don't leave me Diaz…I love you"

Marco's eyes widened as he watched Brittney's breathing even out, but her grip remained as tight as ever. He looked around and sighed before trying to free his arm, only to have Brittney tightened her grip and moan. He sighed and carefully crawled into bed with her, "Whatever. Star's sleeping in the basement and she's drunk so it won't hurt to spend the night here."

He yawned and stroked Brittney's back before closing his eyes and felt Brittney snuggling closer to his chest. Unknowingly, he began stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

 **This is going to be a two parter, hope that's okay, B. Bandit. Well either way enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	259. Chapter 259

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see what I can do about these new requests.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…easier said than done. Batman is one of my favorite DC superheroes, but I'm having some issues with the plot**

 **B. Bandit 17: Thanks and the next part should be up soon.**

 **Austin3of3: No, he was drunk just not as the rest of them yeah.**

 **Joseftanti: I don't know yet, but it should be soon.**

 **He likes Star: Okay.**

 **But for now here is a little something for the holiday. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco and Marco's parents walked around the boardwalk as people walked past them everyone wearing shorts and either red, white or blue shirts. Star looked around in confusion and looked at Marco and whispered, "What's going on Marco? Are we going to war?"

"What? No, Star its independence day," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "Better known as the 4th of July. It's the celebration of our independence and breaking free from England's control and getting our rights and freedom."

"So it's like a big party?" Marco nodded and Star grinned, "Awesome, let's have some fun!"

She took her wand out only to have Marco grab her by her wrist. She looked at him and Marco nervously chuckled, "I don't think so Star. Let's just enjoy the day and later there's going to be a concert and then the stuff will shoot off the fireworks and then we're going home."

Star pouted as Marco let her wrist go, "So no magic?" Marco smirked and shook his head, "You meanie."

Marco chuckled and his parents smiled, "Hijo," the two looked back, "Why don't you two go have some fun and we'll meet up before the concert starts." The two nodded and walked away.

Star and Marco roamed around the boardwalk and Star looked and watched children run around with their faces painted and laughing. Star's eyes widened as she reached for her wand only to be stopped when Marco put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back and Marco sighed, "Star, it's just kids. This happens every year, don't go Narwhal Blasting them and causing trouble, okay?"

Star sighed and relaxed a little, "Fine, but Marco what if Ludo tries to attack while we're here? Can I Narwhal Blast him and his goons?"

"Of course Star, but for now just relax and enjoy the day." Star nodded and they continued to walk around the boardwalk.

The sun began to go down and Star and Marco began walking off of the boardwalk to meet Marco's parents. While they were walking, more children ran past them, waving glow sticks in the air, laughing and shouting as they ran. Star looked at Marco and asked, "Are you sure we're not going to war Marco? This is pretty fishy,"

Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry Star, if something was wrong I would've told you." He looked at her and half smiled, "Don't worry. This is normal for the 4th of July. So just relax, okay?" Star sighed and nodded. They soon met up with Marco's parents and the four sat on the ground as the concert began.

While they were watching the concert, Star looked around with anticipation to see people waving glow sticks in the air. Marco looked at her and rubbed her back. She looked at him in confusion and he shouted, "Are you alright Star?!"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Marco, thanks for asking!" she looked back to the concert with a slight smile on her face.

The concert soon ended and the fireworks began to sore through the sky. Exploding and filling the sky with a color of lights and everyone stared in awe. Marco looked at Star and saw her looking at the sky in wonder. He half smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him and then sighed before resting her head on his shoulders.

The fireworks ended around midnight and everyone was leaving as fireflies flew around the sky and crickets sang their nightly song. Marco looked at Star and saw she had fallen asleep. He lightly shook her and whispered, "Hey Star, it's time to go home."

Star moaned and nuzzled into the crook of Marco's neck. Marco's eyes widened and his face turned red as his parents laughed. He looked up and his father said, "Just let her sleep son. She's obviously tired."

"But dad, we need to get home and she needs to wake up,"

"So why don't you just carry her to the car," Angie suggested with a small laugh, "C'mon Hijo, it can't be that bad. Just pick her up and carry her to the car."

Marco watched in shock as his parents stood up, turned and began to walk away from them. He groaned and carefully pushed Star up before standing up and picked Star up bridal style. While he was walking, he heard Star moan slightly. He looked down and saw her nuzzle into his chest and a smile formed on her lips. He sighed and half smiled, "It's alright Star, get some sleep." He looked up and continued walking to his parents' car.

The car pulled into the driveway and Angie looked back to see Star lying on top of Marco and a slight annoyed look on Marco's face, "Well you better carry her to her room." She smiled, "We don't want our exchange student sleeping in the car."

"But mom, I really can't…"

"Your mother is right on," Rafael smirked, "You better hurry and get her to her room." The two adults got out of the car and walked inside.

Marco groaned and carefully pushed Star off of him and sat up before getting out of the car and walking to the other side. Opening the door, he picked up Star and turned around and kicked the door closed before walking up to the house.

Walking into Star's room, he quietly walked up to the bed and carefully laid Star down before pulling the covers over her. He turned and got ready to walk away when he felt his arm being pulled back. He looked back and saw Star holding on his arm and a smile formed on her face, "Uh…Star, can I have my arm back? Star,"

He tried to free his arm only to have Star grab his other arm and pulled him onto the bed. He felt Star's arms wrap around him and he sighed as he looked around. His eyes focused on the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning. He sighed, wrapped his arm around Star and closed his eyes, "Whatever, it's not like me and Star never shared a bed before." He yawned, "I'll just explain this to her in the morning."

 **Happy 4** **th** **of July everyone. It's one of my favorite holidays. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	260. Chapter 260

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see what I can do. I'm sorting through my notes right now.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I messaged you and I'll see what I can do with the Batman request, but if I can't word it like you want it, I'm going with my original idea.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Ame: Good to know and more Bad Boy AU and Slave Marco ones will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco looked at the night sky over Mewni from the balcony of the tallest tower in the castle. The wind blew and Marco wrapped his arm around Star's shoulders. Star half smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She soon felt a pair of hands touch her back and shoved her over the railing, "Star!" He jumped over the railing and dove after her.

Turning into a bat, he flew at her at top speed only to fall short when he saw her wings sprout from her back and she began flying. She flew up to the brown bat and sighed, "I'm fine Marco, thanks for your concern." Marco looked at her and then the two looked back up to see a shadowy figure running away from the balcony.

Flying back up to the balcony, Marco turned back to normal and the two scanned the room, Marco's eyes glowing red. Hearing a crashing coming from the closet, the two looked at it and Star readied her wand while Marco's eyes narrowed. Slowly walking up to the closet, Star quickly opened it and Sabrina fell forward.

Marco picked her up and pinned her to the wall, causing her to flinch, "What in the hell is wrong with you! You could've killed Star!" Sabrina shook in terror as Marco bared his fangs and got ready to bite her.

She screamed and Star put a hand on Marco's shoulder. He stopped and looked back and Star sighed, "Calm down Marco, we don't want to give my parents another reason to hate you." Marco sighed and let Sabrina go, causing her to fall to the floor.

Sabrina looked up to see Star standing over her, clutching her wand and eyes narrowed, "I know this looks bad but…"

"Why did you think you could get away with something like this?" Star asked as calmly as she could, "What if a guard was here with us? He would've easily beheaded you with a single swing of his sword."

Sabrina's eyes widened and she struggled to stand up. She looked at the two and saw looks of anger and hatred crossing Marco's face and a somber look on Star's face. She stuttered with her words as she looked around the room. She looked at them and sighed, "I didn't want to get involved…not this time anyway."

She saw their faces twist with confusion and Star asked, "What are you talking about Sabrina? Get involved with what?"

Sabrina frowned and looked away only to heard Marco growl, "Answer her!" she jumped and looked back up to see Marco's eyes narrowed and bearing his fangs, "What are you talking about Sabrina!"

Sabrina sighed and saw on the floor and hugged her knees, "Some of the others set this up." Star and Marco looked shocked, "They thought that if Star got hurt or was in danger and Marco was the only one around, he'd get blamed and Star's parents will separate you two." She lightly shook as tears fell down her cheeks.

Star and Marco looked at each other and then at Sabrina and Star sat down next to her, "Who?" Sabrina looked at her in confusion, "Who put you up to this, Sabrina?"

"Hope and Ashley," Sabrina frowned, "They were going to ask Chantelle and Andrea to help, but thought that would be too risky and that you would use a spell on them and kill them, and then they were going to ask Janna and Jackie, but Hope decided against it because they're her friends. So they asked me and it eventually ended up with them persuading me." She looked at Marco with tears behind her eyes, "You believe me, right Marco?" Marco stared at her, "Marco we've known each other since we were babies so you should know when I'm lying."

Marco stared at her in silence for a few moments and Sabrina felt her lip quiver. Star looked back and forth between the two before breaking the silence, "What do you think Marco?"

Marco sighed and raised his hand. Sabrina tightly closed her eyes and turned her head as she prepared for the worst to happen. Her eyes shot opened as she felt Marco rub the top of her head. She looked back at him in shock and confusion, "Marco?"

"You're right Sabrina. We've known each other since we were babies and I know when you're lying and you're not lying." Sabrina sighed and nodded with a half-smile crossing her face.

Marco half smiled back and looked towards the door, growling and eyes glowing red, "Marco?" he looked towards Star. She stood up and walked up to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Honey just forget about them right now. We'll deal with them later,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Right," he looked at Sabrina and extended his hand out, "Ashley and Hope are probably going to attack you or something when you get to the dungeons for not separating us. So to avoid all that conflict why don't you join us in our room tonight?"

Sabrina looked shocked and looked at Star. Star gave a small smile and slightly nodded. She looked back towards Marco and took his hand. Marco helped her up and she half smiled, "Yeah, thanks Marco." Marco nodded and the three of them walked out of the tower.

Hours later, Star and Sabrina soundly slept while Marco sat on Star's dresser, staring at the two. Marco sighed and cupped his hand over his eyes before shaking his head, "Damn it Marco you idiot. You almost killed one of your friends because she almost killed your mate. And to make it worse she did it completely against her will."

"Marco?" he heard and looked up to see Sabrina staring at him, "Marco are you okay?"

Marco groaned and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm fine Sabrina." Sabrina stared at him and frowned, "Just go back to sleep Sabrina. Don't forget you're not a creature of the night like me."

Sabrina continued to frown and slowly nodded before wrapping her arms around Marco's neck. Marco's eyes widened as he felt Sabrina lightly shake and tears hitting his shoulder, "You're not an idiot Marco, you were just doing what you thought was best to keep Star safe." She swiftly kissed his cheek and backed away, "I'm going back to sleep, but uh…I'm here if you need to talking about anything and so is Star."

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and yawned, "Get some sleep and I'll see you either before I go to sleep tomorrow morning or when I wake up tomorrow night." Sabrina yawned and nodded again before turning and walking away from him.

Crawling into the bed that Star had conjured up for her, she pulled the covers over her and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Marco half smiled as he watched Star and Sabrina sleep. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

 **Okay so I decided to make two of the girls the antagonists for the remaining parts of this arc. I thought it would be good to have at least a few antagonists in the arc, so why not. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	261. Chapter 261

**Red the Pokémon Master: Nah, I wanted to add a few more antagonists and how will his parents get to Mewni?**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and I update Housemates as often as I can.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Good to know.**

 **For now here's the second part to 258. Enjoy.**

Brittney groggily groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes scanned the room before yawning and nuzzled deeper into her pillow. Her eyes widened as she felt a heartbeat. She looked up to see Marco sleeping. Her eyes widened and her lips tightened as she shook before letting out an earthshattering scream. Marco shot up and looked around in a panic, "What? Are they back?" he looked down and yawned, "Brittney why are you yelling?"

Brittney looked shocked, "Why am I yelling? Why am I yelling? Why are you in my room Diaz?" Marco groaned and cupped his hands over his eyes, "Well are you going to answer or what?"

"Yeah," Marco yawned, "Some of the members of the football team were harassing you last night, I threatened them, they left and I walked you to your room. You asked me to stay with you and then you said you loved me before falling asleep."

Brittney's eyes widened as Marco carefully pushed her off of him. He sat up and yawned again, "Well I better see if Star's awake. Thanks for the invitation,"

He was about to walk away when Brittney pulled him back. He looked back in confusion and saw Brittney's eyes narrow and he swallowed hard, "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers Diaz." Marco looked confused, "What happened last night? Word for word,"

"Look, some members of the football team were harassing you last night, and if I hadn't had stopped them who knows what they could've done. And then I walked you to your room, you said you loved me and asked me to stay with you. What more do you want?"

Brittney looked shocked and Marco sat up and walked out of the room. Brittney sat up and followed him.

Marco walked up to Star and lightly shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes, "What? Who's there?" she looked up and saw Marco smiling. She sat up and moaned before holding her head, "Marco my head hurts."

"That's called a hangover Star," Marco lightly chuckled, "C'mon we'll get something to help you when we get home." Star groaned and nodded as Marco helped her up.

Turning round, the two met up with Brittney's vicious glare. She pushed Star back down to the couch and hissed, "Wait here Butterface," she looked at Marco and grabbed him by his hoodie, "You, come with me!" Marco looked confused as Brittney pulled him away from Star.

They walked into the next room and Brittney closed the door before looking at Marco and crossed her arms, "Alright Diaz, what else happened?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Last night, what happened last night after I fell asleep?"

Marco sighed, "You fell asleep, I tried to leave but I couldn't without running the risk of waking you up, happy?" Brittney frowned slightly as Marco walked past her, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get Star home and help her get over her hangover."

He reached for the doorknob, only to be cut short when he felt Brittney wrap her arms around him. He looked back in confusion, "Thanks Diaz. If you weren't there, who knows what they could've done." She kissed his cheek and Marco's eyes widened, "But you do know that this doesn't change out status at school. You're still the loser safe kid and I'm the popular cheerleader."

"Yeah whatever you say," Marco smirked and kissed her forehead, shocking her, "But can we try to be friends during our time away from school?"

"Uh…I uh…we'll see Barfo," Brittney smirked and they heard the sound of heaving coming form the next room. Opening the door, they saw Star leaning over the couch, throwing up, "Well you better get Butterface home and take care of her."

Marco half smiled and nodded before rubbing the top of her head, "Yeah," he kissed her and her eyes widened and her face began to burn a bright red, "I'll see you at school on Monday," Marco walked up to Star and helped her up before the two walked out of the basement.

Brittney sat on the couch in the living room. She sighed and sat back, "Well I'm going to try and be nice to Diaz and who knows something might good come out of it." She checked the time and stood up, "Alright, I need to get ready to meet the others at the mall." She stood up and walked up the stairs.

 **Alright I really didn't know where else to go with this one. I might make a part where they go out or something. Well either way enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	262. Chapter 262

**Red the Pokémon Master: Uh, maybe, but I need more than four antagonists.**

 **Ame: Thanks.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks and sure. I'll try to make it M rated too.**

 **For now here's a Bad Boy update. Enjoy.**

Star walked in Marco's room and her eyes widened when she saw him with a can of beer in his hands. He was about to take a drink from the can when Star ran up to him and snatched the can out of his hand and put it on the desk. She looked at Marco and her eyes narrowed, "Marco, forgive me for saying this, but are you insane? You shouldn't drink this. You could get sick or die."

"Shut up princess," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed as he sat on his bed, "I heard you talking to your parents yesterday. How at the end of the school year you have to go back home and I'm going to lose the only person to show me any kindness."

Star frowned and sat down next to him, "Marco, it's very rude to eavesdrop on a conversation that doesn't concern you like that." Marco grunted and looked away, "But I am trying to talk to my parents about something important." Marco looked at her in confusion, "I can't tell you until its final, but you have to trust me and stop listening to my conversations with my parents."

Marco groaned, put his hands behind his head and laid back on his bed, "Whatever,"

Star frowned and lay down next to him. She sighed and got ready to say something when her eyes widened and she felt her wings begin to flutter out of control. She groaned and Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Hey are you alright?"

"I uh…I need some help Marco," Marco looked confused, "My uh…my Mewberty is acting up and I need to calm it down. Do you remember how to help me?"

"Yeah, but are you sure about this?" Star nodded in slight pain and Marco sat up before he began sucking on Star's neck causing her to moan.

Star was saddled on top of Marco and moaned as Marco put his hands on her hips and carefully slid her up and down. She groaned and hissed, "C'mon, you can fuck me harder than that!" Marco looked up and Star began to blush, "I'm sorry Marco, my Mewberty makes me act this way, I didn't mean to say that. I don't really using language like that."

Marco smirked before sitting up and sucked on her neck, causing her to moan. He stopped and looked at her, "So you want it harder?" before she could answer, Marco began rubbing her breasts and ran his thumbs across her nipples. Star bit her lip and Marco smirked, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me hard, Marco!" she hollered and Marco smirked as he began to move her faster.

Marco smirked and wrapped his arms around Star's waist before shooting up and pinning her to the wall and began to move harder. She moaned and looked at him, "Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast, Marco!"

"As you wish, princess," Marco grunted and began moving faster.

Star panted as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and kissed him. Marco moved his left hand away from Star's waist and began to reach for her breast. Massaging the right breast, Star moaned in his mouth and Marco slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues began to wrestle.

They separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Star panted with a smile forming on her face, "Please keep fucking me Marco. I love feeling your dick in my pussy,"

Marco smirked and got ready to say something when they heard a loud gasp coming from behind them. They looked back and saw Marco's parents standing in the doorway, looks of shock crossing their faces. The two jumped and quickly covered themselves with the covers and Marco growled, "Mom, dad what the fuck are you two doing in my room? You know there's a little thing called knocking, you should learn to fucking try it sometime!"

"What's going on in here?" Angie demanded, ignoring her son's outburst, "Marco what were you doing to Star? Why are you two naked?"

"Hey you walked into my room without fucking knocking! I should be the one who's pissed off!"

"Hijo you better learn how to watch your…" Marco jumped up and punched his father across the jaw.

His parents stared at him in compete shock as he covered himself. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "I want both of you bastards to get the fuck out of my room right now!" he slowly backed up next to Star, "What was going on between me and Star is no one's business but mine and Star's! If we want to have sex, there's nothing you fucking pitiful excuse for parents can do about it!"

His parents shook and Star frowned before putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and Star sighed, "Calm down Marco. You're getting a little too angry right now and I don't want your parents to separate us."

"But Star, they walked in on us while we were…"

She kissed him and frowned, "I know Marco, and why I don't agree with your choice of words right now, I do agree with your message. Your parents should've knocked instead of walking in like that." She hugged him, "Please calm down? I don't want you to go to military school."

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "Alright princess, I'll try to calm down." Star softly smiled and Marco looked back and his parents and calmly said, "Can you two please get the hell out of my room so we can get dressed?" his parents stared at him in shock and Marco growled, "Get the fuck out of here assholes!" His parents jumped back and closed the door as Marco panted.

Star rubbed his back and he looked at her, "Calm down Marco, they're gone." Marco sighed and nodded, "And you did try to be nice, so that's a good thing."

"I tried being nice for you, but that's not me. I'm a bad boy," Star half smiled and nodded, "C'mon, we better get dressed before they decide to walk in again and another fight will break out."

Star sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay Marco," she got off of the bed and they began getting dressed before walking out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

While the two were walking, Marco looked at Star and asked, "Everything okay you little goody-goody?"

"I was hoping we could finish," she looked at him, "Now the next time my Mewberty decides to act up, it'll be worse, my language will be more venomous and I'm going to be asking for a lot more."

"Don't worry about it princess, we'll take care of that what the time comes," Star frowned and nodded. Marco half smirked and wrapped his arm around her, "C'mon, let's have some fun before my parents call and start yelling about what they just saw." Star nodded again and they continued walking.

 **B. Bandit wanted one where the two got caught and I hope I got it right. If not, I'm sorry. I was going to do the one where he got in trouble for something he didn't do, but my computer crashed before I could finish it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	263. Chapter 263

**Ame: Thanks and more lemons will be coming soon.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Oskar's dead and I might add Tom.**

 **B. Badit17: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Joseftani: Thanks.**

 **For now here's the sequel to the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Jackie and Marco sat outside the house talking when the door opened and Janna walked out of the house. They looked back and Janna smirked, "So what are you two doing?"

"Nothing baby, just talking," Jackie half smiled, "What are you doing?"

Janna groaned and rolled her eyes, "I got called in on my day off." She kissed Jackie and lightly squeezed her ass before kissing Marco on the cheek and walked away.

Jackie and Marco watched as Janna climbed into her car and drive away. They watched the car turn the corner and Marco smirked before looking at Jackie, "So is everything set?"

"Almost, we just need to get a few more things." Marco nodded and they got ready to walk to his car when a strange sound caught their attention.

They looked back and saw a portal tearing open. They looked at each other and then back at the portal to see Star stepping through it with a smile on her face, "Star!" Marco smirked, ran up to her and hugged her, "You're back!"

Star smiled and hugged him back before looking at Jackie in confusion. She moved away from Marco and asked, "What's uh…what's going on here? Last I heard you were living on N. 18th St. not with Jackie and Jackie was dating Janna."

Jackie rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously, "He was and I am," Star arched a brow and Jackie sighed, "My parents came by for a visit a few weeks ago and they don't know that I'm a lesbian or that I'm dating Janna and if they find out they'll force me to move back in with them and break up with Janna, so we asked Marco to pose as my boyfriend during their visit."

"Okay, but why is Marco here and not at his house?" they looked away from her and Star looked confused, "C'mon Marco, you can tell your best bestie."

Marco looked at her, frowned and sighed, "During a trip to the beach, I had to helped Jackie during a game of volleyball with something and she said that she started developing feelings for me and asked me to help her sort them out by uh…having sex with her after her parents left."

"Okay," Star said slowly, "But what does that mean? What about Janna?"

"I'm still dating her and she knows about me and Marco and she's okay with it and now the three of us are dating." Jackie lightly blushed and looked slightly angered, "Although that little punishment of hers was completely uncalled for."

Star stared at her for a moment, "Punishment? What punishment?"

Marco sighed and frowned, "She uh…she was pissed at the two of us and decided to tie us down to beds and bring us to the edge of orgasms and then stop. She did that for hours, but it's alright, Jackie and I have been talking."

"Oh, about what,"

"Don't worry about it Star," Jackie smirked, "But we might need some help. Do you want to help us?"

Star stared at them and nodded with a smile, "Yeah sure, sounds fun." The three of them turned and walked to Marco's car.

While they were driving down the street Star looked up and asked, "So what do you need help with?" Jackie looked back and Marco looked through the rearview mirror, "Does it have something to do with Janna?"

"You can say that," Jackie answered and Star looked confused, "Are you sure you want to help us Star? Thinking about it now it might damage your status as queen."

Star chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about that," the two looked confused, "Just don't worry about it." She looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by. Jackie and Marco looked at each other and silently shrugged their shoulders.

They pulled into the mall's parking lot and the three of them got out of the car. Star looked around in confusion and then at Jackie and Marco and asked, "So what are we doing here?"

"Don't worry about it right now Star, it's for later." Jackie looked at Marco and half smiled, "Do you know what you need to get?"

"Yeah, do you?" Jackie nodded and Marco smirked, "Alright, I'll meet up with you and Star at the car when you're finished." Star looked confused as they walked into the mall and separated.

Star followed Jackie around and asked, "So what are we getting?" Jackie stopped and looked back, "What are we getting, Jackie?"

Jackie sighed and half smiled before turning back around and continued walking, "Just something we're going to need for tonight Star. You're with me so it won't be entirely awkward and Marco's getting the other stuff that'll help us."

"Okay, but what are we going to be doing exactly?" Jackie stopped and looked back again, "Jackie?"

Jackie sighed and walked up to her and began whispering in her ear. Star's eyes widened and her cheeks began to glow a light pink. Jackie backed away and Star looked shocked, "So that's what you two are planning?" Jackie smirked and nodded, "But isn't that mean?"

"No, not really," Jackie turned back around, "This is your last chance. You can get out of helping us if you want. I won't mind and I'm sure Marco won't either."

"No," Jackie looked back, "I'm still going to help. After she did that to my best friend I think it would be fun if we do that. Besides it's so boring on Mewni right now and I need something to do."

Jackie smirked and shook her head and she rolled her eyes, "Alright whatever you say Star." They continued to walk around.

The three met up in the parking lot and Marco looked at Jackie and asked, "So you did get them?" Jackie smirked and nodded, holding up a bag. Marco smirked and looked at Star, "Do you know what we're doing Star?"

"Jackie told me and I still want to help you guys." Marco shrugged his shoulders and they began walking to the car.

Janna walked through the front door and saw the living room was dark. She looked around in confusion. She soon felt a hand cover her mouth and she struggled before she slowly closed her eyes.

Janna opened her eyes and saw that she was naked and on all fours, tied to the bed, "What the hell?"

"Hello baby," she looked up and saw Jackie next to her with a smirk on her face, "Sorry if it's a little uncomfortable, but we needed to make sure you wouldn't leave."

Janna looked confused as Jackie stood up and her eyes widened when she saw her wearing a strap on and teasingly stroked it, "Uh…baby, what are you doing?"

"Me and Marco decided to have a little fun with you and we have a special guest joining us."

Janna arched a brow and the door opened and she heard a voice say, "So are we ready?"

Her eyes widened and Jackie looked up, "Yeah, c'mon Star. It's time we have a little fun," Star nodded and walked over to the bed.

Janna looked at her and saw that she was wearing a strap on as well. She crawled onto the bed and lay under her and began massaging her breasts. She felt Star shoving the dildo into her pussy and she moaned and bit her lip before looking at Jackie, "C'mon Jackie, I was just jo…"

Jackie shoved the dildo into her mouth and began rubbing her breasts, "I know you were just joking, and it's only fair if we get to joke too, right?" She looked up, "Alright Marco, you're up." Janna's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream as she shook her head, "Oh don't worry baby, I'm sure Marco will be gentle."

Janna felt the bed sink as she felt some extra weight climb on the bed. She felt a pair of hands on her ass and then felt Marco's cock slowly enter. Her eyes widened and she moaned as Jackie continued to move the dildo into her mouth and Star continued to move the dildo into her pussy.

Her eyes closed slightly and her cheeks began to glow. Jackie smirked and cried, "Stop!"

The three stopped and Janna panted before looking up with a look of disappointment in her eyes, "Why did you stop? I was getting close,"

Jackie half smiled and knelt down in front of her, "I know, but where's the fun if you have an orgasm this early?" Janna looked confused and Jackie kissed her, "Don't worry baby, we'll let you have an orgasm around midnight…I mean that's what you did to me and Marco."

Janna panted and got ready to say something when she felt Jackie shove the dildo in her mouth again, Star shove the dildo into her pussy and Marco pushed his cock into her ass and she lightly moaned in pain and pleasure and glanced at the clock, ' _Four hours of this. I don't know if I'll last,_ ' she continued to moan as the three continued what they were doing.

The hours passed by slowly and the four fell onto the bed and panted. Janna crawled up to Jackie and rested her head on her breasts and wrapped her arms around her, "So…this is…for the other…day?"

"Yeah," Jackie kissed her forehead, "Maybe next time you wouldn't do something like that." She looked up and saw Star and Marco had fallen asleep in each other's arms and she yawned, "We might want to get some sleep too."

Janna yawned, nodded and kissed her cheek, "Alright, I love you."

She closed her eyes and Jackie smiled, "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around Janna and closed her eyes.

 **I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but I'm going to have Star involved. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	264. Chapter 264

**Red the Pokémon Master: He is a character but he's also dead.**

 **Acw28: Thanks, their relationship is probably going to be friends with benefits and yeah, he's going to get solo time with the ladies.**

 **Anyway here's a pregnant Janna update. Damn I haven't updated this one in a while either. Well enjoy.**

Star walked across the hall with a huge grin on her face. Walking up to Marco's door, she got ready to knock when she heard Janna groan, "What's wrong Janna?" Star opened the door slightly and peaked in to see Janna and Marco sitting on the bed.

"Nothing," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "It's nothing Marco, don't worry your safety obsessed butt."

Marco sighed, "Janna you wouldn't be lying to me, would you?" she crossed her arms and fell back onto the bed, "What? What happened?"

She looked at him and frowned before sitting up, "My parents called me this morning and their getting the rest of the family involved and my grandparents are going to fly out here from New York." Janna rubbed her near 4-month-pregnant stomach and sighed, "And believe me that was something I was trying to avoid."

"Why?"

"Because my grandparents are just as bad, if not worse than my parents," Marco frowned and began rubbing Janna's stomach, "And they'll try everything they can to see to it that I'll get an abortion."

Marco got ready to say something when the door opened and Star fell forward. Janna and Marco looked at each other and then at Star and Marco asked, "Star, were you spying on us?"

Star stood up and shook her head, "Not on purpose," they looked confused, "I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go to the Bounce Lounge and then I heard you two talking so I decided to leave you two alone for a while."

Marco looked at Janna and asked, "So do you want to go Janna? It might help you forget everything for a while."

Janna sighed and nodded as Star smiled and pulled out her scissors and opened a portal before jumping through it. The two stood up and followed Star through the portal.

The three friends enjoyed their time at the Bounce Lounge as the music boomed through the speakers and everyone danced, talked and enjoyed themselves. The three sat down and laughed. Star looked at the two and asked, "Are you alright Janna?"

"Yeah, thanks Star," Janna smirked, "I needed to get away from my parents and my grandparents for a while." Star nodded before looking around, standing up and walking away.

Marco looked at Janna and saw she was looking down at her stomach and frowning. Lightly nudging her, Janna looked up, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know." Janna sighed and looked down again, "This little trip is helping, but what's going to happen when we go home? We can't hide from my family forever,"

"We'll think of something," Janna looked at him, "You don't want to abort the baby and there's almost nothing your parents can do about it. But if they decide to file a restraining order for you against me, they can force you to move back in with them and force you to get an abortion."

Janna's eyes narrowed and she jabbed him in his side with her elbow. He looked confused as he rubbed his side, "Are you trying to jinx us?" Marco arched a brow and Janna groaned, "Marco if you say something like that then something can happen."

"Ha, the most conniving girl in school is now the most superstitious?" Janna groaned and jabbed him in the side again and he chuckled, "Hey I was just trying to lighten up your mood."

"Yeah whatever you say Diaz," Janna rolled her eyes and stood up, "Now c'mon we're here to have fun." Marco rolled his eyes, stood up and the two walked back to the dancefloor.

Hours have passed and the three teenagers walked through the portal leading to Star's room. Star let out a loud yawn, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." The two tiredly smiled and nodded as they walked out of Star's room ad walked to Marco's room.

Lying on the bed, Janna looked at Marco and saw him unrolling his sleeping bag. She frowned and sighed, catching Marco's attention, "Marco I've been living with you guy for a while now and we've been sharing a room since I moved in," Marco looked confused and nodded, "Well I feel really bad about taking your bed every night."

Marco rolled his eyes and half smiled, "Its fine Janna, I sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed. That's how it's been since you moved in. Don't feel bad about our sleeping arrangements."

Janna sighed, shook her head and scooted over a little, "Just get up here Diaz before I decide to kick your ass." Marco looked confused and Janna hissed, "Now Diaz!" Marco jumped and held up his hands as he walked up to the bed and lay down next to her.

Pulling the covers over them, Janna rested her head on Marco's chest. Marco's eyes widened as he looked down to see Janna snuggle closer to him. Her breathing soon evened out and Marco sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and began stroking her hair.

Kissing the top of her head he sighed, "Don't worry Janna, we won't let your parents or your grandparents get close to you or the baby," he continued to stroke her hair as she soundly slept.

A few hours later, Marco let out a loud yawn and looked at the clock, "Two in the morning," he yawned again, "A good time to get some sleep." He kissed the top of Janna's head again, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Alright so after a while I decided to try and bring this arc back. I don't think this was my best work, but I hope to get it better. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	265. Chapter 265

**Red the Pokémon Master: The update where he tried to hurt Sabrina.**

 **That guy: No I'm not going to cancel it. I'm sorting through my notes. I'm going to try to get the Chucky one and the behind the scenes one up soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Anyway here's another part from 234. Enjoy.**

Marco looked in his notebook and began scribbling. He sighed and shook his head, ' _Okay Brittney wants me to free up the weekends for her, Ashley wants me to free up a few days a week and the same can be said for Sabrina and Janna. So all I have to do is try to avoid getting caught and the girls won't…no, that's stupid and wrong. Damn it, I'm screwed._ '

He closed his notebook and sat back and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Are you alright? You look distracted,"

"I'm fine Star, I just got a lot on my mind right now," Star frowned slightly, "Don't worry Star, its fine. Just a lot on my mind right now,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, if you say so Marco." Marco half smiled and nodded.

He looked down and opened his notebook again and began to scribbling in it again. While he was scribbling, he felt something hit the top of his head. He looked up and saw a crumbled up piece of paper. Looking around, he saw that everyone was paying attention to the teacher. He picked up the piece of paper and straightened it out to see a note written on it, 'Meet me behind the school after class alone.' He looked confused and continued to look around for a moment. Sighing, he shook his head, put the note in his pocket, closed his notebook and started to pay attention to the teacher.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked out of their classrooms. Star looked back and saw Marco walking past the other students and she frowned, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back to see Star walking up to him, "What are you doing? Why are you avoiding me today?" Marco's eyes widened as he saw tears starting to form behind her eyes, "Do you hate me or something?"

Marco held up his hands and shook his head, "No, of course not Star," he walked up to her and hugged her, "I don't hate you Star, I don't think I can even if I tried." He kissed the side of her head, "Don't think that I do, alright?"

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, but what are you doing?"

"I need to check on something and I'll meet up with you in class, okay?" Star frowned and nodded. Marco kissed her forehead before turning around and walking away and Star walked in the opposite direction.

Marco walked behind the school and looked around in confusion. He looked at the note and sighed before crumbling it up and throwing it into a nearby trashcan. He turned and got ready to walk to class when he heard a voice say, "Where are you going Marco?" he stopped and looked back to see Jackie walking out from behind the shed. His eyes widened as he watched her walk up to him. She half smiled, "I'm glad to see you got my note."

"I uh…Jackie uh…hi. What are you doing here?"

Jackie continued to smile and pulled Marco by the arm, "Follow me," Marco looked confused as Jackie led them to the shed.

Walking into the shed, Jackie closed the door and looked at Marco who looked round in confusion. She walked up to him and lightly pushed him down onto a pile of paint cans. He watched as she sat on his lap and smirked, "Uh…what's this about Jackie? Why uh…why did you ask me to meet you behind the school?"

His eyes widened as he felt Jackie rub her ass against his groin. She lightly laughed, "Marco, I knew you liked since kindergarten." Marco looked shocked, "I mean you were pretty obvious at times and I wanted you to know that I've loved you for a while now too."

Marco's eyes widened and he lightly chuckled, "Wow uh…that's great Jackie, uh…so why…" she kissed him and Marco looked shocked.

Feeling Jackie's hand slip down between them, he looked down and saw Jackie unzipping his pants. He pushed back slightly and looked confused, "Uh…Jackie we um…we shouldn't do this."

Jackie cutely pouted and leaned closer to Marco, "Oh c'mon Marco, please. We won't get in trouble or anything."

Before he could say anything, Jackie kissed him again and he felt Jackie pull his cock out of his pants. He looked down and saw Jackie slip her shorts and teal panties off. He backed up and nervously chuckled, "Uh…you look uh…you look great Jackie, but we shouldn't do this."

Jackie ignored him and held his cock and sat up before lining up against it. Pushing down, Jackie moaned and Marco looked shocked. Looking down, he saw his cock in Jackie's pussy. He looked up and said, "Jackie…this is your last chance to…" she kissed him and Marco mentally sighed before putting his hands on Jackie's hips, standing up and pinning her against the wall.

Marco picked up speed and Jackie moaned in his mouth before pulling back, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and she panted, "Yes Marco, fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

He reached up her shirt and began rubbing her breasts causing her to moan louder. Marco began sucking on Jackie's neck and she lightly pulled on his hair, "That's right Marco don't stop!"

Marco picked up speed and continued to rub her breasts and sucking on her neck. She reached behind his hoodie and began scratching his back. The two panted as they kissed.

They grunted in each other's mouth and soon climaxed. Separating, they panted and Jackie smiled, "That…that was great." Marco carefully pulled out of her and put her down before zipping up his pants.

Jackie put her panties and shorts on before looking at Marco, "Hey Marco," he looked back in confused. She kissed his cheek and smiled as she started walking out of the shed, "I had a good time. Can you try to make some time for me during the week?"

Marco gave a half smile and nodded, "Yeah sure Jackie," Jackie smiled and walked out of the shed, "Alright now I need to make time for Jackie and…make time for Jackie!" he groaned and shook his head, "Why is my life getting complicated? Now I have to make time for another girl and it's Jackie this time." He sighed and began walking out of the shed, "Whatever, I can't say no because I already said yes to them." He closed the door to the shed and began walking to class.

 **Here's another part from 234 and like I said I don't know how many parts are going to be in it, but I know how it's going to end. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	266. Chapter 266

**Red the Pokémon Master: It's chapter 164.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Uh, okay? And yeah, I can do that.**

 **Jonacool: Don't worry I have it planned out for Star already and yeah I know season 2 starts today and I can't wait.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

The final bell rang and the students got ready to leave for the day. Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina stood by their lockers and looked around for Marco. After the students left the school, the four looked around in confusion. Star sighed, "Did he go home already?"

"Probably, but we better go look for him to be sure." Jackie suggested and the four of them started to walk around the empty school and checked every classroom.

Ascending the stairs leading to the roof, Janna opened the door and the four of them saw Marco sitting on the ground, leaning against the rail and holding his head with Ashley Dingley, Chantelle Hackman and Andrea Hollander looking at him with curious looks crossing their faces, "Marco!" Star yelled and the four of them ran up to him.

They knelt down in front of him and the three girls looked confused and Ashley asked, "What's going on here?" the four looked back, "He almost killed Oskar and the he ran off. He came up here in a panic. He's been up here for the past two hours. We missed our final classes watching over him and he's been howling from time to time and he wouldn't let us leave."

"Yeah, when we tried to move he'd try to attack us for no real reason." Chantelle explained.

The four looked shocked. They looked back at Marco and Sabrina calmly said, "Marco? Marco it's us, remember? Are you okay?"

Marco growled for a few seconds before letting out a loud howl. The seven jumped back and Janna walked up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Marco looked up and snarled, "Marco knock it off! You need to stop before somebody gets hurt!" she snapped and Marco stared at her and began growling and tried to attack her.

The seven stood still and Chantelle said, "Calm down Diaz, you're acting like an animal."

Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina looked shocked before they looked at Marco and tightly held him as he violently shook and started barking, "Calm down Marco, we don't need to make a scene at school and in front of Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle." Jackie said, "Remember our talk earlier after you almost killed Tom."

Marco panted and growled, "What's wrong with him?" Andrea asked, "Why is he acting like this? He's usually the nicest guy in school."

The four looked up and frowned. Star sighed as she rubbed Marco's back, "We don't really know what's wrong with him. We think it has to do with this past weekend." She looked down at Marco, "Calm down Marco, no one's going to hurt you or us."

"Shut up," he snarled and snapped. They jumped and looked concerned. Marco looked up with pain behind his eyes, "Shut up."

Claws and fangs began to grow and Ashley, Chantelle and Andrea looked shocked, "What uh…what's going on with him?"

"Again we don't know," Sabrina answered, "Marco you need to calm down before something horrible…"

"Shut up!" he howled, shocking everyone around his as his eyes flashed yellow. He stood up and shook and snarled, "None of you know what the hell I'm going through, so why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me the fuck alone!"

Jackie sighed and hugged him and rubbed his back, "Just calm down Marco, we don't want anything to happen." Marco panted, trying to calm down.

Janna sighed and everyone looked at her. She looked up with a sly smirk on her face, "You know, if we were to go to the spot where Marco went camping last week, we could have a wolf attack us and we'll find out what he's going…"

"No!" Marco snapped, causing Janna to flinch, "Janna, I don't want anyone to go through this hellish nightmare! It's not a fucking joke! It's a pain in the ass and no one should go through this!"

They looked at each other for a few moments and then back at Marco as he fell back down and held his head as he shook and tears ran down his face. Jackie and Star helped him back up and Star half smiled, "C'mon Marco, let's get back to your house before someone gets hurt." Marco nodded as Star and Jackie led him away.

Janna and Sabrina were about to follow them when Chantelle said, "Wait what's going on? What's wrong with Diaz and what wolf were you talking about Johnson?"

Janna and Sabrina looked back and saw Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle looked at them in confusion. They looked at each other and then back at the three and Janna groaned, "If you want to find out what's going on, you three are going to have to follow us to Marco's house."

"Okay, but what about the wolf?" Ashley asked slowly, "What was that about? And why would you want to get attacked by one?"

"What did Janna just…?"

"We're not going anywhere until one of you explains what's going on and what's wrong with Diaz." Andrea said firmly.

Janna sighed and shook her head, "Marco went camping this past weekend with his friends and was attacked by a wolf." Ashley, Chantelle and Andrea looked shocked, "Now if you want to find out what's wrong with Marco, you three are going to have to follow us."

Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle looked shocked as the two turned their backs towards them and began walking away. Shaking their heads, the three quickly followed them.

The teenagers made it to the Diaz house and Marco moved away from Star and Jackie and ran inside and up the stairs without looking up or back. Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle looked confused while Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina sighed and walked inside. The three followed them and Andrea asked, "Alright what the hell was that about? What's been going on with Marco?"

The four frowned and Star sighed, "He was attacked and last night…last night…well he's going through some rough stuff right now and he's probably suffering from PTSD." The three looked at her with questionable looks, "Just…if you want to find out what's wrong with Marco, stay here for the night and you'll see what's going on."

The three looked at each other and then back at the four and nodded before taking their phones out and began calling their parents.

 **Just a quick werewolf update. I don't think I'm going to be adding anymore people that'll learn his secret and if I do it might only be Alfonzo and Ferguson. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	267. Chapter 267

**Acw28: Well look for future updates. And I think the premier of the second season was pretty good, but I think it was slightly hinting at Starco, but that's just opinion.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright cool, but thinking about it I think the skunk one might be harder than anticipated. Only because hosing a skunked victim down doesn't work, but I'll see what I can.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Anyway here's something that kept me up most of the night, I don't know why though. Enjoy.**

Star looked towards Marco and saw he began falling asleep at the table in the Bounce Lounge. Leaning over, she nudged him and he jumped back. He looked at her and half smiled, "Oh hey Star," he looked around in confusion, "When the hell did we get here?"

"Marco?" he looked at her, "We've been here for a few hours. Are you alright?"

Marco groaned and nodded, "Yeah, just a rough night last night."

Star frowned and stood up, "Well let's go home, I getting pretty tired too," she took her scissors out and opened a portal. Marco stood up and the two walked through it.

Landing in Star's room, Marco looked at Star and tiredly smiled, "Well I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight Star," before Star could say anything in return, Marco walked out of her room.

Marco walked in his room and walked up to his bed. He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Opening his eyes, Marco looked around and saw he was on a battlefield. He looked around only to fall forward as fire erupted from behind him. He looked back and saw Tom staring at him with glowing red eyes, "So Marco, you think you can sneak into the Blood Moon Ball and steal my dance with my Star!" He threw two fireballs at him, which he easily dodged.

Marco looked at him and growled, "What the hell Tom? I wasn't going to let my best friend go to a dance you invited her to. You're an ill-tempered demon that shouldn't be near Star."

"Shut up!"

Tom threw a few more fireballs at Marco, knocking him back. Marco looked up and saw Tom standing above him, eyes narrowed. Picking him up by his throat, Tom hissed, "You steal my dance, you keep Star away from me and you ruined all my chances trying to talk to Star! You're an annoying thorn that's been in my side for too long!" He got ready to thrust a burning fist into Marco's chest and Marco closed his eyes.

He heard Tom groan in pain and he looked up to see him fall forward. Looking back he saw Star holding her wand up, growling, "Leave Marco alone, Tom!" Tom looked back and growled, "Leave my fiancée alone Tom or I'll kill you."

Tom growled and lunged at her, "Star run!"

Before Star could move a muscle or utter a single word, she felt a fiery fist pierce her chest and her eyes widened, "Fiancée? No, you were supposed to marry me, I was promised you!" he pushed his fist in further, "Well if I can't have you then no one can!" he pulled his fist out of her chest and held her heart. He chuckled as he disappeared in a wall of fire.

"Star," Marco grunted and stood up and started running towards her, ignoring the fight going on around him. He tripped and landed in front of her. Crawling up to her, he held her and started shaking her, "C'mon Star, wake up. I know you can. You've survived worse than fighting a demon."

Star lightly groaned and opened her eyes. Looking up, Marco's eyes began to water at the sight of her near dull eyes. Star gave a weak smile as blood trickled out of her mouth, "Hey Marco, Tom didn't get you. That's good,"

"Star, are you insane? He fucking ripped your heart out! We need to get you help!"

Star lightly laughed and began coughing up some blood, "Marco, you and I both know that it will do no good." She looked up and gave a weak smile, "Go back to earth…marry Jackie…and remember that I love you."

She closed her eyes and fell limp in Marco's arms. Marco's eyes widened and he began shaking her, "Star? Star wake up. C'mon Star, this isn't funny." He shook her a little harder, "Star wake up! Please Star! Star we need to get you help! Star,"

"Star," Marco shot up in his bed and began panting. He looked around and cupped his hand in his eyes and shook his head, "No, this is the fifteenth time this month. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He heard his door open and heard a soft voice whisper, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Star walking into his room with a worried look on her face. She walked up to his bed and sat down, "Are you alright Marco? I heard you yelling from my room,"

Marco sighed and gave a forced smile, "I'm fine Star. Just couldn't get comfortable. Sorry I woke you," Star looked confused, "Why don't you go back to bed and we'll go to another dimension tomorrow."

"Marco you're lying." Star scooted closer to him, "You were yelling my name and it sounded like you were crying." Marco's eyes widened and he looked away with a frown on his face, "What's going on Marco? Are you mad at me or something?" Marco looked back in shock, "Did I do something that upset you or something?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "I guess it will if I told someone." Star arched a brow in confusion, "All month I've been having nightmares. We were engaged and living on Mewni. Every time, a week before the wedding, Mewni will break out into a war and I always ended up fighting either Tom or a strong monster. You'd fire a spell at them and then they'd kill you by either ripping your heart out or stealing your wand and using a lethal spell on you." Star frowned and Marco continued, "One time they used a spell on me and forced me to kill you. I always watched helplessly as you died and I always feel like I could've done something. I getting to the point where I'm too scared to fall asleep and watch you die again,"

Star frowned as she watched her best friend began to break. She hugged him and he looked up, "Marco if you were having these dreams then you should've told me or your parents. It doesn't sound good that you're afraid to fall asleep like that," Marco frowned and Stat hugged him tighter, "It's getting late. If it'll help you get some sleep, why don't we sleep together and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Marco hugged her as tears fell from his eyes, "Thanks Star, you're the best." Star softly smiled and the two laid back down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Like I said, I don't know why this kept me up last night, but it did. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	268. Chapter 268

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah probably.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No, I guess not and I'll see what I can do for the AU.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: Huh, I like it. I don't think I have to finish some of the other arcs to work on this. I'll work on this as soon as I can.**

 **Ame: Good to know.**

 **Partygirl54: Good to know and thanks.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down to the dungeons with a look of anger crossing his face. Andrea and Chantelle stood in front of him and Andrea asked, "Marco what are you doing down here?" Marco pushed them aside and continued walking.

Confused, Chantelle said, "Marco what the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing down here in the dungeons?" Marco ignored her and continued walking. The two vampires looked at each other and started following him.

Stopping at a cell, Marco swung the door open and snapped, "Wake up!" everyone jumped up and looked at him in shock and confusion. Marco walked up to Hope and Ashley and picked them up before pinning them to the wall. Everyone stared in shock as Marco's eyes flashed red, "What in the hell were you two thinking when you had Sabrina attack Star like that!"

"Marco stop!" Jackie shouted only to be ignored.

Hope and Ashley looked at Marco in fear as he revealed his pure white fangs. Struggling to break free, Ashley yelled, "We were worried you were going to attack her again!" Marco's eyes narrowed and he bought her closer to his face, "We were worried for her safety. We didn't want her to get hurt again."

"Are you two stupid or something?" Marco's eyes arrowed, "I haven't attacked her since that night and you two put her in danger by having Sabrina throwing her over the balcony railing like that!"

He was about to bite her when Andrea and Chantelle pulled him away. He looked back and hissed, "Marco stop," Andrea said calmly, "If you kill them, you'll scare Star. You see the look on her face when you kill someone. You know she doesn't like it," Marco took a deep breath and let Ashley and Hope go. He looked at them and growled before turning around and walking out of the dungeons.

Marco walked into the room and Star woke up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and groaned, "Marco?" Marco half smiled, "Marco where were you?"

"Just out for a walk, don't worry Estrella."

He walked up to the bed and lay down next to her. Star rested her head on Marco chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her. Star was about to fall asleep when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking up, they saw Ashley entering the room. Marco sat up and got ready to lunge at her when Star put her arm around him, "Don't do it Marco. I know what she and Hope did, but be the better person and just leave her alone."

Marco growled and sat back, "Marco can we talk?" they looked at her and Marco's eyes narrowed, "Please Marco, after we talk I'll go back to the dungeons."

"Fine talk,"

"Out here," Ashley looked at him and Marco's eye flashed.

Star rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Marco off the bed. He looked back in confusion, "Talk to her Marco, just don't try to drink her blood or kill her." Marco sighed and nodded before he followed Ashley out of the room.

Closing the door, Marco looked at Ashley and hissed, "What is it? Why are you here and not sleeping?"

Ashley flinched at the bitterness in his voice and then sighed, "Marco we've known each other since second grade and I was just worried that you'll…"

"Ashley go back to bed," Marco rolled his eyes, "You and Hope caused enough trouble when you asked Sabrina to almost kill Star like that and Star was right, if a guard had been there Sabrina would've been dead." Ashley frowned and Marco crossed his arms, "Go back to the dungeons and go to sleep."

"Yeah, alright," she sighed and hugged him. Marco's eyes widened as he felt Ashley shake and heard her voice crack, "Just…just try and think about what I said about this." She let Marco go ad started walking away.

Marco watched as she turned the corner. Sighing, he shook his head and muttered to himself, "I need some mice," he opened the door and poked his head through, "Star?"

Star sat up and looked at him with a tired smile on her face, "Hey Marco, did you talk to Ashley?"

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, she wants me to think about what she said." Star yawned and nodded, "Go back to bed Star. I' going to look for some mice and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright," Star yawned and laid back down, "Don't kill anyone Marco." Her breathing soon evened out and Marco half smiled as he closed the door and started to walk away.

While walking down the hall, Marco looked up and saw Andrea and Chantelle walking around. Growling, he asked, "What are you to doing here?"

Jumping back slightly, they looked back and Andrea sighed, "We got hungry and decided to look for some mice or maybe something else. Did Ashley talk to you?" Marco narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Is everything okay with you now?"

Marco let out a frustrated sigh, "Look it's going to take time for me to actually forgive Ashley and Hope and after nearly killing my mate it's going to take an even longer time than that." Andrea and Chantelle frowned slightly, "Look until you two can get mates, you won't understand the anger I feel towards them right now and I'm not going forgive them just by having them say sorry. That's not how I work," he walked past them, "Well if you two want some mice you might as well come with me because I need some too." They quietly nodded and the three vampires started walking around the castle.

 **Brief vampire update. I might have him forgive the two in a future update. I know what I said before but I've been thinking since then and I have a plan for that. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	269. Chapter 269

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see what I can do.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: No problem.**

 **Guest: Alright.**

 **Ame: You're right I haven't updated that in a while, so here you go. It might not be much though.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room and rubbed the back of his neck. Hearing the door creak open he looked up and saw Star walking into the room. Confused, Marco asked, "Star? You should be sleeping. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marco. I'm just worried about you." Marco looked confused and Star sat next to him, "Ever since your parents came to visit earlier this week you've been distant and you look…well you look like you have a lot to deal with and you've been acting strange."

"I'm fine," Marco lay back with his arms behind his head. Star looked at him and Marco sighed, "I just wish your parents hadn't invited my parents over. I never wanted to see them again and to sell me so that they could buy whatever the hell they wanted just pissed me off even more than I was."

Star frowned and stood up, "Let's go," Marco looked up with a confused look on his face, "C'mon Marco, my parents are sleeping, so let's go have some fun." Marco sighed, stood up and the two of them walked out of the room.

Roaming the corridors, Star grabbed Marco's hand. Marco looked at her and she slightly smiled, "What? My parents are sleeping so they won't whip you,"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah, you're right." Star half smiled and they continued walking.

Turning the corner, they saw a few guards walking towards them. They stopped and the guards looked at them in silence for a few moments. One of the guards broke the silence, "Princess, you should be sleeping," he then looked at Marco, "And you should be preparing to serve the princess tomorrow, scum!" He pulled Marco away from Star and threw him against the wall.

Star's eyes widened for a second before moving in front of Marco and glared at the guards, "Leave us."

"But princess we were just…"

"Silence," Star snapped and the guards fell silent, "Leave us and go back to your rounds before I wake my parents up and tell them you wet against my orders!"

The guards growled and looked past her and stared at Marco, "You got lucky this time, scum, but the princess won't always be around to protect you." The guards turned and walked away from the two.

Marco grunted as he stood up and Star looked back, "Thanks,"

Star half smiled, "Don't mention it. You shouldn't let those guards push your around like that," Marco nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Why are you this kind hearted person and you rarely show? If you show it a bit more, my parents won't be so hard on you."

"We've had this discussion before Star," Marco crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I'm not going to show much, if any, respect towards your parents for buying me like that and my parents…well if I ever see them again it'll be too soon." Star frowned and Marco looked away, "Sorry, but since you're the only one who shown me any kindness during my time as your servant then you're the only one that I'll show kindness to."

"I guess that's fair," Star looked around for a moment, "Well why don't we go to my room and play some games or something." Marco frowned slightly and Star swiftly kissed him, causing him to look shocked, "And that guard was wrong. I'll tell them and my parents off whenever they try to hurt you. You work for me, not them and if I want to be friends with my servant then who are they to stop me? And you're not scum either,"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Star. I really needed that." They began to walk down the corridor towards Star's room.

Hours after playing games, laughing and generally having a good time, the two fell asleep on the floor with Star lying on Marco's chest and the two of them in each other's arms.

Marco felt someone kicking him in his arm and he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the rays of sunlight peering through the window, "What are you doing in my daughter's room, boy?" his eyes widened as he looked up to see Star's looking down at him with crossed looks on their faces, "Well?"

"Uh well you see um…the uh…the princess asked for my assistance and she had fallen asleep so I continued with my work and must've fallen asleep too."

The two arched their brows and Moon asked, "Then why are you two on the floor, why is she on top of you and why are you two holding each other?"

"I fell asleep on the floor, the princess, she was on her bed, but I don't think…I don't know what…how she got here or what happened so I can't say for sure."

They stared at him and they heard Star moan, "Leave him alone," the three looked at her as she slowly sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Star he's in your room," River pointed out, "He has his own room. None of the help should be sleeping in here."

"Leave him alone, dad," Star grunted, "I needed to get a few things done and I didn't want to wait so I ordered Marco to help me. Before falling asleep, I told him I wanted the work down before this morning. I don't know what this worthless piece of trash was doing in my room, but I didn't invite him to stay for the night."

They stared at her for a few moments with skeptical looks on their faces. Moon looked t Marco and ordered, "Get up and go make Star's breakfast right now young man," Marco nodded as Star's parents walked out of the room.

Marco sighed and Star frowned, "I'm sorry." He looked up, "I only said those things so you wouldn't have to suffer."

"I know and I thank you for that," Star gave a faint smile, "But what about the guards from last night?"

"My parents will believe me over the guards, so don't worry about them." Marco slowly nodded, "Now can you make me some breakfast please?"

Marco half smiled as he stood up, "Yeah, it'll be ready in a few minutes." Star smiled as she watched Marco walk out of her room.

 **Here's a slight slave Marco update. I really didn't know here I was going with this update, but here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	270. Chapter 270

**SonicELITE: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: It looks good and I don't have a Halloween theme one yet, but Halloween is a little over three months away so we'll see what happens.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and the first part is chapter 1o7.**

 **Ame: You're welcome and good to know.**

 **For now here's the one TheNiceCommenter asked for. Enjoy.**

Guards of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses Marco Diaz, Jackie Thomas, Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrence roamed around the reform school doing their daily routine when the crackling sound of the P.A. system caught their attention. Looking up, they heard Miss Heinous' voice, "Attention, all guards please report to the front gate for the new arrivals." The four guards groaned in annoyance as turned and headed towards the front gate.

Standing by the gates, the guards saw a horse drawn carriage pulled through a dimensional portal and stopped in front of the gate. The carriage's door opened and a few princesses walked out with annoyed looks on their faces. Miss Heinous paced in front of them and looked at the guards, "These are the new arrivals. Princess Star Butterfly, Princess Salina Pony Head, Princess Janna Johnson and Princess Brittney Wong and I am going to assign four of you as personal guards to the princesses and to keep these princesses in check."

The guards looked annoyed and Miss Heinous said, "Jackie you will keep Princess Johnson out of trouble," Jackie rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Janna walked up next to her and the two walked into the reform school, "Now since this next one will be a handful, I want Ferguson to handle Princess Pony Head,"

Ferguson stepped up and Pony Head floated up next to him and the two ventured into the castle, "Alfonzo, you will be watching over Princess Wong." Alfonzo groaned and took a few steps forward and Brittney scuffed in disgust before walking up next to him and the two walked towards the castle, "And I want Marco to keep an eye on Princess Butterfly."

"Real freaking great, she doesn't pay me enough to babysit." Marco quickly muttered under his breath and took a step forward. Star narrowed her eyes before standing next to him and Marco led Star to the reform school.

The two walked down the corridors of the castle and Star looked around before looking at Marco and asking, "So when did they start to assign guards to the princesses?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "I've been here before and I wasn't assigned a guard."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "We've been having a few attempts at escaping in the past few months, so Miss Heinous thought it will be a good idea that each princess had a personal guard to keep them out of trouble."

"So what you're going to be following me everywhere I go?" Star rolled her eyes, "Great, just fucking great." Her eyes widened and she looked at Marco and saw he was unmoved by her words, "Wait, you're not going to say anything or report me?"

"For saying something out of frustration," Marco arched a brow, "Why would I do that? People get angry and it's a normal reaction to swear when you're angry." They came to a door and Marco opened it, allowing Star to step into the room, "Here's your assigned room." Star looked around and flopped down onto the bed, "I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything let me know. My name's Marco,"

Star gave a forced smile and nodded, "Yeah alright, thanks." Marco nodded and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed, Star grabbed the pillow, put it over her face, fell back and began screaming into the pillow. She put the pillow aside and sighed, "This is the worst. I hate it here and now it's only going to be worse." She sat up and began looking around again, "Well I'm stuck here until my parents or Miss Heinous think I'm reformed so I might as well try to have some fun." she stood up and began roaming around her room.

Hours have passed and she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw the door opening and Marco entering the room, "Dinner is ready princess." Star nodded and began walking towards him. Marco stopped Star and looked at her before asking, "Is something wrong princess? You seem lost."

"I don't want to be here Marco," Star hissed, "I hate this goddamn reform school! My parents sent me here because they think I'm too wild, that I shouldn't be free-spirited, that I should be a proper princess and be groomed to be a proper queen like my mom! And to make matters worse I'm stuck with a guard breathing down my neck!" she looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "No offense, you seem like a really nice guy and all, but I don't want to be here. I don't like it here."

"None taken, but I can't go against my orders unless you want both of us to get in trouble." Star looked to the ground and frowned. Marco frowned and sighed, getting Star's attention, "C'mon princess. If you're late for dinner then Miss Heinous will be furious and lecture you." He extended his hand out to her, "If you want we can take a shortcut or maybe you'd like the scenic route."

"Shortcut," Star began to walk past him, "I don't feel like being lectured by that old bat." Marco smirked and coughed out chuckle, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine princess, thank you for asking." Marco assured, "If you want to take the shortcut then we'll take the shortcut. Follow me," Star nodded and Marco walked past her and began walking down corridor as Star began following him in silence.

 **Here you go TheNiceCommenter. I know you said you wanted Buff Frog involved and be a guard working for Ludo and everything and he will be. He'll make an appearance in the next update, I just didn't know where to fit him in here.**

 **Well as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	271. Chapter 271

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem as for the new request I don't think it can happen on a multiple of reasons. Sorry, if I can find a way to word it and everything sure, but at the moment I'm going to have to say no.**

 **Ame: Good to know and I hope that the new episode will be good.**

 **Partygirl54: I think someone requested something similar to that and I completely forgot about it. Yeah I can write an arc like that.**

 **For now here's another part of 234. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room with a notebook in front of him. He groaned as he shook his head and scribbled in the notebook, "Alright I can do this. Brittney wants me to be free during the weekend, Ashley wants to spend time during the week so I need to try and keep her from finding out about Janna, Sabrina and Jackie and just keep the five girls from finding out about one another and I won't die." He groaned and tossed his notebook aside, "Easier said than done at the moment."

A knock at his door caught his attention and he stood up and walked towards it. Opening the door, he saw a saddened Star standing in front of him. Confused, he asked, "Uh…is everything okay, Star?"

Star looked up with a deep frown. The air between the two was silent for several minutes. Star broke the silence by sighing and then asked, "Marco is there a reason you've been avoiding me all day?" Marco's eyes widened, "All day at school you kept running off and you wouldn't tell me where you went or what you were doing and when we got home you ran up to your room and I only saw you for dinner."

"Star," Marco started, "I wasn't avoiding you, I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't want you to get involved." Star shot him a questionable look, "But I'm fine now. Do you feel like going to another…?"

Before he could finish, Star threw her arms around his neck and tackled him to the ground. Marco looked at her in confusion before he felt her lips press against his and then felt her hands reach up his shirt. He lightly pushed her away and nervously chuckled, "Uh…Star, my parents are home. What are you doing?"

"Please Marco," Star pleaded, "I want this." Marco arched a brow, "I overheard some of the other girls talking at school and I want to try this with the person I love the most." Marco's eyes widened in shock and Star gave him the cutest pout she could muster, "Unless you're not my best bestie," Marco scratched the back of his head before sighing, "Marco?"

"Alright Star, you know I can't say no to that face." Star widely grinned as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

A few moments later, Marco was sitting on the chair with Star on his lap, both of them naked. Feeling Star's pussy slide onto his cock, he heard Star moan and he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Star? Like I said my parents are home and we could get in trouble."

Star rolled her eyes and picked her wand up off of the desk and held it up, "Glitter Silencing Blast!" the room shied a dim light and Star looked at Marco with a smirk, "There, they won't be able to hear us wild man. Now there's no excuse for you." She began squeezing her breasts and to Marco's surprise said, "Fuck me hard Marco."

Marco's eyes widened for a moment before putting his hands on Star's hips and began to move her carefully. Groaning, Star threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, "I said hard!"

They fell off of the chair and landed on the floor with a light thud. Marco looked at Star and Star cutely smiled, "I said fuck me hard Marco, none of this safety crap."

Marco groaned, stood up and helped Star up. Leading her towards the nearby wall, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Pushing her against the wall, he lined his cock up with her pussy and roughly pushed in, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure. He looked up with a smirk crossing her face, "Is that hard enough for you?"

Star looked back and panted with a small smile on her face and nodded, "Yes. Keep going." Marco sighed and continued to roughly move in and out of her, causing her to moan louder. Star squeezed her left breast and began rubbing her pussy as her panting got heavier, "Keep going Marco! Don't stop! Keep fucking me hard!"

"As you wish Estrella Mariposa," Marco picked up speed and internally sighed, ' _I have a really bad feeling about this. I know exactly what's going to happen when we're finished and I'm going to be screwed._ '

He leaned towards her and began sucking on the side of Star's neck, causing her to slightly shiver, "I like that Marco, keeping going," Marco rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

After fifteen minutes, Star arched her back and loudly moaned, "Marco I'm going to cum!"

"Me too Star," Marco grunted as he continued to move in and out of her.

With one final thrust, the two climaxed. Star moaned as she felt Marco's seed fill her womb. The two panted and Marco pulled out of Star. Star looked at him with sweat running down her face. She half smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Marco. I love you,"

Marco gave a small smile and hugged her back, "I love you too Star, don't ever doubt it." He heard Star's wings fluttering, "What's wrong with your wings?"

"I don't know," she yawned, "Can I sleep in here tonight? I'm too tired to go to my room,"

"Sure Star,"

Without getting dressed the two got on the bed and crawled under the covers. Star rested her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her, "Marco?" he looked down, "Do you think we…we can do this when we can't go to another dimension?"

' _I knew it. I can't say no either because I really care about Star…probably more than Jackie,_ ' he sighed and kissed the top of her head, "Sure Star, no problem." Star nuzzled closer to him and her breathing soon evened out. Marco sighed and whispered, "Another one. Now I need to make time for six girls and I need to keep them from finding out about each other." He yawned and closed his eyes, "Why me? I don't want to hurt any of them…especially Star." He began muttering to himself as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

 **Okay I don't know how many more parts re going to be in this arc, but I already know what's going to happen. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	272. Chapter 272

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yes I did.**

 **Acw28: With what I have planned it's probably going to hell.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yes it is and I can do that one, thank you.**

 **Guest #1: Hi Ken, I'm glad you like the story. And yeah, I can do that because I don't think it's ever been done before and I don't think anyone has requested it before.**

 **Guest #2: Alright that's your opinion. Personally I didn't like it too much myself, but someone requested it.**

 **Any here's a JackiexMarco one-shot. Enjoy and slight OOC.**

Jackie sat at her desk in the near empty classroom with an annoyed look on her face. She looked back and glared at the only other student in the class and she hissed, "I hope you know this is your fault Marco."

Marco looked up from his book and arched a brow, "My fault? It's my fault we got detention?" Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Okay do you mind explaining how exactly is it my fault?"

"Well let's see, you kept looking up during class and gave me those stupid looks and unluckily I flipped you off just as the teacher looked up."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Okay that was your own damn fault. I didn't tell you to do something like that." Jackie groaned and Marco looked back down at his book, "So why don't you blame yourself for your actions." He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I actually like you." Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back around.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound that could be heard for several moments. The teacher walked in and groaned, "Alright kids, you're here because you don't know how to behave in class." Sitting behind the desk, the teacher said, "I don't want to hear any talking for the next hour." The teacher opened up a book and looked down.

Jackie looked back at Marco and held up her middle finger. Marco's eyes narrowed and he mirrored Jackie's actions. Jackie rolled her eyes, turned around and looked down. Marco looked confused until he felt his phone vibrate. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked down and saw he had a new message. Opening it, he read the message, 'Can't you call Star to get us out of here?'

Marco looked up and saw Jackie looking back at him. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head and Jackie gave him a questionable look. Rolling his eyes, Marco looked down and began writing a text to Jackie.

Jackie looked down at her phone and read the message, 'Because I don't want her to get in trouble too. We're stuck here for the next hour.'

Jackie let out a loud groaned that caught the teacher's attention, "Is there a problem Miss Thomas?" Jackie looked up in confusion, "Well?"

"Uh…no, just stuck on my history homework," Jackie answered slightly nervously, "I'm sorry," the teacher shrugged and looked back at the book. Jackie let out a silent sigh and looked down at her phone before writing a message.

Marco looked down at his phone, 'Thanks for almost getting me in trouble asshole. I don't feel like serving another detention this week.' Marco rolled his eyes, put his phone away and began working on his homework. Jackie scuffed, put her phone away and started her homework.

The hour slowly ended and Jackie and Marco walked out of the school. Jackie turned and looked at Marco in annoyance, "Now can you explain to me why you got me in trouble today?"

"Me? I didn't do anything, you got yourself in trouble," Jackie rolled her eyes, "Hey, I never told you to give me the finger Jackie. You did that on your own will."

"Whatever," Jackie turned and began walking away, "Just leave me alone Marco." Marco watched as she walked away and he shook his head as he started walking in the opposite direction.

Making it to the corner and the school, he heard yelling. Looking back, he saw a car next to Jackie and heard a few voices. Noticing Jackie's uncomfortable look on her face, he cursed under his breath and he raced up to her.

"C'mon sexy," a voice said with a laugh, "We can give you a ride home. It's not a problem,"

Jackie scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Are you stupid or something? I said I can walk home."

"Oh don't be like that baby," another voice pleaded, "It looks like it's going to rain soon and what kind of people will we be if we allow you to walk…"

"Are you harassing my girlfriend?" Marco walked up next to Jackie and stared at the two men in the car, "Well?"

The two looked at them and Jackie leaned closer to Marco and whispered in Marco's ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Besides keeping these assholes from hurting you, nothing," Marco whispered back and looked at the two men in the car again, "I asked you idiots a question. Were you harassing my girlfriend?"

"Well you see, we were just…we have to go," without a single warning, the tires began to screech and the car sped away.

The two stood in silence and Jackie groaned and walked past Marco, "Thanks, but I really could've handled myself."

Marco sighed and walked up next to her, "C'mon. I'll walk you home," she looked at him in confusion, "I won't feel right if I leave you alone. I don't want those assholes coming back and harass you again."

"Whatever," the two began walking in silence.

They soon made it to Jackie's house and she looked at him, "Thanks. I could've handled myself, but thanks."

Marco nodded and Jackie turned and reached for the knob, "Jackie?" she looked back at him, "I'm sorry you got detention today. I was just going to ask you something,"

"It's fine, I shouldn't have done that," Marco nodded, "What do you need to ask me?"

"Well…I uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend." Jackie looked shocked, "Just one date and I'll leave you alone."

The air fell silent between the two and Jackie sighed, "I guess I owe you that much." She closed her eyes and extended her arm out, "Pick me up at noon on Saturday,"

Instead of shaking her hand, Marco swiftly kissed her and ran down the driveway. Jackie stood in shock as she watched Marco run down the street. She half smiled, turned around and walked into her house.

Marco walked into his house with a huge grin on his face and saw Star sitting on the couch. Marco looked at him in confusion, "Well someone seems to be happy to get out of detention."

"Not only am I free from detention, but I have a date with Jackie on Saturday!" Marco cheered and howled at the top, "We need to go to the Bounce Lounge and celebrate." Star smiled and nodded as she opened a dimensional portal and the two stepped through it.

 **This wasn't a request I just felt like writing one for them and I did say that they were going to be slightly OOC. There might be one more part to this, I don't know yet. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	273. Chapter 273

**IUcOzAdE: Good to know and I'll try to update the Slave Marco arc as soon as I can.**

 **SonicELITE: Really? Well if you say so, I felt like it was a little OOC. Anyway thanks.**

 **Anyway here's the guest by Guest. Enjoy.**

The Butterfly family walked into the main foyer when the door flew open with a force and a body landed in front of them. The family of three looked shocked as the badly beaten 14-year-old boy looked up before closing his eyes and falling limp.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "Where in the hell am I?"

"In the guest sleeping chamber of the Butterfly castle." He heard a voice say and looked to his left to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl around his age, sitting in a chair next to the bed, "You're lucky. My parents wanted to have you killed for breaking into the castle like that. If I hadn't stopped them, you would've been dead by now."

The boy sighed, "If you know what I am you'll regret helping me," the girl looked confused and the boy extended his arm out, "My name's Marco Diaz by the way."

Taking his hand and shaking it, the girl said, "Star Butterfly," Marco half smiled, "Now what do you mean I'll regret helping you?" Marco's smile quickly faded and he looked away, "Marco I kept my parents from having you killed, the very least you can do is tell me what's going on."

"I can't," he looked up, "You're the first person to show me even the smallest amount of kindness since I was born." Star looked confused, "My parents hate me for…reasons and a lot of other people hate me for the same reasons."

Star rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, "I used to date a demon, my best friend is a floating disembodied unicorn head, I accidently set half of Mewni on fire the day I got my wand, and I cast spells on w whim, I doubt whatever the reasons are I won't hate you."

Marco sighed and looked down again. The room fell silent as Star stared at Marco, waiting for him to start. Marco pushed the covers aside, got up and began to walk away, "You might want to be careful," he looked back, "You were hurt pretty badly. You should lie down,"

"Nothing I can't handle," he smirked, "Trust me," he started walking towards the window, "It's been fun talking to someone who didn't want to kill me, but if I don't leave they'll come after you and your parents."

"Who," Star questioned and Marco stopped in his tracks, "Who's going to come after us?"

He looked back with a frown on his face. He sighed and shook his head, "My parents and the others who want me dead."

"And why do they want you dead? What did you do to them?"

"I was born," Star looked shocked at the response, "Can we let them be our parting words?"

He turned and started walking towards the window again when Star tackled him to the ground. He looked back with narrowed eyes and growled. Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I want to know why they want you dead? Being born isn't a good enough reason."

"It is for them!" Marco snapped and Star looked slightly shocked, "They fucking hate me! Hated me since the day I was born for good reasons!"

"What are the reasons?" Star demanded, "I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what's going on and why your parents want you dead!"

Marco got ready to snap back when he saw Star aiming her wand at him. He frowned and slowly sat up. The room fell silent again as Marco looked down and Star stared at him. He looked up and frowned, "You'll think I'm a monster and want to kill me, I'm certain of it." Star frowned, "So can you just let me go?"

"No," Marco looked annoyed, "Marco I'm trying to help you here. Why do people want you dead and why do you think I'll think of you as a monster and want to kill you?" she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Marco looked shocked, "C'mon Marco I just want to try and help you. Why are people trying to kill you? I won't hurt you,"

"Do you promise," Star softly smiled and nodded, "Alright…they want me dead because…they think I'm an unholy monster that shouldn't have been conceived." Star arched a brow and Marco frowned, "Let me put it like this, my father's a demon and my mother's an angel. What does that make me?" Star looked shocked and Marco slowly stood up, "Yeah, an unholy hybrid that won't be welcomed to heaven or hell."

He turned and got ready to leave when he heard Star's voice, "How?" he looked back in confusion, "How were you conceived if angels and demons hate each other? Did your father trick your mother or something?"

Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't know what happened that led to my birth, but as far as I can remember, I've been running for my life." Star frowned, "I met up with both my parents and pleaded both of them to help only to be looked at like some kind of monster before they started attacking me as well."

He turned back around and began walking towards the window again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking back in confusion, he saw Star hugging him with a saddened expression on her face, "Don't leave," she looked at him with a frown, "I'll talk to my parents and convince them into letting you stay here. It isn't right to let you leave when people want you dead, especially your own parents."

Marco felt his angel side get stronger and he sighed as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "You do know if you take me in you'll be endangering you and your parents, right?"

"We can handle a few demons and angels Marco," she began pulling on his arm, "Now c'mon. We need to talk to my parents." Marco sighed and nodded before the two walked out of the room.

 **I don't know how many parts there's going to be in this arc, but I hope I got it close what you wanted Guest/Ken. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	274. Chapter 274

**Red the Pokémon Master: I don't really know yet.**

 **SonicELITE: Alright thanks.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks and I update Housemates as often as I can.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Cool, thanks and alright.**

 **Ame: That's alright, but can I ask why you didn't like it?**

 **Finn1880: Alright, more will be coming soon.**

 **For now here's werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Night had soon fallen and Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina looked at Marco worryingly. Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle looked confused and shocked as Marco panted and growled in pain. Star stood up and slowly walked up to him, "Hey Marco, are you alright?" he looked up and growled with flashing eyes, "Marco, it's us, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."

She reached up to touch him only to have him jump back. Getting on the ground, his body began to twist in pain and fangs began to form in his mouth and claws began to grow on his hands and feet. Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle looked frightened as they saw Marco turn into a brown wolf.

The wolf looked up with yellow eyes and growled. Andrea jumped back and asked, "What in the hell is wrong with him? What kind of trick is this?"

"We don't know," Jackie answered, "This happened last night, though he didn't seem like he was very aggressive, so we should be fine." She slowly walked up to the wolf and held up her hand, "Marco it's us. Remember you didn't attack us last night," she touched his snout and the wolf snapped, causing Jackie to jump back in fear, "Marco!" The wolf turned and jumped through the window.

The seven girls ran out of the house and looked down the street as they watched the wolf run off, "Damn it," Janna hissed, "We better go fine him before he gets himself hurt or killed."

"Or kills someone else," Sabrina pointed out. The others nodded and ran down the street.

Lars, Tom and Oskar stood in an alley, cornering a cowering Alfonzo and Ferguson. Lars chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "You know your stupid friend kept me and my friends from having a little fun the other day. And he tried to kill Oskar and Tom today."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Alfonzo asked.

"Since he's not here, we're going to take our frustration out on you two losers!" Tom hissed.

The three got ready to punch the two when the five of them heard growling. They looked back and saw a pair of flashing yellow eyes. The eyes got closer to them until they saw a wolf in walk under a lone light. Oskar chuckled and looked back at the two, "It looks like even a lousy mutt wants to tear you to shreds."

The wolf began howling and caught everyone's attention again. The wolf looked at them and lunged at Tom before biting his ankle. Tom began to scream in pain over the snarling of the wolf as the wolf bit deeper into ankle. Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at each other before quietly walking away from everyone.

Oskar and Lars stared in horror as the wolf jumped on Tom and began scratching and biting him. Tom's screaming slowly died down as he looked up and reached out towards his friends. The two backed away in fear as Tom's eyes fell dim and his body fell limp. The wolf looked up, blood staining its fur and it slowly made its way towards the two.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle turned the corner and Sabrina shouted, "Marco!" the wolf stopped and looked back, baring its fangs as it growled. The seven moved back slightly and Sabrina continued, "Marco, you need to stop this right now. You're not a murderer. We saw that you can be very gentle when you get like this. We saw that last night,"

The wolf continued to growl and Jackie sighed, "We know what these idiots did the other day and you just killed Tom. Don't you think that's enough to scare them?"

The wolf snarled and snapped and Star frowned before slowly walking up to it. She kneeled in front of it and it took a step towards her. Star sighed and hugged the wolf and the wolf lowly growled, "You need to stop Marco before our parents separate us and send you to jail. Or worse have you killed." She felt the wolf's ears droop back, "You need to calm down. We know what they did, but if you do this you won't be any better. Just calm down and we'll go back to your house."

The wolf began to lightly whimper as Star backed away, "Don't worry. Let's just go before something else could happen." She stood up and turned before walking away and the wolf followed her.

"Wait one goddamn minute!" Lars snapped and everyone looked back, "What in the hell is going on here? That's a lousy mutt, not Diaz! So blondie, why the fuck did you call it Diaz!"

"Just leave us alone Lars," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Star stopped him from killing you, so why don't you take the opportunity and just…"

Ashley fell back as a rock hit her face and she felt blood drip down her face. Everyone looked shocked as they knelt down next to her, "Shut up, nerd!" Oskar yelled.

"Are you alright Ashley?" Chantelle asked, examining her face, "Your glasses don't look broken. It looks like you just got a bloody nose."

Ashley moaned in pain as the wolf pushed past everyone and stood in front of her. Ashley looked up and the wolf brought its snout closer to her face and began sniffing it. The wolf whimpered and Ashley half smiled, "I'm fine Marco, thanks."

The wolf looked back at the two and began growling as its eyes began to flash. The wolf was about to pounce at them when Janna and Jackie grabbed him, "No Marco," Jackie said through her teeth as she and Janna struggled to pull him back, "We need to get back to your house!" the others soon started to help pull the wolf back.

The girls walked into the Diaz house while the wolf sat outside. They looked back and Andrea sighed, "C'mon Marco, you're not going after anyone else tonight."

The wolf's ears drooped back and Ashley said, "Don't worry about them Marco, we'll take care of them later." The wolf looked back before getting up and walking into the house.

After cleaning up Ashley's nose, the seven girls sat on the floor with the wolf resting its head on Ashley's lap. Ashley looked down and gently began to stroke its blood stained fur.

Hours passed and the sun began to rise over the horizon. The wolf closed its eyes and the girls watched as it began to turn back into Marco in torn clothing. Chantelle sighed and stood up. Walking up to Marco, she lightly shook him awake. Marco groaned and looked up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned ad brought his hand up to his face. He stared in shock at the blood on his hand and looked up to see Ashley had a bruise on her face, "Oh hell!" he jumped up and held his head as he began to hyperventilate, "I hurt you didn't I? Oh damn it, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Marco," Ashley said calmly yet firmly, "You didn't hurt me…you didn't hurt any of us." Marco looked confused, "You jumped through the window last night…we'll explain everything to your parents when they come down, and then you ran down the street."

"You went to an alley where Oskar, Lars and Tom were harassing Alfonzo and Ferguson," Jackie continued, "You killed Tom," Marco's eyes widened, "and you were about to kill Oskar and Lars when we stopped you. Oskar threw a rock and hit Ashley in the nose and you were about to kill him again."

"We manage to drag you back here, cleaned Ashley up and you wouldn't leave her side for a second," Andrea finished.

Marco frowned and rubbed his head, "Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go to school." Star suggested.

"Yeah alright," Marco nodded, "And uh…thanks for the help," the girls smiled and nodded, "But from now on I want to deal with this alone. I can tell you girls are losing…"

"Forget it Diaz, you're not getting rid of us that easily," Janna smirked, "We still don't know what's wrong with you and it'll be wrong of us to leave you like that." Marco frowned, "Just go get some clothes us, clean up the blood and we'll leave." Marco sighed, nodded and stood up and began walking towards the stairs.

 **Another werewolf update, an antagonist dead. I didn't know where I was heading with this update, but this isn't the end of this arc. I have a few more ideas for this. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	275. Chapter 275

**Ken-TheReader: Good to know and I have a few ideas for future updates.**

 **Ame: Ah, well I might borrow some elements from that arc, but it will be slightly. It's going to get better.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah, I guess and it can get violent if you piss off an alpha.**

 **Anyway here's a Slave Marco update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on a branch on the tree outside of the castle, looking up at the night sky. Hearing rustling coming from the bushes, he quickly hid behind the tree and looked down to see Alfonzo and Ferguson emerging from the bushes. His eyes narrowed as he watched them look around before walking towards the tree. He looked down at them and heard Ferguson say, "So are you sure this is going to work?"

"Janna and Jackie said it would," Alfonzo answered and Marco's eyes narrowed, "We'll just break into the assholes room, steal something sharp and take care of the princess. We'll kill two birds with one stone." Marco growled and Alfonzo looked around, "What was that?"

"We better get going before someone finds us." Alfonzo nodded and the two began to run off.

Marco jumped down from the tree and looked at the direction where Alfonzo and Ferguson had run off in. He looked back at the castle and shook his head before walking up to it.

Star opened her eyes and sat up on her bed as she heard a knock on the door. Standing up, she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked shocked as she saw Marco enter her room, "Marco?" he looked at her, "What are you doing here? Last time you were in my room at night my parents almost whipped you."

"I know, but I was just in the corridor and decided to stop in and say hi." Star looked unamused and Marco sighed, "Alright, some of the other servants are planning to kill you, so I'm going to stay in here to keep them from hurting you."

Star sighed, "Marco I can handle a few servants just fine. You don't need to be in here and risk getting hurt."

"I know, but I don't want those idiots to hurt you." He hugged her and Star looked shocked, "I don't want to lose the only person to show me kindness since I arrived to this hellhole. No offense,"

Star sighed and hugged him back, "Marco it's fine. I can handle myself just fine, really." She pulled back and saw the hurt look on his face, "But if you're insistent, I guess you can stay and I'll lie to my parents again."

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead, shocking her, "Thanks Star, I don't want to lose my friend."

Star sighed and smiled, "Don't mention it Marco," she lightly kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go back to bed. You might want to get some sleep too." Marco nodded and watched Star turn and walked back her bed and crawled under the covers.

Marco walked up to the far wall and sat down, facing the door, "Get some sleep Marco," he heard Star yawn, "If they see you in here they won't try anything."

He looked at her and slightly smiled, "Alright Star, but don't worry about me. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Star yawned again and nodded before turning around and Marco looked at the door again.

Hours slowly passed and Marco began getting tired. He slowly closed his eyes and lightly yawned, "Get to stay up," he shook his head and looked at Star for a moment and then back at the door. He checked the time and quietly groaned, "Damn it, where are they? I heard those idiots saying that…"

He heard the doorknob begin to jiggle. His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. Hearing the door creak opening, he saw four shadowy figures tiptoe into the room. He watched as the figures stood over Star's bed and Marco growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" the figures jumped and looked back as Marco stood up, "Well? What are you doing in the princess's room?"

They heard Star groan and heard her move around. The four figures ran out of the room and Star sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Marco? What are you yelling about?"

"Those servants were going to try and hurt you." Marco answered, "Just trying to be a good servant and keep you…"

The lights flicked on, temporarily blinding Star and Marco, "What are you doing in here boy!" they slowly opened their eyes and saw Star's parents staring at them, her father holding a whip and Moon snapped, "Well?"

The room fell silent and River barked, "My wife asked you a question boy! What are you doing in our daughter's room?"

"I…you see there was…a…the thing with…" he sighed and shook his head, "I overheard some of the servants talking. They were going to frame me for murdering the princess. I know I'm going to get punished and…"

"These servants wouldn't happen to be Janna Johnson, Jackie Thomas, Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrence, would they?" Moon questioned and Marco nodded, "Funny, they came to us and told us they that you were in here trying to kill Star. It's four against one boy and you have no proof that they were even in here."

Marco's face paled as he slowly backed away against the wall. Star's parents began walking up to him. Star jumped up and got ready to run in front of them when she saw her father crack the whip and struck Marco across the face. Marco hissed in pain as he held his cheek, "Dad!" Star snapped and stood in front of Marco, "Marco didn't try to kill me! He hasn't done anything wrong since he's got here! He's been making sure I have a clean room, clean clothes and food every day and whatever else I need!" her parents looked shocked, "I'm sick and tired of you two whipping him for no reason at all! If he wanted to kill me, don't you think he would've done it by now?"

Her parents stared at her for a moment and then glared at Marco, "You wait here boy," River said coldly, "We need to get something from the cellar,"

"And you Star," Moon said firmly, "We're going to have a nice long chat with you after we deal with this piece of trash."

They walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Star's eyes widened and she helped Marco up, "C'mon Marco, we need to go!" Marco looked up with blood trickling down his cheek. Star rubbed it and frowned, "My parents are going to have you killed. We need to get out of here before they get back."

Marco frowned and sighed, "You stay here. Tell your parents that I…"

"Marco I'm not letting you go alone. My parents are probably going to send me to a reform school if I stay anyway, and I'm not losing my friend because of some servants." She grabbed him by the hand, "C'mon, we need to hurry before it's too late." Marco nodded before the two ran out of the room and down the corridor, avoiding the guards and other servants as they did.

They ran out of the castle and headed towards the woods as they heard Star's parents shouting after them.

 **This is the end of this arc, but there will be a sequel to it. Look for it in future updates and as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	276. Chapter 276

**Unknown: Thanks.**

 **IUcOzAdE: Yes this arc is finished and there is going to be a sequel arc in the future.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Ame: Thanks and okay.**

 **Guest: I might make a continuation of that, I don't know when though. It's been a while since the first part.**

 **Anyway here's another part to the sequel of the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the nice breeze while Janna and Jackie were enjoying some time with each other. Star looked at Marco and saw he was leaning back with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, "Marco?" he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I know you and Jackie explained everything to me already, but why did she call you of all people?"

"You're making it sound like it was a bad thing," Star sighed and Marco smirked, "Don't worry Star. I don't really know why she called me, but if I had to guess I'd probably have to say it was because of the crush on her in high school and she'd know I'd say yes to her." he looked ahead and asked, "Anyway, what are you doing on earth? I thought you were busy ruling Mewni."

Star's eyes widened and she looked away, "I need to get something here and then I'm going back." Marco frowned, "Don't worry Marco. I'm probably going to be here for a while."

"Well what do you need? I might be able to help you,"

"Don't worry about it right now Marco," Star lightly blushed and stood up, "C'mon, I haven't been dimension hopping in a while and I want to spend some time and have some fun with my best bestie." Marco half smiled and stood up and Star opened a portal and the two stepped through it.

The two sat down at a table in the Bounce Lounge after dancing for over two hours straight and laughed. Marco sighed and smiled, "Damn, I don't think we've been here since…the Christmas before you left." He then looked at her, "But won't you get in trouble for being here? Or for leaving Mewni,"

"Marco I'm the queen, I can leave if I want and if anyone tries to stop me I can have them taking care of." Marco looked shocked and Star chuckled, "Don't worry Marco, I don't have them killed, I just have the banished."

"Oh, alright," Marco sighed, "Damn, I thought you actually had people killed." Star rolled her eyes, "So how have you been? How's Mewni,"

"I've been fine, although Mewni is boring because the one thing I can't do anymore is fight monsters." Star groaned and rested her head on the table, "It's so boring! I hate it, I love fighting monsters!"

Marco chuckled and rubbed her back, "I know you do, but you're back on earth for however long and you can fight monsters again." She looked at him, "I know you have to go back when you find whatever it is you're looking for, but until then you can fight monsters again."

"Yeah, you're right you big dork," Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes. Star stood up and grabbed him by the arm, "C'mon, we have other dimensions to visit."

"Alright, whatever you say Estrella," Star smiled and opened a portal and the two jumped through it.

Hours have passed and Star and Marco stepped out of a portal and stood in the living room. Janna and Jackie looked at them. Jackie wrapped her arm around Janna and smiled at the two, "So how was your day?"

"It was great guys. We haven't gone dimension hopping in a long while," Star smirked.

Janna chuckled, "Well that's good, but if you excuse us, we want to spend the night alone. You two don't mind, do you?" Star and Marco shook their heads and Janna and Jackie walked up the stairs.

Star looked at Marco and half smiled and began pulling him by the arm, "C'mon Marco, we can sleep in the guest room tonight." Marco nodded and the two began walking up the stairs.

They walked into the guest room and Star dimmed the lights with a playful smirk on her face. Marco looked at her in confusion, "Star? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Marco," she answered in a seductive way and wrapped her arms, around his neck, "Since Janna and Jackie are having some alone time, we can have a little alone time." She kissed him and Marco kissed her back.

A few moments later Star was pinned against the wall with Marco's cock in her pussy. She moaned and began digging her nails into his back and bit into his shoulder. Marco winced in pain and looked at Star and smirked, "Are you trying to draw blood or something?" she stopped biting into his shoulder, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Star half smiled and shook her head, "Keep going Marco," Marco half smiled and nodded before he continued to move in and out of her pussy while playing with her left breast and Star played with the right one.

Marco picked up speed and lightly squeezed her ass. Star moaned and Marco pressed his lips against hers. Star moaned in his mouth and began squeezing her breasts. With one final thrust, Marco felt Star's pussy squeeze around his cock and the two climaxed. They separated with a trail of saliva between them and they panted, "Are you alright Star?"

Star half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Marco," Marco nodded and moved out of Star's pussy and put her down with semen dripping out of her pussy, "C'mon Marco, I want to lie down for a while,"

"Alright Estrella," he yawned and the two walked to the bed.

Lying down on the bed Star rested her head on Marco chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "Star?" she hummed, "I know you said don't worry, but can you tell me what you're looking for?"

"Don't worry Marco," she yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "We'll worry about that later, okay?"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah alright," he kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Star," the two closed their eyes and fell asleep instantly with the sound of crickets rubbing their legs together outside the window.

 **Here you go and acw28 asked if Marco was going to have a little one-on-one with each of them and I decided to start with Star. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	277. Chapter 277

**SonicELITE: Sorry I didn't give you a shout out in the last chapter, the review system was down and for some reason it didn't show up in my email. Yeah they hate her and everything and good to know.**

 **Acw28: Really? Well if you say so and we'll see what Star wants in future updates.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Chapters 134, 151, 175, 210, 219, 225, 240, 256 and 263.**

 **Unknown: Thanks.**

 **Random human: Good to know and here's another part to it, though it won't be much.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the bed in the guest chamber of the Butterfly castle and looked out the window at the starless sky. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Star and her parents walking in with stern looks crossing Star's parents' faces. Marco sighed, stood up and bowed, "Thank you for letting me stay here, your majesties. I really appreciate it."

"Be quiet boy," River snapped and Marco jumped back with flashing red eyes, "Our daughter told us what you are."

Marco's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "That I'm a hybrid angel-demon? That the assholes that live in heaven and hell want me dead because of what I…"

"Marco," he heard Star snap and she ran past her parents. Running up to him, she held his hand, "Sorry about that, my parents don't really trust demons because of my ex, but you need to calm down before you do something you might regret later."

Marco sighed and felt his angel side start to take over again. He looked at Moon and River and bowed again, "I'm sorry for my outburst, your majesties, but if anyone yells at me or tries to bring up what I am in an angered tone then my demon half will take over and I really don't want to hurt anyone."

Moon cleared her throat, "We understand…I suppose, but we want to lay down some ground rules if you're going to be staying here." Marco looked confused and nodded, "First, no arguing with us for any reason at all, you will come to this room at nine sharp, you will not interact with Star after you come here, you will not harass or threaten us or the guards and…"

"Your majesty, please," Marco interrupted her, "As long as my angel side is in control then I won't cause any trouble."

Moon nodded and River said, "Just follow the rules and we hope there won't be any trouble from you." Marco nodded and River looked at Star, "Come Star, we need to…"

"Actually I was going to talk to Marco for a while," Star smiled, "I won't let him do anything. I have the wand." Her parents looked concerned and Star pouted slightly, "I can handle myself just fine,"

They sighed and Moon groaned, "Fine, but I'm letting you know now that if he tries to attack you the guards are going to throw him out of the castle, rather or not people want him dead." Star nodded and her parents walked out of the room.

Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Can I ask you a few things…about both of your sides?" he looked at her with narrowed eyes. Star held up her hands and backed away slightly, "If that's alright with you."

Marco sighed deeply and shook his head, "I guess. What's on your mind?" The room fell silent for a few moments and Marco cleared his throat, getting Star's attention, "Are you going to ask your questions or what?"

"Right," Star frowned slightly, "First…how do your sides work?" Marco arched a brow, "Like how do they operate? How can you tell when one side is getting stronger than the other?"

Marco rubbed the back of his neck and grunted, "Well it's sort of complicated." Star looked confused and Marco began explaining, "A lot of people think it has to do with what I'm feeling and that's a stereotype thing to say and it's wrong on a few other levels too…but if I had to guess I'd have to say it has to do with the environment that I'm in and the people I'm around, if that makes sense."

"No, not really," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "But I guess I can leave it alone for now." Marco looked at her, "Next question, I know all angels have wings and some demons have wings…what does that mean for you?" Marco looked confused, "Do you have two sets of wings or what?"

"One," Marco answered, walking up to the far wall and turned and looked at her, "If a demon does have wings, they won't get them until they turn eighteen." He sighed, "I really hope I don't have two sets of wings because it's going to be a pain in the ass."

Star looked confused, "How?"

Marco sighed, "Because my angel wings shoot out of my back so fast that an immense pain courses through my entire body and my back bleeds for a few minutes and when they retract the pain worsens."

"I suppose that could be a pain," Star looked around for a few moments.

"It is," Marco frowned, "But I'm starting to get used to it and everything." Marco stared at Star while the only sound was the sound of the nocturnal creatures outside. Marco let out a frustrated sighed and Star looked at him, "Not being rude or anything, but are you done with your questions?"

"No," Marco narrowed his eye and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Sorry, but I'm curious right now. I've met full demons, full angels and even people who are either half demon or half angel, but never a hybrid." Marco frowned and looked away.

Star walked up next to Marco and he looked at her, "Are you going to ask your questions or what?"

"Oh, uh right…where are you horns and your halo at?"

Marco rolled his eyes, "The all demons have horns is another stereotype and my halo only appears if I'm in a fight and my angel side is stronger than my demon side." He looked at her and saw a small frown on her face, "Okay, what's your next question?"

"Right…I know what you said about demons and angels wanting to kill you and everything, but there had to be at least one person from each group that wanted to try and help you."

"That isn't much of a question," Marco frowned and sighed, "But no, there wasn't. I thought there were a few demons and an angel that did want to help me, but it turned out they were trying to get me to let my guard down." The room fell silent again and Star stared at him and waited for him to continue.

A few more moments of silence passed before Marco walked away and began pacing the room and shook his head, "I was so stupid for trusting those bastards! I thought I had a few friends that actually cared and wanted to help! God I'm such a fucking idiot!" Star frowned and walked up to him.

Holding his hand, he panted and looked at her and she hugged him. Marco's eyes widened as Star hugged him tighter and lightly shook, "You need to calm down Marco," she looked up with small tears forming behind her eyes. Marco frowned and felt his angel side get stronger, "You need to calm down before my parents decide to throw you out or have you killed."

"But they…"

"I don't know what you're going through or what you've been through," she interrupted him, "But if you keep acting like this my parents are either going to have you thrown out or killed." Marco frowned and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Marco looked confused as Star began to pull him by the arm, "Wait where are we going?"

She looked back with a small smile, "You need to learn how to relax and have a little fun and that there are people who don't want to hurt you. Let's go mess with some of the guards and I can teach you how to rail slide the fun way."

"Rail slide," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You certainly are a wild one, princess."

"And don't forget it," Star smirked, "Now let's go and have some fun." Marco half smiled and nodded as the two walked out of the room.

 **Alright I decided to give a brief story for Marco in this one and everything. The future updates will get better. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	278. Chapter 278

**SonicELITE: Alright and more is coming soon.**

 **Ame: You're right. It's been a while since I wrote a Bad Boy AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street when a police car pulled up in front of them and two officers got out of the car. They looked at Marco and one of them asked, "Marco Diaz?"

"Who the hell is asking?"

They held up their badges and the other said, "Police,"

Marco's eyes narrowed and Star looked at him, "Marco what did you do?"

"Not a damn thing," Marco grabbed her arm and got ready to run, "You rat bastards better leave before…"

One of the officers grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him away from Star. He pinned Marco against the patrol car and began putting handcuffs around his wrists. Marco grunted and began struggling and the officer said, "Marco Diaz you are under arrest for the assault of Jackie Thomas. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

Star looked shocked as the police continued to read Marco his rights before putting him in the back of the car. They got back in the car and sped away with the lights flashing. Star looked down and frowned, "Marco didn't attack her. He would yell at her at times, but that's a far as it went." She sighed and tuned around, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz will be able to help." She began walking away.

Entering the Diaz house, Star looked at Marco's parents and frowned, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco was arrested."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Angie asked and Star looked shocked, "He's nothing but a troublemaker. Whatever he did, he did it to himself,"

"But he's your son,"

"And he's nothing but a troublemaker," Rafael said, "He wouldn't listen to us, he always got into fights and it seems he raped you the other…"

"He didn't do anything!" Star snapped and the two adults looked shocked, "He didn't hurt me, he wouldn't even if he wanted to! I went through something called Mewberty and I needed him to help me deal with it and in order to do that I had to ask him to have sex with me!" she turned and began walking towards the stairs, "If you won't help me then I'm going to have to ask my parents for help." She walked up the stairs, leaving Angie and Rafael in shock.

Star walked into her room and stood in front of her mirror. She took a few deep breaths and sighed, "Call mom."

The mirror began ringing and Moon soon appeared in it, "Star?" Star frowned and Moon looked confused, "What's wrong darling?"

"Mother, my friend was arrested for something he didn't do and his parents refuse to help him." Moon arched a brow, "I was wondering if there was a way to help him. Is there a spell or something?"

"Star…"

"I know mother," Star frowned, "But he's my friend and he's really nice. I want to help him." She looked up and saw her mother frowned, "Please mother?"

Moon sighed, "Why did he get arrested?"

"This girl at school said that he attacked her, but he didn't." Moon looked confused, "They'd get into arguments, but he never raised a hand to her. She lied and got him in trouble,"

Moon hummed and nodded, "Well you shouldn't break him out," Star frowned, "But you can use a very powerful spell. You need to concentrate when you're preforming it." Star nodded, "It's called Apple Pie Amnesia Blast, a stronger amnesia spell. It'll wipe the memory of everyone in town of your chosen."

"Are you sure about this mother?" Star asked, "What if I mess up and have to get sent to Saint Olga's?"

Moon softly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry dear, if you concentrate hard enough, you can perform the spell just fine." Star slowly nodded, "Now go help your friend, dear."

"Okay mother," Star ended the call and walked out of her room.

Marco stood up and walked up to the bars that held him in the cage, "Hey asshole?" the guard looked up from his paper with an irritated look on his face, "What about my free call?"

The guard groaned, tossed his paper aside and stood up. Opening the cell, he pulled Marco by the arm and led him to the phone. Handing him the phone, he grunted, "Make it quick."

Marco rolled his eyes and dialed a number. After a few rings, a voice came on the other end, " _Hello?_ "

"Hey Janna,"

" _Marco,_ " Janna's voice said, " _Where are you brother? Is everything alright?_ "

"Jackie got me arrested," the conversation fell silent for a few moments, "I need you, Hope and Oskar to help me out here."

Janna continued to remain silent for a moment and then sighed, " _Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can._ "

Marco hung up the phone and got ready to say something to the guard when a flash of light blinded them. The guard looked at Marco in confusion and tilted his head, "What are you doing here kid?" Marco looked confused, "This isn't a playground you know."

Marco got ready to say something when they heard a voice from behind them, "There you are Marco," they looked back and saw Star smiling and standing near the entrance, "Janna, Hope, Oskar and I have been looking for you everywhere." She walked up to him and looked at the guard, "I'm sorry if my friend caused any trouble officer."

The guard half smiled, "No trouble at all, little lady, but you kids better leave before you get into trouble." Star nodded, took Marco by the hand and led him away.

While they were walking down the street, Marco looked at Star, "Hey," she looked at him, "What the hell was that all about, princess? Why did that jackass just let us go like that?"

"My mother taught me a spell to help get you out of trouble,"

Marco looked confused, "But I'm in the system and…" he stopped when he saw Star hold up her wand, "Wait…what did you do?"

"Destroyed the computers," Star half smiled and Marco looked shocked, "I erased everyone's memories about the events and then destroyed everything before saving you…can we not tell my parents about that?"

Marco chuckled and kissed her temple, "I think that's a fair trade for saving my ass." Star half smiled and the two continued to walk down the street.

 **Here's another Bad Boy AU and I finally managed to get the one B. Bandit wanted without my computer crashing. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	279. Chapter 279

**Red the Pokémon Master: Okay.**

 **B. Bandit 17: Thanks and I'm writing a few ideas down for the pregnant Janna arc and I'm hoping to get another part out sometime in the middle of the week.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Thanks.**

 **Ame: Good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Chapters 28, 53, 68, 74, 88, 131, 167, 187, 203, 218, 231, 248 and 262.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Doing good and as for the request. I'll start working on it after this update and no, the other requests aren't bothering me, I'm just trying to word them.**

 **Anyway here's the second part to TheNiceCommenter's request. Enjoy.**

Marco roamed around the corridors of Saint Olga's in confusion as he looked down side corridors. Spotting Star leaning against the wall in one of the side corridors with her head down, he walked up to her and sat across from her. She looked up with a frown on her face and tearstains on her cheeks, "Hey, rough day?"

"You don't know the half of it," Star sighed and shifted before she hugged her knees to her chest, "Miss Heinous was very strict. She tried to teach us how to properly drink tea with a stupid poem. When I tried to rebel and she hit the back of my hands with a ruler." Marco hummed and Star buried her face in her knees and rubbed the back of her hands, "And then she yelled at a lot of us when we refused to sing during our musical session."

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the ass, isn't she?" Star looked at him and saw him digging in his pocket. He held out a candy bar to her and said, "Here, nothing helps you feel better than a good candy bar."

Star looked at him in confusion, "You know that candy is prohibited."

"So," Star looked at the offered candy bar before carefully taking it out of Marco's hand and began to unwrap it. While she was eating it, Marco took another candy bar out of his pocket and began eating it, "I know how much of a pain Miss Heinous can be. She even has strict rules for us guards."

"Really," Star looked up in shock, "But without you guys this place will fall apart real quick. She really gives you guys' rules too? And who's to say you guys won't go on strike?"

"She's our boss and signs our paychecks so what can we do?" he sighed and shook his head, "I didn't even want to work here. Hell I didn't even want to be a guard,"

"What happened?" Marco looked up and Star frowned, "Sorry…would it help if I tell you why I'm here?"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Sure, do you want to go first?"

Star slightly smiled and nodded before taking a bite of the candy bar. She sighed and then frowned, "It was the first day I got my wand and I accidently set half of the Butterfly kingdom on fire because I thought I saw a monster and that's what got me sent here a second time." Marco looked confused, "Before I got my wand I loved to go to different dimensions, fight monsters, tame wild unicorns, run around the castle, slide down the rail and I even stole some jewels from a cyclops with Pony Head. Just a few things to name before my first visit here." She took another bite before continuing, "My parents said that they've had enough of my destructive behavior and told me until I learn how to act like a proper princess that this is going to be my home again…before arriving, a guard took my wand away."

"Probably to put it in the contraband tower," Star looked up, "That's where all magical items and dimensional scissors are placed until a princess is deemed reformed by Miss Heinous herself."

"Well I won't be getting it back for a while then because they can't break me that easily," Star frowned, "So what about you? Why didn't you want to work here?"

"Right," Marco sighed and leaned back, his head looking up, "I really wanted to be a psychologist and try to help people, but my parents work as royal guards for the…you know I actually forgot which royal family they work for…and they said that it would be wrong for me to that something like that, a shame to the family even. I was given a field test and depending on how I did was what my job was going to be. I tried to do a poor job on purpose but ended up getting a good enough score to work as a guard, but they decided to put me here because everyone thought that I'd just run to my parents whenever I was in trouble."

"It sounds like we both have overbearing parents,"

Marco half smiled and got ready to speak again when they heard a set of footsteps walking down the hall. Marco quickly jumped up, grabbed Star by the wrist and pulled her away. Hiding behind a pillar, Marco covered Star's mouth before he peered around the pillar with narrowed eyes and saw a lone, rather large guard walking down the main corridor. Marco sighed, moved his hand from Star's mouth and Star whispered, "What was that about? Marco who was that guard,"

"Lars Steele," he looked at her, "He thinks he's this big shot, but he's really a lowlife coward who hides behind people who he thinks are his friends, but they're deathly afraid of the big ogre."

"If he's a coward then why did we hide?"

"He might be a coward but he's also a notorious liar," Star looked confused, "He'll go to Miss Heinous and tell her something completely out of context and you'll get in some serious trouble…or he'll just tell her that we were sitting around and eating candy while talking."

"Sounds like he's more of a snitch than anything if you ask me," Star scuffed and rolled her eyes, "How did he even get a job here?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and sighed while shaking his head, "Your guess is as good as mine." A loud bell rang through the halls and Star and Marco covered their ears. Once it finished, the two sighed and Marco walked around the pillar, "I hate that damn bell," he looked back and asked, "Where do you have to be next?"

"Posture class," Star answered in an annoyed tone and crossed her arms and pouted, "Another class I really don't want to go to." Marco hummed, looked ahead and got ready to walk, "Hey, you're my personal guard, right? Do you think you could get me out of it? Just this one time,"

Marco looked back again with a frown and then sighed, "No, sorry," Star frowned, "I would if I could, but if I were to do that you'd get a strike and Miss Heinous will be jumping down both our throats."

"A strike," Star sounded confused, "Is that another new thing here? I never heard of a strike,"

"It is," Marco turned around and started walking away and Star began following him, "It started around the same time the princesses were assigned a guard. If a princess gets three strikes then she is sent to the reforming room and every princess that I've seen go in there haven't been the same and I'm not going to be the reason you get sent there." Star frowned as they walked down the corridors.

They turned the corner leading to the classroom and Star sighed, "Thanks," Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, "I really don't know what this reforming room is, or what happens in there, but if you hadn't told me what happens if I got three strikes I'd probably be in there by the end of the week."

Marco gave a slight smirk, "Don't mention it." He looked at the class and sighed, "But you better get in there before you get a strike." Star nodded, "I'll see you once you're finished class. Please try to stay out of trouble,"

"Easier said than done," Star sighed, "But I guess I'll try," she walked past him and walked into the classroom. Marco gave a small smile as the door closed.

Turning around, he began walking away while whistling.

 **Here's the second part to TheNiceCommenter's request. I don't know how many parts are going to be in it, but I hope I'm getting it close to what they were looking for, and I know I said something about adding Buff Frog like you wanted, but I'm still trying to figure out where to fit him in here at the moment.**

 **Anyway for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	280. Chapter 280

**Joseftanti: That's one only a two parter chapters 24 and 25. I could make another part for it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem. I don't know about you're current request, mainly because I haven't seen the movie, but I guess I can try. For now here's the one you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

Everyone stared in shock at the burning school building, a single scream coming from the building, soon to be drowned out by the sound of oncoming sirens. Star looked on in horror as she heard the firefighters began to yell and started to run to the building, hoses at the ready, "Marco?" she whispered to her best friend and he looked at her, "Am I going to get in trouble? I set the school on fire again and this time I accidently killed Brittney." She let out a shaky breath, "If my parents find out about this they're going to send me to Saint Olga's."

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Don't worry Star, it'll be ruled as an accident, probably on faulty wiring and no one will say a thing about it." Star frowned and nodded, "C'mon Star, you didn't do this on purpose, I know you didn't and you know you didn't."

"Okay," Star sighed and Marco hugged her.

Hours after the blaze had been put out and Brittney's body was removed from the demolished building, Star and Marco sat in the living room of the Diaz house, watching TV when a bulletin came on, "Earlier today, at Echo Creek Academy, a fire broke out in the school's library and engulfed the school in flames in mere moments. All but one, Brittney Wong, managed to escape unscathed. We now go live in center city where Mayor Robert Wong is holding a press conference."

The screen changed to Brittney's father, standing outside of City Hall with microphones attached to the podium. Everything was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Today a fire claimed the life of my only daughter. Fire experts are investigating the cause of the fire and once they find who started the fire, I will see that they are thrown in prison! I'm having the police force work around the clock to catch the one who is responsible for this tragedy!"

Marco turned the TV off and looked at Star to see tears starting to fall down her face, "Marco I don't think I'm going to get out of this one. I'm going to get in trouble and my parents are going to send me to Saint Olga's."

"No you're not Star, they won't find out, and even if they do I won't let them get close to you." Marco stood up, "I need to check something out. I'll be right back," Star looked confused and Marco kissed her cheek and he half smiled, "Just don't leave the house. I'll be back as soon as I'm done," Star frowned and nodded as she watched Marco walk out of the house and then she turned the TV back on and watched the rest of the bulletin.

Brittney's father continued to speak into the microphones while the reporters kept their cameras on him. Marco pushed past the crowd of people and ran up the stairs leading to City Hall. Everything fell silent as all eyes fell on him when Robert asked, "Who in the hell are you kid?"

"My name is Marco Diaz and I'm the one who started that damn fire," the crowd of people gasped, "I knew the school was going to burn down and I didn't care. I cared even less when I learned that your daughter was still trapped inside,"

Robert studied the young man's face before crossing his arms and hummed to himself before saying, "Very well," he snapped his fingers and four armed officers ran out of City Hall and aimed their guns at Marco, who looked unmoved and unintimidated, "Since you openly confessed to starting the fire that killed my daughter, I see no reason to waste tax payers money on a trial and have you placed under arrest and sent to the maximum security prison that is Carnate!"

Marco's eyes widened before he lunged at the man, only to be stopped by the officers, "Hey asshole I'm only fifteen! You can't even decide my sentence! You're not even a judge!"

"No, but as Mayor of Echo Creek I beg to differ," ( **Not realistic, I know, but just go with it.** )

Marco groaned as the officers began to lead him away, the flashes of cameras blinding them and reporters began asking him questions as the officers led Marco to an unmarked vehicle.

Marco watched as the cell door closed and the two guards that stood in front of him laughed. After laughing for a few moments, one of them stared at him and smirked, "Boy you must have really fucked up if they sent you here! Who did you piss off, kid?" Marco narrowed his eyes and growled, "Well kid you better make yourself real comfortable because this is going to be your home for a long, long time."

They began laughing again as they walked away. Marco frowned and sighed, "Don't worry about them, kid." He looked back and saw an older man standing against the wall with his arms crossed, "They're just all talk and no bite. But I am surprised to see someone as young as yourself in this rat hole. Hell you look like you wouldn't even hurt a fly." Marco's frown deepened, "What'd you do? Eat a bus of cigarettes or something?"

He began chuckling and Marco sighed, "No," the man stopped and looked at him, "My best friend did something…she accidently caused a fire that killed the Mayor's daughter. She was afraid of getting in trouble and getting sent to a reform school by her parents."

"Huh, and being the good friend that you are, you took the wrap for her," Marco slowly nodded, "Damn kid, I got to hand it to you, you're real loyal to this friend of yours. She must be really important to you if you were willing to get sent here." He walked up to him and extended his arm out, "My name's Clem by the way,"

Marco looked at him for a second before shaking his hand, "Marco," he stepped away and shook his head, "And of course I'm loyal to her and she is important to me. She's my best friend."

"Are you sure that's all you are?" Clem laughed, patting Marco on his back. Marco looked up in confusion, "Taking the blame for her and getting yourself sent here and you claim that she's just your best friend? Maybe there's a little bit more there. Like a little romantic interest going on between the two of you." Marco's eyes widened and he looked away and Clem lightly laughed, "Ah relax. I'm just messing with you Marco."

"Yeah, whatever,"

He yawned and began rubbing his eyes. Clem half smiled, "You look dead tired, kid." Marco nodded, "Why don't you get some sleep Marco. Those guards won't be around much tonight anyways."

Marco looked at him, and then at the cell door and the back at Clem, "But what about…but what about those creatures I've seen?"

"Don't worry about them, I'll stay up and keep an eye on you," Clem offered, "Get some sleep kid," Marco yawned again before nodding and lying down and falling to an uneasy sleep while Clem watched over him. He scratched the side of his head and began muttering to himself, "A small fire and they send a poor kid to this hellhole. Where are everyone's morals at?" he looked through the cell bars and heard growling coming down the cell block and he sighed, "I need to help this kid get out of here before those bastards have a field day with him."

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Cowardly Christian or not, but if it's not let me know and I'll try to make some improvements. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	281. Chapter 281

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Everything will be answered in time.**

 **SonicELITE: Alright and more is coming soon.**

 **Questionmark43: Good to know and one where he's a solider? Well I'm writing one where he's a guard working at Saint Olga's, but I guess I could give it a try.**

 **TheNiceCommenter: Good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know, more will be coming up soon and sure, I'll try to write one for them after this.**

 **Fereality: Alright.**

 **For now here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Marco stood on the roof of the school against the railing. He groaned and shook his head before cupping his right hand over his eyes, "I killed someone last night and I don't even remember doing it," he looked up and frowned, "And why aren't the girls afraid of me at this point? They witnessed me killing Tom, they saw what happened, what I can become and yet they're talking to me as if nothing even happened last night."

Hearing the door leading from the roof to the gym open, he looked back and saw the girls staring at him in confusion, "What are you doing up here Marco?" Andrea asked and Marco arched a brow, "Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"What announcement?"

"They found Tom this morning and determined he was mauled to death last night by a mysterious wild animal and since you scared Lars and Oskar before we left last night, they're too frightened to say anything about the incident and Alfonzo and Ferguson won't talk either, city officials are closing the schools and the police and animal control are going to be looking for you…or rather the other you," Jackie explained, "So let's go."

"Right," Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "You seven should go home and get some rest. Whatever's wrong with me doesn't happen until night so…"

Janna walked up to him and grabbed him by his arm, "Let's go Diaz," Marco looked confused and Janna began pulling him towards the others, "I told you earlier that you can't get rid of us that easily." Marco sighed as he broke free from her grip and followed the seven down the stairs.

Walking into the Diaz house, the girls sat down and they all began yawning, "Look, you seven will feel better if you went home and got some sleep," they looked at Marco, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves. Just go home and get some sleep."

"Shut up Marco," Star groaned, "We're not going anywhere so you better get used to seeing us."

Marco frowned and sighed before everyone's stomach started rumbling. Marco half smiled, "How about I make us some of my famous nachos?"

The seven looked at each other with questionable looks and then look at Marco and they nodded and Sabrina said, "Not too spicy Marco." Marco half smiled and nodded before turning around and walked into the kitchen as Chantelle turned the TV on.

Marco stood over the counter, preparing the nachos. He moved away and poked his head out and saw the girls watching TV and yawned occasionally. He frowned and stepped back into the kitchen. He walked back up to the counter and shook his head as he sighed, "I can't do this. They need to get some sleep," he opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle and began reading the label, "Mirtazapine. May cause drowsiness, dizziness…well since they're already tired this should put them to sleep without a problem." He opened the bottle and took out a couple of pills before crushing them and mixing them in with the melted cheese, "I hope they understand when they wake up." He continued making the nachos.

Once he was finished, Marco walked out of the kitchen with a plate of nachos and set it between the girls. They looked at him as he walked away and leaned against a wall and Chantelle asked, "Aren't you going to have some?"

"I'll eat later," he assured, "Just eat. I'll be fine, really." The seven looked confused before they took some nachos and slowly began eating them.

After finishing half of nachos, the girls began to yawn again and felt their eyes begin to close. Marco watched as they slowly drifted off to sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw their breathing even out before he picked up the plate and walked back into the kitchen.

He threw the remaining nachos away and began washing the dishes. As he was putting the dishes away, he began muttering to himself, "At least I didn't accidently killed them. I would never forgive myself if I did," he heard moaning and looked out into the living room to see the girls were still sleeping. He sighed and frowned, "I need to hurry before they wake up." He went back into the kitchen to put the rest of the dishes away.

Once he was finished, he walked back into the living room and reached in his backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Sitting down, he opened the notebook and began scribbling on one of the pages. Marco soon tore a page out of the notebook, folded the piece of paper up and stood up. Placing the folded up paper in Star's hand, he sighed before kissing her temple, followed by Jackie's, and then Janna, Chantelle, Sabrina, Andrea and finally Ashley.

He sighed one last time before walking out of the house and quietly closed the door behind him and ran down the street without looking back.

The girls woke up a few hours later to the sound of the door swinging open. They looked up to see Marco's parents staring at them in confusion, "Kids?" Angie said slowly, "What are you seven doing here and where's Marco at?"

Their eyes widened and they began to look around. Star looked down and spotted the note and began reading it, "He left," she said, looking up in shock. Everyone looked at her in shock and she began reading the note out loud, "Girls I want to thank you for offering to help me with whatever I'm going through, but the police are now looking for me and you already gave up sleep for a few days. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just stay safe. Marco."

Dropping the note, the seven began to race to the door only to be blocked by Marco's parents, "Let us go!" Ashley snapped, "Marco's out there and he needs our help!"

"And there is a curfew is in effect," Rafael said sternly, "We will look for Marco tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts," Angie said, "Marco will be fine on his own for one night. Call your parents and let them know where you are." The seven remained still, "Now!" they quickly jumped back and began calling their parents as Angie had instructed.

The girls looked out the window at the night sky with worried expressions crossing their faces. Chantelle sighed and looked away from the window, "We better get some sleep," everyone looked at her, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz is right, we'll look for Marco tomorrow."

The others frowned and they heard a lone howl in the distance. Star sighed and shook her head, "He better have a really good reason for doing this." Everyone stepped away from the window, laid on the floor and talked to each other with the occasional lone howl catching their attention.

 **Alright I really didn't know where I was going with this update when I first started writing it, but here you go. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	282. Chapter 282

**Ame: Alright I might do that one soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks for having faith. I'll see what I can do about this new request because I like the way it sounds.**

 **Questionmark43: I have no answer for that.**

 **Joseftanti: Chapters 56, 61 and 71, that one doesn't have a continuation and chapters 51 and 98 are the only ones for that one.**

 **Anyway here's the one you asked for. Enjoy.**

Brittney sat at her desk in the darkened classroom as a storm raged outside. She looked back as lightning flashed and thunder cracked to see the only other student sitting at his desk with his eyes closed and his arms cross, "This is your fault Diaz!" Marco opened his eyes and looked unamused, "If you had just left me alone, we wouldn't be stuck here in this mess! You and that stupid Star Butterface should've just minded your own business!"

Marco sighed in frustration and shook his head, "Alright Brittney you went out when you knew a hurricane was about to hit land, Star had nothing to do with the weather because it's been on the news for the past week and a half, I was only trying to get you to safety and in your idiotic fit, you ran to the school and I followed you to make sure you were safe." Brittney groaned, crossed her arms and turned back around with a huff, "So in reality, you're the reason we're stuck here."

Brittney groaned and stood up. Turning around, she began to walk up to Marco with a look of annoyance crossing her face, "Listen Diaz I don't care what you or…" She tripped and hissed in pain.

Marco stood up and saw Brittney on the floor, holding her left ankle in pain, "Are you alright?" she looked at him with a venomous look and he walked up to her. Marco walked up to her and knelt in front of her and began feeling her ankle. She hissed in pain through her teeth and Marco sighed, "Damn, you sprained this pretty bad." He stood up and helped her up before holding her up, "C'mon, we need to get to the nurse's office and hope we can find a first aid kit." Brittney rolled her eyes as they started to walk out of the classroom.

Entering the dark office, Marco helped Brittney on the bed before he began to look around for a first aid kit. While he was looking, Brittney groaned, getting Marco's attention, "Don't you have a first aid kit in your backpack or something, safe kid?"

Marco groaned in annoyance, "First off, I'm not a safe kid, second, yes but I left my backpack at my house when I ran after you and tried to get you to safety!" Brittney looked shocked, "Just…let me look for the first aid kit before your ankle can get any worse." Brittney silently nodded and Marco continued to look for the first aid kit.

Marco pulled the first aid kit out from a metal cabinet and smirked. He walked up to Brittney and set the first aid kit aside. As he was about to open it, they heard a crackling noise. Looking up they saw the ceiling begin to warp. Marco quickly pulled Brittney off of the bed as the ceiling collapsed on it, burying the first aid kit under the debris. Brittney scuffed and pushed away from Marco, "Great Diaz, you couldn't grab the first aid kit too!"

Marco eyes narrowed and he growled in anger, "I believe the words that you're looking for are thank and you!" Brittney looked at him in shock, "If you put them together they make a nice sound!" he unzipped his hoodie and tore a piece of his shirt off before wrapping it around Brittney's injured ankle, "There, it's not as good as a splint, but it should work." He moved away from Brittney and leaned against the wall.

Brittney frowned and slowly moved next to him. Marco looked at her as she looked away from him, "Yeah, well, you know…I guess what I'm trying to say is that…well I…thanks Diaz," Marco arched a brow and Brittney looked at him with an angered look crossing her face, "But don't get used to this. Just because I said thank you doesn't mean anything has changed between us. I'm still the popular cheer captain and you're still the unpopular, loser safe kid."

"Yeah, whatever you say Brittney," Marco sighed and they heard the wind howling, rain pelting against the roof and windows and thunder cracking and Marco looked up with a slight frown on his face, "It doesn't seem like we're getting out of here any time soon."

He felt something lean against him and he looked down to see Brittney resting her head on his shoulder. He lightly nudged her and heard her sigh, "If it weren't for your safety obsessed ass, I would've been dead."

Marco sighed, "Brittney you might be snobby, bitchy and cold towards…well pretty much everyone, but no one deserves to die like that." She looked up with a slight confused look on her face, "I hope this little experience will teach you how to be a little kinder towards others."

"Yeah, whatever," she yawned and closed her eyes before nuzzling closer to Marco, "I'm going to try to get some sleep." Marco watched as her breathing soon evened out and she fell into an uneasy sleep. He sighed, carefully took his hoodie off and draped it on Brittney before he wrapped an arm around her and fell sleep as well.

Marco heard people shouting from above them and he opened his eyes and heard debris being moved. He looked down at Brittney and shook her awake, "Brittney get up," she groaned and opened her eyes, "C'mon Brittney, you need to get up. Rescue is here,"

"Thank God," she yawned before they looked up and saw small rays of light peering through the cracks of the debris.

After waiting for nearly an hour and a half, Brittney and Marco were freed from the demolished school and Brittney limped over to her parents, "Mom, daddy!" she hugged her parents and began crying, "I was so scared. If it weren't for one of my classmates, I would've been dead."

Marco half smiled as he watched Brittney hug her parents, "Marco!" he looked back and was tackled into a tight hug, "I was worried Marco! Are you alright?"

Marco chuckled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Star," he hugged her back, "Really I'm alright,"

Star smiled and hugged him tighter, refusing to let go, "Hijo!" they looked up and saw Marco's parents walking up to them and hugged Marco.

The Diaz's and Star got ready to leave. Before Marco could take five steps away from the now destroyed school, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Brittney holding his hoodie up to him, "Here Diaz, thanks for last night."

Marco shook his head and pushed her hand away, "Keep it," Brittney's eyes widened, "I got a lot more at home and besides it looks good on you."

Brittney slightly smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Thanks Diaz," she swiftly kissed his check before turning around and limped away as fast as she could.

Marco touched his cheek as he looked in shock as Brittney got into her parents limo and the limo drove away. He chuckled as he shook his head, "This has got to be one of the craziest hurricanes we ever got." He turned and began following his parents and Star back to the house.

 **Here you go joseftanti, you wanted a Brittney x Marco one-shot and I hope I got it right. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	283. Chapter 283

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see how I can word your new request.**

 **Joseftanti: Alright, I'll make another part to it as soon as I can.**

 **Fereality: Damn that must've taken you a real long while to read them all. What favor series are you talking about because I'm a little confused right now. No there isn't, but I suppose I could try to write it. The Ghost Rider one is going to be a hiatus until I can think of what else to write for that arc and I can write one with Janna/Marco/Star and the same could be said about the other request.**

 **Questionmark43: Are you requesting something like that? Sorry, I'm just asking so I don't screw anything up.**

 **Anyway here's the sequel arc to the Slave Marco arc. Enjoy.**

After running for nearly two and a half hours, Star and Marco sat in a cold, damp and darkened cave as they heard several guards shouting and dogs barking in the distance through the night air. Star looked at Marco and slowly reached up. Touching the fresh scar across his cheek, he hissed and jumped back in slight fear and pain and looked at her. Star frowned and sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it."

Marco frowned and sighed, "Its fine. I know it was an accident." Star softly smiled before she hugged her knees to her chest and lightly shook as the chilled night wind blew into the cave. Marco took his hoodie off before tossing it to Star, "Here." She looked up and caught the hoodie, "That should keep you warm tonight."

Star softly smiled and nodded before putting the hoodie on and zipped it up. She crossed her arms and looked at him and asked, "What about you?" Marco ignored her and crossed his arms as he continued to look through the cave's entrance and they continued to hear shouting and barking, "Wouldn't it be easier if we just built a small fire or something?"

"Building a fire, even a small one, will cause an unusual glow in this cave and only get the guards attention and they'll come up here and capture us." Marco looked at her, "Your parents will have me killed and send you to this reform school that you mentioned for running away with me and sticking up for me." Star looked down with a small frown on her face, "Just wear the hoodie. It should keep you warm tonight,"

"And what about tomorrow," Marco ignored her and looked out of the entrance again, "Marco we can't live out our lives in this cave like cave dwellers or something. They're going find us sooner or later. We need a plan,"

"Just get some sleep. We have to rest up so we can leave early tomorrow morning." He wrapped his arm around her and looked back, "Those guards can't search all night. I mean they need to sleep some time, right?" Star frowned and looked away, "Get some sleep. I'll stay up and keep an eye out for anyone who tries to walk into the cave." Star frowned and nodded before leaning onto Marco's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.

Hours slowly passed by and Marco continued to look out of the entrance as his eyes slowly started closing and he watched fireflies danced their nocturnal dance and heard the crickets played their nightly songs and the continuing of shouts from the guards and the barking from the dogs were getting further away. He sighed and shook his head, "Well at least they're going away." He heard Star moaning and he looked at her.

Star wrapped her arms around his arm and nuzzled closer into his arm and began muttering, "Marco, don't worry about them," Marco tilted his head and arched a brow, "We can handle it. Those guards are incompetent morons."

Marco quietly chuckled and wiggled his arm free and wrapped it around her, "Yeah, those guards are complete idiots," he lightly rubbed her back, "Go back to sleep, princess. We need to get up real early tomorrow morning and continue running so we don't get caught." Star mumbled a little before her breathing evened out and Marco half smiled before looking out of the entrance again.

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, coating the sky and ground in a pale orange light. Marco looked back at Star and started shaking her lightly. She moaned loudly and turned away from him, "C'mon princess, we need to get up and start moving again before the guards come and find us." She moaned again and looked back, her eyes slightly red. Marco stood up and held out his hand, "C'mon, we'll travel a few miles and then you can rest a little more. I promise," Star groaned and took Marco's hand.

Helping her up, he pulled her out of the cave and the two looked around before they started running south.

After traveling for nearly four hours, they approached a small rest area and sat at an old, abandoned bench. Star yawned and saw Marco stand up and began walking around, "What are you doing?" he stopped and looked back, "What are you looking for?"

"Something for us to eat," Marco continued to walk around, "My grandfather taught me how to hunt and what is editable and what isn't in the woods." Star arched a brow as she continued to watch Marco walk around looking at various trees and bushes.

He soon returned with a few nuts and berries and set them down, "Sorry it isn't much, but everything else is poisonous here,"

Star half smiled and began eating some of the berries, "Its fine Marco, thanks." He nodded and began joining Star in the small meal he had collected.

They heard howling and shouting growing in the distance and their heads snapped up. Marco groaned, slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "We need to hurry and continue running," Star nodded in agreement and stood up and the two began running deeper into the woods, leaving the small amount of food Marco had just collected on the worn out bench.

While they were running, Star tripped over an exposed root and Marco stood over her. She groaned as she held her ankle and looked up, "Just leave me Marco, I can handle myself."

Marco looked back towards where the barking could be heard before looking back down at Star and swiftly picked her up bridal style, "I'm not leaving you alone and have you get sent to that reform school." He took one last glance back before turning around, "Hold on tight princess." Start did as Marco had said and Marco began running deeper into the woods.

 **Well I said there was going to be a sequel to this arc and here you go. I don't know where I was going with this part or how many parts are going to be in the arc, but anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	284. Chapter 284

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright good to know and I don't think it sounded egotistic.**

 **Fereality: Oh alright, cool. And I didn't know that you were talking about the fake relationship arc, sorry if I sounded like an ass.**

 **Questionmark43: oh alright, I can still write that one though.**

 **IUcOzAdE: Alright, I don't think it's short, but the sequel just started.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and more will be coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: It doesn't really have a name, acw28 asked for it and I'm going to try and update it which will hopefully be soon and more of this arc will be coming soon and for the first one chapters 130, 139, 155, 171 and 199 and for the second one chapters 132, 157, 173 and 184.**

 **Duyemoa: You want them to have sex while they're running away? Well I guess I could try and write one while they're hiding from the guards or something.**

 **Someone: Thanks.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Yeah I am. I'm just writing a few ideas down right now.**

 **Anyway for now here's a Jackie mermaid update. Enjoy.**

Star, Jackie and Marco sat under the tree in the Diaz backyard with Jackie leaning against Marco and Marco's arm wrapped around her. Star looked at the two and widely smiled. The two looked at her and Marco said, "Uh Star, remember we're trying to figure out what Ludo is planning and what he wants with Jackie."

"Oh right," Star chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "Well it could have something to do with her and her parents being from Atlessna."

Marco looked confused and Jackie sighed and began explaining, "The merpeople of Atlessna are rumored to be unstoppable and dominate beings…and not only is that not true by the way but a non-mermaid saying something like that can be considered racist…and that green skinned, beak nosed bastard probably thinks I can help him rule or whatever." Marco frowned and sighed, "And like I said if my parents find out that anyone learned my family's secret I'd get in trouble."

Marco groaned and stood up. The two girls looked at him in confusion, "Let's go inside and talk,"

The two looked at each other and then back at Marco and Star asked, "Are you feeling alright Marco?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Well not entirely, but it's nothing serious, but I really think we should continue inside. So let's go." Confused, the two nodded before standing up and headed towards the house. Marco looked around the yard for a few moments with narrowed eyes before sighing and shaking his head and started walking towards the house.

The three sat in the living room while Star and Jackie talked and Marco looked at the floor with a somber look on his face. He felt someone nudge him on his arm and looked up, "Are you alright Marco?" Jackie asked, "You're acting like if my parents learn that someone found out my family's secret you'll be the one that gets in trouble."

Marco half smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what," Star asked and Marco ignored her, "Marco what are you thinking about?"

Marco ignored her again and looked away from them and Jackie sighed, "Anyway we can probably rule out the suspicions that the bastard wants me to help him rule, but there is a possibility that he's after me and my parents for our tails." The two looked confused, "Mermaid tails are very rare and valuable and it's possible that that's what those monsters want." She stood up and stretched a little before yawning, "Well I better get going. My parents want me home for dinner."

"I better walk with you." Marco offered and stood up. Jackie half smiled and nodded as the two walked out of the house and Star watched them walk down the stree through the window with a wide grin crossing her face.

Jackie and Marco walked down the street as Jackie talked and Marco looked down with the same somber look he had earlier. Jackie looked at him and frowned before nudging him. He looked up and half smiled, "I was listening."

Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Marco what's wrong?" Marco tilted his head in confusion, "You've been getting distracted a lot lately and you look like you're about to get in trouble." Marco frowned, "I already told you that I'll be the one that'll get in trouble if my parents learn that you learned our secret."

"I know, but I really don't want you to get in trouble or anything." Jackie half smiled and Marco sighed, "I don't know. I've just been feeling weird lately…like I have a bad feeling that someone is either following us or something bad is about to happen, but I can't figure out what."

"Well whatever you're feeling you better ignore it before you end up walking in front of a car and getting yourself killed." Jackie half joked, stopping in front of her house, "Seriously Marco, stop worrying so much. Star has her wand and you know karate and I'm not completely helpless myself. So if that beak bastard wants to take me and my parents he's going to have a serious ass kicking coming his way." Marco half smiled and nodded. Jackie kissed his cheek and gave him a small smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," he quickly kissed her before turning around and walked away as Jackie walked into her house.

Marco turned a corner and felt something hit him hard across the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground. He groaned and looked up to see Ludo smirking and a lizard in a suit along with several other monsters standing above him. Before he could say anything, Lobster Claws hit him across the back of his head again.

Marco groaned as his ears began ringing. Before his world faded to black, he heard the sound of a portal opening and muffled laughter coming from Ludo, "Ha, now that we have karate boy Star Butterfly and the mermaid girl will have no choice but come to his rescue and I'll finally have the wand and the mermaid girl will be forced to help us."

Marco heard humming and then a voice he didn't recognize said, "Yes, I believe the plan is coming along quite nicely." He then felt someone pick him up and throw him over their shoulder as the monsters started to walk through the portal and Marco closed his eyes.

 **Another Jackie mermaid update is finished. I really had no idea where I was going with this part, but I'm probably going to add a few twists and turns of my own in the final few parts to this arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	285. Chapter 285

**Acw28: Yeah and look for future updates to find out what he wants.**

 **Ken-TheReader: A what? Did you send the review early or something?**

 **Questionmark43: Thanks and no, he doesn't have any charm or book.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and yeah they will. No, the fake relationship arc was requested by acw28 and 234 was requested by B. Bandit and it eventually turned into an arc itself, but I suppose it shares some similar traits.**

 **Joseftanti: I already did the date with Jackie and I'm thinking about doing the other one involving Sabrina. I have no idea what to write about that one and PM me your question and sure.**

 **For now here's another part to TheNiceCommenter's request. Enjoy.**

The guards sat in the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch break and talking to one another. Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson sat at the table Marco was sitting at and Jackie groaned, "Princess Janna is being a royal bitch." The two looked at her while Marco ignored her and ate his lunch quietly, "She was sent here because she a kleptomaniac and her parents caught her stealing on several occasions."

"Yeah well Princess Thumb up her ass isn't much better," Alfonzo complained, "She's a real pain and thinks the world owes her all these favors."

"Same here," Ferguson chimed in, "Princess Pony Head is too wild that it's no wonder that her parents had her sent here." They looked at Marco who quietly ate his lunch, "What about you Marco?" he looked up in confusion, "What's Princess Butterfly in for?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Oh c'mon Diaz," Alfonzo pleaded, "We told you why the princesses we're watching are here."

He groaned and stood up, "That's what Miss Heinous pays us to do. To keep an eye on the princesses not gossip like high school girls." He picked up his tray, turned around and walked away, leaving the three confused.

Marco walked down the main corridor with an annoyed look on his face. Turning down a side corridor, he bumped into another guard. He looked up at the guard and saw that they had their helmet on, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am…one of the new guards from the academy," the guard answered in a thick Russian accent.

Marco groaned and shook his head, "Fine new guy, just stay away from me and Princess Butterfly and I won't have to hurt you." He checked the time and sighed, "You might want to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Marco walked past him and down the corridor as the guard watched him.

Marco approached a door a knocked on it. A moment later he heard Star's voice, "It's opened," he opened the door and stepped inside and Star breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought you were Miss Heinous come to yell at me some more."

Marco half smirked and placed his hand over his chest, "You wound me, princess." Star lightly giggled and Marco sighed, "What happened?"

Star stopped, pouted and crossed her arms, "Nothing," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed and looked away, "I tried to be rebellious and started a food fight. Miss Heinous came up to me, hit the back of my hands with a ruler again, yelled at me and then gave me a strike." She lo0ked up to see Marco's eyes wide, "Yeah, she was pretty mad. I never thought she'd yell like that."

Marco frowned and looked down at her reddened hands. He sighed as he reached into his pockets and pulled out some cream and cloth, "We better get your hands wrapped up before they can get worse."

Star watched as Marco rubbed the cream on the back of her hands and felt as the pain began to leave. She watched Marco wrap her hands with the cloth and then he half smiled, "There, that should help." He looked up, "You need to be careful. Miss Heinous is very ruthless and doesn't care who you are."

"I've noticed," Star rubbed the back of her hands, "Thanks by the way," Marco smiled and nodded, "But you know she didn't have to hit my hands if she was going to torment me and give me a strike."

"That's how she works," he sat down next to her, "But please try to stay out of trouble. I really don't want the coolest princess I've ever met get sent to the reforming room." Star softly smiled, "Other than getting a hit and getting a strike, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but some of the guards here a rude," Marco looked confused, "A lot of them have been asking why was I sent here and what I did before my parents decided to send me here and everything."

"Yeah well…" before Marco could finish, an alarm assaulted their eardrums and Marco growled, "Goddamn it!" he stood up and started walking towards the door.

Star looked confused and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Marco stopped and looked back, "That's the intruder alarm," he walked up to her, "Someone broke in and the guards need to get to the main hall to see what's going on." Without thinking, he kissed her forehead, turned around and began walking away, "Just stay here and keep your door shut. I'll knock and let you know it's me when I come back," Star watched as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before she felt her forehead.

The guards lined up in the main hall with Miss Heinous standing in front of them with an angered look on her face. She began pacing in front of them for a few moments without saying a word. She stopped and looked at the guards with an icy cold glare and hissed, "I called you all here because there is a traitor amongst us," everyone looked shocked and she continued, "I've been noticing some unusual kind behavior towards some of the princesses and as you all know they are here to be rehabilitated, not for guards to befriend." She began pacing in front of them again, "So whoever you are, I want you to know that I will be watching you like a hawk."

Marco quietly swallowed a Miss Heinous continued, "And don't worry, the guard involved won't be the only one receiving punishment. The princess they were in charge of will be sent to the reforming room regardless of rather or not they have any strikes." She walked up to Marco and stared him down, "And I'd hate for a guard to be the reason that a princess will be sent there."

She turned and walked away and Marco sighed, "And here I thought someone broke in."

"It is good that she does not know what guard is being nice to the princesses, huh?" he heard a familiar Russian accent say and he looked back to see the guard he had seen earlier standing behind him, "Now that we are good friends, perhaps we can talk."

"How about no," Marco groaned, "I need to get back to my rounds and if I were you, I'd do the same." He turned and walked away without another word to the guard.

He walked up to Star's door and knocked, "Princess Butterfly, it's me Marco."

"Come in," he opened the door and stepped inside to see Star still sitting on the bed, "Did you catch whoever it was that tried to break in?" Marco frowned and Star looked confused, "What? What happened?"

"I need to be careful when I'm being nice to you." Star looked confused, "Miss Heinous pulled the alarm to get all of us guards in one place. She found out someone is being nice to the princesses and when she finds out who, that guard will be in trouble and the princess that the guard was taking care of will be sent to the reforming room no matter what."

Star eyes widened, "Can she do that?"

"I don't know, but like I said I'm not going to be the reason you get sent there." He half smiled, "Don't worry princess I won't let them get to you." Star half smiled and nodded in appreciation, "I need to do a few rounds…are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but hurry back," Marco nodded and left the room once again.

 **Finally found a way to add Buff Frog, although they don't know it yet. Hope this is what you were aiming for TheNiceCommenter and as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	286. Chapter 286

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Questionmark43: Yeah, TheNiceCommenter wanted him in the arc.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Oh, okay thanks.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. Look for future updates and we'll see what happens.**

 **Josetanti: Good to know and I'll make another one for them soon, probably after this one.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and look for future updates.**

 **IUcOzAdE: Good to know and in all honesty I completely forgot about the bounty hunter arc. So after a long hiatus, here's another part to that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star, Janna and Marco quietly snuck out of the old farmhouse and looked around to see fireflies dancing around under the pale moonlight. The three quietly walked away from the farmhouse with the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping under their feet. Star looked around in confusion before leaning up to Marco and whispering, "How exactly is this going to work? In case you forgot we're in a state of emergency."

"I know," Marco whispered back, "But like I said before Janna knows a few tricks to get us away from here."

"And what about my parents," Marco looked at her, "I can't just leave them here and have them constantly be harassed by police and other bounty hunters."

Marco sighed and stopped. Star stopped next to him and Janna stopped a few feet ahead of them before looking back and quietly hissed, "Hey you tow better hurry your asses up. We don't have much time,"

Marco held up one of his hands, signaling for a few moments before looking at Star and sighed, "I'm sorry, but running back and trying to get them will only result in our capture." Star frowned and Marco put a hand on her shoulder, "When we manage to get out of the country and everything cools down, we'll send for your parents, I promise."

Star sighed and got ready to say something when a sound caught their attention. A white, blinding light surrounded the trio and they looked up to see a helicopter hover above them with its searchlight blinding them, "Don't move, we have you surrounded!" a voice boomed.

They looked down and saw silhouettes approaching them. Janna swiftly looked around. Spotting a small opening, she looked at the two and yelled, "This way!" They looked down and started following her deeper into the woods as gunshots rang through the air.

The trio made it to a fork in the path and Janna panted, "Split up!" Star looked shocked as Janna ran down the left trail and Marco grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the right trail.

While running, the two tripped and fell forward. They groaned and Marco looked at Star, "Are you alright?"

Star hissed through her teeth and held her ankle, "I think I fucked my ankle up!" they looked up when they heard dogs barking and Star sighed, "Just leave me. Save your…"

Before she could finish, Marco stood up, helped her up and held her for support, "You didn't leave me and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you." Star looked shocked as Marco ran as best as he could, occasionally holding Star closer.

As dogs barked behind them and gunshots filled the air and an occasional bullet whistling past them, the two soon made it to a murky lake. They stopped on the dock and looked back to see armed S.W.A.T agents and trained canines slowly approached them, "You two have nowhere else to run! Just make it easier on everyone and come quietly!"

Marco looked back at the murky waters and then at Star, "Do you trust?"

"What?" she looked at him in shock, "Marco we're about to die here. Why are you asking me that?"

"Do you trust me?" Marco repeated slower.

Star looked at the armed agents in front of them and then back at Marco. Frowning, she sighed, "Yes."

"Then hold on tight and take a deep breath!" Before Star could respond, Marco held her tightly and jumped back, throwing them both into the water.

The agents ran up to the end of the dock and began shooting randomly into the water. Once the shooting stopped, they scanned the lake and one of them shook their head, "They're as good as dead. No way in hell they'll survive in this gunk." Turning around, the agent ordered, "Alright, let's find the other one." The agents walked off of the dock and pulled the canines away from the lake.

Star and Marco emerged from under the dock and Star panted, "Are you crazy?" Marco looked confused, "What if that hadn't of worked? We could've been killed."

"Yeah, but you said you trusted me," Marco half smiled, "Don't worry, we're fine and those idiots think we're dead…but it might be a good idea to stay hidden until tomorrow night."

"What about Janna? They said that they're going after her now and I doubt she's going to be as lucky as we were." Marco ignored her and began pulling her out of the water.

Sitting on the far end of the lake, Star began shivering and Marco held her close. She looked up with a faint pink hue crossing her cheeks, "I doubt we're going to get anywhere," Marco sighed and she frowned, "Janna…as much as I hate to say this…isn't one to know when to quit. If she gets cornered she's going to try and fight…I've tried countless times to tell her not to do that, but she's too damn prideful."

"But you just said we're going to leave tomorrow night," Star hissed, "Are you calling yourself a…"

"Look at our situation Star," Star paused, "You have a sprained ankle, we're soaked, it's cold and unless they retrieve our bodies, no one will believe we're dead."

"We could still try to escape," Marco looked at her, "I don't know about you, but I used to be the best bounty hunter ever and I didn't give up so easily."

"Yeah, I have a scar to prove that," Marco smirked and Star half smiled, "We'll see what happens in the morning." Star nodded and rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Oh, and Star," she looked up in confusion and Marco lightly kissed her cheek, "Thanks for helping me and trusting me back there."

"Don't mention it," she rested her head on his shoulder again and yawned before closing her eyes.

Marco half smiled as he held her closer and stayed up, listening to the nightly sounds.

 **Wow, after a long hiatus the Bounty Hunter arc is back. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	287. Chapter 287

**Questionmark43: It's been updated already. I try to update Housemates a least once a week.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and a lot of people said that a lot of these one-shots could've been made into stories all their own.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Good to hear. I originally forgot about it when IUcOzAdE reminded me about it.**

 **Austin3of3: I'm going to try and bring that one back hopefully soon.**

 **Anyway here's the one suggested by fereality. Enjoy.**

Two teenagers walked into a house and were greeted by four adults glaring at them, "Where have you two been?" a woman with silvery blue hair demanded.

The teenage girl with blonde hair groaned and rolled her eyes, "Mom, please. We were just out for a walk…or in our case a fly."

The woman groaned and her husband said, "Let's give the kids a little freedom Moon, they are teenagers after all."

"They still should've told us where they were going River," the other woman said and looked at the two teenagers, "Star, Marco you two should've told us where you were going. You know it's not safe…"

"Mom," Marco Diaz cut his mother off, "We were fine. Star has her wand and I can…"

"We know Hijo," his father interrupted him, "But you two just finished your training." The two glared at him.

For a few minutes, the entire house was silent before Moon sighed, "Just go upstairs kids. You two are grounded for a week."

Their eyes widened and Marco looked at his parents, "Mom, dad, can Mrs. Butterfly really ground me?" they nodded, "Why?"

"Because you went out without telling anyone and it's almost midnight." His mother, Angie answered, "Now go upstairs." The two teenagers groaned and walked past their parents and started walking up the stairs.

Star sat on her bed, petting a kitten on its head, "Marco what are we going to do?" the kitten purred as Star sighed and continued to pet it, "Serious Marco, we're fifteen and it's summer, so we should be able to stay out until midnight."

The kitten stopped purring and jumped off of the bed before turning into Marco. He sighed and sat down next to her, "I know Star but they won't listen."

"I wish they would," Star fell back and groaned as she buried her face in her hands, "I mean other teenagers are allowed to stay out so why can't our parents give us a little more freedom?"

"I wish I knew Star," Marco sighed and lay down next to her.

For several moments, the two lay in silence. Star moved her hands away from her face and stood up. She walked up to the window and watched as a few cars passed by the street below. She turned around and crossed her arms, "This sucks," Marco sat up and chuckled, "It's not funny Marco. Our parents are being annoying. We can protect ourselves just fine."

Marco stopped chuckling and looked at Star as she pouted. He sighed and shook his head, "I know Star, but our parents are right on one thing, we did just finish our training." Star looked at him, a pout still played on her face, "We can protect ourselves just fine, I know, but you know how we both can get if we get aggravated enough or stressed out."

Star sighed and looked down, "Yeah, I'll accidently destroy half a block and you'll turn into an animal and lose all control. But that doesn't mean that they had to ground us for being teenagers and trying to enjoy ourselves."

The room fell silent for several moments. Marco broke the silence by sighing and standing up. Star looked at him and he half smiled, "I'm going to my room. You know my door's open if you need me." Star half smiled and nodded as she watched Marco walk out of her room and the door closed behind him.

A couple of hours later, the door to Marco's room opened and Star walked in to see a sleeping dog on the bed. She sighed and walked up to the bed and began scratching the dog behind its ear, jerking it awake. The dog yawned before turning into Marco. Marco sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong Star?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, sitting down. A few moments went by without either of them saying anything and then Star sighed, "Marco you can tell when people are lying, right?"

"Thanks to my extra sensitive hearing," he proudly smirked, "Why? What's bugging you?"

"Was my mom lying when she said we were grounded for a week?" the room fell silent again and Star looked at him, "Was she trying to scare us or something?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Star frowned, "Look Star, I know you don't like being kept inside, hell I hate myself…but until we turn eighteen, we can't legally do anything."

"I know," Star sighed, "But I wish they'd trust us a little bit better. I mean we grew up together, hell we even fought a couple of bank robbers when we were ten…"

"With our parents help and supervision," Marco pointed out and Star glared at him, "I'm siding with you here, Star, but what can we really do until we turn eighteen?"

"I guess," Star sighed and then half smiled, "Since I'm here, can I sleep here tonight?" Marco arched a brow, "You know, share a bed? Like we did when we were five?"

Marco gave a crooked smile, "Wouldn't your dad kill me?"

"Don't be stupid, you know dad's all bark and no bite." She lay down and pulled him down next to her, "And besides, we're already grounded so what are they going to do? Ground us some more?"

Marco lightly chuckled as Star rested her head on his chest. Marco wrapped his arm around her, "Normally I sleep in an animal state, but I guess I can make an exception this time."

"Good," Star nuzzled closer to him, "Because I wasn't going anywhere anyway." Marco half smiled as he heard Star's breathing begin to slowly even out.

He quietly chuckled as he rubbed her back, careful not to scratch her back with his claws. He yawned and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **You wanted a hero/villain arc and I hope I got it right fereality. This was a rough attempt. I have a few selected heroes and villains. Some of them won't have powers, but I decided to have Star keep her wand and Marco have the abilities of Beast Boy because why not. And I know I said I'd do one for you joseftanti, but I'm currently writing some ideas down. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	288. Chapter 288

**SonicELITE: Alright, but I hope it gets better in time and I did almost forget about the Bounty Hunter one.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. I was originally going to go with a martial art style super hero for him, but I decided to change it at the last minute. Sue me DC.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and I'm going to get it up after this one.**

 **Questionmark43: Coming right up. I had to write a few ideas down first, watched some movies and listen to some songs, sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

18-year-old Marco Diaz, in army green, stepped into a small café sitting on a corner and sat down in a booth and began reading the menu. He sighed and heard a voice say, "Hey solider." He looked up and saw a blonde haired waitress with blue eyes smiling at him, "Are you ready to order?"

Marco half smiled and handed the menu to her, "A cup of coffee, please."

The waitress looked confused, "Is that it? You look like you're about to leave and all you want is a cup of coffee?"

"Actually I don't leave for another…three hours," he sighed, "And I'm feeling a little down and I really don't have anyone to talk to so I was wondering if you'd like to talk to me for a while."

The waitress lightly chuckled, "I don't even know your name and you're asking me to talk to you?" Marco frowned slightly and the waitress sighed, "I'm done in about forty minutes. We can talk then, solider." She extended her hand out, "My name's Star Butterfly by the way."

Marco half smiled and shook her hand, "Marco Diaz,"

Star smiled slightly, "I'll go get your coffee, solider." Marco nodded as Star walked away.

A little over an hour later, Star and Marco sat on the swings at the park. Marco slumped over and Star looked at him in confusion, "Hey Marco?" he looked up with a frown on his face, "What's wrong? You're about to do something great for our country and you look like you j

ust learned that your puppy was killed."

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he lightly kicked on the swing, "No, it's uh…this might be a strange thing to ask and I'm sure your boyfriend will get pissed if he finds out, but would you mind if I write to you while I'm at camp and on tour?"

Star frowned, "It is a strange thing to ask, but I don't have a boyfriend," Marco looked shocked, "I had one, but he was too demanding so I broke up with the bastard."

"Well then it's his lost," Star arched a brow, "You seem like a really nice person." Star softly smiled, "So…can I? You know, write to you while I'm away?"

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they want to hear from their hero son?" Marco frowned and looked away, "What? What happened?" Marco shook his head, "No, something's wrong. I can tell."

He let out a deep sigh, "My parents died when I was six. They were part of drunken accident." Star frowned and looked down, "My relatives took me in, but they really didn't give a damn about me, so I really could care less about writing to them."

Star sighed and took a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse and began to scribble on the paper. Folding it up, she handed to Marco and lightly smiled, "Here." Marco looked up in confusion, "It's my address. Take it," Marco took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, "And here," he looked back up to see Star handing him a picture, "A picture of me." Marco arched a brow, "Well since most soldiers have pictures of people that are far away and your parents are…well you know," Marco frowned and nodded, "I'd figure you can have one of me."

Marco half smiled and took the picture before putting it in his pocket, "Thanks," Star smiled, "I'll give it back to you when I return."

"No, keep it. I insist," Star jumped off of the swing, "Now let's go." Marco looked confused, "C'mon Marco, you're leaving in an hour and a half so we need to have some fun before then." Marco chucked and rolled his eyes before standing up and the two began walking out of the park.

After roaming around the city, going into various stores and laughing and generally enjoying each other's company for an hour and a half, Star and Marco stood on the corner as a bus began to pull up. Stopping in front of them, the doors opened and Marco looked back at Star, "Thanks Star." Star looked confused, "For letting me write to you, for the picture and for taking time from your probably busy day to talk to me."

"Don't mention it Marco," Marco half smirked, "I want a letter from you whenever you get a free moment at camp and on tour."

"Yeah, sure thing Star," Marco kissed her cheek before stepping away from a now shocked Star and stepped onto the bus, "I'll see you when I get back from my tour."

Star watched as the doors closed and the bus began pulling away. She lightly touched her cheek as a light pink hue crossed her face and a small smile formed on her lips as she watched the bus slowly vanish from view, "Be careful out there solider. I'll be waiting for you to get back." She watched the bus turn the corner before turning around and walked away with the small smile still played on her lips.

 **Okay, I had to watch a couple movies involving soldiers going on tour and listened to a lot of songs with the same effect and this is what I came up with for the first part of this arc. I hope this is what you were looking for Questionmark43. I don't really know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	289. Chapter 289

**Ken-TheReader: That's one of the songs I listened to in order to get this and my mom loves that song too.**

 **Questionmark43: How did it catch you off guard? Anyway thanks and more will be coming soon.**

 **Fereality: There's going to be a war later on, but right now he's going to boot camp.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Yeah I'm surprised I made it this far. More will be coming soon and I guess I can try to make something like that.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Anyway I said I was going to write the one you asked for and here you go. Enjoy.**

Brittney swiftly looked around before carefully walking into through the backdoor of the Diaz house. She quietly closed and locked the door and heard a voice say, "You know you're more than welcome to go through the front door." She jumped and looked back as the lights turned on and she saw Marco smirking at her with his arms crossed, "Star and my parents already know about us and walking through the backdoor every night looks a little suspicious and one of my neighbors might call the cops."

Brittney sighed before walking up to him and punched his shoulder, "I told you not to sneak up on me like that you dork."

Marco chuckled, "Well you did just sneak into _my_ house so I thought sneaking up on you will make us even." Brittney groaned and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "So it's your own fault that I snuck up on you."

"Yeah whatever you say Diaz," Brittney shook her head and rolled her eyes, walking past him. Marco looked back in confusion and Brittney looked at him with a smirk on her face, "Follow me Diaz. I have a little surprise for you." Marco looked confused as Brittney turned and walked away. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned the kitchen light off and began following her.

The two quietly walked up the stairs and into Marco's room. Marco looked confused as Brittney closed and locked the door before turning the light off with a devious smile on her face. Marco looked around in confusion before looking at Brittney and arched a brow, "Uh…Brittney, what exactly are you doing?"

"Showing you something that no one else is going to see for at least another four years," Brittney smirked and pulled her skirt down and pulled her shirt off.

Marco's eyes widened as he saw Brittney wearing nothing but frilly black and purple lingerie. Brittney continued to smirk and put her hands on her hips as Marco shook his head, "Uh…are you sure about this Brittney? In case you don't know this, my parents are home and are down the hall and Star's sleeping right across the hall."

"And," Brittney removed the lingerie and kicked it aside, "They know we're dating and I'm certain that your parents won't mind." She walked up to him with a slight sway in her hips. She took hold of his hands and brought them up to her breasts, "Why don't you give them a little squeeze?"

Marco hesitantly and lightly squeezed her breasts and began caressing them, causing her to lightly moan. Marco looked at her, "Brittney this is your last chance to tell me to…" Brittney tackled him to the floor with a light thud and pressed her lips against his as she started taking his clothes off.

The only noise in the room was the slight squeak of the bed and the moan from Brittney as she lay on her back and her legs on Marco shoulders and his cock moving in and out of her pussy. Brittney tightly held the covers as she moaned and arched her back and bit her lip, "Yeah, fuck me Marco! Fuck me and let me have your baby!"

Marco's eyes widened as he stopped and he quickly covered her mouth. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and growled into his hand, "What part of my parents are home and Star's across the hall didn't you understand?" Brittney rolled her eyes, "Can you try to be a little quieter please?"

He moved his hand away from her mouth and Brittney scuffed and hissed through her teeth, "Then just fuck me already, Diaz. Fuck me good and hard. Or are you too much of a safe kid? Are you scared you'll get me pregnant?" Marco's eyes narrowed and he quietly growled, "For someone who fights monsters all the time, you really are a safe kid." Marco quietly growled again as he put Brittney's legs around his waist and picked her up by her ass and began walking to the far wall, confusing her. Pinning her to the wall, he knocked over a few of his trophies from their self before he roughly moved in and out of her pussy again as he rubbed her ass and sucked on her neck.

Brittney bit down on her lip before biting down on Marco's shoulder hard to keep from screaming. Marco winched in pain as he continued to pick up speed as his hands wandered and began playing with her breasts. Marco felt Brittney's walls tightened around his cock and he grunted. They both climaxed and Brittney moved away from Marco's shoulder and screamed as she arched her back and felt Marco's semen quickly filling her womb. Marco's eyes widened.

They fell to the floor with a light thud and Brittney panted as she laid her head on the shoulder she was just biting a moment ago and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That was great Marco." She looked down at his shoulder and saw a glimmer of red in the moonlight, "Uh…sorry about that Diaz, I didn't know I was biting that hard."

"Don't worry about it," he half smiled, "I can just clean it up later," he moved her off of him, stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, he poked his head out in the hallway and saw Star's door quickly shut close and heard his parents' door closed with a light click. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard before whispering, "Oh hell, I am so screwed tomorrow."

He looked back and saw Brittney still sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, coving her breasts, looking at him in confusion, "Is everything alright Marco?" Marco slowly nodded, "Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine Brittney, thanks for asking." Brittney half smiled and nodded before yawning. Marco smirked, walked up to her and helped her up, "C'mon Brittney, let's get some sleep." Brittney yawned again before nodding and the two of them walked to the bed.

Brittney rested her head on Marco's chest with her arm around his torso as she soundly slept and Marco looked out the window and at the full moon with a worried expression on his face and he shook his head slightly, "Great. Mom, dad and Star know what we did tonight and I'm either going to get grounded until graduation or get the most embarrassing talk of my life tomorrow."

He heard moaning and looked down in fear to see Brittney nuzzling closer to him and heard her say, "Shut up Diaz…the other cheerleaders will hear us." Marco looked confused, "They're going to be here for practice soon, you big dummy."

He half smiled as he watched her nuzzle closer to him and he lightly sighed, "Good. I didn't wake her, she's just dreaming." He looked at the moon again before yawning, wrapping his arm around Brittney, lightly kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 **I said I was going to write one for these two and here you go joseftnti and yes it is slight continuation to chapter 205. I originally wasn't going to make it into a lemon, but the last lemon I did for these two was chapter 234 I think so I changed my mind. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	290. Chapter 290

**Joseftanti: We'll see what happens in the future updates and rather or not I can continue it.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and its cool if you don't like the pairing just like it's cool that some people do.**

 **Questionmark43: Oh, yeah I probably should've put an AU warning at the beginning of the chapter, sorry. I wasn't in the right state of mind when I was writing it. Glad you enjoyed it though.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Good to know, I'm not guaranteeing anything good, but I'll try to write it.**

 **Anyway for now here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Sabrina, Chantelle, Ashley, their parents and Marco's parents walked around the city, looking for Marco. The adults stopped with somber looks on their faces and the seven looked back in confusion, "Kids, we're not going to be able find him." Angie sighed, "Whenever Marco doesn't want to be found he makes sure he's hiding well enough to where no one can find him." They looked shocked, "We only said that to you kids last night to keep you from running out into the night and getting yourselves into trouble."

"But we need to find him," Star argued, "He could be lost, hurt, scared or confused. We need to find him and help him."

"Star, Mrs. Diaz just said that if he doesn't want to be found then it's going to be pointless if we keep looking for him." Moon said.

"No!" Jackie snapped, shocking the adults, "Star just said he could be lost, hurt, scared or confused and you want us to leave him that way!"

"Jackie we need to go…" her father tried to say.

"Shut up!" Ashley hissed and the adults looked at her, "He could even be dead somewhere for all we know and you just want us to forget about him! He kept those three from hurting us the other night and now we need to try and help him, rather or not you want to help us find him!" the girls turned and began running away from the adults as they called after them.

The girls sat down on a couple of tree stumps in the woods and sighed simultaneously. They looked up to see the rays from the noon sun were being blocked by the high branches above and getting surrounded by oncoming dark clouds. A chilly breeze brushed past them and the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. Looking back, they saw a pack of fifteen timber wolves, snarling at them.

They fell off of the tree stumps and jumped up as they slowly backed away from the wolves. They looked around and Sabrina nervously chuckled, "I don't suppose any of you are Marco, right?"

The park of wolves snarled and snapped, "Yeah, we didn't think so," Chantelle let out a shaky breath, "So if you'll excuse us, we'll just be leaving and look for our…"

Before they can move, the pack separated and surrounded them. They looked around and Andrea swallowed hard, "Oh boy…good doggies…nice doggies. We just want to leave and look for our friend somewhere else, so you can go and run back to your pack."

The wolves got ready to pounce when one of them whimpered in pain. The wolves snapped their heads up and they growled in the direction the whimpering came from. The sound of leaves crunching up a pair of feet filled the air and Marco, in torn clothing and cuts covering his body, soon walked around a tree and glared the wolves down, "Get away from them." The wolves growled at him, "Hey! I said get away from them, you wild bastards!"

Unintimidated, the wolves began running at him, growling and barking. Marco stood in place, reaching into his pocket, "Don't just stand there Diaz, run you idiot!" Janna hollered above the wolves.

Ignoring Janna, Marco pulled out his pocketknife and watched as one of the wolves pounced at him. Moving aside, Marco jabbed the wolf in the throat with the small blade. The wolf let out a loud yelp before falling forward dead. He reached in his pocket again and pulled out a lighter and a small pack of fireworks.

Lighting one, he threw it in the middle of the wolves. Going off with a loud pop, the wolves slowly backed away in fear. Marco lit another one and again, threw it at the wolves. Again, a loud pop rang through the heavily wooded area and the wolves turned and ran from the sound.

The girls sighed in relief and looked at Marco. Walking up to him, Jackie half smiled, "Thanks Marco."

Marco glared at them and growled, "I thought I told you not to worry about me!" they stopped and flinched at the tone in his voice, "I told you that I'd be fine, to worry about yourselves!" he shook his head, "I tell you to stay safe and you come out into the woods to look for me!"

"Well we're sorry if we were worried about our friend!" Star snapped and panted, "Marco we told you we were going to help you and you drug us and then leave? Why don't you want us to help?"

"Because I just don't,"

"Why not," Jackie asked, "What's going on Marco? Why don't you want us to help you?"

"Because,"

"Because isn't a good enough answer Marco!" Ashley snapped, "Tell us why you don't want us to help you!"

Marco growled and violently shook, "Because I don't want any of you to die from exhausting! Because I'm scared that I'm going to eventually end up losing all control and kill all of you or even just one of you! Because all of you should be afraid of me after you witnessed me kill Damon the other night!" he panted as tears fell freely from his eyes and the girls looked shocked, "Because I'm slowly turning into a monster! I can feel it, goddamn it!"

He panted as more tears fell from his eyes. The girls frowned and Jackie slowly walked up to him. Pulling him into a hug, she rubbed his back, "It's going to be okay Marco. We said we were going to help you and that's what we're going to do." He cried and shook as Jackie continued to hug him.

Andrea walked up to them and began lightly rubbing Marco's back as she softly spoke, "You're not turning into a monster Marco. You're too much of a nice guy to even be called a monster." She looked at the others, who simply shrugged their shoulders, "You're just going through a rough time right now. We know you won't kill any of us." Marco began panting.

He pushed away from Jackie and ran past Andrea before running away from them. The girls frowned as they watched Marco vanish behind the tree lines. They got ready to follow him when a crack of thunder caught their attention. Looking up, they saw that dark clouds now ruled the sky.

Rain started to fall and before they knew it, it started to pour down in sheets. Looking back at the direction Marco ran off in, Chantelle sighed and shouted over the thunder, "We need follow him!" everyone nodded and began running in the direction Marco ran off in.

Marco soon came to the lake and panted as the rain pelted against him, stinging his revealed skin. He looked at the lake with burning red eyes and saw the rain make ripples along the surface as the rain masked the tears that fell, "Marco!" he heard a voice cry over the thunder. He growled and looked back to see the girls running up to him.

They stopped and panted in front of him and he barked, "Are you seven insane or something! It's raining goddamn it!" he pointed past them, "Get home before you get sick!"

"No!" Janna snapped, "We're not going home without you Diaz and if it means we're going to get sick then who the hell cares? We told you that we're going to help you, rather you like it or not!"

Marco's eyes narrowed, "This isn't up for debate, Janna! All of you should just go home, get dried off and enjoy yourselves and leave me alone! I'm not worth it!"

"Do you even hear yourself talk right now, Marco?" Star snapped, "Marco you're not forcing us to help you, we're offering it! You keep pushing us away because of a stupid fear?" Marco growled, "Marco in case you forgotten you did almost killed Janna, but you stopped and backed away! When Ashley was hurt you wouldn't leave her side and you wouldn't let anyone near her!"

"That doesn't mean I won't kill any of you in a later date!" Marco barked, "If you stay and help me you'll run the risk of me losing control and getting yourselves killed and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I killed any of you! Just go home and forget about me! Save yourselves!"

"We're not going without you!" Sabrina repeated Janna's words, "Marco we've got two options here, you come with us or we stay out in this…"

A flash of lightning caused the girls to jump forward. They looked back to see a now burnt tree standing where they stood a few seconds ago. Marco growled, shook his head and helped them up. They looked at him and his eyes narrowed, "Since you seven are being stubborn right now you might as well follow me!" He began walking away and the girls began to follow him.

The eight entered an empty cave and the girls looked around, "So this is where you slept last night?" Chantelle asked.

"It's where I woke up this morning so I guess so."

They looked at him and Ashley sighed, "Marco why would you think that drugging us and then running off last night was a good idea?" he ignored her and sat down, "Marco why would you call yourself a monster like that?"

"Isn't that what the media and everyone else are calling me?" Marco muttered, "I mean I killed Tom the other night and I was about to kill Oskar and…"

"Out of defense," Andrea cut him off, "Marco if it weren't for you Alfonzo and Ferguson would've been dead. And you were about to kill Oskar and Lars because Oskar threw a rock at Ashley."

He looked up, "And why don't you girls fear me? You've seen what I've done, what I can do and what I can become and you still insist on trying to help me."

"Because we told you we were going to help you," Jackie sat down next to him, "We know that you're worried about us and that's good and all, but whatever you're going through is more important than us right now."

Marco got ready to say something when his eyes widened and he began screaming in pain. The girls watched as Marco doubled over in pain, held his chest and fur began growing all over his body and fangs grew in his mouth and claws grew on his fingers and toes.

The seven girls watched as the brown wolf shook the rain water off its fur and looked up at them. Walking up behind them, he forced them to get closer together before they sat down and the wolf lay across their laps. The girls looked confused and Janna shook the wolf. The wolf looked up with its yellow eyes, "Are you trying to keep us warm, Marco?"

The wolf whimpered and Jackie reached up and began scratching behind its ear, "Thanks Marco, you're the best." The wolf looked down as the girls watched the storm continue to rage outside and stroked Marco's damp fur.

 **And here's a werewolf update. I don't know if I'm going to have them return home or have them live in the woods for the remainder of this arc yet, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	291. Chapter 291

**Acw28: Some of them will get bit, probably in the next update.**

 **Questionmark43: That would have to be either Immortalized or Sons of Plunder. Why?**

 **Fereality: Oh alright cool and some, if not all, will eventually turn. I have more order picked and what position that'll have.**

 **Mrenteria99: Alright.**

 **HonorableAuthor99: The most recent one that was updated? I think that would be the mermaid arc.**

 **So here you go everyone. Enjoy.**

Jackie approached the Diaz house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Star stood in the doorway, looking confused, "Marco's not with you?" Jackie arched a brow, "Well Marco didn't come home last night, so I thought that he stayed at your house for dinner and then stayed for the night."

Jackie's eyes widened, "Star, he left as soon as I walked into my house." Star looked shocked, "I thought he was here."

The sound of a portal opening caught their attention and they looked back and saw a giant fly monster standing in front of a portal, staring the two down. Star aimed her wand at the creature only to be swiftly grabbed by the monster and she and Jackie were pulled through the portal.

Landing in a castle, Jackie looked up and saw her parents next to them, "Mom, dad!" She jumped at them and hugged them.

Confused, her parents hugged her back and her mother asked, "Jackie what's going on?" Jackie looked at her parents, "We were just enjoying some time outside when a giant lobster attacked us and brought us here."

"Yes, allow me to explain everything," the four looked up and saw the lizard in the suit staring down at them, "First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toffee and I brought you four here for a multiple of reasons." He pointed to his right and they looked to see Marco trapped in a dome as he tirelessly tried to punch his way free, "As you can see, I have someone that belongs to you and…"

"Glowworm Blast!" Star cried and several glowworms landed on Toffee, exploding on impact.

The smoke cleared and Toffee stared at them, "Are you finished?" the four looked shocked, "Now in order to free your friend Princess Butterfly must destroy the wand and…"

"Hey wait, where's the green bastard?" Jackie asked, getting lightly slapped on her shoulder by her mother.

Toffee hummed, "Ah yes, Lud0. After helping me kidnap your friend, I…disposed of him, if you will." He took a few steps forward, "And as I was saying, Princess Butterfly destroys the wand and the three mermaids agree to allow me to cut their tails off and use them for several rare and valuable potions."

Jackie's parents looked shocked and her father snapped, "Who in the hell told you what we are?" Toffee smirked, "Hey, I'm talking to you, you smug bastard!"

"Well since you asked so nicely," he looked at them and pointed to Jackie, "She went swimming one night and this boy saw her in…her form and put two and two together. And besides," he walked up to Jackie and ripped her necklace off, "The mark of the merpeople of Atlessna. It's easily recognizable by all."

The four stared at him and Toffee smirked, "Don't you dare touch her," everyone looked at Marco and saw him staring at Toffee with anger in his eyes, "Don't you dare touch any of them, you coward of a monster!"

"Marco you're my best bestie and I hope you can forgive me for saying this, but shut up!" Star snapped.

Marco ignored her and continued, "Yeah, Ludo was a coward too, but at least people knew it. But you…well you take credit for another's work, you psychologically torture people turning them into your own slaves and twist words into lies to turn an army against their one of their own."

He laughed and Toffee looked unamused, "You talk a pretty big game, boy. But you can't intimidate me."

"Let me out of here and I'll show you some real intimidation, you damn gecko."

He panted and Toffee hummed, "I don't think so," Marco's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Not that I'm afraid, but you'd just run to your friends and you'll just…"

"I knew it," Marco chuckled, "You're more of a chicken than that big chicken guy," Toffee looked annoyed as Marco laughed, "C'mon lawyer dude, prove that you're not a coward and fight me."

Toffee growled, "Enough!" he looked back at the four and hissed, "So what will it be? Destroy the wand and allow me to take the tails of your mermaid friends or have your little friend die."

The four looked defeated, "Coward," Marco whispered and they looked at him again, "Coward…coward…c'mon coward, I want to play."

Toffee groaned in annoyance and pushed a button on a remote and the dome began to shrink in size. Everyone looked shocked as Marco desperately tried to push the walls away, "This is your final chance." Toffee looked at the four, "Give in to my demands, or your friend will be crushed to death."

"You bastard!" Jackie snapped with tears in her eyes and punched Toffee across the jaw.

Toffee, unfazed by the blow, grabbed Jackie by her throat and began to tightly squeeze it, "Now it appears that two lives hang in the balance." Everyone looked shocked, "Give into my demands or Marco will be crushed and I'll strangle the little mermaid here to death."

"Jackie!" her parents shouted in fear.

Star aimed her wand at Toffee and he held Jackie closer, "Now, now, you wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" Star's face fell and she lowered her wand, "That's a good princess. Now I advise you to…"

A cracking noise caught everyone's attention and they looked back to see the dome that held Marco was starting to break. The dome soon shattered and Marco looked up at them with pure white eyes. Everyone looked confused and Marco spoke, "Ha, I told you I'd be back!"

Star's eyes widened and she whispered, "Monster Arm,"

Toffee's eyes widened as he dropped Jackie and she felt to the ground with a thud. Toffee held up his hands and started to back away, "Hector my old friend…"

"Friend," Marco snapped and laughed as Toffee flinched, "You left me holding the gold back on Zalon and allowed those bastards to turn me into sushi and you have the audacity to call me friend!" he looked back and saw Star's wand pointed at him, "Lower your wand Star, I'm not here to disembowel anyone." He looked at Toffee and smirked, "Well not everyone anyway."

Star, Jackie and her parents looked confused, "Now old friend, you wouldn't want to want to do something you'd regret later, would you?"

Marco punched Toffee across the jaw, breaking a few teeth. Toffee fell to the floor. He looked up with blood dripping from his mouth and a slight fear in his eyes. Marco crackled his knuckles as he chuckled, "You know Toffee you should join me in hell! Plenty of monsters and demons down here and they'll just love to make you their plaything! They simply love cowards,"

Toffee held up his arm up, "Now Hector, you wouldn't want to kill me." Marco's eyes narrowed, "We're friends, remember? Partners in crime,"

"If we were friends then why did you leave me to die on Zalon you worthless scum?" Toffee flinched again, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart Toffee!" Marco began lashing out and started digging into Toffee's chest.

The four watched as Toffee screamed in horror and Marco continued to dig into his chest. Toffee soon fell limp and Marco stood up and panted over Toffee's lifeless body. He looked back at the four and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Marco?" Jackie asked and Marco nodded. She ran up to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank God you're alright Marco,"

Marco half smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad you're safe too Jackie."

"Yeah it's great you both are safe, now let's go home and pack, Jackie." her father said and they looked back in shock, "We told you what happens if anyone learns the family secret and…"

"Please don't move Mr. Thomas," Marco cut him off, "I've loved Jackie for the longest time and I feel really lucky to be dating her now. It's my fault I learned your secret." Jackie's parents stared at him, "I'll give up all my weekends and come over to do housework for you if it'll mean you'll stay in Echo Creek."

Jackie's parents looked at each other and then back at the two and Jackie's mother sighed, "We'll talk about it tonight. Right now let's get out of here," everyone nodded and Star pulled her dimensional scissors out and opened a portal.

Marco sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He heard the door open and looked up to see Star walk in, "Hey Marco," he gave a sad smile, "Don't worry Marco. I'm sure Jackie will convince her parents to stay."

"Yeah, I hope so," he sighed.

Star frowned and then sighed, "C'mon Marco," Marco looked confused and Star gave a weak smile, "Let's go dimension hopping to cheer you up. We'll start with the Bounce Lounge."

Marco gave a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah alright Star." he stood up as Star opened a portal and the two stepped through it.

 **Monster Arm made an appearance in this arc. I said I was going to add my own twists and turns. I'm probably going to extend this arc a bit more than expected. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	292. Chapter 292

**Questionmark43: Oh, alright cool.**

 **Fereality: Good to know and thanks, I wanted to have some connection between the two.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, I guess it was a little odd, but that's Star for you and I was going to have them go somewhere else but decided to change it last minute, I don't know why though. Anyway I don't know how many parts are going to be in that arc, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anyway here's a Janna and Marco one because I haven't done one for these two in a while. Enjoy.**

Janna and Marco sat on the front steps of the Diaz house. Janna looked at Marco and saw a look of anger behind his eyes, "Hey you should be happy Marco." He looked at her in confusion, "I offered to share your bed with you, so you should be grateful."

Marco half smirked, "Yeah you're right," he sighed and Janna looked confused, "I'm going to end up attacking your parents if they keep harassing you like this."

Janna sighed, "They sent me some messages this morning," Marco looked at her as she scanned through her phone, "You're ungrateful. You're an embarrassment to us. You're a whore and should abort that Mexican brat…sorry that they got a little racist there." Marco shrugged his shoulders and Janna continued, "You're the worst daughter anyone could ask for. And that was just some of their nicer ones."

Marco groaned and rubbed Janna's stomach, "Hopefully you're nicer than your grandparents on your mother's side, kid." He looked at Janna and saw tears forming behind her eyes, "Janna why don't you and Star have a girl's day?"

"What?" she looked at him, "Marco what are you talking about?"

"You know, you, Star and you can invite Jackie, Hope and Leah if you want." He stood up, "I need to take care of a few things anyway. I'll be back later…and besides I'm sure you want a break from me."

Janna half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She stood up, "Where are you going anyways?"

Instead of answering, Marco kissed her cheek and ran up the drive and down the street.

Janna's parents sat in the living room, watching TV when the front door was kicked in, causing them to jump and look back to see Marco walking inside with a crossed look on his face, "What the hell boy? Did your Mexican daddy ever teach you any manners?" Janna's father asked.

Marco walked up to them and punched him across the jaw. Janna's mother stood up, ready to say something when Marco barked, "Sit down!" she flinched and fell back down. Marco glared at the two with venom in his eyes, "You guys want to try and force Janna to abort the baby that you'll sink so low that you'll actually call her names?"

"She's nothing but a…"

Before Janna's father could finish, Marco punched him again, "I wasn't finished. And if you were going to insult her, I suggest you don't." Janna's father looked up in shock as he held his cheek and Marco continued, "You assholes want to make racist remarks? That's fine, make as many as you want towards _me not my child_!" he took a few deep breaths before continuing, "My child, I might add, is also your grandchild, you idiots."

"It'll be no grandchild of ours!" Janna's mother hissed, "If it'll be part Mexican it's not our grandchild."

Marco eyes narrowed, "I don't get it. Janna can be this really nice person when she wants to be…so how in God's holy hell can she have any type of relation with you racist assholes? Why would you call your own daughter an embarrassment, a whore, ungrateful and the worst daughter?"

Janna's parents were unmoved by his words. Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't get it. My parents are thrilled they're going to be grandparents and you've been treating Janna like shit. And for what? What do you assholes gain out of all of this?" their eyes narrowed, "I'm more than certain Janna won't let you anywhere near the baby once it's born."

"Like we'd want to see that brat," Janna's mother hissed.

Marco shook his head and groaned, "People like you disgust me." He started heading towards the door, "Fair warning, if you make any contact with Janna and make her cry again, I won't be as nice as I was today."

"Breaking into our house and punching me is being nice?" Janna's father asked, "How…how is that nice? That's being an asshole,"

"Then it looks like all three of us are considered assholes." Marco growled, "Just remember what I said. If you make Janna cry again I won't be nice." Marco ran out of the house without another word.

Marco walked through the front door and saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Hope and Leah sitting on the floor, watching a movie and laughing. They looked up and Star grinned, "Marco," she jumped up and ran up to him, "Can you be the best bestie anyone could ever ask for and make us some of your nachos?"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Sure, no problem Star." He walked past the girls and into the kitchen.

A few hours later, Marco sat on the windowsill and watched Janna as she slept. He shook his head, "What in the hell is wrong with her parents? Janna's pregnant, I understand some people will be upset, but they've taken it too far." He looked at the pale moon and the very few stars in the sky, "She's one of the nicest people I met and her parents are acting like she created the plague or something."

"Marco," he heard Janna moan. He looked back and saw Janna sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing up? It's after two in the morning."

He half smiled, "Just some stupid thinking. Go back to sleep Janna," Janna gave a small seductive smile and motioned him over, "What?"

"C'mon Marco, you need to get some sleep too, and it's pretty lonely on the bed." Marco quickly chuckled and shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

The two lay down and Janna rested her head on Marco's chest and wrapped her arm around his torso and muttered something before falling asleep. Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. He lightly kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

 **A pregnant Janna update and I decided to make her parents more unlikable than they already are in the arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	293. Chapter 293

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah probably, but I'm completely against racism. That's why I made it like I did.**

 **Fereality: Probably, but I thought she was like part Native American or something. Oh well what can you do?**

 **Questionmark43: They will soon enough.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the corridor of the castle with a stern look on his face. Turning the corner, he stopped when he saw three guards standing in front of him, weapons drawn, "That's far enough monster."

"You bastards are making a big mistake here." The guards laughed and Marco's eyes narrowed as they flashed, "I'm telling you, you assholes really don't want to fuck with me tonight!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Thanks for the laugh before we kill you."

The three ran at him, only to stop short as Marco's eyes widened and flashed a hellish red. Marco walked up to the frozen guards and shook his head, "Out of the love I have for Star, I'm going to spare you, you worthless guards, but consider it a friendly warning." He walked past them, "Don't worry. My powers increased just slightly with the amount of blood I consumed so you'll be able to move in about three hours." He chuckled as he continued to walk away.

He walked into his and Star's room and saw her brushing her hair with her back to him. He smirked and snuck up to her. Standing behind her, he got ready to scare her and Star hummed, "Hey Marco." He slumped down and she looked back with a small smirk on her face, "C'mon Marco did you really think you can sneak up on me, your best bestie and mate, like that?"

"No," he half smiled, "I'm glad you're aware of your surroundings." Star rolled her eyes and went back to brushing her hair, "So how was your day while I was sleeping?"

"Boring as always," Marco tilted his head, "My parents kept trying to convince me to have you, Andrea and Chantelle killed. I reminded them about us and they called in a few suitors. To make them understand that I am yours, I showed them the bruises you gave me that night and they were in complete shock and actually stopped talking. I thought my mom was going to have a stroke."

"Well it sounds like they're going to leave you alone about us for a while."

"Don't count on it," Star put the brush down and sighed, "You've been living with us for nearly a month and my parents still don't trust you. I don't get it, they were fine with me dating Tom, but since you're a vampire they act like it's the end of the world or something."

Marco frowned and walked up to her. Carefully hugging her, he lightly rubbed her back, "Don't worry about them Star." Star sighed deeply, "And besides, didn't you say that it's against the law to kill the spouse of a member of the royal family?" Star looked up with a small smile before they kissed.

A loud crash broke them apart and they looked back. Marco's eyes widened and flashed red. He saw four monstrous figures sneaking in through a window. Marco growled and Star put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong honey?"

He looked at her and half smiled, "Nothing honey," he rubbed the top of her head, "I'm going to grab a quick drink. I'll be back before you fall asleep. I promise," Star frowned and nodded as Marco kissed her forehead before running out of the room.

Ludo, Lobster Claws, Big Chicken and Deer Beard crept through the halls as quietly as possible. Ludo looked back at the selected monsters and shushed them, "We just need to get to Star Butterfly's room and the wand is ours."

"Great plan," they jumped back and looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at them, "Or it would have been if it weren't for the fact that you were going after my mate."

"What? Who are you?" a dark chuckle sent shivers down all their spines and the eyes stepped forward, "Karate boy?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Ludo, Ludo, Ludo, dear sweet, stupid Ludo. Where do I begin?" he hummed, "Well first, a few months back, Star and I were attacked by a bloodthirsty monster, better known as a vampire." Their hearts stopped, "Being the good friend that I am, I pushed Star out of the way and got bit as a result."

"So…you're a…you can't be a…"

"A what," Marco smirked, revealing his pure white fangs, "A vampire? Because I am, I've been infected with the venom after that bite. A while after the change, I was going through a rough time and Star decided to help me…by being my mate. And if you're birdbrain is too small to understand, it means she's my wife!"

Winds howled through the hall and the four monsters trembled in fear. They looked up in fear and Lobster Claws pleaded, "Please karate boy, don't attack us! We'll leave empty handed…just like we always do."

Marco took a few deep breaths and shook his head, "You see, the problem with me letting you live is it runs a risk of you coming back and trying to hurt Star again, and we can't have that now can we?" the monsters continued to tremble, "That and I haven't had anything to eat tonight and I'm pretty hungry…so let you live and risk Star's safety or drink your blood, feed my hunger and see that Star doesn't have to worry about any of you ever again…I think I'm going to go with the ladder." He lunged at them and they screamed in terror.

Star's head jerked up and she saw Marco walking back into the room with a smirk on his face and blood dripping down from his mouth, "Marco!" she ran up to him and hugged him before wiping the blood off his chin, "What happened? Are you hurt? What was that screaming?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I was just enjoying a midnight snack…and that screaming was my meal," Star looked shocked, "Oh no, no, no, no, I didn't kill a guard, your parents or one of the girls if that's what you were thinking…no, Ludo and a few monsters climbed through a window with the intent of hurting you and steal your wand."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Well thanks for looking out for me Marco." He nodded and Star walked back to the bed, "Now can we cuddle until I fall asleep?"

Marco half smiled, "Of course Estrella."

He turned the lights off and walked up to the bed and lay down next to her. Star laid her head on his chest and Marco wrapped his cold arms around her. He watched as she slowly started to drift off to sleep. He lightly chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Estrella, I'll see you in the morning."

The two lay in the dark with Star's light breathing being the only sound in the room. Marco lightly rubbed her back for a while longer. After an hour of holding her and rubbing her back, Marco carefully got out of bed, covered Star up, kissed her temple and walked out of the room to start his nightly hunts and misgives.

 **I decided to give the girls a break from being intimidated by Marco in this part, add and kill off Ludo and a few other monsters and add a little moment between Star and Marco because why not. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	294. Chapter 294

**Questionmark43: So you want Tom to make an appearance? Yeah I suppose I can do that.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Fereality: No it isn't going to end well. I decided not to add Buff Frog because personally he's one of my favorites too.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **SoncELITE: Yeah probably, and he is in control now.**

 **Anyway here's a gender bent update. Enjoy.**

Marcia sat at her desk with a saddened expression on her face while she did her homework. Her door swung open and Comet cheerfully walked in, "Hey Marcia, want to go…"

Marcia stood up, walked up to him and started pushing him out of her room. Comet looked at her in confusion and Marcia's eyes narrowed, "I am not in the mood for anything magic relate or dimension hopping right now, Comet!"

She slammed the door closed and Comet looked confused, "What's wrong with her?"

"One of her friends fell ill," he looked back and saw Marcia's parents looking at him and Rafael sighed, "She and her friend were very close. She got a call last night and her parents told her that she's in the hospital."

Comet arched a brow, "Uh…so is her friend going to be okay?" they shook their heads, "Well what's wrong with her?"

The two frowned and Angie answered with a small sigh, "She has leukemia." Comet looked confused, "It's a cancerous disease that starts in the bone marrow and the doctor's aren't sure if they can help her. Marcia is understandably upset about the thought of losing her friend." Comet frowned and looked at the door, "She hasn't talked to us since she got that call."

"Will um…will it help if I used magic?" they slowly shook their heads and Comet frowned, "Oh."

"We know you mean well, Hijo, but sometimes magic can't do anything when it comes to something like this."

Marcia's parents walked away from Comet and Comet looked at the door leading to Marcia's door before walking up to it. Opening it, he poked his head in and saw Marcia lying on her bed, "Marcia?" he heard her grunt, "You um…your parents told me about your friend…the one with lukmia."

"Leukemia," she corrected.

"Yeah, that," he walked up to her. She looked up with tearstains on her cheeks, "I uh…I'm not good with words like you are and I don't know what it's like to have the feeling of losing one of your friends like that."

Marcia groaned and turned her back towards him, "If you're trying to help you're doing a poor job."

"Can I get some points for trying?" he chuckled. The room fell silent and Comet sighed, "C'mon Marcia, I can't stand to see my best friend upset like this. I want to try and help cheer you up."

"Just leave me alone right now, Comet," Comet frowned and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Marcia walked down the stairs with a hand over her growling stomach. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her eyes widened when a certain smell hit her nostrils. She ran into the kitchen and saw smoke in the air and heard Comet coughing, "Hurricane Wind Blast!" the room was cleared of smoke and Marcia saw Comet looking down, "Aw man, I messed up. I guess I have to try again."

"What are you doing?"

Comet jumped and looked back, "Marcia!" Marcia arched a brow and Comet sighed, "I was trying to cheer you up by making you some nachos, but I ended up burning them," Marcia looked at the burnt nachos behind Comet, "So I'm going to try again!"

He turned around and before he can take a step forward, Marcia put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, "Its fine Comet," Comet looked confused, "It was nice of you to try and do something like this for me, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…not entirely, but I'll be okay." Comet arched a brow, "C'mon, I'll make the nachos and we can watch some TV," Comet grinned and nodded as Marcia started making some nachos.

A few hours later the two were sitting on the couch with the TV on and an empty plate on the table. Comet laughed at the jokes until he felt something lean on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marcia leaning on him. He carefully shook her, "Uh…Marcia, I think you should…"

Before he could finish, Marcia shifted her weight and pushed Comet down and lay on top of him. She mumbled a little before nuzzling closer to Comet. Comet's eyes widened as he looked around, "Oh boy, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz aren't going to like this." He looked at Marcia and sighed, "But I can't just wake her up, she's been having a bad day."

He spotted the blanket resting on the back of the couch. He reached up and grabbed it before putting it over them. He wrapped his arm around Marcia and went back to watching TV.

Angie and Rafael walked down the stairs the next morning to see Marcia and Comet sleeping on the couch with an empty plate on the table and the TV still on. They smiled as they quietly snuck past them and into the kitchen.

Marcia moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked around and saw that she still in the living room, lying on Comet's chest. She shot up and shook Comet, "Comet, wake up," Comet moaned and Marcia shook him harder, "Damn it Comet, get up!"

Comet jerked up and opened his eyes, "What?" he looked at Marcia and yawned, "Morning Marcia."

"Comet, what are we still doing in the living room?"

"You fell asleep," Comet answered, "I tried to wake up, but you wouldn't get up and I didn't want to leave you down here by yourself, so I down here with you."

"Well we better get up before my parents see us."

Comet nodded and the two up. Marcia turned the TV off and picked up the plate as the two walked into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, they saw Angie and Rafael staring at them with wide smiles and they felt their faces turn red.

 **A small gender bent update. I don't know why I wrote this, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	295. Chapter 295

**Fereality: I'm sorry for your loss. More will be coming soon.**

 **Jjmmmmmlol: Thanks.**

 **Questionmark43: Okay so you want him to make an appearance in the vampire arc and one in the gender bent arc as a girl? Alright I'll write it as soon as I can.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and soon.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I believe it's possible, sure. I'll try to work on it as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway for now here's an update to the sequel of the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Marco finished with his final client of the day and walked out of the building and up to his car to see Janna leaning on it with a smirk playing her lips, "What are you doing here Janna?"

"Oh you know, Jackie and Star are spending the day together and I decided to spend some time with you." Marco gave her a questionable look, "I'm not trying to set you up or anything, I learned my lesson…besides my ass is still a little sore," Marco rolled his eyes, "No. I was just thinking we'd spend some time together."

"Whatever," he walked to the driver side, "Get in," Janna nodded and they got in the car and drove away.

While they were driving, Marco looked at Janna and asked, "So why are you really here?"

"I told you already, Jackie and Star are spending some time together and I decided to spend some time with you." Marco looked unconvinced and Janna reached over and grabbed hold of the steering wheel, "Turn down here!" she jerked the steering wheel, turning them into an alley.

Marco slammed his foot on the break and panted. He looked and Janna and yelled, "Are you insane? You could've killed us!"

"Yeah," Janna pulled the emergency brake before reaching over and killing the engine. Marco looked confused as Janna moved to the backseat and lay down, "But since I didn't kill us, how about we have a little fun?"

Marco looked back, wide-eyed as Janna started taking her clothes off. She sat up, completely naked and her legs crossed, "Uh…Janna we're in public…and you nearly killed us for this?"

"C'mon Marco you know it want it," Janna smirked, squeezing her breasts, "C'mon, it's just us…so let's have a little fun." Marco's left eye twitched as he felt the blood rush from his head, "C'mon Marco, Jackie and Star won't mind." Marco groaned before taking his keys out of the ignition and moved to the backset with Janna.

Janna and Marco sat in the backseat with Janna on top on Marco. Marco massaged Janna's and lightly sucked her neck, causing her to moan. She looked down, "Marco?" he looked up in confusion, "I want you to fuck me hard."

"Are you sure?" Janna nodded, "Alright,"

Marco picked her up by waist and moved her up to his cock. Pushing her down, Janna moaned in pleasure when she felt Marco's cock enter her pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with a smirk, "That's right, now fuck me Marco."

Marco half smirked and moved Janna by her hips. They kissed and Janna slipped her tongue into Marco's mouth and their tongues wrestled for a moment.

Marco swiftly moved and pinned Janna to the door. Janna arched her back before looking at Marco and smirked, "Yes Marco, fuck me hard!"

Marco smirked and he moved in and out of Janna's pussy. Janna moaned and screamed as she dug her nails into Marco's back. Marco winched and started sucking on Janna's neck.

Marco grunted as he felt Janna's walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed. Janna screamed as she felt Marco's seed fill her womb.

The two panted in each other's arms. Marco moved out of Janna's pussy and watched his semen leak out of it. He looked at Janna and half smirked, "Well you wanted to get fucked hard, right?"

"Yeah, but who said you're done?" Marco looked confused, "C'mon, let's get back to the house and have some more fun in the guest room." She quickly put her shirt back on and climbed back to the passenger seat.

Marco rolled his eyes, slipped his hoodie on and climbed to the driver seat and started the engine.

The two quietly snuck through the darkened house and crept into the guest room. Once the door was closed, Janna threw her arms around Marco's neck, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "C'mon Diaz, carry me to the bed."

Marco rolled his eyes, grabbed Janna's ass and started walking to the bed. Falling onto the bed, Marco shoved his cock into her pussy and she moaned, "That's right Marco, fuck me like you did in the car."

Marco smirked and started moving faster as Janna bit her lip to keep from screaming and started digging into Marco back again. Marco kissed her and Janna moaned into his mouth.

Janna arched her back as Marco began massaging her breasts. Janna moved away from him and screamed as the two climaxed. They fell on to the bed and panted. Janna moved closer to Marco and smirked as she panted, "That was fun…I can see why Star and Jackie like doing it with you."

Marco half smiled and then sighed, "Janna, do you know what Star is here for? What she needs before she goes back to Mewni?"

"I don't know Marco, Star didn't tell us anything." Marco frowned, "Don't worry Marco, she's here for now, so just enjoy the time she has here." She wrapped her arm around his torso and yawned, "And since you fucked me twice tonight, I'll just be sleeping in here with you."

Marco looked at her and she nuzzled into his side and her breathing evened out. He sighed and shook his head, "Why do I get a bad feeling about all of this?" he wrapped his arm around Janna and yawned, "Whatever, I'll worry about it later." He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

 **Here's another part of the fake relationship sequel and I decided to have him spend some time with Janna because why not? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	296. Chapter 296

**Questionmark43: Alright cool. I'll write them as soon as I can.**

 **Fereality: Yeah and we'll see what Star wants soon enough.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Good to know and around the end of the arc, or probably soon.**

 **Anyway here's the one that The Cowardly Christian 'du911 asked for. Enjoy.**

Ludo sat on his throne with a scorn look on his face. He clasped his hands together and groaned at his failed attempt to steal the wand from Star. He sighed as the door opened and Buff Frog walked in, "Ludo, master…"

"Leave me Buff Frog!" Ludo ordered, "I am annoyed! We should have gotten the wand, but you idiots lost as always!" Buff Frog looked shocked, "Leave you idiot!" Buff Frog jumped and quickly walked out of the room.

Ludo sat back and hummed to himself, "I need a new team, a better one." He looked around, "Perhaps a group of monsters without any mercy." He started laughing manically.

Ludo walked into a building in the darkest part of the swamps and looked around the number of monsters in the establishment. Smirking, he stood up on the bar and yelled, "Attention fellow monsters!" the room fell silent and everyone looked at him, "I come with an offer for all of you!"

One of the monsters grabbed and picked him up, "And what can a pintsized idiot like yourself offer us?" he threw him and Ludo's beak got stuck in a dartboard and everyone began laughing.

Ludo broke free from the dartboard and groaned, "My offer is this, help me get what I want and I'll help you destroy your enemies!"

The laughing died down instantly and everyone stared at him. One of the monsters grabbed him and picked him up, "So you're saying if we help you, you'll help us?" Ludo nodded and the monster let him go, "Alright, let's go." Ludo smirked as he led the monsters out of the bar.

Star and Marco walked down the street when Star stopped and started looking around. Marco looked at her, "Is everything alright Star?"

Star looked at him, "I don't know Marco. I have a weird feeling that we're being followed."

Marco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Star's shoulder, "Don't worry Star, we already beat Ludo today and he usually doesn't try a second time, so I doubt the little green idiot will be stupid enough to come back this early."

Star smiled, "Yeah, you're right Marco, let's go." The two continued to walk down the street.

Ludo and his new army walked out from behind some bushes and one of the monsters said, "So that little girl is your enemy?" the monsters started laughing and Ludo groaned, "And I thought getting my ass kicked by a bunch of turtles was bad, but you lose to a little girl and her boyfriend?"

The monsters continued to laugh and Ludo growled, "Shut up you idiots!" they stopped and growled in annoyance, "Don't be so naïve. Star Butterfly owns a powerful wand and knows how to fight and karate boy knows how to fight too."

"Yeah, whatever you say little man," they looked in the direction the two teenagers had walked off in.

Ludo looked annoyed, "Well just don't stand there. Go after them and get the wand!"

"Relax, that's not how we work." Ludo looked confused, "We study our opponents before going into battle."

Star and Marco walked into the Diaz house and Star looked out the door before Marco closed it. She looked at him and Marco sighed, "Star, stop worrying. Ludo isn't following us and even if he was, we'll just kick his ass again and send him back to his castle."

"Yeah I guess so," she looked at him and pointed towards the kitchen, "Now go make us some nachos."

"Yeah, alright Star,"

The group of monsters peered through the window and saw the two teenagers resting on the couch with a plate of nachos in front of them as they watched TV. They looked back at Ludo with questionable looks on their faces, "Eating nachos, watching TV and just goofing off? How is she able to kick your ass so many times?"

"Don't underestimate her!" Ludo hissed, "I told you already that she has a powerful wand at her disposal and karate boy knows how to fight too." The monsters rolled their eyes and continued watching the two teenagers.

Star looked up to the window and squinted. Marco looked at her, "Are you alright Star?" Star looked down at him, "You've been acting a little stranger than usual. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Marco," Star sighed and Marco arched a brow, "I don't know…I just feel like someone's watching us."

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Don't worry about it Star. Whatever it is won't bother us. You have your wand and I just got my red belt," Star half smiled and nodded, "Alright let's clean up and get ready for bed,"

"Yeah alright," the two stood up and Marco picked up the plate before the two walked into the kitchen.

Star and Marco were about to go to their rooms when Star looked back, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "I haven't been feeling good all day and I still have the feeling that someone is watching…so I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight?" Marco arched a brow, "C'mon Marco, it'll be like my first night here."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah, alright Star," Star smiled and the two walked into her room.

Star and Marco crawled into Star's bed and got under the covers. Star rested her head on Marco's chest and yawned, "Good night Marco."

Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her and began rubbing her back, "Good night Star."

The two drifted off to sleep, not noticing the several pair of eyes staring at them through the window.

 **Well I said I was going to do this one and I hope I got it right The Cowardly Christian. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	297. Chapter 297

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks and more will be coming soon.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and I know I'm nearing 300 and I might have something planned for it.**

 **Questionmark43: Good to know.**

 **MasterDuelistMichael: If you say so.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks and I got your request soon.**

 **Ame is back: Alright.**

 **SonicELITE: More of that arc will be coming soon.**

 **Shade343: Yeah, I'll update that one soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Yeah.**

 **Anyway for now here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked up to the lake and began splashing water on his face. He looked back and saw Star staring at him. He went back to splashing water on his face and asked, "Is everything okay, Star?"

"We've been talking," he looked back again, "Marco you're going to end up running away again if we go home and we really don't want to leave you alone…so we talked and decided to live here." Marco looked confused, "You know, stay in the woods, and forget about school and everything because we're not leaving you alone in this mess Marco."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You know I was kind of hoping you said you seven were going to go home and leave me in the woods."

Star frowned and sighed, "Marco that's not going to happen and you should've known that." She walked up to him and took hold of his hand. He looked at her and she half smiled, "C'mon Marco, me and the others want to talk to you." She began pulling Marco away from the lake and back to the cave where they spent the night.

Entering the cave, Marco saw the girls sitting down and looking at him. Confused, he asked, "What?"

"We've been talking and…this whole thing with you losing your temper and turning into a wolf started a little after your accident, right?" Jackie asked and Marco nodded, "Well…we want you to do that to us tonight."

"What?" Marco barked, "Are you insane or something? We've discussed this before! No I'm not going to attack any of you!"

"Marco!" Andrea snapped and he panted, "We know we've already discussed this, but we feel like we can't really help you until we know what you're going through."

Marco groaned and looked away. The girls sighed and Sabrina said, "Marco," he looked at her, "We know you don't want hurt us or have us go through whatever you're going through, but we're trying to help you, but in order for us to help you, you need to help us."

"I don't want to hurt any of you,"

"And that's fine," Ashley chimed in, "But we are trying to help you here. We know you're not going to hurt us. We trust you." Marco sighed, shook his head and walked out of the cave and Janna and Chantelle followed him.

Janna and Chantelle walked up to Marco and he let out a deep sigh, "If you're here to convince me to scratch you tonight, save your breath and don't ask me."

"Marco, we're giving up our education and our home lives, the very least you can do is scratch us after you turn tonight." Chantelle said, "We know you don't want to hurt us or anything, but Ashley said that we trust you."

Marco looked at them and Janna half smirked, "And besides we've been giving up sleep for you, so you owe us Diaz," Marco frowned and looked away, "C'mon Marco we're just asking you to scratch us tonight."

"Go back to the cave," they looked shocked, "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to think about what you said." The two nodded and walked away from him.

An hour later, Marco walked back into the cave and the seven girls looked at him. He looked around and sighed, "Alright, I'll try to scratch you tonight, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's fine Marco," Star half smiled, "Like Ashley said, we trust you." Marco frowned and slowly nodded.

Hours passed and the sun had gone down and the moon began to rise. Everyone looked at Marco as he panted and his face twisted in pain. The brown wolf looked up with glowing yellow eyes, "Marco," Star said calmly, walking up to the wolf, "Remember what you promised us?" the wolf growled, "You promised that you'd scratch us tonight."

The wolf growled in anger and the girls jumped back slightly. Jackie sighed, "Marco we know you're in there somewhere. We know you can…"

Before she could finish, the wolf scratched her and then Star in their arms and the feel back in pain. They looked up with tears in their and the wolf's eyes softened. Turning around, the wolf sprinted out of the cave, "Marco!" Sabrina shouted and got ready to run after him.

Andrea grabbed her by the wrist and she looked back, "Leave him. He can take care of himself when he's like this."

Sabrina panted and then looked at Star and Jackie and sighed, "Fine, let's help them."

The wolf sat by the lake and began whimpering. Hearing a twig snap, the wolf jerked up and looked back to see Lars and Oskar drunkenly walking around. Narrowing its eyes, the wolf's ears pointed back and it began growling. The two looked up and Oskar asked, "Well…are you the same damn mutt that killed our friend?"

The wolf slowly began approaching them and they began to back away, "Hey, my friend just asked you something, mutt!" the wolf began to bark as it ran at the two. The two turned and began running in fear.

The girls finished wrapping up Star's and Jackie's arms and they looked back to see a brown wolf enter the cave. The wolf walked up to Star and Jackie and looked at them with a saddened look in its eyes and began whimpering. The two sighed and Star hugged the wolf while Jackie scratched behind its ear, "Its fine Marco. We asked you to scratch us and you did…although you could've been a little less violent."

The wolf licked Star's cheek and then Jackie's cheek. Janna walked up to them, "Touching Marco, but are you going to scratch the rest of us like you promised?"

The wolf whimpered before lying across Star's and Jackie's laps. The two lightly stroked its fur and Star sighed, "He obviously feels bad about attacking us earlier. Just wait until tomorrow night,"

The five frowned as Star and Jackie continued to pet the wolf before loudly yawn and falling asleep.

 **Like I said, I have the order of who gets turned and the order of how much Marco cares for them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	298. Chapter 298

**Fereality: Thanks, I think it was a good start too. I have no idea what the 300 is going to be yet, but it does sound like a funny suggestion.**

 **Questionmark43: Yes there will be probably right after this one.**

 **Ame: Yeah.**

 **Anyway here's another part to 234. Enjoy.**

A couple of months have passed and Marco sat in his room with a panicked look on his face. He scribbled in his notebook and shook his head, "Okay so I made time for Jackie today before school started and Ashley asked me to meet up with her before lunch…and then I spent some time with Brittney before she had to go to cheer practice…and then there was Sabrina after practice, damn it!" he tossed his notebook aside and stood up and began panting, "These girls are going to be the death of me. And if I say no to either of them I'll be a bastard."

A knock on his door caught his attention and he sighed before walking up to the door. Opening the door, he saw Star standing in the hall with a sweet smile on her face. Marco sighed and half smiled, "Hey Star. Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Star answered in a tone that made a shiver run down Marco's spine, "But we need to talk…downstairs."

Marco looked confused, "But we're already up here so wouldn't it be easier to just talk here Star?"

"Marco," Star cutely pouted and Marco sighed before he nodded and the two of them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two turned and Marco looked around in shock when he saw Brittney, Ashley, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina staring at them from the far wall. Marco started to slowly back away when Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He looked around and weakly chuckled, "So uh…what's everybody doing here?"

"We know Marco," Brittney crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Marco's eyes widened and he looked around, "What uh…what are you talking about Brittney?" his answer came when he felt something hit him.

He looked down and his eyes widened again, "That's right Marco," he heard Jackie say, "We're all pregnant and since we haven't done it with anyone else but you, you're the father."

"Yeah but…"

"And you said that you'll make time for us," Ashley cut him off, "What were you thinking?"

Marco looked around and sighed before shaking his head, "Fine, I'll tell you what I was thinking." The six stared at him, "First was Brittney, we did it in the gym and afterwards she asked me to make time for her. Not wanting to feel like a bastard, I said sure. A few hours later Ashley broke into my room and out of nowhere she kissed me and then we did it and she asked me to make some time for her. Again, not wanting to be a bastard I said sure."

"Okay Marco," Janna said slowly, "We see where you're going with this. We all asked you to make time for us and you said yes. But why didn't you just say you had someone already or you had to make time for someone else?"

"Because if I said something like that I'd still look like a bastard so I decided to try and make time for all six of you and it looks like it still came back and bit me in the ass."

The room fell silent which was broken by Sabrina, "So you lied to us just to fuck us whenever you wanted and to save your own ass?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look, why don't you five stay in the spare bedroom and we'll talk more about this later." The five walked away from the wall, past the two and up the stairs.

Star looked at Marco as he walked away and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands, "So is what Sabrina said true?" Marco looked up, "Did you just want to do that to us and save yourself?"

"No, of course not Star," Marco sighed, "The way I said it, how each of you came to me and asked me to make some time for you after we had sex was true…the reason I said yes to all of you is because I didn't want to hurt any of you." Star arched a brow, "If I had said no to any of you, you would've just thought of me as a guy that wanted nothing more from you after we had sex and I really didn't want to hurt any of you like that. So I said yes and for a while I've been trying to make time for all six of you without the others finding out so no one would get hurt." He stood up and sighed, "And now all of you are pregnant and I'm probably the biggest asshole in the history of assholes now."

Star frowned and walked up to him, "Marco," he looked at her, "You're not an asshole. Idiot maybe, but not an asshole," Marco shrugged his shoulders, "You were just trying to be nice and got in too deep and you're still trying to be a nice guy."

"Yeah," he sighed and then half smiled, "So are you up for a movie marathon with your best friend and some of my famous nachos?"

Star looked towards the stairs and then at Marco, "What about the others?"

Marco looked towards the stairs and frowned before sighing, "I don't think they'd want to talk to me at the moment. They looked pissed off and really hurt," he looked at her, "If you don't want to join me for a movie marathon I'd understand."

Star softly smiled and shook her head, "No, it's fine Marco. Just go make some nachos and I'll pick the movies."

Marco nodded and walked into the kitchen while Star began looking through the collection of various movies.

 **Okay this is not the end of this arc. I'm going to add confrontation with the girls and then the parents and then I'm probably going to make a sequel to this arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	299. Chapter 299

**Fereality: Yeah, kind of, but what is he going to do?**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and I'll make another one for them soon.**

 **The17thcolossus: That must've taken you a while to read all of them. Anyway feel free to give all the criticism you want, but just a fair warning it'll just be a waste of time for both of us because I actually ignore it no matter what.**

 **Questionmark43: If you say so. Anyway here's a solider Marco update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bunk with sweat running down his face and he panted. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighed and shook his head, "Damn it, this training is more intense than I imagined." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture Star had given him before he left and he half smiled.

"Diaz!" he heard his drill sergeant snap and he looked up. The sergeant handed him an envelope, "This came for you today."

Marco took the envelope and nodded, "Thank you sir," the drill sergeant walked away and Marco looked the envelope over before lying down on his bunk opening the envelope.

"Hey Marco, its Star," he half smiled as he continued to read Star's neatly cursive handwriting, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble for writing to you while you're at camp, but I wanted to make sure everything is alright with you. Echo Creek is boring as always, people that come into the café are either very rude or act like a bunch of know-it-alls'."

"Hey what's that?" he heard one of his bunkmates ask, "A letter from your girl or from your parents?"

Marco sighed, "None of your business Alfonzo. Besides my parents died twelve years ago." shaking his head, he went back to reading the letter, "It hasn't been the same here since you left. Anyway I better keep this letter short so you don't get in any trouble. I'll be waiting for a response. Good luck out there, solider,"

Marco half smiled and folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Reaching under his bunk, he pulled out a notebook, a pen, an envelope and a stamp and he began writing a letter.

The drill sergeant walked back into the bunker and shouted, "Alright everyone, lights out! Training will commence at o four hundred!" a collective groan filled the air, "Is that complaining that I hear?"

"Sir, no sir!" everyone shouted. Everyone got on their bunks and the sergeant walked out of the bunker.

Marco continued to write and some of his bunkmates looked at him. Alfonzo groaned, "Go to sleep Diaz. None of us want to piss the big guy off." Marco ignored him and continued to write, "Hey Diaz, forget about your girl and go to sleep."

"How about shutting up and minding your own damn business, Chapman," Marco hissed, "I'm more worried about writing my friend rather than pissing the sergeant off," Marco went back to writing, "I promised her that I'd write to her every time I get the chance to and just because its lights out doesn't mean I'm not going to write to her."

"Whatever man," Alfonzo scuffed, turning around, "It's your funeral. Remember that the sergeant is going to wake us up at four and if you don't get up, he's going to push you out of bed and however you land, he's going to make you do a hundred sit-ups or push-ups." He fell asleep as Marco continued writing.

Marco walked out of the bunker and snuck around the camp. He looked around before walking up to the front gate and dropped the envelope into the mailbox before racing back to the bunker.

Marco felt someone push him off of his bunk and he looked up to see the drill sergeant staring down at him with his arms crossed, "Since you're already down there you can give me a hundred push-ups right now Diaz!"

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "Yes sir,"

As he started doing the push-ups, the sergeant looked back and barked, "The rest of you will go to the field! Move it!"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone shouted and marched out of the bunker.

The sergeant looked down at Marco and narrowed his eyes, "You can join us when you're finished here, Diaz." He then left the bunker.

While Marco was doing his push-ups, he grunted, "Why me? So I overslept, he doesn't torture anyone else." Star's picture and the letter slipped out of his pocket and landed in front of him.

Marco stared at the picture and the letter for a few minutes and then smiled and sighed, "Right. I'm not giving up right now." He continued his push-ups.

After he was finished, he picked up the picture and the letter slipped them in his bag under his bunk before making his bed. Once he was finished, he ran out of the bunker and ran towards the training grounds.

After crawling through mud, climbing rock walls, running through an opened field while having blanks shot at them and other tiring tasks for a few hours the entire camp went to the mess hall for lunch. Marco sat down and another one of his bunkmates laughed, "So Diaz, you managed to piss off the sergeant and fell behind today. Man, this girl of yours probably thinks you're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a solider."

"Shut up, tubby," he looked up with narrowed eyes and his bunkmate growled, "In case you forgot Ferguson, you and Chapman are the only two who fall behind in the second part of training every day and the sergeant doesn't seem like he's too happy with that. How you two managed to survive this long is nothing short of a miracle." Ferguson growled, "So I advise you not to overeat today tubby because we're going to have to run through flashes and I heard that we're going to be put into the gas chamber sometime today." Alfonzo and Ferguson stared at Marco as he ate his lunch, minding his own business.

 **Alright here's a brief solider Marco update. I decided to make him cold and OOC towards all of his bunkmates because it's an AU and they're going to constantly harass him. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	300. Chapter 300

**Fereality: Good to know and I think he was being OOC, but that's just my opinion and good to know you're looking forward to 300.**

 **ABJJZ: It must've taken you a while to read all of them. Thanks and you're welcome.**

 **Mrenteria99: Alright cool.**

 **Questionmark43: Good to know and either in the next update or the one after.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, they put you in a gas chamber and give you like thirty seconds to put your gas mask on. They won't let you die it's just part of military training to prepare you for some situations.**

 **Anyway here's number 3o0. Enjoy everyone and also AU.**

The small town was quiet and calm as the night wind blew and the crickets played their nightly song. The residents were enjoying the calm serenity. A man in a red hoodie sat outside of his house and a small smile formed on his face. Hearing someone running towards him and panting, he looked up and saw a blonde woman with blue eyes staring at him and panting, "Please, I need help."

Confused, the man asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you and what's wrong?"

"My name is Star Butterfly and my parents are trying to force me to marry my ex-boyfriend Tom," she explained, "Can you please help me?"

The man stood up and opened the door and allowed her to step inside. Following her, he closed and locked the door, "My name's Marco Diaz and how exactly can I help you with this problem?" Star looked away with a frown and her arms crossed, "Star?" she didn't look up, "Star I can't help you if you don't tell me how to."

She looked at him and sighed, "I uh…this might sound strange and everything, but I need to marry someone else before my parents force me into a marriage that I don't want to be in." the room fell silent and Marco's eyes widened, "I know we just met and all, and what I'm asking for a lot here, but I really would appreciate it if you would do this for me."

"Look besides our names we don't know each other real well." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Look why don't you just…why don't you just tell me why you don't want to marry this Tom guy and then a little bit about yourself."

"Because he's an asshole," Marco looked shocked, "I'm sorry to put it like that, but that's what he is. He tries to control everything I do, he won't let me have any fun unless he's breathing over my shoulder, he tried to force himself on me and a lot of other things that'll take too long to mention. My parents say that I'm old enough to be married and said that if I can't find a proper husband then they'll find one for me."

Star panted and Marco scratched the side of his head and weakly chuckled, "Heh, talk about being old school," Star stared and Marco sighed, "Sorry. Look, why don't we tell each other a bit about ourselves and then I'll see what I can do to help you." Star sighed and nodded before she began telling Marco about herself.

Once they were finished telling the other about themselves Marco sat back and rubbed his chin, "So can you help me or not?" he looked up, "We actually need to get married and not just tell them we're married because my parents will want to see our license and everything."

"Alright, let's go," Marco stood up and Star looked confused, "I have a friend whose uncle is a licensed priest. He could help us without any trouble,"

Star breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Marco," Marco nodded and the two walked out of the house.

The two stood in front of a door and Marco knocked hard. The door flew open and a slightly overweight man ran out, swinging a bat, "I told you bastards that I'll have your money next week!" he stopped and looked at the two in front of him and panted, "Little Marco?" Marco chuckled and the man tossed the bat aside and shook his head, "Jesus boy, I almost took your head off." He looked at Star, "Who's your friend?"

After explaining everything to him, he looked shocked and Marco asked, "So Randy do you think you can help?"

He hummed and then shook his head and sighed, "Alright, come in," they walked inside and Randy closed the door.

Randy walked up to the two and sighed, "You two know that this is sort of last minute."

"We know and I'm sorry," Star frowned, "But I really don't want to marry my ex-boyfriend, but my parents said they're going to find a husband for me if I can't."

"Alright, alright," Randy said, "Let's just get this finished you two."

A little less than an hour later, Star and Marco walked out of the house, both dawning gold wedding bands on their left ring fingers. Climbing into Marco's car, Star looked at Marco and sighed, "Thanks Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I'm sure this is probably the most random thing that's ever happened to you, marrying a total stranger, but thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Marco half smirked, "We better go downtown tomorrow to get our marriage license and then go to your parents before they invite your ex-boyfriend to your house and a war breaks out." Star nodded as Marco started up the car and drove away.

They made it back to Marco's house and walked inside. Once inside, Marco closed and locked the door before looking at Star and sighed. Star looked at him, "Since I don't have much of a guest room at the moment you can use my room. I'll sleep down here,"

Star looked shocked, "Marco I can sleep down here. I mean it's your house and I practically forced you to help me and…"

"Star, calm down," Star sighed, "Just sleep in my room and we'll talk about the sleeping arrangements and everything after we tell your parents about us and getting them off your back with this Tom person." He pointed towards the stairs, "My room's down the hall on your left, bathroom's right across from it."

Star nodded, "Right uh…thanks Marco." She walked up the stairs and Marco sat down on the couch.

Star walked into Marco's room and looked around before walking up to the bed and sat down. She looked down at the wedding band on her finger and sighed, "I really hope you're right Marco. My parents can be very picky about things like this."

She put her hands behind her head, fell back onto the bed and sighed before closing her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Marco sat on the couch, watching TV. He looked down at the wedding band on his finger and sighed, "What am I getting myself into here? I barely know this woman and I agreed to marry her." He turned the TV and the light off before lying down, "Whatever, I guess I shouldn't complain. It could be fun," He loudly yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **This originally wasn't supposed to be the 300** **th** **one, but I lost my papers that it was written on, so I went with this. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but whatever. Anyway always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	301. Chapter 301

**LilTeddyUrsa: Thanks.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thank you.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I guess it could've.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah I can't believe it either. Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Thanks and soon. I haven't forgotten.**

 **Questionmark43: Alright more will be coming soon and I don't think I'm going to stop writing any time soon.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Sure, I can try to write something like that.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks and I still got yours. I'm just writing a couple of ideas down.**

 **Gestttttttttttt: Yeah, 300.**

 **Guest: Yeah, she didn't want to marry Tom so yeah they're married on first sight. And thanks.**

 **Fereality: Thanks, and I haven't noticed it was set like that. I'll see what I can do for the Nova/James/Tuff Frog one, but for now here's the Janna/Marco/Star one you asked for.**

 **Also joseftanti I'm still writing a couple of ideas down for the one you asked for and I should have it up shortly. Anyway enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the door of their shared apartment and drunkenly laughed. Star then let out a loud yawn and half smiled, "That was some party Jackie threw, huh?"

"Yeah," Marco smirked and looked at her, "It's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep Star." Star nodded and walked into her room while Marco walked to his room.

Entering his room, he heard a light laughter and he looked around, "Uh…hello? Is anyone here?" he heard more laughing. He growled and turned the light on and his eyes widened, "Janna?" Janna was sitting on Marco's bed with her arms cross and a smirk on her face, "Janna what the hell are you doing here? Why are you in my room? How did you get into my room?"

"Let me ask you something. When I left the party earlier and told you that I'll see you later tonight what did you think I meant?" Janna smirked, stood up and walked over to Marco. Touching his chest, Marco's right eye twitched and Janna continued to smirk, "How about we have a little fun, Diaz?" Marco looked confused as Janna pulled him towards the bed.

A few moments later Marco was lying on his back in his boxers with Janna on top of him in a plain black bra and a matching thong. She smirked as she ran her hands across his chest, "Just relax Marco and let me handle everything."

She reached down and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Marco's face began to burn as his eyes widened, "Janna what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Janna looked up and smirked, "Calm down Marco and just leave everything to me."

She sunk down and Marco's eyes bugged when he felt her sucking on his cock. He grunted and the door swung open. They jumped and looked up to see Star staring at them with her wand out and glowing. Her face turned a light shade of red, "Uh what uh…what's going on in here you two?"

Marco was about to answer when Janna covered his mouth and smirked, "Nothing really. Me and Marco were just about to have a little fun, that's all." Star looked at her, "Do you want to join us Star?"

Star looked between the two and then put her wand away before she took her shirt off, revealing her rainbow pattern bra and she staggered over to the bed with a smirk on her face.

Janna was on her back on the bed, licking Star's pussy and massaging her own breasts while Marco's cock was in her pussy. Star moaned and looked at Marco before cutely pouting, "Marco why didn't you invite your best bestie to have some fun with you and Janna?"

Marco sighed, reached up and began massaging her breasts, causing her to moan slightly. He kissed her and half smiled, "I'm sorry I forgot to invite you Star." Star half smiled. She moaned as she felt Janna lick her pussy and saw Marco begin to pick up speed and continued to massage Star's breasts.

The three soon climaxed and Star moved away from them, turned her back towards them and got on all fours. Looking back, she smirked and shook her ass slightly, "C'mon Marco, it's my turn."

' _Am I being punished for something that I did or didn't do but forgot to do?_ ' Marco sighed and moved up to her, ' _These two are going to kill me by the end of the night._ '

Lining his cock up with her pussy, he roughly pushed in and Star moaned and looked up to see Janna looking down at her with a smirk. Star smirked back and began licking her leaking pussy. Janna bit her lip and moaned. She looked at Marco and saw he was reaching for her breasts, "C'mon Diaz, you know you want to play with them."

She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts. Marco began squeezing them and Janna moaned again, "That's right Marco, play with them."

She kissed him as he continued to rub her breasts and moved in and out of Star's pussy and Star continued to lick Janna's pussy. Marco felt Star's walls tightened and the three climaxed again before falling on the bed panting. Janna crawled up next to Marco's left side, wrapped her arm around his torso and scooted closer to him, "I'm just going to crash here for the night, thanks. Goodnight guys,"

Marco got ready to say something when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He looked back and saw Star nuzzling closer to him, "Yeah me too. Goodnight Marco," she yawned.

Marco nervously looked at the two as they rested their heads on his shoulders and sandwiched him between their breasts. He sighed and shook his head, "Did I miss just something here? Let's see Janna left the party early and broke into my room, we were about to have sex, Star rushed in, ready to attack us and Janna invited her to join us…so what the hell am I missing here? What the hell led to all of this?" he heard Star yawn again and looked at her to see her nuzzle a little closer to him.

He sighed and wrapped his right arm around her and his left arm around Janna and began lightly rubbing their backs. He sighed, shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling before whispering, "What the hell am I doing here? I just had sex with my best friend and a crazy woman who used to constantly steal my house keys back in high school as if it were an everyday thing." He yawned and shook his head again, "I'm probably going to have a death wish or something after tonight."

He yawned again, closed his eyes and fell asleep with Star and Janna still lying on his shoulders and hugging him close to them.

 **Here you go fereality. I don't know if this is what you wanted and if it's not I'm sorry. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	302. Chapter 302

**Mrenteria99: I might make an arc like that.**

 **Questionmark43: The entire female population of the school chasing after him? I don't know, I still say he doesn't have any charm.**

 **Fereality: Alright good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Okay? Thanks and I might continue it and add her too.**

 **Daquandothard3464: No problem. I'll write a few ideas down and then get it up when I can.**

 **Anyway here's an angel demon hybrid update. Enjoy.**

Marco stood on the balcony of a tower with his bow in hand and a pack of arrows at his side. Picking up one of the arrows, he cocked it into the bow and pulled back. Releasing the arrow with a twang, the arrow flew through the air and hit a rat wondering the fields. He chuckled, "Got you, you little rat bastard."

"Boy," he jumped and looked back to see Star's parents staring at him, "What do you think you're doing up here?"

"Just killing some rats, the only thing I can really do around here without getting in trouble." He cocked another arrow in the bow and released it with a twang. Hitting another rat, he chuckled again, "Oh man, this is too easy."

"Boy," he heard Moon say and he looked back with an annoyed expression on his face, "Star told us everything. About how your parents nearly killed you and how a few demons and an angel lied to you and tried to kill you and…"

"I'm not going back to heaven or hell to deal with those assholes!" Marco growled and grabbed his head, "No one can make me go back!"

Star's parents looked shocked, "Calm down boy," River said sternly, "No one said you had to go back, hell Star would hold it against us for the rest of our lives if we send you back." Marco calmed down a bit, "We were just telling you what our daughter told us."

Marco ignored him and reached for his dagger, "Marco!" Star rushed past her parents and up to Marco. Rubbing his back, she tried to calm him down, "You need to stop Marco before you do something you might regret later."

Marco took a few deep breaths and looked at Star's parents, "Your majesties I…"

"You majesties, an army of demons are approaching the castle!"

The four looked back and saw a group of demons slowly approaching the castle. Marco's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Goddamn it!" he picked up the pack of arrows, slung it over his shoulders and jumped off of the tower and began running towards the demons.

Marco stood in front of the demons and they stopped and stared at him. They laughed and one of them called out, "Well it looks like we found you, you filthy creature!"

They continued to laugh and Marco cocked an arrow and let it go with a twang. The arrow struck one of the demons in their arm and they hissed in pain, "You hybrid son of a bitch!"

"Leave now!" Marco growled, "Before I decide to kill you idiots!" the demons growled and began throwing fireballs at him.

Marco got ready to fight when a giant narwhal appeared in front of him, blocking the oncoming fireballs. Marco looked back and saw Star running towards him, "Get back!" Star looked shocked, "I can handle these bastards, just get back!"

"No," Marco growled, "Marco I know how to fight demons and…"

Marco growled again and Star flinched. Marco got ready to yell when a guard grabbed him and Star by their arms and started pulling them away. They were pulled into the castle where Moon glared at them, "Star what you just did isn't only dangerous, but irresponsible as well," she then looked at Marco, "I have no idea what you were thinking, but Star rushed out after you. So to keep her out of danger, you'll have to stay inside the castle as well. The guards will handle the demons."

She walked away and Marco looked out to the battlefield and growled, "They have no idea what they're getting themselves into out there! Not all demons can be beaten that easily!"

"Marco you need to stop." He looked at Star in annoyance, "You're still in pretty bad shape and running out there to fight an army will be foolish!" Marco growled and hissed and Star reached for her wand. Marco froze and Star frowned, "I'm not going to be intimidated by a hybrid. If you attack me I'll fight back."

Marco's frown deepened and he slowly backed away, "I don't want to fight you Marco. Just calm down before something can happen," Marco sighed, shook his head and started walking away.

Marco sat on the edge of the tower and looked down at the remains of the battle. Bodies, some of demons and some of guards littered the grounds and he sighed, "I need to leave. I need to keep them away from this mess."

"And how is leaving going to keep us away from all of this?" he looked back to see Star's parents staring at him, "Well boy, what are you planning on doing once you leave? It doesn't look like you'll be able to survive out there with all of heaven and hell after you. And besides the demons saw you here, so rather you leave or not they're still going to come here and attack."

"I don't know and I don't care," Marco sighed, "As long as you two and the princess are safe then I should be fine. Just let those bastards know I left and I'm going to kill my father." He walked past them, "Thank you for inviting me to stay here, but the angels and demons will keep coming until I'm either captured or killed,"

"What about Star?" he stopped and looked back, "She rushed out to help you earlier even though we advised her against it. What do you think she's going to do if she learns that you left without even telling her or saying goodbye to her?"

"She'll probably run out after me and then kick my ass for leaving like that," he sighed, "That's why she isn't going to find out. Lie to her and tell her…I don't know, but don't let her know that I just up and left."

"We can't do that," Marco looked confused, "Just stay here boy. It won't do anyone good if you left and Star runs after you." Marco looked away, "We know your angel side cares for her, we seen how you act, and while we're not too sure about your demon side, we know that Star wants to try and help you."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter right now, do I?" He looked at them, "By the way. This conversation never happened." Moon and River looked confused, "I don't want the princess knowing I was about to leave. She'll get upset and I really don't want that right now."

"Fair enough," Moon sighed, "Just go back to the guest chamber and get some sleep boy," Marco slowly nodded and started to walk out of the tower and headed towards the guest chamber.

 **Well here's a slight update on the hybrid arc. Told you I didn't forget Ken-TheReader. I don't know why I added a small fight with the demons, but I did. I also decided to have Star's parents be a little nicer to Marco. I'm probably going to add the angels in soon and a little more light might be shed on Marco's situation.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	303. Chapter 303

**Ken-TheReader: You're welcome and soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and sure.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and look for future updates.**

 **Questionmark43: I went for rats because they're my least favorite animal and deer are some of my favorites.**

 **Daquadothard3464: Yeah I can do that one. Just let me write a few ideas down first.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Talk about a tall order, but I'll work on them as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway here's the one that joseftanti asked for. Enjoy.**

The wind howled as thunder cracked and lightning flashed. Star and Marco watched as rain pelted against the windows of the house. Marco sighed and Star looked at him, "Well here it comes. I hope the news was lying when they said it was going to be like this all week."

"It can't be all that bad Marco," Marco looked at her, "I mean my mom took my scissors away, so we can't go dimension hopping, but you can make some nachos and we can play games and watch movies."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing ever gets you down, does it Star?" Star proudly smirked and shook her head. A loud knock at the door caught their attention and they looked confused. Marco walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened, "Brittney?"

Brittney Wong stood in front of him, covered in rain water with arms crossed as she shook. Her eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be knocking if it weren't for this storm, Barfo!" Marco rolled his eyes, "Are you going to invite me in or what?"

Marco sighed and stepped aside, allowing Brittney to walk in. Star walked up to them and smiled, "Hey Brittney, are you here to hang out with us?"

"Shut up Butterface, I got stuck in this mess." Brittney hissed, "I'm forced to be here against my own free will."

"Alright enough you two," they looked at Marco, "C'mon Brittney, I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes." Brittney grunted and nodded as she followed Marco.

Marco walked back down the stairs and sat down next to Star and she looked at him, "Where's Brittney?"

"My room getting changed,"

Brittney soon walked down holding her wet clothes, "Thanks Diaz, but what should I do with these?"

Marco stood up, walked up to her and took the wet clothes off of her before walking out of the living room. Brittney sat down and Star looked at her, "So what were you doing in this rain?"

"None of your business Butterface," Brittney groaned, "I just got caught in it, that's all." Star frowned and the two sat in silence. Marco soon returned with a plate of nachos and set it on the table in front of them and turned the TV on and sat on the floor.

A few hours later, as the storm continued to rage outside Star looked down from the couch and saw Marco sleeping on his back with Brittney sleeping on his chest. She heard them yawn and saw Brittney nuzzle closer to Marco and Marco wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her lower back. Star lightly giggled and took a few pictures of the two before putting the camera in her purse and lie down on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun peered through the window, hitting the three teenagers on their faces. Brittney and Marco opened their eyes and they looked at each other in shock. They looked down to see a drool stain on Marco's shirt and they looked back to see Marco's arms wrapped around Brittney. Their eyes widened and they screamed, "What the hell Diaz? Were you trying do to something to me while I was sleeping?"

"Me? I fell asleep first and then you fell asleep on me!" they heard Star giggling and they looked up in confusion, "What's so funny Star?"

"You two will make a really cute couple." She pulled out the pictures from her purse and grinned as the two looked shocked, "Yeah, totally adorable." Marco reached up to snatch them away when Star shoved them in her shirt, "I don't think so Marco."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Whatever," he looked at Brittney, "I'll go get your clothes and you can leave." Brittney nodded as Marco stood up and walked away.

Brittney looked at Star and her eyes narrowed, "Listen to me Butterface, if anyone at school learns about those pictures then not even your magic wand will be able to protect you!"

"Relax Brittney, I wouldn't do anything like that," Star grinned, "But I do have one question though," Brittney looked confused, "Do you like Marco?"

Brittney's eyes widened and her face began to turn red. She looked away and hissed, "What the hell are you talking about? He's the loser safe kid and I'm the popular cheer captain, of course I don't like him." They looked up and saw Marco walking into the living room with Brittney's clothes. He handed them to her and she sighed, "Thanks Diaz," she looked down, "I have someone bring your clothes back to you."

Marco shook his head, "That's fine, but you might want to get home before something else could happen." Brittney nodded, stood up and walked out of the house. Marco looked at Star and she grinned, "Star, you're my best friend, and as your best friend I should warn you that I won't be able to keep Brittney away from you if those pictures were to be seen by the other students.

"Fair enough," she looked at the small mess they made the night before, "Should we clean up before your parents come down and yell at us?"

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea," Star stood up, picked the plate up and walked into the kitchen. Marco looked at the front door, frowned and sighed as he shook his head, "Who the hell am I kidding? It wouldn't work anyway," he walked into the kitchen and helped Star was the dishes.

 **Okay joseftanti you wanted a Brittney and Marco one well here you go. I originally had no idea where I was going with it when I wrote it, but whatever. I'm probably going to do brave kid's request next. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	304. Chapter 304

**Fereality: Thanks and like last time, that's cool if you don't ship them just like it's cool if people do.**

 **Questionmark43: Alright more is coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and I guess I could try to do a continuation of it.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and no offense taken.**

 **Daquandot3464: You're welcome and alright.**

 **Guesttttttttt: That's not a bad thing.**

 **Majinbuu7985: That's cool if you don't just like it's cool if people do and no problem.**

 **Anyway here's one that you asked for. I know I said I was probably going to do brave kid's one, but I'm having some trouble writing a few ideas down. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in the kitchen making lunch for their children while Nova and Comet sat at the table and talked to one another and quietly giggled to themselves. Star looked to Marco and swiftly kissed his cheek. Confused, Marco half smiled, "Not that I'm complaining or anything here but what brought that on honey?"

"Well I just learned some good news this morning and I want to tell you that…" before she could finish, the sound of a portal caught their attention.

Marco looked at Star and held his hand up before walking out of the kitchen. Poking his head in the living room he saw Pony Head floating in the middle of the room looking around. He sighed and she looked back at him with an angered expression crossing her face, "Jesus Pony Head, you scared the living hell out of…"

Pony Head charged at him, cutting his arm with her horn. Marco fell back and looked up in confusion as blood dripped down his arm, "You damn earth turd you killed my best friend!" Marco arched a brow, "I called the Butterfly castle this morning and Queen Butterfly said that B-fly was dead and that it was your fault!"

Marco groaned as he stood up, "Of course Moon said something like that," he looked at her, "Pony Head look, Star isn't…"

Before he could finish, Pony Head fired a spell from her horn and knocked Marco back against the wall with a force. Marco groaned and looked up to see Pony Head's horn pressed against his throat. She growled as her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "I'm really going to enjoy doing this, earth turd!"

She moved back and was about to pierce his throat when she heard a voice yell, "Pony Head!" she stopped and looked in shock to see Star, Nova and Comet staring at her, "What do you think doing you're to my husband?"

"Husband," Pony Head arched a brow, "Wait a minute B-fly, your mom told me that you were killed and that it was the earth turd's fault."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Of course she would say something like that." She looked at Pony Head, "I wasn't killed obviously, my parents thought I was too reckless and careless and they decided to disown me after they found out that my mom was pregnant." Pony Head's eyes widened, "A few years after being disowned, me and Marco graduated from college and got married soon after and his parents bought us this house because they said rising a family in a cramped apartment isn't a good idea. A few years into our marriage we had our twins Nova and Comet."

Pony Head looked down at the two frightened children and Nova asked, "Why are you trying to hurt our daddy?"

Pony Head looked shocked and Marco stood up and sighed, "C'mon kids, I'll finish making your lunch while mommy talks to her friend." The three walked into the kitchen.

Pony Head looked at Star and sighed, "So you and the earth turd got married and you didn't invite me?"

"We wanted to, really, but we were still angry at my parents that we decided that no one from another dimension was going to be invited." Pony Head frowned, "But you couldn't have shown up at a better time." Pony Head arched a brow in confusion, "I was just about to tell Marco I'm pregnant."

Pony Head looked shocked, "Is it his?" Star rolled her eyes and Pony Head smirked, "I'm just kidding girl." The two hugged, "So uh…if it's not too much trouble can I be the godmother?"

"Of course," Star smiled, "I wouldn't want my best bestie to feel left out." She looked towards the kitchen, "Hey Marco?"

"Yeah Estrella,"

"Honey, can I talk to you out here for a minute?" Marco walked back into the living room with a confused look on his face, "Well what I was about to say in the kitchen is well…Marco I'm pregnant again."

Marco's eyes widened and he looked down at Star's flat stomach. He widely smiled as he hugged her and picked her up, "That's great news Estrella!

Pony Head slightly smiled and sighed, "Sorry I nearly killed you earth turd, but I thought you killed Star."

"Don't worry Pony Head, Moon told you that and I'm not surprised about it. I mean she and River are still pissed that they weren't invited to the wedding and that we wouldn't take Luna in to help train her with the wand." Pony Head half smiled and nodded.

Later that night, after putting Nova and Comet to bed, Star and Marco lie on the couch while Pony Head sat on a chair and the three of them watched a movie. Marco wrapped his arms around Star and rubbed her stomach with a smile on his face. Star half smiled and nuzzled closer to his chest and kissed him on his cheek.

A few hours later the three fell asleep with the TV still on. Star nuzzled closer into Marco's chest with a small smile on her face and Marco's arms wrapped around her with his hands protecting her stomach.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Majinbuu9785 or not, and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	305. Chapter 305

**Guest: Thanks and good to know.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **Questionmark43: I'm thinking Venus for a girl and Mars for a boy. Not original probably, but that's all I can come up with at the moment.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Alright and I'll see if I can do another part to the arc and I'll see what I can do about the crossover one.**

 **Anyway for now here's one that daquandothard3464 asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the darkened halls of the school and looked around in confusion, "Star? Star school ended hours ago and we need to get home. Where are you?"

He continued to walk down the halls when he heard the sound of someone playing a keytar horribly followed by muffled screams and the sound of a few people laughing. Marco ran down the hall, following the sounds.

He soon came to a slightly opened classroom and slowly looked inside to see Tom, Oskar and Lars standing over a bound Star, Janna, Jackie, Chantelle, Andrea, Sabrina and StarFan and Tom tightly held Star's wand. Marco's eyes narrowed and Tom chuckled, "Alright boys, take your pick but remember that Starship is mine." He walked up to her and started stroking her hair, "I told you I'll be back for you Star."

Marco panted as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He clutched his chest in pain and fell back against the lockers. His pupils began to dilate and his eyes turned a bright yellow as his skin began to turn pale and claws formed on his fingers and small horns grew on his head.

Oskar walked up to Jackie and chuckled, "Don't worry beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you," he was about to reach up her shirt when the door was kicked in.

Everyone jumped and looked back to see a pale skinned, yellow eyed demon glaring at Tom, Oskar and Lars. Confused, Lars looked at Tom and asked, "Did you invite one of your friends?"

Before Tom could answer he felt a fireball hit him in his chest, knocking him back and forcing him to let Star's wand go. The demon ran up to Oskar and Lars and punched them both in the stomach before picking up the wand and running up to the girls. He held up the wand and hissed, "Lightning Change Back!"

In a flash of light, the eight of them landed in Star's room and the girls looked shocked as the demon cut them free from their bindings. The demon handed Star the wand and growled, "Stay here, all of you. I'll be back soon." Before anyone could say anything, the demon stood up and ran towards the window and jumped out of it.

Tom, Oskar and Lars stood up and groaned. They looked around and Oskar asked, "So who the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I never saw that demon in the underworld."

The window was kicked in and the demon stood in front of them and glared at them with cold, narrowed eyes. "So who are you?" Lars asked.

Instead of receiving an answer Lars felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the demon had pierced his chest with his claws. He looked up in shock and shook as blood poured out of his mouth. The demon quickly removed his claws from Lars's chest and Lars fell back dead. Tom and Oskar looked shocked and Oskar said, "Hey man!" the demon looked up in annoyance, "What the hell is your problem? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The demon coldly chuckled and in one quick move he lunged at him and pierced his throat with his claws, killing him instantly. The demon looked at Tom and Tom chuckled, "Well you just saved me a lot of work." The demon narrowed his eyes and growled, "You see I was originally going to kill them and have a little fun with those girls, but you decided to show up and…"

Tom felt a fireball hit his chest again and he fell back. The demon hissed, "You're not going to touch them, you worthless bastard!" Tom growled, "What in the hell is wrong with you? Don't you get it? Star doesn't want to be with you, you idiot!"

"What? How do you know that?" Tom barked, "You just come barging in here and you…"

Before he could finish the demon threw another fireball at him. Once the glow of the fire cleared the demon threw another fireball at him and then another. After almost twenty minutes of throwing fireballs at him, the demon stopped and walked up to nearly charred Tom and picked him up by his throat and pinned him to the wall, "You listen to me you worthless asshole, I will murder you if I see you so much as look at the girls!" he threw him to the ground and set the classroom on fire and raced out of the building.

The girls sat in Star's room, discussing what had just happened nearly an hour ago when the demon jumped through the window. They looked up and Star pointed her wand at him, "Alright who the hell are you!"

The demon looked shocked and hurt, "Star, you don't recognize your own best friend?"

The girls looked shocked, "Marco?" the demon nodded, "Marco what happened to you?" he looked confused and Star led him to her mirror.

The demon looked shocked as he panted, "What the hell? What the hell happened to me?"

He began throwing fireballs around in a panic and Star tightly hugged him in order to calm him down, "Calm down Marco, we don't need a fire right now." Marco panted and Star rubbed his back, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's wrong with you and how we can fix this."

"But for now, we want to thank you for helping us back at the school." Janna smirked, "Can you wait out in the hall for a minute?" Marco looked confused and walked out of the room and Janna began whispering to the others and their eyes widened as their cheeks began to glow as they slowly nodded in agreement.

Marco paced back and forth in the hall when he heard Jackie's voice, "You can come in now Marco."

Marco walked into the room and his yellow eyes widened when he saw the seven girls sitting on Star's bed, completely naked, "Well Marco, what do you think?" StarFan asked.

Marco's left eye began to twitch and Sabrina walked up to him and pulled him by his hand, "C'mon Marco, this is just a little thank you for helping us earlier."

Within minutes Marco was on his back with Andrea saddled on top of him with her pussy around his cock and Star lying on his chest and kissing him. Marco's eyes wondered and saw the other girls keeping themselves busy with each other. He internally sighed, ' _All I did was keep Oskar, Lars and Tom from hurting them and they thank me by having an orgy with me? Well I guess I shouldn't complain._ '

After hours and having sex with the other girls, the eight lay on the bed with Star and StarFan lying on Marco's chest and the others cuddling up to one another. Marco looked at Star and whispered, "So uh…how are we going to fix this…me looking like a demon and all?" Star looked at him, "I mean I'm sure your parents won't be too happy if they find out that you're friends with a demon."

Star half smiled and yawned, nuzzling closer to his chest, "Don't worry about it right now, Marco. We'll figure out what's wrong with you and how we could fix this." She yawned again, "Right now let's get some sleep."

Marco sighed and half smiled before lightly kissing her forehead and lightly rubbed her back, "If you say so Estrella." The eight teenagers slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for daquandothard3464, and I'm sorry if it isn't, and I know you said you wanted a little lemon, but this isn't the end of this. I'm going to expand on this arc and answer any questions that anyone might have and add some actual lemons in future updates.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	306. Chapter 306

**Guest #1: Sure I can make more parts with Nova and Comet, no problem.**

 **Fereality: Probably, look for future updates for the answers.**

 **Daquandothard3464: You're welcome and like I said I'm going to expand on that arc and everything.**

 **Questionmark43: No, he probably does have a charm and everything, but turning into a demon isn't it.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Guest #2: Chapters 234, 239, 246, 255, 265, 271 and 298. There's going to be more of that arc soon.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks and you request is being worked on right now.**

 **Anyway for now here's sequel slave arc update. Enjoy.**

A few days have passed and Star and Marco came across an empty cabin. Marco half smirked and Star looked confused, "This is my grandparents' cabin. They used to bring me up here every summer and that's when my grandfather taught me how to hunt and survive in the wild." he looked at her, "C'mon. We should be safe here for a while." Star nodded and they walked up to the cabin.

Entering the cabin, Marco helped Star on the couch. He then stood up and sighed, "Alright, I need to go outside and turn the power on. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a few minutes?"

Star rolled her eyes, "Marco I'll be fine I know how to look after myself. Just go turn the power on." Marco half smiled and nodded before walking out of the cabin.

A few minutes after Marco walked out of the cabin, the lights came on. Marco soon walked back inside, "Alright, now that we have a free moment I want to check out your ankle."

He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her and began checking her ankle. He lightly applied pressure to it and Star flinched, "Sorry," he stood up and sighed, "It looks like you sprained it pretty bad. We need to get that wrapped up before it could get worse. I'll get the first aid kit from upstairs. I'll be down in a minute," Star nodded and Marco ran up the stairs.

Marco soon walked back down with a first aid kit in his hand. He walked up to Star and began taking care of Star's ankle. Once he was finished, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a glass of water and some pain killers, "Here," Star looked confused, "This should help with the pain and everything."

Star half smiled and took the pain killers and water off of him, "Thanks Marco," she put the pills in her mouth and drank some of the water. Marco sat down next to her and Star, "So what's the plan Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Where are we going to go from here? The guards are going to still be looking for us, so we can't hide in this cabin forever."

Marco sighed and leaned back, "With the power on and everything the defenses should be up," Star arched a brow, "My grandparents were very cautious and somewhat paranoid when it came to being in this old cabin. They always believed that some of the nearby neighbors were planning on killing them and taking everything that they had and my grandfather installed an electrical fence along with a few other things. I doubt the guards will try to constantly get through the fence."

"I hope you're right," Star sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, "Marco?" he looked at her, "I'm a little hungry,"

Marco half smiled and stood up, "I'll see if there's anything I can cook for us without getting noticed." Star arched a brow, "I'm just a little concern if smoke leaves the cabin and leads the guards to us and they'll find a way past the fence and everything." Star nodded and Marco walked back into the kitchen.

Marco soon walked back into the living room with two bowls of soup on a tray. He handed on to Star and half smiled, "Sorry it isn't much, but like I said, I'm trying to keep us from getting caught."

Star smiled, "Its fine Marco, thank you." Marco nodded and frowned, "What? What's wrong Marco?"

"I really wished you hadn't given up your life of luxury to join me in this mess." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "You could've stayed in the castle and you would've been safe and you'd have your nice warm bed and not hiding in this old, drafty cabin. I'm sure some of the guards would've kept you safe from those assholes."

"Marco, first, I'm not going to let my friend leave and survive on his own like that and second, Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson were going to kill me either way. So even if I had stayed in the castle I probably would've been dead by now. With or without the guards protecting me," Marco frowned, "Don't worry Marco, everything's going to be fine. We'll get out of this mess. I trust you,"

Marco sighed and gave a small smile, "Yeah, if you say so Star." He sat down next to her, "You might want to eat your soup before it gets cold." Star half smiled and nodded as the two of them began eating in silence.

A few hours later, Star and Marco sat in the darkened living room while they heard barking and shouting growing in the distance. Marco looked at Star and saw a small frown on her face, "Are you going to be okay?" Star slowly nodded, "Don't worry. Remember there's an electrical fence surrounding the area and my grandfather set up several other traps around the area too."

Star gave a small smile and looked up, "Yeah, you're right." She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned, "I'm getting tired,"

Marco half smiled and stood up and picked her up bridal style. He walked up the stairs and walked into the back room. He carefully laid Star on the bed, pulled the covers over her and slightly smirked, "I'll be downstairs. You know where the bathroom is, right?"

"Yeah," Star yawned, "Thanks Marco. Goodnight," Marco half smiled and nodded and got ready to walk out of the room, "Marco?" he looked back, "How didn't we ran into any of the traps your grandfather set inside of the electrical fence?"

"Because the power wasn't on," Marco explained, "The traps run on power and without it the traps are more or less useless." Star yawned and nodded, "Now get some sleep."

"Okay," Star turned around and fell asleep and Marco walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, Marco opened the closet and pulled out a .22 caliber rifle and a box of ammunition. Closing the closet, he sat on the chair and loaded the rifle and stared at the door, "Alright, c'mon you damn rat bastards. Even if you can get past the fence and the trip wires, I have my grandfather's rifle with me. So c'mon, come and get us,"

He continued to stare at the door as the night went on and the shouts and barking echoed throughout the woods as he slowly started to fall asleep.

Marco felt some extra weight lean against him and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Star sleeping on top of him, "Star?" Star opened her eyes and looked up with a tired expression on her face, "What are you doing down here? I put you in my grandparents' room so you could sleep on the bed."

"Couldn't sleep," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "Now shut up and let's get some sleep. We have no idea where those guards and mutts are, but like you said we should be safe."

Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back, "Yeah, you're right." He gently kissed the top of her head and a small smile formed on Star's lips, "Goodnight Star," he pointed the rifle to the door and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep with Star in his arms.

 **Just a little quick update to this arc. I didn't know where I was going with it when I first started writing it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	307. Chapter 307

**Fereality: Thanks and we'll see what happens.**

 **Majinbuu7985: So a Danny Phantom crossover? Yeah sure I can try to write it, and I think all demons have fire abilities, but I'm going to give Marco some of his own special abilities.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Thanks and yeah, I can write that without a problem.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks and I update Housemates when I can.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco roamed around the castle one night and Marco wrapped his arm around Star. Turning the corridor, Marco felt something hit him across the back of his head, knocking him out and Star felt a hand on her shoulder and another hand covered her mouth before something began pulling her back.

Marco sat up and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "Star? Where are you Estrella?" guards raced down the corridor and surrounded him, spears and swords pointed at him. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Alright you bastards where's my mate?"

"Even if we knew we wouldn't tell you." One of the guards answered.

Marco hissed before grabbing the spears and swords and flung the guards against the wall with ease. He stood up and hovered over one of the guards and held a spear to his throat, "Last chance asshole! Where is my mate!" the other guards slowly stood up and Marco snapped his head up and his eyes flashed red and the guards froze, "It's considered rude to interrupt someone when they're talking!" He looked back at the guard and pushed the spear closer to his throat, "If you think I'm joking then you're wrong! I won't hesitate to kill you this time! Where is my mate?"

"Please…we really have no idea here the princess is," the guard pleaded, "We thought you had harmed and killed her and hidden her body."

Marco growled, "You idiot! All of you should know by now that I would never hurt Star no matter what!" he jabbed the spear into the guard's throat and straightened himself up as he watched the guard began to gasp for air, "You son of a bitch! I hope you rot in hell!" he turned and began running down the corridor.

Running down to the dungeons at top speed, Marco swung the cell door open and Andrea and Chantelle jumped up and looked at him in confusion, "Everyone wake up!" everyone jumped up and looked at him, "Alright you simple minded idiots, where is she!"

Everyone looked confused and Ashley asked, "Wait. What's going on? Who are you talking about Marco?"

"Star!" the girls looked shocked, "Someone decided to knock me out and took Star! Now where is she?"

The girls looked at each other and then at Marco and Andrea said, "Marco the only ones that left the dungeons tonight were me and Chantelle and that was only to hunt for some mice. We didn't see you or Star at all."

Chantelle nodded, "She's telling the truth. And besides, we've seen how you can get if someone tries to hurt Star so we don't want to know what you'll do if someone actually kidnaps her." Marco growled and ran out of the dungeons and the girls looked confused, "This isn't going to end well." The others nodded in agreement.

Marco kicked the door leading to Star's parents' room opened and they jumped from their bed and looked up. Moon's eyes narrowed, "What do you think you're doing in here, you vial creature?"

"Silence," Marco snapped and they jumped, "Fair warning if you scream then you'll be signing your own death certificates! Now where did you put Star? Where is she?"

"With any luck she's as far away from you as possible," River answered and Marco growled, "You're nothing but an unholy monster and Star deserves someone who won't attack her and care for her, not a bloodthirsty monster like yourself."

Marco grabbed him by his throat and the two looked shocked as Marco brought him closer to his face, "A certain king better learn when to shut the hell up before a certain vampire decides to turn a certain king into a midnight snack." They looked at him, "Now where is Star? Where did you old bastards put her?" The room fell silent as Moon and River looked confused and Marco grunted and threw River against the wall, "Fine, I'll find her without your help!" he ran out of the room, leaving the two in shock.

Marco stood in the corridor where he and Star were a few moments ago and stood over the dead guard. He looked over to the frozen guards and growled, "Get comfortable you lousy bastards. You're going to be here for a good few hours." He began sniffing the air, "Let's see I can smell Star's perfume…fear from the guards…blood and iron…ember and brimstone? The only place to really get either of those is hell and…Tom!" he walked up to the dead guard and began searching the body. He soon pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and smirked before opening a portal and jumped through it.

Star opened her eyes and saw that she was bound to a chair. She looked around, "Hey Starship," she looked back with an angered look on her face.

He saw her ex-boyfriend walk out of the shadows with a smirk on his face, "Tom? What do you think you're doing?"

"Whoa, easy Starship, I just decided to help you." Star's eyes narrowed, "You see, I recently learned that a couple of vampires were living in the castle and…"

"One of those vampires is my mate!" Star hissed, "And in case you don't know what that means let me explain it to you, it means he's my husband!"

Tom growled, "You ungrateful bitch! I saved you from a bloodthirsty monster and this is how you thank me?"

He raised his hand and was about to slap her when a hand grabbed him by his wrist and threw him against the wall. Tom groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "Now I know you weren't going to hit my mate, right you son of a bitch!" Tom looked up in annoyance and saw Marco staring at him with glowing red eyes, "You know that you're a damn fool for breaking into the Butterfly Castle and kidnapping Star you idiot!" he slowly started walking up to him, "You know, I had Mewman blood, human blood, animal blood and even monster blood, but you'll be the first demon I devour!"

Tom growled and threw a fireball at him and watched it hit him. He chuckled until he saw the dust cleared and saw Marco standing unscathed, "What? How are you still standing?"

"I'm a vampire you idiot!" he ran up to him and pinned Tom to the wall by his throat, "Answer me a question Tom. What were you thinking when you knocked me out and took Star away like that? What the hell was going through that empty space you call a head when you brought her here? What were you planning to do to her?"

Tom choked a little before answering, "I was going to get what rightfully belongs to me. I was going to force her to marry me and…"

Marco growled and slammed him against the wall, "You idiot!" he looked back and calmly spoke, "Star I know you hate it when I lose control and get violent, so can you please close your eyes and look away while I take care of this useless bastard?"

"Marco," he arched a brow and Star sighed, "Just…just try to stay in control." Marco slowly nodded and Star closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Marco half smiled before looking back at Tom with a scorn look on his face. Tom smirked and chuckled, "What are you going to do? You said it yourself; Star hates it when you get violent." Marco growled, "So what are you going to…"

Marco punched him in his side and then his chest. Tom gasped and Marco chuckled, "You know Tom, it isn't such a good idea to taunt someone who's about to kill you."

Tom coughed, "And what are you…" Marco sank his fangs into the side of Tom's neck and Tom's eyes widened and he screamed in pain.

Marco soon dropped Tom's lifeless body and panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He walked up to Star and cut her loose. Star looked up and stood up and looked at the dead demon, "Thanks Marco," she looked at him with a soft smile, "You didn't lose control,"

"Well I promised I wasn't going to right?" he smirked and took out the dimensional scissors, "C'mon, let's get back to the castle." Star nodded and Marco opened a portal and the two of them walked through it.

They landed in the corridor and Star frowned when she saw the dead guard and the frozen guards and looked at Marco, "In my defense they accused me of hurting and killing you and with you being kidnapped I sort of…lost all sense of control,"

Star frowned and sighed, "I know Marco, but you can't lose control like that because my parents will eventually have you killed." Marco frowned and nodded, "Alright, let's continue our little walk before I have to go to bed." Marco half smiled and nodded as they continued walking around the castle.

 **And here's another vampire update. Questionmark43 asked for an update where Tom makes an appearance and Marco was in an out of control state and I hope I wrote it the way you wanted it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	308. Chapter 308

**Mr. Drawer: Thanks and you made a request? Sorry, I've been busy lately and I can't remember every request.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Who said he won't make a future appearance? He may appear dead, but I'm not finished with him yet. And alright, I suppose I can write something like that.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and yeah, they should. You're right I haven't added the others in a while. I might add them in the next update. And I have a plan for the whole River and Moon understanding bit soon.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I suppose so.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Someone had actually requested a Doctor Who crossover and I'm still having trouble wording it and this was months ago. I suppose I can try a different approach with it.**

 **ABJJZ: Well happy birthday and I'll make another Bad Boy update soon and I'll try to update the slave arc a bit more too.**

 **Boss364: Thanks and sure, I can try to write something like that.**

 **Questionmark43: Don't count on it. I may have a plan for him in a future update.**

 **Anyway for now here's another part to TheNiceCommenter's arc. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the corridor. Turning the corner, he bumped into someone and the two of them fell to the ground with a thud and he groaned, "Don't give me a strike!"

Marco's eyes widened and he saw Star panting with a look of horror on her face, "Star?" she looked at him and panted, "Star what happened? What are you doing out of class?"

The two stood up and Star frowned, "I uh…I got another strike today," Marco looked shocked, "It just happened too. I was in music class and I called the teacher on a bunch of bullshit on her singing lessons and I got a strike for it and I got away and now I'm starting to get worried that Miss Heinous or the teacher will find me and give me my third strike and send me to that reforming room."

Marco got ready to say something when the bell rang. He sighed, "Let's go." Star looked confused, "Class is over, and I don't want either of us to deal with Miss Heinous at the moment."

Star nodded and they were about to leave when they heard a Russian voice say, "So you are the one helping the princess?" they looked back and Marco groaned in annoyance at the sight of the Russian guard from earlier that week, "Perhaps now we can talk my friend."

Star looked at Marco, "Marco do you know this guard?"

"I have no idea who the hell this guard is," Marco pinned the guard against the wall by the collar of his suit and growled, "Listen to me you annoying bastard, if Miss Heinous finds out that I'm the one being nice to a princess and she gets sent to the room then I'm coming after you personally, do you understand?"

"Uh…yes, of course. I wouldn't want to make an enemy in the school, right?" Marco let him go and the two walked away from him.

Entering Star's room, Star sat on the bed and Marco leaned against the wall next to the bed with his arms crossed. Star looked at him and frowned, "You're mad, aren't you?" Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "You're mad that I got another strike, aren't you?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "No, but I wish you would try to by a little more responsible around the other staff members. The teachers and other guards won't hesitate to give you a strike or report you to Miss Heinous if you decide to act up."

Star frowned, "Yeah, but you know Miss Heinous didn't have to give me a strike or hit me with a ruler twice, that teacher didn't have to give me a strike and they didn't have to take my wand the first day I got it."

She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed and she buried her face in her knees. Marco frowned and reached in his pocket and pulled out a pink wand, "Is this your wand?" Star looked up and her eyes widened as she reached up and took the wand off of him, "I figured it was yours with the giant star in the center…I'm sorry if that sounded messed up in any way."

Star half smiled and shook her head, "Its fine Marco, thanks," Marco half smiled and nodded, "But wouldn't someone notice that my wand is missing and the two of us will get in trouble?"

"No, that tower is such a mess right now that I doubt that anyone will notice if one little wand went missing. And besides no one really keeps inventory of the contraband around here," He sighed, "But you do need to keep your wand hidden unless you want to get into some serious trouble." Star nodded and quickly stuffed her wand in her purse.

The bell ringing caught their attention and Star groaned before crossing her arms and fell back on her bed with her back facing Marco. Marco looked confused, "Uh…shouldn't we get you to your next class before you get another strike and sent to the reforming room?"

"I'm not going," Star mumbled and Marco arched a brow, "It's a stupid appearance class and they're going to put me in make-up and a dress and we have to work on our posture and public speaking. It's just a big mess if I go," she looked back with pleading eyes, "Can you tell Miss Heinous that I'm sick and that you're taking care of me?"

"Star you know that I can't do that unless you want us both to get in trouble."

"Please," Star sat up, "I really don't want to deal with any more teachers today and I know I'm going to get another strike today if I go to that stupid class. I promise I'll stay in my room if I have to,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll go talk to Miss Heinous and see if I can't get you out of class," Star half smiled, "Don't open the door for anyone and stay in this room until I get back." Star nodded as Marco straightened himself up and walked out of the room.

Miss Heinous sat behind her desk reading up on the guards reports when a knock at the door caught her attention. She looked up, "Come in," the door opened and Marco stepped inside, "What are you doing here Diaz? You should be getting Princess Butterfly to her next class and not bother me."

"Princess Butterfly isn't feeling well right now," Miss Heinous narrowed her eyes and folded her hands, connecting her fingertips, "I came to ask if she could be excused from classes for the rest of the day while I take care of her."

"And what makes you think that you're qualified to care for a sick princess, Diaz?"

"I took the medical test earlier this year and got the highest score in the past ten years." Miss Heinous hummed, "So may I take care of Princess Butterfly while she's not feeling well?"

Miss Heinous hummed again before sighing, "Very well, you may take care of Princess Butterfly for the rest of the day. Now go, I am very busy right now." Marco nodded and walked out of the office.

Star sat on her bed staring at the door when it opened and Marco walked in, "Well?" Marco looked up, "Do I have to go to class or what?"

Marco shook his head, "No," Star smiled, "But you're going to have to stay in here for the rest of the day unless you want to get in trouble and get a third strike for lying."

"I'm fine with that," she stood up and walked up to him. She hugged him and Marco's eyes widened, "Thanks Marco. I really didn't want to go to class,"

Marco sighed and half smiled as he lightly rubbed the top of her head, "Don't mention it Star," he carefully moved her away from him, "I'm going to do a few quick rounds around the school and then I'm going to get you some lunch. Don't leave this room for anything and don't answer the door for anyone."

"Yeah, alright Marco," Star smiled, "Thanks again," Marco half smiled and nodded before turning around and walked out of the room again and Star sat back down on the bed.

 **And a quick update to this arc us finished. I'm getting closer to the climax of this arc and I'm going to make a sequel once this one is finished. I hope this is still what you were looking for TheNiceCommenter. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	309. Chapter 309

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and yeah, the Bad Boy AU is still going on and I might add Pony Head in that arc soon.**

 **Fereality: Thanks, yes it is and look for future updates to find out what happens.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks for understanding and it'll work.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Thanks and yours and your friend's requests will be up soon and you don't sound like a bastard.**

 **Questionmark43: Don't worry I have it planned out.**

 **Anyway since I haven't written one in a while, here's a Bad Boy update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room, eating a plate of nachos and watching TV. The sound of the doorbell caught their attention and Marco stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he barked, "What do you want loser!"

Looking up, he saw a teal colored floating unicorn head with flowing pink hair and an annoyed look on its face, "Hey earth turd is everyone this rude here?"

Marco's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Princess Pony Head," Star walked up next to Marco and he looked at her, "She's one of the reasons I got sent to Saint Olga's before and I swore I will have nothing to do with her ever again."

"Ah don't be like that B-fly. You know you can't hate your best bestie." Pony Head smirked, "Why don't we go make some bad choices!"

Star frowned and shook her head. Marco looked confused and whispered, "What's wrong you little goody-goody?"

"Marco I don't want to go anywhere with her," Star whispered back, "I know that sounds mean, but I'm probably in enough trouble for swearing that one day and trying to harass people and destroying the computers at the police station. I just don't want to risk getting sent back to Saint Olga's."

Marco nodded and looked at Pony Head, "Alright you ugly ass horse head, you heard her. She doesn't want to go with you." Pony Head looked annoyed as Marco closed the door in front of her.

Star and Marco sat back down when Pony Head crashed through the window and two teenagers jumped. Marco stood up and growled as he walked up to her, "Alright, I don't know what dimension you're from or what the rules are there, but here on earth, what you just did is called breaking and entering and rather you know it or not, that's against the law you dumb jackass!"

Pony Head rolled her eyes and scuffed, "Whatever earth turd," she looked at Star, "C'mon B-fly, it'll be fun. We can go to the Bounce Lounge and then maybe…"

"I don't want to go," Star interrupted her, "I really don't want to go back to Saint Olga's." Pony Head lowly growled, "But you're more than welcome to join us. We're eating something called nachos and we're watching some movies."

Pony Head rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Star half smiled and looked at Marco, "Marco can you make some more nachos please?" he looked at her, "Marco it'll be very rude if we don't feed our new guest."

Marco sighed, "Yeah, alright you little goody-goody," he looked at Pony Head and hissed, "If you harass her I swear I'll make your life a living hell." He turned and walked into the kitchen and Pony Head sat down next to Star.

Star looked at Pony Head and Pony Head smirked, "So girl what say we ditch the earth turd and go to the Bounce Lounge."

"I'm not allowed to leave earth," Star frowned, "And I'm talking to my parents about something important involving Marco," Pony Head looked confused and Star looked towards to the kitchen and then back at Pony Head and whispered, "I'm trying to talk to my parents and ask them if Marco can be the next King Butterfly." Pony Head looked shocked, "I know you saw how rude he can be, but I know that Marco can be very sweet and kind what he wants to be."

Pony Head shook, "Are you insane girl? Someone as rude as him being king," Pony Head rolled her eyes, "You know your parents won't go for it."

"They will," Pony head looked confused, "My mother has seen how much I care for Marco and I've told her how kindhearted Marco can be."

Pony Head scuffed and rolled her eyes again, "Whatever girl, that reform school has changed you for the worse." She floated up, stuck her tongue out to reveal a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal. She looked back at Star, "Last chance girl. Don't think I won't leave you with the earth turd,"

Star frowned and looked away, "I already told you that I'm not allowed to leave earth and just to let you know Marco wasn't joking when he said he'd do…that to you," she looked up, "But if you want to go and get yourself in trouble then you're more than welcome to, but I'm staying on earth with Marco." Pony Head rolled her eyes before floating through the portal and the portal closed behind her.

Marco walked back into the living room with a plate of nachos. He set the plate down on the table and looked around in annoyance. He looked at Star, "So where the fuck did the peer pressure princess go?"

"She went to another dimension but not before trying to convince me to abandon you and go with her." Marco rolled his eyes and sat down next to her and started eating some nachos, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at her, "Do you think I was being mean when I told her that I wasn't going to go with her and that I was going to stay on earth?"

Marco sighed and sat back, "Do you feel like you were being mean to her?" Star slowly nodded, "Well you shouldn't, you little goody-goody," Star looked confused, "Your parents told you to stay on earth and if that flying horse head was the reason you were sent to that reform school then fuck her." Star looked shocked, "If she gets her friends in trouble then she doesn't deserve friends in the first place."

"I guess so," Star sighed and then softly smiled, "Thank you for making more nachos Marco, even though Princess Pony Head didn't stay."

Marco half smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "No problem you little goody-goody. Enjoy them," Star nodded and the two continued to eat nachos and watch movies.

 **A brief update in the Bad Boy arc and Pony Head made a quick appearance. She's going to make more, but I just thought it would be a good idea to introduce her first. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	310. Chapter 310

**Majinbuu7985: Oh…well I said that she's going to make more appearances and I guess so. And yeah alright, I'll work on it soon.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and she's going to make more appearances so they might get along soon.**

 **Questionmark43: Good to know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright.**

 **B. Bandit17: Oh…uh…I could try to write something along the lines of that. Maybe not pity sex, but something. No guarantees though.**

 **ABJJZ: No problem and thanks.**

 **Guest: Yes I suppose they are and…I will have to say watch Party with a Pony episode for that answer.**

 **Anyway for now here's a mermaid update. Enjoy.**

Days have passed and Star and Marco sat in the living room while rain poured outside. The door opened and a soaked Jackie ran in and closed the door behind her. The two looked at her and Marco stood up and walked up to her, "Jackie are you insane?"

"Good to see you too Marco," Jackie rolled her eyes and shivered.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Wait here, I'm going to get you a towel." Jackie nodded and Marco ran up the stairs.

Star walked up to Jackie and asked, "Jackie what are you doing in this mess? You could've come over tomorrow." Jackie frowned and Star looked confused, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing Star," Jackie gave a small smile, "I need a reason to visit one of my friends and boyfriend?" Marco walked back down the stairs with a towel in his hands. He walked up to Jackie and handed her the towel, "Thanks Marco." Marco half smiled and nodded as Jackie dried herself off.

Jackie was soon finished and handed the towel back to Marco. Marco took the towel back and looked confused, "Jackie what in the hell were you doing out in this mess?"

"Like I said to Star, I need a reason to visit you guys?" Marco looked at her, "C'mon, let's go to a different dimension you two." Star grinned and took her dimensional scissors out and opened a portal before jumping through it. Jackie looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "You coming Marco?"

Marco rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Alright, let's go Jackie." Jackie took him by the hand and pulled him through the portal.

The three landed on the dancefloor of the Bounce Lounge and they heard music blaring out of the speakers and the dancefloor began to vibrate. Standing up, the three teenagers began dancing and enjoying their time at the Bounce Lounge.

After spending some time in the Bounce Lounge, the Amethyst Arcade and the Wicked Knights Club, the trio walked through a portal leading to the Diaz living room and saw Marco's parents and Jackie's parents staring at them. Jackie swallowed hard and Marco asked, "Wait what's going on?"

"Hijo, Jackie's parents are here to take her away," his mother answered and his eyes widened, "They were getting ready to move today when they noticed that Jackie was missing."

"No," Jackie snapped and wrapped her arms around Marco and glared at her parents, "I told you I don't want to move. Marco asked you not to move. I told you that Marco is a good guy and won't tell anyone our secret,"

Marco looked shocked and wrapped his arms around her and looked up, "Mr. and Mrs. Thomas I already told you that I won't tell anyone your secret. Please don't do this,"

"Sorry kid, but if we don't leave then more monsters are going to come after…"

"I don't care dad!"

The four adults looked shocked and her mother cleared her throat, "Jackie, your father and I think it'll be best if we…"

"No mom, just no," Jackie panted, "Marco's a good guy and he wouldn't tell anyone our secret. I'm sorry I went swimming and got caught, but I know Marco wouldn't do anything that can put us in danger."

Her parents sighed and Rafael asked, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Why don't you three go upstairs while we talk to Marco's parents?" Jackie's mother said and the three nodded before walking up the stairs.

Star, Jackie and Marco sat in Star's room with Jackie on Marco's lap while the four adults talked in the living room. Marco looked at Jackie, "Why didn't you tell us you were moving?"

"Because I don't want to," Jackie frowned and sighed, "I have a lot of friends here and everything."

Marco frowned and rubbed her back, "So you decided to run away and come here?" Star smirked, "I like the way you think Jackie." Jackie sighed and Marco groaned as he rolled his eyes, "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing Star, let's just forget about it right now." Star frowned and nodded.

"Kids, can we talk to you down here?" they heard Angie call and they stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking down to the living room, the three looked at the four adults and Jackie took hold of Marco's hand. The r0om was silent for a few moments and Jackie's mother sighed, "Jackie," she and Marco looked worried, "We talked to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and it's obvious that you don't want to leave Echo Creek."

Jackie nodded and her father continued, "But someone has learned our family secret and we told you that if that ever happens then we're going to have to move to another city." Jackie frowned and slowly slid behind Marco, "But…we discussed it and decided it wouldn't be right to take you away from here…so Mr. and Mrs. Diaz agreed to take you in while your mother and I look for somewhere to live."

"What?" Jackie sounded confused, "Mom, dad what are you guys talking about?"

They looked at each other and then walked up to her. Marco moved aside and Jackie's mother said, "Your father and I are moving and we asked Mr. and Mrs. Diaz to take care of you." Jackie looked shocked, "We see how much you care about this boy and about your friends and we realized that it would be wrong to take you away."

Jackie's eyes widened and her father continued, "But you have to keep your grades up or we'll come back for you."

Jackie quickly nodded, "Yeah…sure," she hugged her parents and a wide smile formed on her face, "Thanks mom and dad. I love you guys,"

"We love you too," her mother half smiled and they hugged her back before separating and walked out of the house.

A few hours later Star, Jackie and Marco sat in the living room. Jackie leaned over to Marco and pushed him down as she laid her head on his chest. Star looked at them with a small smile on her face and she whispered to herself, "Oh boy, I'm never going to let you live this down Marco." She watched as Marco wrapped his arm around Jackie and kissed the top of her head.

 **Not the end of this arc. More is coming soon. I just thought I might add some complication if Jackie was living with them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	311. Chapter 311

**Questionmark43: Not quite. Look for future updates to see what happens.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, look for future updates to see what happens.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Uh…okay? But what was the request? Sorry again, can't keep up with every request.**

 **Joseftanti: I'm working on the next chapter now. Some people didn't like that it was rushed. I don't think it was rushed, but whatever.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and we'll see what Star wants in future updates in that arc and I guess I can give a little Karma I that one.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on a branch and sighed, "Why me?" he looked up with a frown on his face, "I didn't want to hurt them last night, so why did you give me this cursed life? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Marco," he looked down to see Andrea and Chantelle looking up at him, "Can we talk to you?" he frowned and jumped down. Andrea looked at him and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," the two frowned, "I attacked Star and Jackie last night. I was trying to keep myself from attacking anyone and I attacked Star and Jackie."

"Marco," he looked at Chantelle, "We asked you to attack us. We know you don't want to, but we're trying to see what you're going through so we can understand better and try to help you." Marco frowned and looked away, "So can you finish tonight so we all know what you're going through?"

"I don't know," they looked at him, "I mean Jackie and Star are going to have a hard time sleeping tonight and then tomorrow night they're going to act like savages and eventually they're going to turn and it's a pain."

Andrea walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she sighed, "We don't blame you for anything that's going to happen to any of us, but you need to stop blaming yourself like this."

Marco sighed and nodded, "Right," he looked at them and got ready to say something when his eyes widened and he grabbed his head as he began screaming in pain.

Andrea and Chantelle looked shocked and slowly walked up to him and Andrea asked, "Marco? Are you alright?" Marco growled and looked up with yellow eyes and the two jumped back slightly, "Marco? Marco this never happened during the day. Are you alright?" Marco growled as his face and body began to grow hair and he grew fangs and claws.

The wolf looked at them and growled as it slowly walked up to them. The wolf walked up to them and the two slowly backed away and held their hands up, "Easy Marco, we're not here to hurt you." Chantelle said calmly and the wolf barked and they jumped, "We know what we said we want to help you, but we can't do that if you kill us,"

The wolf slowly walked up to them and growled when the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. The three looked back and saw Oskar and Lars walking up to them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lars chuckled, "Two beautiful cheerleaders being cornered by a lousy mutt."

The wolf turned and began walking towards them as they growled. The two glared at the wolf and Oskar smirked, "What are you going to do mutt? We're not afraid of you,"

The wolf ran at them and pounced on Oskar and began biting, scratching and growling. Lars ran up to the wolf and kicked it in the side. The wolf whimpered and backed away in pain, "You damn mutt!" he looked down at the bloody mess of his friend, "Damn mutt, you killed another one of my friends!" he looked at the two girls, "You girls better get away from this…"

The wolf growled and jumped at him. It started snapping at biting at his throat as Lars screamed in fear. The screaming soon stopped and the blood soaked wolf moved away from the lifeless body. Walking up to the two girls, they looked shocked and held up their hands, "Marco, you know what you're doing is wrong. Snap out of it," The wolf growled and jumped at the girls.

Scratching them in their arms, the wolf turned and ran deeper into the woods as Andrea and Chantelle applied pressure to their wounds. Chantelle looked at Andrea, "Are you alright?"

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, are you?" Chantelle nodded, "We better get back to the others and get these scratches cleaned up before they get infected."

"Right," the two of them started walking back to the cave.

Entering the cave, the others looked at the two in shock and ran up to them. Looking over the scratch marks, Sabrina asked, "What happened?"

"Marco," the girls looked shocked, "We were talking to him and then all of a sudden he turn…in the middle of the freaking day."

"So…what happened?"

Chantelle sighed, "Oskar and Lars showed up and Marco attacked Oskar. Lars kicked him and he attacked Lars. He then scratched us and ran off into the woods."

"Well we better get you cleaned up before those marks get infected." The two nodded and they began cleaning up their wounds with clean water.

A few hours after cleaning up their cuts, the seven girls sat around a fire and Chantelle and Andrea held their injured arms. They heard growling and looked back to see the brown wolf entering the cave. Walking past the others, the wolf stood in front of Chantelle and Andrea and sniffed their arms before whimpering. The two half smiled and began scratching the wolf behind the ears, "We're fine Marco. Remember we wanted you to do this to us,"

The wolf continued to whimper before moving next to them and lay across their laps. They half smiled and continued to stroke its fur.

Throughout the night Andrea and Chantelle winced in pain and looked towards Jackie and Star, "Did…did it burn after a while when you were scratched?"

"Shut up!" Star panted with glowing yellow eyes, "Just shut up and leave us alone!"

Everyone looked shocked and looked towards Jackie to see that she was panting and her eyes were glowing yellow as well. Ashley sighed, "They just asked you a question. You don't need to…" she froze when she heard growling and looked down to see the wolf staring at her, "…I'll just mind my own business right now."

The wolf laid back down as the girls stared at the fire and Andrea and Chantelle slowly fell asleep.

 **Alright, I'm going to be add a few things twists and turns from here on out. And I'm still writing down a few ideas for brave kid and daquandothard3464 and I hope to have them up soon. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	312. Chapter 312

**Fereality: Thanks and I have it planned out. Oskar died, but there will be more antagonists.**

 **Questionmark43: Chapters 28, 53, 68, 74, 88, 131, 167, 187, 203, 218, 231, 248, 262, 278 and 309. It's probably the longest running arc I'm working on and it isn't finished yet.**

 **Guest: Yeah, more of them will be coming soon.**

 **Joseftanti: I don't know if I can continue one, but I can certainly write another one without a problem.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Yeah alright. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Ken-TheReader: I could try, but it's been a while since I updated that arc so I'm no promising anything, but like I said I could try.**

 **Anyway here's the one that daquandothard3464 asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bed in shock as his parents stood in front of him with somber looks on their faces. He shook his head, "So…we're not…wait, what are you guys trying to tell me here?"

"Relax Hijo," Angie sighed, "We know this is a lot to take in, but we needed to tell you before you turn sixteen and you could get startled if anything strange were to happen."

Marco frowned and looked at the floor, "But Star…she and I…we fight monsters and she's going to think that I'm one and we won't be best friends anymore."

"Don't think like that son," Rafael half smiled, "A little thing like this won't cause anything to happen between the two of you."

Marco sighed and his mother rubbed his back, "Are you going to be okay honey?" he nodded, "Alright, we're going to leave you alone. We'll be downstairs if you need to talk." Marco nodded again and his parents walked out of his room.

Marco sighed and stood up, "Mom and dad are right. Just because we're…wait, what are we called? I don't think they told me that." he shook his head and groaned, "It doesn't matter. Just because the family has a dark history doesn't mean me and Star are going to stop being friends." He walked out of his room and walked up to Star's room.

He knocked on the door, "Star?" he knocked again, "Star its Marco. Are you decent?" a few moments of silence passed and Marco arched a brow, "Star? Are you in there? I was wondering if you wanted to go dimension hopping." he turned the knob and opened the door.

Stepping inside, his eyes widened as he looked around the empty room. His eyes came to the far corner and he saw burn marks along the wall. His eyes narrowed as he growled, "Tom!" he ran up to Star's dresser and picked the dimensional scissors up and opened a portal before jumping through it.

Star moaned and opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw that she was tied to a chair in nothing but her bra and panties, "Good, you're awake." She looked up to see Tom standing a few feet away from her, "I was worried we accidently killed you."

"Tom!" Star hissed, "What are…wait we?" Oskar walked up next to Tom and Star's eyes widened, "Oskar? What are you doing here?"

"This dude offered me a good deal and I couldn't pass it up."

"What was the deal!" they heard a voice echo and hissed.

They looked back and saw a being with a skull with black markings for a face staring at them. The figure grabbed the two by their shirts and flung them over his shoulders. The two hit the wall and grunted, "What were you planning on doing to her!"

Tom groaned and stood up, "Look man, we were about to…"

Before he could finish, the figure ran up to him and began to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. After a few minutes, the figure pinned him to the wall by his throat, "Listen to me you worthless scum, if you or that talentless asshole come near her again, I won't be nice. I will rip you entrails out and strangle you with them!" he then punched Tom across the face and dropped him. Kicking Oskar in the side, the figure ran up to Star and cut her free from her bindings before grabbing her by her wrist, opening a portal and pulled her through it.

They landed in Star's room and Star looked at the skull faced figure and aimed her want at it, "Alright, just who in the hell are you!" the figure put its hand over its face before moving it away quickly and Star looked shock to see Marco standing in front of her, "Marco?" he half smirked and nodded, "But…but how were you able to do that? What's going on?"

"I can't explain it right now Star," Marco turned and walked towards the door, "You might want to get dress though. If my parents were to walk in and see you like this, they probably would think that we were doing something in here."

Star pulled him by his wrist and led him to her bed. Pushing him onto the bed, Star saddled herself on top of him and slightly smirked, "You know Marco, I don't think your parents will mind if they were to see us." She unzipped him hoodie and reached up his shirt, "You seem tense,"

"Yeah well…" Star pressed her lips against his and Marco's eyes widened.

A few moments later Star was lying on her side with one of her legs over Marco's shoulder and the other one wrapped around his waist. She moaned as she squeezed her breasts, "That's right Marco, fuck that pussy hard!"

Marco half smirked before chuckling and did as Star told him to, causing her to moan louder. Reaching up, he ran his index finger across her nipple. Star bit her lip and arched her back slightly, "You like that?"

She looked up and saw Marco staring down at her. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want you to fuck me against the wall Marco!" Marco smirked and moved her leg around his waist and picked her up and began moving towards the wall.

Pinning her to the wall, Star arched her back as best as she could and Marco smirked before he flicked his tongue across her nipples. Star moaned and looked down with a small smile, "That's right Marco, keep going,"

Marco moved back and smirked as he picked up speed, "Of course Estrella."

Marco soon felt Star's walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed before falling to the floor with a light thud. Star rested her head on Marco's chest and wrapped her arm around his torso, "That was fun…but Marco?" he looked at her, "What was that thing earlier? In the underworld with Tom and Oskar,"

Marco sighed, wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry about it right now Star. I'll explain it later," Star nodded before yawning and nuzzled closer to him and fell asleep.

Marco yawned and began lightly rubbing Star's back before falling asleep himself.

 **Here you go daquandothard3464. I hope this is what you and your friend wanted and I'm sorry if it isn't. I went with Visors from Bleach being his family secret because I was binge watching Bleach with my cousin while I was writing this. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	313. Chapter 313

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks and good to know. And I'm sorry to hear that, I've been battle depression for going on six years.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Questionmark43: Uh…okay, sure.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and look to see what happens in future updates.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Good to know, I could try and you're welcome.**

 **Austin3of3: Thanks and more will be coming soon.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks and I'm still working on yours.**

 **Guest #1: Good to know.**

 **Guest #2: That arc is completed.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and yeah they're cursed. I'm going to update the superhero arc and bring up another part for the Star/Marco/Janna one too.**

 **Speaking of which, here's a superhero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room with bored expressions on their faces. The door swung opened and they looked up to see their fathers drunkenly walk through the door and their mothers angrily following them. Moon slammed the door shut and Rafael and River fell to the floor with a simple thud. Moon and Angie looked at the two teenagers and Angie said, "Hijo, what were your father and Mr. Butterfly drinking?"

"I don't know,"

"Boy we know your senses are stronger than ours so you do know. Now tell us what they've been drinking."

"Sorry Mrs. Butterfly, but me and Star are grounded and we're not allowed to use our powers." Marco smirked and sat back.

The two groaned and Star smirked, "Just lift our grounding and Marco will gladly tell you what they were drinking."

Moon and Angie looked at each other and then at the two teenagers and Angie sighed and shook her head, "Fine, you two aren't grounded anymore. Just tell us what they were drinking. Why are they this disgustingly drunk?"

Star and Marco gave each other a quick smirk and they stood up. Marco walked over to the two and began sniffing the air around them, "Boiler Makers and…straight vodka. From the smell of it I'd say they had more than half a bottle each. How the hell aren't they dead is anyone's guess." He looked at Moon and Angie and saw annoyed looks on their faces and he smirked, "Now if you excuse us we have places to go and people to see." Before they could react, Star and Marco walked past them and out of the door.

Star flew above the city while a brown falcon flew beside her. Star looked at the falcon and smirked, "That was too easy Marco! If our dads didn't get drunk we'd still be grounded!" The falcon let out a loud screech and Star chuckled.

Landing on an abandoned beach, the falcon turned back into Marco and the two enjoyed the gentle breeze for a few moments. After a few minutes of enjoying the fresh air, they heard laughing and splashing coming from around a giant bolder. Walking up to the sound, they peered behind a bolder and saw two families of three. One of the families was in the ocean while the other sat on the beach, summoning small, demonic creatures, "Hey!" Star snapped and the six of them looked up in shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The family on the beach put their hands in the sand and five corpses emerged from the sand and the family in the ocean kicked up, revealing that they had tailfins. Marco growled before turning into a wolf and Star took her wand out, "Glowworm Blast!"

A row of glowworms landed on the corpses and exploded on impact and a cloud of dust rose. The dust cleared and the six looked shocked, "What the hell are you doing!" the girl with blue hair that looked around their age hissed.

"We should be asking you that! We came here to get a little freedom and we see that a family of necromancers and a family of…"

"Mermaids," the three in the ocean answered.

"Right…and we figured you six were up to no good and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the blonde in the ocean said and swam out of the water, "We were just enjoying ourselves and none of us are close to being evil." She looked at the wolf and saw it was growling at her, "And what about you two? A girl with a wand and a boy's who's a shapeshifter,"

The wolf turned back to Marco and he snapped, "Changeling!" the six flinched, "The term shapeshifter is offensive to a changeling." they looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "But you six are telling the truth. You were just enjoying yourselves and you're not evil." He looked at Star and half smiled, "C'mon Star, let's enjoy our freedom before our parents decide to ground us for something else." Star nodded and they walked away from the six.

Star and stood in the ocean as waves tried to knock them down and the two splashed each other and laughed. Marco looked back and his eyes narrowed. Star looked past him and saw the two teenagers from earlier, "What do you two want?"

They held up their hands and the blonde teenager said, "We just want to talk." Star looked at Marco and saw him calm down a bit and she sighed, "My name's Jackie Thomas and this is my best friend and girlfriend Janna Johnson." ( **Yeah I'm going to be borrowing a few elements from the fake relationship arc hope that's okay with you fereality and acw since you requested that arc.** )

"Hey," Janna smirked, "Sorry about earlier, but we never met someone from a magical family or a family of shape…" Marco glared at her with narrowed eyes and she sighed, "Sorry…changelings."

"Well you haven't," Marco rolled his eyes and the two looked confused, "I was either going to be a geomancer like my mom or a cryomancer like my dad, but thanks to an accident when I was three I was doomed to be a changeling."

"Oh," Jackie looked around and the waves crash at her feet, "So uh…you know our names, what are your names?"

"Star Butterfly and my best friend Marco Diaz," Star answered, "We came here because we were grounded and wanted to enjoy our first day of freedom, and thanks to our dads getting drunk and our moms having no idea what they were drinking asked Marco because his senses are higher than a normal persons. We told them if they lifted our grounding then Marco would tell them what they were drinking."

"Well you couldn't have picked a better day," Janna smirked, "It's supposed to be nice all week. Our parents brought us to this abandoned beach to get away from the city life for the week."

"Well that's good," Star looked down as her stomach rumbled a little and she looked at Marco, "Marco can we get something to eat?"

Marco looked at her and half smiled, "Sure Estrella," they got out of the ocean and Star spread her wings while Marco turned into a falcon again.

Before they flew away, Star looked back, "Hopefully we can meet up with you two again and who knows, maybe we can kick some ass together." They nodded before turning around and going back to their parents and Star and Marco flew away from the beach.

 **A brief superhero update and Janna and Jackie were introduced. I made Jackie and her family merpeople because that's a pretty popular theory and Janna and her parents' necromancers because I thought it would fit her character. A geomancer is someone who can manipulate the earth and a cryomancer is someone who can manipulate ice if anyone is wondering. Things are going to start to get a little intense from here on out.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	314. Chapter 314

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I could make it a running gag. I'll see what I can do for the request.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. With Jackie I'm going to have to write a few ideas down and Janna is a little bit of both mainly offense at the moment.**

 **Guest: Sure, let me write a few ideas down and I'll have it up as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway here's another part to 234. Enjoy.**

Marco sighed and knocked on the door leading to the guest room. After a few moments of no response, he sighed and knocked again and heard Brittney's voice, "Go away Diaz!"

"Brittney in case you forgot this is my house and I really want to talk to you five!" Marco rolled his eyes, "So one of you can either open this door or I can to kick it open without hesitation!" After a few moments of silence, Marco heard the lock click and the door opened.

Marco stepped inside the room and the girls stared at him in annoyance. He sighed and shook his head, "Alright, I understand you five are rightfully pissed at me. The same could be said with Star, but at least let me try to explain everything before you decide to rip my head off."

The five looked at each other and then back at Marco and Ashley sighed, "Fine, explain."

Marco leaned against the wall and looked away from them, "Like I said, first it was Brittney. She asked me to meet her in the gym. She told me a few things that she told me back in kindergarten and we ended up having sex. She asked me to make some time for her. Not wanting to be a bastard and seem like a guy who wanted nothing more to do with her after having sex with her, I said sure. That night Ashley broke into my room, something I expected from Janna really," Janna smirked and Marco continued, "Anyway I tended to her ankle and then she kissed me and told me that she had feelings for me. Within minutes we were having sex on my bed. Before she went to Star's room, she asked me to make time for her and again not wanting to look like a guy who wanted nothing more from her after having sex with her, I said sure."

"Marco you sort f explained this yesterday," Sabrina sighed and Marco frowned, "But you could've just said no when we were going to have sex with you or you could've said no when we asked you to make time for us."

"What part of I didn't want to look like a bastard didn't you understand?" Marco sighed and the five frowned, "If I had so no to the sex then you would've thought I either found you unattractive or something was wrong with me mentally or physically. If I had so no when you had asked me to make time for anyone of you and I would've looked like that horny bastard on Family Guy." They looked at him and he frowned, "For a while I managed to make time for all six of you without the others finding out, but I ignored my usual safe kid personal and forgot about the consciousness when it came to unprotected sex and now not only did I hurt you six, but I also ruined your lives."

They looked at him and frowned before Jackie sighed. Marco looked up and Jackie walked up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he arched a brow. Jackie sighed again and frowned, "We know you weren't trying to hurt us Marco, but after all of this…it's kind of hard to trust you right now." Marco sighed before frowning and nodded, "But you see…the other part of the problem with us being pregnant is…we need to tell our parents as soon as possible and they're probably not going to be too happy about any of this."

"Right," Marco frowned and started to walk away, "I'll leave you five alone for right now…but try to take what I said into consideration." The five nodded and Marco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Marco sat on his bed in the dimly lit room with a slight frown on his face. Letting out a deep sigh, he put his hands behind his head and lay back on his bed, "Six girls. I got six girls pregnant and none of them tried to kill me yet." He let out another sigh, "They're all understandably upset and I can't say that I blame them, but if I had gone with the alternative I would've ended up hurting them even more and the whole school would've wanted me dead."

He heard his door opened and he looked up to see Janna walking into his room. He sat up and groaned, "So…you want to yell at me in private or something Janna?"

"No, not really," Marco arched a brow and Janna sat down next to him, "You know you could've just said something to us and avoid this whole mess."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "What part of I didn't want to hurt any of you didn't you understand Janna. If I said no when you asked for sex then one or all of you would've thought I found you unattractive or that something was wrong with me mentally or physically and if I said no when you asked me to make time for you then you girls would've thought I was like other guys and wanted nothing from you after having sex for the first time."

"Well at least you tried to be a nice guy," Janna lay back on the bed and Marco looked at her, "Even though you failed miserably."

"Janna is there any real reason you're in my room?" she looked at him and shook her head, "Then can you kindly get out?"

"No," Marco frowned, "Sorry, but you see its pretty cramp in the guest room and it's real nice in here, so you got yourself a roommate tonight." Marco rolled his eyes, "And Diaz…none of us really blame you. We're all just a little upset at the moment,"

"That's understandable," he stood up, "I'll be right back," Janna nodded and Marco walked out of the room and Janna sighed and closed her eyes.

 **And here's an update from chapter 234. I got one more part planned for this involving the parents and maybe a little twist here and there and then I'm going to do a sequel arc. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	315. Chapter 315

**Fereality: Yeah, he's got himself into a bit of trouble. And like I said at the end, I'm going to be adding a few twists here and there.**

 **Guest: That arc is completed. It wasn't going to be that short, but there was a few issued involving a few things.**

 **Maginbuu7985: Thanks and no giggity here.**

 **Anyway here's the one that you requested. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at his desk doing his homework. Hearing the door creak open, he looked back and saw Star slowly walking in the room. He half smiled and asked, "Hey Star is something wrong?"

"Can we talk?" Marco gestured to the bed and Star sat down and looked at the floor.

A few moments of silence passed between the two and Marco arched a brow, "Uh Star?" she looked at him, "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Right," she sighed, "So you know how we babysat Buff Frog's kids earlier today?" Marco looked confused and slowly nodded, "Well seeing how cute those little tadpoles were got me thinking and…Marco I want babies of my own," she looked up and saw the shocked look on Marco's face, "I want to have your babies Marco," she stood up, walked up to him and saddled herself on his lap and looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please Marco? Babies are so cute and I really want to have one."

Marco rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "Uh Star, do you even know how a baby is made?"

"When two people from opposite genders have sex and the man ejaculates inside the woman and fills her womb with his semen." Marco's eyes widened and Star pouted, "Please Marco, we'll have the cutest baby ever. For me,"

Marco sighed, "Star it's not that I don't want to it's just that I'm scared that I'll accidently hurt you and it might ruin our friendship and…" before Marco could finish, Star stood up and began pulling him by his arm.

Star lightly pushed Marco onto the bed, unzipped his hoodie and saddled herself on top of him and playfully smirked as she rubbed his chest through his shirt. Marco looked up and nervously chuckled, "Okay Star, you can stop with this little…" Star kissed him and Marco's eyes widened.

Star pulled away and frowned, "I'm not playing any game Marco. I really want to do this," she leaned forward with wide eyes, "Please? You wouldn't deny your best bestie anything, would you?"

Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around, "You know I can't deny you anything Star but I don't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship and besides my parents are going to be home in the morning and I don't want them to see us when we're naked and in bed together."

Star rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Backing away, she half smiled and whispered, "I trust you Marco. I really want to have your babies." Marco sighed and nodded in defeat before sitting up and kissed her as he reached around and unzipped her dress.

Star lay on her back and tightly held on the backboard and panted as she felt Marco moving in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking him back. She kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Marco's eyes widened before their tongues began doing battle.

Star soon moved away with a trail of saliva between the two and she panted as her nails dug into Marco's back and she groaned, "That's right Marco! Fuck me good and hard! Fuck that pussy like you mean it!" Marco's eyes widened before he swiftly moved Star back on her back and moved her legs on his shoulders.

The two teenagers panted as sweat ran down their faces. Marco grunted, "Star I'm about to…"

"Inside of me," Star demanded and Marco looked at her, "I told you Diaz that I want to have your babies! Now do it inside of me!" Marco nodded as he felt Star's walls tighten around him and the two climaxed.

Landing on the bed, the two panted as sweat ran down their faces. Star moved closer to Marco and rolled on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Half smiling, she nuzzled closer to him, "Thanks Marco, this really means a lot to me." Marco hummed and nodded, "Hey Marco?"

"Yeah Star?"

Star sat up slightly and looked at him and Marco looked at her and she panted, "I love you," Marco eyes widened and Star laid back down, "You've been my best friend since I came to earth and you're always looking out for me. Thanks," She yawned and closed her eyes.

Marco sighed and half smiled before lightly rubbing her back, "I love you too Star. Get some rest," he kissed the top of her head before lying back down.

Marco lay awake listening to Star's light breathing and the sound of the crickets outside rubbing their legs together. He looked towards his desk and spotted the alarm clock, "Two in the morning," he heard Star lightly moan and he looked down in a small panic.

She nuzzled closer to him and mumbled, "Go to sleep Marco. It's too early to get up," he half smiled and lightly stroked her hair as she drifted back to sleep.

Marco yawned and looked around his darkened room, spotting the alarm clock once again, "Almost three. Shit," he yawned again, "I better get some sleep so we can get up before my parents walk in tomorrow morning." He wrapped his arms around Star and lightly kissed the top of her head again before closing his eyes and falling asleep, not noticing the small smile crossing Star's lips.

 **Well you wanted one following the episode where they babysat Buff Frog's children and where Star said that she wanted Marco's babies Majinbuu7985 and I hope I got it right and if not I'm sorry and I'm not sure how many parts are going to be in this arc. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	316. Chapter 316

**Bigmike33321: Yeah, alright.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and he's probably worried about her getting pregnant, but she's his best friend and rarely ever denies her anything.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Well I tried, but we'll see their reactions to the whole thing at the end of the arc.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Thanks, more is coming soon and you and your friend are welcome.**

 **Questionmark43: Yeah I guess he is.**

 **Joseftanti: More will be coming soon and coming right up.**

 **Enjoy and don't worry brave kid, I'm getting closer to finishing your request.**

School had ended for the day and the students left the building and headed towards their respective homes. Turning the corner, Star and Marco looked shocked as their eyes focused on a badly beaten Brittney lying on the sidewalk. They ran up to her and began looking her over, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Star," Marco carefully picked Brittney up and sighed, "Let's get her to the house and get her cleaned up." Star nodded before standing up and the two began walking away.

Brittney moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and began looking around the room that she was in, "Where am I?" she looked up when she heard the door and saw Marco walking into the room with a first aid kit, "Di…ah!" She hissed in pain and grabbed her side.

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head before sitting on the bed and began changing Brittney's bandages. While he was changing her bandages, Brittney arched a brow, "Alright Diaz, why didn't you bother to take me to a hospital?"

"Yeah, take you of all people to a hospital," he looked up, "I know how you feel about places like that, so Star and I brought you home and took care of your injuries." Brittney narrowed her eyes and looked away, "Do you want to call your parents and let them know you're alright?"

"No," Marco looked confused and Brittney sighed, "Just trust me Diaz, my parents won't care if I told them what happened."

"Well why don't you tell me what happened?" she looked at him, "Why were you just lying on the ground like that?"

"Does it matter?" Marco frowned and nodded, "Fine I uh…my parents weren't too happy with my attitude in school so they cut me off financially and it got worse from there." Marco arched and brow and Brittney sighed, "My parents became born-again Christians and they began helping people and I've started to get harassed by these jackasses."

The room fell silent for a moment and Marco sighed, "So why didn't you tell someone?"

"Don't you think I tried to tell someone?" she hissed in pain, "I tried telling my parents, but they still weren't happy with the way I've been acting and they thought that it was a pitiful cry for attention so they wouldn't listen and it kept getting worse. The people that have been harassing me found out I told my parents and decided to show me what happens to people like me and…they beat the hell out of me and I guess that's when you and Butterface found me."

The room fell silent again as Brittney looked away and Marco finished changing her bandages. Marco soon stood up and sighed, getting Brittney's attention, "Do um…do you know who was harassing you?" Brittney frowned and shook her head, "Right. Well since your parents are being complete assholes at the moment, why don't you stay here?" Brittney arched a brow, "If you want to that is. If not then that's fine too,"

"I'll uh…I'll stay," Marco looked at her and she looked down with a small frown on her face, "My parents are to the point where they're ready to throw me out of the house…born-again Christians my ass…and the girls are busy for the rest of the week."

"Alright," Marco turned around, "Get some rest. You need it right now," Brittney nodded and laid back down as Marco walked out of the room.

Star and Marco sat in the living room watching their nightly movie marathon when Star stood up and stretched, "Well I'm going to bed. Night Marco,"

"Night Star," Marco watched as Star walked up the stairs before lying down on the couch and yawning, "Alright one more movie and then I'm going to go to bed too."

He was about to turn another movie on when he heard the floorboards above him creak. A moment later he saw Brittney slowly walking down the stairs, "Brittney?" she looked at him, "What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I heard you and Butterface were having some movie marathon and you didn't invite me." She scuffed and walked down the rest of the stairs and limped over to him. Lying on top of him, she nuzzled closer to him and Marco's eyes widened, "So I'm going to join you rather you like it or not Diaz." Marco sighed and the two of them started watching TV.

Marco yawned and looked down to see Brittney sleeping on top of him with her arms tightly wrapped around his torso. He lightly shook her and she moaned before nuzzling closer to him, "Hey Brittney, you need to get up so we can get to bed."

Brittney moaned again, "Shut up Diaz and let me sleep…had a bad day," Marco sighed and tried to stand up only to fall back when Brittney shifted her weight and she quietly started whining, "No! Let me sleep Diaz!"

Marco looked down and saw Brittney was still sleeping and he sighed, "Well this is going to be fun," he checked the time and shook his head, "Almost midnight. Heh, I can't tell if she's more stubborn sleeping or awake." He looked down at her and saw a slight scow on her face as she slept and he sighed, "But I guess I shouldn't complain. From the sound of it she's been having a rough time since her parents refused to help her with anything."

He wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back before yawning and looked around briefly. Looking back down at Brittney, he swiftly kissed the top of her head and sighed to himself, "Alright, if she asks about that tomorrow I'll just lie and tell her she was dreaming." He yawned again before falling asleep with Brittney still in his arms.

 **Here you go joseftanti. You wanted a Brittney x Marco one and I hope it was something you were looking. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	317. Chapter 317

**Fereality: Thanks and is that a good thing?**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and it's possible that they're doing that. And I'll see what I can do about that one because it sounds interesting.**

 **Questionmark43: Well that's good to know.**

 **Daquandothard3464: I haven't done a Ghost Rider one in a while. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. I'll see if I can continue this one.**

 **Guest: Thanks and its good to have a little verity in life. You can request anything you want really so if you have a request feel free to let me know.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco entered Star's parents' room and the two glared at them. Star narrowed her eyes, "Don't start. Marco already agreed not to attack you two." The air grew think with tension between the four, "Now what do you two need?"

"Star we asked to speak to you in private." Moon stated.

"No," her parents looked shocked, "I don't keep any secrets from Marco and he doesn't keep any secrets from me." The room fell silent and Star groaned, "What's wrong with you two? Marco has been my mate for a while now and he's been living with us for almost three months and you treat Andrea and Chantelle, who are also vampires, better than you treat Marco."

"Well for one they stay in the dungeons where they belong and…"

Marco hissed and the three looked at him. He looked at the two with glowing red eyes, "I've had enough of you two! What in the hell did I do to you guys? Nothing except love Star, that's what!" their eyes widened and he growled, "Why exactly do you hate vampires and don't give me the excuse because they're monsters because that excuse is deader than I am!" Marco's voice echoed against the walls the room fell silent for a few moments.

Star carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her and she frowned, "Calm down honey. I know you're mad. I am too, but lashing out like this won't solve anything and will only cause more trouble."

Marco sighed and nodded, "Because your kind killed my parents when I was Star's age." They looked back and Moon continued, "A vampire broke into the castle one night and killed my parents. It glared at me before running out the window and into the night."

Marco arched a brow, "So a vampire broke into the castle and killed your parents?"

"Sweet Leena, are you dumb. Yes, a vampire broke into the castle and killed my parents."

"Impossible," Moon narrowed her eyes and glared at Marco, "Vampires might be bloodthirsty, vicious, murderous creatures of the night, but they're very polite and won't enter another's home without permission." He shook his head, "So unless you, your parents or one of these useless morons you call guards invited the vampire in, there's no way it got in and killed your parents."

"Marco," he looked at Star and she sighed, "We both know how vampires are and how polite they can be, but getting overexcited like this will only cause more trouble." Marco frowned, "And besides we have to send the others back to earth." Marco arched a brow, "Remember we told them if one of them messes up then all of them are going back and Hope and Ashley had Sabrina nearly kill me."

"Right," the two turned around and Marco wrapped his arm around Star, "Let's go Estrella." Star half smiled and nodded as they walked out of the room, leaving her parents in the darkened room.

"Can we trust him?" River asked and Moon didn't respond, "We have no clue how vampires work and…"

"Shut up River," Moon groaned, "I still don't trust that monster. He's just leading Star by a leash and then he's going to hurt her."

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "So why are you sending them back all of a sudden?" Star looked at him, "It's been a while since the incident and you want to send them back now?"

Star sighed and stopped walking. Marco stopped next to her and Star shook her head, "Marco we're not sending them back." Marco's eyes widened, "I know what we said, but I only said that in my parents' room to get you out of there. I saw the bloodlust behind your eyes and I knew if I didn't get you out of there you would've attacked my parents without hesitation and the guards would have had you killed."

"I guess." He sighed, "Are you parents still pissed at me when I killed that guard?"

"Marco they're mad at you for killing that guard, biting me, sending fear and terror all throughout Saint Olga's, breaking into their room and probably a lot more, but they can't really do anything about it because we're mates." She lightly kissed his cheek, "But you need to stop before you do something you might regret later and they'll have you killed." Marco gave her a puzzling look, "I know I said it's against the law to kill the spouse of a member of the royal family, but my parents will ignore that law just to kill you."

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Right, so I guess I better keep calm around them," Star half smiled and nodded before yawning. Checking the time on his phone, Marco chuckled, "Almost two in the morning," he put his phone away and picked Star up bridal style, "Let's get you to bed honey." Star nodded and fell limp in his arms and Marco began walking away.

Marco walked into his and Star's room and walked up to the bed. Carefully placing the sleeping Star on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and kissed the side of her head before turning around and quietly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him and began racing down the corridor.

 **Here's a vampire update. Red the Pokémon Master wanted a reason why Star's parents hated vampires and I thought going with because he's a monster was too cliché and in the next update he's going to interact with the other girls, minus Chantelle and Andrea.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	318. Chapter 318

**Red the Pokemon Master: Thanks and I'll see what I can do about that one.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and alright if you say so.**

 **Questionmark43: High bloodlust, people always trying to kill him, people always trying to separate him and Star, a number of things could set him off. Luckily he has Star to help calm him down.**

 **Daquandothard3464: No problem. I've been ignoring that and several other arcs for a while now. I'll try to write an update as soon as I can.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I really had no idea about that. I'll see what I can do and no, I'm not really familiar with it.**

 **Anyway here's one that you asked for. Enjoy.**

River and Moon watched in terror as Star cast spell after spell, destroying the castle. Star panted for a few seconds before she growled and cast another spell, destroying another wall, "Star!" Moon snapped and she looked up, "Enough of this childish behavior! If you keep this up we'll have no other choice but to send you to Saint Olga's!"

"I don't care anymore!" her parents looked shocked, "You two already dragged me away from Marco, so what the hell could those morons do at Saint Olga's besides brainwash me!" she went back to destroying the castle. Her parents' eyes widened when she summoned an army of cactus monsters that chased and hugged the guards and flooded part of the castle in nacho cheese.

Marco sat in his room, listening to music and doing his homework. Feeling a hand touch him on his shoulder, he jumped and looked back to see Star's parents staring at him with somber looks on their faces. Taking the earbuds out of his ears, he narrowed his eyes, "Uh…hi?" they stared at him and he sighed and shook his head, "You know I can't say that I'm happy to see you two because the last time you guys were here you took Star away from me."

"That's why we're here, dear boy." Marco looked confused and River sighed, "Star has been acting up more than usual. She's been destroying the castle and your name keeps coming up and then she gets angry and blames us for taking her away from you."

"Wait what?" Marco shook his head, "Star wouldn't do anything like that. She's too good of a person to do that and plus she's afraid of getting sent to that Reform School,"

"Well she has been, boy," Moon sighed and Marco looked confused, "She's getting more and more violent with each passing day and we're getting worried about her. She's not even afraid of Reform School anymore. We need you to come to Mewni with us and talk to her and try to calm her down."

"How?" they looked at him, "How can I calm her down if Saint Olga's doesn't scare her anymore? I mean I know we're best friends and we used to date, but I don't think that even I can calm her down if she's acting like that." the room fell silent and Marco arched a brow, "What? What are you two planning?"

"We need you to be the next King Butterfly," Marco's eyes widened and Moon began explaining, "We know that's a big favor to ask and we know how close you and Star were and how much you care for her, so please understand that we've tried to set her up with several suitors, but each one was met the receiving end of the wand and Star wouldn't listen to reason that Mewni needs both a King and a Queen to rule it. If she keeps this up then Mewni can be overrun with monsters and the Mewmans will be forced to leave. Or it could be worse,"

"What's worse than being overrun with monsters and being forced from your homes?" they frowned, "What? What are you two not telling me?"

"Tom," Moon sighed and Marco's eyes widened before they narrowed and he growled, "If he gets word that a King Butterfly hasn't been picked yet then he'll come to Mewni and since he's the prince of the underworld and the only one that hasn't tried to court her yet Star will be forced to marry him and she'll be miserable for the rest of her life." Marco frowned, "Please dear boy, we're not asking you to do it for us we're asking you do it for Star." Marco sighed and nodded as he closed his book and stood up. Moon opened a portal and the three of them walked through it.

The three stood in front of Star's room and Marco looked around the destroyed corridor before he knocked on the door. A few seconds later their eyes widened as they heard Star shout, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Moon grabbed Marco by the arm and the three of them moved away from the door as artic whales destroyed it.

Star jumped out of her room and panted. Marco nervously chuckled, catching her attention, "Jeez is that how you greet your best friend Star?" Star panted as she stared at Marco in shock, "You know Star on earth when someone knocks on your door, people usually open the door and say hello or say come in, not try and kill them with artic whales."

She stared at him with wide eyes and slowly walked up to him. Touching his face, she slightly smiled as tears formed behind her eyes and started sliding down her cheeks, "Marco? Is that really you?"

Marco lightly smiled and nodded, "Yeah Estrella, it's really me,"

Star's smile widened as she threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him, "Marco! I missed you! It's been so boring here without you!"

Marco half smiled and hugged her back and lightly rubbed her back, "I missed you too Star. It's great to see you again," he heard a light breathing and looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He looked at Moon and River with a questionable look, "Hey is um…is she going to be okay?"

"She should be fine dear boy," Moon half smiled, "She was using an enormous amount of magic for the past few days. It's no surprise that she's exhausted." She then sighed, "So about our talk earlier." He looked up, "Are you willing to be the next King Butterfly or would you rather leave Star in this depressed state of mind and allow her to be miserable for the rest of her life?"

"Yeah, I'll be the next King Butterfly," he said without hesitation, "I can't let my best friend suffer like that." He carefully moved Star away from him and carefully picked Star up bridal style and half smiled, "C'mon Starlight let's get you to bed," he looked at her parents, "Hey uh…since I'm going to be the next King Butterfly will it be alright if I share a bed with Star tonight?" her parents slowly nodded and Marco carefully walked past the artic whales and into Star's room.

He gently laid Stat on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He lay down next to her and got under the covers. He looked at her and half smiled before she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled closer to him. His eyes widened and she mumbled, "Stupid safe kid, don't leave me like that again." She yawned, "I missed you,"

Marco quietly chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Well to be fair Starlight, you were the one who left me, or rather you were forced to leave. But I guess we can forget about that whole mess right now," he lightly rubbed her back as she mumbled to herself and lightly yawned and he lightly sighed, "And I missed you too Star."

Marco looked around the spacious room and quietly chuckled to himself, "A little bit bigger than the room she had back on earth." He looked down and saw a frown on Star's face. He sighed and kissed the top of her head again, "Don't worry Star, everything's going to be alright. Now get some sleep. Your mom said that you used a lot of magic and I know how you can get when you use magic like that." He yawned and closed his eyes before falling asleep, still holding Star close to him and both had small smiles form on their faces.

 **Here you go Majinbuu7985, you wanted something like this and I hope I got it right. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	319. Chapter 319

**Mrenteria99: Good to know.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and alright, I might make into a series.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Well I guess that's okay, I'll do something with a future build and yeah, I could do something like that for a friend since they were little thing and the Nova and Comet arc.**

 **Questionmark43: I don't think so.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, alright.**

 **Guest: Really? Well I guess I will turn it into an arc and see where it goes. Thanks and a lot of people tell me I should make some of these arcs into separate stories/series.**

 **Anyway here's something that kept me up half the night. Enjoy and also AU.**

Star Butterfly, Jackie Thomas and Janna Johnson sat at bench in the park late at night as the crickets played their nightly songs. Star tightly held a wand, Janna had a red stone tied around her neck and Jackie had a pack of arrows flung over her shoulders and a bow in her hand. They sat in silence as they replayed the scene from a few hours earlier in their minds.

 _The three were walking around, laughing and howling in the night air. They turned the corner and they were blinded by a bright light. Looking up, they saw three figures standing in front of them, all on horses, "Who the hell are you three?" Janna demanded._

 _"_ _I am Pestilence," the one in the middle answered before gesturing to the figure on the right, "This is War." The figure then gestured to the figure on the left, "And this is Famine. We are three of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."_

 _The three looked shocked and slowly started to back away, "Fear not young ones," Famine said, "We only wish to speak with you, not to cause you any harm."_

 _"_ _Well where the hell's your other buddy? Where's Death?" Jackie demanded._

 _"_ _He is talking to his replacement right now," War explained and the three looked confused, "The four of us have been roaming the earth since the beginning, waiting for the Apocalypse to begin, however our time is running out."_

 _"_ _So you're talking to us because you want us to replace you?" Star questioned and they nodded, "But why us? What do we have to offer? What makes you think we can do anything like that?"_

 _"_ _We have been watching you three and Death has been watching his replacement for some time now." Famine answered, "The four of you will rise up and become the new Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Are you willing to except the responsibility of being the new Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"_

 _The three looked at each other and then back at the three and nodded, "Good, because we weren't really giving you a choice in the matter." War said before handing Janna a red stone, "Janna, because of your fiery temper and you lack of a conscience, you will be my successor and be the next War. I give you the Stone of Life. You may summon demons and the undead at your command." Janna half smirked and took the stone off of War._

 _Pestilence looked at Jackie before handing over a bow and a pack of arrows, "Because of your calm demeanor, you will take my place and be the next Pestilence. You will spread diseases with this bow and these arrows." Jackie took the items off of Pestilence and looked them over._

 _Famine looked at Star and handed her a wand, "You are kindhearted and fairly judge those around you. You will be the next Famine and with this wand you will destroy crops and land when you see fit." Star slowly reached up and took the wand._

 _The three looked over their new appointed items and War said, "We must go now," they looked up, "We will be here if you need us. The new Death will make himself known to you three when he is ready."_

 _The three nodded and Famine added, "A final word of warning. Be careful on who you trust. Once word gets out that there are four new riders then all hell is going to break loose." The three nodded and the three Horsemen disappeared._

The three sighed in unison and Janna said, "So how the hell are we going to know who the new Death is?"

"Something cliché probably," they looked at Jackie, "Carrying around a big scythe, black robes, skinny and pale as hell…one or any combination of them will probably tell us who the new Death is." She checked the time on her phone and sighed before standing up, "Anyway I should start to head home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah, mine too," Star stood up and stretched and looked at Janna, "Are you heading home?"

"I might as well," she yawned and stood up, "It's not much fun messing with people by myself." Star and Jackie rolled their eyes and the three of them walked out of the park.

A figure from behind a tree watched as the three girls walked out of the park and down the street. The figure hummed to himself and scratched the side of his face, "So these three are the other riders huh?" the figure held out a scythe, looked at his reflection in the blade and smirked, "Well at least I know who my team is going to be. I guess I should introduce myself in a few days."

The figure turned and began running across the park, the lights reflecting off of the blade of the scythe. He laughed to himself, "So Damien how long will it be before the four of us fully understand our powers?"

" _In time my young apprentice,_ " a voice whispered, " _For now you best focus on earning the trust of your fellow riders and learning how to trust them as well._ " The figure groaned and continued to run.

Star lay on her bed awake and looked at the wand she was given, "So me, Janna, Jackie and someone else are going to be the new Horsemen of the Apocalypse. This should be an interesting adventure," she yawned and stuffed the wand under her pillow, "We'll figure out who the new Death is tomorrow." She turned on her side and fell asleep.

Janna tossed the stone in the air and sighed, "War huh? I like the sound of that." She grinned, "I can summon demons, zombies and probably more." She caught the stone and tucked it under her pillow, "But for now I'm pretty tired, so I'll see what I can do in the morning."

Jackie sat on her bed and looked through the assortment of arrows, "Bubonic Plague, Small Pox, something that causes internal bleeding, organ failure and a few other deadly diseases. Hell Pestilence wasn't joking. These arrows really can spread diseases. Hopefully I won't have to use any of them." She shoved the bow and arrows under her bed before lying down and falling asleep.

A figure jumped through a window and shoved the scythe under a bed before a voice said, " _You best get some sleep Marco,_ " Marco Diaz groaned, " _You'll need the rest for the training that will be coming in the next few days._ "

"Yeah, alright Damien. But for the record you're not my mom or my dad." Marco yawned and lay down on the bed before falling asleep.

The voice groaned, " _Perhaps not, but I am your mentor during your training young one._ " The voice then sighed and everything fell silent.

 **Not a request, just something that kept me up most of the night. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but I think it might be a lot. I think I picked good candidates for the Four Horsemen and War's, Pestilence's and Famine's real names will be revealed in future updates. I might actually turn this one into a separate series, depending on what the readers want.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	320. Chapter 320

**Fereality: Thanks, but I picked the horsemen where I saw fit.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and I'm making it into a separate story.**

 **Questionmark43: Good to know and look for updates in the separate story.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Thanks and the same thing I said to Questionmark, I'm making it into its own story.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Yeah they are.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'm working on them.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and alright? I could write the ruler one and the monster treaty might be easy, I'll write a few ideas down. I don't know if it'll be an arc or its own story yet. Anyway no problem and here's one of your requests.**

 **Enjoy.**

Moon and River Butterfly stood in front of an interdimensional portal with Moon holding her infant daughter Star. A moment later, two adults walked through the portal with the woman holding her infant son and Moon half smiled, "Angie, Rafael, so good to see you two again." She looked down at the sleeping infant, "And this must be Marco,"

"Yeah," Angie Diaz smiled and looked down at the sleeping girl in Moon's arms, "And this beautiful little girl must be Star." Moon nodded and she and Angie walked out of the main corridor.

Entering the nursery, the two mothers quietly walked over to the rather large crib and carefully placed the two sleeping children in it. They watched as Marco yawned before turning on his side and wrapping a protective arm around Star and tried to hold her close. The two mothers smiled at the sight before they quietly walked out of the nursery.

A few hours later, the four adults sat in the main corridor and watched as the two children play with some of the toys in front of them. Moon and River sighed in unison and Angie and Rafael looked at them and Rafael asked, "What is wrong you two?"

"We need a favor from you two." River answered and the two looked confused, "It involves Star and your son."

The two looked confused and Moon pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to the two. The two unfolded it and looked at it. After a few moments they looked up with wide eyes, "But this is a…"

"A marriage contract between Star and Marco, yes." Moon finished, "We need you two to sign this so we know that Star will be taken care of when we step down from our positions as Rulers." The two looked confused, "The only other one that's eligible to be her betroth is the prince of the underworld Tom. We know his parents and they aren't like many demons, but their son is nothing but a troublemaker and he has a fiery temper. We're afraid for Star's safety." She then looked at the two children playing, "And plus it looks like they get along quite nicely."

Angie and Rafael looked at each other and then back at the two and Angie sighed, "Well I guess we don't want Star to be in any type of danger, your majesties."

"Angie, we've told you before to call us Moon and River," Moon sighed and they nodded, "And thank you, we really appreciate you doing this for us. We'll inform the children when they turn eighteen." Angie and Rafael nodded again as they signed the contract.

A few hours later, Angie and Rafael stood in front of an interdimensional portal with Marco in Angie's arms. They looked back and Angie half smiled, "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Of course, and thank you again for taken care of Star, again we really appreciate it." Moon said and Star began fussing in her arms, reaching out towards Marco, "Oh come now dear, the Diaz's need to go home. They will be back next week and you can see your little friend then."

Marco soon began fusing and started to reach towards Star and Angie sighed, "No sweetie, we need to get home. You can play with Star some other time," she and Rafael walked through the portal as the two children continued to scream and fuss.

Star cried and screamed while Moon sat in the rocker in the nursery and tried to rock her to sleep, "I know dear, but your little friend will be back next week and you can play with him then. Now please go to sleep," Star continued to scream and cry and Moon sighed and shook her head as she continued to rock her.

Marco screamed and cried while Angie paced back and forth in his nursery, "I know you didn't want to leave your friend, honey, but we needed to get home and get you ready for bed." He continued to scream and Angie sighed, "I know, but we'll see her again next week and mommy and daddy will ask King and Queen Butterfly if you will be able to stay for the weekend so you can play with her all weekend, will that make you feel better?" Marco continued to scream and Angie shook her head as she continued to pace back and forth in the nursery.

Moon gently placed a now sleeping Star in her crib and lightly patted her bottom, "Goodnight darling, sweet dreams." She turned and quietly walked out of the nursery.

Marco's crying soon died down to a light whimper as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Angie half smiled as she slowly rocked him in her arms, "Shh it's okay my sweet baby boy. You'll get to see your little friend again next week and mommy already told you that mommy and daddy are going to ask King and Queen Butterfly if you can sleep over so we won't have this problem again." She carefully placed him in his crib, patted his bottom a few times and kissed him on his temple before quietly walking out of the nursery.

 **Was this something you were looking for Majinbuu or were you looking for something else? Anyway I might extend this to an arc or just a few parts, depending on what I can write. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	321. Chapter 321

**Ken-TheReader: Thanks.**

 **Fereality: Thanks, and more is coming soon.**

 **Questionmark43: I'm going to keep them as babies for a while.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I'm sorry it wasn't what you were looking for, but more will be coming soon. And yeah, I can write that request soon.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: That was from the Slender arc and in case you're wonder it's completed.**

 **The Cowardly Christian du'911: No problem, and you're not pushy, I've just been trying to get some other requests done. But for now here's one of the ones you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star stared in shock as she watched police officers tackle and restrain her best friend and began to lead him away. She quickly jumped up and raced towards the door only to be stopped by Marco's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz you need to let me go. Marco's innocent and he's going to…"

"Star," Angie said and Star panted, "If you go out there and cause a scene, you'll only make matters worse," Star frowned and looked away, "Marco will be fine honey but right now we need to focus on trying to get our heads around this mess. We'll get Marco out of that hellhole soon,"

Star frowned and sighed before nodding, "Yeah, alright," she turned and headed towards the stairs, "I'll be in my room. I want to be alone," Marco's parents nodded as Star walked up the stairs.

Star sat on her bed with a deep frown on her face. She sighed and shook her head, "Damn it Marco, why would you do that for me?" she looked at her dresser and saw a radio, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to some music." She stood up, walked over to her dresser and turned the radio on before walking back to her bed and sitting down as she listened to the music.

" _I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave._

 _Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There just so much that time cannot erase._" Star sighed and turned on her side as she continued to listen to the song and tears started forming behind her eyes.

" _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have  
all of me._"

"Marco you goddamn idiot," Star frowned, "Why would you do something like that? Why would you take the blame for something that I did?"

" _You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
_ _Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams._

 _Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me._" Star closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep as tears slipped down her cheeks and onto her pillow as the song continued to play.

A few hours later Angie walked into the room and saw Star lying on her bed sleeping with tearstains on her cheeks and the radio still playing. She frowned and walked up to Star and pulled the covers over her. Sighing, she walked up and turned the radio off and frowned, "I know you're upset Star, me and Rafael are too, but we'll find a way to help Marco and get him out of that prison." She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Star shot up on her bed and panted as sweat running down her face and she looked around the darkened room. She let out a shaky sigh and shook her head as she whispered to herself, "Damn it. It wasn't a dream and Marco's still in prison," she tossed the covers aside, stood up and walked out of her room.

She sat in the living room and watched a follow up report on Marco's arrest and frowned and shook he head, "Marco you damn idiot. I could've handled everything myself. I wouldn't have minded getting sent to Saint Olga's, you didn't have to take the blame for me like that. You didn't have to get yourself arrested." She stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen.

She soon walked back into the living room with a small plate of nachos and sat back down and she continued to watch the news. She sighed and looked down at the plate and shook her head and frowned, "Screw it. I'm not hungry right now." She tossed the plate aside, turned the TV off and stood up and walked back up the stairs.

Star slowly washed her body as the shower pelted her with warm water. Her eyes narrowed as she squeezed the soap in anger and growled, "Don't worry Marco, I'm going to get help and we're going to get you out of that prison." She soon finished bathing and turned the shower off.

Star sat on her bed and she read through a few books with a focused look crossing her face and she growled, "Spells…spells…what spells could I use?" she looked at her mirror and groaned and shook her head, "No, I can't call mom. If I tell her I want to break Marco out of a high secure prison then she'll question me and she'll send me to Saint Olga's and Marco will still be in prison." She sighed and continued looking through her spell books in frustration.

 **Alright I'm going to cut this update here because I'm going to be mainly centered on Marco's point of view, but I will be switching between the two from time to time. The song I used was My Immortal by Evanescence mainly because I was listening to the CD while I was writing this and plus it's a good song.**

 **Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	322. Chapter 322

**Joseftanti: I could try and see what I can come up with.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and the chapter is 280.**

 **B. Bandit17: Thanks and answers are in 280.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: That's cool, I personally like the song and like a lot of my one-shots, if I'm watching a movie/show or listening to a song, I'm more than likely going to use it in the one-shot.**

 **Questionmark43: Answers lie in chapter 280.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: I kind of did forget, sorry, but I'll be working on it soon.**

 **Mr. Drawer: I didn't forget it, I've just been having a hard time wording it, but I guess I could try to write an Assassins Creed one.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I don't think I overdid it with her fear, but I guess that's your opinion.**

 **Anyway here's another part to 234. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the roof and sighed as he shook his head, "Marco?" he looked back and saw Star staring at him and he half smiled and Star sighed, "Uh…look, we didn't want to have to do this, but me and the others called our parents and they're here to talk to you." Marco's half smile quickly faded and Star sighed, "We all understand that you didn't want to hurt us Marco, but our parents really want to talk to you." She walked up to him and half smiled, "Now c'mon, our parents are waiting."

Marco sighed and half smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, alright. Let's go Star," Star nodded and the two of them climbed into through the window.

Walking into the living room, the two saw Star's parents, Jackie's parents, Janna's parents, Sabrina's parents, Ashley's parents and Brittney's parents staring at them. Moon stood up and cleared her throat, "Star would you give us a moment alone with your friend?" Star looked concerned, "Now Star. We'd like to talk to Marco in private." Star frowned and nodded before walking out of the living room.

Marco looked at the twelve adults and he sighed as he shook his head, "Alright who wants to kick my ass…"

"Why would you think that having unprotected sex with six girls was a good idea, Marco Ubaldo Diaz?" Ashley's mother asked.

"Well you see…wait what?" his head jerked up and he arched a brow, "How in the hell do you know my middle name?" the adults looked shocked and Marco growled, "Answer me!"

"Later," River sighed, "Right now we want to know what you were thinking when you…"

Marco growled again and the adults jumped, "Mrs. Dingley I have known Ashley since the second grade and as far as I know our middle names were never given! So how in the hell do you know my middle name?"

"Later," Sabrina's father answered, "Right now we'd like to know what you were thinking." Marco sighed in frustration and crossed his arms as he began explaining everything.

The adults looked at him with questionable looks and Brittney's mother said, "So Brittney asked you to meet you in the gym, and then Ashley snuck into your room, and Sabrina, Janna and Jackie asked to meet up with you in between classes and then Star came you to in the middle of the night and after giving them what they wanted they asked you to make time for them?"

"Yeah, and not wanting to look like a bastard I said sure," Marco sighed, "For a while it was fine, but they told me that they were pregnant and I found out that I was screwed…so if any of you want to kick my ass you might as well get it over with. Fuck I won't even fight back," He looked at the twelve and asked, "What the hell are you waiting for? A special invitation,"

"We're not going to do that kid," Brittney's father groaned, "You seem determine to keep them happy and you're willing to get your ass kicked proves to us that you'll do anything for those girls."

Marco arched a brow and Sabrina's father sighed, "Just…don't hurt them, kid. Nothing's worse than a pissed off pregnant woman, let alone six."

"Right, now can some explain to me why and how Mrs. Dingley knows my middle name? Like I said it was never given."

"Sabrina isn't the only one you knew since you two were babies," Jackie's mother sighed, "All seven of you knew each other since you were babies, but due to reasons we all had to leave, but Sabrina's parents decided to stay for reasons." Marco arched a brow and she sighed again, "Anyway are you going to tell your parents that you got six different girls pregnant?"

"No," Marco shook his head, "Anyway I'm going to make sure the girls are alright." Not waiting for a response, Marco walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs.

The six girls sat in the guest room and looked up when they heard a knock on the door, "Come in," Jackie called and the door opened and Marco stepped inside, "Hey Marco, did our parents talk to you?"

"Sort of," Marco shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway are you six alright?"

"We're fine Marco," Jackie half smiled and then looked confused as she saw Marco frown, "What's wrong Marco?"

"What? Oh nothing," he sighed and shook his head, "Anyway I'll be in my room if any of you need anything." They nodded and Marco walked out of the guest room and went to his room.

Marco was lying on his bed with his eyes close when his door opened. Sabrina walked up to Marco and lightly shook him, causing him to jerk up and looked at her, "Hey Sabrina. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Marco, are you?" Marco arched a brow and Sabrina sighed, "After you talked to our parents. You didn't seem like you talked to them very long,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing Sabrina, just something Ashley's mom and Jackie's mom said that confused me." Sabrina looked confused, "Don't worry about it right now Sabrina. It's nothing important right now,"

"Right," Sabrina sighed, "Anyway is it alright if I stayed in here with you for a while?" Marco nodded and Sabrina lay down next to him before she rested her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped an arm around her.

 **Alright I'm going to add onto this arc and answer any questions anyone might have and more conflict is going to be happening soon. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	323. Chapter 323

**Red the Pokémon Master: They knew him since the kids were little.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and look for future updates.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No not really, but whatever.**

 **Guest #1: Good to know.**

 **Guest #2: There's like three or four parts to that.**

 **Guest #3: I've heard of him, but that arc is sort of completed.**

 **Questionmark43: Uh…dead? I don't know he might make an appearance soon and cause some trouble.**

 **Guest #4: Sol and Connor don't belong to me, but I suppose I can write a future fic for the two.**

 **SirRobretBallin: Strange request, but I don't see why I can't do it. And my dad's a stoner so it won't be too hard to write. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Alright.**

 **Jasgeust: You want another Jana and Tom arc? Well I haven't written on in a long while, but I can see what I can do.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and give it an update or two.**

 **Anyway here's one to you requested. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco looked down at the village below and half smiled. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked at her, "Are you alright honey?" she looked up with a small smile on her lips, "What? I know that look and you usually give it when I'm either in trouble or you want to go dimension hopping."

"Well you see…" a sound from behind them caught their attention. Turning around they saw an angered looking tom staring at them, "Tom! What in the hell are you doing in the castle?"

"Getting what belongs to me!" Tom hissed.

Marco's eyes narrowed and he stood in front of Star, "You're not doing anything to my wife you worthless bastard."

Tom growled and Star's eyes widened, "Uh Marco, remember that Tom has a fiery temper."

"You asshole, she belongs to me! I should have been King Butterfly!"

Tom's hands became engulfed in flames and he threw a fireball at Marco. Hitting him in the chest, Marco fell back and cringed in pain, "Marco!"

Star knelt down next to her husband and Tom laughed, "Well Starship, it looks like this loser isn't worth…"

"Rainbow Fallback!" Star hissed and Tom fell back with a force. Star looked down at Marco and saw the rather large burn mark on his chest and blood seeping through his hands, "Hold on Marco. My mom taught me a family secret that should be able to help you."

She reached in her purse and pulled out her dimensional scissors. Cutting herself, she rubbed the blood over Marco's wound and began quietly whispering to herself.

Tom grunted and stood up. He glared at Star with glowing red eyes, "You really shouldn't have done that Starship!" he threw a fireball at her while she was distracted.

Tom's eyes widened when he saw the fireball fall short. Marco slowly stood up and groaned, "You worthless piece of shit!" he looked up with narrowed eyes and Red Crescent moons on his cheeks, "You were going to attack my wife when her back was turn! Hell, you were going to attack her, period!"

Star put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, "Calm down Marco, the spell I just used turned you into…well honey I'm not sure you're going to like this, but you're a Mewman now." Marco arched a brow, "Trust me, you have moons on your cheeks." Marco touched his cheeks, "So uh…"

"I'm fine with it Star," he half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Now I'm a Mewman like you." Star half smiled, "Now if you excuse me, I have an irritating guest to deal with." Star frowned slightly as she watched Marco walk up to Tom.

Marco pinned the angered demon to the wall by the throat, "Did you hear that Tommy boy? I'm a Mewman like my wife and in-laws. Imagine what I can do with this newfound knowledge," he tightened his grip around Tom's throat, "And unless I'm mistaken, Mewmans are a hell of a lot stronger than demons!"

Tom began gasping and started hitting Marco's arm in a despite attempt to break free. Marco started chuckling and Star snapped, "That's enough Marco!" he looked back in confusion, "Remember we're good. We don't kill anyone, even if they deserve it." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And besides if my parents hear that you killed someone, even someone as annoying as Tom, they'd force the marriage to be annulled and send you back to earth."

Marco sighed and glared at Tom before slamming him against the wall and dropped him. Tom looked up in anger and Marco pushed his foot down on his chest, "First and only waring Tom, if you break into the castle and try to attack Star like that again I won't hesitate to kill you." He moved his foot, "Now get the hell out of here."

Tom's eyes narrowed and he growled. He looked at Star and saw she held her wand out. He left in a wall of fire without a single word, "Bastard." Marco looked back and Star and half smiled, "So what were you trying to tell me before we were rudely interrupted?" Star arched a brow, "You gave me a look that said I was either in trouble or you wanted to go dimension hopping."

"Oh right," Star widely smiled, "You know I love you, right Marco?" Marco arched a brow and crossed his arms, "What?"

"What did you do Estrella?" Star pouted and crossed her arms. Marco chuckled, "I'm sorry honey, but usually when you say something like that you did something wrong. But seriously what's wrong?" Star continued to frown and looked away. Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, you want to play like that huh?"

He started rapidly poking her sides, causing her to jump and hold in her laughter. Soon she started laughing and turned around and tried to keep Marco from continuing his attack, "Alright Marco you win! I give, I give!" he stopped and Star heavily panted, "Meanie." Marco smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway do you remember a little after our honeymoon how we talked about having kids someday?"

Marco was about to nod when his eyes widened and looked down at Star's stomach, "You uh…you're…pregnant?" Star half smiled and nodded. Marco smiled and hugged his wife, "This is great Estrella! We need to tell our parents!"

"Easy boy," Star laughed, "I just found out earlier today. I think our parents can wait a little while longer before we tell them. And besides," she pulled out her dimensional scissors and smirked, "I think the new King and Queen of Mewni needs to go a little dimension hopping in celebration, don't you?" Marco smirked and nodded as Star opened a portal and the two walked through it.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Majinbuu, but this is how I saw it in the request so sorry if it isn't what you wanted. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	324. Chapter 324

**Majinbuu7985: Oh sorry, but hey, I tried. And sure, I can add that little plot to the arc without a problem.**

 **Fereality: Thanks, more than likely, maybe in a future update, yes and he is, isn't he?**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Oh, okay thanks and you're welcome.**

 **Questionmark43: What, what?**

 **B. Bandit17: Good to know and I know that he isn't entirely bad anymore, but I wanted one more where he's a total asshole, mainly because I still hate the guy. I'll see what I can do about your new request.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: You're welcome and I'll admit it has been a little stressful lately, but I'm trying and I think I'll go with your advice. Thanks.**

 **Anyway here's a gender bent update. Enjoy.**

Marcia and Comet walked down the street heading towards school. Comet looked at Marcia and saw a frown on her face and her face was red, "What's wrong Marcia? Are you getting sick or something?" Marcia groaned as Comet placed a hand on her forehead, "Are you still upset about your friend?"

"No Comet," Marcia groaned again and Comet looked confused, "Look, let's just stop bringing Jessica up and get to school and try to forget about what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Marcia glared at him, "Do you mean when your parents saw us sleeping on the couch together?"

"Yes and can you not say that when we're out in public?" Comet looked confused and Marcia sighed and shook her head, "Look, my mom took me to the doctor yesterday afternoon for…embarrassing reasons and now my parents think we're together."

"But we are together, aren't we?" Marcia glared at him, "I'm living with you and your parents while I'm staying on earth, we walk to school every day, we hang out every day, so why aren't we together?"

Marcia sighed and shook her head, "Never mind Comet. Let's just get to school." Comet smirked and nodded as they continued their walk.

The students sat in class with their heads down as they focused on their work. Comet looked over to Marcia and leaned closer towards, "Hey Marcia," she shot him an icy cold glare, "Hey can I borrow a pen please?"

"No," Comet jumped at the coldness in her voice, "Comet I told you before to have what you need in your backpack the night before so something like this doesn't happen. Now you're going to fail again." Comet frowned as Marcia went back to her work.

"But I really don't want to fail," she glared at him again, "My parents will get really mad and they'll probably send me to Saint Hugo's. So can I please borrow a pen, with your super awesome nachos and movie marathon to go with them?" Marcia groaned and rolled her eyes before she handed him a pen. Comet half smiled, "Thanks Marcia, you're the best." He turned and started focusing on his work.

The students crowded in the cafeteria and started talking to one another and enjoyed their lunch. Comet sat down next to Marcia and smirked, "Hey Marcia!" Marcia sighed looked up with a venomous glare in her eyes, "So what are you up to?"

"What does it look like I'm up to? I'm trying to eat my lunch, Comet!" she hissed through her teeth and Comet jumped, "Jeez how stupid can you be!" she stood up, picked her food up and walked away from the table and Comet frowned.

The final bell rang and the sound echoed around the halls as the students went to their lockers to retrieve their books. Marcia looked around sighed, "C'mon Comet, the day's over. We can go home and I'll make us some of my famous nachos." Students walked past her and she looked around the empty hall, "Comet? Comet where are you?" she began walking up the hall and looked around, "C'mon Comet this isn't funny we need to get home now!"

She turned the corner and she bumped into someone, "Hey watch were you're going you stupid jerk!" she opened her eyes and they widened and she felt her face begin to burn when she saw Jack standing in front of her. She nervously smiled as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh…hey Jack."

"Hey Diaz," Jack gave a crooked grin, "If you're looking for Comet you're not going to find him." Marcia looked confused, "Yeah I saw the magical dude running across the football field after lunch. Looked like something was really bothering him,"

Marcia frowned and sighed, "Right, thanks Jack, but I need to get home. Sorry about bumping into you like that and yelling at you like that." before Jack could say anything, Marcia turned around and ran towards the exit.

Marcia panted as she ran through the front door. She was about to run upstairs when she heard her mother, "Hija, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Marcia stopped and looked at the couch to see her mother staring at her, "Later mom, right now I need to talk to Comet."

"Now Marcia," Marcia sighed and walked up to her mother and sat down next to her. She looked down and Angie sighed, "Marcia, honey, why did Comet walk through the door around lunchtime and why was he looking like the world turned against him?"

"Because…because I uh…I've kind of been snapping at him all day and telling him how we aren't together and then he asked for a pen in class and I snapped at him again telling him that he should've put some in his backpack and then again at lunch and I asked how stupid could he be and then I just left him alone." Marcia looked up and saw her mother frowning at her, "He's my best friend and he's been trying to help me forget about Jessica having leukemia and I've been treating him like shit all day."

"Marcia!"

"Sorry mama, I mean I've been treating him like dirt," she sighed and stood up, "I'm uh…I'm going to try and talk to Comet. If he's not too mad at me," Angie frowned and nodded as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs.

Marcia knocked on Comet's door. A moment later it opened and Comet was standing in front of her, "Hey Marcia," Marcia frowned and Comet sighed and he rubbed the back of his head, "Look about bugging you in school and everything and well I just wanted to say that I'm…"

Marcia tightly hugged him and Comet's eyes widened in shock, "I'm the one who should be sorry Comet," she pulled away from him, "You were just trying to help me get over my friend and then my parents saw us in the living room and my mom took me to the doctors for something that's embarrassing and it's just been a crazy week for me and I took it out on you without any real reason other than I was in a bad mood."

Comet's frown soon turned into a small smile and he pulled her into a hug, surprising her, "Its fine Marcia. I saw that you were in a bad mood and I kept trying to cheer you up and just because you snapped at me doesn't mean you're not my best friend anymore."

Marcia half smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah, if you say so Comet." She pulled away from him again, "Now c'mon, it's still early and we can still have some fun." Comet smirked and nodded before the two walked down the hall, raced down the stairs and walked out of the house without saying a word to Marcia's parents.

 **Just a quick gender bent update. I'm pretty sure everyone can figure out what Angie took Marcia to the doctor for. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also brave kid the next update is going to be your request.**


	325. Chapter 325

**Fereality: Thanks and I wouldn't say it worked out entirely.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Nope, birth control and for future update reasons. Anyway uh…I'll see what I can do and everything for this new request, mainly because history is my weakest subject, no lie.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I congratulate you because I don't think I'll be able to watch Ranma without ranting at my TV or computer.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Uh…I don't know how to respond it that.**

 **KingAsh: I suppose I could write something like that one soon enough.**

 **Anyway I said I was going to write beave kid's request next and here you go. Enjoy. Also AU and probably a short chapter. Sorry guys, but I stated in my shout out last chapter to Lizzie Della-Robbia she was right and I am getting a little stressed out. And also this will probably be the final antagonist/protagonist type deal in my one-shot series.**

Moon walked into her dorm and looked at the extra bed in confusion, "What the hell? I thought I asked for a single room,"

"Yeah join the club," she looked back and she saw a young man around her age with his hair slicked back, "Hello my name is Toffee Baxter and it looks like…"

"I'm going to the dean," Moon groaned, "I'm not sharing a room with anyone, especially a horny as hell college guy!" she walked past him and Toffee looked confused.

Moon soon returned and saw Toffee lying on one of the beds. Toffee looked up and smirked, "You're stuck with me, huh princess?" Moon groaned as she lay on the other bed and turned her back towards, "I knew it."

"Will you shut up," Moon hissed and Toffee looked confused, "It's bad enough I didn't get my own room, to add insult to injury I have to share a room with you."

"Yeah if you say so," he stood up and stretched, "I'm going to take a look around campus and see some of the sights." Moon groaned as Toffee walked out of the room.

Toffee returned a few hours later and saw Moon tossing a ball against a wall, "Have you been in this room the entire time I was out?"

"Shut up," Toffee rolled his eyes, "Anyway where the hell were you?"

"Out," Toffee got on the bed, "And now I'm just going to relax," Moon shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 **Like I said this is probably going to be the last antagonist and protagonist type of deal in my one-shot series and I said this was going to be relatively short for a variety of reasons, mainly because half of what I wrote felt fored. I'm probably going to write a continuation for this, probably. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	326. Chapter 326

**Brave kid: Any time. I'm going to make a continuation and I'll probably write more for them. Right now it's as hot as hell where I live.**

 **Guest: I don't think that's been requested and I think I can do something with it. Sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Yeah, I'm going to continue that and a few other arcs soon. I've just been a little stressed at the moment, but I'll continue some of the other arcs when I can.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and brave kid said the same thing and I noticed an increase too.**

 **ABJJZ: Yeah, I'm still making Bad Boy AUs and Slave AUs and the next chapter for Housemates is up now. I work on that story as often as I can.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Thanks and ranging between three and seven.**

 **Mr. Drawer: I uh…I still don't know how to respond to that. I mean my sister acts the same way and everything too, which is why I tend to keep from pissing her off, but I really don't know how to respond to that.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. I'm sorry, but it's just hot as hell where I live so I'm trying keep from lashing out. Enjoy.**

Marco entered his and Star's room and saw Star lying in bed with her back towards him. Confused, he slowly walked up to her, "Star?" he heard Star moan, "Honey are you alright?"

"No," she answered with a slight whine in her voice and looked up and Marco saw her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red.

Marco walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead only to quickly move it away, "Damn it Starlight, your burning up."

"I have the Mewman Flu, Marco." Marco looked confused, "It's like the human version of the flu but only effects Mewmans and monsters." She sneezed and coughed and Marco frowned, "I just need to rest and I should be better tomorrow morning before you go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Star nodded, "Well do you need anything? Soup or tea perhaps,"

"No," Star's nasally voice caused a small smile to form on Marco's face, "I'm not allowed to eat or drink anything for the entire day and just have to sweat it out." She looked at him, "Why don't you try to talk to the girls? We've ignored them long enough and there's really no point in you staying here and getting sick too."

"Are you sure? I mean they tried to separate us a number of time and Hope and Ashley had Sabrina push you off of the balcony." Star wheezed and nodded and Marco sighed, "Alright, I'll try to talk to the girls." He kissed her burning forehead, "If you need anything send for me and I'll be here in a heartbeat." Star nodded before turning around and falling asleep. Marco quietly walked out of the room, quietly closed the door behind him and raced down the corridor.

Marco entered the dungeons and the girls looked up, "We don't know where Star is Marco." Janna frowned, "So you really have no reason to be down here."

"No, Star's resting. She isn't feeling well right now and she told me to come down and talk to all of you," he sighed and looked around, "Hey where are Andrea and Chantelle?"

"Mice hunting," he looked at Ashley, "They usually go around this time so they don't run into you or Star and cause any trouble." Marco sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Look I've…I've been acting like a total dick towards all of you and on more than a few occasions I tried to kill you for trying to separate me and Star or nearly having Star killed." They started at him and Marco shook his head, "I shouldn't have acted like that, but you have to understand that I really care for Star and all of you need to take responsibility and admit you were wrong in trying to separate us and asked Sabrina to push Star off of the balcony like that."

The girls looked shocked and Jackie asked, "Are you actually apologizing to us, Marco?" Marco crossed his arms and looked away and Jackie sighed, "I guess we'll take what we can get."

Marco sighed and got ready to leave when he heard Sabrina ask, "Why did you attack Star that night?" he stopped and looked back and saw the others staring at him, "I told you what Ashley and Hope asked me to do and you and Star are right, we didn't really give you a chance explain what happened that night and kept trying to separate you two."

Marco frowned, "Okay, do you remember when Lars attacked you and almost raped you if it weren't for me, Chantelle and Andrea stopping the bastard?" Sabrina nodded, "Well after you girls left I ended up mercilessly killing him. After that I've been having a hard time sleeping during and Star helped me out with that problem by helping me with my high lust and that's how she became my mate, but then I've started hearing Lars's voice taunt me, saying how I was going to lose everything and that Star was going to be first and my anger was getting out of control and my bloodlust was getting high and with Star getting out of the shower and her scent…well yeah, I lost control and almost lost my mate and best friend because of it." The girls looked shocked and he sighed, "Now it's my turn to ask a question." He looked at Hope and Ashley and frowned, "Hope, Ashley, what if a guard was with me and Star that night and had killed Sabrina without the slightest hesitation?"

"We uh…we hadn't thought about that actually." Hope confessed, "We were afraid that you were going to lose control again and attack Star and actually kill her. We thought if she had gotten hurt and you were the only one around, her parents would blame you and be forced to separate you two." She frowned and sighed, "But uh…we were wrong and we're sorry. We shouldn't have tried anything to hurt her and blame you like that."

Marco frowned and got ready to walk out of the cell, "Hey where are you going?" Ashley asked.

He stopped and looked back, "I'll be back. I have something important to take care of real quick." The girls nodded and Marco sped out of the dungeons.

A guard that was patrolling the first level corridors was tackled and pinned to the wall. He looked up and saw Marco glaring at him with glowing red eyes, "What do you want monster?"

"Easy you simple minded asshole. I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk," the guard narrowed his eyes, "There are seven ladies staying in the dungeons and I feel like they'd be more comfortable if they had actual rooms and beds to sleep in at night." The guard shook his head and Marco hissed, "Listen you, in case you forgot I killed one of your friend's for making a stupid remark about me killing Star, don't think you're safe because you're being silent!" the guard glared at him, "And another friendly reminder, I am Star's mate, which makes me the next King Butterfly, so that means I'm going to be your boss in the near future. So how about we get this little part out of the way and arrange some rooms for the people I want to get out of that damn dungeon."

"And I believe that they should stay in the dungeons where they belong." Marco bared his fangs and got ready to bite him when the guard began to struggle, "Fine, I'll set up some rooms for your friends, just don't kill me!"

Marco chuckled before he dropped the guard and glared at him, "Remember that there are seven of them, so make sure you get enough rooms for them. And if you try anything funny that could put them in potential danger…well let's just say I'll have myself a little midnight snack." He turned around and raced away from the guard.

Marco walked back into the cell and the girls looked up, "So where did you run off to in such a hurry?" Janna asked.

"Get up," the girls looked confused and then scared, "Get up and follow me, all of you now. I'll look for Andrea and Chantelle and explained everything that's going on to them later," confused, the girls stood up and began following Marco out of the cell.

Walking down the corridor, the guard Marco had spoken to a few moments earlier passed them and Marco glared at him, "Is everything set up?" the guard stopped and glanced back, "And remember my warning, if you did anything, and I mean anything that'll put their lives in danger, your life is mine!" he continued to walk and the girls looked confused as they continued to follow him.

Coming to a row of doors, Marco stopped and looked back with a faint smile, "Here we are," the five looked confused, "Well I felt like you girls have stayed in the dungeons long enough so I had that guard arrange some rooms for you." The girls looked shocked, "So pick your roommates and your rooms. I'll go look for Andrea and Chantelle and let them know that they have proper rooms now." Ashley, Hope, Janna and Jackie walked past him and starting looking in the rooms.

Marco was about to walk away when Sabrina stood in front of him and hugged him. Marco's eyes widened and Sabrina sighed, "Thanks Marco. We know you had a lot of reasons to keep us in the dungeons and you didn't have to give us rooms."

Marco sighed and half smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, but after you girls tried kill Star and I almost ended up killing you girls, I think you girls learned you lessons and plus I wanted to give you girls a better apology than that pitiful excuse for one back in the dungeons." Sabrina nodded, "Now go pick your room and roommates. I need to go look for Andrea and Chantelle and let them know of the new sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah, alright," she swiftly kissed his cheek and Marco eyes widened in shocked again, "And thanks again Marco," she walked past him and walked into one of the rooms.

Marco sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his face and he touched his cheek, "Heh, Diaz you're too kind for your own good sometimes." He looked forward and smirked, "Alright, time to look for Andrea and Chantelle and let them know about their new rooms and then let Star know about this so she doesn't yell at the girls and send them back to the dungeons." Cocking his arms back, he quickly began to race down the corridor and looked around for Chantelle and Andrea.

 **Alright here's a vampire update and he's starting to trust the girls again. There'll be times when they'll fall back and argue, but nothing too bad. So anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	327. Chapter 327

**Ken-TheRader: Yeah, I know.**

 **Mr. Drawer: Okay?**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to know. I figured they've been fighting enough, so yeah.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and nothing really, I just couldn't follow the storyline of Ranma. It just confused me on several levels.**

 **Fereality: Thanks, it is and it was, wasn't it?**

 **Questionmark: One will be coming soon enough.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Good to know.**

 **Anyway here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked out of his room and walked down the hall, "Marco?" he stopped and looked into Star's room and saw her staring at him, "Can I talk to you please?"

Marco smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, "Aren't you afraid we'll be late for school, princess goody-goody?"

"Marco please, this is important." Marco sighed and walked into the room. Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "I got an important call from my parents last night and…they want me to return home sooner than expected."

"What?" Star jumped at the tone in his voice, "What the fuck? No, I'm not losing the only person who was kind to me, fuck that!" Star frowned and Marco panted and shook his head, "How long?"

"At the end of the week,"

Marco groaned and shook his head as he started to walk out of the room when Star walked up to him and hugged him, "Star let me go," he looked back with a scowl, "You're leaving soon and I might as well pack and leave for military school because when you leave I'm only going to get worse."

"Marco listen to me," he groaned and pushed Star away from him and started, "Please listen to me Marco." He stopped at the door and Star frowned, "I've been talking to my parents and they agree that…"

Marco frowned and sighed, "We better leave and get to school before you get in trouble you little goody-goody,"

"No," Star panted and Marco looked shocked, "We're not leaving until you fucking hear me out!" Star gasped and quickly covered her mouth. She looked down and frowned as her face began to glow red, "I'm sorry Marco, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But it'll be really nice if you would hear me out."

Marco sighed and shook his head as he laughed, "Ha, you know you look so fucking cute when you cuss and your face goes red like that." Star continued to frown, "But I guess I should hear what you have to say. So what's on your mind you little goody-goody?"

"I um…I've been talking to my parents for a while…and I asked them an important question and they think that it's a good idea." She looked up and Marco looked confused, "Marco I want you to return to Mewni with me and rule alongside me as the next King Butterfly."

Marco's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Star I…I'm sorry Star, but I can't go with you." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "You're this awesome, kindhearted and caring person and I'm just an asshole who doesn't care about anything other than fighting and…"

"Me," Star sighed, "Marco you've been helping me throughout my entire stay on earth, you choose to stay with me and leave your friends a few times and you even helped me stay out of trouble so I don't have to go back to Saint…"

She moaned and Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…is everything okay?"

"My Mewberty is acting up again." she looked up, "Can uh…can you help me please?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well what kind of boyfriend will I be if I said no?" star faintly smiled and they walked over towards the bed.

A few moments later, Marco was sitting on the bed with Star saddled on his lap. Star wrapped her arms around Marco neck and kicked her legs up and down as she felt Marco's cock in her pussy, "Yes, fuck me hard and fast Marco! I want you to bury your dick in my pussy, bad boy!" Marco smirked as he placed his hands on Star's hips and began moving her faster. Star groaned, "I said hard, Diaz! None of this weak or careful sissy shit! I want you to fuck me harder than you ever fucked me before!"

"Yeah, if you sure," Marco quickly flipped over and pressed Star against the headboard and picked up speed while he flicked his tongue on her nipple and squeezed her breasts.

Star bit her lip and she moaned and dug her nails into Marco's back, "Keep going," she ordered, "I told you to bury your dick in my pussy!" Marco nodded and squeezed Star's ass as he sped up again. Star grunted, "Keep going! I want you to really fuck me good and hard!" Marco sighed and went faster as Star held into the headboard and started moving her hips.

Marco felt Star's walls tightened around his cock and the two climaxed and fell on the bed, covered in sweat and panting. Marco checked the time and laughed, "Looks like we just missed homeroom,"

"Fuck it! I don't care if we missed school!" Marco looked at Star in shock and confusion, "You still need to help me!" Marco arched a brow, "Remember I told you when your parents interrupted us last time that it was going to be worse because we couldn't finish?" Marco nodded, "Well I still need you to fuck me hard!"

Marco smirked and started chuckling, "Well we get out of school for the day and we get to mess around while my parents are at work. I like this plan," he rolled on top of her and pushed his cock in her pussy and the two kissed and their tongues began wrestling with one another and they moaned in each other's mouth.

 **Okay this series is slowly coming to an end. I might make a sequel arc for it, depending on what the readers want. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	328. Chapter 328

**Red the Pokémon Master: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem.**

 **Mr. Drawer: I'm trying. It's just a little hard for me to write crossovers some times.**

 **Questionmark: Okay. I'll make a sequel.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and it was a little funny. Yeah she might bring them and thanks for understanding how I couldn't follow Ranma.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: The arc. I'm nowhere near finished writing my one-shot series as a whole.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and don't worry, I have it planned out.**

 **Tmntfan: Okay? Yeah a bad boy AU update.**

 **Guest: Too many for me to count at the moment. Sorry.**

 **Anyway here's a werewolf update. Enjoy.**

Marco sighed as he tiredly walked around the woods. He shook his head, "Four…I've attacked four of them and they're still content on staying here with me." He stopped and sat on stump, "And a better thing is to ask why I turned in the middle of the day like that? That never happened before,"

"Hey Diaz we need a favor!"

He jumped off of the stump and looked back to see Sabrina, Janna and Ashley staring at him. He groaned and shook his head, "No. I'm not going to attack you guys tonight and…"

"Yes you are," Ashley argued and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You already attacked and allowed Jackie, Star, Chantelle and Andrea to go through whatever you're going through and we told you that you're going to attack us." Marco crossed his arms and looked away, "Remember we told you we're doing this to help you."

"I know and I'll appreciate it too, but I'm causing you girls pain by scratching you and like I said the turning is a pain too." The girls frowned, "It's already too late for Star, Jackie, Andrea and Chantelle, but you three should go back into town and…"

"No," Sabrina said firmly, "Marco we all agreed to help you and that's what we're going to do and no, you don't have a say in this." Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway about that favor…we uh…would want you…"

"Look I'll scratch you girls tonight if you don't ask for it," Marco started walking away, "Right now I…I uh…I don't know,"

The three frowned and Janna sighed, "Look Diaz, you're not forcing us to do this, you didn't force us to leave our homes and you more than likely didn't scratch the others on purpose."

"That's just it…I think I did," the three looked confused, "I really think it was me in control and I scratched and hurt them knowingly." The three looked shocked and Marco shook his head, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before I turn," he started to walk away and the three started to follow him.

They stopped at the lake and Marco started skipping stones. The three girls looked at each other and then at Marco and Sabrina said, "Marco is something bugging you?" he stopped and looked back with an icy cold glare, "You've been a little distant today and…"

"Nothing," he looked towards the sky and saw the sun setting. He grabbed his head and began growling, "No…not this time…I'm not going to let you win,"

The three looked shocked and Sabrina walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back with glowing yellow eyes and fangs starting to form in his mouth, "Marco…it's us…you know, your friends who are trying to…"

Marco scratched her arm and growled inhumanly. He looked at Janna and Ashley and jumped at them. Scratching their arms, Marco jumped away and raced away from the three injured girls. The girls winched in pain as they applied pressure to their bleeding arms, "Should we go after him?" Ashley asked.

Janna shook her head ad groaned in pain, "No, he'll be back at the cave later, we need to take care of ourselves right now." Sabrina nodded in agreement and the three of them started to walk back to the cave.

Star, Jackie, Chantelle and Andrea panted and growled while Janna, Sabrina and Ashley held their arms. The sound of a deep growl caught everyone's attention and they saw a brown sitting at the entrance to the cave, staring at them, "Marco," Janna chuckled, "Are you going to…" the wolf snarled and snapped, "…is everything okay, Marco?"

The wolf howled and everyone flinched, "Marco…we're uh…a little hurt here," Sabrina said timidly and the wolf glared at her, "I'm just saying that you protected the others when you…" The wolf ran at the three and the girls looked shocked.

The wolf began sniffing the three, "Marco?"

The wolf laid down and rested down on their laps and glared at the other girls with a venomous glare behind its eyes, "It's okay Marco," Sabrina said, stroking its fur, "We're just…" the three of them fell asleep, resting their heads on the wolf.

The wolf continued to stare at the others while they panted in agony as it protected Janna, Ashley and Sabrina.

 **Okay all the girls have been scratched which means that the venom will soon run its course and I'm going to add a lot of twists and turns from here on out. Sorry it's short, but this one was going to be short. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	329. Chapter 329

**LilTeddyUrsa: Magical jealousy? Well I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and while Star will be the Alpha female, I don't have anyone picked for the position of Beta.**

 **Questionmark: It's cool, can't blame you really.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Uh…okay? No touching anime, right. Your request will be up either later today or tomorrow.**

 **Majnbuu7985: Thanks and alright? More will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway for now here's a baby update. I probably need a better name for this arc, but for now enjoy.**

Angie and Rafael walked through the portal with Marco in Angie's arms. Angie put Marco down and Marco crawled over towards Star, "Moon, River," the two looked at Angie, "We were wondering if Marco could spend the weekend in the castle."

The two looked down at the children and saw them playing with the toys in front of them and Moon sighed, "I don't see why not. It was a hassle to put Star to bed when you three left last week."

"Marco was the same way and thank you," Angie half smiled.

Star and Marco crawled down the corridor of the left wing of the castle, babbled to themselves while their parents called for them in the distance. They stopped and sat in the middle in the corridor as they sucked on their toes and their parents walked up to them and picked them up, "You two know you can't crawl away like that." The two babbled and giggled, "Yes, yes, it's very funny you two." The two turned around and started walking back to the main foyer.

Moon walked into the nursery, carrying both children. She sat down on the rocking chair and sighed. She looked down at the two and saw the confused look on Marco's face, "Your mother talked to me and King Butterfly earlier and asked if we can watch you for the weekend, dear boy." She began rocking them and Marco began looking around.

Moon carefully placed the two sleeping children in the crib and walked out of the nursery. Star opened her eyes and shook Marco awake. Marco looked up and Star smiled and the two began playing.

Moon and River walked into the nursery the next morning to see the crib was destroyed and Star and Marco were sleeping in each other's arms, "I don't want to know what happened," Moon and River said in unison and picked the kids up.

Star and Marco crawled around the castle and looked around in curiosity, "What are you kids doing down here?" they looked up and saw a guard standing in front of them, "Princess, you and your friend shouldn't wonder around willingly. A monster could break into the castle and kidnap you two," the guard picked the two up and walked to the main foyer.

Star and Marco played with several toys set in front of them and tried to tear the heads off of the stuffed monsters. Star's parents walked into the room and Moon picked the kids up and walked over to the rocking chair. The two looked up in confusion, "It's time to put you two down for a nap," Moon sighed and began rocking them.

Angie and Rafael walked up to the crib and picked up their sleeping son. They looked back at Moon and River and Angie half smiled, "Thank you for watching him this weekend. Was he any trouble?"

"Not at all and it was no trouble," Moon assured and opened a portal.

Marco opened his eyes and looked at his parents and then at the sleeping Star and began to fuss, "We better leave dear," Rafael said and Angie nodded as they quickly walked through the portal.

Stepping into the living room, Marco started screaming and Angie sighed, "I know honey, but mommy and daddy had to bring you home. You'll see Star some other time," she started to cradle him in her arms and she smiled, "Don't worry honey, everything will get better and you'll see Star every day." She started to walk up the stairs as Marco continued to scream.

Angie sat in the nursery and smiled as she rocked Marco in her arms and softly sang to him. Marco's screaming soon settled down and he slowly drifted off to sleep. Angie smiled and stood up. She gently set Marco in the crib and lightly kissed his cheek before quietly walking out of the nursery.

 **A small update for this one. I'm going to change a few things around in this arc and see where it goes from there. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	330. Chapter 330

**Fereality: Thanks and no, not yet. He'll be a safe kid soon enough though.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and a massive playdate happened in the crib. I suppose I could call the arc little Starco and thanks that makes sense now.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: One time deal. Sorry, but it won't be continued and the devil's breath? Well don't even try to look for it. I did a few updates on that one and the bad boy au is still being worked on**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: You're welcome. Fair warning though I'm not too good at crossovers**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared at the portal in confusion and Marco looked at Star, "Anything to add here?"

"I didn't do this Marco," Marco arched a brow, "I'm serious Marco, I didn't open a portal this time." Four people walked through the portal and Star arched a brow, "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Ulrich Stern and this is Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer and Odd Della-Robbia," the one in the middle answered.

"And what are you four doing in Echo Creek?" Marco questioned and the four stared at him, "Whatever, me and Star need to get to school." The two walked past them and the four followed them.

Star and Marco came to the corner of the school and looked back to see the four following them, "Look either tell us what the hell you morons want or get away from us." Marco growled.

"Marco," Star hissed, "Don't be rude," she looked at them and sighed, "Is there a reason you four are following us?"

"Well until we can get home we were wondering if we can hang with you guys," Odd questioned and the two shrugged their shoulders and waved them over as they walked towards the school.

 **Trial and error. As I said I'm not good with crossovers, but I'll see where this one goes. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	331. Chapter 331

Hello everyone, nightmareking here. This is an announcement. Due to some problems with my computer my stories are going to be on hold


	332. Chapter 332

**Hello everyone. I'm borrowing my cousin's computer until I get mine fixed. Please ignore any spelling and grammar errors becuase this keyboard is really tiny. Anyway here's another part to TheNiceCommenter's request. Enjoy.**

Marco entered Star's room and saw her throwing her belongings around in a panic, "Star?" she stopped and looked at him as she hyperventilated, "What's wrong? Why are you destroying your room?"

"The music teacher got angry at me and gave me another strike!" Star panted and Marco's eyes widened, "I'm not going to that room! They can't make me!"

Marco looked down the hall and then sighed, "Let's go," Star looked confused, "I told you that you're not going to go to that room and besides I hate it as much as you princesses do. So let's go," Star looked shocked as Marco helped her up and pulled her out of the room.

They raced down the hall when they heard someone walking down the corridor. Marco pushed Star against the wall and reached for his gun, "Who's there?" Jackie walked around the corner and looked shocked, "Diaz? You found the rouge princess? Well we can..."

Marco hit her in the temple, knocking her out, "Sorry Jackie, but I promised her that she wasn't going to that room and no one is going to take her." Marco looked at Star and saw the shocked look on her face, "She'll be fine, I didn't kill her. Now let's go," Star nodded and the two of them raced down the corrirdor.

Turning the corner, they saw several other guards staring at them. Marco pointed his gun at them only to have it shot out of his hand. He panted and stood in front of Star as the guards surrounded them. The sound of a gunshot caught everyone's attention and they looked back, "My friends, come now before it is too late."

Star and Marco looked at each other for a moment before Marco grabbed Star's hand and ran towards the Russian guard. Marco picked up his gun and looked at the gun, "Hold them off...please," the guard nodded and readied his gun and Star and Marco ran past him.

Turning down a long corridor, the two stopped as Miss Heinous and several guards stood in front of them, "So you were the one helping Princess Butterfly, Diaz. I should have..."

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" arctic whales surrounded them, shocking Miss Heinous.

She looked at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "You gave her, her..." Marco pulled out his gun and shot at the chandelier, knocking it from its chain and forcing everyone to jump back.

Marco looked around and then at Star and held his hand out, "Do yoiu trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me," Star looked confused before she nodded and tok hold of his hand.

Turning around, Marco pulled her to the window and jumped out of it. Landing on the ground below. they stood up and Marco looked at Star, "Are you alright?"

"Outside from nearly getting us killed, I'm fine," Star panted, "Now what?"

"We run like hell!" Marco pulled her towards the gate opening and the two of them started to run to the wilderness.

 **Small update towards this arc. I don't know how often I can update with my cousin's computer, but enjoy eveyrone and please let me know what you all think.**


	333. Chapter 333

**Ken-TheReader: Yeah, I'm back and I'm going to update as often as I can.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and I hope you get your computer taken care of.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: It kind of does, mainly because I was watching it with my little cousins while I was writing it.**

 **Questionmark: No, I really wish I did though.**

 **Guest: As many times as I see fit.**

 **Sirkylelenn: Sure, I haven't wrote and Janna and Marco story in a long while. I'll start on it right after this one.**

 **Author Smimph: More along the lines of Aladin, but that was a good guess.**

 **Anyway this is a request by Hanmac who PMed me a while back. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the portal after destroying Saint Olga's. Marco sighed and looked at Star, "Well you got over your fear and we helped Pony Head," Star stared at him, "Well I'm going to get out of this costume."

He walked towards the door only to be tackled by Star. He looked up in confusion, "Uh...Star? What um...what are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun," Star smirked and pushed up Marco's dress, "I just got over my fear. I think we should celebrate that as a victory," she began stroking his cock and Marco tiwitched a little, "C'mon Marco, your parents aren't home."

Marco got ready to say something when Star wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down and he grunted, "Star I don't think you should be..." before he could finish, he spilled his seed in Star's mouth.

Star moved back and coughed a little, "Well that was fast," she stood up, pulled her skirt up and pulled her panties down, revealing her freshly shaven pussy, "Let's see how long you can last this time, Diaz."

Before Marco could respond, Star alined herself up with his cock and pushed down. She moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and Marco's eyes widened, "Uh..Star, are you sure about this? In case you don't know this, you could..."

"Get pregnant," Star smirked, "I don't care. Just keep fucking me you bad princess," Marco got ready to say something when Star snapped, "I said keep fucking me!"

Marco sighed in defeat, grabbed Star by her waist, picked her up and walked her over to her dresser. Setting her on top of the dresser, Star wrapped her legs around Marco's waist and her arms around his neck as Marco continued to pump in and out of her.

Star panted as she reached up her shirt and began rubbing her breasts, "Yes, keep fucking me Marco...fuck me good and hard." Marco half smirked and picked up and before he kissed her.

Star's eyes widened for a moment and then she forced her tongue in Marco's mouth and their tongues did battle with one another.

Star moaned in Marco's mouth and Marco felt Star's walls tighten around his cock. They separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and panted as they reached orgasm. Star screamed in pleasure as she felt Marco's seed overfill her whom.

They panted as Marco pulled out and semen leaked out of Star's pussy. He looked at Star and half smiled, "Sorry about that,"

"What, this," Marco arched a brow, "Don't be, I wanted this...and to let you know, you're better than Tom." Star jumped off of the dresser, turned around and leaned forward. She looked back with a huge grin crossing her face, "And besides, you aren't finished yet. I still want you to fuck me," Marco looked shocked, "Get over here and shove your dick in my pussy right now Diaz!"

Marco sighed, walked up to her and lined his cock up with her pussy, put his hands on her hips and roughly pushed in, causing Star to moan, "That's it Marco, fuck me good and hard."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star after we're done here we're going to have to talk about..."

"Just keep fucking me Diaz!" Star ordered, shocking Marco, "Keep fucking that pussy right now!" Marco sighed and shook his head as he continued to move in and out of her.

A few hours later, Star and Marco were lying on Star's bed, both lying naked under the covers with Star's head rest in Marco's chest. Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "So where did you learn to talk like that?"

"I went on your computer," she yawned, "Clear your history Marco. Your computer was covered in porn,"

Marco's eyes widened for a second and then he chuckled as he shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he heard Star's breathing even out and saw that she had fallen alseep. He half smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams Estrella," he wrapped his arm around her, closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

 **Okay I don't know if this is what Hanmac was looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. Also her saying that he was better than Tom was a request, but since I can't find my notebook I can't remember who requested it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	334. Chapter 334

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and Hanmac messaged me and said I didn't do it the the way they wanted.**

 **fereality: Thanks and I'll be working on them as soon as I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, more than likely, sure.**

 **Questionmark: Yes, yes it did.**

 **Anyway here's the Janna and Marco arc I promised Sirkylelenn. Enjoy.**

Angie and Rafael looked out the window and saw Star and Marco walking down the street only to be stopped by Janna. They saw Janna playfully flirting with Marco and Marco narrowed his eyes before he shook his head and dragged Star by the wrist and pulled her towards the house.

Entering the house, the two teenagers walked up the stairs and Angie and Rafael looked at each other and then back out the window and saw Janna sadly walking away, "What is wrong with that boy? It's been months since that Jackie girl moved and that Janna girl is trying to be nice and he acts cold towards him." Angie sighed.

"Si," Rafael nodded, "We should invite her to dinner tonight and have her sit next to Marco and we'll see where it goes from there." Angie smirked and nodded as the two started planning.

Star and Marco were sitting in Marco's room doing their homew0rk. While they were doing their homework, they heard Angie calling up to them, "Kids, dinner's ready!"

Marco sighed and closed his book and stood up, "Well let's take a break."

"Yeah," Star closed her book and stood, "Let's go," walking out of the room, the two walked down the stairs.

Entering the dining room, they saw Janna sitting at the table and smirking, "Hey guys,"

Marco looked at his parents with a questionable look, "Mom, dad, what the hell is Janna doing here?"

"We invited her over," Angie half smiled, "Now sit down. Marco, you can sit next to Janna,"

"Do I get a choice," Angie shook her head and Marco groaned, "Yeah, I thought not." he sat down next to Janna and she smirked at him, "What?"

"Nothing," Marc0 rolled his eyes and Janna looked at Marco's parents, "Thank you for inviting me over, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz,"

"No problem," Rafael smirked, "Any friend of Star's and Marco's are always welcome."

The dining room fell silent and Angie looked at Marco, "Marco?" he looked up, "Aren't you going to talk to your little friend? It's very rude to ignore our guest,"

Marco sighed, shook his head and looked at Janna, "Hi Janna," his parents frowned and the five of them began eating.

After they were finished, Star, Marco and Janna sat outside and Janna scooted closer to Marco. Look up, he narrowed his eyes, "Look Janna, I don't know what my parents are planning, but it isn't going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about Diaz. Your parents called my parents and they invited me over for dinner."

Marco groaned and Star smiled, "C'mon Marco, it can't be that bad." he looked at her, "It was fun,"

Opening his mouth, Marco got ready to say something when they heard Angie call out to them, "Janna, bad news. We're unable to take you home tonight, but we called your parents and said that you can spend the night." Marco groaned, "And Marco you'll be sharing your room tonight."

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming," he sighed, "Fine ma,"

The door closed and Star looked at the two before standing up, "I uh...I better go call my mom. Stay out of trouble you two." she turned and walked away from the two.

Marco sighed and Janna frowned, "Why Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "Why do you hate me Diaz? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing Janna," he sighed before standing up, "C'mon, let's get you settled in," Janna nodded, stood up and they walked inside.

Janna lay on the bed while Marco lay on the floor in his sleeping bag. Janna looked at Marco and frowned, "Are you sure about this Marco? I don't mind sleeping on the floor,"

"It's fine Janna," he looked up, "You're the guest and it wouldn't be right if I made you sleep on the floor...even if you do bug the hell out."

"Why do I?" Marco frowned, "How and why do I bug the hell out of you?"

"Don't worry about it Janna, we need to get to sleep." he lay back down, "Fell free to wake me if you need anything. Goodnight,"

Janna frowned and sighed before lying down, "Goodnight," she yawned and closed her eyes as the two slowly fell asleep.

 **First installment of this arc. This is probably only going to have two or three and I hope this is what you were looking for Sirkylelenn. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	335. Chapter 335

**fereality: Thanks and no problem.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Alright and I'll see what I can do.**

 **joseftanti: I updated a few days ago.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I know that Starco is more of a thing than Janco, but I still like it. I'll try and write something like that when I can.**

 **Questionmark: Honestly? I have no idea yet.**

 **Guest: I remember and I'm working on it right now.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Yeah, Janna being nice...sort of.**

 **Anyway here's a Jackie and Marco one. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the dentist chair with fear in his eyes. His parents walked up to him and his mother half smiled, "Don't worry Hijo, they're going to put you to sleep so you won't feel a thing." Marco slighlty nodded, "Alright, your father and I will be right back,"

They walked out of the room and Marco sighed, "Stupid wisdom teeth? Why couldn't this happen to someone else?"

"Either way you were going to have to get them out," he looked up and saw Jackie walking into the room, "Hey Marco,"

"Jackie," Marco's eyes widened, "How did you get in here?"

"I asked Janna to distract security," she sat down next to him, "You're going to be fine Marco. You've got your parents and Star to help you when you get out of here."

"Yeah,"

Jackie frowned and sighed, "And uh...you'll have more friends there to help." she lighlty kissed his cheek and Marco looked shocked, "I um...I better get going. I don't know how much longer Janna could distract security. I'll see you when you wake up," before Marco could say anything, Jackie ran out of the room and the doctors entered.

Marco moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around to see his parents, Star and Jackie staring at him, "How are you feeling Marco?" Star asked.

He moaned and his parents half smiled, "We'll get you some water," Rafael said, "You need to take your medicine." his parents walked out of the room.

Star looked at Marco and Jackie and then cleared her throat, catching their attention, "I uh...I better go let the puppies out. I'll leave you two alone," she turned and walked out of the room.

Jackie looked at Marco and lightly smiled, "Are you okay?" he moaned and Jackie lighlty chuckled, "Well you were out of it when they were finished. You're probably still under the effect of the anesthesia." she crawled into bed next to him and wrapped her arm around his torso, "And I talked to my parents and they think it'll be a good idea if I stayed and helped my friend."

Marco mumbled and Jackie lightly kissed his cheek, "Don't worry Marco, your parents agreed to this too." she carefully scooted closer to him and half smiled, "I love you Marco."

Marco looked at her and gave a weak smile, "I...love...you...too...Jackie," he closed his eyes and fell back asleep and Jackie smiled as she lay down next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep herself.

 **Okay apologizes if this sucks. I just had surgery the other day and I'm kind of still recovering. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	336. Chapter 336

**Mr. Drawer: I'm fine and thanks.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: Not too good. It's getting complicated.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, it is pretty funny when someone is still under the effect. I'll see what I can do about your request.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking.**

 **geo soul: I'll see what I can do. I think that's been done before though.**

 **Mew mew kissy qt: That one is completed.**

 **Jss2141: Alright, I haven't done a slight harem one-shot in a while, so I might work on that one.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Marco sat on the couch, flipping through channels when the doorbell rang. He looked up in confusion and Star walked past him, "That must be the girls."

"Girls," Star looked at him, "Star what's going on here?"

"Oh, I invited Jackie, Janna, Sabrina and Hope over. The six of us are going to have a small party and enjoy some Chinese food." Marco looked confused, "C'mon Marco, you need to have a little fun. Please,"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Alright Star, you're right." Star smiled, walked up to the door, allowing Jackie, Janna, Hope and Sabrina to step inside.

The six teenagers sat in the kitchen, laughing and eating Chinese food. Star picked up a fortune cookie and smirked, "Okay, time for the best part of ordering Chinese food. The fortune cookies!" she cracked opened the cookie and read the fortune, "Your future is filled with happiness. Oh, that's a good one,"

Marco rolled his eyes and Janna picked up a fortune cookie. Cracking it opening, she read the fortune, "Luck is one your side. Look in the unusual places."

Jackie half smiled and picked up a cookie before craking it open and read the fortune, "You will have good luck in your next tournament. Sweet, that's just what I need."

"My turn," Hope picked up a cookie and opened it, "Your pain ands suffering will soon come to a happy ending. Does that mean my parents are going to stop fighting?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Sabrina reached for one of the two remaining cookies and opened it, "Your future is bright. Stay possitive and things will go your way."

Everyone looked at Marco and he sighed as he reached for the last cookie and opened it. His eyes widened as he quickly stuffed the fortune in his pocket, "Well no one needs to know what it says." the five arched a brow and Marco looked at them, "What?"

"We told you what ours said Marco," Jackie answered, "What does your fortune say?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Nothing...nothing important," Janna reached over and snatched the fortune out of his pocket, "Hey!"

"Opprotunity surrounds you in the form of the opposite sex." she looked at him and smirked, "Man you got a good one."

Marco took the fortune off of her and stuffed it back in his pocket, "Whatever, it's just a stupid fortune."

Star widely smiled as she pulled Jackie, Janna, Sabrina and Hope closer to her and the five of them began whispering. Marco looked at them in confusion. They looked at him, all with a smirk on their faces, "Marco, we'll be right back," Jackie said and the five of them stood up and walked up the stairs.

Marco paced back and forth in the living room when he heard Star yelling down the stairs, "Marco, can you come to my room for a minute?" confused, Marco started to walk up the stairs.

Entering Star's room, Marco's eyes widened as he saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Hope all in different lingerie. He shook his head, "Uh...please tell me you five are just trying to mess with me because of that fortune."

Star smiled and walked up to him with a sway in her hips. She took his hoodie off and hugged him, pressing her breasts against his chest, "Maybe just a little, but I told you that you need to have a little fun Marco," she started pulling him towards the bed, "And what's more fun than spending the night with five sexy ladies, Marco?" before Marco could answered, Star pushed him on the bed and Jackie pressed her lips against his.

After hours, the six teenagers were spread out on the bed, naked and panting. Star scooted closer to Marco and lay her head on his chest. Marco looked down and Star half smiled, "So you got lucky with five girls. How was that for fun?"

Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her, "Next time don't use a stupid fortune for something like this Star." she playfully pouted and Marco rubbed her back, "But it was fun...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Star yawned and shook her head, "No, you're fine Marco." she nuzzled into his chest as the other girls scooted closer to him, "Goodnight Marco."

Marco half smiled and closed his eyes, "Goodnight girls," the six of them fell asleep.

 **I wasn't going to turn this one into a lemon, but this is going to be the first installment of an arc I have planned and I hope this is what you were looking for Jss2141 and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	337. Chapter 337

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and a lemon version would be interesting.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks and alright.**

 **Guest: Dude you need to chill the hell out.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah alright.**

 **car213: Okay?**

 **Anyway enjoy and also AU.**

Marco Diaz sat on the front step with a frown on his face when the door opened. Looking back, he saw his parents staring at him and frowning, "Are you okay Hijo?"

Marco gave a force smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go for a walk." he stood up and started walking away from his parents.

Walking through the gates to the park, he sighed, "Are you okay, Diaz?"

"I'll live, Butterfly," he looked back and saw Star Butterfly standing behind him and he sighed, "It's not the first time Jackie rejected me."

"But it is the first time she said all those hurtful things to you." Marco sighed, turned around and continued walking. Star frowned and followed him, "So I'm putting you on suicide watch." Marco shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a swing and Star sat down next to him.

Marco took a flask out from his hoodie, opened it and took a swig before handing it over to Star, "Want some?" she looked at him with a questionable look, "It's cake flavored vodka. It's pretty good," Star shrugged her shoulders, took the flask and took a quick swig.

The empty flask lay on the ground while the two drunken teenagers sat on the bench and laughed. Star leaned against Marco and sighed, "I don't know why Jackie keep rejecting you. You're this amazing guy and you're loads of fun."

Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Thanks Star. I don't know why Oskar keeps ignoring you. You're sweet...funny and fun to hang out with,"

A blush crept across Star's cheeks and she lightly smiled, "Thanks Marco." she lightly kissed his cheek and yawn, "Can...can I stay at your place? My parents will kill me if I came home drunk."

Marco drunkenly laughed, "So...let's go," he picked up thje flask and they stood up and staggered out of the park.

The two quickly walked up the stairs and snuck into Marco's room. Marco closed and locked the door behind him and Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the bed. Landing on top of Star, the two laughed and Star kissed Marco's cheek, "S...Star?"

"I...I love you Marco. Let's...let's forget about Jackie...and Oskar tonight," Marco smirked and kissed her as Star wrapped her arms around his neck.

THe rays from the sun danced on their faces and the two teenagers groaned. They looked at each other in shock and got ready to scream, only to groan and hold their heads, "Alright...let's get dressed and nurse these hangovers."

"Right," Star moaned, "And uh...that was some fun last night?" Marco looked confused, "Me helping you nforget Jackie and you helping me forget Oskar."

Marco chuckled, "I suppose so, but we better get up and dressed before my parents decide to check on me." Star nodded and the two got up and got dressed before walking out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen, the two saw their parents staring at them. Their eyes widened, "What uh...what are you doing here mom and dad?" Star asked.

"You left us a little message last night Star," Moon said in a stern voice and took her phone out and played the voicemail, " _Hey mom, I'm spening the night...stop Marco...I'm spending the night with a friend from school...okay bye!_ "

The two looked shocked and Angie said, "And we looked all over for her this morning, but the guest room was empty and your room was locked Marco. Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"Nothing," they answered reather quickly and the four adults stared at them, "Nothing, I just went to the park to get over Jackie."

"And I went to the park to forget about Oskar and met up with Marco," they continued to stare at them aand Star sighed, "We got..."

"I took my dad's flask," the adults looked shocked, "And some vodka and the two of us got a little drunk. Don't yell at Star, it's not her fault this happened."

The adults started talking to one another and Star whispered in Marco's ear. "Are you insane?" he looked at he in confusion, "You're going to get in trouble now,"

"Better me than you,"

"Kids," they looked up, "We'll discuss your punishments after school. Go get ready," they nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

 **Not a request, just something I wanted to write. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	338. Chapter 338

**Dang: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Majinbuu7985: How starnge. Well I'll Google the game and see what I can come up with. And I'll try to do a funny lemon from Sleepover.**

 **Guest: Chapters 234, 239, 246, 255, 265, 271, 298, 314 and 322.**

 **Questionmark: It'll be next.**

 **IUcOzAdE: Well thanks.**

 **Anyway here's an update to the sequel to the fake relationship arc. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the front steps and sighed, "Is everything okay Marco?" he looked back and saw Jackie staring at him, "You look lost,"

Marco half smiled and shook his head, "No, I'm fine Jackie." he stood up, "So uh...what's going on? Why aren't you spending time with Janna?"

"She's spending some time with Star," Marco frowned and Jackie sighed, "Don't worry Marco, Star's still here and she said she's not going to leave until she gets when she needs." Marco sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's go." Marco looked confused, "You got to spend time with Janna and Star and we didn't get any alone time since my parents left."

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Right, let's go." the walked away from the house.

Loud music boomed from speakers while the crowd of people danced around in the Bounce Lounge. Jackie and Marco laughed as they sat down and sweat ran down thier faces. Jackie panted and grinned, "Damn, I haven't gone to a rave since we were in high school."

"Same," Marco looked towards the bar and stood up, "I'm going to get us some drinks. You want anything special?"

"Just some beer," Marco nodded and walked away.

Jackie and Marco walked through the portal leading to Jackie's and Janna's room. The two drunkenly looked around the empty room and Jackie giggled, "Well it looks like they're staying in the guest room." she threw her arms around Marco's neck and kissed him, "You know what that means, right Diaz?" Marco smirked and the two walked towards the bed.

Marco sat on the edge of the bed with Jackie's pussy burying his cock and her back towards him. He reached around and began massaging her breasts. Jackie smiled and moaned as she bounced up and down, "That's right Marco, fuck that pussy."

Marco pinched her nipples and sucked on the side of her neck before standing up and pushing Jackie to the floor on all fours. She looked back with a crooked smile, "Oh doggie style on the floor? Okay, woof, woof," Marco lightly slapped Jackie's ass, causing her to lightly yelp, "Oh, that's it Diaz."

She jumped up and pinned Marco to the floor and started to stroke his cock, "You want to play? Well let's play Diaz," she leaned down and started sucking his cock and began bobbing her head up and down.

Marco grunted, "Uh...if you keep this up Jackie I'm going to..." his seed released in Jackie's mouth and she sat up, "Yeah, that."

Jackie licked her lips and saddled herself in front of Marco, "Now let's go back to what we were doing." she pushed herself down and moaned as she felt Marco's cock entering her pussy, "Now fuck me Diaz." Marco grinned, put his hands on her hips and moved her at a rough pace.

Marco moaned as he opened his eyes. He cupped his hand over his eyes, "No more drinking at the Bounce Lounge." he looked down and saw Jackie laying on his chest and cuddled up to him, still sleeping. He quietly chuckled as he lightly stroked her hair, "But that was fun." he lightly kissed the top of her head before carefully moving her off of him and he got up, got dressed and quietly walked out of the room.

 **After a small hiatus this arc is back. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	339. Chapter 339

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and sure, I'll write a Mewberty story for those two.**

 **fereality: Thanks and more of that arc will be coming soon and the same for your superhero arc.**

 **Jss2141: I'll try to write it, but it'll be hard because I didn't see the movie and yeah, I'm going to continue that arc and yes they are the demons and Jackie is the angel.**

 **Deadpool rules: Alright and okay?**

 **IUcOzAdE: I know, I'm going to update that arc soon.**

 **Guest: I'm going to have to say no. Sorry.**

 **Anyway I promised Questionmark a bad boy update and here you go. Enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets over the city and Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Oskar sat in the living room of the Diaz house. Hope groaned and looked at Star, "Hey goody-goody," Star looked at her, "You have a magic wand right? Why don't you poof us up something to do?"

"I can't," Hope, Janna and Oskar groaned in annoyance, "If my parents find out I'm using magic for fun, they'll send me to Reform School again."

"Man who's going to tell on you? Just turn this living room into a beach or something." Oskar suggested.

"I said I don't want to get in trouble so please don't ask again."

Janna sighed and shook her head, "Man I can't wait for you to go back home. Everything will go back to normal," Star frowned and Marco groaned, "What? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Star looked at Marco and asked, "You didn't tell them?" Marco shook his head and the three looked confused, "Well don't you think you should? They are your friends,"

The living room fell silent for several minutes. Marco sighed and looked up, "When she leaves in a few days I'm going to be going with her." the three looked shocked and started talking in unison. Marco groaned, "Shut up!" they jumped back in shock and fearo be the next King Butterfly and rule with her and I said yes."

"But brother, why would you go with this goody-goody?" Marco looked at Janna, "What? You hate her, remember?"

"We're dating, Janna," the three looked shocked and Marco wrapped his arm around Star, "And if anyone decides to insult her again, I'll give you the same treatment I gave that bastard Alfonzo!" they held up their hands and shook their heads.

Star leaned against Marco while the five teenagers watched a movie. Marco looked down and smirked, "You okay goody-goody?" Star nodded, "Are you comfortable?" she nodded again and Marco chuckled and kissed her temple, "Alright,"

Star, Janna and Hope sat in Star's room as the storm continued to rage outside. Hope and Janna looked at each other before shooting venomus glares at Star. Star looked at the two in confusion, "Is something wrong?" they continued to glare at her, "I'm sorry, but it's rude to stare."

"You think you can walk into our lives and then steal our friend?" Janna cracked her knuckles, "You're going to go back home without Marco or we'll..."

"You'll what?" they looked back and saw Marco standing by the door, glaring at them with his arms crossed, "What were you going to say Janna?"

"Marco you can't leave," Hope said and Marco arched a brow, "What about school? Your parents won't go for it,"

Marco shook his head and walked up to Star. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked at the two, "My parents will send me away if I stay and screw school. You two and Oskar will be the only friends I have and half the student body hates me."

"But brother, if you leave our circle will be messed up,"

Marco shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure we'll visit every once in a while and plus I want you guys at our wedding," he looked at Star, "Are we allowed to invite friends to our wedding when the time comes?"

"It'll be considered rude if you don't," Star half smiled and Marco nodded, "Now you should get back to your room before your parents see you in here and start yelling at you."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," he kissed her temple and looked at Janna and Hope, "Leave her alone or you'll be sorry." they quickly nodded and Marco walked out of the room and back to his room.

 **Like I said, if people wanted me to continue this arc I will and a few people want me to continue it when they leave so that's what's going to happen. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	340. Chapter 340

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and she might bring them. I'm still writing a few ideas down and sure, I could do something like that.**

 **Questionmark: Sure, he'll make an apperance later.**

 **Anyway here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

7-year-olds Star and Marco raced down the corridors and laughed as their parents chased after them. Star grabbed Marco by the hand and pulled him down another corridor, sliding them down a rail. Landing on the floor the two laughed until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw their parents staring at them with angered expressions on their faces, "Hi," they said in unison.

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Get up you two and go back to the play room." the two frowned, stood up and walked away.

The two sat in the play room of the castle with annoyed expressions on their faces. Star groaned and fell back, "Are you okay, Star?"

"No, I'm bored Marco," she sat up, "Our parents won't let us have any fun. We weren't hurting anyone."

Marco frowned and scooted closer to her and rubbed her back, "I know Star, but we can't do anything because they're our parents." Star frowned and rested her head on his shoulder, "But hey, we can still have fun, right?" Star looked at him and half smiled and nodded before they stood up and walked out of the room.

The two children snuck around the castle, avoiding the guards and their parents. Star looked back and held a finger up to her lips and Marco nodded. They turned down the corridor and quietly ran down it. They quietly giggled to themselves until a guard walked around the corridor, "What are you two doing down here?"

"Uh-oh," they said and grabbed each other's hands and ran in the opposite direction and the guard chased after them.

The two turned into a darkened room and hid behind the curtains. The guard entered the room and looked around, "Come on out you two." he heard giggling and walked further into the room, "You can't hide forever,"

He made it to the curtains and pulled them back and the two kids screamed and ran past the guard as they giggled and the guard groaned.

The two ran into the main foyer and their parents looked at them, "Kids," Angie said, "Why aren't you in the play room?"

Before they could answer, the guard ran into the main foyer and panted before falling back and passing out. The two giggled and the adults groaned, "What did you kids do?" River asked.

"Nothing," they grinned and the adults stared at them, "We were playing." the adults sighed and shook thier heads.

Angie and Rafael stood up and walked over to the two and Angie took Marco by the hand, "Anyway we should be going home."

"No," Marco whined, "I want to stay and play with Star some more."

"Marco..."

"It's alright Angie," Moon assured, "He can stay for the weekend if it's alright with you two."

Angie and Rafael sighed and looked at Marco and then at Star and then back to Marco and Angie knelt down in front of him, "You be good and listen to King and Queen Butterfly and the guards, okay Hijo?" Marco nodded and Angie hugged him, "Be goood and we'll be back on Sunday to pick you up." Angie stood up and Moon opened a portal for the two and they walked through it.

Star and Marco lay on Star's bed and Moon tucked them, "Goodnight children," she kissed Star on the top of her head and then Marco on the top of his head. She turned and walked towards the door and turned the light off.

Star and Marco sat up and crawled out of the bed. Sitting on the floor, the two began playing and laughing quietly.

Moon and River entered Star's room and saw the two children sleeping on the floor in each other's arms and the room was a mess. The two groaned and shook their heads before walking up to the two and woke them up.

 **Here you go everyone. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	341. Chapter 341

**Mr. Drawer: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yes little Marco and yes he does, doesn't he? I might add Ludo or Pony Head, I don't know yet.**

 **fereality: Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **Guest: I'm going to continue it and I update Housemates as often as I can.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Good to know.**

 **Deadpool rules: I could try, but that's one of my oldest one-shots so I'm not making any promises right now.**

 **Anyway here's another Bad Boy installment. Enjoy.**

Star entered the carriage and looked back to see Janna, Hope, Oskar and Marco staring at her. She softly smiled, "Are you coming Marco?" He nodded and walked into the carriage and sat next to her. Star looked back, "Would you three like to come too?" they looked shocked, "You are Marco's friends and it wouldn't be polite if I separated you four." the the smirked and climbed into the carriage before it moved forward.

Star and Marco sat in the main foyer with her parents while Janna, Hope and Oskar roamed around the castle, "So this is your friend you were talking about?" Moon slightly smiled and extended her arm out, "Queen Moon Butterfly, a pleasure to meet you dear boy."

Marco looked at Star and she silently ushered him and he sighed and took Moon's hand, "Marco Diaz, your majesty, and the pleasure is all mine."

"King River Butterfly," River extended his arm out and Marco shook it, "Star has told us a lot about you."

Marco nervously chuckled and Star stood up, "Mother, father, Marco and I are going to go look for his friends. Excuse us," she looked at Marco, "Come Marco," Marco nodded, stood up and the two of them walked away from Star's parents.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and Marco looked at Star, "You told them that I'm..."

"I only told them that we care for each other and that you were my guide on earth." Star looked up, "I'm sorry to interupt you like that, but you have nothing to worry about Marco. My parents know how rough you are, but they see how much we care for each other and I already told you that they believe it's a good idea for you to be the next King Butterfly." Marco groaned and nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Do um...do we have to invite my parents to our wedding?" Star frowned, "I don't feel like kicking their asses after we get married,"

"I know Marco, but yes," Star sighed, "I know you don't like them and even though that is disrespectful, you have every right not to like them, but they are still your parents and they have a right to be at our wedding." Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Don't worry Marco, one of the guards will take care of them if they start."

"Yeah if you say so," he looked at her with a crooked smirk, "So uh...not scared or anything, but do your parents know that we had sex?"

"I told my mother I went through Mewberty and she knows what happens, so yes." Marco's eyes widened, "I didn't tell them about our first time Marco. My parents would have sent me back to Saint Olga's." Marco sighed and nodded.

Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Oskar sat in one of the rooms when Janna, Hope and Osakr stood up, "Well we're going out for a smoke break," Janna yawned.

They looked at the two and Oskar asked, "What about you dude? Are you going to join us or are you still soft?" Marco shot him a venomus glare and Oskar chuckled, "I'm kidding man. Everyone here knows you're the toughest guy and only a jackass would say different." the three turned and walked out of the room.

Star looked at Marco as the door closed, "You can go if you want." Marco looked at her, "You are allowed to spend some time with your friends Marco. I won't mind,"

Marco shook his head and smirked, "Nah. If I went with them then I'd probably fall back into the smoking habit and you recently got me to quiet." Star lightly smiled, "So you little goody-goody, what's the sleeping arrangement for me and my friends?"

"Janna and Hope will share a room and until our wedding night, you and Oskar will share a room unless my Mewberty needs tending to." She looked at him, "I'm sorry Marco, but since we're not married yet, my parents will be furious if we shared a room."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine, princess goody-goody," he kissed her temple, "I don't want to be the reason you get in trouble." Star half smiled and nodded.

Oskar looked over towards Marco, "Hey man," Marco looked up, "How did you manage to get Miss Goody Two Shoes to bring us with you guys?"

"I didn't," Marco smirked, "I guess she didn't want me to leave my friends behind and she decided to invite you guys at the last minute." he yawned and turned on his side, "Now get some sleep." Oskar quietly chuckled as he shook his head and fell back asleep.

 **Alright here's a Bad Boy update and I decided to have Janna, Hope and Oskar come with the two and a few other people wanted this too. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	342. Chapter 342

**Deadpool rules: No problem.**

 **IMPORTANT: Alright, I'll work on that arc next.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and no problem. I'll have somewthing for them in future updates.**

 **Questionmark: Alright.**

 **anonymous: I just like writing.**

 **Chris Walken: Damn, that must've taken you a while to write and thanks. You're like the third person to ask for a Dr. Who arc and I'm going to try and work on it.**

 **Anyway enjoy a vampire update.**

The group of friends sat in one of the rooms o f the castle. Star leaned towards Marco and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked at her and smirked, "What brought that on?"

"For being the better person and giving them proper rooms," Star half smiled, "I know you had plenty reasons not to, but you talked to them and now they've stopped harassing us."

"Yeah well..." before he could finish, the nine of them heard a loud crash and looked up.

Marco's eyes flashed red, Andrea's eyes flashed blue and Chantelle's eyesw flashed green and the three vampires saw a few figures creeping down the hall. They stood up and without saying a word, raced out of the room.

Moon and River glared at a couple of guards and Moon shook her head, "You better be quiet and get Star out of here before..."

"Before what," they looked back and saw the three staring at them, "Well your majesties, why are guards from Saint Olga's in the castle?" the air between them grew thick and Marco sighed, "Whatever,"

He darted towards the guards and pinned them against the wall, "Marco, you might want to..."

"I know what I'm doing Chantelle," he looked back, "You and Andrea go back to the room and let Star know I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But Marco," Marco arched and brow and Andrea sighed, "Just...just be careful out ther," Marco nodded and the two turned into bats and flew away.

Marco looked back at the two guards and his eyes narrowed as his grip tightened, "I thought I warned you idiots not to come after Star, or I'll go after your boss." the two guards gasped and struggled to breathe before Marco quickly snapped their necks and dropped them to the floor, "Damn, I really could've used a midnight snack." he glared at Moon and River with venom in his eyes, "This is your last warning. If you idiots try anything to separate me and Star, I won't show any type of mercy!" he reached into the guard's coast pocket and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal before jumping in it, leaving the two in complete shock and horror.

Miss Hienous sat behind her desk, looking files over when the door to her office flew opened and Marco raced inside, jumped on the desk and glared down at her, "So...you haven't been killed yet."

Marco picked her up by her dress and brought her closer to him, sending shivers down her spine, "I warned you that if you have your goons come after my mate I'd kill you no matter what."

Hienous struggled for a moment before laughing, "You really think this will help you? If you kill me, you'll just give King and Queen Butterfly one more..." before she could finish, Marco pushed her against the wall.

She looked up in shock and saw Marco towering over her, "They won't try anything ever again. I warned them after killing those idiots you sent that if they try any more tricks then I won't hesitate to end thier lives." they heard a low growling sound and Marco chuckled, "Well it seems to be feeding time and you're the only one around." he bared his fangs and lunged at her as she screamed in horror.

Pony Head floated in the middle of her room when the door opened and she looked back to see Marco walking into the room. Her eyes widened, "Earth turd?" Marco smirked and Pony Head saw his fangs, "But...you're a...Star wasn't joking?"

"No," he shook his head, "Now let's go," Pony Head looked confused, "I'm getting you out of here. I'm sure Star wants to spend some time with you."

Pony Head chuckled and shook, "Always so damn noble," she floated towards him, "But what about Miss Hienous?"

"Her blood had a real sour taste to it," Marco's face twisted in disgust and Pony Head looked shocked, "But don't worry about that, let's get to the Butterfly castle." Pony Head nodded and followed Marco out of the room.

Star and Marco sat in their room when Star stood up, walked up to Marco and sat on his lap. She leaned back on his chest and he looked confused, "Is everything alright, Estrella?"

"Thanks for getting Pony Head out of there," Star softly smiled before yawning, "It means a lot to me."

She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. Marco chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Any time honey," he carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed before gently lying her down and pulling the covers over her. He turned and quietly walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and turned into a bat and flew down the corridors.

 **I think it's been a while since I did a vampire one and I decided to add Pony Head because why not? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me kjnow what you all think.**


	343. Chapter 343

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I don't think so, but Monster Arm might make an apperance in a future episode.**

 **Deadpool rules: Okay.**

 **Chris Walken: Thanks and okay?**

 **Noticemepls: Uh...which one did you request again? Sorry, but I'm a little mixed up right now.**

 **Questionmark: Uh...okay? I'm not going to ask why.**

 **Anyway here's the Friends with Benefits arc IMPORTANT asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door, panting and sweat running down their faces. Star smirked and looked at Marco, "Well we kicked Ludo's butt and now we can have a movie night."

Marco smirked and chuckled as he shook his head, "We kick monsters butts and you still want to have a movie night?" Star nodded and Marco rolled his eyes, "Alright, you pick the movie and I'll make us some nachos."

"Yay," Star ran up to the TV and started looking through the movie collections and Marco walked into the kitchen.

Star and Marco sat on the couch, trying to catch their breaths as they laughed and held their sides. They soon stopped laughing and panted, "Damn it I don't think I ever laughed so hard," Star smirked.

"Same," Marco panted and grabbed some nachos as Star reached for some as well. They qucikly moved their hands away, "Sorry," they said in unison and Marco held his hands up, "You first," Star slightly frowned and nodded before taking some nachos.

Star and Marco yawned as the movie they were watching ended. Marco stood up, picked the empty plate up and walked into the kitchen.

Marco walked back into the living room and saw Star sleeping on the couch. He half smiled and walked up to her, "Star," he lighlty shook her, "Star, I think you'll be more comfortable in your own bed."

Star moaned and opened her eyes, "Carry me?" Marco sighed and picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs.

Marco walked up to Star's bed and carefully set her down and pulled the covers over her. He turned around and got ready to leave when he felt Star tug on his hoodie. He looked back in confusion, "Stay with me tonight?"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, okay Star." he kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed next to her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The two woke up with the sunlight hitting their faces and the sound of birds chirpping. They saw up and stretched. Star looked at Marco and half smiled, "So are you ready for a fun Saturday Marco?"

Marco chuckled, "Yeah, but we might want to get changed first," Star nodded and the two stood up and Marco walked out of the room.

Star and Marco stood across from each other at the air hockey table as they laughed and smacked the puck back and forth. Star smacked the puck and it bounced off of the sides and into Marco's goal, "Yes!" she jumped up and down, "I told you I was going to win Marco!"

Marco chuckled and walked around the table and hugged Star and rubbed her back, "Yeah, yeah, you did," he looked around and smirked, "Bet I'll beat you in the next game." Star smirked and they walked away from the table.

Star and Marco walked out of the arcade and Star laughed, "Face it Diaz, you suck a games,"

Marco rolled his eyes, "I was just having an off day, Butterfly, that's all." the two laughed as they walked down the street.

The two best friends walked through the front door of the Diaz house with grins on their faces. Without uttering a word to Marco's parents, the two teenagers walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco stood in the hall and Star looked at Marco, "Marco?" he looked at her in confusion and she hugged him, "That's for one of the best Saturdays ever."

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "Anytime Estrella,"

They pulled apart and Star kissed Marco, shocking him. Star backed away with wide eyes and shook her head, "I uh...sorry Marco, I don't know why I did that." she turned and started walking towards her room, "I'll see you later," she walked into her room and closed the door and Marco looked confused before turning and walking into his room.

Marco sat on his bed with his head down. He put his arms behind his head and fell back. Sighing, he closed his eyes and a small smirk formed on his face and he chuckled, "Damn it, I think I liked that." he yawned and closed his eyes, "Am I falling for my best friend?" he turned on his side and fell asleep.

Star paced her room and shook her head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she groaned and fell on her bed, "Why would I do that? He's my best friend and...and I...I kind of liked it," she turned on her side and looked out the window, "Did Marco like it?" she yawned and nuzzled into her pillow, "I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **You wanted something like this IMPORTANT and I hope I got it right. I don't know how long this arc is going to be, but here's the first installment. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	344. Chapter 344

**XxinfamousxX321: Yeah, I'm going to continue it when I can.**

 **Noticemepls: I'm not really sure. I'll look at my notebook when I'm done here.**

 **IMPORTANT: You're welcome and more will be coming soon.**

 **Chris Walkens: Okay and alright? Well I'm glad you like it.**

 **Questionmark: Good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **Guest: A suicide one? I haven't written one of those in a long time for this series. I might make one after this.**

 **Anyway here's a super hero update. Enjoy.**

Star, Moon and Marco, in the form of an eagle, flew above the ground while Angie, Rafael and River remained on the ground, attacking several armed robbers. Star aimed her wand at one of the robbers and growled, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" tiny hearts shot out of the wand and hit the robber, causing him to howl in pain.

"Star," Moon said in a stern voice and she looked back, "Remember we don't kill. We're just here to arrest these hooligans." Star pouted and nodded as her mother waved her hand and knocked two of the robbers down with a strong gust of wind.

River kicked and punched one of the robbers in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. One slowly crept up behind with with his gun pointed at him. Before he could pull the trigger, he felt a rock hit him in his side, "Pay attention River!" Angie called out before continuing her fight.

Rafael glared at the robber in front of him and cracked his knuckles before hold his arm out to his side and an icy spear started to form in his hand. The robber pointed his gun up and pulled the trigger as Rafael threw the spear. The bullet grazed Rafael's leg and the spear hit the robber in the shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun.

The final robber looked around in a panic before turning around and running away. They looked at him and Marco screeched before diving down towards the robber. Scratching the robber in the back, the robber fell forward and groaned in pain. The sound of sirens filled the air and the six family members left as four plice cars arrived to arrest the robbers.

Entering the house, Star and Marco howled in exciement while their parents stared at them and shook their heads, "Kids," River said and they looked back in confusion, "We need to talk."

"About what dad?" Star asked.

"Yeah guys, we stopped the robber and..."

"And Star almost killed one of them and you could've killed one if you had hit them a little higher." Moon crossed her arms, "You kids know that we're supposed to be heroes, right?" They frowned and nodded.

The adults sighed and Angie shook her head, "Kids we know you're excited about this and you want to do things on your own, but if you keep fighting crime like this you won't be able to go out there on your own." they looked shocked, "But...you are just teenagers and the four of us were the same way so I guess we could forgive you this one time."

The two nodded and Rafel smiled, "Okay, why don't you kids go out and have fun?" they nodded again before walking past their parents and walked out of the house.

Star and Marco walked through a wooded area while Star tried to balance on a fallen down tree. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Hey Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "Do you think we were overdoing it today? We know we can't kill anyone,"

"No," Marco shook his head and looked ahead, "We were just doing what we know how to. I mean if we do kill then we won't be any better than they are so we hold back like our parents."

Star hummed and nodded as she started to lose balance. Marco quickly caught her and helped her down. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Thanks Marco," Marco half smiled and nodded before they continued walking around.

Marco sat in the empty living room, watching TV and eating popcorn. He yawned and then smirked, "Hey Star," Star groaned and walked around the couch and sat next to him, "Face it Estrella, ever since I got my powers you can't sneak up on me anymore. Plus it isn't a good idea to try after just having a shower." Star stuck her tongue out and Marco chuckled.

Marco looked down and saw Star had fallen asleep on him. He checked the time and yawned, "One in the morning. I guess that's a good time to get some sleep," he turned the TV off before carefully stanidng up and carefully picked Star up and started walking towards the stairs.

Entering Star's room, Marco walked up to the bed and carefully laid Star down and pulled the covers over her. He quietly yawned and shook his head, "She won't mind. We did this when we were kids," he climbed on the bed next to her and got under the covers and fell asleep.

The two woke up to the sound of birds chirpping and the rays of sun hitting thier faces. Star sat up and looked at Marco in confusion, "What are you doing in my room Marco?"

Marco sat up and yawned before smirking, "I brought you up here last night and I was too tired to go to my room so I decided to join you. You don't mind, right?"

Star's cheeks started to turn a light pink. She turned her head and crossed her arms, "Of course not. We are best besties, right?" Marco chuckled and Star stood up, "Now let's go get some breakfast,"

"Yeah alright," Marco stood up and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay the reason I had this on a small hiatus is because I was having trouble with it, but now it's back. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	345. Chapter 345

**LilTeddyUrsa: Uh...not being mean or anything here, but which one was yours?**

 **fereality: Thanks and probably, but they need to learn how to control theirselves some how.**

 **Questionmark: Well that sucks. I hope you get caught up soon.**

 **Anyway here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked around the castle while Janna, Hope and Oskar were messing with the guards and running away from them. A servent approached the two and Star looked confused, "Yes Manfred, is something wrong?"

"Your parents wish to speak to you and your young friend, princess," Star nodded and she and Marco followed him.

Star and Marco walked into the main foyer and Star softly smiled, "Mother, father," she looked towards a lone chair across her frmo parents and slightly frowned, "Uncle Heartrude,"

Star's Uncle Heartrude smiled and stood up and started walking up to her, "Star, I'm so glad to see my favorite neice and I hear you've picked the next King Butterfly,"

"Yes," Star moved closer to Marco, "This is Marco Diaz, he was my guide while I was on earth and he's going to be my husband and future King Butterfly." the man looked Marco over with narrowed eyes, "Is everything okay, Uncle Heartrude?"

The man hummed and rubbed his chin while he sized Marco up. He chuckled and shook his head before looking at his neice, "Dear, he isn't fit to be a king,"

"And why's that, you prissy asshole?" Marco asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes Heartrude, why isn't he fit to be king?" Moon arched a brow, "Yes he's a little rough around the edges, but all in all he's a good person."

Heartrude looked at his sister and chuckled, "Moon, my dear, sweet sister, anyone with half a brain can see that this...pardon me...hooligan will be nothing but a waste of..."

Before he could finish, he felt a fist punch him across the face, knocking him down to the floor. He looked up in shock to see Moon, River and Star hold back thier laughter and Marco glaring at him with narrowed eyes and rubbing his right hand, "Fuck you're annoying. Almost as annoying as my parents,"

"This won't go unpunished boy," Heartrude stood up and walked over to Marco, "I challenge you to a gentlemen's shouwdown."

"And what in the hell is that?"

"You two are going to fight," River answered, clearing his throat, "And since my brother in-law called the challenge, you may choose the arena and the style of the challenge."

Marco glared at the man before him and started laughing, "Fine, right here, right now, bare fists." the four looked at him in disbelief as he took his hoodie off and tossed it aside and smirked, "So are you ready to get your ass kicked or what?"

Heartrude stared at him for a moment before nodding and took his gloves off. He looked back and smiled, "River, would you mind starting us off?"

River cleared his throat, "Ready...set...go!" Heartrude started running towards Marco and Marco crossed his arms.

Heartrude got ready to hit Marco when Marco moved to the side, causing Heartrude to fall forward. Marco smirked and punched the man in side, causing him to gasp in pain. Heartrude held his side as Marco stood over him. He looked up and Marco looked at him with an unamused look crossing his face, "Dude, if you want to quit just say so. This isn't worth my time anyway,"

"Never," Heartrude panted as he stood up, "A true gentleman never backs down from a gentlemen's showdown." he got ready to hit Marco again when Marco grabbed him by his wrist and punched him three times in the chest before letting him go.

The family of three watched in amusement as their relative fell to the ground. Heartrude started coughing and Marco groaned, "I gave you a free pass to walk away and you said no." Heartrude looked up at him and Marco shook his head, "You see, I was the school's toughest bad boy and just because we're not on earth anymore doesn't mean anything changed."

He got ready to punch him again when Heartrude curled up into a ball and began violently shaking, "Please no more," the four stared at him, "I was wrong, you'll make a fine king." Marco grabbed and picked him up be his collar, "Please show mercy."

"Shut up, you annoying piece of shit," he looked at Marco and Marco rolled his eyes, "The only reason I'm not continuing this fight is because you're Star's uncle. If it weren't for that then you would probably be dead." Heartrude felt his lip quiver as Marco brought him closer to his face, "But if you annoy me or these nice people again then I don't think I'm going to go easy."

"Yes...of course, dear boy," Marco let him go and picked up his hoodie and put it on before walking away and Star followed him.

Marco sat on a windowsill, staring out at the sky as the sun began to set and sweat ran down his face, "Marco?" he looked back to see Star walking into the room and he smirked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he ran his fingers through his hair, "It felt good to get some of that pent up aggression out," he leaned back and laughed before coughing, "How about you?" Star looked confused, "Are you okay, goody-goody?"

Star softly smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, thank you for asking Marco." he nodded and then frowned, "Don't worry Marco, my parents aren't mad that you fought my uncle and neither am I," he looked at her and she walked up to him, "My parents and I get annoyed by Uncle Heatrude and his bizzar sense of humor."

Marco chuckled and got off of the windowsill, "Yeah, if you say so princess." Star nodded before moaning, "Are you uh...are you okay?"

"Mewberty is acting up," she turned and called, "Manfred!" the servent from before walked into the room and looked at the two, "Please inform my parents that Marco is going to have to spend the night with me."

Manfred nodded, "Yes, princess. Right away princess," Star half smiled, "Would you be needing anything else tonight?"

"No thast will be all, thank you Manfred," Manfred nodded, turned and walked out of the room.

Once the door closed, Star looked back at Marco with a seductive smirk crossing her face. Before Marco could react, Star grabbed him by his hoodie and quickly led him towards the bed where the two of them kissed as they stripped their clothes off.

Marco looked down and saw Star sleeping on his chest. He quietly chuckled as he stroked her hair, "Goodnight princess," he kissed the top of her head, laid back and fell asleep himself.

 **Okay some people wanted him to get into a fight and here you go. I might add Tom to this arc, if I can figure out where to put him. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	346. Chapter 346

**Questionmark: Alright, if I can find a way to put him in, I'll add him.**

 **Sirkylelenn: Sure, it's been a while since I wrote something for them anyways. I'll write something for them next.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and you're welcome. I was going to have him fight someone sooner or later on Mewni anyways.**

 **austin3of3: He's probably going to make an appearance when I can find a way to put him in.**

 **Anyway here's something for Halloween. Enjoy.**

The sun was gone and the moon was high as trick-or-treaters walked the streets. A 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black cloak, a black bow and black and orange stockings smiled as she took a deep breath, "Another Halloween," she looked back and saw a Latino boy around her age wearing a black cloak and black and orange socks, licking his hand, "Marco!" Marco Diaz jumped and looked at her, "We're free tonight, we don't have to do that."

Marco sighed and started chuckling, "Sorry Star, but after doing it for a year it's kind of hard to stop," Star Buttfly rolled her eyes at her best friend and Marco walked up next to her, "Anyway let's go," Star nodded and they began walking away.

The duo went from house to house, eating candy they recieve and joked. They walked up to a house a knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman in her midforties stood in front of them. The woman smiled, "Star, Marco, still going out as black cats?"

Their faces paled and Star nervously chuckled, "Yeah well...what can we say Mrs. Donato? We just love geting into the Halloween spirit,"

"I see, and it doesn't look like you two have grown much in the last year,"

Their eyes widened and Marco shook his head, "We're just slow growers."

The woman chuckled, "Of course," she turned around and pulled a bowl of candy out, "Here you go kids," she gave them some of the candy and they smiled and thanked her before turning around and walked away.

Turning the corner, Star looked back and punched Marco on his arm. He looked at her in confusion, "I told you someone was going to say something sooner or later,"

"I know Star but...this is where I grew up. I just can't leave Echo Creek,"

Star frowned and sighed, "I know Marco, but someone is going to figure out what we are and come after us. So after tonight we're going to have to go to another town," she walked up to him and hugged him as she shook, "I'm sorry I did this to us. If I had listened to you and stayed out of that house we wouldn't be like this and your parents would still be alive," Marco sighed as he remembered that night.

 _Star, Marco and his parents walked down the streets, laughing at the Halloween decorations and the people in costumes. Star spotted an old, abandoned house and smiled as she pointed to it, "Hey guys let's go there."_

 _Marco looked up and shook his head, "Star that isn't entirely..." before he could finish, Star started running towards the house and the DIaz family chased after her._

 _The four entered the house and looked around before the door slammed shut behind them. Looking back, they heard laughing before it turned to chanting. Fire soon surrounded them and they began howling in pain as the chanting sontinued and their eyes closed._

 _Star and Marco opened their eyes and looked around in shock. Marco's parents' charred bodies lay next to them motionless. They looked at each other and saw that they were turned into black cats. They began to panic when a face whispered, "You should have listened and stayed away from the whisp. Now you will suffer," the voice laughed as Star and Marco ran out of the house without looking back._

Marco sighed again and rubbed Star's back, "It's okay Star, we had no idea that would happen." Star frowned and refused to look up. Marco put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up, "I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself, okay?"

Star sighed and half smiled, "Okay Marco," they looked down when they heard a slight whimpering and saw a dog slowly backing away from them with its tail between its legs. Star grinned and started laughing, "Well look who's heare Marco. Our little friend decided to pay us a visit,"

Marco chuckled as he grinned, "Well why don't we give him a little treat," Star nodded and their eyes turned to slits as they lunged at the dog.

A group of people stared at the dead dog in front of them in shock as Star and Marco looked around the corner and quielty laughed before turning around and walking away.

The duo approached a house and rang the doorbell. A middle aged man opened the door a moment later and the two smiled, "Trick-or-treat,"

The man frowned and shook his head, "Sorry kids, I'm out of candy,"

"What,"

The man jumped back at the tone of their voices and looked scared, "I'm out of candy. Sorry kids, but you should've gotten here earlier." he closed the door as the two continued to stare at him.

They grabbed hold of their stomachs and groaned in pain as their stomachs began growling. They looked up with slit eyes and growled before reaching into their pockets.

The two watched in amusement as the house was soon engulfed in fire. They heard the man screaming as he tried to escape the flames. They laughed as the sounds of screaming began to slwoly die. They turned and began walking away as the sound of sirens filled the air.

The night slowly began to die down along with Star's and Marco's hunger for candy. The lights that once alumminated the streets were off and the streets were dead calm. The two walked into the park and Star sighed, "Well that was a fun final Halloween in Echo Creek."

"Yeah, it was," Marco smirked and then sighed, "Well it's almost midnight," Star frowned and nodded.

The two checked the time and sighed, "One minute to midnight," Star looked at Marco and kissed his cheek, "Happy Halloween Marco."

Marco half smiled and kissed her cheek, "Happy Halloween Estrella," they took deep breaths as the local church rang its bells twelve times.

The sound of two cats meowing filled the air and two black cats walke out of the park and ran down the empty street without looking back.

 **Happy Halloween everyone. This wasn't a request just something I wanted to do for fun. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	347. Chapter 347

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah sory, but I did put a lot of thought towards which one was going to be fore Halloween.**

 **Questionmark: Thanks.**

 **Uncle Heartrude: Uh...okay, right?**

 **Anyway here's something involving Janna and Marco. Enjoy and also AU.**

Janna and Marco roamed the empty building with backpacks slung over their shoulders and smirks on their faces. They stopped in front of a door and Janna knelt down in front of it and reached in her pocket. Pulling out a lock pick set, she began tinkering with the knob. The door opened and she looked back with a wide grin on her face, "Ta-da," Marco chuckled and shook his head. Janna grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him into the room, "Now c'mon, we're here to have fun, remember?" Marco nodded and they walked inside.

Setting their backpacks on a dusty table, they opened them and Janna pulled out a small radio, a couple botttles of vodka and some snacks while Marco pulled out a bottle of whiskey, some cards and a rather large plastic bag, "Okay we've got the drinks, the cards, the food, the music and the weed," Marco looked the stuff them littered the table over, "So are we ready?"

"Yeah," Janna answered, picking up a bottle of vodka and opened it before taking a swig. Marco took the bottle and took a swig while Janna turned the radio on and picked the cards up, "Okay Marco, the name of the game is strip poker and you know the rules."

"Yeah, it's not that hard to figure out," the two sat down and Janna began shuffling the deck before dealing hers and Marco's cards.

The room reaked of alcohol and weed as the radio continued to play. Janna and Marco sat against the wall in their underwear, their eyes red and bloodshot and goofy smirks on their faces. Janna looked at Marco and kissed his cheek. Marco looked at her, "Are...are you...okay Janna?"

"Fine Marco," Janna laughed, "It...just it's...we're alone and...been best friends since...since kindtergarden and...we were...and the thing happened...I love you, Marco," she turned and saddled herself on top of him and Marco's bloodshot eyes widened, "We're all alone Marco...we can do...do whatever...we want," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marco's eyes widened for a second before he wrapped his arms around Janna's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Janna leaned up to the table and panted as she felt Marco's cock rapidly go in and out of her pussy. Marco leaned forward and began rubbing Janna's breasts and Janna arched her back and looked back at Marco, "That's it Marco, fuck me good and hard."

Marco smirked and chuckled as he began to pick up speed, "As you wish Janna." he soon stopped and Janna looked upset only to look surprised a moment later when Marco picked her up by her waist and set her on the table facing him and then continued.

Janna began digging her nails in Marco's back and bit her lip and moaned, "That's right Marco, fuck that pussy hard!" Marco smirked and picked up speed again.

The two soon grunted and Janna bit down and Marco's shoulder hard as the two climax. Janna screamed into Marco sholder and bit down harder as she felt his seed fill her womb. Marco soon pulled out of Janna's pussy and the two panted. Janna looked down at Marco's shoulder and lightly laughed, "Sorry," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I made your shoulder bleed,"

Marco chuckled and kissed her temple, "It's fine, I say I more than deserved it," Janna half smiled and nodded before yawning, "C'mon," Janna arched a brow, "I packed a blanket and we can use our backpacks as makeshift pillows."

Janna smiled and yawned again before nodding, "Yeah okay," Marco helped her off of the table and pulled a blanket out of his backpack and laid it on the floor. The two lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling with the radio being the only sound between them before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco woke up a few hours later and looked down to see Janna was lying on his chest with her arms wrapped around his torso and a small trail of drool escaping her mouth. He quietly chuckled before removing her beanie and began stroking her hair, "Best party night ever." he kissed the top of her head and continued to stroke her hair, "Goodnight Janna, I love you too." he yawned and slowly fell asleep again as he continued to stroke Janna's hair.

 **Okay after putting these two on hold for a long time, they're back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	348. Chapter 348

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Okay, thanks.**

 **ninjaspeed1313: Like I said when I updated it a few days ago I put some stories on hold longer than others for various reasons.**

 **Questionmark: Thanks.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star looked back as she heard the door opening and saw Chantelle and Andrea enter the room. Arching a brow, she asked, "What?"

"We need help," Andrea bit her lip and Star looked confused, "We need to take care of...our lust level and Marco is...well we were wondering if..."

"I can help you rape my husband?" the two undead cheerleaders frowned and slightly nodded, "No," they looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry. I know me and Marco just started trusting all of you again and everything, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you guys rape Marco,"

"But we need this," Chantelle stated, "Like our bloodlust, if our lust gets too high then we'll have no control over our actions." Star's eyes narrowed slightly and Chantelle sighed, "Okay, that makes us sound like a couple of hypocrites and everything, but you should know what happens to a vampire since you're married to one."

Star sighed and shook her head, "No," they looked shocked and Star turned her back towards them and started brushing her hair, "You're going to have to handle this problem yourselves. I don't want to get involved and I don't want Marco to get invovled." the two groaned in annoyance before turning and walking out of the room.

The door opened again and Star looked back to see Marco walking in, "Hey," he looked at her and smiled and waved, "Did you run into Andrea and Chantelle?"

Marco arched and brow and shook his head, "No, why was I supposed to run into them?"

"No," Star sighed and stood up and walked up to him, "They're having problems with their lust and they asked me to help them rape you." Marco's eyes widened and Star wrapped her arms around him, "But I told them that we just started trusting all of them again and that I'm not going to help them rape my husband," she looked at him and lightly smiled, "They left in a pretty pissed off mood, but they're not stupid enough to try anything and get sent back to the dungeons."

Marco smirked and nodded as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "Yeah, you're right honey." Star smiled and Marco looked out the window, "Let's go," Star looked confused as Marco began pulling her bby her arm, "It's a nice night and I want to walk around the castle ground with my wife."

Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "Marco you know my parents and the guards are going to stop us and say that I'm not allowed to leave the castle."

Marco chuckled and Star looked confused, "Estrella, I warned your parents after they tried to send you back to Saint Olga's and they looked very frightened," Star's eyes widened, "And the guards aren't stupid enough to cross me." he extended his arm out and smiled, "So...walk around the castle ground?"

Star sighed and half smiled before taking his hand, "Yeah, let's go Marco." the two walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Star and Marco sat near the pond and Star smiled as she tossed a stone into the water and watched as ripples followed after. She loudly yawned and rested her head on Marco's shoulder. Marco looked at her and chuckled, "Tired honey?" Star moaned and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not tired, Marco," Star moaned again and nuzzled closer to him, "Now shut up and let me rest my eyes." Marco quietly chuckled and wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back.

Marco watched as Mewman War Pigs flew across the sky and chuckled to himself, "Damn animals," he looked down at his mate and saw her breathing had evened out and a small trail of drool was escaping the corner of her mouth. He smirked and shook his head, "Right, you're not tired at all, Star," he carefully stood up and picked her up bridal style before turning around and walking back towards the castle.

Marco entered their room with Star in his arms and walked up to the bed. He gently set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead, turned and walked out of the room, turning off the light and quietly closing the door behind.

Marco smiled and sighed as he shook his head, "Ha, get me invovled...why would Andrea and Chantelle want me to help them? I wouldn't cheat on Star like that," he heard a small crash coming form down the hall and he looked up before shaking his head, "Just a little paranoid, that's all." he heard his stomach growl and he smirked, "And a little hungry. I think there are some mice in the celler." he turned and sprinted down the corridor.

Andrea and Chantelle peered around the conrer and saw Marco running down the corridor. Andrea slapped the back of Chantelle's head and she quietly hissed, "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Damn, sorry," Chantelle rolled her eyes, "But we better be careful because if we do this and Star finds out then we're either going back to the dungeons and the others will hate us or we'll get sent back to earth and the others will still hate us." they looked back down the corridor, "So how are we going to do this?"

"We'll wait until the right time and then we'll jump him," Andrea answered, "For now we just have to watch him and hope we don't get caught." Chantelle nodded and she and Andrea raced down the corridor after Marco.

 **I know you wanted one where they rape Marco Questionmark and that's going to happen soon enough. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	349. Chapter 349

**DontRapeMarco: Uh...okay, sure, I guess.**

 **Questionmark: I don't think so, but that's my opinion.**

 **ndurano90: Yeah, I've been dealing with a lot during those chapters. It's not like I lost interist in writing or anything, just had a lot going through my mind and everything. As for your request I see it as a challenge and I love challenges so I'll write it, but I might change the song due to the fact that I don't know that one.**

 **So enjoy.**

The students of Echo Creek Academy filled in the cafeteria and started walking to one another. Star smiled as she stood in line, "Did you guys hear?" she looked back and saw a group of students standing a few feet away from her, talking, "The janitor heard something coming from the music room last night. He didn't see anyone come in the school after it closed and the lights were all off. All he saw was a mesterious figure in the middle of the room."

"So," someone else said in an annoyed tone, "Janitor Cooper is crazyjust a crazy nutcase and no one really believes..."

"It's ture," a third voiced chimed in, "Me and my parents were driving past the school last week and I saw a figure walking around the music room." Star hummed before she was pushed forward as the line began moving.

After getting her food, Star turned and walked away and heard towards the table Marco was sitting at. Star sat across from him and smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco looked up and half smiled, "So did you hear the music room is haunted?" Marco arched a brow, "I overheard a few students talking about it."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Star, people make things like that up to scare people. The music room isn't haunted,"

"If you're so sure you wouldn't be scared to come to the school tonight after closing," they looked up to see Janna, Jackie and Sabrina joining them at the table, "If it's just a rumor you wouldn't have a problem coming with us tonight, right Marco?" Janna grinned.

Marco looked around and saw the four girls staring at him. He sighed and shook his head, "Sorry I can't," they moaned, "Sorry, but I have karate tonight and I'm getting my new belt, so I can't miss it." he went back to his lunch while the four stared at him for a few moments before turning and talking to one another.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina quietly snuck through the empty school and made their way towards the music room. Janna knelt down in front of the door and began messing with the doorknob before opening the door, "Too easy," she looked back and smirked, "Let's see what this ghost looks like." the others nodded and the four of them quietly walked into the room.

The four of them began looking around when the sound of footsteps caught their attention. The quickly ran into the closet and closed it slightly and peered out of the crack. Their eyes widened as they saw Marco walk into the moonlight, "What the hell?" Jackie quietly hissed, "I thought he had karate tonight," their eyes narrowed and they continued to watch Marco.

Marco looked around and hummed to himself, "Nothing is disturbed...I guess Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina decided to stay home tonight." he began looking around and the girls looked on in confusion from the closet.

"What is he doing here and what is he looking for?" Sabrina whispered only to be ignored.

They saw Marco picking up a guitar and he smirked, "Okay...I can do this...I know I can...I have toi do this for her. Just sing the song Mr. Ratsain taught us," he backed up and sat down on one of the chairs and rested the head of the guitar on his lap. He took a deep breath and sighed before strumming as few cords and started sining.

" _You spoke a word and life began_  
 _Told oceans where to start and where to end._  
 _You set in motion time and space_  
 _But still you come and you call to me by name_  
 _but still you come and you call to me by name._ "

The girls looked on in shock as Marco began to strum the guitar a little faster and continued singing.

" _If you can hold the stars in place_  
 _you can hold my heart the same_  
 _Whenever I fall away_  
 _whenever I start to break._

 _So here I am lifting up my heart_  
 _to the one who holds the star._ "

The girls watched as Marco broke and slowed the strumming down a bit before continuing.

" _The deepest depths the darkest nights_  
 _can't separatecan't keep me from your sight._

 _I get so lost forget my way_  
 _but still you love and you don't forget my name._ " the girls watched from the closet in amazement as Marco continued playing.

Janna, Jackie and Sabrina looked towards Star and Jackie whispered, "Did you know he can play and sing like that?" Star silently shook her head, "Well...who do you think he's singing for?" they looked at her, "He said something about her so who is he singing for?" the four frowned and scratched the sides of their heads.

"We could try to trick him," Janna suggested and the others looked at her, "Act nice towards him because it's obivous only one of us can have him and he is singing for a girl so...we'll make this into a friendly game." they looked at each other in silence for a few moments before nodded and Janna smirked, "Okay, we'll wait for him to leave and then we'll leave," the four turned and continued to watch Marco as he continued to play the guitar and sing various songs.

An hour later Marco stood up and stertched, "Damn my back is stiff," he checked the time on his phone and chuckled, "Well I better get home before Star worries about me." he quietly snuck through the classroom and out the door.

A moment later the closet door opened and Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina stepped out and looked around. They quietly walked towards the door and poked their heads out and looked down the hall. Seeing that Marco wasn't around, they walked out of the classroom and quietly raced down the hall and out of the school and headed towards their respected homes.

Star moaned and opened her eyes as the sun shined brightly on her face and a knock was coming from her door. She sat up as the door swung opened and Marco stepped inside, "Hey Star," she looked at him and gave him a tired smile, "Sorry I wasn't home in time for nacho and movie night," Star's eyes widened and she felt her face begin to burn slightly, "Class ran longer than expected and Sensai wouldn't shut up."

Star slightly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Marco. We have all weekend for nachos and movies," Marco smiled and nodded, "Well can you get out so I can get ready for school?"

"No problem Star," Marco turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as Star stood up and started getting ready.

Star and Marco sat under a tree in the courtyard, enjoy the gentle breeze as students walked past them. Star looked towards Marco and saw his eyes were closed, "Tired?" Marco opened his eyes and looked at her, "I asked are you tired?"

"Just a little," he smirked, "Like I said class ran longer than I thought it would last night." Star nodded and the sound of three sets of footsteps walking towards them caught their attention. Looking up they saw Janna, Jackie and Sabrina standing over them, "Uh...problem?"

"We were wondering if we could join you two before class starts," Sabrina asked and Marco shrugged his shoulders as they sat under the shade of the tree with him and Star.

Jackie leaned closer to Star as Marco closed his eyes again, "So does he know about last night?" Star shook her head, "Do you have any idea who he was singing for?"

"Look I know as much as you do and if we bring it up he'll say something about spying on him." Star frowned and looked towards Marco, "Besides we're going to find that out today." the others looked at Marco and nodded as the bell rang.

Janna, Jackie and Sabrina stood up and walked towards the school and Star shook Marco awake, "C'mon Marco, it's time for class,"

"Okay," the two stood up and walked towards the school and went to their homeroom.

The final bell rang and the students ran out of the school cheering for the upcoming weekend. Marco sighed and closed his locker only to jump back when he saw Jackie staring at him ,"Oh, uh...hey Jackie, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Marco," Marco nodded and turned and started walking away, "Anyway what are you doing this weekend?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "Because if you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the skate park with me tomorrow or something?"

Marco's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head, "Well...if I'm not busy sure, but Star and I are having a nacho movie marathon tonight." Jackie sighed and slightly nodded, "But hey if you're free you should come over and join us."

Jackie half smiled, "Can I invite some of my friends?" Marco shrugged his shoulders before nodding, "Thanks Marco, we'll see you and Star later," she turned and hopped on skateboard and skated away. Marco shook his head, turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Marco set some nachos on the table while Star looked through the movie collection. They heard the doorbell ring and Star looked back in confusion, "Oh, I invited Jackie and she asked if she could bring some friends with her." Star frowned slightly, "Is that okay Star?"

Star smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's fine Marco." Marco smiled and walked towards the door.

Opening it, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina walked inside and they sat on the floor without saying a word. Marco stared at them for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and closed the door and walked up to the others and sat down with them.

After watching several movies, Marco stood up and stertched, "Now that was a movie marathon." he picked up the empty plate and looked at the girls and saw them staring at him, "What?" they remained silent and he sighed, "You guys have been acting weird all day. What's wrong,"

They sighed and Sabrina answered, "We went to the school last night," Marco looked at her, "We went to the music room and we saw...we saw you enter the room and pick up a guitar."

Marco's eyes widened and he nervously chuckled, "No, I had..."

"We all saw you there Marco," Star said in a stern voice and Marco looked at her, "You sang a few songs and said something about doing it for her." Marco frowned as he felt sweat running down his face, "Who were you singing for Marco?"

Marco looked at them as they silently stared at him. His eyes focused on Jackie and then he looked towards Star and saw a frown starting to form on her face. He sighed and shook his head, "I thoght it was obvious," they looked at him in confusion, "I was trying to get better at singing so I can surprise Star," they gasped and Star felt her face light up, "I've been taking lessons and Mr. Ratsain was helping me. I was going to wait until her birthday, but I guess you guys found out."

Janna, Jackie and Sabrina looked down with slight dissapointment and Star stared at Marco in shock. Janna, Jackie and Sabrina stood up and headed towards the door, "I better call my mom," Janna sighed, "The three of us are supposed to be staying at my place tongiht."

"Yeah," Jackie slighlty smiled, "We'll see you guys on Monday." without saying another word, the three of them walked out of the house and clsoed the door behind them.

The two teenagers stood in the living room in silence for a few moments before Marco coughed and Star looked at him, "Well...I'm going to clean this plate and then get ready for bed."

He turned and started walking towards the kitchen, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back, "Can we...can we cuddle...tognight?" Marco arched a brow, "Like we did when I first came to earth and accidently sucked your room into a black hole?" Marco smirked and nodded and got ready to walk away, "And can you sing for me?"

He lightly chuckled and shook his head, "Sure Estrella. Go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a few minutes," Star nodded and started walking up the stairs as Marco walked to the kitchen.

Star lay on her bed and looked towards the door. A moment later the door opened and Marco walked in and smirked at her, "Hey," she smiled, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she scooted over and patted the spat next to her, "C'mon Marco, you promised."

Marco lightly laughed and nodded before walking up to her and laid down next to her. Star laid her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her, "Comfy?"

"Yeah," Star smiled and looked up as she nuzzled closer to him, "Okay, now you can sing." Marco smirked and nodded before he started.

" _Bright, cold silver moon_  
 _tonight alone in my room_  
 _you were here just yesterday._

 _Slight turn of the head_  
 _eyes fell you said_  
 _"I guess I need my life to change."_

 _Guess some thing's just aren't the same_  
 _what can I say?_

 _I need a little more luck than a little bit_  
 _cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_  
 _And every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

 _I need a little more help than a little bit_  
 _Like ther perfect one word no one's heard yet_  
 _Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I need a little good luck to get me by this time._ " Star smiled and nuzzled closer to Marco as he rubbed her back and continued singing.

" _I stare up at the stars_  
 _I wonder just where you_  
 _you feel a million miles away._  
 _Was it something I said?_  
 _Or something I never did?_  
 _Or was I always in the way?_

 _Could someone tell me what to say just to make you stay?_

 _I need a little more luck than a litle bit_  
 _cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_  
 _and every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I'll need a little good luck to get me by._

 _I need a little more help than a little bit_  
 _like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_  
 _cause every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I need a little good luck to get me by this time._ " he looked down and saw Star had fallen asleep. He smiled and continued to lightly rub her back as he finished the song.

" _I know it feels like the end_  
 _don't want to be here again._  
 _And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again._

 _What it takes I don't care_  
 _We're gonna make it I swear_  
 _and we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again_  
 _again._

 _I need a litle more luck than a little bit_  
 _cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_  
 _and every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I need a little good luck to get me by._

 _I need a little more help than a little bit_  
 _like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_  
 _and every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
 _I need a little good luck to get me by this time._

 _I know it feel like the end_  
 _don't want to be here again_  
 _and we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again._

 _What it takes I don't care_  
 _we're gonna make it I swear_  
 _and we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again._ "

He heard Star's breathing evening out and he smiled before lightly kissing the top of her head, "Good night Star, I love you." he yawned and slowly fell asleep while he continued to lightly rub Star's back.

 **Okay I hope this is what you were looking for ndurano90 or at least close to it. Like I said, I don't know the song that you requested, so I apologize. The songs that were used are Stars by Skillet and Tongue Tied by Faber Drive, none of which I own. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	350. Chapter 350

**geo soul: I'll see what I can do about your request.**

 **Questionmark: Uh I guess I could write something like that right now, no problem.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star watched as her best friend shoved his hands in his pockets and raced out the front door, "I'm going to meet up with Alfonzo and Ferguson, don't wasit up." his parents nodded and Star frowned as Marco walked out the front door and closed it behind him.

Star sighed and stood up as Angie and Rafael looked at her. She smiled and shook her head, "I'm going to see Alfonzo and Furgeson with Marco. We'll be back later," without waiting for a responise, Star walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

Star walked up to a corner and peered down the street and saw Marco standing under a streetlight alone and looking around. She got ready to walk up to him when a group of people approached him. She stopped and hid behind a fence, "So do you got the stuff?" one of them asked.

She saw Marco nod and pull a hand out of his pocket and saw a bag in his hand, "Do you have the money?" she heard Marco say and saw one of the figures dig in their pockets before pulling out a large amount of money. Star watched as Marco took the money and handed the bag to the figure before she turned and ran down the street.

Marco quietly snuck through the door and silently closed it behind him, "Marco?" he jumped and looked as the light turned on and Star stared at him, "Marco I think we should talk."

Marco looked around before chuckling, "What about?" Star frowned and crossed her arms, "Well it's been a long day I'm going to go to..."

"I saw you," he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, "You're...Marco you've been selling drugs and...Marco why are you doing something like this?" Marco crossed his arms and looked away, "Marco I'm trying to help. I care about you and..."

"Stop," Star jumped at the volume of his voice, "You don't know what it's like to struggle for money! You have a magic wand and you can get whatever you want just by saying a stupid spell!" Star frowned and Marco turned his back towards her, "I'm going..." before he could finish, he felt Star's arms wrap around him.

He looked back in shock as Star buried her face in the back of his shoulder and shook as she cried, "Please stop!" she yelled and violently shook, "I don't want to lose my best friend, I care about you too much!" Marco's eyes widened and he felt tears hitting his shoulder as Star continued to shake, "I don't want to lose you."

"But...I need money," she looked up at him in disbelief, "I need money to impress Jackie Lynn Thomas so..."

"She's no good," Star snapped and tightly hugged Marco and Marco looked annoyed, "Please don't throw your life away! I don't want to lose my best friend!"

Marco groaned and got ready to snap at her when he felt a pain in his chest. He sighed and got ready to yell again when the pain in his chest got stronger. He frowned and sighed, "Star?" she looked up with tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy, "Star I...listen I...I don't know what..." he frowned and turned around before hugging her, "I...Star I hate...I don't..." Star's frown deepened and Marco sighed, "I hate seeing you like this...I don't want to be the reason you cry...not like this at least and...Star I...Star..." he turned and tightly hugged her and Star's eyes widened, "I hate seeing you like this...but Star I...I can't stop selling becaue Jackie..."

Star threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marco's eyes widened before Star stepped away from him and frowned, "Marco if you need to sell dsrugs to try and impress Jackie than she isn't worth it." Marco arched a brow, "Marco, Pony Head used to sell drugs and she got into a lot of trouble and...I don;t want to lose you!" Marco frowned and rubbed Star's back as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Star," she stopped and looked up with tears running down her face, "I...Star I...I don't like seeing you like this...I...I can't..." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "I don't want to hurt you...not like this and...I...I can't..." Star friwbed abd gyffed gun closer and the two stood in the middle fo the room in silence for a few moments.

Star soon backed away and looked at Marco, "Promise me you'll stop selling. I don't want your parents to get invovled and you get in troble," Marco sighed and hugged her again, "Marco?

"I promise I'll stop," he lightly rubbed her back, "I hate seeing you like this and it kills me more knowing I'm the reason you're crying." Star gave a sad smile and nodded and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against hist.

Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pulled her closer to him. They soon separated and Star panted, "Marco?" Marco arched a brow, "Can we...can we sleep together tonight?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Of course Star...I mean it's the least I can do after upsetting you like this." Star smiled and nodded as the two teenagers walked up the stairs into Star's room.

Marco looked down as he and Star lay on the bed and Star rested her head on his chest. Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Star," he lightly kissed the top of her head and sighed, "I hate seeing you upset and I hate it more knowing I'm the reason you're crying." he sighed amd looked out the window as he continued to rub Star's back, "I...I don't know what to do...I...I love..." he sighed and shook his head, "I love Star and I don't want her to cry like that again," he listened to Star's light breathing and he frowned, "I'm going to get out of this mess Star, I promise," he lightly kissed the top of Star's head again before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep himself.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Questionmark and I'm sorry if it wasn't but it's the way I saw it. Anyway as alway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	351. Chapter 351

**Questionmark: Well that's good to know and I guess I can write a second part to it soon.**

 **Super Mario: I really haven't written any suicide one-shots in like a year, but I guess I can try to write another one soon.**

 **Anyway enjoy this one that kept my up all night and also AU.**

Star Butterfly, Janna Johnson and Jackie Thomas panted as they frantically looked around the docks before jumping onto a ship as it started to deport from the dock. They panted before looking up and seeing a group of rough looking men with swords and guns by their sides and their eyes widened, "Well boys, looks like we're going to have a little fun today." one of them laughed and they slowly began to surround the three.

"Back off!" a voice shouted and the men jumped back and a man in a red coat slowly walked up to the three women. He looked back at the men with an annoyed look on his face, "What in the hell were you bastards going to do?"

The men looked horrified and one of them began to speak, "But Captain Diaz, they..."

"Silence," the captain shouted and the men flinched, "I want all of you to go back to your posts and leave these lovely ladies alone or I'll feed you to the sharks!" their eyes widened before they turned and quickly ran away from the four, "Idiots," he looked back, "Captain Marco Diaz, at your service,"

"Star Butterfly and these are my good friends Janna Johnson and Jackie Thomas," Star intoduced them and Marco nodded, "Thanks for stopping them."

Marco nodded again and Janna said, "So you guys are a cruise ship or something?"

Marco chuckled and the three looked confused, "No, not at all." he sighed and shook his head, "And don't worry about my crew, they won't try anything while I'm around, but I am surprised to see such finely dressed ladies aboard a pirate ship."

The three looked shocked, "You guys are pirates?" Jackie hissed and Marco nodded, "So are you guys going to rape and then kill us?"

"What, no," they looked confused, "Raping women is the only thing I don't do that other pirates do. And like I said, my crew won't try anything unless they want a trip to Davy Jones' locker." They frowned and Marco arched a brow, "So what brings you three aboard my ship?"

Their frowns deepened and Star sighed, "Our families were going to force us to marry a couple of men we don't even like so we ran away and jumped on your ship." Marco looked at them in shock, "So if you can just turn around and go back we'll get off."

"Sorry, but no can do," they stared at him in shock, "We're not going back for a long time and people who usually board my ship becomes a part of my crew," he looked out into the ocean and sighed, "But you three can leave when we port again, but I can't promise anything nice or protecting when you leave." he looked back and saw the three whispering to one another.

They looked back at Marco with somber looks crossing their faces and Janna said, "We'll see where it goes and if we don;t like it then we're going to leave when you port again." Marco shrugged his shoulders and nodded before walking up to the wheel and began steering the ship as the salt sea air blew.

Everyone sat in the dining cabin and ate. Marco looked at the new members on the ship and asked, "Rum?" the three looked at him, "Do you three want some rum? Dinner's the only time during the day I let my crew drink."

"No, thanks," Star half smiled and Marco nodded before he went back to eating.

" _Now we are ready to head for the horn_  
 _Way, ay, roll an go_  
 _Our boots an our clothes boys are all in the pawn_  
 _To be ralickin Randy Dandy-o,_ " they heard voices shout and looked up to see the crew laughing and singing as they ate and drank.

They looked back at Marco and saw him chuckling as he drank his rum, "What the hell are they doing?" Jackie asked, "One glass of rum shouldn't be enough to get that drunk."

"No, they're not drunk. They just love singing shanties during dinner because they get to drink."

They looked back at the crew, "You know what," Janna said and she, Star and Jackie held their glasses to Marco, "We will take some rum." Marco smirked and nodded as he poured them some rum and the crew continued to sing.

" _Come breast the bars, bullies heave her away_  
 _Way, ay, roll an go_  
 _For soon we'll be driving her way up the bay_  
 _To be rolickin Randy Dandy-o._ " the four of them watched and laughed as the crew continued to sing and drink.

Marco led Star, Janna and Jackie down the ship and opened a door, allowing the three to step inside. They looked around and saw a rather large bed and a table with a chair in the room, "You three are welcomed to use my cabin tonight." they looked back with concerned looks crossing their faces, "Don't worry, my crew won't enter this cabin for any reason."

"What about you?" Star questioned.

"I got to stay above deck to keep an eye on the wheel," the three looked confused and Marco sighed, "Smitty is drunk, I have Alfonzo in the crow's nest for the night, Ferguson and Justin are cleaning the cannons, Chris, Jeremy and Will are manning the sails, Joey is keeping an eye on the port side and Mike is keeping an eye on the starbert side." he started to walk out of the cabin, "Don't hesitate to look for me if you need anything." they nodded and Marco walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

The three lay on the bed and Janna sighed, "He isn't like other pirates and he did stop his crew from hurting us."

"And he's giving us a choice to leave when we port," Jackie pointed out.

"And he gave us his cabin for the night," Star chimed in, "We...we could stay. I mean we got away from Oskar, Tom and Blake, our parents will never be able to find us and Marco won't let his crew hurt us," Janna and Jackie nodded and the three of them slowly drifted off to sleep while the ship creaked back and forth on the ocean.

 **This wasn't a request, just something that kept me up last night. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	352. Chapter 352

**joseftanti: There's going to be more of that arc, that's just the beginning of it. I just don't know how many parts are going to be in it.**

 **Anyway here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

10-year-olds Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz and their friend Pony Head slowly crept through the forest. Peeking into a cave, the three saw an ogre sleeping with treasure sitting in front of it. They looked at each other and grinned before quietly stepping into the cave. Carefully grabbing some gems, they turned to leave the cave when Pony Head sneezed, "Bless you," the two friends said in unison and the ogre began to stir and the three children looked at him with wide eyes.

The ogre opened its eyes and spotted the three children carrying the gems and staring up at him, "What? Were are you three going with my treasure?"

"Run!" they yelled in unison before turning around and running out of the cave as the ogre began to chase them.

While running through the forest, Marco tripped and hit the side of his head on rock, "Marco!" Star knelt down and helped him up.

"Leave him," they looked at Pony Head in shock as blood fell down Marco's face, "If we all get caught we're in trouble."

"I'm not leaving him," Star glared at Pony Head and Pony Head arched a brow, "He's my best friend and I'm not leaving him behind. Now let's go," Pony Head frowned slightly and the three of them continued to run away from the ogre.

The three made it back to the Butterfly castle and laughed as the ogre stopped and backed away as arrows flew at him. They looked back and saw their parents staring with stern looks on their faces, "Kids where...Marco!" Angie gasped and ran up to her son with her husband following. She knelt down in front of her son and looked at the side of his head, "What happened?"

The three frowned and looked away from their parents, "Star," she looked up at her mother, "What happened to your little friend and why was that ogre chasing you three?"

"Uh...okay...we were playing and we...barrowed some gems from the ogre and he started chasing us and Marco fell and I helped him up." the six adults looked shocked, "But you can help Marco, right mom?"

Moon sighed before waving the wand in front of Marco, healing him, "Thank you," he smiled and Moon nodded.

"Kids why don't you three go inside and...play," River cleared his throat, "We need to talk to Marco's parents," Star and Marco frowned as they walked past the adults and into the castle.

Angie and Rafael looked at Moon and River and Rafael arched a brow, "So your majesties, what do you suppose we do about this?"

"We erase their memories of everything that happened today...and of each other," Moon sighed and Angie and Rafael looked shocked, "If they keep getting into trouble like this then something can happen and it will be too serious that even the wand won't be able to help."

"But Star and Marco..."

"They will still be bethroth to one another Angie, don't worry," Moon interrupted, "But I feel that they will be safer spending the next four years away from each other and on her fourteenth birthday when she gets the wand, we will send Star to earth." Pony Head's parents watched on in confusion without uttering a single word, "The only ones who will know about any of this will be the six of us."

Marco's parents frowned as they looked towards the castle. They looked back at Star's parents and nodded, "Okay," Angie barely whispered, "If it'll mean the kids will be safe than we'll do it." Star's parents nodded and the six of them walked towards the Butterfly castle.

Star, Marco and Pony Head sat in a room and laughing as they thought about the ogre, "Kids," they looked up and saw their parents standing by the door, "We'd like a word with Star and Marco." confused, the two stood up and followed their parents out of the room.

Entering the main foyer, the four adults looked back, "What's wrong guys?" Star arched a brow, "We were just playing."

"We have to go home, hijo," Rafael sighed and the two looked shocked, "And you can't see your little friend for a while."

"What!" they snapped in unison and held each other tightly, "Why not? If it was because I fell I'm fine," the adults frowned and shook their heads, "Then why do we have to leave?"

"Marco, it's not that, it's just that we...well we think you two should spend some time apart," Angie answered, "But you'll see her again when you two turn fourteen."

"What, four years," Star groaned, "But that's too far away."

"Now Star hush," Moon shushed her daughter, "It's been decided and we believe it is the right thing to do. Don't worry, as Mrs. Diaz said, you two will see each other again when you turn fourteen." the two frowned and Moon sighed, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done. We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes to say goodbye," the four adults walked away from the two saddened children.

"This isn't fair," Star pouted, "So you got hurt, we get hurt all the time."

"I know," Star looked at him and he sighed, "But...our parents said we have to and we can't go against them."

Star frowned and shook her head, "But who's going to sleepover? Who's going to go on adventures with me?" Marco frowned, "I don't like this. I'm losing my best friend,"

"I know, but our parents said we'll see each other again when we're fourteen."

Star nodded before throwing her arms around Marco's neck and hugged him as she shook, "I'm going to miss you Marco. I love you,"

Marco frowned and wrapped his arms around Star's waist and sighed, "I'm going to miss you too Star and I love you two."

The four adults walked back into the foyer and Angie frowned, "C'mon Marco, it's time to go?" Marco frowned and nodded before walking away from Star and up to his parents.

Moon leaned closer to Angie and whispered, "As soon as you three walk through the portal, the spell will take effect and Star will forget Marco and Marco will forget Star for the next four years." Angie sighed and nodded as one of the servents opened a portal for the Diaz's.

The family of three walked through the portal and into their living room before the portal closed and Marco looked around in confusion. He looked back at his parents and arched a brow, "Mom? Dad? Aren't we supposed to go camping this weekend?" his parents sighed and frowned, "What? What happened?"

"Nothing hijo," his father answered with a force smile, "It's just we got called into work."

Marco frowned and Angie slightly smiled, "Don't worry Marco, we can go camping next weekend." Marco half smiled and nodded before turning around and walking away, "I really hope they know what they're doing."

"Me too Angie," Rafael sighed and rubbed his wife's back.

 **Okay after being on a sometime hiatus, little Starco arc is back. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	353. Chapter 353

**Red the Pokemon Master: I'm not really sure when, hopefully soon.**

 **RuthieRypes: That'll be an easy one to do, sure, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and you're welcome. I remember the plot don't worry.**

 **IUcOzAdE: Thanks and it's been a while since I updated that arc so I guess I can try to update it soon.**

 **MasterNiel34: Thanks and I don't know if there's an app for it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I haven't seen that episode yet, but I'll see if I can write it when I get a chance to watch it.**

 **Anyway here's a mermaid update. Damn haven't done one of these in a long while. Enjoy.**

Star, Jackie and Marco sat in the dining room, doing their homework. Jackie groaned as she scribbled on the paper in front of her. Star and Marco looked at each other for a second before looking at Jackie, "Jackie?" Star said and her head snapped up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, not that a magical princess would care!" the two jumped at the tone in Jackie's voice.

Marco sighed and Jackie glared at him, "Calm down, Jackie. Star wasn't trying to hurt abywaym she was just asking if you were alright."

"I'm fine, now just leave me alone!" Jackie stood up and ran up the stairs.

The two stared at the stairs in confusion and Marco sighed and looked down at his unfinished homework, "I'm going to go see if she's alright." Star looked at him in disbelief, "She's been on edge lately and I want to know if she's alright." Star frowned and nodded as her best friend walked past her and up the stairs.

Entering the guest room Jackie was staying in, he saw her lying on the bed, "Jackie?" she looked back in annoyance, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange for a few weeks now."

"No," Marco flinched and jumped back, "I want to go swimming! I want to be able to stertch my tail! I want to feel the ocean!"

"But it's almost winter,"

"So," Marco looked confused, "Mermaids can handle all water tempratures. If I can just get to the beach then I'll be fine for a good hour and then I'll be happy." Marco frowned as he watched his girlfriend turn her back towards him, "Let Star know I'm sorry for snapping and tell your parents I'm not eating tonight."

Marco frowned and sighed, "Get up," she looked back at him in shock and confusion, "If going swimming will make you happy than we're going to sneak out and get you to the beach." Jackie's eyes widened and Marco pulled her up and out of the room.

The two teenagers stood on the sandy beach as a chill air blew and waved crashed along the sand. Marco looked at Jackie and saw a large smile form on her face, "Are you sure you want to go swimming? It's going to be pretty cold,"

"I'm sure," she swiftly kissed him on his cheek and began running towards the water, "I'll be back in a bit!" Marco sighed and smiled as he sat down and watched his girlfriend play in the water and heard her laughing.

The two teenagers alowly approached the Diaz house and saw the lights were turned off. Unlocking the diir, Marco slowly opened it and the two quietly stepped inside and Marco quietly closed and locked the door. Jackie looked back at Marco and smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco got ready to say something when he felt Jackie hug him, "I really needed to get out into the water for a while."

Marco sighed and smiled as he hugged her back, "Don't mention it Jackie. If you need to go swimming just let me know and I'll get you to the water someway." he kissed the side of her head and backed away from her, "We better get some sleep. We have school in the morning," Jackie nodded and the two quietly snuck up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jackie began pulling Marco towards the guest room. Marco pulled her back and looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Spending the night with my boyfriend," Jackie smiled and started pulling him towards the guest room again.

Marco lay on the bed with Jackie's head on his chest. He looked down and saw her breathing eveningly and a smile on her face. He smiled and shook his head, "I'm glad to help you out Jackie." he kissed the top of her head and held her closer, "I love you Jackie, goodnight," he yawned and closed his eyes and he started to fall asleep.

 **After a long hiatus the mermaid arc is back. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	354. Chapter 354

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I watched it last night so when you're ready to tell me the rest of your request let me know.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I haven't noticed that until after I posted it. I have a nervous condition that I can usually can catch, but once in a while it slips in and I twitch like crazy and ignore it and continue with my work. It was supposed to say wasn't hurting anyone.**

 **Questionmark: Good to know and I have no idea yet.**

 **Anyway here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Oskar walked around the castle while Oskar played his keytar. Marco, Janna and Hope groaned while Star looked in wonder. Marcor rolled his eyes and smacked Oskar upside his head, "Hey man," Oskar snapped, rubbing his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"You suck at that keytar and you're always going to suck at it dude," Marco smirked, "Just give it up."

"I liked it," Marco, Janna and Hope stared at Star in disbelief, "Would you like to be a bard and play your music for the peole of Mewni and play at mine and Marco's wedding?"

Oskar chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, sure princess goody-goody," he looked at Marco and smirked, "You hear that buddy? I'm going to be playing at your wedding."

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "Well the wedding's in a few days," they looked at Janna, "Are your asshole parents coming, brother?"

"Sadly yeah, Star said it would be rude not to invite them, but after the wedding they're leaving and I'll never have to see those bastards again."

"Until we have children," Marco's head jerked towards Star in shock, "I'm sorry Marco, but I'm sure your parents would like to see their grandchildren and unless they are too dangerous for them to be around our children then we can't say anything." Marco groaned and shook his head, "I know you don't want to, but I woud like our children to know their grandparents from their father's side."

Marco sighed and smirked, "Okay goody-goody, I'll try to be nice and let them meet our kids," Star softly smiled and nodded as the five of them continued to walk around the castle.

Marco and Oskar stood outside of the castle and Oskar lit a cigarette before looking at Marco and offered him one. Marco shook his head and Oskar looked confused, "Look, I told you before that I don't smoke anymore and I don't feel like upsetting Star."

"Heh, whatever man," Oskar put the cigarettes back into his pocket and then looked at Marco with a smirk, "So the big day's in a few days, huh?" Marco nodded, "Nervous?"

"When have you ever known me to be nervous, man?" Oskar shrugged his shoulders, "I wish you hadn't have taken the offer to play at the wedding because I was going to ask you to be my best man."

"Well I'm sure your soon to be wife could figure a way around that," Marco nodded as Oskar took a drag from his cigarette.

Star, Janna and Hope roamed around the castle and Hope looked at Star with a slight smirk on her face, "So you're going to be marrying Marco soon, huh?" Star nodded, "Are you nervous for the big day?"

"Not at all," Star smiled, "Marco can be very kind when he wants to be. I know a lot of people seen how rough he can be, but I've seen how gentle he really is."

"Whatever you say," Janna chuckled but then got serious, "But if you do anything that'll hurt my brother then I'll show you who school's toughest bad girl was."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting Marco," Janna sighed and calmed down a little, "I know you care for Marco, all of you do, and I care for him too, so you have no reason to worry." Hope and Janna sighed and nodded as the three of them continued to walk around.

The five teenagers sat in a room and calmly talked to one another. Star stretched and leaned closer to Marco, resting her upper body on his arm, "Are you okay?" he whispered and Star nodded, "Are you comfortable?"

"I am, thank you for asking," Star softly smiled and Marco nodded before looking at his friends again, "Marco?" he looked down at her with a confused look on his face, "I know you have many reasons not to invite your parents to our wedding as well as not allowing them to see our children when the time comes, but I really appriciate that you're trying to make an effert and being nice to them."

"Well you know me, I'm just one hell of a guy," he smirked and started to lightly stroke Star's hair.

The smile never left Star's face as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep on Marco's arm. Marco smirked and lightly kissed Star's temple before he quietly continued to talk to Janna, Hope and Oskar.

 **Wedding's either going to be in the next update or the following one, still working on it. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	355. Chapter 355

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah okay, I'll write it when I can.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and no problem. I'm going to add Tom soon and some real shit is going to hit the fan.**

 **Questionmark: He'll make an appearance soon enough.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks and I'm going to continue those arcs as soon as I can, don't worry.**

 **Anyway here's a pirate update. Enjoy.**

Marco and his crew huddled around the table, looking at a map as the ship rolled over the waves below, "So where to next captain?"

Marco hummed as his eyes scanned the map in front of him. He smirked, "There," he pointed to a small island and his crew looked down in shock, "Bone Island, no one's been there in centeries."

"But captain, that's suicide," he glared at the mate who outspoke with venom in his eyes, "The reason no one goes to Bone Island is because there's a vicious animal that lives on that island."

"Don't tell me my crew's gone yellow," they groaned in annoyance and Marco looked around, "Now set a course to Bone Island." the crew members groaned again and walked away from Marco.

Marco shook his head and stared down at the map with an annoyed look on his face, "Captain?" he looked up and smiled as he saw Star, Janna and Jackie walking up to him, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he said with a smirk, "Now what can I do you for? And call me Marco," they sighed and nodded, "Now what's the matter?"

"We've talked and we want to stay," Jackie answered and Marco arched a brow, "We want to be part of your crew,"

He smirked and chuckled, "Well I'm glad to hear you want to stay," he then looked at the map in shock and looked up, "Men!" they crew stopped and looked at him in confusion, "Change courses! We're going to the East Indies instead!" the men breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their tasks.

Marco shook his head and looked back down at the map, "Where were we going before?" he looked up in confusion, "Before you told them to head to the East Indies. Where were we heading before?"

Marco sighed and pointed to a location on the map and the three looked confused, "Bone Island, extremely dangerous and I figured that it might be a good place to loot, but I'm not going to risk my new crew mates, so we're heading to the West Indies."

"Well that's good I guses," Star said, looking down at the map, "So what do you want us to do?"

Marco groaned and shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Are any of you afraid of heights?"

"I'm not," Jackie answered.

Marco sighed and nodded, "Alright, I want you in the crow's nest. Let us know if you spot land or if a storm is brewing," Jackie nodded and walked away from the three, "Okay, I want you two and man the port side and keep an eye out for other pirates that might want to board us," Star and Janna nodded and walked away from him and Marco looked down at the map with a slight frown on his face.

Marco sat in his cabin, navagating through the map and grunted in annoyance. He heard a knock at the door and he sighed, "Come," the door opened and Star walked inside. Marco looked back in confusion, "Is something wrong? You should be on port with Janna,"

"We need you on deck," Marco arched a brow, "It's about the crew," Marco sighed, put his pencil down and stood up and he and Star walked out of the cabin.

The two walked onto the deck and saw the the crew surround Janna and Jackie with their swords drawn and they were caressing their bodies, "Hey!" the man jumped and looked back to see Marco glaring at them, "What in the hell did I say? If you mess with these lovely ladies then I'll feed you to the sharks!"

"But captain they said that they're..."

"They're part of the crew now!" the men flinched and quickly moved away from Janna and Jackie. Marco walked up to them with an angered look on his face, "Who thought that this was a good idea?" the men looked away and Marco's eyes shifted between them, "So nobody knows, huh? Alright, Smitty I want you in the crow's nest twenty minutes ago!" Smitty jumped and started running up the ladder to the crow's nest, "Ferguson take port, Alfonzo take starbert!"

The two flinched and ran towards their designated assigned areas, "Joey take the wheel!" Joey nodded and ran up towards the wheel, "Mike, Will and Jeremy I want you guys to man the sails!" he looked at the final two members, "Chris and Justin, you guys are going to clean the cannons, understood!" the crew quickly parted and went their separate ways, "Bastards," he looked at the three, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, thanks," Janna answered and Marco nodded.

He got ready to walk away when he looked back, "C'mon," they looked at him in confusion, "I'm going to teach you three navagation. Now let's go," they nodded and followed Marco back to his cabin.

The crew sat in the dining cabin, eating dinner when everyone looked up and Ferguson said, "Captain?" Marco looked up with a venomus glare in his eyes, "The rum?"

"After trying to rape the newest members of the crew you idiots think you deserve rum!" the men flinched at the tone in his voice, "Just be lucky I'm feeding you bastards tonight!"

"Let them have some rum," Marco looked at Star, Janna and Jackie in shock, "I mean they are pretty funny when they sing."

"Yeah," Janna smirked, "We could use a good laugh too." Marco sighed and nodded and the crew cheered.

The four sat at the head table and watched as the crew drank their rum and sang,

" _What shall we do with a drunken sailor?_  
 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor?_  
 _What shall we do with a drunken sailor, early in the morning?_ "

Marco groaned and shook his head, "Hey are you okay?" he looked at Jackie, "You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine," he smirked, "But my crew won't be tomorrow." the three looked confused, "I'm going to make them work tongiht, rather or not they're drunk. I can't let them think that what they did was accetible." the three looked at him in shock and Marco looked back at the crew, "But for now let's enjoy the show." they nodded and looked at the crew as they continued to sing.

" _Put him in bed with the captain's daughter_  
 _put him bed with the captain's daughter_  
 _put him bed with the captain's daughter, early in the morning._

 _Way, hey and up she rises_  
 _way, hey and up she rises_  
 _way, hey and up she rises early in the morning._ " the four slighlty smiled as they watched the crew continue to drink and sing.

Marco stood on the bridge and kept a close eye on his crew. Star walked up to Marco, "Captain?"

"I told you to call me Marco," he jumped down and half smiled, "Is someone bother you, Janna and Jackie again?"

"No, but we were wondering if there is something we could do."

Marco looked around and shouted, "Jeremy!" Jeremy looked back, "Join Chris and keep an eye on port, I'm going to have Star, Janna and Jackie watch starbert!" Jeremy groaned in annoyance, "Now!" Jeremy jumped and quickly ran across the deck, "Okay, you three are going to be watching starbert tonight." Star slightly smiled and nodded before turning and walking away.

Marco chuckled and shook his head before he turned and stood back on the bridge and watched his crew.

 **And pirate update is finished. Like I said I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	356. Chapter 356

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah sure, I'll work on that one next.**

 **Questionmark: Yes it was, I'm probably going to being using all the shanties from that games.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and thanks for letting me know.**

 **Anyway Jss2141 wanted me to update some of my older arcs so here you go. Enjoy.**

The five teenagers walked through the front door and Sabrina's parents looked up, "Hey kids, how was your day?" her mother asked.

"Fine mom," Sabrina answered and her parents nodded.

Marco sighed and tossed his backpack to the side, "I'm going to therapy, I'll be back later."

Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina frowned as Marco turned and started to walk out the door, "Hold on son," Sabrina's father said and they stopped and looked back, "An exchange student called today. She said that she used to stay with you and your...those bastards...and she's going to be in town for a week and she's going to be staying here."

Marco arched a brow, "Okay, but who was it?"

"Heather LeDuc," Marco's eyes widened and he turned and walked out of the house and the girls followed him in confusion.

Reaching the end of the block, Star, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina caught up to him and panted, "Marco?" Star asked and Marco looked back, "Is everything okay? You didn't look to happy about this Heather person coming for a week."

"It's nothing important, just didn't get along with Heather too much," the girls looked at him in confusion and Marco turned his back towards them, "Anyway I need to go. Alaynna is waiting for me,"

"We'll go with you," Jackie offered, walking up next to him, "Didn't she say that you can invite us or our parents to your sessions last week?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Well let's go," the girls walked past him and he sighed again before following them.

The five entered a room and a red haired woman looked up and smiled, "Hey Marco," she looked at the four girls, "So you brought your friends this week?" Marco nodded, "That's fine, I told you before that you can bring anyone you want. Let's get started," Marco nodded again and the five teenagers sat down.

The room fell silent and the girls looked at Marco and the woman in confusion. Marco let out a deep sigh and shook his head, "I don't...I don't know...I know my parents are in jail and in Echo Creek and I shouldn't worry, but they got out before and I fell like they could get out again."

"Well Marco, do your parents have any clue that you moved?" Marco shook his head, "Then why are you worried? You have people who care about you and want to help you,"

"I know," Marco frowned, "But I have family all over and if any of them see me, they'll call my parents and let them know where I'm at."

"Well if that does happen and your parents find you, you know you have your support system, that safety net we talked about last week," Marco frowned and nodded, "Okay said you know that the people you're living with, your friends, their parents and whoever else will help you if your parents do manage to find you," Marco nodded again, "Now have you been have any thoughts on commiting suicide or hurting yourself since you read that letter?"

"I punched a picture after reading that letter and then I tried to kill myself by drinking whiskey and hanging myself from my ceiling fan," the girls frowned and looked away while Alaynna nodded and sat back.

The five teenagers walked through the door and the four girls looked at Marco, "How are you feeling Marco?" Janna asked and Marco frowned and slightly nodded, "Well that was a pretty good session, right?"

"Yeah I guess it..."

"Marco!" he was spear tackled to the floor and grunt. Looking down he saw a girl around his age with short blonde hair and mint green eyes, "I'm so happy you're okay,"

Marco sighed and looked back, "Guys, this is Heather LeDuc," he looked down at the girl, "Heather, these are my friends Star Butterfly, Janna Johnson, Jackie Thomas and Sabrina Griffin,"

Heather stood up and smiled, "It is so nice to meet you all," she looked down at Marco and bent down before kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later," she turned and ran into the kitchen.

Marco groaned and stood up and dusted himself off as the girls laughed at him, "Wait," Star giggled, "That's the girl who tried to kiss you in that picture,"

"And she's the reason I lock my door at night," the girls stopped laughing at looked at him in confusion. He sighed and shook his head, "I woke up one night while she was staying with us and she was standing next to my bed naked." the girls looked shocked, "Yeah, she's a little crazy."

Well uh...don't worry, my parents will kick her out if she does anything like that," Sabrina assured, "Let's go do our homework," the others nodded and the five of them walked up the stairs.

 **I have no idea where I was going with this, but here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	357. Chapter 357

**Majinbu7985: Thanks and I guess so.**

 **craftyminer188: That's cool, that's your opinion and I'll try to update the servent arc when I can.**

 **brave kid: Thanks and I don't know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students filled the hall of Echo Creek Academy as the bell rang, assaulting their eardrums before they headed towards their designated classes. Entering the class of Miss Skullneck, the students stopped and stared in shock as a stern looking woman glared at them, "Class, your usual teacher Miss Skullneck is sick today and I will be filling in for her. My name is Miss Buttersworth," she stared at the students and crossed her arms, "And to my understanding you children were going to the beach today." the students slowly nodded, "Well girls, head to the buses," everyone looked shocked as the teacher glared at the male students, "We'll see you pathedtic excuse for humans there after you've walked the five miles."

The boys groaned in anoyance as the girls walked past them. Star stopped next to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just say the word and I'll Narwhal Blast her for you."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't want you getting in trouble Star. I'll see you there and don't start anything." Star frowned and nodded before walking away.

The boys soon heard the start of a bus and heard it pull away. Marco shook his head and sighed and everyone looked at him, "Well we better get going if we want to get there." the others grunted and nodded before they walked out of the classroom and out of the school.

The boys panted as sweat ran down their faces as they approached the beach and saw the girls running around and laughing. They saw the teacher look at them with a scowl on her face, "Well you finally made. I hope you don't mind, but I took the libraty of throwing your belongings into the ocean."

"What," they snapped in unison, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"For being late," the teacher narrowed her eyes, "Now get out of those clothes, we're on a beach goddamn it!" the boy groaned and started to take their clothes off, reveling their trunks under their clothes, "Diaz!" the teacher snapped, "What do you think you're doing? I said get out of those clothes!"

Before Marco had a chance to respond, the teacher rushed at him andstarted taking his clothes off, shocking everyone watching. Marco soon stood naked in front of the entire class and he felt his face begin to burn, "Ha, you call yourself a man? You're just a guppy trying to swim with big fishes! No girl will find you appropriate as a potential mate! the teacher snickered and Marco looked around before turning and running away.

The teacher tossed Marco's clothes to the ground and set them on fire, "That is a good example of men being nothing but..."

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star cried out and the teacher was knocked into the ocean with a force. She looked back and saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and StarFan running in the direction Marco ran off in.

Marco was curled up behind a rock with a saddened expression on his face, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and StarFan standing in front of him, "Marco are you okay?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Go on, laugh at me, you know you want to."

The girls frowned and Star waved her wand and a pair of red turnks appeared around Marco's waist, "Marco we don't want to laugh at you." Star sat down next to him, "What she did was way out of line. She shouldn't have done any of that,"

"And she's wrong," they looked at Janna and she smirked, "I'd fine you a good mate, but that's just me."

"And me," Jackie voiced, "Don't listen to Miss Buttersworth, she's just a bitter old bat."

Marco gave a sad smile and nodded, "Alright, let's go back to the others," SatrFan said and the girls started to walk away.

"Wait," they stopped and looked back as Marco stood up, "Star I need a favor from you?" Star looked confused and nodded as Marco walked up to her and started whispering in her ear.

The teacher got out of the water, "I take them on the bus and this is mhow they repay me!" she looked at the students staring at her, "What? Haven't you seen anyone wet before?"

"So you're wet," they heard Marco's voice call and everyone looked back to see the six teenagers standing in front of them and Marco wearing a pair of white gloves, "So we might want to dry you off."

The teacher smirked and crossed her arms, "Well it looks like the worm went into..." Marco snapped his fingers and the teacher fell back as a fire exploded in front of her. She looked at him in shock and Marco narrowed his eyes as the girls next to him smiled, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Marco grinned, "I asked Star to give me knowlage of a certain subject with her wand, you'll find out in a minute here, and asked her to make this gloves for me." everyone watched as Marco slowly walked up to the teacher, "The knowlage I asked Star to give me was on alchemy and these gloves are made out of a special material called ignition cloth. When I snap it makes a spark, after that I used newly found knowlage of alchemy to increse the oxygen density in the air and then boom, bombs on command."

The teacher stood up and started laughing, "Nice trick kid, nothing more than smoke and mirrors. Do you really think that something like that could exist?" Marco's eyes turned into slits, "You're nothing more than..."

Marco growled and snapped his fingers, knocking her back again, "You know how they say first impressions have to be your best? Well your first impression gave me the thought that you're a sexest and having us guys walk to the beach, throwing our stuff into the ocean and your little rant earlier proves me right and I for one hate people like you!"

Before the teacher could respond, Marco snapped his fingers again, engulfing her in flames as she screamed in pain. Marco snapped his fingers two more times and the teacher exploded into flames before dying and burning to ash. Once the fiure died, Star raised her wand, "Apple Pie Amnesia!" a bright light blinded everyone for a moment.

The light died down and the students looked around in confusion, "What's everyone standing around for?" Marco smirked, crossing his arms, "We're here to have fun!" everyone started cherring and ran towards the ocean with excitment. Marco walked over to Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and StarFan, "So no one is going to remember her?"

"No, just us like you asked," Star smiled, "Are you okay? You looked pretty pissed then,"

"I'm fine," Marco smiled.

Sabrina arched a brow, "Are you sure?" Marco looked at her, "Marco I've known you since we were babies and I never seen you get that violent for anything."

"Yeah well...for anyone who's a racist in anyway doesn't deserve anything less," the girls stared at him, "Now c'mon, we're here to have fun, not mope around like this." The five girls smiled and nodded as the six of them ran towards the ocean, leaving the pile of ashes behind them.

 **Okay Coward, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I'm on a Full Metal Alchemist binge and had to get something out. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	358. Chapter 358

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Good to know and I make accpetions once in a while.**

 **Guest #1: I have no idea when I'm going to return to that.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks and more is coming soon.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and like I said I was on an FMA binge so yeah. And I guess it was slightly dark of him, huh? Anyway I'll see what I can do about your request.**

 **Anyway here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco with their new friends Janna and Jackie walked around the mall with bored expressions on their faces. Janna groaned and the others looked at her, "This is so boring!" she whined, "I say we have a little fun."

Her hands started glowing red and Jackie grabbed her wrist, "No," Janna groaned and snatched her hand away, "We're heroes, no villians, not anti-heroes, so no demon summoning."

"Fine," Janna looked at Star and Marco, "Let's go back to your place. It should be better than this place," the two sighed and nodded and the four teenagers headed towards the exit.

They walked through the front door and their mothers looked at them, "Kids, have you seen your fathers?" Jackie's mother asked and the four looked confused, "We have no idea where they are."

"I don't know where they went," Star said.

"Me neither," Janna and Jackie answered in unison and Marco chuckled.

The adults looked at him and Angie arched a brow, "Hijo?" he stopped chuckling and looked at his mother, "Do you know where they went?"

"No," his eyes widened.

"Don't lie to us," Moon said firmly.

"I'm not lying." Moon and Angie sighed and Angie walked over to the closet, "Uh...what are you doing mom?"

"Oh, you don't know that either," she turned around holding a silver whistle and Marco's eyes widened and his face went pale, "Last chance hijo," Marco looked away and scratched the side of his face.

Angie sighed and shrugged her shoulders before blowing into the whistle. Star looked at her best friend in horror as Marco bit his lip and grunted in pain. He soon covered his ears and started yelping in pain, "Okay, okay, I'll talk just stop with the whistle!" Angie stopped blowing the whistle and Marco panted as Star walked up to him and rubbed his back, "They said they were going to Joker's and asked me not to tell you just no more whistle." the adults looked shocked before they turned and ran out of the house.

Star and Marco sat down and Janna and Jackie looked at them in confusion, "So what was that about?" Jackie asked and the two looked up in confusion, "We didn't hear anything so why were you in pain?"

"Dog whistle," Marco sighed and shook his head, "If I knew where they hide the damn thing I'd destroy it, but they pick a different hiding spot every time they take it out."

"So why don't you just sniff it out?" Janna arched a brow.

"Easier said than done, everyone walks around this house so many times a day it's impossible to know where they hid the damn whistle." Marco groaned, "They do that when I know something or if they want something and I won't talk and it's torture."

Janna and Jackie stared in shock and Star sighed as she rubbed Marco's back, "They don't like using the dog whistle and they try to get Marco to tell them what they want to know without using it. But Marco is too stubborn and our parents are forced to use the whistle."

"Are you okay dude?" Janna asked and Marco nodded, "Are you sure? You looked like you were in a lot of pain,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he stood up and shook his head, "I'm going for a fly," Star nodded and stood up and the four of them walked out of the house.

Star and Marco sat in Marco's room as they heard their parents arguing downstairs. Marco looked at Star and saw a frown on her face, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Our dads went to a strip club Marco and our moms are pissed," Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "I know being a hero is stressful and everything, but did our dads have to relieve stress by going to a strip club?" Marco frowned and rubbed Star's back, "Are our moms going to leave our dads?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know Star. I'm a changeling, not a psychic," Star sighed and Marco kissed her temple, "C'mon," she looked at him in confusion as he stood up, "We're going to get away from this damn arguing and have some fun." he opened the window and looked back with a slight smirk, "So what do you say?"

Star slightly smiled and stood up, "Yeah, alright, let's go." she flew out of the window and Marco turned into a parrot and flew up next to her. They looked at the house for a second before silently flying away.

 **Hero update is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	359. Chapter 359

**Jss2141: Yeah okay, there be more of that arc.**

 **brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Hentai Reviewer: Uh...I don't think so.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and I saw the season finale too and at first I thought it was over and everything but then I saw a few hints of Starco happening during it and there might be hope in season 3.**

 **Anyway here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in one of the towers of the castle and watched as an army of monsters tried to break through the inner walls leading to the castle. Star looked at Marco and smirked, "Well it looks like it's time to kick some monster butt. Are you ready?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah I'm ready, let's go honey." Jumping over the railing, Star's wings stretched from her back and Marco turned into a bat and the two flew down in front of the monsters.

The monsters stopped and looked at the duo in fear. Star took her wand out and Marco bared his fangs, "So my husband killing a few monsters wasn't enough to keep you idiots away, huh?" Star aimed the wand at them and it started to glow, "Maybe we need to teach you guys another lesson. Syrup Tusnami Shockwave!" the monsters looked shocked as a tidalwave of syrup stuck them, sticking them to the ground.

The monsters groaned and one of them threw a boulder at Star. Marco qucikly grabbed Star by the wrist and pulled her away, "Are you alright Estrella?" Star nodded, "Good," he looked back at the monsters with narrowed, glowing red eyes and he started to walk up to them, "So what did you think was going to happen when you threw that bulder at Star!" The monsters flinched and started pleading for their lives, "Silence!"

The monsters flinched again and one of them shouted, "Please don't kill us! We don't want to die!"

"I don't give a damn!" Marco hissed, "You tried to kill my mate and no one gets away with something like that!"

The monsters screamed and Marco got ready to attack them, "Marco!" he stopped and panted as Star walked up to him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, "Don't sink to their level, I know you're better than thy are." Marco sighed and nodded, "Good," she looked at the terrified monsters and held her wand up, "Soapy Bubble Blast!" the monster were soon covered in soan and the syrup slid off of them, "Now get away from here. I can't control Marco for much longer." they repaidly nodded and turned before running away in fear and Star and Marco walked back into the castle.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and Star looked at Marco with a faint smile crossing her lips, "I'm going to see what the others are doing." she lightly kissed his cheek, "I'll see you back in our room." Marco half smiled and nodded before Star walked away from him.

Marco walked down the corridor and heard a slight squeeking noise. He looked down the corridor and his eyes widened and he licked his lips as a lone rodent crawled across the hall. He looked around before looking back at the rodent and darted towards it and began eating it, "Marco?" he started choking on the mouse and looked back to see Chantelle and Andrea walking up to him, "Can we talk?"

Marco swallowed the mouse and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, did one of you want that mouse?" they looked at him in confusion, "I didn't see anyway and I haven't eaten yet so I just thought that the mouse was up for grabs."

"We ate, thanks," Chantelle smiled and Marco nodded, "We were wondering if you could help us with something." Marco arched a brow and Chantelle and Andrea started to walk away from him, "Follow us." Marco looked confused and followed them down the corridor.

Entering an empty room, Marco looked around in confusion, "So what do you girls need help with?" he turned around as Andrea closed and locked the door and tackled him. He grunted and looked at them as they tore his and thier clothes off, "What the hell you two!"

"We need help with our lust Marco," Andrea answered and Marco's eyes widened, "Please help us, we're in a lot of pain."

"Get off of me!" Marco hissed and tried to break free, "I'm married and happy! I would never cheat on Star!" as he tried to break free, he felt something warm surround his cock and he looked up in shock to see Andrea saddled on top of him.

Andrea placed her hands on Marco's chest as Chantelle cupped his testicles. Before anything could be said, the door flew open and they heard Star shout, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Andrea and Chantelle fell back with a force and Star ran up to Marco and pointed her wand at the undead cheerleaders, "I told you not to rape Marco!" she looked at Marco and saw him standing up and fixing himself up, "I warned you they were going to try something like this!"

"I know, I know," he sighed and held his hands up, "But they asked me to help them with something and I tought that they took care of their lust, but I was wrong." he looked at the other two vampires and wrapped his cold arm around Star, "I told you two that I'm married, I'm happy and I wouldn't cheat on Star." he looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Let's get out of here," Star hummed and nodded as they walked out of the room, leaving the two behind.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor in silence. Marco looked at Star and half smiled, "Thanks for helping me back there." Star ignored him and continued walking, "So how did you know I was going to get raped?" once again Star ignoerd him and looked forward as they walked. Marco frowned and sighed before grabbing Star by the wrist and forced her to look at him, "I know you warned me about them and I should've taken that warning better than I have and I'm sorry." Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I meant what I said in there, we're married, I'm happy and I wouldn't cheat on you." he hugged her and frowned, "I wouldn't blame you if you're angry but know that I love you and..."

"Marco," he backed away and Star looked at him with a frown, "I'm not mad at you. I'm annoyed at Chantelle and Andrea for trying to do something like that and I'm upset that you didn't listen to me." Marco frowned and nodded, "But you could make it up to me by taking me to the Bounce Lounge," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star smiled, "C'mon Marco, we haven't gone to the Bounce Lounge in forever, it could be fun."

"Yeah," Marco smirked and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal, "After you," Star smiled and the two stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

Hours passed and Star and Marco stepped through a portal leading to their room and they laughed as the portal closed. Star yawned and Marco helped her to the bed and laid her downa dn laid down next to her, "Aren't you going to hunt?" Star yawned again, "You're probably hungry,"

"I will, but you know I always lay down next to you until you fall asleep." Star half smiled and nodded as Marco kissed her forehead, "Okay,"

Star nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, "I love you honey,"

Marco smiled and he lightly stroked her hair, "I love you too Estrella and don't worry about Andrea and Chantelle. We'll take care of them tomorrow," he kissed ber forehead again and held her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

He heard Star lightly breathing and he smiled, "Good night Star," he careully stood up and kissed her temple and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow," he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He sighed and looked down the corridor with glowing red eyes before growling, "Stay away from me and Star!" he continued to look around the empty corridor, "Next time I'll let Star kill you two, so just save yourselves and stay away from us!" he turned and sped down the corridor as Andrea and Chantelle looked around the corner in shock.

The two looked at each other and said in unison, "Let's leave them alone." they nodded and the two of them and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction of Marco.

 **A miner conflict between Star and Marco and Andrea and Chantelle in this update. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	360. Chapter 360

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and yeah, I could add him to make peace with the two no problem. And that does suck, but hey what can you do?**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh...what?**

 **Big A: It's been a while I suppose, but I don't keep track of that really.**

 **Anyway here's a different version of the season finale. Enjoy.**

Jackie and Marco kissed as their faces lit up. Marco opened his eyes and spotted the Blood Moon behind Jackie and his eyes widened as he backed away from her, "Marco? Are you okay?"

"No," he grunted and shook his head, slowly backing away from Jackie, "This is wrong, all of it," Jackie looked at him in confusion and a hurt look soon crossed her face, "I'm sorry Jackie...I need to go," Jackie got ready to say something when Marco turned and ran away from her.

Star was struggling in her fight against Ludo, "Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted, trying to get the creatures away from her spell book. She looked around in shock, "Marco where are you?"

"He won't save you this time," Ludo laughed, "Girls get the book!" Star's eyes widened as she saw a web surround her spell book and flew away, "Until next time Star Butterfly,"

Star fell to her knees as she watched helplessly as Ludo flew away, "Star!" she jumped up and looked back to see Marco running into the cemetary. She frowned and fought the tears the threatened to fall. Marco ran up to her and panted, "What happened?"

"He got the book," Marco's eyes widened as Star cried, "Ludo got the book and Glossaryck. I don't know what to do," she threw her arms around Marco neck and cried into his shoulder, "If I hadn't agree to help Janna then none of this would have happened!"

Marco frowned and hugged her, "No, I shouldn't have blown you off like that. If I had gone with you then Ludo probably wouldn't have gotten the book. I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry I blew you off for Jackie like that and I'm sorry Ludo got away." Star shook as she choked on tears and coughed, "But we will get them back, we'll get the wand piece off of Ludo and we'll take care of him once and for all, I promise." Star continued to cry as Marco continued to comfort her.

Star and Marco sat in the living room, Marco's arm wrapped around Star and Star leaning against him. Marco looked down at Star and saw a deened frown on her face. He frowned and kissed the side of her head, "I know it doesn't mean much, but we'll get this taken care of and kick Ludo's ass, squash that spider and clip that bird." Star looked up with tears in her eyes and tearstains on her cheeks, "I promise we'll get them back as soon as we can."

"But what about you and Jackie?" Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Aren't you guys dating? That means you'll have less time to fight monster, go dimension hopping and me." Marco's eyes widened and Star let out a shaky breath, "You're going to spend your free time with her and you'll eventually forget about me and..."

"I left her," Star looked at him in disbelief, "We kissed and...I saw the Blood Moon and it looked pissed...I felt wrong when I was with her so I left her at the park to come help you." Star looked shocked and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "And I will never forget you. You're my best friend and you're more important to me than anyone else," Star gave a faint smile and slightly nodded, "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how important you are to me."

"It's okay,"

"No it's not," she looked confused, "I shouldn't have done that. I've been ignoring you pretty much all day and I shouldn't have done that to you." Star frowned and nodded, leaning against him again and let out a yawn, "Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day for both of us," Star nodded, "Do you want to sleep together?" she looked at him in shock, "Not like that, I mean like we did when you first came to earth. In case you need some comforting in the middle of the night,"

Star slightly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that," Marco nodded and the two stood up and walked up the stairs.

Marco lay awake in Star's bed with Star lying on his chest as she tightly hugged him and shook a little in her sleep. Marco looked down and felt tears hit his chest. He frowned and leaned down and kissed the top of Star's head and stroked, "Everything's going to be okay Star. We'll get your book and Glossaryck back and make Ludo pay." he looked out the window and saw the pale full moon, "And if I see that beaked bastard ever again I'm going to crush the life out of him for this...and I promise I won't make you cry like this again," he continued to stroke her hair as he heard her breathing and felt her shake. He sighed and kissed the top of her again before falling asleep with her in his arms.

 **Not a request, just wanted to bring the Starco ship up after the finale. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	361. Chapter 361

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and that's good to hear. Hopefully the season will get better.**

 **gobabushka: Uh...okay, right?**

 **Anyway here's something I want to get out. Enjoy and also AU.**

Two teenage friends walked into an old abandon house and looked around with their flashlights to see a thick layer of dust on the floor and cobwebs all over. The blonde haired, blue eyed girl looked at her friend and arched a brow, "So this is the place, right Marco?" Marco Diaz sighed and nodded, "We have to spend the entire night here so our friends will leave us alone."

"I know Star, but it wouldn't be all that bad," he looked at Star Butterfly and smirked, "And besides we weren't going anywhere tonight." Star half smiled and nodded, "Anyway let's look around before we get settled in." Star nodded again and the two of them began walking around the house.

The two sat in an empty room across from each other, each holding cards. A creaking sound caught their attention and Marco grabbed his flashlight and looked around before chuckling. He looked at a confused Star and he shook his head, "It's just this pile of junk settling. We're not going to let the rumors get us all paranoid, are we?"

"Yeah right and now you can start crying," Star put the cards down in front of her, "Straight, 2 through 6, so..."

"I don't think so," Marco placed his cards down, "Four kings," Star grunted and rolled her eyes and she took her shirt off and Marco chuckled.

Star and Marco sat against a wall with a small fire in front of them. They heard a creaking sound again and looked back to see a faint glow of light coming from the next room. The two looked at each other and then back at the door and saw it fly open and they jumped up as a decaying boar walked into the room and snarled. Marco moved in front of Star and narrowed his eyes, "I don't knw which sick fuck thinks this is funny, but who's ever in that costume is going to get their ass kicked!"

"Marco are you insane?" Marco looked back in confusion, "What if it isn't one of our friends? What if it's a homeless person or someone who isn't completely right in the head?"

"Either way they're going to get their ass kick." Marco assured as the boar charged at them tackled Marco to the floor.

Marco and the beast struggled until the boar bit Marco's arm and Marco howled in pain, "Marco!" Star picked up a stick from the fire and swung at the boar, knocking it off of Marco. She threw the stick at the boar and knelt down next to Marco, "Are you okay?" Marco grunted and sat up and they looked at Marco's arm, "That needs to get cleaned up before it could get any worse."

"Yeah, right," they heard snarling and looked back and saw the boar burn to cenders, "Whoever is setting us up is really devoted in trying to scare us." Star nodded before she looked down and started to tend to his arm.

Star leaned against Marco as the fire slowly started to die. The yawned and a loud growling sound assaulted their ears and they looked around. The growling returned and a demonic dog jumped through the window and snarled at the two, slowly approaching them. The two pressed against the wall in fear as the dog got closer to them, "Okay guys!" Star shouted, "You win, we'll leave and just forget about this!"

The dog lunged at them and Marco pulled Star down and laid on top of her as the dog leapt over them, smacking into the wall and breaking it. The two sat up and looked around to see the dog was nowhere to be found. Marco stood up and helped Star up, "Screw this shit. I don't care if our friends think we're cowards, I'd like to live to see the morning."

"Yeah, me too," Star nodded and they raced towards the door and ran down the hall.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two ran towards the door only to fall forward as the room began violently shaking. They looked up as the floor began cracking and a fiery glow filled the room with an intense heat following it. The two looked up in fright and saw a serpent slither up from the crack in the floor and stared them down. They screamed in terror as the creature lunged at them.

Police cars, ambulances and news vans were parked in front of a lone house with people shouted behind the yellow police tape, "I'm standing outside of the old Whicker House where the bodies of two teenagers 14-year-old Star Butterfly and 15-year-old Marco Diaz were found lying in the middle of the living room." a reporter spoke into a microphone while looking at a camera, "It is unclear at the moment what happened to these two, but police have found scars and bite marks on the bodies." while the reporter was speaking a couple of paramedics rolled the bodies out and their parents stared in shock from the crowd.

 **Not a request, just something I felt like writing. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	362. Chapter 362

**Here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Marco stood in front of an alter while everyone waited for the music to play and Star to walk down the ailse. He sighed and heard Oskar whisper in his ear, "Nervous buddy?" Marco groaned and shook his head, "Are you sure? You're about to marry the goody-goody and be the new king."

"I'm not nervous about that, I'm nervous my parents are going to start their shit," Oskar chuckled and patted him on the back, "And thanks for being my best man, dude. I appriciate it,"

"Nah don't mention it, buddy, couldn't let someone else be your best man," Oskar smirked and Marco nodded, "And don't worry about your parents. I'm sure the goody-goody will have a guard throw them out if they start their shit." Marco smirked and nodded as music began to play and everyone looked down the corridor.

Star and Marco stood at the alter while a preist stood in front of them and read from a bible. Looking at the two, the preist smiled, "If there is anyone here that objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold your peace." Marco's head snapped back and his eyes narrowed as he saw his parents trying to stand. Their eyes widened and they sat back down and the preist spoke again, "Since no one has any objestions, by the power invested in me by Mewni, I know pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." they turned to face each other and kissed as everyone cheered.

Star and Marco danced around a hall while music played and everyone had their eyes on them. Star softly smiled and lightly kissed Marco on his cheek. Marco smirked and chuckled, "Well what brought that on, Queen Goody-Goody?"

"You didn't start anything with your parents," Star replied, "And we're not the rulers of Mewni yet. My parents are going to step down a few days after we get back from our honeymoon and we'll take over." Marco grinned and nodded, "And don't worry about your friends. I talked to Oskar a little more and he agreed to be a bard, Janna seems to be interested in being a blacksmith and Hope looks like she would be able to take care of the Warnicorns."

"Okay goody-goody," Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead as the music started to die down and everyone around them cheered.

The reception ended a few hours later and Star and Marco were seeing the guests off. Marco's parents approached the two and Angie looked at Star with sorrowful look, "Star, sweetie we really wished you had picked a better person than our worthless son to be your husband."

Star looked at Marco and saw he was shaking with anger. She frowned and held his hands and looked at her in-laws, "Please do not insult my husband like that. Everyone says how bad he is, but no one got the chance to see the kinder, gentler side of him."

"That side of him is dead," Rafael scuffed and crossed his arms, "He's been nothing but trouble since he attacked that poor boy and almost attacked that poor girl."

Marco began shaking again and he started growling, "Manfred," Star calmly said and a servent walked up to the newly married couple, "Manfred my husband's parents are ready to return to earth, please open a portal."

"Of course princess," the servent took out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

Star and Marco looked at Marco's parents and Star lightly smiled, "Thank you for coming to our wedding, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, but we must be getting ready to leave for our honeymoon and we hope to see you when we have children."

"But...but...but..." the two looked shocked and dumbfounded.

Marco groaned and looked at the servent, "Hey fancy dude, do you think you can get them to leave?" the servent nodded and escorted his parents through the portal and closed it.

Star's parents walked up to the two and Moon slightly smiled, "Star," they looked back, "As you know it is your wedding night and as tradition you may choose where you and your husband can spend your honeymoon."

"Yes mother," Star nodded and walked up to her before she started whispering in her ear.

Moon looked at daughter with a surprised look on her face, "Are you sure that's what you want dear?" Star silently nodded, "Alright," she looked towards the servent, "Manfred, ready the portal."

"Of course, your majesty," the servent said and began opening a portal again.

Marco looked back at his friends and they all smiled at him. He smirked and chuckled, "Try not to have too much fun without me."

"We wouldn't dream of it brother," Janna walked up to him and hugged him, "Have fun on your honeymoon and take care of your wife," Marco hummed and nodded as he hugged her back. Janna pulled away from the hug and looked at Star, "And you take care of Marco," Star smiled and nodded as Janna turned and walked away.

Hope walked up to the two and gave a slight smirk, "So the impossible finally happened," Marco arched a brow, "You don't remember how you said you were never going to get married after the class bitch cheated on you?"

"Oh yeah," Marco chuckled, "Well even the impossible is possible, I guess," Hope nodded before quickly hugging him and walked away.

Oskar walked up to the two and shook his head with a smirk on his face, "The toughest bad boy in school got married to a goody-goody. I think you are getting soft on us," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes. Oskar punched him on his arm and chuckled, "Have fun on your honeymoon, buddy,"

"Yeah, we'll see you guys when we get back," everyone nodded as the two walked through the portal and it closed behind them.

The two sat in the honeymoon suite in a hotel in Paris. Star looked at Marco and softly smiled, "Thank you," Marco looked at her in confusion, "For not saying anything to your parents and not saying anything when I invited them to see their grandchildren."

"Nah, I can't do that to you," Marco smirked, "My parents yeah, but not you." Star smiled and nodded, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Marco, thank you for asking," Star smiled and moved closer to him and their lips soon touched. Marco smirked and pulled Star down onto the bed.

Star and Marco lay under the covers completely naked with Star resting her head on Marco's chest. Star nuzzled closer to Marco and a small smile formed on her lips, "Well it is offcial," Marco looked down at her and Star wrapped her arm around his torso, "We consummated our marriage so we are offcially married."

Marco smirked and wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair, "Yeah we are, goody-goody." he kissed the top of her head and the two lay in silence with the sound of the TV being the only noise in the room.

Marco loudly yawned and looked down at his wife and saw her breathing was even. He smirked and checked the time, "A little after two." he turned the TV off and yawned again before wrapping his arm around Star and kissed the top of her head, "Perfect time to go to bed," hr closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

 **They're married and everything. I don't know what I have planned for future updates yet but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	363. Chapter 363

**IUcOzAdE: Thanks.**

 **False God: I'm working on a few ideas, I haven't forgotten about that arc.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and he'll make an appearnace. I think it's the most likely thing that'll happen and no one can tell me different.**

 **Deadpool rules: There's already an arc like that. Sorry.**

 **Anyway I haven't updated this arc in a long while so please enjoy a genderbent update.**

Marcia and Comet sat down and laughed in the Bounce Lounge as music boomed from the speakers. Comet panted and looked at his best friend, "So how are you feeling?" Marcia stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion, "Are you still sad about your friend?"

Marcia half smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm fine thanks Comet," Comet smirked and nodded as Marci kissed him on his cheek. Comet looked at her in shock, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Comet grinned and nodded before grabbing Marcia by the wrist and pulling her to the dancefloor again.

The two stepped through an interdimensional portal and Marci loudly yawned and looked around the room, "Comet I'm too tired to go to my room so I'm going to stay here tonight," before Comet could respond, Marcia jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Comet sighed and smirked, "Okay, anything for my best bestie," he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Goodnight Marcia," he yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Marcia and Comet walked down the street towards the school. Marcia groaned and held her stomach. Comet looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Hey Marcia are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Comet," Marcia grunted in pain and Comet looked concerned, "Just...just go on and I'll meet up with you at school," Comet frowned and nodded before walking away and Marcia walked in the opposite direction.

Marcia and Comet along with the other students sat in the gymnasium watching the pep rally. Marcia groaned and held her stomach as she doubled over in pain. Comet looked at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay Marcia? Is something wrong?"

"I...I'm fine, Comet, don't worry," Comet looked concerned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I said I'm fine Comet! Now just leave me alone!" Comet flinched and jumped back with a frown on his face and nodded.

Marcia sat in her room and grunted as she did her homework. Hearing as knock at the door, she groaned, "Go away!"

The door opened and she heard her mother, "Is that anyway to talk to your mother, hija?" she looked back and saw her mother walking into the room, "Hija what's going on?" Marcia bit her lip and looked away, "Comet's worried about you and you can't tell him that..."

"No I can't, mama," Marcia answered, "At the end of the week everything should go back to normal and..."

"What about next month?" Marcia's eyes widened and she looked away, "At least try to talk to him hija, remember he isn't from earth so he doesn't know what's going on." Marcia sighed and nodded as she heard her mother walk out of her room.

Marcia walked up to Comet, "Hey Comet," Comet looked at her and smiled, "Listen...I need to tell you what's been wrong with me all day." Comet arched a brow and Marcia took a deep breath before she began explainning.

Once she was finished, Comet stared at her with wide eyes, "So...this happens to you once a month?" Marcia frowned and nodded, "Can I use magic to help you?" Marcia shook her head, "I'm sorry Marcia."

"Don't worry about it Comet," Marcia half smiled, "Just...understand you're probably safer just to avoid me during this time."

Comet rubbed the back of his head, "Well can I at least try to make nachos to try and cheer you up?"

Marcia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'll make the nachos Comet," Comet smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon, let's get those nachos," Comet nodded and the two of them walkewd out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay after a long hiatus the genderbent arc is probably back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	364. Chapter 364

**Quesitonmark: I don't know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Uh…thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks and to be honest I don't remember.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks and let's hope it doesn't happen like those other shows, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Anyway here's something that's been floating in my head for a while. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room watching TV while the wind howled outside and snow fell. The lights in the house went out and the two groaned as Star held her wand out and lit the room, "Well this sucks," Marco frowned and nodded, "Want to go to the Bounce Lounge?"

She pulled out her dimensional scissors and Marco arched a brow, "Uh, Star? Isn't a little dangerous to use your scissors when there's a storm?" Star smiled and shrugged her shoulders and Marco rolled his eyes and took the scissors off of her, "Yeah, we're not going to use these today." Star playfully pouted and crossed her arms. Marco stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside, "Damn…the storm is getting pretty bad outside. It looks like the whole block is out," he looked back at Star with a slight smile on his face, "Well it looks like we're not going anywhere any time soon." He looked back and laughed at the annoyed look on Star's face, "I'm sorry Estrella, but the storm is just too bad right now."

"Yeah, whatever Marco," Star stood up and sighed before walking up to him. She looked out the window and shook her head, "It doesn't look that bad outside. We could still have some fun," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I'm serious Marco, we don't have to stay inside all day."

"I know Star," he hugged her and looked out the window, "But I kind of don't feel like losing a limb this week, So I guess we're going to have to stay inside today and wait for the power to come back on." Star frowned and nodded before walking past him and sat back down on the couch and Marco sat down next to her.

Hours passed and the wind continued to howl outside and the two cuddled on the couch with a blanket around them to keep warm. Star loudly yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco and rested her head on his shoulder. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Are you okay Star?"

"No, I'm bored Marco!" Star whined and Marco chuckled and received an elbow to his side, "It's not funny, Marco! I hate this," Marco half smiled and rubbed her back and kissed her temple, "When is it going to stop snowing?

"Tomorrow afternoon," Star groaned and crossed her arms, "It'll be okay Star, we'll find something we could until the storm passes." Star frowned and nodded.

The two sat across from each other and Star waved her wand, conjuring a few creatures and the two laughed as the creatures ran around and crashed into the wall before disappearing. Marco looked at Star and half smiled, "See, we can don't have to go to the Bounce Lounge to have fun. You have a wand and we could have our own party right here,"

"Yeah, but I have a better idea," Star smirked and stood up and grabbed Marco by the wrist before leading him up the stairs.

The two walked into Star's room and Star closed and locked the door behind her. Marco looked around in confusion, "So uh…what are we doing in your room Star?" he looked at her and saw she was slowly walking up to him, "Uh Star? Is there a reason you brought us to your room?"

"Oh…just want to play a little game," before Marco could respond, Star tackled him to the floor and pressed her lips against his, shocking him.

The two teenagers sat on the bed in their underwear and their tongues did battle with one another. Star pulled back as she felt Marco's hands caress her breasts and she panted, "See Marco, this is more fun than just summon some random creatures."

Marco smirked and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right Star," the two kissed again as their tongues did battle once more.

The two lay under the covers, naked and cuddling with one another. Star nuzzled closer to Marco and kissed his cheek. Marco looked at her and half smiled, "Are you okay Estrella?" Star smiled and nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco, thanks," she yawned and nuzzled against him, "Goodnight," Marco smiled as Star closed her eyes and fell asleep. Marco lightly stroked Star's hair as the wind continued to howl outside and the snow continued to fall.

Star lay on a bed and panted with sweat running down her face and Marco stood next to her, holding her hand. She screamed in pain and tightly gripped Marco's hand. The room was soon filled with crying and the doctor looked up with a smile, "Congratulations you two it's a…" Star soon began screaming again and the doctor looked down, "Well it appears to be twins." Star tightly gripped Marco's hand and panted.

Soon another cry filled the room and the doctor smiled, "Congratulations you two, it's a boy and a girl," Star looked up at Marco with a tired expression on her face and sweat running down her face, "Have you two thought of any names?"

"Nova for the girl and Comet for the boy," Star answered and nodded before a nurse took the two screaming babies to clean them up.

Marco sat in a chair and watched Star as she soundly slept. He looked over to their newborn children as they slept and he quietly chuckled and shook his head before standing up. Walking over to Star, he bent down and lightly kissed the side of her head, "You were amazing today Star. We have two beautiful children," he lightly kissed her temple again, "Get some sleep Star, you've more than earned it." He walked back to the chair and sat down and smiled as he watched his best friend and their children sleep.

 **Not a request, just something I felt like doing. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	365. Chapter 365

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and okay? I saw the web comic you're talking about and I thought it was funny that it took him until Star told him to realize what was going on.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Thanks. I've seen that comic and thought it was good. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a fire alchemist update. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Jackie, Janna, Sabrina and StarFan sat in the Diaz backyard. A few days have passed since the incident at the beach and the five girls looked at Marco and with concern looks crossing their faces, "Marco?" he looked at Star in confusion, "Are you okay?" Marco arched a brow, "Marco you killed someone earlier this week and…"

"I'm fine, like I said anyone who is any type of racist doesn't deserve any less." The girls frowned and slowly nodded.

Sirens filled the air and the six teenagers looked around in confusion and soon saw a couple of ambulances racing down the street. Confused, Marco stood up, ran out of the backyard and followed the ambulances and the girls soon followed him.

The six teenagers stood outside of Ferguson's house and stared in shock as they saw a couple of paramedics roll a couple of bodies under sheets out of the house and saw Alfonzo's parents and Ferguson's parents standing by the front door with saddened looks on their faces. Marco looked around and pushed past the crowd and up to their parents, "r. and Mrs. Chapman, Mr. and Mrs. Torrance," they looked at him, "What uh…what happened?"

"Oh Marco…we found Alfonzo and Ferguson…this morning…dead!" Alfonzo's mother answered before crying.

Marco looked shocked and Ferguson's father let out a shaky breath, "We don't know what happened. We're going to talk to a doctor when we get to the hospital and see if they can tell us how they died." Marco nodded and walked back to the others.

Star looked at her best friend and frowned, "What happened?"

"Alfonzo and Ferguson died," the five girls looked shocked and Marco dug in his pockets and pulled out a pair of white gloves, "And I highly doubt it was from natural causes. If they were killed I'm going to kill the bastards."

"Think this through Marco," Jackie said calmly and Marco looked at her, "If it was natural causes and you go out and set people one fire you could get in just as much trouble."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're…" the sound of a dimensional portal opening caught their attention and they looked back in time to see a figure jumping through a portal before it closed and Marco growled as he put the gloves on, "Still think it was natural causes?"

"That doesn't prove anything," Sabrina said and Marco looked at her with a hardened look on his face, "I know you're angry your friends died, but none of this proves that they were killed." Marco groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Let's go back to your place and ask their parents what happened later." Marco sighed and nodded before the six of them walked away from the crowd.

A few hours later the six stood outside of Ferguson's house and knocked on the door. The door soon opened and Ferguson's parents stood in front of them, "Hey kids," his mother sniffled.

"Mrs. Torrance, we know it's none of our business, but did you find out what happened to Alfonzo and Ferguson?" StarFan questioned.

"The appeared to have been poison late last night, Ashley," Mr. Torrance answered and the six teenagers looked shocked, "Now if you'll excuse us we have arrangements to take care of." They nodded and the two adults walked back inside and closed the door.

The six teenagers walked down the street and Marco's eyes narrowed, "Now do you believe me?" the five girls stopped and looked at him, "I knew something had happened to them and that portal opening and what Mr. Torrance just said proves I was right."

"Okay, you were right Marco," Janna sighed and shook her head, "But you can't go around and torch every monster you come across. You don't even know who did it," Marco sighed and shook his head and Janna placed a hand on his shoulder, "We know you're angry Marco, but you have to calm down before you do something stupid and get yourself in trouble." Marco looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Yeah, the girl who loves to take risks is telling you to think this through."

"Yeah," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I guess you're right. Let's get back to my house," the others frowned and nodded as they six of them continued to walk down the street.

The six teenagers sat in the backyard with a couple of unlit candles in front of them. Before anyone could say anything, Marco held up his hand and snapped his fingers, lighting the candles. The girls looked at him with concern and Star said, "Marco?" he looked at her with a hard look on his face, "You know I could've used magic to light them or we could have just use a lighter. You shouldn't be using your alchemy skills when you're upset like this."

"It's fine Star," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I need to practice to get better so when we do find the bastards that killed them I'll be ready for them."

The five frowned and Jackie rubbed Marco's back and he looked at her. Without saying a word, she pulled him into a hug and Marco's eyes widened, "It's going to be okay Marco. We'll find out who did this, I promise," Marco sighed and hugged her back as he shook a little, "We know they were your friends, but everything is going to be okay." Marco nodded as he choked on the tears that threated to fall.

The five girls frowned as they heard Marco fight the tears and they rubbed his back to try and calm him down.

 **Okay I had no idea where I was going with this update when I first started writing it, but here you go. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	366. Chapter 366

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah I decided to continue it. I'm not entirely sure, but I'll look through my notes and see what I can find.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. He does, doesn't he? I haven't forgotten your requests.**

 **Here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Moon and River watched their 14-year-old daughter as the village below was alight with fire. Moon sighed and River looked at her, "It's time," River nodded and the two walked away from the window.

Star walked into her room and saw servants packing her bags and her parents standing in the middle of the room, "No," she ran up to her parents and began pleading, "No, I don't want to go to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! Please don't send me there!"

Her parents looked at each other in confusion and looked back at Star, "Sweetheart, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's," River assured.

"Oh," Star smiled and stood up.

"Yet," her mother said in a stern voice and Star's eyes widened with fear.

"No, your mother and I figured it will be better for you to train in a safer dimension. A place called earth,"

Star arched a brow in confusion, "Earth?" Moon and River led Star to the carriage as one of the servants opened a portal and the carriage began moving and Star looking out the window with a depressed look on her face.

The students sat in their classroom with bored expressions on their faces while one student did his work. The P.A. system hissed and the principal spoke, "Would Marco Diaz please report to the principal's office. Marco Diaz to the principal's office,"

Marco Diaz smirked and looked around, "Oh…it looks like someone is in trouble," he stood up and turned around, "Yeah, I betting everyone who voted me safest kid is feeling pretty embarrassed right now." He turned and leaned closer to the teacher, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Will you just go already?" the teacher snapped and Marco hurried out of the classroom.

Marco walked down the hall and the principal looked up and smirked, "Ah Marco my boy, I'd like you to meet the new exchange student Star Butterfly." Marco looked up and saw Star getting ready to fight the fountain, "I need a guide to show her around and who better than you, the school's safe kid."

"What, I'm no safe kid. I'm a misunderstood bad boy."

Marco crossed his arms and the principal chuckled and pinched his cheek, "You're adorable," he walked past him, "Now if you excuse me, there are thirty-seven flavors that are calling my name." Marco groaned and looked at Star and saw her trying to bite the fountain.

Star and Marco walked down the hall and Star smiled as she looked around, "Thanks for showing me around safe kid,"

"What, I am not a safe kid," he looked down and pointed to the floor, "Careful, loose tile." He looked forward again and shook his head, "You wear a helmet on time in the shower and you're labeled for life. Oh, careful Star," he pushed her away from a puddle of water, "People may not know this, but I like a little danger."

Star tapped her chin with the wand and shot a minor spell at a passing butterfly, turning it into a monster and scaring Marco. The monstrous butterfly grabbed a janitor and flew away and Star giggled, "Oops, but you did say you wanted a little danger."

Marco moved away from Star and gave a her a questionable look, "Who are you?"

"I'm a magical princess, from another dimension." She summoned a rainbow and smiled as the rainbow caught on fire and it began to climb up the wall.

Marco looked shocked before he smiled and clapped his hands, "Well that's the end of this tour. I'm going home,"

He started to walk away and Star waved at him, "Goodbye, goodbye new friend, goodbye." Marco looked back and smiled as he continued to walk away and pulled his hood over his head and began running.

Marco trudged through the front door and heard his parents laughing. He looked up and jumped back to see Star sitting between his parents, "Oh Marco, come say hello to the new exchange student that's going to be living with us!" his mother called with a smile.

"What, what, what?"

"What," Star looked at him and then at Marco before jumping up and grabbing his arm, "I didn't know these were your parents, I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz."

She smiled and looked around as Marco's mother said, "Isn't this great Marco, having Star's energic lifestyle around could be fun."

Marco frowned and groaned, "We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies,"

Star gasped and Marco looked at her in confusion, "I love puppies!" she ran away from him and used her wand to conjure up a litter of Labrador puppies and Marco's parents awed over them before the puppies began barking and shot lasers from their eyes, frightening everyone.

Rafael chuckled and picked up one of the puppies, "Well they are really cute." The puppy shot a laser in his eye and he laughed.

"Marco why don't you show Star to her room," Angie said.

"Yay," Star said and raced up the stairs with Marco behind her carrying her trunk.

Angie looked at her husband and smiled, "She's here. I thought Moon and River had forgotten about us and Marco." Rafael smiled and nodded as he rubbed his wife's back.

Star and Marco entered the room and Marco dropped the trunk on his foot and grunted in pain. Star looked around and smirked, "Yeah, I could make this work. Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" the room was soon covered with glitter. The glitter soon cleared away and the room looked larger than before.

Star smiled and started jumping on the bed. Marco looked at her and smiled, "Man, I wish my room was like this."

Star jumped in front of Marco and smiled, "You do?" she ran past him and Marco followed her. Star opened the door leading to Marco's room and smiled, "Mystic Room Suck Transformation!" in a flash of light, a blackhole appeared in the middle of the room and began sucking everything into it as the teenagers screamed in terror.

Before closing the door, one of the puppies fell into the blackhole. The door closed and Marco's eyes widened, "Suck, suck? Why was the word suck in that spell?"

He kicked a puppy off his leg and Star looked around, "I don't know, it just came out that way." Marco groaned and slammed his head against the door, "Uh…I know, how about a little sunshine to cheer you up." She waved her wand and a small sun appeared above Marco's head, but was soon replaced with clouds and it began to rain on Marco.

Marco groaned and snapped, "That's it!" Star looked shocked and Marco walked away, "If you're moving in then I'm moving out!" he walked away and fell out the window.

Star ran up to the window and looked down, "Are you oaky?"

"Good thing the cactus was here to break my fall."

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Marco snapped and began walking away, "Just stay away from me!" Star frowned as Marco walked away from the house.

Marco stood outside of a convenient store as rain continued to fall on him. He looked up and saw Star standing next to him. He jumped back and looked at her, "What do you want?"

Star looked down before holding up her wand and got rid of the cloud that hung above Marco. Marco looked at her and Star frowned, "I didn't get a choice to come to earth…just like you didn't get a choice to get stuck with…me," Marco's eyes widened and he frowned, "I'll…I'll find another family to live with."

Marco looked past Star and his eyes widened, "Star?"

She looked back and saw a band of monsters standing behind her, "Ah, Star Butterfly,"

"Ludo, how did you know I was here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Star nodded with wide eyes, "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Oh, you see Buff Frog was…oh hey I don't need to anything to you! Monsters get the wand!"

The monsters ran at Star and Star got ready to the fight when Marco jumped in front of her and punched one of the monsters a few times before knocking him down to the ground. Star looked shocked and got ready to say something when a blinding light surrounded them and the monsters. The blinding light soon died and Star and Marco stared at each other in shock, "Marco!"

"Star!" the two tightly hugged each other and Marco smiled, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I missed you Marco," Star smiled, "I was worried you forgot about me." Ludo and his band of monsters looked shocked as the two teenagers looked back at them and smirked, "Are you ready to fight some monsters? Like we did when we were little?"

Marco chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "You know it Star."

"Oh crud," Ludo muttered under his breath and the two teenagers ran at them.

The monsters limped away from the teenagers and Ludo groaned in annoyance, "I can't believe they are back together. I thought they forgot about each other," he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal, allowing the monsters to step through it before jumping through it himself and the portal closed.

Star and Marco stood in the parking lot, looking at each other with frowns on their faces, "Well…I guess I'll…"

Before Star could finish, Marco pulled her into a hug, shocking her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at my best friend like that," Star softly smiled and hugged him back, "C'mon," Marco backed away and smiled before kissing her forehead, "Let's get home and I'll make us some of my famous nachos."

Star smiled and nodded, "Yeah, alright Marco," she kissed his cheek, "Let's go get those nachos." Marco smiled and the two walked down the street and their hands locked together.

 **And here's an update to this arc. This took my a few hours to write so as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	367. Chapter 367

**Majinbuu7985: You're welcome, and no problem. I tried to get it as close as possible to what you were looking for. And okay I suppose.**

 **Theobtuseninja: You're welcome.**

 **Questionmark: No, I wasn't going to write the entire first episode, thanks anyway.**

 **Anyway, here's a pirate update. Enjoy.**

The crew walked along the shores of the East Indies Islands while Marco kept his eyes focused on the map in his hands, "Captain?" Marco looked up in slight annoyance and saw his crew looking at him, Star, Janna and Jackie, "Do you think it's wise to have them join us?"

"Shut up Alfonzo!" Marco snapped and his crew flinched, "I already told you landlubber bastards that they are part of the crew now and none of you have anything to say about it!" the crew nodded in fear, "Good, now keep moving. There should be some gold fifty paces ahead." The crew nodded again and hurried their pacing, "Idiots."

"Marco, we don't want any special treatment," he looked at Star in confusion, "We want to be treated like the rest of the crew. Nothing special,"

"Are you three sure?" they nodded and Marco sighed, "Alright. Get moving, this gold isn't going to dig itself up." They half smiled and nodded before the four of them continued walking.

While everyone was walking, the crew noticed several people running from them in terror. Star, Janna and Jackie looked at Marco in confusion and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "What's wrong with them?" Jackie asked and Marco looked confused, "Why are they running? We didn't start anything yet."

"No, but everyone knows me and my crew. We're some of the most feared pirates that sailed the seven seas." He looked down at the map and "A few more yards' boys and we'll come to a fork in the road and we'll be going right!" the crew roared with excitement.

A few minutes later, the entire crew began digging with grunts and sweat running down their faces. Soon the sound of a loud thump rang through the air and they looked up, "We found it, captain!"

"Heave it up!" he called back with a smirk and the crew nodded and heaved a chest onto the shores.

Marco opened the chest and the crew gathered around it and stared in wonder at the treasures inside. Star, Janna and Jackie walked up behind them and looked over Marco's shoulders in confusion, "Is this ours?" Jackie questioned.

A crewmate turned and got ready to snap when he felt the barrow of Marco's gun pressed against his temple, "Not very wise Ferguson. Remember they're new to the crew and have no idea how we work." He looked back at the three with a crooked smirk, "It doesn't matter if it's ours or not. We're pirates and we steal and pillage. The only thing me and my crew won't do is rape women and my crew knows that I'll kill them if they try to do anything like that." He turned and closed the chest before standing up and crossing his arms, "Alright, let's get this booty back to the ship!" the crew roared and four crewmembers picked the chest up and everyone started to walk back towards the ship.

Marco sat in his cabin with a map laid out in front of him and a pencil in his hand. Hearing the door creak open, he reached for his gun and looked up to see Star entering his cabin, "Is everything okay? Why are you here?"

"Uh…it's dinner and the crew is getting restless without their rum," Star answered and frowned, "If you're busy we could tell them that…"

"I'm coming," Marco sighed and stood up and threw the pencil down, "How are you, Janna and Jackie holding up?"

"We're fine, it's going to take me and Jackie a while to get used to the stealing, Janna doesn't really care much about it so we're adjusting." Marco nodded and the two of them walked out of the cabin and headed towards the dining cabin.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Marco sat in front of the dining cabin and watched as the rest of the crew began dancing around and drinking their rum.

" _Oh, as I was going to Darby  
t'was on a market day.  
I met the finest ram, sir  
that was ever fed upon hay._

 _That's a lie  
That's a lie  
That's a lie, lie, lie._

 _This ram and I got drunk sir  
as drunk as drunk could be.  
And when we sobered up sir  
we were far away out at sea._"

"How come you never sing any shanties?" Janna questioned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Well we hear the crew singing when they drink but why don't we ever hear you sing?"

"I haven't sung any shanties since I was a cabin boy," Marco answered, taking a swig of his rum, "I rarely ever sing anymore, but who knows, I might just surprise you and the crew. Now do you guys have something against shanties?"

"We barely know any other than the ones they sang," Jackie answered, "Anyway where do you want us tonight?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "We told you that we don't want any special treatment. So where do you want us?"

He looked at the three and saw the serious looks in their eyes. He sighed and shook his head again, "Okay, Jackie I want you in the crow's nest, Star you'll be watching port and Janna…"

"Don't give me an easy task," Janna smirked and Marco looked at her, "C'mon captain give me a real task."

"Okay, I want you to man the sails with…Jeremy and Justin, that should be a good team." Janna nodded and the four of them continued to eat, drink and watch the others as they sang and danced.

Marco stood at the wheel and kept an eye on the crew, "Are you stupid or something?" he heard Justin yell and he looked down to see Jeremy and Justin yelling at Janna, "These knots are too loose! All it'll take is one strong gale and we'll lose them!" Marco growled and walked away from the wheel.

He walked up to the three and crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Hey!" they jumped and looked back at the angered captain, "What did I say about messing with our new crewmates?"

"But captain, she doesn't…"

"Shut up Jeremy!" they flinched and Marco walked up to them, "Apparently giving threats aren't enough to get you idiots to stop!" he grabbed Justin by the arm and started pulling him towards the edge of the ship. Justin's eyes widened and Marco looked back and barked, "Everyone on deck!" everyone hurried on deck and looked at him in shock, "Apparently, you idiots continue to harass Star, Janna and Jackie after I gave you two warnings! Well here's my final warning!" without warning, he turned and kicked Justin off the side of the rail and Justin screamed as he fell into the ocean.

Several crewmembers ran over to the rail and looked down into the ocean. They looked back at Marco in shock, "Captain,"

"Silence!" he barked and the crew jumped back, "Jeremy I want you on starboard now, Ferguson you'll take port, Alfonzo, Smitty, you two are going to help Janna with the sails, Jackie you stay in the crow's nest, Chris I want you to clean the cannons alone!" everyone nodded and hurried to their designated locations.

Star walked up to Marco and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Marco sighed, "Take the wheel. I'm going to have to stay on the bridge to make sure no one is harassing Janna or Jackie." Star sighed and nodded before walking away and up to the wheel. Marco ran up to the bridge and walked up and down it as he kept an eye on the entire crew.

 **And a pirate update is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	368. Chapter 368

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it was Justin he threw overboard. I was going to use Jeremy, but I'd figure I can torture the little bastard a bit more before killing him off. And sure, I'll see what I can do about that.**

 **MikeWeezy1323: Well thanks. That is an old arc and I don't know when I'll continue it.**

 **Austin3of3: Thanks.**

 **Acw28: Sounds like a challenge and I love challenges, I might tweak the pairing slightly, but Jackie and Marco will be the main one. Coming right up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tom walked into a room and saw his life coach Brian sitting at a table with several pieces of paper in front of him, "Hey Brian," Brian looked up from his work, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well Tom, I've been reading your files and from what I've seen you probably would do better in a different environment." Tom gave him a questionable look, "It isn't permanent, just a short while to help with several anger issues you have."

Tom groaned and fell on the chair behind him, "Fine, where are you sending me?"

"Earth," Tom's three eyes widened in shock, "I've noticed you're more calm there and this should help you." He stood up and walked over to him, "Alright, get ready, we leave in a few minutes." Tom sighed and nodded before standing up and walked away.

Star and Marco sat in the living room of the Diaz house, enjoying a plate of nachos and a movie marathon. Marco stood up and stretched and Star looked at him, "I'm going to run to the store and get us some drinks."

Star smiled and nodded, "Okay, hurry back Marco." Marco nodded before turning and walking up to the door.

Marco walked down the street and fell back as a wall of fire burst in front of him. He looked up and saw Tom standing in front of him, "Hey buddy, how's it going dude?"

"Tom," Marco stood up and dusted himself off, "What are you doing here? If you're trying to ask Star out, then you're going to…"

"What? Oh no, Brian just thinks it'll be better for me to stay on earth for a while and mellow out." Marco arched a brow, "Yeah, he said it should help me with my anger issues." Marco shrugged his shoulders and got ready to walk past him, "Hey, where are you going?" Marco looked at him with a confused look crossing his face, "I'm on earth for a while, so why don't we hang out?"

"Yeah but…I need to get back to Star and…you know, I'm sure she won't mind, let's go to the arcade dude." Tom nodded and the two walked down the street.

Star sat on the couch, a worried look crossing her face. She looked towards the door and frowned, "Marco, where are you?" she heard her mirror ringing and she jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Entering her room, she walked up to her mirror and answered it, "Mom?" Moon stared at her daughter with an emotionless expression, "What are you calling for? I didn't do anything,"

"No dear, it's not about you, it's about Tom," Star arched a brow and Moon sighed, "Dear, he's been sent to live on earth for a while and I'm calling to warn you before it's too late."

Star's eyes widened and she nodded, "Yeah, okay. Thanks mom, but I need to take care of something!" before Moon could respond, Star ended the call and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Star burst through the door to the arcade and saw Tom and Marco playing at one of the consoles, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" she shouted as tiny dagger hearts shot out of her wand.

Hitting Tom, Star ran up next to Marco and glared at Tom, "Stay away from Marco you…"

"Star," she looked at Marco in confusion, "It's okay, me and Tom were just playing a few friendly rounds of Street Fighter." Star tilted her head to the side, "It's fine, we're good friends now."

"Well I wouldn't say good friends," they looked at Tom and he shrugged his shoulders, "But it is true, we are friends now, Star."

"Okay," she said slowly as she backed away with Marco next to her, "But right now me and Marco are having a best besties weekend and having you there will ruin it, so we will see you later." Before Tom could say anything, Star turned and pulled Marco by the arm as she ran out of the arcade.

Star and Marco walked through the front door and Star began looking Marco over, "He didn't do anything Star." She looked up at him, "Like I said, we were playing a few rounds of Street Fighter. Nothing bad happened,"

Star sighed and hugged him, shocking him, "I know Marco, but I know Tom better than anyone and I don't want him hurting my best bestie," Marco frowned a little as he felt Star shake, "It's bad enough Jackie is taking you away from me. I don't want to lose my best bestie anymore,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Star, I guess I should've told you that Tom isn't as bad as he once was." He looked towards the couch and half smiled, "C'mon, we have a marathon to watch and nachos to eat." Star sighed and nodded before backing away from the hug and she and Marco sat down on the couch.

Marco yawned and looked down to see Star had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He half smiled and turned the TV off and picked Star up and carried her bridal style up to her room. Putting her on her bed, he pulled the covers over her and quietly tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind him before going back down the stairs to clean up the mess he and Star had made.

 **Okay I don't know how many parts are going to be in this arc yet, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	369. Chapter 369

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and maybe. Who knows what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco looked out the window and watched as their fathers climb into one of their cars and sped away in anger while their mothers watched from the curb with venomous looks behind their eyes. Star sighed and stepped away from the window and sat down on the bed, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco," Marco sighed and looked back with his arms crossed, "Can you blame me for trying?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and Star sighed, "I guess I'm a little upset. Our parents have been fighting nonstop all week and now our moms threw our dads out and I feel like our dads are going to go down a bad road."

"Who knows Star, maybe this whole thing will blow over at the end of the month or something." Star frowned and sighed as Marco walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Yeah, I'm upset our dads left too, but there isn't much we could do about this except…" the rumble of an explosion and the ground rumbling caught their attention.

Jumping up from the bed, they raced over to the window and looked out to see a thick cloud of black smoke coming from the distant, "Kids, we have to hurry!" they heard Moon call up to them, "There's been a gas leak in center city!" the two looked at each other and nodded before they ran out of the room and down the stairs and them and their mothers ran out of the house.

Landing in front of a large fire, the four looked shocked as the flames engulfed neighboring buildings and sending a thick cloud of smoke to the sky, "We need to get this under control and fast!" Angie looked at Star and Marco, "Marco go to the park and turn into an elephant and I want you to drain the fountain and get back here!"

"Right mom!" Marco turned and ran towards the park.

"Star, you and I are going to take to the sky and train to maintain this fire!" Moon ordered and Star nodded before the two of them flew up towards the sky.

Angie took a deep breath as her hands began to glow yellow and the ground began to shake and shift. She grunted and grind her teeth, "Hijo you better get your ass back here with that water!" hearing heavy footsteps, she looked back and saw a brown elephant running towards her. She moved aside as the elephant sprayed water from its trunk onto the flames.

Star and her mother flew in circles around the glowing flames, casting spell after spell. Feeling a wave of water hit them, they looked down and saw the elephant spraying the fire with water, "Your little boyfriend needs to work on his aim."

Star's eyes widened and her face began to light up, "Mom, he isn't my boyfriend, he my best friend," Moon rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Let's just take care of this fire before it spends any further." Without waiting for a response, Star starting flying around again while casting spells and her mother soon followed.

After hours of battling the ever-growing flames, the four trudged through the front door of the house and Marco howled, "That was awesome!"

"Marco, the mayor said it was lucky we got there when we did." He looked at his mother in confusion, "Any later and it could have been far worse." Marco shrugged his shoulders and Angie sighed, "Why don't you kids go upstairs and wait for dinner. We're having chicken and rice," Marco got ready to say something, "And I'll make you your tofu, don't worry Marco." Marco nodded and he and Star walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco sat on the roof, staring at the night sky. Star looked over to Marco and saw a troubled look on his face, "Marco?"

"Our moms are moping right now," he sighed and looked at Star, "They're still mad at our dads for what they did, but they're upset that they did it." Star frowned and nodded and Marco's head jerked up, "And it sounds like Janna's mother and Jackie's mother are fighting with their husbands now."

"Do you hear what they're saying?" Marco looked at her with an unamused look on his face, "Uh…of course you can, right." Marco hummed and nodded, "Should we go inside?"

"Yeah, s…" Marco's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air, "Are you nervous?" Star looked at him, "You smell like you're nervous. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," Marco arched a brow, "Really Marco, it's nothing."

"And you're lying," Star huffed and crossed her arms before looking away, "Is it about our dads?"

"No," Star sighed and stood up, "I'm going to my room. I'll see you later Marco," Marco frowned and nodded as he watched Star climb through the window and he turned and looked down the street as he continued to hear the argument between Jackie's parents and Janna's parents.

Marco loudly yawned as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Passing Star's room, he heard a faint sniffling sound and a faint moan. He stopped and pressed his ear against the door when a strange smell hit his nostrils and he heard Star moaning. His eyes widened and he quietly stepped away from the door and shook his head, "Uh…must've been some bad tofu mom made. I could've sworn I heard Star masturbating while saying my name. But she doesn't like me like that…right?" he lightly groaned and shook his head, "Bathroom, and then I need to splash some cold water on my face and then get back to bed." Walking down the hall, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 **Okay some heated arguments with the four adults and a slight hint towards Starco happening in this arc. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	370. Chapter 370

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and I suppose it was a little funny. You're right, with the mid-season finale no one knows what future episodes hold, but I wholeheartedly believe it's going to end with Starco and like I said before, no one can tell me different.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah…maybe a little.**

 **MikeWeezy1323: Okay.**

 **Anyway, here's something I want to get out of the way. Enjoy.**

Monsters and humans alike stared at Star and Marco in shock while they continuously beat on Ludo while Ludo tried effortlessly raise the wand and cast a spell and Ludo's new minions lay motionless on the cold hard ground. The beaten soon stopped and Ludo looked up at the two with blood dripping out of his mouth, "Please…you can have the book back, just please show mercy." Their eyes narrowed and started to beat on him again.

The screams of pain soon ended and Ludo lay on the ground a bloody mess. Star turned and walked over to the large spell book and it opened and Glossaryck looked up, "Ah, Star Butterfly, so good to see you again, princess."

"It's good to see you again too, Glossaryck," Star looked back and saw Jackie and Marco hugging and a frown formed on her face, "We better get home Glossaryck. It's been a long day." Glossaryck nodded and Star picked up the book and began walking away.

Star sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and a deep frown on her face. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw the silhouette of Marco walk inside, "Star? Is everything okay?" Star moaned and turned her back towards him. She heard the door close and heard Marco walking up to her, "Everyone said they saw you leave and when I got home my parents said you looked upset. Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine Marco, I just want to be alone."

She felt her bed sink in and heard Marco sighed, "You're not fine. You wouldn't be sulking in the dark like this if you were." Star hugged her knees closer to her and shook a little, "I thought you'd be happy. We got your book and Glossaryck back and Ludo is no longer a threat,"

"Yeah, but you're with Jack…" she turned and gasped at the black eye Marco had. She lightly touched it and frowned, "What happened? You didn't have that after the fight."

"Oh," Marco sighed and frowned, "Jackie gave it to me." Star's eyes widened with shock, "Yeah, she ran up to me after the fight and tightly hugged me, saying how worried she was about me during the fight. I looked around and couldn't find you so I asked Alfonzo and Ferguson if they knew where you were. When they said that you had left I told Jackie that I couldn't be there with her. That you probably needed me more and she got mad…like really pissed off…she shouted a few things I'd rather not repeat, punched me and then stormed off."

"But why?" Marco looked confused, "You've been trying to date Jackie for the longest time and you just left her like that…for me? Why?"

"Because it took me the longest time to realize that I didn't want Jackie anymore, that I don't see her like that," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "It took me until a few weeks ago to realize that I don't love Jackie, that I love you Star." Star's eyes widened and Marco frowned and sighed, "And I'm sure I screwed up everything just because I've been a jackass and been ignoring my best friend and yo…" Star pressed her lips against his and Marco's eyes widened.

Star backed away with a slight smile on her face and she tightly hugged him, "You're not a jackass Marco. An idiot maybe, but not a jackass." Marco sighed and half smiled as he hugged her back, "And it's okay. I knew you were going to ignore me when you started going out with…"

"That's just it, it isn't okay and to make up to you I say we should go to the Bounce Lounge and have some fun," Star smiled and pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal before the two stepped through it and landed in the Bounce Lounge.

Star and Marco laid on the couch in the living room with Star on top of Marco and Marco's arm wrapped around Star and a plate of nachos on the table in front of them. Star nuzzled closer to Marco and smiled as the only sound was a car drive down the street every few minutes. Marco looked down with a questionable look on his face, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Yeah," she looked up with a smile and held out her wand, "Let me take care of that black eye for you." Marco smiled and nodded and Star tapped her wand on Marco's eyes and watched as the swelling went down and the bruise vanished, "There you go. It's fixed,"

Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead and a smile formed on Star's lips, "Thanks Star, that feels better." Star nodded and nuzzled into Marco's chest again and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Marco lightly laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Buenos Noches Estrella." He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over them and fell asleep with Star in his arms.

Angie and Rafael walked down the stairs the next morning and spotted the two sleeping teenagers on the couch in each other's arms. Confused, Rafael thought out loud, "Did Marco and Jackie have a fight?"

Angie half smiled and shook her head, "I don't think he's dating Jackie anymore. Look how comfortable and happy those two look." Rafael looked at them and then smiled and nodded, "All I can say is it's about time he realized." Rafael nodded in agreement and the two walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

 **Not a request, just something I think is going to happen in the series, minus the cussing and probably the murder too. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	371. Chapter 371

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and we'll see what happens in the upcoming episodes. I don't know who annoyed me more. Gideon, Ludo or Envy from FMA all annoy me on different levels.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Yeah, it was a bit of a shocker for the mid-season finale, but it might get better. Thanks, and why are you jealous?**

 **Questionmark: Yeah, I guess he is.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco roamed the castle, occasionally looked around the corridors with narrowed eyes. Marco looked at his mate and saw her looking around with a slightly annoyed look on her face and he chuckled, "Are you okay honey?" she looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "I know you're on edge because of Andrea and Chantelle, so am I, but if we do this all night then we won't be able to have any fun."

"I guess, but what'll happen if we let our guard down and they jump out at us?" Marco chuckled and Star looked annoyed and punched him across the arm, "This isn't funny Marco! Chantelle and Andrea didn't listen when I told them to stay away from you the first time and who's to say they won't try something again?"

Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry about them Estrella. I'm more then certain you scared them and plus you know that garlic spell." Star sighed before softly smiling and nodded and Marco kissed her forehead.

Hearing a couple of sets of footsteps approaching them, the two looking back and saw Star's parents walking up to them. Marco bared his fangs and Star rubbed his arm, "Don't do it honey. They're not worth it,"

"Star…Marco," Moon said, a slight hint of venom in her voice when she spoke Marco's name and Marco's eyes flashed red, "The two of us have been talking and we've seen how much you two care for each other and the length Marco is will to go to for you and…we decided to step down as rulers and are allowing you two to take over."

The two looked shocked and Star arched a brow, "What's the catch?"

"You two have to keep order on Mewni," River answered and the two looked at him, "We aren't completely comfortable with you being married to a vampire, Star, but he's proven himself time and again that he is willing to risk everything for you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or something?" Marco arched a brow and the two adults looked at him, "Yes, I'll openly admit that I almost killed my mate because of my bloodlust, but I've apologized and…"

"Boy," Moon said sternly and narrowed her eyes, "Mind your place right now. This isn't easy for us,"

Marco growled and Star rubbed his back. Marco looked at her and she half smiled before kissing his cheek, "Don't do anything Marco. I don't feel like arguing with my parents or my husband tonight." Marco sighed and nodded and kissed her forehead. Star looked at her parents and said in a calm manner, "Please don't start with Marco. He agreed not to start with you guys, so please don't start with my husband." Her parents groaned in annoyance and nodded.

Moon sighed and looked at the two, "As we were saying, your father and I are going to step down at the end of the week and you two will take over. We expect you two will rule Mewni the same way we did and keep the order in check."

"Yeah, okay," Star smiled and looked at Marco, "Did you hear that Marco? We're going to be the rulers at the end of the week."

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, I heard Star." He looked at Star's parents and sighed, "Hey honey, why don't you go see what the others are doing. I want to talk to your parents alone," Star looked concerned and Marco half smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to start anything." Star slowly nodded before she turned and walked away from the three.

Marco looked at Star's parents with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed, "So…what brought this sudden change? Why are you two stepping down from your position of power?"

"You stood up to us a number of times," Moon answered with an emotionless tone in her voice, "And after we tried to send her back to Saint Olga's and you gave us that warning, kingdoms from all over received a call that a vampire mercilessly killed the headmistress of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses and it was then that we realized that you won't hesitate to kill us if we kept trying to separate you two."

"So…you're two acting hypocritical like the others," Marco groaned, "Look, I love Star, that's why I was bitten." Moon and River looked shocked, "If I hadn't of let Michael bite me that night then he would've gotten to Star and I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her."

He turned and got ready to walk away when River sighed, "Marco, dear boy," he stopped and looked back in complete shock, "Thank you…for protecting Star that night…and whenever she was in real danger."

"Of course," Marco nodded, "I wouldn't want to lose my best friend," he turned back around and started to walk away again, "If you two will kindly excuse me, I'm feeling a little hungry and I'm in the mood for some mice." Without waiting for a response, Marco raced down the corridor to go on his hunt.

Hours passed and Star and Marco lie in their room with Star cuddled up against Marco and Marco's arm wrapped around Star. Star looked up and Marco and gave a faint smile, "So why did you want to talk to my parents alone?"

"I was just asking them something," Star tilted her head to the side, "Don't worry honey, I didn't start anything and they didn't start with me." Star slightly smiled and nodded and Marco rubbed her back, "They realized how pointless it is to try and separate us and they swore they're going to stop."

"That's good," Star yawned and closed her eyes as she nuzzled closer to Marco, "If you're going out for a hunt tonight watch out for Chantelle and Andrea. I don't want a fight to break out tonight." Marco quietly chuckled and nodded as he continued to rub Star's back.

Marco looked down and saw Star's eyes were closed and her chest raised and fell evenly. He carefully moved off the bed and pulled the covers over Star and kissed her temple, "Good night Star, I'm going to go out for a little hunt." He quietly walked across the room and out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and looked around before turning into a bat and began flying around.

 **Okay, they made some peace with Star's parents. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	372. Chapter 372

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and I suppose something like that could happen. I never said he wasn't a threat, just annoying, but in my opinion he is the weakest Homunculi in the series.**

 **Kevin LAN 7: Yeah, they'll have kids.**

 **Mr silver: Yeah, I'll update them as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update.**

 ****Star and Marco stepped through the portal and were greeted by Star's parents, Janna, Hope and Oskar, "How was your trip, dear?" Moon asked with a small smile.

"Wonderful mother, thank you for asking." Star answered and Moon nodded, "Manfred, please unpack mine and Marco's bags."

"Of course, princess," Manfred answered and he and a few other servants picked up their belongings and walked away.

"So how was it, buddy?" Oskar asked, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah brother," Janna walked up to the two and hugged Marco, "It's been so boring without you here." Marco smirked and shrugged his shoulders before hugging her back, "Well it's good to have you back."

"Yeah, thanks guys,"

"Star," Star looked at her parents and her mother walked up to her, "Your father and I will be stepping down sooner than expected. We are going to step down tomorrow afternoon and you and Marco will take your place as the new rulers of Mewni."

"Okay mother," Star smiled, "If you'll excuse us, Marco and I need to talk to his friends." Her parents nodded and walked away from the five. Star and Marco looked at the three and Star softly smiled, "So do you three want to stay and work on Mewni or do you want to return to earth?"

"We're staying," Hope smiled, "We can't abandon our friend, even if he is married to a goody-goody like you." She dug her in pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Smoke them if you got them." Janna and Oskar pulled out their cigarettes and Hope looked at Marco, "Are you going to join us or what, brother?"

"I already told you guys that I don't smoke anymore, but you guys can do whatever you want." The three shrugged their shoulders and walked away from the couple. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Man, I love those guys,"

"Marco," he looked at Star in confusion, "We have to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow." Marco arched a brow, "There is a ceremony that's going to take place tomorrow and there is a lot of preparations that must be taking care of." Marco simply shrugged his shoulders, "And I know I told you we don't have to see your parents until we have children, but your parents are going to have to be there. It's mandatory," Marco groaned in annoyance and shook his head, "I'm sorry Marco, but both parents of the new rulers have to be present at the ceremony."

"It's fine, Estrella, it's fine." He sighed and shook his head, "If I managed to survive them at our wedding I'll be able to survive them with this ceremony." Star softly smiled and nodded, "Anyway we better get this shit together, huh?"

"Yes," Star and Marco walked away and began talking to the servants.

Star and Marco stood between their parents while the villagers below stared up at them and an old druid walked up to them and held his arms up, "Good people of Mewni, today we crown the new King and Queen Butterfly, the royal family of Mewni, defenders of our people." The villagers continued to stare up while Janna, Hope and Oskar watched from the side, "Today, King River and Queen Moon Butterfly are stepping down from the throne and their daughter Princess Star Butterfly and her husband Marco will step in and protect Mewni, like many rulers have done before them!"

Marco looked at his parents and saw them shooting cold, venomous glares at him. He looked over to Star and whispered, "How long is this ceremony? I kind of want my parents gone now."

"Don't worry Marco, you don't have to interact with them, but they do need to be here." Marco groaned and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, but after my parents officially step down, the druid will ask us if we promise to protect the people of Mewni and it will be over and if you still want them to leave then we'll ask one of the servants to escort them back to earth." Marco groaned again and nodded.

The druid turned and walked up to Star's parents, "Will the current King and Queen please rise?" Moon and River stood up, "Do you swear on the all-seeing eye of Mewni to step down from you position as rulers,"

"Yes,"

"Are you willing to allow your daughter, Princess Star Butterfly and her husband Marco, to take your place and rule over Mewni their own?"

"Yes,"

"Will the current King and Queen please hand over their crowns?" the two took their crowns off and handed them to the druid, "Will the former King and Queen please sit down?" they sat back down and the druid looked at Star and Marco, "Will the Princess and her husband please stand?" Star and Marco stood up, "Do you two swear to uphold the protection of Mewni and to ward off all enemies?"

"Yes,"

"Do you swear to uphold the traditions of Mewni while in charge?"

"Yes,"

"Do you swear on the eye of Leena that Mewni will remain peaceful and bring hope in times of darkness?"

"Yes,"

"Please kneel," the two of them kneeled and the druid placed the crowns on their heads, "Please rise." Star and Marco stood up and the druid told around and held his arms out, "Good people of Mewni, I give you your new rulers, King Marco and Queen Star Butterfly!" the people of Mewni cheered as Janna, Hope and Oskar celebrated on the side and Marco's parents coldly stared at the young couple.

Star and Marco walked up to Marco's parents after the ceremony and Marco smirked as he wrapped his arm around Star, "So…the son you wanted to send to military school isn't only king of Mewni, but is also married to this beautiful creature."

His parents narrowed their eyes and Star looked at him with a frown on her face, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "It is impolite to rub your success in the face of others." Marco smirked and shrugged his shoulders and Star looked at Marco's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, it was nice of you to come to our crowning ceremony, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave before my husband loses his temper."

"Star, honey please reconsider this," Angie pleaded, "My worthless son will do nothing but destroy this beautiful land and leave you to clean up his mess."

"Shut up," Marco snapped and his parents looked shocked, "I'm sick and tired of you belittling me in front of Star! I'm fucking tired of you idiots calling me worthless when all I did was rightfully beat the shit out of Alfonzo for fucking Jackie, who was my girlfriend at the time and when I got home you braindead morons yelled at me for being in the wrong!"

He panted and his parents looked shocked. Star frowned and rubbed Marco's back, "Please calm down honey. I don't want a fight to break out so soon after the ceremony." Marco took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, "Better?"

"Yeah," he sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Thanks Estrella, I needed that." Star softly smiled and nodded before Marco looked at his parents and narrowed his eyes, "Ask one of the servants to open a portal for you jackasses and Star said she wants you there when we have children and I'm not going against her. So when Star's gives birth we would…god I can do the goody-goody act."

Star sighed and looked at Marco's parents, "We would like you to be there after I give birth. I told Marco that I would like our children to know their grandparents from their father's side." Angie and Rafael looked dumbfounded, "We will have a servant come for you when I give birth, until then, have a nice day," a servant walked over to them and opened a dimensional portal, allowing Marco's parents to slowly walk through it and closed it behind them.

The royal family, Janna, Hope and Oskar sat at the table enjoying a peaceful dinner when Star looked at Oskar and lightly smiled, "Excuse me Oskar," Oskar looked at her in confusion, "I believe this dinner needs some lovely music. Do you mind,"

Oskar smirked, "Not at all your majesty," he stood up and started to play his keytar and Star and her parents stared in wonderment while Janna, Hope and Marco groaned.

Marco leaned closer to Star and whispered, "You're feeding his already inflated ego, you know that right?"

Star smiled and lightly giggled, "Nonsense Marco. He is going to be the royal bard and play his lovely music for us when we ask him."

"Still as a nice as ever, huh?" he kissed Star's temple and chuckled, "If you say so. I guess me, Janna and Hope could get used to this," Star smiled and Oskar continued to play his keytar.

 **Whoa, this was a pain to write. Okay, so Oskar's officially a bard, Star and Marco are officially the King and Queen of Mewni and he chewed his parents out a bit. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and look for future updates to see what's going to happen next.**


	373. Chapter 373

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and I guess I can have them be a little nicer in future updates. And I decided to keep Ludo out for most of the arc because reasons, but he'll comeback in the next update and he'll get his ass handed to him. I guess I can try something like that for Tom. Yeah, I guess Lust is pretty weak too, but her razor-sharp fingers can be deadly.**

 **Anyway, here's a fire alchemist update. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie, Ashley and Sabrina stood in front of two headstones. The girls looked at Marco with concern looks on their faces and saw a hardened look on his face, "Are you okay Marco?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, but it's a terrible day for rain,"

The girls looked confused and looked around, "But…but it's not raining Marco," Sabrina noted and they looked at Marco as he pulled his hood up and looked up to the sky.

A few tears slid down his cheeks, "Yes, it is," the girls looked surprised as the air between the six of them fell still.

The five girls walked up to Marco with his back turned towards them, "Marco," Star calmly said to her best friend and Marco looked back slightly, "Don't you think it's time we find out who did this? We have to find out who killed Alfonzo and Ferguson."

Marco turned around with a slight smirk on his face, "Right let's go." The girls softly smiled and Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal before the six of them stepped through it.

Monsters scurried across the ground as Star fired several spells and Marco snapped his fingers and fireballs erupted. A lone monster looked around in a panic with their back towards a wall as the teenagers towered over them. Marco grabbed the monster by the throat and pinned him to the wall before holding up a picture of him, Star, Alfonzo and Ferguson, "These two, do you know them?"

"Never seen them," Marco groaned and slammed the monster against the wall, "I swear…some old hag walked up to us one day and asked us to eliminate you and the magic girly over there, but she also wanted to flush you two out."

"Old hag," Ashley walked up behind Marco, "What old hag?"

The monster looked away and Marco slammed him against the wall again, "My patience is wearing thin. Who talked to you and your buddies?"

"She's the former headmistress of my daughter's reform school." Star and Marco looked shocked, "But we've all heard stories about you two and she asked for some special elixirs…one that'll give her the ability to shapeshift and the other of self-regeneration so…"

Marco snapped his fingers and the monster howled in pain as he was engulfed in flames. Marco looked at Star with narrowed eyes and sighed, "Let's go," Star nodded and pulled her dimensional scissors out and opened the portal and the six teenagers stepped through it.

Miss Heinous sat behind her desk when a portal opened in the middle of the room and the six teenagers stepped through it and glared at the woman, who smirked at them, "Well, it looks like those useless monsters have told you…"

Marco growled and snapped his fingers and Miss Heinous felt a burning sensation in her mouth and she fell back against the wall with a force. Everyone looked at Marco in shock and Marco narrowed his eyes at Miss Heinous, "That's right they sold you out. And now you're only talking to me," Miss Heinous struggled to stand, "I find it interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease, don't you?"

"So, you have a few tricks, huh boy?" Miss Heinous chuckled as her eyes turned dark and veins started to pop out of her body, "Well so do I!"

She soon started to grow and Star aimed her wand at her, "Keep your distance, all of you!" they looked at him in confusion before taking a few steps back.

Soon, a giant greet reptile stood in front of the teenagers and glared down at the teenagers, "If it's a fight you want then you have it boy. I'm not exactly capable of treading lightly in this body so you better give it all you…" Marco snapped his fingers and a fire ignited in Miss Heinous eyes and she howled in pain.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Ashley looked at Marco in disbelief, "Age long question, what's it like having the fluids inside of your eyes boil? Does it sting?"

"Damn you,"

Marco snapped his fingers again and Miss Heinous was engulfed in flames and she screamed in pain, "I can't believe you gave me a bigger target. Did you think that size will increase you chance of winning? You idiot!" Miss Heinous struggled to stand and Marco snapped, "Stand up monster! Go on and regenerate yourself. You'll suffer a thousand deaths before I let you die!" the creature looked shocked before swinging its long tail, knocking the doorway out and sending the debris at Marco.

Marco shielded his face with his arms as Miss Heinous changed back to normal and turned and ran away. Marco looked up as the dust settled and he growled and began chasing her, "You coward!"

"Marco!" Star and Sabrina snapped in unison.

Marco looked back with a serious look on his face and he ordered, "You girls wait here! I'm taking care of this myself!" the girls sighed and frowned as they watched Marco disappear from their sight.

Fire filled a single room and the screams of Miss Heinous could be heard. Once the glow of the flames died, she dove behind a wall. Marco waved his arm in front of him, clearing the smoke from his face and he looked around before he started to walk forward, "Show yourself Heinous!"

Heinous poked her head around the corner and clinched her teeth, "Damn it," she turned and ran off.

Marco walked around the corridors with his eyes shifting around, "Come out now! Otherwise I'm going to ignite your bone marrow!"

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he quickly turned around and got ready to snap his fingers when his eyes widened as he spotted Alfonzo standing a few feet behind him, "Marco. What's up?" Marco froze for a second as Alfonzo started running towards him with a menacing grin.

Marco growled and his eyes narrowed before he snapped his fingers and Alfonzo screamed in pain as fire surround him, "What's wrong with you? You didn't even hesitate to incinerate one of your friends!"

"Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrance are both dead, that's a fact, and to invoke either of their image you must be gluten for punishment!" he snapped his fingers and Miss Heinous screamed in pain as she skidded across the floor, into a wall.

Miss Heinous jumped from the wall and began running towards Marco, "I'll show you real punishment!" Marco held his left arm and snapped his fingers and Miss Heinous eyes caught on fire. She screamed as she fell to the floor and covered her eyes, "My eyes! They're gone!"

"So, tell me Heinous, did you think that I haven't asked Star for full knowledge on alchemy? You couldn't figure out that I can do pinpoint aiming? Too bad for you. Because I can!" Marco snapped his fingers again and Miss Heinous howled as she felt the hot flames hit her back.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Ashely stared down the corridor and Ashely sighed, "We can't just stay here. We need to help him,"

The others stared at her and Star shook her head, "You're right, let's go find him." The five girls cautiously walked down the corridor.

Miss Heinous grunted as she stood up and ran over to a railing and jumped over it. Marco walked over to the railing with an angered expression on his face, "Heh, you're not getting away." He turned and started to walk down the stairs.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Ashley walked around the corridor and looked around. Hearing a set of footsteps approach them from around a corridor, the five ran up to the corner and hugged the wall, ready to jump at whatever was about to turn the corridor. Star held up her wand and a gloved hand was in her face. The girls looked shocked, "Marco?" Jackie panted, "What happened to Miss Heinous?"

"I lost her," he answered, "This place is like a labyrinth. What are you five doing here? I thought I told you five that I'll handle this."

"We couldn't do that Marco," Sabrina frowned, "We didn't want you to lose your temper and do something you might regret." Marco looked at in confusion, "We saw how you looked when we first got here. We were worried you might do something reckless."

Marco sighed and turned his back towards them, "Well since you all are here you can help me find her." He started walking away while the girls followed him.

While wondering the corridors, Star held her wand up to the back of Marco's head and Marco stopped and looked back. Holding his hands up in confusion, he sighed, "What are you doing Star? Do you know who your wand is pointed at?"

"Who," Star smirked and the others looked shocked and confused, "Don't make me laugh. Whenever Marco is in trouble with me, he always says my name in Spanish. Estrella,"

Marco's eyes widened and he jumped away from the girls before turning into Miss Heinous, "So you two have a secret language, do you?"

"Glowworm Blast," a glowworm landed on Miss Heinous' forehead and Star narrowed her eyes, "I lied. But it was very nice of you to fall for it, Miss Heinous." Miss Heinous grunted and looked up as Star continued to fire spells at her, "And now you can do us a favor by dying!"

Miss Heinous looked up and snapped, "Ouch, that hurt!" she stretched her arm out and it reached over to Star, cutting her shoulder, shocking everyone before Star continued to fire spells at Miss Heinous. Miss Heinous placed her hand on the floor and it outstretched under the floor, "Damn it, you are really annoying with that thing!" Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Ashley were wrapped up and held up before being slammed on the ground and Miss Heinous laughed, "I'll dump you little hooligans at his feet! Like a couple of rag…"

She was engulfed in flames and the girls were cut loose, "Marco!" Janna called out.

Miss Heinous panted in pain and the girls heard someone snap their fingers and Miss Heinous was once again on fire. Miss Heinous saw Marco walking down the corridor and her eyes widened as she struggled to sit up. She sat up as Marco stood in front of her with an angered look on his face, "What in the hell are you doing to my friends?" Miss Heinous looked visibly afraid and Marco looked at the girls, "Don't interfere girls. I told you I'll take care of this myself." The girls looked frightened as Marco looked back at the frightened Miss Heinous.

Miss Heinous growled and narrowed her eyes. Marco's eyes turned into slits as he growled back at her, "You damn bastard, don't you underestimate…" Marco snapped his fingers and Miss Heinous wallowed in pain as the flames surrounded her, "…me!" Marco snapped his fingers again and Miss Heinous continued to howl in pain.

Marco continued to snap his fingers while Miss Heinous' cries of pain filled the entire corridor and the girls watched in horror as Marco continued to set Miss Heinous on fire. Marco snapped his fingers one last time and with one last explosion, Miss Heinous' body fell limp and soon turned to dust.

Marco panted and the girls stood up and slowly walked up to him Janna carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up and the girls jumped back slightly, "Marco…it's over…she's gone and you can calm down and come back to us." Star said slowly, slowly walking up to her best friend, "Please don't do this. We don't like seeing you like this. We want you to calm down and come back to us."

She hugged him and Marco panted as he shook. Star lightly rubbed his back and she frowned, "It's all over Marco. You got revenge for Alfonzo and Ferguson and no one can blame you."

Marco lightly shook as he began to cry and hugged Star back, "I did it! I finally did it! She's gone!"

"Shh, yes you did Marco, you took care of her." Star said soothingly, "Anyway we should get home. It's Thursday and you know what that means." Marco backed away and slightly smiled and nodded as Star opened a portal and the six teenagers walked through it.

 **Yeah, I used most of the idea from the episode, sorry but it's like one of my favorite episode. It's always so fun to watch Mustang fry Envy. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	374. Chapter 374

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it was satisfying to see Mustang destroy Envy. Wow that is a weird request. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Reverse Flash: Pinky and the Brain crossover? Wow, talk about an odd idea. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's a Comet Nova update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco with their two children between them walked up to Marco's parents' house and Nova and Comet looked up at their parents in confusion, "Mommy, daddy," the two looked down with smiles on their faces, "Why are we at nana's and poppy's house?"

"We already told you kids, mommy and daddy have to go to the doctors to see how the baby in mommy's tummy is doing and daddy needs to be there too." Star answered, "Don't you two want to hang out with nana and poppy?" they smiled and nodded before running up towards the house.

The door opened and Marco's parents stepped outside and the two kids ran past their grandparents, "Thanks for watching Nova and Comet Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," Star smiled, "We'll see you when we get done at the doctors,"

"Of course, Star," Angie half smiled, "Good luck and if you can, let us know what you're having." Star smiled and nodded before she and Marco turned and walked away and Angie and Rafael walked back into the house.

The two children sat in their father's old bedroom and played with some of the toys they brought with them when a portal opened and they looked up in confusion. Moon, River and Luna stepped through the portal and Nova and Comet slowly backed away, "No, you're the mean people," Nova said quietly.

Comet moved in front of his twin sister and glared the three down, "Leave us alone or we'll tell our mommy and daddy!"

Luna smirked and held the wand up, "Magical grab!" the two children flew into Moon's arms and they stepped through the portal as the children struggled to break free from Moon's arms.

Star and Marco walked through the front door and Marco's parents looked up from the couch, "Hey kids," Rafael smiled, "Star, how was your appointment?"

"It was fine Mr. Diaz, thanks for asking." Star looked around in confusion and then looked at her in-laws, "Where are the kids? Were they any trouble?"

"The kids are up in Marco's old room and they are never any trouble," Star and Marco nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

Entering the room, Star and Marco looked around the room in shock and confusion. Star looked at her husband and arched a brow, "Could they be playing hide-and-seek with us?"

"Are you kidding honey?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "You know as well as I do if they were playing hide-and-seek we'd hear them giggling." Star's eyes widened and Marco pulled out the dimensional scissors they took from Luna a few months prior, "But just in case, we can use these to find them." Star nodded and Marco opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

Walking into the Butterfly castle, Star and Marco looked around in confusion, "So you two decided to show up," they looked up and their eyes widened as they saw Moon, River and Luna sitting on their thrones with Nova and Comet in cages in front of them, "We were worried you'd forget about your brats."

"You motherfuckers, I'll fucking kill you!" Marco snapped and got ready to run at them only to stop when a guard held a sword in front of him.

"Not a smart move, boy," Moon narrowed her eyes and Star and Marco glared at her, "Return Luna's scissors to her or you'll never see your children again." Star and Marco looked shocked as their children began crying, "Make your choice,"

The two growled and Marco reached into his pocket and held the scissors out, "Now open the cages," Star demanded and her estranged parents and sister stared at her, "Give me my children!" River grunted and opened the cages and grabbed the two children by their arms and walked over to Marco.

Letting the children go, Nova and Comet ran up to their mother and hugged her as she cried, "It's okay babies. Mommy and daddy are going to take care of the bad people." Star knelt next to them and hugged her children to comfort them, "It's going to be okay."

Marco looked at his wife and children and smiled, "The scissors," he looked back and saw River hold his arm out with his hand opened, "I let the children go, now hand over the scissors and I'll open a portal for you and we'll never bother you again." Marco growled and shoved the scissors into his hands and River opened a portal.

Star stood up and took Nova and Comet by the hand and began walking to the portal. Marco looked at River and smirked, "Oh…and River," River groaned and Moon shook her head, "One more thing." Marco punched him, shocking him, Moon and Luna while Star slightly smiled, "If you or your pathetic family ever, and I mean ever, come to earth again then you better call to the gods because I'm going to fucking rip your eyes out and make the one eyes watch as I force feed you the other eye before I let you die!" the three Butterfly's looked shocked as the Diaz family stepped through the portal.

After putting Nova and Comet to bed, Star and Marco sat in the living room with hardened looks on their faces. Marco looked at Star, "Hey," she looked up in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Marco," she shook her head and sighed, "They went to your parents' house while we were at the doctors, they kidnapped our children and locked them in cages like they were wild animals and they did it just to get those damned scissors back." Marco frowned and wrapped his arm around her and Star leaned up against him, "I'm just a little upset that they'd treat our children like that for any reason…oh, and one more thing," Marco looked confused and Star elbowed him in his side, "You know I hate it when you cuss in front of the kids."

Marco smirked and chuckled before he started to stroke her hair and kissed the side of her head, "Of course, how could I forget?" Star nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco held her as the two enjoyed the sounds of the night.

 **After a slight hiatus, this arc is back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	375. Chapter 375

**Feedback 2.0: More will be coming soon.**

 **Guest 27: Thanks, I guess.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and yeah, he's going to babysit them and Tom will make an appearance. I wanted to make them more unlikable in this arc than they already are. I guess so it might be fun if something like that were to happen.**

 **Anyway, here you go. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco and Jackie stood in the middle of Star's room and Marco looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "Star, do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, Marco, I am an expert in magic after all." Star held her wand up and grinned, "Giant Hurricane Reversal Spray!" a dark blue mist surrounded the three teenagers and they started coughing.

The mist soon cleared and the three teenagers looked around with wide eyes, "Uh…Star, what was that spells supposed to do exactly?" Jackie asked slowly as the three of them looked around the enormous room.

"I'm not really sure, it was just in my spell book and…"

"Well we seem to have a predicament here," they looked back and saw they were staring at Glossaryck, "Hmm…Star, you didn't use a resizing spell, did you?" Star shrugged her shoulders and Glossaryck sighed and shook his head, "Okay, there's no need to panic. The spell will wear off in twenty-four hours. Until then, I advise you three to stay here to avoid getting stepped on."

Glossaryck turned, "Hey, aren't you going to help?" he heard Marco ask and he jumped into the book and the book closed, "Bastard." He looked back at Star and Jackie and sighed, "Okay…what do we do for twenty-four hours?" the two shrugged their shoulders in confusion

The door opened and StarFan ran into the room. She looked down at the three doll-sized teenagers and she smiled, "Oh…Star, Marco and Jackie figurines…cool,"

"No Ashley, we're just shrunk," Jackie said and she looked shocked, "Yeah, Star accidently shrunk us and we're stuck like this until tomorrow." Ashley picked the three up and they screamed in terror, "Let's not do that."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Get us to a safe place for the next twenty-four hours," Marco said sarcastically and Ashley nodded before she stood up and walked out of the room with the three shrunken teenagers in her hand.

Ashley entered her room and set the shrunken teenagers on the bed and the three looked around the room with eerie looks crossing their faces and Star commented, "Well you really live up to your name, huh?" Ashley smiled and nodded, "Quick question, what are you going to do when we get big again?"

"Oh, we'll figure that out later," Ashley laughed, "Right now I have Star Butterfly in my room."

"That's not creepy," Marco muttered.

"Ashley, come down for dinner dear!" they heard her mother call from down

"Okay mom!" she looked at the three, "I'll sneak you guys up something later. Don't go anywhere," she turned and rushed out of her room, leaving the three alone/

"Don't go anywhere?" Jackie groaned and shook her head, "We're about six inches tall, where does she think we're going?"

"I'm sorry guys," Jackie and Marco looked at Star in confusion and saw a frown on her face, "If I had studied the book a little more, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Marco sighed and walked over to his best friend and hugged her and rubbed her back, "It's okay Star, it was an honest mistake. We don't blame you," Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "And besides Glossaryck said that we'll be back to normal tomorrow, so don't worry." Star softly smiled and nodded before hugging him back.

 **Okay, I'm breaking this down into a couple of part and I hope this is what6 you were looking for Majinbbuu. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	376. Chapter 376

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and I'm tossing a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. No one knows what her name is. B. Bandit calls her Abigail, I call her Ashley and I don't know if anyone else gave her a name or not.**

 **Supreme Zarc: I could see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: I think there were a few movies like that. I'm not entirely sure.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, your past request helped me write it. I suppose I can give your new request a try when I can.**

 **PerfectStarButterfly: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a few days. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly, Janna Johnson, Jackie Thomas, Sabrina Griffin and Brittney Wong watched from a table as several people walked into the room and sat at separate tables. Their eyes were fixated on a Latino teenage boy around their age, sitting at a lone table with his head down. Janna smirked and stood up, "I'm going to say hi to the new guy."

"And you think he's going to talk to a kleptomaniac like you," Janna glared at Jackie and Jackie laughed, "I have a better chance and…"

"I think I should try and…"

"Forget it Sabrina," the four looked at the Asian diva and Brittney smirked, "You'll just scare him with your panic attacks."

"And someone who is narcosis talking to him is a good idea?" they looked at Star and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "We don't even know why he's here. For all we know he could be a crazed killer."

"Let's go talk to him," Sabrina stood up and they looked at her, "He might be lonely." The others nodded, stood up and the five of them walked to the table.

They sat down at the table and the boy looked up in confusion, "Hey dude," Jackie smiled, "My name's Jackie Thomas, and sadly I'm here because I've been cutting myself to relieve stress."

The boy blinked, "Janna Johnson," Janna smirked, "And just a friendly warning, if you brought anything with you that you don't want to lose keep it away from me. I'm kind of a kleptomaniac,"

The boy nodded and Sabrina sighed, "Sabrina Griffin," he looked at her, "I have really bad anxiety so my parents put me in here hoping it will help. If I start having an attack you'd know why."

"Brittney Wong," the boy arched a brow, "My parents think I'm a total narcosis, but I don't think I am, do you think I am?" he looked at her in confusion, "Why aren't you answering me!"

"Brittney," the boy flinched back and Brittney panted, "Calm down, you're scaring him." Brittney sighed and sat back and Star looked at the boy, "Star Butterfly. I'm kind of a pyromaniac." The boy looked at her with wide eyes, "Yeah, so I'm not allowed in the kitchen, or have matches or a lighter." The boy shrugged his shoulders, "So what's your name and what are you in this hell for?"

The boy looked down and began scribbling on a piece of paper. He slid the paper over to the girls and they began reading it, "Marco Diaz and I witnessed my father kill my mother and then killed himself five months ago. I refuse to speak to anyone or at all. My aunt thinks I'm crazy so she sent me for a mental evaluation and then brought me here."

"Well that sucks," Star frowned, "Hey, do you have any matches," Marco shook his head, "Damn it…not that I was going to do anything, I just wanted to look at them one more time." Marco rolled his eyes and started drawling and the girls looked at him in confusion.

Marco walked down the hall of the hospital and stopped in front of a door and looked at it, "Hey Marco," he looked back and saw Jackie standing behind him, "It looks like we're neighbors." Marco arched a brow, "You, me, Janna, Star, Sabrina, Brittney and another girl named Hope all live down this hall."

Marco took out his pen and a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. He handed it to Jackie and she read it, "Why am I the only boy down this wing?" she sighed and shook her head, "They separate us by our problems and the type of help we need." Marco arched a brow and Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a stupid system and it makes no sense."

Marco took out another piece of paper and began scribbling on it before handing it to Jackie, "Why is this Hope person here? Well she's been having a hard time since her parents began fighting. She's been suicidal and her mother put her in here."

Marco took out a third piece of paper and began scribbling. Once he was finished, he handed it to Jackie and she read it, "Why did you and the others come to my earlier?" she sighed and shook her head, "We thought you wanted some company. And either way we were going to be spending time with you because we're living in the same hall." Marco shrugged his shoulders, turned and opened the door before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him.

Marco sat at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper when a knock at the door caught his attention. He sighed, stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw a girl around his age with brown hair, "So you're the new guy?" Marco nodded, "My name's Hope Grey…now let's go," Marco arched a brow, "It's dinner time. Let's go," Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked out of his room and closed the door before the two teenagers walked down the hall.

While they were walking, Hope looked at Marco and frowned, "I'm guessing the girls told you why I'm here?" Marco looked at her, "My parents have been arguing a lot and it's been getting to me. I've tried to commit suicide a couple of times, but my mother caught me and she sent me here." Marco nodded, "So what's your name and why are you here?"

He pulled out the paper he had given the others earlier and handed it to Hope and she read it, "Marco Diaz and I witnessed my father kill mother and then himself five months ago. I refuse to talk to anyone or at all. My aunt thinks I'm crazy so she sent me for a mental evaluation and then brought me here." Hope looked at him and sighed, "Wow, that must've been hard." Marco nodded, "Well I hope you get the help that you need,"

Marco half smiled and pulled out his pen and a piece of paper before he started scribbling on it and handed it to Hope, "Thanks. You too," Hope half smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the hall.

 **Not a request, just something that's been bugging me for a few days. I have no idea how long this arc is going to run for, but as always, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	377. Chapter 377

**Jss2141: So, you're officially dubbing it? Okay. Keep reading to find out if you're right.**

 **Questionmark: Thanks, more will be coming soon.**

 **Payinginonlycoin: That might be a little tricky, but I guess I can try to write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco looked down at Mewni as its new rulers as its citizens looked up at them in terror. Moon and River sighed and half smiled at their daughter and Marco before turning around and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Star smiled and leaned closer to Marco. Marco looked down in confusion and smirked, "Is everything okay, Estrella?" Star hummed and nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but the people of Mewni aren't too excited at the thought of their new king being a vampire." She looked up with a slight smile on her face, "And wait until we have an heir," Marco's eyes widened and Star kissed him on his cheek, "Did you really think we could rule without having a child to take our place when we decide to step down?"

"I didn't think about that," Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "I'm just not sure how everyone, including your parents, will react to having a half Mewman half vampire as their future ruler."

"Well since we're the new rulers, my parents and the people of Mewni can't say anything," Star started to pull him by the arm and away from the window and out of the room.

The two roamed the corridors of the castle and Andrea and Chantelle approached them with a look of pain crossing their faces. Star and Marco glared at them and Star reached for her wand, "What do you two want?" she hissed and narrowed her eyes, "You almost raped my husband a few weeks ago and I warned you about doing that."

"Please, we need help and…"

"Then go out and rape some of the villagers," they looked at Star in shock and Marco looked at her with a concerned look on his face, "You're not going to do that to Marco, and I don't think the others will appreciate it if you were the reasons they got sent back to the dungeons."

Andrea and Chantelle backed away slowly and Marco put a hand on Star's shoulder. She looked back as she panted, "Calm down honey, we don't want to start anything." Star sighed and nodded, "C'mon, let's go see what the others are up to." He looked at the two undead cheerleaders and narrowed his eyes, "I stopped Star from attacking you two this time. Next time I might let her attack you…hell I might attack you two, too," the two held their hands up and Star and Marco walked away from them.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Hope and Sabrina all sat on the bed in Star's and Marco's room while Marco sat on the windowsill, looking out at the night sky, "Hey Marco," Janna called and he looked back, "Everything okay?" Marco nodded, "Do you need a bite?" Marco shook his head, "Are you sure? I don't mind feeding the king tonight."

"I'm sure Janna, thanks," he looked out the window and crossed his arms.

Star walked up behind Marco and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back in confusion and Star frowned, "What's wrong honey? You've been quiet,"

Marco sighed and got ready to answer when the door swung opened and Star's parents ran inside in a panic, "Kids, stay away from the windows and stay in the castle!" River ordered and the seven looked confused.

"Why dad," Star questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Marco arched a brow.

"Toffee," Moon answered and everyone looked confused, "I've battled him before and he isn't to be taken lightly. He is a serious threat. More of a threat than Ludo was," Star and Marco looked at her with an angered look on their faces, "Toffee and an army of monsters are approaching from the Black Forest and they're estimated to be here in a matter of minutes."

Marco growled and kissed Star and Star's eyes widened. Marco backed away and looked at Star with a serious look on his face, "Stay here. I'll back,"

"What, no," Star whined, "Marco we're a team and we always fight alongside each other."

"And if you get hurt then I'll never be able to forgive myself," Star looked shocked and Marco sighed, "If this Toffee guy is as tough as your mom says then he could be dangerous and I'm not risking your safety." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back before you go to sleep. I promise," without waiting for a response, Marco turned into a bat and swiftly flew out of the window.

A lizard in a suit and several monsters behind him walked the forest floors, heading towards the castle when a brown bat flew in front of them and it turned into Marco. The monsters stopped and the lizard smirked, "So who are you? Another monster that wants to dethrone the Butterfly family?"

"Finely dressed lizard," Marco narrowed his eyes, "You must be Toffee,"

"I am," Toffee smirked, "But I'm afraid we don't know your name friend." Marco started laughing and the monsters looked at him in confusion, "I fail to see what the joke is. Either you tell us your name and help us overthrow the Butterfly or get out of our way."

"Oh, I have a few names," Marco tried to catch his breath, "Marco, vampire assassin, karate master, oh and my most recent and most favorite name I go by is King Butterfly," the monsters looked shocked and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, surprised that a monster will even be associating with a monster? Well I have some interesting news that…fuck none of you will be able to speak a word after I'm done…the former princess, now queen Star Butterfly is my mate. We've been mates a short time after I was bitten and anyone, and I mean anyone who tries to hurt the Butterfly family, must deal with me," his eyes flashed a hellish red and bats flew past him and started attacking the monsters.

While the monsters tried effortlessly to fight off the biting bats Toffee looked at his army in shock as their screams of pain and bats screeching filled the air. Toffee turned and got ready to run towards the castle when he felt someone punch him to the ground. He looked up as blood trickled down the side of his mouth and Marco hovered over him with glowing, narrowed eyes, "Tell me something stupid, why do you think I haven't sent my familiars after you?"

"I could think of a few reasons," Marco arched a brow as Toffee stood up, "You're afraid I'd hurt them, you know they're no match for me and I could just slither away if I need to."

"All wrong," Marco chuckled and cracked his knuckles, "No, I haven't sent my familiars after you because I want to kick your ass myself!" Marco raced towards Toffee and punched him in the stomach, slamming him into a nearby boulder, "No one messes or threatens my family and thinks they can get away with it!" Toffee growled and stood up and tried to swing his tail at Marco. Marco caught his tail and began swinging Toffee around, slamming him into trees and boulders and on the ground as his familiars continued to attack the monsters behind them.

Marco let Toffee go and he skidded across the ground. The badly injured monster looked up and panted. He got ready to say something when they heard a heavy thud and they looked back to see the bats flying away and the monsters lay on the ground dead. Marco smirked and looked back at Toffee, "Why would you do this to your own kind?" Toffee panted and Marco continued to smirk, "You are a monster, you're supposed to be against them, not with them. And being ruler alongside one of those damned Memans is a disgrace," Marco's smirk vanished and his eyes narrowed, "You along with every other monster on Mewni are better than those filthy Mew…"

Marco rushed over towards him and grabbed Toffee by the throat and squeezed it tightly. Toffee began choking and gasping for air as he looked down at Marco, "Finish that sentence. I dare you," Toffee continued to struggle to breathe, "I'm just looking for another reason to kill you, and a little warning, I've drank more than enough blood to kill you in a heartbeat, no questions asked. So, what were you going to say about the Mewmans?"

"Filthy…Mewmans," Toffee gasped and Marco smirked, baring his fangs and lunged at Toffee and Toffee began to scream in horror.

Star stood in front of the window in hers and Marco's room and looked out at the night sky with a frown on her face. The door opened and her parents stepped inside, "Star," Moon said and Star ignored her, "Star, as the new queen you have a busy day tomorrow. You should get some sleep darling."

"But Marco hasn't come back yet," Star sighed and turned to face her parents, "He promised he'd be back before I go to sleep. I'm really worried about him. What if this Toffee person got the better of him and Marco is morally wounded?"

"I'm sure Marco can handle himself just fine, dear," River assured, "Don't worry, he'll be back before you know."

"I don't know," Star sighed and walked over to her bed and fell on it, her face buried in the pillows, "Marco's a great fighter and everything, but he can be stubborn at times and his cocky attitude could get him in a lot of trouble."

Her parents frowned and they heard a voice, "Well it's good to see you have faith in your husband, and in case you forgot Estrella, you're the stubborn one in this marriage." They looked at the window and saw Marco sitting on the windowsill with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, "But I guess I can be a little stubborn at times too." Star widely smiled, jumped off the bed and ran up to Marco and hugged him. Marco hugged her back and smirked, "I told you I'd be back before you go to bed,"

"Yeah, I guess you did," Star kissed his cheek and continued to hug him.

"What of Toffee?" Star and Marco separated and looked at Star's parents, "What happened to him?"

Marco smirked and chuckled and he shook his head, "His army was dealt with by my familiars and Toffee…well his blood didn't taste like toffee. It was more like a vinegar mixed with strawberry ice cream taste." The three looked at him with looks of disgust on their faces and he laughed, "Yeah, not a good combination." He looked at his wife and smiled, "Ready for bed?" Star smiled and nodded as the two of them walked over to the bed and climbed in it and Star's parents walked out of the room.

Star laid her head on Marco's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso while Marco held her and stroked her hair, "I was worried about you earlier." Marco hummed, "Yeah, my mom told me how dangerous Toffee can be a little while after you left. I wanted to take a Warnicorn to help you, but my parents, the girls and several guards stopped me."

Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Well I'm glad they did. Me and my familiars had them begging for mercy and Toffee didn't stand a chance after he threatened you and your parents."

Star hummed and nodded, "Okay, if you say so." She then looked up with a serious look on her face, "But the next time there's a monster attack and you go without me, I won't hesitate to Narwhal Blast you." Marco chuckled and rubbed Star's back, "I mean it Marco. We're a team, and just because you're a vampire and we're the new rulers of Mewni doesn't mean I can't fight with you."

"I know honey, I know," he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "But for right now you should get some sleep." Star hummed and nodded before yawning and closed her eyes.

Marco looked down and saw Star's breathing had evened out. He smirked and carefully got out of bed and kissed her on the temple before walked across the room and out of the door.

He closed the door and sighed, "Alright you two, you can come out. She's sleeping," two bats flew down from the ceiling and Andrea and Chantelle were soon standing in front of Marco. Marco sighed again and crossed his arms, "Let's get this straight. I love Star and Star loves me. We're married and I wouldn't even dream about cheating on that amazing woman in there for anything."

"But Marco, our lust is getting high and if…"

"There are plenty of villagers Andrea and you can try to go after one of the servants or guards." The two frowned, "I'm telling you two, as a friend, don't try anything that'll put a strain on mine and Star's relationship because I don't want you guys getting hurt." They sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'm going hunting. Would you two like to join me?"

The two undead cheerleaders softly smiled and Chantelle nodded, "Yeah, sure Marco. Sounds fun," Marco nodded before the three vampires raced down the corridors at breakneck speeds.

 **Toffee came and Toffee died. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	378. Chapter 378

**Craftyminer188: Yeah, I could update something from that arc when I can. I'm not a real fan of them, why?**

 **Feedback 2.0: Good to know. Keep reading for more.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it wouldn't have made much of a difference for Toffee. Yeah, I suppose they can come to Mewni. I know the picture you're talking about, I think I saw it on Tumblr, so here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

The group of teenagers sat around a cube and waited for it to speak. Everyone looked at Pony Head with confused looks on their face, "Uh Pointy Head?" she looked at Marco with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "When the hell is this game supposed to start?"

"Just be patience earth turd,"

"First task," the teenagers looked at the cube in confusion, "Girls must do a striptease to see how long it take Marco Diaz to get an erection."

Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie and StarFan looked at Pany Head in shock and Pony Head nervously chuckled, "Uh…oops,"

"What do you mean by that Pony Head?" Star asked and Pony Head looked away as her cheeks began to burn, "Pony Head, I don't remember this in Truth or Consciences."

"That's because it isn't Truth or Consciences," Pony Head sighed, "I must've grabbed the wrong game…I was in a rush and I wanted to grab the game and now…we're playing an adult version of the game." The five looked at her in shock, "It was an honest mistake. Look, we'll just turn the game off and head over to the Bounce Lounge," she floated over to the cube and was about to turn it off when red sparks started shooting from the cube and the six teenagers fell to the ground and started laughing.

Jackie looked at Pony Head and asked, "Why…are…we…getting tickled?"

"It's our pun…punishment until we do it!" she laughed and the girls groaned before they struggled to stand up and began doing stripteases in front of Marco and Marco's eyes widened as he felt his face begin to heat up.

Star, Janna, Jackie and StarFan stood in front of Marco in nothing but their underwear and their cheeks bright pink. Marco looked away from them with his face burning, "Second task!" they looked at the cube with anticipation, "Marco Diaz must give a full body massage to StarFan13!"

"What!" the two selected teenagers shouted in unison, their faces burning even brighter and they looked at each other.

"Guys, I don't feel like getting punished again, so can you please do this," Janna pleaded and the two looked at her with annoyed looks on their faces, "Hey, for all we know the punishment could be worse."

Marco frowned and sighed before looking at StarFan, "Ashley, I hope we could still be friends after this," he then glared at Pony Head and hissed, "I'm going to kick your ass when this game is over." Pony Head rolled her eyes as Ashley laid down on the floor and Marco walked up to her and began rubbing her body and she lightly moaned as she felt Marco run his hands over her body.

Marco soon finished and helped Ashley up and the two looked away from each other. Star cleared her throat and slightly smiled, "Well uh…we only have one more task. If it isn't anything too bad, we'll be able to make it to the Bounce Lounge."

"Final task!" they looked at the cube and waited for it to speak again, "Tie Marco Diaz to a bed and please him sexually!" everyone looked shocked and the cube began glowing and vibrating and the girls quickly tackled Marco to the bed and tied his ankles and wrists down.

Marco looked around in shock as Star, Janna, Jackie and Ashley rubbed their bodies against his in their underwear and Pony Head floated in the corner and laughed. Star, Janna, Jackie and Ashley took their bras off and rubbed their breasts against Marco and his eyes widened as he felt the blood rush from his face.

A loud bang filled the air and everyone looked up at the cube, "The game is over!" the teenagers sighed in relief as the cube fell to the floor.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, now you guys can untie me," they looked at him and Star, Janna, Jackie and Ashley licked their lips, "Uh…you guys can untie me you know? Like, right now?" they slowly walked up to him and Marco's eyes widened, "I'm not liking this!" the four girls jumped at him while he struggled to break free of his bindings and Pony Head continued to laugh in the corner.

Hours have passed and the girls untied Marco and the six teenagers laid on the bed. Star wrapped her arm around Marco's torso and moved closer to him, "Hey Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "Maybe we should barrow this game from Pony Head and the two of us can play by ourselves some time."

Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "Let's not do that and just say we did," Star sat up and looked at him and pouted as tears formed behind her eyes, "Star don't do this. You know I can never say no when you do this," Star ignored him and leaned closer to him. He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Okay, we'll ask Pony Head if we can _barrow_ the cube, okay?"

Star half smiled and laid her head on Marco's chest and nuzzled closer to him, "Thanks Marco, you're the best." She yawned and nuzzled even closer to Marco, "Well it's a good time to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Good night Star," the two fell asleep and the six teenagers slept peacefully on the bed with smiles on their faces.

 **Okay Majinbuu, I don't know if this is what you were looking for or what. Sorry for the lackluster in this one, I lost half of my notes and had to improvise with what I had. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	379. Chapter 379

**Craftyminer188: Okay. Really? I haven't noticed.**

 **Jason: Thanks, I guess. Like I said, I lost half my notes so it wasn't going to be the best.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, sorry about that. I lost half my notes so I had to improvise some of it.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, more will be coming soon. Uh…probably next or something. I don't know yet, still writing a few ideas down.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I suppose I could toy around and see what I can come up with.**

 **Darth Sidious: I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on their thrones and Marco groaned, "What's wrong Marco?" Marco looked at his wife with a confused look on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Just bored, goody-goody," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I need to fight someone or something before I snap."

Star frowned and held his hand, "I'm sorry Marco, but as king and queen, we aren't allowed to fight monsters. We must send the guards if a monster decides to attack." Marco sighed again and a fiery glow caught their attention. They looked up and saw a small fire in the middle of the room and it soon died and they saw a three-eyed demon standing in front of them, "Tom!"

"Tom," Marco looked at Star in confusion, "Who the fuck is Tom?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend,"

"And I was supposed to be the next King Butterfly," the demon hissed and Marco looked at him with narrowed eyes, "But this goody-goody bitch had her parents send her to that damn reform school and…" he felt a fist punch him across the face and he fell back with a force.

He looked up and saw Marco rubbing his knuckles, "Listen you whiney little asshole, no one insults Star and gets away with it! Now apologize or I won't be nice!"

Tom looked up with glowing red eyes and he threw a fireball at Marco, knocking him back. Star's eyes widened and she stood up and rushed over to her husband and knelt down next to him, "Marco, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Marco chuckled and sat up and ripped his burnt shirt off, "Best I've felt all day, Estrella," Star frowned and Marco stood up, "Don't worry about me. I'll show this bastard a real fight," Marco cracked his knuckles and smirked as Tom growled and threw another fireball.

The fireball flew past Marco and the two heard a scream of pain. Marco looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Star on the floor, holding her arm and tears sliding down her cheeks. Marco knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay honey?"

"It burns," Star hissed in pain and held up her wand, "Icy Cool Healing Spray." She soon felt the burning sensation leave and she slightly panted, "This isn't the first time this happened. Tom was very abusive before we broke up and my parents sent me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

Marco growled in anger, "Stay down," Star looked at him in shock, "I'm going to teach this hotheaded bastard a lesson. Just stay down and let me handle this," Star frowned and slowly nodded as Marco stood up and turned to face Tom.

Tom smirked and crossed his arms, "Well it looks like she's still good for target…" he was tackled to the floor and felt someone choking him.

He looked up and saw Marco had his fist above his head and began punching continuously across the jaw, "Don't you…dare…hurt…Star…again…you…son of…a…bitch!" Tom groaned as Marco stood up and began kicking him in his side.

The door opened and Janna, Hope and Oskar walked into the room and their eyes widened when they saw Marco kicking the demon, "Uh…do you need help, brother?" Janna asked.

"No, I got this," Marco grunted as he continued to kick Tom.

Marco picked Tom up by the throat and began punching him again. Tom hit Marco with a fireball, forcing him to let him go and step back. The wounded demon looked up and panted, "You think a few kicks and punches will stop me? Face it you're outclassed here. I'm the prince of the underworld you son of a…"

Marco uppercut him, send him back with a force, "You're the prince of assholes. You think you can come in here and start attacking us for no real reason?" Tom growled and Marco shook his head, "Shit I know demons are assholes, but fuck man, you're more than an asshole! You're a fucking prick with a bad temper! Get ready for an ass kicking, you novice! I'm about to show you how outclassed you really are!" he ran at him and got ready to hit him again when a wall of fire stopped him and Tom vanished.

Marco groaned and turned and walked over to Star and helped her up, "Who the fuck was that guy?" Oskar shouted and Star and Marco looked at him, "What the hell man? We go out for one smoke break and we miss everything."

"His name is Tom and he's my ex-boyfriend," Star frowned and sighed, "He wasn't the best boyfriend, I only dated him to rebel against my parents and when they sent me to Reform School, I wanted nothing to do with Tom."

"Yeah, he seems like he's a real fucking charmer," Hope rolled her eyes, "What happened before you started kicking his ass, Marco?"

"I was bored, he showed up, hit me with a fireball and then hit Star and I decided okay I'm going to kick this bastard's ass and that's when you guys showed up." He looked at Star's arm and saw the burn mark was gone, "Are you okay, goody-goody?"

"I'm fine Marco, thank you for asking," Marco nodded and Star held her wand up to Marco's chest, "Icy Cool Healing Spray," Marco felt the burning sensation leave his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Is that better, Marco?"

"Yeah, thanks Estrella," he rubbed the top of her head, "So is he like not going to show up again?"

"I don't know," Star frowned and the others looked at her in confusion, "Tom is a troublemaker and he doesn't know how to quit. He probably went back to the underworld to plot a way to get rid of you and force me to marry him,"

"Well then I'll be ready to kick his ass again," Marco smirked and kissed her forehead before looking back at his friends, "You guys want to help next time he decides to show up?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be fair for us to just sit and watch," Oskar smirked.

"You're actually asking us to join you in a fight?" Janna chuckled and Marco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure brother. We'll help you kick that guy's ass."

"Might be fun fighting a demon so count me in," Hope smiled and Marco nodded.

"Marco," they looked at Star in confusion, "Can I speak to you in private please?" Marco arched a brow and nodded as Janna, Hope and Oskar walked out of the room.

The room was silent as the air was still between the two. Marco coughed and Star looked at him, "What's wrong, Queen goody-goody?"

"Marco, I know you mean well, but you shouldn't take Tom as lightly as you did with Ludo and his minions." Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "He does anything and everything in his powers to get what he wants and he isn't afraid to kill. I refuse to be a widow a short time after we got married. I'm asking, please let the guards handle Tom next time he shows up, please?"

Marco looked at her and Star's eyes widened as tears began to form behind them. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay," Star softly smiled, "I'll let the guards handle him next time."

"Thank you, Marco," she hugged him, "It means a lot that you said that." Marco rolled his eyes and hugged her back, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Marco chuckled, "You're always a little goody-goody and I guess I can get used to it." He moved back and smirked, "So Star, what say we walk around the castle for a while?" Star nodded and the two walked out of the room and several thoughts ran through Star's mind as a look of worried crossed her face.

Tom sat on his throne in the underworld with an angered look on his beaten face, "There has to be a way to get that loser away from Star. But how? He doesn't know how to back down and he fights well." He stood up and began pacing the room, "I must come up with a plan and it has to be a good one." He sighed and shook his head as he continued to pace the room and thoughts ran through his head.

 **Tom made an appearance and somewhat got his ass handed to him. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	380. Chapter 380

**Joseftanti: I haven't updated that arc in a while. I'll try to update it next.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and I was thinking of a few ways to put Tom into the arc.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, more will be coming soon.**

 **Craftyminer188: Heh, I like it, I'll start on it right now because it could be fun.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco smiled as they sat in the security room of a pizzeria, "Isn't this exciting Marco?" Marco looked at his best friend, "We're going to be work besties!"

"Yeah," he looked at the desk and saw a red flashing light, "Heh, we have a message." He reached over and pressed play and the message began.

"Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um…I actually worked in that office before you." Star and Marco rolled their eyes and continued to listen to the message, "I'm…finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so…I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: There's nothing to worry about, uhhh, you'll do fine!"

"Why would we be worried," Star smiled and Marco looked at her in confusion, "All we have to do is make sure no one breaks in and messes with the animatronics."

Marco chuckled and the message continued, "So let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?" the two looked down as the message continued and the two of them groaned in annoyance, "Uh…let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh, it's kind of a legal thing. Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come alive."

"Man, this guy never shuts up, does he?" Marco groaned and Star lightly giggled.

"Fazzbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person."

"Person!" the two looked at the player in shock as the message continued to play.

"Upon discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days of the discovery or as soon as the property and premise have been cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah."

"What the hell is he talking about death?" Star panted as her face began to pale, "Do people actually die here?"

"I don't think so Star," Marco swallowed hard, "He's probably just messing with the new security guards." Star frowned and nodded as the message continued.

"Now that might seem bad, I know,"

"No shit you moron!" Star shouted, "If this is how you treat your new employees I don't find it funny!"

Marco placed a hand on Star's shoulder to calm her down as the message continued, "There's nothing really to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters can get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember: these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show a little respect. Right? Okay,"

"Not if they get quirky and try to fucking kill us," Marco gasped.

"Uh, just be aware the characters do tend to move around a bit. They're left with some kind of free-roaming mode at night."

"These bastards move!" Star looked at the cameras and saw three animatronics standing on the stage, "Why would you let them move?"

"Uh…something about their servos locking up if they're left off for too long." Star and Marco looked down at the player as the message continued and they felt their hearts begin to race, "Uh…they used to let them wander around during the day too. But then there was the bite of eighty-seven,"

"Bite," Marco panted, "What bite! If these things hurt someone why are they still in service?"

"Yeah, it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Star and Marco looked shocked and looked at the cameras as the message continued to play, "Now concerning your safety. The only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that if these characters…uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you. They'll…they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume."

"What the hell does that mean?" Star whispered, "What'll they do to us?"

Marco shook his head and sighed, "Now since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria, they'll probably to…forcibly stuff you into a Freddy Fazzbear suit,"

Star and Marco looked frightened and they looked at the camera and saw one of the animatronics were missing, "The bunny is out," Marco whispered and began flipping through the cameras. They jumped back, "Storage room…okay, you can stay there."

"Umm…" Star and Marco looked down at the player, "now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices."

"Yeah, you're lucky, you're finishing up here, you bastard!" Star snapped.

"Especially around the facial area," the message continued, "So you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit discomfort…and death."

"Oh really? We wouldn't have known if you haven't of told us, Einstein!" Marco snapped and hugged his best friend as Star continued to look at the cameras.

"Uh…the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask." Star's and Marco's widened and they began to shake in fear, "Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."

"Star…please tell me you have your wand."

"Sorry Marco, but the manager said if we bring anything other than ourselves and I could bring my purse, he'd take it and throw it into the incinerator." Marco frowned and shook his head.

"But hey! First night should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh…check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright, goodnight." The message ended and Star and Marco quickly flipped through the cameras.

"Okay…okay, bunny is in the party room and…the duck is gone!" Marco shouted, "Ducky…ducky? Ducky where are you?"

"Found the damn thing," Marco sighed and Star panted, "Yeah, it's in the backroom." She looked at Marco and frowned, "Let's just leave. No one is going to be stupid enough to break into this damn place."

"Star I wish we could leave, but if we start walking around out this room and one of these fucking things see us we're as good as dead." Star frowned and Marco hugged her, "We'll try to quiet after this so we don't have to fear for our lives." Star sighed and nodded before the two of them went back to looking at the cameras.

Hours passed by slowly and Star and Marco continued to watch the cameras. Soon the cameras and lights went off and Star and Marco jumped back, "What's happening?" Star and Marco looked around the dark security room, "Are we dead?"

They heard a tone coming from the left door. They looked over and their eyes widened when they saw a light blue glow and the face of an animatronic standing by the door. Star and Marco tightly hugged each other and shook in terror as they tightly closed their eyes.

They soon heard the music stop and heard an alarm going off. They looked up and looked around to see they were still holding each other and the animatronic was no longer standing by the door. Marco checked the time and breathed a sigh of relief, "Six, the manager will be here soon and we'll go home and never come back to this fucking nightmare again."

Star nodded, "You two seem like you had a pretty easy night," they looked up and saw a heavy-set man standing by the door, "I hope things weren't too difficult last night."

"Actually sir, we were…"

"Well you two better get home and get some rest and we'll see you two back here tonight." Star and Marco got ready to say something when the man started ushering to the exit.

Star and Marco looked back as the door closed and they sighed and shook their heads, "What are we going to do Marco? Those damn robots are going to kill us and that asshole won't listen."

"We'll think of something Star," Marco yawned, "Right now I say we get home and get some sleep. I need to get a shower,"

"Yeah, me too," Star yawned and the two of them started walking away from the pizzeria.

 **I'm breaking this down to six parts because the five first nights and then the custom night. I know Chica is a chicken and everything, but in the first game she looks more like a duck and a lot of people made the same mistake. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	381. Chapter 381

**Craftyminer188: Good to know, and no problem.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, thanks. Like I said, there's going to be six parts to it, so who knows.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Well if you say so. I'll see what I can do for your request.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. That's a good question, but if I had to guess Scott wanted to make the game suspenseful and just one night wouldn't be enough for the players. I forgot the number of the chapter you're talking about too, but I haven't updated that arc in a while. I might update it next.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in their room and Marco sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this, honey?" Star looked at him in confusion, "I know it'll help them, but what if Alfonzo and Ferguson don't want to come to Mewni?"

Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "Marco I'm sure that they would want to come to Mewni. I'm sure you miss your friends," Marco sighed and nodded, "And besides, we need to see if they can help with Andrea and Chantelle so they won't try to rape you again or get themselves killed for trying to rape some of the guards."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Star softly smiled and took out her dimensional scissors, "Alright, let's go," Star nodded before opening a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

Star and Marco stood in the middle of the park and watched as cars drove down the street. They looked around and saw two figures approaching them from the far entrance, "Alfonzo, Ferguson," Marco smirked as his friends walked up to them, "How the hell have you guys been?"

"Oh, you know, one of our friends is a vampire and ran off with his best friend," Ferguson answered, "So we're doing just fine."

"Why did you guys ask to see us?" Alfonzo asked.

"How would you two like to date a couple of cheerleaders?" Star smiled and the two of them stared at her in disbelief, "You see, Marco accidently turned Andrea and Chantelle into vampires' a while back, and their lust levels are pretty high, so to keep them from raping my husband or getting themselves killed, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come to Mewni and help out."

Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at each other and started whispering to one another. Marco looked at Star and whispered, "Do you think it was a good idea to tell them that Andrea and Chantelle are vampires before asking if they wanted to help?"

Star sighed and rolled her eyes, "Rather we tell them now or later, they're going to find out they're vampires," she kissed his cheek and smiled, "Don't worry honey, I'm sure they'll help." Marco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay guys," they looked at the two and Alfonzo sighed, "We'll come to Mewni with you guys." The two smiled and Star took out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal before the four of them stepped through it.

Star and Marco led Alfonzo and Ferguson down the corridor and to a door. Marco opened the door and Alfonzo and Ferguson stepped inside and stared at the undead cheerleaders. The two looked up and Star smiled, "Girls, instead of getting in trouble by raping Marco, or one of the servants or guards, we went back to earth and brought Alfonzo and Ferguson here to take care of your needs."

Andrea and Chantelle looked at each other and started whispering. Alfonzo and Ferguson looked back at the two with their eye widened, "Guys…we don't think we can do this," Ferguson panted, "They're cheerleaders. Vampires, but cheerleaders just the same,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Guys, I'm a vampire and I can tell you that they won't hurt you. I'm just trying to hook my good buddies up and you're telling me you guys a chicken?"

They shook their heads and Star smiled, "Well then you better prove it. Those girls look pretty restless,"

They looked back at the cheerleaders and then back at the two and Alfonzo smirked, "You guys are the best." They nodded and turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Star and Marco wandered around the castle and Star looked at Marco and smirked, "You do know if they do this then Alfonzo and Ferguson can never go back to earth." Marco looked at her in confusion, "They'll be Andrea's and Chantelle's mates and if we try to separate them they'll get violent."

"Well we don't want that to happen, now do we?" Marco smirked, "But hey, I don't think they'll mind it. They get to live in the castle and they finally got a couple of cheerleaders." Star half smiled and nodded before she groaned in pain and put a hand on her stomach. Marco looked at Star with a concerned look on his face, "Star? Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah…I uh…" she groaned in pain again and held her stomach.

Marco put his hands on Star's arms and led her to the windowsill and the two of them sat down. Star looked up and took a few deep breaths and Marco frowned, "Star? Honey if something is wrong you should tell me. I'm a vampire, not a mind reader."

"I'm fine Marco, but…Marco, there's going to be a little Mewman-Vampire floating around in a few months." Marco's eyes widened and he looked down at Star's stomach and placed a hand on it and rubbed it, "That's right Marco. I was going to surprise you later tonight, but I guess the baby had other plans."

Marco widely grinned as he tightly hugged his wife, "This is awesome Estrella! We're going to be parents!" Star smiled and hugged Marco back, "We need to celebrate. I'll have Manfred get the best bottle of wine from the cellar…wait, what the hell am I talking about, you can't drink!"

"Marco," Star smiled and chuckled, "Calm down, I've only known I was pregnant for a few days. We're going to tell my parents tomorrow night and then the others,"

"Yeah, alright honey," Marco kissed her forehead, "This is one of the best things that happened to us," Star smiled and nodded, "Well I say we should at least go to the Bounce Lounge for a little celebration,"

"Yeah," Star took out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

Hours have passed and Star and Marco lay on their bed with Star's head on Marco's chest and Marco lightly stroked Star's hair. The sounds of the night filled the air and Star nuzzled closer to Marco. Marco smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Estrella, you and the little one rest up…I need to ask you about the Mewman-Vampire thing tomorrow and rather or not the sunlight, garlic and crucifixes will hurt our baby," He carefully got out of bed and kissed her temple and walked out of the room.

Marco raced down the corridors with a large smile on his face. He turned the corner and suddenly stopped when he came face-to-face with Andrea and Chantelle, "Hey Marco," Andrea smiled, "You and Star got a little busy?" Marco arched a brow, "Well you have a wide smile on your face so something had to happen."

"It's nothing important right now," Marco smirked, "Anyway…who's whose mate?"

"I got Alfonzo and Ferguson belongs to Andrea," Chantelle sighed, "Thanks for getting us the help we needed for our out of control lust,"

"No problem," Marco smiled, "I'm about to run out of the castle and get some wild animals to munch on. You two want to join me?" they nodded and the three of them turned into bats and flew out of the window.

 **Well…they got the help that Chantelle and Andrea needed and Star and Marco are going to have a baby. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	382. Chapter 382

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and no problem.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and uh…okay? I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental arc update. Enjoy.**

The patients of the mental facility were gathered in a large room, talking to their parents. Marco looked around and frowned before walking away, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back and saw Hope standing behind him. He half smiled and waved, "Where are you going?" he shook his head and Hope sighed, "Well…are your aunt and uncle here?" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Are they coming?" Marco shook his head and Hope frowned, "Well…why don't you spend some time with me and my parents? I'm hoping that they won't argue today?" Marco slightly smiled and nodded and the two of them walked away.

They sat down and Hope's parents looked at Marco in confusion, "Uh…Hope, who's your friend?" her mother asked.

"This is our new neighbor Marco Diaz," Hope looked at Marco and softly smiled, "These are my parents Hector and Linda."

"Hello Marco," Linda said and Marco waved, "Not that we don't mind spending time with Hope's new friend, but wouldn't you feel better if you spent some time with your parents?"

Hope looked shocked and Marco frowned as he looked down, "What?" Hector chuckled, "Don't tell me the kid hates his parents and…"

"Hector don't your bullshit!" Linda snapped Hope frowned as Hector groaned, "Maybe his parents aren't here yet, have you thought of that?"

"I have thought of that!" Hector snapped and the two teenagers began hyperventilating, "God why don't you just kill me for trying to make a damn joke!"

The two adults heard a pen scribbling on a piece of paper and they looked at the two teenagers to see Marco writing on a piece of paper, his face red and tears in his eyes. He slid the paper over to the two adults and began rocking back and forth. The adults looked confused and looked down at the paper, "My father killed my mother then himself five months ago and I haven't spoken a word since. My aunt thinks I'm crazy and sent me for a mental evaluation because I refuse to talk to anyone." They looked up and frowned, "Hey kid, I'm sorry about my wisecrack," Hector rubbed the back of his head, "We had no idea,"

"Are you okay?" Linda asked and Marco shook his head, "We're really sorry, dear. We had no idea you witnessed something like that,"

"Guys can we talk about something else?" Hope asked, rubbing Marco's back, "Me, Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney don't know how he can get when people talk about this and we don't want to find out right now." Her parents sighed and nodded as Hope talked to her parents and Marco scribbled on the pieces of paper in front of him.

A few hours have passed and Hope and Marco walked down the hall with a pen and some paper in Marco's hand. Marco started writing on a piece of paper and Hope looked at him in confusion. Marco soon finished writing and handed the piece of paper to Hope, "Why do your parents argue?" Hope sighed and frowned and Marco began writing on another piece of paper before handing it to Hope, "Sorry, is that too personal?" she looked at Marco and lightly smiled, "No, it's fine Marco…but to answer your question, my dad's been cheating on my mom and my mom started cheating on my dad and it just got to them and they argue nonstop."

Marco frowned and he started writing on another piece of paper, "Hey guys," they looked back and saw Sabrina walking up to them, "How was your visit day?"

"Same as last time," Hope sighed and shook her head, "Mom and dad got into a couple of arguments."

Sabrina nodded and looked at Marco and saw him writing on a piece of paper. He looked up and handed the paper to Sabrina, who took it and read it, "It was okay, but I don't think I want to meet Hope's parents again."

Hope looked at Marco and he handed her a piece of paper, "Nothing against you, you're really nice, but I can't stand the arguing and the fact that they brought my parents up." Hope sighed and Marco handed her another piece of paper, "I'm sure they didn't know, but it's still something I don't like to talk about." Hope softly smiled and shook her head, "It's okay Marco, I'm sure you don't like talking about it."

Marco nodded and they heard a voice cry out, "Heads up!" they looked back and saw a football coming towards them.

The three ducked and the football flew past them and four guys chased after it, nearly knocking Hope, Sabrina and Marco over. The three stood up and Marco narrowed his eyes as he began writing on a piece of paper and handed it over to Hope, "Who in the hell were those idiots?" Hope sighed and shook his head, "Oskar Greason, Tom Damon, Justin Holmes and Blake Sheldon." Marco rolled his eyes and began writing on another piece of paper before handing it to Hope, "And why are they here? Well Tom has a bad temper, Justin's here because he was suicidal…they can release him, but his parents haven't come by to sign him out…Oskar has a split personally disorder and Blake is bipolar."

"They're known as the assholes of the hospital," Sabrina hyperventilated and the looked at her, "I need…I need my Xanax,"

"Okay Sabrina, let's go to a nurse and they can give you your medicine." Hope walked over to her and looked at Marco, "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a while?" Marco nodded and Hope half smiled, "Okay, we'll be back after Sabrina gets her medicine." Marco nodded as the two girls turned and walked away from him and Marco began walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the two.

Marco sat at his desk and drew pictures with a deep frown on his face. He heard a knock on his door and he sighed and stood up. Opening the door, Star stepped into his room with a frown. Marco shook his head, walked over to his desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. He turned and walked back over to Star and handed her the piece of paper, "I don't have any matches or a lighter so please don't ask. No, I'm not here for that," Marco arched a brow, "Hope and Sabrina told us what Hope's parents said…about your parents and how they were brought up in the conversation and…are you okay?" Marco frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Well do you need a bunk buddy?"

Marco looked confused and walked back to his desk and started scribbling on a piece of paper. He turned and walked up to Star and handed her the paper, "What the hell is a bunk buddy? You know…I'll stay with you tonight to keep you company…if you want." Marco looked at the bed and then at Star, "Well?"

Marco rolled his eyes and turned and walked over to his desk one more time and scribbled on a piece of paper. He turned and walked over to Star and handed the paper to her, "Isn't the bed a bit small for two people?" Star smiled and shook her head, "We could cuddle," Marco's eyes widened and his and Star's faces began to turn a bright red, "If uh…if you want to, of course." Marco nodded and Star smiled, "Good,"

"Lights out!" they heard a nurse yell down the hall and the light in the hall turned off.

Star looked at Marco and smiled slightly, "Well let's get some sleep." Marco nodded again and the two of them climbed into bed and under the covers.

Star was laying on Marco's chest with an arm wrapped around his torso and Marco had an arm loosely around Star. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Marco," Marco sighed and stroked Star's hair as the two of them fell asleep.

 **Slight update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	383. Chapter 383

**Guest: It might go that way. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Here's something that's been bugging me for a few days. Enjoy and AU.**

Five teenagers walked into an old, abandon building as snow began to fall and the wind began to howl. The 15-year-old boy looked around and spotted several empty boxes and began breaking them apart and started building a fire with them. The five teenagers sat around the fire, trying to warm up from the bitter cold, "So now what do we do?" everyone looked at a 15-year-old girl with blue hair in confusion, "We can't go home. Me and Jackie got kicked out because of our drug problem, Star and Marco have been drinking and got themselves kicked out and Sabrina was stealing."

"We know Janna," her girlfriend Jackie Thomas sighed and shook her head, "We can't go to my house because my parents kicked me out, we can't go to your house because you were kicked out and your parents hate me. Marco's parents kicked him out for drinking so I doubt we can go there and the same could be said about Star's."

"I'd say we go to my place," Sabrina Griffin said in a timid voice and the others looked at her and she shook her head, "But after my parents found out I've been stealing they kicked me out and then moved to another city."

Marco Diaz looked at his best friend Star Butterfly and saw a frown on her face and tears starting to form behind her eyes. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Hey," she looked up and he sighed, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know Marco," Star sighed and Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "It's the middle of winter and our parents are being assholes. Normal parents will ground their kids for drinking or smoking, but ours? They throw us out the second they get the chance to." Marco frowned as he saw his best friend shake from the cold. He took his hoodie off and draped over her and she looked at him in confusion, "But what about you? What about the others?"

"Forget about me and we just met the others a few hours ago, so I barely know them." He held her close and rubbed her back, "You need to stay warm. I don't want my best friend getting sick." Star frowned and rested her head against his shoulder, "It's going to be okay. The five of us could find somewhere to live, or at least somewhere to hide during the winter."

Star sighed and shook her head, "Nothing gets you down, does it?"

"It does," she looked at him in confusion, "I'm upset that my best friend is homeless during the winter and I pissed of my parents won't listen to reason and let us stay at my place."

"Hey are you two having a private party or something?" Janna Johnson questioned and the two looked up to see the three of them staring at them, "Well are you going to invite us in this conversation or what?"

Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, but this is just between me and Marco," they blankly looked at her, "Sorry, but me and Marco have been best besties for the longest time and we're just discussing something between us." They shrugged their shoulders before talking to one another and Star let out a deep sigh and shook her head as the sound of the crackling fire filled the air.

Marco tossed a few more piece of broken boxes on the slowly dying fire and sat down next to his best friend. The two looked up and saw the three were laying on the ground, sleeping. Jackie had an arm wrapped around Janna and held her close, "Marco?" he looked at Star and she leaned against him, "Do you think it's a good idea to be traveling with them?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "We barely know them and they almost got us caught a few times today."

"I know Estrella," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back and kissed her temple, "After the storm passes we'll go our ways and it'll just be the two of us…like we originally planned."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," she moved back and looked at Marco and started to remove his hoodie, "Do you want this back?"

Marco smiled and put it back on Star, "You use it. You need more than I do," Star half smiled and shook her head before leaning back on Marco, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Marco, just a little tired," she yawned and nuzzled closer to him. Marco smirked and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back as she slowly fell asleep.

Marco tossed some more broken boxes pieces onto the fire and held Star closer and lightly rubbed her back. He looked up at the three sleeping girls and frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry we're going to be leaving you guys like this. But Star and I have a plan for us and we can't make any changes to them." He looked at his sleeping best friend and slightly smiled before lightly kissing her temple, "Get some rest Star. We have an early day tomorrow," hearing the wind howl, he looked back and sighed, "I really hope is isn't like this tomorrow. I don't want to force you to walk in this mess."

He looked back at the fire and frowned as the girls around him soundly slept with the only noise being the howling wind outside and the crackling fire in front of them. He yawned and slowly fell asleep with Star in his arms.

 **Okay this isn't a request, just something that's been floating around in my head for a while now. I don't know where I'm going with this or how many parts it's going to have, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	384. Chapter 384

**Gribble: Thanks.**

 **MysterD47: I could try and I don't know, I've kind of lost interest in it, but I'll try to update it.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Yes, they are, and did you get that quote from Futurama?**

 **Vampire Priest: Heh, I'll give that a read. Good to know and okay? Glad to help.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks, and I'm pretty sure it's blue, but I can check.**

 **Here's a FNAF update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the couch in the living room and Angie and Rafael looked at them in confusion, "Kids?" they looked up, "Don't you two have work tonight?"

"Mom, you can't send us back. We'll die,"

The two adults laughed and Rafael rubbed the top of Marco's head, "Oh son, a little work won't kill you two. Now, you better leave before you're late," they groaned and stood up as Marco's parents ushered them out of the house.

Star and Marco walked into the security room and looked around nervously before sitting down. Star spotted the flashing light and she chuckled, "Heh, bastard must've left us another message." She hit the play button and the two of them listened as the message played.

"Err, hello? Hello? Uhh…well if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uh…congrats. I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses." Star and Marco began panting before they started to check the cameras, "Um…you might want to go ahead and peak on those cameras while I'm talking. Just to make sure everyone's in their proper places, you know?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Star panted and flicked through the cameras.

"Uhh…interestingly enough, Freddy doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark though, sooo hey, just one more reason to not run out of power, right?"

"Bunny and ducky are gone!" Star snapped and Marco's eyes widened as they flipped through the cameras. They jumped back when they spotted the bunny next to the door, "You're there aren't you? You son of a bitch!"

"I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door light: Uhh…there are blind-spots in your camera views and those blind-spots happen to be right outside your doors."

Star and Marco went pale and Marco hit the light to the right door and they jumped back when they spotted the animatronic against the glass and Marco quickly closed the door, "Yeah, you're not going to get us you damn duck!"

"Uhh…you might only have a few seconds to react but…not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that,"

"Then what in the fuck are you implying…"

"Bunny's gone!" Marco looked at the camera and their eyes widened before Star turned the light on the left on to see nothing, "Where did he go?"

"Also: check Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."

"Then why did you tell us to check on him?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control Uh…talk to you soon!" the message ended and the two friends looked at the cameras and quickly flicked them to Pirate's Cove.

Marco looked over and turned the light on to the right and saw the animatronic had left and he opened the door. He then looked over to the left and turn the light on only to quickly close the door when he spotted the purple animatronic, "Well we better get settled in…it's going to be a long night." He looked at his best friend and frowned, "Please tell me you brought…"

"I'm not going to bring my wand and risk having the boss take it from me." Star leaned up against Marco and frowned, "I'm getting scared Marco. Now we have another animatronic to worry about."

Marco frowned and hugged her before kissing her temple and checked the cameras, "Hi Pirate Cove dude!" Star looked at the screen and saw a fox poking its head out of the curtains to Pirate's Cove.

Star looked to the right and turned the light on to see nothing. She then looked to the left and turned the light on to see a shadow casting on the wall, "Well Mr. Bunny is still here. Where's the duck?" she started flipping through the cameras and heard crashing noises in the blackened room, "Is our good buddy making a midnight snack? That's fine, I mean we're security guards and everything, but we'll allow it."

Marco frowned and flicked the camera to Pirate's Cove and they saw the animatronic was further out of the curtains they began hyperventilating, "Okay…so you're getting ready to come out. That's fine," Marco checked the light on the left and saw the shadow was gone, "Okay so…"

"Don't open it," he looked back at the camera and saw the animatronic running down the hall and they heard banging on the left door.

They panted and looked back at the cameras to see the curtains to Pirate's Cove was closed again. Star turned the light on and saw nothing against the wall and she opened the door. She started flicking through the cameras and shook her head, "Ducky is still in the kitchen and the bunny is right down the hall."

"Why would they let these bastards roam around if they're killing people?" Marco then looked down at the power usage and he groaned, "No, two percent, two percent left."

"I don't want to die Marco," Star frowned and Marco hugged her as they watched the power slowly go down.

The lights and cameras shut off and the two jumped slightly before hearing the familiar tune. They looked to their left and saw the animatronic flashing the light as the music continued to play. The music soon stopped and Star and Marco bit their lips as they violently shook before the sound of an alarm assaulted their ears. They looked around and slowly stood up, "We're alive," Star panted and tightly hugged Marco, "We made it another night!"

Marco smiled and hugged Star back, "Let's hope my parents don't force us to come back here again."

"Well…it's uh…good to see you two are doing well." They looked back and saw their manager standing by the door, "Uh…yeah, not a lot of people like coming back for a second night. I can't imagine why though," Star and Marco narrowed their eyes and glared at the man, "Oh well…I guess we'll see you two again tonight." Without saying a word, Star and Marco walked out of the security room and out of the pizzeria.

The two walked down the street and Star sighed, "He knows," Marco looked at her in confusion, "He knows those damn animatronics are killing people and he doesn't care. He was probably expecting us to be dead by now,"

"And we can't go to the police because we don't have enough evidence," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "Don't worry Estrella, if my parents see how frightened we really are they may force us to quit."

"I hope so Marco, we barely got out of there this time and the bastard who keeps leaving us messages said that they're going to get more active during the week." Marco frowned and nodded, "Well let's get home. I'm tired,"

"Yeah, me too," Marco yawned and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

 **Night 2 and they nearly had a run in with Foxy and Bonnie. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	385. Chapter 385

**Jss2141: Yeah, I know, but craftyminer doesn't want her to have the wand.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, well you know…heh, yeah, I guess. And happy holidays to you too.**

 **Vampire Priest: Well yeah, I guess it would've been.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it's cool, I only know about FNAF because a lot of Youtubers played the games. That could be a challenge and I love a good challenge.**

 **Enjoy.**

King Marco Butterfly roamed the castle's interior and looked around in confusion. Spotting a servant, he walked up to him, "Manfred,"

"You sir?"

"Have you seen Star? Have you seen my wife?"

"Yes sir, Queen Star is talking to her mother in the guest chambers, but I advise…" before he could finish, Marco walked down the corridor and Manfred sighed and shook his head, "to wait for her to get finished talking to her mother…oh who am I kidding? He's as stubborn as King River was," Manfred turned and started walking in the opposite direction of Marco.

Marco walked up to the door leading to the guest chambers and knocked on it. A few seconds later he heard Star sighing, "Come in Marco," Marco looked confused as he opened the door and stepped into the room to see Star talking with her mother Moon. They looked up and Star smiled, "Marco…we're uh…I don't know how to tell you this…we're going to have a baby." Marco's eyes widened and Star walked up to him and hugged him, "Isn't this great honey? We're going to have a baby."

Marco sighed and hugged Star back, "That's great honey. We need to celebrate," Star nodded before separating from Marco and started talking to her mother again and Marco walked out of the room.

Star and Marco looked around the crowded room of partygoers as members from both their families cheered and celebrated Star's pregnancy. Marco felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he looked back in confusion only to widely grin at the heavy-set man standing behind him, "Soos!" he patted the man on his back, "Long time no see," Marco looked at Star and smiled, "Star, you remember my cousin Soos,"

"Your majesty," Soos bowed and Star slightly smiled and nodded.

Star and Marco then spotted three teenagers and two women standing behind Soos and Star said, "Oh, you brought guests,"

"Oh, right," he turned and wrapped his arm around the woman with dirty blonde hair, "This is Melody, my girlfriend," he then pointed to the redheaded woman, "That's Wendy," he stepped away from Melody and over to the teenagers and rubbed the boy and girl with brunette hair on the top of their heads, "These are my little dudes Mabel and Dipper and this is Dipper's girlfriend Pacifica."

Pacifica looked around the castle and looked at Dipper, "You know, if you talk to your friend's cousin, we could probably move into this nice castle."

"Yes, dear, I know dear," Dipper sighed and shook his head.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Well enjoy the celebration guys and we'll talk to you later." They nodded and Star and Marco walked away from the six.

Star and Marco looked around as the people around them were drunk and shouting at one another. Star sighed and shook her head, "Why was there alcohol? You know what happened at our wedding when everyone got drunk."

"I know honey," Marco groaned and looked around, "Heh, even Soos and his girlfriend are drunk. Never knew Soos liked drinking." Spotting a guard, the two walked up to him, "Otis,"

"Yes, your majesties?"

"Otis, can you please escort everyone to their proper dimensions and rooms?" Star asked and the guard nodded before walking away from the two. Star sighed and rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco wrapped his arm around Star as they watched the guard lead everyone out of the room and through the dimensional portals.

Star and Marco sighed and heard a voice from behind them, "Uh…excuse us," they looked back and saw Dipper and Pacifica standing behind them and they looked confused, "My girlfriend and I were wondering…well since I'm friends with your cousin and everything…well…"

"You're such a dork," Pacifica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "We were wondering if we could spend a few days here with you two." Star and Marco stared at her and she swallowed hard, "Uh…your majesties."

The two adults looked at each other and the teenagers looked confused, "What do you think Estrella?" Marco whispered, "It could help us when. When the kid becomes a teenager and everything."

"Yeah, it could be good practice and it might be fun having some guests for a few days." The two looked at the teenagers, "Of course you two can stay for a few days." They nodded and Star looked back, "Manfred,"

The servant walked over to them, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Manfred, these are our friends Pacifica and Dipper and they'll be spending a few days in the castle with us. Can you please show them to the guest chambers?"

"Of course, your majesty," he looked at the two teenagers, "Please follow me, children," the two looked confused as the servant led them away and Star and Marco walked in the opposite direction from the three.

Star and Marco sat on their bed in their chambers and Star looked at Marco and softly smiled, "You know they're going to get a little freaky. We should've given them separate rooms."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Honey what they do is their business, just like what we do is our business. If they want to have sex, then we can't stop them. We're not their parents, we're not their guardians and we're not their babysitters." Star smiled and nodded before she leaned closer to Marco and wrapped her arms around him, "Anyway, how are you feeling Estrella?"

"Fine," Star smiled and kissed his cheek, "Anyway…if our little guests are going to have fun, we might as well have some fun too." Marco smirked as the two of them leaned back onto the bed and Star laid on top of him.

 **Okay Majinbuu, I'm not going to lie. I'm not entirely the best with crossovers, but I hope I got close to what you were looking for. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	386. Chapter 386

**Geo soul: Yeah, okay.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, but like I said, crossovers aren't my strong point, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No, they don't, but I suppose I could see what I can do about the gun. No, I haven't lost interest, just dabbling a few ideas down.**

 **Nick: Yeah, I've been using spellcheck and everything recently.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Heh, that might be fun to write. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students walked around the courtyard talking and laughing and occasionally bumping into a blonde haired 15-year-old girl. The girl fell to the ground and people began laughing at her before walking away, "Are you okay?" she looked up in confusion and a 15-year-old Latino boy helped her up, "You shouldn't let those idiots pick on you like that."

"It doesn't matter," the boy looked confused and the girl frowned, "No matter where me and my parents go, people tease me because I'm blind." The boy looked shocked and the girl turned and began walking away, "Well…sorry if I was a bother,"

The boy grabbed her by her shoulder and he sighed, "No, it wouldn't be right to let you wander around like this. I'll hang out with you today and kick some ass if they start bullying you again." The girl slightly smiled and nodded, "My name's Marco Diaz,"

"Star Butterfly," she replied, "And thanks for trying to help." Marco hummed and took Star by the hand and the two of them walked into the school and down the hall.

Star and Marco sat next to each other while the teacher was giving a lecture. Star groaned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm blind, I have no idea what's going on and the second you leave me, the bullying is going to start again." Marco frowned and rubbed Star's back, "I appreciate the kindness Marco, you seem like a great guy and everything, but it won't stop the bullying." Marco got ready to say something when the bell rang and the students stood up.

Marco helped Star up and half smiled, "Don't worry about them Star, it's going to be okay." Star half smiled and nodded and the two of them walked out of the classroom.

Star and Marco walked down the street and a group of kids passed them and laughed, "Well it makes sense that taco boy is hanging out with the blind bimbo and…" the boy who was laughed fell back after Marco punched him, knocking him to the ground, "What the fuck Diaz?"

"Listen to me Tom," Marco hissed, "Insult me all you want, insult me until hell freezes over, but I'll be damned if you say anything bad about Star." He looked at the others and growled, "And that goes for the rest of you bastards! If I see any of you picking on Star, then I'm going to show you why I'm a fucking black belt!" Tom stood up and the group of teenagers walked away, "Assholes," he looked at Star and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but are you really a black belt?"

Marco chuckled, "Yeah, I just got my belt a few days ago." He took Star by the hand, "C'mon, I'll walk you home." Star smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Star and Marco walked up to a house and Marco looked at Star and slightly smiled, "So this is where you and your parents live?" Star frowned and Marco sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just trying to make small talk,"

"It's fine Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion, "You're probably the nicest person I know and you kept people from bullying me all day and…"

"Star," they looked up and a woman with silvery blue hair looked at them, "Star, who is this?"

"Marco Diaz, mom," Star smiled, "He's been helping me all day." Star's mother glared at Marco and Marco held his hands up and took a few steps back, "Mom, you're not giving him a vicious glare, are you?"

"It's fine Star," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Mrs. Butterfly, I saw some of our classmates teasing Star about her condition and I decided that I should help her and keep people from bullying her."

Star's mother continued to stare at Marco and Star felt around until Marco took hold of her hand, "It's true mom, Marco's been very helpful. I don't think he's the type of person who'll make fun of me for being blind."

Star's mother sighed and shook her head, "Okay, if you're sure dear," Star nodded, "Now come inside and we'll get started on your homework." Star nodded, let Marco's hand go and slowly walked past her mother. Star's mother looked at Marco and sighed, "Thank you for looking out for my daughter. She has a really hard time making friends,"

"No problem Mrs. Butterfly," Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…if it's not too much trouble, is it possible for me to walk Star to and from school?" Star's mother arched a brow, "I just don't want her getting harassed and bullied."

"Well…you do seem like a nice young man, and Star did speak fondly of you…I guess it'll be okay," Marco nodded and got ready to walk off the porch, "But I'm going to warn you right now, if you do anything that'll hurt my daughter, I'll let my husband show you his gunrack, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Marco's eyes widened, "But don't worry. I know what it's like to be bullied and I wouldn't do that to someone as sweet as Star," Star's mother sighed and nodded, "Well I better get home before my parents start to worry." Star's mother nodded again and Marco walked away from the house and down the street.

Marco walked through the front door and his parents looked at him, "Hello hijo," his mother Angie said in a confused tone, "Getting in a little late. Did you get into another fight?"

"No ma, just helping the new girl," his parents looked at him in confusion and he sighed, "Her name's Star Butterfly and people were picking on her because she's blind." His parents looked shocked and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "So I'll be leaving earlier in the morning and coming home later. I'm going to be walking her to and from school to make sure no one picks on her," he checked the time and sighed, "Well I'm going to get started on my homework." Without waiting for a response, Marco ran up the stairs to his room.

Angie looked at her husband and arched a brow, "Did we miss something Rafael? Marco's helping a blind girl when he gets bullied himself?"

"Maybe he is being a good kid, Angie," Rafael smirked and Angie sighed and nodded.

 **Okay LoudThunderGamer, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	387. Chapter 387

**The Cowardly Christian 'du911: No problem and again, happy holidays to you too.**

 **Guest: Probably.**

 **Craftyminer188: Good to know, and you're welcome.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Okay, cool.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Okay, cool and good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy and slight AU.**

Star and Marco smirked as they looked down at the burning city below and the screams of people filled the air. Marco wrapped an arm around Star and Star leaned against him, "Well taking over London was easier than I thought." Star kissed Marco on his cheek and smirked, "I was hoping they would at least put up some type of fight. It's never fun if they just surrender like this,"

"I know love, but remember we still have half the world to conquer. Maybe they'll put up some form of fight," he rubbed Star's back, "But it wouldn't make much of a difference. I mean you do have your wand and I'm a ninth-degree black belt,"

"Oh, but Marco, I want to have a little fun while we're taking over the world," Star playfully whined, "These useless worms aren't much fun otherwise." Marco smirked and wrapped his arms around Star's waist and Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and they kissed.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked back in annoyance to see Brittney Wong and Justin Holmes enter their room, "What the hell do you idiots want?" Star hissed and the two flinched in fear, "You know better than this! You do not interrupt us during our private time!"

"We…we're sorry masters," Brittney swallowed hard, "We…we're here to let you know that…we are moving out to Japan in a few days."

"Idiot, we know that!" Marco snapped and the two jumped back, "We told you idiots not to come into our room for anything!"

"We're sorry…we're sorry sir," Justin panted, "We…we won't do it again," the two walked out of the room and closed the door and Star and Marco looked down at the city below again.

Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Marco?" Marco looked at her and hummed, "I think we should take care of this…we can't let them think that it's okay to barge in our room like that."

"Hmm…you're right, honey," Marco smirked and picked her up bridal style, "But I think we should enjoy our time as the new rulers of London." Star smiled and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and kissed his cheek as Marco walked towards the bed.

Marco was lying on his back with Star saddled on top of him and Marco's hand were on Star's hips. Star smirked as she rubbed her breasts and sweat ran down hers and Marco's body, "Fuck me good and hard Marco. I want to overpower the screams of terror."

Marco chuckled and sat up and wrapped his arms around Star, "Of course, mi amore," he stood up and walked over to the wall and pinned Star by her back and began roughly moving in and out of her and Star's panted as sweat ran down their bodies.

Marco moved his hands up Star's body and began rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Star moaned and smirked, "That's right Marco, fuck me!" they kissed and their tongues did battle with one another as Marco caressed Star's breasts.

The door opened and they groaned as they looked back in annoyance and saw Jeremy Birnbaum walk in, "Sorry to interrupt you two, feared rulers, but…"

The two separated and covered themselves with their robes and Marco picked up his whip and cracked across Jeremy's cheek, knocking him back with a force, "Damn it Jeremy! We told you morons time and time again, after we conquer a country, Star and I like to be alone and no one should disturb us!"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"What is it fool!" Star hissed, "My husband and I were just about to enjoy ourselves and you come barging in!"

"There has been some talk," Jeremy whimpered and Star and Marco glared at him, "Some of your forces are going to try to overthrow you two when we get to Japan and…"

"Let them try," Marco narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Anyone who dares to get close will meet the other end of Star's wand and the receiving end of my fists." Jeremy's eyes widened and he nodded, "Now get the hell out of our room before we decide we were being too nice to you!" Jeremy nodded and hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Star looked at her husband and slightly smiled, "Well at least we wouldn't be bothered another more tonight." Marco hummed and nodded, "Just the three of us,"

"Yeah, just the three…three?" Marco looked at Star in shock, "What do you mean three?" Star smirked and took hold of his hand and pulled to towards her abdomen and Marco's eyes widened and a grin formed on his face, "You mean…"

"We're going to have a little ruler next to us," Marco smirked and hugged his wife, "I was going to surprise you after we took control of Japan, but Brittney, Justin and Jeremy had the bright idea of barging into our room I was getting pissed."

"This is great Estrella," Marco chuckled and rubbed Star's flat stomach, "The future ruler of the world. This is the greatest thing that's happened to us since we got married."

"Well…taking over France, Italy and Iceland was pretty fun. They actually tried to fight…but they were still no match," Marco chuckled and nodded and kissed Star's temple, "Come my love, we should celebrate."

Marco chuckled and nodded, "Of course, mi amore. Let's go celebrate," the two walked over to the bed with the scream continued in the city below and the glowing fire continued to grow.

 **I don't know if I'm going to turn this into an arc or what. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	388. Chapter 388

**LoudThunderGamer: No, I haven't heard of it. I could look it up and everything.**

 **Nick: I kind of lost interest in writing that one, but if I can, I'll bring it back.**

 **Geo soul: Like I said, I'm going to be writing a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I guess I will turn it into an arc.**

 **Darth Sidious: Still writing ideas down.**

 **Reverse Flash: Not good.**

 **Supre Zarc: Not good. I'm not good with crossovers.**

 **Admiral Eniqma: I'm not good with crossovers, but I guess I could try.**

 **Anyway, here's another part to 383. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked as snow crunched under their feet and the harsh winter wind hit their exposed skin. Star began shivering and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he led them to a nearby building. They hurried inside and Marco closed the door as Star shiver and rubbed her arms, "Damn…it's fucking…c…c…cold," she looked at Marco and frowned, "Do you think the others are mad at us?"

"I could care less about them," Marco looked around and breathed into his hands, "This was our plan, stay together for the night and then go our separate way." He spotted a pile of cut logs and he walked over to them and took some of the logs and walked back to Star.

Star and Marco sat in front of the fire as the warm glow warned off the bitter cold, "Marco?" he looked up in confusion and Star sighed, "What's the plan? Winter is probably the longest season ever and it's only going to get worse."

Marco frowned and looked around, "Well…we got plenty of firewood and it doesn't look like anyone has been here for a while…we could stay here during the winter months and steal what food we need to survive."

Star sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess that could work." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver flask, opened it and took a quick swig before grunted, "Want some? I took a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of gin from my parents' liquor cabinet before they kicked us out." Marco nodded and took the flask before taking a swig of the liquor inside of it.

The two teenagers felt the warmth of the liquor and the fire fill them. Star scooted closer to Marco and leaned up against him and frown, "Marco," he looked at her and Star wrapped her arms around his arm, "Do you think we'll find a place to stay? Get off the streets and find a warm home or at least an apartment to live in?"

"I don't know, Estrella," Marco wiggled his arm free and wrapped it around Star, "I don't want to say yes and have us stuck on the streets and have you upset because I lied and I don't want to say no and have you upset." Star frowned and Marco sighed before kissing her temple, "But I'm sure we'll think of something. No one is going to let two teenagers live on the streets, especially in the middle of winter." He rubbed her back and handed her the nearly empty flask and Star took a swig and laid her head on Marco's shoulder.

The two watched the slowly dying fire as the wind began whipping outside and people shouting and running through the snow could be heard. Star groaned and shook her head, "Goddamn it…it's getting late and cold…we haven't heard from our parents and we're running low on supplies."

"Don't hold your breath," Star looked at Marco in confusion, "We're not going to hear from our parents any time soon and after throwing us out like that I don't think I want to hear from my parents."

"I don't want to hear from mine either, but it would be nice to know our parents still fucking care about us!" Star snapped and started crying, "They kicked us out with little food, no warmth and nowhere to go!" she cried into her knees and Marco frowned as he hugged his best friend and rubbed her back, "I just want a fucking bed to sleep in tonight!"

"I know," Marco hugged his best friend and continued to comfort her, "We'll think of something. I'm hoping we'll find a place sooner rather than later," he took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Star and kissed her temple, "Get some sleep. I'll stay up and make sure no one wants to try and hurt…"

A low growling sound caught their attention and they looked up to see a couple of stray dogs walking into the building. The dogs slowly crept up to them and Marco reached over and pulled out a stick from the fire, stood up and stared the pack of dogs down, "You sons of bitches' better leave. I don't want to fuck you guys up,"

One of the dogs ran towards them and Marco swung the stick, smacking the dog with the embers. The dog yelped in pain and Marco stabbed the dog in the side, piercing the dog. The dog whimpered before Marco pulled the stick out and the dog fell over, dead. Marco glared at the remaining dogs and they lowered their heads and tucked their tails between their legs and slowly backed out of the building.

Marco sighed and saw down next to Star and threw the stick back on the fire, "I wish you didn't have to kill that dog," Marco looked at Star in confusion and saw she was drifting off to sleep, "They just wanted to get out…cold and sleep," Marco arched a brow and Star nuzzled closer to him, "But I want the last ice cream sandwich. You guys already had five." Marco half smiled and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her, "But I don't the soup, I want the ice cream,"

"Okay Estrella, we'll get you some ice cream when it warms up, but first we have to focus on finding a place to live." He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him slowly fell asleep as he watched the fire slowly die down.

 **Just a small update to this. I'm going to make this into a small arc. Next one's going to be something for Christmas. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	389. Chapter 389

**Craftyminer188: Good to know.**

 **Neko clear: Okay, and Merry Christmas to you too.**

 **Anyway, here's a Christmas one-shot. Enjoy and Merry Christmas.**

Star and Marco decorated the Christmas tree in their living room while their 6-year-old daughter Nova and 3-year-old son Comet watched Christmas Specials on TV. After wrapping the garland around the tree, the two looked at it a smirked as Marco wrapped his arm around Star, "Mommy, daddy?" they looked back at their children in confusion, "Can we stay up and wait for Santa?"

They smiled and Star walked over to her children, "No, Santa won't come unless you two are in bed." The two kids groaned in unison, "C'mon, we'll read you kids a story," they smiled, nodded and stood up before walking up the stairs. Star lightly chuckled and walked over to Marco, "Let's go Marco,"

"Yeah, right behind you honey," the two walked up the stairs and went to their children's room.

After reading a story to the two children and tucking them in, the two adults walked out of the room and went downstairs and out the presents under the tree. A short time after the two were finished, they got up and walked up the stairs to their room and went to bed.

The next morning, Star and Marco were woken up by the sound of their door opening and their children running into their room, "Mommy, daddy, it's Christmas!" they shouted in unison and Star and Marco lightly chuckled as they sat up, "C'mon, we have to see what he left!"

"Okay kids, why don't you two go downstairs and mommy and daddy will be right there," they nodded and the kids ran out of the room and down the stairs. Star looked at Marco and softly smiled, "Well we better get downstairs before the kids tear the living room apart."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Marco chuckled and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two parents sat on the couch and watched their children rip the wrapping paper off their gifts and cheered with excitement. Nova looked at her parents in confusion, "Did Santa forget you guys again?"

"No sweetie, Santa doesn't bring presents to…"

"Actually," Star looked at Marco in confusion and Marco reached in his pocket and pulled out a rectangle box wrapped in red wrapping paper and handed to Star, "I think Santa forgot to put this under the tree for mommy."

Star looked at the present in Marco's hand in shock and then looked at Marco and leaned closer to him, "Marco, we agreed not to get a gift for each other. Why would you do this?"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you," he smiled, "Take it,"

"But I didn't get you…"

"It's fine, Estrella," Marco chuckled and Star took the gift off Marco.

Star unwrapped the box and opened it and stared in awe at the next with a sapphire stone attached to it. She looked at Marco and smiled before hugging him, "Thanks Marco, it's beautiful," Marco smiled and hugged his wife back as the kids continued to open their presents.

After the two children were finished unwrapping their presents and the wrapping paper was picked up, the family of four sat in the living room and watched TV in silence. Star leaned closer to Marco, "You know…I sort of lied," Marco looked at her in confusion as she dug in her pocket and pulled something, "Merry Christmas,"

Marco looked at the small plastic stick and read the word on the screen before a wide smile formed on his face, "You…you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Star smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "I wanted to surprise later when we went to your parents, but I decided to give you a Christmas present too." Marco smirked and wrapped his arm around Star and kissed her temple.

After spending some time with Marco's parents and then Star's parents, Star and Marco walked in Nova's and Comet's room and sat them climbing into their beds. They looked up at their parents and smiled and yawned, "Read us a story," Comet yawned and the two parents nodded.

While they were reading to the children, Nova sat up, "Mommy?" Star looked at her daughter in confusion, "Why were nana and grandma hugging you a lot today?"

"That's because mommy's going to have another baby and you're going to have a baby brother or sister," Star then looked at her son and smiled, "And you're going to be a big brother Comet. Are you going to be a good big brother and help with the baby?" Comet tiredly nodded and the two parents continued to read to their children.

After reading to the children and tucking them in, the two walked out of the room and down the stairs. Star and Marco sat on the couch, watching a movie with a plate of nachos on the table in front of them. Star leaned against Marco and Marco wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple, "This was a pretty good Christmas," Marco looked at Star in confusion, "The kids were happy, we're going to have another baby and there were no monster attacks today. I think this was a good Christmas."

"Heh, I guess it was," Star smiled and yawned before nuzzling closer to Marco and Marco chuckled, "I think it's time we got some sleep," Marco turned the TV off, stood up and picked Star up bridal style, "Let's go honey,"

"Uh…but Marco, the plate,"

"I'll take care of it after getting you to bed," Marco smirked and walked towards the stairs. Marco set Star on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her temple before walking out of the room.

After washing and drying the plate, Marco walked up the stairs and into his and Star's room, crawled into bed next to Star and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep.

 **Merry Christmas everyone. I'll be back on the 26** **th** **. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and once again Merry Christmas.**


	390. Chapter 390

**LoudThunderGamer: No, not yet.**

 **Thisshitlit: Thanks, and I'm not going to stop writing for a long time. I'm not entirely the best with crossovers, but I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Craftyminer188: Merry Christmas to you too and good to know. I'll be making more chapters for them in the near future.**

 **LumberHyjack: Yeah, sorry, but someone requested it and I decided to write it.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and yeah, I could write something like that. Could be fun and funny.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and now enjoy this one-shot.**

Star, Marco and Marco's parents sat in the living room. Christmas had ended and the four of them were enjoying the peace and quiet when the sound of a portal tearing opening caught their attention. They looked up and saw Ludo jumping through a portal, "Star Butterfly, hand over your wand and no one will…" he felt back with a force.

He looked up and saw Star and Marco were standing. Star had her wand aimed at him and Marco was cracking his knuckles, "We can't even get one day without you, huh Ludo?" Star sighed and shook her head, "It's still Christmas and it's my first Christmas and you think you can ruin it?" her wand started glowing, "Glowworm Blast!"

Ludo quickly ran away from the row of glowworms as they self-destructed on the floor. Marco kicked the lone monster and shook his head, "Ludo, when will you learn? You're never getting Star's wand."

"Shut it karate boy," Ludo glared at Star while Marco's parents watched in shock at the fight in front of them, "Hand over the wand or I'll…"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Ludo fell back into the portal and it closed. Star looked at Marco and smirked as she hugged him, "We did it Marco!"

Marco chuckled and hugged her back, "Yeah, I know Estrella."

"Oh kids," they looked back at Marco's parents in confusion and saw the smiles on their faces and Angie said, "Look up." They did and Marco's eyes widened and Star looked confused, "You know what that means hijo."

"Yeah but…"

"But it is tradition son," Rafael smirked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Star and Marco looked at each other, Marco's face burning red and Star staring at him in confusion, "Marco," he looked away and then looked back at Star, "What uh…what are your parents talking about?"

"Uh…we're standing under mistletoe," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "It's uh…it's a Christmas tradition. When two people are um…are standing under it they um…they have to uh…they have to kiss." Star's eyes widened and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "So uh…yeah, we kind of have to do this…tradition and everything," Star nodded as her face began to glow.

Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist as they inched closer to each other. Their lips touched and their cheeks began to glow a little brighter and Marco's parents watched with grins on their faces. They soon separated and sighed before they walked away and up the stairs to their rooms.

Star sat on her bed with a confused look on her face and her cheeks bright red. She heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Marco open the door and stepped inside, "Hey," she half smiled and waved, "Uh…about downstairs…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I didn't think my parents will spring it on us like that and…"

"It's fine Marco," Marco looked at her and Star smiled, "I liked it…but I was afraid you were going to hate me." Marco looked at her in confusion before he smirked and started laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

Marco stopped laughed and panted, "You…you thought I'd hate you? Star you're my best friend, I could never hate you." He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "No, I was afraid you were going to hate me."

Star slightly smiled and rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "I can't hate my best bestie,"

Marco smirked and rubbed Star's back, "So how was your first Christmas?"

"It was good, thanks Marco," Marco smiled and nodded, "Well we better get ready for bed. Can you stay here with me?"

"Sure Estrella," the two laid down on the bed and got under the covers.

Star laid her head on Marco's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him. She yawned and smiled, "Goodnight Marco, I love you,"

Marco half smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Buenos Noches Estrella, I love you too." He yawned and closed his eyes as he held Star closer to him and the two of them fell asleep.

Marco's parents peered through the door and smirked at the two on the bed. Angie looked at her husband and smiled, "This is great Rafael. If it weren't for that little monster showing up, we would have never gotten them under the mistletoe and they wouldn't be like this."

"Si, and maybe something else can come from this," he then wrapped his arms around his wife and smirked, "Now maybe we could have a little Christmas fun," Angie rolled her eyes and the two of them walked to their room.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around and saw it was still dark out. He looked down and saw Star was still laying on his chest, sleeping with a faint smile on her face. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep Estrella. It's still pretty early," he started to stroke her hair as he looked around the darkened room. Marco yawned and closed his eyes and slowly fell back asleep with Star in his arms.

 **Okay Majinbuu, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. I hope everyone enjoy their Christmas. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,**


	391. Chapter 391

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and sorry, but it's just freaking hilarious seeing Ludo dressed in a chip bag that I didn't think disguising him as Santa would make it any better.**

 **Anyway, here's an update on the world domination arc. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of a large crowd of people as they looked up at them in confusion, "Good people of Japan," Star smiled, "You have two options today, surrender willingly, which is completely boring, or you can try to fight for your country!"

The crowd of people looked shocked as they gasped and started shouting. Soon armed forces approached the two and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "What my lovely wife forgot to mention is you won't stand a chance if you decide to fight!" he looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Honey?"

Star smirked and held up her wand, "Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed in front of the forces and self-destructed and everyone jumped back in fear, "That's right you fools! If you try to fight us, then you will surely die!" The forces dropped their weapons and everyone slowly began to bow down in front of the two in terror.

Star and Marco sat at a table, celebrating their easy victory. Star let out a slight sigh and Marco looked up and frowned, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"I was hoping they'd fight, but once I cast a spell, they turned into a bunch of cowards." She frowned and rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Maybe we should let them have a little advantage when we're taking over a country. That way we could have a little fun,"

"If you say so Estrella," the door opened and they looked up to see Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrance enter the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses, "What the hell do you idiots want?"

"We brought you two some wine," Alfonzo answered, opening the bottle and pouring some wine in the glasses.

Ferguson walked over to them and handed them the glasses, "Here you go masters," Star and Marco looked at each other with narrowed eyes, "Please…enjoy the wine."

"Okay," Star and Marco picked the glasses up and brought them to their lips, "Or maybe you should take a drink!"

Star grabbed Alfonzo and Marco grabbed Ferguson and they forced the two to drink the glasses of wine. Letting them go, Star and Marco watched as Alfonzo and Ferguson began gagging and throwing up. They looked up at the two and Marco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "So you two had the bright idea to murder us?"

He kicked Alfonzo and Star punched Ferguson, "You idiots should know better than that! You know you shouldn't try to poison your rulers!" Alfonso and Ferguson started choking as they laid on the floor and their faces started to turn blue and Star and Marco walked out of the room in a fury.

Star and Marco stood in front of their troops and glared at them, "Earlier tonight, two of you thought it was a good idea to try and poison my wife and I!" everyone flinched and Marco started walking up to them, "As punishment for their actions against the rulers of the world, they themselves were poisoned and now are laying dead in the middle of our room!"

Everyone gasped and Star walked up next to her husband and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "And if any of you think it'll be a good idea to try and pull a stunt like those idiots then you'll be sharing the same fate!"

Everyone stared at them in fear and Marco pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the troops and pulled the trigger. Hitting Justin in the knee, Justin fell to the floor and howled in pain as he held his bleeding knee close to him and everyone looked at the two in shock, "That's a little warning! If any of you try anything at all then we won't be as nice as we were with Alfonzo and Ferguson!"

Star smirked and wrapped her arms around Marco, "You know honey, it's very sexy when you shoot the idiots like that."

Marco chuckled and kissed Star's temple, "Well let's go to a more private room." The two walked away from the troops as everyone tried to help Justin.

Star was pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around Marco's waist and Marco had his hands on Star's hips. Star panted as she felt Marco's dick pump in and out of her pussy. Star smiled and kissed Marco's forehead, "Keep fucking me baby. Fuck me good and hard,"

"Of course, my queen," Marco smirked before kissing her and their tongues began wrestling with one another.

Star dug her nails into Marco's back and the two of them grunted as Marco felt Star's walls tightened his dick and the two climaxed. Star bit down on Marco's shoulder to keep from screaming. She soon pulled away and panted and smirked, "I'm sorry love, it looks like I drew some blood." Marco chuckled as Star began lapping up the blood.

Marco pulled out of Star and carefully set her down before kissing her on her forehead, "Well we still have Russia, China, Korea, Greenland and Poland to take over and the other countries will fall so easily."

"I hope not," Star smirked and kissed him, "Like I said, I'd like to have a little fun while we're taking over the world."

"I know Estrella, but something will happen. Maybe one of the countries will be stupid or something. I mean Japan did try and then you used your wand."

"I'm not going to do that for a while," Marco arched a brow, "For the remaining countries I'm going to let them get a little close to us and then I say we kicked their butts the old fashion way."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Alright, if you say so, honey." He picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the bed, "But for now, let's get some rest. We have to take over the rest of the country in the morning," Star half smiled and hummed as she nodded and nuzzled closer to Marco.

Marco laid Star down on the bed and laid down next to her. Star laid her head on Marco's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso and Marco wrapped an arm around Star and kissed the top of her head before they slowly fell asleep with the screams of terror filling the air outside.

 **Second part to this and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	392. Chapter 392

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks., maybe. Yeah, but it might be explained in future episodes or something. Who knows, huh?**

 **Vampire Priest: It's cool, and no, I don't.**

 **Just someone: Okay, thanks, and I'll try to make less lemons.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco, Andrea and Chantelle raced across the floors of the Forest of Certain Death. Easily avoiding the obstacles in front of them, they stopped under a tree and laughed, "Hey Marco," he looked at the two undead cheerleaders in confusion and Andrea coughed a little, "Thanks again for helping us. We probably would've been killed if we tried to rape you again and the guards wouldn't show any mercy if we went after any of them,"

"Yeah, don't mention it," Marco chuckled, "I know what it's like to have your bloodlust or lust get too high and how painful it can get. Plus, I wanted to help Alfonzo and Ferguson,"

"Well, thanks anyway," Chantelle panted, "But we better get back to the castle. I want to have some fun with Alfonzo."

"And Ferguson is waiting for me,"

They looked at Marco and he sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, let's get back to the castle," the three of them turned into bats and flew swiftly through the night back to the castle.

Marco flew through the window and turned back to normal and looked around the empty room in confusion, "Estrella? Honey are you here?" he walked over to the closet and opened it and Star jumped out and into his arms and laughed, "Jeez honey, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Oh, relax Marco, you're a vampire. Vampires can't have heart attacks," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes as Star wrapped her arms and half smiled, "So how was your hunt?"

"Good, we got bored and decided to race through the Forest of Certain Death," Star pouted and moaned, "I know you want to go on an adventure Star, but you're pregnant and we can't risk you getting hurt." He kissed her forehead and smirked, "I promise, when the baby is a little older, we'll have one of the guards watch them and we'll go dimension hopping as much as you want."

"Oh, but Marco, it'll be a little adventure and I won't get hurt or…"

"No Star," Star moved away from him, pouted and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry Estrella, but I'm just trying to keep you and the baby safe." Star sighed and Marco half smiled, "I promise, we'll go to different dimensions after the baby is born."

"Fine," Star sighed and took Marco by the hand, "C'mon, my parents are having a social gathering and as King and Queen of Mewni, we have to be there." Marco sighed and rolled his eyes, "C'mon Marco, my parents finally accepted the fact that we're married, not we have to show them that we're willing to attend their parties as the new King and Queen."

"Yeah, I guess that's fair," he smirked and the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Star and Marco walked around the crowded room, talking with the guests, "Can you imagine Moon and River allowed their daughter to marry such a creature?" Star and Marco heard someone say, "It's appalling. Monsters like him are only good when they're dead. They should've ran a wooden stake through the monster's heart the moment he entered the castle."

Marco growled and clinched his fangs, "Excuse me," Star spoke and a group of five guests looked back and Star narrowed her eyes, "I don't appreciate you talking about my husband like that. He's proved time and again that he won't harm me or my parents. My parents stepped down from their positions willingly and finally accepted Marco to the family." She took hold of Marco's hand and Marco looked at her in confusion, "So I'm letting you know now, my husband won't be held responsible for his actions if you keep badmouthing him like this." Star and Marco walked away from the group and Marco continued to glare at the five with narrowed eyes and bared his fangs.

Star and Marco entered their room and Star sat down in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair. She looked back and frowned when she saw Marco staring out the window with his arms crossed, "Marco," he looked at her in confusion, "Don't worry about my parents' friends, honey. They're just old-fashioned and are against monsters." She set her brush down, stood up and walked over to him and hugged him, "They were lucky I was there with you. If I wasn't then my parents would probably have you killed," Marco gave her a questionable look and Star chuckled, "No, they can't really have you killed. They'll just say that to scare you,"

"Yeah, if you say so," Star slightly smiled and yawned, "We better get you to bed," Star nodded and the two of them walked over to their bed and laid down and got under the covers.

Marco rubbed Star's back as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The sound of screaming filled the air and Star and Marco jerked up and Marco began chuckling, "It sounds like Andrea and Chantelle have more lust in them than they thought."

"Aren't you worried about your friends?" Marco smirked and shook his head, "Marco,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm sure Andrea and Chantelle are going easy on them," Star sighed and rolled her eyes before laying back down and wrapping an arm around Marco's torso and Marco continued to rub Star's back.

Marco looked down and saw a small trail of drool escaping the corner and Star's mouth as she slept. He smiled and slowly moved away from Star and silently crept out of the room. He closed the door and half smiled before he turned around and two blurs rushed past him. He smirked and chuckled, "You guys want a rematch, you guys got rematch." He began racing down the corridor and the three vampires laughed as they raced around the castle, avoiding the guards and servants.

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	393. Chapter 393

**Thisshitlit: I don't know, I might update that one soon.**

 **Craftyminey188: You're welcome. I might make a flashback in the next update to show why they're like that.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and okay? Well keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something I want to get out of the way. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of a dimensional portal, tears building up behind their eyes. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco, I uh…I was hoping that…" she threw her arms around Marco's neck and Marco's eyes widened as he felt Star begin to violently shake.

He frowned and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay Star, I promise,"

"Star," they heard Star's mother Moon call to them, "Have you told him?"

Star frowned and Marco looked at her, "What is she talking about?" Star looked away and sighed, "Star, if you want to tell me something, you should tell me before you go back to Mewni."

"It won't make much difference,"

"What? What do you mean Star? What won't make a difference?" Star bit her lips and fought the tears that threatened to fall, "Star?"

"I want you to come to Mewni and be my husband!" Marco's eyes widened as Star pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Marco kissed her back and wrapped his arms around Star's waist.

The front door opened and Jackie walked in, "Hey Marco, are you ready for…" she stopped and stared in disbelief at her boyfriend kissing his best friend. She looked over to Marco's parents and saw them happily smiling at the two and she frowned, "Well…I'll uh…I'll just show myself out." She quietly walked out the door and closed it without being seen.

The two teenagers separated and Marco half smiled, "Is that why you were acting jealous whenever I hung out with Jackie?" Star frowned and slowly nodded. Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Star you shouldn't be jealous. Of course I'll return to Mewni and rule alongside you," Star smiled and pulled him into a tight hug which Marco gladly returned.

The two soon separated and Star slightly frowned, "But what are you going to do about Jackie?"

Marco sighed and frowned as he looked back at his parents, "Mom, dad, whenever Jackie comes around please let her know that it isn't her. I just don't think we should continue dating. Just let her know that it isn't her,"

"Of course, hijo," Angie walked over to them and hugged them both, "We hope we're invited to the wedding."

"Of course you are, Mrs. Diaz," Star smiled and hugged her back, "We'll send one of the servants to get you when we get married." The two nodded and Star and Marco walked back to the carriage and stepped inside as the carriage started moving forward through the portal before it closed.

Star and Marco sat on the roof of a tower of the castle and looked up at the night sky, watching Warnicorns and War-pigs fly across the sky. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"Marco…Marco did you do this just to make me happy?"

Marco half smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "No, I was actually hoping you'd ask to stay on earth or ask me to come to Mewni with you," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to him and Marco rubbed her back as they continued to look at the night sky.

Marco looked down at Star and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled as he stood up and carefully picked her up bridal style and climbed through the window.

Marco walked over to the bed and carefully placed Star on it and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her temple and turned to walk away when he was pulled back onto the bed. He looked back in confusion and saw Star holding him close to her and nuzzled closer to him, "My Marco,"

Marco sighed and half smiled as turned on his back and wrapped an arm around Star and kissed her on her forehead, "Goodnight Estrella, I love you," he yawned and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jackie walked up to the Diaz house and knocked on the door with a frown on her face. The door opened and Marco stood in front of her, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," she gave a forced smile, "Listen, can you guys tell Marco…"

"Jackie, Marco went back to Mewni with Star," Jackie sighed and frowned, "He said that it isn't you, that you two shouldn't continue dating."

"Yeah, I kind of saw him and Star earlier," she chuckled and shook her head, "Well it was fun while it lasted. Anyway, when you see Marco again, let him know I hope he's happy." The two nodded and Jackie turned and walked away as Marco's parents closed the door.

 **Just something I wanted to get out. This is my take on what the finale is going to be, or close to the finale. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	394. Chapter 394

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and let's hope she isn't trolling us.**

 **LumberHyjack: Thanks.**

 **Vampire Priest: I'm already working on a vampire arc, but I could se if I can write a separate arc.**

 **Anyway, here's a FNAF update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco slowly walked past the pizzeria and looked away, "Hey kids, where are you going?" they stopped and looked back to see their manager standing by the door with a confused look on his face, "Your shit starts in twenty minutes. Don't tell me you two are trying to get out of work tonight," he walked over to them and began leading them into the building, "C'mon kids, since you're here you might as well wait until your shift." Their faces paled as the door got closer.

Star and Marco nervously say in the security room and slowly looked around and Star spotted the flashing light, "Heh, looks like our friend left us another message." She reached over and pressed play as she and Marco began looking at the cameras.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things. I'm not implying that they died,"

The two groaned and rolled their eyes, "Really, these fuckers and stuffing people into suits and you're telling us that people don't die?" Marco shook his head, "You damn bastard."

"Th-th-that's not what I meant." Star and Marco groaned and shook their heads, "Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." They stopped looking at the cameras for a second as they continued to listen to the message, "Uh…hey, listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and you want to avoid getting stuffed in a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a good that, uh, they'll think you're an empty costume instead."

"Would've been nice to know that before."

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to…stuff a metal skeleton into you," Star and Marco looked shocked as Star began looking at the cameras again, "I wonder how that will work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's probably best just not to get caught."

"Pirate Cove guy is out and the bunny is wandering around the party room!" Star panted and Marco looked at the camera with wide eyes.

"Um…okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side," the message ended and Star and Marco continued to look at the cameras.

Star was flipping between the stage and Pirate's Cove, "Pirate's coming!" they quickly closed the door on the left and heard banging on the other end and they jumped back slightly.

The heard laughing and they looked at the cameras again. They jumped back and screamed when they saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at the camera by the right door, "What the fuck do we do about that!"

Star quickly closed the right door and opened the left, "I'm not going to be stuffed in a damn Freddy suit!" she looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco what the hell are we going to do? There are four animatronics trying to kill us and we're completely defenseless."

Marco frowned and comforted his best friend while he looked at the camera. He looked over to the left door and turned the light on to see the purple bunny staring back at them and Star quickly closed the door, "Okay, is that damn bear still out the door?"

They checked the cameras and groaned at the glowing eyes staring back at them, "Go away! We need to conserve power!" Star panted and Marco rubbed her back, "Well at least Pirate Cove guy doesn't want to bother us again."

The two flipped through the cameras in a panic as they watched their power quickly drain. The lights and cameras turned off and the doors opened as the two jumped and held each other closer. They heard the familiar tune and looked up to see the glowing face of Freddy. Marco growled, stood up and walked over to the light before punching the animatronic, knocking it back, "C'mon Star!" he helped her up and the two quickly ran out of the security room.

The two ran into a bathroom stall and closed and locked it behind them. They tightly hugged each other and listened carefully to the noises outside the bathroom.

Star let out a loud yawn and Marco looked at her with a slight frowned, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Tired," she leaned on him and nuzzled closer to him, "Is it almost time for us to go home?"

"Soon," he half smiled and kissed her temple as he rubbed her back, "Get some rest. I'll stay up and keep an eye out for any of those damned robots that want to kill us." Star yawned again and nodded before resting her head on Marco's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. Marco half smiled and looked down at his injured hand and hissed through his teeth, "Damn, punching those bastards was a bad idea." He sighed and wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back as she soundly slept.

The loud alarm woke Star up from her slumber and she yawned, "Did we make it?"

"Yeah, we made it Star," they stood up and walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom.

They walked into the main party room and saw the three animatronics standing on the stage. They groaned and shook their head, "What are you kids doing out here?" they jumped back and looked back to see their manager standing behind them, "You two weren't supposed to leave the security room."

'These damn things are trying to kill us," Star explained and the man looked at her in confusion, "Putting them in their free roaming mode is dangerous. We almost died a few times,"

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Impossible, these animatronics hold a special place in everyone's hearts and wouldn't harm anyone. You kids were probably just delirious from the shift. Go home and get some rest and I'll see you back here tonight," before either of them could argue, the man ushered them out of the pizzeria.

Star and Marco tiredly walked through the front door and saw that Marco's parents were gone. Marco let out a loud yawn and stretched, "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Me too," Star yawned and the two of them walked up the stairs and went to their rooms.

 **They survived night three. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	395. Chapter 395

**LoudThunderGamer: Heh, I guess I could see what I can come up with.**

 **Geo soul: Okay dude, I'm going to level with you, I'm having trouble starting it at the moment.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and it's cool, I know what it's like with family.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I don't know, Happy New Year.**

 **Anyway, here's something that kept me up half the night. Enjoy and AU.**

Star and Marco roamed the halls of the rundown orphanage and looked around the charred walls with deep frowns on their face. The two teenagers sat down at a small, burnt table and Star let out a depressed sigh and Marco looked up at her in confusion, "How do you think we survived that night?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Everyone said the fire started in the basement and soon spread all through the orphanage and everyone was killed. So how did two 6-year-olds manage to escape with little injuries?"

"I don't know Star, maybe we just got lucky that night," Marco looked around the burnt room and chuckled, "You know, I just realized something." He looked at Star and shook his head, "This is our table. The one Mr. and Mrs. Jones sat us at, where we first met…"

"And where we became best friends," Star weakly smiled, "Yeah, we wouldn't let any of the other orphans play with us. We were protective of each other and when one of us got in trouble, the other soon followed." She then sighed and frowned, "And then a few weeks later the whole orphanage burnt down and we were the only ones to make it out alive." Marco frowned and rubbed her back and Star shook her head, "I don't know how we got out of here that night, but the others…if we had just run back in we…"

"We would've been dead as well," Star frowned and Marco hugged her, "I know you're having survivors guilt, I am too, but we really can't change the past." They heard the rundown building creak and Marco looked around before he stood up and helped Star up, "We better get out of here, this place isn't exactly safe." Star nodded and the two of them ran out of the burnt building and down the street.

The two teenagers walked into an old, empty house and Marco piled some wooden crates in front of the door before digging into his pocket and pulled out a box of matches and walked over to the old, dusty fireplace and began building a fire.

Star watched as her best friend stepped away from the small fire and she sighed, "So…did you manage to grab something for us to eat?"

"Yeah, but I'll be honest, it isn't easy stealing from a store," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Just go eat Star. I'll eat later,"

"Marco," he looked at her in confusion and she slowly walked up to him, "Did you only steal enough food so I can eat again?" Marco sighed and nodded and Star punched him across the arm, "Why? Marco, you need to eat too," Marco frowned and rubbed his arm, "Just…just come and eat with me and then we'll figure out what to do for the rest of the week." Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them walked into the next room.

Star and Marco sat on the floor in front of the fire as it cracked and snapped. Star yawned and laid down, resting her head on Marco's lap. Marco frowned and took his hoodie off and draped it over Star, "What about you?"

"What about me?" he chuckled and stroked her hair, "Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to stay warm for the night,"

"As noble as ever, huh?" Star chuckled and Marco smirked as Star nuzzled closer, "Thanks Marco, you damn noble idiot,"

Marco smirked as he continued to stroke Star's hair, "Yeah, I love you too Star." He watched the fire as Star slowly fell asleep on his lap.

Marco listened to the window and Star's even breathing as the fire died. He sighed and shifted his body and laid on the floor with Star on top of him. He put an arm behind his head and wrapped his other arm around Star and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

Star and Marco walked down the street and looked around as people around them talked to one another. Star looked at Marco and leaned closer to him and whispered, "Marco, I think it's about time to find a new place to stay. People are probably suspicious about us and a few stores have us a camera so it'll only be a matter of time before we get caught."

"Like you are now?" a voice said from behind them and they looked back to see two police officers approaching them, "Look kids, make this easy on all of us and just come quietly." Star and Marco frowned and sighed as they held up their hands and the two officers began to arrest the two.

Star sat in an interrogation room and looked around as two detectives sat in front of her, "Look kid, all we want is for you to cooperate with us and…"

"I'll talk," Star sighed and shook her head, "But I want Marco first," the two looked at her and Star frowned, "Please, just get me my best friend and we'll talk,"

"I'm sorry, but we can't…"

"Then I don't talk!" the two detectives groaned and stood up and walked out of the room.

The door opened and Marco was pushed into the room and he looked around before running up to Star and hugged her. Star sighed and hugged him back, "Okay, we gave you kids what you wanted," they looked back and saw the detectives standing by the door, "Now can you explain why you two robbed those stores?"

"We needed food to survive," the two detectives looked at them in confusion and Marco sighed, "Okay…the old orphanage that burnt down ten years ago, and everyone supposedly died wasn't entirely true."

"Me and Marco managed to get out of the building. Being orphans, we'd figure no one would care rather we lived or died, so while everyone was focused on the fire, we snuck away with only a few injuries."

The two detectives stared at them and Marco frowned, "Look…it was my fault. Instead of stealing food and drinks I should've tried to look for a job and…"

"We'll be right back," the detectives turned and walked out of the room. Star and Marco held each other and looked around the room in confusion.

The door soon opened and the detectives walked back in followed by a man and woman. The detectives sat across from Star and Marco and one of them sighed, "Okay kids, here's what's going to happen. James and Judy Hopkins are going to take you two to their orphanage and…"

"We're teenagers," Marco interrupted, "Do you know how ridiculous two teenagers will look like living in an orphanage."

"It's either that or you two can go to prison for petty theft," the other one said and Star and Marco stared at them in shock, "You two can decide."

Star and Marco looked at each other and whispered to one another and the four adults looked at them with serious looks on their faces. They looked back and Star frowned, "We uh…we'll go with you to the orphanage on one condition. Me and Marco don't get separated and if someone wants to adopt one of us then they're going to have to adopt the other,"

"We can't promise that," the woman shook her head and the two glared at her, "I'm sorry, but not a lot of people want to adopt more than one child and they usually adopt a younger child. We won't have a problem with not separating you two, you two seem mature enough to share a room and everything, but the adoption is a little sketchy,"

"Then we'll stay until we're eighteen and then move out and get jobs," Marco said in an emotionless tone and the adults sighed and nodded before the detectives stood up and walked out of the room again.

Star and Marco walked into a room and saw two twin beds and two dressers. Star and Marco walked over to the beds and sat down, "Well…this is a lot better than the empty house. We have beds and we won't have to worry about eating," Star looked at her best friend and saw he was deep in thought, "Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yeah, just thinking," Marco smiled, "Don't worry Estrella, everything's fine. And Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins said they're not going to separate us so we should be fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Star stretched and laid back, "Man it feels so good to lay in a bed again." They heard children laughing and running down the hall, "But it's going to take a while to get used to that." Marco chuckled and nodded before laying back and enjoyed the comfort of the bed.

 **This one kept me up half the night. Don't know how though. Anyways as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and Happy New Year's everyone.**


	396. Chapter 396

**LumberHyjack: Thanks.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, I think it's been a good while since I wrote something for them. I guess I'll write one for them next.**

 **Anyway, here's one that LoudThunderGamer asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room doing his homework when he heard a loud crash out in the hall. He jumped up in shock and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he poked his head out into the hall and heard another crash coming from Star's room. He sighed and shook his head before walking across the hall and opened the door to Star's room, "Okay Star what…"

Marco stared in shock at a child Star standing in the middle of the room, "Hey Marco," Marco slowly walked up to her, "So uh…how are you?"

"Star, you're a freaking child. How did this happen?" Star frowned and looked away, "Star, why are you a 5-year-olf? What happened?"

"Okay…uh…first you have to promise you won't tell my parents. If they find out about this, they're going to send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" she began hyperventilating and Marco frowned as he walked up to her and hugged her, "Promise you won't tell them?"

"I won't tell them about this Star, but you should tell me how you got like this."

Star sighed and nodded, "Well…I was doing some practice and I…opened my spell book and saw this weird spell. I decided to try it without reading what it was or what it does and the next thing I know, I'm a 5-year-old. I asked Glossaryck if there was anything I could do, but he said the spell will wear off in a week. He told me that there is no reversal spell."

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I still don't like that blue guy." Star looked up at him and Marco stood up, "We can fix this. My parents are away for a few weeks so all we have to do is stay home for the week, keep your parents from finding out and everything should go back to normal."

"But won't the school call your parents if we don't go in?"

"Well Star, we'll worry about that when the time comes," Marco half smiled, "Now c'mon, I'll go fix us some dinner." Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

After eating and cleaning up, Star and Marco sat on the couch, watching TV. Star scooted closer to Marco and nuzzled up next to him and laid her head on his arm. Marco looked down in confusion, "Is everything okay Star?"

"Yeah," Star yawned and moved Marco's arm away and nuzzled closer to him, "Just going to cuddle with my best bestie while we watch TV." She yawned again and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of Star's hair, "The spell must've tired her out. That's good, I really don't know how to put a 5-year-old to bed," he turned the TV off, stood up, picked Star up and started walking towards the stairs.

Marco walked into Star's room and over to Star's bed. He gently set Star on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He turned and got ready to walk out of the room when he heard, "Marco?" he looked down and slightly smiled at his now 5-year-old best friend, "Can you stay here tonight?"

Star yawned and Marco lightly chuckled, "Yeah, sure Star," Star smiled as Marco crawled into bed next to her.

Star soundly slept while Marco stared at the ceiling, deep in thought, "What's going on here?" Marco groaned and reach over and grabbed Glossaryck, "Whoa, easy Marco, no need to get violent."

"Okay man, you're going to tell me how to get Star back to normal and you're going to tell me now."

Glossaryck sighed and shook his head, "Like I told Star, she's going to be stuck like this for a week and then the spell should wear off." Glossaryck wiggled free from Marco's grip and floated away from the two, "Until then you're just going to have to play babysitter, Marco," Marco groaned in annoyance ad he watched the little blue man float back into the book.

Star sat at the table while Marco ran around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of them. Star moaned and put her head on the table, "Marco can I just use magic to make us breakfast?"

"Sorry Star, but you're not allowed to use magic," Star stared at him in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but magic is what turned you into a 5-year-old, so until the spell wears off I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and I said no magic." Star groaned and Marco smirked and playfully teased, "Or would you want us to call your mom and…"

"No," Star's eyes widened and she panted, "You promised you wouldn't call them and…"

"Star, calm down, I was just kidding," Star glared at him and Marco chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't get you into any type of trouble. Just…until the spell wears off, try to take it easy with the magic, okay?" Star sighed and nodded and Marco continued to make breakfast for the two.

Star and Marco sat on the couch, Star watching TV and Marco doing his homework, "Can we go outside?"

"No," he sighed and looked down at her, "Sorry Star, but I think it'll be a good idea if we stay in the house while you're like this." Star pouted and sat back with her arms crossed, "Don't worry, when this spell runs its course, we'll go dimension hopping, okay?"

"Promise?" Marco smirked and nodded and Star smiled, "Okay, I guess staying in the house for a week won't be too bad," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head before continuing his homework and Star watched TV.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for LoudThunderGamer and I'm sorry if it isn't. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	397. Chapter 397

**LoudThunderGamer: Thanks. I might add something like that happened.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and probably. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Janna walked through the gates of the school and spotted Marco sitting by himself on a bench with his back towards her. She sighed and walked over to him, "Hey Marco," he hummed without looking back, "Still upset that Star left huh? Can't blame you, she was really fun," Marco hummed again and Janna narrowed her eyes, "You know it's considered rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you!" Marco sighed and turned around and Janna's eyes widened at the marks on Marco's face, "What the hell happened to you?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "Do you know why I'm usually happy when a new exchange student lives with me and my parents?" Janna looked confused and Marco stood up and shook his head, "Because then I know my parents won't be able to beat me."

"What," Janna shook her head in disbelief, "That's crazy, your parents love you and…"

"I uh…I wasn't supposed to happen," Janna looked confused and Marco sighed, "I'm the result of a drunken one nightstand and my parents remind me constantly on how I ruined their lives whenever we don't have a new exchange student living with us." The bell rang, assaulting everyone's eardrums and Marco sighed, "Well we better get to class…or you can go wherever you…" Janna grabbed him by the wrist and led him away from the school.

Janna and Marco walked around the nearly empty mall and Marco looked around with a nervous expression on his face, "Relax Diaz, we're just a couple of friends skipping school and going to the arcade.

"Janna, are you nuts? If we get caught we could get into big…" Janna handed him a note and he took it off her, "What's this? Please show some respect my grandma just died. My sister and I are…Janna we can't use this as an excuse, it won't work."

"Just calm down Diaz and we'll be fine," she took him by the hand and led him through the mall to the arcade.

Janna and Marco stood in front of one of the consoles, hitting the buttons and laughing as the game flashed in front of them. The same soon ended and Janna grinned as she patted Marco on his back, "See Marco, I told you some video games would help," she looked at him and saw a frown on his face and she sighed, "Hey, let's go to my place. We'll put some makeup on you to cover you bruises and then we'll make a bunch of popcorn and watch some movies."

"Yeah, okay," the two of them walked away from the console and out of the arcade.

Janna and Marco sat on the floor of Janna's living room with a bowl of popcorn between them while they watched Friday the 13th. Janna looked at Marco and slightly frown, "So how are you feeling Marco?"

"Fine I guess," Janna sighed and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he looked at her in confusion, "Uh…are you okay?"

"Just resting, that's all Diaz," the door opened and they looked back to see Janna's parents walking through the front door. They stopped and looked at the two teenagers in confusion, "Hey mom, hey dad,"

"Hi Janna…what are you two doing?" her mother asked.

"Watching a movie," Janna smirked, "Anyway…is it alright if Marco stays for dinner?" her parents looked at her with questionable looks and she sighed, "He uh…he's having issues at home."

"Uh…sure, he can stay," her father answered slowly before they walked past the teenagers and up the stairs.

After eating and helping clean up, Marco looked at Janna's parents and frowned, "Um…thank you for letting me have dinner with you guys, but I need to get home." Janna's parents looked confused as Marco turned and walked over to the door and Janna followed him.

Janna and Marco stood on the front step, "I could ask them if you can stay for the night." Marco frowned and shook his head, "Are you sure? From the way you looked earlier you think you'd want to get out of that house as much as possible."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine Janna," he kissed her on the cheek and her eyes widened and her face light pink hue crossed her cheeks, "Hey uh…if you're not doing anything tomorrow maybe we could hang out."

"Yeah, sure Marco," Janna sighed, "Uh…if you need anything call," Marco nodded and walked away and Janna walked back in her house.

Marco walked through the front door and his parents looked up with scowls on their faces, "Where were you?" Angie asked and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm talking to you, you ungrateful…"

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped and his parents jumped back in shock, "I'm sick of this bullshit! I was with a friend…you know friends…people who actually care about someone!" he sighed and shook his head, "How about I pretend it's just me, you pretend it's just you and in the next two years we can fucking move on with our lives!" he turned and walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Janna and her parents sat in the living room when the sound of someone knocking on the door caught their attention. Janna stood up and walked over to the door and saw Marco standing in front of her, "Marco? What happened, Diaz?"

"Mom started as soon as I walked in," Janna frowned and Marco sighed, "Is the offer of sleeping here still opened?"

"One minute," she turned and closed the door and Marco stood on the porch and waited. The door soon opened and Janna reappeared, "You're going to have to come in and tell them what's going on. They won't believe me," Marco frowned and nodded and followed Janna inside.

Janna's parents looked at the two and her father said, "Marco, Janna has told use your family has been abusing you and…"

"Physically, mentally, verbally and emotionally," Marco sighed and wiped the makeup off his face to reveal the bruises and Janna's parents' eyes widened, "If you don't want me to stay, it's cool."

"No, it's no trouble," Janna's mother said and looked at Janna, "Show him the guest room," Janna nodded and the two teenagers walked up the stairs.

Janna and Marco walked into the guest room and Marco looked around, "It probably would've been easier if you just stayed," Janna half smiled, "Would've saved you the trouble of facing your parents and wouldn't have to run back here."

"Yeah, it would've been easier," he sighed and sat down on the bed, "Anyway thanks for helping…"

Janna grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, "C'mon Diaz, we're going downstairs and spend some time with my parents." Marco weakly smiled and nodded as the two of them walked out of the guest room.

Janna's parents looked at the two teenagers as they slept on the floor, Janna's head on Marco's chest and Marco's right arm wrapped around Janna and his left arm behind his head. Janna's mother sighed and stood up and walked over to them. She tried to wake the two teenagers up and they moaned and Janna nuzzled closer to Marco. Her husband chuckled and shook his head, "Well the kid is as stubborn as Janna,"

"Yeah," his wife shook her head and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over the two teenagers, "I can't believe that this poor boy is forced to feel like a burden with his parents. Calling him an end result of a one nightstand is disgusting."

"Well at least our daughter is there for him,"

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, "We better get to bed." Her husband nodded and they turned the lights and TV off before going up the stairs to their room.

Marco's eyes shot opened and he panted. He looked around the dark living room and sighed, "Right…just a dream," he looked down and his eyes widened, "Uh…why are we sleeping in the living room together? Oh hell, her parents are going to kill me." Janna moaned and nuzzled closer into Marco's chest. He sighed and held Janna close and kissed the top of her head, "Oh well, I lived a good life." He yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep with Janna in his arms.

 **Okay, after a long wait, I finally wrote another Janna x Marco one-shot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	398. Chapter 398

**Feedback 2.0: Good to know, and keep reading.**

 **Crypto: Thanks, and more is coming.**

 **Joseftanti: Yeah, I could try to write something for that next.**

 **Hammerhead: Good to know, and more is coming.**

 **Anyway, since I've been ignoring Janna and Marco for a while, here's another one for them. Enjoy.**

Fog was thick over the small city of Echo Creek and the citizens hurried to their homes. Janna Johnson turned the corner to her street when she bumped into someone and fell back to the ground, "Hey jerk, watch where you're going!"

"Watch where I'm going?" a raspy voice said and Janna's face twisted in disgust as the smell of alcohol hit her nostrils, "I'm sorry girly, but you're the one who bumped into me." He inched closer to her and Janna kicked him in his shin, "Oh…you want to play rough? I like it,"

"Hey, get away from her!" the man looked up and fell back when he felt someone punch him across the jaw, "This is your only warning pal, get out of here or I'm going to kick your drunken ass up and down this street!" the man grunted and turned and walked away, "Idiot," Janna looked up and saw Marco Diaz standing above her with his arm stretched out, "Are you okay Janna?"

"Yeah," she took his hand and Marco helped her up, "Thanks for the help, Diaz."

"Don't mention it, you should feel lucky my sensei wanted me to stay a bit longer today." Janna smirked and rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Anyway, do you know that guy?"

"Jim Blanch, he's the neighborhood drunk," Janna sighed in disgust, "No one can really stand the guy, but because of some stupid law, he doesn't have to move if he doesn't want to…Section 8 or something like that,"

"Right, well since I have to go down this why, how about I walk you home," Janna shrugged and nodded and the two walked down the street.

Marco walked Janna up to the door and Janna opened it and stepped inside. She looked back and smirked and joked, "Well I didn't expect a red hooded knight to save me to…" a loud crash emerged from the kitchen and Janna and Marco looked back before running into the kitchen.

Turning on the light, they saw the same drunken man on the floor with the kicked opened and glass surrounding him. Marco walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt, "Okay dude, you're pissing me off!" he started punching him across the jaw a few times before throwing him out the door, "Next time I won't be so nice!" the man mumbled under his breath, staggered on his feet and began staggering away, "Damn this guy is a pain in the ass, huh?"

"This is the first time in actually broke into someone's house," Janna sighed and shook her head, "Thanks again, Marco, he's pretty drunk tonight."

"No problem," Marco sighed and looked at Janna, "I think I'm going to hang out with you until your parents get home…just in case the drunken bastard decides to show up again." Janna's eyes widened as a pink hue crept across her cheeks, "Is that cool with you?"

"Uh…yeah, whatever Diaz," she looked away, "We might want to clean this mess up and you might want to call your parents and let them know." Marco nodded and the two of them started cleaning up the broken glass.

Janna and Marco sat in the living room listening to music. Janna looked over to Marco before yawning and shifting her body and laid on top of Marco. Marco looked down at her in shock, "Uh…Janna if you're tired I can go home and you can go to bed,"

"No," Janna nuzzled closer to Marco, "Just trying to get comfortable," Janna turned the music off and turned the TV on, "Now let's watch some blood and gore." Marco rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Janna and the two of them watched the movie she had selected.

Janna's parents walked through the front door and looked at the two sleeping teenagers on the couch, "Uh…what happened in here?"

They walked over to the two teenagers and shook them awake. They jolted up and they looked up and Janna yawned, "Hey mom, hey dad," they gave her a questionable look and Janna looked at Marco and then her parents, "Well…Jim was drunk again and he broke into the house. Marco was just keeping my company,"

"Okay…but why didn't you call us?"

The two teenagers got up and Marco fixed his hoodie, "Well uh…since you two are home I guess I should get home."

"I'll give you a ride son," Janna's father said in an emotionless tone and led Marco out of the house.

Janna looked at her mother with wide eyes, "Mom, please tell me dad isn't going to kill Marco."

"He won't do that, but I'm sure he is going to give him a little talk," Janna frowned and her mother sighed, "Don't worry Janna, we know how much you like that Marco boy, we saw the shrine."

"Mom!" her mother chuckled.

Janna's father drove down the street with Marco sitting next to him. He looked at the terrified young man next to him and sighed, "So…you kept one of my neighbors from hurting my daughter?"

"Uh…yes sir, I wouldn't have felt right leaving her after he kicked the back door in," Janna's father hummed and nodded, "I stayed with her until you and your wife got home."

"Yes, I've noticed," Marco frowned and looked forward, "And I'm guessing nothing happened between you two?"

"Uh…n…no sir, I would never take advantage of Janna, or anyone like that," the man looked at him with an arched brow and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I just…wouldn't do that to her." Janna's father smirked and started to laugh, "Uh…sir?"

"Ah, you're a good kid Marco, I know you wouldn't have done something to my daughter and hearing you say that proves I was right and it explains why Janna likes you so much." Marco looked at him in shock, "Yeah, she has a shrine in her room completely devoted to you," Marco's eyes widened and Janna's father chuckled and shook his head, "Marco if you were to date my daughter I'd be completely fine with it."

"Uh…thank you, sir," the car pulled up in front of the Diaz house and Marco half smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Johnson," the man nodded and Marco got out of the car and closed the door and walked up to his house as Janna's father drove away.

 **A little something for the two because I've been ignoring them for a while. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	399. Chapter 399

**Feedback 2.0: Yeah, more of them will be coming soon. Yeah, I'll add blood and gore to the stories.**

 **Sirkylelenn: Yeah, I don't know why I put these two off for so long, but they're back.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it's cool, I understand. I'll see what I can do about that.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bothering me for a few days. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, along with their friends Janna Johnson, Tom Damon, Jackie Thomas, Oskar Greason, Salina 'Pony Head' Poinback and Blake Sheldon sat in the Diaz living room while their parents told them several rules, "And finally no parties," Marco's mother Angie said as the sixteen adults walked towards the door, "Have a good weekend." They walked out of the house and closed the door.

The eight teenagers heard their parents climb into their cars and heard the cars start and drive away. Marco sighed and stood up and started to walk towards the stairs, "What are you doing Marco?" Star asked her best friend and Marco ignored her and ran up the stairs.

Marco soon walked down the stairs, carrying three bottles of vodka, "Yeah," Tom smirked, "Diaz knows how to party,"

"Alright," Janna laughed, "I knew you were holding out on us," Marco set the bottles on the table and turned the TV on and sat down next to Star.

The eight teenagers drunkenly laughed as Oskar staggered around the living room, "Wa…watch this…I'm going to…attempt a backflip," he fell back onto the chair behind him and hit his head on the wall.

The room roared with laughed as Jackie stood up and staggered over to him and helped him up, "Le…let's…let's get to bed, I'm pretty wasted right now,"

The two of them staggered over to the stairs and Janna, Tom, Salina and Blake stood up and Janna giggled, "Yeah…I think bed is a good idea." They followed Jackie and Oskar up the stairs.

Marco looked at his best friend and snickered, "Are…are you ready for bed?"

"Is that…that an invitation…Mr. Diaz?" Star gave her best friend a seductive smirk and the two drunkenly laughed and Star kissed his cheek, "Let's go Marco," Marco nodded and the two staggered over to the stairs.

Star and Marco walked into Marco's room and Marco closed the door as Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and kissed him. She pulled away and Marco smirked, "Well…that…that was a way to…say goodnight to your friend,"

"Who said…anything about…goodnight Marco?" Star giggled and inched closer to him, "C'mon wild man…let's keep partying," Marco grinned and nodded as the two scurried over to the bed, their tongues wrestling one another.

Marco groaned as the rays from the sun hit his face and his phone began ringing. He reached over to his dresser and grabbed the phone. Answering it, he held it close to his ear, "Uh…hello?"

" _Marco,_ " he heard Star's mother Moon say in confusion and his eyes widened, " _Why are you answering Star's phone?_ "

Marco looked down in terror and saw him and Star were naked with Star resting on his chest, "Oh uh…yeah, we all decided to crash in the living room, Mrs. Butterfly. Our phones were right next to each other and I thought it was mine,"

" _Oh, well it sounds like it was an honest mistake._ " Marco breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Star as she soundly slept, " _Anyway, we're going to be home earlier than expected._ " Marco's eyes widened and Moon began explaining, " _Your father, my husband, Mr. Sheldon, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Damen, Mr. Poinback and Mr. Greason thought it would be a good idea to get drunk and streak across the hall, screaming at the top of their lungs._ "

"Oh uh…sorry they ruined your vacation, Mrs. Butterfly," Marco chuckled, "When will you guys be home? We want to get the place cleaned up for you guys."

" _This afternoon,_ "

Marco's eyes widened and he quickly ended the call, "Star, Star wake up," Star moaned and opened her eyes, "Okay Star, thanks to our dads acting like idiots, our parents are on their way home now and we need to get up, get dressed and get the living room cleaned up before we get in trouble." Star's eyes widened as she looked down and saw that her and her best friend were naked and cuddling, "Now let's go." Star nodded and the two of them jumped up and started getting dressed.

After getting dressed and waking the others up, the eight teenagers went down to the living room and started cleaning up. Salina moaned and held her head, "Fuck, that was crazy last night," she looked at Star and Marco and narrowed her eyes, "Okay assholes, what's the idea of waking us up after we drank vodka last night?"

"We told you Serina, our parents are coming home today and we need to get this place cleaned up," Star rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked at Marco and leaned closer to him and whispered, "Why are we friends with them? They're quick to party with us, but when it's time to clean up, they're calling us assholes and other names."

"I know Starlight, but let's worry about cleaning up first," Star faintly smiled and nodded as they continued to clean the living room.

Star and Marco sat under a tree as the warm breeze blew past them. Marco wrapped his arm around Star and rubbed the small bump in her midsection, "I'm surprised they haven't killed me," he joked.

Star smirked and rolled her eyes, "Marco, you know our moms were trying to get us together since we were like seven, right?"

"Uh…yeah, but I don't think this is what they had in mind," Marco kissed her temple and Star half smiled, "Anyway, do you think the others a mad at us?"

"I really don't care Marco," Star sighed and shook her head, "They kept harassing us about this so we decided to kick them out of our lives for a while." She rested her head on Marco's shoulder and yawned, "How to believe all of this started with that private party we had a few months ago."

She slowly drifted off to sleep and Marco quietly chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, that was one hell of a night, huh?" he lightly rubbed her back as she slept peacefully.

 **Don't know why this one was bugging me, but it was. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	400. Chapter 400

**Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and yeah.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, it happens. Really? Haven't noticed. Yeah, I guess I could do something like that.**

 **Here's a FNAF update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared at the pizzeria with narrowed eyes as they slowly approached it. Walking through the front door, the two of them headed towards the security room and sat down in front of the monitors. Star looked down and pressed play on the machine and they began listening to the message as they started looking at the monitors, "We're almost done this week and then we can quit." She muttered.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow," the two of them heard banging in the background in the message and they looked confused, "It's…it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kind of glad that I recorded messages for you," the man cleared his throat before continuing, "Uh, when I did."

"What the hell is this guy talking…"

"Pirate's coming!" Star snapped and Marco quickly closed the door and they heard banging on the other end and Star and Marco continued to look at the monitors while the message continued to play.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor," they heard more banging in the background of the message and the man continued to speak, "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" banging continued to overpower the man's voice, "I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad,"

"Teddy's outside the door!" Star quickly closed the right door and they looked at the monitors.

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." They heard the familiar tone and their eyes widened, "You know…" they hard a moan on the machine, "Oh, no…" static noise filled the room as the message died.

"Oh shit, they got him," Star and Marco continued to look at the monitors with anticipation,  
"Teddy is still out our goddamn door."

"Marco, this is bad," Marco looked at Star, "That guy we hated at first is dead now and we're going to be next."

"We'll get through this Star, I prom…"

"Pirate's coming again!" Star quickly closed the left door and they jumped back in horror as they heard banging on the other.

Star and Marco looked at the monitors and bit their lips as they watched the power go down quickly. Star tightly hugged Marco as they watched the last bit of power drain on the screen.

The monitors and lights turned off and the doors opened, "Well at least bunny and duck didn't bother us tonight." Marco lightly joked as they heard the familiar tone coming from their left side, "And now I think it's time we get out of here." Star nodded and they stood up and they quickly ran out of the security room and down the hall to the bathroom.

The two sat in a stall in the bathroom with their back against the wall as they heard one of the animatronics trying to break the stall door in. Star scooted closer to Marco and sat on his lap and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist, "Since that son of a bitch is stuffed in a suit, I think we should bring some protection with us tomorrow." Marco suggested and Star looked at him, "You'll bring your wand and I'll break into my dad's gun safe and bring his gun."

"Yeah, screw this manager. If these damn things want to kill us, then we might as well try and defend ourselves." They looked up and saw the door begin to crack and warp as they heard the animatronic laugh. Star and Marco held each other tightly and violently shook with fear and tightly closed their eyes.

The stall door broke open and the tow heard a low laugh before they heard the alarm going off. They looked up and saw a door torn off its hinges and the animatronic was nowhere to be found. They stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into the main room to see the three animatronics on the stage, "Are you two trying to get fired?" they looked back and saw their manager looking at them in confusion, "Your job is…"

"Turn these fuckers off at night!" Star snapped and the manager flinched, "I don't care if their servos lock up, they're trying to kill us and they're getting worse with each night!"

The manager chuckled and shook his head, "I already told you kids that the animatronics aren't trying to kill you. You kids are just suffering from exhaustion, but when I come over to relieve you two from work tomorrow it'll be fine because you'll get your paychecks." The two stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Now you two better get home and get some rest. It gets pretty restless when customers start coming in and the children are especially restless for the animatronics." Before Star or Marco could say anything, the manager ushered them out of the pizzeria and closed the door in front of them and they groaned and walked away.

Star and Marco laid on Star's bed with Star's head resting on Marco's chest and Marco's arm wrapped around her, "Thanks for staying with me Marco," Star tiredly smiled and yawned.

Marco smirked and rubbed Star's back, "No problem Star. After the night we had I think we should stay together." Marco yawned, "After getting our checks we'll never have to set foot in Fazzbear Entertainment ever again." Star hummed and nodded as she slowly drifted off to sleep and Marco kissed the top of her head, "This nightmare is almost over Estrella, I promise." He yawned and started to fall asleep with Star still in his arms.

 **This arc is almost over and now they're going to start fighting back and taking care of the bastardized animatronics. I had something else planned for my 400** **th** **, but I just got finished helping my grandparents move and everything. Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	401. Chapter 401

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Craftyminer188: Thanks, and you're welcome.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Sirkylelenn: I might.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental arc update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the hall with a pen and notebook in his hand and a frown on his face. He passed Justin, Tom, Blake and Oskar and they stopped him, "Hey mute, what do you have in this stupid book," Marco narrowed his eyes at Oskar, "Is this something you use to talk to your dead mommy and dad…" Marco punched him across the jaw, knocking him back against the wall.

They looked at Marco with an annoyed look crossing their faces and Marco scribbled in the notebook and ripped the page out and handed it to Tom, "What's this? Fair warning, I'm a red belt in karate and I'm not afraid of kicking some ass. Stay away from me and my neighbors and you won't get hurt," They looked up and saw Marco walking away without looking back.

Marco sat down at a table and set his notebook and pen down and sighed and shook his head, "Hey Diaz," he looked up and saw Brittney sitting across from him. The air between them was still and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "What? Everyone gets a note from you, but screw Brittney?" Marco frowned and started scribbling in the notebook.

Tearing out the page, he handed it to Brittney and she read it, "Sorry, just had a run in with Tom, Oskar, Justin and Blake. Hi Brittney," she looked up and frowned, "So you met the idiots," Marco ignored her and started drawling in his notebook, "Hey, I'm talking to you Diaz!" Marco jumped in shock, "Don't think because you won't talk doesn't give you the right to ignore me!" Marco held his hands up and shook his head, "You just think…"

"Brittney," they looked up and saw Janna sitting down at the table. Marco quickly grabbed his pen and notebook and held it close to him, "You're scaring him. He just said that he ran into the idiots," she looked at Marco and smirked, "Hey Marco, can I barrow you book and pen?" Marco quickly shook his head and stood up and walked away.

Marco walked down the hall to his room. He made it to his room and reached for the knob, "Hey Marco," he looked back and saw Jackie standing behind him. He smiled and waved, "Are you okay?" Marco nodded and Jackie walked up to him, "Are you sure? We heard Brittney yelling at you, but that's Brittney for you, she's not happy unless everyone around her is feeding her narcissistic ego and we heard you had a run in with the idiots."

Marco opened his notebook and started writing something down. He tore the page out and handed it to Jackie and she read it, "Yeah, I had a run in with the idiots and Oskar started to say something about my parents and I knocked him on his ass. I warned them that I'm a red belt in karate and walked away," Jackie looked up and smiled, "Well that's good," Marco nodded, "Hey listen, the six of us are about to go out and play in the snow. Do you want to join us?" Marco gave her a questionable look and Jackie slightly smiled, "C'mon Marco, it'll be fun," Marco shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Okay, get something warm on and we'll see you outside." Marco nodded before walking into his room and Jackie walked away.

The seven teenagers walked around the courtyard as snow crunched under their feet. Janna looked around and smirked when she spotted Oskar, Tom, Justin and Blake walking around. She picked up some snow and looked at the others, "Get ready to run," the six looked confused and Janna looked back at the four, "Hey morons!" she threw the snowball at the four and the six looked shocked before the seven of them turned and ran away as they heard shouting.

They turned and hid behind a wall and the six girls laughed while Marco wrote something down in his notebook. He tore the page out and handed it to Janna, "What the hell was that about? They know where our rooms are," Janna chuckled and shook her head, "Don't worry Marco, they didn't see who threw it and they won't bother any of the doctors or nurses, so we should be fine."

Marco shook his head and Sabrina softly smiled, "Don't worry Marco…Janna…Janna knows how to be sneaky. Don't forget she's a kleptomaniac," Marco frowned and nodded before the seven of them continued to walk around the courtyard and the snow continued to fall around them.

Marco sat at his desk and scribbled in his notebook when he heard a knock on the door. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he saw Sabrina nervously standing outside his room, "Hey Marco, can we talk?" Marco arched a brow and stepped aside, letting Sabrina in his room.

Sabrina sat on the bed and Marco looked at her with a confused look and arms cross, "Well…I just uh…I have a bad feeling and I don't feel like sleeping in my own room tonight and I know Star slept with you the other week and well…bunk buddies?"

Marco walked over to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper before ripping it out of the book and walked back to Sabrina and handed her the paper, "Do you have panic attacks in your sleep?" she sighed and shook her head, "No, they gave me my medicine to help me sleep tonight." Marco arched a brow, "I swear, I took my medicine and I should be fine. So what do you say?" Marco rubbed the back of his head and nodded and Sabrina hugged him, surprising him, "Thanks Marco,"

"Lights out," they heard a voice call from out in the hall and the light turned off.

Sabrina crawled into the bed and looked at Marco, "Let's go Marco," Marco nodded and crawled into bed next to her and pulled the covers over them.

Sabrina rested her head on Marco's chest as she slept and Marco frowned and rubbed her back, listening to her breathing.

 **Small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	402. Chapter 402

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LumberHyjack: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I suppose I could try to write something like that.**

 **Anyway, here's a blind Star update. Enjoy.**

Marco led Star down the street towards school and Star frowned, "Marco?" the two stopped and Star looked up, "Why did you offer to walk me to and from school?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "Because I know what it's like being bullied and I'm not going to let these assholes pick on you because you're blind."

"Are you different than the others?"

"I'm half Latino and people shout racist slurs at me," Star frowned and Marco rubbed her back, "But let's not worry about that. We need to get to school," Star sighed and nodded before Marco started leading her down the street again.

Star and Marco walked down the hall over to Star's locker and Marco helped her open it. Star shoved her books into her locker and half smiled when she heard it close, "Thanks for helping me, Marco,"

"Don't mention it," Marco checked the time and sighed, "Well we have a few minutes before class starts. Do you want to hang out in the courtyard?" Star softly smiled and nodded before Marco led her away from the lockers.

Star and Marco sat on a bench in the courtyard and Marco was reading a book to Star while Star laid her head on Marco's shoulder, "Hey Diaz," he looked up and a group of teenagers walked up to them, "I know why the blind girl is hanging out with you. Because she doesn't see your filthy Latino face and…"

Marco grabbed the Asian diva and pulled her closer to him, "One more word, Brittney, that's all you have to say and I promise that not even your father's money will get you out of trouble." Brittney began gasping for air as Marco squeezed her throat tighter, "Now are you and your friends going to harass us?" Brittney shook her head and Marco let her go, "Get away from us," Brittney stood up and her and her friends turned and walked away from the two.

"Marco," he looked down at Star and saw a small frown on her face, "I know you mean well, but try not to use violence to solve our problems. If you do then you won't be any better than they are."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah, okay Star, I won't use threats to keep the others from harassing you." She looked at him with a vacant stare and he chuckled, "Or me, I promise," Star hummed and nodded as the sound of the bell ringing caught their attention, "C'mon, if we're late Miss Skullneck will give us detention." He stood up and helped Star up and led her to the school.

The students sat in class while their teacher wrote on the board and Marco told Star when the teacher was writing. Marco felt a balled-up piece of paper hit him on the back of his head and he looked back in annoyance to see a group of students snickering at him and making faces at him and Star. Marco rolled his eyes and paid attention to the teacher, "What's wrong Marco?"

"Just…some jackasses trying to piss me off," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "Anyway, I'm supposed to be helping you, right?" Star half smiled and nodded and Marco continued telling her what the teacher was writing down.

Star and Marco walked down the street as the final bell rang and the students raced out of the school, cheering and laughing. Marco glared at them and wrapped an arm around Star, "Hey losers!" Marco looked back and saw a few kids throwing rocks at them.

He pushed Star aside and felt the rocks hit his chest and one hit his face, "Damn it," he hissed and then group ran away, "Shit,"

"Are you okay Marco? What happened?"

"Uh…a group of assholes tried to throw rocks at us. I pushed you out of the way so you wouldn't get hurt," Star frowned and Marco stood up and wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, "Anyway let's get you home." He took Star by the hand and led her down the street.

Star and Marco walked up to Star's house and Marco half smiled, "Alright, I'll see you to…"

"Marco, I want you to come inside and let my mom take care of any injuries you got from those idiots."

"Star, I don't think…"

The door opened and Star's parents walked out, "Well it's good to see you got Star back and…what the hell happened to you, boy?" Star's father River asked.

"Uh…just some kids tried to throw rocks at us. I didn't want Star to get hurt so I pushed her out of the way and got hit, but it's…"

Moon took him by the arm and started pulling him inside, "It is not fine, let me clean that up for you." Marco looked confused and the four of them stepped inside and River closed the door.

Star and Marco sat on the couch while Moon dabbed some peroxide on Marco's cuts, "So you say a group of kids threw rocks at you," River hummed, "Why would they do something like that?"

"Well since Star is blind, they think it's okay to bully her and I've been getting bullied since I was eight because I'm half Latino." Star's parents looked shocked and Marco shook his head, "The teacher's barely do anything about bullying, but I'm not going to let them harass Star."

Star lightly smiled and held Marco's hand, "He's been very helpful all day. He didn't let anyone call me any names or tease me,"

"Uh…that's nice," Moon stood up and closed the bottle of peroxide, "Well I'm finished. Would you like to stay for dinner, dear boy?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Mrs. Butterfly," Marco stood up and smirked, "My parents are probably worried sick about me. I'll be back tomorrow to walk Star to school," Star's parents nodded and Marco swiftly kissed Star's cheek, "See you tomorrow Star," he rushed out the door and Star touched her cheek.

 **Brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	403. Chapter 403

**Zachary Gilmore: Good to hear. More is coming.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Yeah, blind update, and thanks.**

 **Vampire Priest: I'll write some ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Deadpool rules: Chapters 376, 382 and 401. And okay?**

 **Maxsteels1986: I haven't written it yet and I guess I can. Yeah, okay, I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: I'm just trying to follow the game. Don't worry, something is going to happen to the manager. I'll write a couple ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Star update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room and worked on his laptop when he heard a crashing sound from out in the hall. He sighed and shook his head as he stood up, "Not again." He turned and walked out of his room and walked up to Star's bedroom door.

Opening the door, he stepped inside the room and his eyes widened when he saw a toddler Star waddle around the room, "Star?" Star stopped and looked up and giggled before waddling over to him. Marco picked her up and shook his head, "I thought we agreed you won't use magic again until you turn back to your normal self." Star babbled and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Uh…Star? Can um…can you talk?" Star continued to babble and Marco's eyes widened, "Oh hell…Glossaryck!" the guide to Star's spell book floated up to him, "Glossaryck, why is Star a toddler?"

Glossaryck hummed and floated over towards Star and looked her over. He then floated over towards the wand and looked at it with a puzzling look on his face, "Ah, I figured just as much. An accidental discharge from the wand hit Star and now she is even younger." Marco groaned in annoyance, "Fret not dear boy, the effects are still the same, but now you're going to have to keep a closer eye on her." Before Marco could say anything, Glossaryck floated back to the book and dove into its pages.

Marco groaned and looked down at Star and saw her playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie. He slightly smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry Star, we'll find a way to fix this…even though I have no idea how to care for a toddler, but we shouldn't panic right now and I'm letting you know now that I'm going to turn that little blue dude into nachos." Star looked up with wide eyes before she giggled and clapped her hands. Marco chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Yeah, you like that idea, don't you Star?" Star continued to giggle and her stomach grumbling and she looked down and started whimpering, "Uh…okay, let's see if we can something for you to eat." He turned and walked out of the room with Star in his arms.

Marco walked around the living room, babyproofing everything in sight while Star sat on the floor and watched in confusion. Marco sighed and laughed, "Okay, living room is babyproof." He looked back at Star and she tilted her head to the side, "No, I'm not a safe kid, I'm just making sure you don't get hurt." Star giggled and clapped her hands and Marco rolled his eyes, "Hey, I already told you that I'm a misunderstood bad boy, Star." Star stood up and waddled over to him. Marco smiled and picked her up, "It was easier when you were five. You'd just sit and watch TV, but since that accidental discharge turned you into a toddler, it's better safe than sorry." Star smiled and lightly yawned before nuzzling into Marco's chest and closed her eyes. Marco sighed and half smiled, "Well it's a good thing you're tired out right now. I don't feel like chasing you all over the house," he walked over to the couch and carefully set Star down on her stomach and put a few pillows around her before sitting on the floor and watched some TV.

Star sat in the table while Marco gave her a bath. Star laughed as she began splashing and Marco backed away a little. Star stopped splashing and giggled as she clapped her hands and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, cute, real cute Star," he continued to wash her as she continued to splash water on him and the two laughed.

Marco laid on the couch with Star on his chest and an arm wrapped around her. Star yawned and rubbed her face on Marco's shirt. Marco looked down and quietly chuckled, "Tired Estrella?" Star yawned again and nuzzled closer to him. Marco smiled and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "I guess you being a toddler is a good thing. You tire out a lot easy now," he lightly patted her back and Star slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco woke up to the sound of crying. He looked down and saw Star was up, screaming, "Star, what's…" he looked down and saw a wet spot on his shirt and he sighed and half smiled, "C'mon Star, let's get you dried off." He sat up and picked Star up and walked out of the living room.

Marco walked around the kitchen as he held a bottle in Star's mouth. Star looked up, eyes wide as saucers and Marco half smiled and shook his head, "You're lucky you're my best friend, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." He yawned and continued to walk around, "And don't worry, your parents won't find out about this little accident. Can't let my best friend go to princess jail,"

Marco put the empty bottle in the sink and looked down at the now sleeping Star and he tiredly smiled before yawning, "Yeah, you've got the right idea Star," he turned the light off and walked out of the kitchen.

He laid down on the couch and set Star on his chest and pulled a cover over them and turned the volume to the TV down, "There we go, now if you wake up in the middle of the night you won't scream at the top of your lungs because it's dark." He kissed the top of her head and lightly patted her back, "Goodnight Star, sweet dreams," he yawned and fell asleep with Star nuzzled on his chest and an arm wrapped around her.

 **Just a small update to this arc. I thought about your idea LoudThunderGamer and I decided to put it in. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	404. Chapter 404

**Zachary Gilmore: Sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Yeah, I agree, he'll get his soon enough.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **LumberHyjack: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, something like that would be funny. Sure, I'll write a few ideas down and everything. Yeah, I hate when shows go on hiatus. Wow, that sounds like it could be something. Hopefully something good will come out of it be the end of the season.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. That was a one-shot intended purpose only, but I guess I can stretch it into another part or two.**

 **Joseftanti: Yeah, sure. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

A lone stranger walked through the entrance of the hotel and up to the front desk. Ringing the bell, the man behind the counter looked back and walked over, "What can I do for you?"

"I need a room for the weekend," he answered, "Nothing fancy, just a bed to sleep in for a few days," the man behind the counter looked at the wandering stranger in confusion and he pulled some money out of his pocket and slammed it on the desk, "This should cover the room," the man nodded and started typing at the computer beside him.

"There is one room available, just go to the third floor, make a right and it'll be the last door on your left." The man nodded and took the key off him before walking away.

The stranger walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door and sighed, "Alright, we've got a bed for a few days."

He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned the knob and pushed the door open. He was about to step into the room when he heard a voice from behind him, "Hey there, stranger," he looked back and saw three people of Asian origin standing behind him, "Never seen you before. I'm Henry Wong, this is my wife Jeri and our daughter Brittney."

The man hummed and nodded, "Aren't you going to tell us your name?" Jeri questioned.

The man ignored her and turned to walk into the room and Brittney snapped, "Hey loser, it's my twenty first birthday and you're going to be ignorant and ignore us?"

"No offense to any of you, but I'm not going to be here long enough to remember your names or for you guys to remember mine." He sighed and shook his head, "Marco Diaz," before anyone could say anything, he walked into his room and closed the door.

Marco took his hoodie off and tossed it on the chair before falling onto the bed and groaned, "Damn…sure feels good to be on a bed again." He heard a knock at the door and he groaned and sat up. Walking up to the door, he opened it and saw Brittney standing outside his room. He sighed, crossed arms and leaned against the doorframe, "I already to you and your parents that I'm not going to be around long enough to remember any of your names."

Brittney ignored him and walked past him, "Hey, I didn't invite you in,"

"Shut up," Brittney scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Look…my parents are pretty good at reading people…you travel a lot, don't you?" Marco grunted and looked away, "Don't you have people that care about you?"

"Wouldn't know, I've been a drifter since I was fifteen," Brittney's eyes widened and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, I was being bullied at school and my parents weren't much help so while they were sleeping one night, I snuck into their room, took my passport and just left. I've been traveling on my own ever since,"

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Marco shrugged, walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, "I'm sure your parents…"

"I stayed in California for a little over a week, just to see what'll happen. There was nothing in the news, in the paper or anything about my disappearance. I went back home and looked through the front window and saw them celebrating and then I ran down the street." Brittney frowned and Marco sighed, "Anyway, I need to rest up this weekend. Heading out to Berlin first thing Monday morning,"

"Well why don't you celebrate a little," Marco sat up in confusion, "I mean it's my birthday weekend and you're going away for a long time. Might as well enjoy yourself a little, right?" she walked up to him and pulled him by the arm, "C'mon, loser, my parents know a great place and you better not take your money out, my parents said they'll treat."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Brittney smiled as Marco stood up and the two of them walked out of the room.

The four sat at a table while Brittney and her parents talked and laughed and Marco nursed the beer in his hand. The three Wong's looked at Marco and Henry cleared his throat, "So Marco, our daughter told us you're a drifter."

"Heading out to Berlin Monday," he answered emotionlessly, "Got to keep moving." The three frowned and Marco smirked, "But hey, it's Brittney's birthday, we should be celebrating." The three gave forced smiles and nodded as the four of them began celebrating again.

Marco sat in the terminal and waited for his flight. He looked down at the picture in his hand of him and Brittney at her party and he chuckled, "Well that was some weekend. Damn shame I'm never going to see her again," he stuffed the picture in his outer coat pocket and sighed, "Okay…just wait for my flight and I'm out of here."

He leaned back and heard on the overhead, "Passengers B, boarding for flight 412 to Berlin are now boarding in Gate 5, Passengers B to Berlin are now boarding in Gate 5." Marco sighed and stood up and began walking away.

Rounding a corner, he was tackled back and fell to the ground with a force. He groaned and looked up to see Brittney laying on top of him, "Okay…I'm sorry I couldn't get you a birthday present, but I need to get to my flight before…"

"You're not going anywhere, loser," Marco arched a brow and Brittney stood up and he got up after her, "I'm in need of a roommate and you're in need of a place to stay for longer than a month." Marco arched a brow and Brittney sighed and shook her head, "Look loser, I'm offering you a place to stay and a warm bed every night. Do you want it or not?"

"I'm guessing if I say no there's going to be some form of pain, right?" Brittney smirked and nodded, "Well…lead the way," Brittney smirked and took Marco by the hand and pulled him out of the airport.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted joseftanti or not, but for some reason this just came to me when you asked for something involving the two of them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	405. Chapter 405

**Zachary Gilmore: Thanks. More is coming soon.**

 **LumberHyjack: Okay, okay what?**

 **Geo soul: Did you get that from an abridged series or something?**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. I guess I could try to continue them.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Well neither am I, but it was requested. No, you don't need to mention it.**

 **Jss2141: Good to know, and there might be another installment.**

 **Guest: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out of the way. Enjoy.**

Marco woke up to the sound of light sobbing. He sat up and walked across his room and opened the door and stepped out into the hall to hear the sobs coming from Star's room. He sighed, walked up to the door and pushed it open. Stepping inside, he saw Star sitting on the bed, her head down and choking on tears, "Star?" she looked up with red puffy eyes, "Uh…we'll get your book and Glossaryck back so…"

"It's not that," Marco arched a brow and Star shook her head, "You're dating Jackie…and…you're not going to have any time for me…we won't go dimension hopping…or anything and…I don't want to lose you!" Marco frowned and walked over to her.

He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "What do you mean by that? I'm not going anywhere, Star. We'll go dimension hopping whenever you want, we'll still fight monsters and go on…"

"I love you, you idiot!" Star snapped and Marco jumped back slightly, "But now you're dating Jackie, I lost the book, Glossaryck, and now my best friend won't have time for me!" she started crying into Marco's chest and Marco frowned as he rubbed her back, "Why can't anything go right for me?"

"Star," she looked up with tears running down her cheeks, "I love you too," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed, "But…but Star, I know you're not going to be on earth forever and the pain of us dating and then watching you leave will be too much. I don't want to force that on either of us so I decided to date Jackie."

"But you can come to Mewni with me when I leave," Marco looked at her in confusion, "There has to be a king to rule alongside the queen. If I ask my parents, I'm sure they'll let you come with us."

Marco stared at her for a few minutes before opening his mouth. Before he could say anything, he felt a sharp pain hit his back and he jumped up. Turning around, he saw a crossed looking Pony Head, "What the heck, Pony Head? What did I do?"

"You're killing Star!" Marco looked confused and looked at Star and she looked away, "Idiot, people on Mewni aren't the same as people on earth, earth turd. When they love someone and that person doesn't return the same feeling, the pain will slowly kill them and…'

"Star," Marco sat down next to him, "Star…I don't want to lose you. I thought you were just going to go back to Mewni, but…but is that true. Am I killing you," Star took a deep breath and nodded. She felt a pair of arms wrap around and she looked back to see Marco hugging her, "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd leave without a care in the world, I didn't know I was killing you." Star choked on tears again and hugged Marco back. Marco kissed the top of her head and slightly smiled, "Hey," she looked up in confusion, "How about I make us some of my Super Awesome Nachos and we have ourselves a Diaz Special." Star faintly smiled and nodded, "Okay," Marco looked at Pony Head, "What about you, Pointy Head? Do you want to join the party?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, earth turd," Pony Head smirked, "I got places to go and people to see," she turned and went through the portal behind her before it closed and Star and Marco stood up and walked out of the room.

Star and Marco laid on the couch with Star on top of Marco and an empty place on the table in front of them and the movie they were watching ended. Marco wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back, "Star?" she hummed and looked up in confusion, "If I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been pushing you away like that…I just…didn't want either of us to feel the pain of losing someone like that and because of I'm idiotic choices, I almost lost you for…"

Star kissed him and his eyes widened. Star backed away and gave a sad smile and shook her head, "You talk too much, Marco." She sighed and laid her head on Marco's chest, "I just didn't want to lose my best friend and seeing you with Jackie…I don't know…I felt jealous and it was slowly killing me and…"

"And you say I talk too much," Marco half smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Star, we're trying to forget all of that and try to cheer you up."

"Yeah," Star sighed and looked up, "So will you return to Mewni with me when the time comes and be the next King Butterfly?" Marco chuckled and Star arched a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Estrella, I think I'm supposed to be the one who proposes, not the other way around." He sighed and rubbed her back, "But yeah, I'll be more than happy to go back to Mewni with you, Star." Star smiled and the two kissed.

Marco walked up to Jackie's house and sighed before ringing the doorbell. He shook his head and the door opened and Jackie, wearing a teal robe, stepped out from behind the door and leaned against the doorframe, "Hey Marco."

"Hey Jackie," he sighed and frowned, "Look…something…something came up and uh…I hope we can still be friends but…"

"But you're going back to Mewni with Star and be the next King Butterfly," Marco's eyes widened and Jackie sighed, "I saw you two through your window last night. I was coming over to see if you wanted to hang out and I heard you two talking. I looked through the window and saw you two cuddling on the couch with you comforting her. I heard her ask you if you were going to go back to Mewni with her and heard what you said." Marco frowned and rubbed the back of his head and Jackie kissed him on the cheek, "Just take care of her, Marco. She's a special one,"

"Yeah, she is," Marco half smiled and hugged her, "Thanks for understanding, Jackie," Jackie smiled and nodded before hugging him back.

The two separated and Jackie walked back inside and Marco turned and walked away with a small smile crossing his lips, "Okay, so Jackie understands. That's good," he sighed and shook his head, "Now we just have to get Star's book away from Ludo and everything can go back to normal." He continued to walk down the street with a smile still on his face.

 **Okay, I'm really hoping this is going to be an actual episode because they can't leave questions unanswered like that. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	406. Chapter 406

**Zachary Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. I suppose I could write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Yeah, it's going to be interesting and so far from what I've seen, Starco will rise.**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update. Don't think I've updated this in a while. Anyway, enjoy.**

Star and her mother sat in hers and Marco's room and Star panted with a worried expression crossing her face, "Star darling, you're going to have to tell him and it will be best if you do it sooner rather than later."

"I know, mother, but Marco might not…"

"Don't be silly, dear," Moon half smiled and looked up, "Manfred!" the door opened and Manfred stepped inside, "Manfred, will you please fetch King Butterfly?"

"Yes, your majesty," he bowed before turning around and walking out the room.

"Mother, what do you think you're doing," Star quietly hissed, "Marco will be furious when I tell him."

Moon smiled as the door opened and Marco stepped inside, "Hey, that fancy dude said you wanted me? What's up? Do I have to kick that demon's ass again or something?"

"Nothing of the sort, but my daughter will like to speak to you in private." Star looked at her mother in shock as Moon stood up and walked out of the room with a small smile on her face and closed the door behind her.

Marco looked at Star in confusion and walked up to her, "So what's troubling you, queen goody-goody?" Star frowned and looked away, "Hey…are you okay? Do I need to beat someone up?"

"No, it's…Marco, I know you don't like them and you agreed to let your parents see them then we had children." Marco arched a brow in confusion and slowly shook his head, "Marco…Marco I'm pregnant…and I already told you that I'd like our children to know their grandparents from their father's side and…"

"Yeah, I know," Marco sighed, "So what the kid is born, my parents are going to be here…great." Star frowned and Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "Well it won't be that bad. I mean it would be good to show them that I'll actually care for my kids and…"

"Marco, it's impolite to gloat," Star sighed, walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Please Marco, do this for our child? I would like them to know their grandparents from their father's side." Marco sighed and Star frown, "Please Marco? For me?"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Okay goody-goody," Star softly smiled and Marco shook his head, "But if they start, or if that hotheaded asshole shows up and tries to hurt you then I'm going to forget my promise and deal with them myself."

"Marco," Star frowned and Marco sighed and nodded, "Good. Now we must address the people of Mewni. Come dear husband," Marco nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Star and Marco, along with Janna, Hope and Oskar walked around the castle's ground as the night air peacefully blew. Janna looked at the two and smiled, "So you guys are going to have a kid?" she chuckled and lightly punched Marco across his arm, "So brother, is your kid going to be a scrapper or what?"

"No," Star said firmly, placing a hand on her flat stomach, "I do not want my child expose to violence. Marco will be giving up fighting as well." Marco looked at her in shock and Star sighed, "I'm sorry Marco, but once this baby is born, I'm going to need your help in setting a good example. I don't want my husband or my child getting into any fights."

"God, why don't you just ask him to stop breathing, goody-goody," Oskar scuffed, "It was cool you gave us all jobs here so we'd be close to our buddy, but aren't you asking for…"

"Oskar," Marco narrowed his eyes and Oskar jumped back, "If Star doesn't want me or the kid to fight then we're not going to fight." He looked at Star sighed, "But Star, I'm letting you know, if my parents or that asshole Tom show up and harasses you…well I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions."

"Marco…please…try to be nice," Star frowned, "I got you away from your parents, the very least you can do is try to give up fighting."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay," Star softly smiled, "But we better keep moving, those flying pig guys freak me the hell out." Star nodded and the five of them continued to walk the castle's grounds.

Marco sat on the windowsill and stared at the night sky while Star slept peacefully in their bed. Marco looked over towards his sleeping wife and sighed, "Doing it for her. I'm giving up fighting for her and the kid," he looked out the window again and quietly cracked his knuckles, "Just got to keep calm for her. And hope that my parents don't start their shit and that bastard Tom doesn't show his ugly face around here."

"Marco," he heard a faint whisper and he looked back to see Star sitting up and looked at him in a confused daze, "What are you still doing up, Marco? Come to bed, we have several meetings tomorrow that we must attend."

"I'm just enjoying the night air, goody-goody," Marco smirked and shook his head, "Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute," Star frowned and nodded before laying back down and closing her eyes. Marco sighed and looked out at the night sky again, "I can't believe she's pregnant…hell I'm going to be a dad…cool," he pushed himself off the windowsill and walked over to the bed.

Crawling into bed next to Star, he pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around her, "Goodnight, goody-goody," he kissed her forehead, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **After a small hiatus, the bad boy arc is back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	407. Chapter 407

**LoudThunderGamer: Good point, but I doubt anything will change or they'll breakup.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: More will be coming soon. Keep reading.**

 **Geo soul: Dude, like I said, I am having trouble with it.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it is good to see he's willing to give up everything for them. They might be nicer. Keep reading to find out. Yeah, that's kind of where I got the idea from. Well…from the looks of things, Starco is going to happen sooner or later.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco raced down the corridors with a worried expression on his face. Rounding a corner, three guards stepped in front of him with spears drawn, "That's far enough," Marco narrowed his eyes, "You're not worthy of being king. You're a monster and must be…"

Marco's eyes flashed red and the three guards froze in place, "I'll finish you three off later, but right now Star's in labor and I need to be there for her!" he sighed and sprinted past the guards.

Marco entered the room and saw Star laying down, panting and sweat running down her face with her mother next to her and a woman in front of her. Marco race up to her and held her hand, "You finally made it," she panted as she squeezed Marco's hand, "We're about to have a little hybrid Marco."

"Heh, I know Estrella, and I would've been here sooner, but I had to freeze a couple of guards." Star looked shocked and Marco smirked, baring his pure white fangs, "And feel free to squeeze as hard as you want honey."

"Marco…honey you're the new king and…oh gods this hurts!" she growled and glared at Marco, "I swear to the gods Marco if you come near me with your undead dick, I'm going to rip it off and feed it to the guard dogs!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I love you too honey," he kissed her temple, "You're doing great." Star panted and squeezed Marco's hand as sweat ran down her face.

Star weakly smiled as she looked down at her two newborn children, Nova and Comet Butterfly. Marco smiled and kissed Star's temple, "You were amazing honey." He turned around and sighed, "I'll be right back. I need to take care of these guards…"

"Marco…just stay here with me and the kids," Marco stopped and looked back at his wife, "Don't worry about those idiots right now. I need your help with the babies," Marco sighed and nodded and sat down next to her.

Star and the twins slept and Marco smiled as he watched his family sleep. He looked at Moon and sighed, "Your majesty?" she looked at him in confusion, "Well…Nova and Comet are half Mewman half vampire…I was uh…if I hadn't have gotten bitten and was still a human…well Star said that um…people of Mewni are immortal and humans aren't…so if I were still a human and Star and I had kids…what would happen to…"

"You wouldn't be able to have children," Marco looked shocked and Moon sighed, "I'm sorry, but if you were to remain human, your DNA will be too different from Star's to have children. After you were bitten, your DNA altered enough to where you two can have children."

Marco nodded and sighed, "Now uh…will sunlight, garlic, holy water, crucifixes or…"

"I wouldn't know, dear boy," Marco frowned and looked at his children, "I'm sorry, but you're the first king that was a vampire."

"I don't think that helps," Marco shook his head.

"Will anything help," they looked back and saw Marco's parents enter the room.

Marco's eyes narrowed and he raced in front of his children and glared at his parents with hatred behind his eyes, "What the hell do you two want?"

"To see our grandchildren," Angie answered and crossed her arms, "Unless a certain…."

Marco hissed and bared his fangs and his parents jumped back, "Why would you want to see them? They're monsters, just like your son." His parents stared at him and Marco growled, "Why in the hell…"

"Marco," he looked back at Star, "I asked my parents…to call them when the babies were born. I think they have a right to know their grandchildren and if they do try something to Nova and Comet then I'll just Narwhal Blast them,"

She fell asleep and Marco sighed, "Your majesty, can you give us a minute?" Moon nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Marco stared at his parents with glowing red eyes and he slowly walked up to them, "Listen to me, I'm going to let you idiots see Nova and Comet because Star said you have a right to visit them. If you go near them with anything that can harm them then you won't have to worry about Star blasting you, because I'm going to drain every single drop of blood out of your bodies." His parents looked shocked and he chuckled as he shook his head, "And believe me, it's been far too long since I've had human blood. So you know I won't hesitate to carry out my threat."

"Well…hijo…can we see our grandchildren?" Rafael question and Marco slowly nodded as his parents walked over to him with caution.

The two looked down at the sleeping newborns and slightly smiled, "Don't you dare think about hurting them." Marco crossed his arms, "I wasn't joking,"

"We know Marco, we know," Angie frowned and looked back at her son, "Marco…honey we…"

"Look, Star had a long night. She and the babies need to rest. I'll have a servant open a portal for you guys and whenever Star is ready for visitors, we'll send a servant to get you guys."

His parents frowned and Angie hugged her vampire son, "We're sorry Marco…we didn't mean to try and kill you back on earth and we should've listened to you and Star." She backed away and sighed, "We hope you can forgive us and we'll see you kids later." Marco sighed as a servant opened a portal and his parents stepped through it.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'll talk to Star about this…I don't know, maybe I should forget about that," he sat down next to Star and lightly stroked her hair as she soundly slept.

 **A small vampire update and the babies are born and Marco's parents are trying to make amends with their son. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	408. Chapter 408

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, and you're welcome.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: I think Red the Pokémon Master requested something similar and I haven't gotten around to it, but I might do the Harley Quinn Joker thing.**

 **Vampire Priest: Yeah, I know, and I didn't mean to make so many, but it's just so fun for me to write these one-shots and it helps me with a lot of my anger and depression issues. Sure, if you're up to reading them on YouTube, go right ahead.**

 **Guest: I update them when I can.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and it was pretty funny. I might have him reconcile with his parents and everything. Heh, that sounds like it could be worth a good laugh or two.**

 **LumberHyjack: Yeah, dark.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Janna and Marco. Enjoy and AU.**

Two teenagers stared blankly at a fire as it cracked and popped. The girl with blue hair groaned and the boy with brown hair looked up in confusion, "Marco…I'm so bored…so bored," Marco Diaz sighed and shook his head, "And I'm hungry,"

"I know Janna, but we can't go home," Janna Johnson frowned and sighed, "My parents are complete assholes that wish I was never born and…"

"And my parents are abusive drunks and they take their frustrations out on me whenever they can." Janna frowned and looked at the fire again, "But still…they're probably going to be happy we're gone. Even when they weren't drunk, my parents kept telling me I should leave and never come back." Marco frowned and rubbed Janna's back as he tried his best to comfort her/

The air between the two were still when they heard a loud scream echoed through the trees. The two jumped up and took their pocket knives out and sprinted towards the source of the screaming. They stopped and saw a man dangling upside down from a tree and the two groaned, "Damnit, I was hoping it was a rabbit,"

"Really Janna? What rabbit screams like that?"

Marco shook his head and cut the man loose. The man fell to the ground and grunted, "Well that was something." He looked up and arched a brow in confusion, "What the hell are you kids doing out in the middle of the woods? Don't you know it's supposed to storm tonight?"

"Uh…yeah, but…we were going camping and we have a tent and everything."

"Uh-huh, right," the man stood up and dusted himself off, "You kids don't look like you're the camping type. So why don't you tell me what's really going on? What are two kids doing out in the middle of the woods when there's going to be a nasty storm?" the two frowned and the man sighed, "Uh…listen, me and my wife have a cabin not too far from here. It wouldn't be right leaving you kids out in the cold like this. C'mon," they frowned and their stomach started growling and their faces turned red, "And it sounds like you two will need a nice hot meal," he chuckled and shook his head, "C'mon kids, the woods is no place for you." They nodded and followed the man down the dirt road.

Entering the cabin, a woman looked up and arched a brow, "James? What took you so long and who are your friends?"

"Well Linda I got in a bit of a situation and uh…what are your names?"

"Marco Diaz and Janna Johnson," Janna answered, "Um…do uh…is it…can we stay for the night? We'll be gone tomorrow morning,"

"Now hold on, what are you kids doing in the middle of the woods late at night?" they frowned and looked away in embarrassment, "Kids?" they looked up and sighed before they began explaining their story and the two adults looked at them in shock.

Once they were finished, Marco sighed and shook his head, "So…can we stay for the night? Like my friend said, we'll leave…"

"Of course you can stay. You can stay as long as you want," Linda said, handing them each a bowl and the two smiled and nodded and began eating.

Janna and Marco laid on the bed as the wind howled outside the window. Marco looked at Janna and saw a frown on her face, "Is everything okay Janna?"

"Yeah," she yawned and nuzzled closer to him and rested her head on Marco's chest, "Can we trust these people Marco? For all we know they can be crazed serial killers and they're going to butcher our bodies in our sleep and…"

"Janna, you're overthinking the whole thing. James and Linda had countless opportunities to kill us and we're still living." Janna let out a deep sigh and nodded and Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "And even if they were going to kill us, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Our parents wouldn't care and they'll be happy that we're finally gone." Janna frowned and sighed and Marco kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep Janna. If these people are serial killers, I'll stay up and keep an eye out for you,"

"Okay…goodnight Marco, I love you,"

"I love you too, Janna," Marco half smiled and listened to Janna's even breathing and the wind howling outside.

The two teenagers moaned and opened their eyes as the sunlight hit their faces and an aroma hit their nostrils, "What the hell? Marco, I thought you said you were going to stay up. What happened?"

"I guess I fell asleep, but what's cooking?" they stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, they saw James and Linda making breakfast. They looked back and smiled and Linda said, "Well good morning sleepy heads. We thought we'd let you kids get a little extra sleep, but since you're up, would you like some pancakes?" they looked shocked and slowly nodded, "Well sit down, they'll be ready in a minute." They nodded again and sat down.

James and Marco walked around the woods with rifles in their hands. Marco looked around, "So did you and your little girlfriend sleep well?"

"Uh…yes sir, and thanks again for letting us stay with you and your wife."

"No problem, kid," James sighed and looked back, "We're just sorry that your families felt that way about you two. You seem like really good kids,"

"Thanks," Marco frowned and looked around in confusion, "So…what are we hunting for?"

"Anything that's roaming around," Marco nodded and the two of them continued to roam around the forest.

Janna and Linda sat in the living room of the cabin and Janna looked around, "You and your boyfriend are lucky my husband found you last night," Janna nodded and Linda sighed, "And don't worry, we're not crazed serial killers,"

"Oh…well that's good to know and…"

"We heard you and it's perfectly normal to think that when you meet someone new." Janna frowned and nodded, "Anyway…we're sorry about your families. You kids must've had a hard life before you ran away."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Marco, I'd probably would've died," Janna frowned and sighed, "He's been my best friend since kindergarten," Linda frowned and nodded.

 **Just a little something involving these two. Not one of my best works, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	409. Chapter 409

**Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: Heh, let me write a couple ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **LumberHyjack: Okay? Yeah, it was kind of sad, huh?**

 **Ruby2004: Yeah, it was.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know, but I kind of lost interest in that, but I might update it soon.**

 **Deadpool rules: You got it dude.**

 **Enjoy.**

The patients of the mental facility sat at different tables with a nurse sitting across from them. A nurse looked up at Marco and saw him drawling in his notebook, "Hello Marco," Marco looked up in confusion and waved, "Still not talking, huh?" he shook his head and continued to draw in his notebook, "Well I'd like to talk to you and it's very rude if you don't talk back."

Marco rolled his eyes and scribbled on a page before ripping it out of the book and handing over to the nurse, "I know it's rude, but I don't want to talk. No one can make me and I will get out of here the same as I arrived." The nurse sighed and shook her head, "You're not allowed to leave until you get better. I witnessing something as horrifying as your father killing your mother and then himself, but that isn't a good reason to be mute. Your aunt and uncle are worried about you and want to try and help you," Marco rolled his eyes and started scribbling in the notebook again.

He tore the page out and handed it to the nurse, "No they don't. They didn't care when my parents died. They just sent me here to get rid of me," The nurse looked up and got ready to say something when Jackie walked over to them and sat down next to Marco, "Jackie, you know these sessions are supposed to be one-on-one. You should go back and talk with your appointed nurse,"

"Me, Janna, Star, Sabrina, Brittney and Hope have a good connection with Marco, I think I can help."

"Jackie, please go back to your…"

They heard scribbling and looked over at Marco and saw him scribbling in the notebook again. He took out the page and handed it to the nurse, "Let her stay. I feel more comfortable with her here," she sighed and shook her head before she stood up, "Okay you little pains in my ass, do whatever you want. I never wanted to be a nurse anyway, she turned and walked away from the table.

Jackie looked at Marco and saw him scribbling in the notebook again. He tore out the page and handed it to her, "What crawled up her ass? Aren't nurses supposed to be nice?" Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, but she's been like this since before you came here. She's been talking about quitting for a while now and I guess having me with you during your session with her ticked her off." Marco shrugged his shoulders and continued drawling in his notebook, "You're always drawling in that thing." Marco stopped and looked up in confusion, "What are you drawling?" she looked over his shoulder and saw a picture of him standing between two adults, "Were they your parents?" Marco frowned and nodded, "Are you…" The sound of a fire alarm assaulted their eardrums and they looked up and everyone stood up and walked out of the room and into the hall.

Everyone sat on the floor with their backs against the wall and everyone looked around in confusion. Marco looked down at his notebook and scribbled on a page and tore it out of the book before handing it to Hope, "I thought there were no fire drills during our sessions. What happened?" Hope sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Marco, maybe it was an accident or maybe…" they heard laughing and everyone looked up to see Tom, Oskar, Blake and Justin walking down the hall, laughing and joking and a couple of nurses and doctors walked over to them, "Well…I guess we have our answer." Marco nodded and continued his drawling.

The patients roamed around the courtyard while Justin, Tom, Oskar and Blake looked out form their bedroom windows with bored expressions on their faces.

Star walked up to Marco and looked over his shoulder. Marco looked back in confusion and covered his drawling up, "What? I don't have any matches or a lighter, so your little book is safe, Marco." Marco frowned and Star sighed as she sat next to him, "Jackie told us you're drawling your parents. Can I see?" Marco frowned and handed her his book and she looked down at it, "You should be an artist Marco, you're really good."

Marco took the book back, opened a blank page and began scribbling on it. He tore it out and handed over to Star, "I don't think I'm that good. I've been working on this picture for a while now, but whatever." Star sighed and frowned, "Marco, I'm sure you miss your parents, but drawling them on a piece of paper won't bring them back."

Marco rolled his eyes and started scribbling on another piece of paper before ripping it out and handing it to Star, "I know that, but it's the closest thing I have of them. My aunt and uncle took the pictures off and refuse to give me any of them." Star frowned and looked at Marco and got ready to say something when a loud buzzing sound filled the air and she sighed, "Well it's time to go inside," Marco nodded and the two stood up and the patients walked back to the facility and through the doors.

Marco frowned as he looked down at the drawling of him and his parents, "Hey Marco!" he jumped and looked back and panted to see Janna standing behind him with a smirk on her face, "What are you doing?" Marco turned and scribbled on a piece of paper before handing it to Janna, "Trying to keep myself from having a heart attack. Thanks for that by the way," she looked at him and chuckled, "No problem buddy. Anyway, my bedroom window is broken and the staff said it won't be fixed until tomorrow so you got yourself a bunkmate." Marco's eyes widened, "Don't worry, I won't try to steal anything."

Marco scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "Why do you girls come to me when you have trouble sleeping? What do you mean Diaz?" Marco shook his head and wrote on another piece of paper and handed it to her, "Star offered to stay with me one night and then Sabrina said she had a bad feeling sleeping alone and now you." Janna sighed and shook her head, "Okay, we all know how we act, Star's a pyromaniac, I'm a kleptomaniac, Jackie and Hope are suicidal, Brittney's a narcosis, and Sabrina has bad panic attacks, but we're worried about you because you won't talk and we don't know what'll happen if we leave you alone."

Marco got ready to write something when they heard a voice call out, "Lights out!"

The hallway went dark and Janna smirked, "Well it looks like I'm stuck here for the night." She grabbed Marco by the wrist and led him to the bed.

The two laid on the bed with Janna's head resting on Marco's chest, "And don't worry, you pen and notebook will still be here in the morning, Marco," she yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "Goodnight," Marco rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he listened to her breathing.

 **Okay Deadpool, you wanted an update to this arc and here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	410. Chapter 410

**Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'm a dude, but no offense taken.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Uh…I'm not entirely good at crossovers, so I can't make any promises at the moment.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome.**

 **Geo soul: Uh…okay? Right, the piggy?**

 **IUcOzAdE: I just lost interest in writing it, but I might bring it back soon.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: I think brave kid requested something similar to that and I haven't gotten around to it and I don't think I'll be able to word it, but I suppose I can give it a try.**

 **THeDemonArson: Lost interest in it.**

 **Anyway here's a blind update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco got ready to leave for school when Star's parents walked into the living room, "Star," her mother said and they stopped, "We just got off the phone with Dr. Lopez and after going through some options, she said that the laser surgery will be a good idea."

"We're going to take you to the hospital," River said and Star frowned, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I…I want Marco to be there too."

The three looked confused and Moon shook her head, "Star, your friend needs to get to school and you won't be able to see for two weeks and…"

"I want him there during my surgery!" her parents looked shocked and Star frowned, "I want Marco there during my surgery,"

"Star, I need to…"

"Please Marco," she looked at him with blank eyes, "I want you there during my surgery and there every day after…can you do this for me?"

Marco looked at her and then at her parents and saw them giving him a puzzled look. He sighed and looked back at Star with a small smile, "Okay Star, I'll go with you and your parents to the hospital."

Star smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Thanks Marco," Marco half smiled and hugged her back before they separated and the four of them walked out of the house.

Marco, along with Star's parents sat in the waiting room as doctors and nurses walked by. Marco looked at the door leading to the back room with a worried expression on his face, "Marco?" he looked back at Star's parents in confusion, "Don't worry, Dr. Lopez is a great doctor and Star will be completely fine." Marco sighed and nodded, "Now aren't you worried you'll get in trouble? I mean the school is going to call your parents if you don't go in and…"

"If I had gone in, not only will Star be upset, but I probably would've been suspended." He sighed and shook his head, "I would've been suspended because Star's been able to keep me calm and without her around and people teasing me and her…I would've had to show them why I'm a red belt in karate." The two adults looked shocked and Marco frowned, "Besides, I can't leave her in here when she asked me to be here for her. She's like my best friend,"

"Well Star speaks highly of you as well, dear boy," he looked up in confusion and Moon half smiled, "She tells us every day how you won't let anyone bully her and how you offered to help her on her fast day,"

"Yeah, I did," he half smiled and stood up, "Since she's going to be in surgery for a while I'm going to go for a walk around the hospital." Star's parents nodded as Marco started walking away.

Marco roamed the hospital halls as doctors and nurses walked past him, ignoring and talking to one another. Stepping onto an elevator, he pressed one of the buttons and waited for the door to close. The door soon closed and the elevator started moving.

Marco got off the elevator and roamed around the second floor and looked around with a hardened look on his face, "I really hope Star's going to be alright…but would…would she still hang out with me when she gets her sight or will she just see me as a half Latino like the others?" he chuckled and shook his head, "No, Star wouldn't do that. She's one of the nicest people I know and just because she'll be able to see doesn't mean she'll stop hanging out with me. Completely crazy," he continued to walk around the hospital with thoughts running through his head.

Marco and Star's parents stood in the room while Star slept on the bed. Marco held her hand and ran his thumb across the top of her hand, "C'mon boy, we'll give you a ride home," River said and Marco looked at them in shock, "It's nearing 10 o'clock, visiting hours are over and the doctor said that Star's not going to wake up until tomorrow."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, okay,"

"Don't worry dear boy, you'll be back tomorrow and you can talk to her then," Moon half smiled and Marco nodded, "Now let's go, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"Yeah, right," Marco gently kissed Star's temple and sighed, "Okay…let's go," they nodded and the three of them walked out of the room and down the hall.

The drive from the hospital was quiet. Star's parents looked back and saw Marco staring out the window with a deep frown on his face, "Is everything all right, Marco?" Marco nodded, "Don't worry dear boy, you'll see Star again tomorrow and…"

"I'm uh…I'm not worried about that," they looked confused and Marco sighed, "I'm just…I'm just worried…when Star is able to see again…is she going to still hang out with me or…"

"She will," River assured, "She won't be like those other kids. Especially after helping her this entire time."

"Yeah, you're right," Marco half smiled, "I guess I'm just a little paranoid." Star's parents nodded and the ride fell silent once again.

The car pulled up in front of Marco's house and he opened the car door, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly," they smiled and nodded as Marco walked out of the car and up to his house and Star's parents drove away.

Marco walked through the front door and his parents looked up, "Where were you and why weren't you in school today?" Angie demanded.

"Star went to go have laser surgery today and she wanted me to be there with her. Her parents just dropped me off," his parents looked at him and he walked towards the stairs, "Anyway, I'm going to be coming home later than usual because I'm going to spend some time with Star at the hospital, is that cool?"

"Uh…of course, hijo, of course," Rafael said and Marco nodded before running up the stairs.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. I was going to update the little Star arc, but before I could save it, the file got corrupted, but hey, what can you do? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	411. Chapter 411

**LoudThunderGamer: Good to know and thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'm a dude, but no offense taken.**

 **Geo soul: Uh…what the what? Is everything okay, buddy?**

 **THeDemonArson: No, no, too soon. But she will take them off soon.**

 **Majinnbu7985: Heh, well keep reading to find out what's going to happen. Yeah, I can see something like that happening, let me see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and it's cool.**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked away from a group of people and Marco let out a frustrated groan, "I'm sorry Marco, but as the rulers of Mewni we must attend the meetings of the neighboring kingdoms and try to make peace with them."

"It's not that, it's the fact that we're going to have to invite my parents over and…"

"Marco, you promised me," Star frowned and the two stopped walking, "I understand you and your parents don't get along, and even though I believe everyone should get a second chance, I told you before that if they try anything then we will never have to see them again."

"Yeah, I know," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to for a walk. I'll see you later," Star she watched her husband walk away.

Marco stood in a corridor throwing punches at the opposite wall. He panted with sweat running down his face and he shook his head, "Got to get it out of my system. Every ounce of aggression…I need to get rid of it,"

He started throwing punches again, "Are you sure it'll be that easy, brother?" he stopped throwing punches and sighed as Janna walked up next to him, "You gave up smoking, cracking you knuckles and now you're going to give up fighting? Next thing you know she's going to tell you that you can't drink."

"She already beat you to it," Marco chuckled and Janna's eyes widened, "I'm just getting the aggressing out before the baby is born and try to set a good example to make Star happy and to show my parents that I know how to care for my kid."

"Well rather you're still a fight or not, you'll defiantly be a better parent than yours were…hell I think a dead rat would be an improvement on those morons." She chuckled and then sighed, "Seriously though, are you going to be okay when your parents visit? You didn't seem too happy when they came to your wedding or the crowning ceremony."

"Yeah, I wasn't, but Star wanted them there and Star wants them in the kid's life too, so I guess I might as well get used to seeing those bastards again, huh?" he sighed and looked at Janna, "Anyway, me and Star were talking earlier and everything…and I asked her if you could be the kid's godmother and she said it was fine…so what do you say?"

"Are you kidding? I get the be the cool, fun-loving aunt and the godmother? Hell yeah I'll do it, brother," Marco smirked and nodded, "Well I'm going to meet up with Hope and Oskar for a quick smoke. Talk to you later," Marco nodded again and Janna walked away from him.

Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Oskar roamed the castles corridors while Oskar played his keytar, Marco, Janna and Hope groaned while Star softly smiled, "One day I'm going to take that damn keytar off you and break it over your head," Marco warned.

"Oh, but it's my job now, buddy," Oskar grinned, "And if we went to stay here with you guys, we're going to have to do our…"

A loud bell ran through the corridors and the four looked around in confusion while Star sighed and frowned, "What's going on, goody-goody?" Hope questioned, "What's that mean?"

"Monsters are trying to attack the castle," Star sighed, "We must get to the north tower and…" Marco narrowed his eyes, turned and ran in the opposite direction, "Marco!"

"Let him go goody-goody," Janna sighed, "He's trying to get rid of some aggression before the baby comes and his parents visit." Star frowned and looked at her, "He's doing this for you, so just let him get rid of this aggression and then you can scold him."

Star sighed and looked in the direction Marco had run off in, "I suppose you are right, but for right now we must get to the north tower and have the guards handle this." The others nodded and the four of them turned and walked away.

Marco ran out of the castle and up to the monsters at the front gate. Reaching through the gate. He grabbed one of the monsters by the throat and continuedly pulled him against the gate. He soon let the bleeding monster go and looked up with narrowed eyes, "Alright you sons of bitches, I'm letting you know this now! I don't give a fuck what your gender is, what your status is, or who you are! If you so much as look at this castle, I'm going to fucking murder you simpleminded bastards!"

A lizard chuckled and shook his head, "And how pray tell do you plan on doing that?"

Marco growled and began scaling the gate. Landing in front of the monsters, he knelt next to the bleeding monster, picked him up and in one swift move, snapped his neck. He dropped the dead monster looked up at the monsters and saw them slowly backing away, "And that was me being nice! If you idiots don't want to end up like your fucking friend here, I suggest you get away from here and stay away!" all but the lizard turn and ran away in fear, "Well that's one think your friends have that you don't…some fucking common sense."

"Yes, because I know that you're no match for me."

"What did you say!" Marco ran up to him and punched him across the jaw.

The lizard wiped the blood from his mouth and looked down, "Hmm…you're a violent little one, aren't you?" he looked up and smirked, "I have a feeling we're going to meet again real soon." The lizard turned and crawled away and Marco groaned before turning and walking back through the gates.

Marco roamed the corridors of the castle and saw Star, Janna, Hope and Oskar walking up to him, "Hey guys," he smirked and Star frowned and crossed her arms, "Okay, I'm sorry I ran off like that and…"

"May I speak to my husband in private please?" Janna, Hope and Oskar looked shocked and slowly backed away from the two. Star looked at Marco a frown and she sighed, "Marco, I know you're trying to get rid of all your aggressing, but you shouldn't deal with monsters like that and you shouldn't kill them like that. I will not be made a widow and have our unborn child be half orphaned,"

"Look, Star, I was just trying to get out my anger so I don't beat the hell out of my parents when they visit." Star stared at him and he sighed and shook his head, "Okay, I'll stop fighting and let the guards handle the monsters." Star arched a brow and Marco sighed again, "And I won't start with my parents when they visit after the kid is born."

The heard a light chuckling and they looked back to see Star's mother walking up to them. She looked at Marco and faintly smiled, "Do you mind giving us a minute, dear boy?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the two. Moon looked at her daughter and smiled, "You've got it,"

"Got it," Star arched a brow, "Got what mother?"

"The Butterfly trait," Moon chuckled and shook her head, "Every Butterfly woman falls for a reckless man." Star tilted her head in confusion, "Oh don't look so surprised dear. Your father was and still is reckless and your husband seems to be just as reckless,"

"But mother, I want Marco to…"

"He does have a gentler side, your father and I have seen it, but when you're in danger, big or small, he's going to forget that side and eliminate the threat." Star frowned and Moon sighed, "Don't worry dear, he'll get tired of being violent and he'll start to settle down in a few years."

"Okay, mother, if you say so," she looked down the corridor with a frown on her face, "I'm going to go see what Marco is doing." Moon nodded and Star walked away.

Star and Marco stood on the balcony of the west tower and watched as guard began moving the dead monster from the front gate. Star let out depressed sigh and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay?" Star nodded and Marco arched a brow, "Are you sure? Do I need to beat the hell out of someone again?"

"Marco please," she looked at him with a frown on her face, "I know you're trying to keep us safe, but I already told you that I will not be made a widow and our child half orphaned. Please…please stop fighting,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…yeah okay," she gave him a stern look and he sighed again, "I promise this time that I will let the guards handle the idiots that try to attack the castle." Star frowned and nodded as Marco wrapped an arm around her and Star rested her head on Marco shoulder as they continued to watch the guards to move the dead monster from the gate.

 **Brief update to this arc and Toffee made an appearance. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	412. Chapter 412

**Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Joseftanti: In the next two updates, and I lost interest in that a long while ago, but I suppose I can try to revive it.**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Yeah.**

 **XxinfamousxX321: Uh…I uh…I might do something like that. Keep reading to find out what'll happen.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and if that does happen…the anticipation will probably kill me. Keep reading.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Star update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked around the house with Star waddling behind him. He sighed and looked back with a slight smirk, "Okay, the corners of the tables are padded, the outlets are covered and the cleaning chemicals are on a high shelf so you can reach them." Star tilted her head in confusion, "No, this isn't going overboard, this is just to keep you from getting hurt." Star babbled and waddled up to him. He sighed and picked her up, "Yeah, I'm not a safe kid, Estrella, I just don't want anything happening to my best friend." Star smiled and rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco rubbed her back, "Okay, now we just have to wait this week out and hope nothing else can happen." He walked out of the kitchen with Star in his arms and walked into the living room.

Marco sat on the couch, reading a book while Star played with the toys laid out in front of her. Hearing a knock on the door, Marco sighed, stood up and picked Star up, "So you don't get into any trouble while I see who's at the door." Star babbled as she pulled on the drawstrings of his hoodie and Marco walked over to the door.

Opening the door, Marco's eyes widened when he saw Jackie standing on the other side of the door, "Hey Marco, do you want to…uh…okay…what's with the kid?" Marco looked down at Star and saw her glaring daggers at Jackie and pressed herself against Marco, "And why does she look like she wants to kill me? And why does she look like Star for that…you uh…you two had a kid together?"

"What? No, Jackie, this is…"

"Hey, don't worry, just go back being the daddy for this kid and let Star know I said congratulations." She turned and walked away from the house.

Marco sighed and looked down at Star as she giggled and waved at Jackie, "You find something funny about this?" Star continued to giggle and clapped her hands, "What do you find funny about this?" Star smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Marco's neck and Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do when you're back to normal," he turned and walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

Star and Marco sat in the kitchen and Marco tried to feed Star. Star giggled and slapped the spoon out of Marco's hand, flinging the food in his face. Star continued to giggle and clapped her hands and Marco sighed, "Star, you're my best friend and I love you, but can you not throw your food at me?" Star stopped giggling and looked at Marco in confusion, "Just…just eat and then we'll get you cleaned up." Star stopped giggling and looked at Marco in confusion and Marco started feeding her again.

After feeding and bathing Star, the two sat in the living room with the TV on. Star let out a tiny yawn and scooted closer to Marco and leaned up against him before falling asleep. Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "That's good Star, get some sleep. The faster the days go, the sooner you'll be back to normal," he carefully moved over and set Star on the couch and continued to watch TV.

 **Small update to this. Its uh…it's nearing the end there. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	413. Chapter 413

**Zachery Gilmore: Uh…okay, right?**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Yeah, I decided to make it a little humorous just for the hell of it.**

 **Joseftanti: Well like I said, I lost interest in it and I don't know if I'm going to bring it back.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah, that could be funny/**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and yes she was. Yeah, but we'll find out what's going to happen soon enough.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Weird? Weird how?**

 **Anyway, here's FNAF update. Enjoy.**

Star, with her wand in her purse, and Marco, with his father's gun in his packet, entered the security room and sat down in front of the monitors. Marco noticed a flashing light on the desk and he arched a brow, "Heh…did the idiot leave us a message tonight?" he pressed the flashing light and Star's and Marco's eyes widened as they heard distorted gibberish on the other end.

They looked at the monitors and saw the animatronics were wandering about. Marco looked at the left and turned the light on and they jumped back at the sight of the purple animatronic, "Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" Star took her wand out and aimed it at the animatronic, "Mega Narwhal Blast!"

Arctic whales slammed the animatronic back, forcing it against the wall. Star and Marco looked out into the hall and saw the animatronic was leaning against the wall, it endoskeleton exposed and wires were torn, "Nice one Star," they heard knocking coming from behind them and they looked back.

Star turned the light on and they saw the yellow animatronic standing outside of the door. It reached in and grabbed Star by the ankle and started pulling her out of the room, "I don't think so!" Marco took the gun out of his pocket and began shooting the robotic hand, forcing it to release Star's ankle. Marco helped Star up, "Are you okay?"

"I will be, right after this!" she pointed her wand at the animatronic and hissed, "Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed on the animatronic before self-destructing.

Once the dust cleared, the two saw the exposed endoskeleton fall back and the red eyes turn dark, "Okay, two more to worry about and then we should be fine." Marco looked at the monitors and smirked, "And it looks like our pirate friend is eager to join his buddies." He aimed the gun at the door and Star aimed her wand at the door.

They say the mechanical fox run into the room and Marco began pulling the trigger rapidly and Star's wand began glowing, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" Marco ceased fire as he saw the fox animatronic fell back against the wall and began twitching before going limp, "Okay, now where's Mr. teddy bear hiding?" Star looked at the monitors and chuckled and shook her head, "In the corner, huh?" she and Marco slowly crept up to the door and poked their heads our and looked to their right and Star smirked, "Special delivery, for Mr. Animatronic!" she aimed her wand at the animatronic and hissed, "Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed on the animatronics back and self-destructed.

Once the dust settled, the two saw the exposed endoskeleton leaning up against the wall. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And I was hoping they'd give us a challenge or something." He looked at Star and saw her violently shaking. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "It's over Estrella, this damn nightmare is finally over,"

"Yeah," Star let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "Now we just have to wait for four more hours and then the manager will be…here to…relieve us…Marco we're going to get in so much trouble for destroying the…"

"For defending ourselves," Marco corrected, "Star, in a life or death situation, it's either you or the thing that's trying to kill you and we decided to defend ourselves and end this nightmare for any other employees that might be unlucky to get this hellish job."

Star sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay. Let's wait until the manager comes and we'll go home." Marco half smiled and nodded before the two of them walked back into the security room.

Star laid on the floor with her head resting on Marco's lap and Marco stroked her hair. Star let out a yawn and Marco chuckled, "Get some sleep Star. Nothing is coming after us for the rest of the night," Star hummed and nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep and Marco continued to stroke her hair.

An alarm filled the air and Star jolted awake and looked around, "Who's here?"

"Our boss in a few minutes," Marco yawned, "We might want to get up or else he'll think we've been sleeping all night." Star yawned and nodded before the two of them stood up and stretched.

Looking outside the doors, the saw the destroyed animatronics still laying on the floor outside the doors and Star smirked, "That's right you sons of bitches."

"What the hell happened to my animatronics!" they heard the manager snap and they smirked and shook their heads.

They saw their manager round the corner and he stared at the two, "What the hell did you two do? What happened to Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy?"

"Hey we warned you to turn them off at night," Marco shook his head and the manager's eyes widened, "Yeah, they all got damaged in their free roaming mode…apparently they just wanted us to help them and instead of doing that, we stayed in our office like we were supposed to do and they kept running into the walls."

The manager growled and Star slightly smiled, "So we'll be taking our checks and we will be seeing you…"

"Take them," he threw two checks at them, "And you won't be seeing me ever again! You two are fired! You destroyed my animatronics and…"

"And killed you," the manager looked confused and Marco held out the gun, "We warned you these fuckers were trying to kill us and you knew they were."

"Now…now just calm down kid…if you kill me you two can get into some serious trouble and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Marco narrowed his eyes and slowly got ready to pull the trigger, "If you kill me and those kids and parents come and see me, you two will be…"

"You're going to let customers in even though your killer animatronics are destroyed?" Star questioned and crossed her arms, "Not good for business," the manager was visibly shaking and Star sighed and looked at Marco, "Let him live Marco. He saw what happened to his animatronics and he knows that we won't hesitate to do the same to him if he lets this happen again."

Marco sighed and looked at her, "Yeah, you're right," Star slightly smiled and nodded, "Hey, let's get out of here and I'll treat us to some breakfast." Star nodded again and the two teenagers walked out of the security off, leaving the manager stunned as a yellow puddle formed at his feet.

Star and Marco walked down the street with their checks in their pockets, "Man it feels good to get out of that dump alive," Marco chuckled, "Now let's go celebrate, Marco. Remember you're buying breakfast."

"I know Estrella, I know," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her as they continued to walk down the street.

 **I know I said I was going to do a sixth night and everything, but it's kind of pointless since the animatronics are destroyed and the manager fired them. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	414. Chapter 414

**Vampire Priest: I think someone has already requested something like that.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and you want her playing with knives huh? Well I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco paced their room while feeding their newborn children. The door opened and they looked up to see Alfonzo and Ferguson, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just seeing what you guys are doing and to see the babies," Alfonzo answered as he and Ferguson walked over to them, "So when will they start talking and say blah, blah, blah?"

"What?" Star arched a brow and shook her head, "What are you talking about Alfonzo?"

"You know, like we are vampires, blah, blah, blah," Ferguson chuckled in a vampire voice, "When's that going to happen?"

"Never, because we don't say blah, blah, blah," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we're trying to put Nova and Comet to sleep, so do you mind?" They nodded before turning and walked out of the room, "Blah, blah, blah. Morons,"

"Oh, calm down honey, they were just teasing." Star smiled, "So they thought you said blah, blah, blah, big deal?" she kissed his cheek and Marco looked at her with a small smile, "Let's just put the twins to bed and then we'll go dimension hopping, okay?"

"Yeah, okay honey," Marco kissed her forehead and the two of them continued to feed Nova and Comet.

Star and Marco sat at a booth in the Bounce Lounge as loud music filled the air and people from different dimensions danced around the club as strobe light flashed. Marco looked at Lincoln and saw a frown crossing her lips and a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong honey?" Star shook her head and Marco sighed, "No, something's troubling you. What's on your mind?"

Star sighed and looked up, "I'm worried about Nova and Comet," Marco arched a brow and Star leaned up against him, "I mean the guards wanted to kill you because you're a vampire and since our children are half vampires I can only imagine what they'll do to…"

"If they even think about touching our kids then I'm going to have a fucking feast and we'll have to look for new guards." Star looked at him in shock, "I'm not going to let them get away with that." He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "Do you want to go back to the castle?" Star frowned and nodded before taking out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

Star and Marco walked into the nursery and their eyes widened when they spotted a guard standing over the sleeping babies with a flask in his hand, "Magical Grab!" the flask flew out of the guard's hand and into Star's hand and the guard looked back in surprise, "What in the hell were you doing!"

"Queen Butterfly," he looked at Marco and scuffed, "Creature," Marco growled, "I was just trying to…"

Marco took the flask from Star, opened it and smelled the contents inside before hissing, "Holy water?" he handed the flask back to Star and slowly walked up to the guard, "Apparently you guys are just as stupid as the monsters!" Marco raced over to him and pinned him against the wall by his throat, "You should've never tried to splash my children with holy water!" before the guard could respond, Marco lunged at him and sank his fangs into the guard's neck and the guard screamed in pain as he felt Marco drink his blood.

Marco dropped the dead guard to the floor and panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth and walked over to his sleeping children and looked down, "Are you two okay?"

Star walked up to him and looked down at the children and saw them stir a little. Star slightly smiled and rubbed their heads, "Don't worry angels, the mean old guard didn't hurt you and daddy took care of him for good," she leaned down and kissed their foreheads.

Marco looked back at the dead guard and then at Star, "So what do we do about him?"

"We'll catapult his body to the black forest and let the wildlife devour him,"

"I could just turn him a bat and fly him to the black forest,"

"I know," Star walked up to him and smiled, "But I want to catapult him there. It's always a lot of fun to see them get catapulted." Marco smiled and nodded before picking the dead guard up and the two walked out of the nursery.

Marco threw the guard on the catapult before speeding down next to Star, "Are you ready, Estrella?"

Star smiled and nodded, "Manfred," Manfred looked at the two, "Pull!" Manfred nodded and pulled the lever and everyone watched as the corpse flew across the night sky, "Thanks Manfred, but we'd like to have a word with all the guards and servants!"

Everyone looked at them and Marco growled, "I killed Odin tonight because he had the bright idea to try and kill Nova and Comet while my wife and I were away! Be mindful, Nova and Comet are the future rulers of Mewni and trying to harm them in any way is a crime punishable by death!"

He smirked as he smelt fear coming from the guards and servants, "Remember, my parents stepped down from their position of power and Marco and I were crowned as the new rulers! Going after Princess Nova, or Prince Comet is a direct attack to the crown and as my husband had just stated is a crime punishable by death!" Star looked at the guards and servants with narrowed eyes, "And I will not scold my husband if he rightfully kills any of you!" a collection of gasps filled the air, "Now did anyone else have to bright idea to attack Nova or Comet at all!"

The air fell silent and Marco growled before hissing and revealing his fangs, "The queen asked you morons a question! Now if any of you have holy water, wooden stakes, crucifixes or garlic, get it rid of them!" the guards and servants stared at him in disbelief, "Now!" the guards and servants jumped and ran back into the castle, "Idiots,"

"Don't worry about them Marco," Star yawned and leaned up against him, "After you killed a few guards…they won't try to hurt the twins."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, you're right Estrella." He turned and picked her up, "C'mon honey, let's get you to bed," he turned and walked towards the castle.

After putting Star to bed, Marco kissed her temple and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he sighed and Andrea and Chantelle walked up behind him, "You guys really need to talk to Alfonzo and Ferguson. They think vampires say blah, blah, blah,"

"Yeah, we'll talk to them later." Andrea assured, "Anyway, we were just about to go out for a little hunt. You want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I'm good," Marco smirked, "But have a few mice for me, okay?" They smiled and nodded before they ran down the corridor an Marco sighed, "Okay, time to run that meal off," he turned and ran in the opposite direction of Chantelle and Andrea.

 **Brief update to the vampire arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	415. Chapter 415

**Zachery Gilmore: Okay?**

 **LoudThunderGamer: Yeah, I really need to learn to write these things one at a time.**

 **Anyway, here's a world domination update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in their chambers, Marco's arm wrapped around Star as he rubbed her flat stomach and Star chuckled a little, "What's so funny, mi amore?"

"Oh, just thinking," Star smiled and Marco hummed, "Do you remember when we decided to take over the world?"

"Yeah, I remember, love," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And all of that could've been easily avoided if the U.S. military didn't kill me parents in fear of them working for ISIS and kill your parents in fear of them being terrorists." He then sighed and frowned, "If they had tried to talk to them, then they'll understand the information they received was a stupid joke and everything would've been fine and the countries wouldn't be trembling at us," Star hummed and nodded as she and Marco recalled their wedding and the day they lost their parents.

 _Star and Marco had finished their first dance as husband and wife and the crowd of people around them cheered and clapped as a voice echoed throughout the hall, "Okay, and now…" before the D.J. could finish, the door was kicked in and several members of the U.S. army rushed in, weapons drawn._

" _Everyone get down," people began screaming and running._

 _The members of the army walked up to Star's parents and Marco's parents and Star and Marco looked on in shock, "River and Moon Butterfly, and Rafael and Angie Diaz, for crimes against our great nation, a warrant has been issued for your deaths!"_

" _What are you talking about?" Angie demanded, "We didn't try to…"_

" _Quiet!" everyone flinched, "We have received intel that you four are working alongside the terrorist group ISIS!" before anyone could say anything in their defense, gunshots rang out through the hall._

 _Star and Marco stared in shock as they watched their parents fall to the floor in a pool of their blood. Star began shaking and she took her wand out, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" the members of the military fell back with a force as artic whales hit them, "What the hell are you talking about? They aren't terrorist!"_

 _Someone grabbed Star by the arm and began pulling her away, "You are under…"_

 _Marco punched him in the throat and hissed, "Get your fucking hands off my wife, you worthless dog!" he helped Star up and narrowed his eyes, "Star, I think it's time you show these bastards a little nuclear power!"_

" _You don't have to tell me twice!" Star held her wand out and snapped, "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"_

 _Everyone stared in shock as the wand began glowing and the hall began vibrating before a nuclear explosion destroyed the hall. A lone soldier tried to crawl away, only to be cut short when Marco picked him up and punched him across the jaw, "Who sent you!"_

" _The president," the solider coughed up, "Please…please, don't kill me, I have a wife and two kids waiting for…"_

" _Star, glowworm this bastard and then we're taking a little trip to D.C."_

 _Star smirked and held her wand up, "Glowworm Blast!" a glowworm landed on the soldier's forehead before it self-destructed and Marco dropped his corpse before he and Star walked out of the destroyed hall._

 _Star and Marco walked across the lawn of the White House as dead bodies littered around them and the smell of burning grass filled the air. Reaching the door, Star waved her wand in front of it and a row of glowworms landed on it and self-destructed and Star and Marco walked in._

 _Reaching the oval office, they saw the president, vice-president and their families walking into a tunnel, "Not so fast!" Star waved her wand, sending the two families against the wall and destroying the entrance to the tunnel, "Okay, you worthless assholes, why did you have our parents killed!"_

 _The two families flinched in fear, "You fucking sum bags ordered the U.S. military to eliminate our parents because you thought they were working for ISIS!"_

" _Please…it came from a very liable intel and…"_

" _Did you ever stop and think that they were wrong!" Star barked, "Fuck you guys! Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" the two families screamed in terror as Star's wand began glowing._

 _Star and Marco stood in the middle of the remains of the White House and stared down t the charred bodies in front of them. Marco looked at Star and frowned, "Are you okay, honey?"_

" _No, I'm upset our parents were killed on our wedding day." Marco sighed and nodded, "Marco, just to set fear in everyone's hearts, I think we should take over the world and kill anyone who opposes us."_

 _Marco chuckled and he shook his head, "Well after witnessing our parents being murdered, I think teaching these bastards a lesson by ruling this once beautiful planet will be very mild." He looked around and smirked, "And it looks like we took over America without a single problem." Star smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him._

"Yeah," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry that the arrogant bastards in the U.S. military killed you parents on our wedding day."

"I know," she lightly kissed his cheek and smirked, "But we don't have to worry about them. We took care of them," Marco smirked and nodded before kissing his wife and continued to rub her stomach.

 **Small update to this and now you know why they're trying to take over the world. I have nothing against the U.S. military, I am grateful for their service in protecting this country and our freedoms. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	416. Chapter 416

**LoudThunderGamer: Really? How so?**

 **Zachery Gilmore: More is coming.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, he's going to annoy him more than anyone else and yes, it is good to see they won't let anyone harm their kids.**

 **Anyway, here's a blind update. Enjoy.**

Star laid on the bed while her parents sat in the chairs next to the bed. Hearing the door creak open, they looked up and Moon and River saw Marco walk in, "Well it looks like your friend is back, Star," Moon smiled as she and her husband stood up, "We'll leave you kids alone,"

They walked towards the door and walked past Marco before stepping out of the room, "So how are you feeling Star?"

"Bored," Marco chuckled and walked to the bed and sat down next to her, "I'm telling you Marco, it's so boring here." Marco smirked and held her hand and ran his thumb on the top of her hand, "Thanks for visiting me during my say. I'm sure you have better things to do,"

"Better than hanging out with my best friend?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Wouldn't dream of it," Star faintly smiled and nodded, "So I hope you haven't been having too much fun,"

"No, just waiting for these weeks to finally end and get these damned bandages off," Star sighed, "Marco…I want you here when I get them off." Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Please? I want to see your face when I first open my eyes,"

Marco sighed and half smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll be here when you get the bandages removed,"

"Thanks," Star smiled, "So how has school been? Have people been bullying you?"

"Every day," Marco sighed and Star frowned, "And without you there to keep me calm, I've gotten into a few fights." Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "And it isn't just what they say about me, but what they've been saying about you too."

"Marco…please, just…just try to ignore them," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star slowly shook her head, "I know you're trying your best, and sometimes they get to you, but just try to ignore them. It won't do any good if you get suspended for fighting," Marco frowned, "I don't want my best friend to get suspended and have to face those bullies myself."

Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, okay. I'll try my best to ignore them," Star smiled and nodded and the two of them continued to talk.

A nurse walked into the room and the two looked up, "Visiting hours are over," Marco looked out the window and saw the sun had gone down and the moon was high, "Your friend will still be here tomorrow,"

"Yeah, okay," Marco stood up and smiled down at Star, "Are you going to be okay, Star?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Marco smiled and nodded before kissing her temple and walked out of the room and Star chuckled, "Heh, fool,"

"He seems to care for you a lot," the nurse walked up to Star and began taking her vitals, "Kid's been here ever since you got here and he stays until visiting hours are over."

"He's my best friend," Star smiled, "He's been helping me in school and everything," the nurse smiled and continued to take Star's vitals.

Marco sat in the back of Star's parents' car as they drove down the street. Moon looked back and saw Lincoln staring out the window, "Star's very excited about losing the bandages," Marco hummed and nodded, "Are you still having doubts?"

"No," Marco smiled and shook his head, "She even wants me there when she gets the bandages and I told her I'll be there but uh…I don't think my parents will go for it."

"Don't worry, boy, we'll talk to your parents for you," River offered and Marco sighed and nodded before looking out the window again.

They pulled up in front of the Diaz house and the three of them got out of the car and walked up to the door. Marco opened it and they stepped inside and Marco's parents looked up, "Hijo, you brought some company tonight,"

"Uh…yeah, mom, dad, these are Star's parents."

"Hello," Angie arched a brow in confusion, "Did our son do something?"

"No, not at all, but we wanted to ask you something," Moon answered and they nodded, "My daughter is going to have her bandages removed next Tuesday and she really wants your son there when she gets them removed and…"

"Of course," Rafael smiled, "No problem, your daughter had been a very good influence on our son. We don't have a problem with that," he looked at Marco, "Go get your homework done, hijo," Marco nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Your son is a very polite boy," they looked at Moon and River, "He's been helping our daughter ever since she started going to school at Echo Creek Academy and he's been visiting her in the hospital all week,"

"Yes, he's taking a shine to your daughter," Angie smiled, "She's all he ever talks about anymore."

"Well that's good to hear," River cleared his throat, "Sorry to disturb you two. We must be getting home," Angie and Rafael nodded and Moon and River walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Marco sighed and laid on his bed and put his arms behind his head, "Okay, so mom and dad are cool with me going to the hospital for Star instead of going to school and she'll see us and…and uh…" he sighed and shook his head, "Just…she won't be like the others. She's far too nice to be like the others. I'm just being paranoid again," he yawned and closed his eyes, "Just get some sleep and then we'll see Star again tomorrow." He turned on his side and fell asleep.

 **Brief update in this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	417. Chapter 417

**LoudThunderGamer: Yeah, I try to update my one-shot series daily.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: I'm guessing you liked the update?**

 **TheOneAndOnlu1993: Good to know. Yeah, he's feeling a little insecure.**

 **Tomska: Wow, that's a strange request. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **XxinfamousX321: Well keep reading to find out what's going to happen. Like I said, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **THeDemonArson: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Good to hear. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental update. Enjoy.**

Hope and Marco sat at a table while Marco drew and Hope ran the jagged edge of a butter knife across her wrist. Marco frowned and put his hand on top of hers and Hope looked up in confusion and Marco shook his head and Hope sighed and rolled her eyes, "Marco you met my parents before and you saw how stressful it can get around them and this is the only thing to help…"

She heard scribbling and looked over to see Marco writing in his notebook. He tore the page out and handed it to her, "I know, and that's fine, but you shouldn't hurt yourself like that because there are people who care for you." Hope sighed and half smiled, "You know I can say the same thing about you," Marco rolled his eyes and began writing again before handing the paper to Hope, "Who cares about me? My aunt and uncle dropped me off here and they don't care that my parents are dead." Hope frowned and shook her head, "I understand, but you have your neighbors. Me, Brittney, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Star," Marco frowned and Hope rubbed his back, "Don't think that people don't care, okay?" Marco nodded before he continued to draw in his notebook.

The patients of the facility roamed the courtyard as the cool wind blew. Marco sat on a bench, drawling in his notebook when someone cupped their hands over his eyes. He shook his head and broke free and looked back to see Brittney smiling at him, "How are you feeling Diaz?" Marco frowned and waved, "What? You're not going to give a note to me again? You think I'm ugly, don't you?"

Marco frowned and wrote something on a piece of paper before ripping it out of his notebook and handing it to Brittney, "No, I think all my neighbors are beautiful, I'm sorry if I don't have a note for you every time you try to talk to me." Brittney groaned and shook her head, "Okay, fine, but it would be nice if I got a note once in a while," Marco frowned and nodded before going back to his drawling and Brittney sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder.

Marco looked at her in confusion and Brittney pouted, "What? A girl can't be curious?" Marco got ready to write something down when Brittney pulled the book away from Marco and looked down at the drawling of his father killing his mother. She frowned and looked up to see tears building up behind Marco's eyes, "I'm guess this is from the day your dad killed your mom and then himself," Marco nodded before taking the notebook away from Brittney, stood up and walked away.

The patients sat in the main corridor with their backs against the walls as a loud alarm filled the air. Sabrina sat down next to Marco and looked over at his latest drawling, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marco frowned and turned the page before scribbling a note down, "You know I don't talk to anyone, but thanks for the offer," Sabrina frowned and sighed, "I know…but…but Marco…you need to…to understand…we're…we're here to get help." Marco shook his head and wrote another note, "I know, but I don't feel like I want to get help right now." Sabrina shook her head and rubbed Marco's back, "It's fine…just uh…just try to calm down…okay?" Marco frowned and nodded before he continued to work on his drawling.

Marco sat at his desk and drew in his notebook. He looked at his door in confusion and waited for a knock. He saw the light from the cracks of his door go out and heard a voice call from down the hall, "Lights out!" Marco sighed, closed his notebook and turned the lamp off.

He stood up and turned around and came face-to-face with Jackie. He jumped back in a panic and Jackie smiled, "Ready for bed?" Marco turned and opened his notebook and scribbled in it before tearing out the page and handing it to Jackie, "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Jackie chuckled and shook her head, "Sorry, we figured you were getting tired of everyone knocking on your door every night, so Janna showed us a few ways of getting in here without knocking."

Marco shook his head and wrote another note in his notebook before tearing the page around and handed it to Jackie, "Well please don't do that. I kind of don't want to die in this hellhole." Jackie sighed, "Yeah, okay, I'll let the others know tomorrow." Marco nodded and Jackie took him by the hand, "Now c'mon, it's visiting day tomorrow and the staff wants to get everything organized before our fam…uh…sorry," Marco frowned and nodded, "But we need to get some sleep," Marco nodded again and the two walked over to the bed.

Crawling into the bed, Marco pulled the covers over them and Jackie yawned before laying her head on his chest. Marco frowned and wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back as he heard Jackie's breathing even out.

 **Just a small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	418. Chapter 418

**Joseftanti: Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome and go for it, I don't care.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, and good to know.**

 **Jonacool: Yeah, he'll talk eventually.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Marco stood in the middle of a corridor, throwing punches at one of the walls and sweat running down his face. Manfred ran up to him and panted, "King Butterfly," Marco looked at him as he panted, "Sir…Queen Butterfly is in labor and request your assistance and…" before Manfred could finish, Marco ran past him.

Marco ran down the corridors and into a room where he heard Star screaming and saw Star laying on a bed with her mother, Janna and Hope standing next to her and a doctor in front of her. Everyone looked up and Janna smirked, "Well you're just in time to see…"

"Get your fucking ass over here, now Marco!" Star snapped and Marco jumped slightly, "You son of a bitch!"

Marco looked at Moon in confusion and shook his head, "Okay, I'll bite. What happened to the goody-goody?"

"You wouldn't understand, just come here and help us," Marco shrugged his shoulders and walked over to them and stood next to Star and held her hand.

Star tightly held Marco's hand and glared at him, "Marco, you better run for you fucking life, because once this kid is born I'm ripping your fucking head off!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, you do that goody-goody, just wait until after the baby is born." Star panted again and screamed in pain.

Star panted and tiredly smiled as she cradled her newborn daughter. She looked at Marco and gave a weak smile, "I didn't mean anything Marco, I'm sorry,"

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Don't worry your pretty head, you goody-goody, it's cool," they heard the door open and looked up to see Marco's parents enter the room, "Hey Star, I'll be right back. I need to talk to my parents out in the hall,

"Marco, remember what I said. I'd like our daughter to know her grandparents from her father's side," Marco sighed and nodded, "Please try to get along with them? For me and Nova?"

Marco nodded again and glared at his parents, "You two, outside now!" before they could respond, Marco walked up to them and pushed them out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Marco glared at his parents and Angie chuckled, "So you raped that poor girl and…"

Marco punched her across the jaw and hissed, "Shut up!" they stared at Marco in shock, "I'm letting you damn fucks see Nova because Star said she wants her to know you, something I don't understand, but whatever!" Marco ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm letting you know now, if you say anything bad about Nova or tell her that I'm nothing but a worthless…"

"You assaulted that poor boy and…"

"The four-eyed bastard was sleeping with Jackie, who was my girlfriend at the fucking time!" Marco took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, "And when I got home, what did you morons do? Offer some comfort? Tell me she was wrong for doing what she did? No, instead of using those tiny peas you idiots call a fucking brain, you scold me and ground me for two whole fucking months!" Marco groaned and shook his head, "The only ones who were there during my time of need were Janna, Hope and Oskar and then Star came along and she slowly helped me,"

"Marco…"

"Shut up, King of Mewni is talking right now," Marco sighed and shook his head, "At first I didn't like the idea, but she slowly grew on me and helped me kick some of my habits. When she asked me to return to Mewni with her to rule alongside her, I didn't hesitate…well maybe I did, but she convinced me to come with her and agreed to let Janna, Hope and Oskar come along with us and she even gave them jobs here." His parents looked down and Marco frowned, "Whenever I screwed up and you morons scold me, Star, Janna, Hope and Oskar were always there. When I came home after those fuckers from school jumped me, you scolded me, but Star took care of my injuries."

The air between them grew still for several moments and Rafael cleared his throat, "Hijo…we…we know we weren't the best parents," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "But we'd like to try and make it up to you."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I still don't trust you," they frowned and nodded, "Anyway, since Star wants you guys to know Nova, come in and meet your granddaughter," They nodded again and Marco lead them into the room.

Star and Marco looked down at their sleeping daughter in Star's arms. Star looked up and kissed Marco on his cheek, "Not complaining or anything, but what brought that on, goody-goody?"

"You're trying your hardest and let your parents see Nova," Star weakly smiled, "And while I don't agree with your choice of words, you're trying and that's the important thing."

Star let out a loud yawn and Marco smirked before taking Nova out of her arms, "I think you and Nova need to get some sleep." He set their daughter in the bassinet next to the bed and looked at Star and saw she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and shook his head before pulling the covers over his sleeping wife, "You were great Star, get some sleep," he kissed her temple before sitting next to the bed and listened to Star's and Nova's breathing and the sound of the night air outside the window.

 **Well this arc is slowly coming to its end. Two or three more parts to this and then its over. Damn, this is possibly the longest running arc I have. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	419. Chapter 419

**Zachery Gilmore: Take it you liked it.**

 **The Cowardly Christian 'du911: You're welcome/**

 **Guest: Slender? Are you talking about the Slender arc? Because that was completed a while back. And yes, I remember.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Joseftanti: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

 **Enjoy and AU.**

Three teenagers limped into a house and the blonde girl and Asian diva looked back at the half Latino boy and saw him holding his side and saw some blood seeping through his hand, "Marco you're hurt,"

Marco Diaz looked up and gave a weak smile, "Don't worry about me Star, you and Brittney need to tend to your injuries." Star Butterfly and Brittney Wong looked concerned, "Just go take care of yourselves. I'll be fine," he grunted and the two slowly walked up to him, "Go!" they jumped and walked away and Marco began limping towards the stairs.

The three teenagers stood in front of a computer screen and Brittney read the recent email they received, "Okay, that old bastard said the money is in our account," she looked at the two and shook her head, "Anyway, I think we should stop for a while. Just until we fully recover,"

"Yeah, you're right," Star and Brittney looked at Marco, "What do you say Marco? Should we take a well-deserved vacation? I mean we barely got away this time and…"

"Our next client…wants us to locate the Basano Vase," the two frowned and Marco shook his head, "Poor son of a bitch. That damn thing has been lost to the ages. No one knows where it's at and those who do know aren't talking."

"Okay…how about we do one more job and take that vacation," Brittney looked at the screen, "How about we go after the Maori Warrior masks and then…"

"No," they looked back at Marco in confusion and Marco shook his head, "You two will be in danger if you get close to them." They looked confused and Marco sighed, "The curse only effects women for some strange reason." Star and Brittney frowned and Marco shook his head, "You know what? Let's take that break after all." They smiled and nodded before Brittney turned the computer off and the three of them walked away.

The three sat in the living room, watching a movie. Star and Brittney looked over at Marco and saw he was slowly falling asleep, "Marco!" he jumped up and looked at them in confusion, "Don't go to sleep, you lost a lot of blood today,"

"We really wished you would've let us take you to a hospital,"

"And blow our whole operation?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think so. Besides, you girls need a nice job patching me back up,"

He then sighed and sat back, "What's biting you, Diaz?" Brittney arched a brow, "Running from those pansy security guards tired you out or something?"

"Nah, it's just we've been doing these insane heists for the past two and a half years and because of our technician friends South Beach, Florida, we've managed to stay off the radar and give them a decent cut from our payments."

"So what's your point?"

"I say we pull the biggest heist in the history of history," Marco smirked and the two girls looked confused, "It won't be easy, because someone actually managed to steal the Empire State Building before, but with our tech friends, I think we could pull it off."

"So you want to pull one final scam?" Brittney arched a brow, "Marco we're still young and…"

"Not now, when we're ready to retire," Marco smirked, "You know, go out with one final bang, give them a show that'll put us in the history books."

"Well okay…but what brought this on all a sudden?"

"Just thinking about some of the notorious outlaws in history, Frank and Jesse James, Bonnie and Clyde, Bully the kid, the Sundance kid, AL Capone and H.H. Holmes to name a few and they all have done some pretty messed up shit in history to get their names remembered."

Star sighed and half smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, we should do something for our grand finale. Give them something to talk about,"

They looked at Brittney and Brittney sighed and shook her head, "We're going to be playing with fire when we're ready to retire, but I'm in," The two smirked and nodded at their partner in crime before they went back to watching the movie.

Marco sat on the floor with Star laid next to him with her head resting on his left leg and Brittney laying on his other side with her head on his right leg. Marco lightly stroked their hair as he watched the news, "And our top story tonight, the mysterious outlaws have struck once again, breaking into the Warren Occult Museum and taking the infamous doll Annabelle. No evidence was found at the scene and security footage was found sabotage once again. If anyone has any information about the whereabouts of the outlaws are urged to contact police immediately and…"

Marco chuckled and shook his head before changing the channel, "You damn pigs are never going to find us. We're slicker than any outlaw you morons know and we're not going to stop any time soon." He checked the time and yawned, "Damn, two in the morning. Stealing dangerous, cured items sure makes the time fly." He turned the TV off before shifting a little and fell asleep with Brittney and Star still sleeping on his lap.

 **Okay joseftanti, I'm more than certain this isn't what you wanted and I'm sorry, but I felt like writing this for some reason. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	420. Chapter 420

**LoudThunderGamer: Heh, I suppose, but I'm going to have to write a few ideas down first.**

 **Geo soul: Yup, they stole Annabelle.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. I don't know, I'm not the best at crossovers, but I suppose I can see what I can come up with. What request is that?**

 **Maxsteele1986: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Joseftanti: Well it's been a while since I wrote one for them. Yeah, I'll write something for them next.**

 **THeDemonArson: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students in the auditorium cheer as Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea walked off the stage and Principal Skeeves walked on the stage and clapped his hands, "Let's hear it again for Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea for their amazing cheer routine," the auditorium cheered again, "Next up Marco Diaz!" everyone cheered as Skeeves walked off the stage and Marco walked on the stage with a nervous expression on his face and a guitar in his hand.

He strummed the guitar and everyone looked at him in confusion and he soon began to sing.

" _Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say no one  
"Isn't something missing?"_

 _You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_" The auditorium watched awestruck as Marco continued to sing.

The talent show had ended and the students walked out of the auditorium. Marco walked up to a water fountain with Star next to him as he got a drink, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing Marco?"

"It's just something I don't like to bring up and for various rea…"

"Hey Marco," they heard Sabrina's voice and they looked back, "Hey…you uh…you did great."

"…sons," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Thanks Sabrina, is there something you need?"

"Well I'm having a…a…party this weekend and we're going to be lacking entertainment and were wondering…"

"Uh…so sorry to hear that, Sabrina, but I'm going to be busy this weekend." Marco quickly grabbed Star's hand and led her away from the fountain.

While Star and Marco walked down the hall, Marco looked around and Star stared at him in confusion, "What's wrong Marco? Why didn't you want to sing at Sabrina's party?"

"Because I told you I don't like…"

"Hey Marco," he looked back and saw Janna, Hope and Leah walking up them, "We need a favor,"

"Damn," he groaned and looked at Star, "I'll see you back at the house, I need to get away from here." Star frowned and nodded before Marco turned and sped away with Janna, Hope and Leah following him.

Marco leapt into bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him, "Okay, just got to hide out here until school's over and I should be fine,"

"You think so," he looked back and saw the entire football team cracking their knuckles and glaring at him. The quarterback, Justin Holmes, grabbed him by his hoodie and pinned him to the wall, "What's the big idea Diaz? Because of your stupid song every girl in school is after you!"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I was hoping I'd avoid confrontation today." Justin looked confused and Marco grabbed him the wrist and quickly twisted it, forcing Justin to let him go and Marco turned and ran out of the bathroom.

Marco walked down the hall slowly as he looked around with a cautious look on his face, "Okay, just two more hours and then school is over." Marco sighed and nodded, "Okay, I can do this. I can…"

"Hey Diaz," he froze and looked back in horror to see Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea walking up to him, "Listen, my birthday is coming up and I need some entertainment and you're elected to…"

"Nope,"

The three cheerleaders stared at him in disbelief and Andrea chuckled, "Think carefully now, Marco. Brittney gave you the opportunity of a lifetime and…"

"And I appreciate, but I'm good," Marco turned and ran down the hall.

Marco turned the corner and ran into StarFan and the two of them fell to the floor. Marco groaned and stood up before helping her up, "Shit, I'm sorry Ashley, I wasn't paying attention." Ashley half smiled and nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I will be, if you sing to me," Marco's eyes widened and he slowly backed away and held his hands, "Just one little song and I'll be completely fine,"

"Uh…well um…I have a…a rule you see…yeah, I can't sing more than once a day and I sang in the talent show so…bye," he turned and ran away and Ashley frowned and sighed.

Star sat on the couch in the living room when the door swung open and Marco ran inside and quickly closed the door behind him. Marco panted as he leaned up against the door, "So what was that all about?" Star arched a brow and stood up, "Why was every girl in school chasing after you today?"

"Because they want me to sing to them and I'm not comfortable singing to anyone," Star frowned and nodded, "Are you okay?" Star wordlessly nodded, "Uh…okay, we better get our homework started,"

"Yeah okay," the two walked up the stairs and to their rooms and began their homework.

Star sat on her bed with a frown on her face and casting minor spells. She let out a depressed sigh as her door opened and Marco stepped inside, holding a guitar, "What are you doing Marco?"

"Nothing," Marco smiled and sat on the bed and began strumming the guitar, "Just figure I'd sing to my best friend,"

"But Marco you said you're not comfortable singing to anyone and…"

"You're not just anyone Estrella," Marco smiled and Star's eyes widened as Marco played the guitar.

" _I see you standing here, but you're so far away.  
Starving for your attention,  
you don't even know my name._

 _You're going through so much,  
but I know that I can be the one  
to hold you…_

 _Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
that I'm yours alone._

 _You will see someday  
that all along the way  
that I'm yours to hold  
I was yours to hold._" Star smiled as Marco continued singing,

" _I see you walking by  
your hair always hiding your face.  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish there was some way to say._

 _That you're going through so much  
but you know that I can be the one  
to hold you…_" Star moved next to Marco and laid her head on his shoulder as he continued singing.

Marco soon finished and looked down at Star and saw she had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around his left arm. He sighed and shook his head, "And I'm guessing I'm stuck here for the night?" he set the guitar aside and carefully moved his arm away and laid back on the bed with Star laying on his chest.

He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Star and rubbed her back, "Goodnight Estrella," he kissed the top of her head and lightly stroked her hair as he fell asleep.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for Demon and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Songs there were used are Missing by Evanescence and Yours to Hold by Skillet, none of which I own. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	421. Chapter 421

**Joseftanti: I sort of have a slave arc already and it's basically what you just asked for. Sorry, but I try not to recycle stories, but I can see what I can get.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. My favorite song by them with either have to be Whispers in the Dark, Stars, Not Gonna Die or Invincible.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks, good to know. Uh…I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with it yet.**

 **Geo soul: Heh, you think so? I suppose I can see what I can do about that.**

 **Vampire Priest: Yeah, sorry, but a lot of people wanted a lemon Mewberty one.**

 **Guest: Yeah, one or two more updates. I wanted to wrap it up a long time ago, but I decided to keep going to a bit longer.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Thanks, good to know.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to write something for Sabrina and Marco so here you go. Enjoy.**

Marco closed his locker and sighed, "Of all days for Star to be sick. I'm sure she'll be fine until I get home," he heard a loud crash coming from down the hall and he quickly ran towards the source of the crash.

Marco spotted Sabrina Griffin on the floor, rubbing her ankle and hissing in pain, "Sabrina?" she looked up in confusion and Marco knelt next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco," Sabrina tried to stand up. She fell back down and hissed in pain as she rubbed her ankle, "Just uh…just going to wait here until the pain stops." Marco sighed before putting his left arm under Sabrina's legs and wrapped his right arm around her back and stood up, carrying her bridal style, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to leave you in the middle of the hall like that," Marco half smiled, "C'mon, I'll carry you home."

He got ready to walk forward when he heard Sabrina say, "Uh…slight problem there. My parents are um…they're going out for the night, I was supposed to go over Brittney's for the night, but they left after I fell." Marco groaned and shook his head, "I'm sorry,"

"I'm not mad at you Sabrina, I'm mad at the people you call friends for leaving you here like that." Sabrina frowned and looked down, "C'mon, you can spend the night at my place. We need to get your ankle wrapped up anyway," Sabrina nodded and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco began walking down the hall.

Marco walked into his room and gently set Sabrina down on the bed and knelt in front of her, "Okay, it looks like a simple sprain. Just going to wrap this up," Sabrina nodded and Marco stood up, "Be right back,"

"Take your time," Marco turned and walked out of the room and Sabrina looked around in curiously.

Marco soon walked back in the room, carrying a first aid kit. He knelt in front of Sabrina and opened the first aid kit and pulled out some stretch bandages and began wrapping it around Sabrina's ankle, "Thanks," Sabrina softly smiled and Marco nodded as he continued to wrap her ankle, "So uh…where um…where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can sleep in here," Marco smiled and looked up, "I'll sleep downstairs,"

Sabrina opened her mouth and got ready to say something when they heard a nasally voice cry, "Marco! Can you make me some soup please?"

Marco smiled and looked over his shoulder, "C'mon right up Estrella," he stood up and looked at Sabrina, "I'll be right back," Sabrina nodded and Marco walked out of the room again and down the hall.

Marco laid on the couch, watching TV. He heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked up and saw Sabrina limping down the stairs, winching as she applied pressure to her injured ankle, "Sabrina," Marco sighed, stood up and walked over to her. He picked her up and shook his head, "You shouldn't be up with your sprained ankle."

"I wanted to come down here and watch TV with you," Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "C'mon Marco, it'll be like the sleepovers we had when we were five,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, but you should've called me to help you," Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck as Marco turned and walked down the steps.

Marco laid on the couch with Sabrina on top of him. He heard Sabrina moan and looked down to see she had fallen asleep, "Uh…Sabrina? Wouldn't you be more comfortable sleeping on the bed?" Sabrina mumbled and nuzzled closer to him. Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "Right, and you're probably still as stubborn as ever." He kissed the top of her head and frowned, "I really wish you'd stop hanging out with those girls if they treat you like this and leave you when you're hurt."

"Marco," he heard Sabrina mumble and he hummed, "I love you," Marco's eyes widened, "Why did you throw blocks at me on our first day of kindergarten?"

Marco frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Sabrina, I shouldn't have done that to you, but you know I don't like bullying." Sabrina moaned and nuzzled closer to him and Marco kissed the top of her head again, "I shouldn't have attacked my first friend like that," he yawned and closed his eyes.

Angie and Rafael walked down the stairs and spotted the two sleeping teenagers on the couch, "Sabrina? I thought she and Marco weren't talking," Angie looked back at her husband in confusion, "Did we miss an important part in his life?"

"Maybe they made up?" Rafael shrugged his shoulders, "But we better get them up soon for school," Angie nodded and he two adults walked past the two sleeping teenagers and walked into the kitchen.

 **Okay joseftanti, you said you wanted something involved with Sabrina and Marco and I hope I got it close and I'm sorry if I didn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	422. Chapter 422

**The Cowardly Christian: If you think you're up for it.**

 **Geo soul: Who the fuck is Kelly? That green haired person from the episode Goblin Dogs? I guess I can see what I can come up with, no promises though.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. Sure, I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for the past week. Enjoy and AU.**

Two teenagers raced through the famer's, avoiding the crowd of people chasing them. They turned and ran down an alley as the crowd ran past them. The brown-haired boy looked at the blonde girl and chuckled, "Damnit, they're trying to kill us over a little bread, Star,"

"I know Marco," Star Butterfly shook her head and Marco Diaz chuckled again, "We better get home before the idiots decide to turn around and come down here," Marco nodded and the two teenagers walked down the alley.

The two entered an old, abandon building and sat down on the dusty floor and pulled out the loaf of bread from the bag Marco was carrying, "Okay, we've got something to eat for the day." He looked up and saw a frown forming on Star's face, "What's wrong Star?"

"I want to go home Marco," Star sighed and scooted closer to him, "I know we can't go home…not after causing all those accidents that kill fourteen people and injured a dozen more. Our parents were very specific about that,"

"I know Estrella," Marco wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "But we're surviving just fine on our own and…"

"We tried to get our friends to help and they just slammed the doors in our faces." Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "And to make matters worse we have to steal food and water to live and…"

"Star," Star jumped slightly, "It's been a few months since we were kicked out for a series of accidents and we know we didn't mean it." He hugged his crying best friend, "We're making the best of the situation," Star shook as the two recalled the day they became homeless.

 _Sirens and smoke filled the air and people screamed as they ran down the street in horror. Star's parents, River and Moon Butterfly, and Marco's parents, Rafael and Angie Diaz stared at the two with looks of disappointment crossing their faces, "Kids, you've gone too far this time!" Moon snapped and the two frowned, "Not only did your stupid prank caused a fatal accident, it caused a chain reaction! The victims in the first car crashed into a hydrant and the entire block began to lose water! And then the second car crashed into a light pole and the light pole fell into a house and the live wires fell into a puddle, creating an electrical fire!"_

" _Mom, we were just…"_

" _And let's not forget all the people that are going to be spending a good time in the hospital!" Angie snapped and the two flinched, "Normally we can handle your pranks, but this is going too far!"_

 _The frowned and River sighed and shook his head, "We're sorry you two."_

 _They looked up in confusion and Star shook her head, "Dad? What do you mean by that?"_

" _You two have caused enough damage to this neighborhood with your antics. We're sorry, but if you two want to behave this way than you're leaving us no choice," Moon sighed, "You two can gather up your belongings. We want you out before tonight."_

 _The two teenagers stared at their parents in disbelief and Rafael shook his head, "Let's go you two. You have to pack," the four adults turned and walked away from the distraught teenagers._

Star cried into Marco's chest and Marco comfort her, "I know our pranks went a bit too far sometimes, but they didn't have to kick us out for that." Marco rubbed Star's back and sighed, "I promise when we're able to find something steady, we'll never have to steal again." Star continued to shake and cry in Marco's chest and Marco continued to comfort her.

Marco tossed some broken down cardboard boxes into the fire and looked down at his best friend as she laid down with her head resting on his lap. He sighed and lightly stroke her hair, "I know it's been a rough few months Star, but we're making it work. We're able to get food and water daily, we have somewhat of a shelter, the only thing we need to worry about is warmth at night and we'll be set." He bent down and lightly kissed her temple, "Tomorrow's another day Estrella, maybe it'll be a better one." He stared at the fire as snapped and popped.

The wind whistled and blew through the broken windows, blowing the small fire out. Marco sighed and looked down to see Star shivering. He took his hoodie off and wrapped it around her, "I guess it's time to call it a night, huh Estrella." He leaned back against the wall and shook his head, "We have some great fucking friends, don't we?" he continued to stroke her hair as he listened to the wind howl outside.

Star moaned and opened her eyes. Looking down, she saw Marco's red hoodie wrapped around her. She looked up with a concern look on her face and saw Marco sleeping. She lightly nudged him and frown, "Marco? Marco, are you up?" Marco moaned and opened his eyes, "Marco why is your hoodie on me?"

"Fire went out last night," Star sat up and the two of them stretched, "Couldn't let my best friend freeze." Star frowned and Marco wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry about me. I don't want you getting sick," Star frowned and nodded, "Okay, let's go see if we can snatch something for breakfast." Star faintly smiled and nodded before the two of them stood up and walked out of the abandoned house.

 **Don't really know where I was going with this one, but for some reason it's been bothering me for all week. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	423. Chapter 423

**LoudThunderGamer: Heh, I don't think anyone has ever written something like that. Don't know why though, sounds like it might be interesting.**

 **LumberHyjack: Good to know.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, okay.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Good to hear, keep reading. It's cool dude, don't sweat it if you can't review every chapter.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental update. Enjoy.**

Marco leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face as he watched the other patients talk to their parents. He wiped the tears from his eyes and Star walked up to him, "Hey Marco," he looked up and waved at her, "C'mon, my parents want to meet my new neighbor," Marco frowned and nodded before following Star.

The two sat down in front of two adults and sat down across from them, "Mom, dad, meet my new neighbor Marco Diaz. Marco, these are my parents River and Moon Butterfly."

"Hey are you doing dear boy?" River asked and Marco put his notebook down and began scribbling in it, confusing Star's parents. He tore the page out and slid it across the table and the two adults looked down in confusion, "No offense to you two, you seem like nice people, but I'm not the talkative type."

They looked up at the two teenagers and saw Marco drawling in his notebook and Moon shook her head, "That's fine and all, but why aren't you the talkative type."

"Mom," Marco placed a hand a Star's shoulder and she looked at him as he held his hand up and began scribbling in the notebook again.

He soon tore out the page and slid it across the table and they looked down at it in confusion, "Sorry, but my father killed my mother and then himself five months ago. Sorry if you're not going to get a conversation out of me." The two adults sighed and Moon frowned, "Well we're terribly sorry to hear about that, but we're…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our lunatic nephew." Marco frowned and looked up to see a man and woman approach them, "Still not talking? No surprise, now why don't you stop bothering these nice people and go away. No one will notice if you left. Or maybe you can do what your parents should've done and kill yourself." Star and her parents stared at the two in disbelief as Marco stood up and walked away, face red and tears running down his face.

Star stood up and glared at the two, "You two are fucking sick!" she turned and walked away from the table and followed Marco.

"What about bunch of disrespectful kids," the two sat down across from Moon and River and the man cleared his throat, "Well my name's William and my wife Jessica."

"We didn't ask for your names," Moon narrowed her eyes, "The way you two talk about your nephew after witnessing something as brutal as his father murdering his mother and then himself…where you two born with ice-cold blood?"

"We had to work at it," Jessica rolled her eyes, "Best damn day of our lives is when we took that little asshole and dropped him off here." Moon and River stared at the two in disgust.

Marco sat in the hall with his back against the wall and tears falling down his face. Star, Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina and Brittney walked up to him and sat down next to him, "Are you okay?" Hope asked and Marco shook his head.

"Do you want to be alone?" Jackie frowned and Marco shook his head again. The six girls frowned and Star wrapped an arm around him and hugged him as he continued to cry.

The parents and family members of the patients left the hospital and things have begun to quiet down. Star, Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina and Brittney looked at Marco and saw his cup his hand over his eyes, "Are you okay Marco?" Sabrina asked and Marco nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Why didn't you tell us your aunt and uncle were like that?" Marco looked at Janna with a slightly annoyed look on his face, "You know what I meant."

Marco frowned before he scribbled in his notebook and tore the page out and handed it to the six girls, "My aunt and uncle are assholes, are you could see. They're not exactly ideal guardians." Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "Marco…we uh…you know we look out for each other, right?" Marco nodded, "So um…if uh…need to talk…or write…we're here for you."

Marco frowned and nodded and Brittney stood up and smirked, "Enough of this boring soap opera, let's go mess with the idiots." Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Hope smiled as they stood up and everyone looked at Marco, "Are you going to join us, Diaz?" Marco frowned and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "I'm talking to you!"

Marco jumped back and Hope rolled her eyes, "Brittney calm down. He had a rough day," they head a pen running along the surface of the table and everyone looked at Marco and saw him scribbling in his notebook. He tore the page out and slid it over to them, "Yeah, let's go mess with those morons." Hope sighed and shook her head, "Are you sure, Marco?" Marco nodded and stood up and the seven walked away from the table.

The seven sat in the courtyard of the hospital and watched as Oskar, Tom, Justin and Blake walk across the courtyard and soon fell forward into a pile of snow. They groaned as they stood up and saw that they were covered in feathers and glitter. The patients looked at them and began laughing at them, "Okay, who's the assholes!" Justin barked and everyone continued to laugh, "Show yourself, coward!" The laughter continued before the bell rang and the patients began walking back to the doors to the hospital.

Marco sat at his desk with a blank piece of paper in front of him and his hand cupped over his eyes, "Not in the drawling mood tonight?" he looked back and saw Hope standing behind him. He frowned and scribbled on the piece of paper before handing it to Hope, "No, and I'm guessing you're going to be my bunkmate tonight?" Hope sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, none of us want to see you alone tonight…not after what happened earlier," Marco frowned and nodded, "Okay, we better get ready for bed before they call…"

"Lights out!" the hall light went off and Hope chuckled.

She walked up to him and pulled him by the arm, "C'mon, it's supposed to be cold tonight," Marco frowned and nodded before the two of them walked to the bed and laid down.

Marco pulled the covers over them and Hope rested her head on Marco's chest and scooted closer to him, "Night Marco," Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her and lightly rubbed her back as the two teenagers heard the wind howled outside the window.

 **Well his relatives made an appearance and they witnessed Marco cry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	424. Chapter 424

**THeDemonArson: Thanks. Yeah, okay, it might be funny.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Thanks. Uh…what do you mean?**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, and yeah, they are.**

 **Anyway, here's something joseftanti asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco approached their lockers and prepared for the weekend ahead, "M…Marco," they looked back in confusion and saw Sabrina Griffin walking up to them with a faint frown on her face, "Can I talk to you…in private?"

"Yeah, sure," Marco looked at Star and half smiled, "Go get our weekend started and I'll be home soon.

"Okay," Star smiled and kissed his cheek, "See you later Marco," she walked away and Marco smiled and shook his head before looking at Sabrina in confusion.

The air between the two grew silent and Marco arched a brow, "Uh…Sabrina? If you're not going to talk then I'm going to leave and…"

"I um…I need your help," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I need help at my house…and I thought my childhood friend could help me,"

"Sabrina, we haven't spoken to each other since kindergarten…I'm uh…sorry about the block incident by the way."

"Don't worry about it Marco, but I really do need your help," Marco nodded and the two of them walked down the hall towards the exit.

Sabrina and Marco walked through the front door of Sabrina's home and the two of them saw Brittney Wong and Chantelle Hackman sitting on the couch, staring at the two. Marco looked back at Sabrina in confusion and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…well it looks like you won't need me after all, so…" he tried to walk past her and to the door when he felt someone grab his shoulder and pulled him back.

Marco landed on his back and grunted as he looked up to see Brittney sitting on top of him with Chantelle on her right side and Sabrina on her left, "You're not going anywhere Diaz," Marco swallowed hard and Brittney smirked, "No, we're going to have a little fun first." Marco's eyes widened as he watched the three cheerleaders begin to take their uniforms off.

Marco struggled under the three girls with his dick buried in Brittney's pussy and his arms pinned down by Chantelle's and Sabrina's legs. He looked up at Chantelle and Sabrina as they felt each other's bodies as their tongues did battle, ' _What the hell did I get myself into? Is this payback for throwing blocks at them back in kindergarten? No, Sabrina said it was fine…so what at they planning to do to me?_ '

They heard Brittney scream with pleasure and everyone looked back to see Brittney's back arched and Marco's eyes widened as Brittney looked down at him and smirked, "That was a big load Diaz, better hope I'm not pregnant." Marco opened his mouth when Brittney pressed her lips against his and Brittney moved her pussy off his dick.

Marco felt something warm wrap around his dick again and he looked down to see Sabrina on top of him, moaning and arching her back, ' _This is going to be a long night…not how I planned to spend my weekend…Star's going to kill me for blowing her off like this._ '

The four teenagers laid out on the floor, sweating and panting with semen leaking out of Brittney's, Sabrina's and Chantelle's pussies. Marco groaned and sat up, "Alright, I'm going to ask this once. Why would you ask me here just to rape me?"

"It's not rape if you enjoyed it Diaz," Brittney smirked and shook her head, "And besides, who said we were finished?"

"I want answers,"

"Um…we're uh…sorry about this Marco," Marco looked at Sabrina in confusion and Sabrina frowned, "Do you remember…how we approached you on the first day of kindergarten and…"

"Sabrina…like I said, I'm really sorry for throwing blocks at you, but you know I hate…"

"Bullying, I know," Sabrina sighed, "Well…we um…we kind of…have a crush on you and decided to…"

"To rape me to prove," the three cheerleaders frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "You know, there are other ways to do that…normal, non-raping ways," Marco sighed again and stood up, "Where are my clothes,"

"Threw down the basement and locked the door," Chantelle answered and Marco looked at her, "We uh…we wanted to keep you here all night because Sabrina's parents are away for the weekend so we…thought we'd have a little fun." Marco sighed and shook his head, and walked over to the phone, "What are you doing?"

"Hey Star?" the three stared at him with wide eyes, "Listen, Sabrina needed more help than I thought, so I'm not going to be home in time for the Bounce Lounge."

" _Oh, but Marco, we have to go._ "

"I know Estrella, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll go to the Bounce Lounge tomorrow and then the Wicked Knights Club." Marco half smiled, "So why don't you go to the Bounce Lounge and dance extra crazy for me, okay?"

" _Okay, I'll see you later Marco,_ "

Marco nodded and ended the call before looking at the three cheerleaders and smirked, "Well you got me for the rest of the night," the three smiled, jumped up and tackled him to the floor.

Marco laid on the floor with the three cheerleaders cuddled up against him and he chuckled. "Well…like I said, wasn't planning on my weekend going like this, but I guess I shouldn't complain. I mean I did throw blocks at them on our first day of kindergarten and everything." He yawned and wrapped his arms around the three sleeping cheerleaders, "You guys better give me my clothes back tomorrow so I can get home." He yawned again and closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep with the girls in his arms.

 **Okay joseftanti I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	425. Chapter 425

**TheOneAndOnly1993: Oh, yeah, she'll have some time with him.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Yeah, it was.**

 **Joseftaniti: Good to know and I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Yeah, I got it fixed a few months ago. I have written it already**

 **Anyway, here's a bad boy update.**

The citizens of Mewni soundly slept as the guards did their evening patrols. An alarm filled the air in the castle, assaulting everyone's eardrums. Everyone jumped from their beds and ran out of their rooms and down the corridors. Everyone raced into Nova's room and Star and Marco stared at the empty crib in shock and horror. The two walked over to the crib and stared down at the torn bedding. Tears fell down Star's cheeks and Marco's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill that fucking lizard!" Star jumped and Moon stared at Marco in shock, "That bastard is mine!" he turned and ran out of the room and Star and Moon followed him.

Marco stormed down the corridor, "Marco," he stopped and looked back to see his wife and her mother running up to him. They stopped in front of him and Star panted, "Marco, you promised me you'd let the guards handle the monsters and…"

"I'm not letting this reptile bastard get away with this and…"

"What was the lizard's name?" Moon questioned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "What did he look like?"

"Uh…yellow eyes, grey skin, slick hair…why?"

"Toffee," Moon sighed and Star and Marco looked confused, "I've dealt with him before and I'm going to tell you from experience that he is not to be taken lightly."

"Well looks like me and the lizard has something in common," Marco looked at Star and sighed, "I'm going to find her, and I'm going to fuck that lizard up and send him crawling back to the rock he crawled out of." Star frowned and Marco kissed her forehead, "I'll be back with our daughter."

Before Star could say anything, Marco turned and sprinted down the corridor and Sar frowned, "He'll be back," Star looked at her mother, "He'll be back with Nova, don't worry dear."

"But mother, he promised me he wouldn't go after the monsters and…"

"Since Toffee took Nova, he's going to forget that promise. The same could be said if a monster harmed you." Star frowned and stared down the corridor, "He's trying to keep you and Nova safe, dear." Star sighed and nodded.

Marco stormed through the doors of a dark castle and looked around the interior with narrowed eyes, "Show yourself Toffee!" he walked further into the castle and growled, "Come out now you coward!"

"Coward," Marco looked up and saw Toffee walking down the staircase, shaking his head, "You break into my castle and accuse me of being a…"

"Where's my daughter, you bastard!" Toffee chuckled and pointed up. Marco looked up and his eyes widened as he saw his daughter in a cage, dangling from the ceiling, crying, "Don't worry Nova, daddy's here!" he heard chuckling and looked back at Toffee with a hateful look crossing his face, "If she has one scratch on her, your mother's going to regret giving birth to you!"

"Temper, my friend, temper," Marco growled and Toffee shook his head, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one." Marco's fists tightened and Toffee walked up to him, "Just follow my demands and your daughter will be safe."

"And why would I listen to a worthless monster like you?"

"You seem to forget who's holding the cards in this little game," Marco growled and narrowed his eyes, "Just have the Butterfly family surrender and the monsters to roam free and I'll give you your daughter…."

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he doubled over in pain and Marco barked, "You should've listened when I killed that bastard that day. I wasn't kidding and you did something that's going to cost you your life!" Toffee looked up and Marco kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back.

Toffee grunted and looked up to see Marco standing over him with his fists tightened and his eyes narrowed, "I'm going to show you why I was the most feared person in school," he started punching him and Toffee grunted as blood poured from his mouth.

Star paced hers and Marco's room with her mother sitting on the bed, "Star, darling, it's not proper for a queen to…"

"But he's been gone for far too long, mother. What if Toffee has done something to them?"

"Star, come sit," Star sighed and sat down next to her mother, "Marco will be fine dear. I'm sure he'll handle Toffee and get your daughter back." Star frowned and looked down, "But I suppose we could send some guards after them if he doesn't return in ten…"

"You could, but it'll be a waste of time," they looked up and saw a blood-soaked Marco walked through the door with Nova sleeping in his arms, "Someone take Nova. I don't want to hold her while I'm covered in that bastard's blood." Star stood up and walked over to her husband and took their daughter from him.

Moon slightly smiled and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone," she walked past them and out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Star watched as her husband stripped out of the bloodstained clothes and walked over to the closet, "Marco…"

"If you're going to yell at me then do it,"

"No," he looked back in confusion as he threw a robe on and covered himself, "Thank you for getting our daughter back."

"No problem, goody-goody," Marco smirked and walked up to her and the two parents stared down at their sleeping daughter, "I wasn't going to let some bastard covered in scales take her from us." He kissed her temple and half smiled, "So should we out her back in her room?"

"She's going to stay with us for the night," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "I know my mother will think of it as improper, but after having a monster break into the castle and kidnap our daughter…I think I'll sleep better if she stays in here with us."

"Yeah, if you say so, goody-goody," Star softly smiled and nodded before the two of them walked over to the bed.

Star set their sleeping daughter between them and Marco pulled the covers over them. Marco looked at Star and saw she had fallen asleep with a frown on her face and a hand on their daughter. He sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about Toffee anymore Estrella. He's never back again and even if he does somehow manage to come back, he won't be stupid enough to come back and try to take Nova again." He kissed her forehead and laid down and fell asleep.

 **Okay this might be the end of this arc. I put some thought into it and I'm going to use LoundThunderGamer's idea and make a separate bad boy arc where Star is her hyperactive self. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	426. Chapter 426

**Joseftaniti: It's the end of that, but I'm going to do a reboot of it in the style of LoundThunderGamer's idead.**

 **Butt-toucher 3000: Yeah, I guess it did.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks, and yeah, sure.**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bed with his guitar resting on his lap. He strummed a for cords while tuning his guitar. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay, let's see." He strummed a few cords and began singing.

" _Forgive now cause I  
Have been unfaithful  
don't ask me why cause I don't know._

 _So many times I've tried,  
but was unable  
This heart belongs to you alone._

 _Now I'm in our secret place  
alone in you embrace  
where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven._

 _All the promises and lies  
All the times I compromise  
All the times you were denied  
You have forgiven._"

Star stood in front of Marco's door with a camera in her hand and a smile on her face, "Oh Marco is going to be super excited about this." She looked up and him and giggled, "Now everyone will be able to hear him sing whenever they want." She looked down at the camera and smirked as Marco continued to sing.

Marco soon finished singing and Star turned and quickly ran down the stairs. Running up to the computer, Star took the memory card out of the camera and inserted it in the side of the computer before she began typing on the keyboard.

Marco walked down the stairs and looked around in confusion, "Star?" Star walked out of the dining room and Marco arched a brow, "What were you doing in the dining room?"

"Nothing," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star smiled, "Really Marco, I can't go into the dining room for nothing? I mean I live here too,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess you do." Star smiled and nodded, "So how about we go…"

"Diaz!" they heard shouting from outside, "Diaz! Diaz! Diaz!"

"What the hell?" Marco walked over to the window and looked outside to see Sabrina, Brittney, Janna, Jackie Andrea, Chantelle and Ashley standing on the lawn, chanting his name, "What the hell? Why are they here?" he looked at Star and she looked away, "Star?" he walked over to her and arched a brow, "Star, what did you do?"

Star looked up and frowned before sighing, "I uh…follow me," she turned and walked back into the dining room and a confused Marco followed.

Star sat down in front of the computer and Marco watched as she opened a file and his eyes widened, "Star? Why would you record me singing?" Star frowned and looked away, "I'll be in my room," he walked away and ran up the stairs. Star flinched when she heard Marco's bedroom door slam shut.

Star sat on her bed with a deep frown on her face. She let out a long sigh and shook her head as she heard people continue to chant Marco's name from the lawn. She heard the door open and she looked up to see Marco walk in her room, "Marco, I'm really sorry for doing this and…"

"You're going to help me get rid of them," Star frowned and Marco walked up to her, "C'mon, let's go." Star sighed and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out the room and down the stairs.

The two walked out of the front door and stared at the small crowd of people in front of them. Everyone stopped chanting and looked at them for a few minutes. Marco grabbed Star by the hand, turned her to face him and pressed his lips against hers and the eight girls gasped and Star's eyes widened.

Marco pulled away and looked at the small crowd on the lawn, "Star and I are dating, so all of you can go home!" the eight girls frowned and turned and walked away, "That'll get them away from us," He turned and walked back inside and Star followed him.

Closing the door behind her, Star looked at Marco and shook her head, "Why would you do that Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Why would you kiss me in front of them…in front of Jackie? You just ruined your chance with her."

"So? That was the only thing I could think of to get them off the lawn and besides…I'm over Jackie," Star tilted her head and Marco chuckled, "Yeah…just uh…I can't explain it," he sighed and smirked, "But hey, let's go to the Bounce Lounge and worry about this later."

"I thought you'd never ask," Star smirked, taking her dimensional scissors out and opened a portal before the two of them stepped through it.

 **Okay Demon, I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm sorry if it wasn't. Song that was used is Forgiven by Skillet, not owned by me, but still a pretty good song. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	427. Chapter 427

**Feedback 2.0: Yes it was. Who's Sahara?**

 **LoundThunderGamer: Yeah, I'm just writing a few ideas down and it will be posted.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. Yeah, I'll make the Nayasa one a bit longer and everything.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, yeah, I'm going to be making a separate bad boy arc. The one where Star is driving is probably everyone's nightmare, so hell yeah I'm going to write it. The other one does make since the first episode started off with narration.**

 **LumberHyjack: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a blind update. Enjoy.**

Star's parents and Marco walked through the door to Star's room and Star looked up, "Who's there?"

"It's just us, dear," Moon slightly smiled and Star frowned, "Marco's here too, your father and I picked him up." Star smiled and nodded, "Well me and your father will leave you two alone while we go talk to the doctor." Her parents walked past Marco and closed the door behind them.

The room fell silent for a few minutes and Star frowned, "Marco?"

"I'm still here, Star," Star smiled and Marco walked up to her and sat in the chair next to the bed, "So you're excited about getting your bandages removed?"

"You can't imagine how excited I am," Star smiled and Marco smirked and shook his head, "I'll finally be able to see everything around me." Marco gave a sad smile as he held Star's hand, "Thanks for being here for this."

"Of course, wouldn't miss this for the world," he ran his thumb across the back of her hand and sighed.

The door soon opened and Star's parents and a doctor walked into the room and the three adults walked up to Star and the doctor smiled, "Okay Star, are you ready to see the world?"

"You know it, Dr. Lopez," Star smiled and the doctor chuckled before she picked up a pair of surgical scissors.

The doctor began unwrapping the bandages from Star's eyes and everyone in the room waited with anticipation. The doctor soon stepped back and Star slowly opened her blue eyes. Star looked around and smiled at her parents and the doctor, "Hi mom, hi dad," she looked at her side and smiled, "Marco?" Marco nodded and Star threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him and smiled, "I can see Marco!" Marco smiled and hugged her back, "But uh…why are you covered in cuts and bruises?"

The two separated and Star looked at him with a frown on her face. Marco sighed and shook his head, "I've been trying to ignore everyone at school, but it isn't easy. When they started saying some hurtful things about you I decided to show them why I'm a red belt. Didn't count on them teaming up on me."

Star frowned and the three adults looked at the two teenagers. River cleared his throat and the two looked at them, "We'll leave you two alone for a while." The three adults turned and walked out of the room.

The air between the two teenagers grew still and Marco frowned and Star looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong Marco?

"I guess since you got your sight, you're going to…"

"I'm not going to leave my best friend." Star softly smiled and Marco's eyes widened, "My parents told me that after I got the bandages off that I'll see you like the others, but you're the only one who helped me in school, so why would I be mean to you?" Marco frowned and Star wrapped her arms around his neck again and tightly hugged him, "No way in hell am I going to be mean to my best friend," Marco smiled and hugged her back.

The two teenagers talked and laughed for hours when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. They looked up and saw Star's parents and the doctor step through the door, "Visiting hours are over," the two looked out the window to see the sun had set and the moon was high, "Your friend will be able to go home tomorrow,"

"Yeah, that's good,"

"Come dear boy, we'll give you a ride home." Moon offered.

"Uh…yeah, just give me a second." He looked at Star and took a deep breath, "Star um…when you get out of here…um…would you like to go see a movie this weekend?"

Star's parents and the doctor looked at the two and Star smiled and nodded, "Alright, I want to see a movie anyway, so sure," Marco smiled and nodded before he followed Star's parents out of the room and down the hospital's corridor,

The doctor walked up to Star and checked her vitals and a smile formed on her lips, "Your friend cares about you, huh?" Star smiled and nodded, "Heh, earlier last week he actually asked me if he could spend the night with you…he actually looked pretty bad that night,"

"What do you mean?"

"Cuts, bruises, he looked to be in extreme pain…he told me and your parents that he got into a fight a school because some boys were making fun of your previous existing condition."

"Did you let him?"

"I wanted to, really, but I'm not authorize to allow something like that," the doctor sighed and shook her head, "Well, get some rest and you'll be able to go home tomorrow." Star nodded before laying down and the doctor turned and walked out the room.

The car ride to the Diaz house was quiet and they soon pulled up in front of the house. Marco got ready to exit the car, "Hold on, Marco," he heard River said and he looked up, paled face, "Now we're not going to judge you or threatening you, but…"

"River, let me handle this," Moon sighed and looked back, "Marco, before we moved here, Star used to run with a boy named Tom and he was all but kind to her and we're just worried that she'll get hurt and…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly, you have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't hurt Star," Marco assured, "She's my best friend,"

"We know dear boy, and you're a very good friend to her and everything," Moon sighed and shook her head, "Okay, I suppose we can trust you." Marco half smiled and nodded, "Now you better get in before you get in trouble."

"Right, thanks for the ride Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly," he opened and jumped out the car and ran up to the house.

 **Brief update for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	428. Chapter 428

**LordThunderGamer: Yeah, I decided to make it into its own fanfiction, as you can see.**

 **Joseftanti: Bad boy arc is finished, but I am writing a new bad boy AU story, so you could give that a read.**

 **Feedback2.0: Thanks. I'm a guy.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, I guess I can give him an appearance soon and that could be funny. Sure.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks, bad boy arc is finished, but I'm writing a new story on it. It's cool, do what you have to do. Anyway, here's your request from the episode Nayasa.**

 **Enjoy.**

Janna sighed as she spotted Marco sitting under a tree. She took a few deep breaths and walked up to him, "Hey Diaz,"

He looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Hey Janna, is everything okay?

"Everything is fine, it's just…Janna farted," she quickly covered her mouth as her face began to burn red and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "No, I didn't mean to say that. What I wanted to say was…Janna is afraid of heights!" Marco looked confused and Janna turned and walked away, "I have to go!" Marco watched as Janna vanished from sight and he shook his head before standing up and walked in the opposite direction.

Marco walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and a confused look on his face. Turning the corner, he saw Sabrina walking up to him, "Hey Sabrina,"

"Hey Marco…you hurt Sabrina's feelings when you threw blocks at her." She blurted out and quickly covered her mouth.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I kind of figure that and I'm sorry."

"It's fine and…Sabrina hates animatronics!" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Like I was saying, it's fine and…sometimes Sabrina dreams about marrying…" she covered her mouth and turned and ran away from Marco.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, that's another person who is acting weirder than usual, but whatever." He turned and continued to walk away.

Marco walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room in confusion, "Mom, dad? Star?" he walked over to the coffee table, he picked up a note and sighed, "Kids, gone to the convention for the weekend, see you Sunday, love mom and dad." He sighed, "Star?"

"I'm in my room!" he heard Star's voice, "I'll be down in a few minutes!" Marco shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Star paced her room while Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Brittney staring at her, "Okay Butterface, what the hell is going on? Why are we blurting random shit out like this?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Star snapped, "I have no idea what's going on."

"Look, let's just go downstairs and watch a movie with Marco," Jackie suggested and the others looked at her, "If we don't talk, we can't say anything embarrassing, and then Hope, Janna, Sabrina, Brittney and I will go home, and you can come back to your room and that will be that." The others looked at each other before nodding and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Marco looked up and arched a brow, "Uh…Star, why are Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Brittney and Hope here?"

"We wanted to watch a movie with you and not talk about why we're saying random things." Hope answered and covered her mouth.

"Wait what?" the six girls looked away and rubbed the back of their heads, "What the hell is going on you six?"

"We…we…we love you Marco!" the six girls yelled in unison and Marco's eyes widened, "We love you and we afraid of what you'll think." Marco stared at them with a blank expression before standing up and walked over to the door, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Marco arched a brow, "I'll be back later," the six girls frowned as Marco walked out the house.

Star sat on her bed and heard the door to her room open. She looked up and saw Marco walk in the room, "Hey," she frowned and waved, "Listen…about earlier with you and the others…I uh…Star you're my best friend and…would you like to go out sometime?" Star stared at him with wide eyes, "Well am I going to get an answer or what?"

"Uh…yeah, but…you know you'll be ruining…"

"Who cares," Marco smiled and shook his head, "Anyway, let's go downstairs and watch some movies and eat nachos," Star smiled and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay Arson, I'm more than positive this wasn't exactly what you were looking for and I'm sorry about it, but I just learned my cousin had died while I was writing this and decided to cut this short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	429. Chapter 429

**Novice novel writer: Thanks.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks, keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Yes, it was. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and no. Writing is one of the only things that are keeping me in grips with reality right now.**

 **Fereality: Thanks.**

 **Please: Thanks, but like I said, writing is one of the only things that are keeping me in grips with reality. It pains me my cousin passed, yeah, but if I take a break from writing then I'll fall further into depression.**

 **Feedback2.0: Thanks.**

 **Jordan: No, I haven't considered it, I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, since I haven't updated this in a long while, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Marco looked at Star as she watched TV and their mothers were out. Marco sighed and Star looked up at him in confusion, "Something wrong Marco? Do you want to go for a fly, run, swim, what?"

"Why uh…you know what, we're best friends so I'm going to be completely honest and ask why you were masturbating last night and saying my name." Star's eyes widened and her face began to glow a bright red, "And don't say you weren't because you know I can tell when you're lying."

"It's uh…it was…" a loud crash caught their attention and they looked out the window to see a thick cloud of smoke rising to the sky and Star breathed a sigh of relief, "Well we better see what's going on." Marco hummed and nodded before they stood up and raced out of the house.

Star and Marco landed in the middle of Center City of saw people running down the streets as they screamed in terror. They looked up and saw an Asian family standing on top a pile of rubble, laughing manically, "Hey, get away from there!" Star snapped and aimed her wand at the family of three, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" artic whales began charging at the three and the teenage girl chuckled before the whales went in different directions, "What?"

"C'mon, goody-goody, you have to do better than that," she laughed.

"Don't you mock her!" Marco yelled before turning into a lion and ran at the family.

The daughter smirked and shook her head, "Bad kitty," she kicked him back and he landed next to Star on his back, "I thought cats always landed on their feet,"

"Nice one, sweetheart," her father chuckled, "But we got what we wanted, so we can leave them with the knowledge of them losing this one." She smiled and nodded before the three of them turned and flew away.

The two teenagers groaned and stood up as they looked at the direction that the family had went, "Oh hell," Marco looked at Star in confusion, "When our moms hear about this we're going to get grounded."

"What are you talking about Star? We were never here. We were at the house all day and…"

"And you two are in so much trouble," they jumped and looked back to see their mothers staring at them with stern looks crossing their faces. Before they could say anything, Angie grabbed Marco by the arm and Moon grabbed Star by the arm and waved her hand and in a flash of light, the four of them vanished.

Star and Marco sat on the couch while their mothers scolded them, "And not only was what you two did reckless, it was irresponsible as well!" Moon sighed and shook her head, "You should've called us instead of going out there yourselves." The two teenagers frowned and looked down, "And now because of that, they got away with a valuable computer chip and who knows what they're doing with it?"

"Mom…we're sorry. We thought that since you and Mrs. Diaz were upset with dad and Mr. Diaz, me and Marco could handle a couple of lowly villains."

The two adults sighed and Angie shook her head, "Kids…just…just forget about fighting villains for a few days. We'll handle it,"

"Yeah, okay ma," Marco sighed and the two adults walked away. Marco looked at his best friend and arched a brow, "So?" Star looked at him in confusion, "Why were you masturbating and crying out my name last night?"

"Uh…wet dream?" Marco shook his head, "You were hallucinating?" Marco shook his head again and Star's eyes widened, "Uh…I need to go!" she jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Marco heard Star's bedroom door slam shut and he chuckled and shook his head, "Great, send your best friend into a panic. Great going Diaz," he stood up and stretched, "I need some tofu," he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

 **After a brief hiatus, this arc is slowly coming back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think/**


	430. Chapter 430

**Zachery Gilmore: More is coming soon.**

 **Novice novel writer: Thanks. I'm not a real religious person, but that does help, thanks.**

 **Majinuu7985: Thanks. He's not dense, he just wants Star to admit what she was doing. Yeah, one more day and from the looks of things, everything will point to Starco.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Thanks, and no, I don't, sorry.**

 **Vampire Priest: Uh…okay?**

 **Lizzie Della-Robbia: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, I know. I did.**

 **MaxSteele1986: It was probably something similar.**

 **Anyway, here's something that I want to get out of the way. Enjoy and AU.**

An Amazon warrior cocked an arrow in her bow and drew it back. Before she can release the drawstring, her intended target was tackled down by an unknown assailant and the lone deer was struck down by the massive axe. The assailant stood up and turned the Amazon, who aimed her bow and arrow at him, "By the goddess Hara, who are you?"

"You better watch where you're pointing that thing," the man growled, swinging the axe over his shoulder, "You could poke someone's eye out. And I'll be damned if I die at the hands of an Amazon," the sound of thunder rumbling caught their attention and the man chuckled and shook his head, "Love to stay and chat, but right now I should be going," he turned and started to walk away.

The Amazon release the string of the bow with a twang and the arrow lodged into the tree next to the man and he looked back, "Judging by the size of that axe I say you're a Berserker…a worthless tribe of men fighting for fun,"

"Watch it Amazon, I'm not afraid of claiming another trophy tonight," their eyes narrowed as they readied their weapons of choice.

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed before rain started to pour down in sheets. The Berserker turned and ran away and the Amazon gave chase.

The two warriors ran into a dark, dry cave and panted, "I'm surprised you managed to keep up with me, Amazon," the Berserker laughed, "Most Amazon warriors wouldn't even bother chasing a Berserker."

"Well that's one thing you don't know about me. I'm not like most Amazons,"

She reached for the sword by her hip and the Berserker shook his head, "Not a wise move. Before you can even draw your sword from its sheath, my axe would have sliced you in half." The Amazon growled in annoyance, "Marco," the Amazon looked at him in confusion, "Well you managed to keep up with me, the very least I can do is tell you my name. Marco,"

"You're not going to kill me? Are your drugs wearing off or something?"

"Drugs? No, I'm one of the Berserkers who work their way into an uncontrollable fury,"

"Heh…Star," Marco arched a brow, "Well…since…since you told me your name, I guess I can tell you mine." Marco nodded and Star looked around in confusion, "So where's your tribe?"

"I'll be honest, every Berserker across the land hates me. I've been exiled from the four great tribes. So it's just me and Gato,"

"Gato?"

"My wolf," she looked down and saw a dire wolf walking up to her. She readied her bow and narrowed her eyes, "Calm down, Gato won't attack unless I am in danger." She looked at him in confusion, "I feed him, and he protects me,"

"Okay," Star arched a brow and watched the veracious canine moved next to Marco, "Uh…anyway, the storm looks bad…and if you wanted to kill me, you would've done so by now and vice versa," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "I was recently exiled from my tribe and…"

"Get comfortable," Star looked at him and saw him slowly start to build a fire, "It's supposed to be a nasty one." Star frowned and nodded as the two of them began to cook the venison Marco had killed not too long ago.

Star laid in front of the fire and shivered as she slept. Marco looked up and then at his companioning, "Gato?" the dire wolf looked up, "Go lay down next to Star," the canine looked at him in confusion and tilted his head to the side, "Because your fur is making me sweat, now go!" the giant canine stood up and walked over to Star and laid down next to her.

Star looked up and saw Marco throwing wood onto the fire. She looked down and saw Marco's trusty companion laying down next to her, sleeping. She sighed and scooted closer to the canine and slowly fell asleep.

Star woke up to shouting and looked up to see Marco and Gato were gone. She looked at the entrance of the cave and saw the two outside the cave, Marco punching trees and throwing heavy stones and Gato lunging at tree, growling as he did. She stood up and walked over of the cave, "What are you doing?"

"Told you, I'm one of the Berserkers who worked themselves into a blind fury!" Marco continued punching trees and throwing stones, "Almost there!" Star continued to watch Marco.

Marco let out a loud cry and panted, "That's how it's done! Are you ready for a hunt, Gato!" the dire wolf howled and Marco looked back at Star, "How about you? You want to join us?" Star sighed and readied her bow, "Alright, let's go!" the three of them raced through the wet forest.

The two warriors swung their swords while the veracious canine lunged at the wildlife around. The two warriors panted as sweat ran down their faces. Star looked at Marco and saw him violently shaking, "Are you okay, Marco?"

"I need to go," Marco snapped and began running away, "Take Gato back to the cave and I'll be there later," before Star could argue, Marco vanished from sight.

Star sighed and looked down at the dire wolf, "Well I guess we better go back to the cave and wait for him there." She and the wolf turned around and walked away.

 **Okay, I don't know where this came from and how long it's going to be. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	431. Chapter 431

**MaxSteele1986: FNAF arc is finished and that one doesn't have an arc, just a simple one-shot.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Keep reading.**

 **Majinuu7985: Thanks. And who knows, it might be something different from that. Something better**

 **Feedback2.0: Yeah, maybe a little, and it's cool.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Keep reading.**

 **False God: I thought people didn't like that arc. I guess I can bring it back though.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental update. Enjoy.**

The six girls watched as Marco absentmindedly ran his pen across the paper. Star frowned and sighed, "Someone needs to try and snap him out of this. Anyone got some matches or a lighter?"

"No," Hope groaned and shook her head, "Starting fires might make you feel better, but that won't work for everyone." She frowned and looked at Marco, "But someone needs to try and talk to him. He's been like this for a few days now," the others nodded and Star began walking towards him.

Star sat down next to him and faintly smiled, "Hey Marco," he looked up at her with a frown, "Me and the others are worried about you. You haven't written anything or drew anything in a few days. Are you okay?"

Marco got ready to write something when Justin, Tom, Oskar and Blake walked up to them and Tom laughed, "He's not okay, he's a freaking mute," Star glared at them and Marco frowned, "Now, how about we get you away from this freak and you can have some fun with…"

"Leave her alone!" everyone looked at Marco in shock as he panted. Marco stood up and ran from the table and Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Brittney and Hope followed him.

Marco sat on the floor in the hall with his hands tightly gripping his head and tears falling down his face. The six girls walked up to him and frowned, "Hey," Jackie sighed, "So…what was that about? Why would you snap at the idiots but refuse to talk to anyone else?"

Marco scribbled on a piece of paper before tearing it out of the notebook and handed it to them, "I don't want to talk. Too traumatizing…too depressed," they sighed and Sabrina say down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "It'll be okay Marco, you can talk when you're ready," Marco continued to cry while the girls continued to comfort him.

Marco roamed the facility with a deep frown on his face and his notebook and pen in hand, "Hey Marco," he looked back to see Star walking up to him, "Are you okay? No one's seen you for a while," Marco frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "You know it's just the two of us…of uh…if you want to talk, I won't tell anyone,"

Marco sighed and began writing in his notebook. Tearing the page out, he handed it to Star and she looked down at it, "I'm sure you won't, you, along with the others, are probably the nicest people in here, but it's hard for me to talk to anyone. Nothing against you, you're the nicest one out of all our neighbors." She sighed and faintly smiled, "Thanks Marco, but I'm a pyromaniac so I'm hardly nice," she took Marco by the hand and began pulling him away, "C'mon Marco, let's go walk around the facility for a bit," Marco frowned and nodded before the two of them began walking down the long, empty hall.

Marco sat at a table, scribbling in his notebook when he heard a chair scrape along the floor. He looked up and saw Star sitting across from him and smiled, "Hey Marco, feeling any better?" Marco scribbled on a piece of paper and tore it out of the notebook, "I'm feeling a bit better, thanks," Star looked up and smiled, "No problem," Marco nodded and continued to draw in his notebook, "So what are you drawling?"

Marco looked up in confusion, "Well your first drawling was of you and your parents, and then…well you know," Marco frowned and nodded, "So what are you drawling this time?" Marco sighed and slid the notebook over to her.

Star looked down and flipped through the pages and saw a drawling of her and then one of Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina and then Brittney. She looked up at Marco in shock, "Why would you draw us?"

Marco took the notebook from her and scribbled in a page before tearing it out and sliding it over to Star, "It helps me relax when I draw something that makes me happy. I hope that isn't creepy or anything," Star looked up with a small smile on her face and shook her head, "No, it's not creepy at all, Marco," Marco nodded before he continued to draw in his notebook.

Marco opened the door to his room and sighed, "Guess who your bunkmate is going to be tonight," he looked back and saw Brittney walking up to him, "Are you going to say something tonight or no?" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Oh, but you'll talk for Star but not me! I was right, you do think I'm ugly!"

Marco sighed and wrote on a page in his notebook and tore it out before handing it to Brittney, "I told you before, I think all my neighbors are beautiful. What happened earlier was a slip, and it shouldn't have happened, sorry." Brittney sighed and shook her head and got ready to say something when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall, "Get inside, loser!" she pushed him into the room and closed the door behind them.

Brittney looked at the door for a few moments before they heard a voice call from down the hall, "Lights out!"

The hall turned dark and Brittney looked at Marco with a smirk on her face, "Okay quiet boy, let's get some…wait, you don't write or draw in the middle of the night, do you?" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Good, because if you disturb my beauty sleep I'll give you a fat lip." Marco held his hands up defensively and Brittney grabbed him by the wrist, "Good, now let's go, I need my beauty sleep," she pulled him to the bed and the two got on it.

Brittney laid her head on Marco's chest and Marco pulled the covers over them. Brittney yawned and wrapped her arm around Marco's torso, "Don't wake me in the middle of the night or you'll be sorry," Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around Brittney and rubbed her back as the two teenagers slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Mental arc update and Marco spoke for the first time. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	432. Chapter 432

**Zachery Gilmore: Okay.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Okay.**

 **Feedback2.0: I'm working on a story involving a bad boy AU, where Star is her usual self. But if you're talking about the arc in this collection, it's completed.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Majinuu7985: Thanks. Not me, my faith is still as strong as ever. They're just trolling us again and that's not cool, and besides, season two just started again, so there's still hope. I guess I could write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **THeDemonArson: Hey dude. I decided to make that into a separate story, so feel free to give it a read when you can.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing just for the hell of it. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the darkened room while screams of pain and terror filled the night air outside. Marco looked up at Star and saw tears slipping down her cheeks, "Star?" he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay. We've gotten out of worse situations than this, so…"

"Don't you get it Marco? Ludo has the book and Glossaryck and it's only a matter of time before Ludo gets the second half of the wand."

"We'll get your book and Glossaryck back, we'll get the other half of your wand back and we'll give Ludo a one-way ticket to hell." He hugged her and rubbed her back, "And then everything will go back to…"

"No, it won't!" Star snapped and Marco jumped back, "You're going to go out with Jackie and forget about me and I'll go to Mewni and I'll…"

"Star, you're stressing," Star panted and Marco sighed, "Look…why don't you tell me what's really going on because it's something more than just losing the book and Glossaryck,"

Star looked at him and frowned, "Okay…do you remember how we nearly died?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "When we were playing Truth or Consequences with Pony Head, StarFan, Jackie and Janna?" Marco slowly nodded and Star sighed, "Well…I uh…I'm the reason everyone almost died." Marco looked confused and Star frowned, "Oskar…isn't my crush."

"Wait what?" Star looked down and Marco shook his head, "Then…then who is?" Star looked away and Marco sighed, "Star, I don't blame you for nearly killing us, but if Oskar isn't your crush…who is?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Marco looked confused, "He's dating someone and he's happy and…"

"Star, just be honest with me…who is it?" Star hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down, "Star, I want to try and help you. Who is it?"

"It's you, you dunderhead!" Marco looked shocked and Star looked up with tears falling down her face, "You goddamn idiot," she started to cry and tightly hugged him, "I don't want to be alone Marco!"

Marco frowned and hugged her back and lightly rubbed her back, "It'll be okay Star," Star violently shook and Marco continued to comfort her, "Everything will be okay, Estrella."

Screams of terror could be heard coming from downstairs and Star and Marco shot up and quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they saw Marco's parents fighting off some invading monsters, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted, shooting artic whales from her wand, knocking the monsters back, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, this way!" Marco's parents looked up and the four of them ran up the stairs. The four ran into Star's room and Star closed the door and Marco barricade it with Star's dresser.

Angie and Rafael leaned up against the far wall and slept while Star and Marco sat under the window and listened to the screams echo in the night. Star wrapped her arms around her torso and shook a little. Feeling someone drape something over her, she looked up and saw Marco wrapping his hoodie around her, "There, that should keep you warm for the night," Star scuffed and closed the red hoodie around her, "We need to talk."

"About what? I already know when all of this is over I'll go back to Mewni and…"

"And if you want, I'll uh…I'll go with you," Star stared at him in disbelief, "I mean we've been through too much to end our friendship like that and I don't think it'll be right if we did."

"But…Marco, what about Jackie?" Marco frowned and Star arched a brow, "What about Jackie, Marco?"

"I…I don't know…I guess…I didn't really want to go out with Jackie," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "But uh…if you don't want me to go to Mewni with you, that's cool too,"

"Shut up and go to sleep Marco," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "We got some serious butt kicking tomorrow,"

Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back and kissed her temple, "Yeah, a lot of monsters to fight tomorrow, Star." He yawned and listened to the screams filling the night air.

 **Just something I wanted to write to try and keep the Starco ship afloat. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	433. Chapter 433

**Geo soul: I did see it and yeah.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Hopefully they're not trolling us because if there's one thing I truly hate, it's trolls. I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Sure, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the nursery with their children in their arms, babbling and giggling. The two parents smiled and heard a voice chuckle, "Well I had to see it to believe it," they looked back and saw Glossaryck floating towards them, "I had heard rumors that you two had children, but I had to see it for myself." He looked at the two hybrid children and hummed, "So they're just babbling right now? Any idea when they'll start saying blah, blah, blah?"

Star's eyes widened and a grin formed on Marco's face as he left eye began twitching, "Glossaryck…my friend…there's something you should know…vampires don't go blah, blah, blah,"

"Are you sure? Who's to say your children won't do that?" Marco growled and held his fist up.

Star chuckled and put a hand on top of Marco's fist, "Glossaryck, maybe you should go see what my parents are doing while me and my husband spend some time with our kids." Glossaryck shrugged his shoulders before turning around and left the two. Star sighed and looked at Marco, "Honey, you need to calm down before you attack someone." Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know you get annoyed at vampire stereotypes and everything, but it's just Glossaryck being Glossaryck, you know he likes making fun of almost everything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Star smiled and nodded, "Besides, it's only Glossaryck, Alfonzo and Ferguson who think vampires go blah, blah, blah,"

"Exactly," Star looked down at her daughter and lightly rocked her, "Isn't that right, sweetie? Daddy's just annoyed at Uncle Glossaryck, Uncle Alfonzo and Uncle Ferguson, isn't he?" Nova giggled while Comet blew spit bubbles and the two parents laughed.

The two parents walked down the corridors of the castle after putting their children to bed. Star wrapped her arms around Marco's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Marco looked at her and slightly smiled, "Is everything okay honey?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Marco," Star smiled and Marco nodded before wiggling his arm free and wrapping it around her, "Marco?" he hummed and looked down in confusion, "I know you don't completely trust your parents for what they tried to do, but when you start teaching the kids how to turn into bats, summon familiars and use their other vampires abilities…I want it to be a family thing and that means I want your parents involved too."

"Star…I just recently started trusting the others and…" Star pouted and Marco sighed, "Okay, we'll call my parents and when I teach the kids their abilities, you, your parents and my parents will watch," Star smiled and nodded before yawning, "Honey? Why are you tired this early?"

"The twins were a hassle today,"

"Then why didn't you wake me?" Star frowned and looked away, "Star, why didn't you wake me? I would've gladly helped with Nova and Comet,"

"Because I didn't want my husband turning to dust," Star yawned again, "Don't worry honey, I'll be fine," Marco rolled her eyes and picked Star up bridal style and turned and walked down the corridor, "Marco I said I'll be fine,"

"I know Estrella, but I don't want my wife passing out from exhaustion," Marco looked down and slightly smiled, "C'mon, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Star yawned and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck.

Star and Marco laid on their bed with Star's head resting on Marco's chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. Marco wrapped an arm around Star and lightly rubbed her back as he listened to her light breathing. He scooted out of bed and looked at her and saw she was sleeping. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her temple, "If the twins are a handful tomorrow, you better wake me up so I can help you honey," he turned and quietly walked out of the room.

He raced down the corridor when he heard the sound of a faint squeak. He stopped and looked down the corridor and saw a family of injured mice in the middle of the corridor. He licked his lips and held his stomach as it began to rumble, "Stomach says it's snack time," he raced towards the injured rodents and began devouring them while their squeaks of horror echoed down the corridor.

Marco stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "You look like you had a good meal," he looked back to see Chantelle and Andrea walking up to him, "And you couldn't save us one?"

Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…yeah…sorry, but me and Star have been busy with the babies all night that I didn't get a chance to eat and when I saw those mice I decided to have a little snack."

"Yeah, whatever," Andrea smirked and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we all heard you and Star talking earlier…are you sure you want your parents here when you start teaching the kids? They did try to kill you as much as everyone else did and…."

"And Star wants it to be a family thing and I'm not going against her," Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "But I won't have to see them for another ten months, so it should be fine until then," he looked around and smirked, "So you guys up for a little race?" the two undead cheerleaders smirked and nodded before the three vampires turned into bats and flew down the corridor at breakneck speeds.

 **Next update Marco will be teaching his kids about their abilities. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	434. Chapter 434

**Zachery Gilmore: More is coming.**

 **Geo soul: Um…okay?**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Kill them? Well keep reading to find out what will happen.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Sure, if you got some ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. Are you talking about the Nayasa one? Yeah, I guess I can write a few ideas down and rewrite it.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, he's a bit of jerkoff in the recent episodes. Not yet, but I'm planning on watching that episode today.**

 **Anyway, here's a world domination update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco, rulers of the world, walked down the street with hardened looks on their faces and a small bump showing in Star's midsection. As they passed people, they pressed themselves against the wall in fear. Star looked down at her stomach and smiled as she lightly rubbed it, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll be well taken care of when you decide to join us."

Marco smirked and rubbed Star's stomach, "That's right kid, we won't let any of these worthless worms hurt you," Marco looked at his wife and smiled, "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine Marco, just glad we took over the earth without a problem, but I really wished one of these cowardly countries would've tried to fight us. I wanted to have a little fun,"

"I know mi amour, I know,"

"Marco," he hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Honey, I want to take over Mewni." Marco arched a brow, "I mean, I am Queen of Mewni now, so all we have to do is slaughter the monsters and everything else will be fine and we know the monsters will fight back."

"Are you sure you want to take over your home dimension, honey?" Star smiled and nodded, "Okay mi amour, we'll take over Mewni together." Star smiled as they approached their hotel.

The rulers of the world entered their chambers and sat down on the bed. Marco smirked as he wrapped his arm around Star and rubbed her stomach, "You're going to be the future ruler of two dimensions." Star smiled as her husband rubbed her stomach.

Hearing the door open, they looked up in annoyance as StarFan stepped inside, "Ashley!" Star snapped and she flinched, "What are you doing? What if me and my husband were being intimate?"

"I…I'm sorry, your greatness, and I hope you can forgive me…but some of the forces are talking about a rebellion and…"

"We'll deal with anyone who dares to try and rebel against us!" Marco hissed and stood up, "My wife and I were having a private moment and you, along with the others know that we don't like to be disturbed when we are alone in our chambers!"

"Not the whip, please," Ashley pleaded as she shook, "My deepest apologies, I swear it won't happen again, oh feared rulers."

"Marco, honey, don't waste your time with this spineless jellyfish," Star stood up and wrapped her arms around Marco, "You know I think it's sexy using your whip on the idiots, but I don't want any blood getting on the carpet."

Marco sighed and half smiled before kissing Star's temple and looked back at Ashley, "Your queen saved your life today. I advise you to use it wisely and get the hell out of here." Ashley frowned and nodded before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Star and Marco, along with their troops, stepped through a dimensional portal leading to Mewni. Guards stared at the feared rulers in shock and Star yelled, "Guards, I want all of you to go out and mercilessly slaughter any monsters you find!"

The guards stared at her, dumbfounded and Marco growled, "My wife, your queen gave you a direct order! Go out there and slaughter every monster you come across!" the guards reached for their weapons and Star and Marco narrowed their eyes while their troops stared at the guards in shock, "You morons!"

Star drew her hand and cast a spell at the guards and Marco took his whip out and in one crack, several guards felt a stinging pain cross their cheeks, "You dare try to attack members of the royal family! You jokers know better than that!" Star took a few deep breathes before shaking her head, "Now go! And don't return until everyone single monster is dead!" the guard griped and turned and walked out the main gate of the castle, "Manfred!"

"Y…Y…yes, your majesty?"

"Ready the royal chambers! My husband and I wish to be alone!"

"Of course, your majesty, will there be anything else?"

"Let the people of Mewni know that their King and Queen have returned!" Manfred nodded before walked towards the castle.

Star and Marco looked at their troops and Star narrowed her eyes, "You! I want all of you to patrol the castle grounds and keep an eye out for intruders!" the troops groaned and Star aimed her wand at them, "Is that complaining we hear!"

"No, your majesty," the troops answered before departing from the two.

Star looked at Marco and smiled, "Come dear husband, I want to walk around the castle a bit before retiring to our chambers for some private time."

"Of course, Estrella," Marco smirked and the two of them walked towards the castle.

 **Just a brief update for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	435. Chapter 435

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Cryptid1998: Just post it in the reviews. I already have a gender bent arc going, but it isn't exactly great, so I guess I can rewrite it and everything and thanks.**

 **THeDemonArson: Yeah, I wrote it, haven't updated it in a long while. Thanks.**

 **Nightmaster000: Good to know. Heh, I don't know. Could be funny I guess. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with/**

 **Flufflepuff123: Okay, I like these ideas. I don't know why 17thcolossus wouldn't want to write them, they seem like good ideas. Here's the Monster Arm one.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco soundly slept when the door swung open and Star rushed in his room and violently shook him, "Marco! Marco wake up!" Marco jumped up and looked around before looking at Star in confusion, "We uh…we have a slight problem,"

"You mean besides waking me up early on a Saturday?" Star rapidly nodded and Marco sighed, "Okay Star, what's wrong?"

She grabbed Marco by the wrist and pulled him towards the window. The two looked out the window and looked down and Marco's eyes widened as he saw people running around with their right arms replaced with tentacles. Marco looked at Star, "Star…why does everyone have Monster Arms?"

"I don't know Marco," Star frowned, "I didn't use that spell after the incident with your arm and when I try to cast a reversal spell, everyone gets away."

"Well we better call your mom and…"

"No," Star's eyes widened as she tightly grabbed Marco by his shirt, "We can't call my mom. She'll say that she was right, that I wasn't ready for the wand and send me to Saint Olga's."

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Okay, we'll just figure out what the hell is going on and try to fix before you mom finds out." Star smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's get dressed and then we'll fix whatever is wrong with everyone." Star nodded again before walking out the room and went to her room.

Star and Marco raced down the street, avoiding contact with anyone with a tentacle growing out of their arm. They turned down an alley and panted as they looked back in fear, "Okay, this is turning into a plague," Marco looked at Star, "Do this this is what Monster Arm meant when he said he'd be back?"

"I don't know Marco,"

"Oh Marco," they looked back and their eyes widened when they saw Janna approaching them with a tentacle in place of her arm, "Come and join us Marco, we're waiting for you,"

Star narrowed her eyes and took Marco by the hand, "Bunny Rocket Blast!" in a flash, the two teens were shot up from the ground and landed on the roof on a neighboring building.

The two looked over the edge and saw citizens growing monster arms and began walking around with menacing looks on their faces. Marco looked at Star and nervously chuckled, "So can we call your mom now?"

"No," Star's eyes widened, "Marco, we can't tell my mom about this. She'll be so mad," Marco sighed and shook his head and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, but I really don't want to get sent to Saint Olga's,"

"I know Estrella, but…but Star…" Star pouted and Marco sighed, "Okay, we'll figure out what's going on and we won't get your mom involved," Star smiled and hugged her best friend, "But how am I not infected with a monster arm?"

"Maybe because I accidently gave you one before," Star and Marco looked down at the streets below, "Okay, we can fix this…we just have to figure out how everyone is getting a monster arm without my magic…what happened?"

"We'll find out what happened Star…maybe Ludo gave people Monster Arms to get the other half of your wand or…"

They heard tires screeching and saw a car crash into a tree and saw a family of four with monster arms crawling out from the wrack, "Damnit," Star muttered, "This is bad. This is very, very bad," Marco hummed and nodded before the two of them walked to the back of the building and slowly climbed down the ladder on the side of the building.

The two slowly walked down the street as people with tentacle arms passed them with blank expressions on their face. Marco tightly held Star's hand as they looked around. Hearing a twig snap from behind them, they looked back and saw Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Hope inching their way closer to the two, "Well it's time to get some cardio in, let's go Estrella," they turned and ran down the street while Jackie, Janna, Hope and Sabrina followed them.

The two ran into an empty building and Marco barricaded the door as they watched Jackie, Janna, Sabrina and Hope walked past the building. The two teens sighed and Star shook her head, "Okay, we'll just hide here until the streets are cleared and then we'll go back to the house and think of a way to fix this mess,"

"Not how I was planning to spend my Saturday," he looked at Star and saw a small frown on her face, "I don't blame you Star, we have no idea what the hell is going on and how everyone is growing Monster Arms." Star sighed and nodded, "Besides, it's always fun when we fight monsters together, how is this going to be any different?"

"Yeah," Star sighed and softly smiled and nodded.

 **Okay Flufflepuff, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	436. Chapter 436

**Zachery Gilmore: Yeah, more is coming.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Good to know.**

 **Geo soul: Uh…yeah…I uh…having troubles with that one, sorry.**

 **Kall Mi Karl: Yeah, I remember it. I guess I can write a sequel to it soon.**

 **Joseftanti: You're like the third person who asked for something like that. I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I'll dabble a bit and see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Probably.**

 **Helloimant: Thanks.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. And since it's been a good long while since I wrote something for them, here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room, doing his homework when he heard his window opening and a light thud hit the floor. He sighed and shook his head, "Janna, you need to learn how to use the front door,"

"Nah," Janna walked up to him and sat on Marco's lap, "It wouldn't be fun if I did that," Marco looked at her with an unamused look crossing his face, "Besides, your parents don't know about us, right?"

"No, they haven't spoken to me since Star went back to Mewni," Janna frowned and rubbed Marco's back, "I mean I still see her from time to time and everything, but my parents…they…I don't know,"

"I know," Marco sighed and shook his head, "But hey, do you know what today is Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Janna kissed his cheek and smiled, "Happy birthday,"

"Oh, that," Janna frowned and Marco sighed, "Yay," Janna sighed before she took her jacket off and began taking his shirt off and Marco's eyes widened, "Uh…what are you doing, Janna?"

"Giving you your birthday present," Janna smirked, removing her black bra and tossing it aside, allowing her breasts to breathe, "Now just sit back and enjoy your present, birthday boy," she pressed her lips against his and Marco wrapped his arms around Janna's waist and pulled her closer to him.

The two teenagers were on the bed, Marco's hands roaming around Janna's body as their tongues did battle with one another. Janna backed away with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues and wigged her hips, "Are you ready?"

"Only if you are," Janna smirked and nodded before the two of the kissed again.

The two teens laid on the bed, panting as sweat ran down their bodies. Janna scooted closer to Marco and laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso, "How'd you like your present Marco?"

"Thanks, best damn present," Marco smirked and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks Janna," Janna hummed and nodded as the two of them slowly fell asleep.

Janna and Marco stood next to a crib and smiled down at their sleeping son James. Marco wrapped an arm around Janna and kissed her temple, "Yeah, best damn present ever,"

Janna smirked and lightly jabbed her elbow into Marco's side, "You're cheesier than your nachos Diaz," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "C'mon, let's let James sleep," Marco nodded and the two of them quietly walked out of the nursery.

 **Just a small something for Janna and Marco. I wasn't going to make this into a lemon because I'm not in a lemony mood. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	437. Chapter 437

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **THeDemonArson: Heh, that sounds very familiar.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Yeah, I'll write something for them.**

 **Kall Mi Karl: You're welcome.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Yeah, keep reading.**

 **Acw28: Heh, coming up dude.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room as the storm continued to rage outside and the puppies tumbled across the floor, barking and shooting harmless lasers from their eyes. Star sighed and rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Don't got to Heckapoo's dimension again, I was worried about you," Marco half smiled and wrapped an arm around her and lightly rubbed her back, "After Pony Head told me that she probably killed you, I ended the call and jumped through the portal,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," he kissed the top of her head, "Thanks for coming to get me, Estrella," Star hummed and nodded before they heard a loud knock at the door.

Jumping up, the two walked over to the door and opened it to see the familiar face of Heckapoo, "Heckapoo!" Star aimed her wand at her and narrowed her eyes, "Marco learned his lesson and he's not going back to…"

"I'm actually here to crash for a few days," the two teenagers looked at her in confusion, "Yeah, it's amazing how much damage a human could do in a span of eight minutes. So since you destroyed my home, I'm going to be hanging out with you two for a few days."

Okay…but why didn't you just use a portal to pop inside the house instead of going outside in the rain?" Marco arched a brow in confusion.

"Didn't know it was raining," Heckapoo smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, can I stay here or not?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and he and Star stepped aside and allowed Heckapoo to step inside.

Marco closed the door and looked at Star, "Well Star, it looks like you're getting a roommate for a while," Star groaned and Marco sighed, "So uh…can you show her to your room?"

"Sure," Star smiled and she led Heckapoo up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Star turned and stared at Heckapoo with narrowed eyes, "Okay Heckapoo, what are you really doing here? You could've gone to any dimension and yet you decided to come to earth and why the Diaz house?"

"Relax princess, I'm just going to crash here until I get what I want," Star arched a brow and Heckapoo shook her head, "Don't worry, I won't be spending any time in your room. I'm going to be spending some time with Marco,"

"No!" Heckapoo looked confused and Star's face began to glow red, "Just stay away from Marco,"

"Heh, jealous," Star growled in annoyance, "Anyway, which one's your room?" they walked down the hall and into Star's room.

Star sat on her bed, glaring at a sleeping Heckapoo, "I'm watching you, you're not getting to Marco while I'm around." Heckapoo moaned and turned on her side, "That's right, just get some sleep because the sooner this day is over, the sooner you can leave." Her eyes narrowed and she quietly growled, "I'm not going to take my eyes off you,"

Star yawned and laid down on her bed, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit. Can't keep Heckapoo away from Marco if I'm tired." She yawned again before turning on her side and falling asleep.

 **Sorry for cutting the first installment to this one short, but I'm brainstorming right now and it's going to get heated in future update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	438. Chapter 438

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Well keep reading.**

 **Geo soul: You can try if you want.**

 **Acw28: Oh…sorry, my bad. Yeah, I'll rewrite it next. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

 **Johnny boy: Good to know.**

 **Flufflepufff123: Someone asked for something similar in the Adam and Eve department and I haven't gotten around to it yet, but I suppose I can give it a try. I'll see what I can do about the other requests too.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **XxinfamousxX321: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire. Enjoy.**

Star, along with her parents and Marco's parents stood in a room while Marco stood in front of the twins, who had helmets on their heads, standing on a table. Star sighed and rolled her eyes, "Marco, do they really need to wear the helmets?"

"I'm just making sure they don't get hurt, honey," Marco smirked and Star shook her head while her parents looked confused and Marco's parents slightly smiled. Marco knelt in front of the twins and smiled, "C'mon kids, just bend your knees and jump. Daddy will be right here to catch you," the two looked down at the ground before crouching down and jumping from the table.

Before they hit the floor, Marco quickly caught them and Star panted as she placed a hand on her chest, "Marco, maybe you're right. Maybe the kids aren't ready to fly,"

"Don't worry honey, you got your wand, your mom's here, I'm here…the twins will be fine," he placed the two on the table again and took a few steps back, "Besides, I want my kids to learn how to fly so I can take them on one of my nightly hunts."

"Well maybe you can…" Marco looked back at his parents with glowing red eyes and his mother stepped back, "Well you are the vampire here. You know better than anyone,"

Marco growled and looked at the twins and knelt down and stretched his arms out, "C'mon Nova and Comet, jump to daddy. Just bend your knees and jump off the table." The twins looked down, before bending their knees and jumping off the table.

Marco tried to catch them, but fell short when he saw two small bats flying around and Marco laughed, "Ha, I knew you two can do it!" he turned into a bat and Star and Moon stretched their wings out and the three of them began flying with the twins.

One of the smaller bats fell onto the table and turned back into a crying Comet. Moon, Star and Marco flew down to the floor and Marco turned back to normal as Nova continued to fly around. Star, Marco and Star's parents slowly walked up to Comet and Marco hissed and stepped back, "Why the hell does my son smell like garlic?"

"I don't know," Star looked her son over and her eyes widened when she spotted a red mark growing on his arm, "What the…honey, Comet is getting a bruise on his arm,"

"What?" he looked back at his parents and saw them running out of the room. He looked down and spotted a pelt gun on the floor. Picking it up, he started gagging and threw it across the room, "Garlic," Star's eyes widened as Marco turned into a bat and flew up at Nova and brought her back down to the floor, "Stay down here with your brother, mommy, grandma and grandpa sweetie, daddy needs to go take care of nanny and poppy."

"Be careful, Marco," he looked at Star in confusion, "Your parents might have something that'll hurt you and I don't want to lose my husband," Marco nodded before standing up and raced out of the room as Star, Moon and River began tending to Comet's arm.

Marco flew down the corridors of the castle, his eyes glowing red and his fangs clinched tight. He stopped and turned back to normal before looking down the corridors in frustration, "You can run all you want, but because you attacked Comet, none of the guards or servants will dare open a portal for you bastards!" he slowly walked down the corridor, sniffing the air, "I warned you morons that if you tried anything I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!" hearing a loud crash coming from down the corridor, he growled and ran full speed down the corridor, towards the source of the crash.

Stopped in front of his parents, he saw them on the floor with suits of armor surrounding them. The two looked up at their undead son and Marco narrowed his red eyes, "What in the hell were you two planning? Why would you bring something that can potentially harm my kids?"

"Hijo…we know this looks bad, but understand that…"

"Bad? No, forgetting your best friend's birthday is bad. Running a red light is bad, buying teenagers alcohol is bad, but endangering the lives of my children?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Before I feast tonight, I'll let you simpleminded idiots explain what brought this idea into your heads."

"Well you see Marco, you and Star fight monsters…and we were afraid for Star." Marco arched a brow and bared his fangs, "We just don't want you or those…how should I put this? Those things you call kids," Marco growled as his eyes narrowed, "We wanted grandchildren, yes, but since they're half vampires we don't want anything…" before Angie could finish, Marco ran towards his parents and began drinking their blood.

Marco walked into the children's room and saw Star sitting in the rocking chair with Comet in her arms and a small bandage wrapped around his arm and Nova sitting on the floor, playing with some of her toys. Star looked up and frowned, "What happened?"

"They dead," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I wasn't going to let them think they could get away with shooting Comet like that just because they're my parents." Star frowned and nodded before the two children yawned and rubbed their eyes and Marco smirked, "And it sounds like our little flyers are ready for bed." He scooped Nova up and Star stood up and the two walked over to the cribs and set the kids down.

Star and Marco sat on their bed and Star moved onto Marco's lap, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Can you skip your hunt tonight?"

Marco smirked and lightly rubbed Star's back and kissed the side of her head, "Yeah, sure Star." Star smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

 **Small vampire update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	439. Chapter 439

**A-bomb: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Brochan: That one is pretty much over, ran out of ideas for it after they were forced to return the scissors. Sorry.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Wazzup: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Hi how you doing: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I guess I could write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with. I don't know if I'll be able to write the Marco, Star, Oskar and Tom thing, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco frantically tore his room apart and looked around with a panicked expression on his face. Hearing the door open, he looked back to see Star walk into his room, "Doing some heavy decorating?" Marco ran his right index finger over his left palm and Star arched a brow, "Are we playing charades?" Marco shook his head and ran his index finger over his palm again, "Uh…did you lose your book and pen?" Marco nodded and Star rubbed the back of her head, "Well…maybe this is a good thing. Now you'll have to talk to us," Marco rapidly shook his head before he began searching his room again, "Marco, we already know you can talk, so you don't need to use that notebook and pen for us." Marco frowned and shook his head and Star sighed, "Okay, I'll help you find it." Marco nodded and the two of them began searching the room.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor and looked around for Marco's notebook and pen. Spotting Jackie walking up to them, Star stopped her, "Jackie, did you see Marco's book and pen anywhere?"

"No, did you ask Janna? You know she's famous for stealing things like that," Jackie looked at Marco and frowned, "So how are you feeling?" Marco ran his index finger over his palm and Jackie sighed, "Don't worry, we'll get your book and pen back," Marco frowned and nodded and the three of them continued to walk down the corridor.

After asking Janna, Sabrina, Hope and Brittney, the seven teenagers sat at a table, Marco holding his head with tears falling down his face. Sabrina rubbed Marco's back and frowned, "We…we'll find them Marco,"

"No you won't losers," they looked back and saw Justin, Blake, Tom and Oskar standing a few feet behind them, holding Marco's notebook and pen, "Looking for this, quiet boy?" Marco's eyes narrowed his eyes and Tom chuckled, "Yeah, it was like taking candy from a…"

Marco punched him across the jaw and took the notebook and pen from them and began scribbling in a page before tearing it out and handed it to the four of them, "Last warning, touch my shit again and I will tear off your fucking balls and staple them to your fucking foreheads! Whoa dude, that's a bit…" before Oskar could finish, Marco punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain and Marco turned and walked away from the four.

Marco sat on the floor with his back against the wall as he drew in his notebook. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Hope sitting next to him, "Hey Marco, how are you feeling?" Marco nodded and Hope sighed, "We're glad you got your book back, but we think that your threat to the idiots was a bit much."

Marco frowned and scribbled on a piece of paper began handing it to Hope, "Not at all, they shouldn't have taken my pen and notebook, it's the only way I can communicate with people." Hope looked up and frowned, "I know Marco, but we know you can talk. We heard you when the idiots were harassing Star that one day, but you can't go your whole life without talking," Marco frowned and rapidly nodded and Hope sighed, "If you say so." She looked over Marco's shoulder and looked at his drawings, "Heh, I guess Star wasn't kidding when she said you were drawing us," Marco nodded and Hope looked at him, "Does drawing help you with your problems?"

Marco turned to a blank page and scribbled on it before tearing it out and handing it to Hope, "A lot, but not to the point where I'll talk to anyone. Like I told Star, what happened that day was a slip and should've never happened." Hope looked up at Marco and saw him drawing in his notebook again and she let out a heavy sigh, "Well…Marco…if you're ever willing to talk, you know you can come to any of us, right?" Marco stopped drawing and frowned, "We're not forcing you to speak or anything, we're just letting you know your neighbors are here if you need us."

Marco scribbled on a piece of paper and tore it out of the book and handed it to Hope, "Yeah, I know, and you six know I'm here for you guys too," Hope softly smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we know, Marco," Marco half smiled and nodded before he continued his drawing.

 **Okay, a brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	440. Chapter 440

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, no jokes yet. I suppose I can see what I can come up with the suggestions you gave me.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **A-bomb: Thanks. Uh…I guess I can write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to the orphan bit. Enjoy.**

The two teenagers stood in the back of the room and watched as potential parents talked to the younger orphans. Star sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. Marco looked at his best friend and frowned, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"We're not going to get adopted Marco and you and I both know it," Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around her, "We're teenagers and once we turn eighteen, Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins are going to throw us out and we'll be back where we started,"

"Star, even if we don't get adopted and get thrown out of here when we turn eighteen, I promise we won't have to steal to survive. We'll get an apartment…it might be crappy, but we'll make it work and we'll get jobs and try to make ends meet." Star sighed and gave a small smile before nodding, "Don't worry Star, we'll think of something," Star nodded again and the two teenagers walked over to the stairs before quietly walking up them and went to their room.

Marco sat on his bed with Star sitting on his lap and he lightly rubbed her back, "Marco?" he hummed and looked up in confusion, "How are we going to survive? We're going to be eighteen soon and we barely know how to do anything outside of stealing,"

"I know Estrella, but how hard could getting a job be? We'll make it work somehow," Star sighed and nodded as Marco continued to rub her back.

Marco woke up to the fell of cool air hitting his face. He sat up and looked over to the window, "Star," his blonde best friend looked back and Marco rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"We can't stay here, Marco," Marco sat up and looked at her in confusion, "We're the only teenagers here, the adopting parents look at us like there's something wrong with us…we're better off just leaving,"

Marco sighed and stood up before walking up to his best friend, "Star, if we leave then we'll just go to prison. It'll probably be best if we just stay here for a few more years and then we'll follow through with our plan." Star frowned and sighed, "What's really bugging you, Estrella?"

"I…I just feel like we can survive on our own. I feel like the younger orphans are making fun of us because we're teenagers living in an orphanage."

Marco frowned and hugged his best friend, "Just ignore them Star. They don't know our story and we don't have to explain ourselves to any of them." Star sighed and Marco backed away from the hug, "C'mon, you can bunk with me for the night," Star softly smiled and nodded as Marco closed the window and the two of them walked over to Marco's bed.

Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and laid her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped an arm around Star and lightly rubbed her back. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Goodnight Marco,"

Marco half smiled and lightly kissed the top of Star's head, "Buenas Noches Estrella. Sweet dreams," he continued to rub Star's back and listened to Star's even breathing and the wind whistling outside before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Just a small update to this. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	441. Chapter 441

**Zachery Gilmore: Yeah.**

 **Kall Mi Karl: You're welcome again.**

 **Deadpool rule: Chapter 395.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write some ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's one that you requested. Enjoy.**

Notorious outlaw, Marco Diaz, sat at a table in a bar with several parchments of paper laid out in front of him and a beer pushed to the side. He hummed and looked over the papers, "You're waiting your time," he looked back in slight annoyance at two minor outlaws, Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrance sitting in the booth behind him, "You're just a little boy in way over his head. No one's ever broken out of Saint Olga's, much less in, and no one dares to get close." Marco sighed and shook his head before looking down at the pieces of paper in front of him, "Hey didn't you hear me? I said this is going to be suicide if you…"

"Yeah, and I ignored you," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Seriously, I bet I can get in that school, kidnap at least two princesses and get a hefty ransom for them," he downed his beer and slammed the glass on the table before standing up, "Well morons, the next time you see me, I'll be a wealthy man," he turned and walked out of the bar and dug in his pocket and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal.

Marco stared at the gloomy looking castle and he sighed, "Okay, just run in there, snatch a couple of princesses and be gone, piece of cake." He looked around and spotted a few guards walk around the grounds of the castle, "Really? This is the best these clowns have to offer?" he took a deep breath and began sneaking up on the guards.

Star Butterfly and Pony Head sat in their room and groaned, "Girl if we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go insane," Pony Head complained.

"I know, but our parents won't let us come home until we're rehabilitated,"

Pony Head sighed and nodded before they heard the door open and they looked back, "Damn, pathetic guards and they keep the doors unlocked? How was it no one tried to escape," the two princesses looked at their visitor in confusion, "Evening, my name's Marco Diaz and you two have the pleasure of being my hostages for this evening,"

"Hostages?" Star arched a brow, "As in you'll get us out of this place?" Marco looked confused and slowly nodded, "Great, let's go,"

"What, no," Marco groaned and shook his head, "This isn't how a kidnapping goes. I come in and tell you that you're coming with me, you beg me not to take you, I knock you out, leave a ransom note and take you to an undisclosed location until the ransom is paid and then I let you two go."

"Look, we want to get out of here as much as you want to kidnap us," Pony Head rolled her eyes, "So can you just take us away from here?"

"Boy, just suck the fun right out of this, huh?" Marco sighed before closing the door and knelt on the floor and laid a map out in front of him, "Okay…there's an air duct not too far from this room. If we leave at the right moment, we'll be out of here and I'll be one step closer to getting that ransom,"

"How much were you planning on getting for us?" Star questioned and Marco looked up in confusion, "We're high class princesses and our parents won't be too kind if they hear about this."

"I don't know, five-hundred thousand each?" Marco shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, since you already ruined half the fun in this kidnapping, we might as well make a run for it and cut out the middle man," he opened the door and poked his head through and looked down the hall, "Okay, those idiots aren't around so we'll just…"

"What gave you the idea of kidnapping princesses from one of a reform school with tight security?" he looked back and the disembodied unicorn head rolled her eyes, "This place is practically impenetrable and if you managed to get in without a problem, we're going to have a hell of a time getting out."

"I made a bet with a couple of idiots. They said getting in here and getting a couple of princesses out would be suicide. Now let's go," the two princesses frowned as Marco wrote a couple of letters before dropping them and walked out of the room and they followed him.

The three walked into a small hut and Pony Head and Star looked around before Star looked at Marco, "So…are your parents' thieves or something?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you okay?"

"No, uh…a lot of people, including my parents always told me I'd never amount to anything and now I'm a Class-S thief and no one has come close to catching me." The two princesses frowned and Marco shook his head, "You know Michelangelo once said The greater danger for most of us lies not in setting our aim too high and falling short; but in setting our aim too low and achieving our mark."

"And why would you say that quote?"

"Because everyone set my goals low and expected me to fail and I proved them wrong and from the looks on you two, your parents did something similar to you two." The two frowned and looked away, "But hey, since you two are going to be staying here with me for a while, why don't you two get comfortable and I'll see what I can find for us to eat," the two princesses nodded before sitting down and Marco walked out of the room.

 **Okay Flufflepuff, I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm sorry that it wasn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	442. Chapter 442

**Feedback 2.0: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: More is coming.**

 **THeDemonArson: yeah, I guess it was. Which one was yours?**

 **Geo soul: That qualifies as a crossover and as I stated before I'm not the best at those.**

 **Josefatanti: Yeah, more of this will be coming.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Well good to know. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco flew around the room with his children while Star looked up with a small smile crossing her lips. The three bats landed and turned back to normal and Marco smirked as he rubbed the top of his children's heads, "You guys are going to be a natural, just like your dad,"

Star smiled and walked over to her son and looked at his arm, "Well it looks like your arm is getting better," she kissed the top of his head and smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, daddy took care of the mean people and they won't be around to hurt you ever again."

The twins babbled and giggled before yawning, "Oh, our little blood suckers are tired already?" Marco smirked and picked them up, "Well let's get you to bed, my little bats," Star smiled and stood up and the two parents walked out of their room and went to the nursery.

After putting the twins to bed, the two parents walked down the corridors of the castle. Star wrapped her arms around Marco's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"Are you," Marco looked confused and Star sighed and shook her head, "You killed your parents earlier this week and…"

"Because they were a threat to Nova and Comet," Marco half smiled and kissed the side of Star's head, "You know I don't let threats to our kids live. I killed Odin, I killed countless monsters and I had to kill my parents to keep Nova and Comet safe,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're…" a loud crashing sound caught their attention and they looked up before Marco picked Star up bridal style and raced down the corridor.

Entering a room, they spotted Ferguson and Alfonzo standing in a corner, shaking in fear while two bats frantically flew around the room. Marco looked at the two and shook his head, "Okay, so what did you guys do?"

"We don't know," Alfonzo answered and Marco rolled his eyes before setting Star down and turned into a bat and flew towards the two bats.

After the three bats flew around the room and chirped between each other, the three bats flew to the floor and turned back to normal. Marco looked at his two friends and shook his head, "Okay, Andrea and Chantelle have something to tell you two." He looked at his wife and half smiled, "C'mon honey, let's leave these four alone for a while." Before Star could argue, Marco took him by the hand and led her out of the room.

The two walked down the corridor in silence. Star looked at her husband in confusion and arched a brow, "So what was wrong with Andrea and Chantelle?"

"Well…they're going to be a little moody for the next few months," Star's eyes widened and Marco chuckled as he shook his head, "Yeah, there's going to be a few more vampires floating around here soon,"

"Wow, well this is going to be interesting," Star laughed and shook her head, "Well I feel sorry for Alfonzo and Ferguson,"

Star let out a loud yawn and Marco smiled, "C'mon Estrella, let's get you to bed," Star nodded as Marco picked her up bridal style and began walking down the corridor to their room.

Star and Marco laid on their bed while Star slowly drifted off to sleep, "Marco?" he hummed and looked down, "I love you,"

"I love you too honey," he smirked and lightly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Now get some sleep," Star yawned and nodded as she slowly closed her eyes.

 **Just a small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	443. Chapter 443

**THeDemonArson: Yeah, keep reading. Oh, that, yeah I'll write it, but I'm fairly certain someone made a similar one-shot like that, but I guess I can make a few alter cations to it.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know.**

 **Acw28: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ****The students sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork when a knock on the door caught everyone's attention. The door opened and a girl with bright eyes and red hair stepped into the room and everyone looked at her in confusion, "Hello, my names is…Destiney and I'm a new exchange student,"

"Take your seat," Miss Skullnick rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath as the new student walked down the rows of students.

Sitting at an empty desk behind Star and Marco, the two best friends looked back in confusion before shaking their heads and began focusing on their work again.

School had ended and Star and Marco walked down the street and Marco looked at his best friend and saw a puzzling look crossing her face, "Hey," her head snapped up and she looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Just thinking, Marco," Star smiled and shook her head, "So what do you think of the new girl?"

"I don't know, Star, she's a strange one, but she didn't really bother anyone, so I guess we can't judge," Star frowned and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "What's wrong Star?"

"I don't know Marco, but something about that Destiney girl I don't like, but maybe I'm just being paranoid right now," Star smiled and shook her head, "C'mon Marco, let's go home and have some nachos," Marco smiled and nodded before they continued to walk down the street.

Heckapoo trudged into her lair and let out a long sigh before sitting down, "Man, who thought school could be so boring?" she looked up and saw a few pictures of Marco and a small smile formed on her lips, "Well I'm getting closer to Marco, so it'll all be worth it in the end," she heard a low growl and she sighed, "Yeah, okay Nachos, let's get you out," she and the dragon-cycle left the lair and Nachos roamed the area in excitement.

Star and Marco laid on the couch with Star laying on top of Marco and Marco's right arm wrapped around Star with the light from the TV being the only source of light in the room. Star let out a loud yawn and nuzzled closer to Marco. Marco looked down and half smiled, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded, "Do you want to go to your own room?"

"Mm-mm," Star shook her head, "Too comfy,"

Marco chuckled and lightly rubbed Star's back and kissed the top of her head, "Okay Estrella, we'll sleep down here tonight," Star hummed and nodded as she slowly fell asleep and Marco turned the TV off, wrapped his other arm around Star and fell asleep himself.

 **Just a small bit for the first part to this arc. Hope I got it right this time acw. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	444. Chapter 444

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Vulkaskull: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Acw28: Good to know.**

 **LordThunderGamer: Yeah, I'll update it after this.**

 **Anyway, here's something Flufflepuff asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the couch in the living room, their eyes watering and noses running. Star coughed and moaned, "This sucks," Marco slightly smiled at the nasally tone in Star's voice, "How long are we going to be sick, Marco?"

"I don't know Star," Marco sniffled and Star frowned, "Don't worry, we get out of school while we're sick and my parents are going to be a work during the days,"

"But Marco, we can't go on adventures," Star whined and Marco frowned and rubbed Star's back, "We're going to die of boredom,"

"We'll be fine Star," Star moaned and leaned up against Marco, "We'll find something to do, Estrella," Star moaned again before shifting her body weight, forcing Marco to lay down and she laid on top of him, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded, "Yeah, being sick will do that to you," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers over them as they watched TV in silence.

Star and Marco slept on the couch with the sound of the TV filling the room. A portal tore open and Ludo stepped through it. He smirked when he spotted the wand held loosely in Star's hand. He quietly tiptoed over to the two when Star coughed and held her wand out, "Mega Narwhal Blast," Ludo's eyes widened as he fell back with a force as artic whales flew towards him.

Ludo stood up and shook his head, "Okay, let's try this again,"

He started to tiptoe over to the two again when Star raised her wand again, "They're my nachos, Janna, Marco made them for me. Crystal Dagger Heart Attack," Ludo fell back again and was pinned to the wall, surrounded by dagger-sharpened hearts, "Stay away from my nachos,"

Ludo humped and rubbed his chin, "This is going to be harder than I thought," he broke free from his bindings and studied to the sleeping teenagers and narrowed his eyes before shuffling across the living room floor.

He sighed and shook his head, "Okay, just get over there and rip the wand out of…"

"Rainbow Fist Punch," Ludo grunted as he was flung against the wall and groaned as he slid to the floor, "Stay away from the laser puppies,"

Ludo groaned and stood up, "Forget this, I have a better chance at stealing the wand when they're actually awake," he opened a portal and jumped through it before it closed behind him.

Star moaned and opened her eyes to see a destroyed living room. She looked up at Marco and shook him, "Marco?" Marco opened his eyes and looked down, "Marco, I think I've been spelling in my sleep again," Marco looked around the living room, "I'm sorry Marco,"

"Don't worry about it Star," Marco sniffled and kissed the top of her head, "We're sick and I'm sure my parents won't get mad," Star coughed and nodded, "Okay, don't worry about it," Star nodded again and the two sick teenagers started watching TV again.

 **Okay Flufflepuff, I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	445. Chapter 445

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **TheOneAndOnly1993: I know, but it's like a force of habit I have, sort of like beating the crap out of my little brother.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do a blind update and here you go. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the gates of the school and Marco looked at Star, "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay, Marco, I can see," Star smiled and looked around, "It's amazing,"

Marco half smiled and got ready to say something when they heard a voice say, "Well now that you can see, you can hang with us and get away from that Latino mutt," they looked back and saw Brittney, Justin, Oskar, Jackie, Sabrina and Janna walking up to them, "Well Butterfly, are you going to leave this mutt or what?"

"No," everyone looked at Star in shock, "You guys bullied me when I was blind, and now that I can see, you think I'm going to abandon the only person who was kind to me? No, I won't," she looked at Marco and softly smiled, "C'mon Marco, let's get away from here. The air is thick with ignorance," Marco chuckled and nodded as the group of friends stared at them in disbelief as the two of them walked away.

Star and Marco walked up to their lockers and Marco looked at Star, "You know you threw away the offer of a lifetime."

"I don't care Marco," Star looked at him and smiled, "You're the only one who was nice to me when I was blind and just because I can see doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you," Star took him by the hand, "C'mon, we have a few minutes before class started, so let's go enjoy the nice weather," Marco half smiled and nodded before they closed their lockers and walked down the hall.

Marco sat on the bench in the courtyard with Star laid on it her head resting on his lap. Marco stroked Star's hair and Star smiled as she watched birds flew in the sky. Marco looked down and smiled, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco," the sound of the bell caught their attention and Star sighed and stood up, "Well we better get to class," Marco nodded and stood up and the two walked up to the school.

Star and Marco sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork while students glared at them with venom in their eyes. Marco looked back and narrowed his eyes and the students put their heads down and focused on their schoolwork.

Star and Marco walked down the street to Star's house. Turning the corner, they spotted Brittney, Justin, Oskar, Janna, Jackie and Sabrina walking up to them. Brittney crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Last chance, Butterfly. Leave this worthless mutt and hang with us or…"

"Or what?" Star smirked, "How dumb are you guys? Marco was the only person who was nice to me while I'm blind and now that I can see you think I'm going to leave my best friend?" she looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "C'mon Marco, my parents are probably worried," Marco nodded and the two teenagers walked away.

Star and Marco walked up to Star's house and Star turned and hugged Marco, "Thanks again for helping me while I was blind,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "No problem, and thanks for staying with me after the others offered you a spot in their group,"

Star nodded and broke from the hug and swiftly kissed his cheek and Marco's eyes widened, "Well I'll see you tomorrow,"

Star opened the door and walked inside before closing the door behind her. Marco half smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Estrella," he turned and walked away from the house and down the street.

 **Just a small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	446. Chapter 446

**THeDemonArson: Which one was yours again? Sorry, but I'm juggling two one-shot series at a time and it gets confusing at times.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, not me. I'm not going to give up hope at all until the series finale proves me wrong. Sounds interesting.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Oh my, well do take care and don't try to kill anyone important.**

 **A-bomb: Thanks. We've all been there dude.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's another vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco, along with Nova and Comet, flew around the castle, avoiding the guards and servants as they did. They stopped and turned back to normal in the middle of the corridor and the twins waddled away from Marco, "Where do you two think you're going?" the twins babbled and Marco heard a faint squeak and looked up to see several mice running away from them and he smirked, "Ah, you two want to eat," the mice continued to run from them and the twins began yelling. Marco sighed as his eyes flashed red and the mice froze in place.

Nova and Comet ran up to the still mice and picked them up before they began devouring them, giggling as blood dripped from their mouths, "Hey, are you going to share with your dad?" he walked up to them and picked up a mouse and began eating it.

Marco wiped his mouth and looked down to see the two rubbing their eyes and yawning. He smirked and picked the twins up, "Eating those mice tire you two out? Or was it the flying around?" the twins nuzzled in his arms and yawned, "Okay, we better get you two back to the room before mommy gets mad at daddy for letting…"

"Letting our kids fly around the castle?" Marco's eyes widened as he turned around and saw Star standing behind him with her arms crossed, "Marco, we agreed that the kids wouldn't fly around the castle for a few more months," Marco chuckled as Star took their daughter from him, "So why would you let them fly around the castle?"

"Honey, they were fine, I was with them the whole time and…"

"Marco, honey, remember how Odin tried to hurt Nova and Comet while we were at the Bounce Lounge?" Marco swallowed hard and nodded, "And we told the guards and servants to get rid of anything that can potentially hurt Nova and Comet?"

"Yeah, I remember and…"

"And what if one of them didn't listen and kept something that can still harm them?" Marco frowned and Star sighed, "I know you want the kids to join you on your hunts and everything, but I don't think it'll be a wise idea to do that for at least a few more months,"

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right, honey," the two looked down at their sleeping children and Marco smirked, "Well we better get these two to bed," Star half smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the corridor.

Setting their children down and pulling the covers over them, the two parents turned and walked out of the room.

The two walked down the corridor when they heard screaming. They looked back and saw Alfonzo and Ferguson running down the corridor. They stopped in front of the two and panted as Star and Marco looked confused. Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at Marco, "How did you do it, buddy?" Alfonzo questioned and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "How did you put up with Star's mood swings and…"

"Whoa, calm down, Alfonzo. What are you talking about?"

"Chantelle and Andrea…they look like they're ready to rip our heads off," Ferguson answered.

"Well I'm not a vampire, I'm Mewman, so it might be different for us," Star shook her head, "Just don't piss them off, okay?" before Alfonzo or Ferguson could say anything, Star and Marco turned and walked away from them.

Star and Marco walked around the castle's grounds as the War-pigs flew above them in the night sky. Marco looked at his wife and frowned, "So…are you still mad at me?" Star looked at him in confusion, "For taking the kids out of the room tonight?"

"I'm not mad Marco," Marco looked confused and Star sighed, "Okay, maybe I am a little mad, but you need to remember our agreement. I just don't want someone hurting Nova or Comet,"

"I know honey, but I was with them the whole time. If anyone wanted to harm them, they would've had to go through me first, and you know I would've drained every drop of blood from their body,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she kissed his cheek and their heads snapped back when they heard Alfonzo and Ferguson screaming from the castle, "Should we be concerned?"

"Hey, as long as Andrea and Chantelle aren't coming after us it's none of our business. Besides I'm sure Alfonzo and Ferguson are just being overdramatic," Star looked at him and arched a brow, "Okay, maybe Andrea and Chantelle are pregnant and have paranormal abilities and everything, but I'm sure Alfonzo and Ferguson can handle themselves just fine," Star sighed and nodded, "So do you want to go dimension hopping or do you think that…"

"Marco, I was upset when you took Nova and Comet out for hunt, even though you three didn't leave the castle, but I'm not entirely comfortable leaving to another dimension until I know Nova and Comet will be watched over by someone who doesn't want to hurt them," Marco half smiled and nodded, "Anyway, how are the kids with their flying?"

"Like I said, they're naturals at it," Marco smirked and Star rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we better finish this walk and get inside before someone decides to hurt the twins," Star nodded and they continued to walk around the castle grounds.

 **Brief update for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	447. Chapter 447

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I feel a lot of series do that, just to piss off the fan base and around the end of the series they answer any and all questions we might have. Hoping that's not the case though.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Well I tried, but what can you do. Mr. Hyde? Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Well I suppose I can see what I can do. The Ludo one too, but the others I'm going to have to put a hold on, mainly due to my family is moving soon and I barely have enough paper to write my notes down.**

 **Nightmaster000: Thanks, good to know. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, I know.**

 **A-bomb: Good to know, and yeah, I can write more for them. And uh…what did he do to you exactly?**

 **THeDemonArson: Oh, okay, but I might have to use a different song. Sorry, not a real Maroon 5 fan.**

 **Enjoy.**

The students of Echo Creek Academy sat in the auditorium and everyone looked around while the principal walked up to the podium. He stopped and tapped on the microphone, "Okay students, as you know, every year on Valentine's Day, we select on random student to sing in front of the whole school,"

Marco groaned and Star looked at him and smiled, "What's wrong Marco? This sounds like it can be fun,"

"Yeah, fun for everyone except the unlucky sap that's forced to sing in front of the school,"

Star looked confused and the principal spoke again, "And this year's lucky student is…Marco Diaz," everyone began to cheer and Marco's eyes widened as Star began shoving her best friend.

Marco walked up to the stage and Skeeves handed him the microphone and pointed to a pile of instruments, "Okay, Mr. Diaz, you know as tradition, you're allow to pick any instrument of your chosen," Marco nodded and walked over to the instruments and picked up a guitar before walking back to the center of the stage.

Everyone looked at him as he sighed and began strumming the guitar and began singing.

" _You come to me with scars on your wrist,  
You tell me this will be the last night, feeling like this._" The students as Marco continued to sing.

" _I just came to say goodbye,  
didn't want you to see me cry  
I'm fine._

 _But I know it's a lie!_

 _This is the last night you'll spend alone  
look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be._

 _The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be._" The girls stared in wonder and Star chewed on her wand with a small smile on her face.

" _Your parents say everything is your fault,  
but they don't know you like I know you  
they don't know you at all._

 _So sick of when they say  
It's just a phase you'll be okay  
you're fine._

 _But I know it's a lie!_

 _This is the last night you'll spend alone  
look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be._

 _The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be._" He continued to strum the guitar while the student body stared at him with wide eyes.

" _The night is so long  
when everything's wrong  
if you give me your hand I will help you hold on._

 _Tonight,  
tonight!_

 _This is the last night you'll spend alone  
look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be._

 _The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be._" Marco finished and set the guitar down and walked off the stage and up to Star and sat down next to her.

Marco stood at a booth with a bored expression on his face as he tapped his fingers on the surface of the table and an empty jar next, "And why did I agree to this," he saw someone put a dollar into the jar and he looked up and Sabrina standing in front of the booth, "Hey Sabrina, how are yo…" Sabrina kissed him before turning around and walking away, "Uh…okay? That was totally random," Brittney, Chantelle and Andrea walked up to the booth and they each dropped a dollar into the jar and Marco sighed, "And what can I do fo…"

Brittney pressed her lips against his, followed by Chantelle and then Andrea and the three cheerleaders walked away. Marco scratched the side of his head and arched a brow, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey Marco," he looked up and half smiled at the sight of his best friend, "How's it going?"

"I uh…I don't know, really, but I'm more confused now than ever,"

"That's cool, but before I leave," Star put a dollar in the jar and kissed Marco, "I'll see you later," Marco looked confused as he watched his best friend walk away from the booth.

 **Okay Arson, I know you said you wanted it long and everything, but I can't see anything else happening here and sorry again for not using the song you asked for, but as I stated, I'm not a real Maroon 5 fan. Song that was used is Last Night by Skillet, another personal favorite of mine. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	448. Chapter 448

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, you think so. Nah, it's cool, but don't forget there's a third season still waiting to air, so with any luck, something might happen. I'm really hoping they don't shit on the fan base though.**

 **Cryptid1998: No I have not, and I don't think something like that will be entering my collection any time soon.**

 **THeDemonArson: Well at least it was funny. You should give it a listen, it's a pretty good song. I don't know, lost interest I guess.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks, yeah, I'll write more for them soon enough.**

 **A-bomb: Good to know and okay.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can write a few ideas down. I like these ideas, they're really good.**

 **Anyway, here's a Heckapoo update thing. Enjoy.**

Star stared at the new student across the cafeteria with narrowed eyes. Marco looked at her best friend and sighed, "Star, just because we don't know anything about Destiney doesn't mean she's up to something. She's a new student, give her some time to get used to being in a new school,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right Marco," she looked at her best friend and smiled, "Besides, I think I'm just being paranoid after the whole Heckapoo incident." Marco smiled and nodded, "So are we still going to the Wicked Knights Club after school?"

"You know it, Estrella," Marco smirked as the bell rang and Marco sighed, "Anyway, we better get to class." Star smiled and nodded before the two of them stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Destiney peered around the corner and spotted Star and Marco at their lockers and she licked her lips, "So you guys are going to the Wicked Knights Club, huh? Well I hope you won't mind if a special guest shows up," the second bell rang and she sighed, "Soon Marco Diaz, I'll have you," she turned and walked down the hall and walked in one of the classrooms.

Star and Marco sat in Star's room, doing their homework. Star nuzzled closer to Marco. Marco looked at her and smirked, "Are you okay?"

"Can we go to the Wicked Knights Club yet, Marco?"

"Not yet, Estrella, we need to finish our homework first," Star groaned and Marco smirked as he rubbed her back, "I know Star, but I don't feel like failing and I don't want my best friend fail and get in trouble with her parents." Star sighed and nodded before the two of them continued to study.

Heckapoo sat on her bed with a book opened on her lap and she groaned, "This sucks. Why do humans give us homework?" she looked at the clock on the wall and frowned, "Well I better finish studying before I go to the Wicked Knights Club." She heard a low growled and she frowned, "I'm sorry Nachos, but I can't take you out right now." The dragon-cycle rode up to her and growled again, "I know Nachos, but I need to study for school and I need to get ready to go to the Wicked Knights Club to meet Star and Marco," the dragon-cycle huffed and Heckapoo sighed and stood up, "Okay, one quick run around and then I need to get back to studying." She and the dragon-cycle turned and left the room.

Music filled the air while patrons of the Wicked Knights Club cheered and danced as strobe light flashed. Star and Marco laughed before they sat down with sweat running down their faces. Star sighed and began looking around in confusion and Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"I don't know, I just got a feeling someone is watching us,"

Marco smirked and rolled his eyes as he rubbed her back, "Don't worry Star, we're in a crowded dimension, of course people are going to be watching us," Star softly smiled and nodded.

Heckapoo stared at the two from the distant and hummed to herself, "So the magical princess is being paranoid again. I need to be careful and think of a plan to get Marc," before uttering another word, she took her dimensional scissors our and opened a portal and stepped through it.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	449. Chapter 449

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, I feel you. It's like waving a bone in front of a dog and then throwing the bone away, that's not cool. But who the hell knows, maybe the writers will have a last-minute change of heart and put Starco as its main canon. Here's to hoping.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, really. A lot of series seem to do that, like they have a sick fetish for leading their fan base on like that or something.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a mental update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on a bench in the facility's courtyard and looked around with a frown on his face and his pen and notebook on his lap, "Hello Mr. Diaz," he looked up in confusion to see a nurse standing behind him. The nurse sat down next to him and sighed, "Is something troubling you?" Marco looked down and scribbled on a page in his notebook before tearing it out and handing it over to the nurse, "I'm upset my neighbors are sick and I can't do anything about." The nurse sighed and shook his head, "You do know you can talk, right? Your neighbors said they've heard you speak, not to mention Mr. Greason, Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Shelton and Mr. Damon."

Marco rolled his eyes and scribbled in notebook again and tore the page out and handed it the nurse, "That was a slip that shouldn't have happen. Okay, I understand witnessing your father murdering your mother and then himself is traumatizing, but you can't go your whole life without talking."

Marco scribbled on a piece of paper before tearing it out of the book and gave it to the nurse, "Yes I can," the nurse looked up and saw Marco walking away.

Marco walked up to Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Brittney sitting at a table with watery eyes. He sat a cross from them and they looked up and Sabrina sniffled, "What?" Marco slid pieces of paper towards each other them and they picked them up and began reading them, "I'm sorry you guys aren't feeling well, but I'm here for you six if you need anything."

They looked up and slightly smiled and Star coughed, "Thanks Marco," Marco smiled and nodded before he began drawling, "What are you drawling?" Marco looked up in confusion, "What are you drawling, Marco?" Marco turned to a blank page and began scribbling in it before tearing it out and sliding it over to Star, "Just some random crap," they looked back up and saw Marco drawling in his notebook again.

Marco put his pen down before tearing out a few pages in his notebook and slid them over to the girls. They looked down and saw drawling of themselves with a little note scribbled at the bottom of the pages, "Hope you feel better," they looked at him and Janna coughed, "Thanks Marco," Marco nodded.

Star opened the door to her room and sneezed before stepping inside. Feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Marco standing behind her, "Marco?" she sniffled and coughed a little, "What are you doing here?" Marco opened his notebook and scribbled on a page and tore it out before handing it over to her, "Do you need a bunkmate tonight? Aren't you afraid of getting sick?" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Okay, let's go," Marco nodded and the two of them walked over to the bed.

The two laid down and Star cuddled up to Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on Marco's chest, "Thanks for bunking with me, Marco," Marco smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

Marco listened the sounds of the night air and Star nasal breathing. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He frowned and looked out the window as snow began to fall from the sky.

 **Just a little update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	450. Chapter 450

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, we do.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Cassandra Ibbrra: Uh…what?**

 **Anyway, here's a little vampire update. Enjoy.**

Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley gathered around Star and watched the two hybrid children ran around screaming and turning into bats. Janna looked at Star and smirked, "So, are they flying around with Marco?"

"Not yet, I told Marco I don't want them leaving the room until they're a little older." A bat flew through the window before landing on the floor and turning into Marco, "Hey honey, you're home early,"

"Yeah, it isn't easy finding mice when it's cold out," the two young vampires ran up to him and babbled and Marco chuckled as he rubbed the top of their heads, "Soon kids, mommy doesn't want you two hunting yet."

The two babbled and Sabrina half smiled at the family of four, "Well…we'll leave you guys alone for a…" before she could finish, Alfonzo and Ferguson ran into the room, closed the door and started barricading it, "…while. What are you guys doing?"

"Hiding," Alfonzo answered the everyone looked at them in confusion, "Andrea and Chantelle are…uh…moody because…um…" he mumbled under his breath.

Jackie arched a brow and shook her head, "Because why?" Ferguson mumbled on his breath and Jackie rolled her eyes, "You guys have to speak up. We can barely hear you,"

They mumbled under their breath again and Ashley sighed, "Guys, what did you do to Andrea and Chantelle?"

"We called them fat!" everyone stared at them in shock and Alfonzo shook his head, "They were eating mice…more than usual…we were concerned for their health…we uh…we said that uh…they looked like they could go a few days without…"

"What exactly did you guys say to them," Hope asked.

Ferguson sighed and shook his head, "We told them if they keep eating mice like that, they won't be able to fit into their tights anymore and the next thing we knew, they turned into bats and started chasing us," Marco's eyes widened and he picked Nova and Comet up before walking over to the window, "And where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to take Nova and Comet down to the dungeons because I think I saw some mice down there earlier and I don't want them to see Andrea and Chantelle when they get violent." He looked at the two and smirked, "And just so you know that's not going to stop them."

"What,"

"Yeah, that's like cardboard for us, they're going to break through it like it's nothing," he looked at Star and smirked, "Are you going to come with us honey? This way you'll know the twins are safe,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Well I suppose the kids do need to eat and we'll both be with them this time and…"

The door flew open and Marco nervously chuckled, "And that is our cue to get the hell out of here," Star nodded in agreement as the two parents walked over to the window and jumped out of it.

Star crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall as she watched her husband and their two children fly after some mice as they rodents scurried across the floor of the dungeons. The three bats landed on the stone floor before turning back to their normal forms and Star smiled and walked over to them and picked Comet up, "Okay, maybe the twins are ready to go on hunts with you." Marco picked Nova up and looked at his wife in confusion, "You did make sure they were safe and if they were getting fussy, you'd freeze a few mice for them. I guess I can let them join you on your hunts once in a while,"

"Nice to see you have good faith in your husband," Star smiled and rolled her eyes as Marco kissed her temple, "I'll wait until warms up a bit before taking them out,"

"Thanks honey," they heard screaming and they looked down the dungeons and Star sighed and shook her head, "Well it sounds like Alfonzo and Ferguson won't question Chantelle's and Andrea's diet anytime soon."

"Yeah, seriously," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "But they shouldn't have said something like that to them. They know they're pregnant and that they're vampires," he sighed, "Anyway, it's still early, why don't we go for a walk around the castle with the twins," Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the dungeons with the twins in their arms.

The two parents walked down the corridor with the twins in their arms, babbling and yawning occasionally. Marco looked down and smirked as Nova rubbed her eyes, "Getting sleepy, my little bats?"

"Well it is past their bedtime,"

"We'll take them, dear," they looked back and saw Star's parents walking up to them, "We'll put your children to bed while you two enjoy your little stroll around the castle,"

Star and Marco nodded before handing them the twins and Star smiled, "Thanks mom and dad," they nodded before they turned and walked away from the two and Star and Marco continued to walk down the corridor.

Star and Marco laid on their bed, listening to the war-pigs fly across the night sky. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to her undead husband and Marco looked at her with an arched brow, "Tired honey?" Star hummed and shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe a little," Star mumbled, "Marco?" Marco hummed and arched a brow, "Honey, the first time you take Nova and Comet out for a hunt, I want to be there with you." Marco looked confused and Star yawned again, "I just want to be there with my family. Make it a family thing,"

"Are you sure about that?" Star hummed and nodded and Marco chuckled before kissing her forehead, "Okay honey, you can come with us when I take the kids out for a hunt," Star hummed and nodded again as her breathing began to even out.

Marco looked down and saw Star sleeping. He smirked as he wiggled his way out of Star's arms. Kissing her temple, he turned and quietly walked out of the room. Closing the door, he sighed and shook his head, "So…how much did they piss you guys off today?"

"Enough to want to drain every last drop of blood from their bodies," he heard Andrea answer, "But then we'll be back to wanting to try and rape you or one of the guards and eventually ending up getting killed by either Star or one of the guards."

"Do you think we're fat?" Chantelle asked and Marco's eyes widened, "Marco? Do you think we're fat?"

"Uh…no, not at all…I'm going to go to the dungeons for some more mice," before Andrea or Chantelle could say anything, Marco raced down the corridor and the two undead cheerleaders chased after him.

 **Small update for this arc and Alfonzo and Ferguson ended up pissing off their mates. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	451. Chapter 451

**d. felipe76: When I can. I don't know when that'll be though**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, we do.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, it looks like they're building up the anticipation for fans everywhere. Let's just hope they're not trolling us again.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. It's cool dude, do what you have to.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something you asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco stared at the new exchange student, Star Butterfly, and shook his head, "And why do I have to babysit you again?"

"No one asked you to babysit me loser," Star scuffed and rolled her eyes, "That pinhead Skeeves and my parents think I need someone to watch over me and I got stuck with you," Marco growled and shook his head, "So are you going to give me a tour of the school or what safe kid?"

"Okay princess, let's get one thing straight, I am not a safe kid, and referring me as one is an idiotic move on your end," Star scuffed and rolled her eyes again, "Anyway, school is over for the day and being an exchange student I guess you're going to be staying with a host family,"

"Yeah, some stupid family called the Diaz's," Marco groaned in disgust and Star looked confused, "And I'm guess that's your family?" Marco nodded and Star sighed, "Great, not only are you my guide, but we're going to be living together!" Marco shook his head and led Star away from the school.

Marco sat in his room, doing his homework when his door swung open and Star stepped inside. Star sat on his bed and groaned, "I'm bored,"

"Well that's too bad, I'm your guide, not your playmate,"

"Way to be a total buzzkill,"

"And way to be a royal pain in my ass!" Star jumped back at the tone in Marco's voice, "I get enough verbal abuse at school, I'm not going to deal with that at home!" Star scuffed and stood up before walked towards the door, "And where the hell are you going?"

"I know when I'm not wanted!" she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking down at his homework, "Now maybe I can do my homework in peace." He turned the page and heard tires screeching followed by a crash coming from outside. He jumped up and looked out the window to see Star running down the street, "I better go get her," he turned and ran out of his room.

Star stopped in front of a store and panted as sweat ran down her face and tears building up behind her eyes, "Fucking safe kid. Jerk,"

"Ah, Star Butterfly," she looked back and saw a band of monsters standing behind her, "You are outnumbered and unguarded,"

"Get away from me Ludo,"

"Oh don't worry, we'll leave right after we…minions, get the wand!" Star got ready to fight the oncoming monsters before she saw Marco jump in front of her and punched the giraffe in the throat.

Marco looked back and Star narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah, you're welcome," he looked up and saw the monsters helped the giraffe up and Marco cracked his knuckles, "Am I going to get some help or what?" Star sighed and held her wand up.

The air between them grew still before Ludo shouted, "Monsters, get the…"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" the monster screamed in terror as artic whales began crushing them and Ludo quickly opened a portal where he and his army retreated.

The artic whales soon disintegrated, "Well that was easy," Star sighed and shook her head, "Well…I guess I have to go back to the house and pack. Like I said, I know when…"

"Hang on, I might've been a little harsh on you, but there's this girl in school who acts exactly like you and it just pisses me off and having you call me safe kid wasn't going to help you either,"

"Can I ask you something?" Star arched a brow and Marco sighed and nodded, "Why do people call you safe kid? Do you like wear a helmet around or something?"

"If that was the case my life would be easy," Star looked confused and Marco ran his fingers through his hair, "No, I was dating this girl, Jackie, and uh…we were um…we were about to take our relationship to the next step and have sex. The reason people call me safe kid is because…I carried around something called a condom in my wallet for something like that…she saw I was about to put it on and she started laughing and said a few things. The next day in school everyone, jocks, popular kids, hell even two of my friends kept calling me a safe kid."

"Heh, well that sucks," Marco sighed and nodded, "Anyway, I'll be out of your house in a…"

"Stay," Marco shook his head and Star looked shocked, "Look, my family is probably the only family that'll take an exchange student in and it wouldn't be right if I let you leave like that."

"Well…I guess we can find a way to get along without ripping each other's heads off," Star smirked and Marco nodded, "Well we better get home then, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, c'mon I'll make us some nachos,"

"Nachos?" Star sounded confused and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, let's go," Marco nodded and the two of them walked down the street.

 **Okay Flufflepuff, I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm sorry if it isn't. I don't know how many parts this is going to have, but anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	452. Chapter 452

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks. They're probably not trolling us. I saw the season finale and everything and though it won't happen suddenly, it's pointing to the series ending with Starco.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. I don't know. I'm trying to keep the Starco ship afloat, mainly due to recent episodes bringing people down.**

 **A-bomb: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Thanks. A few people asked for something like Star living with a different family and I don't know if I can write it.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Ash Sayin: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's my take on the season finale. Enjoy.**

Marco chased after his best friend as they ran past the crowd of people around them and ran up the stairs. Star ran into her room with Marco right behind her as he saw Star and her mother step through the portal and he grunted, "One chance," he ran up to the portal and jumped through it before it closed.

The three landed in the middle of a heavily crowded area and Star looked at Marco in disbelief, "Marco! What are you doing here? I told you…"

"We're a team, Estrella," Star jumped back at the tone in Marco's voice and everyone stared at him as he panted, "No matter what, I'm going to help you fight whatever obstacle and nothing you say or do is going to stop me,"

"And what about Jackie? Marco, I may not be able to go back to earth and that means you can very well…"

"To hell with Jackie," Marco snapped and Star's eyes widened, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was lying to that damn game too!"

Everyone and Star furrowed her brow, "What?"

"Damnit Star, I wake up every morning and I thank my lucky stars that we're even friends and then I realize that you won't be on earth forever. I realize that you can have anyone you want because you're this amazing, talented, beautiful and funny girl while I'm just a safety obsessed idiot who just got his red belt in karate who should be praising God every day we're best friends."

The air between everyone grew thick with tension when Moon cleared her throat, "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Everyone turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Star walked up to Marco and frowned, "Marco…why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's all true Star," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I pushed you away and hurt you like this, but I really do love you and I don't want to lose my best friend," Star felt tears build up behind her eyes before she threw her arms around Marco's neck and the two friends tightly hugged each other, "And Star, there is something important I want to ask you,"

The two broke from the hug and Star looked at her best friend in confusion, "What is it Marco?"

"I know we're young, but I truly do love you, so I was wondering…uh…" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small silver band with a diamond attached to it, "Once we rid the universe of evil for good, will you make me the happiest bastard alive and marry me?"

Star smiled and pressed her lips against his with a force. They broke from the kiss and Star smiled as tears of joy slid down her face, "Yes, yes I will," Marco smiled as he slid the silver back on Star's finger before kissing her again.

The small army gathered around a table, devising a plan to attack the army of monsters. Star pulled Marco by the arm and led him away from everyone.

Walking into an empty room, Marco stared at his fiancé in confusion, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"We're going to be going to war soon," Star sighed and hugged her best friend and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "For the first time I'm actually scared,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "We're going to win this war Star, and we're going to get married and fix Mewni," he kissed her temple and rubbed her back, "You've dealt with Toffee before and your mom dealt with him before, we'll be fine,"

"Yeah," Star sighed and half smiled, "C'mon Marco, I want to spend some alone time with my future husband before we go and kill those monster bastards." Marco half smiled and nodded before the newly engaged couple walked away.

 **This is how I had hoped the season finale had been like. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	453. Chapter 453

**Geo soul: They're leading the fans by the balls, but it most likely will end with Starco. I'm 100% positive, no doubt in my mind, it will.**

 **Guest: I think cartoons have only had some form of drama in it.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, true, but the same thing I said to geo, I'm a 100% positive the series will end with Starco being canon.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Mrenteria99: I don't think I'm in denial. I truly believe that the series will end with Starco.**

 **MysterD47: Uh…okay? I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Boss364: Heh, don't we all? I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can come up with.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, but it shouldn't be that bad.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy.**

Star tiptoed across the hall and lightly pushed Marco's bedroom door opened and heard the strum of a guitar. She stopped as she listened as she heard Marco singing.

" _If you just walked away  
what could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it chance how you feel?_

 _I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
the devil in you I suppose  
Cause the wounds never heal._

 _But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years if you could  
learn to forgive me then I could learn to feel._"

Star's eyes widened and she whispered to herself, "What is he singing? This is a beautiful song." She continued to listen as she heard Marco begin to sing again.

" _Sometimes the things I say  
in moments of disarray  
succumbing to the games we play  
to make sure that it's real._

 _But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years if you could  
learn to forgive me then I could learn to feel!_"

Star's eyes widened as she heard the bridge to the song and felt her panties dampen, "Who knew Marco knew how to sing?" she heard the bridge begin to slow down and she continued to listen to Marco sing.

" _When it's just me and you  
who knows what we can do?  
If we could just make it through  
the toughest part of the day._

 _But everything changes if I could  
turn back the years if you could  
learn to forgive me then I could  
learn how to feel then we could  
Stay here together and we could  
Conquer the world if we could  
Say that forever is more than just a word._

 _If you just walked away  
what could I really say?  
It wouldn't matter anyway.  
It wouldn't change how you feel._"

Star gasped as she fell forward and landed on the floor in Marco's room and Marco jumped up, "Star? What are you doing here?"

"I uh…just um…wanted to see if you were up for a little dimension hopping." She looked at the guitar and slightly smiled, "So uh…you play?" Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "What?"

"How much did you hear?" Star tilted her head to the side in confusion and Marco sighed, "I find it hard to believe you were outside my room as soon as I finished, so how much did you hear?"

"Uh…the whole song," Marco's eyes widened and Star nervously chuckled, "Marco, why didn't you tell me you can sing?"

"It's one of my hidden talents," Marco rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Anyway, dimension hopping? Let's…"

"Actually…can you sing again?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Please? One more song,"

Marco got ready to say something when Star pouted and Marco sighed and half smiled, "Okay Estrella," Star smiled before she and Marco sat down on the bed and Marco began strumming the guitar and began singing. Star laid her head on Marco shoulder as he continued to play the guitar and she yawned and nuzzled closer to him.

Marco soon finished and looked down to see Star had fallen asleep. He half smiled before setting the guitar down and laid back with Star laying on his chest. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Star, I love you," he yawned and closed his eyes as he continued to rub Star's back.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing for fun. Song used was Everything Changes by Staind, I recommend giving it a listen, it's pretty good, and yeah, I got lazy and didn't add the second song, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	454. Chapter 454

**Feedback 2.0: Thanks. Ask away.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Geo soul: Uh…okay?**

 **Jocie413: Yeah, a lot of people are upset with the way they ended the season. Here's to hoping a better season will soon follow.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I'll write a few ideas down. No, I didn't lose interest, but I forgot about it for a while because I'm having trouble with it.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.**

Marco walked through the front door after walking the puppies and he sighed before looking around the seemingly quiet house, "Star?"

"We're upstairs Marco,"

"Okay, but who's we, Star?" the air grew silent for a few minutes and Marco arched a brow, "Star?"

"It's just me, StarFan, Janna and Jackie," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just don't come up yet!" Marco sighed again and sat down on the couch as he listened to the four girls running around in Star's room.

Hearing a loud crash coming from upstairs, Marco jumped up and ran up the stairs and went to Star's room. Entering Star's room, Marco's eyes widened at the sight of four girls on a pile of large pillows in nothing but their bras and underwear. He shook his head and chuckled, "Dehydrated…that's all I am. Just really dehydrated because there's no way in hell you four are…"

"Sitting in front of you in our underwear?" Janna smirked before standing up and walked up to Marco, "Well we are, Diaz,"

Marco's left eye began twitching and StarFan smiled and walked up to him, "We were just waiting for you to come home."

"Uh…what uh…what do you mean, Ashley?" Star and Jackie smiled before standing up and walking over to the three and Ashley, Star, Janna and Jackie smirked before they started to undo Marco's pants and unzippered his hoodie.

Marco looked down and saw Ashley and Jackie licking his dick and cupped his testicles while Star and Janna hovered above him, kissing while their tongues did battle with one another and their breasts pressed against each other, "Uh…did I miss something or do something that is…" Star separated from Janna and pressed her lips against Marco's.

Marco felt something wet and warm wrap around his dick. Looking down, he saw his dick being buried in Ashley's pussy. He heard Ashely moan as he saw Janna and Jackie playing with her breasts. He internally sighed before reaching up and began caressing Star's breasts and thrusted his tongue into her mouth and their tongues did battle.

The five teenagers laid on the bed and panted and sweat ran down their bodies and cum covered Janna's, Star's, Jackie's and Ashley's bodies. Marco looked at his best friend and panted, "So…are you going to explain why you, Janna, Jackie and Ashley did this?" Star looked at him in confusion, "Why were you four in your underwear and…"

"An accidental…spell discharge," Marco looked confused and Star nuzzled closer to him, "I was practicing when Janna, Jackie and Ashley came over, and I wasn't paying attention and…accidents happen," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Marco,"

"I don't blame you Estrella," Marco half smiled and kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Like you said, accidents happen." Star smiled and yawned before closing her eyes.

Marco sat on the windowsill with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. Hearing the door creak open, he looked back to see Star, Janna, Jackie and Ashley with small bumps in their midsections, "Marco, how much do you love us?" Jackie smiled and Marco arched a brow in confusion, "We were wondering if you can make us some nachos,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head before he pushed himself off the windowsill and sighed, "Yeah, okay," the four girls smiled and the five of them walked out of the room.

 **Don't know where this came from, but whatever. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	455. Chapter 455

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **LorddThunderGamer: I'll update that one when I can.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll have to write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jss2141: I'll update the angel-demon one as soon as I can and the same can be said about the fortune cookie one.**

 **For now, here's a Heckapoo update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at his desk in his room, doing his homework. Looking up from his homework, he looked at the window in confusion before shaking his head and chuckling to himself, "Don't get paranoid Diaz, no one's here except for you and Star," he turned and began working on his homework again.

Heckapoo, along with Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, StarFan, Leah and Hope stood up and peered through the window and saw Marco with his back turned towards them. Heckapoo sighed and looked at the six, "Thanks for nearly getting me caught,"

"Whoa, calm down fire hair," Janna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You're on our territory. We've been spying on Diaz for a few months now,"

"Okay…how about we agree to disagree, okay," Heckapoo hissed and the six looked at her in confusion and she sighed, "Look, ever since Marco was brought to my dimension for abusing the dimensional scissors…I uh…yeah, so I'm posing as an exchange student to try to get close to him and you six are going to ruin it for me."

"Okay, we won't blow your cover, if you let us join you," Jackie smirked and Heckapoo looked confused, "Look, we all like Marco for one reason or another, so unless you want your cover blown, you'll let us join you."

Heckapoo groaned and crossed her arms before looking away, "Or we can knock on Marco's door and tell him everything," Sabrina smirked and Heckapoo looked at them before sighing and nodded.

The seven of them looked through the window again and saw Marco's bedroom door open and Star stepping into his room, "Hey Marco," Marco looked up and half smiled and waved, "Do you know what today is?"

"Friendship Thursday," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Just let me finish this one page and then I'll make my famous nachos, we'll order a pizza and we'll watch some movies," Star smiled and nodded as she eagerly waited for Marco to finish his homework.

The two best friends were cuddling on the couch, with an empty play in front of them and a blue blanket wrapped around them as they watched a movie and Heckapoo, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope, Leah and StarFan watched them from the window, "So what do we do?" StarFan arched a brow in confusion.

"We play the waiting game, Ashley," Hope assured, "This can't go on forever." The others nodded in agreement and continued to look through the window at the two cuddling on the couch.

Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco. Marco looked down at his best friend and smirked, "Tired Estrella?" Star hummed and shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, and if you ask me that again I'll kick your butt." Marco chuckled and lightly rubbed Star's back, "I mean it Marco Diaz, I am not tired,"

"Okay. Of you say so Starlight," he kissed the top of her head as they continued to watch the movie that was currently playing and the seven watched from the window.

Marco looked down at his best friend and sa her breathing had evened out and felt a puddle of drool forming on his hoodie. He chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, you weren't tired," checking the time, he yawned and turned the TV off before wrapping his arms around Star and held her close to him, "Happens every Thursday. But I guess I can't complain," he yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep with Star in his arms.

The seven girls turned and walked away from the house, "Okay, so now what," Leah questioned and everyone looked at her, "We won't be able to get close to Marco with Star hanging around him all the time,"

"We play the waiting game like Hope said," Janna answered before yawning, "Anyway, I need to get home before my parents worry," the others nodded in agreement and Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina, Ashley and Leah all turned and walked away from Marco's house while Heckapoo opened a portal and stepped through it.

Heckapoo groaned and stepped through the portal into her room and fell on her bed, "Just what I needed." She yawned and turned on her side, "Whatever, if they double-cross me I'll see them Icica and let them freeze their human asses off," she yawned again before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Brief update for this. Things are going to start to heat up from here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	456. Chapter 456

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can write something for them.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, she has allies, but I have something planned. Acw said I can choose the level of smut and that's what I'm going to do.**

 **d. felipe76: I don't know, I lost interest in that, but if I get interested in it again, I'll bring it back.**

 **thewookie1: How so?**

 **DhampyrX2: Thanks. I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, since I've been ignoring Janna and Marco for a while, here's something involving them. Enjoy.**

Janna ran down the street as the cold evening air blew past her. Spotting Marco's house, she smirked and ran up to it and reached in her pocket, pulling out Marco's house keys and opened the front door. Quietly closing the door behind her, she sighed and the lights came on and she jumped, "And you're sneaking into my house for what exactly?" she looked back and saw Marco leaning against the wall with his arms crossed., "Well Janna?"

"Well it was pretty cold out, I decided to stop in and keep warm, Diaz," she walked over to the couch and sat down, "So are you going to be a good host and offer me something to eat or what?"

"You break into my house and expect me to feed you?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Fine, I'll get you something to eat." He turned and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen while Janna smirked and turned the TV on.

Janna and Marco sat on the couch with the TV on and an empty plate on the table in front of them. Janna yawned and leaned up against Marco. Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Problem?"

"Nah, just a long day, I figured I just relax for a bit," shifting her weight, she forced Marco to lay down and she nuzzled closer to him, "Just going to rest up a bit," Marco rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her before looked at the TV again.

Marco yawned before checking the time, "Almost two in the morning? Damn," he heard light snoring and looked down, "Janna?" he lightly shook her and she moaned and nuzzled closer to Marco, "Great…just great," he yawned and turned the TV off before wrapping an arm around Janna and rubbed her back as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The two woke up and moaned as they sat up. Marco looked at Janna and got ready to say something when Janna kissed him and stood up and smirked, "Thanks for letting me crash here last night Diaz, but I need to get home," she turned and walked out of the house.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, just don't question it and everything will be fine," he stood up, picked the plate up and walked into the kitchen.

 **Just a small thing for Janna and Marco. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	457. Chapter 457

**Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome.**

 **ToxicRules: Yeah, I return to that soon enough.**

 **PrinceHelios: I'll update that when I can.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco, along with their children, flew across the Forest of Certain Death. The family of four landed and Nova and Comet looked around in confusion and babbled before they began running around, "Uh…kids, don't run away from mommy and daddy," Star called and Marco chuckled only to feel Star's elbow jab him in the side, "And what's so funny Marco?"

"Star, they're half Mewman and half vampire and last time I checked I'm usually the cautious one in this marriage,"

"Marco when I said I wanted to join you guys for their first hunt, I didn't expect you to bring them here. I mean they just learned how to turn into bats and they don't know how to summon familiars, they don't know any of their other abilities and…"

"And you have your wand and I've mastered my abilities a long time ago," Marco reassured and kissed her temple, "Don't worry, I hunt here all the time. There's nothing here but a few field mice running around, I promise,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Okay," they looked up and saw the twins running after a few mice and Star sighed, "Well you better go join them before they decide to wander too far," Marco nodded and raced after the mice with Nova and Comet.

Star and Marco walked down the corridors of the castle, carrying a sleeping Nova and a sleeping Comet, "Well it's good to see hunting tires them out quickly," Star softly smiled, "We better hurry and get these two to bed." Marco smirked and nodded as they continued to walk down the corridor.

The two parents walked into the children's room and placed the two sleeping hybrids in their bed and pulled the covers over them, "Sweet nightmares, my little bats,"

"Marco,"

"Relax honey, they're part vampires and nightmares are actually good for us," Star stared at him and he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, it'll usually involve monsters, no one in our family getting hurt or worse,"

"Are you sure?" Marco nodded and Star sighed, "Okay, I guess if it's normal then…" they heard screaming coming from outside the room and the sound of people running down the corridor. Nova and Comet started crying and the two parents groaned, "C'mon guys, we just got them to sleep!"

Marco turned and walked over to the door. Opening it, he stopped Andrea and Chantelle from speeding past him, "Okay what's going on? You just woke Nova and Comet up,"

"We're just getting…some frustration out," Andrea panted and Marco arched a brow, "Look when we catch Alfonzo and Ferguson, it'll be quiet again and the twins can go back to bed."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, what did they do this time?" Chantelle leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. He sighed again and chuckled, "Okay, you think after torturing they wouldn't say anything like that to you again," he stepped back and frowned, "If possible, please stay out of this corridor so we can put the kids to sleep again."

"Okay, sure," Chantelle answered and she and Andrea raced down the corridor and Marco walked back into the room.

Star looked at Marco while she cradled Nova and Marco picked up Comet, "So what happened? Alfonzo and Ferguson call them fat again or something?"

"Yeah, exactly," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I guess they didn't learn their lesson yet," Star rolled her eyes as the two continued to try and put Nova and Comet back to sleep.

After putting the twins to sleep again and putting them in their bed, the two turned and quietly walked out of the room and carefully closed the door behind them before walking down the corridor.

Star and Marco stood on the balcony of a tower and watched as the guards did their nightly patrols below. Star sighed and leaned up against Marco. Marco looked down at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but uh…honey, I don't want to be a safe parent," Marco rolled his eyes and Star sighed, "But I don't want Nova and Comet hunting with you in the Forest of Certain Death." Marco looked confused, "I know you said that there is nothing but field mice in the part you go to and everything, but that doesn't mean something can't come out when you're not looking and get the kids."

"Honey, I will never take my eyes off the kids when they're out with me and…"

"Please Marco," Star pleaded, "I just…honey I don't want anything happening to our kids." Marco arched a brow in confusion, "I didn't say anything earlier because we both were there, but what'll happen if I can't go with you or you get distracted and our kids run off and get into some serious danger."

Marco sighed and Star frowned before Marco kissed her temple and rubbed her back, "Okay, we'll continue to hunt around the castle a bit longer until they master their other abilities,"

Star smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks honey," Marco smiled and nodded. Star yawned and Marco chuckled before picking her up bridal style and walked away.

 **Small update for the vampire arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think/**


	458. Chapter 458

**The Cowardly Christian: Thanks, yeah, I wasn't going to make it a total friendly goodbye, more like a screw it, I love my best friend goodbye. I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. They made a small appearance in the last update. Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room with a lit dark candle, a black bowl, nine nails, a small dagger, a picture of Brittney, a lemon and a small tube of oil in front of him. The door opened and he looked back to see Star stepping into his room, "Is it ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got the dagger, the lemon, the nails, the bowl, the candle, the picture and of course the cursing oil," Marco narrowed his eyes and looked at the items in front of him as Star sat down next to him, "Star, you do know this is considered dark magic and if you don't want to be involved and get in trouble with your parents, I'll understand."

"Marco, she humiliated both of us, she takes advantage of people and then tosses them aside when she doesn't need them anymore. My parents won't find out about this and send me to Saint Olga's because Brittney would just think it's a string of bad luck," Marco sighed and nodded before picking the lemon and dagger up.

Cutting a small slit into the lemon, he picked up the picture of Brittney and inserted into the slits in the lemon and began driving eight of the nine nails into the lemon, Star and Marco feeling their anger and hatred grow inside of them. After driving the eighth nail into the lemon, Marco put the lemon into the bowl before he began pouring the oil on the lemon. He then looked at Star and held out the ninth nail, "Do you want to finish this off Estrella?" Star took the nail and drove it through the picture, "Okay, now in a few days, Brittney will be suffering."

"Should we feel bad?" Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "We just cursed Brittney and I don't feel any guilt, is that bad?"

"No Star, after stripping you down in your underwear in the gym for a stupid joke and made me look like I pissed myself, she doesn't deserve anything good," Star sighed and nodded as Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "If she doesn't learn a lesson from being cursed, then we're not going to lift it."

"Yeah," she sighed and half smiled, "So do you feel like going to the Wicked Knights Club?" Marco smiled and nodded before taking his dimensional scissors out and opened a portal and the two best friends stepped through it.

A few days have passed and Star and Marco watched as a tired looking Brittney trudged through the cafeteria. She sat down at a table before the chair collapsed under her and she fell to the ground. Star looked at Marco and arched a brow, "It doesn't seem like it's working well. Should we do it again,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "If we do then it'll come back at us. We just have to wait while the lemon continues to rot in the bowl." Star frowned and nodded before the two of them continued to eat their lunch.

Star and Marco stood in front of their lockers, "What the hell did you two do?" they looked back and saw Brittney standing behind them, "This has your name written all over it Butterface and I'm going to…"

"Leave her alone, Brittney," Marco narrowed her eyes, "Maybe it's just karma finally taking its large bite out of your ass," Brittney growled and Marco wrapped an arm around Star, "Let's get home Starlight, it's friendship Thursday." Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked away from Brittney.

 **Just a little thing I felt like writing. The 'curse' that was used is called the lemon curse, believed to be the most lethal curse in the art of black magic. I highly recommend not attempting this for it is also believed to be irreversible and can lead to consequences including death. Sorry, but I'm really into the occult right now. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	459. Chapter 459

**Zachery Gilmore: You got it dude.**

 **Feedback 2.0: Thanks. It's cool, do what you have to do.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Deadpool rules: Uh…no, if you post a comment as Deadpool rules then I'm going to refer to you as such.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Heh, maybe I could do something like that. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Heckapoo update. Enjoy.**

Heckapoo, Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Sabrina, Leah and Hope slowly walked up the stairs and heard Star and Marco laughing in Marco's room. They stopped in the hallway and stared at the door leading to Marco's room and saw it open and saw Star stepping outside. The seven looked at her and Star looked at them in confusion, "Uh…hi? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well…we were um…you see…"

"We're planning on getting kinky with Marco," Janna finished for Hope and they groaned and Jackie slapped the back of her head, "Hey, I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."

"Well you're wasting your time," the seven looked at Star in confusion and Star crossed her arms, "Yeah, me and Marco have been dating for a few days and…"

"You're not going to share with your friends?" Ashley asked and Star arched a brow, "C'mon Star, it'll be fun and…"

"And you're asking me to share my boyfriend for what exactly?" the seven frowned and Star sighed and looked at Marco's door before looking back at the seven and rubbed the back of her head, "Well…I uh…look, I'll talk to Marco later and we'll see what happens." The seven looked at her in shock and Star frowned, "I uh…I'm bisexual and…I might be able to talk to Marco into this."

"Uh…okay thanks," Heckapoo said slowly, "But won't you put him into a cardiac shock if you…"

"Just let me handle Marco and I'll let you guys know what's going to happen," she looked back at Marco's room and smiled slightly, "Anyway, I better get back in there, me and Marco are having a little alone time," the seven nodded before turning around and walked away as Star turned and walked back into the room.

 **Okay this is a brief update because while I was writing this, my computer started to act up. I'll write a longer update next time. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	460. Chapter 460

**Feedback 2.0: Yeah, that's what I was going for. Like I said, I'm into the occult right now. Thanks. Groovy? Are we like in the 70s or something? Well either way thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **DhampyrX2: Good to know. I think she more along the line played a long game of keep away rather than train and raise him, but that's just my personal opinion.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, here's another vampire update. Sorry, my aunt accidently threw my notes away while I was at the doctor's. Enjoy.**

Marco watched as the twins flew around the room. He sighed and shook his head, "Okay kids, come down so I can teach you how to control your other abilities." The two small bats continued to fly around before flying out the window, "Kids!" Marco turned into a bat and flew out the window at top speed and followed the two small bats.

Marco flew in front of the two small bats and stared at them with a stern look crossing his face. The two smaller bats frowned before turning around and flying back to the castle and Marco followed them.

Flying through the window, the three bats landed before turning back to normal and Marco crossed his arms and stared at the twins and sighed, "Okay kids, that wasn't funny. Mommy doesn't want you guys flying out like that and…"

"Marco," he looked back and saw Sabrina walking into the room, "What are you doing?"

"Well right now I'm scolding Nova and Comet for flying through the window without me and then I'm going to teach them how to control some of their other abilities." He sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, what's wrong Sabrina? It's about to get messy in here,"

"I need to reason to check on my friend and the twins?" Sabrina arched a brow, "Anyway, Chantelle and Andrea are going a bit batty…literally and metaphorically. Alfonzo and Ferguson keep testing their limits and they think it's just a big joke." She looked around in confusion, "Anyway where's Star?"

"Hiding in the closet," they jumped and looked back to see Star stepping out of the closet, "I decided to stay in the room to make sure Marco didn't take the twins out. A bad storm is heading this way and…"

"Honey…I didn't take them out, they flew out the window and…"

"Honey, I know, and I also know that I told you I wanted their training to be a family thing, and since my parents are away for the week, their training is going to have to be put on hold." The twins laughed and ran up to their mother and Star smiled, "You two are going to get beat if you fly away from daddy again." Marco smirked and walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

Hearing a crash coming from down the corridor, the three looked up and Marco's eyes flashed red, "Who the hell…Sabrina, do you mind watching the twins for a few minutes?" before Sabrina could respond, Marco picked Star up bridal style and raced out of the room and down the corridor.

Sabrina looked down at the twins and nervously chuckled as they ran around the room, "Okay, I used to babysit my little cousins so babysitting two little vampire-Mewman hybrids can't be too different, right?"

Marco raced down the corridor with Star in his arms. He soon came to a complete stop when they stopped Buff Frog standing in the middle of the corridor, carrying several tadpoles, "You better have a good reason for being here," Star narrowed her eyes and readied her wand.

"Please, I do not wish to fight," the two looked confused and Marco carefully put Star down, "Please, I need someone to watch my babies while I am away."

Star and Marco looked at each other and then looked at the tadpoles, "And where exactly are you going that you can't take them with you?" Marco arched a brow.

"The swamps of Nogga, no place for little tadpoles," Buff Frog sighed, "I know you two have a couple of babies yourself, and since Karate Boy is a vampire, you know how to care for monster babies."

"Let's do it," Star whispered to Marco and Marco looked at her in disbelief, "C'mon honey, it'll be fun and it'll give someone for Nova and Comet to play with for a while."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay Buff Frog, we'll watch your tadpoles,"

"Much appreciated, karate vampire," Buff Frog smiled before handing them the tadpoles and jumped out the window and Star and Marco turned and walked down the corridor.

Entering the room, they saw Sabrina curled up against the far wall while two small bats flew around her, "What happened?" Star arched a brow.

"I was watching them, and then a little mouse ran past them and they started fighting with each other, I guess they both wanted the mouse and now they're flying around and…" Marco turned into a bat and flew up to the two small bats and screeching filled the air.

The three bats soon landed and turned back to normal, "You two know we don't fight over food. If there's one mouse you have me, mommy or someone else cut it in half for you two." The two vampires frowned and looked down, "Anyway, we got you two a couple of new playmates," he gestured over to the tadpoles and the twins ran over to them and they began playing.

Marco sat on Star's dresser and watched his wife, children and the tadpoles sleep. Hearing a light knock on the door, he jumped up and walked over to it and opened it to see Chantelle and Andrea standing in corridor, "We're about to go to the Forest of Certain Death for something hunting, you want to join us?" Andrea arched a brow.

"Sorry, but I need to stay here in case the twins or the tadpoles wake up."

"Whatever, don't say we never invited you," Chantelle rolled her eyes before she and Andrea turned into bats and flew away and Marco closed the door before walking over to the dresser and sat down as he continued to watch his sleeping family and the tadpoles.

 **Like I said, my aunt accidently threw my notes away when I was at the doctor's. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	461. Chapter 461

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, that would've been funny. It's cool, no one doesn't like a good game from time to time.**

 **DhampyrX2: Yeah, you make a valent point as well. In fact, here's something like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat in room doing his homework. Hearing a dimensional portal open, he looked back to see Heckapoo stepping through the portal. Confused, he looked around before looking at Heackapoo, "I wasn't abusing the scissors so I don't think you're authorized to take me to your dimension again."

"Oh, so I can only visit my son if he abuses his dimensional scissors?" Marco's eyes widened and Heckapoo shook her head, "Honey, I've practically watched over you for sixteen years. In a way, you're my son."

"Uh…I love to be the bearer of bad news lady. My mom's name is Angie so…"

"Marco, I've been keeping you safe for sixteen years," Heckapoo repeated, "Why do you think I made so many clones? It wasn't because I was trying to keep you occupied, but to make sure there was at least one clone in every dimension to keep an eye on you."

"Okay, but you know you're not my mom, right?" Heckapoo frowned and nodded and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little upset. Star left and I'm confused. She said she has a crush on me and I hate seeing her cry like that and…maybe if I use my scissors, I can go to her and…"

"You are not going anywhere," Heckapoo snapped and Marco jumped, "This war is far too dangerous and I will not feel right if my baby gets involved in this mess."

"Heckapoo, you're not my…" Heckapoo narrowed her eyes and Marco held his hands up defensively, "Okay, let's just calm down and talk this through like civilized people,"

"Marco, you are not going to join a dangerous war. What kind of mother will I be if I let my baby boy go off into another dimension to fight a dangerous war?"

"But I have to go. What if Star needs help? What if…"

"You're not going and that's final,"

"But Star and I are a team and…"

"Marco, I said no,"

"But I love her, mom!" Marco snapped and the room fell silent and Marco frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry Heckapoo, I didn't mean to lash out like that, but I love Star and I don't feel right sitting here while Star is…"

"Honey, why don't you sleep on it for one more night," Heckapoo softly smiled, "It would do you no good if you go off stressed like this," Marco frowned and Heckapoo hugged him, "C'mon honey, mommy will tuck you in," Marco frowned and nodded before laying down on the bed and Heckapoo pulled the covers over him before kissing the side of his head, "Goodnight honey, I'll take you to Mewni tomorrow," Marco hummed and nodded as Heckapoo turned and walked through the portal before it closed behind her.

 **Okay dude/dudette, I don't know if this was what you were looking for or not and I'm sorry if it isn't, but what can you do? Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	462. Chapter 462

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: No, not really, it's called a sudden outburst and it happens when someone is arguing with you, claiming they're something when they're not and your mind will comprehend it as they are right, or when someone said something to you and it lingers in your mind until you break.**

 **Geo soul: I don't know.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Everything okay buddy?**

 **Nameless Dude: Thanks. I'll see what I can do.**

 **LumberHyjack: Yeah, I'll continue it.**

 **Just someone: Thanks. Yeah, I'll write more for this.**

 **DhampyrX2: Yeah, probably, but I'm making it where it was one of her clones that suffered, so it's all good. Sounds strange.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Sabrina. Enjoy.**

Sabrina walked through the forest with a deep frown on her face before sitting on a tree stump and letting out a depressed sigh, "Why can't anything go right for me just once? My parents are arguing and I feel like it's going to end with them getting devoiced, Brittney kicked me from the squad and the ones I thought were my friends abandoned me." She heard the strum of a guitar and she looked around before standing up and walking towards the source of the music.

Peering through a couple of bushes, she saw Marco sitting under a tree, strumming a guitar, "Marco? What's he doing out here?"

" _Are you  
are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man  
they say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
if we met up at midnight at the hanging tree._"

Sabrina looked confused and arched a brow as she whispered under her breath, "Why is he singing this sad song? Marco's usually in a good mood." She sighed and continued to listen.

" _Are you  
Are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where the dead man  
called out for his love to flee?_

 _Strange things did happen  
No stranger would it seem  
if we met up at midnight at the hanging tree._" Sabrina frowned and leaned forward as Marco continued to play the guitar and sing.

" _Are you  
are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run  
so we'd both be free?_

 _Strange things did happen  
No stranger would it seem  
if we met up at might at the hanging tree._" Sabrina inched closer and sighed as she felt tears begin to build up behind her eyes as Marco continued to sing.

" _Are you  
are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope  
side-by-side with me?_

 _Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
if we met up at midnight at the hanging tree._"

Marco sighed and set the guitar to the side, "You know, that song was based off a true event. A man who was believed to be practicing witchcraft, was accused of murdering three people from the town and he was strung up to die along with his wife." He looked back and frowned, "Sabrina, I know you're here. You're not as sneaky as you think you are,"

Sabrina stepped out from behind the bushes and nervously smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco half smiled and waved, "Uh…why would you sing that sad song? Did something happen?"

"It's uh…just um…feel like singing that song." He sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, how are you feeling? I saw what the other cheerleaders did to you."

"Yeah, and my parents are arguing and it's making my anxiety work in overdrive," she walked up to Marco and sat down next to him and sighed, "I just decided to come here and relax for a while."

"Nothing more relaxing than a walk through the forest," Marco stood up and sighed, "Anyway, I'm about to head home. Feel like joining me?" Sabrina faintly smiled and nodded as Marco helped her up and the two of them walked away.

Sabrina and Marco sat in the dimly lit living room with half a plate of nachos on the table in front of them. Marco heard Sabrina yawn and felt her head laying on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Sabrina starting to fall asleep, "Do you want me to ask my parents to drive you home?" Sabrina hummed and shook her head, "Well are you going to…" Sabrina shifted her weight and forced Marco to lay down and she laid on top of him, "Uh…right. If I recall, you're a stubborn one to wake up when you're half asleep," Sabrina hummed and nodded and Marco chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

 **Just a little something with Sabrina. The song that was used was Hanging Tree. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	463. Chapter 463

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Well think of it like this, you're in a situation where someone is telling you one thing and you mind is trying to convince you otherwise until the darkest depths of your subconscious gives in and convinces you that the person is right. Or a better explanation, shamrock shakes are just vanilla shakes with green food dye in it, but because out eyes see the green our mind processes as a minty flavor.**

 **Fluffpuff123: Yeah, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. It's cool, do what you have to do. Yeah, I can totally do something like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked up the stairs with a plate of nachos in his hands. Walking up to Star's room, he reached for the knob and opened the door, only to be blinded by a flash of light. The light soon died down and Marco heard Star say, "Uh-oh,"

"Star, what do you mean uh-oh?" Marco opened his eyes and saw five other copies of himself. He looked at his best friend and saw her hide her wand behind her back, "Star…what happened? Where are there six of me now?"

"Uh…magical discharge?"

"Whatever," one of the copies said and shook his head, "We've got better things to do than hang around here all day," the copies walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Marco looked at his best friend and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, it's just really hard casting spells since the wand broke and now there's a bunch of copies of you walking around and my parents are going to send me to…"

"Calm down Star, your parents aren't going to send you anywhere," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Let's just…let's just enjoy some nachos and then we'll go look those copies," Star sighed and nodded before she and Marco sat down.

 **Cutting this one a little short. Sorry, but this is a minor experiment for me right now. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	464. Chapter 464

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **THeDemonArson: Uh…what do you mean by that? No, you didn't mention that.**

 **Fangs of death: Thanks, but I don't remember, sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's a little vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco watched as their children run around the room, screaming and throwing toys. The two looked at each other and Marco arched a brow, "Is this a Mewman thing, honey?"

"I don't think so," she grabbed Comet as he tried to run past them and she looked at him in confusion, "Okay Comet, why are you and your sister acting like this?" Comet began screaming again and Marco narrowed his eyes before he began to chuckle, "And what's the joke Marco?"

"Their fangs are starting to coming in," Marco took his son from Star and looked at him, "Isn't that right buddy? You and your sister are in pain from your fangs coming in,"

Star looked at him in confusion, "So this is a big thing for vampires?"

"Yeah, it is. They're going to be feeding off larger rodents and they're finally going to be able to drink blood. Once their fangs fully develop, I'm going to take them down to the dungeon and let them feast on one of the inmates being sentenced to death."

"Great…so how do we handle two vampires who are getting their fangs?"

"Uh…I uh…I don't know, but if their anything like humans, we'll have to get a few things to help ease the pain for them and hope for the best."

Star sighed and shook her head and they heard the door open. They looked back and saw Janna stepping into the room, "Hey guys, what's with all the screaming?"

"Hey Janna, the twins are getting their fangs and they're a handful," Star sighed and shook her head, "And Marco doesn't know how to help them and…"

"Why don't you two go have a little fun, I'll watch the twins for you," Janna smirked and Marco arched a brow, "Don't worry Marco, I won't do anything to the kids. I'm their fun-loving Aunt Janna,"

"Janna, you're…"

"C'mon Marco," Star smiled and pulled him by the arm, "We didn't really get to have any fun since you killed Odin and I think Janna will be a great babysitter." Marco looked at her in confusion, "C'mon honey, maybe a night away from the castle will be good for us."

Marco sighed and looked at Janna, "Okay Janna, just don't teach them anything that could get them in trouble," Janna smirked and nodded as Star took a pair of dimensional from her purse and cut a portal open and she and Marco stepped through it.

The two children looked up at Janna in confusion and Janna smirked, "Okay kids, your mommy and daddy are away for a few hours and your awesome Aunt Janna is going to be watching you." The two blew raspberries at her and Janna chuckled, "Yeah, we're going to have a lot of fun," she picked the twins up and walked out of the room.

Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope, Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle watched as Nova and Comet, screaming and throwing temper tantrums, "Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Alfonzo and Ferguson walked past the girls and up to the twins, "So…what's going on with the twins?"

Alfonzo and Ferguson held their hands out and Chantelle's eyes widened, "Uh…you might not want to…" the twins bit Alfonzo and Ferguson and their eyes widened.

Chantelle and Andrea walked up to them and took the two vampires off their mates, "Ow," Alfonzo hissed in pain, "Why would they bite us?"

"Their getting their fangs," Andrea rolled her eyes, "We tried to warn you and…"

"Damn, are our kids going to be like that?" Ferguson slowly backed away, "Heh, you two can handle them when they get their fangs right? I mean you guys are gaining weight for them and everything so if we just stepped away…from…the…kids when they…fangs," Andrea and Chantelle glared at the two and Ferguson looked at his friend and swallowed hard, "Should we run?" Alfonzo nodded quickly before they turned and ran out of the room.

Andrea and Chantelle took a few deep breaths before setting the twins down and allowed them to run around once again.

Star and Marco stepped through a portal to see Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina, Ashley and the twins sleeping on the floor. The two rolled their eyes as they walked up to their children and picked them up, "And your aunts didn't have the common sense to put you two to bed?" Star whispered and shook her head before looking at the others, "It looks like you two tired them out,"

Marco lightly chuckled and shook his head, "Well let's get these two to bed. I have a feeling they're going to be pistols all day tomorrow." Star hummed and nodded before they walked out of the room.

Setting the twins in their bed, they pulled the covers over them and tucked them in before kissing the sides of their heads, "Goodnight Nova and Comet, sweet dreams," Star softly smiled.

"Sweet nightmares my little bats," Marco whispered before the two of them turned and quietly walked out of the room.

 **I don't know why I updated this, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	465. Chapter 465

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **THeDemonArson: Oh, yeah, Sundays are what I call my down day. I just sit back and relax, maybe play some Left 4 Dead with my cousin and I start posting again on Mondays, I'll remember that when I'm writing future updates for yours.**

 **Fangs of death: Good to know. I've lost interest in that and everything. I don't know if I can do that on account I'm not entirely the best at crossovers, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, yeah, she is the fun-loving aunt and everything. Yeah, I suppose I can add Pony Head and everything. It's cool, like I said everyone needs a break and play some games from time to time.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update something that Flufflepuff requested, but everything is scattered right now so I'm going to have to put that on hold at the moment. For now, enjoy this blind update.**

Star and Marco walked through the glass doors of the theater and a wide grin formed on Star's face. Marco looked back at his best friend and half smiled, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Marco, just super excited to see a movie,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Okay princess hyper pants, we need to buy tickets first," Star smiled and nodded as they walked up to the counter.

The two best friends sat in the middle row of the theater as the movie played and the patrons in the stared at the large screen. Marco looked at his best friend and saw her staring at the screen in wonder. He smiled as he shook his head before looking at the screen again.

The movie ended and everyone walked out of the theater. Star and Marco walked down the street and Star howled at the top of her lungs, "Man that was the best movie ever," Marco chuckled and Star turned to him and hugged him, "We should see another movie next weekend."

"Yeah, I guess we could see another movie next weekend." A cool wind blew past them and Marco felt Star shiver, "Here," he broke from the hug and took his hoodie off before wrapping it around Star, "That should keep you warm,"

"But what about you?"

"I'm hotblooded, I think I can handle it," Star softly smiled and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we better get you home,"

"Yeah, okay," the two walked down the street and Marco wrapped an arm around Star.

The two teenagers stopped in front of Star's house and Star took Marco's hoodie off and handed it to him, "Thanks Marco,"

Marco half smiled and took the hoodie from Star, "No problem. I'll see you later," Star nodded before swiftly kissing Marco's cheek before running up to the house and ran inside. Marco touched his cheek and chuckled as he shook his head, "Heh, she is a strange one, but I kind of like it," he put his hoodie on and started walking down the street.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	466. Chapter 466

**Guest: Good to know.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. I'm not entirely sure when or if I'm going to return to it. Keep reading, I might decide to bring it back soon.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out of the way. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly, magical princess of Mewni, and Marco Diaz, dragon boy of Echo Creek, ran down the darkened streets as a crowd of people chased after them. Star looked back and aimed her wand at the crowd, "Narwhal Blast!" the swarm of people jumped back as artic whales flew at them. Marco grabbed Star by the wrist and stretched his wings out before their feet began to lift off the ground and they flew through the night sky.

The two teenagers entered an old cabin and Marco hissed as fire flew through his teeth, lighting the small fireplace. Star sighed and sat down and Marco looked at his best friend, "Are you okay?"

"No Marco, ever since one little accidental spell, you're now half dragon and the entire town what's to kill us for it."

"And let them try," Marco sat down next to her and wrapped his wings around her, "Yeah, after a few hours I accidently burnt the library down and my parents were pissed enough to turn on us, but we look out for each other."

"Yeah, and we have more fun than ever now that you're part dragon," Marco half smiled and kissed the top of Star's head, "Hey Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "I love you,"

Marco chuckled and rubbed her back, "I love you too Estrella,"

 **This is a trial and error type thing. If people like this I'll turn it into an arc and next update to it will explain how all this started. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	467. Chapter 467

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Geo soul: Uh…sorry but I'm going to have to deny that, only because I can't stand companies that sell out to Lego like that. Sorry.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Okay, I'll continue it. Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jss2141: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **For now, here's a small vampire update. Again, sorry, but we're in the middle of moving and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, enjoy.**

Star and Marco watched as Nova and Comet flew around the room in a tantrum. Star sighed and looked at her husband and crossed her arms, "Well honey, how do we fix their little fits?"

"Heh, if I knew how you'll be the first one I tell, honey," the door opened and Alfonzo and Ferguson ran into the room and closed the door behind them before barricading it with furniture in the room, "And what did you guys do this time?"

"Nothing," Alfonzo answered and the two looked at them in confusion, "Andrea and Chantelle…well uh…they're in labor and…"

"Then you guys better get your asses out there and help them," Star ordered and they stared at her in disbelief, "Go!" they jumped and quickly ran out of the room, "Idiots," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And what's so funny?" Marco stopped laughing and shook his head, "Well we better try and…" a loud crash caught their attention and Star sighed, "Nova, Comet, you two better settle down before you two get in trouble." The two parents sighed and chased after their offspring.

Star and Marco held their children as they struggled to break free from their grasps, "Don't even try it you two, you need to settle down," Marco sighed, "I know you two are in pain and everything, but this stage in your lives is almost over,"

A loud scream filled the air and the two looked up and Star sighed and looked down at her children, "It sounds like you two are about to have a couple of cousins soon," the two parents began calming their children down and the two children slowly drifted off to sleep.

Star and Marco put their children on the bed and pulled the covers over them before they turned and walked out of the room. Looking down the corridor, they saw Alfonzo and Ferguson walking up to them, holding their hands, "What the hell happened to you two?" Marco chuckled.

"They broke our hands, dude," Alfonzo hissed in pain, "This is why we didn't want to help them. We're not vampires and our pain tolerances isn't as high as their or yours dude."

"Oh you guys will live you big babies," Star rolled her eyes, "Anyway what did they have?"

"We each have a son," Ferguson answered, "Now if you excuse us, we're going to get some ice for our hands." The two walked past the couple and Star and Marco chuckled.

Marco looked at his wife and slightly smiled, "So shall we go see the new additions to the vampire family, honey?" Star smiled and nodded before they walked down the corridor.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but like I said we're in the middle of moving and everything. Next update the two new vampires will make an appearance. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	468. Chapter 468

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I'm currently spit balling for those stories and they should be back either Monday or Tuesday, depending on how my weekend goes.**

 **Unoshot3016: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, best friends since birth, sat in their shared apartment, watching a movie when Star let out a sigh. Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "What's wrong Estrella?" Star frowned and shook her head, "No, something is wrong. You've been acting strange for a few weeks now,"

"Marco…can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did," Marco smirked and Star smiled and she jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "This is how you treat your best friend? I'm hurt," the two lightly laughed and Marco sighed, "Okay, so what's wrong Star?"

"Marco…how uh…how do you feel about babies?" Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Just…what are your thoughts on babies?"

"Uh…they're cute, squishy, tiny…why are you asking me?" Star looked away and Marco looked confused, "What's wrong Star?"

"Okay, you like babies, but what are your thoughts on having a baby?"

"What? Having…Star, we just graduated high school last year. I don't think we're ready to be having kids. I think it's a little soon to be talking about…" Star groaned and stood up before walking away from her best friend, "…babies? Star?" he stood up and followed Star to their room.

Marco walked into the room and saw Star sitting on their bed, "Star?" Star hummed and looked up, "Star…what was that about? You asked me a question and…"

"Think about it Marco, you're smart," Marco frowned as Star stood up and walked over to him, "When you figure it out, come talk to me. I'll be finishing that movie," she walked past him and Marco rubbed the back of his head.

Star sat on the couch watching TV when the screen went dark. She looked up and saw Marco staring at her. She crossed her arms and frowned, "So did you figure it out?"

"You're pregnant," Star nodded and Marco sighed, "And I'm guessing it's mine," Star nodded again and Marco frowned, "Star…it's not that I'm not happy, but the way you told me…it was a complete shock to me…you could've told me like a…"

"I wanted to surprise you and see what your reaction will be," Marco sighed and sat next to his best friend, "I guess I'm the mess up one in our duo,"

"Nah, you were just being you, there's nothing wrong about that," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "But next time something like this happens, just tell me and not ask twenty questions."

Star smiled and rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "Okay, deal," she looked at the black screen of the TV, "So can we go back to watching the movie?" Marco half smiled and nodded before turning the TV back on.

 **For some reason this has been bugging me all night. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think;**


	469. Chapter 469

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Nameless Dude: Uh…okay?**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write few ideas down. Might be difficult because I'm not too keen on the idea of Jackie and Marco anymore.**

 **Craftyminer188: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: In all honesty, I thought people had forgotten that. Here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his windowsill and stared out at the night sky. Hearing his bedroom door creak open, he looked back to see Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley and Brittney walking into his room. Confused, he arched a brow and shook his head, "Uh…what?"

"Marco, our parents know about us being pregnant, but every time we try to tell your parents that you got us pregnant you change the subject and…"

"Star, we're not telling my parents and I have my reasons," the six girls looked confused and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Let's just leave it at that," the six arched a brow and Marco looked out the window again and crossed his arms and the six girls sighed and walked out of Marco's room.

The six girls walked down the stairs and groaned, "What's wrong kids?" they looked back and saw Ashley's parents walking into the living room, "Did something happen?"

"We tried to find out why Marco doesn't want to tell his parents he got six girls pregnant, mom," Ashley groaned and her parents frowned, "What?"

"Marco doesn't want to tell his parents because…um…you see…"

"Monica," they looked up and saw Marco leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley and Brittney looked at him in confusion and Ashley's parents frowned and Marco looked at them, "That's the reason, isn't it?" Ashley's parents frowned and the girls looked confused, "They blame me for the accident and now I can't talk to them,"

"Wait, wait, what's going on? Who's Monica?" Janna looked at the three in confusion and Marco frowned, "And what accident?"

Ashley's parents looked at Marco and her father sighed, "Do you want to tell them?"

"Monica is…was…my twin sister, when we were about two she was hit by a car and died on impact. My parents said it was my fault so…yeah," the six girls frowned and Marco sighed, "Well now you guys know. I'll be in my room," without waiting for a response, Marco turned and walked up the stairs.

Marco sat at his desk and scribbled in his notebook when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Looking back, he saw Sabrina standing behind him, "Hey Sabrina, are you okay?" Sabrina moved around and sat down on Marco's lap and rested her head on Marco's chest, "Is something wrong?"

"I remember Monica," Sabrina frowned and Marco sighed, "She always teased us saying we're going to get married and we'd both light up,"

"Yeah, Monica was a funny one," Marco sighed and shook his head and Sabrina nuzzled closer to him.

 **I might be bringing this back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	470. Chapter 470

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Thanks, probably. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **For now, here's an update to Flufflepuff's request. Enjoy.**

Star and Pony Head lounged around the cabin with bored expressions on their faces. Marco walked through the door and they looked up, "Well…your parents are in the process of paying the ransom and then you two are free to…"

"We're not going back, they'll just send us to Saint Olga's again," Star sighed and Marco looked confused, "So we were thinking, instead of dropping us off and collecting the money, why don't you collect the money and the three of us will disappear for a while?"

"That's not how an exchange works," Marco sighed and shook his head, "If I go to the exchange emptyhanded then they're going to have me killed…and trust me, since I'm a Class-S thief they're not going to hesitate on that offer."

"But we really don't want to go back to that reform school," Pony Head groaned and Marco arched a brow, "It's pure torture there and our parents won't let us leave until they think we're rehabilitated."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but the ransom is being collected as we speak, so once I get a call…"

"If you're a Class-S thief, why do you need this money? You can steal anything you want," Star shook her head, "We can stay with you and you can still steal. What's a million dollars for a high-class thief?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You two are going to be the death of me, I just know it," the two princesses frowned and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "But I guess I wouldn't feel right sending you two back to that place,"

"You sending us back," Pony Head scuffed and rolled, "Please, you won't be sending us back there, our parents will and…"

"Yeah, and if I give you two back to them it'll be like sending you back,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Will declining the ransom ruin your ranking?" Marco looked at Star in confusion, "If you don't do the exchange will your class lower?"

"What? No," Marco shook his head, "No, I'm a Class-S thief, the best of the best, and the only thing that can hurt my ranking is if I'm captured, tried and found guilty. Lying about a trade won't hurt my rank in the slightest,"

"Then let us stay with you," Pony Head smirked, "This way we don't have to go back to Saint Olga's and you'll have some company during your life of crime," Marco hummed and rubbed his chin, "Or you can take the chance on the trade being trapped and get caught and lose your high ranking."

"Damn," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You're taking a shot at my pride there, princess," the two princesses smirked and Marco sighed, "Well we better move out soon. If we stay in one place for too long we'll get caught," the two princesses nodded and Marco pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal before the three of them stepped through it and it closed behind them.

 **Okay I was going to update something else from Flufflepuff, but I decided to bring this one back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	471. Chapter 471

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Johnny Boy: What do you mean?**

 **Flufflepuff123: Thanks. I was going to update the Star acting like Brittney bit, but a few things happened and I rather not get into right now. Never heard of it, but I suppose I can dabble a bit.**

 **Anyway, here's something I want to get out. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the floor with his back against the wall as he stared at the hole across from him that used to be Star's room. He sighed and shook his head, "She has a crush on me…damn…I need to make this right,"

"How do you plan on doing that?" he looked up and saw StarFan looking at him with a frown on her face, "Star said she might not be coming back and you and Jackie…"

"Look Ashley, I have a pair of dimensional scissors and I'm going to help Star fight this war. We're going to take Toffee down once and for all and after that…after that, I'm going to ask her to marry me,"

"And what about Jackie?"

"Star needs me more," Ashley looked shocked and Marco shook his head, "Star and I have always had each other's backs and I'm not going to let something like this stand in my way of helping her again,"

"So you're going to leave everyone behind for Star?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Do you love her?" Marco frowned and Ashley walked up to him and arched a brow, "Marco, do you love Star?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Marco stood up and sighed, "I love Star, I really, and I'm going to be there with her during this war."

"And what about Jackie?"

"Do me a favor…just uh…just let Jackie know that…that Star needs me more and I'm sorry,"

"You don't have the decency to break up with her yourself?" Marco frowned and pulled out his dimensional scissors before opening a portal, "You know it'll only be worse if you have someone else do it and…"

"I can't do it," Marco shook his head, "Jackie's a great person, and I'm sure she'll understand, but if I call, text or even go to her in person, I…I won't to do it. I already made Star cry and that killed me. I won't be able to handle it if I made Jackie cry. Just please give my message when I'm gone,"

Ashley frowned and nodded, "Yeah, okay,"

Marco half smiled before hugging her, "You're a good person StarFan13, don't ever forget that," Ashley half smiled and hugged Marco back. Marco broke from the hug and sighed, "Well…wish me luck," Ashley nodded and Marco turned and raced through the portal before it closed behind him.

Marco landed in a stone room and Star and her mother looked at him in confusion, "Marco? What are you doing here?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You're gone for two days and that's how you greet your best friend?" he walked up to Star and hugged her, "I'm here to help you and your mom. I'm going to fight in this war with you and everything will be…"

"But Marco, Jackie is…"

"Me and Jackie are done," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed, "I asked Ashley to break up with her for me…not saying I didn't want to or anything, but if I did then she would've cried and it would've been harder for me. It killed me when I made you cry and I truly regret that and I'm sorry I was oblivious to your feelings and that it took me till now to realize how much I need you,"

"Marco, you shouldn't be here. You should be back on earth with your family and Jack…"

"Star, I love you…after you left I locked myself in my room and did a lot of thinking…Jackie…she was just a girl I thought I loved…but I was wrong." He hugged her and Star's eyes widened, "I'm sorry I hurt you Star, I shouldn't have done that to you,"

Moon half smiled and walked up to the two teenagers, "Well Star, it looks like you and your little friend have a lot to discuss. I'll leave you two alone," she walked out of the room, leaving the two best friends alone.

 **I don't know why I wanted to write this, but here you go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	472. Chapter 472

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, I felt like it was a bit harsh, too.**

 **Johnny Boy: Oh, I guess that makes sense.**

 **Jordan: So you want a second part to that? I guess I can make it without a problem.**

 **Guest: I suppose that can be funny.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. Probably after this.**

 **Anyway, here's a vampire update. Sorry, but a few things came up and everything. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco tiredly set the twins on their bed and pulled the covers over them. Star looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes, "You said if we use methods from earth they'd be fine, but they're still fussy and…"

"Calm down honey, clam down," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know what I said, and I was wrong. The main thing is that they're sleeping right now," Star sighed and nodded, "Anyway, do you want to see what the others are doing?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun," the two turned around and walked out of the room and carefully closed the door behind them.

The two entered the room and saw the girls gathered around Andrea and Chantelle as Andrea fed her son James and Chantelle fed her son Daniel, "Hey guys," Star smiled and looked at the two newborn vampires, "Oh they're so cute, I just want to boop them," Star looked at her husband and saw him looking around in confusion and sniffing the air, "What's wrong honey?"

"Why do I smell sweat and fear?"

"Oh…Alfonzo and Ferguson tried their comedy again and made a joke about Daniel and James looking like little Elmer Fuds," Chantelle rolled her eyes and Marco chuckled and shook his head while Star tilted her head in confusion, "So we decided to give them a scare vampire style. After that they ran out of here screaming in terror,"

"Oh man," Marco continued to chuckle and shook his head, "I'm going to go look for those numbskulls," he raced out of the room and Star shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the others with a small smile on her face.

She sat down next to Chantelle and looked down at Daniel, "You're so cute I can just boop you," she lightly poked Daniel's cheek, "Boop,"

"Star…please don't boop our sons," Andrea sighed and Star frowned, "Just…we don't want anyone touching them while we're feeding them…it's nothing against you," Star sighed and nodded before sitting between Sabrina and Jackie and watched as Andrea and Chantelle fed their sons.

Star sighed before everyone heard a loud crash followed by ear shattering screams, "C'mon you two, can't you sleep through one night," Star jumped up and everyone looked at her in confusion, "Their fangs are still hurting them and they barely slept at all this week," before anyone could say anything, Star turned and quickly ran out of the room.

Star ran down the corridor and panted. Turning the corner, she ran into Marco, knocking them both to the floor. They groaned and Marco looked up, "Are you okay honey?"

"I'm fine…but…but if we're both here…who's in there with our…" before Star could finish, the two parents jumped up and ran into the room.

Entering the room, they saw the twins running around and throwing their toys as they screamed. They looked around and saw Alfonzo and Ferguson cowering in the corner, "What the hell are you two doing in here?" Star hissed and walked up to them, "Nova and Comet were sleeping peacefully! Why are you two in my kids' room!"

"We…were uh…getting away from the girls…came in here and they sort of…"

"Alfonzo, Ferguson, you two better leave before you make things worse," Marco sighed as he stopped his children from running around, "Just…just go back to the others while me and Star put the twins to bed…again," the two friends swallowed hard before running past them and out of the room. Marco looked down at the twins and shook his head, "And you two need to stop. This is getting ridiculous,"

Star sighed as she took her daughter from her husband, "Daddy's right you two, this is getting ridiculous with you two. We know you're in pain with your fangs coming in and everything, but you two need to get back on your sleep cycles," the two parents began walking around the room and tried to put the twins to sleep again.

The two parents walked out of the room and Star sighed before yawning. Marco looked at her and frowned, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded, "Well we better get you to bed, honey."

"Carry me?" Marco half smiled and nodded before picking Star up bridal style and walked down the corridor. Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and nuzzled closer to him, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Can you skip your hunt tonight and just stay with me?"

Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Sure love," Star lightly smiled before lightly yawning and nuzzled closer to her husband.

 **Just a little update for this. Again, sorry, but a few things came up and everything. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	473. Chapter 473

**Geo soul: I'll see if I can write a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jordan: Heh, thanks…I guess?**

 **Guest: Soon, very, very soon.**

 **Fawn: Yeah, he did.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I don't know if I can do that, but I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Alright, I know I said I was probably going to update Arson's story, but I'm still writing a few ideas down. For now, here's something for the hell of it. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly, better known as Lust, Marco Diaz, known as Wrath, Janna Ordonia, Sloth, Jackie Thomas, known as Pride, Brittney Wong, known as Greed, Ferguson Torrance, known as Gluttony and Alfonzo Chapman, better known as Envy, sat in a large room with annoyed looks on their faces. Alfonzo stood up and began pacing the room, "So what do we do? Everyone knows who we are and…"

"Calm down Envy, I'm supposed to be the one with the temper, remember!" Marco growled and Alfonzo looked at him, "So sit your ass down and let's think this through!"

Alfonzo growled and Star sighed, "He's right, if we go out there without a plan we're as good as dead."

"What? That's not fair! Every time I get an idea you guys always find reasons on how it won't work!"

"Envy!" Marco snapped again and Alfonzo jumped back in slight fear before sitting down, "Now does anyone have a plan?"

"I say we rob a jewelry store and make people fear us," Brittney chuckled and shook her head as everyone looked at her, "We'll get all those jewels and the town will know not to fuck with us."

"Can we rob a bakery too?" Ferguson moaned and rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry," Marco groaned and stood up before storming out of the room and Star followed him, leaving the others in confusion.

Star saw Marco standing out on a balcony with his head down. She sighed and slowly walked up to him, "Wrath?" Marco jumped and looked up in confusion, "Are you okay?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm fine Lust, I just needed to get away from the others," Star frowned and walked up next to him and the two teenagers stared down at the frighten citizens stared up at their tower, "I can't stand Gluttony, Envy and Greed at the moment, Sloth gets on my nerves and Pride…she's just…she's just a pain in my ass right now."

"And what about me?" Star frowned and Marco looked at her, "Do I get on your nerves?"

"No…Lust, you're the only one I can talk to in a calm manner. You're the only one I know who can keep me from murdering the others and you've been my best friend since we were in diapers." Star softly smiled and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I just needed to get away from the others before I had to give them an example on why I'm Wrath,"

"Well…it's not our fault our parents were killed and the seven of us were kidnapped when we were six and scientists did experiments on us that made us the embodiment of the Seven Deadly Sins, but I don't think you should show the others why you're Wrath." Marco sighed and nodded as Star wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, "Now…how about you show _me_ why you're Wrath and I'll show you why I'm Lust,"

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Damn it, I walked into this one…again," Star giggled and started to pull Marco back into the tower.

 **This is going to have a few parts to it. The next one is going to be nothing but smut between Star and Marco. I really have no idea where this came from, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	474. Chapter 474

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jordan: I like it, and thank you.**

 **Anyway, here's something involving Janna, Star and Marco. Enjoy.**

Star Butterfly and Janna Ordonia walked around the kitchen while they began preparing food. A loud crash caught Janna's attention and she looked back, "Star? What are you doing? You're going to ruin the surprise," Star groaned and shook her head, "Marco's been gone for two years and he's going to be home today and we…"

"I know, we're going to try and surprise him with a dinner for three," Star sighed, "We have plenty of time to prepare. Marco won't be home and we should have dinner done by the time he walks through the front door,"

"Well it depends on what you two are making," they looked back in shock and saw Marco Diaz leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "Well whatever is it, it sounds like you two need some…" before he could finish, Star and Janna ran up to him and tackled him to the floor. He chuckled and looked down to see his girlfriends' tightly hugging him and he chuckled, "Jeez, a guy goes out of the country for a couple of years and he returns to get tackled by his two girlfriends."

"Shut up," Janna rolled her eyes before she and Star got off Marco and the three of them stood up, "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago, but let's not worry about that right now. Why don't we go out and celebrate," before Star or Janna could argue, Marco led them out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Marco sat in his room with a distant look in his eyes, "Hey Marco," he looked up and saw Star walking into his room, "You've been quiet all night. Did something happen in Europe?"

"Nah, just suffering from jetlag, that's all," Star frowned and sat down next to him, "Anyway, what's up Star?"

"I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?" Marco smirked and shook his head, "Well I decided to come and join you in bed, Diaz," Star smiled and pushed Marco down onto the bed, "We both missed you, Marco, and I'm going to show you how much I missed you before Janna does," Before Marco could argue, Star pressed her lips against his.

Star sat on the headboard with Marco kneeling in front of her. Star moaned as she felt Marco lick her leaking pussy, "Marco?" he looked up in confusion and Star playfully smirked, "I want you to fuck me good and hard," Marco smirked before standing up and roughly shoved his dick into Star's pussy and Star moaned in pain and pleasure.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing. I couldn't make it into a full lemon due to reasons, but like I said, I will write a lemon involving Starco soon enough. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	475. Chapter 475

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I…I don't know.**

 **Jordan: I don't know.**

 **CNBW: Uh…okay?**

 **DhampyrX2: Yeah, I guess you can say that.**

 **THeDemonArson: Yeah, it was. Thanks and coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Sabrina ran down the street with a panic look on her face. Turning the corner, she bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground. Sabrina groaned as she rubbed her lower back, "Okay, that hurt,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sabrina," Sabrina looked up and saw Marco, in a yellow hoodie, standing up and held his arm out towards her. Sabrina, confused, took his hand and Marco helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"I uh…I'm fine Marco, but what happened to your red hoodie?" Marco looked confused, "You usually wear a red hoodie, not yellow,"

"Oh uh…it's uh…a long story, but um…you looked like you were in a hurry so…"

"Actually I'm already late for cheer practice, so it'll probably be better if I just stay away from Brittney," she took Marco by the hand and began leading him away.

The two teenagers sat on a bench in the park as people walked around, talking to one another. Sabrina looked over to Marco before leaning up to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Marco looked at her in confusion and Sabrina frowned, "Sorry, I just…" Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her closer to him, "Marco?"

"If uh…if you want to rest then um…yeah, this way you're a bit more comfortable," Sabrina half smiled and nodded before she nuzzled closer to Marco.

A cool wind blew past the two and Sabrina looked at Marco in confusion, "Marco," he looked at her and arched a brow, "Why uh…why did you throw blocks at me back in kindergarten?"

"I uh…I'm really sorry Sabrina, I just uh…I didn't like the way you and the others were bullying Janna. I didn't mean to hurt my first friend like that," he stood up and Sabrina looked at him in confusion, "Um…how uh…how about I take you to a movie to make it up to you," Sabrina softly smiled and nodded as Marco helped her up and the two of them walked out of the park.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	476. Chapter 476

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LordThunderGamer: It's coming up.**

 **Daquandothard3436: Which one will you want? Just asking here.**

 **THeDemonArson: Yeah, and coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked up to the Butterfly house and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and River stepped out, "Uh…hello Mr. Butterfly, is um…is Star home?"

"Marco, you don't have be nervous around here," River chuckled and shook his head, "Star's getting dressed, come in," Marco nodded and followed River into the house.

Marco looked around while Star's parents looked at him, "You know Star enjoyed herself last night," Moon voiced and Marco looked at her, "She was very excited to see a movie and we really appreciate you taking care of her in school while she was blind."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let her get bullied," Star's parents nodded and Marco sighed, "So uh…"

"Marco!" he looked up and was tackled to the floor with a light thud, "Hey Marco, what are we doing today?"

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of his best friend's head, "Calm down, princess hyper pants," the two stood up and Marco sighed, "How about we just go out and enjoy this nice day,"

"Okay," Star smiled and looked back at her parents, "I'll see you guys later, mom and dad," he parents nodded as the two teenagers walked out of the house. Star's mother walked over to the window and looked out the window and saw the two teenagers and her husband looked at her in confusion.

Star and Marco walked down the street, hand-in-hand as a gentle breeze blew past them. Marco looked at Star and saw her smiling as she looked at the sky and watched as the clouds.

 **Just a small update for this. This is probably over. I might have one more to it and everything. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	477. Chapter 477

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Craftyminer188: I don't know if I can do something like that, but I can write a few ideas down.**

 **LordThunderGamer: Yeah, sure.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I guess I can do something with that.**

 **Daquandothard3464: Slender Arc has been completed for a while now, but I might bring the Ghost Rider one back.**

 **Anyway, here's a slight vampire update. Enjoy.**

Star, along with her parents, stood in a room while they stared at Marco, Nova and Comet. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay kids, you've learned how to turn into bats, now it's time to teach you two how to summon familiars."

"Uh honey…don't you think that's a little advanced for them?"

"Well it's either that or teach them another ability and trust me they're far more difficult," Marco smirked at looked at his wife, "So if you want me to teach them one of those then I guess I…"

"No, summoning familiars will be fine,"

Marco chuckled before looking down at the two children. He sighed and Nova and Comet looked up at him in confusion, "Okay you two, daddy's going to give you demonstration," he looked forward and his eyes widened and they flashed red and several bats flew through the window and began circling the room.

Star, Moon and River sighed as the children watched in wonder. The bats soon flew out of the window and Marco smirked, "Okay kids, all you have to do is concentrate," the two looked up at him in confusion, "C'mon kids, you can do it. Just picture your familiars flying around and release that energy," the kids looked at him and Marco sighed, "I know you two can do it, you two mastered your morphing ability in no time,"

The two began screaming and started running around. Star giggled and Marco sighed, "I know you want the kids to learn their other abilities and everything, Marco, but they're apparently not ready to summon familiars yet,"

Marco sighed again and shook his head, "Yeah, I think it's better if they don't learn that right now,"

"And why is that dear boy?" Moon arched a brow.

"Because we're inside and I don't think the servants will like it if they have to clean up after a swarm of bats," Marco answered before he and Star picked the twins up and walked out of the room.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, been rather busy all day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know all think**


	478. Chapter 478

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah, I guess I can do something like that, except the jungle one, sorry, but I can't find a way to write that.**

 **Dreshkin: Heh, that one was one of my older works.**

 **Anyway, I was going to bring Ghost Rider back and everything, but my notes are scattered around at the moment, so please enjoy this one shot instead.**

Star and Marco sat on the couch, Star cuddled up to her best friend while the two of them read a book as a storm raged outside. Star moaned and looked up at her best friend, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "Marco I'm bored. Can we go dimension hopping or something?" Marco smirked and shook his head and Star moaned again, "But you have dimensional scissors and we can go…"

"Star, you know as well as I do that using dimensional scissors during a storm will lead to us missing a limb or two." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "And besides, where will we go? The Bounce Lounge closed a while ago,"

"I know," Star sighed and nuzzled up closer to him, "But that doesn't mean we can't go to the Wicked Knights Club," Marco shook his head and Star pouted, "Please,"

Marco sighed and lightly rubbed Star's back, "Star, I promise, once the storm ends, we'll go to all the dimensions you want and cause trouble, but for now you need to wait," he kissed the side of her head and slightly smiled, "Don't worry Star, this storm will be over before you know it,"

"Fine," Star moved and sat down on his lap and Marco looked confused, "I might as well comfortable if we're going to be here for a while,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay Estrella, whatever you say," Star smiled and nuzzled further into Marco's lap and the two continued to read the book Marco held in his hands.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but like I said, my notes at scattered and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	479. Chapter 479

**Geo soul: Counts as a crossover, so I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Craftyminer188: It's the Spanish word for Star.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah.**

 **Majinbuu78985: Thanks, and it's cool, we've all been there. Ho-ho, I like both it. In fact, here you go. Although I may make a few minor altercations.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star peaked into Marco's room and saw him sitting at his desk with his back towards her. A small smirk crossed her lips and she got ready to push the door open when she heard a few sets of footsteps walking up the stairs. Looking back, she saw Janna, Jackie and Sabrina. Star narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What are you three doing here?"

"I need a reason to visit my boyfriend," Jackie rolled her eyes.

Star looked at Janna and Sabrina and Sabrina shook her head, "Marco's been my friend since we were babies and I just thought that…"

The sound of a portal opening, the four looked up and saw Heckapoo stepping through a red portal, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I had a lot of fun playing keep away with Marco, I decided to come over for a visit," Star shot a spell at the keeper of dimensional scissors and Heckapoo fell back, "Looks like someone has a temper," before Star could respond, she fell back with a force, falling into Marco's room.

Marco jumped up and looked back to see Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Heckapoo, "What the hell is going on?" instead of receiving and answer, Star fired a spell at Heckapoo and Heckapoo shielded the spell with a wall of fire.

Upon collision, the room was flooded by a white light. The light soon dimmed and the six groaned and slowly opened their eyes and looked around before Janna started to slip her skirt off and smirk formed on her face, "Damn Diaz, why is it so hot in your room?" the six started to take their clothes off and Star jumped onto Marco's lap and pressed her lips against his.

Marco laid on his bed with Janna and Jackie leaning on his chest as they kissed and rubbed each other's breasts, Sabrina and Heckapoo taking turns kissing him and Star's pussy burying his dick. Star moaned as she looked down at Marco as she rubbed her breasts, "I love you Marco, keep fucking me," Marco half smiled and put his hands and Star's hips and began moving her at a rough pace.

Heckapoo was pinned to the wall and she panted as she felt Marco's dick roughly moving in and out of her pussy while Jackie and Sabrina rubbed her breasts and licked her nipples and felt Janna's lips pressed against hers and their tongues did battle. Heckapoo moaned into Janna's mouth as she felt Star's tongue run across her pussy.

The six laid on the floor and panted as sweat ran down their bodies and semen leaked out of Star's, Janna's, Jackie's, Sabrina's and Heckapoo's pussies. Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "So uh…what the hell happened to us, Star?"

"I guess when I tried to hit Heckapoo with a spell and she blocked it, our magic collided and well…that's just a guess." She yawned and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "But whatever happened let's be glad it's over,"

Marco chuckled and wrapped an arm around his best friend and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, I guess you're right Estrella,"

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Majinbuu and I'm sorry if it wasn't, just dealing with a few things at the moment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	480. Chapter 480

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Dreshkin: Thanks, but that chapter wasn't a lemon.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm already in the process of writing a clone Marco thing. I suppose I can give it a try.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down and see what I can get.**

 **THeDemonArson: Yeah, right? Yeah, I'll update that one when I can. Thanks.**

 **Jordan: I understand. Hope everything goes well for you and your mom.**

 **For now, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star walked into Marco's room and saw him sitting on his bed. She sighed and walked up and crawled onto the bed. Scooting up behind him, she hugged him and buried her face in the back of his shoulder and shook as she cried. Marco looked back in confusion and arched a brow, "Is everything okay Star?" Star shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Because of me, you almost died today," Marco frowned and turned around and hugged his best friend, "I'm sorry Marco. I never meant to say what I…"

"Shh, it's okay Star," Marco smiled and he rubbed Star's back, "You saved me today. And besides, I can never stay mad at my best friend," Star continued to cry into Marco's shoulder, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Actually…can uh…we watch have a movie night with nachos?"

"Sure," the two stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two best friends laid on the couch with the TV on and an empty plate sitting on the table in front of them. Marco looked down at his best friend and saw she had fallen asleep, laying on his chest. Star moaned and nuzzled closer to him, "Sorry Marco,"

Marco half smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her, "It's okay Star. You're still my best friend," he lightly rubbed her back as he listened to her even breathing and the sound of screaming coming from the TV.

Star woke up the following morning and looked around. Looking up, she saw that she was in Marco's arms. She softly smiled and nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing. I was going to post this Saturday, but I decided to take the entire weekend off to try and collect my thoughts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	481. Chapter 481

**The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, if you want to.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Jordan: Yeah, I guess I understand.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, seriously. I'm going to revisit it right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared at a rundown apartment building with frowns on their faces. Star looked at her best friend and sighed, "Do we have to visit our dads, Marco?"

"You heard our moms Estrella, until the divorce is finalized, our dads have visitation rights on the weekends." Star sighed again and nodded before the two of them walked up to the apartment building.

Star and Marco sat on the couch and watched as their fathers drank whiskey and mumbled to each other. Star's face twisted with disgust as she scooted closer to her best friend and sat on his lap, "Marco…can we get out of here?"

"I wish we could Star, but…" sirens filled the air and the two teenagers jumped up, "Well we better find out what's going on," the two teenagers jumped up and ran out of the apartment with their fathers drunkenly stumbling behind them.

Star and Marco landed in front of a large fire and watched as several firefighters tried to control the blaze. Star looked at her best friend and smirked, "Do you think we should go with the simplest plan? You turn into an elephant and go drain a nearby fountain and I use a spell to control the fire,"

"Sounds like a plan Star," Marco turned and sprinted away while Star stretched her wings out and began flying around.

The two teenagers stared at the charred remains of the building and shook their heads. Marco head jerked up and Star looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong Marco?"

"Our dads are finally here," Marco sighed and looked at Star, "And it doesn't seem like they're here to make an appearance."

"They're talking to floozies?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Our moms threw them out for going to Joker's and they're talking to some random skanks. I really want to go home Marco,"

"I do too, Star, I can't stand the scent of liquor," Marco sighed and he and Star began walking away.

Star and Marco sat in the bedroom and heard their fathers laughing and the sound of a few people talking. Star stood up and walked over to Marco and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Nothing," she looked up and frowned, "Marco I just want to go home," Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he lightly kissed the side of her head as they listened to the laughing and the party going on in the other room.

The two teenagers walked through the front door and their mothers looked up and Moon arched a brow, "How was your weekend kids?"

"Dad and Mr. Diaz was drunk and they kept bringing hookers to their apartment, mom," Angie and Moon shook their heads and sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to get a shower to get the scent of alcohol off me,"

"Let me know when you're done so I can jump in," Star nodded and ran up the stairs and Marco sighed and sat down, "Never send us back there again,"

"Sorry hijo, but until the divorce is finalized, you and Star will be spending weekends with your fathers." Angie sighed and Marco nodded.

 **I was going to return to this a lot sooner. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	482. Chapter 482

**The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, sure, what do you got?**

 **CaptainPeiper: Uh…I don't think so.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. Nah, I decided to try to make it into a real hero story and give them a tragic story like most hero origins are.**

 **d. felipe76: Star's and Marco's parents.**

 **: Like I said in the message, yeah.**

 **LucklessBlock86: Heh, thanks.**

 **Flufflpuff123: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star, along with Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope, Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley frowned as they stripped down and put on their new outfits. Looking at the double doors, the girls frowned and Star sighed, "Is any of this legal? Our parents sold us as part of a harem so our kingdoms can merge?"

"Hey, all I know is when we meet the jerkoff, I'm going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine," Janna crossed her arms and the others nodded in agreement.

The doors soon opened and they looked up with narrowed eyes to see a Latino teen boy around their age wearing a red hoodie and black jeans. Confused, the boy arched a brow and shook his head, "Okay, what are you eight doing in my room and why are you wearing the garbs of concubines?"

"So you're the bastard our families sold us to?" Ashley arched a brow and the boy looked confused, "Didn't anyone tell you anything?"

"Apparently not," he sighed and shook his head, "So why don't we take little steps. Hi, my name is Marco Diaz," the eight girls looked confused and slowly began introducing themselves and the nine teenagers began talking.

Looking up, the nine teenagers saw the sun had gone down and Marco stood up and the eight girls looked at him in confusion, "Well it's getting late, you eight are more than welcome to sleep in here tonight,"

"And where will you sleep?" Sabrina arched a brow and Marco looked at her in confusion, "You didn't order us to serve you and you…"

"Okay first off, I won't do anything to any of you unless you were comfortable with it, second, I'll just sleep in the main foyer. Gives me a reason to mess with the guards," Marco smirked, "Anyway, feel free to wonder around…but since you guys are technically my concubines, you might want to avoid running into the servants and guards and not to mention my parents and then…the thing with…anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow," the eight nodded and Marco walked out of the room.

The girls looked around the room and Jackie sighed, "Well he's not like most guys…at least he's considerate,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chantelle yawned and looked around the room, "Well we better get some sleep," the others nodded in agreement.

 **Trial and error. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	483. Chapter 483

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Craftyminer188: Thanks/**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You can give it here.**

 **FLufflepuff123: Ha-ha, I like it. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Mike or Ike: Good to know and I will continue it.**

 **Jordan: Uh…okay?**

 **Julie: Thanks, but they're some of my older works.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update Arson's request, but something happened, so enjoy this little vampire update.**

Star watched as her children and husband flew around the room, performing tricks and flying in and out the windows. The three bats landed on the floor and turned back to their normal forms and Marco looked down at the two vampires, "Okay kids, are you ready to learn…"

"No," the kids laughed and began running around the room, up the walls and on the ceiling.

Marco sighed and Star chuckled and walked up to her husband, "Well they are rebellious, honey, so let them have a little fun." Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "C'mon honey, let them have their fun and when they want to learn their other abilities you can teach them."

Marco sighed and half smiled, "Yeah, okay. But…"

"Do you two need another night to yourselves?" they looked back and saw Jackie leaning against the door, "You two have been running around all week with the kids. If you need some time to yourselves, I can watch them for…"

"Aunt Jackie!" Jackie was spear tackled by Comet and Comet nuzzled closer to her, "You watch us, Aunt Jackie?"

"I don't know buddy," she looked at the two and smirked, "Am I watching them?"

The parents sighed and Star shook her head, "Just make sure they don't die, okay?" Jackie half smiled and nodded as Star and Marco opened a portal and stepped through it and it closed behind them.

Jackie looked down as Nova walked up to her and Comet smiled and nuzzled closer in her arms, "Okay you two, let's go see what the others are doing."

"Carry me, Aunt Jackie?" Jackie rolled her eyes and carried Comet out of the room and Nova followed her.

The seven girls watched as Nova played with Chantelle's and Andrea's sons and Comet sat on Jackie's lap. The door creaked open and Alfonzo and Ferguson stepped into the room and everyone looked at them. Alfonzo sat next to Jackie and Comet hissed and bared his fangs, "Okay kid, jeez," Alfonzo jumped up and backed away, "I guess it's not safe to come in here yet,"

"No, you guys can come in, just don't sit next to Jackie." Sabrina answered and the two looked confused, "It's obvious Comet got a trait from his father and developed a crush on Jackie,"

"Right, good to know," Ferguson said as he and Alfonzo sat down next to their respected mates and everyone watched the three children run around the room.

Star and Marco walked through the portal and saw their children and Andrea's and Chantelle's sons flying around the room while Andrea and Chantelle watched them and the others were spread out on the floor, sleeping. Star stretched out her wings and Marco turned into a bat before the two of them flew up to their children.

Star soon landed followed by three bats before turning to their normal forms, "Alright let's get you two ready for bed," Star smiled.

"We're not tired," Nova yawned and her parents rolled their eyes before they picked their children up and walked out of the room.

 **Okay like I said, I was going to update Arson's request, but something happened and I had to go with this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	484. Chapter 484

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Whatever you got.**

 **LordThunderGamer: That's basically over, sorry, but I have something else planned.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Uh…quick question, did you get that idea from the episode of Family Guy where Stewie impregnated himself with Brian's baby?**

 **Sanaree: Damn, I didn't expect anyone to do something like that. Yeah, bad boy AU here is finished, but you still got my other Bad Boy story.**

 **Star butterfly: Thanks.**

 **Jordan: I'm fine thank you for asking.**

 **LocklessBlock86: Uh…okay?**

 **Jparago: Uh…right?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco Butterfly stared in shock at their unexpected guests. Star smirked and looked around, "Cool, we're in the Butterfly castle and…oh no, we're in the Butterfly castle! Marco, if my parents see us, my mom is going to send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

"She would, if she was still queen," the two teenagers looked up to see older versions of themselves walking up to them, "But I don't think it'll be a wise idea to send myself to Saint Olga's."

The two teenagers looked and the older Marco chuckled and shook his head, "So this is the day the spell went wrong,"

"Hey, I said I was sorry,"

The two teenagers looked confused and Marco shook his head, "Okay, I'm officially freaked out now,"

"Yeah, time traveling with do that to you," the older Marco sighed, "Younger me, follow me," Marco looked confused and followed his older self out of the room.

Star looked at her older self in confusion, "So are you and Marco…"

"Married for two years,"

"Right," Star arched a brow, "So uh…when did this start?"

"Well Marco being the safe one in our relationship told me I'm not allow to tell you, or me, or…damn, time traveling is confusing…anyway, it happens soon," Star looked confused and nodded.

Marco looked at his younger self and smirked, "Okay, ask any question you want,"

"Uh…you and Star…what are you guys?"

"We're married, been married for a couple of years," younger Marco nodded, "And no, I can't tell you when you two get together."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" the older Marco arched a brow and Marco sighed, "Right, you're me," he looked back at his best friend and the older Star and then at his older self, "So do you guys have kids or what?"

"Star's three months pregnant, and she's as hyper as ever, but I still love her," he sighed and looked at his younger self, "And she really didn't mean to send you two to this point in time. She just learned a spell and she wanted to try it out,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Good," the older Marco smirked, "Now let's go. My Star will send you and your Star back to your own timeline," the younger Marco nodded and the two of them walked back to the main foyer.

Entering the foyer, they saw the two Star's laughing with one another. The older Marco smirked and walked up to his wife, "Okay honey, I think it's time our guests go home,"

"Oh, but I want to play a little more," the older Star ran up to her husband and smiled, "Please? Your parents aren't even home so no one will know they we're gone."

"I know, but we're probably in enough trouble with Father Time by having them here." The two Star's pouted and the older Marco rubbed the top of his wife's head, "I know you want to have a little more fun and everything, but you know we can't mess with the timeline any more than we already have,"

"Okay," Star pouted and held her wand out and muttered a spell under her breath and a blue portal opened up in front of their younger selves, "Bye guys," the two teenagers stepped through the portal and it closed behind them, "I'm going to miss those kids,"

"Honey, we were those kids,"

"Oh, I know, but we could've had a little fun with them while they were still here." Marco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, go make me some nachos,"

"Yes Estrella," Marco chuckled and walked away from his wife.

The two teenagers stood in the middle of the Diaz living room and Star rubbed the back of her head, "Well…that was an adventure,"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to get some nachos,"

"Wait for me," the two teenagers walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen.

 **No idea where this came from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	485. Chapter 485

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Alright, I don't know what I can do, but I guess I can try.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Ah, alright I guess that makes sense. You gave a few ideas and some of them I might be able to do, but I don't think I can do the Rick and Morty one. Not that I never seen the show or anything, but I'm not good at crossovers.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, I suppose you do. No, Slender is no longer active.**

 **Jordan: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Goddamn I don't think I've updated this in a while. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco laid on the couch, with Star laying on top of Marco and Marco had an arm wrapped around her as the two of them watched TV. Marco looked down at his best friend and smirked, "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to him, "You know I missed you when you left Mewni,"

"Yeah, I missed you too, Estrella," he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back and the two of them continued to watch TV.

Angie and Rafael walked through the front door and saw the two teenagers sleeping on the couch in each other's arms. Angie slightly smiled and walked over to the two and draped a blanket over them. Hearing a portal ripping open, they looked up and saw Star's parents with forlorn looks on their faces, "Your majesties,"

"Angie, Rafael," Moon said in a stern voice and the two looked confused, "We're sorry to intrude, but we must move the arrangements," Moon sighed and shook her head, "Star and Marco must marry sooner rather than expected. The prince of the underworld, a demon named Tom, is trying to get force Star into a marriage and if we validate their contract before Tom has a chance to force Star into a marriage she doesn't want to be in, Tom will be forced to leave Star alone."

"So how far do we have to move the arrangements to?"

"Two weeks," the two parents looked shocked and River sighed, "We know it's a little sudden, but the sooner the better," Angie and Rafael sighed and nodded.

 **Just going to try and bring this back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	486. Chapter 486

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **CaptainPeiper: Why not?**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, no problem.**

 **THeDemonArson: Yeah, I put it on hiatus for a while.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Ah, that makes sense. Yeah, I suppose I can do a few ideas like that. In fact, here's the kids one right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

Moon and Angie watched as their 3-year-old children Star and Marco run around the house, laughing, "Let's go Marco, Ludo is attacking," Star laughed and the two best friends laughed as they ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Well our children certainly have some very active imaginations."

"Yes, but they're just children," Angie smiled as she and Moon heard the two children running around in a room upstairs.

Star jumped on a bed and laughed and looked at her best friend, "Marco, I need help!"

"Coming Star," Marco jumped on the bed and the two laughed as they jumped up and down on the bed.

The two fell onto the bed and laughed, "And another victory for Star and Marco," Star giggled and scooted closer to her best friend, "Next time we'll show Ludo and his army."

"Yeah, but Ludo never wins," Marco smirked and yawned, "That was a fun adventure," Star smiled and nodded as she yawned and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Star felt someone lightly shake her and she moaned and opened her eyes and saw her parents staring at her, "Come on dear, it's time to go home,"

"Mommy, no, me and Marco have to go one more adventures,"

Her parents smiled and her father chuckled, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be back next week," Star whined as her parents picked her up and walked out of the room.

 **Trial and error. I don't know if this is what you wanted FLufflepuff and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	487. Chapter 487

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in Star's room, doing their homework. Star looked over at Marco and chuckled when she looked down at his homework. Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "What's so funny?"

"Your initials…they spell mud," Marco looked down and frowned and Star stopped laughing, "I'm uh…I'm sorry Marco,"

"It's fine Star,"

Star hummed and slightly smiled, "You know, I have an embarrassing secret too. I have an embarrassing birthmark,"

"Yeah, where?"

Star's eyes widened and her face began to burn, "Her birthmark is on her left butt cheek,"

They looked back and saw Star's mother on the mirror and Star groaned in annoyance, "Mother!" Star ran up to her mirror and ended the call before pulling the curtains over her mirror. She looked back at her best friend and saw the shocked and a small smile crossed her lips, "Hey, since I know what your initials spell, how about I make us even and show you my birthmark."

She laughed and Marco arched a brow, "Okay," Star stopped laughing and stared at her best friend in disbelief, "You said it'll make us even." Star swallowed hard as her face began to burn up again.

Star turned around and lifted her skirt and began pulling her tights down. Marco's eyes widened saw his best friend bend over, revealing her bare ass and he spotted a heart-shaped birthmark on her left butt cheek. Star stood up and pulled her panties and tights back up and fixed her skirt, "There, now this stays between us,"

"Uh…yea…okay…uh…right," Marco cleared his throat and looked down at his homework, "We uh…we better finish our homework," Star nodded and the two of them sat down and continued their homework in an awkward silence.

 **I hope this is what you wanted Majinbuu and I'm sorry if it wasn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	488. Chapter 488

**THeDemonArson: No, I don't think so. Yeah, I start on Monday. Sorry, but we're going over to my Uncle's on tonight and we won't be back until Sunday afternoon.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, good to know.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas don to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **For now, here's something I feel like getting done. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco smiled as they watched their daughter Nova run around, grinning and giggling. The infant girl ran up to her parents and giggled before yawning and pulled on Marco's pant leg. Marco picked her up and the two walked over to the bed and Marco set her down and pulled the covers over her and the two parents kissed the side of her head before turning around and quietly walked out of the room.

Star and Marco sat on the couch, watching TV. Marco wrapped an arm around his wife and smirked, "I think my mom cursed us," Star looked at him in confusion, "Remember when she said Nova was going to have your energy?"

"And you're saying that like it's a bad thing," Star smirked and cuddled up to her husband, "I don't think it's so bad if she has this much energy. It's a lot more fun this way,"

Marco chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Heh, I love you honey, but I don't think it's fun having our daughter run around the house every night," Star smiled and rolled her eyes as the two of them continued to watch TV.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, but we're getting ready to go to my uncle's and we won't be back until Sunday. So as always and enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy your Easter everyone.**


	489. Chapter 489

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Alright, good to know. Thanks.**

 **The Guy: Which song did you have in mind? Thanks and keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Alright.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to update Arson's request and here you go. Enjoy.**

Janna walked into the library and began looking at the 19th century poetry section and spotted Marco in a black hoodie ( **I can't remember what you said his hoodie color was for the emo one, sorry Arson,** ) with a book in his hands and a gloomy look on his face, "Diaz?" she walked up to and Marco looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to hide from the agony that is life," Janna looked confused and Marco sighed, "Never mind,"

"Okay…are you and Star fighting or something?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Well you two are usually together,"

"I don't know," Marco looked down at the book and sighed, "Anyway, I'm busy so…" Janna sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder at the book, "Problem?"

"What? I need a reason to read 19th century poetry with you?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and the two continued to read in silence.

The two teenagers walked out of the library with a book tucked under Janna's arm, "Thanks for covering me with the book, Diaz," Marco looked at her with a confused look crossing his face, "I mean you rented the book for me, thanks,"

"No problem," Marco sighed and checked the time on his phone, "Well I better get going, I have a few things I need to take care of," Janna sighed and kissed his cheek, "What was that for?"

"Well since you rented the book for me, I figure we'd read it together," Marco looked confused and Janna began leading him by the arm.

The two teenagers sat in Janna's living room, reading the book when Janna smirked and leaned up to Marco. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Problem?"

"Just a little tired, I just wanted to get comfortable," Janna smirked and nuzzled closer to him.

 **I'm going to break this down into small parts until the finale. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	490. Chapter 490

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Crafterminer188: Uh…no offense, but which ones were yours?**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah, I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **THeDemonArson: Good to know and I didn't forget.**

 **Ken-TheReader: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Jordan: Alright.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

6-year-old Nova Butterfly and her 3-year-old brother Comet ran around the castle's corridor, laughing and avoiding guards as they ran. The siblings slid down a railing and ran away from her parents Star and Marco Butterfly. Marco looked at his wife and laughed, "Heh, were you this crazy when you were their age, honey?"

"No…maybe…uh…kids, wait for mommy," Star ran past her husband and chased after their children.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well…it's official, I married a woman who bathed in a tub of sugar her whole life and now our kids are bouncing off the walls," he smirked and walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets.

Turning the corridor, he spotted Star's parents walking down the corridor, "Your majesties," they stopped and looked back at their son-in-law in confusion, "Quick question, was Star extremely hyper when she was a kid?"

"Of course she was," Moon sighed, "But no matter what, we couldn't do much about it and we just let her be with that little hiccup in her life," before Marco could say anything else, his in-laws turned and walked away from him.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Weird family," hearing a crash coming down the corridor, he looked back and chuckled, "And I guess I'm part of it," he shook his head again and continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Just something I felt like writing for fun. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	491. Chapter 491

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I don't know how I can make that work, but I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, it could've been better. Yeah, I suppose what I can see what I can do.**

 **Craftyminer188: Oh, hmm…soon I suppose. As I said before, I am not the best at crossovers.**

 **RobLebron: I could've been better, thanks. Alright, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco watched as his best friend stepped through the portal leading from earth back to Mewni. Marco frowned and ran up to her, only to be stopped by Star's mother Moon, "Queen Butterfly, please, I love her and…"

"And you are unfit for my daughter," Marco frowned and Moon turned and faced the portal, "Now if you will excuse me…"

"I'll prove that I'm worthy for your daughter," Moon looked back and Marco narrowed his eyes, "I'll join the royal guards and rise through the ranks to prove I'm worthy of your daughter's hand,"

Moon hummed and narrowed her eyes, "Very well, if you are so sure of this, you will join the academy and if you survive the training, you will rise through the rankings, but if you fail…the punishment is death," Marco's eyes widened and Moon looked back with a sly smirked, "Are you still up for the task?"

"Yes," Marco sighed, "I love Star and if I must go through training and possibly die to prove it…well…so be it,"

"You're serious about this," Moon hummed and sized the young man in front of her, "Very well, let's go," Marco nodded and the two of them stepped through the portal before it closed behind them.

Star looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted her best friend standing next to her mother, "Marco? What are you doing here?"

"He's here to prove something to me, dear," Moon crossed her arms and stared at the young man next to her, "Why don't you go to your room and I'll talk with your friend,"

"Uh…okay," Star turned and walked away from the two.

Moon stared at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "Alright boy, your training will start first thing tomorrow morning. I advise you to get plenty of sleep," Marco sighed and nodded before walking away from Moon.

Marco entered the cold room and several guards in-training stared at him and one of them laughed, "Seriously? They're going to let this pipsqueak be a guard,"

Everyone began laughing and Marco groaned and shook his head before walking to the furthest corner of the room and sat down. He looked back and saw the others looking away from him and talking to one another. He sighed and shook his head, "Alright, I can do this, I can become a guard, rise through the ranks and marry Star and prove to her mother that I am worthy of her," he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

 **I don't know if you wanted this Rob, and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	492. Chapter 492

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **NUGGET: Yeah, I'm going to continue it.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Really? You think I can make it into its own story? Well I might just do that.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Karl Again: It's going to be a series don't worry.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's one that you asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at a table in the library with a book in front of him and a bored look on his face. He sighed and someone cupped their hands over his eyes, "Guess who,"

Marco smirked at the familiar voice, "How many guesses do I get?"

"Three, first two don't count,"

"Well since the first two don't count…Brittney and Sabrina…and now for my real guess, Ashley," Marco turned around and spotted his girlfriend of two years, Ashley Dingley, standing behind him, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing," she walked around him and sat on his lap, "So are we still on to watch the new adventures of Star tonight?"

"Your dad's not mad at me for accidently breaking his car's window?"

"Well…my mom has been talking to him and everything…he isn't mad, but he's not exactly on the forgiven side of things," Marco sighed and Ashley frowned, "We don't have to watch it…I mean it is our favorite show and everything, but we can miss it and do something else,"

"Nah, we'll watch it, but until I feel like I'll walk out of your house in one piece or at the very least living, we'll watch it at my place,"

Ashley smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that could work too." They heard the loud ringing of the bell and Ashley sighed and stood up, "Well I better get going. I have math next,"

"Heh, history," Marco stood up and slightly smirked, "I'll see you after classes,"

"Yeah, okay," Ashley kissed Marco on the cheek and the two of them walked out of the library and walked in separate directions in the hall.

The final bell rang and the students walked out of their classes and up to their lockers. Ashley walked up to Marco and leaned up against the lockers next to him, "So are you ready to go to your house and watch what's going to happen next in the show?"

Marco smirked and nodded, "Yeah, let's go," Ashley smiled as Marco closed his locker and the two of them walked out of the school.

The two sat on the couch in the Diaz living room and Ashley leaned up against her boyfriend and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close as they watched TV. Marco kissed the top of Ashley's head and Asley smiled as she nuzzled closer to him.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Flufflepuff and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	493. Chapter 493

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah, I was looking back through the reviews and you asked for something like Star being a fictional character and StarFan and Marco watch her show and they're dating. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Dreshkin: Good to know.**

 **Jordan: Yes, she is. Alright.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. Brittney.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door as rain started to pour down. Marco closed the door and Star laughed, "Well that was a close one. Now what,"

A loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning knocked the power out and Star and Marco looked up and Marco sighed, "Wait until the power comes back on?" Star groaned and pouted, "Mom, dad?" hearing no response, the two best friends walked around the house and began feeling around.

Feeling around on the coffee table, Star felt a piece of paper and she took her wand out, "Glitter Flashlight Blast!" the room was flooded with light and Star looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, "Well…your parents went away for the night,"

"What," Marco looked over his shoulder before turning around and walking up to Star. Looking over her shoulder, he began reading the note, "Kids, gone to a class reunion, won't be home until tomorrow, have fun, mom and dad."

Marco sighed and Star looked at her best friend in confusion, "So what now?"

"Like I said, we wait until the power comes back on," Marco sighed and sat down on the couch. Star frowned and sat down next to him.

Star sighed and watched as bizarre shadows danced on the walls and she looked at her best friend and saw him moving his hands in front of her wand, "What are you doing?"

"It's called shadow puppetry, something that people used to do when there was no electricity," Marco looked up and smirked, "Give it a try," Star smiled and nodded before moving her hands next to Marco's.

 **I didn't have much for this one. Just a little something I decided to write after a storm knocked our power out a while back/ As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think/**


	494. Chapter 494

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that. I guess I can write a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #1: Werewolf arc is more or less finished, but I am planning on rebooting it.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks. Yeah, I can try to make them a bit longer.**

 **RobLebron: Wet, how was yours? Traitor Marco? What traitor Marco? Vampire coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the room and watched as their children threw furniture around, throwing a tantrum. Marco looked at Star and smirked, "Well honey, were they like this earlier?"

"What makes you think I know?" Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "I wouldn't know because they're starting to sleep during the day. They woke up a total of three times today, but they were fine, aside from being hungry, but they wouldn't so something out of the ordinary."

Hearing the door creak open, they looked back and saw a confused Jackie stepping into the room, "What's going on guys?"

"Aunt Jackie!" Comet ran towards Jackie and tackled her into a hug, I missed you Aunt Jackie,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "That explains why our son has been acting up, he has a crush on Jackie." Star and Marco looked at their daughter and saw her turn into a bat and flew out the window, "Nova!" Marco turned into a bat and Star stretched her wings out and the two of them flew out the window after their daughter.

Jackie looked at the window in confusion as Comet smiled and nuzzled closer to her. The two bats and Star soon flew through the window and the bats turned back to Nova and Marco and the two parents looked at their daughter, "Nova, you shouldn't fly out like that and you know it."

"I'm sorry,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "We're not mad sweetie, but you should know better than that," Star looked at Jackie and sighed, "Anyway, what's going on?"

"We heard screaming and thought something happened and we decided to check out happened." Star and Marco rolled their eyes, "But if you want, I can just leave you two with…"

"Can I come?" Comet looked up with a small, "Can I come, Aunt Jackie?

Jackie sighed and slightly smiled, "Sure buddy," she looked up and looked at Nova, "Do you want to come too?" Nova nodded and ran from her parents and up to Jackie. Jackie looked at the two and smirked, "There, now you two have a little alone time. Have fun," Jackie led the two out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Star sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey, I just…I don't know what's been going on with Nova and Comet lately,"

"Could it be the face that they're vampire-Mewman hybrids?" Star shrugged her shoulders and Marco smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Or I could be the fact that all kids tend to act like this,"

"Probably," Star looked up and slightly smiled, "Well since we're alone for a while, why don't we have a little fun, Marco?" before Marco could say anything Star threw her arms around and pressed her lips against his. Marco eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him.

 **Just a small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	495. Chapter 495

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Mijinnbu7985: Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **RobLebron: Oh, okay, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco limped down the castle's corridor with scars covering his body. He grunted and rubbed his shoulder, "Damn, this woman is going to be the death of me…if it weren't for Star, I'd be…"

"Hey Marco," he looked up and saw his best friend walking towards him and a small smile crossed his lips, "Hey, are you done helping my mom for the day? I figured we could go to another dimension and…why are you covered in scars?"

"You seem to forget, Star, I'm from earth and our pain tolerance isn't as high as someone from Mewni." Star sighed and nodded, "Anyway, I'm not really allowed to leave the castle until my work is completely finished, so no dimensional hoping," Star frowned and Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Estrella, once I'm done with this mess, we can go to any dimension you want."

"But…what exactly does my mom have you doing? You've been here for a while and every time I see you, you have scars covering your body and you look exhausted."

"It's…it's a surprise Star," Marco half smiled and sighed and Star frowned, "Don't pout Star, once my tasks are done, we can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, alright," Star softly smiled, "Well I'll see you later. I'm going to see if Pony Head wants to hang out," Marco nodded and Star turned around and walked away from him.

Marco grunted and he heard someone humming behind him, "I must say, I am surprised you managed to survive this long," he looked back and saw Moon walking up to him, "Most people would usually die at this point,"

"Well your majesty, I'm not like most people. I have a reason to survive this brutal training."

"Yes, but remember, you have to prove to me that you care for my daughter," Marco growled and began limping away.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. Babysitting my bratty ass cousins. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know me know what you all think.**


	496. Chapter 496

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **CodeRedGaming: Thanks for telling me, dude. My mind is wandering at lot.**

 **Craftyminer188: Good to know. Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sure. Keep reading. Yeah, that's more or less finished. Yeah, a sore back and a major headache.**

 **Jss2141: Heh, I remember. I don't know if I can, but I suppose I can throw a few ideas around.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Arson's request. Enjoy.**

Jackie skated down the street with a smile on her face. She stopped when she spotted Marco in a dark blue hoodie ( **Again, don't remember the exact colors you wanted dude, so sorry.** ) walking down the street with his hands shoved his pockets, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at her with a slightly annoyed look crossing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just bored,"

"Oh…well, do you want to skate with me?" before Marco could reply, Jackie put a helmet on his head and pulled him onto the board, "Alright, let's go," she tightly held onto Marco and kicked the ground beneath them and they started moving.

Turning a sharp corner, the two fell off the skateboard and landed on the grass beside them. The two of them groaned and sat up, "Okay, that's never happened before. Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yeah, you?"

Jackie slightly smiled and scooted closer to Marco and laid her head on Marco's chest, "Well I am a little hurt, maybe we could stay here for a while." Marco's left eye twitched and Jackie nuzzled closer to him. Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, my cousins gave me hell while I was watching them. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	497. Chapter 497

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: I don't know when I can write that.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy.**

Sabrina sighed and sat down on the stairs in the school's hall, "Parents are getting divorced, the squad turned on me…can anything else go wrong?"

"Having a bad day?" she looked up and saw Marco walking up to her, "I think it's my obligation as your childhood friend to try and cheer you up." Sabrina frowned and looked down. Marco sighed and sat down next to her, "I don't know what you're going through, but I know if you're having a bad day, you shouldn't shut people out like this,"

"Marco, my family is falling apart and the cheer squad has been treating me like I had the plague or something and kicked me off the squad…I don't know how this could get any worse."

"Well…uh…I don't want to cause anything, but uh…my parents are going to be out of town for the weekend and it's just going to be me and Star…so if you um…if you want to come over and have a Diaz Special, you know where I live,"

Sabrina sighed and softly smiled, "Diaz Special, huh? You haven't done that for me in a while," Marco smirked and Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, okay, we'll go to your house after school," Marco nodded and the bell rang and the two teenagers stood up and walked away from the staircase and went to their separated classes.

The three teenagers sat in the darken living room of the Diaz house. Star looked over at his best friend and saw Sabrina nuzzling closer to him and a small smirk crossed her lips, "Oh, this is going to be good."

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, I'm going to continue this in the next update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	498. Chapter 498

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, they are.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, it has been a while. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Jordan: I really hope you get the help you need my friend. I know what it's like to look up to a parental figure and have them be a twofaced son of a bitch.**

 **d. felipe76: Yeah, I'm probably going to stop posting every day and post like every other day or something.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I don't think you mentioned it, but I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest #2: Uh…okay?**

 **Guest #3: Uh…okay, right.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Oh, you want a long one-shot? Well here you go buddy.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco stared at his crew with a cold hard look crossing his face, "Captain," he looked back in confusion and saw Star, Janna and Jackie walking up to him with confused looks on their faces, "Is something wrong? You've been quiet all day,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Mad Jenny is on a strand tonight," the three arched a brow and Marco frowned, "She's said to curse the seven seas and whenever a ship crosses her path, she'll mutters lowly and the waves will crash the ship, smashing it along the rocks and sinking it."

"Is that true,"

"Mad Jenny has been a haunting legend for over a century and I always worry about my crew during dark nights like tonight,"

"What's the story?" Jackie asked and Marco sighed, "Well if it's bad enough to spook you, we'd like to know and the crew isn't really talking to any of us," Marco looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "No, they're not avoiding us, but when we asked them why they seem distracted tonight, they shooed us away."

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking out into the sea, "Mad Jenny was once a beautiful maiden, courted every lad in town, but her heart was won by a sailor. A few days later, the sailor's ship as outward-bound and Jenny waited for him. A week has gone by and she heard word of her sailor courting another lass in another port and she…how do I put this?"

"She got angry?"

"Yeah, and after that she cursed the life of every sailor and their ships as they sailed through port and…we unholy bastards got caught in the crossfire. After several accidents accrued around that area, the townsfolk wanted to hang her, but the priest talked them out of it. And now…well now whenever we see a storm approaching we always fear that Mad Jenny is on a strand and we maybe her next victims." ( **Many believe this to be a true story and it happened as I just described it.** ) he sighed and shook his head, "You three get down to my cabin, that's the safest place right now."

"No," Star said in a stern voice, "We're part of your crew now and…"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Go down to my cabin, that is an order from your captain,"

"And we said no," Janna crossed her arms and shook her head, "Star's right, we're part of your crew now, and nothing, not even Mad Jenny is going to keep us from helping on the deck,"

"You three are really tenacious, you know that," the three smirked and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Very well, Janna and Jackie, you two will take the starboard side and Star, you will be helping Alfonzo on the port side. If the storm gets too violent, I want you three to go to my cabin, no questions asked, no answers needed, understand?" the three nodded before walking away. Marco sighed before shaking his head and looking up at the darkened sky, "Leave us be, Mad Jenny, we had nothing to do with that sailing bastard,"

Waves crashed along the ship, rocking it back and forth as rain poured down from the darkened sky. The crew struggled to stay on the ship while Marco struggled at the wheel. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped before a loud snapping sound was heard. Marco looked up and he saw that Star, Janna and Jackie fall unconscious as the footrope struck them on the side of the head and he ran from the wheel and up to them.

The three moaned as they opened their eyes and looked around the cabin, "What happened?"

"The footrope parted and hit you three," they looked up and saw Marco sitting next to the bed, "I managed to bring you guys to your cabin while the rest of the crew steered out of the storm. You've been out all night,"

"So did we get out of the storm?"

"Yeah," Marco stood up and sighed, "Well let's go to the mess hall and get some breakfast," the three nodded and stood up and the four of them walked out of the cabin.

Marco stood at the steering wheel with a slight smirk crossing his face and the salt winds gently blew. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Star standing behind him, "What seems to be the problem Star?"

"Mad Jenny," Marco arched a brow, "Do you think she's the reason the footrope broke last night?"

"Probably," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just get back to your quarters and we'll talk later," Star frowned and nodded before turning and walking away.

 **I'm probably going to bring thing one back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	499. Chapter 499

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Keep reading, I have it planned.**

 **Sumbuddytoldmeh: Alright. Yeah, I did write something like that and I'll bring it back soon.**

 **Guest #1: Okay?**

 **Guest #2: Right.**

 **Guest #3: It's a fanfiction, just go with it.**

 **Guest #4: Huh?**

 **Guest #5: Yeah.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star walked across the hall to Marco's room and saw him sitting on the bed with a guitar resting on his lap. Confused, she walked up to him, "Marco?" Marco looked up and slightly smiled, "What are you doing?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I was going to see Jackie…but uh…something went wrong and…I'd rather not talk about it,"

"So what's with the guitar?" Star frowned and sat down next to him.

Marco chuckled, "I was going to play it, to try and calm myself down, but I'm not really in the mood to play anything." He sighed and shook his head again, "So I figured I'd just sit in my room and try to forget everything that's happening." Star sighed and leaned up against him, "Anyway, what are you doing? Do you want to go dimension hopping or something?"

"Well, yeah, but now I want to know what's bugging my best bestie. What happened with Jackie?"

"Well…as it turns out, she was just dating me to get her parents off her back about her sexuality," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "She's a lesbian and she and Janna are lovers…the very least she could've done was tell me from the start and not lead me by the fucking balls like that and…"

"Marco, Marco!" Star hugged him and began to calm him down, "It's okay Marco, you didn't know." Marco sighed and nodded, "Now…what say we forget about Jackie and Janna and go on a little dimension hopping." Marco slightly smiled and nodded and Star broke from the hug and took her dimensional scissors out and opened a portal before the two best friends stepped through it.

 **Cutting this one short. Sorry. I had something else planned for this, but for legal reasons, I've had to alter it a bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	500. Chapter 500

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. I'll do it right after this.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: No, but I did borrow some elements from that arc.**

 **Anyway, here's the 500** **th** **special. Never really thought I'd get this far. Enjoy and AU.**

Star and Marco frowned as they watched four caskets were being lowered to the ground. They sighed and shook their heads before turning around and walked away. Walking out the cemetery, Star sighed and Marco looked at his best friend, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Marco, our parents are dead, our friends left us, and we're going to be homeless before…"

"Star, you inherited your parents fortune, I inherited my parents fortune, so we should be fine. And even if we didn't, you know I won't let you go homeless," Star frowned and Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Yes, I wanted our parents around too, but they were killed in that accident last week and our friends were just hanging out with us because we're both from wealthy families and when we confronted them about it, they decided to just leave,"

"Yeah, I know," Star laid her head on Marco's shoulder and sighed, "Anyway, let's go to your place. I don't feel like going home right now and I don't think it's a good idea to be alone," Marco hummed and nodded as they continued to walk out of the cemetery.

The two best friends laid on the couch, watching TV. Star crossed her arms and lightly shivered. Marco looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong?"

"I just got a bad feeling," Star sighed and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "I don't know, I just have a strange feeling," Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him, "I guess I'm still in shock about our parents,"

"I know Star, but there's nothing we can do." He kissed the side of her head, "We'll get through this," Star frowned and nodded and the two of them continued to watch TV as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Star opened her eyes and they widened when she saw her parents and Marco's parents. Her lip began quivering before she let out an ear shattering scream and Marco jumped up, "Who's there!"

"Marco…I…I saw our parents," Marco looked at his best friend in a tired gaze, "I…I don't…I don't know, I guess I'm still in shock and tired," Marco frowned and Star sighed, "I don't know…I'm not going crazy, I just…I don't know,"

"I know Star," Marco kissed the side of her head and rubbed her stomach, "But it'll be okay, okay?" Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, why don't I go make us something to eat?" Star nodded and the two of them stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Star sat at the table and frowned as she watched Marco cut some vegetables, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Do you think I'm losing it?"

"Star, we're just in total shock, it'll pass before we know it," Star sighed and nodded, "Don't worry about it, everything will get better over time." Star nodded again and Marco continued to cut the vegetables.

 **500, wow. I don't know where I was going with this one, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	501. Chapter 501

**Zachery Gilmore: You really think I can make it to a thousand? Well, we'll see.**

 **RobLebron: I'll continue that one soon.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: I might continue it.**

 **Anyway, I know I said I was going to do something involving Janna, but this came to me last night and it was practically screaming Starco to me. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the park as a warm, gentle breeze blew past them, "Excuse me?" they looked back in confusion and saw a man in a suit walking up to them, "We're doing something for a school project and two of my students got sick and I was wondering if you two can stand in for them."

"Uh…sure, but what's this project you are…" the man grabbed the teenagers by their wrists and led them away.

The two teenagers stood in the middle of a small crowd and looked around in confusion, "Alright, thank you so much for agreeing to help us with this mock wedding and for standing in for the bride and groom,"

"Wait, what?" Marco's eyes widened and Star's cheeks lit up with a light pink hue, "We didn't agree to this and…"

"Marco, it's just a mock wedding, and we did agree to help him,"

"But Star, we…"

"Great, now that we know your names, we can move along," the man smiled and the two teenagers looked at him, "Now, we are gathered here to join Star and Marco in holy matrimony," Star and Marco felt their faces begin to burn while the man continued to speak.

The man smiled and looked at the two, "And now you may kiss the bride," the two teenagers stared at the man in disbelief and he cleared his throat, "Uh…kids, that means you kiss,"

The two faced each other and inched closer to one another until their lips touched. They separated and looked away from each other, "Uh…we were happy to help, but we need to get home," Star said in a hurry and she and Marco walked away from the crowd and out of the park.

The two teenagers sat in Star's room and Star rubbed the back of her head, "So uh…this was a strange day, huh?"

"Yeah, we were going to go for a walk through the park and then we were asked to participate in a mock wedding."

"Yeah," Star laughed, "So uh…since we're 'married' do we have to spend the night together?"

"Uh…only if uh…if you want to," Star slightly smiled and nodded before leaning up against Marco.

 **No idea where this really came from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	502. Chapter 502

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Good to know and okay?**

 **Epitaxus: Sorry, but I can't really control the length of the chapter.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, they did.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the traitor Marco thing. Enjoy.**

Marco sat down and sighed, "Well graduation is tomorrow and I won't have to deal with another…" before he could finish, he was tackled into a hug. He looked down and saw Star sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. He sighed and slightly smiled, "Hey Estrella, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my mom told me what you're really doing here and I'm proud that you decided to become a guard for my family." Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm glad you decided to become a guard, now I can see my best bestie whenever I want, but…"

"But?"

"After the graduation ceremony, my mom's going to send the new guards to battle and well…I wouldn't feel right if my best bestie went off to war without a little reassurance," Marco looked confused and Star inched closer to him before their lips connected with one another.

Marco's eyes widened and Star backed away with a small smile crossing her lips, "This way, you have something to return to." Marco looked confused and Star inched closer to him again and their lips touched once again.

Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer as they continued kiss before Star slipped her tongue into Marco's mouth and their tongues did battle with one another. They separated and Star softly smiled, "Just a little reassurance before you go off to war,"

Marco smiled and kissed her forehead, "Best reassurance ever,"

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. I injured myself while I was helping my uncle with something. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	503. Chapter 503

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah. I did lift with my legs, what had happened was I turned the wrong way. I'll try to update this weekly, no promises yet though.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: I'll be fine, thank you for asking.**

 **DhampyrX2: Thanks. I suppose I can write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Jordan: You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Arson's thing. Enjoy.**

Ashley Dingley, better known as StarFan13 ( **I know you didn't say anything about adding her or anything, but I made six copies and I needed one more female and I decided to add her.** ) looked around the corner, "Where is she? She always walks down this street around this time of the day with Marco,"

"Who are you looking for?" she looked back and saw Marco in an orange hoodie walking up to her, "Is everything okay, Ashley?"

"Uh…you tell me. Since when did you start wearing orange?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and Ashley sighed and shook her head, "So where's Star? You two are practically inseparable,"

"There uh…was an accident." Ashley looked confused and Marco sighed, "Anyway uh…how about we hang out for a while until I go meet up with Star,"

"Uh…okay, let's go," Ashley slightly smiled and the two of them walked away.

 **Okay, like I said before, I'm going to break this down little by little. Next girl to make an appearance will be Brittney and then the last chapter for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	504. Chapter 504

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Alright, got it.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the corridors of the Butterfly castle. Marco looked at his best friend and wife and frowned when he saw her looking down at her stomach, "Are you okay, honey? Did something make you ill?"

"No, but uh…Marco, we may have a little prince or princess running around the castle soon," Marco's eyes widened and Star walked up to him, "Trick or treat," she handed him something and Marco looked down and a wide grin crossed his lips when he spotted the positive pregnancy test, "Surprise,"

"Honey…this is great," he tightly hugged his wife and Star hugged him back, "We need to celebrate…the Bounce Lounge is closed…Wicked Knights Club is out…damn, don't worry Estrella, I'll find the best spot where we can go and…"

"How about we stay in the castle, invite your parents over and we'll tell our parents together," Marco sighed and nodded and Star kissed his cheek, "And then we'll go out celebrating with our friends, honey"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	505. Chapter 505

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Sort of. Alright.**

 **THeDemonArson: Crazed stalker fan type thing.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Huh, interesting.**

 **For now, here's one that you suggested. Enjoy.**

Star Butterfly, CEO of Magic Incorporated, smiled at her best friend and secretary Marco Diaz. She walked up to him, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion and Star smiled, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Marco stood up and the two walked into Star's office. Closing the door behind him, Marco looked at his best friend and boss and arched a brow, "So what's wrong Star?"

"Marco, we've been living together for about ten years now and you've been working for me for about four, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I suppose so, why?"

"Well…since Jackie and Oskar moved away after high school, I figured I'd court my eye candy of a secretary," Marco's eyes widened and Star walked up to him with a slight sway in her hips, "So what do you say Mr. Eye Candy? Do you want to try and get a promotion?"

"Uh…Star, don't you think this is a bit mu…" before Marco could finish, Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star backed away and slightly smirked, "Do you still think this is a bad idea?" Star backed away from Marco and began unzipping her dress, "No one is allowed in here but me, Marco, so we're all alone in here," her dress fell to the floor and Marco's eyes widened when he spotted Star's pink bra and panties, "Well, Mr. Diaz, do I need to give you a verbal warning or are you going to listen to your boss?"

"Damnit Star, you know I have to listen if I want to keep my job," Star smirked as her best friend walked up to her.

Star laid out on her desk and bit her lip and moan as she felt Marco's tongue ran across her nipples. She looked down and smirked, "Mr. Diaz, if you want that promotion, you need to do more than that," Marco moved away from her breasts and knelt in front of her pussy and began licking it. Star arched her back, "That's right Marco, lick that pussy!" Marco smirked and continued to lick Star's leaking pussy.

The two best friends cuddled on the floor, against the far wall of the office. Marco looked down and slightly smirked, "Am I fired for this?"

"Nah, it wouldn't be right if I fired my best bestie," she lightly kissed his cheek, "But we're going to have to keep this little meeting between us and I would like to see you the same time next week and every week following," Marco chuckled and nodded before kissing the side of her head.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted for this Flufflepuff and I'm sorry if it isn't. I was going to post this yesterday, but I was running around and decided to take some time for myself. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	506. Chapter 506

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Good to know. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Uh…okay?**

 **Downslope28: Yeah, I'll write a few ideas to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on their bed, Star sitting on Marco's lap and Marco's arms wrapped around Star's waist. Marco's kissed her neck and Star slightly smiled, "Well this is nice. We haven't had any alone time since…"

"Mommy, daddy!" they sighed as their two children ran into room. The two children stopped in front of their parents and Nova pointed at her twin brother, "Comet found a mouse and he's not sharing!"

"I found it and it's mine,"

"Give me the mouse, Comet," Comet groaned and handed the small rodent to his father and Marco tore the rodent in half before handing a one half to each of his children, "There, now me and mommy are having some private time and we'd like to keep it at that,"

"But dad…"

"But nothing Comet, your father's right. You need to share with your sister," Comet pouted as his twin sister ate the mouse half and walked out of the room, "Now go play with your sister and see what your aunts are doing. Mommy and daddy want to be alone for a bit," Comet groaned in annoyance and turned and walked out of the room.

Star and Marco cuddled under the covers and Star smiled as she nuzzled closer to her husband, "This is nice. We really haven't had this kind of alone time since the twins were born."

"Yeah," two small bats flew through the window and the two jumped up and quickly covered themselves as they watched the bats land and turn to their children, "Nova, Comet, we thought we told you to go see your aunts,"

"We want to go to the Forest of Certain Death to hunt," they moaned.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Alright, we'll take you two to the forest, just go wait out in the hall for us while mommy and daddy get dressed," they nodded and walked out of the room. Once the door closed, Star smiled and stood up, "Well we better get dressed and take them to the Forest of Certain Death before they get restless," she looked her husband and smirked, "Are you coming honey?"

"Yeah, not much going on around the castle anyway," he stood up and stretched, "And besides honey, you said you wanted the hunts in the Forest of Certain Death to be a family," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them started getting dressed.

 **This is pretty much the end of this arc. I'm going to continue my monster love story when I can. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	507. Chapter 507

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, it's over. Yeah, I have a few more arcs that needs to be completed.**

 **Sanaree: Uh…okay, right.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: I suppose so. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a traitor update. Enjoy.**

Star frowned as she watched her best friend put his suit of armor on. She walked up to him and sighed, "You know, part of me wished you hadn't have done any of this,"

"Relax Star," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I'll be back before you know it. We've fought monsters before and nothing bad has ever happened," he kissed her forehead, "I have to go. I'll be back soon," Star frowned and nodded before Marco walked past her and out of the room.

Star watched from the window as she watched her best friend and several other guards walk through the castle gates, "Your friend is a real stubborn one," she groaned and looked back and glared daggers at her mother, "He was lucky he survived the training, but…"

"But he is going to be coming back, mom," she walked up to her and narrowed her eyes, "You'll see mom, Marco will be the best guard ever," Moon slightly smiled and nodded.

Marco trudged through the Forest of Certain Death and looked around in annoyance, "Assholes, couldn't wait for me?" he looked around before he felt something hit him in the back of his head and his world faded to black.

Marco moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around, "What happened?"

"Good, you're up," he looked up and saw a finely dressed lizard walk up to him, "It wouldn't be fun if you were unconscious. I have a little job for you my friend,"

"And why should I trust you? You're a monster!"

"If you refuse to comply, I'll be forced to…take care of the princess," the lizard smirked and Marco's eyes widened, "I see I caught your attention. Listen to my instructions and your little girlfriend won't be harmed. My name is Toffee,"

"Well Toffee…what do you want,"

"Well I need you to kill a few…interferences," Marco narrowed his eyes and Toffee chuckled, "All you have to do is kill the Pony Head family, Buff Frog, his children and of course Queen Butterfly," Marco's eyes widened and Toffee sighed, "Or you can refuse and I'll have some fun with the princess before I kill…"

"If you so much as touch her, I will send you to fucking Pluto and let you freeze to death!" he growled and Toffee smirked, "Fine…I'll do your dirty work! But I swear on all that I love, if you're lying to me and go after Star…well I heard that Pluto is lovely this time of year," Toffee smirked and nodded before releasing Marco from his restraints. Marco growled and glared at the lizard, "Remember my warning, go near her and I will kill you myself!"

"Just do me those little favors and your precious girlfriend will be fine," Marco growled and walked away from Toffee. Toffee smirked and chuckled, "Soon…very soon my plan will come to be."

Marco trudged through the murky swamps and looked around. He sighed and shook his head, "What the hell am I doing? I'm about to kill a lot of people…but then again…it's to protect Star," he spotted Buff Frog pushing his tadpoles. He sighed and reached for his weapon, "Okay…just run up to him and kill him and get out of here." He took a deep breath before running towards the amphibian monster, swinging his sword.

Marco frowned and stared at the lifeless bodies. He sighed and shook his head, "I can't believe I just did that…but I have to keep reminding myself that it's to keep that scaly bastard away from the woman I love," he looked around and frowned, "I guess I'll go after Pony Head and her parents next…please forgive me," he turned and ran away from the lifeless bodies without looking back.

 **Here's a brief update for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	508. Chapter 508

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I decided to cut it a little short. Yeah, the bloodshed is about to begin.**

 **Hellaxinsane: Yeah, I can write something like that no problem.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, you're just full of ideas, aren't you? I'll write a few ideas down. I'm still trying to get caught up with some of your other suggestions.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and AU.**

Star and Marco laid on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment as they watched TV. Star nuzzled closer to her best friend and Marco looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"My parents called earlier this week…and they were wondering when we're going to go visit them in Florida," Marco hummed and Star frowned, "We don't have to, but we haven't seen them since we graduated high school and…"

"Well…our vacation is coming up so I guess we could visit them next week," Star smiled and Marco kissed her forehead, "You can call your parents tomorrow and let them know that they can expect us next week," Star nodded and the two of them continued to watch TV.

The plane landed and Star and Marco walked off the plane and looked around the terminal. Star tapped Marco's arm and he looked at her, "There they are," he looked up and they spotted Star's parents, "Let's go say hi to them," Marco nodded and the two of them walked over to them.

 **Cutting this one short. Sorry, didn't really have anything planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	509. Chapter 509

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that. Um, either Friday or next Monday.**

 **Guest: I'l see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, I was going to do one of Flufflepuff's request, but something happened, so for now enjoy this one-shot and AU.**

Star and Marco laid on their bed with a fan on and the covers kicked onto the floor. Star moaned and looked at her husband, "Marco…did you call the repair guy to come and fix the air?"

"They said they won't be able to come out for a few days," Star groaned and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry Estrella, but half the city is without air and all their workers are busy," Star moaned and Marco stood up before walking over to the window and opened it, "There, that should help cool it down a bit,"

"Not by much," Star moaned and Marco frowned, "I know you're trying to help honey, but it's too freaking hot out,"

"Well…we can always go to the shore…I mean it might be a bit cooler there than it is here," Star smiled and nodded before standing up and the two of them got changed.

The married couple, along with several other families enjoyed the gentle breeze. Star leaned back and moaned as she felt the waves crash on her bare feet, "Well this is better than staying in that hot house all day,"

"You're not kidding," Marco sighed and sat down next to his wife, "And with any luck the air will be fix tomorrow," Star hummed and nodded.

 **Like I said, I was going to write a request from Flufflepuff, but something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	510. Chapter 510

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Veiling hyij: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with**

 **Flifflepuff123: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's one that you suggested. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco ran through the Forest of Certain Death, ignoring the screams of terror echoing around them. They stopped and panted, "This is very bad," Star looked at her best friend and frowned, "Marco, Toffee is getting stronger with each passing day and we're losing resistances by the hundreds,"

"I know Star, but we have to keep fighting," Marco sighed and shook his head, "We've fought monsters before and Toffee is no different. We'll kick his ass and restore Mewni to its once beautiful state." Star frowned and Marco held her hand, "But we better get back to camp before our parents worry about us," Star sighed and nodded before they walked away.

The two walked into camp to see a small fire burning and a small group of people gathered around the fire. They walked up to the group and their parents looked up at them and Moon sighed, "Kids, you know it's far too dangerous to be roaming around at night. What if Toffee had spotted you?"

"We were fine mom, we were just looking for some survivors…we failed through."

"Well at least you tried," Angie sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, you two have been up for a few days now, you better get some rest,"

"Mom…"

"Mom nothing, Marco, you two have been keeping watch for two nights now. You two should get some sleep," they sighed and nodded before turning around and walked over to a tent.

The two sat on their cots and Star sighed, "Marco…what are we going to do? My mom was right, if Toffee saw us we would've been killed,"

"I know Star, but we were careful and everything. But they are right, we do need to get some rest," Marco laid down and Star looked at him, "We won't be any help if we fall asleep on the battlefield." Star nodded, stood up and laid down next to Marco, "Problem?"

"What? I need a reason to bunk with my best bestie tonight?" Star smiled and nuzzled closer to him, "Goodnight Marco,"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled before wrapping an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Star," he yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep with Star in his arms.

 **I don't know how many parts this is going to have, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	511. Chapter 511

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Beirdn: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **THeDemonArson: Thanks. Yeah, Brittney still needs to make an appearance and everything. Got it.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Something Flufflepuff asked for where Toffee somehow came into power. It'll be coming soon, but for now here's a traitor update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star stared out the window with a deep frown crossing her face. She let out a shaky breath, "Star?" she looked back and saw her mother walking into the room. She grunted and turned away from her, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I had no idea that…"

"Mom, Marco could be dead. Those morons left him in the Forest of Certain Death and…"

"I know Star, and I'm sorry I sent him with the other troops," she walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Star…we're going to have to think of the high possibility of your friend…"

"Don't mom, just…just don't,"

Moon frowned as she watched her daughter cry over the possible death of Marco. She sighed and shook her head, "We'll have a nice service for him tomorrow," Star looked back, tears falling from her eyes, "Star, as I said, it is a possibility he is dead, but the very least we could do is give a service for your boyfriend,"

"Okay," Star frowned and wiped her eyes, "I'm going to go to bed," Moon frowned and nodded as she turned and walked out of the room. Star sighed and looked out the window again, "I know you're not dead Marco…I know you're still out there," she sighed and walked away from the window and crawled into her bed and got under the covers. She turned on her side and slightly cried herself to sleep.

The royal family gathered around the small memorial and Star frowned and cried as she stared at the picture of Marco. Moon and River looked at their daughter and frowned as they watched the tears slipped down her face.

 **Next update will be longer, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	512. Chapter 512

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: You too. Hope it goes well.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Good to know. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Yeah.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to Arson's request. Enjoy.**

Brittney grunted as she walked down the street, kicking a pebble, "What the hell is biting you, Wong?" she looked back and saw Marco in a white hoodie with his hair gelled back, "Well? You look like you've lost the cheer competition or something."

Brittney scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever Diaz, I don't have time for you,"

"Whatever," Marco shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking away, "I don't have time for you," Brittney groaned in annoyance and began following him.

Marco stopped in front of the lake and looked back and smirked, "Jeez Wong, I though you didn't have time for me. I guess you made time in your schedule. It must be my lucky day,"

"Shut up, I just don't have anyone to boss around and since you were around without Butterface…"

"Look, I'll hang out with you, but I won't let you insult Star like that," Brittney growled and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, let's go. There's a party across town and I feel like going," Brittney's eyes widened as she watched Marco walk away before following him.

 **Next installment will be longer since it will probably be the final one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	513. Chapter 513

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, interesting. I'll see what I can do. Nah, all the Marco's still care for Star, so I wouldn't do something like that.**

 **THeDeamonArson: Good to know. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been haunting me for a while. Enjoy.**

Star watched as her best friend sat at his desk with his back towards her. She opened the door and Marco looked back in confusion, "Hey Star, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what are you doing?" Marco looked confused, "You've been in your room all day. Is something wrong?"

"No, just working on something," Star looked confused and slowly walked up to him and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"What, I'm not allowed to be curious?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star looked down at his desk and spotted a chain and several charms, "What's this?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I was in the middle of making a charm bracelet for you," Star's eyes widened, "Anyway, since you already saw it, you might as well help me." Star nodded and sat on Marco's lap and the two of them started working on the bracelet.

 **This little dabble has been bugging me for a few days now. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	514. Chapter 514

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Hmm…I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Not sure. I'll let you know.**

 **Anyway, here's the last installment to the mental arc. Enjoy.**

Marco frowned as he looked at his neighbors. He sighed and shook his head before walking up to them. They looked back and Star grinned, "Hey Marco," Marco slightly smiled and waved, "Did you hear the news?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "The hospital is closing and we're all going to have to leave,"

Marco frowned and looked away, "We uh…we all talked to our parents," Marco looked at Sabrina in confusion, "They agreed to get you away from your relatives." Marco looked confused. "We're going to try and see if you can come live with one of us and our parents."

Marco shook his head and began writing in his notebook. Tearing the page out, he handed it to Janna and Janna read it, "So when is the hospital closing? Tomorrow, we're all spending the night here and then tomorrow morning our parents are going to be picking us up." Marco sighed and shook his head and his neighbors frowned, "You uh…you don't have to come with any of us. You can go back with your aunt and uncle."

"No, it's fine," the six girls stared at Marco in shock, "I would like to get away from my relatives and it might be good to be around some friendly people,"

"You…you talked," Jackie said, stunned.

"Yeah, and uh…no offense to any of you, but if I'm going to move in with any of you, I'd like to move in with Star," they slowly nodded, still shocked.

 **Ending this here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	515. Chapter 515

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, not sure if I can, but I'll give it a try.**

 **Vector arrow: I know.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, no problem.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked up the stairs and looked around in confusion, "Uh…Star? Are you here?" he walked up to the door leading to Star's room before reaching for the knob and slightly turned it. Pushing the door open, Marco's eyes widened when he spotted his best friend kneeling on her bed with her arms behind her head and wearing a lacey, see-through nightgown, "S…Star what are you wearing? This isn't safe,"

"But Marco, it's friendship Thursday and I turned my mirror off so my mom can't call and I asked your parents if they could leave us alone for the whole day and they said that they were fine with it," she moved off the bed and up to her best friend with a slight sway in her hips, "So are you going to enjoy this little gift or what?"

"I…I…I…" Star smiled and pressed her lips against his and threw her arms around his neck. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Star's waist and held her close.

Marco picked Star up bridal style and carried her to the bed and the two teenagers fell on it as their tongues did battle with one another. They separated and Star smiled, "Marco…I want you to put a baby in me," Marco's eyes widened as he felt Star kiss him again.

Star panted with her back pinned to the wall with Marco's hands rubbing her breasts. Marco kissed her and their tongues did battle with one another as Star moaned into Marco's mouth as she felt Marco's dick moving in and out of her pussy. Star and Marco pulled away from each other with a small trail of saliva between them, "Keep fucking me Marco, fuck me good and hard."

"As you wish Estrella," Marco smirked and picked up speed and felt Star dig her nails into his back.

Marco felt Star's walls tighten around his dick and Star bit down into Marco's shoulder to muffle her screaming as the two climaxed and Star felt Marco's seed fill her womb. The two fell to the floor with a light thud and panted as Star rested her head on Marco's chest, "Happy Friendship Thursday, Marco,"

Marco slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Happy Friendship Thursday, Estrella,"

 **Cutting this one short, sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	516. Chapter 516

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Probably on Tuesday. Sorry, but we're going away for the holiday weekend.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Hmm…okay, here's one of your suggestions.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco looked up at the window and heard explosions fill the airs and a thick cloud of smoke rose to the sky. He sighed as he heard the tumblers of the lock fumble and he looked at the door with wide eyes when he saw Star Butterfly stepping into the room. Marco hurried to the far end of the room and Star walked up to him and knelt beside him, "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you,"

She reached in her purse and pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to Marco. Marco looked at her in confusion before he slowly took the bottle and began drinking the water. He slammed the bottle down and panted, "Thank you, but why are you doing this? You know the galactic war of the genders have been going on before either of us were born and I was captured to be used as a…"

"I know, but me and a few others few sorry for you…you seem like a really nice guy and we're forcing you to have sex with us and to impregnate us to increase our chances in this war…yes, we have a few other men, but none of them are…kind,"

"Uh…taking that as a compliment," Star softly smiled and Marco sighed, "And uh…thanks for the water,"

Star nodded and they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Star sighed and shook her head, "I'll be back later tonight to give you some food," she lightly kissed his cheek before standing up and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed as he watched the door close. He began drinking the water again and continued to listen to the battle raging outside.

 **Cutting this one short, mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	517. Chapter 517

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Crow's Apprentice: Heh, keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: It's cool. I'm hoping something happens in season 3 and they don't make us wait until the fourth season like a bunch of pricks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I guess I can see what I can come up with.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Good to know. I might make more for them in the future.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. Hope you enjoy your vacation.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco rushed through the forest leading to the Pony Head castle. He climbed a tree and watched as guards floated around the castle. He sighed and shook his head, "What the hell am I doing? I'm about to assassinate Pony Head and her parents…but…it's to protect Star," he looked up and spotted Pony Head and her parents walking out the castle's gate, unguarded. He readied his weapon and waited for them to pass the tree he was in.

Pony Head stopped and began looking around in confusion. Her parents stopped and looked at her, "What's wrong, dear?" her mother asked.

"I don't know…I just…smell something…familiar…" before she could finish, Marco jumped down from the tree and in one swing of his sword, he killed her parents, "What the actual fuck earth turd,"

"Look…I don't want to do this…but…I need to protect Star,"

"What are you talking about? B-fly can protect herself you know,"

"No…I can't…I won't let that lizard kill her!" Pony Head narrowed her eyes and started firing spells at Marco and Marco deflected them with the blade of his sword.

The two panted and Pony Head narrowed her eyes, "You think this will help her! Killing me and my parents!"

"I have to do it or else that lizard will kill her!" before Pony Head could argue, Marco swung his sword, killing her instantly. Tears slid down Marco's face as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Pony Head, but I have to protect the love of my life," he looked up and saw guards rushing towards them and he turned and began running away.

Marco stopped and began panting, "Okay…all I have to do is kill Star's mom…and Star will be safe…I'm sorry," he looked up at the sky as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry…but I need to keep Star safe," he took a deep breath before he began running through the forest.

 **Hope everyone had a great holiday. Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	518. Chapter 518

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Yeah, I can do something like that in the next update.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I think you have, but I don't remember. I'll see what I can do.**

 **For now, here's an update to Arson's request. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the doors of the mall and they stopped when they spotted Ashley, Sabrina, Janna, Jackie, along with the five Marco copies with the girls looking around in confusion, "Looks like we found the others," the red hooded Marco smirked and looked at his best friend, "So are you going to fix this or what?"

"Yeah, I got it," Star smiled and took her wand, "Returnious Normalrido!" the entire mall was flooded with a white light and everyone grunted as they shielded their eyes.

The light soon died down and everyone opened their eyes to see the clones have vanished. The five girls looked around with slight frowns and their faces and Star looked at her best friend, "Marco?"

"It's me, Star, you fixed it," they looked back at the five and Marco sighed, "But I feel a little guilty. I have all these memories of the clones spending time with all of them and they were having a good time and now they lost their Marcos," Star hummed and looked around. Marco looked at her and frowned, "No, you better not do what I think you're going to do,"

"What? I'm not doing anything Marco," Star smiled and began pushing Marco's towards the exit, "Just go home and I'll meet up with you in a little bit," before Marco could argue, Star pushed him through the door and walked back to the five girls.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, whatever…I guess I'll just wait for you at home," he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the mall.

Star walked up to the five girls and they looked at her and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "You had to do it, didn't you Butterface? You had to ruin our fun and…"

"I didn't mean to do that, but we can't have all those Marcos running around…it could cause trouble…but um…we can all share the Marco we have now," the five looked at her in confusion, "Well…Marco has the memories of the clones I accidently made of him and he saw how happy you guys were and well…if you guys want to, we can share," the five looked at each other before looking at Star.

Marco walked into his room and sighed before sitting on his bed, "Well…I have a bad feeling leaving Star at the mall with the others, but I have no idea…"

"Marco!" he jumped and looked up to see Star running into his room with a wide grin crossing her face, "Guess what I did," Marco looked confused and Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley and Brittney stepped into his room, "I talked to the others and we agreed to share you,"

"Share me? Heh, way to make me sound like a toy," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "But if this is what you guys want…I guess we can try to make it work," the girls smirked and Star tightly hugged her best friend.

 **I know this is a little anticlimactic, but I might do a follow up on it and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	519. Chapter 519

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Disi 10: Heh, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Oh, you want a lemon for them? Well here you go my friend.**

 **Xuaal-cuango: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I guess I can write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Enjoy.**

Sabrina and Marco ran into the Diaz house and panted as rain poured down in sheets. Marco looked at his friend since birth and sighed, "I guess you're stuck here for a while," Sabrina looked at him with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face, "C'mon, I have some clothes you can change into,"

"Thanks," Marco nodded and the two teenagers started walking up the stairs.

Marco stepped out of his room and walked across the hall to the guest room before knocking on the door, "Hey, I was wondering how my drowning twin is doing." Without waiting for a reply, Marco turned the knob and pushed the door open and his eyes widened when he spotted Sabrina standing in the middle of the room completely naked, "Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

He quickly closed the door and heard Sabrina shout, "Get back in here, Diaz!" Marco swallowed her and slowly opened the door again. Sabrina looked at him and crossed her arms, covering her breasts, "I didn't answer when you knocked, so why would you walk into the room like that?"

"I uh…don't know um…maybe…" before Marco could finish, he felt Sabrina's arms snake around his neck and her lips crush against his. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist and held her close.

The two teenagers were on the floor, Marco on his back with Sabrina on top of him with her pussy burying his dick. Marco smirked as he sat up and began licking her nipple. Sabrina bit her lip and slightly smirked, "That's a good boy, Marco," she pushed Marco down and began kissing him.

Marco pinned Sabrina to the far wall and sucked on her neck as he continued to move in and out of her pussy. Sabrina moaned and bit down into Marco's shoulder and dug her nails into his back as the two climaxed and Sabrina let out a muffled scream as she felt Marco's seed flood in her womb.

The two teenagers panted as semen leaked out of Sabrina's pussy. Sabrina smiled and nuzzled closer to her friend, "Hey Marco," Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "I'm not on the pill and it's not a safe day," Sabrina giggled and Marco's eyes widened.

 **Not going to lie, didn't have anything planned here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	520. Chapter 520

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: How will I word that? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest: Yes.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I suppose it is a little funny. Coming up. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Enjoy.**

A baby screamed uncontrollably while a menacing woman and a monster hovered over the small baby boy as he cried. The monster looked at the woman in confusion, "So tell me…why did you travel to earth to kidnap this kid?"

"So we have an heir to rule the monsters," the woman smiled and picked the screaming child up, "The earthlings called him Marco and he will be the future ruler of monsters." She cradled the baby and he looked up and saw the menacing smile on the woman's face, "He will destroy Mewni and restore it to its natural beauty…Monsters will be able to roam around with having the worry of being attacked."

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. I don't have much planned for the first installment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	521. Chapter 521

**Zachery Gilmore: Yeah, I suppose I can.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Heh, I'll see what I can do.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know.**

 **Jss2141: Keep reading to find out.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Right after this one.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Yeah, sorry about that. Here's one that you suggested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco trudged through the front door and sighed, tossing his bag aside, "Damn Sensei…fucking practice was brutal today," he looked around the empty living room and arched a brow in confusion, "Uh…Star? Are you home?" he heard footsteps coming from upstairs and he looked up to see his best friend along Janna, Jackie StarFan13, Sabrina and Leah running down the stairs, all wearing short maid outfits, "Wait…oh I get it, my body is exhausted and my mine is playing tricks on me,"

"Not exactly Marco," Star smiled and walked up to him, "I invited Jackie, Janna, Sabrina, Ashley and Leah over and we were watching something…it was called…uh…Shomin Sample and I felt like doing something like that for you," ( **One of my favorite mini Anime series. Recommend giving it a watch.** )

"Uh…okay, but uh…wouldn't you feel better if you guys were in your regular clothes?" the girls smiled and slowly inched closer, "Or maybe…you will feel a bit more comfortable…" before he could finish, the six girls began pushing him up the stairs and to his room.

Marco sat on his bed and looked on in confusion as the six girls walked around his room, cleaning up, "Um…if you guys really want to help, you can help by getting the hell out of my room,"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that, Diaz," Janna smirked and sat on his lap, wiggling her ass against his groin. Marco's left eye began twitching, "I mean we are trying to be nice to you and everything,"

In a quick move, Marco pushed Janna off him and stood up, "You know, I just remember…I need to take a very cold shower," he ran out the room and the girls lightly laughed as he ran into the bathroom.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	522. Chapter 522

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, after this one.**

 **Geo Soul: I don't know when I can or if I can.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Sounds challenging. I'll see what I can do.**

 **PeopodTheOdd: That was originally a one-shot, but I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's The Eye Of Skal's request. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in the school's library with a book in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong Marco?" he looked up in confusion and saw StarFan13 sitting across from him, "You look lost,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing Ashley," Ashley frowned and Marco slightly smiled, "But hey, if you're not busy, why don't you stay here. Lord knows I could use the company,"

"Where's Star? Are you two fighting?"

"No, she's not feeling well…that's why I'm a little bummed out, my best friend is out sick and I can't do anything to help her until school lets out." Ashley frowned and nodded, "Anyway, everything okay? You really haven't spoken to me since, what, fourth grade?"

"Yeah…maybe we should fix that," Marco arched a brow and Ashley sighed, "Maybe we should try to reconnect and be friends again,"

"Well…I guess we could try," Marco smirked and Ashley smiled.

 **Cutting this one short, sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	523. Chapter 523

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **PeopodTheOdd: Protection.**

 **Jordan: It's good, and again, I hope you get the help you need.**

 **RobLebron: Have a safe trip home my friend.**

 **Here's a traitor Marco update. Enjoy.**

Marco panted as he ran through the Forest of Certain Death. Stopping along the front line of the forest, he looked at the Butterfly castle and narrowed his eyes as he spotted several guards patrolling the grounds. He sighed and shook his head, "This is it. Just get there, kill the Queen and Star will be safe," he got ready to run towards the castle when he heard leaves crunching under the weight of a person behind him. He looked back before his world faded to darkness.

Marco moaned and opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he was in a cell with his arms bound behind him, "So…you were just using us," he looked up and saw Star and her parents glaring at him, "Tell us, boy, why did you think it would be a good idea to attack the royal family?" Marco groaned and looked away with an angered look crossing his face, "No matter, your sentencing will be held tomorrow afternoon," Moon and River turned and walked away from the two teenagers.

Sar looked at her best friend and frowned, "Why would you do this Marco? You had a good chance to live in the castle and…"

"Star, you wouldn't understand,"

"Then help me understand! Why would you do this? What were you thinking!"

"I was protecting you!" Star jumped back and Marco frowned, "I was kidnapped…held hostage by a lizard guy…he said if I didn't listen to him then he'll kill you…I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you, I love you," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Thinking about it now, I should've just returned to the castle and tell you what was happening instead of doing this," Marco shook his head, "I guess I deserve this,"

Star sighed and frowned, "Marco…you…you don't deserve this," Marco looked at his best friend and Star shook her head, "You thought you were protecting me. You didn't know that the monster was lying to you,"

"Yeah, but I'm as good as dead tomorrow and all for nothing," Star frowned and Marco held her hand through the bars, "I love you Star, but I think you should leave before you get in trouble," Star nodded and slowly backed away from the cell and started walking out the dungeons.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	524. Chapter 524

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Jordan: No problem.**

 **Guest 27: What?**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Heh, I suppose I can make that work, sure.**

 **RobLebron: No duel. She didn't., but the increase of security was a good thing. I suppose I can do something like that. It's cool.**

 **Enjoy, also AU.**

Star and Marco stared out at the lake and Star smiled slightly before looking at her best friend, "So your grandparents own the lake house and we've got this lake all to ourselves for the week?" Marco smirked and nodded, "And why didn't your parents come?"

"I really don't know, Star, but I'm surprised your parents allowed you to come with me," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, since we're here, let's go for a swim," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked up to the lake house.

The two teenagers laughed as they splashed around in the lake. Star swam over to her best friend when she felt her chest grow a little colder. She stopped and looked down and her eyes widened before crossing her arms, "What's wrong Star?" Marco swam up to his best friend and looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Marco…I lost my top," Marco's eyes widened before he began looking around, "And our towels are still in the house,"

"Okay uh…maybe…maybe we should just go back to the house as quickly as we can and you can get changed," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I don't see your top and I don't want you getting sick," Star sighed and nodded before the two teenagers carefully swam out of the lake and quickly ran towards the house.

Running through the front door, the two teenagers slipped and Marco landed on his back with Star on top of him, their lips pressed against each other. Their eyes widened before Star slowly sat up, "Uh…that um…wasn't supposed to happen…but uh…oh screw it," she kissed Marco again and Marco's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around Star's waist.

Star was pinned to the wall with Marco massaging her breasts and his dick roughly moving in and out of her pussy. Star panted and looked at her best friend and lightly smiled, "Do you…think they planned this?"

"I don't know…but Star…I love you,"

Star smiled before kissing his cheek, "I love you too Marco…keep fucking me," Marco smirked and nodded before doing as he was told.

The two laid on the floor and Star moaned as she felt Marco's dick move in and out of her pussy and felt him lightly suck on her nipple. Marco felt Star's walls tighten around his dick and Star bit her lip as the two climaxed and Star felt Marco's seed flood her womb. The two best friends fell limp and panted as semen leaked out of Star's pussy and Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

 **Sorry for this lackluster one-shot. Been sick lately, that's why I didn't post yesterday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	525. Chapter 525

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: I kind of forgot the disguise, sorry. I did say AU.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **MasterCaster: Thanks.**

 **For now, here's something that I'll be experimenting on. Enjoy and possible AU.**

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sat in the hospital room with saddened looks on their faces. Marco looked at his best friend and saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Star, I…"

"It's my fault," Star bit her lip and Marco frowned, "If I hadn't of suggested we'd go rock climbing, none of this would've happened and we wouldn't have lost the baby," Marco sighed and held his girlfriend's hand, "I'm sorry,"

Marco sighed and ran his thumb on across the back of Star's hand, "It's not your fault Star…you just wanted to have a little fun and I should've stopped you," Star began crying and Marco held her and lightly rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her.

Marco sat on the chair next to the bed and watched as his girlfriend slept with tearstains on her cheeks. He sighed and shook his head, "Goddamn it…I should've stopped her…I should've suggested something a bit safer," he frowned and leaned back, "It'll get better in time…I hope,"

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. It's just really hot as hell where I live. As always enjoy everyone nd please let me know what you all think.**


	526. Chapter 526

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: AU, no Father Time.**

 **RobLebron: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

5-year-old Marco ran through the Forest of Certain Death with a knapsack slung over his shoulder. He stopped and panted as he looked back before dropping the knapsack and opened it, "Okay, corn, food, money…great, the monsters will be pleased," he looked around in confusion before shaking his head, "Get a hold of yourself, Marco, this place is roaming with monsters and mom and dad won't let any of them hurt the future ruler of the monsters." He sighed before throwing the knapsack over his shoulder and began running again.

Marco walked up to Eclipsa and her monster lover and he handed them the knapsack, "Too easy," the two looked into the knapsack and smirked as Eclipsa walked over to the young boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, "No one saw me,"

"This is great, son," the monster smirked and rubbed the top of his head, "This shall help the monster kingdom for a good while. You will make a great ruler for the monster kingdom one day," Marco smiled and nodded before walking away from the two.

Marco walked through the Forest of Certain Death and looked around with a small smile crossing his lips. He heard rustling coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a blonde, blue eyed girl around his age walk out of the bushes. The two children stared at each other for several moments. They slowly walked closer to each other before the girl turned and ran away from Marco. Marco looked confused before turning around and walked away.

 **Building this up for something. Don't know what for. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	527. Chapter 527

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I decided to move a few things forward.**

 **PeopodTheOdd: What?**

 **DhampyrX2: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's the StarFan13 bit that The Eye Of Skal requested. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco and Ashley sat at a table in the library, working on their assignment. Marco looked at the brunette and swallowed hard, not noticing the glare coming from his best friend, "Um…Ashley," Ashley looked up in confusion and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Listen…I was wondering…if you're not busy this weekend if you wanted to see a movie,"

Star's eyes widened and Ashley felt her cheeks begin to heat up, "Um…well…I guess we could see what we can do this weekend. My parents are going to be away," the sound of the bell ringing assaulted their eardrums and Ashley stood up and walked out of the library and the two best friends stood up and soon followed after.

 **Trial and error. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	528. Chapter 528

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Guest #1: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know.**

 **Guest #3: Alright.**

 **Guest #4: Not sure.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's something you asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of a portal and Star looked at her best friend and smiled, "So, are you ready to go to another dimension?"

Marco smirked and nodded, "Yeah, let's go." The two stepped though the portal before it closed behind them.

The two looked around in confusion before Star looked down at the scissors, "Heh…I was certain we left earth…maybe the scissors are broken," she tried to open another portal, but was unable to, "What the hell?" they looked around and saw Janna walking down the street, "Janna Banana!" they walked up to her and saw her slowly fade from existence. The two stopped and stared in shock and began looking around.

 **Cutting this one short, sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	529. Chapter 529

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **FLufflepuff123: Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest 264: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: I wish you the best my friend. No problem.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco was led out of the dungeons with guards surrounding him and shackles binding his hands. He sighed and looked up at the guards and shook his head, "So…I don't get a last meal?" they looked down and Marco sighed again, "I guess not," he continued to follow the guards out of the castle and to the courtyard.

Marco looked around and saw the citizens of Mewni and the royal family staring down at him. He saw Star and she frowned and looked away from her best friend. Marco frowned and shook his head, "Marco Diaz," he heard Moon snap and he looked up at her, "For your crimes against Mewni and the royal family, you are being sentenced to death." Marco frowned and looked away, "What, pray tell, were you thinking when you tried to assassinate us?"

"Your majesty…I can't say,"

Moon shook her head and looked at the guard, "Guard, when you're ready," the guard nodded and reached for his sword.

Before the guard could swing his sword, everyone heard Star shout, "Bunny Rocket Blast!" everyone looked at her and almost instantly, Star stood between Marco and the guard, glaring at the guard with narrowed eyes, "You are not to touch him! Not until we hear what he has to say!"

"Star…"

"Marco, tell them!"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "While traveling the Forest of Certain Death, I was taken hostage by a monster named Toffee," Moon's eyes widened and Marco continued to explain, "He threatened to kill the love of my life, Princess Star Butterfly if I did not do what he asked, which included murdering the monster known as Buff Frog, Princess Pony Head, her parents and Queen Butterfly."

"Guard, release the prisoner," everyone stared at the queen in shock, "And you boy, you and Star will follow me!" Star and Marco swallowed hard as the guard released Marco and the two teenagers followed Moon.

Moon and the two teenagers walked into an empty room and Moon closed the door behind them and closed the curtains, eliminating the sun's ray of light. Moon looked at the two teenagers and walked up to Marco with a frown on her face, "Marco, are you certain that was the monster's name?"

"Yeah…he said his name was Toffee and when he said your name…he sounded like he was pissed…"

"That's because I fought Toffee years ago," Star and Marco looked shocked, "I should've known he'd be behind this somehow." Star sighed and sat down, "Marco, you are pardoned for your crimes, but we would recommend you draw from the guards and never speak of this incident again,"

"Mom…you can't send him back, he…"

"He can't return to earth, he's been on Mewni too long," the two looked confused and Moon sighed, "I don't have time to explain it, but for now, why don't you two run along," Star and Marco frowned and nodded before walking out the room, closing the door behind them, "I knew I was too soft on that monster. I should've killed him when I had the chance,"

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	530. Chapter 530

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **FLufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Keep reading…if you can.**

 **False God: Crossover, not very good at, so I'm sorry, but I'll have to say no.**

 **Phew: Uh…okay, right?**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street and stopped at the corner. Star looked around and looked at her best friend in confusion, "So what are we doing?"

"Well Estrella, it's such a nice day, I figured I'd take you to the beach and have some fun," Star looked confused and Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Star, my parents are fine with this and everything." Star smiled and nodded as they waited for the bus.

Star stared out at the ocean as the salt wind blew past them. She looked back and saw her best friend laying a towel down, "So…this is what we do at the beach?"

"No, we can play in the ocean, build a sandcastle and later we'll go on the boardwalk and hit some of the arcades," Star looked confused as Marco took a bottle out of the basket beside him, "Anyway, come here and I'll put some sunblock on you," Star nodded and walked up to her best friend.

The two ran around and laughed, enjoying the fresh air and sun. Star sighed and sat down on the towel and Marco sat down next to her, "This is fun. Can we come here again tomorrow?"

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "We'll see how it is tomorrow," Star smiled and nodded.

 **Just a little drabble I felt like writing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	531. Chapter 531

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Arghus 7: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: Good to hear. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the door to a hotel room and their eyes widened at the sight of the queen-size bed. They looked back to Marco's parents and his mother smiled, "Have fun kids, we'll be right across the hall," before the two could argue, Marco's parents turned and walked into the room behind them. The two teenagers sighed and walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

The two sat on the bed watching TV. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "I have an idea, do you want to hear it?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Sure Star, what's up," Star smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, knocking them back onto the bed.

Star sat up and smiled before she started taking her clothes and Marco's eyes widened, "Star? What are you doing?" Star smiled and ignored her best friend as she tossed her clothes aside and began removing Marco's clothing.

Marco felt Star's pussy wrap around his dick and heard his best friend moan, "Star…I don't think…" Star pressed her lips against his again and Marco's eyes widened before placing his hands on Star's hips.

The two teenagers laid down on the bed with semen leaking out of Star's pussy. Star smiled and moved closer to her best friend, "So…was that a good idea?"

Marco chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, "Yeah, I guess it was."

 **Sorry for cutting this short, just didn't have anything planned. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	532. Chapter 532

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, that sounds like it could be interesting.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I'm not worried, she could be trolling us just to watch us squirm. It'll end in Starco.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, interesting. Here's one that you asked for.**

 **Enjoy.**

A bus transporting convicts drove down a dirt road. A blonde-haired woman looked at the Latino man she was cuffed to and arched a brow, "So…what did you do?" the man looked at her with a hardened look crossing his face, "Hey, if they paired us together, I'd like to know what you did,"

The man sighed and shook his head, "My name's Marco Diaz and I killed three families,"

"Star Butterfly and I robbed a jewelry store," the woman answered and Marco nodded, "So do you think…" before she could finish, the sound of tires screeching filled the air and the bus began to swerve from the road before crashing.

Star and Marco moaned as they stood up and looked back to see the bus had crashed into a tree, "How the hell did we get out of that without dying?"

Who cares, we need to get the hell out of her," Star hissed and Marco nodded before the two of them began running from the wreckage as sirens filled the air.

The two convicts approached an abandon cabin and Marco kicked the door in and they ran inside. Marco closed the door and Star looked down at the handcuffs that dawned around their wrists and frowned, "So how do we get rid of these?"

"Wait until the heat cools down and then find something to free ourselves," Marco sighed as the two of them walked further into the cabin, "So we'll be stuck like this for a while." Star nodded.

 **Cutting this one here. Sorry. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	533. Chapter 533

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. My faith is still strong and I'm not going to let anything damper it. Which ones were yours? Sorry, been rather hectic.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Hmm…I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star frowned as she walked up to her best friend as he stared out the window, "Marco?" he looked back in confusion, "You know…during your time away…I was worried, I thought I lost you," Marco frowned and walked over to Star and Star wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "I thought I lost my king,"

Marco frowned and hugged her back and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry to have worried you Star, and I'm sorry I had to do what I did," he broke from the hug and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry…I only did those things…"

"To protect me, I know," Star frowned and hugged him again, "Just…please, don't go out there again. I don't want to lose my best friend again," Marco frowned and nodded, "Promise me you won't go anywhere,"

"I promise," Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	534. Chapter 534

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Yeah, I get it.**

 **Guest #2: I lost interest in writing that. I might bring it back.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, but I think she was relieved that Marco was still alive. I'll post it on Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry, but I've been putting Majinbuu's request off for a while. Hope your orientation goes well.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down. For the time, why don't you give my newest story Beauty and the Beast a read. It's based off the idea you suggested earlier last week.**

 **Majinbuu7985: No, I knew that Samurai Jack wasn't going to have a happy ending because the episode before the last, Aku literally said that Ashi was a true daughter of Aku. So when they went back in time and Jack killed Aku, I knew it was a matter of time before Ashi followed. The only kick in the balls was it happened on their wedding day. Oh, now I remember. Sorry for the hiatus, but here's a little Starco update.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street when they heard a portal open from behind them. They looked back and saw Star's parents stepping out of a portal with serious looks crossing their faces. Star frowned and walked up to her parents, "What…what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for the wedding, sweetheart," her father answered and the two looked confused.

Moon sighed and shook her head, "We need to talk to you two. Follow us," the two adults turned and walked away and the two teenagers followed them down the street.

The two teenagers stared at the four adults across from them in shock and disbelief. Angie sighed and shook her head, "I know this is sudden, kids, but know that the contract was made when you two were babies,"

"So…we're getting married…tomorrow?" Marco questioned and the four adults nodded, "Right…this is a surprise,"

"Marco," Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "I don't want to marry Tom, but I don't want to force you into a marriage if you don't…"

"Star, I'm not going to let you marry that three-eyed bastard and be miserable," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I mean this is a bombshell on both of us, but if it means keeping you away from Tom, I say we do it," Star smiled and nodded before hugging her best friend and Marco hugged her back.

 **Sorry for cutting this short, slowly bringing it back. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	535. Chapter 535

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Right.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, I guess I did forget about that. I guess the creators didn't want to drag the series on any more than they had to. But you are right, instead of that ladybug thing, we could've seen Jack pass and meet Ashi in the afterlife, but hey, none of us are the writers so I guess we have no control over anything and all we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst.**

 **Fereality: Probably after this one.**

 **RobLebron: Right. Here's an update to the monster bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

14-year-old Marco stared down from the treetops and hummed as he watched the citizens of Mewni roam the streets. He scuffed and shook his head, "Pathetic Mewmans,"

"Yes, they are quite pathetic, aren't they?" he jumped and looked back to see a reptilian monster standing behind, "But nothing can fix that unless we attack them in the dead…"

"Look man, my parents are the rulers of the monsters, which makes me the future king of monsters, so if anyone is going to be given orders here, it's me," the reptile growled in annoyance, "So whoever you are, I strongly advise you to leave your future king alone,"

"And what makes you think you're fit to rule the monsters?" Marco growled and the reptile chuckled, "You seem far too soft to carry out a plan of action. You'll crumble under the weight of pressure and…"

"Shut up!" Marco punched the reptile before jumping from the trees and ran through the Forest of Certain Death.

Marco stepped into a moist cave and Eclipsa and the monster looked up at their kidnapped son and Eclipsa arched a brow, "What's wrong, Marco?"

"I met a lizard and he said I'm not fit to be future king of the monsters." The two looked agitated and Marco sighed, "I was spying on Mewni, waiting for my chance to steal some food and money when he approached me. After saying I'll be an unfit king, I punched him and left."

"Well you shouldn't listen to anyone who tells you that you're unfit to lead the monsters," his father answered with pride, "You'll lead the monsters and we'll be allowed to roam these lands free once again," Marco sighed and nodded before turning and walking out of the cave.

Marco raced through the woodened plains taking in the sights and sounds around him. Stopping, he took a few deep breaths and shook his head, "Damn, that guy really ticked me off." Hearing rustling in a nearby bush, he looked back and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes walking out from behind the bush.

The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment before pointing at each other, "It's you," the girl took a wand out and aimed it at him, "Okay, what are you doing in the Forest of Certain Death?"

"I think I should ask you that, girly. This is my home," she looked confused and Marco narrowed his eyes, "And I'm guessing you're from the royal family,"

"Yes, I'm Princess Star Butterfly, future queen of Mewni."

"And I'm Prince Marco, future king of the monsters," the two stood in silence for several moments before Marco sighed and turned his back on Star, "Well Princess, I hate to cut this encounter short, but I have important matters to attend to."

"Hold on, you're not a monster," Marco looked back with narrowed eyes, "Why don't you tell me what's going on here?"

"Heh, love to, really, but like I said, I'm needed elsewhere." Marco smirked, "I'll tell you what princess, my schedule is free later, if you want to talk then feel free to come by. I won't bring an army if you won't,"

"And how can I be sure I can trust you?"

"You can't," Marco chuckled and Star growled in annoyance, "I'll see you later princess," before Star could respond, Marco began running through the forest in a full sprint.

 **Okay small update for this and people are making their debuts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	536. Chapter 536

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, no problem.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest: Hmm…I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **For now, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room while their mothers were out. Star yawned and leaned up against her best friend. Marco looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, our moms talked to me earlier and they…"

"…they said the divorce was finalized, I know," Star frowned and nodded and Marco wrapped an arm around his best friend and rubbed her back, "Well it's a good thing because now we don't have to return to that rotten building and have to smell alcohol on the weekends,"

"Yeah," Star smiled and stood up, "So let's go out for a fly to celebrate. I could really stretch my wings and I'm sure one of your flying animals want to go out for a while," Marco smiled and nodded before standing up and the two walked out of the house, where Star stretched her wings out and Marco turned into an eagle and the two best friends flew through the sky.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	537. Chapter 537

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **RobLebron: Sounds interesting. Traitor Marco Monday. Sorry, but I need to get something out that's been bugging me for a while.**

 **Boss364: It's you.**

 **MasterCaster: Talk to brave kid. He's the one who asked for them.**

 **Jordan: Okay?**

 **Guest #1: Good to know, but I all but lost interest in that arc.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, it was.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been bugging me for a while and it's something similar to Jordan's bit, but a tad happier. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco smiled as they watched their 5-year-old daughter Nova run around the house, giggling. An abrupt knock at the door caught their attention. The two of them stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, they saw Janna, Jackie, Ashley and Sabrina standing on the front step, each holding an infant child. Confused, Star arched a brow, "Uh…what are you guys doing here? And whose babies are they?"

"They're ours, and we wanted to introduce them to their daddy," Janna smirked and walked up to Marco.

Star looked at her husband in shock, "Marco…honey, you cheated on me?"

"What? No," Marco looked at his wife and shook his head, "Starlight, I swear I haven't had any contact with them after graduation,"

"Don't be stupid Marco, you contacted us a few months ago," Ashley smiled.

Star frowned and Marco growled and looked at the four guests, "You four have exactly five seconds to explain what the hell you are talking about before I kick a couple of holes in you! I've cut contact with you after graduation and I would never cheat on my wife!"

"Easy Marco," Jackie smiled, cradling the small infant in her arms, "You wouldn't want to scare the children, would you?"

Marco growled and looked at Janna, "Janna, may I hold the baby?" Star frowned as she watched Janna hand the child to her husband. Marco handed the child to Star and hoisted Janna up by the shirt and narrowed his eyes, "Talk…now," Janna struggled to break free of Marco grasp and he shook his head, "Tell me what the hell you four did and how the hell are these my kids!"

"Marco we'll talk, just let her go!" Sabrina shouted and Marco slammed Janna to the floor and took the child from his wife before handing it back to her, "Okay, are we all calm,"

"No, I'd like to know why you're accusing my husband of this,"

"He is the father," Jackie answered at the two glared daggers at her, "The reason you don't remember…well…Janna came across a very useful powder known as Scopolamine, better known as devil's breath. Once you were introduced to the drug, you were our slave for a whole day and you wouldn't have any…"

"You morons drugged and raped my husband!" Star snapped, aiming her wand at the four, "I have a right mind to narwhal blast you right now and…"

"Star," Marco put a hand on the wand, forcing her to lower it, "Don't sink to their level. The babies are innocent in this mess. And while they did admit to this, narwhal blasting them won't change anything," Star sighed and Marco glared at the four and narrowed his eyes, "Leave now, and never darken our doorway again." Before either of them could argue, Star waved her wand and the four were pushed out of the house with a strong force.

Marco sighed and looked at Star and frowned, "Star, I'm sorry this day turned out like this and…"

"From now on…from now on, we'll go to the store together. This way they won't drug you again," Star sighed and hugged her husband, "I'm sorry I was quick to jump to conclusions like that,"

Marco slightly smiled and hugged her back, "It's okay Star, you know I wouldn't cheat on you willingly," Star hummed and nodded before they heard their daughter continue to laugh and run around the house.

 **Okay, I used devil's breath in one of my older one-shots and as I stated in that one, the unwilling participant is a puppet to the giver for a full 24 hours and they'll have no memory of anything that has occurred. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	538. Chapter 538

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Okay?**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with. I did, thought it was all right.**

 **Jordan: Good to know**

 **RustyBuckets: Right?**

 **Here's a traitor Marco update. Enjoy.**

Moon poked her head into the room and saw Star and Marco sleeping on the bed in each other's arms. She sighed before walking away from the door with a hardened look crossing her face.

Moon walked into hers and River's chambers and walked over to the window and stared intently at the Forest of Certain Death. She sighed and shook her head, "So after all these years, Toffee has returned. I thought when I had faced him all those years ago, he'd be gone for good…I know what I must do," She turned and walked away from the window and out of the room.

Moon walked down the corridor with a look of anger crossing her face, "Your majesty?" Moon looked up at the guard with narrowed eyes, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business, Odin. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things and don't allow Star or Marco to leave the castle under any circumstances, understand?"

"Yes your majesty," Moon sighed and continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Next update will be a battle between the two and it will be longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	539. Chapter 539

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: No, I'm just doing a few minor tweaks here and there.**

 **Anonymous: Thanks, but that was one of my older ones.**

 **Luggymayro: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Ggg: Uh…okay?**

 **That One Guy: One of my older ones.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in the courtyard of the Butterfly castle with their parents and several guards and servants behind them and a druid in front of them. The druid looked up and sighed, "And it is on this day, that Princess Star Butterfly and her betrothed Marco Diaz, join as one. If there is anyone here today that believes that this union is not worthy to be, speak now, or hold your silence." The druid looked around the courtyard and noticed no one moved, "Then by the power invested in me by the grand kingdom of Mewni, I announce the souls of these two to be joined as one," Star and Marco looked at each other and inched closer to one another before their lips met.

The two separated and the two of them looked back and saw their parents smiling, "The kingdom of Mewni welcomes the future rulers, Star and Marco Butterfly," the servants blew their trumpets while the guards fired their guns, "Let us rejoice in the castle,"

Star and Marco walked down the corridor while loud music filled the air. Marco looked around and chuckled, "Damn, never thought I'd see the inside of the castle again,"

"Yeah, but now you're here, and since we're married, we're going to be living here when my training is done," Star smiled and hugged her husband, "And thanks. If you hadn't agreed to this, I would've been forced to marry Tom."

Marco slightly smiled and hugged her back and rubbed her back, "I wouldn't let my best friend suffer like that," Star smiled and nodded, "Now let's go. I say we mess with the guards like old times before we go on our honeymoon,"

"Heh, you read my mind," Star smiled and the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Would've been out yesterday, but we were out for the entire day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	540. Chapter 540

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Heh, they could be funny. Good to know.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Yeah, I take holidays off. I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco raced through the streets of Mewni, running towards the castle. Reaching the outer wall of the castle, Marco looked around and smirked before he began scaling the wall. Landing in the courtyard, he was met with blades pressed against his throat. He looked back and saw several guards standing behind him, glaring daggers at him, "Heh, is this the kind of welcome you give a prince?"

"You are not a prince, you are an intruder and a thief," some of the guards moved aside and the royal family approached him. Star and Marco stared at one another, stunned, "You've been sneaking into the castle, stealing gold and food. You've been seen taking them to the Forest of Certain Death," Moon narrowed her eyes, "You will stand trial for your crimes boy. Guards, take him to the dungeons!" the guards grabbed Marco by the arms and began leading him away.

Marco sat in the cell and looked around. He chuckled and shook his head, "Heh, nice little place you guys got here. Too bad my parents will be here to get me…" hearing the locks tumble, he looked back and saw Star opening the door to the cell, "Heh, what think you're doing, princess? Come to torture me a bit before my sentencing?"

"No, I'm here to help you escape," Marco looked at her in confusion, "You still owe me that explanation and I don't think it'll be a good idea for that explanation to be told in the dungeons."

"And how do you plan on busting me out of here?"

"Just wait for the explosion and make a run for it. It should be enough time to help you get out of here. I'll see you in the forest later tonight and I'll want that explanation."

She walked away from Marco and Marco laughed and shook his head, "Right, I still owe you an explanation to why I'm the prince of monsters," he looked out the window and saw a silhouette of a monster speed past the window and he narrowed his eyes, "That monster…he's back," a loud explosion caught his attention and he smirked, "And that's my cue to get the hell out of here!" he ran out of the cell and down the dungeons corridor.

Marco ran down the street of Mewni, towards the Forest of Certain Death. He stopped at the forest fence and looked back to see guards scattering around the castle's courtyard and he smiled, "Heh, I owe her for saving my ass," he heard rustling in the nearby bushes and he looked up and saw a familiar monster walking out of the bushes and he narrowed his eyes, "So ugly, what's your name? Why do you think I'm unfit to be the next king and…"

"Easy my friend, easy," the lizard answered, "My name is Toffee and I'm here to help you. I plan on attacking the Mewmans and I need a lead general and you are…"

"I am the prince of Monsters, not a general, you answer to me!" Marco hissed and began walking past the reptilian monster, "So the next time you assume I'll work for you, do yourself a favor and don't say it out loud." Before Toffee replied, Marco ran past him and raced through the forest.

Marco stopped running and panted before he coughed, "Well…that was interesting. I just need to find an excuse to tell mom and dad and another one to go out and meet the princess tonight," he sighed and shook his head, "Well I have to time to kill so I might as well enjoy my freedom," he took a deep breath before he began running again.

 **Not going to lie, I've got something else planned, RobLebron. It might be a little different to what you have planned, but it might end the way you see it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	541. Chapter 541

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I don't think I can do it, sorry.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Nah, I just can't stand the lizard. Ask away, my friend. If I can do it, sure, if not I'll let you know.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Probably, or probably during something else I have planned. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy and AU.**

The Butterfly family and the Diaz family stepped out of their vehicles. The two teenagers stared out at the ocean while their parents unpacked the vehicles. Moon and Angie looked at the two teenagers and nodded before leading their husbands away. Marco looked back in confusion, "Hey Star, do you know where our parents went?"

Star looked back and hummed as she shook her head, "No idea where they went," Star looked at her best friend and slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star pulled back and gave a faint smile, "Let's go, I know a place where we can go to get some privacy," Marco looked confused and Star grabbed him by the wrist and began leading him away.

The two best friends walked down the sandy beach and Marco looked around the abandoned area, "So…what uh…what are you do…" before he could finish, Star threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

Star separated from her best friend and smiled, "You know Marco, we're away from everyone, and…well I ask my mom if she can keep our parents away and…"

"You too," Star looked at him in confusion and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I uh…I asked my mom the same thing and…well uh…I really didn't think that…" Star pressed her lips against his again and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them fell on the sand.

 **Okay, I was going to make this a lemon, but I was away all weekend and decided to cut it here so apologies for the length and the shortage of lemons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	542. Chapter 542

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Easier said than done my friend, easier said than done.**

 **RobLebron: I like the ideas. I'll tinker with them for a bit to see which one I choose to use. Keep reading. No, just been away from my computer all day Monday so I decided to have a skip day, sorry.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Ah, yeah, okay I can do something like that. But I'm going to give credit to the artist of the comic.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star let out a deep sigh before falling back on her bed, "What's wrong Estrella?" Star looked up and saw her best friend standing by her best, "Are you okay?"

"No, I want to go dimension hopping," Star sighed and sat up, "I know you have your own scissors and everything, but I'd like to have my own scissors too and…"

"Well I'm sure Hekapoo will give you your own scissors," Marco smiled and opened a portal and helped Star up and the two best friends walked through the portal.

The two stood in front of Hekapoo and the demoness looked at them in confusion and shook her head, "Okay, so your friend wants her own dimensional scissors?" Star smiled and nodded, "Okay, but first you're going to have to blow…" before she could finish, Star blew the flame above her head out.

"There, I did it, now give me my scissors,"

"Heh, nice try, but I have something else in mind," the two teenagers looked confused as they watched the demoness take her clothes off and began rubbing her pussy. The two stared in shock as Heckapoo grew a penis and she smirked at Star, "Now suck it," Star's eyes widened and she moved closer to the demoness.

She knelt in front of her and licked her lips before she wrapped her lips around the hardened penis. Hekapoo smiled as she watched Star slip a hand down her skirt and began rubbing her pussy, "You seem to be enjoying yourself,"

"Yeah, it's a…" before Star could finish. Hekapoo pushed her down and chuckled.

Hekapoo smiled and shook her head, "Now, now, no talking," Star continued to do what she was doing.

Star panted and pulled back and Hekapoo smiled, "Alright, I guess you can have the scissors…but wouldn't you like your little friend to enjoy a round with us?" the two looked at Marco and Star smiled before waving her wand at her best friend, stripping every piece of clothing from him before removing her clothes as well.

Star knelt on the ground on all fours the with the penis from Hekapoo in her mouth and felt Marco's dick move in and out of her pussy. Hekapoo looked at Marco and smirked, "Why don't we make this a little more fun for you?" Marco looked confused as Hekapoo opened a portal and Jackie, Janna, Sabrina, Ashley and Andrea stepped through it. ( **I know you said you wanted Kelly and everything, but I'm dory, but I just don't like her for some reason.** )

Marco looked at Hekapoo and saw the penis retract and saw her pussy in place of it. Marco looked down at his best friend and Star looked back with a slight smirk crossing her lips, "Well it looks like you're going to have a lot of fun, Marco," Marco swallowed hard as he watched as the other girls began to remove their clothes.

The group of eight laid on the ground, semen leaking out of the girls' pussies. Star looked down at her new dimensional scissors and smiled, "Well you got your own scissors," Star looked up and saw Marco smiling down at her, "But you know you could've used my scissors whenever you wanted,"

"I know, but I wanted my own scissors," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "Thanks for the help Marco," Marco smiled and nodded before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back.

 **I'm going to do a follow up to this soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	543. Chapter 543

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest #1: Why are you cringing**

 **Majinbuu7985: Oh, sorry. Well other than that, I'm glad you liked it. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Guest #2: Like I said, I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: No, it's more along the lines of I don't know how o word it without it sounding forced.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I suppose you're right. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Moon stared at the darkened castle with narrowed eyes. She moved towards the castle and pushed opened the bronze doors, "Ah, if it isn't Queen Butterfly," Moon looked up and spotted Toffee on the balcony, "It appears that the little bastard didn't finish the job. I swear it is so hard to find good help these days."

"Save it, Toffee," Moon hissed and Toffee smirked, "I should've ended you that day. I knew I was too soft on you,"

"And who's to say you're safe here, or how about your daughter," Moon growled and toffee chuckled, "Who's to say that boy won't turn around and kill your daughter now that…"

"I'll make you suffer, you vial creature!" Moon snapped and stretched her wings out, "And this time I won't show you any mercy! You killed my mother and then you turned one of the new recruits against the Butterfly family, nearly having him excecated and sending my daughter into a depressed state,"

"Hehe, and what makes you think I should care about any of…" before Toffee could finish, he was thrown back with a force.

He grunted and looked up, he teeth clenched tightly, "I warned you Toffee, I'm not going to give you any mercy this time," Toffee growled and struggled to stand up, "Don't bother, you worthless scum!" Toffee fell back again and blood spilled from his mouth, "I'm not going to let you get away like last time,"

"Ah my dear queen, what makes you think you can stop me?" Moon narrowed her eyes, "What makes you believe you can beat me this time around?" Toffee stood up and cracked his neck, "Without your wand, I doubt you'll come close to beaten me this time,"

 **Sorry, but I'm going to be breaking this into two parts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	544. Chapter 544

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. I'll write something for them as soon as I can.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Sorry, I'm not one for cliffhangers, but I have the real battle planned.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Heh, I'll keep that mind.**

 **Jackson Ian: Uh…I don't know if I can do something like that, but I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Mejinbuu7985: Thanks. Heh, strange, but doable. And I know the picture you're referring to, and I think I can do something like that.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Luggymayro: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked into the gym and looked around the empty gymnasium and walked further in, "Are you here, Chantelle?" Chantelle Hackman walked out from behind the bleachers and smiled, "Heh, good to see Brittney didn't force you to stay after the game,"

"Heh, like I'd even stay, we won and that's all that matters," Chantelle smiled and walked up to Marco with a slight sway in her hips. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked, "So since we're alone for a while, why don't we have a little fun," she leaned closer to him and their lips touched.

Chantelle sat on the bleachers and panted as sweat ran down hers and Marco's bodies as she felt Marco's dick move in and out of her pussy. Chantelle looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Fuck me, Diaz. Fuck me hard," Marco smirked and continued to move in and out of Chantelle's pussy and Chantelle dug her nails into Marco's back and groaned, "That's right, Marco, fuck, give me your child," Marco's eyes widened and Chantelle smirked, "Fuck me, Marco!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "If you insist, Chantelle," he began rubbing Chantelle's breasts and began sucking the side of her neck.

 **Would've been longer, but I;m missing my notes. I'm going to do a follow up on this when I can find my notes, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	545. Chapter 545

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll see what I can do.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: I don't know if I can do that, but I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can do.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I saw it. Tomorrow.**

 **Malcom jack: Heh, interesting. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star sat up and smiled as she stretched. The door opened and Marco stepped into the room and smirked, "Hey Estrella," Star smiled and opened her mouth, only to have no sound escape her lips, "Uh…are you okay Star?" Star frowned and pointed to her throat and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Heh, it sounds like you have strep throat" Star looked confused and Marco sighed again, "Does your throat hurt?" Star nodded and Marco shook his head, "Alright, so you're going to have to take it easy. You won't be able to talk for a while…I guess that means no monster fighting today," Star frowned and Marco sat down next to her and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Star, it won't be that bad,"

Star leaned against her best friend and Marco wrapped an arm around her, "It'll be okay, Star." Star looked up with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face and Marco rubbed her back, "I know you don't like being stuck inside, but if you go out like this, it might be worse, so we're going to stay inside today and you're going to relax," Star pouted and Marco stood up and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room.

Star sat on the couch while Marco set a bowl on the table and wrapped a blanket around his best friend, "There you go," Star looked up with narrowed eyes and Marco chuckled and sat down next to her, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure you'll be fine in no time,"

Star frowned and leaned closer to her best friend, "I know you don't like it, but I'm just looking out for you," Star pouted and Marco kissed the side of her head, "I know Star, I know, but you'll be fine before you know it," Star frowned and nodded.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here, main reason is I didn't have much planned in a short time. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	546. Chapter 546

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: Yeah, it was.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Heh, right. I might do a follow up on it. It's going to end in Starco. My hope is stronger than ever.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Well if you have another idea I'd love to hear it.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the monster thing. Enjoy.**

Star roamed through the Forest of Certain Death. She sighed and shook her head, "What am I doing? I'm potentially walking right into a trap and…"

"Give me some credit, princess, I said I wasn't going to bring an army if you didn't," she looked back and saw Marco jump down from the trees. Marco smirked and walked up to her, "I saw you leave the castle alone, so the very lease I could do was come alone like we agreed,"

"Right, that's good," Star sighed and walked over to Marco, "So am I going to get an explanation or what?" Marco sighed and crossed his arms, "I saved you from trial, I can get an explanation out of this. How are you the next ruler of the monsters when you're clearly not a monster?"

"I don't know the story of my heritage. Whenever I asked my parents about this, they'd shrug me off and say that I'm going to make a good king one day and then send my off. After a while of trying to get any information out of them, I gave up and just accepted the fact that I'm the prince of the monsters." Star narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry I don't have an explanation to give you, but what can I give what I don't have?" Star sighed and nodded and Marco looked up, "Anyway, since it's such a nice night, I think I'm going to walk around the forest for a while. You're more than welcome to join,"

"Heh, whatever," the two teenagers turned and began walking through the Forest of Certain Death.

The two sat on a cliff, staring up at the night sky. Star yawned and leaned up against Marco and Marco looked down and chuckled, "Tired?" Star hummed and shook her head as she nuzzled closer to Marco, "Right, you're not tired," he stood up and picked her up, "We better get you back to the castle before they send some guards looking for you." He turned and ran through the Forest of Certain Death with Star in his arms.

Marco climbed a vine leading to Star's room and jumped through the window and walked over to the bed and set Star down. Pulling the covers over her, Marco slightly smiled, "Heh, she's different from the other Mewmans. She actually seems nice,"

"What are you doing in my daughter's room!" he looked back and saw Star's parents stepping into the room, "Step away from our daughter and slowly walk this way intruder!"

"Heh, love to, really, but I've got places to go and people to see," reaching in his pocket, he pulled something out and threw it on the floor, covering the room in smoke.

Marco stopped in front of the forest and looked back at the castle and chuckled, "Heh, in all honesty I didn't think I'd have to use the smoke bombs mom and dad gave me, but it's a good thing that I brought them with me tonight." He sighed before turning around and ran through the Forest of Certain Death.

 **I've got something planned for the next one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	547. Chapter 547

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RibLebron: No problem. I have no idea when I'm going to update them.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Agreed, and it looks like it's going to be getting better from here on out.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **Nightcore: Heh, I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: That's cool, kjeep reading.**

 **Jss2141: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked into the honeymoon suite to a hotel in Paris. Star looked at her husband and slightly smiled, "Thanks again for doing this for me, Marco," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head and Star smiled before swiftly kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back," Marco nodded and Star turned and walked into the bathroom.

Marco sighed and saw down and loosened his tie, "Well that was some ceremony. Now I'm married to my best friend and…"

"And I'm married a man who talks to himself," he looked up and saw Star walking into the room, wearing a see-through nightgown. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to Marco, "But I think I can look past that," Star smiled and leaned forward, kissing her now husband. Marco wrapped his arms around Star's tiny waist and held her close to him.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. Next update will be long. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	548. Chapter 548

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that, wasn't feeling well while I was writing it. I'll have a lemon next update. Yeah, I remember. It might be up on Monday.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I think the shipping wars are finally dying down and it will end in Starco.**

 **Luggymayro: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that, sure.**

 **Anyway, since I have written this in a while, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared down with wide eyes as criminals ran rampant around the city. Star sighed and looked at her best friend, "So are you ready to stop some of these crimes?"

"Like we have a choice," Marco smirked and looked up, "Anyway, you take to the sky and I'll chase these bastards on foot," Star nodded as Marco turned into a tiger and Star stretched her wings out and the two of them separated.

Star flew above the city, casting spell after spell as she tried to contain the criminal activity below. She looked down and saw a brown furred tiger run down the streets, lunging at thieves and murderers alike as they tried to escape the massive feline, "Marco, we're not supposed to try and kill these b…" before she could finish, she felt a burning sensation hit her back and she began falling towards the ground.

Hitting the ground, she moaned and looked up as blood trickled down the side of her face and saw a family of four standing above her with smirks crossing their lips, "Well, well, what do we have here? She'll burn nicely," Star growled and tightly gripped her wand, ready to fight.

The family's hands began to burn with yellow flames. Star struggled to stand on her feet as she saw the light of the flames grow brighter. She closed her eyes and looked away when she heard a howl of pain. She looked up and saw Marco land in front of her, covered in burn marks, "Marco!"

"Damn changeling!" they heard sirens filled the air and the family looked, "And it sounds like out fun is coming to an end," Star looked up and narrowed her eyes as the family of four turned and ran away from the two.

Marco moaned and opened his eyes and began looking around, "What happened?"

"You damn imbecile!" he jumped up and saw Star standing in front of him, "I could've defended myself just fine. I didn't need a tiger standing in front of me when those flames came towards me."

"Heh, sorry Star, but the animal instincts in me took over and told me to protect you," Star frowned and walked over to her best friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Marco, now hold still," Marco looked confused and Star held her wand out, "This might sting a little, but it should help with the burning,"

She began waving her wand in front of Marco and Marco sighed as he felt the pain leave his body. Marco sighed and gave a weak smile at his best friend, "Well I guess I owe you again. How many does this make?"

"Fourteen, but who's counting?" Star smiled and stood up, "Don't worry, our moms don't know about this, and I wouldn't want to get my best bestie in trouble," Marco sighed and nodded before standing up and began stretching, "I wouldn't try moving around too much."

"I'll be fine, Estrella," Marco smirked, "C'mon, I say we go find the bastards who…"

"Yeah, let's go," Star smiled and the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Small update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	549. Chapter 549

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. I liked it. One idea.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. It's going to end in Starco. With the amount of hints dropped in the premiere it would be a crime against humanity to end otherwise.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Nightcore: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something that's been clawing at the back of my skull since the season three premiere. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood on the balcony of the highest tower of the Butterfly castle. Star sighed and Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "I guess since the war is over and Mewni is safe, you'll be going back to earth, huh?" Star looked up with tears in her eyes, "You really don't have a reason to stay here anymore, right?"

"Well…that depends," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I have a question I want to ask you Star and depending on your answer…well I'll make my decision,"

"And what do you mean by that?" Star arched a brow, "Marco, you have people on earth who care about you and…"

"And I have people on Mewni, too," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Listen Star…when you left Mewni, I thought I'd never see you again, and then when we all thought Toffee had killed you I thought I lost my best friend again,"

"Marco…"

"I talked to your parents a few days ago and they said it was fine with them, so now I'm asking you…Star, I love you," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't think it'll be a good idea to separate this kickass team we have and…Star, will you marry me?" Star stared at her best friend in shock and Marco frowned, "I know this is a little sudden and everything, but I don't think I can bear the thought on lo…" before he could finish, he felt Star's lips crush against his and felt Star's arms wrap around his neck.

Star pulled away from her best friend and slightly smiled, "You idiot, you talk too much," Marco slightly smirked and Star leaned up against him, "You know we're going to have to wait until we're eighteen, right?"

"Heh, considering the amount of pain I put you through, I think that's fair," Marco smirked and wrapped his arms around his best friend and rubbed her back, "And I'm glad you're safe," Star hummed and nodded and she nuzzled closer to her best friend.

 **I'm going to have three parts to this. Next part is going to be the wedding and honeymoon and then them having a child. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	550. Chapter 550

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down. I saw it and it does in fact look like a flashback.**

 **Nightcore: Heh, okay.**

 **That One Guy: Well keep reading to find out what'll happen.**

 **Guest #1: They live in California and humidity is pretty high.**

 **Guest #2: Right.**

 **Flufflpuff123: I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Roblebron: Yeah, I remember, but which Starco lemon are you talking about? I'm sorry, my memory is a little scattered.**

 **Enjoy.**

Moon was thrown against the far wall and fell to the ground and grunted, "It appears I have the upper hand here," she looked up and glared at the reptilian monster with narrowed eyes as Toffee walked up to her, "I'll make this easy on you, surrender now and allow monsters to roam freely once again, and I might let you live,"

"And you honestly believe I'd fall for that!" Moon hissed and struggled to stand up, "You killed my mother and you honestly believe that I'll allow you monsters to roam freely!"

"Well it's either that, or I could have my new assassin kill your daughter," Toffee chuckled and Moon growled, "You see, for all you know, that boy still answers to me and you've made a dire mistake in coming here tonight,"

"No, the only mistake I made was allowing you to live!"

Toffee smirked and picked Moon up by the throat, "Perhaps, but without your wand, your magic is limited and even still, you weren't strong enough to beat me then and you're not strong enough to beat me…"

"Get your filthy hands off her!" they looked back and Moon's eyes widened when she spotted Star and Marco walk through the castle's main doors, "Let go of my mom, Toffee!" Toffee smirked before throwing the queen at the two teenagers.

The two caught the queen and Moon coughed as she looked up with narrowed, "I thought I told Odin to make sure you two don't leave the castle,"

"Easier for Star than me, your majesty," Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "The guards and servants still want to kill me, and Star wasn't going to let me leave her behind like that,"

"Sorry mom, but I almost lost Marco, I don't want to lose you too," the two helped her up and Star frowned, "C'mon mom, let's get back to the castle," Moon sighed and nodded before the three of them turned and began walking towards the door.

Before the made it through the door, they heard Toffee laughing. They stopped and looked back in confusion, "You made this too easy. I was planning on killing you two shortly after I killed the queen, but since you two decided to show up, I can just annihilate you three in a single blow," the three looked confused as Toffee dusted himself off, "Yes, killing you three will be simple, and then all I have to do is swarm in and destroy the citizens of Mewni and monsters will be free once again."

Moon chuckled and shook her head, "Well we can't let that happen,"

She coughed and began spitting up blood and the two teenagers stared at her in shock and Star's eyes widened, "You need to rest, please mom!"

Moon moaned as she felt the inside of her stomach rupture. She smirked and chuckled, "You're right dear, I need rest. Time for this old woman to find rest," without hesitation, she pushed the two teenagers to the ground and looked up, "Shield Star, Marco, protect my daughter!" Star's eyes widened and Marco climbed on top of her and shielded her as Moon stood up and ran past them.

Star looked up in shock as she watched her mother run past them and tears began to fall from her eyes. Moon ran behind Toffee and grunted as she grabbed hold of him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you straight to hell with me, Toffee!" the two teenagers looked up in shock as Moon tightened her grip on Toffee, "You bastard!" the room filled with light as Moon began shaking, "From the blackest depths of my heart, I give my soul to protect Mewni and ward off all dangers!"

"Mom no!" Star shouted and Marco shielded her as the light grew brighter and the room began vibrating. Marco forced Star's head down as the room grew bright and a loud explosion filled the air.

Star pushed Marco off her and the two looked around as tears slid down Star's cheeks, "Mom! Mom are you here!" Star cried and Marco frowned, "Mom, where are you!"

"Star…I uh…I don't what to say, but I don't think that…"

Before Marco could finish, they heard a moaning coming from a pile of rubble. Star stood up and hiccupped, "Mommy?'

Toffee stood from the rubble and stretched as the two teenagers stared at him with wide eyes, "Now that little move would've killed most people, but then again, I'm not most people," he looked at the two and smirked, "Well I was hoping to have a little more fun, but your mother had to go and ruin that."

"No…my mom's dead?" Star trembled as Toffee walked towards them.

Star's knees buckled and she fell to the ground as Toffee walked up to her. Toffee raised his hand and got ready to attack when Marco grabbed Star by the shoulder and pulled her back as Toffee's claws destroyed the ground Star was standing over. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, "You failed me, and now she has to die."

"The hell she does!" Marco stood up and flung Star over his shoulder, "Come near her and I'm going to make you regret not dying, you scaly bastard!" he turned and sprinted out of the castle with Star still over his shoulder.

Stopping several yards away from the castle and Marco set Star down and sat down next to her. Marco looked at his best friend and frowned, "Star, I'm sorry you had to…" Star threw her arms around Marco and cried into his chest.

Marco frowned and hugged her back, "Marco…why did my mom have to do that?"

"She was trying to protect you Star," Marco frowned and rubbed her back, "We better get back to the castle before someone decides to come look for us." Star violently shook and Marco sighed, "If you want, I can carry you…until you can collect your thoughts." Star frowned and nodded before Marco stood up and picked the blonde-haired princess up bridal style and walked through the forest.

Marco walked into Star's room and looked down and saw Star had fallen asleep with tearstains on her cheeks. He sighed before walking towards the bed and set Star down and pulled the covers over her. He leaned down and lightly kissed the side of her head.

He turned and got ready to walk out of the room when he feat Star grab him by the wrist. He looked back with a slight frown and Star sat up, "Marco…can you please stay here with me tonight?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Sure Star," he kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed next to and Star rested her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "We'll get through this Star, I promised," Star frowned and nodded before nuzzling closer to her best friend before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco sighed and kissed the top of her head before looking out at the night sky and narrowed his eyes.

 **I got one more part planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	551. Chapter 551

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I have one more thing planned. Yeah, I decided to make a little dark. Ah…alright, I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I'm not worried, I have a feeling that they are just trolling us for fun and to watch us suffer. So rather or not it's real, I'm not worried.**

 **The Eye Of Skal: Thanks. I'm not really sure.**

 **Guest: Reasons.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and AU.**

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz sat in the Diaz living room, focusing on their homework. Star looked up from her homework and slightly smiled before closing her book and stood up and walked towards the stairs. Marco looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "Hey, are you done?"

"No, I'm just going to take care of something upstairs," Star answered and ran up the stairs. Marco shrugged his shoulders and continued with his homework.

Marco sighed and closed his book before he stood up and stretched, "Hey Marco," he looked up and saw Star poking her head down the stairs, "Can you help me with something?" Marco arched a brow and began walking towards the stairs and heard Star run down the hall and heard the door to his room slam shut.

Marco walked up the stairs and went to his room. Opening the door, he stepped inside and his eyes widened when he spotted his bed friend sitting on his bed in nothing but her underwear with her legs crossed, "Glad you can help me Marco," she stood up and walked over to him with a sway in her hips and grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him by the arm, "Since our parents are away for a while, I say we take advantage of this,"

"Uh…Star…you do know you can get pregnant if we do…" before he could finish, he felt Star crush her lips against his.

Star backed away and slightly smiled, "And that's what I want, Marco. We might want to hurry before our parents come home," she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

The two teenagers laid under the covers. Star smiled and cuddled up to her best before laying on his chest and the two drifted off to sleep. The bedroom door opened and their parents stepped into the room. Their mothers slightly smiled as they led their husbands out of the room.

 **Really had no idea where this little drabble came from, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	552. Chapter 552

**Zachery Gilmore: I suppose I can. Let me write a few**

 **Kapmo 20: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Nightcore: Just a simple drabble. Good to know.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I might use that in the next update, which will most likely be tomorrow.**

 **HonorableAuthor99: Good to know. Yeah, I suppose I can do something like tat.**

 **For now, here's a little drabble. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door and saw Marco's parents walking towards the door with bags in their hands. Pushing past the two teenagers, "We'll see you kids one Monday," Angie said and the two looked at them in confusion, "Rafael and I are going to an inventor's convention for the weekend. Have fun," before the two teenagers could say anything, they watched as the adults climb into the car and drive away. The two teenagers sighed and stepped into the house before closing the door.

Star and Marco sat on the couch in the living room and Star sighed before leaning up against her best friend, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Just getting comfortable," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "Anyway Marco, can you make some nachos?"

"Heh, sure Star," Star sat up and Marco stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 **Sorry for the short drabble, but I'm saving the next long update for the monster bit, which will be tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	553. Chapter 553

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I remember.**

 **Jordan: Good to know.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Heh, interesting. Since I'm taking Friday off this week because of a family reunion thing, it might be up on Monday. Let me write a few ideas down.**

 **Here's a monster arc update. Enjoy.**

Marco, in a dark suit and a skull mask, walked down the streets of Mewni with his head down. Looking up, he spotted Star and her parents talking to the citizens of Mewni. Walking through the large crowd, he hid behind a building and heard Moon speak, "Earlier this week, an intruder escaped from the Butterfly dungeons. Now we are placing a bounty on the boy's head. Anyone who can bring him into custody will be awarded handsomely," he looked at Star and saw her frown and look down, "And now onto lighter news, my daughter is looking for a suitor and we will be holding a ball this evening to find the perfect suitor," Marco smirked before turning and walked through the crowd again.

Marco climbed a tree in the Forest of Certain Death and looked down at the castle and saw several people going into the castle. He chuckled and shook his head, "Heh, I thought she was kidding. Well I can't let her marry someone she doesn't know or doesn't like," he jumped down from the tree and began running towards the castle.

Marco looked around before spotting Star standing in front of a demon with an annoyed expression on her face. He rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd and heard the demon spoke, "So Starship, it sounds like…" before the demon could finish, Star was pulled back and came face-to-face to a skull mask before they began dancing around.

Star smiled at the person as he smirked at her, "So you were looking for a suitor and you didn't have the decency to invite me?"

Star eyes widened, "Marco?" Marco smirked and lifted the mask up for a second before lowering it again, "Marco what are you doing here? My mom will have you killed if she learns you're here,"

"Heh, and you really think I'd miss out on dancing with you?" Marco smirked before spinning Star around, "So how have you been? Our last encounter wasn't exactly great,"

"Well I was hoping to get an explanation, but I guess you're right. You can't give me something that you don't have," Star lightly smiled as the two of them continued to dance and everyone stared at them, "Anyway, that's a good disguise you got. No one's noticed you or anything," Marco smirked and nodded, "Well that's good," without thinking, Star leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around Star's waist and held her close.

Everyone cheered as they pulled away and Marco's mask fell. Everyone gasped and stared at the monster prince before Moon stood up and pointed at the uninvited guest, "Guards, seize him!"

The guards surrounded him and Marco chuckled before looking at Star and smiled, "Well Princess, it appears this encounter is going to have to be cut short. I'll show myself out," he swiftly kissed her before turning and running towards the nearby window as the guards chased after him before he jumped out of the window.

Marco laughed as he ran through the Forest of Certain Death. He stopped and panted as he looked back and smirked, "Heh, bastards had to go and ruin a night of fun. Oh well, I guess I can't complain, I did get to dance with Star," he heard rustling and he looked back and narrowed his eyes, "Right…I better get home before mom and dad worry," he sighed before he continued to run again.

Marco walked into a cave and spotted his parents staring at him with looks of hatred crossing their faces. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, "Uh…hi mom, hi dad,"

"Marco, where were you this evening?" Eclipsa demanded and Marco looked away, "We've received word that you were in Mewni, and not just anywhere in Mewni, you were in the Butterfly castle,"

"Uh yeah…heh, I was uh…I was trying to get some gold and food for the monsters, but there was a party at the Butterfly castle and security was tight. I couldn't get anything so I had to leave empty handed, but I'm sure I can go and…"

"You were dancing with that monster hating princess!" his father snapped and Marco flinched.

Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "Maybe that monster was right. Maybe you aren't fit to be the next ruler of the monsters," Marco stared at her in disbelief and Eclipsa stood up and walked up to her son, "I think it's best you leave, son. The true king of the monsters will be here shortly and we'd like it if the black spot on the family wasn't here when Toffee arrives,"

"Toffee! That scaly bastard!" Marco snapped and narrowed his eyes, "Okay, so what if I was dancing with the princess, and maybe we did kiss, but that doesn't mean I'm not unfit to be the next king!"

"It's not just your parents kid," they looked back and saw several monsters walking into the cave, "We can't have a Mewman loving bastard be our next king. Toffee has great plans to make Mewni great for monsters again,"

"And you two think the same?" Marco looked at his parents and they narrowed their eyes, "Yeah, nice to know I have to support of my parents. I'll see you backstabbers around. And you might want to be wise on who you trust from now on," without waiting for a response, Marco turned and ran past the monsters, out of the cave and through the Forest of Certain Death.

Marco ran into a small, damp cave and sat down with his back against the wall. The wind howled and he shook as the cold air blew into the cave. He looked up and saw lights coming from the Butterfly castle and he frowned, "I hope she's all right. I hope she doesn't get in trouble for my boldness," he sighed and leaned back and closed his eyes as the wind continued howl.

 **I've got a few more parts for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	554. Chapter 554

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. I don't think it was too soon. I needed that part for a future update I have planned. Good to hear.**

 **Nightcore: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Deadpool rules: In all honesty I have no idea, sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's the twin thing Abomination asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door and looked around the empty living room in confusion. Star looked at her best friend and arched a brow, "Marco, where are your parents?"

Before Marco could answer, the two teenagers heard a voice say from behind them, "They went out for a while," they looked back to see a girl around their age with brown hair and Marco's eyes widened as he slowly backed away, "Marco, aren't you happy to see your sister?"

"Not in the slightest, Monica," the girl frowned and Star looked confused, "How the hell did you get here? Last time I heard you were living with Aunt Joan and Uncle Mike in Texas."

"Oh, well they know our birthday is coming up and I begged them to let me see my favorite twin brother,"

Marco growled and Star arched a brow, "Marco, who is this?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star, this is my twin sister Monica. Monica, this is my best friend Star Butterfly. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to barricade myself in my room until you go back to Texas," he turned and began walking up the stairs and Star followed him.

Star sat on Marco's bed as she watched her best friend move the desk in front of the door, "So…why didn't you say anything about having a sister and why exactly are you avoiding her?"

"Star…my sister…my sister is a bit…crazy, and for some reason or another, her craziness is aimed towards me,"

"And what do you mean by that?"

Before Marco could answer, they heard a familiar voice, "Oh, he doesn't mean any of that," they looked back and saw Monica climbing through the window and walked up to her twin brother with a slight sway in her hips, "Give me some credit big brother, I am the one who taught Janna how to be sneaky after all," Marco felt his left eye twitch and Star's eyes widened as she watched Monica push Marco onto the chair and sat on his lap, "So big brother, you didn't answer my question. Are you happy to see me?"

"Uh…sure, but I wouldn't do this if I were you," Monica looked confused and Marco lightly pushed his sister off of him and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Star and wrapped an arm around her, "Because Star isn't only my best friend, she's also my girlfriend," the two looked shocked and Marco leaned closer to Star and whispered in her ear, "Please Star, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to, but my sister has a weird sexual fixation on me and this is the only thing I can think of to get her to leave me alone. I'll pay you back as soon as she leaves, I promise,"

Star sighed and wrapped her arms around Marco and leaned up against him and smiled, "That's right, we've been dating for a couple of months now," Monica frowned and Star nuzzled closer to Marco, "He didn't want to say anything downstairs because he's too modest,"

Monica looked at them and Marco smirked, "Yeah, and since you're here until after our birthday, you can stay in here while me and Star will stay in her room,"

"Alright…I guess I'll see you two at dinner," Monica turned and walked towards the window and climbed out of it.

Marco breathe a sigh of relief and Star looked at her best friend in confusion, "Okay Marco, do you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Well like I said, Monica has some weird sexual fixation on me and my parents sent her to live with our aunt and uncle because they saw how she was acting towards me and they got worried something might happen if they didn't do anything," he sighed and looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Anyway, thanks for your help. If you want, I could sleep in the living room and…"

"And have your freaky sister see you and try to do something? I don't think so Marco," Star smiled and sat on her best friend's lap, "It's fine, it'll be like the first night when I arrived on earth…only this time it'll be for a week," Marco smiled and rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

 **There might be one or two more parts to this, depending on what the readers want. This would've been out on Friday, but like I said, I had a family reunion to go to this weekend and…well it went better than I actually expected to.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	555. Chapter 555

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Oracle6944: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Yeah, there's going to be a twist here and there. I like it, I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Really? Heh, that's weird. Keep reading.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Sorry, but this sort of came me to this past weekend and has been keeping me up throughout the night. Enjoy.**

The royal family, along with the guards and servants of the Butterfly family stared out at the Forest of Certain Death as they spotted an army of monsters vastly approaching the castle. Star's eyes scanned the approaching army and frowned when she couldn't spot Marco, "So…the monsters are getting bold," she looked up and saw her mother saw her staring out at the army with narrowed eyes, "I should've known, these monsters are only good when dead," Star frowned and looked down as tears build up behind her eyes.

The monstrous army walked through the front gate of the castle and stopped in front of the royal family. Moon glared at Toffee with narrowed eyes and Toffee smirked, "Queen Butterfly…it's been a while,"

Before Moon could reply, the lead general ran towards Toffee, screaming at the top of his lungs, weapon at the ready. Toffee narrowed his eyes and dodged the cold steel of the sword and stabbed him in the side. Everyone stared in shock as Toffee turned and walked up towards the royal family only to stop when a guard stood between them, "I want to know what you think you're doing." The guard glared at the monster as he began to violently shake, "Your true rulers have returned, I advise you to stand down."

The guard looked back at the royal family and began crying, "Please forgive me your majesties…but it looks like I'm dying here!"

"That's enough of that!" everyone looked back at the lead general and saw him struggle to stand up, leaning on his sword for support, "How can you expect to die a heroic death when you're crying like a coward like that?" the lead general stood up and began panting as blood poured from his wound, "Don't even think for a second anyone here is going to die a manlier death than I am. I've fought plenty of monsters and I've got plenty of fight left in me!"

"How ridiculous. You Mewmans have to always prove yourselves to be foolishly stubborn,"

"Ah, you got that right!" everyone began looking around while a voice laughed, "You know they always get so frantic in the heat of the moment, heh, like it'll do them any good," they looked up and Star's eyes widened as a smile crept across her face when they spotted Marco sitting above the entrance to the castle, "But, pathetic as it may be, and they sure are, I've always preferred side with the underdog," he jumped down from the castle and walked up to the royal family and smirked, "Well I hate to intrude on this…whatever you want to call it, but I hate monsters as much as you three do…probably even more,"

"And how can we trust you?" River demanded.

Marco sighed and shook his head before pointing to his parents, "I told you I was a prince. I was the prince of monsters, but after dancing with your daughter, my parents found out and they decided to disown me." He looked at his parents and smirked, "Didn't I tell you idiots to be careful on who you trust! Well now I'm siding with the Mewmans!"

His parents growled and Star slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Did…is this a joke?"

"Well I wish it was, but after that night, my parents disowned me and now I'm free to choose sides and I'd like to help you and your parents," he looked at Star's parents and smirked, "So…do you need help or not? Either way I'm going to be kicking some monster ass,"

The two adults stared at him and Moon sighed and shook her head, "You may help, but you have a lot of explaining to do once this is dealt with,"

"Heh, same thing I said to your daughter, how can I give an explanation when I don't have one," Marco cracked his knuckles and glared at the army of monsters, "But I suppose I can try and tell you what little I do know," Star's parents sighed and nodded before they got ready to ward off the monsters.

 **Next update will be a battle. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	556. Chapter 556

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: I had something else planned for it, but something happened. She didn't get punished and she was upset because she thought that Marco was going to be attacking them too.**

 **Geo Soul: Right.**

 **Maxstelle1986: I don't think so. Might be a bit creepy, but it's a possibility on happening. His origins will be revealed soon.**

 **Jeffretybv: That was originally a one-shot. I can dot a follow up on it though.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Uh…okay? I'll uh…I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's a little drabble that's been bugging me for a while. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the door to the school and looked around in confusion at the empty halls, "What the…Marco, where is everyone?"

"I don't know Estrella. It's Wednesday and there was nothing about school being closed,"

"What are you kids doing here?" they looked back in confusion and saw their principal walking up to them, "Haven't you two heard? There's an outbreak of whooping cough and all schools are closed until the state can get it under control," the two teenagers sighed and nodded before walking out of the building.

 **Really have no idea where this drabble come from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	557. Chapter 557

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Nightcore: Good to know.**

 **DhampyrX2: Heh, sorry about that. Yeah, I'm just writing a few ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: I'm going to try and put up the Starco thing as soon as I can. For now here's the traitor bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in Star's room as Star cried in Marco's chest and Marco wrapped his arms around her and frowned, "I'm sorry Star…maybe if I had allowed Toffee to kill me…or allowed your parents to kill me, this never would've happened," Star hiccupped as she fell into an uneasy sleep in Marco's arms.

Marco frowned as he rubbed Star's back. He took a deep breath and shook his head before looking out the window and narrowed his eyes, "I know you're still out there, Toffee and I won't rest until I know you're dead."

Toffee panted and held his chest, "Damnit…that arrogant woman really put a damper on my plans." He sighed and shook his head, "No matter, I will just have to push the plan forward." He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes, "And now I'm with one less sacrifice…I need to think of something while I recover."' He moved his hand and looked down at the blood covering it and he smirked, "Heh, I did not plan on this happening. No matter, I should be fine in no time,"

Star shot up and panted with cold sweat running down her face. Marco sat up and looked at his best friend before yawning, "Are you okay Star?" Star bit her lip and shook her head as tears threatened to fall. Marco frowned and pulled her into a hug and began rubbing her back, "I know Star, I wish I had something to say, but I don't other than I'm sorry." She cried into his chest as Marco continued to comfort her.

 **Sorry for cutting this here. I have something instore for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	558. Chapter 558

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Hey I tried, that's all I can say.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Right.**

 **Guest: Good to hear. Mostly writers block.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on a plane bound for Hawaii while passengers slept soundly. Star looked at her best friend in confusion, "So what's happening? Where are we going?"

"We've been through this already Estrella, we're going to Hawaii for a couple of weeks," Marco smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Me and my parents go to Hawaii every year for the final month of summer." Star arched a brow and Marco rubbed back, "Don't worry Star, it'll be fun," Star sighed and nodded before leaning up against her best friend.

The Diaz family, Star and several people sat on the beach while hula dancers, fire dancers and other forms of entertainment danced in front of them. Marco looked over at her best friend and saw her staring at the dancers in wonder. He saw her shiver slightly and he wrapped his arm around her, catching her attention, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cool," Star smiled and leaned up against his best friend, "So what is this called again?"

"A Luau," Marco took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Star, "Better?" Star smiled and nodded before they looked back up at the dancers.

 **No idea where this little drabble came from, but whatever. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	559. Chapter 559

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: No, it's cool, you weren't being rude. I just decided to add my own twists and turns.**

 **Guest #1: In all honesty I forgot about that. I might bring it back.**

 **Nightcore: Good to know.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, alright.**

 **Guest #2: I thought people had hated that one. Yeah, I suppose I can bring it back, sure.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star, Ashley, Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea stared at a giant spider in Star's room in shock as the creature stared them down. Star tightly held her wand and narrowed her eyes at the giant arachnid, "Star…what is this thing?" Sabrina asked and Star shook her head as the five continued to stare at the unmoving creature.

The door opened and Marco stepped inside. The giant spider looked at him before lunging towards him. Star's eyes widened as she held her wand out, "Glowworm Blast!" a set of glowworms landed on the spider before exploding, killing the giant arachnid.

Marco stared down at the dead creature before he sighed and shook his head and he walked over to the five, "Okay…so is anyone going to explain what the hell a Jorogumo is doing here?"

"We don't know, but why wouldn't it go after us but when you walked into the room it tried to attack you?" Sabrina asked.

Marco shook his head and looked at the dead creature again, "Marco…how did you know what this thing was called and why…"

"It's a paranormal creature found in Japanese folklore…and the reason it didn't go after any of you is because the Jorogumo is a man-eater, literally," the five girls looked at him in confusion and Marco sighed, "These things aren't supposed to exist…so I'll ask again, what's it doing here?"

"Marco, we really don't know." Star frowned and walked up to her best friend, "Don't you think if we did, we'd tell you? We were just playing when a bright light flooded the room and that thing was standing in front of us." Marco sighed, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I do, Star," Marco slightly smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "And thanks for the help. If it weren't for you, I'd be that thing's dinner," Star smiled and nodded before Marco hugged her, "Well…we might want to figure out where this thing came from." The six teenagers looked at the giant spider before slowly walking up to it.

 **I'm going to have a few parts to this. Don't know where it came from really, but it's something that has been bugging me for a while. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	560. Chapter 560

**RobLebron: Good to know. Hmm…interesting. I suppose I can do something like that. I have something planned.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, that might be tricky. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Nightcore: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Sorbs Iowan 8: Yeah, sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star walked into her room and yawned and walked over to her bed. She fell onto the bed and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Star looked around in confusion as she stood in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death. She spotted a silhouette and she walked up to it. She stopped when she saw the familiar outline of her best friend and she smiled, "Marco," Marco turned and glared at her with narrow red eyes, "Marco? What are you doing?"

"What is he doing? He's working for me now," Star looked back and saw Toffee sanding over her with a menacing grin, "And your usefulness has ended. Boy, kill her," Star's eyes widened as she turned around and saw Marco running towards her.

She held out her wand and got ready to cast a spell when she felt the cold steel of a blade and her eyes widened when she heard Marco chuckled, "C'mon Star, you should've seen this coming. I've hated you since you moved in with me and my parents," Star screamed as her world faded to black.

Star shot up in her bed and panted as cold sweat ran down her face. She sighed and shook her head as she started to cry. The door opened and Marco stepped into the room and walked up to her bed. Sitting down, he wrapped an arm around her and Star looked up as tears fell down her cheeks, "Are you okay?"

"Marco…are…are you working with Toffee?"

Marco looked confused and held her close and rubbed her back, "Of course not, Star."

"Do you hate me?"

Marco sighed and kissed the side of her head, "Not at all. I don't think I can hate you even if I wanted to," Star lightly whimpered and Marco continued to comfort her, "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Star whimpered and nodded as Marco rubbed her back, "Alright, I'll stay here tonight," the two laid down and Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and laid on his chest.

Marco frowned and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be okay, Estrella. Everyone has nightmares from time to time." He continued to comfort her as she fell into an unsettling sleep.

 **Don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	561. Chapter 561

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Funny how?**

 **Flufflepuff123: Alright. I don't know. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Daquandothard3464: I hope all is well. That was completed a while ago.**

 **RobLebron: Right. For now, here's a monster bit.**

 **Enjoy.**

The royal family and Marco glared at the monsters in front of them and Marco smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "You three can go after anyone who you want, but my parents are mine,"

"Hold on, we agreed to allow you to fight with us, but we tell you who you'll go after and…"

"Your majesty, I really hope you can forgive me for saying this, but shut up," Moon flinched and Marco chuckled, "These bastards have it coming. I'd like to be the one that kicks their worthless asses." Moon groaned and nodded before looking at the army of monsters in front of them. Toffee chuckled and shook his head before snapping his fingers and the monstrous army ran towards the four.

Star and her mother fired spells at the oncoming army, while her father threw spears at the monsters and Marco threw punches and kicks at the monsters. Toffee and Marco's parents stared at the fight and watched as several monsters fall to the ground. Toffee shook his head and walked past the battlefield and grabbed Star by the throat with his tail, "Star!" her parents shouted and Marco ran up to Toffee, fists clinched.

Toffee tightened his grip around Star's throat and narrowed his eyes, "That won't be a smart move, boy," Marco stopped and growled, "As you can see, I'm about to take everything from you."

"Let her go, Toffee!" Marco hissed and narrowed his eyes, "Let her go and fight me like a monster!" Toffee smirked before whipping his tail out, releasing Star, knocking her into her parents and Marco.

The four fell back towards the castle, sending them through it with a force. Star's parents and Marco sat up and groaned. Marco looked at the unconscious princess and his eyes widened, "Star!" he crawled towards her as she sat up and began coughing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Marco,"

Marco sighed and nodded before he began looking around. He spotted several crates and he arched a brow, "What's that?"

"Dynamite," Marco looked back as Star's parents stood up, "But it won't be of any use. Those crates got soaked during the flood a few days ago."

"Heh…your majesty," he looked at Moon and Moon stared at him in confusion, "Tell me, do you know a spell that breaks down matter into its basic components?"

"Yes…but what would that do? Unless you have a foolproof plan, those monsters have us cornered."

"It's a plan, but it might not be foolproof. Just wait for my signal," Marco stood up and ran over to the crates before prying one open.

The army of monsters walked through the hole in the wall and Marco stood up and smirked with several sticks of dynamite held between his fingers, "I'd keep my distance if I were you. These aren't exactly cigars I'm holding."

"And what's that going to do, you idiot?" Eclipsa smiled, "Those look soaking wet. Not exactly threatening."

"Maybe, but let's have a little chemistry lesson. Would any of you happen to know what dynamite is made of?"

The army of monsters looked confused before one of them answered, "Nitroglycerin, right?"

"And then there's nitroglycol…and sawdust…isn't there ammonium nitrate in it too?"

"Yes there is," Marco smirked and cocked his arm back, "And what's ammonium nitrate made of?"

"Well that's easy. Of course it's nitric acid and ammonia," a monster answered before the monstrous army looked on with pale faces and Marco chuckled before throwing the sticks of dynamite at the army.

"Now your majesty!" Moon nodded and held her hand out as the dynamite began glowing.

The sticks of dynamite evaporated and the main foyer of the castle filled up with the gas known as ammonia. Marco grabbed Star by the arm and led her away from the explosion with Star's parents close behind them.

The four stood in the castle's courtyard and walked as the castle filled the nauseating fumes. Marco looked at Star's parents and sighed, "Sorry I destroyed your home, but it was the only thing I can think of to drive those monsters away." They looked at him and he chuckled, "Being the former prince of monsters has its perks. Monsters have very sharp senses and while that could be useful, it can also be used as their weakness."

The two looked at him before looking up slightly and Moon pulled him away before a bolder landed next to them. They looked up and saw Toffee and Marco's parents glaring down at them, "You are a traitor," his father called to them and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You best forget about returning to the Forest unless you want to be skinned alive, boy," the three turned and jumped off the wall and began running towards the Forest of Certain Death.

The royal family looked at Marco and saw the frown across his lips. He looked at the three and sighed, "The smell should be cleared in a few hours. I'll see you around,"

He turned and got ready to walk away when Star walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped and looked back in confusion, "Why don't you stay here with us…until you can find a place to stay,"

Marco looked at her and then looked up at her parents and Moon sighed, "You did help fight off that army and your father did warn you to stay away from the Forest of Certain Death. I suppose we can set up a room for you,"

"I don't want to cause any trouble,"

"Well I'm not giving you a choice and I don't care what my parents say, you're staying," Marco sighed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

 **Not the end. I have a few more plans for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	562. Chapter 562

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Heh, I like it. Yeah, I guess I can do that in the next update, sure.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Well keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Might be fun, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star walked into Marco's room and saw him throwing some clothes into a suitcase. Confused, she walked up to him and got ready to tap him on the shoulder, "No, I will not tell you where I'm going, Estrella," he looked back and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Star, but you know I have to go away for a week once a year,"

"And yet you haven't told anyone the reason," Star sighed and shook her head, "But Marco, we're best friend, do you think you can tell me what's going on? Please,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star…" Star pouted and as her eyes widened, "Star…Star if I tell you, you're going to think it's either weird or flat out hate me,"

"How would you know," Star narrowed her eyes and grabbed her best friend by the arms, "Marco, you're going to tell me where you disappear to and why you go away for a week every year since we were twelve! And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Star…trust me when I say this…you don't want to know what happens and…"

"Marco, we promised we'd never keep secrets from each other, now why do you keep running off for a week every year?" Marco sighed and Star arched a brow, "Marco, why is it that you go away for a week every year?"

"Star, what am I?" Star looked confused, "What are my powers?"

"You're a changeling. You can turn into various animals,"

"Yes, and like animals, I uh…have a mating season," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, so in order to avoid raping you and possibly ruining our friendship, I leave for a week and…"

"Is that healthy?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is that healthy for you to do something like that?"

"I don't know, but…"

"Then let me help you," Star smiled and walked up to her best friend.

Marco looked confused as her best friend threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Star backed away and slightly smiled, "Uh…Estrella, you do know what'll happen if you help me?"

"Marco, I know a few things about the animal kingdom," Star rolled her eyes, "And besides, I trust you," Marco sighed and shook his head before kissed her forehead.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short, didn't have much privacy today so I've had to cut both one-shot series a little short today. I have no idea why I wrote this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	563. Chapter 563

**Zach'ery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Eiwinskaller's Abomination: Right.**

 **Scoutconnor1: I haven't forgotten, I've just been hitting a brick wall with it.**

 **RobLebron: Right. Yeah, here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the corridor with a determined look on his face, "Marco," he stopped and looked back to see Star walking up to him, "Where do you think you're going?" Marco sighed and shook his head and Star frowned, "You're going after Toffee, aren't you?" Marco looked away and Star frowned and walked up to him, "You're not going. I lost my mother, I almost lost you. I don't want to lose you again,"

"Star, that bastard is mine for what he did." Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "That bastard forced me to make you cry and I'm not going to let him get away with that,"

"Then let me go with you," Marco looked at her and Star scowled, "Marco, this monster deserves to die and I'm not going to lose my best friend because he's being stubborn," Star took hold of his hand and she frowned, "Let's go Marco, we can take this monster,"

"Star…I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse and if…"

"We're going," Star narrowed her eyes and Marco sighed before Star began pulling him away, "C'mon Marco, we need to find Toffee and kick his ass!" she led him down the corridor and Marco frowned.

The two teenagers stared at the Forest of Certain Death and Star began shaking uncontrollably, "If you want, you can go back to the castle and I'll…"

"And let you die? No. I'm going with you," Star looked at her best friend with narrowed eyes, "Marco…I told you before, I don't want to lose my king again. We're going to find Toffee and murder that heartless bastard." Marco arched a brow and Star sighed and frowned, "Let's just find this bastard and kill him,"

Marco sighed and took hold of Star's hand and she looked at him, "If you're determined to this…well I'm not going to stop you, but I want you to stay close to me," Star frowned and nodded before the two of them started running through the forest.

Toffee panted as he coughed up blood. He grunted and shook his head, "Damn it…I was wrong. I'm dying," he heard twigs snapping and he looked up to see Star and Marco glaring at him. He sighed and lightly chuckled, "And it appears my luck is getting worse. Here to avenge your mother, girl?"

"You're going to die, Toffee," Star narrowed her eyes and Toffee smirked, "You killed my grandmother, my mother and you almost cost me my best friend and future husband," Toffee laughed and shook his head as Star held her wand out and glared at the reptilian monster.

 **I have one or two more parts planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	564. Chapter 564

**Geo Soul: I don't know how I can word that, but I can see what I can do.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. All I can think of saying is keep reading. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the bed in an awkward silence before Star looked up and slightly smiled, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion and Star threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips again, and the two of them fell back onto the bed.

Star sat up and slightly smiled before turning her back towards her husband and leaned forward and looked back, "C'mon Marco, we're going to have to have an heir sometime in our marriage,"

Marco sighed and shook his head with a smirk crossing his lips, "Heh, let's just hope our kid won't be as hyper as you, honey,"

"Oh, but you're just as reckless as I am," Star laughed before turning around and tackled Marco back, "So you better watch what you say," Marco chuckled and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Star wrapped her arms around his neck.

The young married couple laid under the covers with sweat running down their bodies. Star smiled as she cuddled closer to her now husband and laid her head on his chest, "We have to go to Mewni tomorrow," Marco looked at her in confusion, "While we consummated our marriage on earth, we're going to have to do the same on Mewni to make it official."

"Heh, yeah, alright," Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Star nuzzled closer to him, "Goodnight Marco," Marco smiled and rubbed her back as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Cutting this one short, mostly because I'm running out of ideas on this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think.**


	565. Chapter 565

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **For now, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on a windowsill and stared up at the bright blue sky with a hardened look on his face. The door opened and he looked back to see Star and her parents walking into the room, "Marco," Star smiled and ran up to him and hugged him, "I have great news. You're going to be staying in my room,"

"What,"

"But we have some rules you will follow, boy," Moon said in a stern voice and the two teenagers looked back, "Since you're still technically a fugitive, you are to stay by either my husband and I or our daughter so the guards won't kill you. You will be spending your time sleeping in my daughter's room, and I only expect that. If we hear one moan coming from the room and we won't hesitate to throw you in the dungeons." Marco sighed and nodded, "You will abandon you habits of stealing from us and…you were dancing with my daughter and she does see you as a fit suitor…if you so much as make her cry once you will be a dead man, do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty…thank you," Star's parents nodded and looked at their daughter who jerked her head towards the door. They frowned and nodded before turning around and walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

The room fell silent as Star looked at Marco and saw him looking out into the Forest of Certain Death, "Are you okay?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? Your parents basically threatened you to never go back and…"

"I'm fine, Star, I'm just upset that they'd side with a lizard bastard over their own son," he chuckled and shook his head, "It's kind of hypocritical, huh? How I've sided with you and your parents and I'm saying how they wound up siding with a monster,"

"Well I don't think so," Star walked up to him and stared out at the Forest of Certain Death with him, "You weren't really going to kill Mewmans. You were just stealing so your monster family will have food and money to survive. Your parents however would destroy Mewni in a heartbeat and have no regrets about it."

"Yeah, but…"

"So you sided with me and my parents. You didn't have to do that, but you did. You wanted to help us fight off the monsters so no Mewman would get hurt. Yes, the lead general got injured, but other than that, everyone is pretty much fine,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, if you say so," Star looked at him and slightly frowned as Marco looked out into the distance, "Anyway…thanks for inviting me to stay with you and your parents. I'm sure your parents are more than uncomfortable with me, someone who used to steal from them, living with them," Star sighed and looked out into the distance and Marco looked at her, "You didn't have to invite me to stay here you know,"

"I know, but like I said, you helped us fight those monsters…plus you seem like a really nice guy, so it was the very lease I can do," Star smiled and took Marco by the hand, "C'mon, I'll show you around the castle for a bit," Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them turned and walked out of the room.

 **Just a calm moment between Star and Marco in this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	566. Chapter 566

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu79895: Thanks. No problem. I'm not losing hope because I wholeheartedly believe that they are trolling us and that is it just a flashback. Judging from the look of everything, Tom and Star look younger and everything and at first, Tom doesn't seem to happy at the thought of dancing with her.**

 **RobLebron: No problem. Yeah, I can do something like that. I'll write it tomorrow. Sorry, but I've already written something for today.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to 559. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco, along with Ashley, Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea walked through the forest. The five girls looked at Marco and saw him looking around with narrowed eyes, "Marco," he looked back at his best friend in confusion, "What are you looking for?"

"Something that shouldn't be here, Star," Marco sighed and looked up and narrowed his eyes, "The sun's going down…we're going to have to stop and build a fire," the girls looked confused and Marco shook his head, "In case there are more creatures like the Jorogumo we're going to have to stop and set up came and a small fire."

"And why would we need a fire?" Ashley asked.

"The Wendingo," the five looked confused and Marco frowned, "A cannibalistic spirit that roams wooded areas. The reason we need a fire is because these particular creatures hate light and they'll avoid it at all cost."

"So why don't we just go home, or better yet, how about we call our parents…"

"Careful Chantelle," Chantelle stopped and Marco frowned, "It's getting dark, so walking isn't exactly the best, and calling our parents will result in them and us getting killed. You five shouldn't just stayed home and…"

"Marco, we're a team and I'm not going to let my best bestie fight these creatures alone," Star said in a stern voice, "Now let's build a fire and figure out what we're going to do after that," Marco sighed and nodded before the six teenagers began picking up twigs and sticks.

The six teenagers sat around the first as it snapped and popped. They heard a loud howl and the girls looked up before looking at Marco and Sabrina frowned, "What was that?"

"The Wendingo," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just stay near the fire for the night and everyone should be fine," the five girls nodded and the six of them continued to stare at the fire.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. Don't really know what I'm doing with it yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	567. Chapter 567

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu: Thanks. I don't see them doing something like that. I just don't. They may be trolling us, it's going to end in Starco.**

 **Jordan: Good to know.**

 **RobLebron: I'll try to post it on Friday. For now, here's the lemon you requested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star walked into the bathroom and sighed as she began taking her clothes off, "Well at least today is over," she looked at the shower and slightly smiled at the sound of running water, "Well at least Marco was nice enough to run the shower for me," she climbed into the shower and moaned as she felt the water hit her body.

"What…who's there?" she looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted her best friend standing behind her.

The two stared at each other in shock for a few moments before screaming, "Marco…what are you doing in here?"

"Getting a shower, what are you doing in here!" Star looked down and her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened, "Star? What are you…" Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Marco's eyes widened before he felt Star shift her wright. He backed away and looked down as he saw Star slide down onto his hardened dick and he heard Star let out a moan, "Uh, Star…what um…what are you doing?"

Star smiled and leaned closer to him, "Fuck me, Marco, fuck me good," Marco's eyes widened as Star pressed her lips against his again. Marco internally sighed and wrapped his arms around Star's waist and slowly walked over to the wall and pinned Star's back against it. Star backed away and panted, "Fuck me Marco. Flood my womb with your semen and give me a baby,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "As you wish Estrella," he began moving in and out of Star wet pussy and Star panted as she felt Marco rub her breasts and sucked on the side of her neck.

Star dug her nails into Marco's back as she panted, "Suck my tits." Marco's eyes widened and Star narrowed her eyes, "Just suck them, Marco!" Marco nodded and began sucking Star's breasts.

Star grunted and bit down her lip, "Marco, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too," Marco grunted as he felt Star's walls tighten around his dick and Star tightly bit down onto his shoulder as she felt Marco's semen flood her womb.

The two best friends stepped out of the shower with semen dripping down Star's leg. Star placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at her best friend, "Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "When our baby is born, I was thinking of Nova for a girl and Comet for a boy."

Marco arched a brow, "When? Don't you mean if," Star smiled and shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Star giggled and walked away from her confused best friend.

Months have passed and Star held two newborn babies in her arms as they screamed. She looked up and weakly smirked at her best friend, "So…yeah, Mewmans usually get pregnant after their first time. And now we have a little Nova and a little Comet,"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the side of her head, "Right…would've been nice to know before we had sex nine months ago," Star smiled and cradled the newborn children in her arms.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	568. Chapter 568

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Keep reading. I know.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, sorry about that. No, I think she's trolling us. She's going to put them together, she just wants us to squirm like worms with the bullshit trolling.**

 **Jordan: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update traitor Marco but something went wrong that I'm not too proud of, so for now, here's something I'm going to write for the hell of it. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the darkened room, in each other's arms as they listened to music pour from the speakers of Marco's radio. Star smiled and nuzzled closer into Marco's arms and Marco looked down and slightly smiled, "Comfortable?" Star hummed and nodded and Marco kissed the top of her head.

Star looked up and smiled, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "You know I have to go back to Mewni soon," Marco sighed and nodded, "Listen…I don't really want to leave my best bestie behind and…I do need a king to rule alongside me and I'm sure my best bestie doesn't want me to leave him on earth,"

"Estrella…are you asking me, what I think you're asking me?" Star looked up and smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "Do you want me to go to Mewni with you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Marco eyes widened as Star hugged him, "I'm sure my parents won't mind if you'd come back to Mewni with me."

Marco sighed and chuckled as he hugged her back, "I always seem to walk into your little traps, huh?" Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "Well I'm not complaining." He kissed the side of her head and the two of them continued to listen to the radio.

 **Okay, like I said, I was going to update the traitor Marco arc, but something happened that I'm not too proud of and I'm going to try again at a later date. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	569. Chapter 569

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Acosta perez jose Ramiro: Thanks.**

 **Maxsteele1986: No, I don't need a cowriter, but I might take a few days to myself, depending on how I'm feeling.**

 **DucNguyen: Uh…okay? Right.**

 **RobLebron: Love it. I'll write a few ideas down and hopefully have it out by Thursday/**

 **Anyway, here's a Monster update. Sorry RobLebron, I haven't forgot about the traitor thing, I'm having trouble at the moment. Enjoy.**

Star led Marco down the castle's corridor and Marco looked around in slight wonder. Star looked at her selected suitor and slightly smiled, "Don't look so surprised at once," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "C'mon, I want to show you the library," Marco nodded before the two teenagers raced down the corridor.

The two walked into the library and Marco began looked at the book-filled shelves. Taking one of the books off the shelf, he opened it and began reading it. Star looked at him and saw his eyes narrow and he began shaking his head, "This book is inaccurate. Not all monsters are evil," Star frowned and walked up next to him, "I mean, my parents, that Toffee guy, yeah, they can't be trusted, but I know monsters that want nothing but to be left alone,"

"I'm uh…I don't know what to say," Marco sighed and turned the page and his eyes narrowed. Star looked over his shoulder and frowned, "Oh…Mewnipendance Day…the Great…"

"The Great Monster Massacre," he closed the book and put it back on the shelf, "I hate most monsters because of what my parents did to me, but I'm not going…"

"Calm down Marco," Star slightly smiled and rubbed his back, "I don't know what you're going through, or what it's like to be in a conflict like this, but the Great Monster Massacre happened before either of us were born, so none of us can hold a grudge or hold our head up in pride because of something that happened hundreds of years ago," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Hey, why don't we go to another room, I've always hated the library anyway,"

"Yeah, alright," Star smiled and led Marco out of the library and down the corridor.

 **Sorry for cutting this one a little short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	570. Chapter 570

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **JA32: Uh…okay?**

 **RobLebron: Heh, interesting. Alright, coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the entrance of a cave a spotted the reptilian monster leaning against the wall. He looked up and began chuckling, "Well…it appears I have found a couple of candidates for this after all," Marco narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Star, "Careful, we wouldn't want the princess to die, now would we?"

"If you so much as harm one hair on her head, I'm going to make you regret any of this," Toffee chuckled and stood up straight before running towards the two teenagers.

He ran past Marco and stood in front of Star with a menacing grin on his face, "Thank you so much for bringing her here, now I won't have to find a sacrifice," Star's eyes widened as she reached for her wand and Toffee got ready to strike the new queen when Star was pushed out of the way.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Marco standing in her place with Toffee's claw piercing his side, "Marco!" she stood up and ran over to him as she saw him fall onto the ground, holding his open wound. She knelt beside him with tears in her eyes, "Marco? Marco say something?"

Marco looked up with blood pour from his mouth and he smiled, "Hey…you're safe,"

"Marco are you insane? What were you thinking!" tears fell down Star's cheeks and placed a hand on Marco's wound, "I could've easily fought him off, I didn't need you to do something like that," Marco coughed and chuckled and shook his head, "What?"

"I have on regret. I never go to propose to the woman of my dreams," Star frowned as she choked back tears, "Star…get back to the castle and…" before Marco could finish, Star cut her palm and allowed some of her blood to drip into Marco's wound, flooding the cave with a blinding white light.

The light soon died down and Toffee stared in shock as Marco sat up and his cheeks began to glow. Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled with tears still running down her cheeks, "It's a good thing my mom taught me that spell," Marco looked up in confusion and Star threw her arms around his neck, "Now you're Mewman, like me…and not just any Mewman, you can now use magic,"

"Damn…thank you Estrella," Marco smiled and hugged her back and stood up, "I guess we should take care of this scaly bastard once and for all," Star smiled and nodded before the two glared at the reptile with narrowed eyes.

Toffee slowly back further into the cave and held his hands up defensively, "Now, now, we wouldn't…"

"Narwhal Blast!" the couple yelled in unison and Toffee was thrown back by the artic whales, "Glowworm Blast! Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" Toffee screamed in pain as he felt his life leave his body.

The two stared down at the unmoving carcass and Star spat at it, "That's for killing my mom and almost killing my best friend,"

She sighed and shook her head as Marco wrapped an arm around her and slightly smiled, "Your mom gave her life to fatally injure the bastard and now he's gone for good," Star leaned up against him and Marco lightly kissed the top of her head, "Let's get back to the castle." Star nodded and the two of them turned and walked out of the cave.

 **This might be the end of this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	571. Chapter 571

**RobLebron: Yeah, no problem. I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Sue: How would I word that? If I can find a way, sure.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a slight hero update. Enjoy.**

Moon and Angie stared at their children in disbelief. Angie sighed and shook her head before looking at her son again, "So…because of…that, you won't be able to help us for the week?"

"Yeah…that's about right, ma,"

Moon looked at her daughter and sighed, "And you're offering to help him for the week?" Star sighed and nodded, "Well…we're going to take care of something downtown…we'll see you kids later," the two adults turned and walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Star looked at Marco and saw him cup a hand over his eyes and groaned, "Are you okay?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Do you need to…mate?"

"Star, I really wish you'd let me go out into the wild so I wouldn't hurt you and…" Star grabbed him by the arm and began leading him towards the stairs, "Uh…Estrella?"

"C'mon Marco, I told you that I'm going to help you with your problem and you're not going to talk me out of it," she pulled him up the stairs and the two of them walked to Star's room.

Star's loud moaning and the sound of the bed squeaking filled the room. Star tightly bit down on Marco's shoulder as the two climaxed and the two of them fell on the bed, semen leaking out of Star's pussy. Star looked down at her stomach and Marco sighed, "I doubt you're pregnant." Star looked at him in confusion and Marc sighed, "Ever since my accident, my DNA has altered too much and now the only way I can get someone pregnant is if they have the same abilities as me," Star hummed and looked down, "What? What are you planning?"

"Nothing,"

"And you're lying," Star looked at him and slightly smiled and Marco sighed, "What are you planning, Star?"

"Don't worry about it Marco," Star smiled and scooted closer to her best friend and wrapped an arm around his torso, "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet right now," Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

 **Cutting this brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	572. Chapter 572

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **DhampyrX2: It'll be up either tomorrow or Monday. I'm working on the minor detail now.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Keep reading to find out. And like I said, I hope you can look past the incident and favorite my Loud House one-shot collection again one day.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco stared down at Star's book and Star's smiled at her best friend, "C'mon Marco. It could be fun if we read the forbidden chapter. Who knows what new spells are hiding in it?" Marco sighed and nodded before slowly opening the book.

The two were blinded by a bright light. The light soon died and Star looked around in confusion, "Heh, that was weird. But it looks like we're fine, huh Marco?" she looked up at Marco and saw him holding his head and shaking his head, "Are you okay Marco?"

Marco looked up with dull eyes and Star frowned. Marco sighed and smiled, "I'm fine Star, but I'm going to go to my room. I have something to take care of. We'll read some new spells later. Don't start without me," he stood up, closed the book and walked out of the room.

Marco walked into his room and sat down on his bed as a menacing grin formed across his lips, "So…this is what magic is, huh?" he held his hand out and a small flame formed on his palm, "I like it," a knock on his bedroom door caught his attention and he quickly tightened his fist, evaporating the small fire before standing up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, he saw the concern face of Star staring back at him. He smiled and shook his head, "Hey Star's, what's up?"

"Is everything okay Marco?" Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Well we don't have any homework, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just a strange feeling I got after that flash of light," Star frowned and Marco smiled as he rubbed the top of Star's head, "It's nothing Star. Why don't we learn a few new spells," Star looked confused and Marco stepped out of his room and took hold of Star's hand, "C'mon, I bet there are some cool spells in the forbidden chapter," Star looked confused as Marco led them back to her room.

 **Trial and error. As always please enjoy everyone and please le me know what you all think.**


	573. Chapter 573

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I like it. I suppose I can do something like that in the next update. Monday. Sorry, but I promised to post this.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: If you say so.**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Tight good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's the thing that Dhampyr asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at his desk, doing his homework when he felt a hand on his shoulder and felt someone pull him back. Marco groaned and looked back in confusion and saw Hekapoo standing behind him with a faint smile crossing her lips, "Jeez lady, what the hell? I wasn't abusing my scissors or anything,"

Hekapoo frowned and sighed, "We need to talk," Marco glared at her and Hekapoo shook her head, "It's nothing bad, it's about your mother,"

"My mom? What about my mom?" Marco arched a brow and Hekapoo looked away, "Hekapoo…what happened to my mom?"

She looked up and sighed, "Marco…do you know what happened to your maternal grandmother?" Marco looked confused, "Do you know anything about your maternal grandmother?"

"My mom said that she died before I was born, why?" Hekapoo groaned and shook her head in disgust, "Why do you care about something like…"

"Your grandmother isn't dead…I don't know how to say this but…she's right in front of you," Marco's eyes widened and Hekapoo rubbed the back of her head, "Your mother isn't happy being a demi-human and well…when he turned eighteen she left this dimension and went to earth and soon married your father," she looked at Marco and noticed hi shocked expression, "Marco?" Marco fell back and Hekapoo's eyes widened, "Marco!"

Marco opened and opened his eyes, "What happened?" he looked around and saw his head resting on Hekapoo's lap. He jumped up and moved away from the demoness, "Okay Hekapoo, there's no way in hell you're my…" before Marco could finish, Hekapoo grabbed him by the hand and opened a portal before leading him through it.

The two looked around and Marco looked at Hekapoo and arched a brow, "So why are we in Father Time's dimension,"

"I'm here to show you that I am your grandmother," she began leading him away.

The two walked up a set of stairs and stopped in front of a hall of monitors. Hekapoo walked away from Marco and stood in the center of the room where she was greeted by a giant eye. The monitors hissed with static and soon a picture came into focus and Marco's eyes widened when he saw Hekapoo holding a young Angie, smiling and laughing. The image changed and soon showed an 18-year-old Angie and Hekapoo arguing before Angie opened a portal and stepped through it and watched as it closed.

Hekapoo sighed and stepped back to Marco, "So…as you saw, I am your grandmother,"

"So…why did mom run away?"

Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "It was because she didn't want to punish those who abused the privilege of the dimensional scissors and just left." She looked at Marco and frowned, "And after you abused the scissors, I did a little research and learned of your parents and well…I'd like to get to know my grandson,"

"Hekapoo…Abuela…damn, this is going to take some time to get used to," Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry mom left and she said that you died before I was born,"

"Don't worry about it," Hekapoo smiled, "Let's go enjoy a little time together," she opened a portal and the two walked through it.

A now 30-year-old Marco smirked as he opened a portal, "Well Abuela, I hate to leave like this, but Star is probably waiting for me and…"

"I understand," Hekapoo smiled, "Just don't be a stranger. Come visit your grandmother once in a while," Marco nodded and stepped through the portal and Hekapoo watched as it closed.

Marco walked out of his room and was greeted by his parents and Star, "Marco," Star smiled and threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him, "Where were you? You didn't go dimensional without me, did you?"

"No Star, I was just visiting my grandmother," he looked up and glared at his mother, "You know mom, Abuela Hekapoo and…"

"That's enough nonsense Marco," Angie hissed and turned her back towards them, "I have my reasons why I never told you about my mother and…"

"Angie," Rafael said and the two adults walked away from the teenagers.

Star looked at Marco in confusion and arched a brow, "What's an Abuela?"

"It's Spanish for grandmother," Star's eyes widened and Marco chuckled, "Yeah. I didn't believe her at first either, but she took me to Father Time's dimension and she showed me." He sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "But let's not worry about that right now. How about I make us some of my famous nachos,"

"Oh, nachos," she grabbed Marco by the hand and led him down the stairs.

 **Okay, like I said, I was sorting out some minor things with this and everything. I don't know if this is what you wanted and I'm sorry if it's not. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	574. Chapter 574

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Okay?**

 **Anne: Okay?**

 **DhampyrX2: Good to know. Yeah, I guess I can do something like that.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **TurtleManJones: Dude, that's one of my older one-shots, back when I was still learning and everything. If I can find a way to make it into a story, I will, but I'm not making any promises right now.**

 **RobLebron: Nothing this one, but the next update, I promise.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Star led Marco into a dimly lit room and the two of them looked around and Star smiled, "This is the Grandma Room. Where are the queens of Mewni are recorded and…" Marco walked past her and Star arched a brow, "Marco?" she walked up beside him and the two of them stared intently at a familiar portrait, "That's your mom,"

"Yeah," they looked down and Marco's eyes widened at the stone tablet in front of them, "Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni, to a Mewman wed, but took a monster for her love and way from Mewni fled. However, there's a hidden truth untold of a stolen child from another dimension, trained to steal food and gold."

Star looked up and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell?" Star flinched and Marco panted, "Am I that child?"

"Look who's finally coming into light," they turned around and saw a blue being floating into the room, "Yes, you are that child. It should've been easy to figure out. Mewmans and monsters can mate, but they cannot conceive a child,"

"And who might you be?"

"Glossaryck," Star sighed and Marco, "He lives in my spell book,"

"And I am the all-knowing being in the universe," Glossaryck floated up to the two teenagers and looked Marco over, "You know kid, for one who claimed to be the prince of monsters, you know little to noting of the species," Marco narrowed his eyes and glared at Glossaryck, "Yes, you're originally from a place called earth. Your 'parents' kidnapped you while you were asleep," Marco began growling uncontrollably and Star looked at him with a concern look crossing her face, "I'll leave you two alone for now," Glossaryck turned and floated out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Star frowned and rubbed Marco's back. Marco looked at her in confusion and Star softly smiled, "It's okay Marco. So you weren't the real prince of monsters, who cares?"

"I do," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Not only did they disown me, they also lied to me my whole life. Used me as a tool and then tossed me aside after I danced with you," Star frowned and held his hand. Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay Star?"

"I'm fine, but maybe we should leave the Grandma Room," she began pulling on Marco's arm, "C'mon, I'll show you how to rail slide,"

"Rail slide?" Star smiled and nodded and Marco sighed and shook his head, "What the hell have I gotten myself into with you?" Star smirked and shrugged her shoulders before leading Marco out of the room.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	575. Chapter 575

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Not today, probably tomorrow. Sorry, but something has been bugging me and I need to get it out.**

 **Here's something that sort of came to me. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bed, his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw StarFan13 walking into the room, "Hey Marco," Marco sighed and looked down again. StarFan13 frowned and walked up to him and sat down next to him, "I know you've been missing Star, but…if you want…I can be Star for you tonight," Marco looked up in confusion as he saw her stand up and begin to take her clothes off, "I…I know I'm not pretty like her, but…if it will help you forget…even for one night, I'll be fine,"

"Uh…Ashley…what are you doing?" she ignored him continued to remove her clothes.

She stood in front of him, completely naked as a blush crept across her face, "I…it's okay Marco, you can touch me." Marco sighed and stood up, "I-I know I'm not pretty like Star, but…" Marco pressed his lips against hers and Ashley's eyes widened.

Marco backed away and smiled, "Ashley…you are pretty, don't let anyone tell you any different." Ashley slightly smiled as Marco held her close and rubbed her back, "C'mon, get dressed and we'll go out and get some ice cream," Ashley smiled and nodded before picking her clothes up and began getting dressed before the two teenagers walked out of the room.

The two of them sat down at a booth and silently ate ice cream. Marco looked up at the girl across from him and arched a brow, "Ashley?" she looked at him in confusion, "What possessed you to get undressed in my room and then say that you're not pretty?"

"I…I'm not pretty…I just wanted you to…"

"Okay, calm down," Ashley frowned and Marco stood up and moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "Why don't we go see a movie," Ashley slightly smiled and silently nodded before the two of them stood up and they walked away.

 **Not sure where this little drabble came from. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	576. Chapter 576

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: I actually don't have anything planned for the proposal. Sorry, so I'm going to skip to preparing for the wedding.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the room known as the Grandma Room and Star stared at her mother's portrait with a deep frown on her face. Marco looked at his fiancée and rubbed her back, getting her attention, "Why don't we get out of here Star? We have to prepare for our wedding and everything," Star sighed and nodded before Marco led her out of the room.

The two of them walked down the corridor and Marco looked over to Star and saw her looking down, "Star," she looked up and Marco slightly smiled as he rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay. Your mom gave her life so we can defeat Toffee," Star sighed and nodded, "I know you're upset Star, but time heals all wounds. It might be painful now, but you have to understand that…"

"I know Marco and I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but right now…we have to prepare for the wedding," Marco slightly smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the corridor.

The two stood in the courtyard and watched as the servants began setting up for the wedding. Star looked back and saw a guard walking towards them, glaring at Marco with a weapon in his hand when she held out her wand, "Stand back!" the guard froze in place and Star narrowed her eyes, "If you try to attack my fiancé, I won't hesitate to end you!" the guard stared them down and Star snapped, "Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed in front of the guard and exploded, causing a close of dust to arise in front of him for a few seconds, "Now go patrol the castle grounds!"

"I uh…yes, your majesty," the guard turned and walked away from the two.

Marco looked at Star and slightly smiled as he rubbed her back, "Thanks honey," Star smiled and leaned up against him, "Anyway…while the servants are setting up for the wedding, how about we go dimension hopping and try to forget about this long and horrendous nightmare," Star faintly smiled and nodded before reaching in her purse and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal before the two of them stepped through it.

 **Next one is going to be the wedding. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	577. Chapter 577

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Um…okay?**

 **RobLebron: Yeah sorry about that. Yeah, I can do something like that. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **DhampyrX2: Maybe tomorrow.**

 **Fereality: You want something like that? Okay.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco sat on his bed with a frown on his face. He sighed and shook his head before laying back with his arms behind his head, "My life has gone to hell…maybe it would've been better if I was just never born." He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked around at the empty void around him, "What the hell?"

"Hey Diaz," he looked back and saw Hekapoo walking to him with a frown on her face, "So…you wonder if it'll be better if you were never born? Let's take a look at that, shall we?" she opened a portal a grabbed Marco by the hand before leading him through it.

The two stood in the middle of a classroom and Marco looked around, "Do you recognize this place?"

Marco looked around and sighed, "This is my kindergarten classroom," he looked at Hekapoo and arched a brow, "Why are we here?" she pointed past him and he looked up to see a young Janna being bullied, "Wait…I thought I stood up for her,"

"You would have…if you were born," Hekapoo sighed and Marco looked at her, "Since you were never born, no one was around to protect your little friend," before Marco could say anything else, Hekapoo pulled him though another portal.

The two stared at a distraught Star and Marco looked at Hekapoo and narrowed his eyes, "Look…I can forget about Janna, I forget about all my friend, but don't you dare bring Star into this!" Hekapoo smiled and Marco grabbed her by the arm, "Star has nothing to do with this, leave here out of this!" Marco was blinded by a light.

 **I'm going to cut this one short. Sorry, but I am not a fan of the movie a wishful life. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know wha you all think.**


	578. Chapter 578

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Tuesday or it might be the monster arc. Sorry, but I already said that I might do another grandma Hekapoo for Dhampy and we're going to the shore tomorrow for the holiday weekend shortly after I post a chapter. Sorry.**

 **Jss2141: Right.**

 **Ewinskaller's Abomination: Good to see you again. No, I didn't forget, I just can't find a way to word it. I'm sorry.**

 **Lela O'Neal: Heh, interesting. I'll write a few ideas down when I get back from our vacation.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the grandma Hekapoo. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in Marco's room, doing their homework when the sound of a portal opening caught their attention. They looked up and saw Hekapoo stepping through the portal, "Hey Abuela," Marco stood up and hugged his demoness grandmother and Hekapoo smiled and hugged him back, "What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason to visit my grandson?" Hekapoo smiled and rubbed the top of his head before sighing, "I'm here to take care of something. You two should continue what you were doing?" Marco looked confused as Hekapoo broke from the hug and walked out of the room.

Star stood up and walked over to her best friend and smiled, "Let's go see what she's here for," Marco looked at her in confusion as Star grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the room.

The two stood at the top of the stairs and listened and heard Hekapoo and Angie argue with one another. Star looked at her best friend and frowned, "Hey," Marco looked up in confusion, "Why don't we go dimension hopping." Marco nodded before opening a portal and the two friends stepped through it.

 **Sorry for cutting this here, but like I said, we're getting ready to leave for the shore. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy your holiday weekend.**


	579. Chapter 579

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I like it. I'll write some ideas down. No there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just having some difficulties at the moment.**

 **Ewinskaller's Abomination: Alright.**

 **DucNguyen: I'm still write a few ideas down.**

 **DhampyrX2: Yeah, sorry about that, but we were kind of rushing to get packed for a trip and I didn't want to leave without posting something. Next update will be a confrontation between the two, promise.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco ran down the hall where they heard shouting. They leaned over the railing and saw Star's parents and Toffee, Eclipsa and her monster husband staring each other down, "What the hell!" everyone looked up and Marco glared at the ones he once called parents, "What the hell are you bastards doing here!"

"Long time, no see, son," Eclipsa said in a cold voice, "If you had any sense at all, you would've left the Butterfly castle and avoided us for good,"

"Heh, yeah sorry, but my avarice tends to do my thinking for me and right now I want your life, bitch!" the three looked shocked as Marco jumped over the railing and landed beside Star's parents. He looked at the three intruders and smirked, "You're not backing down? How idiotic of you,"

"You may go after your parents, boy, but Toffee is mine," Moon glared at the reptilian monster, "I've got a score to settle with him."

Marco smirked and laughed, "The truth is we both got a grudge to settle with this self-righteous old bastard!" without thinking, Marco sprinted towards Toffee, fists tightened and teeth clinched.

Moon quickly stretched her wings out and flew towards the young man. Grabbing him by his shirt, she pulled him back before Toffee could strike him, "What the hell!" Marco broke free from the queen's grasp and looked up, "I know how to fight, I know what…"

"Toffee is immortal and I know the spell to end him," Moon narrowed her eyes, "If you fight him, you'll just be wasting your time,"

"Heh, you know so little on monsters," Moon glared at him and Marco stood up and glared at the three intruders, "Toffee isn't immortal. His regenerative abilities are limited. If he uses it too much in one day, his body will break down and begin to deteriorate until it is nothing but ash," Toffee growled and Marco smirked, "Is that right? You have your limits?"

"You stupid fool," Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "I knew I should've killed you the night you danced with the princess,"

"You're not going to touch him," Star ran down the stairs and stood next to Marco and glared the monster down, "If anyone should die it's you three!" The Butterfly family and Marco glared at the three as Star reached for her wand.

Before Star could utter a spell, her mother took the wand from her and aimed it at Toffee and narrowed her eyes, "I call the darkness unto me. From deepest depths of earth and sea, to blackest nights I pledge my soul and crush my heart to summon forth a deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" Toffee's eyes widened as the room was flooded with a bright light and Toffee felt a sheering pain pierce through his chest.

Everyone stared awestruck at the now dead reptilian monster. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Damn it woman, you couldn't have let me get a few hits in? Now how the hell am I going to get rid of this pent-up aggression?"

"You have a perfectly good reason to attack your parents, boy," Moon looked back with a hardened look on her face, "And you know what I'm talking about. But if you don't, it's not about you being disowned."

Marco's eyes widened and Star looked at her mother in shock, "Mom…you knew about Marco?"

"Yes dear, I had a long chat with Glossaryck not that long ago." Marco narrowed his eyes and stared at the two and cracked his knuckles. He ran up to the two, only to be blinded by a cloud of smoke.

The smoke soon settled and the four looked around the empty main foyer, "Damn,"

"Calm down, boy," Marco looked up and glared at River, "With Toffee gone, your parents would…" before he could finish, Marco growled and walked up the stairs and Star soon followed him.

Marco walked down the corridor with Star following closely behind him, "Hey Marco, wait up!" he sighed and stopped as Star caught up to him and panted, "What did you mean?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star sighed, "When you said your avarice does your thinking for you? Avarice means greed, right?"

"Yeah, and for my sixth birthday, my…damn I don't know what to call her…anyway, she said she'll amplify one of my seven desires with the use of magic to help aid with the monsters. She originally wanted me to choose wrath, but that was because she wanted me to kill Mewmans. I didn't want to kill anyone, so in the end I decided to go with the thieving sin known only as greed and now…now I don't think there's a way to reverse this," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, you said something about going rail sliding? What's that about?" Star smiled and took him by the hand and led him down the corridor.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	580. Chapter 580

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Yeah, I guess I can update that next.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in the castle's courtyard with the guards, servants, Star's father and Marco's parents stood behind them and a druid stood in front of them. The druid looked up and frowned, "And since no one here objects to this union, I am proud to welcome the new king and queen of Mewni and they will seal this union," Star and Marco looked at one another and inched closer to one another and their lips soon met.

The guards, servants and the three parents separated as music began to play and the newly married couple separated and walked away from the druid and began dancing, holding each other close. Marco looked at his now wife and saw a frown forms across her lips and he sighed, "Star…if there was a way to bring your mom back, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat just so I can see you smile again,"

"I know," Star sighed and softly smiled, "Thanks for trying honey," Marco sighed and nodded as the two continued to dance.

The two soon stopped dancing as the music slowly began to fade and everyone around them slightly cheered. Marco's parents walked up to the two and Angie gave a sad smile, "Star honey, we heard about your mother and we're both very sorry," Star faintly smiled and nodded, "Just know we're here if you need to talk,"

"I know Mrs. Diaz, thank you," Star smiled and leaned against her husband.

Marco slightly smiled and rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay, honey," he kissed the side of her head before stepping away from Star.

Star looked up in hurt and confusion, "Marco?"

"I'll be back before our honeymoon. I have something to take care of," without waiting for a reply, he opened a portal and jumped through it and it closed behind him.

 **I've got one more part planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	581. Chapter 581

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. No, I have something else planned for him. Heh, you know, now that you mention it, I'm going to have two parts left for the traitor arc. Almost forgot about the honeymoon phase. Can't forget that now can we. Dark arc will be tomorrow and then I might surprise everyone and post the lemon one on Saturday, but don't quote me on that because we have my cousin's birthday party this weekend. So if not Saturday then definitely Monday.**

 **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and AU.**

The sound of the bell ringing filled the air and students walked out of their classrooms and went to their lockers. Star Butterfly stopped in front of her locker and began turning the dial, "Hey Star," she stopped and looked back to see her best friend Marco Diaz standing a few feet behind her and she felt a faint blush creep across her face, "Hey listen…um…I'm not one for dances so I was going to skip homecoming this year and I was wondering if you'd like that hang out…you know just the two of us,"

"Um…sure, Marco," Star smiled and nodded before the bell rang and Star sighed, "I'll see you later, Marco," Marco nodded and the two of them went their separate ways.

The two best friends walked down the street as the crisp autumn air blew past them. Marco looked at his best friend and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hey uh…Star…thanks for hanging out with me…I'm sure some lucky bastards has asked you to the dance and everything so I'm sorry if…"

"A few people asked me, but I told them no," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I was waiting for someone else to ask me," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed and shook her head, "Let's just go to your house, you big dummy," Marco looked confused and slowly nodded as they walked down the street.

The two sat in the darkened living room with bowls of popcorn, nachos and bottles of soda on the table in front of them. The two sat closer to one another as they watched a horror movie. Marco looked down in confusion, "Hey Estrella?"

"No," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to her best friend and looked up with a faint smile crossing her lips, "I won't tell you who I wanted to ask me to the dance," Marco arched a brow and Star shook her head before looking back at the screen, "We've been best friends since we were in diapers, I'm pretty sure we know what the other is thinking,"

"So…I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you wanted me to ask you," Star looked up and Marco sighed, "You wanted me to ask you and instead of that, we're here watching some crappy horror movies and gorging on junk food and…"

"It's fine Marco, really," Star softly smiled and kissed his jawline, "Thanks for inviting me over,"

"Heh, you know you're always welcome," Marco kissed the side of her head before they continued to watch the movie.

Star's parents and Marco's parents walked through the front door and saw the two teenagers sleeping on the couch in each other's arms with empty bowls and bottles on the table in front of them. The four adults rolled their eyes and began cleaning up as the teenagers slept.

 **Just something I felt like writing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	582. Chapter 582

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I could probably do a Janna and Marco arc but the cheating…out of the question. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Heh, I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Guest: I don't know if I can. That wa originally something I did for fun, but I'll try.**

 **Here's an update to the dark arc. Enjoy.**

Marco laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over towards the door. Opening it, he saw a distraught Star standing in front of him, "Hey…what's wrong Estrella?"

"I…Marco I can't find my book," Marco arched and brow and Star frowned as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder, "I lost my spell book,"

Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "It's okay Star, we'll find it," Star backed from the hug and looked at her best friend as he rubbed the top of her head, "Just calm down, we'll find it, okay?" Star smiled and nodded before the two walked away from the room and went into Star's room.

The two searched all over Star's room and Star began panting with anxiety, "No…mom's going to find out that I lost the book and she's going to be mad and she's going to be mad and she's going to send me to Saint Olga's and I'll never see you again and…"

"Star, Star," Star took deep breaths and Marco rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay. We'll find your book, but you have to remain calm," Star frowned and Marco hugged her, "Maybe Glossaryck is just hiding. I mean that blue guy is mysterious and everything,"

Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right," she hugged him back, "Thanks for trying to help me Marco," Marco nodded and broke from the hug before walking out of the room and went back to his room.

Entering his room, his eyes shifted to his bed and he arched a brow at the sight of the oversized spell book resting on his bed, "What the hell? How did this get in here?"

"I put here," he heard a voice say and he looked around in annoyance, "Don't look so surprised, I've been here for a while,"

"Glossaryck?"

"No really," the voice chuckled and Marco growled, "Don't worry, we have the spell book, so you can study some more magic," Marco looked at the book in confusion, "But we'll have to hide it when that princess comes by," Marco walked up to the bed and reached for the book before opening it.

 **Brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	583. Chapter 583

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Alright, I'll give it a read.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. It's coming together. Uh…I don't know yet, but for now, here's the lemon thing you asked for. Although I feel like I'm going to have to do a retake on this.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down a dirt road, wearing their swimsuits and towels in their hands. They approached a nearby lake and set their towels on some stones. Star looked at her best friend and playfully smiled, "Oh Marco," Marco turned to her in confusion and Star began removing her bikini top and Marco's eyes widened as he watched it drop to the ground, revealing Star's breasts, "Whoops…well I suppose I should get a little more comfortable," she took her bottom off and smiled.

Marco swallowed hard as he felt the blood rush from his head, "Star…Star, what are you do…" Star threw her arms around his next and pressed her lips against his.

She backed away and slightly smiled as she looked down, "Well…we're all alone, maybe we should have a little fun," before Marco could argue, he felt Star pull his shorts down and felt her lips wrap around his dick and felt her head bob up and down.

Star looked up and smiled as she stood, "Marco," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star lightly pushed him on a tree stump before sitting on his lap, arched her back and brought his face towards her chest, "Suck my nipples," Marco looked up in shock and Star slightly smirked, "C'mon Marco, you keep saying you're not a safe kid, so you might want to prove it," Marco groaned before he ran his tongue across Star's nipples, causing her to lightly moan and bite her lip, "That's right Marco," she lifted herself up and sat back down and moaned as she felt Marco's dick slide into her pussy, "Whoops,"

"Star, this is bad,"

"Oh well, we might as well finish," Star gave a cheeky smile, "I mean, we're all alone, so we might as well have a little fun," Star wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

Marco sucked on the side of Star's neck and Star moaned as she moved her hips up and down, "Marco," Marco looked up in confusion and Star faintly smiled, "I love you. Teach that pussy a lesson. Fuck me hard," Marco's eyes widened and Star smiled as she leaned forward before her smile was replaced with a playful pout, "You wouldn't want to upset your best bestie, would you Marco?"

Marco sighed and put his hands on Star's hips, "You know I can't stand to see you upset, Estrella,"

Star smiled and lightly kissed him before backing away and panting, "That's right Marco, keep fucking me! Teach that pussy who's boss!" Marco slightly smirked before leaning up and lightly kissed the side of her neck.

Star leaned forward and pressed her hands against a tree as she felt Marco roughly move in and out of her pussy and he ran a finger up and down her spine, causing her to slightly shiver. She looked back with a faint smile crossing her lips, "I love you Marco, keep going,"

Marco leaned forward and kissed the side of her head, "I love you too, Estrella,"

The two teenagers rested in the lake and Star swam closer to Marco before leaning up against him. Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

 **Okay, like I said, I'm probably going to have to do a retake on this, but for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	584. Chapter 584

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: If you say so. I thought I might have screwed up somewhere and that's why I said I might do a retake on it. Traitor Marco will be tomorrow. Would've been today, but I really want to get this one out before I lose it.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'm not good at crossovers, sorry.**

 **Enjoy, AU, OOC, and selected character bashing.**

Four teenagers raced down a darkened alley as sirens filled the air and they heard people shouting after them. Opening a solid steel door, the four teenagers ran into a rundown building and closed and locked the door behind them before turning their flashlights on, "Alright, what did we get?" Marco Diaz asked as he, Star Butterfly, Ashley Dingley and Sabrina Backintosh spilled the contents of their backpacks onto the floor. The four looked over their haul and they began sorting through the food and drinks.

Hearing footsteps running down the alley, they quickly shut their flashlights off and Marco ran towards the door and pressed himself against it. Hearing the footsteps start the fade, the five teenagers sighed and Star looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Okay, can someone remind me why we're doing this?"

"Our parents are bastards who think we were on drugs and threw us out three months ago," everyone looked at Ashley and she sighed and shook her head, "And with no money and our basic instincts to survive, we ended up stealing and now because of that we are wanted by the entire city,"

"But still…we're doing good for ourselves," Sabrina chimed in, "We haven't done anything wrong outside of stealing some food and water for us to survive." Marco hummed and nodded and the three girls looked at him in confusion, "Marco?"

"I think it's time to leave," the three looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "The entire city knows us and not in a good way. I say we leave town tomorrow night,"

"Whatever, Diaz," Star yawned, stretched and laid back, "But for now, we might want to get some sleep," the others nodded in agreement and mirrored her actions.

 **Just a little drabble I need to get out. There might be one more part to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	585. Chapter 585

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Alright.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can write one of the two tomorrow.**

 **Here's the traitor update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat cross-legged in front of the being known as Omnitraxus Prime. The being stared down at Marco in shock and confusion before shaking its head, "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me," Marco narrowed his eyes, "You're the all-powerful being that controls the universe, right? So asking something like this is probably child's play to you, right?"

Omnitraxus sighed and shook his head, "You know kid, the universe flows in one direction. There's no turning back time, no matter how much we want it to happen," Marco growled at the all-powerful being and he held up his hands, "I'm not trying to anger you, kid, I'm just giving you a life lesson on the laws of the universe and…"

"And you're a chicken," Marco smirked and Omnitraxus stared at him, "There's something in this universe you can't do, so you're trying to talk your way out of it," Omnitraxus stared at him and Marco frowned, "So…there really isn't anything you can do? This isn't for me, this is for my wife. I hate seeing her like this and I don't know what else I can do,"

Omnitraxus sighed, "Look…kid, as much as I want to help you…I don't think I can," Marco growled in annoyance and Omnitraxus frowned, "I'm sorry kid, but I can't bring Queen Moon back, no matter what."

"Take my arm," the being stared at the Latino teen in shock and confusion as he stood up, "Take my leg, take my heart, anything, just bring her back. Please, it's for my wife," Omnitraxus hummed and stared at him with narrowed eyes, "What?"

"You have been given the gift of magic," Marco swallowed and nodded, "Perhaps we could strike a deal. Your body is currently unstable with the magic in you trying to take dominance,"

"So what does that mean?"

"If it succeeds, your body will collapse under itself, but you have a chance. Allow me to take your magic, I'll amplify it just enough to bring one being back, but are you sure you want to bring Queen Moon back? Maybe there's someone you lost that you want to bring back,"

"I know what you're trying to do," Omnitraxus looked at him in confusion and Marco sighed, "You said you can bring one person back if I willingly give you the magic that saved me from dying. You're trying to guilt trip me. You want me to save someone I lost and make it look like I'm a complete jerk and have Star hate me for the rest of our lives. But I'm sure I want to bring Star's mother back," Omnitraxus stared at him for a moment before laughing, "Did you hear me?

"I did, I did," Omnitraxus chuckled and held his sides, "This is your last chance. Are you sure you want to bring the woman who caused you so much pain during your training back from the dead? Think carefully now," Marco glared at the all-powerful being with narrowed eyes, "You realize no matter who you bring back, you'll never be able to receive the royal markings ever again."

"I'm aware of that, however, Star means the world to me and seeing her like this is too painful. I'm positive I want to bring Moon Butterfly back in exchange for my magic,"

"And you do know you won't be able to use magic ever again?"

Marco sighed and smiled, "Who even needs magic? I've got my friends and family for support,"

Omnitraxus smirked and laughed, "You've done it, that's the right answer!" Marco smirked and tightened his fists as his cheeks began to glow, "Good job, you beat me," the royal markings began to fade from Marco's cheeks, "Go ahead, take her home," the markings soon vanished from his cheeks and Moon was standing before him as Omnitraxus began to vanish, "The backdoor is right behind you! Goodbye Marco Butterfly!"

Moon walked up to her son-in-law with a confused look on her face, "What's going on dear boy? I was sure I died mortally injuring Toffee,"

"It's a long and complicated story your majesty, for now we should get back to the castle. I've got to get ready for the honeymoon and I'm sure Star would like to talk to you before we leave," Moon nodded before the two of them turned and walked away.

The two stood in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle and Star hugged her mother and cried into her shoulder. Moon softly smiled and hugged her daughter and rubbed her back, 'There, there, dear, it's okay," she broke from the hug and smiled at her daughter, "You and Marco should get ready for your honeymoon and we could talk when you two get back," Star nodded and walked away from her mother and up to her husband.

Star hugged Marco and lightly whispered, "Thanks Marco," Marco sighed and hugged her back, "Well…we better go," Marco nodded and the two of them broke from the hug as a servant opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

 **Okay, next one will be the honeymoon phase. I wasn't going to keep Moon dead for a few reasons…I can't think of one right now though. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	586. Chapter 586

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron; Yeah, I guess so. Heh, it has been about a week since I updated that and right now I am drawling a blank on Flufflepuff's request, so here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star soundly slept in her bed when the sound of Marco grunting woke her up. She sat up and saw Marco punching the far wall, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back in surprise, "What are you doing? It's late, come back to bed," Marco sighed and looked away. Star frowned and stood up before walking up to her selected suitor, "What's wrong? Talk to me," the room fell silent and Star placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Tell me what's wrong Marco,"

"It's nothing," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just go back to bed, Star,"

"I got a better idea," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star took hold of his hand, "Why don't we enjoy an evening stroll around the castle," Marco arched a brow and Star began pulling him towards the door, "We won't go to the Forest of Certain Death and even if we do, I have my wand and you obviously know how to fight if any monsters or your so-called parents try and start anything with us," Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

The two walked down the corridor in silence when Star looked at Marco and frowned as she saw him staring down at his hand with an intense look crossing his face, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," he looked up and Star looked at him in confusion, "It's nothing Star, just lost in thought," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "But hey, aren't we supposed to be walking around the castle," Star sighed and slowly nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. I'm feeling a little down today. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	587. Chapter 587

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks, enjoy you trip.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Robebron: Yeah, sorry, but I did say I was feeling down when I wrote it. The reason for his lashing out is his anger towards the monsters and plus his avarice is taking hold of him. Keep reading.**

 **3xplicit: Good to know.**

 **DhampyrX2: Good to know. Monday, promise.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to chapter 559. Enjoy.**

The six teenagers, covered in dirt, cuts, bruises and scars, raced down the darkened street, ignoring the screams of terror around them. They stopped at the end of the street and panted as the five girls looked at Marco and Ashley arched a brow, "So…do you have any idea what is going on now?"

"It's either the Banshee, Black Annis or Oni," Marco sighed and shook his head, "This is bad. These cryptids are getting worse with each passing day," they heard the sound of a woman screaming and a child crying.

Looking up, they saw a small child being pulled by a thick fog from his mother. Marco's eyes narrowed before he ran across the street and ran through the fog, freeing the young child. The woman picked up her child and looked at the half Latino teen, "Thank you for…"

"Get out of here!" the woman flinched and Marco growled, "Get home and lock your doors!" the woman stared at him, stunned, "Now goddamn it!" the woman jumped back and began running down the street as Star, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley walked up to Marco and Marco glared at the fog, "You can come out Black Annis, I know that's you!" the fog slowly faded and the six teenagers saw a blue-skinned, old woman standing in front of them, "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to haunt England,"

The elderly woman smiled, reveling a row of crooked yellow teeth before she laughed, "You need to dust up on your cryptids boy." She held up her right hand, reveling metal claws attached to her fingers, "I am not just bound to England," the old woman turned and vanished in the fog.

Marco growled and punched the wall next to him, "What's her story," Marco looked back and Sabrina walked up to him, "What's her story, Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "She stalks, kidnaps and feasts on young children and then tan their skin and wear them around her waist," the five girls looked at him in shock and disbelief and Marco took a deep breath, "There has to be an explanation on how these cryptids are wandering around like this," he looked back and narrowed, "We need to get back to the house," the five girls nodded in agreement and the six of them ran down the street.

 **And another cryptid makes an appearance. If I continue this, the next update will reveal how this is happening. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	588. Chapter 588

**Zachery Gilmore: You're welcome and thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll see what I can do. I'm still trying to work on the older ones you suggested.**

 **MasterCaster: Oh yeah, it has been two years since I started writing these. How do you like that?**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I can do that, sure.**

 **Here's another grandma Hekapoo. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco slowly walked down the stairs and heard Angie and Hekapoo shouting, "Why can't you understand mother, I left because I don't want to punish anyone!"

"Fine, but I would like to be in my grandson's life!" they heard Hekapoo shout back, "You told him I was dead?" they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the two standing in the middle of the living room, "Did you even tell him? What about her? Does she know? I doubt her parents had time to tell her,"

"Mother, how I raise my son is my business," Angie hissed before looking at the two teenagers standing by the stairs and she sighed, "Kids, go back upstairs. There's nothing to worry about down here,"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about except my mom and Abuela are arguing and it doesn't seem like you two are really on talking terms. And what the hell did Abuela mean when she said if you told someone? What are you hiding mom?"

"It's nothing, hijo, why don't you two go back upstairs."

Hekapoo rolled her eyes and looked at her grandson and his best friend, "You two are betrothed to one another," their eyes widened and Hekapoo groaned, "Since Marco is technically a prince, my daughter and Queen Moon have drawn out a marriage contract for you two, if you don't believe me, go call her," the two teenagers nodded before turning around and walked back up the stairs.

Angie groaned and rolled her eyes, "Mother, I wasn't going to tell Marco that until the time came,"

"And what would you have done then?"

Star and Marco stood in front of Star's mirror and Star took a deep breath, "Call mom," the mirror rang before her mother appeared in the glass, "Hi mom,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Moon narrowed her eyes and Star sighed, "Mom, are me and Marco betrothed?" Moon's eyes widened and Star arched a brow, "Mom? Mom, did you hear me?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I did dear, but I must address the Mewni," before the teenagers could argue, the call ended.

Star looked up at her best friend and arched a brow, "Do you think it's true Marco?"

"Well…Hekapoo is my grandma…so us being betrothed doesn't sound too farfetched," Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "So…I guess we're going to be married," Star smiled and hugged her best friend as they continued to listen to the argument between Angie and Hekapoo.

 **Okay, I'm going to add twists and turns here and there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	589. Chapter 589

**Flufflepuff123: Thanks.**

 **DhampyrX2: Good to know. Yeah, if Angie refuses, Marco is the sole heir.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I know. Yeah, something happened and it'll be explained in the closing remarks.**

 **MasterCaster: Yeah, I suppose it is. Thanks again.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Eclipsa and her monster husband sat in a damp cave, fear behind their eyes. Eclipsa looked up and as small smirk slowly replaced her frown, "What?"

"We have a king, and all we need is a little magic and we'll have him back on our side in no time," Eclipsa chuckled.

The royal family and Marco stood in the castle courtyard, enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. Hearing twigs snap behind them, they looked back and saw Eclipsa walking up to them and Marco narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Easy Marco, I'm here to talk to you," Eclipsa smiled and walked over to him, "You see, with Toffee gone, we're without a future king and we were hoping you'd…"

"I'd come back to you morons," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon,"

"But you'll be the leader of an entire army, willing to listen to your every command," Eclipsa smiled, "Think about…I know your avarice is telling you to do it and all you have to do is kill the Butterfly family," Marco looked back at the three and Star frowned as her parents glared at him, "Come now, son, you know you want everything you can possibly get, remember?"

"Heh, you're right, my avarice is telling me to take what I want and I don't want to hurt these nice people, but instead I want to kill you," Marco smirked and ran towards her, fist tightened.

Eclipsa smiled and raised her hand and the four were blinded by a bright light. The light soon vanished and Eclipsa smirked at the boy in front of her, "Now, be a good son and kill the Butterfly family,"

Marco looked back with a hardened look crossing his face as his arms were encased in metal, "Marco, Marco you don't have to do this. You don't need to kill us," Star pleaded.

"Yes I do, I am the prince of monsters after all," Marco smirked and Star swallowed hard as her parents shielded her, "Yeah right," he looked back at Eclipsa and smirked, "C'mon you old bat, I'm a lot stronger than any spell you can think of. And just to clarify, I am the living embodiment of greed thanks to you, and that means anything I want I'll take, women, money, power…but right now I want your life," his entire was soon encased in metal and he laughed, "And this time you won't be able to escape." He ran towards Eclipsa and Eclipsa continued to fire spells at the oncoming assailant, "Don't think it'll be that easy you old bat, my body is protected with the strongest carbon imaginable!" he grasped Eclipsa by the throat and Eclipsa looked down at Marco with fear behind her eyes, "Tell Toffee I said hello," before Eclipsa could respond, she felt a sheering pain pierce her torso before Marco dropped her.

He turned back around and Star ran past her parents and walked up to Marco and threw her arms around his neck, "Idiot, why did you have to scare me like that,"

"It wouldn't have been fun if I didn't," Marco smirked and hugged her back before he looked up at Star's parents and saw them staring at the two with stern looks crossing their faces, "And I have a feeling we're going to have to explain the whole greed thing to you parents," she looked back and sighed before the two of them walked over to the two.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. This would've been out yesterday, but I was in the hospital until late Monday night and I didn't get anything done while I was away. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	590. Chapter 590

**Red the Pokémon Master: She didn't love her, mainly because she kidnapped him when he was a baby and she was using him as a tool.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. I'm basing it off of the Homunculi from FMA, mainly because it's one of my favorite anime series, so his carbon base is like Greed's, personal favorite Homunculus, ultimate shield. Sorry for that confusing bit. Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, he did. I'm fine, I just need to take it easy for a few days until my problem is dealt with. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco, along with their mothers looked down as fires burned and smoke filled the air. Star smirked and looked at the three, "I can handle this," without waiting for a reply, she turned and began running down the hill and the three stared in disbelief as Star turned into an elephant.

Moon and Angie looked at Marco and crossed their arms, "Hijo, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Marco looked back and shook his head, "I have no idea why she's a changeling and what the hell is going on, but she's going to need help," turning into a falcon, Marco flew after Star, leaving the two women.

The fires were soon under control and Star and Marco walked back up the hill to their mothers. The three looked at Star and Star looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"Dear…how did you do that? There is no spell that'll allow you to change form like that?"

"It's nothing, mom, let's go home," she began running ahead of the three and they quickly followed.

Star and Marco sat in Star's room and Marco looked at his best friend and sighed, "Okay Estrella, it's only us, what the hell was that about?" Star looked at him and frowned, "How did you do that? Your mom said there isn't a spell that'll allow you to change form like that and she wasn't lying,"

"Well, there is a spell…kind of," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "I was thinking about what you said, how you can't get anyone pregnant unless they were changelings as well,"

"Yeah, because my DNA is too different, but what…"

"I uh…was working on a spell and…I am now a changeling," Star smiled and Marco sighed and shook his head. Star frowned and sat down next to him, "You don't want to have cute puppy babies with me?"

"Of course I do, Star, but…now that you're a changeling…Star…there's an animal inside of you, that you must never let out," Star frowned and Marco looked at her with a serious look crossing his face, "Believe me Star, inside of a changeling is a dangerous animal. It doesn't have a name and only goes by Feral…and if we do have kids together, they'll possess the trait and…"

"Marco, I'll be fine," Star smiled and hugged her best friend, "If I have any questions on the animal kingdom, I'll just ask you," Marco sighed and hugged her back, "Now let's go," she stood up and Marco looked at her in confusion, "We're supposed to meet up with Janna and Jackie," she pulled Marco up and led him out of the room.

 **Just a brief update. Yes, I wanted to swap Star's magic with the same abilities Marco possesses because mating season and Star wants to have babies. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	591. Chapter 591

**Zachery Gilmore: Welcome back, thank you.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: No, she kidnapped him.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I suppose I can do that for Monday's post.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. Heh, I haven't really put much thought into it. I'll do some writing and see what I like. Thank. Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: I suppose I can update it. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked into the room and Star turned and threw her arms around her husband's neck and smiled, "Thanks Marco…you didn't have to bring my mother back,"

"Yes I did, Estrella," Marco smiled and hugged her back, "I wasn't going to sit back and watched as depression took my wife," Star smiled and began removing Marco's shirt.

Star's eyes widened when she saw the scars covering Marco's body. She frowned and ran her thumb across one of the scars, "I can't say I don't deserve these," Star looked up and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I killed Buff Frog, his kids, Pony Head, her parents and I almost killed your mom. These scars are just the price I have to pay,"

"Well maybe I can help you," Star held her wand up and Lincoln put his hand on top of it, "Marco, let me help you,"

"Star, I think this is an appropriate punishment. I killed a lot of people while working for that scaly bastard, and these scars are my debt," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "I appreciate the thought, honey, but after everything that I've done…I think this is fair," he kissed her forehead and smirked, "And besides, we're on our honeymoon, we're supposed to relax and enjoy ourselves, not worry about what happened in the past,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "Marco, I don't blame you. You were just doing what you thought was best. You thought Toffee was going to kill me and you wanted to protect me," Marco frowned and Star hugged him, "You shouldn't feel guilty. You were just doing what you thought was best. You're the best husband ever," Marco sighed and hugged her back, "So…are you going to let me heal you?"

"No," Star broke from the hug and frowned as Marco shook his head, "I know you just want to help and everything, but this is my choice and that's that," Star pouted and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Hey, don't pout. We're here to have fun after all," Star sighed and nodded before turning around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

 **Sorry for cutting this update short, haven't been doing so well today. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	592. Chapter 592

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **RobLebron: I can do it tomorrow. Sorry, but I said I was going to post Flufflepuff's request.**

 **Dezmond Bear: That's one of my older ones, dude.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Interesting. I'll write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Here's something you asked for. Enjoy.**

Star smiled as she ran a brush through her hair, looking in the mirror. Her image was soon replaced with her mother, looking forlorn. Star frowned and stood up, "What's wrong mom?"

"Dear…you know you're going to be queen one day, right?" Star smiled and nodded and her mother sighed, "I hate to be the one o tell you this, but if you are to be queen, you must end your relationship with Marco," Star's eyes widened, "Or you can reject the title of queen and you may continue your relationship. I'll call back later," the call ended and Star stared at her reflection with a frown.

She set her brush down and walked over to her bed and fell onto it and screamed into her pillow. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco walking into the room with a concerning look crossing his face, "Hey Estrella, is everything okay?" she sighed and sat up as Marco walked up to her and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "Is something wrong?" Star smiled and leaned up against him and Marco smirked as he rubbed her back, "Okay, okay. I was just across the hall, I didn't think you'd miss me this much,"

"I love you Marco,"

Marco smirked and kissed her temple, "I love you too, Star,"

Star smiled and stood up before walking over to her mirror. She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror with narrowed eyes, "Call mom," the mirror rang and her mother appeared in front of her, "Hi mommy,"

"Star, I thought I told you I'd call you when…"

"Mom…I want to stay with Marco," Moon looked shocked and Marco looked confused, "If being queen means I have to leave Marco then I don't want to be queen,"

"Are you sure of this dear? You do know there will be no turning back after this,"

"I know mom, and I don't care," Star sighed and shook her head, "But if Marco can't be my king then I don't want to be queen,"

Marco's eyes widened and Moon sighed and shook her head. "Very well, we will send for your crown," Star nodded and the call ended.

Marco stood up and walked over to Star and wrapped an arm around her, "Star…why would you do something like that? Why would you give everything up for…?"

"I gave it up so I can be with you," Star smiled before turning around and hugged her best friend, "My mom gave me a choice and I decided to stay on earth with you," Marco sighed and smirked before hugging her back and rubbed her back.

 **Okay, I'm not going to lie, I didn't have much planned for this, so uh…as always please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	593. Chapter 593

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: I haven't forgotten, I just need one more candidate for it and everything will work out.**

 **Jordan: That's cool. Heh, I forgot I have tried writing and rewriting that. Yeah, I can bring it back and try to make it even better than before. No problem. Keep reading and keep an eye out for that story too.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, okay.**

 **For now, here's an update to the dark arc. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the hall of the school with a confused looking crossing his face, "Watch where you're going Butterface!" he stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes to see Brittney yelling at Star, "Didn't you parents ever teach you manners?"

"I'm sorry Brittney, I wasn't…" before Star could finish, Brittney slapped her across the face and Marco growled and tightened his fists.

Brittney scuffed and turned around, "You're lucky I have somewhere to be, Butterball, otherwise I would've taught you some manners myself." She walked away and Star held her reddening cheek.

Marco walked up to his best and placed a hand on her shoulder. Star looked up and Marco slightly smiled, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I accidently bumped into Brittney and she started to insult me. She acts like I did it on purpose and then she slapped me," Marco narrowed his eyes and glared down the hall, "But I'll be fine,"

"If you say so," Marco sighed and smiled, "Why don't we go home. I'll make us some of my famous nachos and we'll watch some really bad horror movies,"

"The Diaz special," Star smiled and Marco nodded before Star hugged him, "Thanks Marco,"

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of her head, "No problem Estrella, let's go," Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the school.

Marco looked through the cabinets in the kitchen and groaned in annoyance, "What's wrong Marco?"

"We're out of some of the ingredients I need make my nachos," he sighed and closed the cabinet, "I guess I'll just run to the store and pick some up,"

"I can whip up some using a little magic and…"

"I know Star," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "But nachos usually taste better if you buy the ingredients, not have your magical best friend make them out of nothing," Star pouted and Marco kissed her forehead, "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you to get in trouble. I'll be back before the first movie," Star nodded and Marco walked past her and out of the house.

Brittney walked through the park when she felt a force grab her and she fell back against the chain-link fence. She looked around in annoyance when she heard a voice call out to her, "So…you think because your mommy and daddy are rich, you can step on anyone you want without any consequences," she looked back and saw Marco walking up to her, his face dark and his eyes narrowed, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, Wong, but you shouldn't have assaulted Star like that. It was a simple accident after all,"

"What do you know Diaz? That stupid bitch…" before she could finish, her eyes widened and she began gasping for air.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Now I know you didn't just say that, right? It'll be a real tragedy for you to die out here," Brittney began gasping and Marco narrowed his eyes, "And before you ask, no, Star is not here, it's just the two of us Wong," Brittney held her throat and stared at Marco in disbelief, "Next time you decide to call Star a bitch in front of me will be the last words you ever speak," Marco walked up to her, leaned down and smirked, "And don't think about calling the police and framing Star, she has a perfectly good alibi. She's back at my house with my parents," he snickered, turned and walked away, leaving Brittney stunned.

Marco walked through the front door, carrying a plastic bag and was greeted by a tight hug from Star, "Marco, where were you? I was getting worried,"

Marco broke from the hug and smiled, "Heh, sorry Estrella, but the line was murder at the store. I guess I should've had you use magic after all,"

Star frowned and shook her head, "Marco…you've been distant lately," Marco looked away and Star hugged him again, "I lost my spell book, I can't afford to lose my best friend too,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Star, I'll try to be more attendant towards you, I promise," Star softly smiled and nodded, "Now c'mon, let's go make some nachos," Star nodded again and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

 **Brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	594. Chapter 594

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Welcome back. Heh, I still say it's a flashback, there's no indication saying that's it not other than Nefcy saying it wasn't, so I still have high spirits, and even if it's not, like you said it could be them rekindling their past friendship. Also, I've been doing some digging around myself and apparently Starco has an 85% possibility of succeeding, and while that is a 15% failure, I still like those numbers. Those are Powerball numbers my friend. The reason Glossaryck can't call out is because the magic that is possessing Marco is preventing him.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Jordan: No problem. Good to know.**

 **RobLebron: Tomorrow, been rather hectic here, but I can write it tomorrow.**

 **DhampyrX2: Thanks. More grandma Hekapoo will be out on Friday. Heh, that's interesting. Never really thought of it like that.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and AU.**

The two sickly teenager laid in their hospital room, smiling and looking around. The blonde-haired girl looked up and smiled, "Hey Marco," the Latino boy looked at her in confusion, "We kicked Ludo's butt today, let's go to another dimension and celebrate,"

"Yeah, okay Star," Marco began looking around in confusion and arched a brow, "Where the hell are the scissors at?" the two teenagers began looking around the room in confusion.

Their parents stood by the door and watched their children with frowns on their faces. Angie turned around and stopped a nurse passing by, "What the hell is wrong with our children and what are that talking about going to another dimension?"

"It's a side effect of their treatment plan and the morphine," the four adults looked shocked and the nurse sighed, "They were complaining about pain after their treatment, we tried to give them some mild painkillers, but the doctor ordered us to…"

"To drug our children," Moon sighed and shook her head, "You know we have a good mind to sue the hospital," the nurse shrugged before walking away. The adults groaned before looking back at their children.

 **Just a little something-something I felt like writing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	595. Chapter 595

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I reserved it for grandma, sorry, so probably Monday. Heh, it has been a while since crazy twin…Tuesday.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, I can't say I can write it any better or worse than others have, but I'm going to try. If it is a flashback my theory is this, Marco sees a picture of Tom and Star and asks her what had started their relationship and what had caused them to break up. That's just me guessing, I could be wrong. That's cool, we all have little worries in the world. I'm just glad it's as close to a hundred as possible at the moment. Keep reading.**

 **Here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Moon and River stared at the two teenagers and Moon crossed her arms and looked at Marco, "So boy, what was that about? Why did you declare yourself as the living embodiment of greed and what happened to your body?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "For my sixth birthday, my mom amplified one of my desires of my choosing. She was hoping I'd chose wrath, but in all honesty, I don't want to kill anyone, so I chose greed, to help steal for the monsters…the carbon base…I don't know what that was about…and I don't think we'll ever know,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Perhaps we can discuss this more tomorrow," River suggested, "No need to get all worked up over this now," everyone nodded in agreement before walking up the stairs.

Star and Marco laid down on the bed and Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso before scooting closer to him and the two of them fell asleep.

Star's eyes shot open and looked around to see herself surrounding by trees, "Good…you're up," she looked back and saw Marco walking out of the shadows, "I didn't want to kill you until we have our audience,"

"Kill? Marco, you said you don't want to kill anyone? Why would you want to kill me? We're supposed to be married," Marco smirked and began laughing, "Marco?"

He stopped laughing and looked at her with a large grin, "Why would I marry you? You hate monsters and thanks to my little fault I'm a considered a monster," they heard twigs snapping and looked up and Star's eyes widened when she saw Eclipsa and Toffee walking from out of the shadows, "What? You two are dead, I saw you die!'

"All an act, dear princess," Toffee chuckled and shook his head, "And now without the heiress, your parents will be forced to step down and allow the monsters to roam freely once again," Star looked confused before she felt a sheering pain pierce her chest.

She looked back and saw Marco grinning at her. She looked down and saw his carbon encased arm piercing her chest, blood dripping from his fingers, "Marco?"

"Don't look so surprised, girl, I wanted to kill you in front of your parents the night of the dance. Hell I might go after them next," he got ready to strike her again and she began screaming.

Star shot up on the bed and screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Marco sat up and looked at the crying princess and rubbed his eyes, "What happened? Why are you…" Star threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him as she cried into his chest. He sighed and hugged her back and rubbed her back, "Okay Star, what happened? Why are you crying?"

They broke from the hug and Star studied Marco's face, "Marco…you're not planning anything, are you?" Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"I thought told you and your parents down in the foyer that I don't want to kill anyone." Star sighed and looked down, "I have two rules in my life, I don't lie, and I don't kill unless it's out of some type of defense…though I did sort of break that one when I killed Eclipsa,"

"No…you didn't," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star softly smiled, "She was a threat to us, you, me, my parents…you killed her before she could kill us," Marco sighed and hugged her again and Star hugged him back.

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, Moon and River peered through the door and saw them on the bed. Moon sighed and shook her head, "I hate to admit this River, but this boy has not given us a rhyme or reason to have him exiled. He cares deeply for Star,"

"Moon pie,"

Moon turned and began walking down the corridor, "I suppose we can ignore his overly excessive greed and the fact that he can encase himself in that metal…if he makes Star happy we best get used to having him around," River sighed and nodded before following his wife down the corridor.

 **A small update for otherwise a great arc request. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	596. Chapter 596

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I didn't? Could've sworn I did. Oh well, yeah, she's dead.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, I can do that in the next update. You don't want her dead? Heh, I suppose I can add a few twists and turns in the arc.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I always liked Greed. No, I've been digging around all over, while yeah I did start at the fan page, I thought that it was too easy so I've been doing a little digging and it does look very plausible. More so than Tomco and JanStar. I'm here waiting for it to happen.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the grandma bit. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in Star's room when the sound of a portal opening caught their attention. They looked up and saw Moon stepping out of the light green interdimensional portal before looking around with narrowed eyes, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Moon ignored her daughter and walked out of the room and Star and Marco stood up and quickly followed her.

The two teenagers walked down the stairs and saw Moon, Angie and Hekapoo sitting in the living room, Moon and Angie glaring at the demoness. Star and Marco looked at each other in confusion before they heard Moon snap, "Why would you tell them!" they jumped and looked down, "There are still dangerous creatures in this universe and if they get word of them being betroth is going to spark a war!"

"They had a right to know," Hekapoo argued back, "What would've happened if they got engaged to someone else? What would've happened if they found out in a different manner and they grow to resent each other or even you!"

Angie stared at the two teenagers before snapping, "Kids, go back upstairs!" they jumped and quickly ran back up the stairs as the three continued to argue.

The two sat in the room and listened closely before they heard the sound of two dimensional portals opening and the shouting died. The two looked at each other and Star frowned, "Marco…do you think we should…"

"I think we should stay out of this Star," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I never heard my mom yell at us like that before, so obviously we learned something we weren't supposed to," Star frowned and nodded before scooted closer to her best friend and leaned up against him. Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple as he held her close.

 **Small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	597. Chapter 597

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: Well there are Star, of course, Chantelle, Sabrina, Andrea and StarFan, aka Ashley, and I'm running a blank on the sixth one. So if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

 **DhampyrX2: Yeah, weird thing is I saw it as a comedy when I read it, but for some reason or another, my fingers didn't agree with that concept and this was born.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here is a traitor update. Enjoy.**

Marco sighed and looked out the window and took a deep breath, "Marco," he looked back and his eyes when he saw Star walking out from the bathroom, wearing a see-through nightgown, a small smile painted across her lips, "Are you ready?" she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and Marco wrapped his arm around her waist.

Star broke away and smiled, "Well Marco, are you ready?" she pressed her lips against his against and the two of them walked over to the bed.

Landing on the bed, Star sat up and smiled as she ran her hand over one of his scars, "Well now…let's have a little fun," she pulled the nightgown over her head and smiled as Marco stared at her breasts, "Are you ready, Marco," she leaned down and Marco began rubbing her breasts as they kissed and their tongues did battle with one another.

Star moaned into Marco's mouth and she slid down onto his hardened dick. She bit her lip and Marco looked up in confusion, "Are you okay honey?"

Star looked down and chuckled, "I'm fine Marco," she leaned down and kissed him and Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist.

The young married couple laid under the covers, sweat running down their bodies. Star wrapped her arm around and laid her head on his scar covered chest and nuzzled closer to him, "Goodnight Marco, I love you,"

"I love you too, Estrella," Marco kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

 **This would've been longer, but I was under the weather all weekend, so I apologizes for the length. The next update will be more graphic if you know what I mean. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	598. Chapter 598

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: Alright, I guess that can work.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. Yeah, I know.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that. My aunt's cooking gave everyone here food poisoning and it was not a pretty sight. I'll try to update it then.**

 **Anyway, I know I said a crazy twin update, but I want to get this out of the way. Here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Janna and Jackie ran down the street as screams of terror filled the air. Star stopped and began sniffing around and the others looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong Estrella?"

"Something smells rotten," Janna and Jackie looked confused and Marco began sniffing the air.

The two looked up and spotted a figure standing on a rooftop, staring down at the four of them. The figure turned and walked away before Star and Marco turned into pterodactyls and flew after the figure, leaving Janna and Jackie stunned.

The two landed on the roof and looked around with narrowed eyes. Marco began sniffing the air and growled, "Where did he go? Where did he freaking go?"

Star looked around and growled before looking back and saw several buildings begin to crumble, "Marco, we better go help those people," Marco looked back and sighed before he nodded and the two best friends turned into falcons and the flew towards the buildings with Janna and Jackie following them.

The four teenagers panted as civilians ran from the crumbling buildings. Star's and Marco's eyes widened as they slowly looked back and saw their mothers and Janna's and Jackie's mothers standing behind them, staring at the four with narrowed eyes. The two grabbed Janna and Jackie by the hand and the four of them ran down the street while they heard their mothers calling out to them.

 **Just a brief update to this and I'm sure everyone can figure out who the figure was. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	599. Chapter 599

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yes I am, don't worry.**

 **Fereality: Yeah, it was Toffee.**

 **UniNoodle: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, since my computer crashed and the files got corrupted, here's a small something-something. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the front step of the Diaz house and looked up at the night sky. Star smiled and leaned closer to her best friend. Marco smirked and wrapped an arm and kissed her temple and rubbed her back as they listened to the crickets play their nightly song.

 **I deeply apologize for the length. I was going to update the monster arc, but my computer crashed and the file got corrupted, so I had to go with this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	600. Chapter 600

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Fereality: That's actually some good advice.**

 **Shining Light50: Yeah, my computer crashed and for some reason the auto save refuse to work so I had to go with something like that.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. I'll try to update tomorrow. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Here's number 600. Heh, wow, this is really growing huh? Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood on the balcony in the Butterfly castle and watched as the sun set. Star smiled and leaned up against her husband and Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Honey I want to go to earth,"

"What? What brought that on?"

"Well we haven't seen your parents since our wedding and we forgot to invite our friends…so maybe we could go to earth and see everyone for a while," Marco arched a brow and Star smiled, "Oh c'mon Marco, it would be fun, and once we're crowned king and queen we won't be able to have much fun,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, I guess it won't hurt if we go to earth for a while," Star smiled and hugged her arm as she leaned closer to him.

 **I didn't have much planned for this one. I'm going to update monster arc tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	601. Chapter 601

**Zachery Gilmore: Yeah, I'm not going to stop now.**

 **Geo Soul: Yes my friend, getting closer.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **PLS Read: Ah, you want a longer one-shot? Well you got it.**

 **Enjoy this monster update.**

Marco walked down the corridor, a hardened expression crossing his face. He sighed and shook his head, "Goddamn it, what the hell am I supposed to do? Star's nightmares keep coming no matter how many times I assure her that I won't kill her and…" he felt a pair of arms snake around his right arm and he looked down to see Star walking beside him, "Do we have a problem?"

"No," Star looked down and Marco arched a brow, "I'm not going to lose you,"

"Lose me to what exactly?" Star frowned and tightened her grip around Marco's arm, "Star what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me,"

"Marco…do you think the monsters are going to come after us? My mom did kill Toffee and you killed Eclipsa. It's only a matter of time before your dad gets word of this and he's going to come, brainwash you and you're going to kill me and my parents and take over Mewni and…"

"Easy Star, that old man will have to be blind and stupid to try and invade the kingdom and I'm not going to join the monsters, I've told you this countless times already," Star shook and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately,"

"I can't lose you," Star mumbled and Marco frowned, "What if the spell Eclipsa used on you takes over? You'll go back to the Forest of Certain Death and I'll lose my king,"

She yawned and Marco sighed, "Did you get any sleep last night?" Star shook her head and Marco picked her up and carried her down the corridor bridal style, "Well we wouldn't want you to pass out from exhaustion, let's get you back to the room," Star hummed and nodded before leaning up against Marco and closed her eyes.

Marco walked into the bedroom and walked over to the bed and gently laid Star down and pulled the covers over her. He turned and got ready to walk away when he felt Star grab his arm and he looked back, "Can you stay with me?" Marco nodded before lying down next to Star and Star wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him and fell asleep.

Marco looked down and saw Star's breathing even out. He smiled and carefully scooted off the bed and stood up and lightly kissed the side of her head before turning around and quietly walked out of the room. He carefully closed the door and sighed, "She's worried you're going to turn,"

"I'm not going to let that happen," he sighed and turned to look at Star's parents, "True, my excessive greed was gift with Eclipsa's magic, and while I don't know what's going to happen, I do know I'm not going back to the monsters."

The two looked at him and the three of them heard the door open, "Marco," they looked back and saw Star standing behind them, "You promised you'd stay with me while I slept. You didn't lie to me, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Marco sighed and walked back into the room, "Let's get back to bed before you fall over from exhaustion." Star yawned and nodded before the two of them walked back to the bed.

The monsters hid in a dark cave and shook in fear, "What are you cowards doing!" they looked back in shock to see Eclipsa entered the cave, "We must retrieve Prince Marco. The Butterfly family has corrupted him,"

"Dear," her monster husband ran towards, "We all heard Marco killed you and…"

"Do you honestly believe I'd go to the castle without a plan," Eclipsa narrowed her eyes, "I just need to recover. After that, we will sneak into the castle and take him back, and this time whenever we send him out for food and gold, we'll have another monster go with him,"

Marco looked out the window towards the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed eyes, "I've got a bad feeling. A feeling that I don't like and I can't shake it,"

"Marco," he heard Star moan and he looked down in confusion, "Please get some sleep. We must get used to sleep together since we are to be married soon and I want to cuddle."

"Yeah, okay Star," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and held her close and Star laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Marco sighed and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back, "Get some rest Star…and you shouldn't worry, I'm not going back to the Forest and nothing will change my mind." He yawned and closed his eyes as he held Star close to him.

 **Eclipsa is still alive and they are planning on kidnapping Marco again. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	602. Chapter 602

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll give them a read.**

 **UniNoodle: Right.**

 **Majinbuu7985: It can be real, that's fine, but my hope remains strong. It won't die until the very end of the series, that's how I work. If you keep reading that's great, if you don't, I'll understand.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. I'll see what I can do. I'll include that in the next update.**

 **Geo Soul: Heh, interesting. Okay, I'll give it a try.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star smiled as she stroked the tentacle protruding from Marco's shoulder. Marco sighed and shook his head as Star bit her lower lip, "Star?" she looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing? What are you dry humping my arm?"

"Am I," Star smiled and shook her head, "I didn't notice," she stood up and turned around, "I need to take care of something. I'll see you later, Monster Arm," Marco frowned as he watched his best friend kiss the tentacle before walking away. Marco sighed and stood up and walked out of his room.

Marco stood in the garage and looked around before picking up a circular saw. He turned it on and looked down at his monstrous appendage with narrowed eyes, "Well…I guess I have to get rid of you myself,"

"Do you think that'll help?" his arm chuckled and a small mouth appeared on the tentacle, "She seems to have taken a liking to me and you wouldn't want to upset her, would you?" Marco glared at the tentacle, "Just put that down and we won't have a…" before he had a chance to finish, he felt a sheering pain and both the tentacle and Marco began howling in pain.

The tentacle landed on the floor and Marco panted as he dropped the saw and held his now bleeding stump, "Now rot in…hell you…" he fell forward and hissed in pain before passing out.

Marco moaned and opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

"The hospital," he looked up and saw Star looking forlorn beside him, "Why did you do it Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I hated that that arm was getting attention from you and you just pushed me aside like trash," Star's eyes widened and she frowned, "But now I guess you have no reason to talk to me any…" Star threw her arms around his neck and lightly cried into his shoulder, "Okay Star, I'm sorry I got rid of Monster Arm, but…"

"I'm sorry Marco," Marco sighed and wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Geo but this is what I saw. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	603. Chapter 603

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Alright, I'll see what I can do. Good to know.**

 **Jordan: Ah, a Q &A segment. Okay, let's go. Starco is my OTP, it isn't easy between work and babysitting, but when I get a moment, I'll sit down and write as much as I can, pepperoni pizza, boy, that's a tough one…the bad boy arc,**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'm not entirely sure, sorry. No, it's cool.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm going to update them soon, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, enjoy something I feel like writing.**

Star and Marco sat on their thrones and listened as the citizens of Mewni listed their complaints to the two. They sighed and shook their heads as the guards led the citizens out of the foyer. Star groaned and looked at her husband with a small smile, "Hey honey," Marco looked up in confusion, "How about we sneak away and go to the Wicked Knights Club. We'll just tell Odin that we're not taking any more appointments today and we'll sneak through a portal,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Honey, as much as I want to get away for a while, I don't think that's a good idea and besides…" Star's eyes widened and she pouted as she leaned closer to him. He chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "You know Estrella, I suppose we can do with a little break," Star squealed with delight and tightly hugged her husband, before the two of them stood up and walked away from their thrones.

 **Sorry for the length on this one. We had a power outage and I managed to get this much done before my computer died. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	604. Chapter 604

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: It's cool, we all make mistakes. Yeah, I can do something like that.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update the traitor bit, but for some reason I'm drawling a blank, so here's an update to the dark arc.**

Star and Marco walked through the doors to the local theater. Star smiled as she snaked her arms around Marco's left arm and leaned closer to him. Marco looked down and smirked, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

"I'm fine Marco, thanks for taking on this date to cheer me up," she looked up and Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "What's wrong Marco?"

"Star, this isn't a date, this is just me trying to cheer my best friend up," Star looked down and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "But maybe we can go on a real date sometime next week," Star looked up and Marco kissed her forehead, "I'd hate to be the reason you're crying," Star sighed and softly smiled before she nodded.

Sabrina Backintosh approached the two and her eyes widened when she spotted Marco, "Um…Star, can I talk to you in private?" Star looked confused and nodded before stepping away from Marco and followed Sabrina.

The two stopped behind a pillar and Sabrina looked at Star and sighed, "I don't think you should be around Marco, he almost killed Brittney," Star's eyes widened, "Marco…he's…he's dangerous and…"

"And you're paranoid, Marco wouldn't do something like that," she turned around and began walking away and back to Marco.

The movie had ended and the patrons left the theater and walked in different directions. Marco looked at his best friend and slightly smiled, "So what did Sabrina want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, she said you tried to kill Brittney and that you were dangerous. I told her that she was being paranoid, you wouldn't hurt anyone," Star chuckled and shook her head, "I know you won't hurt anyone, even if they do deserve it,"

"Yeah," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of her head, "We better get home before we get in trouble," Star nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Marco watched as Star walked into her room and closed the door. His eyes narrowed before he turned around and walked into his room and over to his closet. Opening the closet, he pulled out a black hoodie and removed his red hoodie before putting the black one on and climbed through the window.

Sabrina walked down the darkened street and looked around in fear, "Looking for something?" she looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted a hooded figure approaching her. She felt a hand cup against her mouth and saw Marco leaning towards her, "So…I'm dangerous, huh? That's why you tried to convince Star to leave me?

Sabrina broke free from Marco's grasp and shook her head, "Please Marco, you don't have to do this…remember we were friends when we were babies," Marco chuckled and leaned closer to Sabrina.

Star walked into Marco's room and saw him standing in the middle of the room, naked. She screamed and quickly closed the door, "I'm sorry Marco, I didn't know you were getting changed." He chuckled and shook his head before getting dressed.

 **Enjoy this brief update and please let me know what you all think.**


	605. Chapter 605

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'm writing a few ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that. Crazy twin might return tomorrow. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco looked down from a tower of the castle and watched as their daughter Nova back away from the burning buildings. Star sighed and shook her head, "This happened to me when I first got the wand," Marco looked at his wife in confusion, "I guess we can send her to earth to live with your parents to train,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure that's a good idea honey? Remember how much trouble you've gotten into and…"

"I'm sure Marco…I mean Nova hasn't seen her grandparents this year, so I'm sure she'll love to go to earth and visit your parents," Star smiled and turned and walked away, "We better get her stuff packed. I'm sure your parents will love having her over for a while too,"

"Yes dear, whatever you say dear," Marco sighed as Star walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, "I just hope Nova won't accidently destroy Echo Creek," he looked down and saw Nova running through the castle's gate and he shook his head before walking out of the room.

Nova walked up to her parents and frowned when she spotted several servants putting trunks into a carriage and her parents stood in front of the carriage, "Mom, dad?" they looked back and she walked up to them with a frown, "I'm sorry I almost burned Mewni to the ground. Please don't send me to Saint Olga's…I'll never survive in there and…"

"Sweetie, calm down," Star smiled and rubbed the top of her daughter's head, "We're not going to send you to Saint Olga's. Your father and I are going to send you to earth so you can train without worry and spend some time with nanny and poppy,"

"Oh…well let's go," Nova smiled before running into the carriage.

Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled, "I told you everything will be fine," Marco rolled his eyes before the two of them climbed into the carriage.

The carriage pulled up in front of the Diaz house and the Butterfly family stepped out of the carriage and up to the front door and Marco knocked on the door. The door opened and Marco's parents stepped out of the house and smiled as Angie hugged Star and Marco, "Hello kids," she looked at her granddaughter and smiled before hugging her, "Nova, you've gotten so big,"

"Hi nanny," Nova smiled as she hugged her grandmother back before Angie broke from the hug and ushered the three into the house.

 **I'm going to turn this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	606. Chapter 606

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Alright, I'm going to try to post it.**

 **Fluffepuff123: Interesting.**

 **Enjoy the crazy twin thing.**

Star and Marco sat in Star's room. Star leaned closer to her best friend and Marco looked down in confusion, "Are you okay Estrella?" Star looked up and Marco arched a brow, "Is something wrong?"

"Well…your sister is creepy, she was standing outside the room last night. I don't know what she was trying to do, but it looked like she wanted to break into the room and…"

"She would've took me back to the room and would've done whatever she wanted to do to me," Star frowned and leaned closer to her best friend and Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "But don't worry, she's here for a few more days and then she's going back to Texas and everything can go back to normal,"

"Yeah," Star sighed and nuzzled closer to Marco before sitting on his lap, "But you don't have to go back to your room, you know. You can stay here if you want," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star softly smiled, "I mean…it could be fun, right?"

Marco sighed and slightly smirked as he rubbed the top of her head, "Well…I guess it could be fun," he kissed the side of her head and Star hummed and smiled.

"Brother, come out to play," they heard Monica taunt from outside of the room and they sighed as Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist.

The door opened and Monica stepped into the room and frowned at the two, "Oh, you two are still together," the two nodded and Monica sighed and shook her head, "Well…I guess I'll leave you two alone for now," she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

 **Okay, brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	607. Chapter 607

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Fluffepuff123: I don't know why.**

 **DhampyX2: Right. I'm writing some ideas down for the next installment in the grandma Hekapoo bit.**

 **RobLebron: I'mm still currently writing ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in a small shed, listening to the raindrops hit the metal roof above them. Star held her knees to her chest and shivered. Marco looked up and scooted closer to the blonde girl before taking his hoodie off and draped it on her shoulders. She looked back and softly smiled and she held the hoodie closer, "Thanks Marco,"

"Don't mention it," Marco slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him.

"Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "When can we go home? We've been running for weeks now and it's getting colder and it's getting harder to find places to hide,"

"I know Estrella, but our families are at war with one another and…well this is sort of like a Romeo and Juliet thing…the only thing different is we're not dumb enough to kill ourselves," Star frowned and nodded, "Here," she looked down and saw Marco handing her a pack of peanut butter crackers, "You need to eat,"

"So do you," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Please eat Marco, we've been…"

"I'll eat later, Star, right now you should eat," Star frowned as she took the crackers from Marco, "We'll think of something Star, I promise," Star sighed and nodded before leaning closer to Marco and Marco kissed the side of her head.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing after my girlfriend asked me to watch Romeo and Juliet with her. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	608. Chapter 608

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Heh, yeah, I suppose she's a bit protective of Marco. Interesting.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, interesting. I'll probably update it tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update he traitor arc, but I'm still writing a few ideas down for that. So for now, here's a hero update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room with looks of boredom crossing their faces. The front door opened and their mothers walked in. They looked up and Angie sighed and shook her head, "Okay kids, what made you two think it was a good idea to run out and try to fight crime like that? Why wouldn't you call us before you tried anything?'

"Mrs. Diaz, people were running around in terror…but there was this one guy…he smelled like…I don't know how to describe it,"

"It smelled like cheap hair gel, dirt…iron…and gun smoke…a strange combination, but he smelled he's killed before,"

"And how can you tell it was a he?" Moon demanded.

"Honestly Mrs. Butterfly, I can tell the differences between the two sexes, and so can Star," the two stared at him and Marco sighed, "I…I'm the reason we didn't call you, I thought we could take care of the troubles in the city. Don't get the dog whistle, Star's innocent here," the two looked at them before whispering amongst themselves.

Star looked at her best friend and quietly hissed, "Marco what do you think you're doing? We all tried to help out, none of us suggested it,"

"I know Estrella, but I don't want them tormenting you with the dog whistle, so if I have to be grounded, then I thinks that's fine," Star frowned and Marco smiled and shook his head, "I'm just trying to keep you safe from the torment,"

"Kids," they looked up and Angie sighed and shook her head, "Until we get this straightened out, you both are grounded," the two teenagers sighed and nodded, "Now go to your rooms," the two nodded again before standing up and walked up the stairs.

The two sat in Marco's room and Star sighed and leaned up against her best friend, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion and looked down at Star. Star looked up and frowned, "Why would you take the blame like that? None of us were responsible for that and…"

"Easy Star, I told you that I don't want them tormenting you with the dog whistle," Marco slightly smirked and rubbed her back, "I was hoping I'd be the only one grounded, but I guess my mom had different plans," Star smiled and nodded before mumbling under her breath. Marco smirked and kissed the side of her head before holding her close.

 **Small update for this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	609. Chapter 609

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Now I didn't confirm that much, I have a few twists and turns of my own. I'm just going to give a small update, mainly due to the fact that I'm catching a nasty cold.**

 **Enjoy this monster update.**

Star and Marco walked through the castle's gate where Star pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors from her purse and ripped open a portal. She looked back at Marco and smiled, "Ready to go?" Marco gave her a questionable looked and Star rolled her eyes and grabbed Marco by the wrist, "C'mon Marco, we're going to another dimension to have a little fun,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, okay," Star smiled and the two of them walked through the portal before it closed behind them.

The two sat at a table and Marco looked around with narrowed eyes as he cracked his knuckles, "Marco, you can't steal, you're trying to prove to my parents that you're not like that,"

"But Star, my greed is telling me to steal, and you can't stop someone's nature and…"

"Marco, no," Star narrowed her eyes, "We're here to have fun, not to steal," Marco growled and Star sighed, "I know what Eclipsa did to you, but you have to fight it." Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Please Marco, don't start, not tonight, you've been doing so well," Marco looked up and Star pouted as her eyes widened, "Please, for me,"

Marco groaned and shook his head, "I'll try," Star widely smiled and nodded.

The two teenagers walked out of the restaurant and Star smiled as she snaked her arms around Marco's left arm and leaned closer to him. Marco looked down in confusion and Star looked up with a small smile, "Thanks for not starting anything back there Marco. And for what it's worth…I'm not going to let you turn." Marco smirked and nodded before they continued to walk down the street.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	610. Chapter 610

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Interesting.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Yeah, he's going to act a little vicious. Right, she's not going to let him turn evil.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update the grandma bit, but I'm in the middle of fighting a cold, so here's a short drabble. Enjoy.**

Star sat in a rocking chair, holding her newborn child close to her and smiled down as Nova soundly slept. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco walking into the room. He walked up to Star and Star looked up with a tried smile, "Hi honey,"

"Hey Estrella," he looked down at the infant and then looked back at Star, "Why don't you get some sleep too. Nova's sleeping and I'm sure she'll be fine for one night." He took the infant from his wife and walked over to the crib and gently set Nova down. He looked back and smiled, "Okay, now let's get you to bed,"

"Carry me?" Star playfully pouted and Marco smiled and nodded before walking up to his wife and picked her up bridal style before carrying her out of the room and down the corridor.

Marco set Star down on the bed and laid down next to her. Star hummed and nuzzled closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around his torso before laying her head on his chest. Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, like I said, I was going to update the grandma bit, but I'm in the middle of battling a cold and the medicine is making me drowsy. There will be no post tomorrow, so apologies in advance. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	611. Chapter 611

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Fereality: Thanks. Keep reading and thanks again.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Interesting. The second one sounds doable.**

 **RobLebron: I'm feeling better, thanks. I'm still working on it. If I can make it steamy than I will go with a basic lemon. I'll try to update the monster bit next.**

 **Anyway, here's a grandma update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on the roof and stared up at the night sky. Star looked over at Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked over to her, "What do you thinks going to happen?"

"What do you mean, Estrella?"

"My mom's been ignoring my calls. Your mom won't talk to us and I don't want to know what Hekapoo is planning?

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking up, "I don't know what's going to happen. Abuela told us we're betroth and our moms obviously didn't want us to know that. I don't think our moms are too happy about any of this and my mom was pretty upset when she learned that I spent time with Hekapoo a while back…I don't know what to think," Star sighed and leaned closer to him and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "I know you're worried, but everything will be okay and…" the sound of a portal opening caught their attention and they looked back to see Hekapoo stepping out of a portal, "Abuela? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if my grandson and his chosen are alright," Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "Kids, just because your mothers and I are arguing doesn't mean you two should worry. You two should go out and have some fun,"

"But what are you going to do?" Star questioned.

"I'm going to try and talk to Angie while I'm here, but you two should go out and enjoy yourselves before anything else can happen," she opened a portal and looked at the two teenagers, "Go to another dimension, have some fun," the two sighed and nodded before standing up and walked through the portal.

 **Just a brief update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	612. Chapter 612

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to add a minor tweak, but just minor. The darkness won't happen in this update, but rather in the next one.**

 **Flufflepuff123: It's cool.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the corridor, enjoy the peace and quiet when a loud bell broke the silence. The two looked back and Marco narrowed his eyes, "So Star, what's that bell?"

"I don't know Marco," Star frowned and shook her head as they saw guards running down the corridor, shouting with weapons at the ready, "But whatever it is, it can't be good," Marco nodded in agreement before the two of them followed the guards.

The two teenagers walked over to Star's parents while the guards ran into the min foyer and glared at the door. Star looked up and frowned, "Mom, dad, what's going on?" River and Moon looked down and Star arched a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Star, you and your friend should go back to your room and let the guards handle this," Moon demanded, "Go, and no matter what you two hear, do not come out of the room,"

"Mom…what is going on? Why are the guards here and why do they look like they're ready to fight?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Moon pie, it might be a good idea if you tell them now rather than have them finding out later,"

"Mom?"

"It's Eclipsa and a monstrous army, they're approaching the castle as we speak," Marco's eyes widened and Moon shook her head, "Now, I will say it again, go to the room, both of you and don't come out until we tell you that it's…"

"I killed her!" the three looked at Marco and Marco growled, "No one can survive an attack to the torso like that! She should've bled out instantly after I removed my arm!"

"Temper, dear boy, temper," Moon said in a calming voice, "Just do as I said and go to the room, both of you and stay there," Marco's eyes narrowed and his arms were soon encased in metal, "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Marco," Star held Marco's cold hand and Marco looked at her, "Don't do anything stupid…we should wait for them to get here," Marco growled and Star frowned, "I'm not losing you. We're waiting until they get here," Marco sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding and the four of them looked at the door with anticipation.

 **Brief update. Sorry, but everyone in my house is getting sick and it's hard to find a place where I can write alone for ten minutes. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	613. Chapter 613

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Heh, I have never thought about that. Cool. Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: I'll update it soon. You're welcome.**

 **Here's something I feel like writing for the hell of it. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door and groaned in pain before sitting down on the couch. Star leaned closer to Marco and Marco looked down in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"No, monsters have been attacking every day this week, double gym at school…I'm sore Marco," Marco frowned and pushed Star down on the couch, "Marco, what are you doing?" Marco ignored her as he began rubbing her sore muscles and Star moaned as s small smile formed across her lips, "That feels nice…thanks Marco,"

"Of course Estrella, can't have my best friend hurting like that, right?" Marco chuckled and continued what he was doing.

Marco looked up and saw Star had fallen asleep and he smirked before standing up and picked the sleeping princess up bridal style and struggled to walk over to the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and walked over to Star's room. Entering the room, he walked over to the bed and carefully set Star down and pulled the covers of her before a loud screeching filled the air and Star jumped up and the two looked out the window.

The screeching soon stopped and Marco looked down at Star and saw sweat running down her face as she violently shook, "Star, what was that?"

"I…I don't know. I've been hearing that for a few nights now," Star looked up and frowned, "Marco…can you stay here for the night?" Marco arched a brow and Star pouted as she leaned closer to her best friend, "Please? You wouldn't want your best bestie to be upset, would you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that," Marco kicked his shoes off and Star moved over as Marco laid down next to her, "But next time something like this happens, you know you can wake me,"

"I know," Star inched closer to Marco and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Goodnight Marco, I love you,"

Marco smiled and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Buenos Noches, mi amore, Estrella Mariposa." He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Star in his arms, unaware of the red eyes peering at them through the window.

 **I'm probably going to have to do a follow up on this one. But for now, as always, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	614. Chapter 614

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's a dark arc update. Enjoy.**

Star, in a light blue dress, and Marco, in dress pant and a button-down shirt, walked down the street as the streetlights turned on and the crickets played their nightly songs around them. Marco wrapped an arm around Star and lightly kissed the side of her head. Star smiled as she leaned closer to Marco.

Hearing a twig snap from behind them, they looked back and saw a man in dark clothing approaching them and the blade of a knife reflecting off the lights above. Marco narrowed his eyes and moved in front of Star, "Star, go back to the house,"

"What? Are you insane Marco? I'm not going to leave you like that," Marco growled as the man stepped closer and stopped in front of the two.

The man looked up and smirked, revealing a row of crooked yellow teeth, "Okay kid, stand aside and you won't get hurt," Marco narrowed his eyes and stood his ground, "Look kid, I just want the girl, move aside and save yourself,"

"Heh, yeah right, and I'm just going to stand back and watch you rape her?" Marco looked back and quietly hissed, "Go back to the house," Star frowned and Marco felt a sheering pain across his arm and felt blood trickle down, "Just get out of here! Get home now, goddamn it!" Star jumped before turning around and ran down the street.

Marco looked at the man with narrowed eyes as a dark aura surrounded him, "You were going to rape my best friend?" the man was visibly shaken as Marco glared at him, "Well this is what happens when you think you can do something like that and get away with it!" the man screamed in pain as he felt his flesh begin to decay.

Star sat on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest as tears slipped down her cheeks. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Marco walking into the room, "What do you want?" Marco stopped and arched a brow, "Are you here to yell at me some more?"

Marco sighed and walked over to the bed before sitting down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I didn't want you getting hurt," Star scuffed and Marco sighed, "I know you have a wand at your disposal, but I didn't want to chance that guy having a gun and hurting you,"

Marco stood up and got ready to walk out of the room when Star grabbed his hand and he looked back, "Can you stay here tonight?" Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "Please. I still can't find my book and you're becoming distant again,"

"Sure Star," Star softly smiled and pulled Marco down on the bed, "Uh…shouldn't we get changed first?" Star hummed and shook her head before nuzzling closer to Marco and fell asleep. Marco smirked and wrapped his arms around her and held her close before falling asleep.

 **Small update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	615. Chapter 615

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: I don't know when I can write them, I'm reviving one of my older arcs today.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Well thanks to some impatient viewer, I was forced to end the Slender bit a lot earlier than I had intended, but I am going to rewrite it, because I feel like it could've been written better. As for the others, I'm having a bit of a trouble. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the park as the crisp autumn wind blew past them. Marco stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes. Star looked up at her best friend and frowned, "What's wrong Marco?" Marco looked at her and Star arched a brow, "Is everything okay? You seem distracted,"

"It's nothing…just a bad…" before he could finish, he fell back with a burning sensation and Star's eyes widened as she ran up to him.

She knelt beside him and Marco sat up, "Marco, are you okay?" Marco grunted and Star took her wand out, "Hold still, I can help…"

"Don't bother helping him, Starship," they looked up and saw Tom approaching them, a smirk crossing his lips, "He's as good as dead before you can utter…" before Tom could finish, he was tackled back and Star and Marco looked on in shock.

"Marco!" a young brunette girl tackled Marco and tightly hugged him, "You're alive,"

"Uh…kid, who the hell are you and…" the two teenagers heard a faint static sound and they looked back to see a tall man, in a dark suit with long black hair and emerald eyes standing behind them, staring down at them, "And who the hell are you?"

The man ignored him and looked up, "Show no mercy. I want this one dead," he looked back and a group of tentacles shot out of his back towards a nearby bush before pulling Andrea, Chantelle, Ashley, Sabrina, Janna and Jackie out from behind the bush, "And it looks like we have a few guests. Sally," the young girl looked up and the man growled, "We have to get out of here. You stay close to Marco," Sally nodded before allowing Marco to stand up and she took him by the hand before leading him out of the park with the tall man following with the girls tied up.

Angie sat on the couch when the door opened and Star and Marco walked inside followed by Sally, the tall man and the girls, "Mark? Why are you here? I thought after…"

"Angelica, it's far too dangerous for Marco to stay on earth. I think it's best if he comes with me," Angie frowned and Mark shook his head, "And since we have a few others who know, it's either kill them and bring them with me."

"You're not killing my friends, you freak of nature!" Marco jumped back and glared at him, "If you want to kill them, you're going to have to kill me first! And how the hell do you know my name old man!"

"Marco, you and your friends should listen to him," Marco looked back at his mother in disbelief, "Your questions will be answered soon enough," she then looked at the girls and frowned, "You girls might want to call your parents and tell them you're going to have to go away for a while." They looked at her in confusion and Angie sighed, "Or you can let Mark kill you," their eyes widened as they took their phones out and Star ran up the stairs and Marco followed her, "Mark, it was agreed that Marco will stay until he turns eighteen and…"

"As I said, Angelica, it's far too dangerous. If he comes back to the mansion with me, he'll be safe and he can train," Star and Marco walked back down the stairs and Mark looked up with a serious look crossing his face, "Is everyone ready to go?" the teenagers nodded and Mark held his hand out and a dark dimensional portal opened, "You kids go through first, I need to talk to Angelica,"

The teenagers looked at him and Sally began pulling on Marco's arm, "C'mon big brother, it's okay," they looked down in shock before they slowly stepped through the portal.

Mark looked at Angie and groaned, "I'll take care of the kids, don't you worry," Angie frowned and Mark sighed, "When I feel it's time, I'll send them back, and you know you can come by and visit whenever you want,"

"If I see one bruise on my son, it'll be your head, Slender Man!" Mark jumped back and swallowed hard, "I see you remembered the empty threats. I call you that, and you know you're in trouble," Mark sighed and nodded before stepping through the portal before it closed behind him.

The teenagers looked around the rather large mansion and Mark stood behind him, "Welcome to Atrial, home of the Proxies," they looked back and Mark looked at the girls, "If you lovely ladies will be so kind, I'd like to talk to Marco in private," they nodded and began walking away.

Star looked at her best friend and lightly kissed his cheek, "Be careful. We know nothing about this guy,"

"You too," Star softly smiled and nodded before she turned and followed the others out of the room.

 **Like I said, I am going to rewrite this one because I feel like it could've been written better. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	616. Chapter 616

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Rosie Vulpes: Probably.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to know.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I am feeling better, thanks. I'll write so ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **RobLebron: Tomorrow, promise. Yeah, I can do that.**

 **Here's a little update to the cray twin bit. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco watched as Angie and Rafael led Monica to the car. Monica looked back with a small smirk crossing her lips before blowing a kiss at her twin brother. Marco shuttered as he watched Monica climb in the car and the car drove off. Star huffed and pouted, "Your sister was really annoying. She knows we're dating and she still does that," she looked up and slightly smiled and she leaned closer to her best friend, "But just because your sister is leaving doesn't mean we have to stop this pretend dating, right?" Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "I mean…we don't have to stop, do we?"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, I mean just because Monica went back to Texas doesn't mean we have to stop dating, right," Star smiled and tightly hugged Marco, "I guess we're going to have to tell our parents,"

"It won't be that bad, I mean your parents already think we're dating, so really all we have to do is tell my parents," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco kissed the top of her head before the two of them turned and walked back into the house.

 **Okay, I'm cutting this one here, mainly because I wasn't planning on making this into an arc, or trilogy, or whatever you want to call it, but I couldn't leave it with a cliffhanger like that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	617. Chapter 617

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to know.**

 **RobLebron: I'll post the monster arc update either tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Enjoy the traitor update.**

Star took Marco by the hand and smiled as she led him to the bathroom, "Um…Estrella? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Marco," Star shook her head, "But I'd like to take a shower with my husband," Marco's eyes widened as Star giggled and continued to drag him towards the bathroom.

The married couple stood in the shower as the running water hit their bodies. Star looked over at Marco and smiled as she saw him look away, "What's wrong Marco?" she leaned closer and playfully pouted, "You're not uncomfortable showering with your wife, are you?" Marco looked at her and Star threw her arms around his neck, "We're married and we've seen each other naked before," before Marco could answer, Star pressed her lips against his and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him.

Marco pinned Star against the shower wall and Star panted before she felt Marco's dick enter her pussy. She bit her lip before leaning forward and bit down on Marco's shoulder. Marco grunted and looked down with a slight smirk, "Did I hurt you?" Star moaned and continued to bite down on Marco's shoulder as her nails dug in his back, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Star backed away and smirked, "Just keep going. I want a baby, Marco," Marco smirked and nodded before he continued to move in and out of Star's wet pussy.

Star panted as she leaned forward. She looked back and smiled, "C'mon Marco, fuck me," Marco chuckled and leaned closer to his wife and Star moaned as she felt his dick enter her pussy again.

 **I was going to turn this steamy and everything, but somethings just came up/ I guess this arc is finished. I'm probably going to update the monster one tomorrow or I might take a personal day…I don't know, I might do a follow up for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	618. Chapter 618

**RobLebron: Well I guess I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, that's one of my older ones. I don't know what you were looking for, but I hope you read the continuation and everything.**

 **Here's an update to the monster bit. Enjoy.**

The doors opened and Eclipsa along with her monster husband stepped into the main foyer. Marco growled and narrowed his eyes, "I killed you!" Eclipsa smiled and Marco barked, "There's no way in hell you could've lived through a devastation attack like that!"

"Oh, you of little faith…twist!" Marco's eyes widened as he felt pain wrap around his body and he began scream, "Now be a good son and listen to your mother…twist!" Marco fell to the floor and continued to howl in pain, "You should know better than to go against your parents…twist!"

Star and her parents watched on in horror as Marco continued to flail in pain, "And now you should come home with us, where you belong." Marco stood up with a blank expression, "Come now dear, we need to get home,"

"Marco…Marco are you okay?" Star walked up to him and was immediately knocked back.

The three looked at Marco and Marco glared at them with narrowed eyes as his body became encased in metal, "Stay away from me, you monster hating tyrants!" he turned and ran towards Eclipsa and the monsters who led him out of the castle.

Star stared in shock as she watched as the army faded from vision, "No…Marco!"

"Star," she looked up at her mother and Moon narrowed her eyes, "I want you to stay here. I'll go and get him back,"

"But…mom, he's…he has that armor of his…he can't be stopped,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I am more experienced in the art of magic, Star, I'll bring him back unharmed," Star frowned and Moon hugged her daughter, "Don't worry dear, I'll be back with Marco, both of us unharmed and we'll take care of Elipsa and those monsters," she stood up and looked at several of the guards, "Odin!" the guard on the far left stepped forward, "I'm stepping out for a while, do not let Star or River leave the castle!"

"Yes, Queen Butterfly!"

"Moon pie,"

"River, the people need a ruler, and you need to make sure Star stays in the castle as well," Moon narrowed her eyes before turning her back towards the two, "I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it, I'll have Marco with me and we'll dispose of Eclipsa and her reign of terror will come to an end," without waiting for a reply, Moon raced across the foyer and out of the castle.

 **Okay, brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	619. Chapter 619

**Majinbuu7985: I saw the clip too, but don't forget there is a fourth season in the making. And besides, I believe he's only going to be on earth for a short time before retuning and staying with Star. Like my family always tells me, every good thing will come in moderation. So let the writers troll us to no end. My faith will stay strong until the very end.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Before that information was available. I think Terminator is more of an action/sci-fi movie rather than a horror, although it does contain scenes that do qualify as horror.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, she's going to have to some trouble with this, but it will all work out in the end.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something I feel needs to be written after seeing a certain clip on YouTube. Enjoy.**

Marco was about to step through the portal before he stopped and Star frowned, "Marco? We said our goodbyes so you should go back to earth before Jackie worries about you,"

"Jackie," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star…I've made you cry…twice, if I'm not mistaken," he looked back and Star shot him a look of confusion, "When you first came to earth, I yelled at you and made you feel unwanted and then again before you left earth. I can't put you through that again," he walked up to her and hugged her, "I can make the world cry a hundred times over, but…even making you cry once is painful…I can't do that to you a third time,"

"Marco…you're being foolish. If you stay, Jackie will most likely end your relationship and…"

"Again, it'll be better than having you cry again," Marco broke from the hug and frowned, "If going back to Jackie means you'll end up in tears again then it isn't worth. Nothing is worth seeing you cry," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "If I do make you cry again, I'd want them to be tears of joy, not sadness. So I'm asking you…will you be my girlfriend and maybe one day my wife and the mother of my children," Star's eyes widened and Marco frowned, "If you say yes, I will call Jackie right now and let her know it's not going to work out, if you say no, I will walk through this portal and you will never see me again,"

Star bit her lip before throwing her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "Yes…yes, I'll be your girlfriend,"

"Alright…I'll call Jackie and try to let her down as gently as possible," Star nodded before breaking from the hug and Marco pulled his phone out and dialed Jackie's number.

Star and Marco sat in Star's room. Star looked up before moving closer to Marco, "Are you okay?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Are you sure? If you're having second thoughts on this, tell me and…"

"I don't regret this, Star. I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes. I was hoping Jackie would understand how important you are to me, but I guess I was wrong." Star frowned and Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "I don't blame you for Jackie's behavior Star, I just thought she'd take it a bit easier," Star sighed and nodded before resting her head on Marco's shoulder.

 **Nothing grand, just a simple moment for the two. Starco will rise! As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also there will be no post tomorrow as I'm going to take a small break from writing to try and collect my thoughts.**


	620. Chapter 620

**Bedrock Armor: That's a standstill, mainly because I can't figure what to do with it. I'm not multi-cultural, I know a fair amount of world history, but not good enough to attempt to write a story across the borders, sorry. Right. I forgot who asked for that, but the FNAF arc is completed. It will happen. Wow, that must've taken some time. To answer your question on those arcs, I'm going to rewrite Bounty Hunter, I've abandoned the sequel to the Slave bit, Bad Boy is completed, I'm going to take a different approach on the Nova and Comet bit tomorrow, Pirates will be rewritten, little Starco might get a reboot, FNAF if completed, Blind is completed, Mental is completed, Vampire is completed, but might get a reboot, Little Star has been abandoned but will get a reboot, World Domination was a small arc and is completed, but will most likely see a reboot, and Monster Prince is still in the making.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. I can probably do that in the next update.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Welcome back friend, sorry to hear you've lost power.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thank you and you're welcome. Don't beat yourself up over it, I even fell for it, but as I stated before, I'm going to hold out until the very end. Heh, I suppose I can do a retake on that. Probably tomorrow.**

 **Guest: Good luck with that my friend. I don't stop writing for anything.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the dark one. Enjoy.**

Marco sat on the couch in the living room with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Feeling the seat next to him sink in, he looked up and saw Star wrap her arms around his left arm and leaned closer to him, "Are you okay Star?"

"Just making sure my best bestie doesn't wander off without me," she looked up with a slight smile crossing her lips, "You promised that you'd me a little more tending to my needs, remember?" Marco sighed and nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Star, just had rough week," Marco held his head and grunted in pain, ' _I don't know what the hell you're planning, but you're not going to hurt her!_ '

' _ **Shut up kid, I'm in charge. I decide who will suffer and once she learns where her spell book is, she's going to separate us and dispose of me. I can't let that happen,**_ '

"Marco,"

' _You're not going to hurt her! She's the only part of me you kept sacred!_ ' Marco grunted in pain as he violently shook, ' _Pull yourself together, magic. I'm warning you. I'll take my body back if you try to lay a single finger her._ '

"Marco, you're scaring me."

' _ **Those feelings are yours, they're not mine! I could care less about the magical girl, as long as I get what I want, no one will stop me!**_ '

Marco's eyes widened as he continued to have an internal battle with himself, ' _No, you're wrong, magic! You harbor feelings for Star, too! That's why you refused to let that bastard harm her! That's why I allowed you to kill Sabrina! She was going to convince Star to leave us!_ '

"Marco…please talk to me. I want to help,"

' _You just can't push those feelings aside like trash, they'll always be there! Those feelings are a part of your soul!_ ' Marco panted before he doubled over in pain, ' _Fool, if you're so hellbent on trying to kill Star, then you don't deserve to be a part of me!_ ' Marco howled in pain before falling to the floor, gagging on his own saliva.

Star frowned as she knelt beside her best friend and rubbed his back, "Marco…Marco are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Star," Marco panted and looked back with a faint smile, "How about I make us some of my famous nachos and we have ourselves an old fashion Diaz Special?"

"A Diaz Special? But I'm not upset Marco,"

"Maybe, but you did say I was scaring you," he stood up and helped Star up, "So I think for my reckless action, I owe you a Diaz Special and some good laughs," Star faintly smiled and nodded before throwing her arms around Marco's neck and tightly hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back, "Okay Star, it's just a Diaz Special. Nothing worth choking me over," he broke from the hug and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Why don't you pick the movies we'll watch, and I'll get started on those nachos," Star smiled and nodded before walking over to the TV and Marco walked towards the kitchen.

 **A small update and a small glimpse on the inside of Marco's mind. This would've been out on Friday, but I wanted to take an extra day to collect my thoughts, and try to calm myself down. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	621. Chapter 621

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. I might do the monster bit tomorrow as I said I was going to rewrite one of my older arcs.**

 **Bedrock Armor: I don't remember the exact numbers, sorry. I'm going to bring that story back soon. I do apologize for the long, long wait on that.**

 **Majinbbu7985: Thanks. Yeah, it's good to see that it gave people hope, even it if was a little, and who knows, maybe he'll sneak away from earth and return to Mewni in the next couple of days. I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to rewrite the Nova and Comet thing, so here you go with the first part to that arc. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat under the tree in the Diaz's backyard as a gentle breeze blew past them. Star smiled as she inched closer to Marco and laid her head on his shoulder, "Hey Marco?" Marco hummed and look down with a smile, "When I go back to Mewni, you're going to come with me, right?"

Marco chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Yes, Star. You ask me that every day and every day I give you the same answer," Star smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms around him.

The sound of a portal opening caught their attention and they looked up to see Star's parents stepping out of the light blue portal. Star looked at her parents in confusion before standing up, "Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well dear, we've got some good news," Moon smiled and Star arched, "Your father and I are expected. You're going to have a baby brother or sister,"

"Really? That's great mom,"

"But…I'm afraid you're going to have to come back to Mewni," Star frowned and Moon sighed, "Your training is nearly completed and we believe it's best if you return to Mewni with us."

"Oh…okay," she looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Well…let's go Marco,"

Marco nodded before the two of them stood up, "Uh…sweetheart, Marco can't come with us," her father said and the two stared at them in disbelief.

"But…but Marco promised he'd rule alongside me and…"

"We're sorry dear, but you're to marry a prince and…"

"Is there a way to prove I am capable of caring for Star?" the three looked at Marco and he held Star's hand, "Isn't anything I can do?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "There used to be two ways, but since one of them have been declared too inhumane, the only other option is if Star willing hands over her crown and wand, but…" before she could finish, Star held the wand and her crown out towards her mother, "…dear, are you sure about this? Think carefully now. If you give up the wand and the crown, you won't be able to reclaim them."

"I know mom, but if keeping the crown and wand means I can't be with Marco…then I don't want them." Her parents stared at her as she stood next to Marco and held his hand, "I hope you guys can stop by to visit, I would really love to see my baby brother or sister, but I'm staying here with Marco."

The two sighed and the two looked at Marco, "Boy," Moon said and Marco jumped, "Star is willing to give everything up for you, don't make her regret it and make sure she's happy, do you understand me?"

"Of course, your majesty,"

Star walked up to her parents and hugged them before walking back to Marco and the two watched as Star's parents stepped through the portal and it closed behind them. Marco looked at Star and sighed, "Why would you give up your wand and…"

"Because Marco, I said if I can't be with you then I don't want them," Star wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "I guess we won't be ruling Mewni together."

"No, I guess not, but we're still together," Star hummed and nodded, "So…since all this drama is out of the way, what do you say to a little dimension hopping?"

"Love, you read my mind," Star smiled and kissed Marco's cheek before Marco took his dimensional scissors out of his pocket before opening a portal and the two of them jumped through it.

 **Okay, you wanted a reboot of this arc where her parents are actually kind, so here's the first part to that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	622. Chapter 622

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: You're welcome. Janna or Jackie you say? Yes, I can see that happening. Pony Head and Ferguson? That's a comical new one…I love it.**

 **Bedrock Armor: They're technically Marco's scissors, but just the same.**

 **RobLebron: I can do that for the next update, but for this one, Moon is going to talk to Marco.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Moon walked through the Forest of Certain Death, looking around with narrowed eyes, "Looking for something?" she looked up and her eyes widened when he saw a figure encased in black metal staring down at her from a tree, "You seem to be intruding into my home. Why is a member of the Butterfly family roaming the forest?"

"Marco? Is that you?" the figure laughed before jumping down, landing in front of Moon, "Marco, what happened to you? Why is your armor a darker color?"

"Excuse me? Are you senile, old woman? My armor has always been black, you were too foolish to notice, you monster hating b…" before Marco could finish, he grunted and held his head.

"Marco, I'm here to take you back to Star," Marco looked up as the metal dissolved, "She's devastated you left. She wants you to come back to the castle." Marco growled and shook his head, "Fight it, Marco! Eclipsa has you under her spell!"

"Silence, Moon!" they looked back and saw Eclipsa and her monster husband walking out from behind the tree lines, "I don't appreciate you talking to my son!"

"He's not your son! You kidnapped him from the earth dimension!" Marco eyes widened and Moon looked at him, "You know it's true Marco, you've read the tablet. You were from the earth dimension and they kidnapped you from your crib,"

"Don't listen to her, son, she's feeding you lies,"

"Shut up!" Marco looked back as Eclipsa and the monster flinched, "All of you just shut the fuck up!" he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Now…answer me, what the hell is she talking about! Why did she say you kidnapped me!"

"Don't listen to her, you don't want answers, remember? You want to destroy the Butterfly family and…"

"I want answers!" Marco snapped, "And you should know, I don't let people stop me from getting what I want!" he grunted and held his head, "Why…why am I having these strange feelings? I…why do I feel like I want to marry Star?" the air grew still and he hissed, "Answer me! Or so help me I'll show you just what my avarice can really do!"

"Son, wouldn't it be easier if you killed Queen Butterfly rather than wasting everyone's time by talking?" the monster question and Marco narrowed his eyes as metal encased his body, "Be a good son and do as you're told."

Marco growled and ran towards the two and swung his arm. The two fell back and Marco slowly walked towards them, "I don't want to fight right now, I want answers," the two visibly shook as Marco stood above them, "Talk, now." They narrowed their eyes and Marco inched closer to them, "Talk…tell me what the hell is going on." The two stared at him in fear.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all hink.**


	623. Chapter 623

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LilTeddyUrsa: Uh…I might do something for Janna next, but I can't promise anything involving Jackie. Sorry, but we're in the middle of a ship war and I have to stay true to the Starco fans.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Um…I don't think so.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Bedrock Armor: And it's about time too. At least they didn't make us wait any longer.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Heh, interesting ideas, I like them all. I don't know, hopefully soon.**

 **Anyway, here's a second on the Little Starco bit. Sorry for the confusion here, but I truly felt like it could've been written better. Enjoy.**

Moon and River Butterfly, with their daughter Star in Moon's arms, watched as their friends, Rafael and Angie Diaz, with their son Marco in Angie's arms, step through the dimensional portal in front of them. The royal family walked up to their guests, "Angie, Rafael, so good to see you two again," Moon smiled and looked down at the infant boy in Angie's arms, "And this must be little Marco,"

"Yes it is," Angie smiled as she cooed down at her son before looking at the infant girl in Moon's arms, "And is this Star?"

Moon smiled and looked down at her daughter, "Yes," she and Angie walked out of the room and down the corridor to the nursery.

The two women set the children down into the rather large crib. They smiled down as they watched Marco turn on his side and wrapped a protective arm around Star and the two of them slept. Moon sighed and Angie looked up in confusion, "Angie, River and I need to talk to you and Rafael. It's important," Angie looked confused before nodded and the two of them walked out of the nursery.

The four adults sat in the main foyer. Angie and Rafael looked at the two in confusion and Moon took a deep breath, "Angie, Rafael, as you know, Star is a princess and she needs to marry a prince…unless we can find someone who will be her betroth," the two looked at her in confusion as she slid a piece of parchment over to them.

They looked up and Angie said, "But this is a…"

"A marriage contract between Star and Marco, yes," Moon frowned, "If you two choose to sign it, then we'll know our daughter will be well taken care of, if you choose not to sign it, we'll fear for her safety."

"We'll sign it," Moon and River slightly smiled and nodded as Angie and Rafael signed the parchment in front of them.

Star and Marco sat up in the crib and began babbling with one another.

 **Okay, this first part is short, but hey, I'm going to try and make it better. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	624. Chapter 624

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: The big demoness lady? That's a scary thought. I'll see what I can come up with.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, at first it looks like she isn't going to be happy about it, but then she's going to be glad to have him back.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, yeah, I'm bringing it back. Just because she's with Tom at the moment, doesn't mean anything. Star will learn soon enough how important Marco is to her, and call it off with Tom.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, okay. I don't know when the dark arc will return.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the dimensional portal and Moon walked up to them with a serious look on her face. She stopped in front of the two and looked at them with narrowed eyes, "Uh…mom? Is everything okay?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Dear, I need to tell you and Marco something. I made a deal with Eclipsa, the queen who turned her back on Mewni to run with a monster,"

"Wait what? Mom, Eclipsa died over three hundred years ago and…"

"No dear, she was crystalized before she can destroy Mewni and when I was…when I came in possession of the wand, Toffee killed my mother, and I went to see Eclipsa to find a way to kill him. She gave me the spell, but in exchange she'd regain her freedom, I had no choice but to take the deal."

"Mom?"

Moon frowned and took a deep breath, "I was worried she was running free and she came after you two. She's evil and I was worried she'd corrupt you two,"

"Your majesty,"

"I need you two to come with me," without waiting for a reply, she opened a portal and drag the young married couple through it.

The three stood in front of a crystalized woman and Moon sighed, "Good, she's still here," she looked back at the two and slightly smiled, "Okay you two, let's get back to the castle," she led the two away, not noticing the small crack appearing on the crystal.

 **Okay, anticlimactic, I know, but now it's safe to say this arc is over. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	625. Chapter 625

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Yeah, the arc is over. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, I know. No matter what happens, it's going to end in Starco. Did you see how Star worried about Marco in Lint Catcher? Or the look she gave him in Trail by Squire? She does care for Marco, she's just having mix feelings for him as he left her for a few weeks to be with Jackie and now she wants him to suffer for a while, but in the end, they're going to work out their differences, and destroy the ultimate evil once and for all, before marrying and having a couple of beautiful children together.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Starco will rise, one episode at a time, it will rise back up to its fandom.**

 **Flufflepuff123: That's a little mean, and I might not be able to do it, but I suppose I can try to write a few ideas down. That one I'll be able to do, probably in a couple of days.**

 **RobLebron: I' going to update dark arc tomorrow and then probably monster after or on Thursday.**

 **Anyway, I know I've started writing this recently, but here's an update to the second take on the Nova and Comet bit. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in their living room, feeding their twins Nova and Comet, when the sound of an interdimensional portal ripping open caught their attention. They looked up and saw Star's parents and her younger sister Luna stepping out of the portal, "Hi mom, hi dad," Star looked at Luna and smiled, "Hello again Luna, it's nice to see my little sister,"

"Whatever," Luna scuffed and rolled her eyes.

Marco groaned and shook his head, "Yeah, still a little angel we see,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry you two, Luna still refuses to learn any type of mannerism and even the teachers at Saint Olga's refuse to help her,"

"I don't need any help, I'm the best princess ever, way better than this one," Luna smirked, pointing at Star, "I mean she gave up the crown and the wand to marry a commoner and…"

"Luna, that's enough," Moon hissed and narrowed her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, "We're here to see your niece and nephew, Nova and Comet,"

"Why would we want to see those smelly, drolly, brats," Luna turned and moaned, "I want to go back to the castle,"

"Well your mother and I want to see our grandchildren," Luna groaned as her parents took the children from Star and Marco.

Star and Marco smiled as they watched Star's parents held the children while Luna groaned with annoyance. The two young parents looked up and shook their heads before looking back down at their children.

Moon and River handed the children back to Star and Marco and Moon slightly smiled, "We're sorry for cutting this visit short, but Luna wants to go back to the castle and we don't want to disturb your children,"

"It's fine mom, you and dad are welcome back whenever you two want to see the children," Moon nodded before opening a portal and the three of them stepped through it. Star sighed as the portal closed and she looked down at the two children, "We're sorry you two. Your Aunt Luna isn't as nice as grandma and grandpa or nanny and poppy," Nova and Comet looked up in confusion as their parents cooed at them.

 **Just a brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	626. Chapter 626

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **CaptainPaper: Thanks. Um…okay, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Well…we'll see.**

 **FLufflepuff123: I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Good to know. No, I'm staying strong until the very end. And If they do pull a Samurai Jack crap, I will personally travel down to the studio and possibly beat the living hell out of the writers for taking the lazy man out.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Yeah, I'm rebooting it.**

 **Anyway, here's a dark update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked up to their lockers and began turning the dials. They heard the sound of keys jingling and looked back to see Janna standing behind them, grinning with Marco's keys in her hand, "Looks like I got your house keys again, Marco," she shoved them in her pocket and laughed, "I'll hold onto them for a while…bye," she turned and walked away.

Star looked at Marco as he continued to open his locker, "Aren't you mad? She stole your keys again,"

"I'll get them back later Star, right now we need to get home for Friendship Thursday," Star's eyes widened and she nodded and opened her locker.

The two sat on the couch, a think blanket wrapped around them and a plate of nachos on the coffee table in front of them as the two of them watched TV. Star let out a loud yawn and Marco looked at her and smirked, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded, leaning closer to her best friend, "Well why don't you get some sleep. We did have a pretty long day," Star hummed again as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco smiled as he rubbed Star's back and kissed the top of her head before looking at the door and narrowed his eyes, ' _What are you planning, magic? I told you that you're not hurting Star,_ '

' _ **And I'm not, I'm going to get your house keys back. Just let me take over,**_ '

' _Fine, just don't run off with my body,_ ' Marco stood up carefully before walking over to the door and quietly stepped outside and ran down the street.

Janna tossed Marco's keys onto her dressed and smirked before walking over to her bed and laid down, "That was too easy,"

"Not as easy as this," Janna looked up and a hand cupped over her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw Marco leaning forward with a malicious smirk crossing his lips, "So you like stealing, huh? Well let's see how you like it on the receiving end!" Marco reached up Janna's skirt and Janna began struggling as she felt Marco rub her pussy.

Marco smirked and looked down at the naked, broken Janna. He stood up and walked over to the dresser and picked his keys up, "Maybe that'll teach you not to take my…" Marco grunted in pain and grabbed his head. Janna sat up and looked at her attacker in confusion, "What do you want now? I've got your keys back!"

Janna arched a brow as tears continued to fall from her eyes, "I thought you were going to just steal them back! Not rape Janna, you pathetic being! This is far worse than murder and just because you're a magical source doesn't mean you can kill and rape whenever you want!" Marco grunted before looking back at Janna, turned and ran out of the room.

Janna stood up, walked over to the window and watched as Marco ran down the street, "That wasn't Marco. He wouldn't do this,"

Marco ran through the front door, and Star sat up and looked at him in confusion, "Marco? Where'd you go?" Marco looked up in confusion, "Are…are you okay?"

"Just…had to get my keys back…I'm here," Star frowned as Marco walked up to her and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry I left," Star pouted and leaned up against him, "I'm…doing it again, aren't I? I'm making you feel like I don't want to be around you, huh?" Star frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry Star, I know I say that every time, I know I say that I'll try to spend more time with you, but something…I don't know,"

"Is something wrong," Star looked up, "Because if something is bugging you, tell me. I want to try and help,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, ' _ **If you tell her anything, I'll be forced to attack her. Who knows I might even do to her what I did to Janna. She does have a cute body,**_ '

' _Touch her and I'll end your miserable life! I don't care what you do to anyone else, I told you as long as you don't hurt Star, you're safe!_ ' Marco looked up and slightly smiled, "I'm not sure what it is, but if you want, we can find out together," Star slightly smiled and nodded, ' _I win…she's going to get her book back, I'm going to get rid of you and everything can return back to normal,_ ' Marco heard the magic growl as Star leaned up against him.

 **Okay, I wasn't going to add the rape scene for a few reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	627. Chapter 627

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yes it was dark. I know, I saw the preview, but I'm not losing hope. I believe they're doing this for character development, like they did when Marco was dating Jackie and Star was upset. Give it time, don't lose hope my friend. If you give in to their sick twisted game, you're allowing them to win.**

 **Bedrock Armor: While it is true, there is no denying the fact that they are dating, I see it as a character development. Star will see how much she's hurting Marco and go to him.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I'm getting ready to wrap that arc up.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, here's something you asked for. Enjoy and AU.**

The Diaz family watched as a black SUV pulled up in front of the vacant house next to theirs followed by a moving truck. They watched as a family of three climbed out of the SUV and Angie smiled, "Well, let's go see our new neighbors," she looked down at her son and teased, "And it looks like their daughter might be your type, hijo," Marco ignored his mother's taunt and walked towards the door and his parents followed.

The three walked over to their new neighbors and Angie smiled, "Hello," the family looked back, "My name's Angie, this is my husband Rafael and our son Marco. We want to be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Hello, my name is Moon, my husband River and our daughter Star," the silvery haired woman said, introducing her family, "And thank you for welcoming us to the neighborhood."

Marco looked at Star and Star shyly looked away, "Are…are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm…I'm fine…I got to go!" she turned and ran into the house.

Marco looked confused and River sighed, "You have to forgive her, boy, she…"

"Her boyfriend destroyed her self-esteem before we moved here and now she has trusting issues," Moon finished and Marco narrowed his eyes, "If you'll excuse us, we have to unpack…but feel free to stop by later tonight for dinner," the family of three nodded before Moon and River walked into the house.

 **I'm going to turn this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	628. Chapter 628

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Deadpool rules: Good to know. I'll update it when I can.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, I probably should start doing that huh? But to be fair, I did say AU. I used to think like that. If a show trolled us to no end, I'd give up hope, but then shows like Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, yes, I watched Kim Possible and I'm not ashamed, and Avatar, started appearing and while they did take the lazy man way out and waited until the end of the series, that still sparked some hope for me, and that's how I stay strong. Rather they take the lazy man way or give us a season of Starco, I'd be happy either way, and that Kelly bit? They're only comforting each other and even if they do end up together, Star will realize how foolish she's been, break up with Tom and Kelly will respectfully break up with Marco so he can be happy with Star. Yeah, I suppose I can write a few ideas down.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Well…I suppose I can drag it out for a bit longer.**

 **Here's an update to the monster bit. Enjoy.**

Star sat on the windowsill, staring out at the Forest of Certain Death with a deep frown crossing her face. Hearing the door open, she looked back and saw her father entering the room, "How are you feeling sugar plum?" Star sighed and shook her head, "Sweetheart, I know you're worried, but your mother will bring Marco back like she promised,"

"I know dad, but Marco…he never acted that way before, even when he was the prince of the monsters. He just wanted to steal so the monsters could live, but…he looked like he didn't care what happens to us, dad."

"Star, come sit down," Star sighed and walked over to the bed before sitting down, "Star, your mother is capable of handling herself, and you don't have to worry about Marco. You said it yourself, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he just wants to steal for the monsters,"

"But dad…he called us monster hating tyrants, he wanted to attack me…he looked like he didn't even know who I was,"

"Star, you have to remember, it's not Marco talking right now, it's the darkness Eclipsa has on him." Star frowned and River sighed, "I know how you feel, when your mother first went to face Toffee, I was worried, she had just become queen and she had lost her mother. She had little knowledge on how to use the wand. I was worried I'd never see her again and…"

"Dad, you're not helping," Star groaned and fell back, covering her eyes, "Why can't they leave Marco alone. They made it clear they didn't want him in their lives, but after mom killed Toffee, they've been trying to take him back and now…"

"I know sweetheart, but your mother did promise she'd return with Marco, both of them unharmed, so you have to have a little faith in her," River stood up and stretched, "Well I'm going for a stroll around the castle, why don't you join me,"

"No thanks dad…I just want to be alone right now," River sighed and nodded before turning and walking out of the room.

Looking back, he saw Star curl up in a ball and heard her sob. He frowned and shook his head, "Don't worry my little delicate flower, your mother will before with Marco before you know it." He closed the door before walking down the corridor.

Star looked up and sobbed, "Marco, you have to come back. I miss you,"

 **And a brief update to the monster arc is done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	629. Chapter 629

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: That's a good possibility, it may even lead to some more theories to why Starco should be canon.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. Good to know.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, it was sad and everything. Oh no, I don't care who judges me for watching Kim Possible, I'm just saying I'm not ashamed of it. Well we all have to have a little hope because I saw the clips too and it does look quite promising, but like you said, the midseason finale can leave a lot of us paranoid, but like I said, I'm going to stay strong until the end.**

 **Anyway, I'm still writing some ideas about the Mewberty one you asked for, but for now, here's an update to the Little Starco bit. Enjoy.**

Angie and Rafael looked up as a portal opened in the middle of their living room and watched as Moon and River stepped through it with Star in Moon's arms. Marco crawled over to the royal family before sitting in front of Moon and held his arms up. Confused, Moon held Star in her right arm with her resting her hip before reaching down with her left arm. Marco put his arms down and shook his head before reach over towards Star. Moon slightly smiled before putting her daughter down and Star and Marco crawled into the other room, "Well it's good to see those two are getting along at such a young age,"

"Si," Rafael chuckled before the two looked at their guests in confusion, "Why are you two here?" Angie sighed and shook her head before slapping her husband on the back of his head, "I'm just asking Angie. We normally go to Mewni to visit and…"

"The castle is being repainted and we thought it's be best not to have the children exposed to the fumes," Moon answered before a loud crashing noise caught their attention.

The four adults ran into the other room to see the toy chest had fallen over and Star and Marco playing with several toys, laughing and screaming. They sighed and shook their heads, "You kids…what are you getting yourselves into?" the two stopped laughing and screaming and looked up, "What do you do think you're doing?" the two toddlers frowned as they hugged each other and stared up at the adults.

The adults sighed as Moon tried to pick Star up and Angie tried to pick Marco up, only to stop when the two toddlers began screaming and struggling. Their mothers put them down and the two crawled back towards each other and held each other in their arms. The four adults looked at each other before looking back down at the two children still holding each other.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	630. Chapter 630

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: He's not going to turn evil. He has Star to make sure of that.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, it is, isn't it? I'm not really ashamed of it really. I'm not worried about Kelly, mainly because I don't see it happening and TomStar is nearing its sinking point.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yes, but it raises some questions, like will she tell her mother of this newfound ability and if so, when?**

 **Starlightnova: I probably could, but…I've been writing so much Starco that I don't think I have it in me. Sorry, but I'll write some ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: Monster will probably be tomorrow, but which lemon are you talking about?**

 **Starcofan09: Yeah, I'm going to continue that one, don't worry.**

 **Speaking of which, enjoy the second part to that.**

The Diaz family stood in front of the door while Rafael rang the doorbell. The door opened and River stood in front of the family of three and smiled, "Well if it isn't our new neighbors, come in, come in," the three nodded and followed the short man into the house.

The two families sat in the living room in silence as Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star looked away, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, "Star, why don't you and Marco go up to your room?" Moon suggested and Star looked back at her mother in disbelief, "Now Star," Star sighed and shook her head before she and Marco stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Marco sighed and Star looked at him, "Listen…your parents told me and my parents what your boyfriend did to you…and now you have trust issues," Star frowned and looked away, "I don't know what you're going through, but whatever your ex-boyfriend did to you, I want you to know that not everyone is like that," Star bit her lip and Marco sighed, "If you want, I can go back downstairs and leave you alo…" Star threw her arms around his torso and lightly sobbed into his chest, "Are you okay?"

Star shook her head and she continued to sob, "No…I'm not," she looked up, tears slipping down her cheeks, "He…jerk," Marco arched a brow and Star hugged him again. Marco frowned and lightly hugged her back, "He raped me,"

Marco's eyes widened as he lightly rubbed Star's back, "I…I'm sorry. Your parents only told us that he destroyed your self-esteem, they didn't say anything about him doing that to you," Star shook as Marco continued to comfort her, "I can see why you have trust issues, but you should know that not everyone is like that,"

"I just…I can't trust anyone but my parents,"

"You can trust me…I can promise you that I won't try anything like that," Star looked up and Marco sighed, "I know you think I'm just saying that, but I'm not. I want to try and get to know you and try to be your friend," Star frowned before tightly hugging him again, "Do you want me to leave?" Star shook her head as Marco continued to comfort her.

 **Just a small update to this. I wanted to update monster arc, but I'm planning something for that, so it might be tomorrow. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	631. Chapter 631

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, he's in for a world of hurt, don't worry about that. I can do that, either tomorrow of Friday. Sorry, but since Thursday is a holiday and I take holidays off, there will be no post. So yeah, either tomorrow or Friday. Also, I believe Starco is the end of the game, even though that's the lazy man way, I will be happy. It will happen and even if it is in the last episode, I'll take what they will give us now.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Ah, I remember now. Heh, well I have Majinbuu's request after this, so I don't know if I can get it out this week, but most definitely next week. I won't spoil anything, you'll just have to read and see my friend.**

 **Enjoy.**

The air grew thick with tension between the four and Marco growled, "Answer me! Why do I have these feelings! Why did Queen Butterfly say you've kidnapped me?"

Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "I knew I should've ignored you and gave you the gift of wrath. Now all you are is a packrat clinging to material possessions," Marco narrowed his eyes and Eclipsa looked at him with an icy-cold glare behind her eyes, "You were supposed to help the monsters and then once your usefulness has ended, we would've sent you back to earth,"

"You're lying!" Marco panted as metal encased his body, "You had no intention of sending me back! I was a pawn in your sick little game, wasn't I? And once the pawn was finished with his job you were going to put it down, am I right!"

"Oh Marco, my sweet baby boy, I would never…twist!" Marco glared at Eclipsa and her monster husband with glowing, narrowed eyes, "Twist!" Marco's fist tightened and Eclipsa frowned, "Twist!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Do you really think I'll let you take over my body again? I am the living incarnation of greed, so you should know I don't allow people to take what's rightfully mine!" the three flinched and Marco hissed, "Now tell me what the hell you want?" Eclipsa and her husband stared at the carbon based being in front of them and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Fine, we'll have to do this the fun way!" without warning, Marco ran towards them, fists tightened.

Moon watched as the two fell to the dirt covered ground, motionless, as puddles of blood formed around their bodies and a blood-soaked Marco walked up to her. Marco stopped in front of her and narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you can answer me. What the hell is going on?"

"Marco, you have to come back to the castle. Star is devastated and she has no idea what to do." Marco growled, "Or you can stay here and allow Star to fall into depression,"

"I don't want that, and I don't get what I don't want," Moon sighed and nodded before the two of them walked away from the motionless bodies.

Star frowned and looked out into the distance at the Forest of Certain. Looking down, she saw her mother and Marco walking towards the castle and her eyes widened before she turned and ran out of the room.

Star ran out of the castle and up to the two and hugged her mother, "Mom, you brought him back!"

"Well I did promise you dear,"

Star broke from the hug and walked up to Marco and hugged him, "I missed you," Marco frowned and Star broke from the hug, "Didn't you miss me?"

"I…I don't know," Star frowned and Marco groaned, "I want to say I did, but…"

"But the darkness is still residing in you," Moon assured, "Give it time, it will leave your body," Marco sighed and nodded before Moon smiled and walked away from the two.

Marco looked down at Star and sighed before hugging her, "I didn't want that. I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't want to go back to the monsters,"

"It's fine Marco, my mom said it was a spell Eclipsa used on you," Star softly smiled and hugged him back, "The important thing is you're back," Marco sighed and nodded.

 **Okay, I might do the other ending as well. I don't know yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	632. Chapter 632

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Bedrock Armor: More or less, yes, they are dead.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. Yeah, right. I might post it on Friday.**

 **Anyway, here's something Majinbuu asked for. Enjoy.**

Janna walked through the front door of the Diaz house and quietly ascended the stairs to Marco's room. Entering Marco's room, she saw the hoodie wearing teen sitting on the bed and she smirked, "Hey Marco,"

He jumped and looked up in a panic, "Janna? How did you get into my house?"

"I still got your house keys," Janna smiled, holding his key ring up, "And besides, I have something important to tell you," Marco looked at her in confusion and Janna snapped her fingers, "Chicken butt," Marco fell back and closed his eyes as Janna chuckled, "And now for some fun with Star," she walked over to Marco before pulling his pants down and walked out of the room and across the hall.

Star and Janna walked into Marco's room and Star's eyes widened at the half naked sleeping teen. Star squealed and covered her mouth and Janna smiled, "Marco said he wanted to have a little fun. So go have some fun, he said it'll be fine," Star smiled and walked over to Marco and licked her lips before leaned down and wrapped her mouth around his dick.

Janna smirked and snapped her fingers again and Marco's eyes opened. He looked down and his eyes widened, "Star, what are you doing?"

She looked up and frowned, "Marco? But Janna said…"

"Well since you two are having fun, I think I might join you," they looked up and saw Janna slip out of her skirt and panties.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy your holiday everyone/**


	633. Chapter 633

**Geo Soul: I can see her doing something like that, too.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I didn't say that that was the only thing that Tom did, that was what broke Star. He done other things as well and it will be explained in the next update. Interesting, I'll write some ideas down. That one I can probably write either Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, sorry about that. Yeah, he's not going to turn evil, but that is an interesting theory people have.**

 **JJ39: Yeah, threesome.**

 **Anyway, here's that lemon bit that RobLebron asked for. Enjoy.**

Star looked at her best friend and squire and slightly smiled, "Marco, as first duty as my squire, I require your assistance with something," Marco arched a brow as Star sat down on the bed and leaned back with a seductive smile crossing her lips, "Pleasure your princess," Marco's eyes widened, "C'mon Marco, you have to listen to me. You are my squire after all,"

"But…aren't you and Tom dating?" Star frowned and Marco arched a brow and slowly walked up to her, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Marco…I'm not dating Tom, I only said that because I thought you were still dating Jackie and I didn't want to get hurt again," Marco frowned and Star sighed, "I guess…I guess doing that wasn't the best idea, but…"

"Well…do you still want me to pleasure you?" Star looked at him and Marco sat down next to her, "I mean, I am your squire now, so I basically have to listen to you, right? So do you still want me to pleasure you?" Star smiled before leaning forward and pressed her lips against his.

Star sat on the edge of the bed and moaned as she felt Marco's tongue run across her pussy. She looked down and slightly smiled, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Estrella," Star frowned as Marco leaned up towards her and smirked, "And not as in the best friend sense, but more like a I see you as a girlfriend way…I'll admit, I was upset when you said you and Tom were dating," Star slightly smiled before pressing her lips against his.

Star moaned and bit her lip as she dug her nails in Marco's back as she felt his hardened dick slide into her wet pussy. Star looked up and panted as she weakly smiled, "Fuck me Marco, fuck me like a dog…woof, woof," Marco smirked as he continued and Star panted.

The two best friends laid out on the floor as the puppies barked and ran around the two. Star looked at Marco and panted before she scooted closer to him, "Thanks Marco, that's just what I needed squire,"

"Anything for you, milady," Marco chuckled and kissed her forehead before frowning, "And…I'm sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have done that. If I had known you had a crush on me, I would've tried to…"

"I know Marco, I just thought since you had a crush on Jackie, you wouldn't see me like that and I'd try and bury those feelings…but that didn't work,"

"You shouldn't do that to begin with, that's not healthy," Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "But, I'm on Mewni permanently, so hopefully we can work out our differences and be better people because of it,"

"Yeah," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco, "I love you Marco,"

"I love you too, Estrella," Marco smiled as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted RobLebron and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	634. Chapter 634

**Geo Soul: That sounds like it could be a challenge, but at the same time, a crossover and I'm not good at those, but I suppose I can dabble a bit to see what I can come up with.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: dark update tomorrow. Glad you like the lemon**

 **Anyway, here's something that Flufflepuff asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco Ubaldo Diaz stormed out of the house after a heated argument with his parents. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he mumbled under his breath as he continued to walk down the street, "Lousy bastards…I can't wait until I turn eighteen and move away from here," he continued to walk down the street with his head down.

Marco sat down on a bench in the park and took a deep breath before leaning back and looked up at the sky, "Well…I guess this place is as good as ever to stop and rest," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he saw several teenagers laughing, drinking and playing. He looked around in confusion, "Good, you're up," he looked up and saw a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl around his age sitting next to him, "We were worried you died in your sleep,"

"Um…okay? Where are we and who are you?"

"We're in the land of dreams, immortality and freedom," the girl answered and Marco arched a brow, "My name is Star Butterfly and we're in a world where teenagers roam freely and never age,"

"Wait…what?"

"Well…I have been here for about twenty years and I'm still fourteen," Marco's eyes widened and Star lightly laughed, "Yeah, I bet your surprised that I'm basically thirty-four and I'm still a teenager,"

"What, no, you look beautiful,"

"Flirting with an older woman? Aren't we daring,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "My name is Marco Diaz and…I've heard stories that teenagers disappear from Echo Creek and they're never seen or heard from again,"

"Well Marco, those stories are true…now how about I treat you to a drink," Marco looked at Star in confusion and Star smiled, "There are no rules in this world. Teenagers can do whatever they want…but we aren't allowed to leave," Marco frowned and Star slightly smiled as she took hold of his hand, "Don't worry Marco, teenagers have been living here without a problem for centuries and while I'm sure you'll miss your family, you'll soon realize that this place is amazing,"

"If you say so," Marco sighed and stood up before the two of them walked away.

 **I'm tuning this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	635. Chapter 635

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Don't we all want to escape? Um…I'm going to have to rewrite that, mainly due to the fact that I feel like it can be written better. So I'm probably going to delete it and rewrite, but I'm still debating on that.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Maybe, but he did fall asleep on a bench and a lot of cities aren't exactly safe. They're there, but they're not going to make an appearance until the second part. Heh, interesting. I might go for that.**

 **Deadpool rules: Good to know, keep reading.**

 **The Ghost of You Lingers About: I think I can make it into an AU.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the dark arc. Enjoy.**

Marco panted as he paced his room, "Get out of my head! I should've told Star about you the day you took her book!" Marco grunted as he grabbed and shook his head. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Star with a concerning look crossing, "Star…you need to…get away from me!" Star frowned and Marco grunted, "Just get away from me!"

"Marco…what's wrong? You've been growing distant again and I want to know what's wrong." Marco frowned and Star stepped closer to him, "Please tell me. I want to try and help you,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star, I…you're not telling her!" Star flinched at the tone in Marco's voice as he growled, "You're not going to tell her and separate us!" Marco looked up and frowned before shaking his head, "I'm sorry Star, but this is for the best," he turned and ran towards the window, jumping out of it.

Star ran towards the window and looked down at the street to see Marco running down the street. She frowned and shook her head, "Marco…what's wrong with you? You're acting weird and…"

"He's possessed…or something," she looked back and saw Janna entering the room, "He attacked me the other night…he raped me and Marco doesn't do that. It sounded like he was fighting someone," Star frowned as she looked back out the window, "Whatever has a hold of him is bad, but Marco is trying to fight back and it's obvious he's going to need…"

"We better help him," Star frowned, tears blurring her vision, "He's always helped me, he's struggling whatever has him under their control and…we need to help him!" Janna nodded and the two of them ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Marco panted as he walked through a park, "You damn fool, you nearly exposed our secret,"

"Fuck off!" Marco snapped and panted, "This is my body, and you're no longer welcomed in it! Once Star finds us, I'm going to have her remove you and…"

"That'll kill you too, dumbass! If I die, I'm taking you with me!" Marco frowned and shook his head, "Still think it's a good idea to expose us or are you going to…"

"If dying means Star is safe then I guess we're both going to hell!" Marco growled and narrowed his eyes.

 **Just a brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	636. Chapter 636

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. I don't know when I'm going to post monster arc, but another lemon you say? Well that sounds interesting.**

 **Jss2141: Really? Someone made a fan-pic of what their love child would look like? That's…disturbing. I guess I can try to see what I can come up with.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, I just wrote it like that for jokes, I didn't know that was going to happen in a new episode.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

5-year-olds Star and Marco roamed the castle's corridors and laughed and talked with one another. Turning the corridor, they looked up and saw a guard staring down at them. Their eyes widened when the guard arched a brow, "What are you two doing down here?"

The two best friends looked at each other and Star smiled, "Run?"

Marco nodded in agreement, "Run," the two turned and ran down the corridor and the guard began chasing after them.

The two ran down the staircase to the main foyer and laughed before their parents looked down at them in confusion. They looked up at their parents and Angie arched a brow, "Kids…what are you two doing?"

"Nothing mom,"

The guard ran down the stairs panting before falling back. The two children looked up at their parents and smiled before waving and speaking in unison, "Bye-bye," they turned and ran back up the stairs before their parents could say anything to either one of them.

The two children walked into Star's room and began playing with some of the toys. Marco looked up at his best friend and smiled, "What?" Star looked up in confusion.

Marco smiled and shook his head, "Nothing Star, let's continue playing," Star smiled and nodded as the two of them continued to play.

 **Just a brief update to this, nothing major, I'm still trying to write some different ideas down for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	637. Chapter 637

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **RobLebron: Probably tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to the retake on the Slender arc. Would've been out yesterday, but I was stuck babysitting and plus I wanted to get a little Starco out soon…yeah, not a good excuse…enjoy.**

Marco sat on a bed, looking down at a three-set locket and sighed. Feeling the bed sink in, he looked up and saw Sabrina sitting next to him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Marco arched a brow and Sabrina sighed and shook her head, "I don't know…there are monsters roaming around, a lot of them are known killers…I guess I'm just being paranoid,"

Marco sighed, closed the locket and stood up, "Don't worry Sabrina, none of you are in danger…if anyone here tries to hurt you or the others, I'll just reap their souls and…"

"So you'll stand up for me? Like you did in kindergarten?" Marco frowned and Sabrina narrowed her eyes, "Or how about the times you've helped me when Brittney practically bullied me! Or maybe…" before she could finish, Marco pulled her up and pulled her into a hug, surprising her, "Marco?"

"I'm sorry Sabrina, I shouldn't have thrown blocks at you on our first day of school, but you of all people know I can't stand bullying and I couldn't just sit back while you, Brittney and a few other kids were bullying Janna," he broke from the hug and frown, "You were my first friend…we've been friends since we were in diapers, I know I shouldn't have done that to you, but at the time…I wasn't thinking, mainly because you were bullying Janna and it cost me a very good friend and…" Sabrina wrapped her arms around Marco's torso and cried into his chest and Marco sighed as he rubbed her back, "Hey, easy with the tears, you'll drown yourself,"

Sabrina looked up at the now 6'4" young man and slightly smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "I guess I should apologize to Janna…I mean I did bully her in school,"

"Heh, I'm sure she'll forgive you," Sabrina sighed and nodded before a knock at the door caught their attention and they looked back to see Jeff, with a wide grin standing by the door, "What do you want you Joker wannabe?"

"Boss wants you," Jeff then turned and walked away.

Marco sighed and looked at Sabrina and slightly smiled, "Go find the others. I want you girls to stay with each other, okay?" Sabrina slowly nodded before Marco kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and Sabrina stood ins hock for a moment before walking out of the room as well.

Marco entered the study and narrowed his eyes, "And what am I doing here?"

"You, Masky, Hoodie, Jane and Jeff are going out tonight," Marco arched a brow, "There's a rumor floating around that Anasazi Goatmen are roaming around, I need you five to go find them and…"

"Hold on, Hoodie and Masky don't have fighting experience, so why are you sending them?"

"There going to get some experience out on the field, don't question me," Marco growled and Mark sighed and shook his head, "You five will leave in an hour, get ready," Marco rolled his eyes and nodded before turning around and walked out of the study.

 **Okay, I'm cutting this one here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	638. Chapter 638

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's something that RobLebron asked for. Enjoy.**

Star led Marco out of her room and down the corridor. Marco looked at the blonde-haired princess and arched a brow, "Um…so…where are you taking me?"

Star looked back and slightly smiled, "Well Marco, as my squire, you have to do chores for me…and I would like for you to wash me," Marco's eyes widened and Star giggled, "Don't look surprised Marco, we did make love not that long ago, and now you are going to wash me," Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the corridor.

The two walked into the bathroom and Star looked at Marco as she started to undress, "Okay Marco, start the water and don't make it too hot. I don't want to look like a lobster," Marco nodded before walking over to the tub and turned the water on.

Star sat in the tub and moaned as she felt the water wash over her. She looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Squire, would you mind cleaning my wings for me?"

"Uh…sure Star," Star smiled as she turned her back towards Marco and wiggled her butt slight, "Star?"

"Don't be shy Marco, just get over here and clean my wings," Marco swallowed hard and nodded before stepping closer to his best friend.

 **Okay Rob, I know you wanted this to be a lemon, but I am not feeling well right now and I wanted to get something out. I might do a continuation of this. For various reasons there will be no post on Monday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	639. Chapter 639

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading**

 **Flufflepuff123: I don't know. I'm going to update that one right now.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to know. Wow, that is a lot of arcs.**

 **StarcoFan68: Yeah, I can do that no problem. Don't worry, I won't get lazy on the lemon, because, I will admit, I have been getting lazy with the lemons…maybe if I change my schedule I might get back into the flow of things.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'm still writing some ideas down.**

 **RobLebron: Hopefully soon. I can update it tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy an update to the teenage land bit.**

Star and Marco walked down the street and Marco looked around as other teenagers laughed and drank their cares away. Star looked at the half Latino teen and smiled, "I told you Marco, we don't have rules here. We can do whatever we want and there are no consequences," Marco looked up and arched a brow, "I know it'll take some time to get used to all of this,"

"Right…um…if it isn't too personal…how did you wind up here?" Star frowned and looked down as they continued to walk down the street, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I don't remember how I ended up here." Star sighed and shook her head and Marco arch a brow, "And soon you'll forget the reason you're here. It'll fade and you won't miss your life on earth,"

"So…everyone here…they don't remember their lives on earth?"

"No, and in all honesty, I don't think they want to remember. Some are here because they were runaways, some were from abusive homes, and others were orphaned and left their orphanage. I don't know how I wound up here, and I don't want to know." Marco arched a brow again and Star frowned, "If anyone remembers how they got here, they'll be sent back and no one wants to go back, so it'll be easier if you allow your memories to fade in time,"

"Right,"

Star smiled and grabbed Marco by the hand and began leading him down the street, "C'mon Marco, there's a club down the street," Marco slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them hurried down the street.

 **A brief update for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	640. Chapter 640

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The Ghost of You Lingers About: Sexual boxing spar? I like it. Let me write a few ideas down to see what I can come up with.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yes, you got it right.**

 **Flufflepuff123: Good to know. I might do that, but in all honesty I am not the best at naming chapters like that. Hell I even struggle with my Loud House one-shot series. But I'll try.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'll update then when I can.**

 **RobLebron: Right.**

 **Enjoy a monster update.**

Star and Marco laid on the bed and Star smiled as she wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and nuzzled, "I missed this," Marco frowned and Star looked up with a small smile crossing her lips, "Don't worry Marco, I know you missed this too. You don't have to say anything," Marco sighed and nodded before wrapping an arm around Star and the two drifted off to sleep.

 _Marco stood in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle with a lifeless Moon and River at his feet as he panted, "Marco?" he looked up with narrowed eyes and growled as he saw Star walking down the stairs with a frown across her lips, "Marco…why would you do this? My parents took you in and even allowed you to marry me. Why would you kill them?"_

" _Why? Well because they're the reason my parents are dead! Why would you think I came back? It wasn't because I missed you, it was because I wanted you and your parents to suffer," Star frowned and held her wand out only to feel a piercing pain in her stomach._

 _She looked down and saw Marco's arm piercing her stomach before she looked up and coughed up blood, "Why? I was pregnant Marco,"_

 _Marco smirked as he removed his arm from Star's stomach and watched as she fell back, "It's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job. I am sorry, honestly," he chuckled and shook his head, "But we couldn't have another Butterfly roam around freely, even if the brat was mine…but for now let's just take care of you," he chuckled as he leaned forward and reached for Star._

Marco sat and panted with sweat running down his face. He looked down at his arms and his eyes widened when he spotted the black metal encasing them, "Marco," he looked down and saw Star sitting up and rub her eyes, "What's wrong?" Marco looked up in a panic and began scooting away from Star.

Star frowned and pulled her back and hugged him, "Marco…you need to tell me what's wrong. I don't want to lose you again," Marco frowned and Star kissed his cheek repeatedly, "Please…whatever's bugging you, you have to tell me." Marco sighed and held up his arms, "Your arms…why is your armor black?"

"Eclipsa's magic…this is what happened while I was out there and now I'm afraid something might happen and I'll accidently hurt you."

"Marco, you'll hurt me if you don't tell me what's wrong," Marco frowned and Star hugged him and kissed his cheek again, "Don't worry, I'm sure the darkness will leave your body in time and everything can go back to normal," Marco sighed and nodded as Star continued to hug him.

 **Brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	641. Chapter 641

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Bedrock Armor: I sent you a message explaining the situation with that story and as I said, I'm going to try and get the rebooted version out by Saturday.**

 **RobLebron: You're welcome. I don't know when I'll get them out. Hopefully soon. Okay, I can do something like that.**

 **For now, enjoy the one that StarcoFan68 asked for.**

Marco limped through the front door, covered in cuts and bruises and sat down and let out a groan, "Marco," he heard a singsong voice call out from the kitchen and he slightly smiled as he looked down as he saw his wife and best friend Star stepping out of the kitchen. She looked up at her husband and a frown painted across her lips, "Marco, what happened?"

"Heh, long day at work and my old Sensei asked me to help him and well…one thing led to another and I ended up getting my ass kicked," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "But I'm fine, honey," Star pouted before she sat on Marco's lap and faced him with a devious smile crossing her lips, "Uh…is everything okay, love?"

"Well my husband is covered in bruises and I want to try and help him," Star smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him and lightly pressed her lips against his and backed away, "So shall we go to the bedroom?"

Marco sighed and smirked, "Lead the way, love," the two stood up and walked up the stairs.

Entering their room, Star turned and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his again. She broke from the kiss and smiled, "Well let's see if I can't help you feel better," Star began taking her shirt off and Marco smirked as he reached up and began rubbing her breasts, causing her to moan.

The married couple sat on their bed, Star's arms wrapped around Marco's neck and Marco's arms wrapped around Star's waist, their lips pressed against each other. Star broke from the kiss and smiled before pushing her husband onto the bed and took her bra off, "So…how about I help you forget about today?" Marco chuckled as Star leaned down and kissed him again.

Star arched her back and moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her pussy. She looked down with a seductive smile, "Is this helping, honey?" Marco smirked before sitting up and began sucking on Star's neck, causing her to moan louder, "You cheater,"

Marco backed away and chuckled, "Cheater or not, I'm still your husband, honey," Marco wrapped his arms around Star's waist before standing up and Star wrapped her legs around his waist.

Star, with her back pinned to the wall, panted as she dug her nails into Marco's back as she felt Marco's dick. She looked up, sweat running down her face, "Marco…I have something to tell you,"

Marco arched a brow, "And what's that, love?"

"I'm pregnant," Marco's eyes widened as Star giggled as she moved her hips at a quicken pace, "And now I want you to fuck me, Marco," Marco sighed and shook his head as he smirked as he complied with Star's demand.

Star grunted and bit down onto Marco's shoulder, drawling blood as the young couple climaxed and fell to the floor, panting. Star smiled as she pushed Marco down and laid on his chest with a smile painted across her face, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down at his wife in confusion, "I love you,"

Marco smirked and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too Estrella," Marco rubbed her back as the two fell asleep on the floor.

 **Okay, I know you said not to go lazy on the lemon and I hope I didn't go too lazy. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	642. Chapter 642

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Ghost bravo 234: I might bring that one back soon. Don't know yet. That one will be continued when I can get around to it.**

 **RobLebron: The dark arc will probably be next, which will be Wednesday. Sorry, but until I can get back into the grip of writing better, I'm going to be changing my positing schedule.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Ah, a challenge. Challenge accepted.**

 **Enjoy, but I am going to skip to where she comes to earth. Her traumatizing state will be explained though.**

Marco Diaz stared at the new exchange student, Star Butterfly, as she looked around timidly. He sighed and shook his head, "Are you okay?" Star looked at him in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"I…I'm afraid. If I mess up here, I'm going to go back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "The teachers there…they smack our hands with a ruler, the rules are so strict…they put us in a closet if we mess up too much and…" before she could finish, someone opened and slammed a locker and Star jumped and shrieked in a panic.

Marco frowned as he wrapped his arms around the timid princess and rubbed her back, ' _She's psychologically damaged. She's even frightened by the sound of someone closing their locker._ ' He sighed and Star looked up at him in confusion, "It'll be okay Star. I promise that no one will send you to that reform school as long as I'm around," Star slowly nodded as Marco continued to rub her back, "C'mon, school's done for the day, and from what the principal said, you're going to be staying with me and my parents," Star nodded again before Marco broke from the hug and the two of them walked down the hall.

Marco sat on his bed, his head down and his shoulders slumped over. He sighed and shook his head, "She barely spoke, she barely ate, I'm worried that that school has damaged her to the point that I can't help her and…" before he could finish, he heard Star screaming from a cross the hall and he jumped up and ran out of his room and across the hall to Star's room.

Seeing Star flailing on the bed, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her as she punched his chest and he rubbed her back. Star's eyes opened wide as she panted and looked around in terror, "I'm not in Saint Olga's,"

"No, you're not," Star looked up and saw she was in Marco's arms and Marco looked down at her with a frown crossing his lips, "What happened? Why were you screaming like that?"

"I…I screwed up and my parents, they weren't happy about it and they demanded that I return to Saint Olga's right away and…I begged them not to…I tried to tell them that the teachers are evil, but they wouldn't believe me and they said that if I'm to be a proper queen, I'd have to stay there until they feel I was ready to come home and…"

"Okay, okay, I get it Estrella," Marco continued to comfort the frightened princess, "I told you that no one will send you away as long as I'm around," he rubbed Star's back as Star lightly sobbed into his chest.

 **Making this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	643. Chapter 643

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: You're welcome. Glad you like it.**

 **Dryroastduck: You want another part to that? That was originally going to be a one-shot, but I suppose I can add another part to that.**

 **Enjoy a dark update.**

Marco panted as he sat on a stump with his shoulders slumped over, " _ **You see kid, I knew this would happen if you try to tell her our secret and…**_ "

"Shut up…we're going to go back to the house, I'm going to tell Star where her book is and she's going to separate us…and I don't care if it'll kill me too. As long as she's safe from you, I'm happy," hearing a twig snap behind him, he jumped up and looked back to see Star and Janna slowly walking towards him, "Star, you need to get away from me!"

The two stopped and Star frowned, "Marco…I'm here to help you. You need to tell us what's going on and…"

"Star, you need to get away from me! It's the…don't you dare!" Star frowned as Janna flinched, "I'm not going back…I won't go back!" Star frowned as she slowly walked up to her best friend, "I warned you if we get separated you're going to die too!"

Star continued to walk up to him and slowly reached up to him and held his hand. Marco looked down at her and panted, "Marco, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Marco growled as he grabbed and shook his head, "Marco please talk to me. We're here to help you,"

"You can't help him," he chuckled and Star looked at him in confusion, "You won't be able to help him without killing him and…Star…the book is…in my room…under my bed," Marco grunted and Star's eyes widened, "You need to kill me!"

"What, no!" Star stared at him in disbelief and tightly hugged her best friend as he shook and Janna stared at them, "I'm not going to kill you! I won't lose you because of this!" Marco grunted as Star continued to hug him, "We'll think of another way around this! I'm not going to lose you!"

"You…need to kill me…you need to end this before I hurt someone else," Star frowned and cried as Marco struggled to brake free, "Just…kill me Star! Hurry up, the magic is taking over again!" Star hugged him tighter as he continued to struggle before his world faded into darkness.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around the brightly lit area. He stood up and continued to look around before he began walking. Hearing a faint cry, he rushed towards the source of the cry and looked under a bench to see a frail creature, curled in a ball, crying. He reached for it before he heard a voice say, "Don't bother with him. He's far past the point of rescue, dear," he looked up and saw a grey-haired woman with floral markings on her cheeks, "Come dear, walk with me," Marco looked back down at the creature before standing up and walked towards the woman.

The two walked around while Marco looked around in confusion, "Um…so…no disrespect or anything, ma'am, but who are you and where are we? And another thing, what was that thing under the bench?"

"Where do you think we are?"

The woman looked at him with a faint smile, "Well…it looks like a train station…the one my parents used to bring me to when I was a little kid. The Liberal Train Station, but…it looks a lot cleaner,"

"The Liberal Train Station, you say? Heh, yes, I suppose this is your final stop then, dear," Marco's eyes widened as the woman looked up and took a deep breath, "Well…not entirely. You see, I am merely here to guide you and that creature we've just past was the dark magic clinging onto you for soul,"

"So I'm dead, Star managed to rid the darkness from my body and…"

"Well that's where you're wrong," Marco looked at the woman in confusion, "You aren't dead, not yet at least." Marco arched a brow and the woman looked at him, "Well you did say that we are in the Liberal Train Station, so you have a choice, just like the rest of us. You can sit here and wait for the train to take you to the afterlife, you can linger here until the end of time, or you can go back and be with my granddaughter and wait until your time,"

"Granddaughter? You mean you're Star's…"

"Comet Butterfly, mother of Moon Butterfly and grandmother of Star Butterfly," the woman responded, "I didn't have a choice when I died, but I've been sent here to talk to you and give you a choice."

"But the magic…"

"Is destroyed, your soul was more dominate than that dark magic," Comet assured with a faint smile, "So now you can make you choice, you can move on to the final journey, or you can go back with my granddaughter…and I believe you know which one you should take." Marco frowned and Comet placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's crying over you. She is devastated and if you choose the former, she is sure to follow,"

"Well…I can't let that happen…even if I did lie and steal from her, but…I can't let that happen…I need to go back," Comet smiled and Marco sighed as he faced her and bowed, "Thank you for your help, your majesty, but I must get back to earth," Comet nodded as she watched Marco turn and run in the opposite direction.

Star cried onto Marco's chest as Janna stood behind her and rubbed her back. The two heard moaning and they looked at Marco as he began to stir, "Why must you make such a racket, Estrella?" he opened his eyes and looked at Star and smirked, "You're libel to wake the dead,"

The two females watched as Marco sat up and a wide smile crossed Star's lips, "Marco?" Marco smiled and nodded as Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and hugged him, "Marco, I thought you were dead!"

"No, but the magic is gone," Marco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and rubbed her back, "I wanted to tell you about the spell book the first day, but the magic was keeping me from that…I'm sorry I had you worried,"

"It's fine Marco…I'm glad you're here,"

Marco hummed and nodded before looking at Janna, who frowned and looked away, "Janna…what happened…even though it was the magic, I should've put up a more of a fight. I didn't want to rape you,"

"Don't worry about it, Diaz, I know you wouldn't do something like that," Janna looked at them and smiled before walking towards them and hugged the half Latino teen, "It's good to see you're back to your normal, safety obsessed self,"

"Heh, I'm too exhausted to argue about that. I'm not a safe kid, that's all I'm saying," Star smiled as she helped Marco up and Marco took a deep breath, "Well…let's go home. I think everyone has had enough excitement that'll last the rest of the week," Star nodded as the three of them turned and walked away.

 **And I believe this arc has wrapped up quite nicely. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	644. Chapter 644

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, he was on the verge of death and he was given a choice. One more part you say? Well I suppose I can try to give another part.**

 **RobLebron: Good to know. Yeah, sorry about that, but I might do a follow up on it. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be rebooting the vampire arc, so enjoy the first part to that.**

Star and Marco walked down the park as a cool wind rushed past them. Star wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered before she felt Marco's hoodie drape around her. She looked up at her best friend and Marco smirked, "There, I can't have my best friend getting sick." Star smiled and leaned up against Marco, "We better get home,"

"Yeah, alright," the two turned and began walking away when the sound of a portal opening caught their attention and the two of them looked back as a man in a red cloak and long black hair.

The man looked up with glowing red eyes and glared at Star before smirking, revealing a set of pure white fangs, "Hey, who are you and what are you doing?" Star demanded.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, my dear," the man chuckled and shook his head, "You see, my name is Alucard, and I'm here to have a little feast," ( **I know Alucard is less than original, but I wasn't going to name him Michael again.** ) in a blink of an eye, the man rushed towards Star.

"Star!" Marco's eyes widened as he pushed his best friend aside. He grunted in pain as he felt a sharp pain pierce the side of his neck before he fell to the ground and began screaming in pain.

"Marco!" Star crawled towards her best friend and held his hand as he continued to scream in pain. She looked up at Alucard and narrowed her eyes, "You bastard!" she held her wand out and hissed, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Alucard laughed as the attack as the artic whales failed to knock him back.

"Now, now, love, it isn't polite to point." Alucard laughed and Star narrowed her eyes and frowned, "Don't worry dear, your friend won't be dying alone. Just close your eyes and think of pleasant thoughts and it'll be over before you…" before Alucard could finish, he was knocked back with a force.

Alucard looked up and saw Marco glaring at him with narrowed red eyes. Alucard smirked as he snickered and shook his head, "So…you're not dead. Well, I messed, but for now I must return to the castle," Alucard stood and bowed, "Have a pleasant evening," Alucard turned and quickly raced through the portal before it closed behind him.

Star sighed and softly smiled as she looked at her best friend as she slowly walked towards him, "I'm glad you're okay Marco, I was worried something had happened to…"

"Stay away from me, Star," Star stopped and looked at Marco with a hurt expression crossing her face, "Stay away from me, Star,"

"Marco, are you insane? I thought I lost you and you're telling me to stay away from you?" Star frowned before she continued to walk up to him, "He bit you and…"

"And what happens when a vampire bites you?" he turned around and revealed his red eyes and white fangs and Star frowned, "I don't think we can be friends anymore Star. I'm a monster now…you and your family hates monsters and…"

"I don't care!" Star snapped and threw her arms around him and tightly hugged him. Marco's eyes widened as he took in Star's scent, "I don't care that you're a vampire Marco, you're still my best bestie and this mild setback isn't going to change that,"

"Star…I don't want to accidently hurt you. I don't know how I'll act now that I've been infected," Star broke from the hug and looked up with a frown crossing her lips, "I still want us to go on adventures and everything, but I'm a vampire now and I don't know how I'll act around you or others and I don't want to accidently hurt you,"

"Marco, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me on purpose," Star slightly smiled and hugged him again, "If you start to lose control, I'll just knock you back." She broke from the hug and kissed his cheeks, "And thanks for saving me," Marco frowned and Star arched a brow, "You're not happy that you saved me?"

"Of course I am, Estrella, I'm excited that you're safe, but…I've been bitten…I can't die and I'll be forced to watch you age and die and…"

"Marco, I have a secret I want to share with you. Mewmans can only die if they are fatally wounded or if they choose to die." Marco's eyes widened and Star giggled before hugging him again, "I wasn't going to tell you because when you died, I was going to allow my life to end, but now that this has happened, we can be bestie forever!" Marco sighed and hugged her back.

Marco broke from the hug and took a deep breath, "I uh…I'm going to look for a mouse or two," Star's face twisted in disgust and Marco chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm really hungry for a mouse or two and…"

"They're part of your diet," Star sighed and softly smiled, "Go on, I should be fine on my own for a few minutes," Marco nodded and kissed her forehead before turning around and ran through the park.

The two laid on the bed in Star's room and Marco listened to Star's even breathing. He looked down and saw her back raise and fall at an even pace as she nuzzled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso as she laid her head on his chest. Marco took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you're safe, Estrella. I'd probably be devastated if something were to happen to you," he carefully moved free from Star's grasp and kissed the side of her head as he stood up and pulled the covers over her before he turned and walked out of the room.

Marco sat in the living room and sighed as his shoulders slumped over, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Star walking down the stairs, "What are you doing down here? I thought you were going to stay with me tonight?"

"I can't…I don't want to hurt you," Star frowned as she sat down next to him and leaned up against him, "Estrella?"

"You said you were going to cuddle with me tonight and we're going to cuddle, and I don't care what you say," she wrapped her arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him, "And just because you're a vampire now doesn't…doesn't mean you can lie to your…bestie," Marco looked down as he heard Star's breathing even out once again.

He sighed and shook his head, "Okay Estrella, I'm sorry I lied to you," he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back before kissing the top of her head.

 **Okay, I'm going to be reviving this arc, mainly because it was one of my favorites. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	645. Chapter 645

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: One where Star gets bitten instead huh? Interesting.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'll write some ideas down.**

 **Anyway, since I'm doing some reboots of my older arcs, I decided to bring back the classic bad boy arc. Enjoy.**

Star stared wide-eyed as she watched the buildings in the Butterfly kingdom burn to the ground and terrified citizens screamed in horror as they ran from the flames. She looked down at her wand and frowned, "Oh no, mother and father are going to be most unpleased about this." She took a deep breath and shook her head, "And they are going to send me back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses." She turned and slowly walked back to the Butterfly castle.

Walking through the gate to the castle, she saw her parents standing next to a chimera drawn carriage as servants carried a trunk into the carriage. She frowned and walked over to her parents, "Mother, father," they looked at their daughter and Star looked downward, "I'm sorry I nearly destroyed the kingdom, please don't send my back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. I'm truly sorry,"

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's," her father said and she looked at her parents in confusion, "We figured it'll be better if we send you to safer dimension to train, a place called earth,"

"Earth,"

"Yes dear," Moon answered as she ushered her daughter to the carriage, "Manfred, open the portal," the sound of a portal opened could be heard before the carriage began moving forward.

The royal family stood in an office while a short, chubby man sat behind a desk and looked over several papers, "And you say you're from another dimension?" he sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but the mental institution is five blocks down the…" before he could finish, River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold and several gems, "…as I was saying, she is going to love it here,"

"She's going to need a guide though," the man hummed and nodded.

Marco Diaz, Janna Ordonia, Hope Hadley and Oskar Greason sat under a tree in the courtyard, each smoking and laughing as they watched other students hurried across the schoolyard, "Idiots,"

They heard the hissing sound of the PA system caught their attention, "Attention, attention, will Marco Diaz report to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office,"

"Weren't we going to cut the power last night?" Marco groaned and shook his head, "The cheap bastard won't pay out to get this school fixed, but when the board of education offered to pay for those stupid extensions on the PA system, he jumped at opportunity," he sighed and stood up, "I have the feeling I won't be back for another smoke, so have one for me," the three nodded as Marco walked away from his friends.

Marco walked down the hall and saw the principal standing with a blonde girl around his age. Narrowing his eyes, he walked up to him and shook his head, "Alright Skeeves, me and my friends didn't do anything this morning, and you have no proof it was us who set the cherry bombs on in the gym, so you have no reason to call me," he looked at Star and arched a brow, "And who the hell is Goldilocks?"

"This is Star Butterfly, the new exchange student, and she needs someone to show her around," Marco glared at Skeeves with narrowed eyes and Skeeves sighed and shook his head, "Okay, I'll tell you what, if you watch her, keep her out of trouble and you and your band of troublemakers stay out of trouble yourselves, I'll erase all those detentions and suspensions from your record,"

"So if we do that, our records are…"

"Just yours,"

"Then no deal." Marco sighed and turned his back towards them, "Unless you give my friends the same deal, you're shit out of luck,"

Marco began walking away and Skeeves groaned, "Fine, I'll pull some strings and see what I can do, but you and your friends must stay out of trouble," Marco looked back and smirked, "But if you screw up once and the deal is off," Marco nodded before looking at Star and waved her over and the two of them walked away.

Star looked at Marco and softly smiled, "Thank you for showing me around, Marco," Marco ignored her as they continued to walk, "I really appreciate it. I hope your friends are…"

"Look girly, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me and my friends," Marco looked back and Star slightly frowned, "If that cheapskate of a principal is going to help us, I'll take on any job Skeeves throws at me,"

"Principal Skeeves," Star corrected and Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes, "It…it isn't polite to disrespect our superiors, Marco,"

"You're a goody-goody, aren't you girly?" Star frowned and looked down, "Goody-goody's make me sick to my stomach…being an exchange student, you'll be living with a host family, right?"

"Yes," Star looked up and Marco arched a brow, "Principal Skeeves said that I will be living with Mr. Rafael and Mrs. Angie Diaz," Marco groaned and Star frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you'll be living with me and my useless parents," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "But…whatever, I guess the damage is already done,"

"Marco, may I ask you something?" Marco groaned and looked away, "Why do you act like this? Did I do something that offended you? If I did, I am terribly sorry and…"

Marco frowned, reached back and rubbed the top of Star's head, "It's not you, girly, you have nothing to be sorry for," he looked back and Star looked at him in confusion, "It's a long story, and I don't think we have time for me to explain everything. I'll tell you why I'm like this when we get home today…but…just so you know, my parents are exactly great parents, and I'll tell you why when we get home."

"Okay," Star slightly frowned and nodded as the two of them walked down the hall.

The school day had ended and the students walked out of the school. Hope, Janna and Oskar looked back at Marco and Star and Hope sighed, "So are you going to abandon blondie or what?"

"I have to show her where we live, and plus I promised to tell her my story," Janna, Hope and Oskar stared at the half Latino teen in disbelief, "Look…I know I don't like talking about it, but I promised her and if you guys have a problem with that then you better say it now or shut the hell up!"

"Easy buddy, we know you don't like talking about it, but you don't know her and your promised to tell her?"

"Yeah Oskar, and that's only because I made her feel bad," Marco sighed an ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, me, Marco Diaz, the guy who has more detentions and suspensions is feeling guilty over a goody-goody girly…this stays between us or I'll give your dentist a wake up call," the three swallowed hard and Marco took a deep breath, "Look, you three are like my best friends and I love you guys and appreciate what you've done for me, but…I don't know,"

Janna sighed and shook her head before walking up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smirked, "Don't worry Marco, you go do what you have to do and we'll meet up with you later," Marco nodded before he and Star walked away from the three.

The two teenagers walked into the house and Marco's parents looked up with narrowed eyes, "So, you didn't get into any trouble today? Are you finally over your little petty party?" Marco growled and his mother looked at Star, "And who is this? One of your troublemaking friends or…"

"Her name is Star Butterfly and she's an exchange student that's going to be living with us and I don't want to hear you old bastards calling her a troublemaker," Marco looked at Star and smirked, "C'mon girly, I'll show you to your room so you can get settled in,"

"Okay Marco, thank you for showing me around and thank you for inviting me to live with you and your parents,"

"I didn't invite to live with us, but no problem," the two walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks form Marco's parents.

 **Okay, like I said, I'm going to reboot this arc as well because I feel like it could be better. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	646. Chapter 646

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Shining Light50: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Guest: Um…I'll try.**

 **RobLebron: I'll try to post it on Friday.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yeah, I'm rebooting some of my older arcs because I feel like they could've been done better. Yeah, I'm still working on the next chapter and hope to have it out before Christmas.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah…um…I deeply apologize, dear friend, but the only one I really remember you requested was the school play bit.**

 **Anyway, for now, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared down at the citizens of the Butterfly kingdom while Star rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. Marco wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at his wife in confusion, "Aren't you worried?"

"About what love?"

"The monsters and Mewmans revolting against each other again?" Marco arched a brow and Star looked up with a frown, "There's been a few arguments between monsters and Mewmans, and even though we have a treaty between us and the monsters, I'm worried that…"

"Honey, if that happens, we'll just have another monster bash, like we had when we were fifteen," Star sighed and softly smiled and nodded, "I know you're worried because there's been a few fallbacks, but nothing is perfect mi amore,"

"Dork," Star smiled and lightly nudged him and rubbed her stomach, "Isn't that right? Daddy's our big loveable dork, isn't he?" Marco chuckled and kissed the side of Star's head again as they looked down at the citizens.

 **Just a little something I felt like writing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	647. Chapter 647

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Broken will be Tuesday most likely, due to the holiday. I'm working on the Bad Boy bit and hoping to get it out before Christmas.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Ah, I remember. I'll try to write some of them next week.**

 **RobLebron: Probably in the next one.**

 **Here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Star woke up and looked around and frowned when she could not spot Marco. She tossed the covers aside, stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking down the corridor, she looked in every room she passed and continued to frown before she opened a door and saw Marco sitting on the edge of the window and looked up at the night sky, "Marco?" Marco looked back as Star stepped into the room, "Are you okay? You're growing distant,"

"I'm fine…just…just got a lot on my mind," Star frowned as Marco leaned back and looked up at the sky again, "It's not easy being the living embodiment of greed. Your avarice tells you to steal this, that and anything else it might want, it always leaves you feeling empty and my carbon base…it's getting darker again and it's doesn't look like it's changing any time soon,"

"Marco…I know you're scared, I know the darkness is still in you and there may not be a spell to fix that, but you've been trying and…"

"Don't you get it, Star? It's only a matter of time before I want to steal your wand, or worse, your virginity and I end up raping you and…"

"And we'll deal with that when the time comes," Star walked over to him and slightly smiled, "We've had this conversation already, a number of times too, and…"

"That's just it, Star…I don't know what will happen and…"

"Marco, we'll figure this out together, okay?" Star smiled and held his hand, "I know you're scare, but bottling everything up isn't good or healthy," Marco sighed and Star began tugging on him, "Now let's go for a nightly walk," Marco nodded as the two of them walked out of the room.

 **Just a brief update for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	648. Chapter 648

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Good to know. You too.**

 **Anyway, I promised Bedrock that I'll update broken so here you go. After this I'll try to post something from Christian. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room of the Diaz house and Star nervously looked around. Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"Where are your parents? Are they going to send me back to Mewni? If I go back, my mom will say she was right and that I wasn't ready for the wand and they'll send me to Saint…"

"Calm down, Star, they went out for the night," Marco reassured and wrapped an arm around her, "And I told you that no one is going to take you to that reform school as long as I'm around." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Why don't I make us some of my famous nachos and we'll have a little party?"

"But Marco, if my parents call and see us having a party, they'll take me away and send me back to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses," Marco frowned and Star began hyperventilating, "I can't go back!"

"Star, calm down," Star panted and Marco rubbed her back, "I just suggested a little party because I thought it might be fun, not to send you into a panic," Star frowned as she leaned closer to him, "If you want to do something else, then tell me and we will,"

Star nodded and Marco slightly smiled, "Do you want to do something else?" Star shook her head, "Okay, how about I make some nachos and we'll watch some TV," Star nodded as Marco stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Marco," he stopped and looked back in confusion, "T…thank you,"

Marco smirked and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Star, I told you a few times that I'm not going to let them send you to that reform school," Star nodded and Marco turned back around and walked towards the kitchen.

The two sat in the dimly lit living room, an empty plate resting on the table. Star leaned closer to Marco and he looked down and slightly smiled, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded, "Well I guess we should go to bed and…"

"Can…can you stay with me?" Star looked up with small tears in her eyes, "Please? I don't want to be alone,"

"Heh, sure Star," Star smiled and shifted her body weight, forcing Marco to lie back, "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" Star hummed and shook her head as she nuzzled closer to him, "Okay, Buenos Noches Estrella," he kissed the top of her head before turning the volume on the TV down.

 **Just a brief update to this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also, this week's posting and next week's posting might be a little off, I'm still debating on that one. Again, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	649. Chapter 649

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The man: Thanks. Some of those are pretty much over, I'll try to revive those that aren't done though.**

 **Ghost bravo 234: I'll try.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: You're welcome. Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's an attempt at one of your request. Enjoy, though it might be short.**

Marco walked through the backyard and began walking towards the house. Hearing a twig snap, he looked back and his eyes widened when he spotted a skunk, "Oh…shit…don't move," the skunk turned and ran towards him and Marco's eyes widened even more before his vision began to blur and he hissed in disgust.

Marco stood naked with his back as Star, Janna, Jackie. Sabrina, Ashley and Chantelle sat against the fence, smiles crossing their faces. Marco looked up and moaned, "Mom, can't I just bathe in tomato juice to get the smell out?"

"Until your father gets home with the groceries this is the only thing we can do, hijo, now hold still," his mother said before turning the hose on and began spraying her son.

 **Okay, I had nothing planned for this one so…sorry for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	650. Chapter 650

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I might start doing that.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Yeah, I might revisit that one.**

 **RobLebron: I suppose I can. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Majinbuu7985: I might do that. It seems like it might be fun to write. Yes, I heard about the theories involving the episode titled Marco Jr. and I'm hoping Naysaya comes back and Star learns of Marco's feelings. It might put a strain on things for a bit, but it also will help with this annoying shipping war.**

 **Anyway, enjoy a little Starco update.**

Star and Marco, along with their mutual friend Pony Head, slowly crept into a cave where they spotted a sleeping cyclops. The three 10-year-olds looked around the cave before spotting a knapsack full of gold and jewels. The three slowly crept over to the treasure before picking it up and slowly backed away. Pony Head's eyes widened before she let out a loud sneeze.

The three looked up at the cyclops as the cyclops began to stir and opened its one eye and stared down at the three children, "Run girls," Marco whispered quickly and the three of them turned and ran out of the cave as the cyclops chased after them.

The three raced across the forest with the cyclops close behind them before Marco tripped over an exposed root and fell forward, hitting the side of his head on a rock, "Marco!"

"Forget about him, girl, we need to go!"

"No," Star looked up at the disembodied unicorn head and narrowed her eyes, "He's my best friend and we're not leaving him like this!" Pony Head frowned as she watched Star run back to the half Latino boy and help him up, "Let's go Marco, we need to get back to the castle," Marco groaned and nodded as they continued to run through the forest.

The three stepped through the main gate of the Butterfly castle and their parents looked up and Marco's parents gasped when they sat the blood dripping down their son's face, "Hijo!" Angie shouted before she and her husband stood up and ran towards their son, "What happened honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I just tripped," the adults frowned as Moon walked over to the children and waved her wand in front of Marco, cleaning up and closing the wound, "Thank you Queen Moon,"

"Don't mention it, dear boy. Why don't you three go into the castle a play," the three frowned and slowly nodded before they headed towards the castle.

Angie frowned as she looked at Moon and River, "Your majesties, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well…the kids are still betrothed to each other…but…they will be in danger if we don't do something about this." Moon sighed and shook her head, "We have to separate them for four years and once Star receives the wand, we'll send her to earth so the two can reconnect."

"Do you think that's wise, Moon? They're going to be asking about each other and…"

"No…I will use the wand to erase their memories of each other…I just hope it doesn't go horribly wrong,"

The adults fell silent and Rafael shook his head, "Let's do it,"

"Rafael,"

"Angie…you saw Marco…it might be a good idea,"

Angie sighed and Moon nodded, "Okay, it's decided. We'll allow the children to say their goodbyes, I will open a portal and cast a spell. Once you three step through it, your son and Star will lose all memories of each other until they meet again," they adults turned and headed towards the castle.

Star, Marco and Pony Head lounged around in Star's room, Star sitting next to Marco, looking at the side of his head, "I'm fine, Star. Your mom helped me, and…"

"Kids," they looked up and saw their parents walking into the room, "We need to talk to you," Star and Marco frowned, "Lilacia, your parents are waiting for you down in the main foyer," Pony Head swallowed hard and nodded before floating out of the room.

Star and Marco looked up at their parents and Star frowned, "What's wrong mom?"

"Star…sweetheart, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz have been talking with your father and I and we believe it'll be best if you and Marco don't see each other for a while,"

"What? No," Star wrapped her arms around Marco, "You can't keep me from seeing my best friend!"

"Star," Moon said in a stern tone and the two children frowned, "It's been decided. You two will spend the next four years apart," the two moaned and Moon frowned, "We'll give you two a few minutes to say goodbye to each other," the four adults turned and walked out of the room.

Star moaned and pouted as she crossed her arms, "It's not fair. I don't want to lose my best friend!"

"Me neither," Marco sighed and hugged Star, "But it'll be okay…your mom said it'll be for a few years," Star moaned and hugged him back, "I'm going to miss you, Star."

"I'm going to miss you too, Marco," Marco broke from the hug and kissed her forehead, "I won't forget you, Marco,"

"I won't forget you either, Star," the two turned and walked out of the room and met up with their parents out in the hall.

 **Okay, just a small update for this reboot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	651. Chapter 651

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear.**

 **Ghost bravo 234: When I can, I'll get around to it.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks. Excalibur? I never thought about that, but it could be fun.**

 **JR32: Right, but you are aware that that is one of my older ones. I might do a reboot of that series.**

 **Anyway, here's a little update to the new vampire arc. Enjoy.**

Star walked in Marco's room and saw him sleeping with the shades down, a small amount of sunlight coming from the edges of the shades. She sighed and walked over to her best friend and lightly shook him awake. Marco sat up and looked at Star, "Estrella? Is it nighttime already?"

"No…the sun is still out," Marco groaned and laid back down and Star frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, I just wanted to see if you were still…well still living…or unliving or whatever."

"It's okay, Star…I'm fine," Star nodded and Marco sighed, "So how are you doing? You're not having any adventures without me, are you?"

"You know I wouldn't go on any adventures without my best bestie," Star softly smiled and crawled into bed next to him, "Are you hungry? I can give you a little snack to hold you over until you wake up tonight,"

"No…I'm fine Star, I'll get some mice when I wake up and…"

"Marco, blood is a natural part of a vampire's diet. I'm not saying bleed me dry, but just take a little to hold you over until tonight," Star pleaded and held her arm out, "Just one bite…I trust you. I know you won't kill me and you won't infect,"

"Star…" Star pouted and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay…one quick bite," Star softly smiled and Marco sat up and lightly bit down on her arm.

Marco sat up and looked over at Star and frowned when he saw a painful look crossing her face, "I'm sorry…did I take too much? Did I hurt you?"

"No…it stung a little, but I should be fine," Star sighed and Marco continued to frown, "I'll be fine, Marco, really. I wasn't going to sit here and let you ignore you dietary like this…um...you can go back to sleep," Marco yawned and nodded before lying back down and going back to sleep as Star stood up and walked out of the room.

Star closed the door and sighed, "Are you all right hija?" she looked back and saw Marco's parents walking up to her, "What's wrong Star?"

"It's been a few days since Marco's accident and he refuses to drink blood and I'm worried something might happen to him. I had to beg him to drink some of my and even then, he didn't want to. I don't want to lose my best friend because he's being stubborn,"

"Star, honey, Marco's struggling with his new lifestyle. He doesn't blame you for this and neither do we. Marco doesn't want to drink blood because he's worried he'll hurt someone, namely you, and your parents will find out about this, take you away and have him killed."

"I know Mrs. Diaz…but I've read that if a vampire ignores their diet, it could be disastrous for the vampire and…I can't lose him," her eyes widened and a small smile formed across her lips, "I got it…I need to make a few calls," she turned and ran into her room, leaving Marco's parents in the hall in confusion.

Marco sat up and stretched on the bed, "Damn…it's going to take some getting used to…it's been nearly a week and I'm still not used to the sleep cycle." He reached over and pulled the shades up and smiled at the full moon, "Darkness…my new companion," he stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he saw Star, along with Jackie, Janna, Ashley, Sabrina and Hope standing in the middle of the living room, "Uh…hi? What are you guys doing in my house?"

"Star invited us over, oh Prince of the Night," Janna smirked and Marco looked at his best friend.

Star frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Marco, but I told them about your condition and how it happened." She walked up to him and took hold of his cold hand, "You can't ignore your diet like this Marco, you'll eventually die and I'm not losing my best friend because he's being stubborn. So I decided to make a few calls and well…they agreed to help you and are now blood donors."

"Star…"

"Marco…she told us what happened to you, she told us what can happen if you ignore your diet and…none of us want that so we're not going to give you a choice in the matter," Jackie said, slowly walking over to the undead teenager, "And we've known you for a while, so we trust you not to hurt us."

"Yeah…so bite me and make me one of your nighttime slaves, oh dark prince."

Marco moved away from Janna and over to Sabrina and sighed, "Sabrina…since you agreed to this and everything…and we've known each other since we were in diapers…do you think I can take a little from you?"

Sabrina held out her neck and tightly closed her eyes, "Just…just make it quick,"

"Hold out your arm," Sabrina looked at him and Marco sighed, "Hold out your arm so I don't accidently kill you or infect you," Sabrina nodded and did as she was told and Marco leaned down and lightly sank his fangs in her arm.

He sat up and sighed, "Sorry if I hurt you," he reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "And thanks for the meal,"

"You're welcome Marco," Sabrina smiled.

"And now I am going to chase the blood down with some mice…if you lovely ladies will excuse me," he turned and walked out of the house, leaving the six girls in the living room in disgust.

 **And an update it down. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	652. Chapter 652

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Jordan: Happy New Year. I've been good, thanks for asking. Yeah, I suppose I can write it sometime this week.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Yeah, it was a pity.**

 **Dryroastsuck: Um…okay?**

 **Hot Sauce: Oh, that's a tough one. All three of them have hard times with relationships. I can't answer that just yet.**

 **Anyway, here's a reboot to the gender bent arc. Enjoy.**

Comet Dragonfly looked on in horror as buildings burned to the ground and people began running and screaming in terror. Looking down at his wand, he slowly backed away from the mayhem and began running towards the Dragonfly castle.

Stepping through the castle's gate, he saw his parents Moon and River, ( **The parents won't be gender bent, just the kids.** ) standing next to a carriage and watched as servants carried a trunk into the carriage, "No," he ran up to his parents in a panic and fell to his knees, "Mom, dad, you can't send me to Saint Hugo's Reform School for Wayward Princes! I'll never survive!"

He began screaming in a panic and his parents looked at each other before looking at their son and River chuckled, "Relax son, we're not sending you to Saint Hugo's,"

"Oh,"

He stood up and his mother narrowed her eyes, "Yet,"

Comet frowned and River shook his head, "She's just trying to scare you, Comet. No, we're sending you to a safe dimension to train. A place called earth,"

"Earth," Comet arched a brow as his parents led him into the carriage and the sound of a portal opening could be heard. The door to the carriage closed and the carriage began moving forward and Comet sighed as he watched the Dragonfly castle grow smaller in the distance, "Well…goodbye Mewni." The carriage rolled through the portal as it closed.

The Dragonfly family stood in an office with a short, plump man sat behind a desk, "So, you say you're from another dimension,"

The lights began to flicker on and off and the three adults looked back to see Comet playing with the light switch. He looked back and smirked as he shook his head, "And you said there was no magic on earth,"

He continued to play with the light switch and the man behind the desk sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, this place isn't for him," the two sighed as River picked up a chest at his feet and opened it, revealing gold and jewels and the man's eyes widened, "He is going to love it here!"

The lights continued to flicker on and off and River sighed, "He's going to need a guide,"

Students sat at their desks in the classroom, bored expressions crossing their faces as one girl focused on her schoolwork before the hissing sound of the PA system caught their attention, "Will Marcia Diaz report to the Principal's Office, Marcia Diaz report to the Principal's office."

The girl smiled as she pushed her pencil away, "Oh, looks like someone is in trouble," she stood up and put her hands behind her back, "Yeah, I bet everyone who voted me safest kid of the school must be feeling pretty embarrassed right now," she looked back and whispered to the teacher, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just go already!" Marcia jumped and ran out of the classroom.

Marcia walked down the hall to the principal and the principal smiled, "Ah, Marcia, I want you to meet our new exchange student Comet Dragonfly," she looked up and saw Comet fighting a water fountain, "He needs someone to show him around and who better than the safe kid,"

"What? No, I'm not a safe kid, I'm a misunderstood bad girl,"

She crossed her arms and the principal chuckled as he pinched her cheek, "You're adorable. Noe if you excuse me, there are thirty-seven flavors that are calling my name," the principal walked past her and Marcia groaned as she watched Comet biting down on the fountain.

The two walked down the hall and Comet smiled as he looked around, "Thanks for showing me around, safe kid,"

"What, I'm not a safe kid," Marcia pushed Comet to the side, "Careful Comet, loose title," she sighed and shook her head, "In case people don't notice, I like a little danger,"

Comet hummed before waving his wand, turning a moth into a vicious monster and Marcia's eyes widened as they watched as they watched the monster grab a nearby janitor and flew away, "Heh, well you did say you like danger,"

Marcia looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm a magical prince, from another dimension," the wand began to spark, setting the wall next to him on fire.

Marcia stared at him in disbelief and shook her head, "Well I hate to cut this tour short, but I have to get home. Bye,"

She began walking away as Comet waved at her, "Goodbye new friend, goodbye!" Marcia slightly smiled before she turned and began running away from the growing fire.

Marcia opened the door to a house decorated with cacti and heard laughing as she stepped inside. Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw her parents and Comet sitting on the couch. Her parents looked up and her mother, Angie, smiled, "Oh, Marcia, come meet the new exchange student that's going to be living with us!"

"What…what…what?"

"What," Comet looked around before jumping up and walked over to Marcia, "I had no idea these were your parents. I only assumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz."

"Isn't this great, hija, Comet's run loving energy is just what we need in this house," Angie smiled.

Marcia sighed and narrowed her eyes, "You know, mama, we could've gotten that with a litter of puppies,"

"Dude…I love puppies," Comet stepped away from Marcia and waved his wand, conjuring a litter of puppies and Marcia watched as her parents ogled over the puppies.

The puppies began barking and shooting lasers form their eyes and everyone looked on in horror. Marcia's father, Rafael picked up a puppy and chuckled, "Well, they are still cute," the puppy shot a laser in his eye and Rafael continued to chuckle.

"Marcia, honey, why don't you take Comet to his room," the two teenagers walked up the stairs.

The two stood in the room and Comet hummed to himself, "Yeah, I can make this work. Glitter Bomb Expansion Blast!" in a dust of glitter, the room expanded and Comet smirked as he began jumping on the bed.

Marcia smiled and looked around, "You know, I wish my room was like this."

Comet jumped off the bed and landed in front of her, "You do," he ran out of the room and Marcia followed him.

Comet opened the room leading to Marcia's room and he waved his wand, "Fantastic Room Suck Transform!" a black hole opened up in the middle of the room and the two teenagers stared in shock as it began inhaling the furniture in the room before they quickly closed the door.

"Suck? Suck? Why was the word suck in that spell!"

"I uh…I don't know…it just came out that way," Marcia groaned and hit her head against the wall, "I know, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day." He waved his wand and a small sun appeared above her head before it turned into a dark cloud and rain began fallen on her head.

"That's it!" Marcia turned and walked away, "If you're moving in, then I'm moving out!"

She fell out of the window and Comet ran towards the window, "Are you okay?"

"Good thing the cacti broke my fall."

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Marcia stood up and began limping away, "Just stay away from me!" Comet frowned as he watched Marcia limp away.

Marcia leaned up against a wall with her arms across her chest as she shivered. She looked up and saw Comet standing in front her. She jumped in a panic and panted, "What are you doing here?" Comet frowned and waved his wand, evaporating the cloud above Marcia.

Marcia looked at Comet and Comet sighed, "Look…I didn't have a choice in coming to earth…just like you didn't have a choice with…dealing with me," Marcia frowned and Comet shook his head, "I'll just…find another family to stay with,"

Marcia continued to frown as she looked up and her eyes widened, "Comet,"

Comet looked back and his eyes widened he spotted a group of monsters standing behind him and the smallest monster spoke, "Ah, Comet Dragonfly,"

"Ludo, how did you know where to find me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Yes, that's why I asked,"

"Oh, well it's a funny story really. You see, Buff Frog…wait, I don't need to tell you anything. Monsters, get the wand,"

The monsters ran towards him and Comet got ready to fight when Marcia jumped in front of him and punched and kicked the giraffe monster, "You can fight?"

Marcia smiled as a faint blush crept across her cheeks, "It's called karate," the two turned to the army of monsters and Comet began casting spells while Marcia kicked and punched monsters.

Ludo growled and watched as his army fell to the ground, "Monsters, retreat," opening a portal, the monsters stood up and walked over to the portal as they moaned, "Yes, yes, walk of shame." Ludo stepped through the portal as it closed.

"That was amazing, I was amazing, we were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess it was," Comet smiled before he frowned, "Well, I guess I'll be living now,"

He walked past Marcia and Marcia's eyes widened, "Wait, I don't want you to go. I want to you stay with you?"

Comet looked back with a wide smile, "Really?" he hugged her and Marcia's eyes widened, "Thanks!"

Marcia sighed and smiled as she hugged him back before they broke form the hug and began walking away, "So will there be more fights like that?"

"Probably,"

"Alright…oh, let's cross at the light,"

Comet chuckled and shook his head, "Whatever you say, wild girl,"

 **And this reboot is taking off. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	653. Chapter 653

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Wow, that must've taken a while to write.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JR32: Right.**

 **Maxstelle1986: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Here's a monster update. Enjoy.**

Star walked into her room and saw Marco huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth, "Marco?" she slowly walked up to him and saw his body was encased in the dark metal, "Marco? Are you o…" Marco jumped up and wrapped his right arm around Star's waist and began groping her breasts with his left hand, "…Marco, this is really uncomfortable. I'm not ready for this part of our relationship,"

Marco looked at her with glowing white eyes, "Marco fight it!" she raised her arm and slapped him across the face, hurting her hand in the process, "Ow…Marco, stop this! This is what made me break up with Tom! Do you want me to have you thrown out of the castle!"

Marco felt a single tear fall on his cheek and his eyes widened, "Star?" he carefully moved away from Star and sat down on the floor, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that," Star frowned as she watched the metal dissolve from Marco's body, "I tried to fight it, I did, but…my greed…it wanted you,"

"I know Marco, but I'm not ready for that step in our relationship," Star sat down next to him and rubbed his back, "I know you didn't want to hurt me, and my mom is trying to find a spell to fix all of this," Marco nodded and Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, "I know you don't want to hurt me, but you have to fight it until my mom finds a way to fix this,"

Star smiled and kissed Marco's cheek, "It'll be okay, Marco, it'll be okay." Star rubbed Marco's back as he panted in a panic.

 **I don't know what else I have for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	654. Chapter 654

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Keep reading.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Well I suppose I can try writing one for Monday's shot. Nothing is promised at the moment though.**

 **Deadpool rules: I'll have to go back and check it out. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **BEC Enterprises: Good to know. Unfortunately, I do not. If you have another request, I will try to do it.**

 **TacticalBacon: Good to know. I'll write it when I can.**

 **For now, here's a little vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in the living room with his shoulders slumped over. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I hate this. I can only spend so much time with Star and…" he heard footsteps move around upstairs in Star's room followed by muffled shouting, "What the hell?" he jumped up and ran up the stairs.

Running into Star's room, he looked around the abandoned room and he narrowed his eyes, "What the hell!" he spotted Star's wand resting on the bed. Picking it up, he looked up with glowing red eyes and growled as he saw several figures running towards the school. Turning into a bat, he flew out of the window and flew towards the school.

Star, along with Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley, bound, sat in the school's parking lot, looked up and saw Brittney, Andrea, Chantelle and the entire football team standing above them. Star narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What the hell do you think…" before she could finish, Brittney slapped her across the face.

The six looked up and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "Shut up Butterface," she looked at Sabrina and crossed her arms, "So what are you doing hanging out with Butterface and the safe kid?" Sabrina frowned and looked away, "You better answer me, Sabrina, or else I'll…" before she could finish, she, Andrea, Chantelle and the football team fell back with a force.

They looked up and saw Marco helping the girls up before handing the wand to Star. Marco looked back with glowing red eyes, "Star, I want you and the girls to get back to the house,"

"What? Marco are you insane? We're not going to…"

"Now goddamn it!" he looked back and the girls flinched, "I can't fight these bastards and make sure no one goes after you six!"

"Marco, we can defend…"

"Just get out of here! I'll meet up with you guys back at the house!" Jackie frowned and Marco growled, "Get going!" Star swallowed hard before waving her wand and in a flash of light, the six girls disappeared.

Marco looked back at the other and narrowed his eyes as he smirked, revealing his fangs, "Don't run…it'll just be more fun for me," he slowly approached them before running towards them, surprising them.

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley sat in Star's room and Sabrina frowned, "Why would he yell at us like that? I've known Marco since we were babies and he never acted like that."

"No one has," Hope frowned and shook her head, "He's…what happened to him?"

Star frowned as a bat flew through the window and in a dust a smoke, Marco landed on the floor and hurried towards the door. Star stood up and walked over to her best friend, "Marco, turn around,"

"Uh…sorry, but I can do that right…"

"Turn around Marco,"

"And I'm glad you girls are all right, but you might want to get some sleep. You do have school tomorrow and…"

"Turn around!" Marco sighed and shook his head before turning around and the girls gasped at his red eyes and the blood caked around his mouth, "Marco…what happened? Are you hurt?"

"No…I killed them, through," the six stared at him in disbelief and Marco shook his head, "Why don't you girls get some sleep. You have school tomorrow," Star frowned and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Estrella?"

"I'm glad you're okay, Marco,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back, "I'm glad you're safe, all of you," he broke from the hug and kissed Star's forehead, "Get some sleep and I'll try to see you before you go to school tomorrow." Star frowned and nodded as Marco turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Marco sat in the darkened living room and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Well…everyone is in bed, the girls are safe and…" before he could finish, he heard a knock at the door.

He groaned and stood up, before walking over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw a pale Andrea and Chantelle standing on the front step, "What the hell? I bled you morons dry!"

"Help…please," Marco arched a brow as the two cheerleaders opened their mouths, revealing pure white fangs, "We need help,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Come in, both of you," the two nodded before stepping into the house and Marco closed the door, "I didn't mean to infect you two…I wanted you dead after you attacked Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope and Ashley," the two frowned before they groaned and held their stomachs, "Don't move, I'll go get you two some mice,"

The two looked at him in disgust and Marco shook his head, "Don't worry, they're actually pretty good and apart of our diet. When I get back we're going to talk and I want to know why you would do something like that,"

He was about to walk up the stairs when Chantelle spoke, "Brittney…she said that we were doing some kind of new initiation," Marco stopped and looked back, "She told the two of us to wait in the school's parking lot until she gets there and then we saw her being followed by the football team, carrying the girls. We wanted to leave, but Brittney threatened us,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "We'll talk about it later," the two frowned and Marco turned his back towards them and began walking up the stairs, "Right now I should get you those mice. Don't go anywhere," the two slowly nodded and Marco ran up the stairs.

 **Just a small update to the rebooted arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	655. Chapter 655

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Alright**

 **Bedrock Armor: Heh, I guess it has been a while since I updated that. So here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room of the Diaz living room while their parents were out for the evening. Marco looked at the broken girl sitting next to him and arched a brow, "What?" Star looked up and frowned, "Marco, what is it? You're making me really uncomfortable,"

"I'm sorry Estrella…but I'm a little confused…your ex-boyfriend had to do something worse than just…do that to you for you to be this fragile…what else happened?" Star frowned and looked away, "I'm not trying to pry into your life, but I can't help you if you tell me the full story,"

"What's there to tell? Tom raped me and that's that!" Star huffed and looked away as she crossed her arms. Marco sighed as tears began to build up behind Star's eyes, "He wanted…he told me that…I'll be alone, that no one will love me because I'm too naïve and that people will only see me as a whore,"

"Star…"

"He reached down my skirt and started rubbing me as he groped my breasts. He shouted some hurtful things in my face…before he did any of that, he'd torment me to no end. He'll constantly tease me, he'd push me in the mud, he'd treat me like a slave and…"

"It's okay, Estrella, I get the jest of…"

"He…he'd kick me in the mud, belittle me in front of our friends, it just…my friends wouldn't help and the only ones I could trust were my parents."

Star frowned as Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Star's blue eyes widened as she looked at the half Latino teen in shock and confusion, "He broke, I get that, but you don't have to keep that bottled up. Yes, it's good that you can count on your parents, but there are other people who want to try and help. My parents…me," he broke from the hug and Star frowned, "I know you have trust issues, and it may seem like I'm only saying this to comfort you, but that's not the case. I want to try and help you and show you that not everyone is like your friends and your ex-boyfriend,"

"But…I…I don't know," Marco frowned and hugged her again and Star hugged him back, "I don't know,"

"It'll be okay, Star," Marco sighed and continued to comfort her.

 **Okay, just a small update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	656. Chapter 656

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Shining Light50: Don't we all hate him?**

 **Anyway, I was going to reboot another one of my arcs, but here's something that Coward asked for. Enjoy.**

Marco stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath as he reached for a towel when his eyes widened when he saw a note in place of his towel, "What the hell?" he picked up the note and read it, "Hijo, had to clean up a mess…borrowed your towel…in the wash. Love mom. P.S. your father and I have gone out," he groaned and tossed the note into the wastebasket before walking out of the bathroom with caution.

He slowly stepped down the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw his blind neighbor Star Butterfly sitting on the couch, a blank expression on her face. He slowly stepped down before stepping down on a thumbtack and he let out a loud, unintentional yelp, "Marco?" Star looked up in confusion, "Is that you?"

"Uh…yeah…and no offense Estrella, you know you're welcomed here whenever, but what are you doing here?"

"Well my parents and your parents went out and my mom said I should stay here with you until I get back." Marco swallowed hard and Star sighed as she shook her head, "I can watch myself. I don't need a babysitter…no offense, you're my best friend and everything, but…my parents act like they don't trust me,"

"They do…they just want to make sure you don't get hurt…I'll be back," he turned and tried running up the stairs, only to trip and fall back.

"Marco," Star stood up and slowly walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

Marco moaned and stood up as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Star hugged him and Marco's eyes widened, "Star…I'm uh…"

"You're naked," Star backed away and stared at Marco with a blank stare, "And why are you wet? And why does…your…thing fell small? Are you ill?"

"Um…no…I just took a cold shower…I need to get dried and changed…problem is my mom used my towel to clean up a mess and now I'm going to…"

"Go get dried and dressed…and don't worry…I can't tell anyone anyways," Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "Go get dried before you get sick,"

"Right…why don't you sit down and I'll be back with you in a few minutes," Star nodded before Marco helped her back to the couch before he turned around and walked away.

Marco walked back into the living room and sat down next to Star and took a deep breath, "Are you dressed now, Marco?"

"Yeah…I just wished my parents had told me you were going to be coming over…I mean I know you can't see…but I don't think it's a good thing to walk around naked with my best friend sitting right here," Star hummed and nodded, "Anyway, are you hungry? I could make us some of my famous nachos."

"Actually…can we go out?" Marco looked at her and Star frowned, "I just thought we could go out and have some fun."

Marco looked out the window and shook his head at the darkened sky, "I'm sorry Estrella, but it looks like it's going to rain soon…so going out is not an option,"

"Okay," Star pouted and Marco frowned, "I guess nachos sounds good right about now," Marco smiled and nodded before rubbing the top of her head, stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

 **I'm breaking this down into a few parts. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	657. Chapter 657

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I don't know. I'm trying, but I've been under stress again and it's effecting my writing.**

 **Bedrock Armor: I suppose it is.**

 **Roger9481: Okay? I don't know what to say about that.**

 **Pizza: Thanks, good to hear. I'm going to try and get it out next week.**

 **Here's an update to the bad boy arc. Enjoy.**

Star stood outside of Marco's room and frowned before she raised her arm and lightly knocked on the door. The door soon opened and a tired Marco stood in front of her, "Girly?" Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well, thanks for waking up in the middle of the night, now what the hell do you want?"

"I would like to hear your story," Marco groaned and Star stepped closer to him, "You promised you'd tell me and you haven't told me yet. It isn't polite to lie Marco,"

"Right…and I doubt you're going to let us sleep unless I tell you," Star frowned and Marco sighed and stepped aside, "Come in…I know we wont get any sleep otherwise," Star nodded as she slowly stepped into the room and the two teenagers walked over to the bed and sat down.

Star looked at the rough boy and saw him looking down with his shoulders slumped over, "Marco?" Marco hummed and Star frowned, "Are you okay? If you want, I can go back to my room and we don't have to talk about this. You don't seem to be comfortable with this and…"

"It's Jackie…my ex-girlfriend," Star frowned and Marco groaned as he shook his head, "Goddamn it…that fucking…and that damn bastard Alfonzo!" he punched the wall next to him and Star flinched, "I just…fuck!"

"Marco, why don't you explain what happen," Marco panted and Star leaned closer to him, "You parents are sleeping and it would be quite rude to wake them,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Right, I'm talking to a goody girl," Star slightly frowned and Marco groaned, "I was dating this girl Jackie Lynn Thomas and at first everything was going great. One day I got a call from Jackie, saying he won't be in school because she wasn't feeling well. I didn't think much of it and went to school."

Star stared at him as he continued his story, "After school I decided to go visit Jackie, I even bought her a teddy bear as a get well present,"

"That's nice," Star softly smiled and Marco looked at her, "Your girlfriend was not feeling well and you went to visit her,"

"Almost wish I had ignored her," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "I opened the door with the spare key she gave me and walked up the stairs to her room and what do I see? Jackie lying in bed with a cold? No! I saw her and Dolittle fucking each other's brains out! When I made my presence known, they jumped before looking at me! Jackie stared at me and laughed! She laughed, and laughed and laughed! She then told me that she was only 'dating' me so I can help her get good grades! In a rage, I threw the spare key at her, hitting her in the eye and then I began beating the living hell out of that four-eyed freak of nature!"

He panted and Star frowned before she began rubbing his back, "It's okay Marco, it's okay,"

Marco frowned and shook his head, "No it's not, most parents will offer their child some form of comfort when they learn that something happened to their child, but my parents fucking grounded me and when I tried to explain to them what happened, they grounded me for another month for lying to them!"

He panted and Star frowned before she carefully hugged him. Marco looked at her in confusion and Star took a deep breath, "I'm sorry you've been through that, Marco. I'm sorry she and your friend did that to you, and I'm sorry your parents didn't offer you any comfort, but you have friends. Janna, Hope and Oskar, and I'm here as well,"

Marco sighed as he felt Star stand up and felt her kiss his cheek and his eyes widened, "I'm going to go back to bed. We have school tomorrow and it will be inappropriate if we fall asleep while the teacher is talking," She walked across the room and through the door before quietly closing it behind her.

Marco sighed and shook his head before lying back with his arms behind his head and a hardened look crossing his face, "She's just being the goody-goody that she is. I'm not falling for a good girl like her," he sighed before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Just a small update to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	658. Chapter 658

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Probably on Wednesday.**

 **GRiM the MAVERICK: That's a new concept. I'll write some ideas down to see what I can get.**

 **RobLebron: I'll try to get it out on Friday.**

 **Here's that Nova Conner lemon a lot of you have been asking for. Enjoy, though fair warning it may not be all that great.**

Nova Butterfly sat in her room and panted as she looked down and saw purple markings covering her arms. Hearing a knock at the door, she squeaked and jumped up, "Nova? Honey are you ready for school? It's getting late," she heard her mother call.

She looked back down at her arms and bit her lip before shaking her head, "Uh…I'm not feeling good, mom…I think it was something I ate," her eyes widened when she heard the doorknob turn and she quickly jumped up and ran towards the door, pushing her body weight against it, "Trust me mom, you don't want to come in here…can you and dad just call me out of school today…I'm sure I'll be fine,"

She heard her mother sigh, "Okay, we'll call you out. Do you need anything before we leave for work, sweetie?"

"No…I'll be fine, mom," she heard her mother's footsteps walk away from the door and she sighed as she slid to the floor and panted as she looked down as saw the purple markings continue to spread.

Nova sat on her bed and panted before the door open and she looked up in a panic to see her best friend Conner walking into the room and she felt her heart begin to race, "Hey Nova, I didn't see you at the park and I was wondering if my best friend was going to…"

"Close the door!" Conner jumped and quickly closed the door, "Conner…I…you need to get away from me!"

"Whoa…what's wrong No…" before he could finish, Nova pressed her lips against Conner's. Conner backed away and stared at his best friend in confusion, "Nova? What's wrong with you?"

"I…I need help, Conner," Conner arched a brow before his eyes widened as he watched Nova begin to take her clothes off, "Please…I'll explain everything once we're done, but you really need to help me,"

"Help…help you how?"

"I…I need you to have sex with me," Conner's eyes widened and Nova frowned, "Just trust me, Conner…I'll explain everything later, I promise," Conner sighed and slightly nodded.

Conner laid on his back with Nova saddled on top of his, her pussy burying his dick. Nova moaned and arched her back. She looked down at her best friend as she rubbed her own breasts, "Keep fucking me, Conner, this is helping a lot!"

"And how exactly is this helping? And what if your parents come home early?" Nova ignored him as she moved her hips and panted.

Nova knelt on the bed with Conner behind her, his dick in her pussy. She looked back and panted, "Keep going, just keep fucking me, Conner!" Conner swallowed hard and held Nova's hips as he moved at an even pace.

The two teenagers laid on the bed, panting and covered in sweat. Nova nuzzled closer to her best friend and Conner looked at her in confusion, "So…what exactly was that about?"

"Well…you know how me and my mom aren't really human?" Conner slowly nodded and Nova frowned, "Well I was going through Mewberty and…I could've ignored it, which would've hurt, or we could've done that to help me out quicker,"

"Well…I'm glad to help," Nova smiled and nodded before nuzzling closer to Conner and fell asleep in his arms.

 **Like I said, it might not have been grand, and I'm sorry for that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	659. Chapter 659

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: It's not an arc, people just wanted a Nova Conner lemon and I hope I got what people wanted.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Good to hear. He got dressed.**

 **Enjoy this broken update.**

Marco watched as Star sat at her desk, scribbled in her notebook, a panic-stricken look crossing her face. He looked up at the teacher and saw Miss Skullnick glaring at the students with narrowed eyes. He sighed and shook his head before he continued to focus on his schoolwork.

A few moments later, the teacher slammed a ruler down on her desk and Marco's eyes widened as he looked over to Star and saw her panted with wide eyes, "Time's up, put your pencils down!" Marco quickly dropped his pencil and turned to comfort Star, "Mr. Diaz, whatever is troubling Miss Butterfly, I'm sure…"

"I'm making sure she's all right!" Marco snapped back at the teacher, surprising everyone there, "I'm her guide, I have to make sure she's all right and stays out of trouble!" he turned and lightly rubbed Star's back as she continued to pant in a panic, "It's okay, Estrella. Miss Skullnick just hit her desk, she wasn't going to hurt you."

"A…are you sure?"

"Even if she wanted to, you know I won't let her," Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "School's almost over for the day, do you think you can handle it for one more hour,"

"I can try," Star sighed and let out a shaky breath, "Thanks Marco," Marco smiled and nodded before kissing the side of her head.

Star looked at him in shock and Marco sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Um…sorry, I just…"

"Thank you, Marco," Star softly smiled before Marco nodded and sat back down.

 **I want to apologize for the length here. I had nothing planned for an update so I'm sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you al think.**


	660. Chapter 660

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Geo Soul: No I do not. Sorry.**

 **The Cowardly Christian: Right.**

 **TacticalBacon: Yeah, I said I was going to write it.**

 **WoobaLooaDoodDoo: Right? Okay.**

 **Anyway, I promised RobLebron a reboot to the traitor arc so here you go. Enjoy.**

Marco sighed as he opened a portal and stepped through it without looking back. Stepping into the main foyer of the Butterfly castle, he looked around, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Moon and River staring at him in confusion, "What are you doing back at the castle, dear boy?"

"I…I wanted to come back and ask for Star's hand," Moon narrowed her eyes and Marco swallowed hard, "I know we're still young, but…"

"And what makes you think you're worthy of my daughter's hand?"

"I…I helped fight Toffee, she and I have been best friends since she came to earth and…"

"And again, what makes you think you're worthy of her hand?"

Marco sighed and shook her head, "I love her…it took her leaving, almost dying and me leaving Mewni to realize that and…I know that's bad and everything, but I'm willing to do anything to prove it,"

"Really," Moon hummed before standing up and walked over to him, "Very well boy, you will train to be a knight, and if you survive the training and you manage to rise through the rankings, you may marry my daughter," Marco smiled and nodded, "But be warned, the training that knights go through are merciless and you'll be lucky to walk away with your life,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "If you're trying to scare me, your majesty, it won't work." The two adults looked at him and Marco smirked, "If I die then I die, but I'm not going to back down because of a cheap scare tactic. I love Star and will do anything for her." The two adults frowned and Marco arched a brow, "What?"

"Nothing, dear boy," Moon sighed and shook her head before turning her back towards him, "If you will follow me, I will show you to the knights' quarters," Marco nodded and followed Moon.

 **Okay, this is the first attempt at rebooting this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	661. Chapter 661

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Good to hear.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: I have something planned for that chapter, don't worry about it.**

 **Anyway, here's a monster update, possibly the final part to this arc too. Enjoy.**

Star roamed around the corridor of the castle, looking around in confusion. Opening a door, she saw Marco sitting in the middle of the room, "Marco what are you doing in here?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "What happened? Did you try to steal something again?"

"No…but I tried to hurt you. I can't be around you anymore," Star frowned a she walked closer to him and sat down next to him, "I almost raped you, I can't be near you and…"

"Marco, I know it wasn't you," Star pulled him up and smiled, "Let's go have some fun…I hear the Bounce Lounge is closing. Why don't we go there before it closes its doors for good?" Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the room.

The patrons danced as music filled the air. The music started to slow down and the two looked at each other as the other patrons danced around them. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Um…I uh…danced out…we should…"

"C'mon Marco, one last dance and then we can leave," Marco looked at Star and Star slightly smiled, "C'mon Marco, it could be fun," Marco sighed and nodded before Star took him by the arm and led him away and the two of them began dancing close to one another.

The song slowly began to fade and Star leaned closer to Marco. Marco's eyes widened before he felt Star's lips touch his. Marco backed away and growled in pain, "Marco? Are you okay?" Marco fell to the ground and held his head in pain, "Marco what's wrong?"

Marco looked down at his arms and his eyes widened as he saw his arms encase in carbon before it slowly turned a bright, pure gold, "No…stop!" Star's eyes widened as she watched Marco's gold encased body stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know…this never happened, not even after Eclipsa cast that spell," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…that was…that felt strange."

Star frowned and took Marco by the hand, "Let's go back to the castle…the Bounce Lounge is about to close," Marco frowned and nodded before Star opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

The two sat on the bed in Star's room and Marco looked down at the gold encasing his arms, "So…do you have any idea about this?"

"No…but…I don't have the urge to steal anymore…I feel calm and relaxed," Marco looked up and smirked, "Whatever you did…thanks…I needed that," Star smiled and nodded.

 **Okay, I'm going to have to end this arc here. I have nothing left planned. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	662. Chapter 662

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **4010244: Right. I actually haven't given a proper ending to that one, but I suppose I can try.**

 **Bedrock Armor: I actually have something for chapter 666 requested by Geo Soul.**

 **MakerofGames03: Ah, okay. Well like I said, I have something planned for 666. Keep reading because it might be something that will surprise you.**

 **Anyway, I was going to update the reboot to little Starco, but a few things came up, so for now, here's a vampire update.**

Marco stood in the hall, glaring at the two undead cheerleaders as they talked to Sabrina. Star walked over to her best friend and looking concerned, "Marco?" he looked back and Star slightly frowned, "I know you're worried, they attacked us last night and you thought you killed them and…"

"And they come to the house a few hours later, infected with the venom…I don't trust them, but they do see like they're truly sorry for what they did to you six," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Estrella…maybe they are trying to make things right and…"

"I know Marco," Star smiled and began pulling Marco by his arm, "Why don't we go to the Wicked Knights Club while they talk. It's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation like this." Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked into Star's room.

The two, along with several other patrons, danced as loud music filled the air and strobe light flashed. Star looked over at her undead best friend and saw a crowd of people surrounding him. Star frowned and held her wand out and shouted above the music, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" the crowd of people separated from Marco and Star stepped forward with narrowed eyes, "Leave him alone! He's here with me!"

"Star!" she looked at Marco, who frowned and shook his head, "Let's not worry about them…let's just go home!" Star frowned and slowly nodded before Marco opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

Marco looked over to Star and saw her sitting on her bed, looking out the window with a frown crossing her lips, "I'm sorry they ruined our fun," Star looked up in confusion, "I guess vampires aren't accepted in any environment, huh?"

"No, but it's not your fault Marco, you were bitten because you were trying to protect me." Star smiled and shook her head, "So we can't go to the Wicker Knights Club, it's not the end of the world. We'll figure something out," Marco sighed and nodded.

 **Just a brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	663. Chapter 663

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **MakerofGames03: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Parziuvl: I don't understand your question. The only reviews that can be removed are guest reviews if that's what you mean.**

 **Here's a bad boy update. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco, Janna, Hope and Oskar walked down the street to school, Janna, Hope and Oskar glaring at the blonde-haired princess with narrowed eyes. Star looked at them and slightly frowned, "Why are you three staring at me like that?" Marco looked at his three friends and narrowed his eyes, "Please stop staring. It's very rude and it's making me feel uncomfortable,"

"What do you think you're doing with our…"

"Leave her alone, Hope," Marco growled and the three looked at him, "Remember what I said. I'll give your dentists a real wake up call," the three stared at Marco in disbelief as Marco narrowed his eyes, "She hasn't done anything to any of us, and if hanging out with her is going to clean our records, I say who cares?"

"But brother…"

"But nothing, Janna. Star didn't do anything to us, so you three are going to leave her alone." The three friends groaned and Marco hissed, "Quit your bellyaching! I said you three are going to leave her alone and that's that! I don't want to hear your griping!"

"Fine, whatever man," Oskar sighed and shook his head before he, Hope and Janna walked ahead of the two, "We'll see you two at school." The three hurried their pace as they faded from Star's and Marco's sight.

Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "You didn't have to do that," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I can make it to school just fine on my own, Marco. You didn't have to yell are your friends like that."

"They were making you feel uncomfortable, girly, and you're too much of a goody-goody to say anything to them. I wasn't going to stand here while they were harassing you," Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "And besides, I'm not going to abandon you like that…hell I basically told you my life story last night. I have to make sure no one tries to tell you a different version,"

"And why would they do that?" Marco sighed and Star looked at him in confusion, "Marco? Why would they do that? Are they so impolite that they will lie?"

"Yeah…they are…and they will," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I won't blame you if you hear a different version of the story and believe that one over mine, but…"

"I wouldn't do that Marco, I told you that I believe you." Marco frowned and Star looked at him, "Is something wrong, Marco? Did I say something that upset you?"

"No…you didn't do anything girly…I'm just not used to someone being nice to me outside of my friends," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the top of her head again, "We better get to school before you get in trouble."

"But aren't you worried you'd get in trouble too?"

"C'mon girly, it's me we're talking about. I could care less if I get in trouble," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Let's go girly, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Star frowned and slowly nodded.

 **And an update is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	664. Chapter 664

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I don't think I'll be able to. Sorry.**

 **Red: 473 is a standalone story unless I can think if away to continue it. 554 is completed. Sorry for any inconvieance.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star's eyes widened as she watched building begin to burn down and citizens began to scream in terror. Star slowly backed away in terror. Her parents looked down from the tallest tower of the castle and they looked at each other, "It's time," they turned and walked away.

Star walked through the gates of the castle and saw her parents standing next to a griffin-drawn carriage as a couple of servants carried a trunk into the carriage. Her eyes widened as she ran over to her parents and dropped to her knees, "Mom, dad I'm sorry I nearly destroyed Mewni! Please don't send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, I won't survive!"

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you to Saint Olga's,"

Star's eyes widened as she smiled and stood, "Oh,"

"Yet," her mother said in a stern voice and Star frowned.

"No, we thought it'll be better to send you to a safer dimension while you train. A place called earth,"

"Earth?" her parents nodded as they led her into the carriage and the sound of a portal opening could be heard.

The three stood in an office while a short man sat behind a desk and looked down at the documents in front of him, "And you say you're from another dimension," the man sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…I don't think this is a place for her," River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold and jewels and the man's eyes widened, "As I said, she is going to love it here."

"She's going to need a guide though," River said and the man looked at them in confusion.

"Yes, tell us, does a young man named Marco Diaz attend school here?" Moon questioned and the man slowly nodded, "Excellent, he shall be her guide," the man slowly nodded again before reaching across his desk and picked the phone up.

The students sat in their classroom, focusing on their schoolwork when the crackling noise of the P.A. system caught their attention, "Attention, will Marco Diaz report to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office."

Marco Diaz smirked as he pushed his pencil aside, "Oh, it looks like someone is in trouble," he stood up and continued to smirk, "Yeah, I bet everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed," he looked at the teacher and whispered, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just go already!" Marco jumped and ran out of the classroom in a hurry.

Marco approached the principal and arched a brow, "So…what do you need?"

"Ah, Marco Diaz, I want to introduce you to the new exchange student, Star Butterfly," Marco looked up and saw the blonde princess attacking a water fountain, "She's going to need someone to show her around and I thought who better than you? The school's safe kid,"

"What? I'm not a safe kid. I'm a misunderstood bad boy,"

"You're adorable," the principal chuckled before walking away, "Now if you excuse me, there are thirty-seven flavors that are calling my name." Marco groaned as Star began biting down on the fountain before he walked over to her and began leading her away.

Star looked around and smiled, "Thank for showing me around safe kid,"

"I don't know what Skeeves told you, but I am not a safe kid…believe it or not, I like a little danger," Star hummed before waving her wand, turning a nearby moth into a mutated monster, which grabbed the janitor before flying away.

Star giggled as Marco stepped away from her, "Well you did say you like a little danger,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension." Star waved her wand, conjuring a rainbow which soon caught fire, the flames licking up the wall of the school.

Marco's eyes widened before he smiled, "Well that's the end of our tour, I'm going home,"

He began walking away and Star waved and smiled, "Goodbye, goodbye new friend, bye-bye!" Marco smiled before putting his hood up and began running.

Marco walked through the front door where he heard his parents laughing. He looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Star sitting between his parents. They looked up and a wide smile formed across Star's lips, "Oh Marco, come see the new exchange student that's going to be living with us."

"What…what…what?"

"What?" Star looked around before jumping up and ran over to him, "I had no idea these were your parents. I just assumed everyone on earth had the last name Diaz,"

"Isn't this great, hijo? Having Star around could be fun with her fun-loving attitude and energy,"

Marco narrowed his eyes are his parents, "You know mom, we could've gotten that with a litter of puppies."

Star's eyes widened as she gasped, "I love puppies." She stepped away from Marco and waved her wand, conjuring a litter of golden retriever puppies and Marco watched as his parents fawned over the litter.

The puppies began barking and shooting lasers from their eyes and the four watched with wide eyes. Rafael chuckled before picking one up, "Well they are still cute," the puppy shot a laser in his eye and Rafael laughed.

"Marco, why don't you take Star to her room," Star ran towards the stairs while Marco lugged Star's trunk behind him. Angie looked at her husband and smiled, "This is it, Rafael. She's here,"

"Yes, but why can't they remember each other? Didn't Moon say it would be until Star turns fourteen?" Angie frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

Star looked around the bland room and hummed as she tapped the wand on her chin, "Yeah, I can make this work." She held the wand up and smiled, "Glitter Bomb Expansion Blast!" the room expanded and Star began jumping on the bed.

Marco looked at Star and smiled, "I wish I had a room like this,"

Star jumped off the bed and smiled, "You do?" she ran out of the room and Marco followed her.

Star opened the door leading to Marco's room and waved her wand, "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" a black hole opened in the middle of the room and began sucking the furniture into it. The two teenagers screamed as they backed out of the room and quickly closed the door.

Marco looked at the princess with wide eyes, "Suck? Suck? Why was the word suck in that spell?"

"I don't know, it just came out that way…oh I know, how about a little sunshine to brighten up your day," she held her wand up and cast a spell, conjuring a small sun above Marco and she smiled.

The sun soon turned into a dark cloud and began running over the half Latino teen and Star frowned, "That is it! If you're moving in, then I am moving out!"

He walked over to the window and fell out of it and Star ran towards the window, "Are you okay?"

"Good thing the cacti broke my fall,"

He began to stand up and Star frowned, "Do you need any help?"

"No…just stay away from me!" he walked down the street and Star frowned.

Marco stood outside a store and shivered as the rain continued to pour down on him. He looked up and jumped back when he saw Star standing next to him, "What do you want?" Star held the wand up and destroyed the cloud the lingering over Marco's head.

Marco looked at her and Star frowned, "Listen…I didn't get a choice coming here…just like you didn't get a choice to be stuck with me." Marco frowned and Star looked down, "I…I'll look for another family to live with."

Marco looked up and his eyes widened at the army of monsters behind Star, "Star?"

Star looked back and narrowed her eyes at the monsters, "Ludo! How did you know where to find me?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

Star slowly nodded, "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Well funny story really, Buff Frog was…hey, I don't have to tell you anything. Monsters, get the wand!" the horde of monsters began running towards Star and Star got ready to fight when Marco jumped in front of her and punched the giraffe to the ground.

The two teenagers looked at each other and their eyes widened, "Marco?"

"Star?"

Star smiled and hugged him tightly, "I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you Marco!"

Marco smirked and hugged her back, "I missed you too, Estrella!" he looked back at the now cowering monsters and narrowed his eyes, "Should we finish…" before he could finish, Ludo opened a portal and the monsters quickly jumped through it, "Heh…cowards."

Star broke from the hug and frowned before she slowly began walking away, "Star? I uh…listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Star stopped and looked back in confusion, "I didn't mean it…you're my best friend and I would never do anything that'll hurt you…I want you to stay with us,"

Star softly smiled and hugged Marco again, "Thanks Marco." She broke from the hug and looked at Marco in confusion, "So where have you been for the past four years? It's been forever since we last saw each other."

"I've been on earth…I don't know why we never came to visit," Star frowned and Marco kissed her forehead, "But I'm glad to see you again…let's go home so I can get out of these wet clothes and then I'll make us something to eat." Star softly smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the street.

 **And an update is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	665. Chapter 665

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **BEC Enterprises: I'm not sure if I can do the EXE bit. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like writing. Enjoy and possible AU.**

Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Higgs Foley and Kelly Greene, four loners, looked down the street with narrowed eyes as the streetlights turned on over the darkened street. Marco looked at the other loners and smirked, "Well ladies, shall we cause some trouble?" the three smirked and nodded before Kelly and Higgs began running down the street.

Star walked over to Marco and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked at his best friend and arched a brow, "Do you think this is wise? Our parents threw us out for causing trouble…trouble that wasn't even our fault. They just heard a stupid rumor that we drank and did drugs. Instead of grounding us, taking us to get tested or whatever, they threw us out. I tried going to your house and your parents slammed the door in my face.

I tried going to Kelly's, I tried going to Higgs's…it ended up the same and now the four of us are running around the city, screaming at the top of our lungs every night, stealing…"

"To survive,"

"Slashing tires and destroying other private property," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "We're the troublemakers our parents made us out to be and…"

"Star, we're not hurting anyone. And besides, they said we won't amount to anything, so we might as well prove it to them," Star sighed and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "I know you don't like doing this, Starlight, but until our parents realize how stupid they were…"

"I know," Star sighed and kissed Marco's cheek and slightly smiled, "Lucky for me, I have my best bestie by my side,"

"Yeah, you know I won't leave you like that…even if my parents hadn't have thrown me out, I would've ran away if they refused to help you." Star smiled and the two of them looked up to see Kelly and Higgs running down the street, laughing, "Shall we join in on the fun?" Star smiled and nodded before the two of them followed Kelly and Higgs.

 **I'm going to turn this into a small arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**

 **Also there will be no posting Friday. Sorry, but 666 is going to take a while to write, that and it's my mom's birthday and me and my brother are going to take her out the day and we have no idea what time we'll be home.**


	666. Chapter 666

**Ghost bravo 234: I don't think I'll be able to continue that one, only because it was written during my burnout session. I can try though.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Yes it is.**

 **Anyway, here's 666. Also, Geo, I might have changed a few things around, but it's still your request nonetheless. Enjoy and AU.**

Six beings sat in an empty house, staring out at the street with narrowed eyes. A young woman with orange hair and green eyes groaned, "This is pointless…why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's in our nature, it's fun and I hear humans are the best when it comes to this, now shut up," a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes responded, "Quit your whining and help us. We need to find the one," the orange-haired woman groaned before the six of them continued to look out the window with narrowed eyes.

Marco Diaz, a half Latino young man, walked down the hall and walked into his room. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, "Welcome home," he jumped and looked back to see six young women sitting on his bed, "We were getting lonely."

Marco narrowed his eyes and sighed, "I'm calling the cops," he turned and got ready to walk out of the room when the blonde-haired young woman ran towards him and pressed her body against the door, "You broke into my house, into my room, and now you think you can hold me hostage? Be lucky I'm not in the mood to kill any of you or…"

"My name's Star Butterfly, and these are my sisters Higgs Foley, Ashley Dingley, Sabrina Backintosh, Andrea Hollander and…well the redhead like to be called Hekapoo…so just go with that."

"So just because I know your names you think you're safe? This is still breaking and entering and is very illegal and…"

"We don't have a home," Marco looked back and Sabrina frowned, "We were thrown out…it as getting cold and we saw your door was open."

Marco frowned and took a deep breath before rubbing the back of his head, "Goddamn it…well this changes things…I'll show you six to the guest room and…"

"Actually…we need a small favor," Andrea gave a seductive smile as the five of them walked closer to him and Star wrapped her arms around him, "And we know you wouldn't want to deny six homeless young women, would you?" Marco looked at them before he felt something hit him in the back of his head before his world faded to darkness.

Marco moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself tied down to a bed in his boxers in a room lit only by candles. He looked around before he heard a voice speak, "Good you're awake." He looked up and saw six demonic beings, wearing lacy lingerie, step out of the shadows, "I was worried I accidently killed you,"

"Who…who the hell are you?"

"It's us, Star, Ashley, Sabrina, Andrea, Hekapoo and Higgs," one of them smiled and leaned down closer to the bound young man, "You know our names, but we never caught yours." Marco looked away and the demoness frowned, "Oh don't be like that. We won't bite…it'll probably be in your best interest to tell us your name,"

Marco swallowed hard and shook his head, "M…Marco Diaz…and what the hell are you six?"

"Why we're the Succubi Sisters," Hekapoo answered with a small smile perched across her lips, "And as beings driven by sex, it is so hard controlling ourselves and…"

"Hold on, I read that Succubi tend to have sex with men while they're sleeping…why did you wait until I woke up?"

"That's just a stupid rumor overly religious people started to scare you mortals," Star answered and rolled her eyes, "It's no fun if the other participant is unconscious during the act."

"So what? Are you going to take turns and then kill me?"

"That's another stupid rumor spread by religious leaders…Succubi don't kill…often," Ashley explained, leaning closer to Marco and kissed his cheek, "Now just stay here and get comfortable,"

Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw Sabrina's pussy wrap around his dick and heard and demoness moan as she caressed her own breasts. Sabrina licked her lips and leaned down with a seductive smile crossing her lips, "You're going to give me babies,"

Marco's eyes widened as he looked around to see the others rubbing their breasts and pussies. He looked back up at Sabrina and swallowed hard, ' _Why me? Did I kick a puppy in a past life and I'm being punished for it be having six Succubi…I am in some real trouble now._ ' He looked at his bound wrists and took a deep breath, "Um…you said that it's no fun if the other participant is sleeping…but what about bound? Shouldn't you at least untie me so I can…"

"Escape…we don't think so, nerd," Higgs smirked and licked her lips, "Just lay back and enjoy the show. You've got six cuties willing to do this…not just for you, but for us as well, and you're trying to escape."

"Um…no?" Higgs smirked and leaned closer to the frightened young man, "Um…is everything o…" Higgs pressed her lips against his and Marco's eyes widened.

Marco looked around the room at the six demonic temptresses gather around him, caressing their breasts, ' _Well…if this is how I die I might as well enjoy it for a while._ ' His wrists began shaking and the six temptresses looked at him in confusion before he broke free from his shackles.

He sat up, pointed fangs in his mouth and two small horns on his head, "You…you're an Incubus?" Andrea asked and smiled, "No wonder we were attracted to you instantly…you're a sex demon just like us…but why would you think a counter part of you will kill you after…"

"Are we here to ask questions or fuck each other's brains out?" the young Incubus smirked and the six Succubi looked at him before leaning down closer to him.

Andrea got down on all fours and her eyes widened as she panted as she felt Marco's dick slowly enter her pussy. She looked back and smirked as she saw her sisters surrounding Marco, rubbing their breasts against his arms, "Fuck me, Marco, fuck me good and hard." She reached down and rubbed her pussy as she panted louder.

The seven sex demons laid out on the floor, panting, sweat covering their bodies. The six Succubi looked at the Incubus and Hekapoo arched a brow, "Question…if you're a sex demon, wouldn't you have known we weren't going to kill you?" Marco looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "Succubi and Incubi know everything about one another, so why would you assume…"

"I have a bad history with Succubi…bad," he grunted and sat up, "Have fun raising my kids,"

"You're not going to be around?" Higgs arched a brow and Marco frowned, "And what do you mean a bad history with Succubi? What happened?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Don't make us work it out of you, you know we will," Ashley warned and Marco looked down, "What happened?"

"My dad's human and my mom's a Succubus that can't stand Incubi…I don't know why….and you can probably imagine the disappointment she felt when she gave birth to one."

"So because of…what? That doesn't make any sense. You should be angry at your mother, not all Succubi," Sabrina said.

"My mom abandoned me when I was…five…maybe six…and my old man didn't want anything to do with his demonic son…so yeah, I don't trust Succubi or humans…for obvious reasons,"

Star sighed and leaned closer to him, "How about we get rid of some of that aggression?" Marco looked at her and Star licked her lips, "C'mon Marco, we're demons that strive on sex, so what's stopping us from having a little fun and getting rid of some of our aggression?"

"The fact that you six are possibly pregnant?" Star smiled before pulling Marco back and pressed her lips against his.

 **Whoa…okay, I had to exhaust all research on Succubi and Incubi to get this one out. Like I said Geo, I changed a few things around and I hope that's alright. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	667. Chapter 667

**Geo Soul: Good to know.**

 **MakerofGames03: Thanks.**

 **Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Or-lan-do626: If people want a continuation, I can continue it.**

 **Anyway, I had something planned for Valentine's Day, but something happened…not too proud of…so here's a vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco, along with Andrea and Chantelle, walked down the street as the streetlights above their heads burnt out. Hearing someone scream in a panic, they looked back as Chantelle's eyes flashed green, Andrea's eyes flashed blue and Marco's eyes flashed red and the three of them saw a large person towering over a timid figure, sitting on the ground. They growled before they turned and raced down the street.

Marco tackled the large figure away from the timid figure and his eyes narrowed, "Lars!"

Lars Vanderdud groaned as he rubbed his head, "Sabrina?"

"Sabrina?" Marco looked back and saw Sabrina sitting on the ground, her skirt hoisted up, her underwear slightly exposed. Marco looked back at Lars and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell were you doing, Vanderdud?"

"What? The little lady fell over and I was just helping her up,"

The two undead cheerleaders looked at Sabrina and Andrea frowned, "What really happened Sabrina? Why were you on the ground?"

"I was walking home…when he came out from the alley and pushed me down before he began reaching up my skirt,"

"What!" the three vampires glared at the grey teenager with glowing eyes, "Andrea, Chantelle, I want you two to take Sabrina back to my house." Andrea and Chantelle looked at the hoodie wearing vampire, "Just go, your parents don't know about your accident and I think it'll be better if I'm there with you two to help ease any tension…now get going!" the two nodded before turning into bats, grabbed Sabrina by the shirt and flew off into the night sky.

Marco looked back at Lars and smirked, revealing his white fangs, "What…what the hell are you, Diaz?"

"Something that your simpleminded being won't comprehend, so I advise you to close your eyes and prepare to die," Marco chuckled and lunged towards the grey teenager.

Star, Sabrina, Andrea and Chantelle stood in Star's room, the three comforting Sabrina when a bat flew through the window before landing on the floor and Marco stood in the place of the bat, "Wow, that was fast," Andrea commented and smirked, "What did you do? Kill him?"

"Yeah, I did," the four looked shocked and Marco looked at the auburn cheerleader and frowned, "Are you okay, Sabrina?" Sabrina slowly nodded, "Okay…do you want to call your parents and have them come and…"

"They're away for a week…and I lost my key after Lars knocked me over,"

"Well…we can't have you sleeping outside…why don't crash here for the night and look for you keys tomorrow before school starts," Sabrina softly smiled and nodded before Marco turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Marco sat on the couch in the living room, a hand cupped over his eyes, "Marco?" he looked up and saw the two undead cheerleaders looking down at him in confusion, "Star and Sabrina are sleeping. We were just about to go up to the attic and look for some mice. Do you want to join us?"

"Nah…I'm not really hungry," the two looked at him in concern and Marco sighed, "But that doesn't mean you two should starve yourselves. Go enjoy some mice,"

"Are you okay? You've been rather quiet since you got home." Marco nodded and Chantelle arched a brow, "What happened with Lars?"

"He's dead," the two looked at him with wide eyes and Marco sighed, "He was about to sexually assault Sabrina, and even though we haven't really spoken since kindergarten, I don't let anyone get away with something like that."

"Um…okay, we uh…we're going to go get some mice…we'll see you later," Marco nodded as the two undead cheerleaders walked away.

Marco groaned and shook her head, " _You brought this upon yourself, Diaz. You could've just let me live and…_ "

"Shut up," Marco groaned and laid down on the couch.

 **Just a brief update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	668. Chapter 668

**Rogar9418: Maybe, but he was going to rape Sabrina, and fictional or not, that's messed up and no one deserves to go unpunished.**

 **Bedrock Armor: I suppose I can try to update it more often. I'll start updating it again on Monday. Sorry, but I have to get this one out before I lose it. But I promise on Monday.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco laid on the couch in the living room, watching TV in each other's arms as rain poured from the sky. Star smiled as she nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco looked down and smirked, "Comfy?" Star hummed and nodded, "Good," Marco kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "How's your head?"

"What?"

"Well the last time we saw each other, we were running and you tripped and hit your head…I know my mom took care of it, but I was wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Estrella, thanks for asking." Marco kissed the top of her head again, "And besides, it wasn't anyone's fault that happened. You, me and Pony Head were just having a little fun, I got careless and tripped. Your mom took care of it and after that…we haven't seen each other for four years."

"Yeah…these four years without my best bestie. I was concerned you forgot about me,"

"And I thought you forgot me," Star smiled and shook her head before lying down again, "Hey listen, I have to clean out the attic tomorrow, but when I'm finished, what say the two of us go out on a little adventure…like we did when we were little."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Star smiled and laid her head down on his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

 **Just a brief update for this arc. I have something big planned for the next update, so I had to go with a mild filler. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	669. Chapter 669

**Rogar9418: Probably, but what can you do? No, they're not Mewman. The Butterfly's and the Diaz's have been friends since Star and Marco were babies…I have nothing to say.**

 **Anyway I promised Bedrock and update on their broken request and here you go. Enjoy.**

Marco slept soundly when the door to his room opened and Star ran into the room, yelling in a panic. Marco moaned and sat up, "What happened?"

"Marco, we overslept, we missed the bus! Mom and dad are going to find out about this and think I'm revolting against authority figures and send me back to Saint Olga's and…"

"Star," Star stopped and looked at Marco as she panted, "It's okay, we didn't miss the bus,"

"But Marco…"

"It's okay, Star, we don't have school today," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "It's a national holiday and schools, federal buildings…they're all closed today," Star frowned and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "I probably should've told you earlier, but it slipped my mind. I'm sorry,"

"Marco…that's not funny. I thought mom and dad were going to send me back to Saint Olga's and I was going…"

"And I keep telling you, I won't let that happen," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know you're paranoid…I understand that, but you can't let this fear ruin your life," he stood up and walked over to Star and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Star…it's going to be okay…you know I won't let them take you back to that reform school and…"

"But Marco, what if my parents call sometime today and they see that I'm not in school? I can try and tell them we had off today, but they might not believe me and they'll tell me to pack my things and get ready to go to Saint Olga's and…"

Marco sighed and Star frowned, ' _They had to have been rough on her…what else are they doing behind those walls? Strict teachers, getting hit with a ruler…she's hiding something from me…but I can't tell what,_ ' Marco rubbed the top of Star's head and slightly smiled, "If they do call and ask you why you aren't in school, come get me and I'll explain it to them."

"But Marco, my mom is a very strict woman, she won't listen to reason and even if she does, there's not guaranteeing that she'd care and…"

"Star, deep breaths," Star did as Marco said and Marco sighed, "It'll be okay…just stay calm and if your mom does call, I'll explain it as best as I can to her, and if she doesn't believe us…well that's on her," Star frowned and slowly nodded.

 **I'm going to try and make longer updates for this arc. I have a few things planned behind this one too. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	670. Chapter 670

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Probably Friday.**

 **Roger9481: Probably, but I needed to kill him off for plot. Moon and Angie have been friends since they were teenagers…I don't know, I really don't have an excuse for that one. Next update might tell.**

 **StarcoFan13: Good to know. It might be Friday, if not then definitely next Monday.**

 **For now, RobLebron wanted one more final part to the monster bit. Enjoy.**

Star slightly moaned as she slowly opened and looked around to see a pair of glowing, "Marco?" she heard a low growl and she sat up, "What are you doing up? It's late…and I'm lone…" before she could finish, she felt a cold steel against her throat and her eyes widened, "Marco…remember we took care this problem?"

The door opened and Star's stepped into the room, their eyes widened when they saw the carbon based being standing over their daughter. The being looked back and River cleared his throat, "Marco, what do you think you're…" before he could finish, Marco jumped off the bed and pinned the king to the wall by his throat.

"Marco!" Star jumped up and ran over to Marco.

Placing a hand on his cold shoulder, Marco looked back, "Snap out of it, Marco! I know you're in there!" Marco panted as the metal dissolved, "What happened? I thought we took care of that months ago,"

"I…I don't know…it's getting worse again," dropping River, he looked at the two adults and held his arms out and a somber look crossing his face, "Well…I know the rules…lock me up,"

"No," Star frowned and took hold of his hands, "We've dealt with this before, we can deal with it again," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star looked at her parents, "I'm sorry my fiancé nearly killed you, dad, but we're going to take care of them right now." Confused, Moon and River watched as their daughter ushered out of the room.

Closing the door, Star looked at Marco and took a deep breath, "Okay, we're going to have to take care of this…how do we fix it," Marco frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

 **Okay, I have a few more parts in this, and I know you said have him kill River, but I don't think I have it in me to kill another character this soon after killing Lars…sorry Rob. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	671. Chapter 671

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, I said I might do something involving Janna, but in all honesty, I don't think I can…not at the moment at least. So for now, here's something StarcoFan13 asked for. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of a light blue portal before they quickly stepped through it and it closed behind them. Looking around, the two teenagers looked at each other in confusion ad Marco arched a brow, "Uh…Star…why are we still in the castle? I thought we were going to get away to enjoy ourselves for a bit,"

"We were…but…you were in charge of the scissors…it's your fault," Marco sighed and Star looked around, "It looks like we're in the main foyer…okay, no problem, we'll just…"

"Go easy on him," they looked back and their eyes widened when they spotted older versions of themselves walking down the staircase, "He was just trying to spend some time with you…and you haven't exactly been a very good friend,"

"What…who…what happened?"

The older Marco sighed and rubbed the top of the older Star's head, "Don't say that honey. You were just trying to better yourself," the older Star frowned and the older Marco looked at the two teenagers, "Marco, come with me," Marco nodded in confusion as he followed his older self out of the foyer.

Star looked at her older self and arched a brow, "Why did he call you honey? And where's Tom?"

"Hmm…tell me something, why are you with Tom?" Star frowned and her older self shook her head, "You know as well as I do that you still care for Marco…your Marco, and constantly doing this to him…it's killing him. It wasn't until a short time after Eclipsa's trial that he told me how he felt…I've struggled for a bit, but then I realized that I was just using Tom to distract myself from Marco…just so I wouldn't get hurt…and I found out I was hurting him."

"And…and rubbing it in his face…"

"Is likely killing him inside…you know how that feels," Star frowned and the older Star shook her head, "But you can't go to him right now…we're in enough trouble…all four of us,"

"But if he likes me…he can just tell me and…"

"It'll go against the flow of time. He's allowing himself to suffer. He thinks it's appropriate since he's hurt you," Star nodded and looked back at the two Marco's.

The older Marco looked at his younger self and crossed his arms, "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, I know how you feel about your Star, and you think allowing yourself to suffer like this is a good idea, when in reality, you know it's killing you,"

"Um…right, but why did you call your Star honey? Wouldn't Tom get word of this and…"

"Star broke up with him and we started dating. We hit it off and a few years later, we got married. We were just coming down from putting Nova down for a nap," the older Marco took a deep breath and looked back at his wife and slightly smiled, "And to be honest…she's not trying to make you feel like dirt. She just doesn't want to get hurt again,"

"Right…and this is my payment for…"

"Don't sell yourself short…if you two screwed up the timeline, me and my Star wouldn't be here…you just have to let it happen,"

"But…"

"But nothing…now why don't you and your Star join us for lunch and then we'll find a way to send you two back." Marco nodded and the two of them turned and walked back to the two Star's.

 **I'm going to turn this into an arc…mini arc…something. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	672. Chapter 672

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **4010244: You're welcome. Good to hear.**

 **Anyway, here's a little Starco update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in the attic, staring at the mountain of boxes in front of them. Marco sighed as he walked towards some of the boxes and picked them up, "You know Marco, it could be easier if I just use magic. We could get this done in no…"

"I know Star, but I don't think my parents will appreciate it if something were to accidently get destroyed, so we're going to do this the old-fashioned way." Star moaned as she walked over to Marco and began helping him.

Backing into a tower of boxes, a box landed on Marco's head before landing on the floor in front of him, "Damn it!" Star lightly laughed as she watched her best friend rub the top of his head, "Stupid box, why can't my parents leave some of this stuff…hello?" he picked up a piece of paper lying in front of him and his eyes widened, "Uh…Star?" Star walked over to him and looked down at the paper before her eyes widened as well.

In Marco's hands was a copy of the marriage contract between the two teenagers. The two looked at each other and Star arched a brow, "Marco, did you know anything about this?" Marco shook his head, "Should we…should we put it back and pretend we never saw it?"

"And what good would that do?" Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I think when my parents get home, you should call your parents and we should ask them what the hell is going on and why is there a marriage contract for us?"

Star sighed and nodded, "Right," she looked up and looked around at the boxes, "Should we finish cleaning up the attic or something?"

"Um…I think the attic is clean enough…let's go wait for my parents down in the living room," Star nodded before the two of them walked out of the attic and down the stairs to the living room.

 **This is just a small update for this one. Sorry for the length, it's been a rather hectic week at my house and the weekend wasn't much better. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	673. Chapter 673

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **MakerofGames03: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Here's an update to the Nova and Comet bit. Enjoy.**

4-year-old Nova and Comet sat in the living room watching TV while their parents stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Marco looked out into the living room before looking at Star and saw a deep frown crossing her lips, "What's wrong, honey?" Star sighed and shook her head, "No, something's bugging you. Now what's bugging you?"

"My parents called yesterday and they'd like to come over this weekend to see the twins. They said they're going to bring Luna and her boyfriend, Prince Robert Spiderbite," Marco arched a brow and Star took a deep breath, "The twins love my parents, but they're terrified of Luna and I can't imagine what Robert will be like. I don't want our kids to live the weekend in fear because of their aunt," Marco sighed and nodded as they continued prepared lunch for their children.

The family of four stood in front of a dimensional portal as Moon, River, Luna and Robert stepped though it, "Grandma, grandpa!" the twins shouted in unison and ran over to their grandparents before hugging them.

The two smiled and River shook his head, "Hello kids," the two looked up at Luna and Robert and frowned before they slowly backed away from their grandparents and back to their parents.

Star smiled as she rubbed the top of her children's heads, "Don't worry sweeties, Aunt Luna and her boyfriend won't do anything. They're just here for a few days, okay?" Nova and Comet stared at Luna and Robert and Star shook her head, "Don't worry kids, even if she does bother you and mommy and daddy aren't around, you can always tell grandma and grandpa," The two slowly nodded as Star looked up at her parents and slightly smiled, "It's good to see you again, mom and dad,"

"It's good to see you again too, dear," Moon slightly smiled before Star and Marco led their guests inside.

 **I might be ending this arc soon…I'm not sure yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	674. Chapter 674

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **AyJayTee: Good to hear. I try to put out a much as I can. And I'm not going to stop writing. It's what keeps me going.**

 **LudoTheGreat: Um…I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry. It's great that you like that pairing, but…I just can't bring myself to even attempt to write it. Sorry.**

 **LOLOL: I'm going to reboot it. I feel like it could've been written better, so look for the reboot.**

 **Here's a teenager land update. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the street and looked around with a smirk crossing his lips. Turning the corner, he bumped into Star, knocking them both down to the ground. They grunted and Marco looked up, "I'm sorry, Star,"

"It's fine, Marco, I was actually looking for you," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just answer them as truthfully as possible, okay?" Marco nodded, "What is your name?"

"Marco Diaz,"

"What is my name?"

"Star Butterfly,"

"Where are we?"

"A teenage paradise?" Star softly smiled and nodded as Marco shook his head, "Um…Star, what exactly is this doing for us? I'm a little…"

"Last question, what was it that brought you here?"

"What? I got into a fight with my parents because…I wanted a new bike? No, it was over a bad grade…wasn't it?" Star smiled as Marco scratched the side of his head, "No, that doesn't sound right…I wanted a tattoo…no, that uh…Oh, I know, I was fighting with my parents because I was out drinking…right?"

"Marco,"

"No, I get it, I was partying with my ex-girlfriend and we ended up getting drunk and having sex…that has to be…"

"Marco," Marco stopped and looked at Star in confusion, "It appears that you don't recall what brought you here, right?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry, that's what we want. Remember what I told you what happens when you remember why you're here?"

"We're forced to leave, but I don't want to leave,"

"And you put up a mental block," Star took him by the hand and began leading him away, "Now we have to go talk to Tom," Marco nodded as the two of them walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

 **Okay, just a brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	675. Chapter 675

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **StarcoFan13: That's a crossover and I'm not good at those, though it does sound like it'll be good.**

 **LudoTheGreat: Okay? Uh…right.**

 **MakerofGames03: Well keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Here's a shy Star update. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the Diaz living room, watching TV. Marco looked over to the timid blonde and saw she was curled up on the couch, sleeping, a small trail of drool escaping the corner of her mouth as her back rose and fell at an even pace. He took a deep breath before he took his hoodie off and covered Star with it. Sighing, he shook his head before sitting back and continued to watch the movie with his arms crossed before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco's eyes opened and he looked down to see Star curled up next to him, soundly sleeping. He sighed and lightly nudged Star awake. Star moaned and opened her eyes before looking up, her eyes widened, "Hey…are you okay?"

"Um…yes, I'm fine…thanks for asking," Star sat up and wiped the drool from her mouth, "I'm sorry I was on top of you…I don't know what happened,"

"It's fine Star," Marco assured and smiled as he shook his head and Star slightly nodded before standing up, "Going home?"

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

She was about to walk towards the door when Marco stood up and slightly smiled, "I'll walk you,"

"But Marco…I live right next door and…"

"I know, but I want to walk you," Marco said and Star slightly frowned as Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "I'm not trying to be like your jerk of an ex-boyfriend, I'm trying to be polite here," Star looked down and Marco took her by the hand, "And besides, you know this neighborhood isn't the safest in the world at night. Even if you do live right next door, I'll feel safer if I walk you home," Star sighed and slowly nodded before the two of them walked towards the door.

The two teenagers stood outside of Star's parents' house and Star looked at Marco and faintly smiled, "Thanks Marco," she rubbed her arm before swiftly kissing his cheek and ran inside.

Marco looked up as the door closed and smirked before he turned and walked back to his house.

 **Just a brief update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	676. Chapter 676

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Portfolio Critic: He had it since his parents were murdered. Yeah, reading through some of my older one-shots, I feel like they could've been written better.**

 **StarkieFOREVER: I could try**

 **Vvgv: Right.**

 **StarcoFan1789999: Yeah, I know, but someone wanted that. I don't know why though,**

 **Anyway, here's a slight vampire update. Enjoy.**

Marco groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Damn it…damn it," Marco sighed and shook his head.

"Marco?" he looked up and saw Star stepping down the stairs, wearing her nightgown, "Are you okay?" Marco frowned and nodded, "You're lying," Marco arched a brow as Star stepped closer to him, "You've been having a rough time since you, Andrea and Chantelle returned home with Sabrina a few nights ago. What's wrong?"

"I…it's just…I killed Lars…I can't sleep and…"

"Okay, Marco, why don't you follow me," confused, Marco nodded before he stood up and the two teenagers walked up the stairs to Star's room.

Entering the room, Marco looked at his best friend in confusion as she closed and locked the door, "Um…Estrella? What uh…what are you doing?" Star looked back and slightly smiled as she pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her bare chest, "Um…Star, I don't think we should…" before he could finish, Star ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star broke from the kiss and slightly smiled, "I'm sorry Marco, but I read that vampires have a high lust level and…I want to try and help you…I'm sorry, but…"

"It's fine, Star, I just wish you had warned me before you jumped me like that," Star playfully pouted and Marco kissed her forehead, "But what about my parents? And Andrea and Chantelle?"

"Andrea and Chantelle went to go talk to their parents, and I asked your parents if they could go out for the evening and let us have some time alone," she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed her lips against his.

Marco caressed Star's breasts, causing the blonde princess to lightly moan before she looked at her undead best friend and smirked, "Marco, I want you to mate with me, I want to be your mate!" Marco looked at her and Star growled, "I want you to fuck me, Marco, fuck me good and hard!" Marco's eyes widened as he watched Star remove her panties and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Star had her back pinned to the wall, panting as she felt Marco's dick move ion and out of her pussy. She looked up and faintly smiled, "Keep going Marco, keep fucking me," Marco nodded and complied to Star's demand as Star leaned closer and pressed her lips against his again.

The two best friends panted as they laid on the floor, sweat running down Star's body as semen slowly dripped out of her pussy. Marco looked over at Star and spotted several bruises on her sides, "Oh shit…Estrella, I am so…"

"It's fine, Marco," Star smiled as she scooted closer to him, "It proves that I'm yours. Now no one, human, Mewman, or demon can claim me."

"So…I basically dragged you into a forced marriage? Star, I didn't want to do that to you. Yeah, I thought we'd get married in a few years, but…"

"Even if you weren't a vampire Marco, we'd still be married because on Mewni, if a member of the royal family has relations with someone…well they're married and…yeah,"

"Did…you plan this?" Star faintly smiled as she nodded and laid her head on Marco's unmoving chest, "Tired?"

"Yeah…can you skip your hunt tonight? I'd like to spend an evening with my husband before I go to sleep,"

Marco slightly smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Sure Estrella," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

 **And here's a small update. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	677. Chapter 677

**Zachery Gilmore: Keep reading.**

 **Portfolio Critic: Thanks.**

 **LongShotLegend: Heh, a three-way catfight? That sounds liked it could be an interesting write. I'll write a few ideas down.**

 **Here's a reboot to the world domination bit. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stared down at the burning below them, a sinister smile crossing their lips. Star leaned closer to Marco and wrapped an arm around her husband's torso before leaning up and lightly kissed his cheek, "Where did that come from, honey?"

"From me," Star lightly giggled and nuzzled closer to him, "This was a lovely honeymoon, wouldn't you agree dear?"

"And it's not over yet, love, in a few days we're going to go to the Caribbean Islands…I hear they'll at least put up some type of resistance,"

Star smiled and shook her head, "I hope so," she looked up and kissed his cheek again, "I love you, my dark lord,"

"And I love you my goddess of destruction," he kissed her forehead before the sound of the door opened caught their attention and they looked back to see Justin Armberg, "What are you doing here, you annoying pest!"

"Well…my feared rulers, Rome has been conquered and…"

"Idiot, we already know!" Star hissed and aimed her wand at the blonde jock, "What gave you the bright idea to interrupt my husband and I while we are having a moment to ourselves!"

"I'm sorry, oh Queen of Darkness, please forgive my arrogance," Justin pleaded as he shook with fear, "I don't wish to be standing on the receiving end of your wand, oh feared ruler,"

"Quit your bellyaching, Armberg!" Justin flinched and Marco growled as stepped closer to the quivering jock, "My wife asked you a question! Why would you disturb us while we were having a private moment? What if we were being intimate?"

"Pl…please milord, I am terribly sorry, I promise it'll never happen again,"

"Then leave!" Star ordered and Justin jumped back in fear before running out of the room, closing the door behind him, "Goddamn fool,"

"Hmm…normally your aggressive side is quite sexy, my queen, but you seem to be a tad more agitated than normal lately? Did you want Rome to put up more of a fight? If that's the case, we could have a few of their soldiers and…"

"It's not that Marco," Star sighed and turned and smiled at him, "Marco my love, I wanted to surprise you, but the fools keep getting in the way…we are going to have a little ruler in a few short months," Marco's eyes widen, "Marco…honey did you…"

Marco hugged her and kissed her temple, "This is amazing news, love! The most exciting new since our marriage…although…"

"I know, love, I know." Star sighed and shook her head, "But let's not worry about that…we need to celebrate. We're going to the Caribbean Islands in a few days…I've always wanted to visit there," Marco chuckled and hugged his wife as he rubbed her back.

 **Okay, here's another arc coming to the reboot line. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	678. Chapter 678

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **LOLOL: You're welcome.**

 **MakerofGames03: Thanks.**

 **Maxsteele1986: I got one more update to that. I'm running out of ideas on it. Marco protecting his best friend since birth. Heh, a few people suggested a continuation of that…I might do that next. Lars. I'm not entirely sure. I didn't give it a name. More of that is coming.**

 **LongShotLegend: Um…okay? Right.**

 **Portfolio Cretic: Um…I can try. Right.**

 **StarcoFanMillion: Why's that?**

 **And here is what is truly the final update to the monster bit. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the main foyer of the castle. Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned as she watched him staring out into the distance, "Are you okay?" Marco frowned and slowly shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"I lost it again…I almost killed you and your parents…I thought we had it under control," Star frowned and Marco sighed as he stood up and shook his head, "I need to leave before I accidently kill someone," he turned and began walking away when Star grabbed him by the arm.

He looked back in confusion and Star took him by the hand and Marco looked back in confusion, "Stay…remember you're my suitor…just…please stay."

"Star…"

"What's stopping you from coming back and killing us? Nothing, so it'll be better if you stay here with us so this way could help you if you do fall into one of your episodes." Marco narrowed his eyes and looked down as Star stood up and hugged him, "Just stay here…my parents aren't mad at you, Marco,"

"Star…I almost killed you and your parents, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"We'll be ready," she kissed her cheek before breaking from the hug and softly smiled, "We'll be ready," Marco narrowed his eyes and looked out the window.

 **Okay, I don't know if I can continue this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
